Come Back to Me
by California Kat
Summary: This is a sequel to Back and Forth. Now that Sookie & Eric have found their way to each other at last, Bill might just be the least of their worries. How will they deal with the threats that will try to separate them forever? Will their bonds survive?
1. Prologue: The Sparrow and the Crow

**Come Back to Me**

**Story Description:** This story is a sequel to _Back and Forth_. Now that Sookie and Eric have found their way to each other at last, Bill might just be the least of their worries. How will they deal with the threats that will try to separate them forever? And will their bonds be strong enough to survive?

[**A/N #1: **This story picks up right after my story _Back and Forth_, and I'm afraid that it might not make complete sense unless you have read that one, which I hope you do (unless you already have).

**A/N #2:** The 'prologue' that follows is your teaser/trailer to the story. I will begin posting daily (or almost daily) chapters one week from today, just like I did with _Back and Forth_. The story is already completed except for final edits, so you can expect a new chapter almost every day—starting next week, that is.

**A/N #3:** This story is rated "M" for language and lemons. It will also have its "dark" moments. I will warn you about the darkest of those as we get to them so that you can choose whether to read or skim during those times.

**A/N #4:** Okay—I'm about to shut up, but I'd like to officially welcome you to the story and to thank you for reading! I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy it too! (And if you decide to review too—well, then I will love you even more.)]

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Sparrow and the Crow<strong>

The two had met often over the millennia, usually when it suited _her_.

Niall spoke first. "You look old."

"So do you," she returned sarcastically.

Niall took her in. She did look old—very old—and her eyes seemed like clouded glass. Of course, Niall knew better than to underestimate her. No one lived almost three thousand years if he or she was not extremely savvy, and she was among the most intelligent creatures he'd known in his own long life.

"It is time," she said simply.

Knowing what she was referring to and all the implications of her reference, Niall stiffened. "So soon?" he asked. "But they are just now settled―just now at peace."

She scoffed, "It is not I who have decided on this timeline—as you _well_ know. It is their own actions and choices that have started things moving."

"Will they survive? What does your gift tell you?" Niall heard the desperate twinge in his own voice.

She shook her head. "There is _much_ against them, and I have seen many possible outcomes, but things must happen as I have instructed if they are to even have a small chance of survival." Her voice took on a faraway quality. "Even then, it is only a _small_ chance."

The two were silent for a few minutes.

When she spoke again, her voice had a defiant edge, "However, I would place a bet on them and their _slight_ chance, rather than wager on the seemingly stronger forces that will line up—are lining up—against them."

Niall nodded. "They are already proving to be," he paused, "special—unique."

"_Almost_ unique," she corrected with a wry smile.


	2. Chapter 1: Insistence

[**A/N #1 Disclaimer:** I forgot to say this before, but I want to make clear that I own nothing in my stories, except maybe the order in which I put the words. The characters and the inspiration for the story come from the talents of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. Their stories are my foundation.

**A/N #2: **Thanks to all of you who have already been reviewing and placing this story on your favorite list / alert list. I am honored!

**A/N #2:** I want to dedicate this story to my sounding board, Scorp. You help to keep me an excited and happy writer.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Insistence<strong>

Eric Northman stroked the hair of his beloved one as she lay next to him. Her wavy blond locks spread haphazardly across his bare chest, and as her own chest rose and fell with her breathing as she slept, Eric sighed contentedly.

The two bonds between them, formed by their shared blood as well as the magics of both fairy and vampire, ebbed and flowed comfortably, like the waves of a starlit sea on a calm night.

Just six nights before, it had not been so calm. His wife―his world―had almost been taken from him. She'd been kidnapped by the bitch―the both figurative and literal bitch―Debbie Pelt. Pelt had abducted Sookie and held her inside a private residence that he'd been powerless to enter. She'd threatened his bonded first with a knife and then a gun. Eric shuddered at the thought of losing his Sookie, a movement that caused her to stir slightly and mewl endearingly as she re-nestled into his body.

Also disturbed by Eric's movement was the little kitten he'd gotten Sookie as a gift after their pledging.

The gray and white tabby pawed at Eric's hand, with which he was still stroking his bonded's hair lightly. "Not getting enough attention, little one?" Eric chuckled quietly as he brought his other hand up to scratch the kitten's ears and chin as he'd discovered the little feline loved. The kitten quickly spent up its energy and flopped onto its side next to Eric, seemingly dead to the world a second later.

The kitten had taken to sleeping next to Eric instead of Sookie since the couple had returned to the farmhouse three days before. The creature had quickly learned that his master moved less than his mistress. However, once _awake_, the kitten's preference for Sookie was clear, especially since Eric refused to let the kitten bite or claw him—not even in play. Eric chuckled and thought to himself, "The _last_ thing we need around here is for the little creature to become a crazed V addict."

Eric sighed again, thankful for his little family. Before he met Sookie, he'd had what he thought to be a satisfactory life. He was wealthy. He had a position of respect and some authority—just the right amount for his tastes—among vampires. He'd reached an age where others feared him just enough to leave him the fuck alone. He had all the fangbangers he could ask for―literally lining up to feed him and give him sex. And among all the mundane, he'd had a bright spot in his life—his vampire child, Pam. She managed to amuse him almost every night; she kept the boredom away, or at least at bay.

And he had learned how to ignore—to put to the side—all of the things that he hadn't so much liked about his life. After all, in a thousand years, he'd had worse times. The twenty months spent in an older vampire's 'custody' in the Ottoman Empire before Godric was able to negotiate for his release came to mind.

Mainly, it had been the boredom of his day-to-day life that Eric had needed to cope with. The rise of the fangbanger had also meant that he no longer needed to make any effort whatsoever to seduce or to search for his food or his sexual satisfaction. And that went against his nature to hunt. His wealth was a positive, of course—he'd spent enough years without material wealth to know that for damned sure—but it also had allowed him to become complacent, and he had foregone seeking out new ventures since the opening of Fangtasia. In many ways, the Great Reveal of the vampires had made his life _too_ easy.

He'd become somewhat complacent in his duties as sheriff too, happy to keep his head down—so to speak—and not rock the boat with the increasingly annoying Sophie-Anne. Yes, his life had―before Sookie came into it―become an unchallenging routine. He had become _uninterested_ in most things.

In addition to his boredom, there had been things that he had needed to push constantly out of the forefront of his mind. Godric had been essentially shutting him out of their maker-child bond for almost a century, but Eric had lost complete contact with his maker one evening about a month before Sookie first walked into Fangtasia. He'd thought that his maker was dead, but a call to Miranda had confirmed that Godric was alive and well. He just didn't want Eric to feel him anymore, or he didn't want to feel Eric—maybe both. And he'd not warned Eric about it. It had hurt Eric more than he wanted to admit to lose that last bit of contact with Godric, whom—until Sookie—Eric had loved more than anyone else in his long life.

Perhaps that is why he'd lied to Sookie—or at least misled her—in the Fellowship of the Sun church. He told her that she ought not to use words that he "didn't understand" when she'd said that he had a lot of love for Godric. Of course, he had love for his maker; he still did. But having and _understanding_ were two different things to him then—both because of his hurt feelings concerning his maker and his burgeoning emotions for the woman now at his side. He'd felt jumbled up inside; he hadn't yet _understood_ all that he felt.

That lack of contact with Godric was also why Eric had not known how far Godric had sunk into depression. Hell—he'd needed to be told by Miranda that Godric had gone missing. And he had _needed_ Sookie to help him find his maker since the maker-child bond had been closed down. However, the hurt that the disconnection from Godric had been causing Eric had been put to the side in his mind.

Eric had also been at a loss about what to do regarding the mysterious tattooed Weres before he met Sookie. Their trail had gone cold in the 1940s, and that meant that his promise to his human father had continued to go unfulfilled. The disgrace that he felt at this failure was a constant itch in his mind—one that he'd become an expert at filing off to the side of his thoughts.

Yes—until Sookie had entered his life, Eric had been _existing_ with little to stir his soul and much to hurt it. In fact, he'd tried to deny the very notion that he even had a soul, knowing that acknowledging it would simply leave him more vulnerable to rejection or failure. And a strong vampire ought never to feel either.

However, _everything_ changed when she walked into his world. Boredom was no longer an option with her around. It wasn't that she attracted every Supernatural being in the tri-state area—though she _did_. It also wasn't that she was physically beautiful—though she _was_. No, it was the other aspects of her beauty that had enthralled and then held him. She alleviated his boredom because she surprised him constantly with her insight and her wit. But mostly, he just _wanted_ to know her—knew that she was _worth_ knowing fully. He also knew that he would never know everything about her because she would always continue to grow.

Sookie had a fire inside of her that had lit Eric up from the inside and incinerated his boredom. Likewise, she burned through his pain, and—ironically enough—she'd been at his side through the worst of it. When Godric died, she was there. When he figured out it was Russell who had killed his parents, suddenly she was there again. With her, he had been learning how to feel safe bringing the insecurities that had plagued the corners of his mind to the center of it, and then she had taught him something he'd not learned in a thousand years—that having a partner in his life could help him to conquer all those insecurities. For the first time—truly—he was not alone.

He moved the caress of one his hands to the smooth skin of his wife's shoulders and brought his other hand back to the soft fur of the kitten. _Yes_—he was very happy with his little family.

He inhaled deeply. Jesus's magical spell to maintain the privacy of their home was in place as was the protection spell.

Eric could also scent Bubba, who was stationed outside at the tree-line. In addition, he could make out the scent of Bill Compton—barely. Eric scoffed lightly. He'd take the King of Rock & Roll over the king of Louisiana any day of the week. However, Bill was exactly where he was supposed to be―in his own mansion on the _other_ side of the cemetery that separated Compton's property from Sookie's ancestral home. For a change, Bill was currently behaving intelligently and hadn't attempted to make contact with Sookie for several days—well, at least not directly.

Bill had not yet discovered the listening devices that Eric had planted the night he'd killed Nan and helped Bill reestablish his kingship. And Eric didn't expect him to, given the advanced technology of the tiny bugs. Hell—Eric could hardly hear them himself.

Eric chuckled at the thought of Pam's report earlier that night. Bill was still confident that Sookie would "come to him" when "she saw the errors of her ways," but the Civil War veteran was anxious for Sookie to go back to work so that he could gain access to her outside of Eric's purview. He'd already tried to get her schedule from Sam Merlotte, who had called Sookie a few days before to tell her about Bill's inquiry. Little did Bill know that Sookie would be working only days for the foreseeable future, partially to thwart Bill's ability to gain any private access to her.

Eric still hoped that Sookie might decide to quit her waitressing job and pursue her education. Also, in a few months―after the Marnie situation was fully resolved and the new sheriffs were well-ensconced in Louisiana―Eric hoped that Sookie would agree to travel with him as well. She'd shown interest in his homeland―which he'd not visited for more than a hundred years―as well as in other parts of Europe. The thought of seeing all those things with his wife stirred the explorer in him—the Viking. He could already imagine her beautiful face as she saw the Northern Lights―what his people had called the norðrljós―for the first time. When he was a young boy, his mother told him that the lights in the sky were the reflections of the beautiful Valkyries as they came to collect fallen warriors and take them to Valhalla, the hall of the god Odin. Eric, who'd had an intense interest in Odin as a child, had been fascinated by the norðrljós. And he couldn't wait to share all of his stories and memories with Sookie as they traveled the world together. Mostly, however, he couldn't wait to make new memories with her.

Sookie snored lightly in her sleep, causing Eric to cradle her more closely. His mother had once told him that none rivaled the Valkyries in beauty, but as he looked at the sleeping figure in his arms, he couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight than she.

Given all that had occurred with Debbie Pelt, Sookie and he had postponed their meeting with the contractor, Scott Cusmano, who would be doing renovations on the farmhouse, until earlier that night. Eric smiled at all the plans he and his bonded had made.

In addition to installing light-tight, electronically controlled shutters to all the windows of the house, they'd decided to renovate the entire second and third floors as well. The second floor would receive the most alterations as the master bedroom would be extended, and a huge master bathroom would be added. In addition, the unused bedrooms on the other side of the floor, including Sookie's old room, would be transformed into an office and a large library for them to share. All the walls, floors, and ceilings would also be reinforced and bolstered with fire retardant materials.

It had been Sookie's idea to make the downstairs bedroom, which would serve as their only guest room, into a light tight space so that Pam could stay over or so that Bubba wouldn't have to go to ground. Even though Eric knew that Bubba preferred the earth, he was constantly amazed by how thoughtful Sookie was with everyone―whether human, vampire, shifter, or Were. When he'd mentioned that Pam could always stay in the cubby, Sookie had scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Pam―in _that_ cubby!" she'd exclaimed. Eric chuckled as he continued stroking Sookie's shoulder; he had to agree with her, of course. His child would think that the cubby was sparse and shabby.

His wife, ever the consummate Southern hostess, also wanted to add a guesthouse about fifty yards from the back of their home so that Jarod and Miranda wouldn't have to stay off the property in a hotel as they were doing. True to form, Sookie treated the Werelioness and the shifter more like family than her daytime guards, and she wanted them to "feel at home" and "have their own space."

The attic on the third floor was to be re-finished and transformed into a reading room for Sookie with a huge skylight installed so that she could enjoy the sun during the winter days and so that they could stargaze together during the long winter nights.

Eric smiled. The third floor renovations had been completely Sookie's idea. And he knew that she had thought of the sky light with them _both_ in mind.

In fact, so many of the details of the refurbishment of their home had been _insisted_ upon by his bonded, including the new building to be added out back to house a work space for Eric's woodworking.

Eric chuckled; Sookie had sternly told him that he'd be responsible for their new furniture for the upstairs and had even given him a list of things that she wanted for him to make, with a star next to the top item: "New Viking-sized bed (with plenty of room for me and the cat too)." She also _insisted_ that work start on his new workshop that very morning―a morning that was just beginning. He felt his 'gracious plenty'―as she called his cock―getting hard at the thought of her _insisting_. He loved her fire more than anything else.

It was four minutes past sunrise, and Eric once again marveled at the gift of longer days and some tolerance to the sun that had been given to him by his bonded. She was his miracle.

He pulled his wife closer, and she nuzzled against him in her sleep, sighing a contented "Eric" as she wiggled herself into comfort.

The vampire felt his bond with Sookie―not the vampire bond, but the fairy bond she had created between them―stirring inside of his chest, almost like a heartbeat. Sookie both literally and figuratively had returned _life_ to the lifetimes he'd spent traveling the earth.

Because of her, he now believed strongly in things like "faith" and his own "soul." After a thousand years of thinking of them as abstract concepts of little value, they'd become tangible to him. He felt them in the bonds that he'd formed with Sookie every minute now. Again the thought that he might have lost her to Debbie's insanity struck his heart and pulsed into their bonds.

It was early Sunday morning, and Sookie was due to go to work the next day—precisely one week to the day after she'd been kidnapped by Pelt. For several days, Eric had been feeling her restlessness to be working―to be doing something―and now he felt his own restlessness. He was extremely uneasy about letting her leave his side again, but he knew his wife; she needed her _own_ life. Still, he couldn't put aside his anxiety completely.

"Hey you," Sookie's voice said softly―groggily. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"Fuck," Eric said under his breath; he'd not meant to wake her with the strength of his concerns in their bond.

Sookie smiled sleepily and looked up at Eric. "Didn't we already do that?" She stroked his chest.

Eric grinned at his wife, "Indeed―if I remember correctly, we did that _several_ times earlier."

Now more awake, Sookie said, "_Indeed_, mister Viking. I seem to remember quite the pillagin'."

"Oh, my naughty fairy," Eric returned playfully, "you are _not_ one to talk. I remember being tinkered with by my own little Tinker Bell―my Southern belle."

Sookie giggled, "_You_ started it! The contractor was barely out the door before you started your pillagin'."

Eric tried―and failed―to look innocent. "_Not_ my fault, lover. You are the one who acted all forceful and saucy with the contractor, making demands for this and that—_insisting_. And that list of furniture, min älskare? How could I resist taking you in this bed, especially since I know it will soon be moving to the guest room? We must get mileage out of it while we can." He winked at her.

Sookie giggled again, "I did _not_ act saucy; I just told Mr. Cusmano what I wanted―what _we_ wanted."

"Yes, but you _insisted_ upon it," he growled teasingly. He pulled her up onto his chest so that he could kiss her, a move that caused the kitten to become displaced and jump down. Eric had to hand it to the little creature. He definitely knew when to get out of the way when his mistress and master needed some time alone.

Eric kissed his wife's lips tenderly for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin on his. Then he spoke sincerely in a tone as soft as his kisses had been. "Sookie, sometimes I have a difficult time waiting to join with you—to be inside of you. I find that I simply cannot bear to be physically apart from you at times, such as when you insisted that I have a workspace here or when you suggested the skylight in the attic for us. You do not know how full of wonder I am when you think of me in such ways."

Sookie shook her head and propped her chin up on his chest. "Sometimes, Mr. Northman, you can be a _silly_ vampire. How else am I supposed to think about you? I love you; you're my husband. And this," she said looking around them, "needs to be our house. Not just mine―and not even Gran's anymore. It has to be _ours_. Plus, I can't wait to see you working out in your shop." She smiled mischievously. "I'm even thinkin' about making a flannel shirts only rule when you work in there."

Eric chuckled naughtily. "Oh Sookie, I have no need of a workshop to work with _wood_. I have some that I can work with right now―I assure you."

"Oh!" Sookie gasped inelegantly as Eric moved so that she could feel exactly what kind of wood Eric was speaking about in that moment. She bit her lip in anticipation. "So?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Do you have any specific _work_ in mind, cowboy?"

Eric had her on her back in moments. "Indeed, min älskare," he purred as he stroked the side of her body with the backs of his long fingers. But first―as any good carpenter knows―the working surface must be cleaned and properly _primed_."

Eric took Sookie's mouth roughly with his, and she opened her own in welcome to his invading tongue. He pulled back from her momentarily as his fangs dropped and then was back on her mouth. She was the invader now as her tongue embraced his before exploring his fangs. She heard a deep growl emanating from his chest as she stroked his fangs lovingly before nicking her tongue on purpose. He lapped up her offering frenziedly, even as his saliva healed the small wound.

As soon as the wound had closed, Eric raised up a bit, licking the blood from his lips. His expression showed clearly that he was trying to regain his control. "You minx," he said playfully, "are you trying to make me forget what I need to do to _prepare_ my work surface?" He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. I fear that I _must_ give you a lesson in how to properly work with wood." He began to run his hands in slow, sensual circles along her body. He paid special attention to her breasts before roving his touch to her stomach and then toward her already soaking center. She moaned and arched into his fingers.

"One of the steps is making sure the wood is _buffed_ and smoothed, lover. Do you enjoy my technique?" he asked as he moved his hands in light circles over her inner thighs. The edges of his fingers made tantalizing brushes against her nether-lips as his hands journeyed over her flesh.

"Very much," Sookie squeaked, her eyes glazing over but holding to her husband's as she knew he liked. "What else do you have to do?"

Eric's look was half playful and half pure lust. "As I said before, the surface must be _cleaned_, lover. Here―let me demonstrate." At vampire speed, Eric was between her legs, his tongue lapping up the moisture he found there. "So wet for me," Eric groaned. "So beautiful. So. Fucking. Delicious."

It was Sookie's turn to groan. "Eric," she managed to mutter. "More."

"Fuck!" Eric exclaimed, his voice indicating the level to which she inflamed him. "My. Greedy. Wife." He delved his tongue into her center, extending it as far into her warm channel as he could. He couldn't get enough of her. Soon his fingers had joined work with his tongue; he circled her clit with one hand even as he used the other to hold her down so that he could continue his ministrations, despite her bucking.

"Eric," Sookie gasped, her eyes taking in the erotic sight of him between her legs. "Please. Bite me." Sookie spread her thighs even more, inviting him to taste her there.

Practically panting, Eric looked at Sookie with unbridled passion. "Are you certain, min kära? I have never bitten you here before. You don't have to do this."

"_You_ have to!" Sookie insisted, her eyes matching his in lust. "_Now_!"

She'd _insisted_, and he was powerless against that. His mouth went quickly back to her center, even as his fingers continued to circle her clit. He licked from her opening to her clit and then thrust two long fingers into her dripping sex. She arched into him as he pumped his fingers in and out of her several times before curving them to find the spot that he knew would send her over the edge.

As he felt her beginning to pulse around his fingers, he moved his mouth over to her thigh―to her femoral artery. The thought of biting her in this place―so close to her surging blood, so near to her orgasm―made the vampire in him growl with delight. But the man in him―the man that Sookie had brought out and nurtured―knew that her inviting him to take her blood from this place signaled her enduring trust in him. He bucked his vampire instincts and bit gently so that her experience would match his own in pleasure.

As soon as Sookie felt the almost-tender bite of her husband, her orgasm intensified tenfold and was drawn out with each draw of her blood. She felt as if a piece of her very essence were traveling into Eric's body, and that thought made her even more aroused. A part of her more elemental than she could name or even pinpoint drove her to want to nourish Eric―to feed him, to protect him.

The taste of her blood, which had been intensified by her orgasm―as well as the lingering flavor of her sex on his tongue―pushed Eric over the edge as well, and―untouched―the vampire shook with his own orgasm. He quaked as he sealed the small wound he'd made on her inner thigh with his saliva.

He looked up at Sookie lovingly as he bit his fingertip and used his blood to finish healing his wife's soft skin.

He moved up next to Sookie and waited as she recovered from her powerful release. When she had, she looked at him with mischief in her eyes.

"What?" Eric asked, taking in her look.

Sookie had felt Eric's release on her leg and giggled, "You made a bit of a mess, I think. You got the―um―_splinters_ from your _wood_ all over my leg, Mr. Carpenter." She giggled again and eyed him seductively even as she blushed.

That combination was too much for even Eric's control. He growled and was over her in a moment, thrusting into her welcoming heat. "_Your_ fault," he grunted. "You make me cum like a fucking teenager." He fell into Sookie as she rose to receive him.

"Oh Eric!" Sookie cried as she wrapped her legs around his thighs. "Thank God for vampire recuperative speed," she moaned.

He thrust again and again into her tight center, "I am always _ready_ for you, min kván―_always_." He looked down at her with wonder. It had been almost a thousand years since he'd cum without any physical stimulation. That had occurred because of a wet dream he'd had about a servant girl when he was thirteen. And he'd never cum from just taking blood before, but then again, his wife's blood was _far _from ordinary. Its taste was better than any he had ever had before in his millennium of life, more exquisite in flavor than even Godric's, and a vampire's maker's blood was supposed to be the best taste in the world to him or her; it was one of the ways makers were able to gain and keep the affection of their vampire children. But there was more―_much_ more―about Sookie than her blood which stirred Eric.

And here he was―after only a few minutes inside of her―ready to cum again. He slowed his thrusts and steadied himself so that he could draw out their pleasure. "You are the _most_ amazing woman, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie raised her hand to his cheek and smiled at the sincerity coming from her vampire's eyes and from their bond. "You are an amazing man, Eric Northman."

She pulled her vampire's face to her own and attacked his lips as he began to thrust harder again―this time in an upward motion that he knew would cause the tip of his cock to drag across her G-spot. He moved one of his hands to her clit to stimulate her there as well.

Sookie moaned into his mouth, "Yes. Eric, don't you dare stop."

"_Never_," Eric growled as he continued his dual stroking.

She gripped his shoulders and deepened their kiss as her release neared with each exquisite stroke of her husband's hands and penis. Sookie once again tongued his fangs, eliciting another low growl from his chest.

Eric lifted his body a bit to change his angle slightly, and Sookie cried out, breaking their kiss, "Yes! More!"

Eric looked down at the beautiful creature writhing beneath him. "Sookie, min kära," he groaned. His eyes were begging her―begging for even more connection. "Never enough," he whispered. "Never. Close. Enough."

Her eyes met his, and she saw the need in them. She felt his desperation for her through their bond, and she knew _exactly_ what they both desired. Now tangled in his hair, her hands brought his lips once again to hers.

His movements in and out of her body became frenzied as Sookie again used his fangs to cut her own tongue. At the same time, he nicked himself on purpose, and their blood mingled in their heated kiss.

His release began first, and his cool seed filled her forcefully, the impact of which caused her own orgasm to begin. The constrictions of her body drew from him everything he had, everything that she'd built up within him. And their tongues twined to draw out their shared essences in tandem, closing once again the distance between their spirits, which joined in the white light of the fairy bond.

Eric held her as their shared orgasms and blood shook them both. He was certain that they could never be close enough to one another to suit him, but in that moment, they were damned close to perfection.

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN #4:** I will attempt to use some Swedish and Old Norse (because I like to imagine Eric saying these things & he _insists_ upon it in my head as I'm writing for him). If you are not familiar with the endearments I have used / am using now, then here's a quick rundown.

min kván = "my wife" in Old Norse; min bóndi = "my husband" in Old Norse; min kära = "my dear" in Swedish (this is replacing "min kärlek" which I used in _Back and Forth_—because that was all wrong); min älskare = "my lover". If I screw up in my usage of Swedish, let me know. I admit to relying on the Google translator, which sometimes leads me astray.)


	3. Chapter 2: Sturdy

**Chapter Two: Sturdy**

Sookie sighed happily as Eric rested on her stomach. She'd _insisted_ that he take some cuddling from her. In truth, he loved to be in her arms so much that she needn't have. Being held by her was his favorite activity.

The clever kitten had rejoined them on the bed and was currently accepting a belly rub from Eric even as Sookie stroked her husband's hair lovingly.

"He likes you―you know."

Eric chuckled. "He likes being pet."

"Just like you?" Sookie teased as she tousled his hair lovingly.

"Mmm," Eric voiced as he burrowed into her more fully. "Indeed―as long as the petting is from you."

Sookie continued to caress Eric's hair and then his broad, smooth shoulders. He sighed under her light touches. To Sookie's ears, his contented sound was the best one in the world. She knew in her heart that he had never made such a noise before they'd been together, and that overwhelmed her―both from sadness that he'd gone so many years without what they had together and from gratefulness that they had found such contentment in each other. She still didn't know what in the world she could have done to deserve the man in her bed, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She'd already grabbed onto him with both hands and didn't intend to let him get away.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's just after 8:00, min kván."

Sookie smiled, "One more hour before the workers get here to start your workshop."

He raised his body up so that he could look at her; she noticed that one of his brows rose delightfully along with his body. "You did not have to make that the _first_ thing they worked on, wife."

She continued to stroke his hair, using her fingernails to create contact with his scalp. He sighed again, which caused her to grin and the vampire bond to fill with her joy. "Yes I did. After all, you have a bed to start makin'. And anyway, Scott has to draw up plans for the structural improvements to the house before they can get started on it. That'll take a few days, and by then your workshop will be practically finished."

"What _wood_ would you like me to use for our new bed, lover?" Eric purred as he cuddled back into her. "Something sturdy, I'm guessing? Something that won't squeak?"

Sookie blushed and popped Eric on the shoulder. He grinned wider and kissed her bare stomach. Whenever he could elicit one of Sookie's little 'love pats,' he felt a surge of victory. Sookie felt that surge through the bond and gave him an even louder pop, causing the kitten to look up at her in disapproval.

Both chuckled at this.

Sookie blushed all the way down to the stomach that he was lying on as she said, "Better make it _very_ sturdy—vampire-sturdy." She bit her lip. "There are so many squeaks in this one now that I don't think even _you_ could fix them all―despite the fact that you have proven your prowess with―uh―_wood_."

He chuckled and gave her a little tickle, earning _him_ a glare from the kitten this time. Unconsciously, Eric patted its head, silently asking for forgiveness, which the kitten immediately granted by sprawling onto its back and accepting another belly rub.

Sookie grinned widely. Both of her boys seemed to be purring in happiness. She asked, "What kind of wood do you suggest? You know more than I do about it, after all."

Eric looked up at her. "Well, we want something strong that will last a long time." He moved up on the bed and lay on his side so that he could look at her. He pulled the blanket over her body to keep her warm and rested his hand in the dip created between her hip and her waist as she mirrored his pose.

"There are many lovely woods for furnishings, but I would suggest mahogany or oak," he said. Sookie noticed a faraway look enter into her beloved's eyes. She smiled. She associated this look with him accessing something from his past or from the archives of his almost thousand years of accumulated knowledge.

He continued, "The Celts honored the oak tree for its strength and endurance. And Godric spoke of the Romans wearing oak leaves to indicate nobility and power. The oak's ability to endure for hundreds of years has made it a symbol of wisdom for many cultures."

Sookie ran the backs of her fingers along Eric's shoulders as he went on, "I first saw mahogany trees in what is now Honduras, though I had seen the lumber in Europe before then. It is a rare wood now—endangered. It takes one hundred years or more for a tree to mature. Like the oak, it is also known for its endurance and strength." Eric smiled at her, "Mahogany trees have beautiful light green flowers when they bloom, flowers shaped like little stars." He looked deeply into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "Sometimes, I see that green in your eyes, mixed in with caramel and chocolate and bronze and copper and wheat and the color of the mahogany tree itself."

His voice caught, "But when I first saw your eyes in the morning sun—that morning at the lake—it was that green that surprised me. It was the green that I didn't expect to see there." Sookie could feel a swirl of emotions coming from him through the vampire bond; there was love and contentment, but there was also longing—intense and never-ending longing for her. She knew that his talk about expectations versus reality applied to more than just the color of her eyes too. Neither one of them had expected to stumble upon the 'epic' kind of love they'd found. When she first saw Eric, she had been infatuated with Bill, or maybe she had just been influenced by his blood—maybe both. But she'd never expected to fall deeply and unabashedly in love with the mysterious, gorgeous vampire who'd been sitting up on that throne in Fangtasia. No—her wildest dreams wouldn't have taken her from that moment to this one. Consequently, she was extremely grateful that _reality_ had proven to be so much better.

He leaned forward and kissed her nose lightly. "I cannot wait, min kära, until we can let the sun into our bedroom in the mornings so that I can see that green in them once more." His own eyes held a flirtatious smile as he continued to stroke her cheek. "Of course, even now without that hint of green, the beauty of your eyes enraptures me."

Sookie smiled at him and was silent for a few minutes as she enjoyed the emotions churning between them. Finally she spoke, "So mahogany is endangered? Does that mean we shouldn't use it?"

Eric chuckled. "I know a guy."

Sookie chortled and rolled her eyes. "_Of course_ you do."

Eric tickled her a bit and then brought his hand up to caress her shoulder. He smiled warmly, "This guy raises the wood properly, always replenishing even as he takes. I can get some from him if you like."

Her nose crinkled a bit. "That sounds expensive—and illegal?"

Eric grinned, "What is legal in the human world is often arbitrary; however, I can assure you that my contact has all the necessary permits." He paused, his face turning serious. "I know that money is an issue for you, my love. I know that you have swallowed your pride concerning the expense of the renovations to your home, and . . . ."

She interrupted, "_Our_ home, Eric. And yes, it _is_ hard to get used to the fact that I no longer have to worry about money―after a lifetime of worrying about it. I'll never be the kind of girl that gets designer jeans when a $20 pair from Old Navy or Target would work just as well. I'll never be one to want to wear diamonds every day, except for the ones on my pledging ring." She smiled as she looked at the tiny diamonds surrounding the sapphires on her ring finger. "But when it comes to the world we are making together, it doesn't really matter who buys what anymore, just as long as we _both_ decide on what to buy _together_." She grinned, "So, sugar daddy, I've decided to accept the fact that I'm married to Daddy Warbucks, but you have to accept the fact that I'm not ever gonna become one of those women who just works to spend her husband's money all the time."

Eric chuckled, "Wasn't Daddy Warbucks bald?"

Sookie popped Eric on the shoulder, earning her a jolt of triumph from Eric's side of the bond. "I really am gonna have to come up with another way to _punish_ you, vampire."

Eric leered. "Please do, min älskare. I welcome _any_ attempts you wish to make to _force_ my submission to you," he added suggestively.

Sookie popped him again before yawning loudly. "You have kept me up all night―_again_―vampire," she joked.

Eric kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his chest; he could feel Sookie's tiredness struggling with her amusement. "Then sleep, min kära."

She nestled into him, and the kitten settled next to Eric again. Soon, Sookie's breathing once again rose and fell in even currents, indicating her sleep. Eric smiled into her hair.

At 9 o'clock sharp, he heard Miranda and Jarod greet Scott Cusmano outside. Scott and his workmen had arrived to begin the workshop. Eric smiled even wider, and with his family settled safely into his body, he fell into his own daytime sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Opposite of Detached

**Chapter Three: The Opposite of Detached**

It was well after 1:00 p.m. when Sookie next stirred. The kitten was sleeping on its back, its little body stretched out against her husband's unmoving side. As she moved, so did it; he looked lazily up at Eric and rubbed against his hand.

Sookie sat up and then picked up the kitten to cuddle him. "Don't wake daddy," she scolded quietly, taking in Eric's sleeping form. She sighed longingly and added, "No matter how tempted we might _all_ be to do it."

Sookie grabbed her robe off the end of the bed and put the kitten back down. It followed her as she got up to take a quick shower. She quickly dressed in sweat pants and a long-sleeved T-shirt, her normal attire for her last few comfortable days with Eric as they'd tried to recover from the Debbie Pelt episode. She quickly dried her hair and put it into a lose bun. She returned to the bedroom and gave her dead-to-the-world husband a quick kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs.

The kitten followed at her heals, but—as it had done for the last several days—it refused to eat the food she poured into his bowl. She rolled her eyes at the little tabby. "You know―this habit you have of eating _only_ when Daddy feeds you is gettin' old real fast. It's the _same_ food, you know," she chided. The kitten looked up at her disapprovingly before trotting back up the stairs with a defiant air.

With a shake of her head and a smile at the kitten's antics, Sookie grabbed a cup of coffee and then used her telepathy to scope out what was going on outside. She 'heard' Miranda close by on the front porch; the Werelioness had become Sookie's shadow every time that she had left the house in the daytime since the Debbie Pelt incident―whether it was to run to the library or to just sit outside. Sookie didn't mind though. Miranda came off as a bit rough around the edges at first, but Sookie knew that the Werelioness would protect her to the death, and she also knew that Miranda had loved Godric and that she respected Eric. Those things alone made her a friend in Sookie's book.

Sookie also 'heard' Jarod around back; she figured that he was keeping an eye on the workers. She turned her own 'eye' onto them and used her telepathy to listen in on their thoughts; thankfully, none of them had anything malicious in their heads. Sookie picked up on Scott Cusmano immediately. He was the Werewolf who headed the construction company that would be taking care of all the renovations. He had also been the one to do most of the work on the house right after Eric had bought it.

From his mind the previous night, Sookie knew that the fifty-two-year-old was very pleased to get more work from Eric. He had two daughters that he wanted to put through college, and this job would help him save money for that. Sookie also knew that he'd offered them a fair price for the work and that he'd given them an accurate estimate for the date of its completion. He was excited that Eric had been willing to pay his crew time and a half for carrying on their work through the weekends. He was even more thankful that Eric had given them a bonus for starting immediately; his share of that money was going straight into his girls' college fund.

She'd liked Scott immediately, both for his fairness and for his open policy of working for vampires—despite the wishes of the previous pack master Marcus. From Scott's brain, she'd picked up on the fact that Marcus had disapproved greatly of his construction company working for Eric the year before. She'd had to hide her smile when Scott remembered how he'd told his previous packmaster to "go fuck himself" and that he wouldn't discriminate based on who someone was. Scott had lost some contracts with other pack members after that—due to Marcus's interference—but he'd held his ground, and his wife had supported him for staying true to their ethics, even picking up a part-time job herself to help out financially.

Sookie had told all of this to Eric earlier—after their _initial_ round of love-making following the meeting—and her husband had promised to make sure Scott had all the work he could handle from then on.

Sookie walked out onto the front porch. "Hey, Miranda," she greeted. "Thanks for making the coffee."

The Werelioness gave Sookie a smirk. "How did you know it was me and not Jarod?"

Sookie used her gift to make sure her shifter friend was still out back. She whispered, "Because yours is better."

Miranda chuckled and nodded. "His _is_ shit, isn't it? I've told him that for years. How one can make coffee lumpy is beyond me."

The two shared a laugh.

The Werelioness gave her report to the woman that she had come to think of as a good match for the Viking. "The workers, as I'm sure you know, are out back. They got here at 9:00 a.m. sharp and have already marked off the area for the foundation of the workshop. They are leveling the ground now and should be ready to lay the foundation by this afternoon or tomorrow."

"Thanks," Sookie said as she took a seat on the porch swing and brought her legs up to her chest. It was a bit too chilly to sit outside for long without a coat on, but with her coffee, she decided to enjoy the sunshine for a while. Perhaps she'd even soak enough rays into her skin for Eric to enjoy the scent later. She smiled and then blushed at that thought.

Sookie and Miranda were silent for several minutes as Sookie sipped her coffee. Miranda was studying a large book. Finally, Sookie asked, "What are you reading?"

Miranda looked up and gestured toward the book. "Constitutional Law―I'm studying for the Louisiana bar exam. I'll be taking it this February."

Sookie sat forward a bit, "You're gonna be a lawyer?"

Miranda laughed. "I'm one already, actually―at least in Texas. I'm studying for the Louisiana bar since we'll be here a while."

"But why aren't you practicing law then? Why are you doin' this?" Sookie gestured to herself with her freehand.

Miranda deadpanned, "This pays more." She gave Sookie one of her patented, wry half-smiles. "Plus, I _prefer_ doing this, and I'm _very_ good at it."

Sookie didn't doubt the last part for a second.

Miranda continued, "The best thing about working for vampires is that I can pretty much be assured that they will stay out of my damned way for at least half the day; it is also," she paused, "_gratifying_ to be trusted with so much. Godric was a worthy employer as well—Eric too, maybe even more so in his own way—and that is difficult to find." Her half-smile turned into a full smirk. "Moreover, Eric is smart enough not to micromanage me—as if _I_ could be fucking micromanaged."

Sookie smiled and then nodded in agreement. It _had_ been difficult to find someone 'worthy' to work for. She'd applied for many jobs before Sam hired her, and most of the people she'd interviewed with either couldn't stop themselves from imagining groping her or were overly influenced by the town gossip about "Crazy Sookie." Sam had been the _only_ one willing to give her a chance back then—at least without strings attached to that chance. If he hadn't, she could have never helped Gran pay some back taxes which had accumulated on the farmhouse. Yes—the chance to work for a 'worthy' boss could be hard to come by.

Miranda continued, "And, to be honest, I don't like the idea of being trapped in an office all day. However, I did take on a couple of cases regarding vampire property rights for Godric several years ago." She looked at Sookie with a dry smile, "_Of_ _course_, I won them. And when Weres and shifters finally come out publicly, I want to be ready to take on cases regarding their rights too."

Sookie sat back into the swing and let her free hand trace the pattern Eric had carved into it—the Celtic love knot. "I think that's real great." She sighed, "Lately, I've been thinkin' about whether or not I wanna go to school."

Miranda looked at Sookie unswervingly. "It is the _study_ I enjoy most. And I like the thought that I will be able to help my kind if need be in the future." The Werelioness sat forward in her chair. "I think that you have an easy decision, Sookie. You either _want_ to go to school, or you don't. Surely, you are no longer worried about money, and I hope that you are not too proud to accept the fact that Eric can provide for all your financial needs if you decide to go to school. _That_ is a small matter to him, I imagine. All you have to think about is whether getting an education would make you happier. I can assure you that your happiness is all _he_ is thinking about in regards to what you do with your life."

Sookie nodded as she took another drink. "I know." Sookie took a deep breath. "Miranda, how dangerous is it for me to go back to work at Merlotte's tomorrow?"

Miranda regarded Sookie seriously. "Do you want the truth, or do you want what Eric would wish for me to tell you?"

Sookie didn't blink as she returned Miranda's serious look. "Tell me the second one first."

The Werelioness nodded, "He would want for me to tell you that I will do my best to protect you. He would want me to say that the decision is yours and that he will _always_ do his best to keep you safe. He would want me to tell you that he will support you no matter what you do. And, of course, all of these things _are_ true."

Sookie took a deep breath, "Okay, now tell me what _you_ think."

Miranda gestured toward the house and said simply, "Inside."

Sookie got up and followed Miranda into the house, knowing that the Werelioness wanted them to be safely inside the privacy spell's scope before she continued speaking.

Sookie refilled her coffee cup, got a fresh cup for Miranda, and sat down at the dining room table in her usual seat.

Miranda accepted the coffee gratefully and sat down at the end of the table. "Sookie," she began, "what Eric would want me to say to you _is_ true. I _would_ protect you as you work―protect you with my life. I would not allow you from my sight as Jarod did. You _would_ be as safe as Eric could make you without keeping you next to his side at all times. And he _will_ heed to your wishes. He _will_ support you no matter what you do."

"But?" Sookie asked perceptively.

"_But_―you _will_ be more vulnerable at Merlotte's than you would be here. I cannot assure your safety there; I can only _try_ to do so. There will be times when someone might get to you first―before even I could, whether it be a Fellowship of the Sun member with a gun or a group of Weres that I might not be able to handle even if Merlotte stepped in to help. And you would be interacting with strangers every day, Sookie. That is part of your job. It would be impossible for me to run a background check on everyone you will be serving."

Sookie nodded.

Miranda took a deep breath. "Here is the truth, Sookie. _I_ would not allow you to work in such an ultimately un-securable place; however, _I_ am not Eric Northman, and I am not in love with you. He would walk through hell itself to see you smile." She paused and looked closely at Sookie. "I would do the same for Jarod, so I cannot judge either of you."

Sookie nodded again and took another deep breath. "Will you tell me what happened that day?"

Perceptively, Miranda understood _when_ Sookie was referring to. "He woke up, feeling that something was wrong with your bonds, and immediately called Jarod. It was only moments after you'd been given the chloroform―I imagine―when he sent Jarod to check on you, but Debbie Pelt had already driven off with you. It all happened very fast, and though Jarod is excellent at his work—though not as good as I am," she added with a slight smirk, "it was too late for him to stop Pelt."

"Then what?" Sookie probed after Miranda stopped talking for a few moments.

"Then―the Viking risked the sun. He wrapped a blanket around his body; it was obvious that whatever magic you protect him with was working to some extent, but he did not feel safe from the sun's threat until we had almost arrived at Merlotte's and he felt its pull on him wane."

Sookie took another deep breath, needing to know everything that Eric had been trying to hold back from her―even hold back from their bonds. She'd picked up on some of his anxiety and fear that morning; however, he'd quickly _distracted_ her as he'd been doing all week long. "What else?"

Miranda continued, "He knew immediately that Pelt was the culprit. He called Alcide and Tray. He assessed the situation and marshaled his forces. He acted as the tactician that he has always been."

"_But_?" Sookie asked again. "I know there's more."

Miranda nodded. "He _acted_ as a general, but he _felt_ as a husband, Sookie. I have known him a long time, and he saved my life before he sent me to meet Godric, _both_ of which I owe him for. It was I who informed him when Godric went missing." She paused, and her voice grew quieter, "Godric had shut off their bond completely by then, so much so that Eric could no longer feel his maker's location or even be assured that he was living."

Sookie lowered her eyes, imagining the pain that had caused Eric. "I figured as much—since he needed me to find him," Sookie said in a sad tone.

Miranda continued in a low voice, despite the fact that they were alone in the house except for a very dead-to-the-world vampire. "I am about to tell you things that Eric does not know that I know. There are also some things that I do not wish for _him_ to know because I would not want to see him hurt without reason. If you cannot withhold them from him, I will not tell them."

Sookie steeled herself. "Tell me."

Miranda nodded, "Godric talked to me once about his bond with Eric. That day, he also shared that his ability to control their bond completely―to shut it off fully if he wished—was one of his vampire gifts. He told me he closed the bond with Eric because Eric _felt_ things so strongly that Godric found himself jealous of his child―almost to the point of bitterness—and he did not like that thought. Godric, you see, did not really allow himself to _feel_ near the end of his life—or at least, he tried not to. His feelings came with too much guilt about the life he'd led before he turned from his violent nature. That guilt was why he grew so despondent, I think.

By contrast, Eric was never apologetic for his nature, nor was he ashamed of what he was. Godric was envious of his child because of this. He did not want Eric to feel that envy, and—I believe—Godric was tired of feeling it too. So—he simply cut off the source. He knew it wasn't fair to Eric, but I think Godric was trying to hold on in any way that he could by that point. Of course, in letting go of Eric, one of Godric's chief reasons for holding on was eliminated as well."

The Werelioness sighed and then continued, "Godric also told me that he had almost always at least muffled the bond between Eric and himself―not because he didn't love his child, but because he wanted Eric to be strong and independent on his own. But I know for sure that when Godric shut it down completely, it hurt Eric deeply."

Sookie nodded for her to continue even as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Eric called me about two months before Godric disappeared; he was desperate. He asked me to make sure that Godric was still alive. I knew then that Godric had closed their bond completely." She paused. "Sookie, I want you to know that I disapproved of Godric's actions, but I could say nothing to change his mind." She paused again, this time for several moments longer. "Eric acted _detached_ when he called me weekly like clockwork from then on―called me just to make sure Godric was still living." She shook her head sadly. "I did not tell Godric about Eric's calls since that is what the Viking wanted."

A tear fell from Sookie's eyes as she thought about Eric having to check on Godric's existence that way after so many years of feeling his maker―even in the limited way Godric had allowed. "But Eric was _not_ detached," Sookie whispered with certainty.

Miranda shook her head again and then went on, "The day Debbie took you, Eric was actively trying to _detach_ himself emotionally so that he could be in control of the situation. As we drove to Merlotte's, he told me that I would be taking over your primary security. He also told me that your bond had been muted and deadened." The Werelioness took a deep breath. "He told me all these things in the same tone of voice he had used when he asked if Godric were still alive in all those weekly calls to me."

Two more large tears slipped from Sookie's eyes. "My husband is an _incredible_ man, Miranda."

The Werelioness rose and moved to return outside. She turned around as she got to the door, "Even more than when I first knew him." She looked at Sookie with a glint in her eye, "I think that you have done well with him, little fairy." She winked, and, with that, she left.


	5. Chapter 4: Perfectly Normal

**Chapter 4: Perfectly Normal**

Sookie walked back upstairs so that she could get a load of laundry into the washer before it got too late in the afternoon. When she went into the bedroom, the sight that met her melted her heart. The kitten had returned to its master and was lying peacefully on top of Eric's unmoving chest. Her two boys looked completely in harmony together. Sookie shook off her jealousy at the kitten's position and, right then and there, she promised herself a nap with her beloved later. "Soon it will be _my_ turn, little one," she warned the sleeping kitten.

She got the laundry from the hamper. Once again, she was amazed by how washing Eric's clothes together with hers made her feel. It was an odd sensation―certainly―to be so enthralled with a domestic task, but the feeling it gave her was wonderful. Never in her life did she imagine that she would have a husband's clothes to wash. Well―she'd let herself _imagine_ that and similar things when she was a very young teen, but her telepathy had soon made her realize that those imaginings were just pipe dreams, so she'd given them up.

As soon as Sookie had started the load of laundry, she made herself a quick omelet and devoured it. She said to herself, "The vampire is definitely good for helping me to build up an appetite. Thankfully," she added to herself with a chuckle, "he's also good for helping me to burn those calories—very good." She fanned herself at the thought of just how _good_ her husband was and then popped a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster. Once she'd devoured those as well, she walked out back to see the progress being made.

Seeing her standing there, Scott approached her. "I'll bring over a skeleton crew tomorrow at around noon to lay the cement for the foundation, Miss Stackhouse," he said. "The weather calls for a slim chance of rain this evenin', and it's best to be safe, so we won't lay it today. It'll still be dry when we all return on Tuesday."

Sookie smiled at him. "Call me Sookie—remember?" She looked around, "Seems like you already have done so much!"

Scott returned her smile and nodded. "There wasn't much rock to break through to make the ground even here, so we'll be done with preparations early. I think we'll stay on schedule with the workshop even if we miss a whole day due to rain."

"Thanks, Scott." She smiled even wider as she read in his mind that he thought that she was a nice girl and well-suited for Northman.

"Miss Sta-," he stopped himself, "I mean, Sookie. I should have some preliminary plans for the rest of the house to show you and Mr. Northman when he wakes up for the night on Tuesday."

Sookie nodded and thanked him again.

Jarod, who had been standing nearby and watching over the work and then Sookie, suddenly went on alert, which caused Scott to tense up a bit too. She noticed that the older Werewolf had instinctively taken up a protective stance in front of her. Yep—she liked Scott Cusmano more and more all the time.

The shifter took in a deep breath and then relaxed. "It's just Lafayette and Jesus," he said in a calm voice. "I would recognize the sound of Lafayette's car anywhere." Sookie smiled a thanks at Jarod and patted Scott's arm before walking around the house to greet her friends.

As soon as Jesus and Lafayette got out of Lafayette's vette, Sookie hugged them both affectionately. "Hey boys, you _must_ have ESP or something! I was just gettin' ready to call y'all."

Lafayette scoffed, "Hooker, don't be talkin' none 'bout ESP or shit like that. We's already gots too much strange shit goin' on between us all."

Sookie chuckled. "It's just that I was wantin' to talk to y'all for some advice, and now you're here."

Jesus smiled at her, "And we come bearing gifts too!" He reached into the very small trunk area of Lafayette's car and pulled out a couple bottles of wine and a grocery bag. "We brought some steaks if you wanna grill this evening. Or if you wanna wait for another time, we can just leave them in your freezer. They were on sale at the supermarket."

Sookie smiled and licked her lips, despite still being full from her late lunch. "That sounds heavenly, and Eric will be happy to see you too!"

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "_Sure_ he will. He's likely to order us away just to gets into those pretty little britches of yours."

Sookie blushed as red as the corvette. She heard Miranda's chuckle from the porch and blushed even redder. "Lala!" she exclaimed. "Be good!"

Her friend laughed, "Oh―I's always _good_, bitch." He looked at Jesus, causing his beloved to blush a bit too. "Just ask my man there how _good_ I was to him last night."

Jesus laughed and tried to ignore Lafayette's words so that he wouldn't turn just as beet red as Sookie. "Sook, we also wanted to talk to Eric tonight. I'm going to take his offer of work. I gave notice at the institution earlier in the week, and I'm officially available to start working for him as of—well—today!"

"Yeah," Lafayette said. "I'd say gettin' outta the bat-shit crazy house would mean no more crazy shit for him, but knowin' you and you's vamp, I's guessin' we's about to be covered over twice with _all_ kinds of crazy."

Sookie put her arm around Lafayette and walked him toward the door. "You know you secretly love it," she said playfully as she winked back at Jesus.

"Well, then nobody's let me in on the secret, hooker," Lafayette said, though his tone was playful too.

Once they were inside, Sookie led them to the living room and opened up the laptop that Pam had brought over for her to have. Eric had insisted that it was an extra, and Pam had confirmed that. Apparently, at Fangtasia, Eric had been prone to throwing his laptop across the room whenever he became frustrated―especially during the year that Sookie had been missing―so Pam had gotten extras to have on hand as back-up.

Sookie smiled at Jesus. "Why don't you go ahead and open a bottle." She gestured toward the wine. "We should celebrate you takin' Eric's job offer. Plus, today, I need your help before Eric wakes up, and I think we should relax a bit too."

Jesus nodded and took the steaks with him to put into the refrigerator. When he returned a few minutes later, he had three glasses and the opened wine bottle.

Lafayette grabbed the glasses, poured them each a drink, and then settled onto the couch next to Sookie. "Okay, what's up, hooker?"

"Well," Sookie said. "The first thing I need to do is to get a ring for Eric, and I need your help. As you know, he got me _this_ for our pledging," she held up her left hand, "and I wanna ring on his finger too!"

Jesus laughed and Lafayette teased, "Possessive much, bitch?"

Sookie chuckled, "Yep―a girl's gotta mark _her_ property, you know!"

They all chuckled at that.

"Well―what kind of ring are you thinkin' of getting, Sook?" Jesus asked.

"I've picked one already," Sookie said excitedly. "But Eric has no idea." She quickly opened a webpage displaying a beautiful white gold ring. The design around the whole ring was a series of loops. "It's a Celtic knot," she said proudly. Unconsciously, she reached behind her neck and thumbed her necklace knot. "Knots are kind of a thing with us," she smiled shyly.

"Is it silver?" Lafayette asked.

"No―white gold. And I can have it engraved too! It'll take a while to get because it has to be specially ordered and made, but I think it's perfect."

"It's beautiful," Jesus said. "Why do you need our help if you've already picked it?"

Sookie bit her lip. "Two things. _First_—I want for it to be delivered to your house instead of here. _Second_—I don't know Eric's ring size, and I don't wanna ask because it's supposed to be a surprise. I thought about asking Pam, but she might _have_ to tell Eric if he senses I'm up to something through the bond. So I was wonderin' if there are any spells or anything you could do to help me figure it out."

Jesus laughed. "That's it? Sure, Sook. We'll figure something out."

Sookie brightened. "Thanks!"

"That all, hooker?" Lafayette asked.

Sookie shook her head. "No," her tone had turned serious. "I need you to help me figure out how to tell Sam that I'm quitting."

"'Bout damned time!" Lafayette said loudly, causing both Sookie and Jesus to gasp.

Lafayette looked that both of them. "Sook, you know that you's too good for that place. And I can't even imagine what it must be like to hear all the red-necked, fucked-up shit that travels through the heads of all them nimrods and fuckwits that goes through that place! You can do anythin' you wants now, baby girl. Hell, you can lie in you's bed with that hunk of man that you's got all day long if you wants to!" Under his breath, he added, "Fuck, I'd be tempted."

Sookie laughed at this. Luckily for Lafayette, so did Jesus.

Lafayette continued, "All I'm tryin' to say is that you's can do anythin' now. You's can go to college or travel or open up your own 'telepath for hire' business." He used air quotes around the last part of his sentence.

"Yeah," Jesus agreed. "Sook, you can be anything you want! You should take advantage of that. I know I am. Because of Eric, I'm going to get to study and learn about witchcraft in ways I never imagined before, and I'm pretty sure that because of Eric, I will even get to meet others like me―other demons."

Lafayette shook his head and looked at his beloved. "You's better be glad I love you," he said playfully. "That demon head you can sprout is some fucked up shit."

Jesus laughed, "So is the fact that you can 'see dead people.'" He used air quotes around the quote from _The Sixth Sense_.

Sookie giggled. "We _are_ quite the group. I'm a fairy and a telepath. Eric's a vampire. You both are witches. You're a demon." She looked at Jesus. "And you're a medium," she turned to Lafayette.

"And there's a big kitty cat outside, and another guy that can turn into all kinds of animals," Lafayette added.

"And a bunch of Werewolves working on building a new workshop for Eric out back!" Sookie added laughing.

They laughed together for a few minutes as Lafayette poured them all another glass of wine, finishing the bottle.

Sookie looked with great affection at her two friends. "Suddenly, I feel really, _really_ normal!"

They all laughed again.

Finally Jesus spoke up, "Sam will understand, Sook. He wants what's best for you―above everything else. And this is best."

Sookie nodded. "Thanks boys. Thanks so much." She got up, hugged them both, and then retrieved her cell phone before sitting back on the couch. "Well, here goes nothin'." She dialed; Sam picked up on the second ring.

"Sook? You okay?" he asked on the other end of the line, obviously having checked caller I.D. before answering.

"Yeah," Sookie said, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine, Sam. But I need to talk to you. Can we talk after my shift tomorrow?"

"Sure, Sook," Sam said. "I'll see you tomorrow, cher."

Sookie hung up and exhaled.

"Well that's that, hooker," Lafayette said.

"What are you going to do with your time after you quit?" Jesus asked.

Sookie smiled, "Right now, you boys are gonna help me figure out how to apply for admission to Bossier County Community College, and then we are gonna pick some classes that I could take online in the spring semester, but you _can't_ tell Eric yet. I want all this to be a surprise, okay?"

Lafayette smiled, "Bitch, I'm so proud of you that I can't see straight."

"Me too," Jesus added.

* * *

><p>For the next hour, Sookie filled out the online application. She learned that if she was admitted, she would have to go to the campus, which was just southeast of Shreveport, to take math and English placement tests. The thought of the math test made her cringe, but she was resolved to give it a try. She decided that if she were admitted, she'd try to take two online courses for the spring; Art History I and Major American Writers were the ones that stood out to her most. The prospect of learning new things thrilled her, and she knew that if she did her studies online, she and Eric would have the flexibility to travel.<p>

"What are you smilin' 'bout, hooker," Lafayette asked as he brought in the second bottle of wine.

She grinned, "I can only imagine all the conversations that Eric and I will have about the classes I'm plannin' to take." After a few moments, she grinned even wider, "_And_, I can feel him startin' to wake up through our bond!"

She gave a quiet signal to her two friends in order to remind them not to talk about her decision to go to college, and then she closed her laptop lid. Since it was still about half an hour before sunset, she quickly got up to close the curtains in the living room while Jesus took care of the ones in the dining room and kitchen.

Lafayette had just poured them all fresh glasses of wine when she felt Eric come fully to life. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes as she felt the emotions of her vampire come into focus through their vampire bond. She first felt his intense love and longing for her, both of which made her smile. She sent those things back through the emotional connection they shared. Next she felt amusement and what she could only describe as Eric's wicked sense of humor and his quintessential goofiness inflame the bond. If someone had told her two years ago that the adjective "goofy" could ever be used to describe the badass Viking vampire sheriff of Area 5, she would have thought he or she was crazy. But he'd shown her—perhaps _only_ her—that side of himself, and now she felt his mischief strongly through the bond.

Seconds later, a _very_ naked Eric, holding the kitten, walked down the stairs slowly. "Good evening, wife," he said casually as he petted the kitten. "Jesus. Lafayette," he continued as he winked in the direction of the boys. He walked slowly over to Sookie and gave his currently speechless wife a peck on the cheek. "I did not know we were having company," he said with mock apology. "If I had, I would have dressed more―_appropriately_."

"_No_ problem at all," Lafayette managed with a stammer.

Sookie was equal parts amused, flabbergasted, and aroused by Eric's antics.

For his part, Eric continued his casual behavior and placed the kitten on Sookie's lap before heading toward the kitchen to prepare a TruBlood for himself. The kitten didn't stay with Sookie, however. Instead, it jumped off of her lap and trailed his master. Eric made a show of bending over slowly in order to top off the kitten's food bowl. The creature accepted a pet from his master and then began to eat.

Lafayette's mouth was agape and even Jesus inhaled sharply as they both tracked Eric's retreating ass as he completed his task and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Shit," Lafayette gasped, "I vote for stayin' in bed with _that_ all day, Sook."

Sookie gave him a warning look and then found her voice, "Eric Northman," she yelled, getting up from the couch; she quickly perched her hands onto her hips. "If you don't have your skinny ass in some clothes before I count to ten, you are gonna be in some _real_ trouble, mister!"

They all felt the air rush past them as Eric came back into the room and was in front of Sookie in a flash. "What _exactly_ would this trouble entail, lover?" he asked naughtily.

She couldn't help her amusement, which showed in the raise of her lips as well as a surge through the bond. "I'm countin', Viking!" she said, hardly stifling a giggle.

Eric sighed dramatically, "Just no fun, Sookie." He turned to Lafayette, whose mouth was agape again, and winked, "No fun at all—is she boys?"

In another flash, Eric was up the stairs, and Sookie was stomping up after him. Behind her, she heard both Lafayette and Jesus let out simultaneous curses that sounded like, "Dayum."

"Be _right_ back," she said over her shoulder.

Lafayette quipped, "Take your time, hooker! I _sure as hell_ would."

Sookie blushed as she continued up the stairs. As soon as she had entered the bedroom, the door closed behind her, and Eric had her up against the door. His hands were all over her, and his mouth was exploring her neck.

Sookie half-heartedly tried to push him away and said, "Hey, buster, _you_ are in trouble. Don't think that you can," she had to pause as his lips and tongue assaulted her earlobe even as his hands began to fondle her breasts through her shirt. She breathed heavily, "Don't think you can distract me." She tried to push him away again but quickly gave into his ministrations when he snaked his hands under her shirt. "_Fine_―distract me," she said as she grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers for a searing kiss.

He growled into her mouth; he needed to be inside of her. He pulled her shirt over her head and had her bra off moments later. Still with her against the door, he brought his lips to first one breast and then the other. His hands were already working her sweatpants down her hips, taking her panties along with them. He quickly removed the offending garments, leaving her only in her socks.

He checked her readiness with another growl and then picked her up and thrust into her, his hands taking most of the impact of her body against the door.

Sookie wrapped her legs and arms around him. He carried her to the bed and—still buried inside of her—pushed them both onto it, causing his cock to sink even more deeply into her welcoming core. "Eric," Sookie gasped as she moved her hands so that she could grab hold of his beautiful shoulder blades.

Eric's hands roved her body as if he couldn't touch her skin enough—as if he wanted to touch her everywhere all at once. "It had been seven hours and forty two minutes since I'd been inside of you, wife," he growled before taking her lips with his own once more. After leaving her breathless with a kiss, he added, "Too. Fucking. Long."

He sped them toward their completion in a frenzy of touches and thrusts. She held onto him as if her life depended on it; part of her thought that it did. "Eric," she moaned again, unable to say anything but his name even as she became certain that she'd forgotten her own.

A few minutes later, in the midst of his stimulating her clit with his fingers and his working her inner nerve bundle to perfection with his cock strokes, she burst around him and pulled him into his own release. "_Fan_, Sookie!" he yelled out―not quietly at all―as he joined her in orgasm. She was too busy writhing below him to scold him for the volume of his yell for the moment, so she simply enjoyed the jolts from the aftershocks of her own orgasm that were roving through her body.

The bonds between them were singing with their reconnection.

Finally able to speak, Sookie popped Eric in the arm, "You are incorrigible!"

"And you are irresistible," my love, he said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I _missed_ you," he almost pouted. "I needed you."

She couldn't help her smile. "I missed you too, but you can't just walk around the house naked."

He grinned. "Can't we just call it a _Scandinavian_ thing? Or a _vampire_ thing?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" she said, swatting him playfully again. "You need to put on clothes when we have company."

He tried another pout, "But Lafayette and Jesus didn't mind." He nuzzled her neck. "In fact, I think they quite _liked_ the show."

He was still above her, so she used her position to swat him on the bottom this time. Her action was met by Eric's growl. "If you want to get out of this bed tonight," Eric said grinding his already rigid-again cock into her thigh, "you'd better be careful about what kind of _punishments_ you dole out."

She moaned as the tip of his hard cock dragged across her clit. She looked up at him coquettishly, "You are a very, _very_ dirty boy, Mr. Northman. I think that you need to get clean."

Within moments, Eric had Sookie in the bathroom and had turned on the shower. "You need to be _cleaned_ too, lover," he growled. "We should save water by showering together."

"But Lafayette and Jesus," Sookie started.

Eric tilted his head to the side as if assessing something. "They have marinated the steaks for your dinner and are now outside talking to Miranda, who just sent Jarod out to get more steaks and beer. So you see—they are fine," Eric whispered into her ear as he took her earlobe between his blunt teeth. He reached up to her hair and took it out of the bun that had miraculously managed to stay somewhat in place throughout their frenzied sex.

"They will be fine for a _while_," he added between nibbles to her earlobe and jaw line.

Sookie sighed into him. "_You_ are irresistible, vampire. But one day, I'm gonna get you to understand boundaries."

He gave her a 1000-watt smile and then pulled her into the shower after him.


	6. Chapter 5: The Zoo, Part One

**Chapter 5: The Zoo, Part One**

Thirty minutes later, Sookie watched longingly as Eric slid himself gracefully into a pair of jeans. She could probably write volumes debating whether her husband's bottom looked better with his jeans on or off. Hell—her man made even track pants look scrumptious! She felt her lust rising and her cheeks inflame. A little chuckle from Eric as he bent over the dresser to seemingly _study_ his T-shirt choices made her want to go all cavewoman and drag him back to bed. However, she shook her head forcefully and turned to the closet to grab a sweater.

She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get enough of him; she grinned, hoping that she would not. For all his silliness and public nudity, she adored him. In fact—she loved him all the more because―even at a thousand years old―he could still be a bit goofy at times. And she definitely loved that he had always been willing to show that side of himself to her.

Somehow, she'd recognized that playfulness in him from the moment they'd first met. He'd told her in that wonderfully sarcastic and frisky tone of his, "Well―aren't you sweet." She still wondered what had compelled her to retort in the same tone, "Not really." She chuckled to herself. _That_ response had certainly earned her a negative reaction from Bill, who had judged Eric's attitude as somehow threatening.

But―even then―Sookie had known better. She had sensed the playful―and, yes, even sometimes goofy―man underneath the sheriff persona. She had felt an unknown kind of kinship with him―a stretching out from herself to him and a similar stretching from him in return―in those first nervous moments of their meeting. Perhaps, that was why she'd decided to reveal her telepathy to Eric and warn him about the police raid. It _certainly_ hadn't been the smartest thing to do, and with any other vampire―including Bill―the revelation of her telepathy would have put her on a path toward servitude. She was certain—now—that she told Bill about her ability because he'd fed her his blood and had used it to influence her. But with Eric, there had been no such influence before she revealed her gift in front of him.

Sookie thought about the first night she met Eric often. Even if she'd been caught up in the police raid of Fangtasia, what would the authorities _really_ have done to Bill and her? _Nothing_—maybe ask them some questions. It would have been a slight inconvenience to them at most. And then they would have been sent on their way. After all, they'd been doing nothing wrong there. Eric and Pam—as the bar's owners—were the ones who would have been in trouble, not her or the vampire she'd come with. No. There had been something _else_ that even she had failed to acknowledge at the time which had made her warn Eric—instinct.

She smiled as Eric pulled on a dark blue T-shirt that she knew would look wonderful with his eyes. Bill had been right to feel threatened by Eric that first night—but not for any of the reasons the Civil War veteran could have imagined. Who would have thought that it would be Eric's playfulness that would really first attract her, after all? Certainly, Bill had never been playful or goofy around her. And that was just one more reason why she was more and more certain each day that her choice in men had been the right one—_for her_.

"Hey," she asked, "what did you tell Pam in Swedish that first night I met you at Fangtasia?"

He turned around to face her with a smirk already on his face, "Do you mean _after_ you flirted with me, min älskare."

Sookie worked hard to put a shocked expression on her face, "I. Was. _Not_. Flirting!"

He chuckled, "Really. Oh well―that's quite disappointing," he paused, "_for me_."

She laughed. "_You_ were the one flirting!"

"But of course," he bowed a bit. "And you weren't―not at all?" he asked with a twinkle in those dangerously beautiful blue eyes of his.

She scrunched up her nose, "Well―maybe. Maybe just a _little_," she admitted. "But I didn't mean to!"

His smirk immediately turned into a sincere smile, "In retrospect, I think that is what I'm _most_ pleased about. You weren't meaning too―I know. But you _did_ anyway."

She reached out to take his hand. "I guess I did. Now―don't duck the question, cowboy. What did you tell Pam?"

Eric chuckled again, "I told her that we'd just made a new addition to our little zoo—you!"

Sookie's eyes went as wide as saucers! "You compared me to an animal, Eric Northman! In a zoo!" She hit him on the arm—this time not so playfully.

Sensing the potential for her feelings to really be hurt, Eric reached out and pulled Sookie into his embrace. "Sookie, I considered myself to be the zoo's chief fucking attraction―if it makes you feel better. The comment was not meant to insult you; it was just that your scent was so," he paused, "_different_ to me. I knew that you were more than human. I just didn't know what you were."

Sookie snorted and then accepted his embrace. "Fine." She shook her head and laughed. "I guess we _do_ have quite a zoo here. Instead of 'lions and tigers and bears, oh my!' we have 'vampires and fairies and Weres, oh my!'"

He chuckled, "And witches and a demon. Oh―and we actually _do_ have lions."

She nuzzled into him. "You know―I actually love our little '_zoo_.'"

"Me too, my love—me too," Eric echoed.

They embraced for several moments, enjoying the comfort flowing between them through the bond.

"Bubba has joined the others outside, min kära," Eric reported. "Shall we go down?"

She smiled up at him. "Lead the way, zookeeper."

His deep baritone laughter filled the room just as his joy filled their bonds.

* * *

><p>Bubba was looking on at the grill as if it were the most offensive thing he had ever seen. Every once in a while, his nose would twitch, and he would move a few steps back from it as if it might attack him.<p>

Jason had run into Jarod at the store and had tagged along, bringing some potato salad as well as some additional beer. He and Lafayette were arguing about grilling duties.

"Bitch, who's the motha fucka that cooks for a fuckin' livin' here?" Lafayette asked in order to try to establish his dominion over the grill.

Sookie briefly left them to their argument to take out some disposable plates and cutlery and grab a hat since the night was cooling down. As she rejoined everyone outside by the grill, the argument between Lafayette and Jason was now raging comically. She had brought out a bottle of blood for Eric and snuggled onto his lap in one of the old wooden lawn chairs she had. Together, they watched the struggle for the grill, feeling each other's amusement through the vampire bond.

They both noticed when Bubba moved back another step as the cooking meat sizzled.

"Laf, you and I both know that I've always been the one to do the grillin'," Jason insisted.

"No bitch, you's always been the one to do the _over_-grillin'," Lafayette returned.

Jason turned around to Sookie, "Sook, I've never over-grilled anything in my life. Tell him!"

"Oh no!" Sookie said, waving her hand. "I'm not gettin' involved in this one." She shivered a bit at the cold in spite of the coat and hat she'd put on.

"Would you like a fire out here?" Eric asked softly. "I could build you one."

Sookie looked up at him hopefully, "You could?"

"Absolutely. And we will add a proper fire pit to our list of things to get in the future, but for now, I think I can whip something up. I was a Viking, after all," he grinned. He kissed Sookie gently on the nose, gave her a wink, and then got up with her still in his arms. He settled her back into the chair and then turned toward Jesus. "Care to help, brujo?"

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand, and then watched him move toward the other side of the house with Jesus to collect some firewood from the pile he'd made while she was in the fairy realm. She chuckled. When she saw the enormous wood pile once she'd returned home, she was a bit astonished by its size. Now the thought of Eric chopping down trees―or maybe he'd torn them out of the ground bare-handed for all she knew―sent feelings of lust through her body. There was an answering surge of hunger from him through the vampire bond that made her tingle and fantasize about Eric as a lumberjack, dressed in a flannel shirt with axe in hand. She closed her eyes to steady herself—or maybe just to enjoy her fantasy for a moment. Suddenly, she didn't feel so cold after all; in fact, she felt a bit overheated. Her brother's voice snapped her back to the present.

"Come on, Sook," Jason wailed. "It's _my_ job to be grill master."

Miranda stepped in between the two arguers abruptly, causing both Lafayette and Jason to step back. "_I _will do the grilling, and you two will shut up _now_," she said with authority. "You," she looked at Lafayette, "may assist me. And you," she said, turning toward Jason, "may go and get me a beer."

Jarod moved to sit in the chair next to Sookie's as both Jason and Lafayette hopped to at Miranda's orders. "What a woman―yes?" he stated more than asked as he looked at his mate.

Sookie smiled at him; she loved the way his Australian accent twanged, especially when he was talking about Miranda.

The Werelioness looked at her mate with a playful glint in her eyes, "And you―shifter―you find out where they are building the fire and set up chairs around it. I don't plan to eat squatting over a rock."

"Yes, milady," Jarod said. He got up, bowed in Miranda's direction, and gave Sookie a knowing look. She smiled at Miranda who gave her a quick wink.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eric had stopped Jesus as they'd reached the woodpile and spoke to him in a low voice. "Sookie is to return to her workplace tomorrow. Is there any kind of spell that might be used to protect her there?"<p>

Jesus had to work hard not to show that he knew that Sookie would soon be quitting. He schooled his features; actually, he had been looking for ways to keep Sookie safer at Merlotte's throughout the week so that he could help to protect both her _and_ Eric. "I've thought about this ever since the," he paused, "incident with Debbie Pelt."

Jesus noticed that Eric winced just a tad at the mention of Debbie's name.

He continued, "I could put a spell in place for Sam since he owns the bar, but it wouldn't cover Sookie. I can't think of anything." He quickly added, "But I've decided to take you up on your job offer, so I will have more time to keep looking. I gave my two-week's notice at work last Wednesday, but since I had a lot of accumulated vacation time, my last day of actual work was yesterday, so I can officially start whenever you want."

Eric nodded and unconsciously patted Jesus on the back. "This pleases me, brujo. In that case, I would like for you to be at Merlotte's with Miranda when Sookie is working. No one will think anything of it since you are Lafayette's beloved. I have also asked the shifter―," he stopped and corrected himself, "_Sam_―to be there or to make sure Lafayette is there during her shifts as well. With three or four sets of eyes on her, I will feel better."

Jesus nodded. "She'll be fine," he said.

Eric looked over his shoulder toward the back of the house, "She _has_ to be." He picked up enough wood to last the night as Jesus picked up a couple of logs and then returned with him to rejoin the others.


	7. Chapter 6: The Zoo, Part Two

**Chapter Six: The Zoo, Part Two**

The fire was going strong enough to keep them all quite warm, and the meal was half-finished. After having endured the smell of the cooking steaks for as long as he could, Bubba was 'safely' away and hunting for a meal of his own. Otherwise, everyone was talking and enjoying the meal.

As Sookie popped a bite of potato salad into her mouth and listened with amusement as Miranda and Jarod disagreed about the details of how they'd met, Eric's cell phone rang. She recognized the ring tone immediately as Pam's; who else's could it be with the song "Suicide Blonde" blaring?

Eric answered, "Pamela."

After a minute, he said, "Understood. Come now, and bring those papers I had prepared."

Eric hung up and turned to Sookie. "Bill is planning to come here tonight." He inhaled deeply, and Sookie could tell that he was checking for Bill's scent. "However, he is not yet on his way. If you wish, we can leave or go inside behind the privacy spell."

Sookie squared her shoulders. "Hell no, Eric. I'm having fun tonight with my _family_, and nothing is gonna get in the way of that."

Eric gave an involuntary growl at her fire, and his pride and lust for her surged through the vampire bond.

"Down boy," Sookie giggled in a low voice.

Eric graced her with a signature smirk and mouthed the word, "Later."

She blushed and then looked at the others. "It looks like we have a neighbor coming over—Bill."

Lafayette gave Jesus a significant look. "Look who's comin' to motha fuckin' dinner." He shook his head. "Didn't I tell you it'd be a supernatural shit-storm up in here? And you just _had_ to take the job, didn't you?"

Jesus smiled at his beloved, "Yep."

Miranda laughed. "I _do_ like it here, Northman," she said before she took another bite of her perfectly cooked medium-rare steak.

* * *

><p>About thirty restless minutes later, Eric stiffened beside Sookie and pulled the chair she was sitting in a bit closer to his own. His look and actions meant only one thing.<p>

A few seconds later, Miranda inhaled deeply, "Compton is approaching," she said quietly.

At the same moment, Bubba reappeared and silently placed himself behind Sookie.

"Just a visit from a neighbor," Sookie said under her breath as she steeled herself. She gripped Eric's hand in hers and then gave into her urge and moved over to sit on his lap. Happy for the physical connection, Eric pulled her closer and then closer still as Bill broke the tree line. Eric inhaled the scent of her hair deeply, and Sookie could tell through the vampire bond that he was calming himself. She sent him comfort and support through the bond.

Lafayette and Jesus tensed, and Miranda slowly put her beer onto the ground next to her. Jarod was standing behind his mate, also at the ready. Jason—well he just continued sipping his beer, not really knowing what was going on, but knowing enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Good evening, my king," Eric said coolly. "You _honor_ us with this," he paused, "unexpected visit."

Bill's eyes were focused on Sookie alone, a fact that was not lost on Eric. Slowly, Eric stood, taking Sookie with him as he did. He placed her so that she was by his side but a little back from Bill. He bowed slightly.

"Sheriff," Bill said stiffly as he nodded toward Eric without really looking at him. He continued to focus on Sookie. "Hello Sookie," he said, his voice conveying warmth. "I have gone to Merlotte's several nights this week hoping to find you there."

"I've been taking a little honeymoon time with my husband," Sookie said, gripping Eric's hand tightly.

Bill's smile was obviously fake, "I see." He stepped toward the fire and the circle of friends as if to warm his hands. "I wished to speak to you about _business_, Sookie. I have a few human employees that I would like for you to read for me; I fear they may not be _loyal_ to me." He looked at Eric meaningfully as he said the last part of his sentence.

Eric spoke up, "Any such business with Sookie must be taken up with _me_, your majesty." Eric's voice was as smooth as silk even though Sookie could sense her husband's frustration through the vampire bond. "As her _pledged_ mate, I will make all arrangements for her work on behalf of the kingdom of Louisiana. You know the protocol as well as I do, Bill."

Bill once again looked at Sookie. "Knowing Sookie as _I _do, I just figured that she would prefer to remain independent. After all, Sookie's independence is of paramount importance to her—and _myself_."

As Sookie noticed Bill's eye twitching, a clear sign that he was lying, her annoyance and anger at him surpassed even Eric's in the bond. Ironically, it was her husband who now sent her calm.

Sookie took a deep breath and put on her best Merlotte's smile, "Bill―although I appreciate you considering how you _think_ I would feel in this matter―I have decided to let Eric arrange all my work for Louisiana. After all, he will _always_ be accompanying me when I do such work, so it will just expedite things since he is better aware of _our _schedules." Sookie's voice stayed relatively even, despite her frustration. She gripped Eric's hand even tighter, thankful that she couldn't hurt her vampire mate. "Would you care to stay for a blood, Bill?" she asked, her Southern hospitality coming through—despite the fact that she really wished that he would just go away, preferably forever.

"Yes, join us," Eric said, his voice edged with something akin to what a predator might sound like if he were toying with his meal.

Bill took in the pair before smiling another fake smile. "That would be lovely, _Sookie_," he said.

Miranda stood up. "I'm gettin' another beer anyway. I'll bring you a blood too." She looked at Bill. "Feel free to take my seat, your majesty," she said with an amused air to her voice and a little curtsy.

She winked at Eric on her way to the house, and Eric retook his seat, taking Sookie with him and resettling her onto his lap.

* * *

><p>"Pamela," Miranda said sarcastically after she'd closed the back door behind her and walked into the kitchen. "I thought I smelled Chanel. What are you waiting for? I thought you would have joined the <em>party<em> by now."

"Oh, it's just too much _fun_ to follow the proceedings from in here, I think. Bill's pathetic attempts to drive a wedge between my maker and his mate are just so amusing." She scoffed, "Personally, I would be happy to erase Bill Compton from this world right away; however, he's just too damned funny to watch when he thinks he'll win. Plus," she pouted, "Eric and Sookie have vetoed all my requests to string him up by his balls so that he can best enjoy the sunrise."

Miranda chuckled, "That _was_ a rather pathetic attempt on his part." She popped the lid off a TruBlood and put the bottle into the microwave.

"How long do you think he'll stay?" Pam asked, even as she monitored the small talk about the other sheriffs that was occurring between Eric and Bill.

"Oh, he's _already_ outstayed his welcome," Miranda smiled as she took the blood out of the microwave before it was completely warm.

"Shall we wager?" Pam asked excitedly.

"An over-under bet?" Miranda asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Fifteen minutes?" Pam suggested.

"Ten."

"Fine," the vampiress said. "Do you want over or under?"

"You choose," the Werelioness said congenially.

"Oh―I'd like the under," Pam said gleefully.

"Fine." Miranda put the blood back into the microwave and finished warming it. "What shall we bet?"

"A dollar good for you?" Pam asked Miranda.

"Make it two," Miranda smiled as she took the blood out of the microwave and shook it to evenly distribute the heat.

"Agreed. And I'll even spot you three minutes before I come to join the party."

"How kind," Miranda said sarcastically. "Time starts right now." She gave the vampiress a wink before walking outside to rejoin the others.

* * *

><p>Miranda walked slowly toward the group assembled around the fire. She bowed to Bill and offered him his blood. "Your majesty," she said deferentially. She couldn't help but to notice the surprised look that Jarod gave her from behind the king.<p>

"Thank you," Bill said stiffly. He was obviously already uncomfortable. His eyes darted to Sookie, who was still sitting on Eric's lap. Miranda stepped so that she was in Bill's eye line, blocking the sight of the couple from his gaze.

"King Compton," she began, "I have heard _great_ tales of how you were able to do away with Queen Sophie-Anne. I would love to hear just how you accomplished this marvelous feat."

From behind her, Lafayette let out a muffled, "What the fuck?" to which, Miranda turned around and gave him a glare that shut him up immediately.

Miranda looked at Bill again even as Eric and Sookie looked at each other. Since amusement was shooting from Eric's side of the bond, Sookie decided to just go with the flow. She watched Miranda.

"So, King Compton," Miranda said again, "will you grace us with your heroic tale?"

Somewhat confused, Bill relented, "Of course." He tried to look again at Sookie, but Miranda was still effectively impeding his gaze. He straightened and then spoke, his Southern accent sounding thicker than ever, "Queen Sophie-Anne was intent upon acquiring Sookie, and―of course―I desired to stop her."

Eric grunted a bit and was met with a 'love pat' from Sookie.

Miranda reacquired Bill's attention, "That's _so_ very fascinating and gallant of you. How did you ever manage to kill her? Wasn't she _much_ older than you?"

Bill shifted a bit uncomfortably in his chair. "Yes―but luckily, I was working with the AVL the whole time to bring down Sophie-Anne. The _whole_ time," he repeated, trying to look around Miranda and catch Sookie's eye. "The AVL helped me to establish my reign after Sophie-Anne was out of the way."

"And then Eric helped you _re_-establish your reign again after you almost _lost_ it," Pam drawled as she stepped out from around the side of the house as if she'd just arrived. "Why hello, King William. I mean King Compton. I mean King Bill. Oh―what _do_ you want us to call you? I'm so confused about royal titles these days. Of course, Sophie-Anne spent more time calling out _my_ name than me hers on the few occasions that I '_visited'_ with her, so that's of little help to me in figuring out just the _right_ title for you."

Bill glared at Pam and went to answer her, but Miranda spoke up first, "The _king_ here was just regaling us with the story of how he brought down Sophie-Anne."

"How he got _help_ bringing her down?" Pam asked innocently before turning to give Eric a wink. The others in the group were looking on like they were witnessing a traffic accident between Bill, Miranda, and Pam. By this time, the bond between Eric and Sookie was a mix of his amusement and comfort and her confusion and anxiety. She gave up trying to figure out what was going on from what she was seeing and poked into Miranda's head.

"How he was able to strategize _brilliantly_ in order to insure that the queen was tidily disposed of―more like it," Miranda said, looking at Bill with admiration in her eyes.

From behind Bill's chair, Jarod rolled his eyes and stifled a chuckle. He knew when his mate was acting. And he knew better than to mess with her when she was.

"So Bill," Pam said with a wink at Miranda. "How _did_ you meet the intrepid Ms. Flanagan?"

Once again, Bill shifted uncomfortably as he took a sip of his blood. "We met in London. She found me when I was being _humane_ with those I took blood from." Again, he tried to catch Sookie's eye. Miranda, however, was still in the way, which was lucky for Bill because Sookie had caught on to what Miranda and Pam were doing from the Werelioness's head and was holding in a chuckle at Bill's expense. She looked at her mate, and out of Bill's sight, she mouthed the words 'two dollars.' The Viking grinned and kissed Sookie gently on the cheek before they both turned back to watch the show.

"Ah," Pam voiced. "Did you get to spend any _quality_ time with Nan in all your years working with her? I hear she was quite the ball-breaker in the sack."

Miranda glared at Pam as Bill shifted even more uncomfortably.

Bill quickly downed his TruBlood and rose, this time side-stepping Miranda so that he could see Sookie. "Well, Sookie, thank you for your hospitality. I will be contacting you―I mean Eric―soon in order to schedule the work I have for you."

Behind Bill's back, Pam gave Miranda a look of utter triumph.

"_Wait_―Bill!" Sookie said jumping up suddenly. Eric gave her a confused look, and there was something akin to melancholy coming from his side of the bond for a moment. Sookie looked quickly at him—confused by that particular emotional surge from him—but by then, he'd recovered and was sending only love and support to her.

Sookie glanced at Pam, who was glaring at her, before she turned to Bill. "We haven't been able to tell you about the new renovations for the house yet, and I wanted to ask about how―um," she paused and thought for a second, "about how things are going after the Marnie thing."

Bill looked at Sookie with a bit of hope in his eyes; however, not wanting to give him false optimism, she immediately began speaking again. "Yes―_we_ are doing tons of renovations to make the house better for _Eric_ and me."

Bill's mood soured, "Yes, I can smell that you had many Weres here today. I assume they were from a construction crew?"

"Yes," Sookie said as Eric stood up next to her. The perceptive vampire had picked up on what Sookie was up to―_stalling_.

Eric took over, "Indeed, they were here today in order to begin construction on a kind of workshop for me. You can see the location right over there." Sookie looked up at Eric gratefully. "Would you care for a tour of it, Bill?" Eric asked.

The Civil War veteran looked dumbfounded. "No thanks, Eric. There doesn't look to be much to tour right now, and I really _must_ be going."

"Yes, we shouldn't hold up the king," Pam said quickly. "I'm sure that he has a lot of," she paused, "_pressing_ matters to see to―if those blondes he brought to Fangtasia the other day were any indication."

Eric's amusement spiked through the bond, and Sookie couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

Bill looked at her curiously.

Sookie recovered quickly, "Oh Pam," she chided. "I'm sure that Bill has _one_ more minute to spare for us little people," she looked at Pam significantly. "Just _one_ more minute won't hurt, will it? Anyway, he's yet to tell us _all about_ how things have gone following the Marnie episode. And I also wanted to ask him for the name of who he had decorate his house. I absolutely love what he's done with the―um―entryway." She looked at Bill expectantly.

Miranda added, "Yes, Bill, I'm sure you have handled the Marnie situation with much aplomb. I have seen your press conferences. And might I just say that they were spot on―_really_ admirable work."

Bill relaxed a bit and a look of pride came to his face, "Yes―the AVL has been quite pleased by the spin that I have put onto the situation. In fact, because of _my_ efforts," he looked significantly at Sookie, "after the Festival of Tolerance, the sympathy for vampires has risen by 15%, despite the fact that _others_," he now looked at Eric crossly, "created such a bloodbath at the event."

Eric looked coolly at Bill, "Indeed―it is a boon that we have such a wonderful _P.R. man_ as king in this state."

Bill shifted uncomfortably again and moved to leave once more. "Again, my thanks, Sookie." He bowed a bit to her.

"Oh, just one more second, Bill. Let me run inside to get a piece of paper so that I can write down the name of your decorator."

"I have one right here," Pam said evilly, holding out a piece. "Plus, if he just says the name, I'll keep it in my vault for you." She motioned to her head.

"Oh, that's okay," Sookie said. "I wanna write it down with my other notes about the house so that everything is in one place. Let me just get my pad. It's right inside the door."

Sookie began walking toward the house with Bubba on her heels. Pam was fuming, and now Miranda had a triumphant look on her face. Jason and Lafayette looked like two deer caught in headlights, and Jesus, who was just then beginning to catch on, had risen to go stand next to Jarod so that Bill couldn't see him if he lost it.

That left Bill facing Eric, who was looking at him steadily. As soon as Sookie was inside, Eric spoke to Bill, "You would do well, my liege, to remember to go through _me_ when you need to speak to Sookie. She is my pledged, after all." Eric's voice was a mix of calm and ice, as only he knew how to pull off. Lafayette silently thanked God that he no longer got that tone from Eric, and he reminded himself to stay on the vampire's good side.

Bill spoke up. "I will remember, _sheriff_," he said, with anxiety and hatred competing for top honors in his tone. "However, I would not try to hold on _too_ tightly to Sookie if I were you."

With difficulty, Eric kept his calm, "I know exactly how to hold on to my wife, Bill." He bowed a bit. He added with just a hint of sarcasm, "But if I ever need relationship advice, you will be at the top of the list."

Sookie returned with Bubba a moment later. She walked to Eric's side and looked up at him with equal parts affection and warning. He grinned at her and then kissed her lightly on the forehead, a move that caused Bill to squirm and Pam to roll her eyes.

"Alright," Sookie said, pen in hand. She stifled her giggle as she looked up and saw an expression on Bill's face that could only be described as constipated.

The king of Louisiana simply said, "Sommers Design, located in Shreveport. Good evening, Sookie." And with that, he sped away at vampire speed.

Bubba lifted his nose into the air, and after a moment, he said, "He's just past the property line, Miss Sookie."

Eric nodded in confirmation.

"Okay," Jason spoke up, obviously confused. "I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but someone needs to tell me what all just went on!"

At that, Jesus and Jarod, who had both been instigating and then calming each other during the previous several minutes, burst into laughter. Jarod composed himself slightly and then stated, "That's what it looks like when a lioness and a vampiress have a mouse on a string and play with it. So cruel!" he added with another laugh.

"What. The. Fuck?" Jason questioned as Lafayette chuckled, picking up on the joke.

Sookie answered, "Well―when Miranda went inside, she and Pam made a bet."

"A bet?" Jason asked.

"Yeah―Pam bet that Bill would leave before ten minutes was up, and Miranda bet that he'd stay longer."

Pam scoffed.

Eric spoke up, "He stayed ten minutes and forty-three seconds from the time Miranda re-emerged with his drink." He smiled mischievously. "Over-confident, Pamela? You were the one who gave Miranda a three-minute head-start."

Pam fumed, "He _would_ have been gone in seven minutes and twelve seconds if it weren't for a certain telepath that I am _not_ talking to right now!"

"Oh Pam," Sookie spoke up. "I couldn't help myself." She laughed.

"And the comment about Nan," Eric said. He brought his fingertips to his lips and kissed them with a flourish. "It was pure artistry. I applaud you, my child."

"Hey wait," Lafayette said. "Does that mean that Bill slept with that cold-fish vampire bitch, Nan Flanagan?"

"So it would seem," Eric said, an amused, but disgusted look on his face.

"Well, _that_ explains _that_," Lafayette said.

"Explains _what_?" Jason asked, still looking confused.

"The man gots no balls!" Lafayette trumpeted. "Nan must have taken them!"

At this, everyone―except a pouting Pam―laughed. The vampiress reached into her purse and pulled out two crisp one dollar bills. "_Here_," she said, thrusting them toward Miranda. "But for the record, I am counting this as a victory for _me_. There is no way you would have won without Sookie and my maker." She now leveled her glare at Eric. "Don't think that I missed your helping them. You are _supposed_ to be on my side." She paused dramatically. "I require shoes, Eric!"

Eric chuckled as Sookie held out her hand to Miranda. "And I want half of that bet!" the telepath said.

The Werelioness gave a little bow and handed over a dollar. "You earned it."

Jason spoke up, "Wait. You did all _that_ for two bucks!"

Lafayette snickered as Jesus and Jarod once again broke into fits of laughter. Next to Sookie, Eric laughed and then snorted.

Sookie looked up at him in shock as a sheepish look passed over his face.

It was Pam's turn to triumph. "Oh―this is rich!" she snarked. "_Finally_ I have witnesses to your _snorting_, Eric Northman. I have been saying it for years, but not even Godric believed it! Ha! Best two dollars ever spent!"

"I did _not_ snort," Eric intoned seriously, as he tried to edge his voice with a threat.

"Yes―you did!" exclaimed Lafayette and Sookie at the same time.

"I do _not_ snort. I have _never_ snorted. I _will_ never snort," Eric said evenly.

"You snorted," Miranda deadpanned. "We _all_ heard it. There is no use denying it."

"It was not a snort. It was a," he paused, "pocket of air in my throat."

"You lyin' vampire!" Sookie laughed. "I can totally _feel_ you are lyin' through the bond! You _snorted_."

"I grunted," Eric said.

"Snorted," Jesus said.

"Sniffed," Eric answered, his voice staying completely even and trying to sound innocent.

"Oh―you snorted!" Pam triumphed again.

"Merely semantics," Eric said. "I _know_ that I do not snort!"

"Liar," Sookie hit his arm.

Pam sat down and stretched out in the chair Bill had vacated. "This night has turned out _so_ well! First, I get to confirm that Bill played hide the salami with Nan, and now I have _seven_ witnesses to your snorting."

"_Not_ snorting," Eric insisted.

"Excuse me, Mister Eric," Bubba spoke up from behind them. "I am usually good with sounds and pitches and stuff, and if you don't mind me sayin', it sounded like a snort to me."

"Thank you, Bubba!" Pam exclaimed. "Now you _have_ to listen to me!"

Next to Eric, Sookie could no longer hold in her own laughter. The light-hearted and―yes―_family_ atmosphere as well as the unique and wonderful personalities of the people around her had caught up with her, as had the whole episode with Bill as well as Eric's hilarious denials. She broke out into a fit of joyous guffawing, and she couldn't help herself when she snorted too.

"Of course!" Pam deadpanned. "They're a fucking matching pair!"


	8. Chapter 7: Bruises

[**A/N: **I just wanted to take a second to thank you for the wonderful reviews & feedback and for all the alerts/favorites you have given to the story already! You are all wonderful!]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Bruises<strong>

It was several hours later when Sookie and Eric settled into bed, the kitten quickly joining them.

Sookie rested on Eric's bare chest for a moment and then looked up at him. "You had fun tonight, didn't you?"

Eric's mouth turned up slightly, and he nodded. "You?"

"Tons," she confirmed as she settled into him again, smiling into his chest and then giving it a quick peck. "Still―I wonder if," she paused, and uncertainty filled the bond.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"I wonder if we should have done that to Bill. I'll admit that it felt good at the time, especially given all that he did to me and wants to do to you—_to us_—but that bet _was_ kind of mean. And my helping—well, that was really mean."

Eric nodded, "It was―as you say―_mean_. But, then again, he does want to kill me and/or use Lillith to seduce me. And he'd like nothing more than to take you from me and to control you with his blood, so I have a hard time being sympathetic. And Pam _does_ enjoy her little wagers. I'm afraid that with Miranda here, their twisted senses of humor will feed off of each other." Despite the seriousness of his words regarding Bill's intentions, he couldn't help grinning at the thought of Pam and Miranda teaming up against his monarch again―an action which earned him a little swat from Sookie.

He grinned wider.

"It's just that I don't want to antagonize him to do something dumb—or _more_ dumb than usual," Sookie said. "Plus," she paused, "I might have inadvertently encouraged him when I asked him to stay longer. I don't wanna encourage him _at all_."

Eric pulled her closer. "I know." He sighed. "I know that you do not like playing with people. It is not in your nature to enjoy that kind of game."

"What did Bill do when he got home?" Sookie asked. "I know you had Pam leave early to go check."

Eric nodded. "He sulked a bit to Lillith and then asked about how her own evening at Fangtasia had gone before Pam left; he was _not_ pleased by her lack of progress. Pam has decided to play 'hard to get,' so Bill has asked Lillith to redouble her efforts to bed one of us―preferably _me_."

Sookie shook her head angrily. "Maybe I'm _not_ so upset that Miranda and Pam had their fun with him, after all." After a few seconds, she asked, "Anything else?"

"Bill is anxious to get you alone at Merlotte's." He sighed. "Tonight, he revisited the idea of trying to get you to take his blood. After seeing us together, he is even more convinced that I must have tricked you into taking mine again. He has decided that my tricking you is the only way you would have chosen me—the only way that you _could_ be happy with the likes of me. He sees the renovations that we are doing on the house and the fact that you are letting me deal with him about your employment as overwhelming evidence of my controlling you through a blood tie." Eric paused and sighed again.

"What else?" Sookie asked, raising herself up so that she could better meet his eyes.

"He said that although he hates me, he finds my ability to control you―_admirable_. He said that you are learning to _heel_ nicely and thinks that will only be of benefit to him when he creates a new tie with you." Anger flared through the bond from Eric's end. "He said that it would make you more _pliable_ to him."

Eric sat up abruptly, disturbing both Sookie and the kitten. The perceptive kitten, sensing the vampire's dark mood, jumped down. Sookie sat up next to Eric and lifted her knees to her chest as she pulled the blanket up to cover herself. She then pulled Eric to her, and he rested his head on her raised knees. Comfortingly, she tilted her cheek so that it was resting on his forehead and then began to caress his shoulders.

Emotion raged in Eric's voice as he tried to steady himself, "I will _not_ lie, Sookie. I hate Compton. And every time he says things like this, I hate him more. I want to kill him with my bare hands."

"But you _know_ I don't believe anything he says."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide and open to her. His emotions spilled out of them. "I know. But he would have you be what you're not. He would kill your spirit—snuff out your _fire_—and take away everything that is rich and wonderful about you. The thought of that," he stopped and gripped her knees tighter.

"He's _never_ gonna get to do that," she said as she continued stroking his shoulders and his long neck with light touches.

"I know," Eric nodded, as calm slowly returned to his side of the bond. "Still, I want to kill him for even thinking it."

Sookie chuckled ruefully, "You're not the only one who's bloodthirsty. When Bill talks about killin' you, I just wanna get it over with and take him out. I can't believe I can even think like that, but," she squeezed his shoulder, "when it comes to you, I can't help myself. It's like it's an instinct or somethin'."

"It is the same for me, min kära," Eric said quietly.

They were quiet for a few minutes as Sookie kept up her comforting strokes. "Promise me something?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd promise you anything," Sookie smiled trustingly as Eric raised himself up a bit to look at her. His eyes shone with shades of cerulean and cobalt. There was almost desperation in them.

"Promise that you'll never say _that_ to Bill again."

"Say what?" Sookie asked, racking her brain for something she might have said that had encouraged Bill unduly or that might have hurt her beloved.

Eric put his head back down on her knees. "Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

Sookie felt his uncertainty through the bond. "Eric, _tell me_. It's _not_ 'nothing.' I can feel that it's something—something that is important to you."

"It's juvenile."

"What is?" Sookie probed. "You know I'm too stubborn to let you get away with not tellin' me now."

Eric looked up at her again, this time with a half-smile. "I _do_ know you are stubborn."

"Good," Sookie grinned at him. "Then you know you can't win, so you might as well tell me―juvenile or not."

"It's just that," Eric paused.

"Just that _what_?"

Eric continued after another moment or two, "It's just that there's a word that you have used at certain times, and I think of it as _my_ word, but you used it with Bill tonight."

"What is it?"

"_Wait_," Eric said after a few more moments.

"Wait for what?" Sookie asked.

"No," Eric said. "The word is―'_wait_.'"

"_Wait_?" Sookie queried, confused. "Why would you think of that as your word?"

"I told you it was juvenile." Sookie could feel hesitation—almost embarrassment—from Eric through the bond.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Sookie asked softly as she began to caress his hair. "Tell me."

Eric sighed and then chuckled. "You have, I'm sure, said this word to me in many contexts and on many occasions, but there are five times that made me think of it as mine."

Sookie pushed him a bit so that he was sitting up. She wanted to see his eyes. "What are they?" she asked, the curiosity thick in her voice.

Eric stroked her cheek. "The first was when I had amnesia. And you didn't actually _say_ the word, 'wait,' but your eyes spoke it to me." Sookie tilted her head in question as Eric continued, "Your friend, Tara, had just confronted you about me."

"Tara was angry," Sookie said quickly.

"Perhaps she had some _right_ to be," Eric responded. "Either way, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't know a lot about myself at that time, but I knew that much."

Sookie touched Eric's cheek lightly, mirroring his own action. "You were gonna leave."

"Yes," Eric said, "but you came out onto the porch. Your hair was golden in the moonlight, and the yellow of your dress was beautiful next to your skin."

"I yelled out for you," Sookie recalled.

"Yes," Eric said. "You called out my name. Your eyes and your voice told me to 'wait.'

"And then I told you not to go," Sookie continued.

Eric nodded and brought her hand to his lips. "And then I came to you."

"When were the other times, Eric?" she asked, even as she fought a tear to keep it from falling.

"The second was when you called me into your dream the night before you severed the blood tie and the bond."

"I was dreaming that I was lost in the dark and running from Bill. You found me and took me home."

"Yes," Eric kissed her hand again. "When you were safe, I went to leave, but you told me '_wait_,' so I stayed as long as I could. That was after I remembered everything—after you'd told me that you loved Bill too; however, you wanted _me_ with you then. I know that it was a dream for you, but it was real for me. It was _hope_ for me.

"Me too," Sookie said in a whisper. "When else?" She raised her free hand to his chest and then stroked his collar bone.

"After you broke our first bond with the magic spell, I came to drop off the envelope with the house deed to Lafayette or Jesus."

"And I was on the porch dozing."

Eric nodded, "Again―you were _so_ beautiful in the dim moonlight. I had not expected to see you that evening."

"But I woke up."

He nodded again. "And then once I'd given you the envelope and I went to leave, you said, '_wait_.'"

"And you sat down and we talked."

"Yes―you asked me what language I thought in."

"You told me about your time in England as a transcriber."

"And then when you grew tired, and I got up to leave again," he began.

"I told you to '_wait'_ again," Sookie completed with a smile.

"Yes. You asked me to carry you inside to your bed." He touched her cheek again. "It was so difficult not to lie down in that bed with you in that moment. It was so difficult not to keep hold of you in my arms."

"But instead, you sat next to me until I went to sleep. You recited 'The Seafarer' to me."

"Yes. I stayed all night watching over you."

Sookie smiled. "I didn't know that."

"Well―you _were_ asleep," he grinned.

"What about the fifth time?"

"It was on the phone. You called me after your pseudo-date with Compton―after you questioned him about blood ties, just as you questioned me the next night."

"I missed you," Sookie smiled as she bent forward to kiss his shoulder lightly.

"I missed you too. When I went to hang up the first time, you told me '_wait_' once again."

"I wanted to see you that night. I wanted to tell you that I knew I loved you."

Eric smiled. "I wanted to come to you."

Sookie leaned into him more, this time putting her head onto his shoulder. "When I told Bill to _wait_ tonight, I felt you get sad for a moment."

Eric chuckled a bit. "It was _my_ word. I didn't like it used for him, not even in a game."

Sookie looked up and pulled his mouth to hers. "You're right―it _is_ your word," she whispered after she kissed him. "It's _your_ word, and you're _my_ beautiful man."

Sookie kissed him again, this time putting her arms around his neck so that she could pull herself into him more forcefully. Slowly, she began pushing him down onto the bed until he was on his back and she was above him.

She ran her fingers lightly along his collarbone again and then around his pecks. She smiled down at him, "Do you have any idea how much I _love_ you, Eric Northman?"

Her fingers slid down to his abs and then under the covers until they grasped his quickly hardening cock. "Do you have any idea how much I _lust_ for you?" she whispered as she began moving her hand up and down his shaft, making sure to moisten her grip with the pre-cum that was quickly pooling on the tip of his penis.

He groaned at her ministrations, "Sookie." She heard his fangs click into place and smiled at the sound.

She straddled him, placing her moist center over his erection and dragging the tip from her opening to her clit in slow movements. "I love it when I have you in _my_ hands," Sookie purred. "I love it when you can't help your fangs coming down."

"Fuck, Sookie," Eric said, trying to thrust up to meet her. She moved slightly to avoid his penetration for a moment.

"Tell me something," she said, tilting her head a bit as she continued to drag his cock against her sex without letting him enter her. "Why didn't your fangs drop when we had sex when you had amnesia?"

He moaned, "Too afraid to hurt you. Knew I couldn't," he paused and groaned as she dragged the tip of his cock over her clit once more, "control them. I promised that I wouldn't," he paused again, "bite you—hurt you."

She settled her opening over him and then guided him into her. She bit her lip as he filled her, and he sighed loudly. "I love you so much," he gasped. "_So_ much."

She moved on top of him, riding him slowly in long strokes. She moaned each time she settled onto him fully, and he matched her moan for moan.

She brought her hands to his shoulders and grasped hold of them before she moved to kiss him gently on the mouth. She raised herself up a bit and then whispered, "I love that you wanted to protect me―even when you couldn't really remember me. I love that you made sure you wouldn't hurt me." She groaned as she kept up her assault of rising and falling.

"Sookie," Eric managed.

She continued kissing his lips lightly and then moved to his cheeks; then she tongued the little cleft on his chin. Again she caught his eye, "It must have been _hard_ for you not to bite me then; it must have been hard not to let your fangs drop."

Eric nodded his head. "Yes," he gasped. "But. Couldn't. Hurt. You. _Wouldn't_."

She smiled as she tightened her internal muscles to grip his cock tighter.

"Fuck," he said as he thrust upward. "So perfect; you're so fucking perfect, lover."

She kissed him again and then whispered, "I _love_ your fangs."

"Sookie," Eric panted, raising his hands to her hips, trying to make her move faster on him. "So perfect," he repeated.

Instead of obliging him, she began to move her hips in excruciatingly slow circles. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him again, this time opening her mouth and using her tongue to stroke his fangs in slow circles that matched her hip movements. Then, she moved her lips to his neck and nibbled on his smooth, cool skin. "I _love_ feeding you," she purred. She raised herself up again so that she was sitting up straight upon him. Then she moved her hands to grasp his strong quadriceps behind her. She arched her back and began to buck her hips faster. Her eyes locked into his as she did.

Eric growled and looked at Sookie with eyes of barely contained fire; he raised his hands up to her breasts and began to roll them in rough circles, even as his hips rose to meet her downward movements.

Eric was at the very edge of his control because of her words, and Sookie _knew_ it. She felt it in the bond, and she loved it!

She moaned at the ministrations of his hands and fingers even as she grinded into him so that her clit was stimulated. He brought one hand down to help her with that and circled his long, graceful fingers around her nerve center. She groaned above him, "Eric. I love you. I _love_ how you always protect me―how you hold back to make sure you don't hurt me." She pierced his eyes with hers, "But right _now_, I want you to _take_ me; I want you to _mark_ me! I want you to take my blood and my body," she paused, moved her hands forward again, and scratched her nails down his torso roughly, drawing blood. "I want you to fuck me—_hard_."

Sookie registered only his growl and the sensation of flying during the next second or two. When she was able to orient herself again, she was on her hands and knees, and he was behind her, driving into her just as hard as she wanted him to. He was holding her hips roughly. "Sookie!" he yelled out behind her as he pounded. "Min älskare!"

Sookie braced herself for the impact of his thrusts. From this angle, he hit her in all the right spots and penetrated her very deeply. He'd never been behind her quite like this, and he'd certainly never rammed into her so quickly and forcefully as they'd had sex before. She groaned, loving the new position and her husband's intensity. He quickened his pace even as her breaths quickened. One of his hands left her hips and traveled once again to her clit, this time vibrating over it with incredibly fast and compact movements.

Sookie's orgasm began like a torrential rain and continued like a flood, and Eric raised her body so that her hands were off the bed and her back was to his chest. His feral growl was the only signal that he was going to bite, and the impact of his fangs, though deep, was also somehow tender. As he sucked her blood from her in greedy pulls, she felt his cool seed shooting deeply into her. Her orgasm continued as he emptied into her.

Eric thrust and drank for several more seconds, and then he sealed the wound on Sookie's neck with his saliva. His eyes, which had been crazed with his lust, cleared, and he assessed his wife, as he always did after they'd made love. He'd been rougher with her than he'd ever been before; after her words, he'd been unable to hold the vampire in him completely at bay.

He inhaled deeply but could not scent any tearing in her sex. He sighed with relief, thankful that he'd held on to just enough of his control. However, he was certain that he'd struck her cervix many times as he'd pounded into her, so she would be sore the next day from their joining. He licked the wound on her neck once again and eased himself from her body. She was still breathing hard in his arms, still recovering from her orgasm. He gently laid her onto the bed on her side. He lay down facing her. As he pulled up the sheet to cover her spent body, his keen eyes took in her hips, and regret immediately shot through him. He could already see the evidence of his hard grip; she would bruise. He listened to her heartbeat settling down and cursed to himself. He'd taken a half of a pint too much of her blood. She would be tired the next day, and she was due to work. He looked at where he'd bitten her. He'd been accurate with his strike, but he'd gone deep, and though the wound had sealed from his saliva, it would leave a mark, which would be visible the next day, unless she took his blood. Even more regret filled him and filtered into the bond.

He closed his eyes and a red tear tracked his cheek. By this time, Sookie had recovered just enough to begin sensing his darkened mood through the bond. When she opened her eyes and saw the tear track, she reached out for him, pulling him into her warm embrace. "Eric, what's wrong? What is it?"

He brushed the tear away and looked up at her, his own eyes widening. His expression matched the ashamed and uncertain look she'd seen from him when he'd tried to leave the house after the confrontation with Tara―right before she'd made him "wait" for the first time.

"Sookie," he began, his voice steeped with an apology she didn't understand, "will you allow me to give you some of my blood?"

"Of course," Sookie burst out, "but what's wrong?"

Eric looked down, "I have injured you." He ghosted his fingers lightly over the thin sheet covering her hips. "You will bruise _here_ because I held you too tight." He looked into her eyes, his own full contriteness and rimmed with red. "You will be sore tomorrow because I coupled too forcefully with you. Your neck will be marked by my bite because I went in too deep and my saliva was not enough to heal it immediately. And," he paused, "you will be weak. I took too much blood from you, Sookie." He sat up and looked away from her, obviously angry with himself. "I'm sorry, min kära. I should _not_ have lost control as I did. You are too precious to me." Suddenly, he sensed irritation from Sookie through the bond, and afraid that she was angry that he'd injured her, he went to rise out of bed, but Sookie's hand stopped him.

"Eric Northman, you get your skinny ass back on this bed right now, and look at me!" she insisted with fire in her voice.

Eric complied and raised his eyes to hers remorsefully.

"That's better!" she said as she adjusted herself so that she was sitting cross-legged facing him. "Now―you are gonna listen to me and hear me out, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good! Number one―I have a question. Will your blood heal those things that you talked about? My soreness, the bruises, the marks?"

He nodded again.

"Fine then. Number two―you need to _stop_ thinkin' about me as some kind of fragile little flower, Eric." He looked up at her, ready to speak. "No!" she said forcefully. "You listen here, Eric Northman. You don't get to feel bad about what _we_ just did!" She took his hand. "For the record, Eric," she blushed, "I _loved_ what we just did. I loved how you went all vampire on me. Loved it! _Wanted_ it!" she reiterated. Sookie bit her lip and squeezed his hand. "Couldn't you feel that?"

He nodded.

"Couldn't you feel that I wasn't in any pain?" she asked.

He nodded again.

"Good! Now―I appreciate that you are upset that you lost _some_ control, but the things you are talkin' about―except for the fang marks, of course―are the same kinds of things that can happen to _anyone_ during sex. If I had a nickel for every time that I heard a woman thinkin' about how she was a little sore or bruised from sex—jus _normal_ sex, mind you," she paused, "well, I would have enough money to pay for the renovations to this house myself!"

She continued, "You also just said that you took too much blood." Sookie raised her other hand tenderly to his cheek. "That means that you think about _me_ more than you think about yourself when you take my blood." Her voice softened, "Eric, are you gettin' enough blood from me? Are you starving?"

"Sookie," Eric assured her, "I actually don't need a lot of blood to live on. I'm almost a thousand years old, and the older vampires get, the less blood we need, and yours―even a few drops of it―is extremely nourishing to me." It was his turn to raise his hand tenderly to her cheek. He spoke gently, "With your blood, I am stronger than I have ever been before in _all_ my years, Sookie." His eyes shined with truthfulness.

Sookie smiled. "Well _good_ then."

"But Sookie, I don't want to harm you―not _ever_."

Sookie's fire once again rose. "Listen, Eric Northman. I'm a Stackhouse woman, damn it! We don't break _that_ easily." She was speaking tenderly but passionately as she moved her hand to grip his bare shoulder. "I adore you, you silly vampire!" Her voice became louder, "And I _love_ makin' love with you, but sometimes, I'm gonna need you to," she paused, "fuck me. Sometimes a girl just needs a good, hard screw, okay?" Her face blushed crimson red as she spoke.

Eric's eyes widened, and he couldn't stifle a passionate growl, which emanated from deep inside his chest. He quickly calmed himself down though and repeated, "I don't want to harm you―_never_."

She smiled at him, "Then you _won't_, Eric. Do you really think that you even _could_ at this point? 'Cause I don't. I don't think our bonds would let you hurt me, not even by accident—do you?"

He shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "I hope not."

She continued forcefully, "I trust you―trust you with my life and my heart. And if I bruise, I'll heal, and if I'm a bit sore in my lady parts, well," she blushed again, "then I can spend the whole day feeling where you were. There's something to be said for having a little," she blushed more deeply, "_reminder_―at least―until I can have you again."

Unconsciously, she ran her fingers over his chest. "And as for these," she raised her other hand to her neck―to his marks, "these I _like_ because they tell everyone that I belong to you." She chuckled, "The idea of belonging to someone else used to be something I hated, but I love being _yours_."

"I'm _yours_," he averred passionately, taking her hand in his before gently stroking the bite marks on her neck with his long fingers. "I wish you could mark me as yours."

She giggled. "If I could, you'd be covered with my bite marks so that everyone would know that I _own_ you."

Eric smiled and then got a faraway look in his eyes. "It is a vampire's nature to take blood ruthlessly, Sookie. We arise vampire with a huge thirst to drink, and if a vampire's maker lacks compassion for humans, his or her first blood is also his or her first kill, and that killing does not stop for a long while. I was very lucky; Godric stopped me. He taught me control, and _control_ is survival for a vampire."

Eric looked at Sookie closely. "The first time I had your blood, it burst into me, and two competing sides of myself fought with each other. There was the side that wanted to take _all_ of your blood—every fucking drop; it was the best thing I had ever tasted." Eric got an almost wistful look in his eyes at the memory.

"_Fairy_ blood," Sookie supplied.

Eric nodded and then continued, "And then there was the side that wanted _only_ to love you, to cherish you―to protect you from people like _me_, and especially from all the Russells and Bills and Sophie-Annes of the world. I wanted to yank Russell off of your body." His stroked her arm where Russell had bitten her. "And I knew that I _too_ was hurting you even though I tried to be gentle." He paused. "And then when I took your blood for the first time in my state of amnesia, I was so worried―_so_ worried that I would snuff out the light in you."

Sookie gripped his hand and settled their shared grasp next to her heart. "_You_ are _my_ light Eric."

He shook his head, "No—I am the darkness."

"_No_," she said with certainty. "You need to listen to me because I never wanna have to repeat myself. I have forgiven you for that time you took my blood with Russell. You were still being a high-handed—and _not_ in a good way—know-it-all vampire sheriff, and, though you loved me, you didn't know how to trust me completely then. I know that you have learned that you were wrong. I know you never wanted me hurt, Eric. And I _know_ what kind of man you are. I accept your whole nature, your _whole_ self, and I don't believe for one second that even the ruthless out-of-control vampire within you would hurt me—not ever." She paused and squeezed his hand. "You did _NOT_ hurt me tonight when we had sex, Eric. You _didn't_. And if it makes you feel better, I'll assure you that if you do ever hurt me, I'll stop you with my microwave fingers, okay?" She smiled at him warmly.

He smiled, and it reached his eyes—_finally_. "Do you promise, min kära? Do you promise to send me flying onto my ass if I ever hurt you?"

"You bet that sweet ass I do," Sookie said playfully, "so _no more_ of your gloomy talk and melancholy feelings okay? No more guilt over giving me little bruises or leaving me with that delicious feeling down _there_," she reddened again as she gestured toward her lap, "that _only_ you can leave, okay?"

Eric nodded and spoke softly as he touched her hair. "I know that you are a strong woman, Sookie Stackhouse. But the greatest instinct within me is to protect you―even if that protection must be _from_ me."

Sookie smiled at him, "Mine too―to protect _you_, that is. Now you have to promise me something."

"_Anything_ in my power," Eric vowed.

"Promise me that you won't worry so much about little bruises or aches that I get―especially during sex with you. Promise me that you won't hold yourself back." Sookie smiled earnestly. "I want _all_ of you, Eric, and that includes crazy vampire circus sex sometimes."

He couldn't help but to laugh at her humorous expression. "I promise to _try_," he said sincerely. "But I must _never_ hurt you, min kära."

There were a few minutes of silence between them as they just looked at each other and shared tender touches. Through the bond, Sookie could feel Eric slowly trying to forgive himself for the little bruises and aches in her body. She smiled at him lovingly when she finally felt his melancholy drift out of the bond and get replaced by the mischievousness that she loved so much in him.

He smirked at her, "Lover, you really _must_ tell me what you have in mind when you say 'crazy vampire _circus_ sex.' I mean, I get the vampire part—that's me. I get the crazy part—that's you."

She slapped his arm for that comment.

He winked charmingly and continued, "And I get the sex part. But the _circus_ part—well _that_ needs some details, Miss Stackhouse. Should I put a trapeze bar over the bed? I tightrope? Would you enjoy it if I dressed up as a ringmaster? Would you like to dress up as the ringmaster?" he asked hopefully.

She slapped his arm again and giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know," she responded coyly.

He chuckled and then turned more serious as he trailed a gentle touch up to her neck, where his bite marks were still visible.

"Will you take my blood to heal―please?" Eric asked. "The bruises will get worse and may even hurt you, and you are to work tomorrow."

Sookie climbed up onto his lap with a grin that the Cheshire Cat would be envious of. She kissed his neck lightly. "Always. I _always_ want your blood, Northman," she growled a little.

With that, he smiled widely and opened up his wrist for her. She brought her lips around his flesh and drew from him. He sighed in relief, wanting nothing more than to make sure she was safe. Something from deep within him wanted to protect her at all costs―_would_ protect her at all costs. For the first time, her taking his blood didn't arouse him; it only comforted him.


	9. Chapter 8: Trying to Let Her

**Chapter 8: Trying to Let Her**

When her alarm clock went off at 9:30, Sookie groaned loudly. Eric, still not having been called to his daytime sleep, chuckled deeply and reached over to turn off the offending noise maker. Then he pulled Sookie, who had already been burrowed comfortably into his chest, even closer to him. He ran his fingers lightly over her smooth, soft shoulder blade.

"Mmmm," she sounded. "You are _so_ much better than an alarm clock."

He chuckled again. "Are you ready to return to work, min kära?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered as she rose up a bit. The kitten lifted its little head and let out a half-yawn/half-mew.

As soon as Sookie reached out to pet the kitten good morning, Eric felt uncertainty from her through their vampire bond. "Sookie, are you _sure_ that you wish to go back to work today?"

"Yeah―why do you ask?" Sookie questioned, trying to keep her tone of voice and emotions steady. She planned to surprise Eric later that night with the news of her quitting Merlotte's and going to college. Also, in her head, she was in the early stages of planning something to make the evening even more special and to make up for their cancelled Monday night football party from the week before. And she wanted that to be a surprise as well. She tried to hold onto her excitement so that Eric couldn't feel it in the bond.

She succeeded in doing just that―to a certain extent―but Eric could feel that she was keeping something from him, and he could see it in her eyes as well. The perceptive vampire tilted his head and gave her a scrutinous look. "Are you _frightened_ to return to Merlotte's?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No―the Debbie thing was a fluke, and I know Miranda well enough to know that I'm not gonna get out of her sight, but that actually makes me feel better." She smiled, but he still felt her holding something back.

"You are not _afraid_?" he asked to confirm.

"Nope," she repeated.

"And you are not _hurt_?"

"No," she said confused, now tilting her head and giving him a look. "_Why_?"

He looked down and then back into her eyes, "You are keeping something from me, my love." He smirked a bit. "And_ I_ am _trying_ to let you keep it."

She grinned and popped his arm. "Fine―I _am_ keeping something from you, but you'll know tonight―okay?"

He nodded slowly and then smirked again. "Agreeable―as long as you are not hurt nor frightened nor in danger, I can be patient, and you can reveal your secrets to me in your own time." He gave her a little tickle.

"Hey," she said backing up a bit. "Not fair―I'm still not a hundred percent awake. You can't just be tickling me!"

He chuckled. "_Always_ rules with you, Miss Stackhouse. Rules, rules, rules," he said with an exasperated air. His expression then turned more serious. "Sookie, in addition to Miranda being with you when you are at work, I have asked Jesus to be at Merlotte's during your shifts as well."

"But Eric," Sookie began.

Eric raised his hands as if in surrender. "I know that you do not want to be smothered, min kära, and I _am_ trying, but Jesus has agreed to work for me, and he can take some books to Merlotte's and read them during your shifts as well as he could work from home. I have started an account with the shifter so that all of Jesus's food will be taken care of as well, so he will not have to worry about his meals." Eric paused, "And he can help Miranda if there is trouble."

Sookie sighed. "Fine. Did you do anything _else_?" Her eyes took in his sharply.

Eric nodded slightly, "I have simply asked Sam to make sure that either he or Lafayette is always there when you are working as well."

Sookie sighed louder; knowing that her shift that day would likely be last anyway, she decided not to argue. She knew that Eric was just trying to protect her, after all, and how could she fault him for that? "Fine," she said. "I guess that's not bad, considering what happened last week."

Sookie could feel a jolt of anxiety rush through the bond at the mention of the events of the previous week. She reached out to comfort Eric, raising her hand to his cheek. "I'm gonna take a shower now and then get some breakfast." She reached for her robe at the end of the bed. As she got up and moved toward the bathroom, she turned around, "And vampire, don't call up Miranda or Jarod to make me breakfast today."

He chuckled, "Unnecessary, min kära. Jarod has already made a batch of oatmeal, and there is plenty left for you."

She put her hands on his hips. "And _when_ did you arrange for that one, Northman?"

He shook his head and chuckled in mock evilness, "I didn't. My minions are now so conditioned to follow my will that they do so without my even asking." He rubbed his hands together in glee.

She rolled her eyes and went in to take her shower.

* * *

><p>Sookie quickly put on her Merlotte's uniform for what might be the last time. She sighed; her feelings were mixed. On the one hand, the thought of going to school and traveling the world with Eric made her very excited. She also wondered what new business ventures Eric would pursue. Could they do something together? The world seemed so full of possibilities.<p>

Yet she was still a bit frightened. She was moving beyond everything she'd ever known. Merlotte's had been "safe." Certainly, it had placed demands on her telepathy, but the work had been something that she'd easily learned and done well.

And the thought of not working for Sam also saddened her. He might not be the love of her life; that honor was reserved for the vampire in the next room, but Sam had hired her _despite_ the rumors about her being crazy. Maybe Sam's underlying reasoning had been selfish―the desire to have someone as 'different' as himself around. But he'd given her a chance when no one else had.

In addition, she wasn't going to lie to herself. There was a time when she was very grateful to Sam for the fact that he was attracted to her. And even though he'd not acted on that attraction in time, the fact that it had been there―that someone had wanted her for more than just a cheap screw, despite her supposed-craziness―had meant something to her. It had meant a lot actually.

Sookie put her hair into a pony tail and then slipped the necklace Eric had carved for her over her head. Before tucking it into her shirt and next to her heart, she thumbed it affectionately. She could feel the love she had for Eric flowing like warm bath water through their bond, and in the next second he was behind her, capturing her eyes with his through the reflection of the mirror.

He was completely naked except for the necklace around his own neck, and Sookie couldn't help her sharp intake of breath.

He said nothing. He simply moved closer until he was right behind her; he bent down and kissed her neck, still holding her eyes. She could feel his love for her through their two bonds―enveloping her, caressing her with emotion. She smiled at the Eric in the mirror and then turned around to smile at the real one. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and kissed his neck before pulling herself into his chest.

"I feel the sun pulling me to my sleep, min kära," Eric said softly as he brought up his hands to stroke the smoothed hair leading to her ponytail.

Sookie nodded, "And I better go down and eat breakfast."

Eric steeled himself, "Be safe, min kván." He was having to make a huge effort to let her go. Truth be told, he'd been forcing himself to stay awake for a while now, dreading that moment when she would once again be away from his side.

Sookie felt his anxiety through the bond, but didn't comment on it. She didn't need to. As much as Eric had opened up to her about his desires, hopes, and fears, she intuited that the vampire—or maybe it was the Viking—in him needed to be quiet in that moment. "I _will_ stay safe." She looked up at him. "And I'll see you before you know it."

He kissed her lips gently, "Never soon enough."

Their lips ghosted together for several moments savoring the teasing touches. To both of them, the moment felt stolen―stolen from the day itself.

Finally, Eric steeled himself again and pulled away.

Sookie looked up at him and then grinned, "Let me tuck you in, cowboy."

He returned her grin. "I do not think I have been tucked in since I was a young boy, sick in my bed."

"Well―then you are overdue, vampire." She settled her hands on either side of his slender waist. The V-shaped muscles she found there made ideal hand rests, and she had to force herself not to get distracted by the naked, perfectly formed man in front of her.

Feeling her spike of lust through the vampire bond, he smirked down at her. "Must you really go to work?" he asked naughtily. "Surely, Merlotte will understand if you are running a little late. I _can_ wait to go to _sleep_ if you'd like to," he paused, "go back to _bed_ with me."

She chuckled and brought one hand up to spank his bare bottom. "To bed with _you_, vampire!" she laughed.

He pulled her to him and gave her a toe-curling―and, much to her chagrin, a panty-soaking―kiss. Scenting her arousal, he pulled back, "Are you certain you won't join me, wife?" His voice was sex itself, though his eyes were smiling.

She spanked him again and growled a bit. "You are a 6 foot, 4 inch walking, talking temptation, _but_," she paused and spanked his butt for a third time as she said 'but,' "someone's gotta bring home the bacon in this household."

He chuckled, "You are a _cruel_ woman, Stackhouse."

"I'm _your_ cruel woman, Northman." And with that, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then escorted him to bed, where she tucked both of her boys in. She smiled as both Eric and the kitten were out like lights as soon as they were settled.

"Yep," Sookie thought to herself, "staying around home for a while seems just perfect."


	10. Chapter 9: Nostalgia & Nerves

**Chapter 9: Nostalgia & Nerves**

Sookie was very thankful to be working with Arlene. Not only did the redhead take much of the pressure off of Sookie since she was such an excellent waitress, but also Sookie was feeling extremely nostalgic. Her very first shift at Merlotte's had been with Arlene, who had patiently trained her and taught her all the ins and outs of being a good waitress.

As Sookie remembered all the laughs they'd shared over the years, she felt a few tears in her eyes. Arlene could be flawed; she liked to gossip a bit too much in Sookie's estimation, and her automatic response to someone different than her was suspicion and borderline prejudice. However, Arlene had been a good friend to her and had accepted Sookie's differences very soon after she'd met her―as a matter of fact. Arlene had been raised by a single mother who still had all the prejudices and attitudes of the 1800's, and given that fact, Sookie was pretty damned proud of her friend.

Sookie had already decided that if Sam needed for her to work out a full two weeks while he found a replacement for her, she'd be up for it, but she hoped that this day would be her last day as a waitress.

Thinking that would likely be the case, she appreciated _everything_―from the too-red shade of Arlene's hair, to the way that Maxine Fortenberry tried to fish for gossip, to the frazzled appearance of Terry, who was balancing keeping up with orders to taking care of little Mikey. And she shared many smiles and laughs with Lafayette, who was working behind the bar that day.

Meanwhile, Miranda had kept a close eye on Sookie from the bar, where she'd sat―almost unmoving―all day long. Sookie had never seen Miranda in her lioness form, but given the way the Were watched her movements all day—and especially the way she scrutinized all of the customers she served—Sookie had no trouble picturing her stalking her prey.

* * *

><p>At 2:00, Sam arrived and told Sookie to take her break. She placed in an order for a bowl of Terry's chili, which had been making her mouth water the whole day. Then she went over to Miranda.<p>

"I'm gonna take my break now, and I'm goin' to Sam's office to get an envelope that Eric wanted me to give to Jesus," Sookie said.

Miranda gave her a wry smile and got up to follow her into the back. Both took the opportunity to use the restroom before going to Sam's office.

As they were washing their hands, Miranda perceptively asked, "Will you miss it here?"

Sookie gave the Werelioness a smile. Although she'd not directly told the Were of her plans to quit, she was not surprised that Miranda had guessed, given their conversation the day before.

"A little of me _will_ miss it," Sookie said honestly. "But I'm excited for the life ahead of me too."

"Will you try school?" Miranda asked as she dried her hands.

"Yep―filled out the application papers yesterday."

"Good," Miranda said with a nod. "I like school very much. When you find what you want to study, it can be very rewarding."

Sookie gave her a smile, and the two women went to Sam's office. The envelope retrieved, Sookie went to join Jesus and Lafayette, whose shift ended as soon as Sam had arrived. Miranda turned down the offer to join them, opting instead to reestablish her post at the bar.

Arlene brought over the chili and a huge glass of iced tea to a very grateful Sookie. She went to move away but then turned back around. "Listen, Sook," the redhead said, "Sam didn't tell us much 'bout why you were gone last week or what happened last Monday, but I'm not _so_ dumb as I might seem." She sat down in the booth next to Sookie as the boys looked on.

Arlene continued in a lowered voice, "I could tell by Sam's behavior that afternoon and evenin' that somethin' was wrong with you. Heck―I knew there was somethin' up when you disappeared without sayin' goodbye that day 'cause you've never done that—no matter how mad I've made you in the past. And that fella that was watchin' over you like she's doin' today," Arlene glanced back at Miranda, "well—he looked fit to be tied."

Sookie went to speak, but Arlene stopped her.

"I know you have your secrets, Sookie, but I _know_ you were in trouble last week. I'm also smart enough to guess that it was your vampire―Eric―that got you out of that trouble. I saw him playin' pool with Lafayette and Jesus like he didn't have one care in the whole wide world when Bill Compton came in here, but I also saw him zip outta here like lightnin' when Bill left, and I'm bettin' the farm that he was comin' for you."

Sookie looked nervous.

"I ain't told no one what I noticed that day, and I ain't gonna. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, Sookie―sorry for what I said about your vamp last week. I was," she paused, "_unfair_ about my treatment of him."

Sookie reached out and grabbed Arlene's hand.

The redhead continued, "All I know is," she paused and looked toward the kitchen, gazing at Terry lovingly, "that when you find the one that makes you feel like you are a princess, you gotta hang on―no matter what."

"Thanks Arlene," Sookie said with tears in her eyes. "I know you don't much like vampires, but . . . ," Arlene interrupted her.

"Sook, I ain't got one good reason not to like _your_ vamp 'cept that he's a vamp." She squared her shoulders, "And maybe that's _my_ problem and not his." She smiled at her friend, "If Terry has taught me anything, it's that first impressions shouldn't count for much." She laughed in the way that only she could, "After all, honey, if I'd've stuck with my first impression of Terry, I'd still be thinkin' he was plum crazy!"

Sookie squeezed Arlene's hand as her friend rose out of the booth and quickly went to check on the few occupied tables in the restaurant.

"Well, fuck," Lafayette muttered. "Will wonders never fuckin' cease? Y'all's better pinch me 'cause I think Arlene just admitted she was wrong 'bout somethin' _AND_ acted like a progressive human bein' instead of the redneck she was raised to be."

Jesus chuckled, "Don't give her such a hard time, Laf. You and I both know that she's warmed to the idea of us being together."

"Yeah―took her 'bout a year of immersion though," Lafayette laughed. "And the bitch still looks at me like I'm _two_-headed sometimes. If she ever saw you's _other_ head," he whispered to Jesus, "she'd go fuckin' nuts."

Sookie smiled. "I'm just glad that she said what she said. And guess what the _best_ part was?"

Jesus looked at her perceptively. "She was _thinking_ the same thing too?"

"Yep!" Sookie said happily as she blew on a bite of chili to cool it. "Hey," she said to Jesus. "Eric gave me that envelope for you―something about W-4 tax forms." She took a big bite as Lafayette grabbed the envelope before Jesus could.

"Maybe he also told you's how much you'd be makin'. I still can't believe that you took a motha fuckin' job from him without negotiatin' you's salary first," Lafayette said.

Jesus responded evenly, "I'm sure it will be as much or more than I was gettin' at the hospital. You and I both know that I would have left that job long ago if it weren't for your momma being there."

Lafayette snorted, "Still can't believe you got just above minimum wage for that job. Hell, Sam pays my pretty ass more an hour than you's gots, and I ain't never had to clean a bedpan." He scoffed, "Though with the yahoos 'round here, I expect it's only a matter of time."

Lafayette pulled a thick stack of paperwork from the large manila envelope.

Jesus spoke up curiously as Sookie took another bite. "Looks like a lot more than a W-4." She shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of tea.

Lafayette was reading the first page when suddenly he let out a squeal; his mouth fell open. "Son of a bitch," he whispered.

Jesus took the paper from his hand. "Shit!" he mumbled inarticulately as he also read the first page.

"What?" Sookie said, brimming with curiosity. "What does it say?"

Jesus was the first to answer, "Basically, it is a year contract that more than triples what I was making before." He lowered his voice. "My official title is 'Research Consultant' for a medical company that Eric apparently owns, but according to the memo on front, I'll be doing the research that we talked about before." He looked at Sookie significantly; she knew that much of that research would actually be about fairies.

Sookie reached for the document. "Damn," she said when she looked at the salary figure and read further. "This also includes medical insurance for you and your domestic partner or spouse and a retirement package." She smiled up at Lafayette and Jesus.

"How much money does you's man have, Sook?" Lafayette asked in a low voice.

"I have no fuckin' clue," Sookie said honestly as she shook her head. She chuckled.

"What?" Lafayette asked.

"He _did_ once tell me that Pam probably couldn't even spend it all," she said.

"You think you's vamp can give me a fuckin' job too?" Lafayette joked. "I can motha fuckin' _consult_ with the best of 'em!"

They all laughed, and Sookie finished her chili as Jesus and Lafayette read over the contract. As she finished and got up to return to work, she paused for a second and then sat back down. "Hey―did y'all figure out how to do that _thing_ I asked y'all to look into?" She gestured toward her ring finger.

Jesus looked up at her and whispered, "Yep. We can do it anytime. We just need something of his—like a piece of hair."

Sookie thought for a second. "Hey, could you do it with a bit of his blood?" she asked quietly, thinking of the silver shard and also the bullet she'd taken out of Eric's body after the Debbie incident―both of which were still in her purse.

"Sure," Jesus confirmed.

"Great! I have something in my purse."

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, "You is one sick bitch if you's carry 'round vials of your vamp's blood."

Sookie reached out and slapped his hand. "It's not like that Lala." Then she chuckled. "Actually, it is kinda sick if I think about it. I carry around the piece of silver I sucked out of him in Dallas."

"The one that you took out after the bombing―when his blood _first_ got into you?" Jesus clarified.

"Yep―and also the bullet I took out of him when Debbie shot him," she said, her voice very low.

"Yeah, I could do the spell with one of those, but I'll have to scrape off a bit of the blood. I can probably have the result for you tomorrow," Jesus said.

"That's great!" Sookie said. "The silver pieces are in the zipped pocket of my purse, which is in the drawer in Sam's office." She looked at Lafayette. "You know which one, right?"

Lafayette nodded.

Sookie continued, "I'll let Sam know y'all are goin' back there to get somethin' for me." With that, she got up to return to her shift so that Arlene could take her own break.

* * *

><p>At 4:00, Sookie was biting her nails and looking at the clock anxiously. Her shift was ending in thirty minutes, and she was becoming more and more anxious about talking to Sam. Her anxiety did not go unnoticed by those around her, and she jumped when her phone buzzed in her apron. She felt her anxiety echoing and knew it must be Eric on the other end. She quickly walked toward the back―though she stayed in Miranda's line of sight―and answered.<p>

"You're okay?" came Eric's voice, sounding sluggish on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. Just anxious about work," Sookie said, truthfully. She knew that response was vague enough to be the truth _and_ to prevent her husband from becoming even more concerned.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Sookie could feel relief from Eric through the vampire bond.

"You there?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Eric answered, still groggy. "I am just enjoying the feeling of you in the bond and the sound of your breathing."

Sookie's heart melted. "I'll see you soon, Viking. You should go back to sleep."

"Soon," he echoed, "just let me listen for a little while longer."

She smiled and sighed. After a minute, she spoke up as she sensed him fighting sleep, "Okay, vampire—back to bed with you."

"I love you," he whispered as he hung up the phone. Through the bond, she knew that sleep had reclaimed him a moment later.

She smiled as she put her phone back into her apron, and then she tried to keep her anxiety in check as she saw Sam looking at her questioningly from the bar. She mouthed the word, "Eric." Sam nodded and went back to his work.

Lafayette walked toward her from where he had been chatting with Miranda. He was holding a piece of string out to her.

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

Lafayette shook his head and chuckled. "You knows, hooker, sometimes I thinks that we've been dealin' with Supe shit so much that we don't see the logical human way to do shit no more." He handed the string to Sookie, who looked down at it with confusion.

"Why do I need this?" Sookie asked.

Lafayette continued to chuckle. "That's so you can forget all the 'bullet, blood, and spell shit,'" he said with air quotes, "in order to find out you's man's ring size, bitch." He glanced over his shoulder. "Miranda almost laughed her ass off when I told her 'bout all the cloak and dagger witch shit we were plannin' to find out the size of you's man's finger. And _then_ she gave me this."

As Sookie looked at the piece of string, realization struck her. "Jeez!" she laughed too, shaking her head. "I've been agonizing over how to get his ring size for days now, and I had a conveniently dead-in-the-day husband and tons of yarn and string in the house right in front of me." She laughed harder. "We _have_ been in the middle of Supe shit for too long."

"Yeah, and Miranda threatened to tell Pam—_after_ Eric's got the ring, of course—'cept that I promised her a batch of that shrimp gumbo like I brought over for lunch the other day."

Sookie grinned and put the string into her pocket. "I feel like an idiot."

"You and me both, Sook," Lafayette said, turning back around and returning to join Jesus in their booth.

Sookie looked over at Miranda, who just shook her head and laughed. Sookie couldn't help but to laugh too at the obviousness of using string instead of a witch's spell to measure Eric's finger. Then, she went to refill her customers' drinks.

By 4:20, Sookie was staring at the clock again, and her fingernails were a mess.

Right then, Holly arrived from the back, tying her apron around her waist, and since the blonde Wiccan was due to take over for her, Sookie distracted herself for a few minutes by getting her caught up on the progress of all of the customers in their section.

At 4:34―after Sookie had spent a few extra minutes stalling as she'd needlessly filled up some almost-full-already pepper shakers―she approached Sam. "Still have a minute to talk?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, Sook," Sam said. He yelled across the room to Lafayette, who was still sitting with Jesus. "Will you look after the bar for a few minutes while I talk to Sook?"

Lafayette rose. "Now that all depends on if I gets a free pitcher and shot outta the deal."

"Couldn't stop you if I tried," Sam joked.

Miranda followed Sam and Sookie back to his office and made sure no one was inside before backing out of the door and closing it behind her. She gave Sookie a slight wink on her way out.

Sookie sat down nervously as Sam took his seat behind his desk.

"Listen, cher," Sam began. "If this is about Eric, you don't have to worry. I won't be givin' you any more grief about him, okay?"

"Thanks, Sam," Sookie said sincerely. "I do appreciate that." She smiled a bit. "He told me that you two came to an 'understanding' with each other last week when Debbie took me." She used air quotes to mark the word, 'understanding.' She chuckled and then added quickly, "I didn't ask him for details, but I'm _real_ thankful for it. You _know_ how important you are to me. And he's—well—he's _everything_ to me."

Sam nodded. The shifter was perceptive enough to pick up on the fact that Sookie was still nervous about something. "What is it then?"

"Sam, it's just that," Sookie stammered and came to a stop as a tear rose into her eye.

Sam sat back. "You're quittin' aren't you, cher?"

She looked at him and then nodded.

"Your choice?" he asked evenly.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Eric doesn't even know yet. I wanna," she paused, "surprise him with it _and_ with the fact that I'm plannin' to go to school."

Slowly a big smile spread over Sam's face. "That's great, cher―_real_ great. We'll miss you 'round here," he chuckled and then winked. "Actually, we won't miss you too much 'cause you were gone so long, but I hope that you won't forget us and that you," he paused, "_and_ Eric come in here a lot to visit."

Sookie smiled at him, "Sam, I can take my shifts 'til you find someone to replace me if you need me to."

Sam shook his head, "Thanks, Sook, but I hired a temporary waitress last week to cover your shifts after the Debbie thing, and she did a real good job. She's a single mother with a couple of kids―reminds me of Arlene several years ago actually―and she'll be real happy for the permanent work."

Relief flooded Sookie's features. "So you aren't mad, Sam?"

Her friend shook his head and spoke sincerely, "Last week, I woulda been, but that was _before_," his voice trailed off. "Let's just say that Eric left an impression when you were missing."

Sookie looked down at her feet, once again regretting what her husband had gone through when Debbie had taken her. She looked up at Sam with a smile threading its way through her tears, "He tends to do that, you know―to leave an impression."

He nodded and his smile widened, "So, Sook, what are you gonna study?"

"Not sure yet," she answered, wiping her tears away with a Kleenex grabbed from Sam's desk. "Maybe art? Maybe literature? I'm also gonna travel with Eric some―to Europe and who knows where else," Sookie said excitedly.

"That's great," Sam said, "_really_ great."

Sookie came over to Sam's side of the desk and gave him a big hug.

Remembering the idea she'd had earlier, Sookie asked, "Sam, would you mind if I had a little party here tonight? It's just that last week, Eric and I were gonna have a little get-together at our house for the football game, and I wanted to make it up to Eric tonight. You see, Eric likes football, and . . ."

Sam stopped her. "Sure, Sook. We can section off part of the back for you. It wasn't that busy in here anyway last Monday night, and the Saints aren't playin'."

Sookie smiled. "Thanks!" She turned to leave, "And Sam, you should come sit with us for a while if you get a chance. I know that Eric would like that."

"_Sure_ he would," Sam joked. "But I will. The cook I hired so that I could have Lafayette take the bar sometimes will be here. And I'll see if Luna can come by too; I'd like for you to meet her."

Sookie smiled wider and hugged him again. "I'd love that, Sam."


	11. Chapter 10: Happy

**Chapter 10: Happy**

At precisely 5:00 p.m., Eric woke up from his day rest. He'd been awoken by Sookie's anxiety about an hour before, but this time he woke up on his own, despite the fact that it was still fourteen minutes before the sun officially went down. Unconsciously, his hand stretched to Sookie's side of the bed—seeking her. His action caused the kitten to stir next to him. Not finding her in bed, Eric immediately reached out through the bond to feel his beloved one. Sookie was fine―_happy_ even―but she was not in the house. Given her range from him, he knew that she was still at Merlotte's.

Eric couldn't help but to chuckle at the kitten, who had laid its head back down like it weighed a thousand pounds. "You are lazy, little one. Weren't you here when I went to sleep as well?" The kitten yawned and got up, rubbing Eric's hand so that the vampire would be compelled to pet him. Eric chuckled louder as he complied. "Your tactic has worked, my clever one." His phone rang, and he reached over to the nightstand to retrieve it. He knew who it was by the ringtone and from the bond.

"Sookie," he said. "I was hoping you would be here—in _bed_—when I rose." His voice was halfway between a purr and a pout.

Sookie laughed. "Sorry. I'm still at Merlotte's."

Eric was quiet for a moment as he tried to calm the concern creeping into him. "I know. I can feel your distance from me. Sookie," he paused, "I do not want you away from me after dark."

"Then you'd better get your cute ass down here as soon as the sun sets."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "Sookie?" he questioned.

"Listen―Sam is letting us block off part of the back so that we can all watch the football game together in a big group."

He could feel her excitement and delight at the prospect of being with her family, her friends, and especially him. He couldn't help his smile as he continued petting the kitten. "I'll be there minutes after sunset. Until then, keep close to Miranda."

Sookie responded, "She's right here. And so are Lala and Jesus and Sam. I'll be waitin'. Oh―and Viking," Sookie teased, "be sure to wear clothes."

He was laughing as she hung up.

Eric gave the kitten one more pat and quickly jumped into the shower. Once there, he allowed himself a moment to recall the shower he'd shared with his wife the previous evening and stroked himself a few times at the memory. He looked down at his semi-erect cock. "I know, G.P.," he smiled as he called his cock by the nickname Sookie had christened it with, "I want her here too, but she has other plans for us. Later," he promised. He willed his erection away as he finished washing himself.

It was less than seven minutes until sunset when Eric stepped out of the shower, so he quickly dressed in dark jeans and a black V-neck sweater before adding his black boots. "Well, little one," he said to the kitten, who was staring at him from the bed as he combed his hair, "do I look like a proper husband meeting up with," he paused even though he was speaking only to the kitten so that he could try out the word, "_friends_ for a get-together?"

The kitten yawned and flopped over.

Eric chuckled, "I will take _that_ as a yes." He sped downstairs. As he went, he used his senses to confirm that Scott and his crew had already left for the day; he smelled fresh cement.

It was three minutes before sunset, and he felt no danger from the sun whatsoever, especially given the fact that it was a cloudy day. He put on his leather jacket and stepped outside onto the front porch, watching the last vestiges of light escape into the trees. Jarod came around the side of the house.

"Evenin' Eric," the shifter greeted.

"Jarod," Eric nodded. "I take it your woman has summoned you as well?"

Jarod chuckled. "Yes―they certainly have a way of doing that."

"Indeed," Eric agreed. "I will fly to Merlotte's as soon as the sun is officially down. Bubba should be here soon. Tell him that he may come to Merlotte's too, but ask him to wear his disguise if he does."

"Disguise?" Jarod asked with a laugh.

"Oh yes," Eric chuckled. "He'll know what I mean." And with that the sun dropped into the horizon, and Eric took off into the young night.

* * *

><p>Jason walked into Merlotte's with some trepidation. He glanced around the room, and when he saw that Hoyt wasn't there, he breathed a sigh of relief. Sookie waved from across the room.<p>

"Jason!" she yelled out.

The elder Stackhouse sibling walked across the bar, nodding to Holly and Sam as he went. Several tables had been pulled together near the large-screen television that Sam had recently installed in the back of the bar for football games. Much to Sookie's relief, Miranda had agreed that the location was 'secure enough'—as the Werelioness had put it. Miranda was currently standing off to the side of the forming group, watching everything that was happening in the room carefully. The bar had been filling up a bit for dinner, but was still relatively quiet.

Jason came over and gave her a big hug. "What's all this?" he asked Sookie.

"Makin' up for last week, Jase," she said quietly. "I owe Eric a fun football night."

"All right then," Jason said, hugging her again. His eyes showed that he was still getting over his fear from Sookie's kidnapping too. However, he quickly brightened. "Let's get another pitcher of beer!" He paused and stammered, "And—uh, I guess—some of them blood things too, right?"

Sookie grinned at her brother. Jesus and Lafayette were already enjoying some beer as they bickered over whether to buy new furniture for their living room or bedroom first.

Much to Sookie's delight, Arlene and Terry had agreed to join the party that night, and Coby and Lisa were fighting over how much ketchup to put onto the plate of fries that Holly had just brought over to the table. Terry was holding Mikey against his chest in a cute baby carrier; he'd been given the remote control by Sam and looked satisfied to be flipping to ESPN.

Luna, whom Sookie had met a few minutes earlier, was talking to Arlene animatedly about the schools in Bon Temps. Apparently, Luna had been Coby's teacher the previous year. Every once in a while, Sookie noticed that Luna would glance over towards Sam, and the two would share a sweet look. Those looks made Sookie extremely happy for her friend; Sam deserved them.

"Who's playin' tonight anyway?" Jason asked as he took off his jacket and sat down.

"The Ravens and the Browns will share the battlefield," Terry said seriously as he looked toward the television, which was showing the pregame show.

"The Ravens should _definitely_ win this one," Jason said as he sat next to Terry and poured himself a beer. The two began to talk about the great year that the Saints had been having and then began to discuss their Super Bowl chances.

Sookie looked around the table and smiled widely. The whole scene warmed her heart, and she couldn't wait for Eric to get there. She'd texted Pam and hoped that the vampiress would be able to come later. She caught Miranda's eye, and the two shared a knowing look as the sun disappeared outside. Both of their respective mates would soon be arriving, and Sookie had made Miranda promise to have _fun_ after Eric got there.

Happiness filled Sookie to the brim and then overflowed about two minutes after the sun had gone down. She felt Eric drawing nearer well before she saw him, and the feeling made her rise and walk toward the door.

Through their vampire bond, she could feel his raw longing and love. There was also his anxiousness to be near her as well as contentment and happiness, which registered as two _distinct_ emotions coming from Eric―distinct and beautiful. She sent all of these feelings back to him as she neared the door, and then suddenly he was opening it, his tall frame and broad shoulders filling the entrance. The lightness of his skin broke through the darkness coming from outside, and an energy entered the room with him, making most of the eyes in the bar/restaurant turn towards the door. His eyes, however, were only on one person, Sookie―his bonded, his wife. Upon seeing her, the _vampire_ wanted to take her away and ravage her immediately, but it was the _husband_ that he let take control as he swept into the room.

Of course, he could hold back only so much, and he pulled her to him for a toe-curling kiss, which she took greedily.

Meanwhile, the room greedily drank in the scene, some storing what they were witnessing for later gossip. Their friends and family, however, were just delighted by the happiness Sookie and Eric had found.

"Seven hours and four minutes," Eric whispered into her ear after he'd broken the kiss.

"Since what?" Sookie asked quietly, a light blush washing over her face.

"Since I last tasted your lips with mine, min kván."

She smirked up at him, "Too long?"

"_Way_ too fucking long," he answered with a sincere smile as he lifted her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Come on, vampire," she giggled. "Let's go say hi to Sam."

Gripping his hand in hers, Sookie led him over to the bar.

"Northman," Sam said with a nod.

"Merlotte," Eric returned with a similar gesture.

Sookie sighed with exasperation at their stilted, though polite greeting. "Men!"

Miranda walked up next to her. "_Boys_," she corrected. "Merlotte, my charge is no longer my concern. Give me a scotch." She looked up at Eric. "I suspect you'll pick up the tab tonight?"

Eric nodded.

"Make it your best, then," Miranda said, once again speaking to Sam. "And send a few more pitchers over." She winked at Sookie as she picked up the scotch Sam had poured and downed it in one gulp. Then she walked back over to the group.

"Make sure our guests are all taken care of," Eric said to Sam.

Sookie looked up at him, "Hey, I didn't arrange all this so that you would have to. . ."

Eric interrupted her with one of his beautiful, charming, and utterly captivating smiles. "I do not _have_ to do anything, min kván. However, I _want_ very much to be a good host. And, after all," he paused with a twinkle in his eyes, "it is not just me; it is _WE_ now."

She smiled at him. "It is _we_. And _WE_ need to talk for a minute before we go to the table."

"You can use my office if you want," Sam offered.

"Thanks, Sam," Sookie smiled.

"Sam," Eric nodded.

"Eric," Sam nodded back as the couple went toward the back of the restaurant.

As soon as they were in Sam's office, Eric pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the mouth before moving his lips to place fluttering kisses along her jawline and neck. "Wife, did you bring me back here to have your way with me?" he asked in a throaty voice.

She moaned as she felt his erection poke against her belly.

Sookie tried desperately to hold onto her resolve. It began to fail miserably, however, as Eric brought his large hand under her shirt and then her bra to grasp her breast. When he thumbed her nipple, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out or begging him to fuck her right on Sam's desk.

He pushed her shirt up and her bra down and then took that same nipple roughly into his mouth; he bit ever so gently, though he didn't draw any blood.

"Oh God," Sookie whimpered as her hands reached under his shirt to settle on his bare chest as if of their own accord. Somehow, however, she managed to stop herself as she thought about Sam having to work in his office. "Eric," she pushed back on his chest with all her might. "Stop."

Immediately his stopped his movements and removed his lips from her breast. Panting a little, he stood upright and backed away a step. He quickly composed himself. "Not the time for _circus_ sex, wife?"

She laughed and righted her bra and shirt. "Not quite. I'm not gonna have sex with you in Sam's office!" She popped his arm as he continued to leer at her. "_No_―I mean it, Northman," she warned, though the smile in her eyes was unmistakable. "I'm not havin' sex with you when there are three Supes out there―including my former boss―who would pick up on everything that we were doin'."

Eric purred, "Oh Sookie, just consider all the . . . ." He stopped abruptly and looked down at Sookie with surprise. "_Former_?"

"Picked up on that―did you, Einstein?" she said in a teasing voice.

"Sookie?" Eric asked, not quite finding his full vocabulary yet.

Sookie smiled up at him. "I quit today, Eric. I want to give school a try. I applied to a community college in Shreveport yesterday."

A smile began to spread on Eric's face as she continued. "And if I get in, I'm gonna start with some online classes, so we can travel all we want―I mean, if you still want to," she said, suddenly a little uncertain.

She shouldn't have been. In the next second, she was being held tightly in his arms, and he was giving her a kiss that spoke volumes. Pride—as well as excitement and relief—filled the vampire bond. He lifted her up and swung her around in his embrace for a few moments. She wasn't certain―because her lips stayed on his and her eyes were shut―but she thought that his feet might have been off the ground, just as hers were. She certainly had the sensation that they were both floating on air.

When he finally broke the kiss to allow her to breathe, she spoke up with mock hurt, "Hey―I didn't know you hated me workin' here that much."

He grinned, "I did. But maybe not _just_ for the reasons you think."

She tilted her head, "Then why?"

"Because I am selfish and want you always by my side. Because I know that you could do anything―be _anything_ you want to be. And because now I can take you around the world with me." The smile on his lips was infectious.

She couldn't help but to kiss those lips again, "Very good answer, cowboy. I think I'll be happier too."

He let out a sigh. "Then, that is the _best_ part, min kära." He brought his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of their touch and the happiness in their bonds.

"We should go out there," Sookie said after a while. "I don't wanna be rude."

Eric got a look of mischief in his eyes, "Your friend, the redhead―Arlene, I think it is―is speaking with the female shifter right now. She is _certain_ that we are having sex." He chuckled as Sookie looked horrified. "Oh―and your brother Jason overheard them talking and is speaking in regards to your virtue even now." Eric winked.

Sookie gasped and moved toward the door, "Well then we'd _really_ better get back out there."

Eric stole one more _long_ kiss and then let her lead him from the office.


	12. Chapter 11: A Deal Breaker?

[**A/N:** The following chapter contains a lot of American professional football references. I am a huge NFL football fan; my favorite team is the Patriots. If you are also a fan, you will notice the accuracy of the information presented for 2009; this story actually begins in the early morning of Nov. 15, 2009 if you were wondering about the timeline. If you are not a football fan - well - try to bear with me, and feel free to ask me clarification questions. The New Orleans Saints did - in fact - win the Super Bowl for the 2009 season. (I won't comment on the trouble they find themselves in now.)

**A/N #2:** Enjoy. And once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! I love hearing from you.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: A Deal Breaker?<strong>

As Sookie and Eric were walking back into the main bar area hand in hand, Jarod was walking in the front door. He nodded to the couple and then went to Miranda's side and gave his mate a quick kiss.

Eric's phone buzzed with a text. He whispered into Sookie's ear, "Pam may be here later, min kära. She is busy with Lillith right now."

Sookie looked up at Eric in question. "Does '_busy_' mean what I think it means? You know it's kinda awful that we are basically pimping out Pam," she returned quietly.

Eric chuckled loudly, drawing a somewhat surprised look from Sam. He shook his head and then whispered to Sookie, "You will _have_ to tell her that, lover." They had taken a few more steps toward their tables when he stopped them. He looked at his mate with a smile in his eyes, "But wait until I am there before you _do_ tell her. I wouldn't want to miss it."

Sookie popped her vampire on the arm. As they got to the table, Eric bowed a bit. "Good evening everyone," he greeted.

Sookie pinched Eric playfully because of his formality. She smiled up at her husband; Eric would never be what she would consider 'social,' but she could see the effort he was making for her. She looked around the table. "Hmmm―I don't know if everyone has officially met. Eric," she looked toward Luna, "this is Luna Garza, Sam's―uh," she paused.

"I'm Sam's girlfriend," Luna stated as she nodded to Eric. "It's nice to meet you, sheriff. We haven't met formally, but I'm familiar with your work." She smiled politely at Eric and then looked over the vampire's shoulder to see Sam smiling at her. The shifter behind the bar had heard Luna say the word "girlfriend" for the first time, and he couldn't stifle his scruffy grin.

Eric glanced over his shoulder and interpreted the situation correctly. "It is good to meet you, Miss Garza. It is nice to see that Merlotte has found someone with whom he shares so many common _interests_."

"Yes," Luna answered with a little blush. "We are both lucky. And call me Luna—if you like."

"Then I am Eric," he bowed a bit.

Sookie looked around the table. "I don't know if you've met Arlene and Terry Bellefleur, Eric. They both work here at Merlotte's."

Eric looked at Arlene evenly. He knew that she was not a fan of vampires from his previous encounters with her, but he resolved in that moment to behave as Sookie would desire. His wife had obviously chosen to include these people in their group for a reason. "I have talked with Mrs. Bellefleur before." He bowed toward her, but I have not met Mr. Bellefleur."

"Nice to meet you," Terry said looking away from the television to take in Eric for the first time. The practiced eyes of a veteran soldier met Eric's, and the two one-time warriors took in the full measure of each other in seconds.

"You were in war?" Eric asked.

"Iraq," Terry answered. "You?"

"Many," Eric returned.

The two nodded at each other. Eric had learned enough about the man through their brief exchanged look to be predisposed to like him. Terry Bellefleur had the sharp eyes of someone who knew how to survive in battle, but he was gently holding a child to his chest, a child whose features did not match his genetic make-up at all. Eric had been alive long enough and had studied humans to a great enough degree to be almost positive that the child Terry held was not his own, but the Iraqi veteran cradled the boy as a father should. A quick inhalation confirmed Eric's suspicion. Both Arlene and Terry had Type O+ blood, but the child had Type A+. Yes—Eric liked Terry immediately.

For his part, Terry had seen Eric before―several times, in fact, during the year when Sookie had gone missing. He'd told Arlene at the time that the vampire looked like a man who was in the middle of a battlefield trying to find a lost comrade or loved one. He'd seen that look more than he'd wanted to while he was serving in Iraq. Taking in the vampire before him now, Terry saw the familiar look of a fellow warrior. And he also noticed Eric's almost-nervous grip on his woman. Terry understood that―just like him―Eric had a woman who was much more inclined to the 'social graces' than he was. In that moment, he wondered if vampires fished.

Their silent conversation and understanding established, Eric turned his attention to Coby and Lisa. "Ah," the vampire said, "I see the tea-cup humans are here. It is nice to see that you have survived to grow taller."

Arlene looked at her children and stammered, "You know this vamp―I mean―vampire?"

"Yeah!" Coby said excitedly. "He showed us his fangs, _and_ he can fly!"

"Oh no he can't neither," Arlene said, looking at Eric apologetically. "You can't just be makin' up stories like that, Coby!"

"But we saw him," Lisa said, backing up her brother's story.

"Mrs. Bellefleur," Eric said evenly. "It is true. A few vampires _can_ fly, and I am one of them." The redhead looked at him in surprise, and Eric continued casually, "Sam Merlotte brought your little humans into my bar when your town was overrun by the Maenad. He was seeking my help. Unfortunately, I was forced into a very long," he paused, "Yahtzee game," he paused again," with my boss, and I couldn't make it back in time to be of any assistance."

"You play Yahtzee too?" Coby asked excitedly.

"No," Eric said quickly and passionately as he shook his head, "_never_ again."

Sookie looked up at him in question.

Eric softened his tone, "But if you would like, little human, I will teach you how to play Chess one day. That is a game that requires _skill_ and not luck."

Coby brightened, "Cool! And you can call me Coby―if you want."

Eric nodded. "The last time we spoke, you told me you liked vampires―unlike your previous '_almost_ stepfather.' I am happy to see that has not changed and that you have traded up in the stepfather department." Eric once again nodded to Terry, whom he had noticed was looking on at Arlene's two older children with as much pride as he was showing toward the young one in his arms.

At that moment, the door to Merlotte's opened, and Tray walked in. Sookie smiled brightly in his direction. "Miranda had his number," she said to Eric excitedly. "I thought it'd be nice to have some of your frie-," she paused and winked at Eric, "_associates_ here too."

Tray walked up after sharing a nod with Sam. "Hello Northman. Hello Sookie."

Sookie gave Tray a grin and then introduced him to everyone as Holly brought over another pitcher of beer and a bottle of blood for Eric. After everyone had sat down, Terry and Jason continued their conversation about the Saints. Within moments, Tray had joined them in a deep discussion about Drew Brees and his relative merits over the other quarterbacks in the league. Listening to their conversation, Eric could not hold in his scoff.

Sookie looked up at him and said, "_Hey_ wait, Mister. I thought you said you were a Saints fan!"

At this, all eyes at the table turned to him, and Eric shifted a bit uncomfortably. "That _is_ true," he said. "I do enjoy the Saints and even contributed to the Superdome rebuild," he added quickly.

"_But_?" Terry asked perceptively. In that moment, Eric imagined the veteran would have used the same tone of voice with any prisoners he'd interrogated in Iraq.

Miranda couldn't help but to let out a cackle as she texted Pam with a report of the goings-on. The lioness in her sensed a coming conflict like a storm cloud on the horizon.

Eric gave Miranda a glare.

"Eric?" Sookie pushed.

Eric shifted a bit more and then flooded the bond with comfort. "No you don't, Mister!" Sookie said. "Don't you try to distract me from Terry's question. Are you a Saints' fan or not?"

"I am," Eric said with certainty, but then in a lower voice, he added, "but they are not my favorite team."

At this, Jason put his mug down on the table just a bit too loudly for normal and asked, "Who is your favorite team then?"

Eric answered calmly. "I prefer two teams over the Saints, actually: Minnesota and New England."

Jason sat back in his chair with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Don't tell me you've jumped on the Brett Farve bandwagon with Minnesota!"

"Of course not," Eric stated, looking a bit offended. "Minnesota has been my favorite team since 1961 when they entered the league." He looked at Sookie with something akin to pleading in his eyes, "The Saints did not originate until 1967." He looked back at Jason and spoke in a lower voice, "However, I do admire Farve's work this season. Though bruised and injured, he has proven himself to be a warrior on the field of play. He is often too," Eric paused, "prone to error, however. It is good that they also have Adrian Peterson. He is an excellent runner."

Terry took a deep breath and then spoke seriously, "I can respect your preference, Eric; however, if the Saints play Minnesota in the NFC championship game, you should probably not show yourself that night. It's one thing to be a vampire in this day and age and try to stay safe from the Fellowship; it's another thing to be a Vikings fan in the middle of Saints' world."

Luna and Miranda both laughed at the serious tone of the conversation, but Luna immediately had the sense to look apologetic when she saw the stern look on Sam's face as he joined them. He, of course, had been able to hear the conversation from the bar. He cleared his throat, "And why the Patriots, Eric?"

Eric looked at them all and then settled his gaze onto Sookie, who was looking up at him as if she'd skin him alive if his answer didn't satisfy her. "Two reasons, really," he began carefully. "The first is that I admire the strategic methods of the coach, Bill Belichick. I also enjoy the tenacity of their quarterback, Tom Brady."

Jason scoffed at this, "I'd take Brees over Brady _any_ day of the week, and though Farve's okay, he's over the hill."

"That must make me ancient then," Eric said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. He stroked Sookie's hand and tried pushing comfort through the bond again. She just shook her head and then gave him a half-smile.

"Well―I guess your preference in football teams is not a deal breaker." She smiled a little wider, "I suppose that I can still live with you, vampire. But if the Saints _do_ end up playin' Minnesota in the playoffs or New England in the Super Bowl, you'd better tread carefully."

Eric smiled down at her and kissed her forehead affectionately, "_Always_, min kván."

From across the table, Tray laughed out loud and had a look on his face like he'd just discovered the key to some long-unsolved mystery. "_Oh_―I get it!" he exclaimed in triumph.

"What?" Jason asked, looking genuinely confused.

Miranda was busy again, gleefully texting.

"I get the Minnesota thing," Tray started. "That one's _obvious_."

"Huh?" Jason sounded.

"They're the _Vikings_," Jesus supplied helpfully.

"Huh?" Jason sounded again.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "Geez, bitch. Just look at him―tall, blonde, Nordic, a _thousand_ years old."

It took Jason a few more seconds. He looked at Eric with surprise in his eyes. "You were a Viking?"

Eric gave a little smile to Sookie and then answered, "We did not call ourselves that, but yes, I was what you would call a Viking."

"Cool!" Coby spoke up. "Did you have a helmet with horns and everything?"

Eric scoffed, "Myth! My helmet was made of leather with some wood and iron to reinforce it. I did not see the horned helmets you speak of in my time. Thinking of their impracticality alone makes them an insult to my people—who were quite intelligent and _ahead_ of their time."

"But Hagar the Horrible wears one," Coby said.

Eric scoffed again. "Mere caricature."

"The Minnesota Vikings' helmets have horns on them, and the mascot is a Viking with a horned helmet," Sookie said.

Eric sighed unnecessarily. "After _many_ years, I have forgiven this mistake," he said simply as almost everyone at the table laughed. Miranda texted even more furiously.

Tray laughed louder than the rest.

"What?" Jason asked, still looking a little confused.

"It is the New England thing that is the _funny_ one!" the Werewolf said.

"What?" Sookie asked. "He likes the coach and quarterback. That's not funny." She looked sheepishly up at Eric. "I have to admit, I kinda like that particular quarterback too." She blushed a bit as Eric looked down at her in surprise; a bit of jealousy shot into the bond, and Sookie chuckled, patting his hand.

Meanwhile, Tray sat back triumphantly and pointed to the couple. "See―_this_ is _exactly_ what I mean!" He motioned toward Eric and Sookie.

"What?" Jason asked once more.

"Yeah what?" Jesus added. Usually very perceptive, even the brujo seemed confused about what Tray was getting at.

"Well―just look at him!" He gestured toward Eric again, and everyone at the table looked at the vampire, including baby Mikey. Eric shifted again in his chair before leveling a warning stare at Tray.

The Were laughed it off and continued. "What is Tom Brady―6'3", 6'4"? Tall? Skinny? Blonde? Hell they even _both_ have clefts in their chins for goodness sakes?"

Sookie tilted her head. "Hey―they do."

"Now wait a minute," Eric started.

"Yep!" Tray said sounding certain. "Either Eric here has an egotistical-sized man crush on Tom Brady, or he wants to be _just_ like him."

Eric scoffed, "I would have made an _excellent_ professional football player had I chosen to be one."

"And if you could play in the daytime," Jason added practically.

Everyone at the table laughed again, except for Jason and Eric. And at their silence, everyone laughed harder. Miranda, looking as if she'd just won the lottery, quickly sent another text.

Sookie looked up at Eric and pulled him into her embrace. She giggled and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Viking. You are _so_ much hotter than Tom Brady to me."

Eric felt his wife's amusement and joy through the vampire bond―along with her love for him that was always at the foundation of all of her other feelings. That love insulated him. He smiled and then chuckled, "Well then," he whispered back, "I have _nothing_ to worry about." He pulled back and kissed her sweetly on the lips before looking at the others.

He winked at Lafayette and spoke formally, "I am man enough to admit to the occasional man-crush. But my wife has pointed out that I am _much_ better looking than Brady, so I find him beneath my notice in that respect."

This time, everyone at the table burst into laughter, including Eric and even Jason, though he looked a bit uncomfortable at the subject of man crushes.

Fifteen minutes later, the kickoff of the game was about to occur when Coby looked at Eric, of whom he was obviously quite awestruck. "Hey Eric?"

"Yes little human?" Eric responded in a joking voice.

"Who are you rooting for in the game―the Browns or Ravens?" Coby asked.

"The Ravens―definitely," Eric answered.

"Why's that?" Coby asked.

"Ah," Eric began. "One of the Viking gods named Odin had two ravens, which he sent out to collect information for him. I always enjoyed the stories of those birds. They were quite crafty."

Sookie watched with interest as Eric went on to tell the boy a story about Odin's pair of ravens. Coby was enthralled by Eric's tale.

As Eric finished the story, Sookie squeezed his hand. He felt a twinge of sadness enter their bond and correctly perceived that it was because they could not have a child of their own for him to tell such tales to. He turned to her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with brightened eyes and stroked his cheek lightly, feeling his pang of sadness just as clearly as he'd felt hers. Sookie leaned into Eric's shoulder and squeezed his hand again. Despite their shared moment of regret, both members of the couple sighed contently as they touched. A few minutes later, they watched the kickoff of the game along with everyone else in the group.


	13. Chapter 12: Unwelcome

**Chapter 12: Unwelcome**

By the time the second quarter of the game was half over, the group was no longer watching. The Browns were playing very badly, and the game was doing little to catch their interest. Coby and Jason were both listening with rapture to stories of Eric's Viking days. And Sookie was talking to Arlene and Luna about her plans for beginning college. The boys had gone to play pool, along with Miranda and Jarod, and Lisa was trailing Miranda like a fan-girl, much to the Werelioness's displeasure and Jarod's amusement. Jarod had begun sending texts to Pam as well as pictures clearly showing Miranda's discomfort.

Tray was in a conversation with Terry about the mechanics of motorcycles. Every once in a while, Arlene would give Terry a dirty look, and a few times, she even said out loud to no one in particular that, "Daddies _shouldn't_ ride motorcycles."

Through all of this, and despite the fact that their bodies had separated, Eric kept hold of Sookie's hand and she his―as if those invisible magnets that seemed to draw them together wouldn't let them pull apart. Suddenly, Eric squeezed Sookie's hand lightly, and she could feel tension enter the bond. About twenty seconds later, Tray tensed as well, and Miranda and Jarod left the pool table to retake their seats. Sensing potential trouble, Jesus led Lafayette back to the table as well. Feeling the change in mood around her, Luna looked at Sam with curiosity.

Sookie didn't really need to ask what was happening. Still, she looked up at Eric, "Bill?"

He subtly nodded once as he received a text from Pam. He smiled and then quickly showed his phone to Sookie. Pam's text read simply, "His new strategy: make Sookie jealous―LMFAO!"

Sookie snorted softly and gripped Eric's hand tighter. He brought hers up to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss along her wrist.

A few seconds later, the king of Louisiana walked in the door; on his arm was a pretty brunette woman—no, a gorgeous woman. Sookie noticed immediately that the woman was taller than she was, more conventionally beautiful than she was, and definitely more expensively dressed than she was—given the fact that she was still in her Merlotte's uniform with only a green cardigan thrown over her T-shirt. Sookie looked up at Eric. She couldn't help her smile; from her bond with her husband, she felt annoyance at Bill rather than any kind of attraction for the modelesque beauty on the king's arm. Once again, she was floored by her husband's love for her, and she sent some back to him. He looked down at her with a sly smile.

"Tom Brady has _nothing_ on you, min bóndi," she said quietly.

He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Bill was sauntering across the room like a rooster with the prize hen. Jason whistled a bit, and Sookie couldn't help but to chuckle at her brother. The woman _was_ striking; Sookie had to admit that.

Bill zeroed in on the group and walked over. "Well hello, Sookie," he said politely. "It is pleasant to see _you_ again so soon. Sheriff," he nodded gruffly to Eric. He spared a quick glance for the others at the table before looking back at Sookie and continuing, "Sookie, have you met Selah Pumphrey? She is the most successful real-estate saleswoman in the parish."

"Actually, the third most successful in the _state_," Selah added with a false laugh.

Sookie quickly read Selah's thoughts and noticed a striking similarity between them and Portia Bellefleur's. Both women thought they were better than the people around them. And both women knew that Bill and Sookie used to be an item. Selah was assessing Sookie like a rival might, and in a moment, she had judged Sookie as inferior in all the ways that she thought really mattered. Despite this, Sookie extended her hand to the beautiful brunette. "Miss Pumphrey―hello. I don't think we _have_ met. I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and this here," she gestured toward Eric, "is my _husband_, Eric Northman."

The brunette took in the man sitting next to Sookie fully for the first time, and she couldn't help but to catch her breath, causing Bill to shift a bit awkwardly next her. Sookie chuckled slightly, thinking that Selah's reaction to Eric served Bill right. She wondered if Bill would ever learn that he ought not to bring his dates around Eric. She squeezed Eric's hand and stifled another giggle.

"I'm Jason Stackhouse," Jason piped up, extending his hand to Selah and holding hers a tad too long as he tried to give her his bedroom eyes. "I'm a deputy sheriff here in Bon Temps," he added proudly, puffing himself up.

Sookie smiled at Jason's manner and then stiffened when she heard Selah's less than charitable thoughts about her brother. She sat up straighter―as did Eric. He felt the fire rise in his beloved, and―as always―he was just happy to be in the front row when it did.

"Well Selah," Sookie started, her voice saccharin sweet, "it was so _nice_ to meet you. Now―don't you and Bill just make a _perfect_ pair." She smiled her fake smile at Bill as well. "And it looks like you are on a date too, so _please_ don't let us keep you." She spared one last Merlotte's smile for Selah and then turned to pick back up her previous conversation with Arlene.

"Bill," Eric said with a curt nod. The tone of finality was clear in his voice. "Enjoy your evening," and with that he kissed Sookie on the cheek and winked at Selah, causing a deep blush to break out on the brunette's face. Out of the corner of her eye, Sookie saw Selah's blush and felt Eric's mirth through the bond. She returned that playfulness and quickly turned around to give her husband a peck on the lips. Eric didn't let her get away so quickly, however, and planted a toe-curling kiss on her mouth before he casually turned back to Coby and resumed their conversation about Viking ships.

"Da-yum," Arlene said under her breath as Sookie reddened and turned back to the women she'd been talking to.

"Don't even get me started on _that one_," Sookie giggled to Arlene and Luna as she gestured back toward Eric. That kiss had pretty much made her forget that Bill was even standing there.

Bill reminded her by clearing his throat, "Well—we will take our leave then, Sookie."

She looked up at him. "Have a great night," she said politely.

As Bill turned to escort Selah to a table, Eric squeezed Sookie's hand, his mirth still clear in the bond. She giggled and then started talking to Arlene about planning a girls' night.

Terry and Tray had turned their discussion to fishing, and Jason had joined them in it, arguing with them about the best kind of bait to use at that time of year. Terry looked at Eric, "Do you ever go fishin'?"

Eric chuckled, "I haven't fished for many, _many_ years—probably because I haven't eaten human food for many, _many_ years."

"Well you don't go fishin' just for food," Terry said passionately. The Iraqi vet nodded as if reaching a decision. "We should all go sometime. After all, you have a woman you can feed now."

Sookie looked at Eric with interest, waiting for his response just as much as the men he was speaking to were waiting for it.

"Ah," Eric voiced, "a men's night out. Yes―I think that I _would_ like to go fishing again sometime. In my human days, I had quite a talent for it. We constructed our hooking devices out of carved wood and small pieces of iron. I imagine that you can buy such devices today?"

"Hell yeah," Terry said. "Or you can borrow some of my gear."

"Yes―we should make a plan to do this." Eric grinned and brought Sookie's hand to his lips again. "In this way, I can provide food for my woman. This was one of the jobs of the husbands during my human time as well."

Sookie rolled her eyes but smiled widely.

"Cool," Coby said. "Can I go too?" His question should have been directed toward Terry, but he was looking at Eric as he asked it.  
>"I have no problem including you, little human. After all, manhood began in my time at roughly your age; however, ultimately, the decision is up to your parents. It would have to be <em>night<em> fishing, after all," Eric said.

"Sure, Coby," Terry said. "_We'll_ fish, and the ladies can shop."

"_I_ will fish too," Miranda said sternly, joining the conversation after sending another text to Pam. "I do _not_ enjoy shopping."

Lafayette added, "And I don't fish."

"All right," Terry said, not missing a beat. "Some of us will fish, and others will shop."

Eric liked the veteran sitting across the table from him even more in that moment; he certainly knew how to go with the flow.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, tentative plans had been made for both fishing and shopping excursions, and Pam had texted to inform Sookie that she would be <em>leading<em> the shoppers.

Suddenly, Sookie felt a wave of amusement flow through the bond from Eric. She looked at him questioningly. He whispered, "Just watch the door. This should be funny."

About thirty seconds later, Bubba entered, with a very serious-looking Thalia on his arm. The short, but deadly vampiress was dressed in jet black from her leather jacket all the way to her boots. The only things of any other color on her body were, in fact, the very edges of her boots, which seemed to be tipped in silver.

Sookie managed to contain her snicker at Bubba's appearance―but barely. He was wearing what Sookie could only label as a cheesy-looking disguise, complete with blond wig and '70s mustache.

The new pair walked over to the table, and Eric gave Jesus, Lafayette, and especially Jason a warning glance before he spoke. "Bubba, Thalia―how nice of you to join us." He went around the table introducing Bubba and Thalia to the people they didn't know. Jason responded to Bubba's disguise with a tact that seemed beyond him, but Jesus had to squeeze Lafayette's hand several times to keep him from commenting. The others at the table―except for Luna, who gave Sam a questioning glance, which he answered with a smile and a shrug―seemed oblivious to the fact that the 'king' had just joined them.

* * *

><p>Another comfortable thirty minutes had gone by when Eric received a text from Pam. He quickly checked his phone. Immediately, Sookie felt frustration through the bond. She looked at Eric questioningly.<p>

He spoke to the table, "If you will excuse me, I have a bit of business that I must see to for a few moments." As he got up, he felt some disappointment from Sookie―not that he was leaving, but that he was leaving without _her_.

He immediately sent her reassurance as he reached out his hand to her, "Shall we, min kära?"

She took his offered hand and stood up with a smile. "I thought you needed to take care of business."

"Yes," he whispered to her, "but this is not something that would need to be kept from you, my love. In fact, I crave your help."

He looked at Tray, "Dawson, would you join us for a few moments?"

Noticing the serious expression on Eric's face, Tray rose, "Sure."

As the group passed the bar Sam had returned to a few minutes before, Eric asked for silent permission to once again use his office, which the shifter granted with a nod.

Once they were all inside the office with the door closed, Tray was the first to speak. "What's happened?"

Eric grasped Sookie's hand in his, "A vampire has taken blood from a Werewolf this evening―one who did _not_ consent to be drunk from."


	14. Chapter 13: Partners

**Chapter 13: Partners**

Tray tensed immediately. "What is the condition of my pack member?"

"Stable. He will heal fully within a week or two," Eric said.

"And the vampire?" Tray asked.

"She is being held under silver in the basement of Fangtasia. Pam has secured her and is awaiting _our_ decision. Apparently, your pack member went to Fangtasia this evening and spent quite a bit of time with this vampire. According to Pam, the two danced suggestively for a while and looked to be headed for _much_ more; Pam herself heard the boy agree to allow the vampire to feed from him, and the two went to a back room, where such things are," he paused and glanced at Sookie, "indulged _if_ they are consensual. However, the Were tried to back out once the vampiress began. She did _not_ heed his rejection, which was _clearly_ made and witnessed by others in the back room. She fed from him anyway. The encounter turned," Eric paused again, "violent after that."

Again, Eric was comforted by Sookie's hand in his; he was extremely grateful for the strength she was sending him through the bond. In all his years as sheriff, he'd handled many conflicts, but now that he had a partner—a helpmeet—he felt that his burden of deciding the fates of others was tempered by her support. He continued, "_Apparently_, the boy is only eighteen and used a fake I.D. to enter the bar; the vampiress is young as well―both in human _and_ in vampire years.

"And the Werewolf will be okay? You're sure?" Tray clarified.

"Yes, Pam immediately arranged for Ludwig, and she is caring for him at her clinic. He required a transfusion, but she had Were blood on hand. She has also repaired the arterial damage in his neck; luckily, though the vampire's bite was deep and the flesh was torn, the Were did not bleed out before Ludwig got to him." Eric paused. "However, Pam had to give the boy a bit of her own blood to keep him alive until Ludwig arrived."

Tray looked at Eric with surprise. "Why would she do that? Pam does not seem the type to go around saving the lives of Weres."

Eric looked at Sookie. "Pam did as she felt_ I_ would want, given the identities of both the Were and the vampire."

Tray looked at Eric questioningly.

"Dawson," Eric continued with a sigh, "the boy's name is Steven Dawson. I believe he is your nephew."

"Fuck!" Tray exclaimed. He continued introspectively, "Stupid kid is always stickin' his nose into shit it shouldn't be in—_literally_. Ever since his dad left, he won't listen to a damned thing my sister and I say." He looked at Eric, "And Pam saved his life?"

Eric nodded, "She ensured that he would live until Ludwig arrived, but gave him no more blood than was absolutely necessary."

Tray nodded and was quiet for a moment.

"Perhaps, this will be the boy's wake-up call; perhaps, he will be less reckless now," Eric offered.

The Were nodded but then looked at Eric a bit aggressively. "What will be done to the vampire?" Tray asked, a bit of a growl in his voice.

Eric looked down at Sookie, who leaned into him in silent support. Through her gesture, she was telling him that she trusted whatever he had to do.

Eric sent gratitude and love through their bond. "Generally, the vampire in question would be tortured with silver and forced to pay restitution and medical expenses. He or she would also have to leave Area 5 immediately, or a sentence of a year in a silver-lined coffin would be given."

"You said _generally_, Northman," Tray perceived. "What makes this case _not_ so general?"

Eric squeezed Sookie's hand. "The guilty vampire is the _king's_ child."

"Jessica?" Sookie questioned, with shock in her voice.

"Yes," Eric looked down at her with regret, feeling through the bond that this news was upsetting his wife. "I'm afraid so."

"I see," Tray said, his voice turning cold. "The king will want to bury this―to hide it."

Eric shook his head. "I will _not_ allow that. Plus, there were several witnesses in that room. The humans have been glamoured and the situation contained, but there were three vampires—vampires loyal to _me_—who witnessed the attack. And the boy came to the club with another Were, who helped the vampires contain the scene. Bill will not be able to cover up this situation without my help, and I won't give it―_unless_ that is what we _all_ decide to do here."

"Talk to me," Tray said, perceiving that Eric had a resolution in mind.

Eric looked down at Sookie and then back at Tray. "The vampiress, Jessica Hamby, is not lacking in potential; however, Bill is a poor maker and has never really disciplined her, nor has he taught her control. In the last year, she seemed to be settling down—her own innate ethical code governing her behavior—but recently, according to Pam, she has become unruly. She is beautiful and has had _plenty_ of willing people to feed from until tonight, but this problem has been escalating for a while. She has become more and more brazen, probably looking for attention from her maker. She is—after all—still a child in a great many ways." He sighed. "Pam tried to warn the girl to calm down last week, but apparently, she did not listen. And her maker has done _nothing_ to monitor or curb her―despite a formal warning from Pam, who reminded him about a scare the girl had last year with a trucker she had accidentally killed. According to what Pam texted me this evening, her warning went out to Bill last week, but he has done _nothing_ to stop the escalation of her behavior. Apparently, he has been," Eric scoffed, "too busy planning schemes against my bonded and me."

Sookie looked up at Eric in surprise. "Jessica killed someone last year?"

"I am almost positive she did," Eric nodded. "She spoke about it to Pam only in hypotheticals, but it was clear to Pam that the girl had lost control and accidentally killed a human. It was not hard to put two and two together to guess what had happened, but there was no direct proof. I kept an eye on Jessica for several months after you disappeared last year to make sure that there were no more incidents, but she seemed to be settling down with a human and was—during all the time that I had her watched—exclusively feeding from him. I informed Bill about my suspicions concerning the trucker, but without evidence, I could do nothing else at the time. And Bill refused to believe that my misgivings concerning the girl had any merit whatsoever."

Tray looked at Eric sharply, "Doesn't this _prove_ that she needs a stricter punishment—or to be put to death?"

Eric felt Sookie stiffen next to him at Tray's words. "Generally I would agree with you," he began. "However, Jessica became vampire against her will and was a rebellious teen upon her making as well. Bill _did_ try to have Pam and myself take care of her at first as a favor." Eric looked a little contrite. "But she was so rebellious that only a maker's command could have curbed her. I was hoping that—given more contact with the girl—Bill would provide that. Also," he looked down guiltily at Sookie, "when it became clear that Bill didn't want Jessica because he didn't want Sookie to know about her, I admit I was _not_ upset to bring her to him." He sighed and the vampire bond flooded with hesitation from Eric. "I admit that I wanted waves to be started between you and Bill, min kära."

Eric was extremely grateful that he felt no anger from Sookie through the bond in that moment.

Instead, Sookie grasped his hand harder. "Those were waves that Bill allowed because he wasn't truthful to me, but those waves helped me to understand that my relationship with him was _always_ treadin' water. I don't like that you used Jessica, but Bill was the one ultimately responsible for her."

Gratefulness flooded the bond from Eric's end as he continued, "Even so—I am partly to blame for her not learning how to be a successful vampire, I'm afraid." Eric turned his gaze back to Tray. "And _that_ is another reason why I would like to try an unusual option for Jessica's punishment."

"Can't Bill feel her pain because of the silver? Or her anxiety?" Sookie asked.

"He has, perhaps, muted the bond between them," Eric responded. "All vampires have this ability to a certain extent, and some can shut off a bond _completely_."

Sookie felt a jolt of sadness from her vampire bond with her husband, and she knew that Eric was thinking about how Godric had done the same to him. She squeezed his hand in silent comfort.

Eric continued, "Or Jessica might be stifling her own feelings, afraid of the trouble she is in. To this point, Pam has put her under silver to keep her secured, but that silver is _not_ touching her flesh, so she is not being burned by it—only weakened."

"Oh," Sookie sounded.

"What do you propose we do?" Tray asked.

"If you agree, I will offer a slightly alternative punishment than the norm. Jessica will still have to face a punishment by silver. I can do _nothing_ less than that." He looked down at Sookie with regret, but his wife nodded in understanding. She hated the thought of Jessica being silvered, but she somehow knew that Eric would do as little as he could get away with regarding Jessica's torture.

Eric continued, "Since Jessica is under five vampire years of age, her maker is responsible for the medical bills. Substantial restitution will also be required from Compton. I suggest this money go toward a college fund for the boy if he is going to continue his education. If not, perhaps it can be invested into some kind of business venture to keep him busy."

Tray nodded and spoke introspectively. "That sounds like a good idea. Steven's not one for school, but I can bring him into the motorcycle repair shop. He's always liked my bikes, and now that I have pack duties, I could use the help. The restitution money could be used to give him a small salary until he gets his shit together. Ideally, he could become my partner in the shop after a while. That is something my sister and I talked about in the past—especially after his father left—but I couldn't afford to take him on before."

Eric nodded, "_This_ is the part that is different—the part I am _asking_ you to agree to. I think that Bill would fight us if I attempted to banish Jessica from Area 5, and I feel that she lacks the discipline to stay away anyway." He sighed. "Like I said before, she lacks control, but I have seen her potential myself. If she had the right guidance, she might become quite formidable."

"What do you suggest?" Tray asked.

"Pam," Eric said simply. "She has grown a certain _fondness_ for Jessica. Her desire to protect the girl is certainly one of the reasons why she saved your nephew's life until Ludwig had time to get to him." He paused and looked at Sookie. "If I ask her to, Pam will take over Jessica's parentage―so to speak. Of course, Bill would have to agree to this and basically give up dominion over his child." Eric looked back at Tray. "But the king _may_ see this as a somewhat welcome opportunity."

"Yes," Sookie agreed, looking at Tray. "Bill never really wanted to be a maker."

"But he may now disagree—on principle—because _I_ am involved. He may see this as a power-play by me to take away another thing he sees as _his_," Eric started.

"When you just want to help Jessica," Sookie finished his thought.

"Yes," Eric confirmed. "But she _cannot_ stay in Area 5 if she remains uncontrolled. She will eventually do something that I cannot cover from human eyes, and this state cannot afford to have a scandal right now—not so soon after the Marnie situation." Eric felt apprehension from Sookie and sent comfort through the bond. "Those who are publically exposed of such actions as hers tonight are being killed at the order of the Authority. Bill has carried out _several_ such executions himself."

"And if Jessica had attacked a human and not a Were, she would definitely be executed, right?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Eric confirmed. "I would not be able to do anything about that, and if Bill resisted, his kingship would certainly be vulnerable again as well."

"So," Tray clarified, "you will silver her as punishment for the crime, her maker will pay a substantial restitution, and Pam will make sure that she stays in line from now on?"

"Yes―_if_ the king agrees," Eric nodded.

"And if he doesn't?" Sookie asked.

Eric sighed, "Then I will be forced to banish her, and she will most likely get herself killed soon enough, or she will return to Area 5 without permission, and I will have to sentence her to the coffin for a year. And that—I am certain—would destroy her."

"And what if the king doesn't allow the banishment?" Tray asked with narrowed eyes.

"Then I will have to turn the matter over to the Authority for arbitration, and they would most likely kill the girl―just to see if Bill resists. There are still people who would like to see the leadership of the state change, and this would give them a new opportunity to do just that."

"Son of a bitch. Stupid, _stupid_ Jessica," Sookie said under her breath.

"Indeed," Eric agreed with a slight smile to his mate.

Tray exhaled loudly, "Your compromise is agreeable, Northman." He smiled a bit, "I wonder if the king would be more willing to accept the plan if it seemed to come from _me_ as much or even more than it was coming from you. After all, I _am_ packmaster now. Perhaps, if I argued for an even stricter sentence, he would see your solution as the best thing for all involved."

Sookie smiled at Tray. "Eric, I like where Tray is goin' here. You know that Bill likes to feel like _he's_ the one in control. Maybe we can make him think he is."

Eric nodded, "That would be ideal. Very well―let's give it a try."

Tray moved to leave the office. "I'm gonna call my sister, and I'll meet you and the king outside in a few minutes―okay? Perhaps you should get him warmed up, and I'll join in when the moment is _just_ right," Tray said wickedly.

As soon as Tray had closed the door, Eric had Sookie pulled into a kiss. "Min kavaljer," he moaned into her mouth as he made her breathless.

She looked up at him with heavy lids and a question in her eyes when he released her.

He chuckled, "It means something like 'partner'—my beautiful partner in crime. You are _so_ beautiful when you are acting as my partner―my _true mate_."

"Right back at you," she chuckled too. "I like that name―you know. It sounds kind of like 'cavalier.'"

He kissed her nose gently and then looked at her seriously. "Do you wish to do the next part with me, Sookie? You could stay inside with Miranda and Bubba if you wish. It might get," he paused, "_unpleasant_ with Bill."

"Hell yes―I'm doin' this with you!" she insisted passionately. "We're _partners_, remember? You just said it yourself."

He smiled, "I will remember—always."

* * *

><p>Eric gave Miranda a meaningful look as Sookie and he returned into the bar. With a slight nod of his head, he signaled toward the back door. The Werelioness immediately rose and took Jarod with her, excusing them both from the group for a while. When Jesus looked at Sookie in question, she gave him a reassuring nod, so the brujo went back to the conversation he was having with Terry.<p>

Sookie gripped Eric's hand tightly as they approached Bill's table. Selah was sitting next to him in the booth and giggling as if he'd just said the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Eric said, nodding deferentially to his king, "but something has come to my attention that I must speak to you about immediately."

"Go ahead," Bill said without looking up. Sookie's frustration over Bill's rude behavior rose, but she kept herself in check. She just wished that Bill would pull his head out of his ass so that he could recognize what a wonderful asset he had in a sheriff like her husband. But Bill's jealousy prevented him from doing that. She couldn't help but to shake her head a bit sadly.

"It is something I would rather speak to you about in _private_," Eric said. "It involves something Jessica has done."

Bill looked up at Eric with concern, and Sookie could see Selah's worry at Bill's reaction to the mention of another woman; she also heard insecure thoughts pouring from the beautiful brunette's mind. The loudest thought was Selah's concern that she would be inadequate in satisfying Bill sexually, especially compared to women like Sookie. She thought that lower class women were likely less inhibited in bed because they had less self-respect; Selah vowed to herself to allow Bill to do with her body whatever he wanted so that she could hold onto him.

Sookie quickly raised her shields to keep out Selah's thoughts. Sookie couldn't help but to feel sorry for the woman; according to Pam's earlier text, Bill was merely using Selah to try to make her jealous. Part of Sookie wanted to warn Selah before Bill also used her for sex and blood, but Sookie intuited that the brunette wouldn't listen to her. Sookie sighed. Selah's superior and judgmental attitude seemed to stem directly from her own self-doubts. Sookie just hoped that Selah wouldn't be hurt too badly by Bill.

Bill looked back at Selah reassuringly, making Sookie hope for a moment that his intentions toward the woman had changed. Maybe if Bill could find another person to love, he would leave Eric and her alone.

Bill spoke softly to his date though he kept one eye on Sookie, "Jessica is my vampire child, so I had better see what is wrong. Will you be alright here for a few moments?"

The relief clear on her face, the brunette nodded, "Of course. I'll be _right_ here."

"Shall we go outside?" Eric asked, gesturing toward the door with a long stroke of his arm.

Bill nodded, got out of the booth, and spoke grumpily, "Fine."


	15. Chapter 14: The Fire Inside, Part One

**Chapter 14: The Fire Inside, Part One**

With her telepathy, Sookie 'listened' to what was going on outside as Eric and she approached the exit. She heard four human brains in the parking lot—brains that belonged to Bill's heavily-armed guards. Her anxiety rocketed through the bond, and she was frustrated with herself for not thinking to listen to see if Bill had any guards outside before.

Eric felt Sookie's unease, guessed its origin, and―since Bill was walking in front of them—mouthed the word, "Miranda," to her. Sookie immediately relaxed and squeezed his hand. For about the millionth time, she was glad that her man was a Plan A to Z kind of guy. Eric seemed to prepare for all foreseeable contingencies; her pride for her husband surged through the bond, and she caught him smiling a little at the feeling of that surge.

"So―what's all this about?" Bill asked impatiently once they had moved quite a distance from the front door and were definitely out of the earshot of all those inside—be they human or shifter or Were. Sookie noticed that Bubba had taken up a position about twenty feet to their right, and she smiled at her loyal vampire guard. She also saw that Thalia was right next to Bubba, looking on with her normal fierce expression.

"What has Jessica done?" Bill asked, more insistently. "Did she break a bottle on your _precious_ bar room floor?"

"No, Bill," Eric managed to keep his voice even, though Sookie felt his anger surge through the bond. "Tonight your child―in front of six witnesses―took the blood of an unwilling Were."

"What?" Bill asked, looking truly worried. "I have told her again and again that she must take blood only in _private_ and _only_ from the willing. She would not disobey me."

"Did you _command_ her?" Eric asked Bill, impatience now edging into his voice.

"No―but she has almost always done what I've asked her to do," Bill insisted.

"Well, according to the witnesses, one of whom was Pam, she did _not_ follow your advice, Bill. She attacked the _under-aged_ Were in the middle of the back room at Fangtasia," Eric said, his voice now low. "Pam has contained the situation, and the human witnesses have been glamoured and their picture-taking devices checked. However, there were also vampire witnesses and another Were on the premises."

"What of Jessica?" Bill asked.

"She's being held under silver in the basement of Fangtasia by Pam."

Bill closed his eyes and assessed his bond with his child. "But I feel no pain from her," he said.

"I have instructed Pam to secure her with silver but not to place it onto her skin until I have passed judgment for her crime," Eric said.

"But surely I can take care of the situation so that no punishment is required. It was _only_ a Were, after all," Bill said with a sneer.

Eric growled a bit at Bill's dismissal of Weres as a whole and then shook his head. "No, Bill. Even _if_ I were incompetent enough of a sheriff to overlook my duties, I could _not_ in this case. There are too many witnesses."

"Surely Jessica is not fully to blame," Bill hedged, his Southern accent beginning to grate on Eric's nerves. "This boy―the Were—did _he_ have any culpability?"

Eric sighed, "According to Pam, Jessica and the Were had been dancing for a while and seemed to be getting along well, but at some point, Jessica took things too far, and the boy tried to leave. That is when she attacked him. She nearly tore his _fucking_ throat out, Bill. Ludwig was required! That kind of thing cannot just be swept under a rug—and _will_ not be swept under a rug in Area 5."

"So _he_ led her on then?" Bill insisted. "He is at least as much to blame as she is. Jessica is young and simply couldn't control her urges."

Sookie spoke up, "Listen, Bill, I wasn't there, and you know how much I care for Jessica, but 'no' means _no_, okay? And the Were apparently said 'no' at some point."

Bill looked at Sookie sharply, "But that is _exactly_ what Eric did to you with Russell―he took your blood without your permission! If that is the case, then _he_ needs to be punished too!"

Sookie tried to keep her voice even, "_You_ took a whole hell of a lot more blood from me than Eric did in the back of that van, Bill Compton. By your logic, _both_ of you need to be punished." She took a deep breath, "You can't compare what happened with Eric and me―or with you and me―to what happened with Jessica."

Eric looked at Bill with anger in his eyes, "Yes―Bill, let's not make fallacious comparisons, and let's also not forget that I _was_ fucking punished for what I did to Sookie. I passed the fucking sentence _myself_, and you watched via closed-circuit television if I remember correctly."

"Eric?" Sookie looked up at him with questioning in her eyes.

Eric sighed and calmed his temper by concentrating on the feel of Sookie's hand still nestled in his.

Bill looked triumphant, "I see you still hold secrets from Sookie―something _I_ would never do."

"Eric?" Sookie asked her husband again, not looking at Bill.

"I do _not_ keep secrets from my bonded and pledged mate, Compton," Eric returned, still trying to contain his rage. "But she was gone for a year, and many topics have yet to arise between us." He looked down at Sookie and raised her hand to his lips. "I will tell you now if you wish, min kván." He turned a glare onto Bill. "Or better yet, Bill―why don't _you_ tell Sookie. I'm sure that she would be happy to hear about your _initiative_ in the matter."

Sookie looked at Bill, "Well?"

Bill glared at Eric and then looked at Sookie with pleading eyes. "Eric took blood from you without your permission, and then you disappeared. He _needed_ to be punished."

Eric bent down toward Sookie, curving his back a bit in the way she loved so much. "I _did_ take your blood against your will, min kära. That act is now against our laws no matter who does it and no matter what purpose it is done for. I had already submitted the paperwork for my own punishment before Bill and I even took Russell to his cement grave."

"Lies!" Bill yelled. "Eric would _never_ willingly submit to punishment because _he_ would never admit that he was wrong!"

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand. Bill had no idea that she could feel the truth in Eric's words through their bond. And the Civil War veteran also had no idea that she had already noticed several eye twitches from him.

"What was the punishment?" she asked Eric softly.

"I suggested the standard punishment for myself. I left your name out of the situation, but I reported to Nan and the Authority that I had taken blood from an unwilling human in order to entrap Russell. I also admitted to encouraging Russell to feed as well. The _official_ story is that the blood of the human was AB-negative and of very rare quality. I told the Authority that I was able to subdue Russell with silver when he was distracted by taking blood from the woman."

"What's the _standard_ punishment, Eric?" Sookie asked, placing a gentle hand on his forearm.

"When the offense is out of the public eye, and the human in question is not damaged to the point of needing medical attention, the standard punishment is silvering and the payment of reparations to the humans and a fine to the Authority," Eric responded. "Of course," he continued, "very few such cases are heard because the human is most often glamoured to forget what has happened."

Sookie trembled a little. "You were silvered _for me_?"

"Yes," Eric answered evenly. "It was not for long."

"_How_ long?" Sookie asked, thinking of Eric being chained down with silver at the Fellowship of the Sun church and then again during the Marnie incident.

"Five days," Eric answered evenly.

"Five," Sookie quaked as she pulled herself into Eric's embrace. "Days _and_ nights?"

"Yes," Eric answered even as he comforted her. "It was _nothing_ Sookie. Nothing like the pain of you being gone," he whispered to her.

Sookie sniffled loudly as her sorrow was replaced by anger. She pulled back from Eric and leveled her gaze at Bill. "How long is the _standard_ silvering?" she asked Eric even though she was glaring at Bill. "How long will Jessica have to endure it?"

"If her victim is agreeable, then she will face a few hours under silver," Eric said coolly.

Bill spoke in a beseeching voice, "Sookie, Eric _used_ you—is _still_ just using you! He _forced_ you to take his blood. He took your blood without your permission! And then he broke your heart by telling you about the queen's plans. Once I was king, I was in the position to make sure he _paid_, so I did." Bill looked at Eric with hatred in his eyes. "Eric is to blame for our not being together now, Sookie. You _must_ know this!"

"Ah," Sookie said, gripping her mate's hand hard and desperately trying to control her building rage. "_That's_ the heart of the matter, isn't it, Bill? Eric made sure that I would know about your duplicity, and you wanted your revenge!"

Bill looked at Sookie with imploring eyes, "You were about to forgive me for my transgressions that evening, Sookie. We would be happy and together even now if _he_ hadn't ruined things!"

Sookie could feel the magic burning inside of her. Eric felt her grip on him tighten even more.

"And what did you do to punish _yourself_, Bill Compton? You also took my blood without my permission in that van. And god knows what you would have done to me if Alcide and Tara hadn't opened those van doors!" Her voice lowered and her tone became pained, "Don't think that I don't know how close you came to raping me."

At these words, Eric stiffened, his own rage now filling the bond. It was Sookie's turn to send him comfort and hold him back.

Sookie shook her head, "Bill Compton, I have tried to be polite to you because you are essentially Eric's boss and because I once thought I loved you." Her voice grew cold. "But I'm _finished_ with all that. You are a two-faced, manipulative sack of shit. Do you actually think that Eric deserved to lie in silver chains for five fucking days and nights after he saved _all_ of our lives by trapping Russell? No—you _wanted_ him in those chains so that you could get revenge because he told me the _truth_ about you—the fuckin' truth, Bill!"

Eric felt Sookie's wrath, and he instinctually knew that he couldn't stop the magic that was welling up in her right along with that rage. "Thalia containment!" he said in the direction of the diminutive vampiress standing next to Bubba. Immediately she disappeared into the night.

Eric then sent waves of support to his wife. Whatever she was about to do, he wanted her to know that he was behind her.

Sookie was not finished with Bill. "_You_ are the one that took advantage, Bill. _You_ lied to me the first night we met. _You_ had me beaten, _you_ tricked me into taking your blood, and _you_ took mine―without fuckin' askin' first, I might add. _You_ also took my virginity, _you_ hid things from me, _you_ outright lied to me, and _you_ intended to take me to Sophie-Anne."

"But I love you," Bill stammered. "I never . . ."

Sookie interrupted, "No! _No more_, Bill!" She seemed to be lighting up from within, and Eric absorbed as much of her power as he could through their share grip. In his chest, he felt the fairy bond warming and pulling at him, almost as if it were trying to absorb his magic.

Sookie continued, "You shut the fuck up, Bill Compton! Here is the score―okay. _You_ need to get over this delusion that you have. You _don't_ truly love me, and you _haven't_ done everything you've done to protect me! You are never―_never_―gonna have me, Bill Compton. _Never_! And if you ever―_ever_―try to put your blood into me again, I will fuckin' end you! And if you ever hurt Eric, I will fuckin' hurt you, and _then_ I will end you. And if Eric is ever hurt by a seemingly random event, I will fuckin' kill you for good fuckin' measure—just in case!"

"Darling, I love . . . ," Bill started.

At Bill's use of the word, 'darling,' Eric dropped his wife's hand, no longer able to take the energy flowing through her and no longer wanting to stop her from doing what she needed to do. Whatever the consequences, he was going to simply stand back and watch his wife work, and if he had to become king at the end of the night because Bill was a pile of goo, he'd gladly do whatever it took for Sookie to have her peace of mind.

Sookie's voice was ice cold and fire at the same time. "I warned you _never_ to call me that again!" Light shot from Sookie's fingertips―yellow light that brightened the parking lot and shot straight into Bill's chest. The white light that had enveloped and healed Eric during the Festival of Tolerance was nothing like the blaze that was now shooting Bill Compton straight into Sookie's car, which she'd insisted upon driving with Miranda that morning. The force of Bill's body dented the front end of the car beyond repair, and he yelled out at the impact.

Eric watched in awe as the light died from Sookie's hands and she slowly walked the twenty feet that now stood between her and Bill; Eric followed his wife at a distance. Unable to move, Compton lay prostrate on the hood of Sookie's now-destroyed car.

"_That_ was for lyin' to me and stealin' things from me!" She spat on him in just the way Jason had taught her when they were kids. "And _that_ is for doin' what you did to Eric! You better keep your mother fuckin' hands off of my mother fuckin' husband from now on, _your majesty_. What I gave you tonight is just the appetizer. If you cross me again, I'll feed you the fuckin' main course!"

Eric quickly used his senses to assess the surroundings. Jarod had Bill's human guards subdued on the other side of the building. Thalia had made sure that no witnesses had come out of Merlotte's during the last few minutes, and no one new had arrived since they'd come outside. The only witnesses to Sookie's display―other than Thalia, Bubba, Bill and himself―had been Miranda and Tray, whom Eric heard waiting at the side of the building. "Son of a bitch," Eric heard Miranda intone under her breath.

Bill was in obvious pain, but he hesitantly sat up and then slowly got down from the hood of Sookie's car.

"Do you and I have an understanding now, Bill?" Sookie asked harshly.

Bill nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

"Excellent," Sookie said, "Now, why don't you and Eric talk about what is gonna happen to Jessica?"

Bill nodded again.

Sookie took in the damage to her car for the first time. Under her breath, she muttered, "Oh—Eric's gonna just _love_ this." And Sookie did indeed feel her husband's amusement—along with a large dose of pride—coming from his side of the bond.

"You broke your car with Bill," Eric chuckled.

She turned around and gave her husband a warning glance. "I'll slam your ass into the other end of it if you don't stop gloating, Mr. Viking!" She put her hands on her hips.

Eric's chuckle changed to a smirk, but his amusement doubled in the bond. "You can slam my ass whenever and wherever you see fit, lover."

Sookie sighed indulgently and rolled her eyes. She shook her finger at him. "You will _not_ buy me a new car, Viking."

Eric's smirk stayed on his face as Sookie walked back to his side.

"Warmed him up for me―did you, _sweetie_?" Eric asked playfully.

"He's all yours, _sugar lips_," Sookie answered sassily.

Unable to stop himself, Eric pulled her into a searing kiss that promised a lot more for later.

"Fuck," Sookie muttered. "_Sugar_ lips is right. You'd better follow through with that kiss later."

Eric growled and then let her go as he approached Bill. "My wife is the fucking _bomb_, isn't she?" he asked.

Sookie chuckled lightly at Eric's use of slang.

"Now, here is what is _going_ to happen with your child, your majesty. Jessica is going to face the _usual_ punishment with silver. I will ask Pam to take care of this."

Bill had recovered enough by this time to scoff.

"Pamela is well-versed in the arts of torture, I assure you," Eric said, his voice menacing. "It was _I_ who taught them to her. Jessica will feel much pain for several hours but have no lasting damage."

"_Fine_," Bill said, keeping his own anger in check. His eyes fleeted between Eric and Sookie. "What else?"

"You will pay the medical bills and reparations of fifty thousand dollars to the family of the Were."

Bill looked up at Eric with hate in his eyes, but choked out, "Agreeable."

"Good," Eric said. "And according to the mandates of Area 5, Jessica is to be banished."

"No!" Bill said quickly. "She will be killed or die if she has to be completely on her own. She lacks the ability to care for herself right now!"

"And whose fucking fault is that, Bill?" Eric asked. "You've had the better part of two years with her. Two years to train her! By two years old, Pam was already an amazing vampire, and you have seen how obstinate _she_ can be. Jessica could have been thus if you had taken a firm hand with her—if you had been an adequate maker."

Bill shook his head almost scornfully. "Jessica came out of the fucking grave fighting me—defying me. I thought that she'd grown out of all that." He shook his head ruefully. "I will pay the fine, and she will face silver. That is enough punishment.

That was the cue Tray needed to step forward. "_Not_ good enough, sheriff," the Were said threateningly. "Not _nearly_ fucking good enough! A few hours in silver and a fine that the AVL will probably pay for their poster boy are _not_ gonna do it! And banishment is no guarantee that the girl won't come back and finish what she started tonight."

"She will be chained in silver and placed in a coffin for a year if she comes back into this territory after she is banished," Eric said.

"But what about the damage she could cause _before_ she is caught the next time?" Tray asked. "No―I need more assurances than that for my pack."

Bill spoke up, "I will guarantee that she won't harm the boy again. As her maker, I will command her."

Tray sneered. "_Still_ not good enough. You have proven yourself an inept maker, Compton, and I don't trust you to make sure that the girl is made safe to be around Weres."

Bill had puffed himself up, despite the fact that his clothes were still unkempt from Sookie's blast. "How dare you, Were! I am the king of Louisiana!"

"Yes―the _vampire_ king. Not _my_ king!" Tray yelled. "And I am the packmaster of this region, and I aim to make sure that _my_ people are safe."

Bill scoffed, "You are in Eric's back pocket, _packmaster_. Don't think that I don't see what is going on here."

Tray was in front of Bill in a second, his hands held like claws. In his weakened state, Bill shrunk back a bit. "Northman may be my associate—even my friend—in some things, but the Were that was attacked tonight is my fucking nephew, Compton, so despite the respect that I might hold for the _Sheriff_ of Area 5, my first allegiance is to my own flesh and blood and my pack! And for the record, I hold _no_ such respect for you."

Tray was so convincing that even Sookie shrunk back a bit. The Were continued, "And I'm a _new_ packmaster too. An example must be made of this vampire if our cordial relationship is to continue, Northman!" Tray turned around for a moment to give Sookie and Eric a sly wink before looking back at Bill. "Banishment for the girl is _not_ acceptable. If she'd attacked a human in this way, she would be killed—no questions asked! I want her in a silver coffin for the boy's lifetime—at the very least!"

"Put her in my custody," Bill pleaded. "I will guarantee . . ."

Tray interrupted. "I already said that wasn't fucking good enough! I don't trust you to keep your child in line! I want her _controlled_ or _dead_ for what she did to my nephew!"

There were a few moments of tense silence.

"Would you trust _me_?" Eric asked Tray.

"What do you mean?" Tray snarled, turning around a bit so that he could look at Eric while still keeping an eye on Bill.

"After her silvering, I will place her into Pam's custody. The vampire in question is actually quite promising. With the right hand, she could turn out well," Eric reasoned.

Tray looked back at Eric, "You would guarantee her behavior _yourself_?"

Eric nodded. "If she misbehaves again—even a little—she will go to the coffin in silver or to her final death."

Tray looked back at Bill. "I want assurances that her _maker_," he said the last word with excess contempt, "cannot interfere with your governance of her, Northman. Otherwise, there is _no deal_, and there will be _no_ further dealings between vampires and Weres in this region. I will also report this matter to the AVL! Let's see what they would do with the information that a vampire has attacked a Were _in front of humans_! I'm guessin' they'd order her immediate death."

Eric walked closer to Bill. "King, I suggest you order Jessica to obey Pam like a maker and then lift your hold over the girl and set her free. After that, Pamela and I will take responsibility for her." He looked at Tray. "Would _that_ be acceptable to the pack, Dawson?"

Bill shook his head and yelled out, "_Never_—I'll _not_ allow you to take Jessica too." He looked at Sookie.

Tray stepped back, "Then, vampire king, we'll leave it up to the AVL."

Bill looked from Tray to Eric. "But the AVL will surely order her death."

"And good riddance," Tray said harshly.

"It is your choice, Bill," Eric said—his voice taking on a conciliatory tone. "You and I both know that Jessica would be dead already had she attacked a human instead of a Were." Eric sighed audibly, drawing Bill's attention completely to him. "Bill, we have many differences, and I know that you hate me because Sookie is mine, but I do _not_ want to see young Jessica die. And I fear that with banishment or with interference from the AVL or the Authority, that is _exactly_ what will happen to her. Did you not see her potential during the witch war, Bill? Jessica could—with someone who _wished_ to guide her—become a great vampire. And you yourself have told me that you never wanted to be a maker. Let Pam have a try with the girl. Let your child _live_, Bill." Sookie could tell through the bond that every word Eric was saying was sincere. She just hoped that Bill would agree—for Jessica's sake.

Bill looked at Eric and then at Tray, who had folded his arms over his chest defiantly. Bill's expression turned to defeat. "_Fine_―I agree to your terms, Were."

Sookie walked up and took Eric's hand. She looked at Bill, "For what it's worth," she said in a kind voice, "I think you're doing the right thing, Bill. You never wanted a child anyway."

"Saving _your_ life gave her to me," Bill said bitterly.

Sookie took a deep breath, and the kindness slipped from her tone. "Saving my life to protect me so that you could hand me over to your queen _DID_ cause you to have to make Jessica, Bill." Sookie looked up at Eric, "Can we go back in? I'm freezin' my ass off out here."

Eric chuckled and took off his leather jacket to drape around Sookie's shoulders. "I'm sorry, min kära. I should have given you this before; however, in my defense you were―quite _literally_―on fire earlier."

She pulled the coat around her and smiled. "Well—_now_ I'm cold, so thanks."

Eric glanced back at Bill and pulled out his phone to text Pam. "I will have Pam conduct Jessica's punishment in one hour's time if you wish to temporarily close off or limit your bond with her. Dawson, are three hours sufficient?"

The Were nodded curtly.

Eric continued, "Good―Jessica will be brought to our home tomorrow evening, Bill, and you will come at 7:00 sharp to complete what you agreed to here."

"I _demand_ to be there as a witness," Tray growled.

Sookie said, "You are welcome at our home whenever you want, Tray."

The Were couldn't help but to smile at the fact that Sookie's polite tone had essentially canceled out his bullish one. "Thank you, Sookie," he nodded.

Eric looked at Bill, "Your human guards will be glamoured so that if they did witness or hear anything that Sookie did tonight, they will neither remember nor be able to speak of it." He motioned to Thalia, who quickly went around to the other side of the building.

Bill huffed as he straightened his clothing. "Do _not_ forget that I am the king here."

Eric was in his face at full fang in less than a second, "And do _not_ forget who enabled you to stay in that position, Billy boy. Do you remember the bargain that we made―that if Sookie chose you, I would back off, and you would do the same? _She has chosen_! Now you live up to your part of that bargain if you want to keep living at all." Eric smiled warningly, "Or I'll send my _wife_ 'round to knock you on your ass again."

Bill snarled, "Do _not_ forget that she saved _my_ life at the Festival of Tolerance by knocking you out with her magic too, Eric."

"Did you see me on my _ass_ that day, Bill?" Eric asked with a snarl of his own. "Tsk, tsk, your majesty. You have no fucking clue the kind of magic that Sookie and I have together; if you want to find out, however, you will continue to push us."

Eric moved back. "Meanwhile, Bill," the Viking said, "you should see to your date. We'll be expecting your summons for Sookie's work."

He bowed curtly even as Sookie reached for his hand, and the couple began the short walk back to the bar.


	16. Chapter 15: The Fire Inside, Part Two

**[A/N: Many of you may have figured out that FanFiction . net has been having some "issues" sending alerts. However, I am going to keep posting one to two chapters a day, so please keep checking even if you don't get alerts. Also, I'm holding off on responding to your wonderful reviews until the problem with the site gets fixed so that you can know when I'm writing to you. But I can still see your reviews, so please keep leaving them if you will. I treasure them all. I hope that the site gets fixed up soon, but until then, I'm still here, editing and posting away. And I hope you are still there, enjoying the story as the action and conflicts begin to pick up.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Fire Inside, Part Two<strong>

Once Eric and Sookie were back inside of Merlotte's, he whispered to her almost desperately, "Quick goodbyes and then home. I _need_ to be inside of you, min älskare." She felt through their bonds that he was barely containing his lust.

Sookie blushed and then nodded. The encounter with Bill had drained her in one way, but in a more fundamental way, she needed her husband to comfort her―needed his body and soul to wrap her up. It felt almost as if the fairy bond was trying to pull him to her, asking him for the strength and nourishment she knew only he could give her.

Eric's long strides and Sookie's scurries to keep up with him brought them to their tables in seconds. Everyone looked up at them expectantly. Eric spoke, his voice the definition of calm. However, Sookie felt his dogged effort to stay composed through the bond. "I'm afraid Tray had to go; a relative of his was hurt in an accident."

Everyone expressed their regrets as Eric continued, "And I'm afraid my business is more _pressing_ than it seemed. Unfortunately, Sookie and I must get home so that I can make a conference call." At those words, he _pressed_ his erection against Sookie's backside. Sookie stifled a moan—barely. Jesus gave her a knowing look.

Eric bowed and looked at Terry, "It was good to meet you, Terry. I will look forward to our fishing excursion. Good evening, everyone."

"Yeah," Sookie said quickly; her own desire for Eric had been building, and she knew it would soon match his. She stammered, "I'll see y'all soon. Thanks for comin'. Sorry to rush off."

Eric ushered her toward the back of the restaurant. As he passed the bar, he said to Sam, "Bill me." He picked Sookie up and raced her to Sam's office so that she could collect her purse and jacket. She took off Eric's leather jacket, which was hanging off of her, and replaced it with her own. She then put her purse over her shoulder and turned around to face Eric.

"Will you be too cold if we fly?" Eric was panting, the desperation now clear in his voice. His eyes were blue pools of stirred up passion.

She nodded her head, not able to speak because of her own tumultuous desire for her husband. Part of her wanted to forego the 'no fucking in Sam's office rule' that she'd imposed upon them, but the sane part of herself respected her ex-boss too much to do that.

Instead of putting his jacket on, Eric wrapped it around Sookie so that it would give her an extra layer of protection against the elements. He spoke in a low, rough voice. "I _need_ to fly fast, Sookie. Keep your face buried against my sweater to keep warm."

Sookie could tell and feel through the bond how much her vampire was holding back the desire to take her right then. She looked up at him and purred, "If I get cold, I'm sure you will _warm me up_ as soon as we get home."

Eric growled and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips before burying her face into his chest. He secured her to him by placing one hand under her oh-so-alluring bottom and another against her back. He had them out of the back door of Merlotte's and into the air before Sookie could even register that they'd left Sam's office.

He felt her shiver into him as the cool wind from the velocity of their flight hit her. He slowed down a bit. He monitored her body temperature, and he listened to the sound of her heart; feeling the direction of the wind, he repositioned her slightly so that he was blocking most of the gust from hitting her face directly. He felt every inch of his body that was touching her tingle with delight, and he pulled her closer still so that more inches could experience the same enchantment.

It had been many hours since he had been home, and he didn't mean the dwelling they shared, though he loved their house. No―he had not been inside of _her_―his true home―for too damned long. The fairy bond that she'd made between them had been pulsing inside of him like an arrhythmic heartbeat throughout their encounter with Bill. It was ordering him—guiding him―to reconnect with his beloved in order to feed their bond―to make it stronger―though he wondered how that would even be possible. Already the fairy bond was stronger than anything he had ever known in a thousand years.

Eric checked Sookie's temperature and heart rate again. He could go a little faster, just a bit. This would have them home in 132 seconds rather than 153 seconds, so he increased his speed as she nestled into him. He could feel through the vampire bond that his beloved was impatient for him too. Her lust and anticipation were reaching a crescendo. Despite the cold, her center was warm and moistening in preparation for him. Her hands, which she'd wrapped around his neck at first, were now buried underneath his sweater, and he could feel her fingertips and nails pushing against his flesh so that she could establish the physical contact that she too craved. He felt her hot breath on his neck.

108 seconds.

He thought seriously about just landing them in the woods and making love to her in the night as he had the very first time they'd been together. That night had been less than a month before under the full moon. He'd been unaware of his memories that night, but he had wanted her urgently. Eric's erection raged as he thought about her face in the light of the moon as he'd found her in the woods. He thought about the sound of the little stream that had been playing its music during their love-making. He thought about the first moment he saw her perfect breasts, breasts that seemed designed for the size of his hands and his mouth.

He had never used or even thought of the adjective 'expressive' to describe a woman's breasts until that night, but he could think of no other word that better fit Sookie's breasts. They'd risen and responded to his touch as if they'd been thirsting for it. He thought about the way her eyes had captured his as he'd first entered her; he'd gone slowly, intuiting somehow that he would be too big for her otherwise and that her tightness would need to adjust to his size. He'd monitored her heart and her sounds to make sure that she was not in pain as he'd gently moved into her inch by inch and felt her melding around his flesh. Even now, he had no word the describe the rightness of their fit, the total perfection of her around him.

He could feel his pre-cum moistening his jeans at the memory. He longed so much to be inside of her.

73 seconds.

Unfortunately―Eric had determined―it was too cold to land them in the woods. It was twenty degrees colder than it had been the night he'd made love to her for the first time.

He couldn't help but to smile at the memory of their first night together and how insatiable they'd both been—not that he craved her any less now. When all was said and done that night, he'd emptied his seed into her four times, and he'd given her six orgasms. Like a teenaged boy, he'd not been able to hold in his releases; even the thousand-year-old vampire that he was now felt close to cumming―just at the memory of her softness around his cock and the feel of her clinging tightly to him. And her fingernails―those wonderful fucking nails―were now plunging into him harder as her lust escalated, a mirror to his own desire. He wondered if she was remembering how he'd run with her at vampire speed back to the house after they'd had their first releases in the woods. Even during that short run, he'd ached to be inside of her again. He'd gotten no further than the entryway before she welcomed him into her body for a second time. He wondered if he could wait longer this time around; he somehow doubted it.

51 seconds.

She had stayed so wet for him that night. And her wetness was beginning to pool now, eliciting an uncontrollable growl from deep within him. She answered his sound with a moan of her own.

He thought about the noises they made together while joining, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He'd never really been one to make much noise while having sex before. The vampire in him had sampled most everything―many, _many_ times. Thus, sex had become merely a somewhat pleasurable segue to blood for him over the years. The orgasm was enjoyable. But the act was monotony after a thousand years.

The _sameness_ that sex had devolved into was why he'd tried practically everything―with women _and_ men. After fifty or so years as a vampire, his bond with Godric had called him to have sex with his maker for the first time, and he had found the act to be different―new and, therefore, welcome. After that, he'd thrown a man into his sexual rotation every once in a while for the variety, though he still enjoyed women more. And he'd been physically intimate with Godric many times throughout their years together—though not in the last several hundred years.

Eric had even tried being topped by a man before, though that was an act he'd experimented with voluntarily only _once_. The thought of losing his anal virginity again and again was _not_ a pleasant one for him. Some play in the anal area to stimulate what he learned was his prostate was one thing, but full penetration was another thing altogether.

Yes—he'd had a thousand years of sexual experimentation. But none of the encounters―no matter how exotic―matched the feeling he got from simply being inside of the woman he was holding now, his Sookie. The position they were in didn't matter, though he'd enjoyed all that they'd tried up to that point and looked forward to experiencing new things with her. Their first time had been in what English speakers call the "missionary position." It was the position he'd lost his own virginity in many, many years ago. It was the 'standard' position―the usual, the most ordinary. And he'd not had sex in that position in many hundreds of years before that night in the moonlight because it had become so mundane and boring to him.

But that first night with Sookie had changed _everything_—and it wasn't just because he'd been trapped in an amnesic state either. That position had made it possible for him to look into Sookie's eyes as he'd entered her. It had allowed her to wrap her legs around his flesh and pull him in tighter. It had allowed him to kiss and touch her from her forehead to her breasts.

Over time—he realized—he'd stopped kissing and caressing the people he had sex with. He couldn't recall a single kiss he'd given to Yvetta, for example, and she'd been his lover for longer than most as he'd tried to drive his feelings for Sookie and his grief for Godric away. He'd simply used Yvetta, like so many others before. It had been his way. But with Sookie, everything had changed, and the human expression of "making love" had come to mean something to him for the first time. He wanted to kiss and caress his Sookie all the time.

26 seconds.

Yes―the woman in his arms had changed _everything_―changed the foundation upon which he was built even. Everything that was empty―sex, experiences, even his very heart and soul―were now filled. Blank, monotonous nights of existing were changed, like coal to diamond. And Eric felt full to the point of overflow; he would fight with his last drop of blood to keep that feeling―the feeling that he knew each coupling with Sookie would only make stronger.

11 seconds.

Sookie saw the familiar sight of Hummingbird Lane. She'd felt the feelings of her husband during their flight, and she knew that her clothing might not survive the rampage and pillage that she knew he was planning with her body. "Oh well," she thought to herself, "it wasn't as if she would need her Merlotte's uniform anymore." She grew even wetter in anticipation, and though her Gran might disapprove, Sookie was happy to think about the scent of her arousal filling her husband's senses and driving him as crazy for her as she was for him. Her nails bit into his back harder, and he growled. She wanted to feel him buried deep inside of her—now!

Six seconds.

Unable to wait any longer, he took her lips with his, just as she lifted her face to meet him. The fairy bond approved and thumped with increased power.

His eyes closed, he used his other senses to land at their home and to check the surroundings to make sure that they were safe. Her arms tightened around him, and her legs locked even more forcefully around his waist as their tongues stroked and caressed. He didn't break the kiss as he strode up the steps; he _couldn't_ break it. Through the fairy bond, she was calling for him to be connected to her. One hand underneath her beautiful bottom, he used the other to disarm the security system and get them inside, but that was as far as he could go. He'd waited long enough and she was calling; in that moment, her call was all he knew.

He set her on the back of the couch and took both hands to their clothes. The jackets were removed from her body with only minimal zipper-related damage; however, her Melotte's shirt was ripped in two, for he was unwilling to leave her lips for even a moment. Her bra survived because she was the one working on that garment, but his sweater―like her shirt―was in two pieces as it left his body. Now both bare-chested, they pulled into each other and into their embrace, savoring the feeling of flesh on flesh.

Finally, she pulled from the kiss to catch her breath, and he moaned, his eyes popping open. The primitive desire in those blue seas―the longing―took Sookie's breath away even more than his kiss had, and she pulled him back to her lips after only a few seconds.

He set her on her feet and managed to get her pants open without damaging them as she worked to kick off her shoes. He pushed her pants and underwear down as far as his long arms could manage without his breaking their kiss. She shimmied to get them farther off as he turned his attention to his own jeans. The buttons did not survive on them, and his jeans were past his hips in moments, his engorged cock springing up behind them. Sookie had managed to get only one pant leg off, but it was enough. She wrapped her arms tighter around her husband, and she pulled herself up him—almost like she was climbing a tree. He placed one hand under her bottom again to support her and then thrust into her with one long stroke.

They moaned into each other's mouths. The fairy bond burst with white light, and they felt each other's emotions through the vampire bond. The two bonds—so distinctive and beautiful on their own—seemed to meld together in the moment of their joining.

His jeans holding his legs together, Eric lacked gracefulness for the first time that Sookie had known him as he tried to move them to a wall so that he could pound into her more deeply. Sookie could feel that he was practically waddling, and amusement, mirth, and joy joined the lust, passion, and love coming from her end of their vampire bond. She broke their kiss with a sound that was half-moan and half-giggle.

Eric continued his ungraceful waddling even as he stayed buried inside of her. Registering Sookie's emotions through the bond and guessing their origin correctly, he looked down at his jeans, which were pooling on his lower legs. Her eyes followed his, and then they both laughed out loud as he continued his stilted movements toward the nearest wall. Of course, he didn't allow those movements to make him dislodge from her. He was no fool.

"You're moving like a duck," Sookie giggled and then moaned at the feel of his rock-hard cock molding her insides with its shape so that she fit him perfectly―_only_ him.

"Quack, quack," he chuckled roughly as he finally got them to the wall and pushed her against it, even as he made sure to take the impact with one of his arms. He began to move in and out of her more forcefully. He buried his nose into her neck to fully take in her scent. He purred into her neck, "Fagr—so beautiful."

"Yes!" she sounded as he moved, filling and then un-filling her; he seemed to be caressing her from the inside out, stroking the bond between them as well as her sensitive sex with each well-placed thrust.

"Fagr. So. Fucking. Amazing," Eric muttered, his voice awestruck as if caught in a daze. "You were amazing when you used your powers tonight. So fucking amazing when you told Bill you'd kill him if he hurt me."

"I would," Sookie said passionately, as her nails once again curving into his shoulder. "I'd do anything to keep you safe and with me. _Anything_."

"Fagr," Eric growled, still speaking as if in a trance. "Amazing when you are fairy Sookie. So fucking amazing when you are calling me, caressing me, empowering me, teasing me, and fucking _conquering_ me through the bond the fairy in you made. I have to be in you―_have to_ be part of you when you call me like that."

Eric slowed down his thrusts to prolong their joining. If he could, he'd make it last forever; her body felt so good―so _right_—around his. And the fairy bond felt _so_ good as it entwined them together fully, making the distance between their hearts and minds infinitesimal. The vampire bond, not one to be left behind, added to the power of their joining, as their emotions churned, echoed, and linked. "Amazing," he gasped. "Fagr―Beautiful."

She moaned and used her internal muscles to grip his cock in order to give them both even more pleasure.

He growled as her body clutched his.

She moaned as he slowed down his movements even more. She savored his every advance and withdraw from her body. She gasped, "I sometimes think I can't love you more―that it's impossible to love you more than I already do." She whimpered and moaned as he thrust into her slow and deep, hitting her spot as if it had a target on it. "But I always do―_always_ love you more."

He gently touched his forehead to hers. "Love you, min kván. Love you _so_ fucking much."

He continued his gentle, steady thrusting. "More," she whimpered. He obeyed, giving them both more and more of what they needed―more closeness, more connection. He kept his pace slow as they were both brought to an overpowering orgasm that began like a trickle of water leaking through a crack in a dam and finished as a mighty river crashing through that same dam.

He held her against the wall while he emptied and she pulsed. They both sighed contentedly, and the vampire bond buzzed with shared feelings of love and joy.

Still—the fairy bond called to him, and he opened up his wrist so that she could take from him; he'd give her everything if he could. Her eyes were on his as she drank his blood into her body, and aftershocks of their orgasms shot through them until the wound on his wrist had closed and she licked the remnants of his blood there. The fairy bond was momentarily sated _and_ bursting as he pulled out of her and gently set her onto her feet before kissing her lips lightly—almost shyly.

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN:** "Fagr" as you may have figured out means "beautiful" in Old Norse. By the way, when I think I know a word or phrase in Old Norse, I sometimes use that instead of Swedish. Often the two languages are similar, but a variation of Old Norse (there are several) would have been the Viking's first language.]


	17. Chapter 16: That Sounds Like Heaven

**Chapter 16: That Sounds Like Heaven**

Sookie looked down at Eric's pants―still pooled around his lower legs―and giggled once again.

He quirked a brow, "You like this look, Miss Stackhouse? Do you find it _irresistible_?" He leaned into her sexily, despite the pants stilting his movements.

"Oh―it's definitely you," she chuckled. "_Such_ gracefulness."

He teased, "I'd like to see you try walking like this."

"Why didn't you just fly us over here?" she quirked a brow of her own.

He chuckled warmly. "Once I was inside of you, I think I forgot I _could_ fly there for a minute."

She giggled, "Well—if it makes you feel any better, I think I forgot my own name for a while."

He reached down and pulled up his pants as best he could―given the fact that most of the buttons were now missing―before taking off his boots and socks. Once his feet were bare, he flexed his toes cutely. Seeing this as she reached down to right her own pants, Sookie smiled and a bolt of joy poured from her and into the bond.

He looked at her in question.

"You flexed your toes," she grinned as if he'd just mastered an amazing skill. "It was cute."

He returned her grin and picked her up again. "Let's go put on something comfortable and curl up next to a fire―shall we, min kära?"

Sookie's smile warmed and she purred, "Yes please. That sounds like heaven." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head comfortably onto his shoulder as he walked them to their bedroom.

"Would you like some of your popcorn food?" he asked as he set her gently onto their bed. "Living room? Bedroom?"

She smiled. "I'd _love_ some popcorn. And how about the living room tonight? We can put on a movie?"

He kissed her nose. "Sounds like a plan."

Quickly, he shed his ruined jeans and pulled on some track pants and a T-shirt while she went into the bathroom to wash up a bit.

He zoomed into the kitchen and pulled a bag of popcorn from the cabinet; he quickly read the directions and put it into the microwave.

At that moment, he realized that he'd not fed from Sookie during their intercourse. He shook his head a bit. Before Sookie, he'd never had sex with a human without also feeding. However, Sookie was the very definition to him of the phrase "never before." Never before would he imagine that he'd be satisfied―ecstatic even―to simply spend a night sitting in front of a fire next to his woman as she chomped her treat.

The kitten rubbed his leg. "Ah," Eric said, "I know what _you_ want." He reached down and picked up the creature gently, walking it over to its food bowl. He placed the cat in front of the bowl and then filled it. "Sorry―I forgot to do this before I left, didn't I, little one?" The kitten meowed and looked up at him before turning to his food.

After quickly picking up Sookie and his clothing—a lot of which was now in scraps—from the living room floor, Eric washed his hands and then pulled out a blood for himself and a soda for Sookie. He knew that she enjoyed the bubbly drink with her popcorn, and he fixed it with ice as he'd seen her do. He inhaled deeply. He enjoyed the smell of this particular food―the salt and butter mixing with the corn scent. He pulled out a bowl as the microwave beeped and emptied the popcorn into it before putting his blood into the microwave. He zipped into the living room with her food and drink and pulled a few quilts and pillows onto the floor and then went back to the kitchen as the microwave once again sounded.

He quickly downed the blood and put the empty bottle into the recycling after rinsing it. He was unconsciously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he turned to find Sookie grinning at him. The bond between them was 'grinning' too.

"Now what?" he asked with a goofy grin of his own face.

"_You_," Sookie said simply as she turned to go into the living room. He followed her and pinched her bottom lightly as he rushed past her to start the fire. The kitten padded along, trailing happily after his master and mistress.

"Did you just pinch my butt?" Sookie asked in mock anger as she reached down to pick up the kitten.

"Beautiful butt," he said, repeating the words he'd used the night he'd been drunk on fairy blood.

Sookie tried to groan as if angry, but the bond betrayed her amusement and happiness. She sunk down onto the floor and put the kitten on her lap as she reached for the bowl of popcorn. She grabbed a handful of the treat and began chomping away as she watching Eric's movements in making the fire. His own beautiful bottom was _much_ more enthralling than any movie she'd ever seen.

The fire started, he sunk down onto the floor next to her, and she arranged herself so that she was sitting into him with her back to his chest. It had become their favorite way to sit, and he wrapped his arms around her, settling them on her stomach.

"What movie were you thinking, lover?" Eric asked after a few minutes of silence had been filled with only his inhaling her scent and her resting against him comfortably.

"Well, I never actually got to watch all of _Iron Man_," Sookie laughed. "_Someone_ kept distracting me."

"Who?" Eric asked innocently as he kissed and nipped at her neck. "I'd be happy to make sure he never does it again."

"Don't you dare," Sookie purred, turning around to kiss Eric on his cheek. The kitten sauntered around them and began to rub its body onto the entwined fingers of their left hands.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Eric asked.

"_You_ were supposed to be helping with that, Mister," Sookie said.

"_You_ were the one who rejected my suggestion."

She giggled, "We are _not_ naming him Eric Junior."

Eric sighed contentedly as he scratched the kitten behind the ears. "In that case, I'm still thinking."

Sookie chuckled and pet the cat as well. "He just doesn't seem to fit anything I've thought of yet."

Just then Eric cocked his head. "Pam," he said quietly. "Be right back." Eric quickly kissed her forehead, rose, and zipped up to the bedroom to get his cell phone.

He was listening to Pam's report already as he reentered the living room and retook his place behind Sookie. "Fine," he said. "Make sure that we have eyes on him when he leaves Merlotte's. After tonight, I trust him even less than before. He is likely desperate to the point of idiocy."

He listened for a few more seconds and then spoke again, "Pam, I'm going to put you on speaker so that Sookie can hear what you have to say too."

Sookie sighed loudly and sank into her husband as he put the phone on speaker and then held it in his right hand, which was now propped up on one of his lanky knees. He'd unconsciously retaken her left hand in his own.

"Hi, Sookie," Pam said with amusement in her voice. "Miranda told me _all_ about the halftime fireworks this evening. Sorry I missed it. I have never enjoyed football, but it would have been nice to see the _show_."

"Oh―hey, Pam," Sookie responded.

"What is the status of Jessica?" Eric asked.

Pam sighed, "Do I _really_ have to become a fulltime babysitter? Miranda told me what you said to Bill."

"Come now, Pamela," Eric said with a smile in his voice. "It will be fun for you. I told you it was time for you to be a maker, and now you can have some practice."

"I don't think _fun_ is the word I would choose, Eric," Pam pouted on the other end.  
>"She could be a good vampire, Pamela―despite her maker. You saw her the night we went to fight the witch. With good guidance and proper training, she could become quite something. Plus," Eric paused, "you have told me yourself that you <em>like<em> her and have high hopes for her. However, if you do not wish this, Pam, I will not force it upon you."

Pam answered quickly. "It is true that Jessica is not _nearly_ as annoying as she once was." She added flatly, "But I want your permission to stake her if she does something that truly gets on my nerves."

Eric chuckled. "I trust in whatever decisions you make as her," he paused emphatically, "_stepmother_."

Pam scoffed loudly. "Don't fucking call me that, or I'm not gonna do it."

Eric laughed louder and was joined by Sookie.

After a few moments, Eric asked, "Has Jessica been told?"

Pam answered quietly, "Yes―_before_ I started her punishment. She is under silver as we speak, though I am keeping it lighter than my usual."

Eric spoke teasingly, "See—you _do_ care for the girl."

"There's no need for her to suffer unduly just because her maker's an incompetent douche," Pam deadpanned.

"And the Were―Dawson's nephew?" Eric asked.

"Fine. Ludwig reports that he will be ready to go home within the week, and his mother and uncle are with him now."

"Excellent," Eric said. "And Bill?"  
>"As I was saying before," Pam said, "he seems quite out of sorts this evening―thanks to you, Sookie."<p>

"Um―thanks, Pam," Sookie said, not knowing how else to respond.

"No thank you," Pam deadpanned. "Lillith was here this evening but left quickly an hour ago, giving some excuse about a call from a 'friend.' Once she got to the mansion, Bill told her about what you did to him―though in his version of the story, Eric _forced_ you to do it. Miranda's version was _quite_ different."

Sookie seethed, "Bill needs to wake the fuck up from delusion-land."

Pam chuckled and then continued, "Lillith cautioned Bill to go along with the sentence concerning Jessica, and they talked mostly of how they were glad that Jessica has been told nothing of their plans."

"Well that's good to know," Sookie said. "I'd hate to think of Jessica helping them."

Pam's voice grew angry, "In the end, Bill decided letting go of his duties as maker was for the best. Though he told Lillith that he'd come to feel some affection for Jessica, he admitted that he will be glad to have her 'out from under foot,' as he called it." Pam's sighed heavily. "His fucking disregard for his child makes me want to drag his ass down here and put _him_ under silver instead of her."

Eric smiled, and Sookie could feel her husband's pride for his child. "You will—I think—prove to be an excellent maker, Pamela."

Sookie heard another sigh from Pam.

The vampiress spoke up, "I will endeavor to be better than what she has had." Sookie was surprised to hear no sarcasm in Pam's voice. "But this needs to be done properly. Get Jesus and," Pam sighed with exasperation, "_Lafayette_ to make sure that Bill's hold over Jessica is severed and that the bond I make with her is just as good as if I'd turned her."

Sookie looked up at Eric with a bit of surprise at Pam's quick acceptance of taking on Jessica.

Eric winked at her. "I was already planning to do so."

There was a moment of silence on the line. "Good," Pam said simply.

"Anything else?" Eric asked.

"Lillith has told Bill that they need to plan for a while and lay low. She told him that she has me _right_ where she wants me," Pam chuckled. "Of course, it was _I_ that had her right where I wanted her earlier this evening, but that's just semantics. In fact, she was quite good at lying right where_ I_ wanted," the vampiress purred.

"T.M.I., Pam!" Sookie cried out.

Eric reflected for a moment, "A frightened Bill is probably good for now, especially if he is concerned about what _Sookie_ did tonight." He unconsciously began to draw lazy circles along Sookie's arm, and his pride flooded the bond.

"Anything else to report?" Eric asked.

"One more thing," Pam said. "Mike Conway called and left a message. He said that he found the items you were looking for."

Eric tensed a bit, and Sookie turned around to face him fully.

"Thank you, Pam," Eric said evenly. "Call if you have anything else to report.

After he'd hung up, Sookie asked, "Who is Mike Conway?"

Eric looked at Sookie intensely, "Conway is a private detective I use sometimes."

Realization dawned on Sookie. "So that means that," she paused.

"Yes," Eric completed. "That means that your cousin Hadley and your nephew Hunter have been found."


	18. Chapter 17: Will You Let Me?

**Chapter 17: Will You Let Me?**

Eric raised his hand and stroked his wife's cheek gently. "I will call Conway to find out the details, but I . . . ," Eric paused, at a loss for what he wanted to say. A foreign feeling of uncertainty—almost dread—washed over him.

"What is it?" Sookie asked. She touched his arm. "Eric, what's wrong?"

"Sookie, may I speak to Conway first―talk to him without the speaker turned on?"

"Why?" Sookie was confused. "Is there something you know already?"

Eric shook his head, "No―but as I've told you, I can't feel your cousin, despite having had some of her blood in the past. It may be that she is just too far away and that the tie is too weak; however," his voice trailed off.

"However?" Sookie asked, lifting her hand to her husband's cheek in an action that mirrored his own.

Eric sighed. "However, I do not know what Conway is going to say, and if it's not good," he paused again. "If it is not good, I do not want you to hear of it from a stranger's voice."

Sookie looked at her vampire in surprise, and her heart leaped inside of her chest as if it wanted to jump straight into him. Every time she thought she couldn't love him more, he did or said something that proved her wrong. She nodded and removed her hand from his cheek, kissing him lightly where it had been. "Okay Eric. I understand, but I can't stay here while you're talking; I'd get too nervous. I'm gonna go see to the dishes and tidy the kitchen. You come get me when you know."

Eric jumped to his feet and helped her up, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. He wanted to protect his mate from all threats, even things that might make her unhappy. However, in that moment, he realized that he couldn't succeed in his desire. He couldn't keep secret all the bad things in the world, nor did he want for her to be in the dark about the dangers they might face. There _would_ be times when he'd have to tell her things that would make her fearful, angry, or sad―things that would strip away the peace that he so desperately wanted her to feel at all times.

He closed his eyes tightly at that thought. Still―his instincts made _him_ always want to be the one to tell her of any bad things which were coming their way―to be there always to comfort her in the face of sorrows.

His thoughts turned to the night Sookie had found her Gran dead in their kitchen. When she had spoken of that night, Eric had seen the scars of the trauma prominent in her eyes. And he still often felt the crush of his wife's grief for her Gran through the vampire bond. The night she'd died, however, Sookie'd had the scheming Bill Compton―with his dark agenda―as her main comfort. Merlotte had also been there too, but neither one gave Sookie what she'd needed in the face of such pain. The thought of his wife on her hands and knees cleaning her own grandmother's blood from the kitchen floor made his dead heart ache. That thought also made him want to kill Bill Compton even more; Bill—at the very _least_—should have taken care of that task. If Bill had really cared for Sookie at all—and not just his duty to the queen or his desire to have Sookie for himself—he _would_ have taken care of it.

For the thousandth time, Eric wished that he'd been an integral part of Sookie's life during that period. He sighed, wondering how it was even possible for a vampire's dead heart to hurt with regret, but knowing that his was doing just that. Sookie's Gran had died _after_ Eric had met Sookie but before the Longshadow incident. He'd certainly been thinking about her the night that her Gran had died; in fact, he'd been thinking about her almost constantly from the moment he first saw her―always tempted to come to her. However, cognizant of Bill's claim on her, Eric hadn't yet given into his instincts to seek her out. If only he had, he may have prevented that horrible night when Sookie found Gran. Or, at least, he could have been there to hold her through the tragedy―to offer her the kind of support she needed, but didn't get from those around her.

Eric vowed that he would do everything in his power to soften all grief that his wife felt from that point on. If she became vampire with him, there would be _much_ grief in her life as human and Were friends died, but even in a normal human lifespan, there was much he would have to comfort Sookie through.

As he dialed Conway's number, he hoped that the private detective would not be the source of such grief.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Eric stepped into the kitchen, and Sookie looked up with him with trepidation in her eyes. He'd been sending her reassurance through the vampire bond as he'd been speaking with Conway.<p>

However, when he saw the worry in her expression, he immediately sent her additional calm through their bond. "They are both well, min kära," he said quickly so that she would no longer feel her intense apprehension. "I will tell you _everything_ he told me, and then we can decide what to do from there."

Sookie's relief washed over her, and she rushed into Eric's arms. She sighed heavily, "Thank God." She looked up at Eric, "And thank _you_. I'm so happy you've found them and they're okay."

"Come, my love." Eric led her back to the fire. They sat cross-legged facing each other.

"Where are they?" Sookie asked.

"Santa Fe," Eric answered. "They are going by the names of Maureen and Jeffrey Jones. Hadley is working as a waitress at an all-night truck stop where she is allowed to bring Hunter. He watches television or sleeps in a back room on a cot while she works. Though five years old, Hunter has not been put in public school. Hadley is schooling him as home, it seems. According to Conway, they live in a small apartment three blocks from the truck stop, and they walk to and from Hadley's work. Conway has witnessed no contact with anyone other than the people Hadley works with in the two days he's been watching her and trying to confirm her identity. He sent me these photos." Eric held out his phone to Sookie, who looked at the downloaded pictures. "I have verified that the woman is Hadley, and I assume that the child is Hunter."

There were a couple of images, obviously taken with a telephoto lens, of the pair walking. The woman, despite her dyed dark brown hair, was obviously Hadley, and Sookie recognized Hunter as well, despite the fact that he too had darker hair. Hadley looked thinner but well enough, and Hunter also looked healthy.

She handed Eric back the phone. "It's Hunter," she confirmed. "Do we know anything else?"

Eric nodded, "Yes. The boy's father, Remy Savoy, filed kidnapping charges against Hadley when she failed to return him after an overnight visit Savoy authorized. That was about fifteen months ago."

Sookie nodded, "She must have run off with him after I confirmed he was a telepath that day I met her at the aquarium. She was awfully scared."

Eric continued, "The case has gone cold." Eric snorted derisively. "Actually, it doesn't seem that much effort was put into finding them since the taker was the mother. The detective in charge of the case feels that the child is probably better off away from Remy anyway."

Sookie looked up at Eric with questions in her eyes.

He explained, "According to Conway, the father seemed relieved that the child was gone and is likely an alcoholic. Savoy told the detective in charge of the kidnapping case that Hunter had mental _deficiencies_ that made him difficult to handle. In fact, a good deal of time was spent by the police trying to ascertain whether Remy had killed the boy himself—in order to avoid taking care of him."

Eric shook his head almost angrily, "The lead detective was quite forthcoming about the case after several scotches, according to Conway. It seems that Savoy has not inquired about the case in five months. The detective feels that the child, if alive, is better off with the mother."

"So―how did your P.I. find them?" Sookie asked.

Eric sighed. "We are _not_ the only ones who have looked for Hadley. Conway was told by the police detective that another P.I. made inquiries about ten months ago. Conway figured out who it was from the detective's description and then broke into the other P.I.'s office to see if there was any usable information there."

"Who hired the P.I.―Remy?"

"No," Eric answered, shaking his head solemnly. "It was Bill."

Sookie tensed.

"The good news is that this other P.I. was not initially looking for the boy as well―only Hadley. That means Bill doesn't know that Hunter is telepathic. I am guessing that Bill wanted Hadley only for her taste once he thought you were gone forever."

"Bastard," Sookie muttered.

"Indeed," Eric agreed. "Luckily, the P.I. Bill hired is not as good as Conway. There was a lead to the Santa Fe area, and the other P.I. did follow it, but he failed to find them. Conway followed the same lead, but succeeded."

"Is this other P.I. still looking for them?" Sookie asked.

Eric nodded. "It seems that after little progress was made in the first few months of the search, Bill called it off, but he rehired the man _last week_ to restart the investigation."

Sookie sighed, "So the P.I. might make his way to Santa Fe again."

Eric nodded. "I have instructed Conway to keep watching Hunter and Hadley from a distance. If Bill's P.I. shows himself or if there's another imminent threat, I have instructed Conway to contact us immediately."

Sookie took both of Eric's hands into hers. "Bill is _too_ close―as far as I'm concerned―if his P.I. has the same information that led Conway to them."

"I agree," Eric said, squeezing her hands lightly.

"We _have_ to get them out of there."

"I agree with that too."

"Then, we need to go get them—and the sooner the better. Can we go right after Bill leaves tomorrow night?"

"I can fly us there," Eric said, nodding.

"All the way to New Mexico?"

Eric grinned widely, "I have an airplane Sookie. A private plane comes in handy more than you might think, and the best thing is that Bill knows nothing about it. It's under an alias―as is my pilot's license."

"Shoot, vampire," Sookie said playfully hitting his arm. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Hmm," Eric sounded as he took her into his arms, "I _can't_ get enough of you."

Sookie embraced him tightly.

He breathed her in for a few moments and then leaned back. "Ready for your movie?"

She grinned and nodded. "You think I'll actually get through it tonight, cowboy?"

"Not a fucking chance," he grinned naughtily as he reached for the remote control and turned on the television.


	19. Chapter 18: Taking Responsibility

**Chapter 18: Taking Responsibility**

Worn out from her almost-all-night session of love-making with her husband―which actually extended well into the morning―Sookie didn't awaken until about 4:00 p.m., which suited her just fine because it meant that her vampire would be up soon too. They'd had an early morning shower together, so she hurriedly rose and put on some jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt before she brushed her teeth and put her hair into a pony tail.

She picked up her dirty work pants and underwear from the night before and put them into the laundry basket—after having first taken out the piece of string from the pants pocket. She grinned and snuck quietly to her husband's side; certainly, he seemed dead to the world, but she knew that he could feel her emotions and would be stirred by them, especially if he sensed that something was wrong. So she calmed herself and quickly measured his left ring finger with the string.

The kitten raised its head curiously and tried to bat the piece of alluring string.

Sookie chuckled, "Now don't go telling on me, little one." She used one hand to hold the correct place in the string and the other to pet the kitten's head and scratch his ears until he collapsed once more against Eric.

Quickly, Sookie went to her old bedroom, where she knew there was a ruler, and measured the string. Just to be safe, she repeated her actions from before, once again measuring Eric's finger with the string and once again measuring the string with the ruler. When she got the same figure the second time, she grinned again and felt pretty certain about the size. She continued the same steps with the thickest part of his knuckle, just in case she needed that information, and then put the ruler away—_after_ swinging the string around for the kitten to play with properly for a few minutes, that is.

As wrong as it may have seemed at almost 4:15 in the afternoon, Sookie went to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee and was greeted by Jarod, who was making himself a sandwich.

"Want one?" the shifter asked.

"What kind?" Sookie returned.

"Ham."

"Sure," she smiled as she put on the coffee. "What'd y'all do today?" Sookie asked.

Jarod smiled as he put mayonnaise on another piece of bread. "Well, I quizzed Miranda on a practice test for her bar exam." He winked, "Don't ask her about it though; there was _one_ question she had no clue about, and she's been pouring over the books since then. As you can imagine," he paused, "she's a bit of a perfectionist."

Sookie chucked, grabbing a coffee cup. "I don't doubt it."

Jarod smiled proudly, "She'll pass, of course. She's the smartest person I know―_well_," he qualified, "at least the smartest person with a so-called _normal_ lifespan that I've known." He grinned, "Don't tell Miranda, but I'd say that Godric was even smarter, and Eric seems to know right from left as well."

Sookie grinned. "Silly vampires and their silly _time_ advantage."

Jarod tilted his head, "Will you become one―you think?"

Sookie shrugged, "I don't know. I sure as hell love one, but the thought of giving up the sun and food makes me sad." She took a giant drink of her freshly brewed coffee to prove her point.

"I guess you'll have to figure out if the thought of giving _him_ up makes you even sadder," Jarod said thoughtfully as he handed her a sandwich.

She smiled. "The thought of being five feet away from him makes me sad―to tell you the truth."

Jarod chuckled, "Welcome to love." He looked out the dining room window wistfully at his mate, who was sitting on the porch. "If she wouldn't kill me for sure, I'd Velcro myself to Miranda."

Sookie smiled and then took another sip of her coffee. "So―Bill will be here at 7:00 tonight. Is there a plan?"

Jarod laughed. "Of course, between Pam and Miranda, there _always_ is, or haven't you noticed?" He winked. "Pam is bringing Jessica at first dark, and since neither Tray nor Eric trusts Bill, several pack members are escorting them until they reach the property. Then the pack will take up positions on three sides of your property line―just in case."

"Do you think Bill will try somethin'?"

"No," Jarod answered, shaking his head. "To be honest, Bill seemed scared of you last night—a bit of a pussy, if you'll excuse my French." He grinned, "Miranda said you put on _quite_ the light show, however, so I don't blame him. And I doubt if Bill would risk starting a war with the Weres, especially since Eric and the Area 5 vampires wouldn't support him. And it's not like he can go to the Authority or the AVL."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "There's no way they would help him with Jessica after what she did. They'd probably order her death."

Jarod nodded in agreement. "Jessica was reckless when she attacked the boy in public and stupid for attacking him at all. Since the episode with Russell Edgington, the AVL wants _no_ controversies involving vampires whatsoever, and similar situations are being met with," he stopped for a moment. "Well, let's just say that many vampires who have committed similar crimes have simply disappeared."

Sookie sighed, "Jessica, why were you so dumb?"

Jarod scoffed. "She _was_ an idiot, but Bill was _just as_ irresponsible. In my humble one, he's got kangaroos loose in the top paddock."

Sookie looked at him with confusion.

"Oh," Jarod said with a laugh, "that just means that it seems like Bill Compton ain't exactly the smartest vampire I've ever met. In his case, age doesn't seem to have created many advantages."

Sookie laughed.

Jarod continued, "Anyway, his irresponsibility will prevent him from seeking help from the AVL—and especially the Authority. Bill would get into trouble for being such a shitty maker." He took a drink of the coffee he'd poured for himself. "Before a vampire reaches five years―you know—his or her maker is held almost as responsible for the young one's actions as he or she is."

"Oh," Sookie said, not having known that. "So—Bill could be punished too?"

Jarod nodded and said quietly, "If Eric had wanted, he could have had Bill under silver last night as well. Hell—most makers worth half their salt would have volunteered to take their child's physical punishment in such a case."

Sookie shook her head. "I didn't know they could do that."

"They can," he answered simply. "And in my estimation, Bill bloody well should have done."

"But Bill didn't," Sookie said, still shaking her head. "Poor Jessica."

"Pam will set her right," Jarod grinned. "Don't tell anyone else, but she and Miranda have a wager about the girl."

Sookie grunted, "That's _awful_! They shouldn't bet on a life like that."

"Normally I would agree," Jarod said, "but I think it will actually be good in this case. Pam has bet Miranda that she can keep Jessica from killing anyone or being killed for at least five years."

Sookie chuckled, "And knowing Pam, she will put _all_ of her energy into that goal, even if it's only a two-dollar bet."

Jarod nodded, "And between you and me, Miranda is _not_ planning to antagonize the girl either. It is a bet she is willing to lose, as long as the girl doesn't do anything too annoying."

Sookie chuckled. "So what else has been goin' on today? I feel like I've slept it away!"

"Well―the walls for Eric's workspace are going up today, and the area for the guest house has been marked off and is being leveled. Thanks for that, by the way."

Sookie brushed him off with a wave of her hand. "Listen, you don't have to thank me for that. I should be thanking you and Miranda for giving up your lives and spending them all guarding me and Eric during the day."

Jarod smiled, "Sookie, it's my chosen profession, you know. And the _old_ man is paying us very―very well."

Sookie chuckled, "Still, you two feel more and more like family every day, and family _doesn't_ sleep in a hotel!"

Jarod smiled gratefully, "Sookie, I think I can speak for both Miranda and myself. We're happy to be part of your mob."

Sookie again tilted her head, "Mob?"

"Oh—that just means that we're glad you accepted us into the family."

Sookie smiled brightly. She took her coffee and sandwich in hand and went toward the back door so that she could see the progress being made on Eric's workshop. She was pleased as she saw the workers had finished about half of the walls."

"Afternoon, Miss Sta-," Scott corrected himself, "Sookie." The distinguished-looking Were smiled at her. "I've finished the final blueprints for the house renovations and the guesthouse for you and Mr. Northman to sign off on after sunset. The workshop space will be done day after tomorrow."

Sookie smiled widely. "That's great, Scott!" She took in the work and quickly scanned the thoughts of the workers. Finding nothing malicious, she took a huge bite of her sandwich and sat on the back steps, watching the workers as Scott rejoined them and picked back up his hammer and nails to work alongside them. Seeing that, Sookie liked the Were even more than she had before.

Finishing her sandwich, Sookie went back inside. She checked her email and found that she had been accepted by Bossier Parish Community College. She squealed excitedly. She had an appointment to take her placement tests during the first week of December.

She continued to smile widely as she went to the website where she intended to buy Eric's ring. She already had the order set up with all her information saved. She added Eric's finger measurement and knuckle size and then completed her order.

Still with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, Sookie went back upstairs after refilling her coffee. The kitten and her husband were exactly where she'd left them, curled up in bed and unmoving. Sookie chuckled and then went to grab her overnight bag from her old room. Eric and she planned to leave for Santa Fe right after the business with Bill was settled, and she was anxious to be underway.

Eric's small plane was housed in a hangar at a private airfield right outside of Shreveport, and he planned to "fly" them to the airfield before flying them to Santa Fe so that Bill wouldn't even know they were gone. They planned only to stay for the night and maybe one day, so Sookie packed only one change of clothes for herself and then threw in a change for Eric as well. She put the bag on the bathroom counter so that they could pack their toiletries later.


	20. Chapter 19: A Name

[_**A/N:**_ Many of you have wanted me to deal with the "issue" of this chapter for a while now, but you know me—a time and a place for everything. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the continued support and feedback about this story! Just so you know, when FanFiction . net stopped giving alerts for reviews, I did get a pile-up all at once. I am a bit behind in answering them, but I will. I haven't forgotten them, I promise! You know that I love to hear your thoughts and to get your feedback.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Name<strong>

As soon as Sookie was done packing, she felt the vampire bond surge with Eric's emotions, and she glanced at the clock, noticing it was 5:02, about fifteen minutes to sunset. She hurried into the bedroom, almost running into her very naked and very aroused husband, who had been seeking her as well.

He quickly took her lips with his, and she jumped into his arms. He growled, "Sookie," as he threw her playfully onto the bed that the kitten had smartly just vacated. "Do you want to keep those clothes?" he asked teasingly as his mischief shot through the vampire bond.

Quickly, she pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra even as he pulled off the slippers she'd put on and unbuttoned her jeans. Her jeans and panties were quickly discarded onto the floor as he joined her on the bed.

She smiled up at him as he hovered over her. "You seem to have woken up," she paused as she reached down and took his wide, engorged girth into her hands, "_ready_."

He groaned. "I am always ready for you, wife."

She pumped his cock slowly, even as she gripped it tightly. He groaned again.

"Do you like that, Eric?" Sookie asked saucily. She could feel her own arousal building as she played with Eric.

"Yes," her vampire gasped. "Love. It. Love your hands on me."

"You know what I would love even better?" she asked playfully as she continued to stroke him and his eyes glazed over with passion. "You know where I want you to put this _monster_ I have in my hand?" She squeezed his cock tighter.

He moaned. "I have a few ideas, lover."

With that, he grabbed both of her hands in one of his and trapped them above her head as he drove home into her moist center. She cried out blissfully and wrapped her legs around him.

"Oh Eric," she gasped as he began to thrust into her again and again. With his free hand, he caressed and fondled her breasts as he took her mouth once more with his. She noticed that his fangs had not dropped yet, so she licked the spots where they descended from, causing him to pull back quickly to let them drop so that they didn't cut her. He quickly re-found her mouth even as he increased the pace of his thrusts. And she tongued those fangs that she'd wanted, savoring the deep purr she earned from her husband as she did.

Once again, he felt like a teenager, wanting her as soon as he rose―_needing_ to feel himself inside of her body more than he needed blood or battle or even life itself.

Her hands were still trapped, but the rest of her body rose to his like it was looking for a missing piece of itself. Her breasts pushed into his hand and his chest, her lips rose to meet his, and her thighs gripped his hips as she met him stroke for stroke in the dance that people had been doing together since the dawn of humanity. However, she doubted that anyone had ever danced as well as they did.

Her moans and mewls met his growls and grunts as they sought sanctuary in each other's bodies. Eric let her hands go so that he could put his other hand to better use on her clit, and she lifted her hands to his shoulders, trailing them down his back until they gripped his ass and pulled him into her even more.

Their impending sexual releases were like a living thing fueled by both of the bonds they had made with each other. That living thing had been waiting―_impatiently_―during their sleep all day long and now seemed anxious to crash down upon them. It sped toward them and met them both together. Sookie cried out in release even as Eric's cool seed filled her.

After emptying into her, Eric rolled over onto his back and pulled Sookie to his chest. He smiled into her hair and inhaled deeply.

* * *

><p>It took several minutes for her breathing to go back to normal. When it did, Sookie raised herself up slightly, putting her chin on her hands so that she could look into her husband's impossibly blue eyes. Soon, she felt as if she were almost swimming inside of them as they told her of his contentment, which she also felt from the vampire bond. She never wanted to leave them, yet she knew that she would never drown in them either. She sighed. She had always loved gazing at the blues of the Louisiana sky every time she'd sunbathed, but her husband's eyes had layers and depth that the sky itself would be envious of. She could think of no better place to become lost.<p>

She heard herself speaking words that she'd wanted to say since their pledging but had not found the right time for. As she looked into the ocean of her husband's eyes, she knew that—despite all the things they needed to deal with―_this_ was that 'right' time.

"I _want_ your last name, vampire."

Sookie watched as surprise flowed quickly into Eric's eyes. Astonishment and disbelief—but also hopefulness—surged into the bond. "Sookie?"

She chuckled a bit as joy emanated from her end of the bond; she loved when she could surprise him. He might be able to give her things, but she knew that every time she was able to surprise him, that was a gift in his eyes. God—she loved him.

"What?" she inquired playfully. "When a human woman gets married, she often takes her husband's last name. And the more I think about it, the more I want _yours_."

"Sookie," Eric said again, the emotion thick in his voice. He, for once, didn't know what to say.

She kissed his chest without breaking her connection with his blue pools. "One day, when they let humans and vampires marry in Louisiana―and we don't have to run away to another state in order to get hitched, like fugitives or somethin'―I _am_ gonna marry you in a 'human' ceremony. I'm gonna wear a pretty white dress and have bridesmaids, and you are gonna wear a tuxedo. But if this country has taught me one thing about marriage rights from its history of prejudice against black people and now with gay people, it's that the whole 'life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness' guarantees that are supposed to be foundational for _everyone_ in this country are often illusive—at least until people stop bein' afraid of people different from themselves. And I don't wanna wait for people to do that this time, Eric. I want to be Sookie _Northman_—or maybe Sookie Stackhouse-_Northman_, if I decide to go that route. So I'm _not_ gonna wait. I'm gonna file some papers and officially change my name to yours _now_."

He continued looking at her in shock.

She began to feel a bit anxious. "Are you okay with that, Eric? If you don't want me to have your name, I . . . ," Eric stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"No, Sookie," Eric said quickly, his voice as deep as his eyes for a moment. "I mean 'yes.' I want you to have my name. I," he paused, "would _love_ for you to have it. You have no idea how much I want us to belong to each other in every way―_every_ way. Hell―if you want, I'll take your name!"

Sookie giggled. "Eric Stackhouse. Hmm? That's got a certain ring to it."

"Is that what you wish?" Eric asked sincerely. "I have had many names in my long life, min kära, and I will gladly take yours now."

She giggled again. "No―I think that Sookie Northman has a better ring. Plus, I love that you decided on the name, 'Northman,' for _yourself_. It's like a little piece of your human past stored inside of your name."

He tightened his arms around her, and his voice became deep again and thickened with emotion, "Sookie Northman." Eric sampled the name and wondered how words could taste as sweet as his wife's blood to him, but they did. It was a new sensation—a wonderful one. "I like the sound of your name mixing together with my name."

"Good," Sookie said, both her happiness and relief clear in the bond. "I'll start the paperwork when we get back from Santa Fe, and then I'll legally become Sookie Northman or Sookie Stackhouse-Northman."

"Mmmm," Eric sounded as he kissed her hair. "I like that one too." They were quiet for several minutes as they just took each other in with a long gaze. Sookie could feel through the bond that Eric was processing his feelings, which seemed to be storming inside of him. She was once again floored by the magnitude of her husband's feelings—_especially_ his feelings for her. She gave him the time he needed as she was content to simply watch the magic of those blues as they worked.

Finally, his eyes seemed to explode like a blue firework in a night sky. He whispered, "I love you, Sookie Northman. Sookie Stackhouse-Northman." His voice broke as he tried both of her potential names.

His surging emotions caused him to need to move, and he sat up against the headboard, drawing his knees up a bit. She drew herself up with him and turned to face him. She rested her cheek lightly on his knees and looked into his eyes again. She placed one hand on his bare chest as she was so often drawn to do―one hand right above where his un-beating heart lay and where she instinctively knew that their fairy bond was housed in him.

Again, they simply looked at each other for long moments. His eyes were baring his soul to her; more importantly, she could tell that her husband was _letting_ them bare it. He was opening himself to her in a more profound way than he'd ever been able to before. He exposed _everything_, and he was more beautiful than she had words to describe. She used one of his. "Fagr," she whispered. A tear traveled down her cheek as her lips turned up into the smile she reserved only for him. "You're happy," she whispered.

"Yes," he replied simply and then sighed. "_Finally_ happy."

Another tear slipped down her face. His eyes told her the story of almost a thousand years that were standing behind his word, 'finally.' She felt in that moment incredibly blessed that she had to wait only twenty-six years to find him. Feeling the need to be even closer to him, she gently nudged his legs down and brought one of her legs to each side of him, straddling his lap. Their sexes touched, and his member rose quickly as she warmed and moistened in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Eric had been unable to drop his wife's gaze, and his whole being wanted to shout with joy. She was going to take his name just as she'd taken his heart. In fact, she couldn't wait to take his name.<p>

His people had not used surnames as they'd been adopted in modern days, so his human marriage had not included a change in name. Before their pledging, Eric had briefly wondered whether Sookie would take his name after their human marriage, but he'd put that thought from his mind. He now knew that he hadn't wanted to 'get his hopes up' as humans said. He'd expected Sookie to keep her family name and not to take his, so he'd unconsciously steeled himself to that fact. He'd not allowed himself to imagine the feeling that was now flowing through him, a feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Vampires loved to possess, and her having his name would show that she was even more his, but the need to _own_ her was not the emotion he felt. He felt proud and grateful. He felt thoroughly and utterly loved.

In the Shakespearean play that Sookie had once gotten so passionate about, _Romeo and Juliet_, Juliet had questioned names and their meanings when she'd found out that Romeo was a Montague, which made him an enemy to her family. Eric's supple mind recalled Juliet's words exactly; she'd said, "What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, / Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part / Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! / What's in a name? that which we call a rose / By any other name would smell as sweet; / So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, / Retain that dear perfection which he owes / Without that title."

Sookie had once again proven that they were _nothing_ like the fictional young lovers at all. She'd somehow―not only for herself but also _for him_―intuited the importance of her taking his name even if he was only just becoming consciously aware of that importance himself. As he looked into her deep brown eyes―which reminded him of the complex melding of shades that he loved to study as he worked with various woods―both the man and the vampire in Eric wanted to sing with joy. The vampire was contented by the fact that Sookie―in taking his name―was becoming _his_ in yet another way. The possessive side of him rejoiced in the fact that others would know her as his, just by seeing her name. He imagined saying it to people as he introduced her to them. Even better—he imagined _her_ saying it to people as she introduced herself.

Juliet was an infant. As he fell more and more deeply into Sookie's eyes, he knew that there was _so_ much in a name. The man in him, the man that Sookie had reawakened, rejected Juliet's words that a name was no part that 'belonged to a man.' Eric's name belonged to him; he hadn't consciously acknowledged it until Sookie had said it out loud, but he'd _chosen_ that name so that he could identify with his human roots. 'Northman' had kept him tied to his humanity―to the people of the North, _his_ family—in a fundamental way, and now, the person who had helped him to remember and embrace that same humanity wanted to take that very name. She'd _chosen_ to take it. She'd chosen _to mark herself_ as his family, a fact made all the more sweet because of the importance that he knew she placed on her own family.

'Stackhouse' was _her_ family's name―her parents' name, Jason's name, Adele's name. And Sookie was also independent by nature―her own person. And now she was willingly giving up a part of herself so that she could add everything about _herself_ to his name, just as she'd added herself to his life. The profundity of that act―of her desire to label herself as his and become his family in that way―ironically made her seem _so_ powerful to Eric, and he was even more in awe of his bonded one than ever before. He'd take his Sookie over Juliet any day.

He registered that she was calling him "beautiful" in the language of his humanity—in the language of the men of the North. She recognized _all_ that he was in that moment, and from her side of the bond, he felt her love—her profound acceptance of him. _That_ was what was most 'beautiful.' She pointed out his happiness, and he agreed. He'd never felt "happiness" in its noun form before Sookie―never felt it as a state of being that he could dwell in. Oh—he'd been "happy" before, but the adjective form of the word was fleeting, ready to be replaced by another describer at any moment. No—Sookie had introduced him to the _noun_.

As his wife settled onto his lap and held his eyes in hers like a warm embrace of the soul, he brought his hands up to her cheeks and thumbed away the tears that were making their way down her face. She made a slight movement, and suddenly he was inside of her―their bodies now making the same magic as their eyes. He was so lost in her that he didn't even sense the bloody tear that was making its way down his own cheek in that moment of connection.

Sookie made slow movements up and down to build them up. Seeing his tear, she raised her hands to either side of his face to mirror his own hand placement before drawing him forward so that their lips could meet. She heard him and felt him cry into her mouth―the slightest of sobs—but it was enough to let her know that her vampire's emotions were so intense that they were literally spilling out of him. She broke their kiss and retook his eyes with hers.

"_You_ are mine," she said softly as she rode him a little faster, a little harder.

He nodded as another bloody tear slipped down his cheek.

His hands―fully spread out―now flowed softly over every inch of her he could reach as if to catalog and memorize every curve.

"I am _yours_," she added as she again increased her pace. Her own hands had settled onto his solid shoulders, and she used the leverage of her grip to increase the impact of her movements.

"Yes," he managed in a whisper. "We own each other—belong to each other."

She stopped for a moment and smiled at his words, and then she began to rise and fall again. She moved one of her hands to one of his and brought it up to her lips, kissing his palm. She turned it around to him. "Eric," she said as she ground herself into him, "bite for me."

He nodded and dropped his fangs before tearing two neat holes into his hand. He turned the wound to her, and she pulled his hand to her mouth and drank from him. His hips were now creating the movement of their sexes, and he leaned forward, grabbing her bottom with his free hand as she drank from his other. He kissed her shoulder, smelling her blood, which was careening through her body due to her increased heart rate and welling emotions. He'd not taken any since he took a bit too much the day before, but he knew that his own life force had replenished her. As she drank from him, he completed the circuit by biting into her neck gently.

The flood of emotions he'd been experiencing, the physical pleasure of their bodies joining, and the coursing of her blood toward the fairy bond all combined within Eric, and―for a moment―the pleasure was too great for even his supple vampire mind to process. All of these feelings warmed him to the point of overflow, and more tears spilled from his eyes even as his seed spilled into her womb. She followed him into orgasm moments later as his hand healed.

He held her as he recovered. He licked her slight wound so that it would heal, but he kept his nose buried in her neck and put his arms tightly around her. He closed his eyes just as tightly―savoring her―as fresh tears rose in his eyes and then flowed down his cheeks and onto her shoulder.

She was holding on to him just as tightly, anxious to keep their bodies as close as possible, relishing in his touch. The emotion that she felt flooding from him threatened to overwhelm her. But she steadied herself, knowing that he needed her steady as he finished processing what he was feeling. His side of the bond overflowed with love, contentment, happiness, and especially gratitude. Sookie knew that he was letting her feel just how grateful he was that she was going to take his name. In that moment, she felt his tidal wave of emotions like a gift given to her in return.

After a few minutes, he was the one to speak, though he didn't move his face from her neck. "It is 6:15, min älskade. As much as I wish to stay with you here," he paused, "we must shower and get ready. There is a long night ahead."

Sookie sighed, "I know. Just one more minute."

Eric chuckled. "One more minute, and then we need to pack some things for our trip and speak to Scott. His men are finishing up for the evening now, and we have blueprints to see."

"Mmmm," Sookie sounded, as Eric seemed to nuzzle into her even more, just as glad for that extra minute as she was; she wanted him to have more. "I already packed, so we get _two_ more minutes."

Eric chuckled again, "But I must pack too."

"Nope," Sookie said, dreamily. "I packed some things for you already."

He sighed into her neck as another tear rose and then fell from his eye. He tightened his hold of her and smiled into her flesh, "Min kván, that just bought you _four_ minutes."


	21. Chapter 20:  Blueprints

[**A/N: ** I have a bonus chapter for you all today - at the bidding of the Scorp/cdb33, who needs a break after working hard on a presentation all day!]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Blueprints<strong>

Twenty minutes later, the freshly-showered couple walked hand-in-hand down the stairs, preceded by the kitten, who kept looking back expectantly at Eric. "You are spoiling him," Sookie chuckled. "He expects to be fed every time you rise, and he takes food only from you."

Eric also chuckled, "Yes―he was extremely _displeased_ yesterday when I went to you at Merlotte's as soon as the sun went down and didn't feed him until after we'd returned."

"Tsk, tsk," Sookie sounded. "Bad daddy."

As Sookie grabbed a glass of water for herself, Eric fed and pet the kitten. Sookie smiled at her boys and then spoke. "Shall we go see Scott now? His head is tellin' me that he wants to take off not long after his men do so that he can get home to his family. His wife's makin' roasted chicken."

Glad that Sookie was feeling more and more comfortable about using her telepathy as a monitoring tool, Eric smiled. "Sure." He retook Sookie's hand and led her outside where the workmen were packing up. Only a few scattered lights were still on at the worksite, but Eric didn't need them to see the quality of the construction, despite the structure being only a relatively small workshop. The vampire was impressed by the level of the work.

Scott nodded respectfully, "Northman. Good evening."

Eric returned the nod and a thrill of excitement went through him as he heard his own name―soon to be Sookie's name as well―pass from the Were's lips. Sookie looked up at him in question, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead and then whispered, "_Northman_," into her ear.

She smiled in understanding and gripped his hand tighter.

Scott spoke, "I have the plans laid out inside the new structure if you want to take a look." The Were gestured toward the building. Sookie noticed Bubba standing inconspicuously by the tree line and gave him a bright smile. Thalia was next to him, and Sookie nodded at the petite but deadly vampire. She noticed her husband doing the same.

As promised, the plans for both the house refurbishment and the new guesthouse were laid out neatly. Eric's sharp eyes quickly took them in as Sookie looked over them; she hadn't seen many blueprints, but she liked to think she had excellent spatial intelligence, so she examined the plans carefully.

Eric spoke up. "Will the house structure be able to support the heavier walls on the second floor?" He pointed to a spot on the blueprint.

Scott pointed to several places on the first floor. "We are going to reinforce here, here, here, and here, to make sure, but I think that the house would bear the weight regardless. It was well designed, and as you know, we already reinforced a bit when we repaired the previous damage. The basic structure is quite sound, however."

Eric nodded as he turned his attention to the guest house.

Sookie said, "I think that I want these two rooms to be light tight too―just in case." She pointed out the two rooms on the south side of the guest house. "Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all," Scott said as he made a few notes.

Sookie nodded. "Everything else looks fine. What do you think, Eric?"

Her vampire nodded, "Excellent work, Scott."

The Were beamed. He agreed; normally, he was a perfectionist in his work anyway, but he wanted to make sure that Eric was pleased since he knew the vampire was loyal to the businesses that he liked.

Sookie smiled at Scott. "When can you start all this?"

The Were spoke up. "As I said before, the workshop will be done in a couple of days; we'll be putting on the roof and finishing off the exterior walls tomorrow. And I am currently screening more crew members from the pack so that we can work on the refurbishment and the guesthouse simultaneously. I think that we will have the materials ready to begin the renovation on Monday of next week―if that works for you. And we can begin the foundation for the guesthouse as soon as the workshop is completed.

"That'd be great," Sookie said.

Eric looked at Scott. "We have a guest arriving at 7 tonight; can your men be gone by then?"

Scott nodded as he rolled up the blueprints. "The men are just taking off now, Mr. Northman. I'll be just a few minutes more packing up, and then I'll take off."

She smiled at her new Were friend as she followed the minds of the workmen, getting into their vehicles and taking off for the day.

Eric heard a car along with a motorcycle turning onto Hummingbird Lane. He said in a low voice. "Pam, Jessica and Tray are here." A couple minutes later, the three came around the side of the house, followed by Miranda.

Scott nodded to his pack master and then smiled at him warmly. "Hello Dawson."

Tray returned the nod and smile. The two Weres shook hands cordially. "I have heard that you are employing some young pack members that had been out of work for a while because of the bad economy, Cusmano. That's very good for the pack."

Scott smiled, "It's all thanks to Sookie and Northman here, really. And I have a line on a few more jobs after the holidays as well. And, _hopefully_, the economy is picking up a bit."

Eric nodded toward Tray and then looked at Scott. "As new vampires settle into the area, they often require renovations in order to create comfortable resting places for themselves. If you think, Scott, that your company could handle the extra business, I will give all vampires settling into this area a referral to your company. You have already proven," he winked down at Sookie, "both your efficiency as a workman and your fairness in dealing with my kind. If Tray will ensure that your workers are screened carefully, I will be able to find you many other vampire contracts as well."

Scott was doing mental somersaults, which caused Sookie to grin. The older Were smiled, very thankful not only that he could now most likely send all of his children to college but also that he could buy his wife the anniversary ring he knew she wanted; perhaps, according to Scott's mental math, she could even quit her part-time job.

Sookie grinned even more widely as she saw Scott's wife through his mind's eye. In Scott's mind, his wife was the most beautiful woman in creation. Sookie grasped her own husband's hand tighter, knowing that was how he saw her as well.

Sookie continued to listen in to Scott's thoughts for another moment. The Were was also very happy that his new packmaster did not try to stand in the way of his taking work from vampires as Marcus had done.

Tray spoke up. "This will be good for the pack, Northman―that is, if Cusmano's company can handle so many potential jobs."

The older Were nodded. "Definitely. I have several workers that are ready to become foremen themselves; I'm even putting one of them in charge of the guesthouse here while I'm in charge of the renovations to the main house. And more jobs and new workers would allow for me to train a few others in blueprinting and other management duties."

Sookie heard the swirl of plans in Scott's head and also his excitement to tell his wife. She spoke to him warmly, "Well Scott, we will see you tomorrow. But right now―you need to get home and share this news with your family."

He smiled just as warmly at her and reached out to shake Tray's hand again before nodding once more at Eric and taking off.

Tray cocked his head a bit, "That was mighty magnanimous of you, Northman. To what do we owe your generosity?" he winked at Sookie.

Eric shrugged, "It is good for Area 5 to have vampires and Weres getting along. Cooperation has been missing too long because of the old packmaster's prejudice, and if Godric's example has taught me anything, it is that one can never have too many allies."

Tray nodded as Sookie looked up at her husband proudly. She heard Jessica shuffling her feet off to the side, and she turned her attention to her red-headed friend. "Hey, Jess," Sookie said quietly. Sookie hadn't not seen Jessica since she'd chosen Eric over Bill and feared her young friend's reaction a bit. Sensing this, Eric sent comfort and strength through their vampire bond.

"Hey, Sook," Jessica answered meekly. She looked down at her feet, "Guess I really fucked up this time."

Sookie's heart went out to Jessica, and Eric moved with his wife as she went to the fledgling vampire. Sookie reached out and put her hand comfortingly on her friend's arm.

"We _all_ fuck up sometimes, Jess," Sookie said. "Did all your silver burns heal up?"

Jessica nodded. She looked so lost in that moment that Sookie couldn't help her compassion. She looked up at Eric and broke her grasp on his hand just long enough to give Jessica a big hug. Then she returned her hand to her husband's―again, as if it were drawn by a complementary magnet in his hand.

Sookie looked at Tray with concern in her eyes, "How is your nephew, Tray?"

Tray had taken in the scene and looked at Eric with a twinkle in his eyes and a shake of his head. Somehow Sookie managed to make her compassion big enough to fit around every life that she touched. Hell―in that moment, even _he_ felt a bit bad for the vampire that had attacked his own nephew. "He'll be fine, Sookie. Ludwig fixed him up, and he'll be home soon. He should be completely healed from the bites in a week or two since Weres, by rule, heal much faster than humans."

Sookie reached out her hand and held Jessica's. "See, he's gonna be fine, Jess. You just can't be doin' stuff like that. You gotta be smarter."

Pam piped up, "She _will_ be getting smarter very, very soon. After all, _I'm_ going to be rubbing off on her."

Eric laughed and whispered to Sookie, "Gods save us all."

Oh course, everyone with supernatural ears, which included everyone there _besides_ Sookie, could hear Eric easily. Pam rolled her eyes. "Just get ready for the credit card bills, _grandpappy_," she said.

Even Jessica smiled a bit at that name, and Miranda snorted out a laugh.

Eric leveled a terrifying stare at Pam, but Sookie wondered if the vampiress could feel his underlying mirth as she did. From the unconcerned look on her face, Sookie guessed that Pam did feel her maker's playfulness. But when he turned that same look onto Jessica, the younger vampiress shrunk in fear.

"Jessica," Eric said, his voice stern. "I am allowing you to stay in Area 5 for three reasons. The first is that if you are banished, I am almost certain that your days would be numbered due to your lack of discipline. Second, Sookie would be saddened by you demise. Third, Pam has expressed an interest in your well-being. I trust that you will endeavor to deserve the charity I am extending to you."

Jessica nodded, "I will." She looked gratefully at Sookie and then Pam.

Eric's gaze did not soften. "You _will_ do as Pam says and obey her in all things. You will, after this night, no longer be beholden to your own maker, and you will learn how to be a successful vampire. If you do _not_ heed your lessons, I will not hesitate in sending you to your true death—myself." Eric's tone softened a bit. "However, I have confidence that you can serve a productive role in the vampire community of Area 5. I have confidence that you will be an excellent child to my own child. Thus, I will proudly serve as your grandsire, young one. Do you know what that entails?"

Jessica shook her head.

Eric's expression softened with his tone. "It means that my knowledge will be at your service. It means that my blood will soon flow with yours, through Pam's. It means that we are _choosing_ you to be among our line, Jessica Hamby."

Jessica gasped.

Eric continued, "Pam may not be your original maker, young one, but after tonight, that fact will be as _nothing_. You will join Pam's line. You will join my line. You will join Godric's line. You will be a part of a proud and strong line of vampires after tonight, Jessica, and you _will_ live up to that line.

As Jessica looked up at Eric, the young vampiress had awe in her eyes—but there was also hope there. It was obvious to Sookie that Jessica _wanted_ to live up to all of Eric's expectations. It was also obvious to her that Jessica had been waiting for someone to _want_ her to succeed—to really want _her_. According to Jason, Hoyt had certainly loved Jessica, but Sookie intuited that Jessica had likely held back her vampire nature with Hoyt—at least to a certain extent. Now, Jessica would have two vampire role models, both of whom would treat her as valuable and _valued_. And from the way that Jessica was looking at Eric, Sookie could tell that she respected him already. Sookie smiled proudly at the esteem that her husband inspired.

Eric was not quite done. His voice took on a menacing edge once more, and Sookie grasped Jessica's hand as she felt her husband's seriousness. "Jessica, you have exactly one more chance―_one_. I'm sure Pam told you that your fate will be a year in a silver coffin if you step _one_ inch out of line. And that is _if_ the AVL does not step in and order your true death. And, Jessica―just so you understand perfectly clearly―_I_ will be the one driving the nails into your coffin if you _ever_ feed on the unwilling again―be your victim human, shifter, Were, or vampire. This is no longer the era when such things are can be hidden away. Do you understand, child?"

Jessica looked up at Eric with fearful eyes. She answered in a meek voice, "Yes, I understand."

Eric narrowed his eyes, "Very well. Your maker is coming soon. You may speak to him freely before he releases you—if that is your wish."

Jessica nodded. "Thanks. Will I be able to see him after this?" she asked timidly, but hopefully.

"_That_ is up to Pam," Eric said.

Jessica turned her hopeful gaze to Pam. "Fine," Pam huffed. "You can see him at Fangtasia when he comes there, but under no circumstances are you to invite him here or to the house that we will live in."

"I'm gonna live with you?" Jessica asked with a bit of shock. She'd lived with Bill only a few days after her relationship with Hoyt had ended before her maker had arranged for her to go to a small vampire-safe apartment in Shreveport, where she'd been living alone ever since.

"Of course," Pam said. "You will most likely live with me until I release you, and that will _not_ happen until I have complete confidence that you are ready to be on your own. That is how it was with my maker." Pam looked at Eric and nodded with certainty. "That is best for young ones."

Just then, a car was heard. Miranda lifted her nose and confirmed what Eric had already smelled. "The witches are here," the Werelioness reported.

Jessica looked up at Eric with a questioning gaze.

The Viking took in the group and said, "Tonight Bill is essentially giving up his role as Jessica's maker since he has been found deficient. To make sure that he does not try to reestablish that bond or attempt to order her to comply with his will in the future," he paused and looked at Sookie meaningfully, "Jesus and Lafayette will be conducting a spell to seal the freedom that Bill will be bestowing upon Jessica. They will also use a spell to create and then seal a bond between Jessica and Pam. After that bond it forged, Jessica will have to obey Pam as she would a maker. In essence this spell will change the identity of Jessica's maker.

Jessica looked up in surprise and with tears in her eyes. "Bill won't be my maker at all anymore?"

"No," Eric said quietly and evenly. "It is _this_ or banishment from the Area forever, Jessica." Eric's tone softened again. "However, I wish for you to have a choice, young one. If you do not want to undergo the spell to change your maker, I will reopen negotiations with Dawson and the Were pack."

Jessica shook her head. "No―I just," she paused as a red tear streaked her cheek.

"It is difficult to be isolated from one's maker," Eric said empathetically. "I have felt this feeling as well. But you will not be alone. Pam is ready to stand by you and guide you; she was given a choice too and has agreed to be your new maker in all of the ways that truly matter." Eric continued as Jessica looked at Pam, "And—as I have indicated—you will become one of my line, and that means a great deal to me as well."

Sookie leaned into Eric even as she continued to hold Jessica's hand in comfort. Her pride and her gratefulness for the vampire Eric was ricocheted through the vampire bond.

From the tree line, Bubba approached. "The king is on his way," he said.

Eric, of course, had scented Bill before Bubba, but he'd done nothing to give away the fact that his senses were more acute than those of the others. Sookie squeezed Jessica's hand one last time in comfort and then let her go, nodding gratefully to Pam, who gave her a barely perceptible wink.

Pam positioned herself next to her soon-to-be charge and said simply, "I am here, Jessica. I am _beside_ you."

The redhead looked at Pam with some surprise but mostly gratefulness. "Thanks," she said quietly, but nervously.

Eric gave his own child a proud look as Bill broke the tree line. By then, Jarod was leading Lafayette and Jesus around the side of the house.


	22. Chapter 21: Old Maker, New Maker

**Chapter 21: Old Maker, New Maker**

As Bill approached, he gave Sookie a look that could only be described as predatory, though there was a slight bit of fear in his eyes as well. Given that fear, his look seemed even more threatening to Sookie in many ways. Gran had always taught her that a cornered animal was always the most dangerous kind. However she was grateful that his look seemed to reflect his true feelings and intentions—for a change.

Eric, of course, noticed Bill's look too. "You would do _well_," he said with a hard edge to his voice, "never to look at _my wife_ like she is a prize, your majesty."

Bill glared at Eric, "And you would be wise to remember just who is king here, Northman! After last night, I realize that Sookie is an even greater asset to _my_ kingdom than I thought she was. I will put her to use as _I_ see fit."

Eric snarled, "Do you wish to stay a king, Bill? I have had no designs on your throne for my own reasons, but if you push me, you will find out just how hard I push back."

Sookie spoke up from beside Eric, "Bill―if you think that you have _any_ dominion over me or Eric that we don't _voluntarily_ give, then you are just plain stupid, and I never took you for dumb before. Sure you are a manipulative prick, and I'm positive that even now you are hoping to find a way to put your blood into my body, but I didn't know that you were stupid. If you think you can use my fairy powers at will, then you are mistaken."

"If I choose to, I can tell the AVL and the Authority _all_ about you, Sookie," Bill threatened rashly. Not used to seeing her maker act this way, Jessica gasped next to Pam.

"And I can send you back to your mansion right now astride a very painful lightning bolt, Bill," declared Sookie sarcastically, "but neither one of us is gonna do that—right?"

Bill looked at Sookie and then Eric. "Regardless of what _you_ say, Northman, I am still the king of this state, and the AVL fucking loves me, so you would do well to be the good little boy that I know you can be," Bill said patronizingly. "And in exchange, I will use Sookie for no more than I _intended_ to before."

Knowing how Bill secretly intended to possess and control his wife, Eric growled at Bill's words and tone. "Your intentions toward Sookie have never been honorable, Bill―_never_."

Bill scoffed, "Sookie is heavily under your power right now, sheriff, but there will come a day when _I _will get the chance to prove myself to her. On that day, you will show your true colors."

"Enough!" Eric yelled, his booming voice causing Bill to quake a bit. "Where Sookie is concerned, I have heard e-fucking-nough from you, king." Eric pierced Bill with his hard stare. "Now―let's do what you came here to do so that you can get the fuck off of our property."

Bill turned his gaze from Sookie and Eric to Jessica for the first time since he had arrived. "Fine—let's get this over with," he muttered.

Eric also turned to Jessica. "Jessica, you can speak to your maker as you wish."

Jessica looked at Pam, who nodded. The redhead slowly walked over to Bill, tears beginning to flow down her face. "I'm so sorry, Bill," she stammered. "I never meant to," she paused, "be such a big disappointment."

Bill stepped toward Jessica, and to his credit, he spoke to her in a soft tone. "Perhaps all this is for the best, Jessica. I never wanted to be a maker, and if Eric would not have _forced_ me into it because I saved Sookie's life," he glared over his shoulder at the Viking, "you would have been left to grow up as human."

Jessica threw herself into Bill's embrace, and he returned it―if somewhat tepidly. "I hate this, Bill. We'd just―you know―kinda bonded, and_ I _had to go and ruin it," she sniffled as he awkwardly patted her back.

"It will be fine," Bill said. "And you will be able to stay in Area 5 this way."

"Pam said that I could see you if you came to Fangtasia," Jessica said excitedly, almost breaking Sookie's heart. What Bill said in response broke it more.

"I will _not_ be entering Fangtasia if I can help it," Bill said, his voice full of resentment. "And you, Jessica, should embrace your new life. I will no longer be a large part of it once I have set you free and the bond between us is no more."

Jessica pulled back a bit, and new, red tears fell from her eyes, "I'll miss you Bill."

He shook his head as he broke their embrace. "No, you will not. Once our bond has been replaced, your affections will lie elsewhere, and you will no longer feel beholden to me, nor I to you."

Jessica backed off a few steps. "But," she stopped, not knowing what to say to him. He was her maker, her father, and the most important person in her life, but at that moment, she felt like she was being rejected by him―like he didn't want to have anything more to do with her.

Eric turned to give his own child a look, but it was unnecessary. Pam was already striding over to Jessica and quickly took the young vampiress's hand in hers. "You really can be chicken shit, Bill," she said before curtsying to him. "No disrespect meant, _your majesty_."

Pam gave Jessica a look of strength. "Are you ready?" she asked her young charge.

When Jessica nodded, Pam turned to Bill and spoke with an air of formality. "I have been ordered by my sheriff to take charge of this young vampire." Pam's voice was strong. "I have freely agreed to this duty because I see much potential in the girl―despite her mistakes as a youngling. For the crime of attacking and feeding from a Were without his consent, I put her under silver last night myself, and she took that punishment with dignity and courage _well_ beyond her age." Pam beamed at Jessica for a moment. The pride was clear in her voice. "Bill Compton, I ask you to transfer your duties as the maker of Jessica Hamby to me from this night onward. I vow that I will do my best to protect her and to teach her."

Pam bowed to Bill, who had taken in Pam's sincerity and ceremony with some surprise. He turned to Eric. "Are your witches prepared, Northman?"

Eric looked at Jesus, who nodded. He and Lafayette stepped forward and moved next to Bill, Pam and Jessica. Lafayette carried a small bowl and a silver knife, and Jesus had a jar of a white powder. Sookie cringed a bit, remembering her own experience with a severing spell. Jesus quickly formed a circle with the powder and motioned for Jessica to step into it. He looked at Bill and spoke quietly. "If you―as the maker―do not fight the severing of your bond, the spell will take only a few moments to work, but we must mix your blood with hers, and that blood must be taken with silver."

Bill rolled up the sleeve of his suit jacket, held out his arm, and allowed Jesus to cut him, all the while glaring at Eric. Jesus turned to Jessica. "I'll need yours too." The young vampiress looked at Pam, who looked at her encouragingly, and then raised her wrist. The silver sizzled against Jessica's skin for a moment, and then her blood joined Bill's in the small bowl.

Jesus nodded at Eric.

"It is time, your majesty," Eric said in an even tone.

Bill looked at Sookie and then at Jessica. "Jessica Hamby, as your maker, I _command_ you to be obedient to Pam." He paused and then scowled at Eric. "Jessica, I hereby release you. You are free to follow your own path separate from mine. I give up the right to call you to me or to order you to do my bidding."

In the circle, Jessica's tears began to roll down her cheeks again. Jesus and Lafayette began to chant a spell in Latin, and Jessica sunk to the ground in obvious pain. Bill also looked uncomfortable for a few moments, and then Jessica looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

Bill spared Jessica one more look that seemed half-sad and half-relieved, and then he turned back to Eric. "The money for the restitution has been wired to Mr. Dawson's account as your email instructed. My responsibility in this matter is finished, correct?"

Eric looked at Tray.

The Were spoke, "The settlement is as agreed, and the pack is satisfied, Compton."

Bill nodded and looked at Sookie once more. "Then my business is done here―_for the present_." Without another word or glance for Jessica, he zoomed away at vampire speed.

Under her breath, Miranda muttered, "What a mother fucker," as soon as she knew Bill was out of range.

Pam was focused on Jessica, who was sobbing quietly in the circle. She spoke up, "What is needed for her and me to form our bond?" She looked at Jesus.

"I'll need your blood as well now," he answered.

"Will making the new bond hurt her?" Pam asked, a strain barely present in her voice.

Jesus shook his head. "No―but as your blood sears through Bill's to bond with Jessica, _you_ will feel some pain," he said with regret in his voice.

"Fine," Pam said quickly. "I assume I must get into the circle with Jessica?"

"Yeah," Jesus answered.

As Pam joined her, Jessica looked up. "I'm sorry you have to be hurt, Pam," she sniffled.

"It's nothing, doll," Pam reassured as she raised Jessica to her feet and stroked her cheek. Pam looked at Jesus. "Let's get this party started, shall we?" she winked at Jessica and extended her arm to Jesus. She raised a brow at him as she raised the sleeve of her sweater. "If you get blood on my Prada, I will cut you next, witch."

Jesus gave Pam a little smile and quickly cut into her arm, adding her blood to the bowl. Unlike Jessica and even Bill, Eric was proud to see that his child didn't even flinch when the silver sliced into her flesh.

"Ready when you are," Jesus said.

Pam took both of Jessica's hands into hers. "Jessica Hamby, I accept you as my child, and I promise to fulfill the vow I made to your previous maker―to watch over you and teach you to become a fuckin' superior vampire." Her brow rose again, "And might I just add that I would _never_ give you up as easily as that candy-ass previous maker of yours did. I'll fucking _fight_ to keep you by my side as my maker has always done for me." She looked toward Eric with intense love in her eyes. "From tonight, Jessica, you enter a family of vampires that you can be proud of. There's me, of course." She flipped her hair. "And Eric is―well―he's _Eric_, and that's all I need to say there. You know about Eric's maker, Godric, but what you may not know is that he was the strongest and smartest vampire I ever knew, and his own maker is also one of a fucking kind. You should be proud, young one. And rest assured, if I didn't _want_ to do this―to become your maker—then I would have told Eric to stick it where the moon don't shine. So I _don't_ want you to ever think that I was forced into this or that I don't want you as my child. Is that understood?"

Jessica nodded and smiled. A very different kind of tear than before now ran down her cheek.

Pam looked at Jesus and nodded.

Jesus and Lafayette began chanting in Latin again as Pam grasped Jessica's hands harder, though not forcefully enough to hurt the redhead. Though in obvious pain herself, Pam stayed on her feet until her blood had completely eradicated Bill's from Jessica's system.

As soon as the spell was done, the older vampiress looked deeply into the eyes of her new child and smiled as the new bond between them flared to life. "Do you feel that?" Pam asked.

Jessica gasped as she felt Pam's life force and her affection for her. She nodded.

"Good," Pam drawled. "_That_ is what it feels like to be a vampire who is happy to be a fuckin' vampire!"

Sookie looked up at Eric and gave him a nudge. He looked proudly on as he felt his own vampire line increase through his bond with Pam. The sensation of feeling Jessica's life force next to Pam's in his body was unexpected but welcome to the thousand-year-old. Through their bond, Sookie felt his pride and affection for Pam, and she wormed happily into her husband's side.

It was Miranda's voice that was heard first as everyone else looked on at the new maker/child relationship being forged in front of them. "Well―congratulations you two," she said sincerely. She had two warmed bloods in her hands and handed them to the pair in the circle, making sure not to pass into it herself―just in case.

Pam took the drink thankfully and downed it before turning to Miranda. "Thanks, Simba," she said playfully. "But you really _should_ have offered to feed us yourself, you know."

"Keep tryin', Vlad," Miranda deadpanned as she walked to Jarod's side. "You'll get my blood the same day you give up your shoe collection."

Pam scoffed and looked around. "What the fuck is everyone staring at?" She grabbed Jessica's hand and exited the circle. Lafayette was standing right outside of it. "I hope you don't expect a tip," Pam said drolly.

Lafayette put his hands on his hips. Without missing a beat, he said, "I ain't takin' no damned tips from someone who wears _that_ shade of lipstick with _those_ shoes." He looked down at her pink pumps.

"Ah, Lafayette―if the whole world had your fashion sense, we'd all just be _so_ much better off; purple leopard print is always so 'in.' Care to donate a bit of blood to me and my new progeny?" she asked with a quirk to her brow.

"Ain't no donatin' goin' on here tonight," Lafayette said, putting his hands defensively around his neck. "You keep you's she-devil fangs on you's own side of the yard, hooker."

Pam leered. "Don't worry, witch boy. You're not my _type_ anyway."

Jesus chuckled as Pam moved away. She led Jessica to stand in front of Tray.

"Dawson," Pam began, "my child will never again hurt one of your pack intentionally." She turned to Jessica. "As your maker, Jessica, I _command_ you to stay away from any pack member that does _not_ invite your company. Furthermore, until further notice, I _command_ you never to drink from the unwilling unless in battle or when given direct sanction by me." Eric looked on proudly as his child's voice took on the air of authority he recognized as similar to his own when he had to command her to do something—which was quite rare now. He had known Pam would make a fine maker.

Jessica nodded obediently as Pam continued, "I have one more thing to command, and you will _not_ like it, but it is necessary. Do you trust me, Jessica?"

The redhead nodded her head again.

"Good," Pam said as she stroked her new child's cheek tenderly. "You got into trouble because you lacked discipline, and I intend to begin teaching you this trait right now―just as my maker once taught me," she paused and then added under her breath, "the hard way."

Eric chuckled.

Pam continued, "Jessica, you prefer men to women sexually―is that correct?"

The redhead nodded.

"That's what I thought," Pam said. "In that case, I _command_ you not to have sex with or to feed from a human, shifter, or Were male for the next year. You will feed only from women that _I_ pick for you. You may also drink TruBlood during that period."

Jessica looked up at Pam and went to speak.

Pam shook her head, "Do _not_ question me, Jessica. You are young and must learn to trust and obey me. You must learn control." Pam's voice was laced with warning as she went on. "If you question me, you will have _very_ fat and _very_ ugly women to feed from―or perhaps we could make your prohibition for two years?"

Jessica immediately lowered her head in obedience and defeat. Pam smiled and looked at Eric before gently kissing Jessica on the forehead and looking into her eyes. She gestured toward Eric. "You are doing well, my child," she said. "I insisted upon talking back and fed from only fat men for _three_ years."

Jessica spoke, "Really?"

"Indeed," Eric answered. "It was an _extremely_ unpleasant experience," he paused, "for _both_ of us."

Pam deadpanned, "Especially for him. He was the one who had to find the men, and they often thought _he_ was looking for sex with them. So thanks for not talking back." She gave Jessica a wink as the young vampiress brightened.

Pam gently stroked Jessica's cheek. "When you begin to learn control for yourself, min dotter, you will have fewer commands from me. I promise you that. You will have your freedom, but you will be _ready_ for it when I give it. My main concern must always be our survival. Do you understand?

Jessica nodded and smiled at her new maker.

Just then, Eric stiffened as he heard a car approaching. He relaxed as Sookie looked at him in question. "It is Jason, min kära."

Pam quickly exclaimed, "And absolutely none of _that _one, Jessica!"

If Jessica could have turned red, she would have as Lafayette, Jesus, and Sookie all chuckled.

Jason rounded the corner of the house a minute later, greeting everyone he saw with a smile or a nod until his eyes lit onto Jessica. "Jess," he said as his lips turned up into a smile. "How you been?"

"Fine," Jessica said sheepishly, giving Jason a shy smile. "I got into some trouble, but Pam and Eric have helped me."

"Oh my God!" Pam exclaimed. "Abso-fucking-lutely not!" She leveled her most fierce glare at Jason. "Stackhouse, tonight, Jessica has become _my_ child. And she has been ordered not to fuck or feed from your fair gender for a year. If you try to tempt her, I will have your balls hanging from my rear view mirror―comprende?"

Jason gulped loudly and then protested, "Hey, I ain't even done nothin'."

"Not _yet_," Pam said harshly. "I'm just givin' you a _friendly_ warning since your sister is married to my maker, and that makes you and me related-_ish_." Pam turned to Jessica, "You understand the rules, right?"

Jessica nodded, "Yes ma'am," she said quietly.

Sookie couldn't hold in her chuckle as she took in the scene. Judging by the lost puppy looks on Jason and Jessica's faces when they saw each other, she knew that Pam would be in for a long year if those two were around each other much.

Eric looked down at her and raised her hand to his lips. Sookie looked up at him, and then spoke to everyone. "Hey y'all, Eric and I are goin' to the cabin tonight, but y'all are welcome to stay and build a fire and hang out―whatever y'all want." She and Eric had agreed earlier to keep their actual travel plans a secret for the time being―at least until Hadley and Hunter were safe. Only Pam and Miranda had been told the truth about where they were going.

Eric kissed Sookie on the forehead tenderly. "Yes―please celebrate." He looked at Jessica. "It seems that the family is growing. Welcome, young one." Eric winked at Jessica, who beamed a smile back at him.


	23. Chapter 22: Destinies & Destinations

**Chapter 22: Destinies & Destinations**

Sookie and Eric quickly went inside so that Sookie could take care of her human needs, pack their toothbrushes, and grab their bag. Meanwhile, Eric made her a sandwich and grabbed her a can of Dr. Pepper so that she would have food during their flight to Santa Fe. Both were pleased to see Jessica speaking contritely to Tray about his nephew when they came back outside.

The large Were was looking down at Jessica sternly, but when he gave Sookie a subtle wink full of amusement, she was again amazed by the quality of Tray's acting skills.

Eric followed her eyes and whispered to her, "Believe it or not, I saw him play Mark Antony in his high school's production of _Julius Caesar_. He wasn't _that_ bad, though the overall production was," he paused, "_difficult_ to get through."

Hearing Eric, Tray shot a dark glance at him as Sookie giggled a bit.

Jason and Jarod were in the middle of building a fire—seemingly being supervised by Miranda.

Sookie quickly hugged everyone goodbye except for Thalia and Pam, whom she nodded to. She looked at Miranda, "Feed kitty while we're gone, okay? I think he'll still eat from you, right?"

The Werelioness nodded and chuckled, "Barely, but yes. He must recognize his comparative position in the feline family."

Sookie grinned at Miranda.

Just as Eric was about to pick up Sookie to fly her to the private airport, Thalia approached them. The look on her face caused Eric to pause.

The elder vampiress had said nothing all evening, but now she addressed Eric and Sookie in a clear voice, "I would not allow one as young and _unpleasant_ as Compton to be so openly insipid, Eric. Why do you not just take the throne from him? _All_ vampires in this state would support you. And I do not think that the AVL or the Authority would offer much resistance."

Eric looked at Sookie and then at Thalia, "I do not want to be king. It is a burden that I want for neither myself nor Sookie."

Thalia nodded slowly, taking in the couple before her. "You became pledged in my presence, and my sword is yours, Eric." She looked at him fiercely. "It has been at your service since that March night in 1317."

Eric bowed formally, "As mine has been at your service, Thalia—since before even then."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why not just have Isabel or Rasul take the throne?"

"They are too young and haven't been in the state long enough to become amply established." Eric gave Pam a look.

Pam looked at Jessica, "My child, your loyalties are with _me_ now—and to the people here, in this circle. Anything you hear must not be told to Bill. In fact, I command you not to speak of anything that has or will be said here—_ever_―to anyone other than those present"

Jessica responded to her maker's command with a nod and wide eyes.

Eric continued speaking to Thalia, "In addition, there are _others_ who have shown interest in this state and would make a move if they found the monarch to be weak. Bill, though pathetic in many ways, is beloved by the AVL, and that currency will hold the others at bay—now that he has powerful sheriffs to back him, that is. It is true that if_ I_ were to become king, the AVL and the Authority would likely not act against me, but―again―I do not want the job. I never have and cannot foresee that changing. Ideally, Sookie and I want for Bill to grow the fuck up and become a good king—at least, for as long as it takes for Isabel to become more established."

Thalia tilted her head slightly and scrutinized Sookie and Eric before speaking in a low voice. "I was born a slave in Greece five hundred years before you were a glint in your human father's eye, Norseman." She snarled, "The _fucking_ Greeks and their belittling of women! I was as fierce in battle as _any_ Trojan or Spartan—even as a human―but I was looked down upon and discounted as inferior because of my sex and my size." She paused. "I have been many things in my many years, but I have _never_ been a queen." Again, she paused for a few moments. "I find that I can tolerate you―almost all of you," she took in the group. "And I find that I quite _like_ being in control of Area 2, Viking. No one fucks with me there. Everyone does as I say—when I say. A _bigger_ area might not be so bad."

"Is that an offer, Thalia?" Eric asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

The ancient vampiress cocked her head to the other side. "It is if it comes to that, Norseman. Besides," she said, glancing at Bubba, "I already have a suitable king." She laughed out loud, which caused everyone except for Bubba and Eric to shiver apprehensively at the strangeness of the sound. Bubba simply looked at her with intense devotion. Fortunately, Eric had had more practice in schooling his own emotions, but Sookie felt a slight twinge of discomfort from him in the bond.

Eric cocked an eyebrow, "Thalia, I will keep your offer in mind."

"You _may_, Norseman," she said before turning around and heading toward the woods.

Bubba spoke up, "Well, Mr. Eric, if you and Miss Sookie are gonna be goin' to your cabin this evenin', I might take the night to do a little huntin' and spend some time with Miss Thalia. She sure is somethin' else, ain't she?"

"Indeed," Eric said. "She is worthy of _many_ honors, Bubba."

The Rock and Roll legend grinned widely, "I'll be headin' out then. Miss Sookie, you have yourself a good evenin'."

With that, Bubba joined Thalia in the darkness.

"Did she just offer what I think she did, Eric?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he said, his happiness surging through the bond. "Thalia just gave me a way to avoid being king—a way for us to stay as we are—even _if_ Bill comes after us and must be finally dealt with."

"Wait," Jessica said, looking at first Eric and then Sookie. "Bill is gonna come after y'all? But, Sookie, he told me that you'd picked Eric and that he was gonna live with that. He seemed real upset and sad about it, and he wanted me to tell you that he would always be there if you needed, but he told me he'd accepted your choice." She paused, "I think he even has a new vampire girlfriend, though he's tried to hide her from me." She grinned, "I've smelled her around the mansion, even though Bill doesn't think I can track as good as I can, and I've also smelled her at Fangtasia. Her name is Lillith."

Pam looked at Jessica closely, "Child, remind me _never_ to underestimate you as your previous maker did. We'll talk about all this later, but meanwhile, you remember to keep your mouth shut―especially to Bill—about everything that happens here."

Jessica nodded but looked a little confused. Sookie looked around her circle of friends and noticed that Jason had the same confused look on his face as Jessica. She couldn't help but to giggle at the fact that the two were a matching pair in that moment.

Once again, Sookie said a quick goodbye, and then Eric slung their bag over his shoulder before Sookie wrapped herself in the afghan she'd brought with her. The night was quite mild and much warmer than the one before, but she knew that Eric wanted to fly quickly to the airfield, and she was anxious to get to Santa Fe as well. He picked her up bridal style, and with a final nod to the others, he lifted them into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Eric chuckled as Sookie closed her eyes tightly. She'd been nervous when they'd taken off and had done her very best to cause lasting damage to his knee as she'd gripped it. Now as he approached the private airfield just outside of Santa Fe, she was once again holding onto his knee, afraid to take his hand because―in her words―he "needed two darned hands to fly the F-in plane."<p>

He tried to send her calm, but she glared at him. "Hey, Mister Vampire, I told you before that I _get_ to be scared of flyin'."

He chuckled again, "But you are no longer afraid to fly with me."

"Yeah but that's different. It's _you_ who is flyin' then."

"But, min kära," Eric reasoned as he gestured toward the controls of the plane. "_I_ am flying now as well."

She glared at him, "It's not the same."

He tried a different tactic. "I am an excellent pilot, Sookie," he winked at her. "I have been flying these contraptions since the 1960's."

"Hey!" she squealed. "Keep both eyes on the―um―sky."

Giving up on comforting her, he laughed. "We will land in a minute or two, my love. Until then, you should feel free to damage me as you see fit."

She looked down at his knee, which she was squeezing with all her might. She chuckled a bit, but—still—she didn't let go.

Eric tried distracting her, "Okay. When we land, it will be 1:43 a.m. local time. According to Conway, your cousin is not working this evening, so we will go directly to her home when we arrive."

"Okay," Sookie said nervously as she saw the runway getting closer. She closed her eyes tightly.

Eric once again sent comfort through the bond, and this time Sookie took it—though she kept her eyes tightly shut. He landed smoothly and slowed the plane down, turning it toward the hangar that had been designated for his use. Once they were going only a few miles per hour, Sookie opened her eyes with relief and smiled at Eric.

"See," he said, taking her hand that was still gripping his knee into his, "safe and sound just as I promised."

She smiled. Once they were parked in the hangar, Eric exited the cockpit and opened the door of the plane. The car that he'd arranged for was there, as was a ground crew ready to refuel the plane for the return trip. Eric grabbed their bag and put down the steps, helping Sookie down them.

"Good evening, Mr. Johnson," a man said to Eric as the vampire exited. "I'm Hugh Litner, and I will see to all your needs while you are in Santa Fe."

"Mr. Litner," Eric said with a curt nod of the head.

Mr. Litner was all business. "Your plane will be refueled and ready when you get back as you requested. And your return flight plan is also ready to be filed; all that it is lacking is the time of your departure, but with half an hour's notice, I will be able to fit you onto the schedule whenever you should wish to go—so long as you stay within the twenty-four hour window your associate discussed with me earlier." He handed Eric his card. "Call this number when you know your departure plans."

Sookie quickly scanned the man's thoughts and found that he was delighted that he'd been paid so much to see to all of Mr. _Johnson's_ desires. Litner truly believed that the person in front of him was named Eric Johnson, and he didn't even seem to notice that Eric was a vampire. He also didn't care at all what her name was.

Eric nodded to the man and led Sookie toward the car. Once they were inside and had pulled out of the hangar, Eric spoke up. "Sookie, I can now feel your cousin through our blood connection. She is eight and three-quarters miles west, southwest of this location."

Sookie nodded, happy that Eric could confirm that Hadley was okay using the blood connection. Still, part of her didn't like the fact that Eric had a blood tie with Hadley at all. He felt her mixed feelings and took her hand in his.

"I took her blood _once_, Sookie. And I took it _before_ I had yours. I took it to find out what the queen knew about you so that I could protect you. I do _not_ want it again. And I gave her mine so that she would not die and so that I could compel her to deliver a warning to you. The tie is very weak now. In a few months, I will likely not feel her at all."

Sookie nodded, "I know it sounds dumb, but I don't like to think of any part of you―not even a _tiny_ bit of your blood―floating around in anyone else other than me."

Eric smiled at her and raised her hand to his lips to kiss it gently, "It is not _dumb_ at all. I feel the same way. And I do _not_ like feeling her."

Sookie sighed as Eric's phone rang. She dropped his hand so that he could answer it and still keep one hand on the wheel.

"Speak," he said. He listened for a few moments as Sookie heard a masculine voice on the other end.

Eric responded, "I see. Did the man make a move?" He paused for a few moments. "Good. Try to confirm whether it was the other P.I. and make sure he's gone. We will be there in less than ten minutes." Eric paused, "And, Conway, if the man returns and makes a move, then break your cover and protect the woman and her child."

Sookie looked at Eric nervously as he hung up the phone. "It seems that Bill's P.I. may have found Hadley. Conway reported that she was being watched a little earlier. However, there has been no movement made to contact or to take your cousin or the boy. And I feel no anxiety from Hadley through the bond. Conway says that the man who'd been watching her has left the area—at least for the moment."

Sookie sighed with relief. "And we'll be there in ten minutes?"

Eric nodded and pushed on the accelerator a bit harder. "Less."

Sookie tried to calm herself as Eric sped them toward Hadley and Hunter; she prayed for their safety. She looked at Eric, "If you feel an eminent threat, promise me that you will pull over and fly the rest of the way. I'll come behind you in the car, but you _have_ to get to them.

Eric glanced at her. "I promise, min kära, to fly to them, but I will take you with me. The car could be picked up later. I will not separate from you."

Sookie smiled at her husband. "Okay."

A couple of minutes later, Eric's phone rang again. "Report," he ordered by way of an answer.

He listened for a few moments before speaking. "Keep monitoring. I'll find you when we arrive."

Eric looked at Sookie as he hung up. "Conway has completed his sweep, and there is no further sign of the man."

Once again, Sookie sighed with relief. She counted the minutes as she and Eric approached Hadley's home.


	24. Chapter 23: Contact

**Chapter 23: Contact**

Eric parked the rental car a block from the little duplex that Hadley and Hunter were currently calling home. The other half of the structure was not occupied at that time.

The vampire inhaled deeply as he exited the car. There were twenty-seven humans in the little neighborhood, including Sookie. He also ascertained that Conway was a little more than one-hundred feet from where they had parked. He smelled Hadley as well.

But there was another scent, one that shot a sense of dread into Eric's heart. In moments, he was at the other side of the car and holding Sookie's hand tightly in his.

Feeling through the bond that something was wrong, Sookie looked up at him in question. "Eric? What is it?"

Eric's sharp eyes took in his surroundings as he inhaled again. "Fairy," he whispered. "I smell that a fairy has been here recently."

"Fuck," Sookie said quietly as she got out of the car. "And now? Is it here now?"

Eric shook his head, "But the scent is recent―not more than ten minutes old."

"So the man that was watching Hadley and Hunter wasn't Bill's P.I.—was he?"

"Probably not," Eric said. "And even if he was, he is now the _least_ of our worries." Eric walked them cautiously to where Conway was waiting.

"Northman," the P.I. greeted from the shadows. He looked at Sookie but said nothing to her as he went on with the job he'd been hired for.

By reading Conway's mind, Sookie quickly discovered that he was competent, discrete and―like Litner—completely uninterested in who she was. All he cared about was doing his paid-for job efficiently so that he would be rehired by Eric, who paid top-dollar for his work and who showed him more respect than those of his profession usually got.

Conway spoke quietly as he pointed, "That's the house right there. The woman and boy are used to a night schedule, so they are both still awake. They are in the living room watching television." He pointed to a group of bushes across the street. "That is where I spotted the other man watching them. Once I lost sight of him, I checked the area thoroughly; he has not returned."

Sookie looked up at Eric and he nodded a bit, letting her know silently that the man in the bushes had indeed been the fairy Conway had seen. The smell was unmistakable to Eric.

Eric smoke to Conway. "Keep watching and call if there is anything to report." Eric knew that his own nose would tell him if the fairy returned before Conway could, but he also knew enough about the unpredictability of situations to take every set of hands he could get in a scenario that involved unknown variables.

Sookie looked at Eric nervously, "We should go."

He nodded but looked at Conway. "Do you have a weapon?"

Conway nodded, "Yeah, I have two firearms."

"Give me one," Eric demanded.

Without protest, Conway stooped to get a gun out of an ankle harness. Eric examined it and then looked at Sookie, "This is similar to the gun you used before, right?"

She looked at it cautiously. "Yes," she said resolutely.

He handed her the weapon and then looked back at Conway. "I will return this to you once you return to Louisiana." Sookie quickly put the gun into the right hand pocket of her jacket, which she was glad was quite deep.

The private detective nodded and pulled his other weapon out. Sookie read from his mind that Eric's actions had put him on alert and that he wasn't going to be caught without his gun in his hand if there was a problem.

Once again taking a firm hold of Sookie's hand, Eric led them across the street of the quiet neighborhood. Once they were away so that Conway couldn't hear them, Sookie said in a low voice, "Eric, do you think the fairy will be back tonight? Do you think this gun can even do anything against a fairy?"

"I don't know on either account, I'm afraid," he whispered. "The fairy may have just been watching for now―establishing Hadley and Hunter's location. As for the firearm, I want you to have a back-up to your light power. If fairies are like vampires, a bullet wound will hurt them, though perhaps not kill them."

Sookie took a deep breath as they approached the door. "Uh-oh," she sounded out.

"What is it?"

"It's Hunter; he's sensed that we're here."

"Has he told his mother?" Eric asked.

"No," Sookie shook her head. "I've told him that we are coming to the door, and I've asked him to wait to tell Hadley about you. I've explained that we're not gonna hurt him."

Eric rang the bell and stepped back. The last time he'd seen Hadley, he'd purposely made her afraid of him using his blood tie with her. His intention had been to frighten her into doing exactly as he'd wished. He and Sookie had decided on the plane that she would need to take the lead—but they also needed to get inside quickly.

Hadley opened the door warily. There was a chain in place. She was indeed a brunette, but otherwise, she looked healthy. "Sookie?" she asked with surprise in her voice. "What are you doin' here?"

"Listen, Hadley," Sookie said quickly. "You might be in danger, okay? We need to come in, and then I'll explain everything to you."

Hadley moved slightly so that she could see who the "we" was. When she did see Eric, she shrank back a bit in fear. "What's he doin' here, Sook?" She stammered, "He tried to kill me."

Eric quickly caught Hadley's eye as he and Sookie had planned. "Invite us in," he said in a silky voice.

The glamoured Hadley quickly opened the door and stepped aside. "You two can come on in," she said a bit dreamily.

"Keep hold of my hand in case she rescinds it," Eric told Sookie in a low voice as they entered. She looked at their joined hands and nodded.

Eric quickly dropped his glamour.

"Sorry, Hadley," Sookie said quickly. "We just needed to get inside quick. We have reason to believe that someone's been watchin' you."

Hadley trembled noticeably and looked like she might rescind Eric's invitation.

Sookie spoke again, "Hadley, if you rescind his invitation, I'm goin' with him." She gestured toward their shared grip. "Eric is my pledged mate, according to vampire law. We're basically married. I know that he hurt you before, and he's sorry about that, but he was tryin' to get Sophie-Anne to tell him why she was fixated on me. He's _not_ gonna hurt you again―I promise."

Hadley spoke in a low voice. "Does he know?" she looked over to where a frightened Hunter was standing in the doorframe leading to the living room.

Sookie nodded, "Yes, Eric knows that Hunter is like me, and he's _not_ gonna do anything to harm him either. I know you are gonna find it hard to do, Hadley, but you have got to trust me when I tell you that Eric won't hurt you or Hunter."

Hadley looked scared and skeptical as Hunter cautiously approached his mother and reached up to take her hand. He spoke in a timid voice, "Mommy, it's okay. Aunt Sookie is sure about him." He looked up at Eric and spoke a bit louder, "Are you a real vampire?"

Eric looked down at the tiny human in front of him. Hunter stood at just over three feet tall, so Eric bent down to speak to him, "I am."

Hunter continued, "Mommy said that vampires are bad and will hurt me."

"They can be," Eric said. "But I will _not_ harm you."

Hadley pulled Hunter closer to her and put herself between Eric and her child. "Sookie, you might _think_ you love him and that he loves you, but I know vampires, and they lie." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Sophie said that she loved me, but she didn't―not really. She would have let _him_ kill me," she gestured toward Eric, "and she wanted you. She even sent someone to seduce you."

Eric stood back up and stiffened. Sookie could tell that he was angry with Hadley over the part that she'd played in Sophie-Anne's initial interest in Sookie. Sookie squeezed her husband's hand to calm him. Truth be told, Sookie was also angry at Hadley, but anger would do them no good in that moment.

"Listen, Hadley," Sookie said, trying to stay calm. "Eric and I have a blood bond. Do you know what that is?"

Hadley looked at them with surprise and a bit of jealousy. "Yes―Sophie said once that she wanted to form one with me, but she never did."

"Well―if you know about bonds, then you know that they are strong. Eric _can't_ lie to me, Hadley. That's how I can be sure that he won't harm you. You need to trust us right now."

Hadley nodded a bit and then walked with Hunter into the living room. She sat down in a chair with him on her lap, as Eric and Sookie sat on the couch, their hands still linked. Hunter's eyes went from Sookie, to Eric, to their shared grasp—before settling on the vampire's eyes.

Eric began, "Hadley, are you aware that Sophie-Anne was killed?"

"I thought that had to be the case," she said quietly, the sadness clear in her voice. "I figured she was dead when she never came to track me down once I took off with Hunter. I figured she could find me with the blood she made me take; that's why I got as far away from Louisiana as I was able to."

Eric continued, "There is a new king in Louisiana―Bill Compton."

"What?" Hadley asked with real surprise. "But the queen said Bill was young. She used to make fun of him."

"He killed Sophie-Anne," Eric said evenly, "and with the help of the AVL, he became king."

"Okay, so what's that got to do with me?" Hadley asked.

"He has hired someone to find you," Sookie said. "He wants _me_, but since he can't have me, he's decided to come after you."

Hadley inhaled deeply, "Sophie let him taste me a few times. Is that why he wants me?"

"Yes," Sookie said slowly, not wanting to upset Hunter too much with her words. "We taste better than normal humans, Hadley, because of the fairy blood in us. That's also where my telepathy comes from—and Hunter's."

Hadley looked even more frightened, "Does Bill know about Hunter?"

Sookie shook her head, "No―well he knows you have a son, but he doesn't seem to suspect that Hunter is like me—at least, not yet."

Hadley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Listen, there's more, and it gets worse. When we got here tonight, Eric was able to smell that a fairy has been watchin' you," Sookie said.

"What?" Hadley asked, pulling Hunter closer to her. "A fairy watching me?"

"Yes," Eric confirmed.

Sookie took a deep breath. "They took me to their world last year Hadley―as part of a kind of round-up of people who are part fairy. They tried to keep me there too by forcing me to each this magical fruit, but I escaped. Hadley, Grandpa Earl was there―had been there the _whole_ time he was missin'."

"What?" Hadley gasped.

"It's true―time doesn't work the same way there, Hadley. I escaped after I was there for only fifteen minutes―twenty at most―but when I got back, I had missed more than a year."

Eric grasped Sookie's hand more tightly―though not enough to hurt her―as he thought about that empty year without her.

"Grandpa Earl?" Hadley asked again.

"Yeah," Sookie said sadly, "and when he tried to come back with me to this world, he died because he'd eaten the fruit." She sniffed to keep from crying. "Hadley, we don't know why the fairy was here or even if he plans to take you. And we don't wanna find out either. We wanna take you somewhere safe."

"Where?" Hadley asked.

Eric spoke up, "We'll start by taking you to a house I own near Shreveport. Your presence there can be hidden." Eric and Sookie had planned to take them to his most secure home other than the cabin.

"After you are there," Eric continued, "I will transfer the property to you legally, so you will be able to keep vampires out. I will also have some," he paused, though it was barely noticeable, "friends of ours, who are witches, ward the property so that those who wish to harm you cannot enter onto it. After that, we will have to see. But the priority needs to be taking you somewhere secure _now_."

"Why would you do this―help us?" Hadley was asking both Sookie and Eric.

"Hadley, you are family," Sookie answered, "and Gran taught us to take care of each other."

Hadley nodded and took a minute to think. "Okay," she finally said. "We'll go with you."

Eric stood, "Pack a few bags, but pack light. I want to be gone within ten minutes." Hadley nodded and quickly led Hunter down a little hall. When Sookie moved to help them, Eric looked at her and their joined hands with pleading eyes.

"If Hadley changes her mind and rescinds," he stopped for a moment and shook his head. "I _cannot_ be outside while you are in, Sookie. I _cannot_ be in the position we were in with Debbie Pelt—not ever again."

Sookie nodded, "Then we can _both_ go help, and don't worry. I'm not lettin' go of you, Viking."

"Better not," he gave her his lop-sided grin.


	25. Chapter 24: Until Fate

**Chapter 24: Until Fate**

Exactly nine minutes later, three suitcases were packed, and a trash bag containing Hunter's few toys was filled. Still with his hand latched to his mate's, Eric cautiously opened the front door and inhaled. There were no new scents. He motioned to Conway from across the street, and the P.I. quickly approached. Eric threw the man his car keys. "Black sedan, a block away."

Conway nodded in understanding, and Eric closed the door and turned to face the others, who were waiting anxiously in the entryway.

It would have been faster for Eric to retrieve the car, but he wasn't about to leave Sookie. And he felt it unwise to separate from Hadley and Hunter. That wisdom was not―unfortunately—unfounded.

As soon as Conway was about half the block away, Eric smelled the fairy from before. And to that smell were added the scents of three others.

Sookie felt Eric's anxiety in the bond even as she heard the fairies with her telepathy.

Within seconds, Hunter broke free of Hadley's grasp and moved next to Eric. He took hold of the vampire's pant leg tightly and looked up at him. "I can hear what they're thinkin'," the little boy whispered. "They wanna take us and kill you."

Confused, Hadley asked, "What's happening?"

"Fairies," Sookie whispered, "at both the front and back doors."

"You might as well come out!" an eerily familiar female voice said loudly from outside. "We have this home surrounded, and your little helper is dead on the street, so do not count on help from _him_." The voice cackled a bit.

Sookie looked at Eric, who nodded in confirmation. With his extra-sensitive hearing, he knew that Conway was no longer moving toward the car, and the smell of his blood was in the air.

Sookie looked down for a moment, saddened by the loss of life; she also knew that Conway would have had his gun at the ready and was proficient with it. Apparently, the fairies were formidable. She shuddered.

She looked up at Eric and whispered, "We have to _decide_ to go—remember?" She turned to Hadley, "They can't just take us—I don't think, at least. We have to go willingly, Hadley. So do _not_ agree to go willingly."

Looking very frightened and confused, Hadley reached out and pulled Hunter to her. The boy looked reluctant to break his hold on Eric, but went to his mother. His eyes stayed focused on Eric's face, however, and Sookie could hear from Hunter's thoughts that he was very frightened of the people outside and that he wanted to stay close to Eric because he didn't hear fear coming from the vampire's head. Sookie could also tell that the strength of the fright coming from Hadley's thoughts was hurting Hunter―especially now that she was touching him―and, remembering her own lack of control with her telepathy as a child, she wished that she could take that pain away.

The voice from outside spoke again, interrupting Sookie's thoughts about Hunter. This time, that disconcertingly familiar voice had a taunting tone. "If you come out and make this easy, vampire, we will allow you to live. If not, we will bring this house down around you all. And though _you_ would likely survive that destruction, vampire, I doubt that either woman or the boy would make it."

"No," Hadley gasped, picking up Hunter. The child closed his eyes tightly as if in pain and then looked at Eric's face once more, obviously finding something in it that strengthened him. The vampire had noticed little Hunter's reactions to him, and given what he knew about Sookie's childhood, he figured the boy was drawn to his silence. Eric looked at the child and gave him a slight nod. Something inside of him wanted to tell the boy that everything would be okay, but he couldn't; Eric was _never_ one to make a promise he couldn't keep.

Eric's attention moved to his mate, who was looking up at him, and the two had a silent conversation, bolstered by their trust in each other through their bonds. Neither one of them was built to not face an enemy―to just wait around until fate caught up with them or a house fell down around them.

"It is only a couple of hours until dawn, _vampire_. Perhaps we can wait until then. Once you are nice and crispy, we can do whatever we wish with the others," the voice spoke in a sing-song way that made Sookie cringe. "Then again, none of that sounds _fun_. I have my _own_ reasons for wanting you dead, vampire, so I don't think I'll wait."

Suddenly, a burst of power shook the foundations of the building. Then the voice spoke again. "That was a warning shot. Come out _now_, and we will _negotiate_. Otherwise, I'll," the voice giggled sardonically, "'huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down.'"

Eric and Sookie looked at each other again. They were outnumbered. However, if they stayed inside, they would be sitting ducks. They would have to go outside.

Eric spoke up, "I love you, min kván―min krigare. My warrior."

Sookie gave him a little smile, "I love you too, min bóndi―min krigare."

He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips and then dropped her hand, feeling immediately naked without it. Both, however, knew that she'd need her hands to fight, and he'd need to be swift. There were now six fairy scents outside, three in the front and three at the rear of the house. Sookie reached into her jacket pocket and thumbed the safety so that the weapon was ready to use.

Eric put Sookie slightly behind him and opened the front door slowly. One female and two male fairies stood in the small front yard.

"Claudine?" Sookie asked as she saw the woman. "But you're . . . ," she gasped.

"Dead?" the fairy laughed. "Yes―that monster next to you killed Claudine. She _was_ my twin sister. I am Claudette."

"You're a triplet?" Sookie asked.

"That's right," the fairy said, "you met my traitorous brother Claude when you were in our realm." She angrily spat out her words. Sookie noticed that the woman in front of her looked exactly like Claudine, but had none of her seeming kindness.

Eric slowly walked onto the porch, keeping Sookie behind him. Hearing that the other fairies were now coming through the back door, he motioned for Hadley and Hunter to follow them onto the porch, and Eric placed his large frame so that he was in front of his current charges.

"You can never defeat us _all_, vampire," Claudette laughed, "and what will you do once you try to bite one of us―eh? You will become unable to think properly once you take our blood. Then you will be a simple kill. The sacrifice of one―even two—of these fairies to kill you will be _nothing_ to me."

Eric's voice was menacing, "There are more ways to kill than by taking blood."

"None that you have available to you right now, vampire," Claudette spoke venomously. "Now―let's be reasonable. Really, we came _only_ for the woman, though we would have taken the boy too, of course. He is decidedly less useful to us, however, so I will let you keep him. Now―of course―finding Sookie here―we _must_ have her as well as Hadley. She is quite the prize."

Eric growled.  
>Sookie spoke up, "<em>Why<em> only Hadley and me?"

"Ah―Claudine said you were clever, and now you are asking the right question. Perhaps we can become _friends_ in time," Claudette said sarcastically. Then her voice took on an almost seductive quality. "Sadly, this is not the place to give you your answers, Sookie, but if you come with me to the fairy realm―to your _true_ home and to your _true_ family—I will tell you all you wish to know."

"_Eric_ is my true family!" Sookie shouted.

Just then, two other fairies appeared as if out of thin air, one right between Eric and Sookie. The other grabbed Hadley and threw Hunter to the ground. A struggling Hadley tried to reach out to her child as Hunter whimpered in pain.

Eric had turned to face the fairy who had landed behind him. In the large fairy's hands was a sword, which Eric knew was silver. The fairy swung it, but Eric side-stepped the blow. The two fairies that were coming through the house emerged through the front door, and Sookie turned her attention to them, shooting the first to emerge with her light. That fairy fell back into the house, and Sookie shot the next one, but the second blast of her light was not as strong and only stunned him.

Sookie heard a sizzle and a snap next to her. Eric had a long, though shallow, wound in his shoulder, but he'd killed the fairy by snapping his neck. The fairies in the front yard, except for Claudette, converged onto the porch, and Sookie tried to shoot them with her light as well, but it was no longer strong enough to stop them at all.

She pulled the gun from her jacket pocket, cocking it as she raised it. She steadied the weapon with her other hand and fired straight at the closest fairy coming up onto the porch.

Claudette again cackled, and Sookie watched in horror as the bullet seemed to disintegrate right before hitting the fairy. She shot again and again until the gun had been ridden of all of its bullets, but the same thing happened each time.

As one of the fairies grabbed for her, Eric put his large body between his bonded and the fairy; from the angle of the fairy's attack, Eric had only one choice―to bite. He launched into the fairy's neck.

Meanwhile, Hunter had gotten up and tried to run at the fairy that had his mother. He hit and bit the fairy as hard as he could, but the fairy just laughed and kicked Hunter away roughly. Another of the fairies grabbed Hunter, and the boy screamed, even as his mother yelled, "Let him go!"

"Enough of this game!" Claudette shouted, coming onto the porch herself. Eric had killed the second fairy and then a third and was trying to spit out their blood as he kept his eyes trained on Claudette and his body between hers and Sookie's. Claudette smiled a sinister smile and then shot Eric with a hard blast of yellow light. He fell to his knees at the force, and one of the other remaining four fairies threw a silver net over his body. The sizzle of his flesh rang into the night air.

"No!" Sookie yelled as she tried to pull the net off of Eric. One of the recovered fairies from inside grabbed her from behind. Sookie tried hitting him with the handle of the gun, but the fairy merely slapped the weapon away. She tried one last time to use her light, but the force of her power was depleted, and she was unable to fight off the larger fairy, who dragged her into the front yard.

Two other fairies were pulling Hunter and Hadley into the yard as well. Eric looked on powerlessly from under the net even as Claudette picked up the silver sword that had fallen onto the porch. She raised it above her head and spoke coldly, "Your death is for my sister, vampire."

"_Stop_!" Sookie yelled right as Claudette went to swing. "If you kill him, I'll _never_ willingly go with you, and you can't take the unwilling, can you, Claudette?"

Sookie's seemingly-deranged fairy cousin stopped her swing about two inches from Eric and motioned for another of the fairies to come to the porch. She handed him the sword. "If the vampire tries to get out from the net, cut his head off," she said emotionlessly, causing Sookie to shiver.

Claudette approached Sookie. "You _are_ a smart one, Sookie Stackhouse. _Fine_―you have figured out that we cannot take those who do not go willingly, but we could just kill you all. There will certainly be some disappointment from my queen if you and your cousin are lost, but the deaths of the unwilling are always the back-up plan―so to speak."

Sookie cringed. "What if _I_ agree to go with you in exchange for all their lives? If you promise to let them go free, I will go with you."

From underneath the net, Eric yelled out, "No, Sookie!"

Sookie looked into Eric's blue eyes—turned turquoise by the rocky emotions within him—and her heart broke. They both knew what would happen if she went to the fairy realm, but Sookie also knew what would happen if she didn't; her mate would be killed. Eric tried to struggle out from under the net, but it only bit into his flesh more.

"Move like that again, vampire," Claudette said menacingly, "and I'll order your true death."

"Eric, _please_!" Sookie begged.

Her mate stopped his struggles and looked at her again. "Sookie," he whispered.

Claudette turned her attention back to Sookie. "I have thought over your proposal, and have decided to agree to _part_ of it. I will take you in exchange for not killing _him_," she smiled a sinister smile at Eric. "But that won't be enough, not nearly enough." She turned to Hadley. "_You_ will also come with me willingly, or I will kill the boy."

"Leave him alone!" Hadley yelled out. "Help! Help!" Hadley prayed that one of her neighbors was calling the police even then after hearing the struggle and then the gun shots.

Reading Hadley's thoughts, Claudette laughed, "Do not expect help, dear. I have set up a spell in order to keep what is going on here private—in order to keep others away. There are no policemen coming to save you from the _evil_ fairies," she said in a belittling tone.

Hadley whimpered as Claudette continued cruelly, "Now―decide! If you come willingly, I won't kill the boy."

Defeated, Hadley cried, "_Anything_―just don't hurt him."

Claudette chuckled, "I'm glad to see you are coming around." She gestured for the fairy that had Hunter to take him onto the porch.

"Wait!" Hadley yelled. "Let him come with me―at least."

"No!" Claudette said maliciously. "We _were_ willing to take him when we thought this was going to be an easy extraction, but given the choice now, it is better not to. There are too many hybrid males already. You are lucky that I don't just kill him now." The fairy took Hunter into the house and left him there, slamming the door behind him. "Seal it!" Claudette ordered. The fairy used the magic from his hands to lock the door and then to melt the metal so that it couldn't be opened. "Do the back as well," she ordered. The fairy quickly disappeared to the other side of the house.

"No!" Hadley cried.

"Do not worry. The magic will wear off in a few hours." She laughed maniacally. "I'd say a couple of hours after sunrise―if my estimation is correct." She winked at Eric.

During Claudette's exchange with Hadley, Eric and Sookie had had eyes only for each other. Their hearts were in pieces, and they were unconsciously reaching for one another, each one holding out a hand, though Eric's sizzled against the silver netting. The air and space between them was as nothing as their bonds caused the energy separating them to dance, making it seem as if they were actually touching.

Claudette now turned to Sookie. "It is time to go, _my dear_." She looked at Eric. "I would _very_ much like to kill you myself, vampire, but a promise is a promise. The sun in this realm, however, will do my work for me—and much more slowly and painfully than even I could, I think."

Sookie shook her head hopelessly as Claudette called the fairy on the porch to the yard. When Eric began to struggle again, Claudette grabbed the silver sword from the fairy and put it to Sookie's throat. "Remember―_she_ is merely a bonus to me tonight. I never agreed not to kill _her_."

Eric stopped struggling immediately. "Sookie," he whispered, powerlessly.

"Eric, I love you so much," Sookie cried.

"How touching," Claudette said laughing out loud. "And just _so_ wrong. Imagine that!―a fairy loving a vampire." She snarled, "Unnatural!"

"Shut up, you fucking bitch!" Sookie yelled. "Eric, please, no matter what happens, I need for you to wait for me. Eric, remember―_WAIT_."

Eric smiled at her as much as he was able, blocking out everything but his wife from his vision. "I will always _wait_, min kära. I swear it, and I _will_ find a way to come for you."

"And I will always come to you―come back to you―my love," Sookie said even as tears flowed down her cheeks in rivers.

"No matter how long it takes," Eric vowed.

"Take care of Hunter, Eric―_please_."

"I promise."

"Eric," Sookie started.

"Enough of this sap!" Claudette shouted.

"We _will_ be together again," Eric vowed, ignoring Claudette. Unconsciously, he moved his hand over their bond above his heart.

"I know," she whimpered.

"I love you, Sookie," Eric cried out, as crimson tears began to flow from his eyes. "I will love you forever."

"_Forever_," she repeated, moving her hand over their fairy bond in her own body.

"Sookie, _dream_ of me," he pleaded.

Overcome by her tears, she could only nod as their shared gaze seemed to heat them. Intuiting that they would soon lose the ability to feel each other's emotions, Sookie sent all of her love and trust for him through the vampire bond even as her eyes spoke all of her emotions to him. At the same time and sensing the same thing, he sent his love and devotion to her. Their emotions grasped onto each other through their bonds, as if hoping to hold them together.

Sookie and Eric kept their eyes locked as Claudette took Sookie's hand, and the whole group―except for the three fairies Eric had killed, who had already disintegrated into dust―disappeared into the darkness. The vampire bond between Eric and Sookie was suddenly hollow, just as the tie had been when Sookie had gone to the fairy realm before.

Having no place else to go, the emotions that racked Eric's body fell down his cheeks in waves of bloody tears. "_Forever_," he vowed into the empty night.


	26. Chapter 25: Promise?

**[A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who responded to the last chapter! It looks like the way to get lots of feedback is to surprise you a bit. I hope you weren't expecting what happened and that I surprised you a bit. I was so happy to hear from the "regulars" and a lot of "newbies" after that chapter! **

**Coming up is a relatively long chapter and might be the only one for today. I have been riding the "spring break high" from one of the campuses where I teach, but that's over. I will always give you one chapter a day, as I promised, but I might not be able to get to two a day, but I will try. Y'all are so great that I can't help trying. Thanks again. Enjoy.]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Promise?<strong>

It was an hour after the fairies had left, and Eric was still struggling in vain to remove the silver net by throwing it off of himself. However, the thin chains of the net had only sunk further into his body every time he'd tried pushing against it.

The vampire stopped moving completely and tried to refocus and plan. However, part of him wanted to sink into the porch and die. Sookie―his Sookie―was gone.

The vampire bond, which had been so fueled by their love for one another, was empty―dormant. His bonded's emotions no longer twined with his—no longer enlivened him—and he ached from the hollowness left behind. _Feeling_ his beloved one had become the most wonderful thing in Eric's world, and their bond had made him relish life. Without it, his first impulse was to seek his own death, just to stop the immense pain of his loss.

Three things kept him from sinking into his despair and just meeting the sun when it rose―which would be in ten minutes and fourteen seconds.

The first was the _faith_ that Sookie had been fostering inside of him—without his even knowing it. She'd vowed that she would come back to him, and he _would_ stay alive until she did. Even if it was a hundred thousand years and the world had gone to ruin, he'd find a way to wait for her. Or he would go to his wife himself. If she became forever trapped in the fairy realm because of the fucking light fruit—as he feared was happening even at that moment—he would find a way to fucking colonize that realm and make her the damned queen of it!

The second was the boy inside. Hunter tried―right after the fairies had left―to come outside to aid Eric when the vampire had called him, but the fairy magic kept the boy inside. Eric had promised Sookie that he would care for the child, and he intended to keep _every_ promise he had ever made to his beloved. Eric had spoken to the boy through the door, trying to soothe the child, but Eric could still smell the young one's tears, which had not stopped falling. Eric's nose also told him that the child had urinated in his pants in his fear. Hunter was currently curled up right next to the door whimpering quietly. The vampire could hear him shaking.

Eric felt a strong need to get to the boy in order to provide him with some kind of comfort as Sookie would wish. However, as he once again tried to get out from under the silver net, it merely continued to eat into his exposed flesh.

The third reason for Eric's staying sane in the face of his bonded one going away from him again was the fairy bond itself. _It_ continued to buzz with Sookie's life force, despite the fact that she was so far away; he couldn't feel her emotions, but he _could_ feel that she was living. While the vampire bond was aching in loss, the fairy bond was thumping with life as always―with Sookie's life and his life and _their_ lives mixed together.

Eric steadied himself. Sookie may not have been close to him physically, but she still _lived in_ him, and nothing that anyone or anything in the fucking universe did could stop that from being true.

He'd called Pam through their maker-child bond as soon as he'd understood that the odds were against them escaping from the fairies, and his child had immediately responded, but she was not close enough to get to him before the sun rose. His cell phone had been knocked from his clothing earlier. It sat uselessly on the porch about five feet away from him.

About thirty minutes before, several Weres had driven up to the house. It was obvious that they couldn't see him, nor could they approach the house. Claudette's spell surrounding the house and covering up the fairies' actions was apparently still in place. Eric had felt the magic the night before, encompassing the house like a shroud. It was why he'd not attempted to escape by flight with Sookie, her cousin, and the child the night before. After he'd sensed the magic, his instincts told him that he would be unable to breach her spell.

After ascertaining that they couldn't come inside the barrier of the magic, one of the Weres had sent a text, and immediately Eric had felt a surge of frustration and fear from Pam.

Hunter's little voice had spoken to him through the door after that. The little boy had confirmed that the people outside wanted to rescue them but couldn't. Eric had tried once again to reassure the boy, but Hunter had soon gone back to his sobbing. Eric couldn't blame him, given the boy's own losses.

The Weres were now stationed around the house, and every few minutes they would try to approach from different directions, but they still couldn't get through the barrier of Claudette's magic.

The sun began to rise, and though Eric felt no immediate threat, he also knew that Sookie was no longer by his side to protect him from the sun when the magic of her blood did wear off. He just hoped that it would protect him long enough for Claudette's magic to dissipate so that the Weres could get to him before he burned.

Eric waited powerlessly as he continued to monitor the child.

A few minutes later, Eric heard Hunter's little voice. "The sun's up, but you're still there. I still hear a blank spot where you are."

"Yes," Eric returned through the door. "Your Aunt Sookie's magic helps me to be safe for a while in the sun, but," he paused, "that will not last for long, Hunter."

He heard a little sob from Hunter. "Please—don't leave me too. _Please_, Eric."

Maybe it was hearing his name from the boy's lips for the first time. Maybe it was the pleading in Hunter's voice—the intense desperation in it—that made Eric want to _do_ something and not simply wait―simply hope that the Weres could get to them before he burned in the sun.

Eric looked down at the wood of the porch. It was red cedar, a very practical wood for outdoor structures because it held up nicely against the sun and the rain. However, it also splintered easily―very easily. An idea came to him, but it was risky. One errant splinter would mean his true death, but waiting for the sun to burn him would be worse. Even then, he could feel the first pangs of warning from his body, telling him to get inside and away from the bright morning sun. The healing nature of Sookie's blood had been attempting to counteract the damage done by the silver; thus, he knew that it would not be able to protect him against the sun much longer.

Claudette had mentioned that her spell would last at least a couple hours after the sunrise, and Eric was becoming more and more concerned that he'd be a pile of ash well before then.

Eric steeled himself against the risks involved with his plan. He spoke to Hunter again through the door. "Hunter, I'm going to try something that will help me to get out from under the silver net, but I will not lie—it _is_ dangerous for me."

"Okay," came Hunter's timid response.

"If something happens to me, Hunter, then you are to wait for the men outside to come and get you. Tell them that you need to be taken to _Pam_. Can you remember that?"

"Okay," the boy said again, this time with a sob attached to the word.

"Good. And Hunter, Pam is my vampire child. She will make sure that you are taken care of, so don't worry—okay?" Even as Eric spoke, he hoped for the veracity of his own words, given how Pam had responded to human children in the past.

"Okay," came Hunter's response for a third time.

"_Okay_," Eric said, trying to sound confident. "You're going to hear some noise out here, Hunter, but don't be afraid."

"Please don't leave me, Eric," came Hunter's little voice.

Eric closed his eyes, his dead heart reaching out to the boy. "I will do all that I can to stay with you, Hunter. _All_ that I can," he promised.

"Promise?" Hunter asked, almost too quietly for even Eric's ears to hear through the door.

"I promise. Now, get ready for that loud noise I told you about."

Eric worked hard against the silver net to position his body so that he could sit on his knees. He curved his back to take most of the surface area of the netting and then raised his hands and pulled them into fists. He examined the wood a final time and chose the place on the plank beneath him that would work best for his purposes. Unfortunately, he knew that his chest would be exposed when he struck. He closed his eyes for a few moments, hoping that the wood had been well treated so that it would splinter in one large piece rather than send hundreds of tiny shards everywhere—potentially right into his chest. With the force that he would need to make on the plank―if even a single piece _did_ fly into his chest, the impact would likely puncture his undead heart and send him to his true death.

Eric opened his eyes, zeroed in on his target, and pounded his fists into the porch. The plank shattered into two splintered, jagged pieces, but no stray shards made their way into his chest. Quickly he moved his body so that the net was captured on one of the jagged pieces. He mustered all of his strength and began to pull himself in the opposite direction. As he'd hoped, the net began to slide over his body slowly—_painstakingly_ slowly. Every time it hit his bare flesh, there was a new sizzle, but Eric kept moving. He moved to live. He moved for Sookie. He moved for the boy.

* * *

><p>His energy was almost gone, and the silver net was only a fourth of the way off of his body. The sun was affecting him more and more. He closed his eyes again and did the only thing he could think to do. He mustered his magic and stroked the fairy bond Sookie had made within him, hoping against hope that the piece of herself that lived inside of him could give him the last bit of strength he needed to complete his task and get inside before he burned.<p>

He thought about all that he had to live for―all that he _wanted_ to live for. He thought about the gentle sway of his wife's hips as she'd gotten on the plane before him earlier. He thought about her grip upon his knee as she'd been afraid during their take-off. He thought about the water rolling down her breast as they'd taken a shower together earlier that evening. He thought of the list of furnishings that she'd written out for him to make. He thought about her wanting to take his name—to make them even more _one_. He thought of the freckle behind Sookie's neck, the one that always captivated him when she moved her hair to the side or wore it in one of her pony tails. She was no longer by his side, but he _needed_ her more than ever―needed her to help him get out of the mess he was in. He couldn't help but smile. _His_ Sookie would call this a clusterfuck.

The fairy bond seemed to warm in him—no, it seemed to warm _him_. And the more he concentrated on his love for Sookie and their bond, the less the silver seemed to weaken him. He waited for a few minutes, trying to ignore the sun and attempting to pool his strength, as he concentrated on his wife. He once again heard the child whimpering inside, and suddenly Eric was reminded of himself as a young human—a young man who had just lost his own family at the hands of Russell. The boy had been brave earlier, trying to fight against the fairy's hold and to protect his mother. Hunter had not cried until after the fairies had gone. And then the boy had tried to get outside to help Eric even though the doorknob had burned his hand a little. Hunter had stayed by the door—as close as he could be to Eric. And Eric realized that he had been comforted that the boy had stayed near.

Eric once again heard Sookie's voice in his memory, asking him to take care of Hunter. He once again saw her brown eyes as she had cried out for him to wait for her. "_Wait_." He couldn't help but to smile a bit. She'd said _the word_—the one that she had known was _his_ favorite as if it were a code that sent her whole heart to him.

Eric looked up at the sun now rising higher into the sky. He was depleted and hurting; the magic from Sookie's blood was dwindling. However, the magic of her love, coming to him straight through the fairy bond, was not.

Eric was resolved. A thousand years of life would _not_ be ended by a fucking fairy and _definitely_ not while he had un-kept promises to his wife. He thrust his body forward once more, and the net held on to the upraised wood. The silver continued to tear and burn the skin that it touched, but Eric kept pushing forward―until finally he was free. He staggered to his feet. He could sense that the sun would soon start to burn his skin just as the silver had been doing moments before. He quickly grabbed his phone.

He felt the fairy magic still at the door and began to stagger around the dwelling. He could have attempted to go out to the Weres, but the fairy bond seemed to kick against him as if warning him away from Claudette's spell around the property, and Eric had learned well that he should always listen to his wife—no matter how she tried to speak to him. Moreover, he didn't want to leave Hunter. Instinctually, he felt the need to get to the boy's side as soon as he could.

He knew that the doors on the other side of the duplex would open, but since he'd not been invited into that residence, he could not enter from that side. However, he had just enough strength to fly up to the small window that led to a small attic space above Hadley's side of the building. He quickly broke the window and, though it was a tight fit, he was able to squeeze his body inside. Once away from the sun's direct rays, Eric's skin stopped reddening, and he made his way to the boy sluggishly. He needed sleep―needed it badly so that he could heal―but he pushed himself for Hunter's sake.

Hunter was still cradled next to the door, crying at the loss of his mother and because of the ordeal he'd been through. Eric came into the room and Hunter looked up with equal parts fear and hope.

"Eric?" Hunter said. "You didn't burn in the sun? You didn't leave me."

"No," Eric said. "But I must find a safe place to sleep now."

Hunter rose and bravely wiped the tears from his eyes. He grasped Eric's hand, despite the fact that the flesh there was still burned from the silver, and led Eric to a small, windowless bathroom in the hall. The little boy said, "Mommy always said this would be a good place for a vampire."

Eric quickly wetted a rag and washed the blood off of his face and hands so that the boy would not be frightened by his appearance. He slumped down on the floor tiredly. His body was trying to begin to heal from the silver wounds, but it was also fighting the damage of the sun. He looked at Hunter and spoke. "I believe us to be safe here for the day."

Eric noticed that the boy's hands were a little scraped up and slightly burned, but there was neither bleeding nor blistering, which he was grateful for, given the boy's tenacity in trying to get the front door open―despite the fairy spell. He looked at the little boy's shirt, which was torn and dirty from when he'd been ripped from his mother's arms and tossed to the porch by one of the fairies. "Were you hurt when you fell, Hunter?"

Hunter touched his right shoulder gingerly. "A little," he said quietly.

"Will you let me see the wound?"

Hunter nodded and walked toward the sitting Eric. Carefully, so as neither to hurt nor to frighten the boy, Eric removed Hunter's shirt. A nasty-looking bruise had formed on the side of his shoulder where he'd struck the hard porch floor.

"It is not broken, but it will hurt for a while, Hunter," Eric said as he ascertained the severity of the wound.

"Mommy put peas on my knee when I fell on it," Hunter said in a little voice.

"Peas?" Eric asked.

"Yep, frozen ones," the little boy confirmed.

Eric nodded in understanding. "Do you know if you have more peas in the kitchen?"

Hunter nodded and gave him a little smile. "I like them, and Mommy gave me a little stool so I can reach them now and help her cook."

"Good," Eric said. "I want you to go get a bag of peas and your blanket from your bed―the one with the trains on it. And bring fresh pajamas and undergarments for yourself as well. Can you carry all those items in one trip?"

Hunter nodded but looked reluctant to leave. Eric spoke again, "I will be right here. If I sense anyone else is in the house, I will come to you."

Hunter took a deep breath.

Eric looked at him with as much confidence as he could muster, "Now, _go_ and hurry back."

While Eric heard Hunter quickly collecting the items, he ran the child a bath. When the boy returned, Eric said in a calm, though tired voice. "I am aware that you have soiled your clothing, Hunter. Your Aunt Sookie would want for me to make sure you are comfortable enough to sleep, so you should bathe. Are you able to do this yourself? It might hurt your shoulder a little."

Hunter nodded.

"Good," Eric said. "I will turn around and watch the door in order to give you some privacy and to make sure that you remain safe. You will bathe and change into your new clothing."

Before Eric could turn, Hunter began to cry again. He said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry that I peed in my pants, Eric. Mommy's head gets sad and mad when I do that; I didn't mean to—I swear."

Eric noticed that Hunter's "R's" came out more like "W's" when he said "Eric."

Eric raised his hand slowly to the boy's uninjured left shoulder. "Do not be ashamed, little one. You were very brave earlier, and now we must be even braver until we are reunited with our women. I am neither angry nor saddened by your actions tonight."

Hunter sniffled and then nodded as Eric patted his shoulder a bit awkwardly. "Now, bathe quickly, Hunter."

Eric turned around and listened as the child bathed. He smelled soap. He monitored the child's heartbeat as he cleaned himself. He listened as the child began to hum slightly, a tune he'd most likely heard from his mother.

Meanwhile, Eric texted Miranda, giving her only a brief set of orders. The Weres outside were not to come in, even though the magic spell would most likely lift soon. Instead, they were to stand guard around the house through the day. They were to remove Conway's body, which had not yet been discovered, so that the human authorities didn't find the P.I.'s corpse. They were also to have TruBlood and a human meal waiting at sunset. Eric couldn't bring himself to type that Sookie was gone. He could hardly bring himself to think it, and he needed to stay strong for the boy.

A few minutes later, Eric heard the child pull the drain.

"The towel with the dragon on it is yours, correct?" Eric asked.

"Yeah," Hunter answered.

"Good," Eric said. "Dry yourself completely and dress."

"Okay," Hunter said.

A few minutes later, Hunter asked, "Can you help me with my shirt, Eric? It hurts a little."

Eric turned around and took in the boy. He was dressed in pajama bottoms and had a T-shirt in his hands; both garments had dinosaurs on them. Eric nodded his head and carefully put the shirt over Hunter's head. He gave the child a little smile, "You have done well."

Hunter smiled a little in return.

Eric looked at Hunter seriously. "Do you know that vampires are supposed to sleep in the day?"

Hunter nodded.

"I am very tired and injured," Eric said. "I will soon be sleeping, but we will be safe here―I think. The people outside will be guarding us through the day, and they'll bring us some food tonight. Can you wait until then to eat?"

Hunter nodded.

"Good," Eric said. "I must stay in here, but you may go to your bedroom if you prefer."

Hunter shook his head. "Can I stay here?"

Eric nodded. "Here is your blanket. Wrap yourself up." Eric quickly put several dry towels onto the floor and made a little pallet for Hunter. "The floor is hard, but the towels and your blanket will offer you some comfort."

"Can I sleep too?" Hunter asked. "I'm real tired."

"Yes," Eric said, "but if you hear anyone come into the house or sense trouble with your telepathy, you must try to wake me. Do you understand?"

"Tel-e-pa-thy?" Hunter asked, struggling over the word.

Eric explained, "Your telepathy is what you hear people's thoughts with Hunter."

Hunter nodded as Eric lay down on the floor a few feet away from the pallet he'd made for the boy.

The boy asked, "Do you wanna share my blanket?"

Eric managed a slight smile. "No thank you, Hunter. I need no warming device to sleep." He smiled a bit wider. "However, your Aunt Sookie always made sure that I had those kinds of things."

"Did she go with Mommy?" Hunter asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Eric said, his voice heavy.

"Will I see Mommy again?" Hunter asked, his voice so quiet that the vampire hardly heard it.

"If your mother is anything like Sookie, she will find her way back, Hunter," Eric tried to assure the boy, even as he tried to assure himself.

Hunter wrapped himself up in the blanket and then scooted the pallet over a bit so that he could lie down right next to Eric. The little boy placed his head briefly on the vampire's arm. His wide eyes looked into Eric's. "I'm glad that I can't hear you," he said as he turned around and faced away from Eric.

Eric took the bag of frozen peas from the counter. "I'm going to put the peas on your shoulder; that will help your bruise to feel better and not swell, okay Hunter?"

Eric saw the child nod. Eric carefully placed the bag over the boy's T-shirt on top of the wound. Then he wrapped a hand-towel around it to keep it in place. "If it gets too cold you can remove it, okay Hunter?"

The boy nodded again and settled into the blanket.

Within a few minutes, Hunter had fallen asleep. Once the boy was in his slumber, Eric relaxed a little. He took one last inhalation of the area. There were no fairies. The Weres had found and removed Conway's body.

Eric listened to Hunter's even breathing. The boy was safe, and it was daylight. Eric could do nothing more in that moment―either to keep his word to Sookie or to try to recover her. He felt that his body desperately needed to sleep. Eric put his large hand onto Hunter's back lightly, a gesture that he hoped would reassure the boy even if he woke up while Eric was still in his day sleep. Truth be told, the contact also made Eric feel a little better. The boy was a tenuous connection to his beloved.

A tear slipped down Eric's cheek as he thought about Sookie. He sent all the love that he could into the fairy bond, but unlike with the vampire bond, there was no answering emotion.

Eric shook himself out of despair and then fell into his sleep.


	27. Chapter 26: Like a Lifeline

**Chapter 26: Like a Lifeline**

Hunter woke up on the bathroom floor. He stretched into his blanket and sat up. The peas had fallen off his shoulder as he'd slept, but that was okay. His shoulder wasn't hurting that bad now.

Aunt Sookie's husband, the vampire named Eric, was asleep on the floor next to him.

Hunter looked at the vampire closely. Eric looked dead, or at least what Hunter thought dead would look like up close. On a few occasions, Hunter had gotten glimpses of dead people from the minds of others, but he didn't like seeing those thoughts because they always came attached to lots of sadness or anger that hurt his head. And they made him scared. For some reason, sitting next to the vampire didn't scare him though; in fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect.

The little boy tucked his feet up against his body and contemplated his new guardian for a few moments. The vampire had been nice to him—despite the fact that his mommy had told him all vampires were bad. Plus, Aunt Sookie had thought really nice things about Eric. But most of all, Eric had talked kindly to him when he was scared, and Eric hadn't left him alone either. Hunter nodded his little head in decision. He liked the vampire.

After a few minutes of thinking, Hunter realized that he was hungry, and he needed to potty. He got up and took care of the second of these items quickly. As he flushed the toilet, he looked at the vampire, who didn't move at all because of the loud noise. Hunter glanced at the digital wall clock and noticed it was after 2 o'clock. That was the time that he and Mommy usually woke up so that she could teach him school. But he didn't want to go get the book they'd been reading together. He didn't want to leave the vampire's side at all. Hunter had seen Eric fighting and could tell that he was strong; Eric also got out of the trap the bad people had put him under. Hunter had been so scared to be all alone when Eric was outside, but then Eric was suddenly there, and he'd felt less frightened.

He listened with his mind and didn't hear any of the bad people like the ones that had taken his mommy and Aunt Sookie. He looked again at the vampire. Hunter knew that the sun would go down after 5:00 because that was when school stopped and he and his mommy ate lunch. As his stomach growled, he wondered if Eric would know about lunch.

Hunter sat on the floor quietly for a minute, thinking about whether he should go get a snack from the kitchen. After a few minutes, he decided not to. He would wait for Eric to wake up before he left the room. That way, he'd be safe.

Hunter tilted his head and continued to contemplate the vampire. Aunt Sookie said that she was married to him, and Hunter knew what "married" meant. From when he lived with his daddy, he knew some children whose mommies and daddies were married. He knew it meant that the mommy and the daddy lived together. He thought about the night before when he'd seen Aunt Sookie and Eric holding hands. Hunter figured that meant that Eric and Aunt Sookie loved each other.

Hunter yawned and again checked his brain for the bad people. He wondered if the vampire in front of him was his uncle since he was married to Aunt Sookie. He figured that Eric had to be his uncle since Aunt Sookie was his aunt. But he decided to ask Eric when he woke up so that he could be sure. Hunter yawned again, lay down on the pallet of towels, and tucked himself into his train blanket. He snuggled into Uncle Eric and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eric awoke, and his immediate response was to seek out Sookie through their bond―the vampire bond. He ached all over again when he didn't feel her emotions and love for him. He next looked for the fairy bond. It was there and buzzing; he sighed. She was still alive.<p>

His next move was to take in his surroundings. It was five minutes until dark. His body, thanks in no small part―he knew―to the effects of Sookie's healing blood that still swirled within him and the fairy bond, was eighty seven percent healed. And there were no fairies outside that he could sense. The child, Hunter, was breathing evenly next to him, sleeping cozily in his blanket. He was using Eric's arm as a pillow.

As soon as the sun was down, Eric moved to get up, and Hunter stirred and sat up too, mirroring the actions of the vampire almost like the kitten did back home.

Hunter looked up at Eric expectantly.

Eric spoke to Hunter gently. "We are going to leave this place now Hunter, but I no longer have the key for the car that I came in."

"Me and mommy don't have a car anymore," Hunter said. "It broke when we drove here."

"It is fine, Hunter." He tilted his head to the side. "Do you know who Superman is?"

"Yes," Hunter's face brightened. "I like Superman _and_ Spiderman."

"Good," Eric said. "Do you know how Superman is able to fly."

"Uh-huh."

"I can fly like that too, Hunter. Some vampires are able to fly, and I am one of them. I'm going to fly us to my airplane, and then I'm going to take us home."

"A real life airplane?" Hunter asked excitedly. The boy focused on the parts of Eric's words he understood best. Hunter wasn't sure how Eric could be like Superman if he didn't have a cape, but he figured that Eric was strong like Superman. And Hunter had always wanted to ride in an airplane. However, the little boy wasn't sure what Eric meant about 'home.' He figured Eric knew.

"Yes," Eric responded, "a real airplane." He couldn't help his small smile at the boy's wide eyes and excited. "Is your shoulder okay?" Eric asked.

Hunter bit his lip as if considering something and then nodded. "It just hurts a little."

Eric reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed Pam.

"Eric!" the vampiress said. "What's going on? I made it as far as west as Amarillo, Texas before the sun went down. What do you need me to do? You stopped calling to me through the bond." She was speaking very quickly. "And goddammit, Eric, why do you feel so strange. It feels like you are injured, but not injured. It feels like you are torn in fucking two! And Miranda said that you ordered to Weres to stay outside. What the fuck is happening?"

Eric spoke in a low voice, "Sookie and her cousin Hadley have been taken to the fairy realm. The boy Hunter is with me, and I am going to take him to the airplane now."

"Sookie―taken?" Pam asked. "But how?"

"Pam," Eric said sternly, trying to hold himself together. He still felt incapable of speaking about Sookie's being gone to anyone at that moment, "is Jessica with you?"

"Yes," she answered. "I couldn't very well leave her alone."

"That is fine," Eric said. "Here is what I need. Conway was killed; the Weres will know where his body has been placed. I need you to come here as soon as possible and take care of things. Make Conway's death look like an accident—a hit and run. And make sure that is what the police here think too."

Eric sighed, "Then come to the residence of Sookie's cousin. There is a black sedan about a block away. Conway had the keys. I want you to get those keys from his body, and make sure the car is returned to the rental agency here without questions." He paused. "Pam, my next order is _very_ important to me. There are things in Sookie's purse that I want to have, so I need you to retrieve it from the car. There will also be a bag that she packed," he paused, "for us." His voice cracked and halted momentary on the word, 'us.' After a few moments, he continued, "I _need_ those things, Pamela―is that understood?"

"Yes," Pam said, not knowing what else to say.

"I also need to you clean out this residence. Bring all of Hunter's belongings to the Bon Temps farmhouse. And place the other items into storage so that they can be returned to Hadley later."

Eric felt Hunter's little hand touching his large one tentatively, seeking comfort at the thought that his mother was not with him. Erich could see the boy's sadness and fear illuminated clearly on his face.

Eric allowed the boy to take his hand and squeezed his back very lightly, making sure that he didn't damage the child.

He continued speaking, "Glamour the restaurant owner where Hadley worked into believing that she has moved someplace far away to live with her family―say somewhere in California. In fact, arrange for a P.O. Box somewhere in the state using Hadley's alias for the owner to send her last check to."

Eric knew that California was a very messy state in terms of vampire politics, and his kind didn't enjoy dealing with the king and queen of the state due to their in-fighting. Also, the state's human population was so large that it would be more difficult to trace Hadley there, so when the trail to her once again ran cold, Bill's P.I. would be left with nothing.

"Oh, and Pam," he added. "Make sure that you leave no traces behind. There were fairies here, and I want their scents—as well as all vampire and Were scents—removed. If possible, Hadley's should be left, but I want Hunter's and Sookie's scents removed as well. Contact Octavia in New Orleans to get the information of a local coven that can take care of that."

"Yes master," Pam said quietly, almost seeming to stifle a sob. Eric ignored the sound and hung up.

When Eric began to lead Hunter from the bathroom, the boy looked up at the vampire sheepishly. "I gotta go potty," he said.

Eric looked a bit confused and then followed Hunter's eyes to the toilet. "Oh," Eric said, "you need to take care of your human needs. Fine. I will wait outside the door." Hunter gripped Eric's hand a bit tighter.

"Do not be fearful, little one," Eric said, bending down a bit. "I will wait right outside and monitor you from the hall. I can also sense it if others come near."

"The bad guys?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, the bad guys," Eric confirmed. He bent down a bit further until he was squatting before Hunter, "And you can help me with that too, Hunter. You are able to hear everyone's thoughts, right?"

"All except you," Hunter nodded.

"Good," Eric said. "You must tell me if you hear any bad guys, okay?"

The boy nodded again and reluctantly dropped Eric's hand.

Eric stood just outside the bathroom door, scanning the area with all of his senses. He was ready to get out of there, but at the same time, this place was the last place he'd seen his Sookie. Her scent still lingered in the rooms of the small home. He was also concerned. He did not want to frighten the boy, but Eric _did_ have need of Hunter's gift right then. The last two fairies that had attacked, one of whom had initially carried the silver blade, had had some kind of a magic which had covered their scents from him. He was, therefore, counting on the fact that Hunter could "hear" them with his gift if they returned. Eric heard the toilet flush and then the faucet turn on. A minute later, Hunter stepped out of the bathroom. Eric reached out to retrieve the blanket and bent down again to speak to Hunter.

"We will wrap you in this as we fly," he told Hunter, as the boy once again grabbed Eric's hand. Eric led them toward the front entry way. Through his sense of smell, Eric knew that the magic that had sealed the doors had worn off; he also no longer smelled the spell that had been erected around the house. Eric saw that the smallest bag packed from the evening before had the same train characters as Hunter's little blanket, so he bent down to picked it up. He placed the strap over his shoulder and then looked down at Hunter. "Can you hear anyone outside?"

"Just the people from before—the ones you called Weres?" Hunter looked up at Eric with wide eyes. "They sound different than other people in my head, Eric."

Eric nodded. "They _are_ different, Hunter."

Eric made sure that Hunter was behind him and then opened the door. One of the Weres was waiting and gave him a little bow. "We were told to bring these things." He held out a bag for Eric.

The vampire nodded back. "Keep guarding the perimeter. My progeny, Pam, will be here in a few hours. Until then, make sure this place is undisturbed. The Were nodded again as Eric closed the door.

Quickly, he reached into the bag and pulled out a four-pack of TruBlood. There was also some greasy-smelling human food in a little bag. Eric handed it to Hunter. "Eat some of this now―if you wish―but most will have to wait until we are on the plane."

Hunter nodded and quickly reaching into the bag, grabbing a handful of fries. Meanwhile, Eric opened a blood and drank it quickly before following it with a second and then a third. Eric put the last bottle and Hunter's unfinished food into the little bag and then slung it back over his shoulder.

"Are you ready to fly now, Hunter?" Eric asked.

The boy nodded a bit nervously.

Eric easily picked up Hunter and rested the boy against his shoulder, pulling the blanket around him snuggly. "Do not be afraid," he said to the child. "I will not drop you."

Hunter gripped Eric's arms as the vampire walked out onto the front porch. The silver net was where he'd left it, but he knew Pam would be along soon to take care of it and everything else there. He took one last look at the space in the yard where he'd last seen Sookie. He recalled the light and passion in her brown eyes as she'd told him that she loved him―as she had ordered him to wait for her. The image of her face in that moment was etched into his mind like a lifeline. Eric forced himself to turn from that spot in the yard and then took off into the night sky as the little human clung to _him_ like a lifeline.


	28. Chapter 27: Alone?

**Chapter 27: Alone?**

When Eric and Hunter arrived at the hangar, the same man from the night before, Mr. Litner, was waiting for them. Pam had apparently called him, and the plane's flight plan had already been filed. Eric quickly captured Litner with his glamour.

"This is my child, Mr. Litner. He was with me last night as well—remember?"

The man nodded.

"Good." Eric continued. "The child seems too small to fit into the seat of the aircraft adequately. Is there a mechanism to keep him secured?"

Litner nodded and quickly went to a storage locker in the hangar. He pulled out a booster seat and showed Eric how to install it in the plane seat. Eric thought briefly about placing the child into one of the back seats of the six-seat plane, but he decided that it would be better if he could see the boy as they flew. He also intuited that Hunter would wish to see him as well.

Eric quickly loaded the boy's bag as the child finished his meal and then glamoured Litner to remember nothing of himself, Sookie, or Hunter. He was to recall only a nice―_human_―man that had arrived the night before and had left a mere two hours later. He secured a very excited Hunter into his seat next to him in the cockpit.

Eric looked at Hunter seriously. "I am trusting you to sit here next to me Hunter, but you must make me a promise, and I will be testing you to see if you can keep your word. If you cannot keep your promise, then you will have to sit in the back of the plane. Is that understood?"

Hunter nodded solemnly.

"Good," Eric said in a calm voice. "You must not touch any of the plane controls. I may teach you how to fly a plane one day when you are older," he paused, "and taller. But for now, it is important that you _not_ interfere with my operation of this aircraft."

Hunter answered very seriously. "I won't touch anything. I promise."

Eric nodded, "Excellent. In that case, we are ready." Eric taxied the plane to the small runway, and upon getting clearance from the tower to take off, he maneuvered the plane into the sky.

Unlike his aunt the night before, Hunter seemed to relish the sensation of flying. He carefully kept his promise not to touch anything, which was made easier due to the fact that he was once again snuggly wrapped up in his train quilt, but his wide eyes took in everything they could.

Once they had been in the air for about twenty minutes and had reached altitude, Eric forced his thoughts of Sookie being gone from his mind. He had spent a thousand years compartmentalizing all the thoughts and feelings that he had, but Sookie had taken a virtual sledge hammer to the walls he had made to keep his emotions out of his everyday life. Now—he knew—he needed to put at least _some_ of those walls back into place, just so that he could function.

He refused to be hopeless. He refused to let the fact that he could not feel her through the vampire bond destroy him. Instead, he clung to the fairy bond. His Sookie was still there. All he needed to do was to figure out how to get to her.

Eric was already thinking about the pieces in his arsenal that he could use to bring Sookie back or to go to her himself. And he also understood that time was an issue. She had been gone from his side for fifteen hours, four minutes, and nine seconds, but that would seem as mere moments to her in the fairy realm.

He steeled himself. If she was forced to take the fruit, she would have to stay in the fairy realm or die. However, he trusted that his spitfire mate would do everything she could to avoid eating the fruit. He trusted her to keep open all avenues home that she could.

Meanwhile, he would be trying to figure out how to get into the fairy realm himself or how to counteract the light fruit if need be. He would go to her and live with her there if need be. Fuck—he'd wear pointy ears if he had to.

Eric thought about what Sookie would want him to do about the boy. He had two promises that he had to keep to his wife, and one was to care for Hunter.

Eric looked at the child, who was still taking in the night sky with reverence. He smiled at Hunter's delight and felt something that he thought might be like pride for the boy. "You are not afraid to fly―neither in the plane nor earlier with me. Have you flown before?"

Hunter shook his head, "Nope―but I like it. It's fun."

Eric's tone became serious. "Your Aunt Sookie asked me to take care of you while she and your mother are away in the fairy world."

"I didn't like the fairies," Hunter said quietly. "That one lady was mean. She thought _real_ mean stuff about you. And," he paused, "they hurt Mommy and you."

"I know. I do not like them either," Eric said.

"Are they gonna kill my mommy?" Hunter asked, as huge teardrops formed in his eyes.

Eric found that he didn't like to see Hunter crying any more than he liked the action from Sookie. "_No_, Hunter. I do not think they will kill her, but I do need to tell you some things that will be very hard for you to understand. They will make you very," he paused, "sad."

Hunter nodded as he sniffed, "Okay, you can tell me, Eric."

Eric looked at the little boy, who was wiping away his tears and trying to be brave. Eric took in the boy with definite pride now. Hunter had just lost his mother and had been left alone with a vampire he'd met only the night before. And now the young one was resolved to listen to any bad news that Eric gave him. A hint of a smile briefly ghosted Eric's face. The child had obviously inherited Sookie's courage.

Eric spoke in a calm voice, hoping that his steadiness would somehow comfort the boy. "First, I want to tell you that I found your actions against the fairies to be very brave. You are still small―_much_ smaller than your enemy―but you attacked him to try to free your mother. Going against such odds is something that only someone extremely courageous would do. My father would have called you smár rekkr."

Hunter looked up at Eric as Sookie always did when she wanted to learn what he had said. The boy's brown eyes were a slightly lighter shade than Sookie's but there were flashes of intelligence and curiosity in them that reminded him of his wife. Also in his eyes was the lost look that Sookie sometimes got, the one that Eric intuitively connected with her telepathy and the isolation it had sometimes made her feel. Whereas that look appeared in Sookie's eyes only sporadically now, he noticed that it seemed to be a permanent feature of Hunter's.

"What's a sma-wrl wek-kirw?" Hunter asked, trying to pronounce the words as Eric had, but having a difficult time with all the R's.

Eric smiled proudly at the boy's attempt to say the Old Norse words. "It means 'little warrior.' Your aunt is a warrior too, Hunter."

Hunter smiled at the words Eric had used to describe him and looked out into the night sky for a moment. He realized that he was confused about what his name was now. So he looked up at Eric in question. "Mommy said that I was Jeffrey now. And she's been callin' me Jeffrey―even though her head sometimes still says 'Hunter.'" He paused. "But when you and Aunt Sookie came, she called me Hunter again. And you and Aunt Sookie called me Hunter. Am I Hunter again? Or am I still Jeffrey?"

Eric sighed. "Your mother was trying to hide you and herself from people like the fairies and bad vampires. I will do _all_ that I can to protect you from them. You may call yourself whatever you wish now."

Hunter smiled a half-smile. "I wanna be Hunter again then. I like that more than Jeffrey."

"Me too," Eric agreed with a half-smile of his own. However, the vampire's expression quickly turned serious. "There are things―like I said before―that we must discuss, and I must know your feelings on these matters so that I can best protect you and take care of you as your Aunt Sookie asked.

"Okay," Hunter said a bit meekly.

"Hunter, in the fairy world where your mother was taken, things are very different. What seems like just a little while there is a long time here." He paused and looked at the little boy. "Do you understand so far?"

Hunter nodded.

Eric went on, "Your Aunt Sookie was there once before, but she was able to come back to me." Eric's voice cracked a bit with his emotion; he paused for a few moments in order to settle himself. "And I know that Sookie will do everything she can to come back again, and she will bring your mother with her if she is able."

Eric looked at Hunter, who was obviously trying to be strong and to hold in his tears.

The vampire continued speaking, "Sookie spent only a little while in the fairy world before. Do you know how much time fifteen minutes is, Hunter?"

"Yes," the boy said. "That is how much time it takes Mommy to make macaroni and cheese."

"Good," Eric said. "Well it felt like _that_ amount of time to Sookie, but to me, it felt like she was gone more than a year."

"Santa comes only one time a year," Hunter said thoughtfully. "Mommy says I have to be a good boy for him to come, but he only comes one time a year."

"That's right, Hunter," Eric said, happy that the boy seemed to understand the concept of time. "So a year is a lot longer than fifteen minutes."

Hunter's eyes filled with tears again, and he spoke in a low, shaky voice. "That means Mommy is gonna be gone for a long time, doesn't it?"

Eric nodded. "That is likely to be the case, Hunter. I'm sorry." Eric once again tried to swallow his own emotions. "Your Aunt Sookie will likely be gone for a long time too," he added quietly. It was the first time he'd said those words out loud, and each one seemed to stab him like a silver blade.

Hunter cried softly for a few minutes. As Eric's own emotions swirled within him, the vampire tried to think of what he could do to help comfort the boy. He knew that Sookie would want him to do something. And, truth be told, he felt the need to do something as well. He felt what he knew to be growing affection for the child. Finally, he reached out and put his hand lightly onto Hunter's little shoulder, grateful that his uninjured one was closest.

After a few more minutes, Hunter asked. "Am I gonna be all alone like Nemo?"

Eric shook his head, "I do not know who Nemo is, but you will not be alone. Remember―your Aunt Sookie asked me to take care of you. And there is also your father. Would you like to return to live with him, Hunter?"

Eric felt Hunter stiffen under his hand.

The boy shook his head slowly. Eric couldn't feel the boy's emotions, but he could practically see the sadness rolling off of Hunter. "Daddy doesn't like me," he said in a very quiet voice. "He says he loves me out loud, but he never thinks it. Most of the time," the little boy's voice paused and then broke. He sobbed for several moments before continuing in a shaky voice. "Most of the time, he thinks of how I'm broken. And he gets mad at me when I don't mean to say something that's in his head." Hunter shivered a little. "He used to yell at me a lot until Mommy came to take me somewhere else." Hunter trembled and began to rock himself a bit.

"Is there anything else?" Eric asked softly, perceiving from the boy's rocking that there was more. "You can tell me anything you need to, Hunter."

The boy looked up at Eric with sad eyes. "Sometimes he thought it'd be better not to have me. Sometimes he thought he wanted to hit me in my head when I ac-ci-dent-al-ly told him something he was thinking." Hunter tripped over the word 'accidentally' as he spoke, reminding Eric of just how young he was. In many ways, the boy spoke as if he were much older, probably because he'd learned much vocabulary from having to listen to people's thoughts.

The vampire thought back to his own childhood. He didn't remember being as young as Hunter, but he knew he'd never feared his own father as Hunter seemed to. He'd respected him―certainly―and he'd often felt that he wasn't living up to his father's expectations of him, but he'd never feared him, nor had he been struck by him.

In fact, men who abused their children or women in such ways were seen as the weak ones in his village. His father had taught him that preying on those that were weaker was the sign of a weak man―_not_ a strong one. Eric decided to look further into the character of Remy Savoy, but from what Conway had already told him of the man as well as what Hunter had let on, Eric resolved to keep the boy away from his father-at least for the time being.

Eric squeezed Hunter's shoulder lightly. "Then―you will live with me in my and Sookie's home." His voice caught on his wife's name, and Hunter looked up at the thousand-year-old with a perceptiveness well beyond his age.

"You are sad too, aren't you, Eric?"

"Yes," Eric said quickly. "I am sad that your Aunt Sookie isn't with me. I miss her."

Hunted nodded in sad agreement, "I miss Mommy too."

Eric moved his hand from Hunter's shoulder as the boy turned his head and looked out the side window.

A few more minutes passed by, and then Hunter spoke up, "Why can't I hear in your head."

"It is because I am vampire," Eric said.

"I like not hearing, but," Hunter stopped.

"But what?"

"I can't hear if you really want me to live with you. I can't hear if you like me, Eric." The boy looked down and continued in such a quiet tone that even Eric could barely make it out. "No one likes me—not really. Mommy tries, but," once again, the boy's voice faltered.

Something in the vampire melted at the boy's words. He looked down at him and realized that he _did_ like the boy—that the affection he felt for him was growing even in that moment. Certainly, a part of that affection was because of the child's connection to Sookie. But there was more. He liked Hunter because of his courage, and he liked him because of the fact that the boy did not automatically hate him just because he was vampire―despite Hadley's teaching and her words the night before. He could sense the boy's strength of character hiding under all of the hurt he'd been forced to endure in his short life. The vampire recognized the instinct to survive when he saw it, and Hunter was an obvious survivor.

"Then you must take my word for it, Hunter," Eric said, looking directly at Hunter. "I will not lie to you."

"Just like you can't lie to Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked.

Eric chuckled, "Not quite. Your Aunt Sookie can tell if I am lying through a bond that we share."

"A bond?" Hunter asked, not quite knowing what the word meant.

Eric paused, trying to figure out how to explain what a bond was in a way that Hunter could understand. "When your Aunt Sookie and I got married in the vampire way, we formed a bond with our blood. It lets me know what she is feeling, and it lets her know the same about me. And it also tells her if I'm being untruthful." Eric paused, "But I will not lie to you because I _choose_ not to, Hunter."

Hunter nodded and a look of anxiety spread onto his face, "Do you like me? Do you _want_ me to live in your house?"

Eric answered sincerely, "I _do_ like you, Hunter. You are brave, intelligent, and of good character. And, _yes_, I will be glad to have you in my and Sookie's home. It will be _your_ home too Hunter until the day that _you_ decide to leave.

Hunter's face relaxed into a little smile, and the two fell into silence for several more minutes. Hunter yawned and asked in a sleepy voice. "If Aunt Sookie is my aunt, then are you my uncle?"

The vampire thought about the question for a moment. Strictly speaking, Sookie was not Hunter's aunt but his second cousin; however, she seemed to think of the boy more like a nephew, and he had heard Hadley called his wife Hunter's aunt. He spoke, "Yes, Hunter. If Sookie is your aunt, then I am your uncle since Sookie is my wife."

Hunter smiled up at Eric, the first smile that Eric had ever seen from the boy which also brightened his eyes. "Good," the little boy said as he snuggled into his blanket. Within a few minutes, his even breathing told Eric that he was asleep.

* * *

><p>Eric's phone vibrated in his pocket when they were about half an hour from Shreveport. He picked it up and talked in a low voice so that he wouldn't disturb the boy's sleep.<p>

"Eric," Pam's voice said. "Everything is moving smoothly here. Conway's body has been found by the authorities, and Jessica was very helpful in glamouring them to believe that he'd been the victim of a hit and run. There will be no questions. And while we were taking care of that, the Weres packed up the house and placed everything into a U-Haul vehicle. Octavia has arranged for a local coven to erase all of the supernatural scents in the area—including the child's and Sookie's scents—and we are returning the car to the rental agency even now."

"Have you secured Sookie's belongings―her purse? Our bag?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Pam answered solemnly.

"Good," Eric said, working very hard to keep his voice even. He knew that Pam could feel his emotions to some extent—despite their distance from one another and the fact that he was trying to mute them for her own sake―and to her credit, she didn't comment upon them. "Was there any fairy presence at the home while you were there?"

"No," Pam responded. "After we take care of the car, we'll return to the house briefly. Jessica and I will drive the U-Haul vehicle to Louisiana ourselves if that is acceptable. If we begin the trip tomorrow, we will be in Bon Temps the night after that. Jessica is excited about the idea of a road trip." Pam paused. "We will glamour a few neighbors into believing that it was Hadley and the boy that they saw driving away in the U-Haul. Jessica has already glamoured Hadley's boss to believe that she has moved on to California, and he is expecting a letter from her that will give him her forwarding address so that he can send her final paycheck. Jessica, it seems, has a proclivity for glamour. With a bit of practice, she will be truly excellent at it." Eric could hear the pride in his child's voice about her own new child.

Pam continued, "I've also arranged for a P.O. Box to be set up in Barstow, California next week. And the week after that, I will have someone send a letter to Hadley's former employer from somewhere in the Los Angeles area. I will make sure that the hand-writing in the letter matches a sample I recovered from Hadley's belongings tonight. And after the check is sent and picked up, I will close the Barstow account." She chuckled a bit. "All of _that_ should give Bill's P.I. something to do for quite a while."

Eric spoke. "You have—as always—thought of everything, Pamela. However, I want you to begin the trip back tonight if you can. Find a vampire friendly hotel along the route and get as far along as you can—even if it is only a few hours from Santa Fe. I don't want you in the area any longer than is necessary―just in case the fairies come back."

Feeling her maker's concern, Pam spoke lightly, "We will be careful." She paused. "I saw the silver net, Eric."

Eric could feel his child's concern and sorrow.

"I am almost healed," Eric said evenly. He knew that his child would know how hard he had struggled against the net by the amount of his flesh on it.

Pam spoke again, "It has been cleaned and disposed of. We will be well on our way before the sun rises, master."

Eric hung up the phone and then called Miranda. The Werelioness answered after the first ring.

Eric spoke, "Miranda, I need for you to gather Jesus, Lafayette, Jason, Bubba, Jarod, and yourself at the house. I will be there in a little over an hour's time, and I need to speak with everyone."

Miranda could hear the edge in Eric's voice. "Something is wrong, isn't it? Pam would tell me nothing—just that she had made contact with the Weres in Santa Fe."

"Yes," Eric said, "something is _very_ wrong." He felt the hollowness of the vampire bond and thought about the raw truth of those words. "I will tell everyone what has happened at the same time. Pam is finishing things up in Santa Fe and will not return until tomorrow night." Eric hung up the phone and looked down at the sleeping boy.

He spent the last minutes of the flight planning both his next moves regarding the recovery of Sookie as well as the steps he would need to take to care for the child.

Hunter woke up as soon as they'd touched down. After parking the plane in the hangar, Eric helped the boy out of his booster seat and pulled his train blanket around him tightly again. "You were very good, Hunter. You kept your promise to me."

Hunter beamed at the vampire. "Thanks Uncle Eric."

Eric paused for a moment, taking in the foreign-sounding moniker. He nodded, "You're welcome, Hunter. Now―I am going to fly us to where you are going to live."

"And I can live there for as long as I want?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"Yes," Eric confirmed. He grabbed Hunter's little bag and slung it over his shoulder. Sookie had left the afghan she'd covered up with the night before on the back seat of the plane. He picked that up too.

"Once we get to the house, you will be meeting some new people, Hunter," Eric continued, bending down to pick up the boy into his arms. He felt the child stiffen a bit. "Do not worry. They will be your new," he paused, "_family_. They will all take care of you."

Hunter asked in a quiet voice—a voice that sounded almost haunted, "But what if they don't like me, Uncle Eric? What if they don't like me 'cause of the thing I do with my head?"

Eric carried Hunter from the aircraft, set the boy back onto his feet, and then knelt down.

Eric spoke sincerely. "I cannot imagine that they would not. They _all_ like your Aunt Sookie very much, and you know that she can do the same thing with her mind that you can."

"But what if they don't?" Hunter asked again as his eyes brightened with tears. Eric watched as the little boy almost seemed to shake himself out of his sadness—as if he were trying to hide it. Hunter raised his hand to wipe away the one errant tear that had managed to fall down his cheek, and then he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, a tone that made Eric want to kill anyone who had ever dared to harm the child in front of him. "The people Mommy works with liked me at first. But now they think I'm weird. That's what everyone thinks about me before long, Uncle Eric." He looked at the vampire straight in the eye. "Even Mommy."

Eric steadied himself. Part of him wished that he could just glamour Hunter, but he knew that wouldn't be possible, and he knew that it would be wrong too. He thought about Sookie and what she'd told him of her childhood, and he tried to figure out what Hunter _needed_ to hear from him in that moment. He tried to figure out what Sookie would say.

He spoke in a reassuring tone, "That is _not_ what I think, Hunter. And I think that those you will meet tonight _will_ like you—just as I do. You will be able to hear some of their minds, so you will know." He paused and then went on, "In your life, Hunter, there will be many that do not like you, but those that are important will _always_ stand by you. And your ability will help you to know whom to trust." Eric put his hand on the boy's uninjured shoulder again. "I believe―as I said―that the others in our family will like you very much. But if they do not for some reason, then you must _not_ think that it is your fault. We all can _choose_ whom we like. Perhaps, you will not like some of them too. And you must remember that _I _like you―no matter how anyone else feels, okay smár rekkr?"

Hunter smiled a little and nodded. "Okay, Uncle Eric."

Eric picked up Hunter and settled the wrapped-up boy against his chest. He added the afghan Sookie had brought so that the boy could stay cocooned against the November night; he took a moment to smell his wife's scent on the afghan before pushing his thoughts of her and his anguish away. The boy needed him.

"Hunter, I'm going to use this blanket to cover your face from the wind—okay? It is colder here than it was where you were before."

Hunter nodded.

Eric pulled part of the afghan over the boy's face so that he'd be protected from the wind and the cool temperature.

The vampire walked up to the worker who would be cleaning his plane. He caught his eye and quickly glamoured the man to forget seeing Hunter and him.

Then he took off into the night sky.


	29. Chapter 28: Family

**[A/N: Please forgive me for being behind in answering reviews again. It's be a tough couple of work days, and I've been trying to prioritize getting you all two chapters a day, instead of just one. I promise that I will be answering all reviews as soon as I can, so don't stop giving me your feedback. Every time I see a new one, I get giddy, and it makes my difficult work days shine a bit. I will get caught up on them by this weekend. I know that many of you have asked when Sookie and Eric will be reunited, but I'm going to leave that question unanswered as of right now. Please stick with me through what is coming. It will not always be easy for Eric and Sookie, but trust me. There is a reason for everything. You might want to go back to read the prologue too.] **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: "Family"<strong>

About twenty minutes later, Eric landed them in the front yard in front of the farmhouse. He smelled the magic around the house and hoped that Jesus's protection spell would continue to protect Sookie's property as it had before. His wife's scent was strong, but he knew it would soon begin fading. He forced his sorrow over that inevitable fact to the side for the moment. He needed to be strong for Hunter, and he needed to get through the next few hours. He called upon the strategist and the warrior within him to come to the forefront.

Eric smelled the others around the back of the house where someone had built a fire in the makeshift fire pit he and Jarod had fashioned several nights before. He put Hunter down on his feet, threw the afghan onto the front porch, and bent down to speak to the child. "Do you like campfires, Hunter?"

The boy's face lit up. "I've never been by a campfire before, but I like them."

Eric chuckled. "Now―keep your blanket around you since it is chilly outside. Tomorrow, we will make sure you have a good coat to wear when it is cold."

"Okay," Hunter said, taking Eric's hand. Eric could sense that the boy was nervous again and led them around to the back of the house where the others were gathered.

Eric stopped just before they were within sight of the group and bent down to speak to Hunter again. "I will have to tell them what happened to Sookie and your mother, okay."

Hunter looked up and nodded sadly. Eric squeezed his hand gently.

As Eric and Hunter approached the light of the fire, everyone turned to look at them and stood up. There was a lot of tension in the air already, and when they saw Eric with a little boy instead of Sookie, that tension doubled.

"Where's Sookie?" Jason asked. "And who's this?"

Hunter whimpered a bit at his side, and Eric unconsciously bent down to pick up the boy.

He looked at the group, "Let's all sit down, and I will tell you what has happened and what is _going_ to happen." With the boy in his arms, he strode confidently to take the seat that had become his in the small collection of mismatched chairs that had been amassing around the fire pit for the last several nights.

Eric was self-aware enough to know that his confidence was—for the most part—an act, but he also knew that he needed to put on a self-assured front and take charge in that moment. He spoke to Hunter, "Would you like your own seat, or do you want to stay in this chair with me?"

Hunter looked up and spoke in a soft voice, "With you, Uncle Eric."

"Very well," Eric said to the boy and then settled them into the chair with Hunter on his lap.

Jason spoke again, "Uncle Eric?"

Eric took a deep and unnecessary breath and looked at Jason. "Yes―now everyone sit, and I will explain everything. You may ask questions if you still have them when I am finished."

Once everyone was settled, Eric used his senses to make sure that there were no prying ears spying on them.

He began, "First—I would like to introduce you all to Hunter. Hunter, I will tell you everyone's names in a little while, okay?" He looked down at the boy, who nodded up at him.

Eric looked at the others again. "Hunter is the son of Hadley Hale, Sookie and Jason's cousin."

"Cousin Hadley?" Jason asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes." Eric continued. "Hadley once lived with Sophie-Anne, the former vampire queen of this state. The two were," Eric paused and looked down at the boy, "good friends, and Sophie-Anne let Hadley stay with her for a while. Hadley was the one who told the queen of Sookie's ability." Eric tried not to tense since he was holding Hunter. He continued in as casual of a voice as he could, "Hadley decided to run away with Hunter, and the two went to Santa Fe. Hadley wished to keep Hunter away from other vampires because he has the same ability as Sookie." Eric looked around the circle with narrowed eyes. "This ability _must_ remain a secret. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded.

Eric went on. "Good. You will all be glamoured to make sure of it."

Again there were nods, this time of assent.

Eric continued, "Sookie told me about Hunter and Hadley, and we decided to find them to make sure that they were safe. After Sookie's encounter with the fairies, she feared that they might come for her cousin and Hunter too." Hunter turned his face into Eric's chest in order to hide his sobs from the rest of the group. Eric pulled the blanket tighter around the child and then put his hand―somewhat stiffly, but comfortingly―on the young boy's back.

"I hired a private investigator, and we learned of their location. We also learned that Bill had also hired a P.I. There is no indication that Bill knows of Hunter's ability, but he wanted Hadley." Eric paused, trying to figure out how to gently say what he needed to. "He thought that Hadley might be a suitable _substitute_ for her cousin since they have a similar bloodline.

He continued to pat Hunter as he went on. "Sookie and I learned two nights ago that Bill's P.I. had a piece of information that might lead him to Hadley and Hunter, so we decided to go to them and move them to a safe location. We'd intended to bring them to a safe house near here for the time being, but when we arrived at their house last night, I smelled that a fairy had also been there watching them."

Hunter buried his face further into Eric's shirt and began to cry a bit harder. Eric continued to pat the boy's back and unconsciously began to rock them a bit in the chair.

"The fairy was not there when Sookie and I arrived but had been there not long before. We decided to move Hunter and Hadley as soon as they'd packed a few belongings, but before we could get them to safety, we were surrounded by many fairies intent upon taking Hadley with them to their realm. They had also planned to take Hunter. They did _not_ expect for Sookie and myself to be there."

Eric once again put aside his sorrow and recounted what had happened in a calm voice, which was betrayed only by a hint of emotion. "After a short battle, I was entrapped under a silver net. Sookie was able to use her powers for a short time, but then she was captured by one of the fairies. Hadley too was secured, and though Hunter here was very courageous in trying to protect his mother, he was also taken. Sookie had figured out that one must _consent_ in order to be taken to the fairy realm, and she negotiated with the fairy in charge in order to save," he paused, "my life. In my incapacitated state, I would have been unable to prevent the death blow that this fairy was about to strike upon me with a silver sword." He paused again, trying to still the emotions rattling inside of him. "Sookie agreed to go to the fairy realm if the fairy agreed not to kill me."

From across the fire, Eric saw tears begin to fall from Lafayette's eyes, and Jason looked to be in shock. Eric continued, "Hadley agreed to go willingly to the fairy realm in order to save Hunter's life, but they did not take him along. It turns out that they really wanted to take only Hadley and then Sookie when we happened to be there. So they placed Hunter back into the house and sealed the doors with magic. I was left under the silver net to die in the sun when it rose." He finished in a whisper, "Sookie and Hadley were taken."

Eric continued to rock the boy as his sobs continued. He allowed the others to absorb the story for a few minutes and used that time to steel himself. When he spoke again, his voice sounded like that of a general. Both Jesus and Miranda recognized his tone from the time when Sookie had been taken by Debbie. They also recognized the look of sorrow that Eric couldn't quite hide. "Hunter will be living here from now on." Eric looked around the circle until his eyes fell onto Miranda. "Hunter is now your daytime charge. He will not go out of the protective barrier around this house for the time being, but on warm days, I imagine that he will wish to play in the yard. Is this arrangement acceptable?"

Miranda nodded, "Yes."

Hunter's sobs had ceased, and hearing what was going to happen to him now, he was peeking over the blanket at Miranda.

Eric continued, "Very well. Please arrange for his meals for the short term. I'll hire a cook as soon as someone suitable is found. Also, Hunter was being home schooled by Hadley. His books will most likely arrive tomorrow night. I will also arrange for a teacher for him, but in the meantime, I would like for you to work with him on reading and writing for a couple of hours a day."

Miranda nodded again. When she caught Hunter's eye, she winked at him and gave him a kind smile. "That will be fun―won't it, Hunter? My name is Miranda."

The little boy nodded shyly. "You don't sound like most people," he said in a small voice.

She laughed, "I am _not_ like most other people, Hunter." She looked at Eric, who nodded. "I am a Were. Have you ever heard of a Werewolf, Hunter?"

The boy's eyes widened, and he sat up straight on Eric's lap. "Are you a Werewolf?"

Miranda scoffed, "_Absolutely_ not. I can transform into an animal, Hunter, but it is no wolf. I am a Werelioness."

"You can be a lion?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Miranda said with another wink. "At the full moon or when I need to be one to protect little boys like yourself, I become a lion."

"Can I see sometime?" the boy asked shyly, as he sunk back into Eric's chest a bit.

Miranda nodded, "Yes. I will show you soon."

"Cool," Hunter said shyly, but now gaining a little confidence.

Eric turned his focus to Jarod. "Hunter," he said, "this is Jarod."

The shifter waved to get Hunter's attention, "Hey Hunter."

"You don't sound the same either," Hunter said. "Are you a lion too?"

Jarod chuckled a bit. "No―I am even better." He winked at Miranda as she rolled her eyes.

"Do not listen to him, Hunter. There is _nothing_ better than a Werelioness. We are rare and fierce."

Hunter smiled tentatively. "What are you, Jarod?"

"I'm what is called a shifter. I can become different kinds of animals."

"Wow!" Hunter exclaimed. "What's your favorite?"

"I like to run as a lion," Jarod said with a wink.

"_Of course_ he does," Miranda said. "That is because he knows that lions are best."

Jarod smiled at her.

Hunter screwed up his nose and took in the two new people. Jarod had just grabbed Miranda's hand affectionately. "Are you two married like Aunt Sookie and Uncle Eric?"

Miranda chuckled, "Sort of."

"Cool," Hunter said with a shrug, not sure what to make of her answer. Still, they seemed nice.

Eric spoke, "Jarod, I need you to speak to Scott when he comes tomorrow. First, make sure that he and his crew do _not_ speak of Hunter's presence here. Tell Scott _specifically_."

Jarod nodded.

Eric went on, "Tell Scott that Hunter is the child of a friend of Sookie's who has been hurt and that he will be living here for the time being. Also, tell him that the plans for the upstairs need to be altered. The office and library for Sookie and myself is to be scaled back. We will keep a second bedroom on that floor where Sookie's old bedroom was. We will also keep the attached bathroom. Tell Scott to redraw the plans and give them to me as soon as possible. Then work with Hunter to figure out what kinds of things he would like to put into his room, and make sure that he has what he requires as far as furnishings go. His clothing and toys will be here tomorrow evening as well, and he will require other things, I'm sure. Please make sure that he has what a human boy his age needs. Begin with a warm coat."

"Sure," Jarod said, "I'll get the ankle biter sorted." He grinned at Hunter. "I see you like Thomas the Trane."

"Yeah, and I like dinosaurs too," Hunter said with a smile.

Jarod chuckled, "We can _definitely_ work with that. And perhaps a swing set for outside?" he looked at Eric, who nodded.

"Whatever Hunter requires to feel at home," the vampire said. Then he quickly added, "But do _not_ let Pam be in charge of purchasing. He does not need one of every toy in the world; just get what he needs."

Jarod chuckled again. "Don't worry. We'll get it sorted, won't we Hunter?"

Hunter wasn't so sure about the meaning of all of Jarod's words, but he liked him. Hunter smiled at Jarod, whose mind always seemed to be laughing a little.

Eric next turned to Bubba. "Hunter, this is Bubba."

"Howdy," Bubba said. "I sure am sorry to hear about your mama." He turned to Eric, "And Miss Sookie too." Bubba looked down for a moment. "If it'd be alright, Mister Eric, I'd like to stay on and watch over Hunter here until Miss Sookie gets back. I like it here, and I want to stay close to Miss Thalia. I like to live in the woods here where I can keep to myself, too."

Eric nodded, "Thank you, Bubba. I will see to Hunter's safety most nights, but I was hoping that you would stay on to help me with that."

Bubba grinned, "That'd be just fine!"

Sitting next to Bubba was Jason. Eric said, "Hunter, this is your Aunt Sookie's brother, Jason. So I guess that makes him your Uncle Jason."

Jason got up and came to kneel in front of Eric's chair, extending his hand out to shake Hunter's. The little boy reached his own hand out a bit timidly but smiled shyly.

"I'm happy to meet you, Hunter," Jason said. Jason smiled despite the fact that he was obviously still upset over Sookie being taken. The thought of her being gone from his life again saddened him a great deal. His only consolation was that he knew where she was this time.

Hearing his Uncle Jason's thoughts, the boy tried to reassure the man. "Uncle Jason, Uncle Eric said that Aunt Sookie is gonna try real hard to get home soon with my mommy, but he said it will be longer for us than for them. He said they'd come back as soon as they could, right Uncle Eric?"

"That is right," Eric said, looking at Jason. "If there is one thing that I know about your Aunt Sookie, it is that she is already working on getting back home to us."

Jason looked up at Eric gratefully as a tear slipped from his eyes.

"See, Uncle Jason," Hunter said. What Hunter heard from his Uncle Jason's thoughts made the boy like him right away. His uncle was sad about Aunt Sookie, but he was really happy to have a new nephew. Hunter continued to try to comfort him. "Uncle Eric and me are sad too―right Uncle Eric?"

"Yes Hunter," Eric said, smiling a little at the boy's openness and care for others. He definitely had his Aunt Sookie in him. "We will miss them, but we will also be brave, right smár rekkr?"

"That means little warrior," Hunter pronounced proudly to his other new uncle, though because of his trouble with R's the word came out more like 'wawwia.' "Uncle Eric said that I was brave when I fought one of them bad guys."

Jason smiled sincerely at the boy, "I bet you were, little man." He stood up obviously steeling himself. "Well―I've always wanted to be an uncle, so it's a good thing you are here, Hunter. I'll come over a lot, and we can play. I'll help Jarod built your swing set, and tomorrow, I'll bring you over some trucks that I played with when I was a kid―if you want."

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Absolutely," Jason said with a wink.

"Cool," Hunter said.

"Okay," Eric said, happy to sense that Hunter was relaxing and becoming more and more confident about his new home by the second. "Next, we have Jesus."

"Hey Hunter," the brujo said. "I work for your Uncle Eric."

"Nice to meet 'cha," Hunter said. "You sound kinda strange too, but you are nice. I like your head!"

Jesus chuckled, "Well thank you, Hunter. I like you too."

Eric looked at Jesus seriously. "Jesus, I will email you with the information for several people from the supernatural world that I want you to contact right away. I need to know _everything_ I can about fairies. I want to know how to get Sookie and Hadley back, or—if need be—I will go to Sookie. I need to know if there is a way to counteract the light fruit if she and Hadley are forced to ingest it. And I need to know fairies' weaknesses so that I am _not_ defeated by them again," there was a rough edge to his voice, "no matter how many come at me." He unconsciously patted Hunter to comfort him. "I know that Sookie and Hadley are trying to make their way back here even as we speak, but in the meantime, we will also be trying to get to them."

Jesus nodded forcefully. "I'll also start combing through the books I have as soon as I get home."

Eric said, "Once Hunter is settled for the night, I will fly to the cabin to get Godric's books. I will keep some of them to study myself and bring the rest for you to read through. Those whom I am putting you in contact with will be expecting your calls by tomorrow morning. And they will help you in any way they can."

"You're gonna help Uncle Eric bring home Mommy and Aunt Sookie," Hunter said, smiling at Jesus.

"I'm gonna try my hardest," the brujo answered sincerely.

"Thanks," Hunter said.

At this, Lafayette rose and walked over to Hunter. He bent down and stuck out his hand to the boy. "I'm your Aunt Sookie's friend, Lafayette. You can call me Uncle Lala 'cause your aunt is like a sister to me too, okay? You can comes to me when you needs to have some fun, Hunt."

Lafayette looked at Eric. "And you's don't have to looks for no other cook if you'd be willin' to hire me to do it. I'll come by every day and cook a big dinner once we figure out Hunter's sleep schedule, which I'm sure is gonna be all fu-," he stopped himself, "all messed up since he'll be livin' with a vampire. And I'll make sure there is food for breakfast and lots of things for Miranda and Jarod to warm up for themselves and Hunter every day."

Eric cocked his head to the side, "This is a nice gesture, Lafayette."

"Oh, I'd do it anyway 'cause I loves Sookie, but it ain't just no gesture. You's gonna be payin' me, vampire."

Eric chuckled, "No doubt. I'll have an employment contract drawn up. And I will see to it that accounts are started at the local food stores. Meanwhile, Miranda can arrange for you to have some cash for the purchases you must make."

"That'd be fine," Lafayette said. "Tomorrow, I ain't workin' at Merlotte's, so I'll come over and make a _big_ breakfast once Hunter gets up, and the little man and I will talk 'bout all the foods he likes." He looked back at Hunter, "You's likes pancakes and bacon?"

Hunter nodded happily. "Lots of syrup okay?"

"Of course! How else would we's eats them?" Lafayette said with a wink.

Hunter giggled and then sneezed.

Eric put Hunter on his feet in front of him and then rose behind him. "Well smár rekkr, it is time to get you inside and out of the cold. Your Aunt Sookie would _not_ approve of your being sick."

Miranda snickered.

Eric looked at her harshly, "What? Sookie would not want the boy ill."

Miranda just chuckled more loudly.

Eric rolled his eyes and then looked at Hunter. "Say your goodnights, Hunter."

Hunter waved at everyone. "Nice to meet y'all," he said.

He put his hand into Eric's. "Can I meet the kitty now? Miranda was just tryin' to remember if she fed him."

Eric looked even more harshly at Miranda.

"Hey, tattle-tale," she said good-naturedly to Hunter. "And I _did_ remember to feed him right at nightfall, just like you said—not that he ate anything; he's holding out for you, it seems," she looked at Eric almost accusingly.

Eric nodded stiffly. "Okay, Hunter. Let's go meet the kitten and make sure he eats."

Hunter waved again and then watched with fascination as Eric entered the code and used the thumb scanner to get inside the house. Eric chuckled, "When you are older, you too will have a code. In the meantime, Bubba, Jarod, Miranda, Jesus, Lafayette, or I can let you in―or Pam. You will meet her the day after tomorrow."

"Okay," Hunter said.


	30. Chapter 29: Sookie Knew

**Chapter 29: "Sookie Knew"**

As soon as Eric and Hunter entered the house, the kitten ran up to greet them. The little creature looked at Eric inquisitively, as if asking where Sookie was.

Immediately, Hunter went down onto his knees to pet the creature. "Hello!" he said excitedly. "I always wanted a kitten and a puppy."

"Hmm," Eric said. "The kitten will have to do for now."

"Cool," Hunter said, turning his attention back to the kitten, who was loving the attention.

"What's his name?"

Eric stiffened, but the kneeling boy did not see it. The vampire composed himself. "Sookie has not named him yet. I got him for her as a," he paused, as he remembered the happiness of his and Sookie's pledging night and the look on Sookie's face when she'd received the kitten, "wedding present. He will have to continue waiting for a name until she comes back," he added firmly.

"Okay," Hunter said, still petting the kitten. "I guess I'll just call you 'Cat' 'til then."

Eric heard Hunter's stomach growl. "You are hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, and I need to go potty."

"I can make a sandwich," Eric said. "And the bathroom is here." Eric pointed out the small room on the first floor. You will also have your own bathroom upstairs. I will show you your bedroom and bathroom after you eat."

Hunter threw his blanket off of his shoulders and skipped into the bathroom. Eric chuckled and picked up the blanket, folding it. He closed his eyes as he imagined Sookie enjoying spending time like this with the child, and then he shut out that thought. He quickly zipped into the kitchen and took the left-over TruBlood from earlier from Hunter's little bag. He heated it for himself. He too was hungry. He pushed out thoughts of the taste of Sookie's blood from his mind as he made Hunter his sandwich.

By the time the boy rejoined him, the humble meal was on the table along with a glass of water.

Eric sat down next to him in his usual seat. He'd put Hunter at the head of the table and left Sookie's place empty. He stared at it for the briefest of moments before once again pushing the thought of his wife to the side and turning to Hunter, who was munching on his sandwich.

"Lafayette will make better food for you, Hunter," Eric said. "I am afraid that I can make very little."

"Is that what you eat all the time?" Hunter asked, pointing to the bottle of TruBlood.

"Yes," Eric said. "This is TruBlood. It is my food."

"Do you bite people too and get blood that way? Mommy says vampires bite people to eat."

Eric took a moment and then spoke carefully, "I once took blood from people for food, but now I drink only this or from your Aunt Sookie."

Hunter said thoughtfully, "But you're married to Aunt Sookie―right?"

"Yes," Eric answered.

"I guess that's cool then." He was quiet for a minute. "I saw you bite those bad guys last night," he said. "Did you kill them?"

"Yes," Eric said evenly. "I killed three of them."

"You were tryin' to save Aunt Sookie like I was tryin' to save Mommy?"

"Yes," Eric answered. "I was trying to protect all of you from them."

Hunter seemed to come to a decision in his head. "Okay, Uncle Eric" he said as he took another bite.

Once he'd finished his sandwich, Eric said, "I think it is time you slept, smár rekkr."

As if on cue, Hunter yawned. "But you aren't gonna sleep yet?"

"No," Eric said. "Soon I will figure out a schedule so that you are up some during the day with Miranda and the others and up during part of the night with me. But your Aunt Sookie would not approve of your being up _all_ night. Your mother even had you sleep some of the night at the restaurant where she worked, correct?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrow.

Hunter nodded.

"So," Eric said. "I will find out how much sleep someone of your age requires, and then I will come up with a schedule for you. Meanwhile, it has been a long day. I will show you to your room and get you settled."

Hunter said a bit reluctantly, "Okay. Can the kitten come?"

"If he wishes," Eric said. He picked up Hunter's little bag and the blanket with the trains and held out his hand. "Come Hunter."

Hunter took Eric's hand quickly, and then they went upstairs. Eric first showed Hunter where he and Sookie slept. "This is your Aunt Sookie and my room," he said, trying not to focus on the evidence of Sookie there. Her scent was very strong in their room—almost overpowering him. However, Eric was able to push her to the side of his head again. Later—he would think of her and what he had lost later.

Eric looked down at Hunter and then ushered him toward the other side of the floor. "If you need something during the day, Miranda, Jarod, Jesus, your Uncle Jason, or your Uncle Lafayette will be with you. Until this floor is made so that it is safe for me in the day, you cannot open my bedroom door when it is light outside, okay Hunter?"

"Or you might burn?"

Eric smiled. "I probably wouldn't burn since the sun could not reach my body directly, but I would be weakened." Eric knew that since he would no longer be receiving regular doses of Sookie's blood, his ability to be in the sunlight would be over. It was one more thing he'd have to give up now that she was gone from his side, but he would readily trade that gift for just one more hour in her presence—one more minute. Once again, he exiled those thoughts for later.

He continued speaking, "So Hunter, it is best if you don't open the door to my room in the day, okay?"

"Okay," the boy agreed.

"Good. I will be with you first thing at night."

"All right."

Eric opened the door to Sookie's old room and placed Hunter's little bag on the bed. He unzipped it to find a few changes of day and night clothes as well as socks and undergarments. He quickly put the clothing into the dresser. "You should put on fresh night clothing," Eric said. "But you can wait to bathe until tomorrow." Eric walked into the bathroom, carrying fresh pajamas and a little toothbrush and comb set that were also in the bag.

"Go ahead and change into new night clothing, and take care of your," he paused, "pottying if you need to. I will return in a moment, and then you can brush your teeth."

"Okay, Uncle Eric," Hunter said.

Eric was pleased to see that the kitten had indeed followed them into Hunter's bedroom. He zipped quickly to the room that had been acting as storage and grabbed the little step stool that he'd placed there during the clean-up of the farmhouse. There had been a similar stepping device in the bathroom at Hadley's little duplex so that that child could reach the sink easily.

He returned to stand outside the bathroom door until he heard the toilet flush. "Are you all dressed, Hunter?" he asked through the door.

"Yep," the little boy said. "I even got my shirt changed by myself, Uncle Eric!"

Eric opened the bathroom door and set up the stepping stool. Automatically, Hunter climbed up to the faucet and washed his hands. Eric got him a hand towel, and then the boy brushed his teeth. He looked shyly at Eric, "Do you know how to tuck people in, Uncle Eric?"

Eric nodded, remembering how Sookie had joked about tucking him in just a few days before. He banished that thought to the side. He took Hunter's hand and led him over to the bed. "This bed belonged to your Aunt Sookie when she was a young girl," he said. "You must tell me if it is comfortable for you tomorrow after I rise, okay Hunter?"

The little boy nodded and jumped in once Eric had pulled back the covers. The kitten jumped up on the bed to receive pets right as Eric covered up Hunter. The little boy giggled and petted the kitten. "Hey, Cat, will you sleep with me?"

Eric put Hunter's familiar blanket over the other covers. "Are you warm enough?" he asked, not certain how much covering a little boy Hunter's age might need.

"Yep," Hunter said.

"Good," Eric said, relaxing a bit. "I have to go somewhere for about an hour, but I will check on you before I go to my rest for the day, okay?"

Hunter nodded.

"Miranda and Jarod will come inside when I leave, so if you need anything, you can ask them."

"Okay," Hunter said.

Eric accessed what he knew about human bedtime patterns from his mind. "Do you require a glass of water next to your bedside as your Aunt Sookie does?" Eric asked.

"I like one in case I get thirsty."

"Very well," Eric answered, retrieving a cup from the bathroom and filling it with water. Setting it down, he asked, "Do you require a light on?"

The boy nodded. Eric turned on the bathroom light and cracked the door before making sure that the covers were pulled up tightly around Hunter's shoulders.

"I will leave the door to the hall open as well so that the cat may use his litter box if need be and so that Miranda and Jarod can monitor you better."

"What does 'mon-i-tor' mean, Uncle Eric?" Hunter asked sleepily.

"It means that they will be watching over you."

Hunter continued to pet the kitten, which stretched out next to him. "Do you have to go now, or can you wait until I fall asleep?"

Eric felt that it was two hours before sunset. "I will sit in that chair over there until you sleep, Hunter." He pointed to a chair by the window.

"Okay," Hunter said, closing his eyes.

Once sitting down, Eric too closed his eyes as he let his longing for Sookie fill him for a few minutes. Then, he put that longing to the side of his mind and pulled out his cell phone, quickly texting the people whom he wanted to put Jesus in touch with the next day. He gave explicit details to none of them except for Mr. Cataliades, whom he knew would keep his confidence. Demons were known for that; plus, Cataliades had been his lawyer for over fifty years. Jesus would also have to go through Cataliades to contact the Britlingen Batanya. Britlingens were from a different realm—just like fairies were—and Eric and Batanya shared a mutual respect. Eric also contacted Octavia Fant, the powerful witch from New Orleans, whom he'd had helping Pam earlier.

Eric had helped Octavia out of a big mess about three decades earlier, and it was time to call in the favor she owed him—though he felt that she'd probably help him either way. They'd been friendly since then, and every five years or so, she would ask for some of vampire blood so that she could use it in her magic. He trusted her to use the gift responsibly and always found vampires willing to donate for a price or a favor.

And Octavia's head was a treasure trove of knowledge about the supernatural. He quickly emailed Jesus with the contact information for Cataliades and Octavia. By the time he had finished this, Hunter had been asleep for several minutes. Eric rose and looked at the boy as he pat the head of the kitten. Satisfied that Hunter was comfortable, Eric left the room. He quickly zipped outside.

* * *

><p>Only Miranda and Jarod remained by the fire. Eric had listened to the conversation of those who had remained outside after he and Hunter had gone indoors an hour earlier. The group had tried to come to grips with the fact that even a day for Sookie in the fairy realm would likely mean their entire lifespans. Jason and Lafayette had cried over how they might never see Sookie again. And Jesus had attempted to comfort them both―even though Eric had heard the anguish in the brujo's voice as well. Once again, Eric appreciated having Jesus around.<p>

Then group had resolved that they needed to be strong and put their focus on helping Hunter settle in. They talked about various things he might need, and Eric smiled when Jason talked about the fish that he'd seen in the little rivulet running through Sookie's property. Jason was already planning to teach Hunter to fish in it.

Eric was never more grateful for the odd circle of people whom Sookie had brought into his life than he was in that moment. They were trying to rally for Hunter's sake, just as he was. The boy had relaxed in his arms a little more with each person he'd met that night, and Eric knew that the thoughts in their minds made Hunter more comfortable about the prospect of his new life.

Eric was certain that none of the people around the fire that night would judge or dislike Hunter for his telepathy, and he hoped that the boy would learn that he had nothing to be ashamed of. Eric hoped even more that the sad look, which was a fixture marking the pain Hunter had endured in his life, would soon begin to fade away. Eric couldn't go back in time to take away the pain of his wife's childhood, but he damned well could shield Hunter from additional pain due to his telepathy. Eric would ensure that the boy didn't come into contact with small-minded people who would judge his differences—even if that included making sure that Hunter never again saw his own father.

In fact, the more that Eric thought about Hunter's words about Remy Savoy, the more Eric wanted to fly to the man and kill him. The idea of Hunter having to hear his own father thinking about hitting him made Eric's blood boil. But Eric controlled his urge to murder the man; he owed it to Hunter to see if his father had or could change. But if Eric did find the man unworthy, there was no way in hell Hunter would ever have to hear his malicious thoughts again.

Also, Eric would devise ways to help Hunter begin to develop mind shields to protect himself from others' thoughts, just as Sookie had learned to do. Yes—Eric would make sure that Hunter was safe and happy; he would see that look of sadness leave the boy's eyes.

About twenty minutes before, Jesus had taken Lafayette home, and Jason had left as well. Eric understood very well how much his wife's being gone would affect everyone in the household, but he needed a few moments to let it affect _him_; he needed it before he imploded from the force of his loss.

Eric approached Miranda and Jarod. "I need for you to go inside with the boy while I retrieve some books from the cabin for Jesus and myself. I will be back within the hour."

Miranda rose. "Jarod can put out the fire, and I will go in right away."

Eric nodded and went to take off. Then he stopped. "The boy prefers that the light be left on," he said right before he took to the sky.

Miranda quickly walked into the house. With her superior hearing, she could pick up the boy's soft snore from where he slept on the second floor. She slowly climbed the stairs to look in on him. The little one looked very peaceful, and Miranda smiled and put her hand gently over her own stomach. She'd realized that she was carrying a child just that morning. It seemed to be too early for even Eric to scent it, which was saying a lot. Jarod came up quietly behind her and joined his hand with hers over her belly—over their child.

The shifter and the Were took in the room. Miranda chuckled softly. "There are probably too many blankets on him."

Jarod smiled, "But he is warm. And Eric knew enough to give him his own blanket for comfort."

Miranda nodded. "He made sure to leave the light on."

Jarod added, "And do you see the water on the nightstand?"

"Yes." She motioned toward the bathroom door. "Did you notice the stepping stool?"

Jarod nodded. "He also stayed until he was sleeping."

Their hands tightened around each other's over her belly.

Jarod kissed Miranda's neck lightly and spoke in a soft, though serious tone, "I promise, Miranda, that I will be such a father to our little one when he or she comes."

The Werelioness sunk back into her mate, and they were silent for a few minutes, taking in the sight before them. They had tried to have a child one other time, but she'd lost it in the second month of the pregnancy. "Eric will know soon, but I don't want to tell the others until it is obvious that the child is safe inside of me."

"And you must try to take it easy."

Miranda nodded. "I will, but that is not why I lost her according to Ludwig."

"I know," Jarod said quietly. "Still."

"Meanwhile, I will get some practice with Hunter."

They were silent for a few more moments. Miranda chuckled, "Who knew that Eric could be a good father? I mean―look at Pam?"

Jarod laughed quietly; then he said seriously, "Sookie knew. That is why she asked him."

Miranda nodded, "Yes, Sookie knew."


	31. Chapter 30: Denial

**Chapter 30: Denial**

Eric flew as fast as his body could go toward the cabin. He flew so fast that the tendons and ligaments holding his arms and legs to his body actually ached. He'd flown that fast only one other time―when Debbie Pelt had kidnapped his Sookie and he'd been flying to her. Now there was no way for him to fly to his wife, but he still flew until his body was stretched to its limits—until his physical body could feel even a fragment of his inner anguish.

He told himself a little lie, however. He told himself that he was flying so quickly so that he could get back to Hunter in case the boy woke up in the night. It was true that he didn't want to be away from Hunter for long, but it was also true that he needed to feel _something_ other than the loss of the vampire bond for a few moments.

He landed outside the cabin and inhaled; there were no fresh scents. However, Sookie's smell lingered. He knew that it would be even stronger inside their cabin. And he was not wrong. He gave himself two minutes―and two minutes _only_―to go into their bedroom where her scent was the strongest. He closed his eyes and remembered her lying in the bed, spent from their love-making on the night he'd brought her there after the Debbie Pelt incident. She'd passionately told him _not_ to compare them to Romeo and Juliet or any other lovers. She'd asked him about his necklace—the eagle talon from Godric. She'd laid her body into his as if they were interlocking puzzle pieces. Without her, it felt like he was missing the whole damned puzzle.

He walked toward the closet and picked up his black dress shirt—the shirt that she'd worn when they'd left the bed to get her some food. She'd taken to wearing it around the cabin after that―the shirt and _nothing_ else. For his second minute in their bedroom, he simply took in the scent of the garment and relived the last time he'd seen her in it. He'd slipped it off before they'd climbed into a bath together. She'd lain against him, they'd made plans to visit Sweden that spring, and then they'd made love in the water. She'd scolded him for '_making_' her get water all over the bathroom floor, and then she'd made him clean it up because he did have 'vampire speed'—as she'd put it. He shook his head as a red tear made its way from his eye. There would be no spring trip to the place where he was born. There would be no more baths with his wife for the foreseeable future. There would be no playful scolding.

His two minutes spent, he put the shirt back where it had been before. He would allow himself another minute with it the next time he returned to the cabin.

When he left the bedroom, he shut the door. Her scent would linger longer that way. He roughly wiped the tear from his eye and then quickly went to the boxes of books in the corner of the living room. Sookie had been the last to touch them. Both her scent and Godric's scent clung to them―as if they were words on the pages. Now, he'd lost them both.

He shook his head and wrestled his feelings to a room in his mind that he was building for all the emotions that threatened to bring him to his knees, and there were many of those at the moment. He went into the hall and got a large, sturdy canvas tote from the closet. He'd flown many things to the cabin using that bag. He quickly transferred the books into the bag and then zipped it up. He took in Sookie's scent once more―ten more seconds in front of the fireplace where she loved to lie with him on a pallet of blankets―and then he turned to leave.

Eric had just secured the cabin and was about to take to the air when he saw Godric shining in front of him―just as he'd done outside of Fangtasia and again next to Russell's cement grave. His maker was surrounded by a soft white light and seemed much less corporeal than he'd been in Eric's vision while he'd had amnesia.

"You _cannot_ deny your feelings, my child. You must face them," Godric said.

"You are one to talk," Eric said bitterly. "You come to me only to lecture―not to help. Your words are empty."

"Words are not empty, _min barn_, if you empower them."

"Save your platitudes. I have a child of my own to return to. And I do _not_ intend to fucking leave him as you did me!" With that, Eric took off into the air, leaving behind the ghost, or the phantom, or the fucking psychosis that was his maker.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Eric landed back at the farmhouse and checked the surroundings. All was quiet, as it was when he had left. He quickly went over to Bubba. "Any activity?"<p>

"No," the ex-singer answered. "Mister Eric, you'll get Miss Sookie back. I know it."

Still angry over his encounter with Godric, Eric closed his eyes, wishing that people would not mention his Sookie. He fucking _knew_ that he was going to get her back. He'd bend the world in two to get her back, but he couldn't do it right then! Right then, he _didn't fucking know how_, and that fact was tormenting him.

Controlling his emotions, Eric simply nodded to Bubba—who was just being kind, after all—and strode toward the front of the house, texting Jesus to tell him that the books were going to be in the ground-floor bedroom at the farmhouse and that he could work from there the next day while Lafayette sorted out Hunter's dietary needs.

Eric went to the front porch and picked up the afghan. It still smelled very strongly of Sookie, and he hugged it to himself. He spoke quiet words into the night, "I _will_ get you back, min kära. I swear I will." He hugged the blanket to himself once more.

As soon as Eric entered the door, he immediately knew something was wrong. Hunter was in the living room, sobbing. He dropped the bag of books and the afghan in the entryway and zipped into the living room. Miranda was holding and rocking the child, who was crying against her chest.

"What has happened?" Eric asked.

"He had a nightmare," Miranda whispered. "But he'll be okay―right little man?"

Hunter raised his tear-streaked face up to Eric, along with his little arms. Quickly, Eric picked up the child and held him to his chest, patting his back lightly. The kitten looked concerned as well as he sat on the living room floor watching the goings-on.

"What was your dream, Hunter?" Eric asked in a soft tone.

"The bad men came and took you too. They killed you," he whimpered.

Eric's voice reassured, "It was a dream―you see? I am here now."

The boy nodded into Eric's chest. His crying had stopped, but he still clung to the vampire.

"Come, smár rekkr. Let us get you back to bed, okay?"

"Can I sleep in your bed, Uncle Eric?" Hunter hiccupped as he rubbed tears from his eyes.

Eric looked at Miranda and Jarod and quietly spoke, even as he unconsciously rocked Hunter in his arms. "Can you rig something in the hall in front of Sookie and my room―some kind of barrier, a thick curtain maybe, that will keep the sun out, but that will allow Hunter to pass through when he rises? That way, the door to my room can stay open so he and the cat may move through freely." He paused and then added significantly, "Now that Sookie is gone, I will need the room I sleep in to be completely free of sunlight."

Jarod nodded, "I will rig something that can last until the renovations begin, and after they are finished, we will be able to control all ambient light in the house."

"Okay, Hunter," Eric said, "let's go up then."

Eric turned to go upstairs, Hunter still hugged tightly to him. He turned around to Miranda. "Make sure that the bag I brought inside is put into the bedroom downstairs. And call Lafayette as soon as Hunter rises. He will most likely be hungry right when he awakens, so give him one of those apples that Sookie likes to eat as he is waiting for his breakfast. She calls those healthy, and they have a nice smell to them."

"Sure," Miranda said.

Eric scooped up the afghan and carried Hunter to his and Sookie's room. He placed the boy on a chair. "Do you wish to have your train blanket?"

Still brushing away his tears, Hunter nodded.

"I'll return in moments, okay Hunter?" Eric zipped into Hunter's room and got his train blanket and then put it around the child. He wetted a washrag and used it to gently wipe off the boy's face. "Do you need to potty, little one?"

Hunter shook his head.

Eric decided to change the sheets on the bed, sheets that still smelled strongly of his and Sookie's lovemaking from the evening before. He knew that Hunter would be unable to tell this, but Eric could, and he deemed it inappropriate to have the boy sleep in them.

He placed the used sheets into a plastic bag and tied it up tightly so that the scent of his wife would remain intact longer. He put the bag into the corner of the closet, pulled out fresh sheets, and shut the closet door before quickly making the bed. He tucked Hunter into Sookie's side and then grabbed a pair of track pants, a T-shirt, and a fresh pair of underwear.

"I'll be back in five minutes—okay Hunter?"

The boy nodded his head.

Eric went into the bathroom and quickly took a shower and dressed. He pulled a new toothbrush from the drawer, since Sookie had packed his, and then brushed his teeth. As he did so, he glanced into the mirror. It was the first time he'd looked at himself since his bonded had left this world. He had to turn away from his image, hardly recognizing the empty eyes that he saw in the mirror.

He went back into the bedroom and lay down in the bed. He turned toward Hunter, who was looking at him with eyes that still showed the after-effects of his nightmare.

Eric spoke softly, "Hunter, in the daytime, I will be sleeping very soundly, and I will not move or breathe. I will also feel cold to the touch."

"Like when you were sleeping yesterday—in the bathroom?"

"Yes, like then. Do not be scared. This is the normal way for vampires to rest. Given your dream, I want you to know that even though I cannot move in the daytime, I am still very much living. Do you understand?"

Hunter nodded.

"Good," Eric said. He heard Jarod tacking up nails to hang up a covering in the hall. The kitten, frightened by the noise, jumped up on the bed too. Eric sensed it was thirty three minutes before dawn, and he hoped that Hunter would be asleep before then.

"Do you wish to tell me more about your nightmare?" Eric asked.

Hunter shook his head.

Eric nodded, "As you wish." There was a moment of silence as they both petted the cat, which had settled between them. Eric spoke, "His favorite spot to be petted is behind the ears—see?" He demonstrated and then Hunter mimicked as the cat purred happily.

Eric moved his hand away as Hunter continued stroking the kitten. He could tell that the little boy was lulled by the purr of the animal. Eric spoke in a soothing voice, "When I was a young boy, I used to have nightmares as well."

"You did?" Hunter asked surprised.

"Of course," Eric said. "I believe most humans have them, both children and adults. I dreamed of the monster wolf, called Fenrir, coming into my village and taking me from my parents."

Hunter gulped, "Did he ever come?"

"No," Eric said with a soft smile. "He was not real. He was just from a story I had heard."

"I wish fairies weren't real," Hunter said.

"I don't know," Eric smiled wider. "Your Aunt Sookie and you are both part fairy, and I like both of you very much." He ruffled the boy's unruly bangs.

Hunter giggled a bit.

"Anyway," Eric continued. "You would not be who you are without your fairy blood."

"I wouldn't have my stupid head thing," Hunter said ruefully.

Eric sighed, "Your aunt Sookie felt that way when she was young too. I do not know what it is like to hear everyone's thoughts, Hunter, but I know that it must be difficult. That is why you are going to learn how to shut people's thoughts out of your mind―just as Sookie learned to do."

Hunter looked up at Eric with wide eyes. "Do you really think I can?"

"Of course," Eric said confidently. "You will learn from the people around you. It may take time, but your shields―as your aunt calls them―will become stronger and stronger."

"Okay." Hunter was silent for a few minutes as he continued to pet the kitten. "How did you get the wolf to stop coming to your dreams, Uncle Eric?"

"Ah," Eric sounded. "It took a long time before he went away, and I spent many nights one summer in my mother's bed seeking her protection from him. My mother finally convinced me that I was safe, but it took time."

"Are we safe, Uncle Eric?" Hunter asked timidly. He bit his lip. "The fairies beat you last time."

"Yes," Eric said in a low voice. "But I will learn how to defeat them now. And in this house, we _are_ safe. You see―there is magic around the house, magic that will protect us from those who would harm us. Jesus and Lafayette are witches—good ones, of course—and they have made a spell that will protect us."

Silently, Eric hoped that he was right about the spell extending to Hunter and himself, along with Sookie's property. He certainly felt like Sookie owned him and knew that his wife would want to make sure Hunter was safe as well. Still—he knew it would be a good idea to have the ownership of the house changed so that is was in both Sookie's and Hunter's names. He wanted for the protection spell to directly safeguard Hunter. With Sookie being gone and because of Hunter's age, there might be some difficulty making the change in the ownership of the home, but he trusted Mr. Cataliades to move legal mountains if need be; the demon had always managed to do so before. He would put Pam at his disposal too—for any glamouring that might need to be done.

Even as Eric thought about different ways to protect Hunter, he continued trying to assure the boy. "We also have Bubba and Miranda and Jarod here with us to help fight if need be." Suddenly, Eric wondered if all this protection _would_ be enough and decided to talk to Batanya himself to see if she was available to guard Hunter. The Britlingen would be able to pass into other realms and follow if Hunter were taken by the fairies. She would also be able to take him to her own realm if a threat against him were great.

Next to Eric, Hunter relaxed a bit. "So there is magic around the house?"

"Yes," Eric said. "All around the property, so you will be safe if you play outside as well."

Hunter closed his exhausted eyes in relief. "Okay, Uncle Eric. I think I want to try to go to sleep again."

Eric lightly patted the boy on the shoulder and then stroked the hair from his forehead again. Within minutes, Hunter was asleep. Eric sent a quick text to Mr. Cataliades about contacting Batanya for him directly instead of for Jesus. He also told the demon lawyer to begin the process of adding Hunter to the ownership of the house. Then, Eric sent a quick text to Pam and found out that she and Jessica would be stopping for the day at a hotel outside of Tucumcari, New Mexico, which was a small city a little more than one hundred miles from Amarillo. They would begin driving again at first dark and hoped to reach Shreveport about ten hours later. Knowing Pam's propensity for speeding, Eric knew it would be more like nine and wondered how fast a U-Haul could be driven. His child would certainly find out.

Next, Eric busied himself with an email to Tray, giving the Were a brief about what had happened. Then he emailed Isabel, Rasul and Thalia to give them briefs as well. Finally, seven minutes after dawn, he felt the pull of day. He checked Hunter one more time and then he picked up Sookie's pillow. He'd given Hunter one of the several extras that Sookie seemed to keep around the bed.

Knowing he would need its comfort, Eric had left the pillow case from the other set of sheets on Sookie's pillow. He covered his body with the afghan—curling into it so that it would cover his whole body. His nose in her pillow and her scent surrounding him in the afghan, he gave himself one minute, exactly sixty seconds to think of his wife―to think about her with his _whole_ being―and then he pushed her into the contained, walled-up place now constructed in his mind. He fell into his sleep, wishing it was Sookie's arms embracing him rather than the folds of the afghan.


	32. Chapter 31:Games from the Vampire Line 1

**[A/N: For some reason, FF . net keeps on "breaking" the link to this chapter. And it's been posted for hours now. I'm going to delete it and then re-post it, so sorry if you get two notifications for the same thing. Today's second chapter will go up in a few hours.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Games from the Vampire Line, Part One<strong>

Eric awoke the next night to emptiness. He sat up in bed but found that it too was empty. He instinctively reached out his senses, trying to feel Sookie's emotions, but he could not feel her. He latched onto the fairy bond for a moment and grounded himself in it. The bond was still there, and to him, that meant that Sookie was still there―somewhere just out of reach.

His mind―so good with numbers and mathematics―had already estimated the time difference between them. She'd been in the fairy realm less than thirteen seconds. She would be working to get to him even now, but it would take time, time he had to resign himself to face. But the fairy bond was still alive. He could not feel her, but he knew that she was still out there somewhere. He closed his eyes and sent all the love that he felt in that moment to the fairy bond, hoping that it would _somehow_ reach Sookie. And then, he moved that love to the side of his mind so that he could move his body out of the bed.

He rose and checked for Hunter using his senses. The boy was outside. Jason, Lafayette and Miranda were playing a game with him. The child was laughing. Jesus and Jarod were starting a fire in the pit.

Eric quickly changed into jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt. The night had brought with it a chill, so Eric zipped by Hunter's room to pick up the jacket that had been in his small bag. He was happy to see that the garment was not where he'd left it; that meant the boy was likely already in it. As he walked downstairs, Eric hoped that Jarod had arranged for a more substantial coat for Hunter. It was 51 degrees outside, but now that the sun was down, it would become cooler. He made a note to make sure that Hunter stayed near the fire most of the time that he was outside or to bring him inside within the next fifteen minutes or so.

The kitten sat expectantly by the food bowl, and Eric automatically bent down to pet and to feed him.

Eric quickly checked his email. Cataliades had responded that Hunter's age would be the largest hurdle against him being made a co-owner of the house, but the lawyer was working on setting up the property in a trust for Hunter. The half demon also replied to Eric's inquiries about the possibility of getting demon help in traveling to the fairy realm to rescue his wife. The answer—unfortunately—was as he'd expected. The current treaties between the demons and fairies made it impossible for them to be of any service.

He sighed despondently and then went outside to the back, where Hunter was playing.

"Uncle Eric," Hunter yelled as soon as he saw the vampire. He raced to him and threw his arms around the vampire's legs. As if the vampire had done it a thousand times before, Eric swung him up and placed the boy onto his shoulders as Hunter squealed.

"Good evening, smár rekkr," Eric greeted. He looked at Lafayette, "I trust that you have eaten."

"Yes," Hunter giggled from Eric's shoulder. "Uncle Lala made me pancakes and bacon when I got up. And then we made chocolate chip cookies, and I put in the chips!"

"Yeah," Lafayette grinned. "This little man turned out to be quite the helper."

Eric swung Hunter down as the boy laughed out loud at the movement.

"What else have you done today?" Eric said, squatting down to be face to face with the child.

"Well―Jarod and me talked to Scott about my new room," he said excitedly. "It's gonna have dinosaurs _and_ trains, Uncle Eric! And Uncle Jason came, and we played this horseshoe game." He paused and thought, "And did you know that Uncle Lala can make mac and cheese even better than Mommy?"

Eric shook his head and chuckled. "I did _not_ know that, Hunter." He looked at Miranda. "What time did he rise?"

"About 12:30," the Werelioness said. "And he took a nap at 3:00."

"And how did you sleep, Hunter?" Eric asked, once again swinging the boy up to his shoulders. Eric recalled that his own father used to make that movement with him, but he'd forgotten the experience of it until now.

He put his memories to the side as Hunter responded. "Okay―Uncle Eric. No more bad guys."

"Very good," Eric said, spinning Hunter back to the ground as the boy squealed. Miranda and Jarod shared a brief look and smile as Miranda touched her stomach. "Now―show me the game you were playing."

"It's called horseshoes, Uncle Eric! Uncle Jason, put this pole in the ground here, and then I stand over here." Hunter marched over to a spot about five feet away from the pole. He picked up a horseshoe. "And then I throw one of these and try to make it stick around the pole!" He demonstrated and giggled as his horseshoe hit the pole and bounced to the side. Then he stomped about ten feet farther away. "This is where everyone else stands—the grown-up line." He looked up at Uncle Jason.

"Yep, Hunter," Jason spoke. "This here's the grown-up line."

Hunter cocked his head and looked up at Jason in question, "Is this where vampires play from too?"

Jason laughed, "Vampires should probably stand even farther away Hunter, maybe over by the porch?"

"Cool!" Hunter said. He picked up a horseshoe and skipped over to the porch. In the dirt right in front of it, he used the heel of his worn tennis shoe to draw a line. "Wanna try from the vampire line, Uncle Eric?"

Eric smiled at the boy and then zipped over to him. "Of course, Hunter." He reached down to take the light piece of metal from the boy and then threw the object without seeming to aim. The horseshoe landed softly right at the base of the pole, barely making a clink as it touched its target perfectly.

"Uncle Eric, you are good at this game!" Hunter said excitedly, running over to look at where the horseshoe had landed. Eric noticed that the boy's shoes had come untied, and he zipped over and squatted before him.

"Do you know how to tie your shoes yet, Hunter?" Eric asked.

The boy shook his head. "Mommy always ties them."

Eric nodded. "I will begin teaching you to tie them tomorrow evening, Hunter." He reached down and quickly tied the shoe lace. While there, he got a better look at Hunter's shoes. They were worn and obviously a bit too small. One of the laces had also broken, and Hadley had put string on the end of it so that the shoe could be tied. Eric looked up at Jarod.

Intuiting Eric's thought, the shifter spoke up, "Hunter and I looked at his clothing today as well, Eric. He said that he had a few more things, and I assume that they will be here by morning. Meanwhile, I already ordered a few things today, including a few new pairs of shoes and a warmer coat for him. A had it shipped next-day air, so he'll have them all tomorrow."

Eric nodded his head in satisfaction. "Excellent."

Hunter grinned, "Jarod and me picked out a new shirt with dinosaurs too, Uncle Eric!"

"That sounds very good. Perhaps one day, I will take you to a museum so that you can see real dinosaur bones," Eric said.

Hunter giggled and then ran over to where Scott and his crew were cleaning up for the day. He skidded to a stop about ten feet away from the building. He turned to face Eric, who was walking to his side. "I have to stay this far away _at least_ while they are workin'. That's what Miranda says."

"Miranda is very wise, smár rekkr. You must always listen to her about these matters when I am sleeping."

"Okay," Hunter said. "Do you know Scott, Uncle Eric?"

"Yes," Eric said with a smile.

"Good evening, Northman," Scott said, smiling down at Hunter.

Eric looked at the dwelling that Sookie had insisted be made for his own benefit, but put the emotion of her loving act to the side. "Scott," Eric said. "Will the changes to accommodate Hunter's room take much time to complete?"

"Not at all," the Were said. "In fact, we can still begin renovating the house on Monday if you want. We'll start from the master bedroom side of the second floor, but all that needs to be changed on the blueprints are a few quick layout alterations to the other side of that floor. And since plumbing already exists where Hunter's new bathroom will be, there will be no problems."

"Good," Eric said. "And the time frame for your finishing―is it still four to five weeks?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, maybe under that if the weather holds. Tray has put me in touch with more pack members that I can take on, and the background checks are much easier with Tray helpin' with those too."

"And we will still be able to use the house—correct?" Eric asked.

"Sure," Scott answered. "We'll just block off parts of it as we work—just as we did before. And only me and three others in at a time—as we agreed."

Eric nodded. "Work on the supports and the second and third floors first. Hunter will need to be based in the bedroom downstairs during the renovations, so wait to begin that room until he can be moved to his new one."

Scott made a few notes. "That will add a bit of time on, maybe four days more?"

Eric nodded. "That would be fine."

Scott finished packing up his supplies, and he and his men were gone by 6:30, which was their agreed-upon stopping time each day.

Lafayette came up to Hunter, "Come on, little man. I got you's a snack waitin' inside."

Eric looked at Lafayette. "He has eaten _well_ today?"

"Yeah," Lafayette reported with a chuckle. "This one's got _quite_ the appetite. Given when he woke up, I thought I'd have dinner ready for him at 10:00 or 10:30 tonight, so he could use a snack now."

"Good," Eric said. "I will take my meal with Hunter then as well."

Hunter smiled and hugged Eric's leg.

Eric looked down at the boy and moved him slightly so that he was standing on top of his large boot. Hunter looked up in question. "Hold tight," Eric said playfully as he began to swing his long leg with Hunter attached on it. The boy squealed and giggled.

"Again, Uncle Eric!" Hunter exclaimed. "Do it again!"

Eric repeated the movement a few more times and then set Hunter onto his feet. "Go have your snack with Lafayette. I need to speak with Jesus for a few minutes."

"Okay," Hunter said, running to his Uncle Lala.

Jason followed Hunter and Lafayette in so that he too could get whatever snack might be available.

Eric was pleased to see that Miranda had already added a code for Lafayette so that he could move freely into the house.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were inside, Lafayette sent Hunter to the bathroom to potty and to wash his hands.<p>

Once the boy was in the bathroom, Jason looked at Jesus, "He's doin' pretty good, don't you think?"

"Ah―little ones that age can bounce right back if they are taken care of properly, "Lafayette said, "but he still had plenty of moments of sad today."

"Yeah―that," Jason said. "But I meant Eric. He seems to be doin' better than I thought he would."

Lafayette chuckled, "Yep―who knew that big vamp could be a good papa? But the little man obviously thinks he hung the moon already. Hell―the bitch be so old, he may have actually done it!"

"Yeah―that too," Jason said kind of frustrated. "But I meant Eric with Sookie. He seems to be takin' it okay."

Lafayette scoffed at that and rolled his eyes. He talked in a quiet voice, "We ain't lookin' at the same motha fucka then. Eric's wound up so tight and so far in denial that he's gonna explode one day, and trust me, I don't wanna be on the receivin' end when it happens."

Jason looked surprised. "Ya think?"

Lafayette nodded and kept speaking low so that they could hear when Hunter came back. "Oh―I _know_ it. That big motha fucka loves Sookie more than I have ever seen anybody love anybody. Those two―well—there's just somethin' 'bout the way they love each other that's just _different_. Maybe it's that bond thing they have. But if you look close at him―close into his eyes―you'll see they don't look the same as when Sookie was here, 'cept maybe when he's lookin' at or talkin' to Hunter. That motha fucka is grieving like crazy, but he's denying it even harder. That shit ain't _never_ good when it finally blows up." They heard Hunter come out of the bathroom door. Lafayette added quickly, "Just _don't_ make him mad."

"You think Hunter is safe with him then?" Jason asked in a whisper, the concern obvious in his voice.

"Oh yeah," Lafayette said quickly. "Couldn't be safer. I'm just sayin' no one _else_ is."

Lafayette and Jason turned their attention to Hunter as he walked into the kitchen. Lafayette put some carrots and celery on a little plate and added a dollop of homemade peanut butter. He took those and a glass of chocolate milk to the table, along with the plate of cookies, which Jason was eyeing. Hunter excitedly crunched his vegetable snack and then chomped on his cookie as he swung his feet back and forth. He laughed as his two uncles entertained him. He was so happy that he felt only Uncle Jason's and Uncle Lala's affection for him and for each other from their heads.

They didn't think he was too weird after all. And, for the first time, he felt that lots of people liked him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hunter went inside, Eric's demeanor wilted noticeably. However, the vampire quickly steeled himself. He looked at Miranda carefully and then at Jarod. It was only them and Jesus in the backyard at that point, though Eric could smell Bubba at the tree line around the front side of the house.<p>

Eric gestured toward Jesus and then spoke directly to Miranda, "He could help. He is a brujo and a nurse, and there are things that he might be able to do, but if you do not wish for him to know, then that is your choice."

Miranda looked at Eric and sighed, "It's okay. He can know." She turned to Jesus. "I'm pregnant—probably only a week or so along though."

Jesus grinned, "Congratulations Miranda―Jarod!" He went over and gave Miranda a somewhat awkward hug and then shook Jarod's hand vigorously.

Miranda smiled and then looked serious. "We lost a child―a little girl―at two months about five years ago. It is very difficult for a Were and a shifter to have a child." Jarod reached out and grasped her hand.

Jesus nodded, "I will research to see if there is any magic that can help the pregnancy, and I'll be around a lot, so tell me if you have any cramping at all, and I can check you out immediately. I spent about a year working for an OBGYN right out of nursing school."

Miranda squeezed Jesus's hand gratefully with her free one. "Thanks, Jesus."

Eric asked, "Have you called Ludwig? She might know other things that can be done."

Miranda nodded. "I am going to see her next week―_after_ nightfall, of course."

Eric nodded, "Good." He smiled a bit, but it didn't quite get to his eyes. "Sookie would be happy about this. She would likely enjoy spoiling the child." Eric visibly shook himself as he pushed that thought of Sookie to the side of his mind. Imagining Sookie with an infant or with Hunter was too much for him in that moment. Again, he steeled himself. "Hunter will enjoy your child as a playmate if you decide to stay with us here."

Miranda nodded, "That _is_ our plan, Eric―if that's okay with you now that there's a child."

Eric nodded, "Of course. Godric would be pleased about this too. He mourned your other child's loss deeply, so much that he _couldn't_ hide it from me, despite his trying to keep our bond dampened." Eric felt both sorrow and anger for his maker at those words, but he brushed that to the side as well. He had important matters to take care of.

Eric spoke evenly to Miranda, "If you are unable to work with Hunter as much as I asked yesterday, then Jarod may take over primary care of him as long as the boy stays within the barrier of this property. And you must sleep more, Miranda. You and Jarod didn't return to your hotel last night. I'm sorry that I didn't notice the child last night. You must now be careful of your health."

Miranda smiled, "Thank you, but until Ludwig says differently, I will go on as I have been. And I slept on the couch last night after Hunter went to bed again, and I also napped with him today, so I had plenty of rest. However, if it's okay, Jarod and I will work _together_ on Hunter's security here so that he is up to speed if Ludwig orders me to take it easier. Also, I want Jarod on perimeter duty when I'm busy helping Hunter with his schooling."

Eric nodded and looked at Miranda carefully, "I trust you to do what is best for your child and for Hunter—just as I trusted you to watch over Sookie. I am also hoping to hire a Britlingen to be Hunter's personal guard; I hope that doesn't offend you."

Miranda scoffed. "I will never be offended by sound judgment, Eric. If the fairies get through the magical barrier around this home, I suspect that I could merely slow them down. But a Britlingen is another story altogether. I would welcome the help with what may come."

Eric was grateful for Miranda's own sound judgment.

"I will, of course," Miranda asked, "continue to be in _charge_ of daytime security—correct?"

"Of course," Eric confirmed, not missing the fact that Miranda's question had sounded more like a statement.

Miranda smirked. "Excellent. It will be gratifying to be able to boss a Britlingen around—if need be."

Jarod asked, "Britlingens can travel to all other dimensions and realms—can't they?"

Eric nodded.

"Then why not just hire them to go get Sookie and Hadley?" the shifter asked.

Eric sighed. "If that were possible, I would have already done it, but Britlingens work as guards only. They fulfill their contracts—ruthlessly, if need be—but they will never go on the offensive. I have also made inquiries among the demons; however, they cannot help without risking open war with the fairies, and they don't have the numbers for such a risk."

"Well hell," Jared muttered under his breath.

Jesus spoke up, "Eric, I'm working to adapt the protection spell a bit in order to make sure it works just as well," he paused, "even though Sookie is not here physically."

Eric nodded, though he once again had to steel himself at the mention of Sookie's name. Once he had, he spoke in a professional tone, as if he were conducting a business meeting. "That is excellent. I am also trying to arrange for the ownership of this house to be split between Sookie and Hunter so that the protection spell can protect him directly."

Jesus nodded. "That would be best. But I didn't know that kids as young as Hunter could own property, and wouldn't Sookie need to be here in order to sign papers for a sale to go through?"

"Yes," Eric admitted, "I have thought of these potential problems too, but partial ownership of the property is to be set up in a trust for Hunter with Sookie as guardian. It might take some strategic glamouring to get everything accomplished as I want it, but I'm confident in Cataliades's acumen."

Jesus nodded again. "Meanwhile, I'll keep working on the stronger protection spell just in case."

"Good," Eric said. "We must do all that we can to ensure Hunter's safety. Did you learn anything of value about the fairies today, brujo?"

"Yes," Jesus said excitedly. "I started with the oldest of Godric's books. It is in Latin, but I found a spell that increased my ability to understand the language." He smiled, "It was quite a useful spell. And as I was reading, I found a passage about fairies."

Eric perked up.

Jesus continued. "It involves their weaknesses. Apparently, iron is for them like silver is for vampires. And lemons and limes are also toxic to them."

Eric nodded and then looked concerned. "Hunter―he said, looking at the house. What of his food?"

"Don't worry," Jesus said quickly. "Lafayette made nothing with lemons or limes in it today. And we talked to Hunter about it. He says that he doesn't like lemons because they are sour, but he doesn't seem to have any kind of reaction to them. He says he likes lemonade. And Sookie always put lemons in her iced tea." Jesus chuckled. "Hell, I watched the girl suck her way through about three limes in one night when we were drinking tequila."

Miranda and Jarod also chuckled a bit, but Eric couldn't join them. The image of Sookie enjoying herself with her friends was placed into the room in his mind that was quickly filling with her.

"Good," Eric said, "but make sure that you monitor Hunter's exposure to lemons and limes carefully. In fact, make sure that I am awake anytime that he is given anything with them, just in case he is hurt."

Jesus nodded.

Eric was contemplative for a moment. "Good work. This explains why lead bullets did nothing to the fairy. We can design things to keep on hand to fight the fairies now―should they come for Hunter or to finish what they started with me. And Stackhouse should be told of this. He has fairy blood as well, and they may come for him. In fact, a spell should be placed around his residence to protect him when he is there. It's what," he paused, "Sookie would desire."

Jesus nodded. "I also got an email from Mr. Cataliades. He is driving up from New Orleans the day after tomorrow with some books for me to look through. He is going to be collecting some other items and says that I may come to New Orleans to retrieve them as soon as they are ready. Also, the witch Octavia says that I can come to her shop in New Orleans and peruse her books whenever I wish. I figured I'd do that at the same time as I get the additional books from Mr. Cataliades since Godric's and Marnie's collections will _definitely_ keep me busy until then."

Jesus continued, "Meanwhile, Octavia is putting me in touch with one of her students, a young witch named Amelia Broadway. Amelia is―according to Octavia―something of an expert in fairies; she's been studying them for years, in fact. Octavia is asking her to email me her notes on them. If Amelia is as thorough as Octavia said, then those notes should be useful in helping us to know a lot about fairies in a relatively short amount of time. Octavia says that Amelia has scoured all of the books in her collection and has compiled much information on fairies already. Her notes should save a lot of time."

Eric nodded again. "Excellent."

The vampire moved to go inside to join Hunter but stopped abruptly as he smelled Bill Compton step onto the property.


	33. Chapter 32:Games from the Vampire Line 2

**Chapter 32: Games from the Vampire Line, Part Two**

Eric looked at Miranda, who scented the vampire king a few seconds after he had.

He spoke to her in a low tone. "Keep the boy inside and occupied. Keep him safe, Miranda."

The Werelioness's eyes became momentarily yellow, and she nodded fiercely. "Do not worry. The young cub _will_ be safe."

Eric nodded as Miranda started inside. "Jesus, you should go with her. Keep _everyone_ inside."

Miranda had just closed the back door as Bill came into sight around the side of the house. Bubba was following at a distance of about fifteen feet behind the vampire king.

"Good evening, Eric," Bill said, his Southern accent making Eric's skin crawl.

Bill looked around and inhaled. "Where is Sookie? She is not at the shifter's bar this evening, and I don't hear or smell her inside the house."

"Sookie no longer works for the shifter," Eric said, trying to sound casual. "And you are right. She is not in the house, but her whereabouts are _none_ of your concern."

Bill snarled a bit and inhaled deeply. "There has been a child here today," the vampire king remarked. "The smell is," he paused, "quite lovely. Tell me, Eric," Bill sneered, "have you gone back to the _old_ ways of feeding on small children?"

Eric cursed himself for allowing Bill to get close enough to pick up Hunter's scent. While the boy didn't smell as strongly of fairy as Sookie did, he did have a supernatural odor about him. Again, Eric's tone was casual, "No, Bill. The practice of feeding on small children was frowned upon by our kind even in the dark ages, and I only participated in it once during my 17th year as vampire—when ordered by my maker to do so as a test of my discipline." Eric looked sharply at Bill. "I passed that test, and the child lived."

Now that he was older, Eric disapproved of that particular trial by Godric and had never given a similar one to Pam. It had been difficult for him to stop at only half a pint of the child's blood. Over the years, it had become an unwritten rule among vampires that children were to be left untouched by the undead.

Eric glared at Bill. "I have heard stories about you and Lorena feeding from and killing children, however."

Bill shifted uncomfortably. "Lorena's tastes were barbaric, and I was forced to obey her until I was released."

Eric stared heavily at Bill. "Then―the fact that there was a child here will not matter to you in the least. If you must know, however, I believe Miranda allowed for a small relative of one of the Were workers to spend the day here." Eric continued sarcastically, "Should I require that all children be out of your range by dark, King Bill—just to make sure that you don't revert to your maker's ways?"

Bill sneered, "I am not here to speak of the past, Eric. I am here to inform you about Sookie's obligations to me. I _require_ her to read the minds of my human staff on Saturday evening."

"That will be _quite_ impossible," Eric said.

"Well―make it possible," Bill returned. "The task will be of little effort or inconvenience as it can be done at the mansion, and it will take no more than a couple of hours."

Eric shook his head slowly. "Sookie will not be available for the foreseeable future, Bill."

Bill growled. "She promised that as a member of this realm, she would agree to work for me from time to time. You cannot just summarily decide that she will not! She would _never_ agree to that anyway. You obviously don't know Sookie at all; she would not break her word!"

In the next moment, Eric's emotions spilled over, and Bill was three feet off the ground being held by the neck—tightly. Bill was powerless against the older vampire's grip, and his legs thrashed uselessly as Eric squeezed his throat.

"You know nothing of Sookie―_nothing_!" the Viking yelled menacingly. His voice lowered and became steel, "I know _everything_ that makes my wife who she is. I know how much she hates lies, Billy boy, and how much she hates liars like you. I know what it is like to bond with her―to form a true union with her body and soul. I imagine that you think that I will waver―that I will look to another for sex or for blood, but I _could_ not. All other blood is of _nothing_ to me. All other women are as _nothing_! You cannot understand the kind of love I have for my bonded and pledged mate, Bill, because you are deficient in every way. You just want Sookie's blood―'sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle'―but you don't know her!" Eric squeezed tighter, and Jarod thought that he might literally tear Bill's head from his body.

Instead, Eric kept speaking, "My Sookie―yes _MY_ Sookie―is not some blood source to be controlled by antiquated notions of blood ties or patriarchal values. My Sookie is my partner, my lover, my friend, and my life mate for the rest of my days." Eric moved so that his mouth was right next to Bill's ear. "And even if you possessed her, Billy boy, you would _never_ have that. That is for _us_ only."

Eric threw Bill across the yard and began to stalk toward him even as Bill tried to rise. The younger vampire looked frightened as Eric's power crashed off of him in waves. "I could kill you in seconds Bill. Hell," Eric laughed savagely, "it would take me _less_ time than that. But I will grace you with your life one _last_ time in honor of my wife and the affection she once _thought_ she felt for you."

Bill stood and dusted off his suit. He had the presence of mind not to speak as he looked up at Eric.

The Viking spoke coldly, "The official paperwork will be on your desk tomorrow, but the telepath, Sookie Stackhouse, will be unavailable for the foreseeable future because she has been taken to the fairy realm once again. _If_ you are still alive and still king when she returns to me from that realm, I will inform you―as is my duty as your _loyal_ subject." Eric bowed in an exaggerated manner.

"What?" Bill spoke, unable to stop himself. "Sookie was taken again?"

"Yes," Eric answered evenly. "Now―if you want to keep your miserable existence," his voice was back to steel, "you will do three things. _First_, you will return to your house now and never step foot onto _our_ property again. The next time you do, I _will_ kill you, Bill, even if you just come to borrow a cup of sugar—so to speak. If you need me for area business, you may call me―or better yet―you can contact me through Pam. _Second_, you will never say Sookie's name in my presence again, and you will _never_ insinuate that you somehow know my wife better than I do, or I _will_ separate that little head of yours from your shoulders. One flick of my wrist, and it would have been mine just now. You know that as well as I do. And _third_, you will let me run _my_ fucking area in peace without your fucking interference! If you do that, the money will flow in, and if you can pull your head out of your ass long enough to act like a fucking king, you can have a successful state. So pull it out, Bill―or I _will_ take it off!"

Bill tried to puff himself up a bit and was obviously collecting his courage. "I am king," he stammered.

Eric shook his head. "You are _not_ king, Bill; what you are―is _irrelevant_. In fact, if you were more relevant in my life, you would _already_ be dead. You would do well to remember that!"

Bill shrunk back at the fury that was raging in Eric's voice.

"Don't become more relevant, Bill. I warn you. Now go!" Eric's voice boomed.

Bill turned and sped away as fast as he could go, knowing that if he lingered for even a few moments, he would be no more.

Once he was gone, Eric walked over to a tree at the edge of the yard and literally ripped it out of the ground. He threw it down, bent over it, and closed his eyes. Eric gave himself one minute—sixty seconds exactly—to think of the words he'd spoken to Bill, the words that described his love for Sookie. He thought of her sitting on his lap, her hair bathed in firelight. And he felt his hand rising, as if to luxuriate in the feel of her soft hair; however, his hand grasped only empty air. After that minute, he banished those thoughts _and_ his anger so that he could return to the boy inside. He stretched his neck and turned around.

"Bubba," Eric said, "should Compton step foot onto this property when I am not here, you are to call me immediately and attempt to hold him here. If he _ever_ approaches Hunter, you are to kill him immediately."

Bubba nodded.

Eric turned toward Jarod and gestured toward the tree. "This oak will make a good desk for Hunter; however, you may cut some of the smaller branches and roots off for firewood, if you wish.

The shifter nodded.

Having regained his composure completely, Eric strode toward the house, brushing the dirt from his encounter with the tree from his clothing as he went.

Eric pushed in his code—the number that represented the first day he'd seen his Sookie—and entered the house quietly, giving himself thirty seconds to think of the way she had looked the first moment he'd seen her. He had spotted her immediately. She was wearing white in a sea of black. Her hair had been pushed back primly—innocently—in what Pam had later told him was called a headband. He'd inconspicuously trailed her with his eyes from the moment she'd walked into Fangtasia. He'd monitored her interaction with Longshadow. His dead heart had leapt when she'd inquired about him to Compton. Her voice had caught when she'd asked who he was; even Compton had noticed. Eric had needed to muster his self-control in order to wait a few more minutes to summon her and Compton. Even then—in those first moments—he'd wanted to be near her, and now she was a world away from him.

He shook himself out of his memory and pushed those thoughts to the side, relying on all of his self-control to keep himself steady. Sookie needed for him to be strong. Hunter needed for him to be strong.

Eric went into the living room and found the group watching a movie. When Hunter saw him, the boy rushed to the vampire's side, "Uncle Eric, Uncle Jason brought over Nemo for me to watch!"

Eric looked at the television screen and saw that an animated movie was playing. He remembered Hunter saying something about Nemo before that had upset him, but the child seemed happy to be watching the film now. "That's excellent, Hunter. You should continue watching it with your Uncle Jason and Jesus. Your Uncle Lafayette, Miranda, and I will speak about your schedule for eating, sleeping and schooling, and then I will join you to watch the rest―okay, smár rekkr? Later, you and I will speak to make sure the schedule we come up with is okay with you."

"Cool," Hunter said, quickly hugging Eric's leg. Then he hurried back to the couch, where Jason was also sitting, and became captivated by the movie again.

Miranda, Eric and Lafayette moved off to the dining room.

"I will return in a moment," Eric said. He zipped upstairs and returned with his laptop.

Eric noticed and was grateful for the fact that they had left Sookie's customary chair vacant. Eric quickly turned on the laptop and checked some information on the Internet. After a few minutes, he spoke, "According to several websites, children Hunter's age should get ten to twelve hours of sleep a day. I suggest that his bedtime be midnight and that he rise between 10:00 and 11:00 a.m. Then, he may take a nap after his lunch meal."

"Okay," Lafayette said, doing some quick calculations. "That'll mean, breakfast at around 11:00 or 11:30, lunch at around 3:30 and dinner at around 9: 00. That way, his food can be digested by the time he sleeps."

"Excellent," Eric said as he checked his email quickly. He looked at Lafayette. "Mr. Cataliades has emailed me a copy of your employment contract. I will print it and give it to you tonight for you to read over. I would like for you to work here and help with Hunter during the days—from 10:00 to 6:00 p.m. You need not stay late into the nights. If you can pre-make things for Hunter's dinner that I can easily warm, I will take care of his latest meal of the day. And between Hunter's daytime meals, you may come and go as you wish. I would prefer if you would give notice at Merlotte's and work for me six days a week—at least at first—if you are amenable to that. As for the seventh, I would ask only that you leave food that can be easily warmed. The compensation package I will offer should be more than satisfactory."

Lafayette smiled, "I gave my notice to Sam earlier today. He'll be needin' me the rest of the week to handle the bar 'til he finds someone else, but he's agreed to give me only night shifts as I finish out the week. So this week, I can make Hunter breakfast and lunch before I goes to work and make sure there's always a casserole or soup to warm for his dinner."

"Good," Eric said. He turned back to the laptop. He quickly read something and then turned to Miranda. "I am emailing you information about homeschooling 5-year olds. If you are not able to do all these items with Hunter, perhaps Lafayette or Jesus could help. I have decided to avoid bringing in a new teacher for the time being if I can—though after Hunter is in control of his telepathy, we can revisit that idea. And I will teach Hunter Swedish in the evenings. Children are apparently very good at picking up languages. Mostly, however, the curriculum for a 5-year-old stresses phonics, reading, and alphabet writing―along with basic mathematics." He read a bit more. "Hunter is currently confusing his 'r' and 'w' sounds, which is common for children his age." He read more. "Do not overcorrect him on things such as this. He will eventually be able to make the sounds correctly himself through listening and repeating." Eric continued reading and then spoke again, "It is best to break the schooling into several smaller blocks of time and give plenty of play time in between."

Miranda smiled. "We can definitely do that. Don't worry," she said, looking over the email on her phone. "All of this looks doable, but Hunter is actually more advanced than a lot of these materials. I learned that today when we did a little reading together. If it is okay, I would like to consult with Luna and perhaps get her help in determining what materials we should use. And we will need supplies for arts and crafts."

Eric nodded. "Good idea. Talk to Ms. Garza and get whatever you need. I will begin working on a desk for Hunter as soon as my workshop is completed. And I will teach Hunter something of woodcraft if he shows interest."

"Oh, he'll show interest if you's the one doin' it," Lafayette said.

Eric smiled at Lafayette's statement, hoping that Hunter would indeed be interested. Working with wood would also help him to pass time as he waited for Sookie to return; when she'd been in the fairy realm during the previous year, repairing the furnishings in the farmhouse had been like a salve to him. He also hoped to use the instruction to help Hunter develop mental shields. He figured that though the work, the child could visualize building 'boxes' around the thoughts of others―just as he might build a box with wood.

Eric looked at Miranda. "I also want you to work with Hunter on shielding the thoughts of people. Start with yourself. If he is like Sookie, then Were thoughts will seep into his mind less potently than human ones, so shielding himself from you should be comparatively less taxing for him, but have him practice with Lafayette and Jesus too when you deem it appropriate. Make sure that he is not overwhelmed by this instruction, however. If he becomes upset or tired from it, bring him to me in my day rest, and allow him to nap at my side. Sookie said that being around vampires always soothed her mental exertions."

Miranda nodded. "We'll start tomorrow, and I will make sure his practices are short."

Next, Eric pulled up Lafayette's work contract and hit the button to print it. He zipped over to the extra bedroom where he'd set up his wireless printer and brought back the document for Lafayette to read.

Then Eric went quietly into the living room. He sat in the rocking chair off to the side and watched Hunter for a moment before turning his attention to the movie. A couple of minutes later, Hunter noticed that Eric was back and crawled up into his lap before looking again at the television screen. Before long, Hunter was resting his head on Eric's chest and the vampire had laid his hand softly on the boy's arm. Eric rocked them gently as the fish Nemo and his father Marlin attempted to find their way back to each other through the vast ocean. Both vampire and boy were enthralled by the story, but neither one of them acknowledged his connection to the story consciously.


	34. Chapter 33: Practical Measures

**Chapter 33: Practical Measures**

It was 3:30 in the morning, and Eric was installed at the dining room table―conducting some area business and returning emails. He sighed. He needed to go to Fangtasia on Sunday night to see to some matters personally, so that meant he would have to leave Hunter for several hours. He would need Pam at Fangtasia as well that night, so he emailed Thalia to see if she could come and visit Bubba on Sunday in order to provide extra security for the household while he was at the club. He was relieved when he received a terse phone call of agreement from her a few minutes later.

Cataliades had contacted Batanya, and a meeting was set for the next night. The Britlingen would come with the demon when he dropped off the books for Jesus. With any luck, Batanya would accept his employment offer right away and begin working on Saturday, which meant that she would also be in place before he had to go to the club on Sunday. Of course, Britlingens sometimes spent months negotiating and re-negotiating their contracts. Eric only hoped that his past dealings with Batanya would make things easier; after all, Batanya and her sister Clovache were the two main guards for the A.P., and they knew him well. They rotated in their duties to the old bat every century or so, but one of them had been with his grandsire every time he had ever seen her, and even Godric didn't know how far back their association went. Now—he hoped that association would grease the wheels, so to speak.

The Britlingens were like fairies in that they were not of the human realm, but they seemed to have the ability to jump from one dimension to another almost at will, and they could temporarily take others with them on their jumps. They were also extremely proficient in their work and rarely made personal connections. However, about three hundred years ago, Eric had helped Batanya to protect the A.P. from a group of twenty strong, well-organized vampires who wanted to capture her, weaken her, and then use her for her ability to see into the future. Eric had gained the Britlingen's gratitude and respect, and if he was not mistaken, the Britlingen liked him—as much as Britlingens could like anyone, that is.

Eric zipped up the stairs to check on Hunter again. The boy was safely tucked into Eric and Sookie's bed where he'd wished to sleep again after an earlier nightmare had awakened him at about 2:30. He was sleeping soundly now, and the kitten was curled up at his side―also in a sound sleep. Eric closed his eyes gratefully. Once again, the nightmare had included the fairies and his own death, and the boy's tears had caused him a pain that he had found difficult to shift to the side. Thankfully, a few minutes of assurances and rocking had stopped Hunter's tears, and the boy had been able to go back to sleep quickly in the bed that he associated with Eric and safety.

Eric understood the pull of the boy to the one he felt safest with as he remembered once again his own night terrors as a child. He'd crawled many a time to his mother's furs in the middle of the night, and she had held and comforted him until he'd fallen back to sleep each time. To Eric, his mother had possessed a special kind of magic, and the monsters of his dreams never dared visit him when he was by her side.

Eric knew that Hunter would eventually need to be secure enough to sleep on his own, which is why he'd not allowed Hunter to begin the night in his and Sookie's room; however, he couldn't turn Hunter away when he was crying any more than he could deny the boy's aunt when she cried. He looked at the picture of Adele and Sookie next to his side of the bed for a moment.

He'd not gone to Sookie's Gran's grave yet, but he knew he would eventually be drawn there. At the moment, however, going seemed like it would be more than he could handle. With difficulty, he pulled his eyes from the photo and checked the boy again before returning downstairs.

He could feel that Pam was getting closer; she was then about an hour away. He also felt Jessica to some extent, just as Godric had been able to feel Pam's life force. He thought again about the A.P. He'd emailed her the evening before seeking her guidance―asking her when Sookie would return to him―but she'd _not_ returned his email. He wondered if she could feel his distress and anger for her even then. He was trying to put aside the fact that his grandsire had not warned him that Sookie was going to be taken, but he needed assurances now―right goddamn _now_―that Sookie would be with him again in the future, but his maker's maker―the one person who he knew that could fucking see into the fucking future―would not answer his goddamned email. Eric's anger began to boil within him, but he forced his calm to take over again—just as he'd done earlier with Compton.

He went into the living room where Jarod was dozing. Miranda was sleeping in the downstairs bedroom for the night. "Jarod," he said quietly. "I need to go somewhere for a while, and I need you to look after Hunter if he has another nightmare."

Eric hated to leave the boy again, but he felt the need to move―move so that he could overcome the emotions that were swirling inside of him—and there was an errand he wanted to see to before dawn.

Jarod answered as he stretched. "Sure. I can hear him from here, and I'll go to him if he should cry out."

Eric nodded, "Pam will be here within the hour, and she and Jessica will stay in the cubby today. I will most likely be back before they arrive. Tomorrow, all of Hunter's belongings should be placed in the downstairs room, which he'll use until after the renovations. The rest of the items—those belonging to Hadley—should be placed in a storage facility.

Jarod nodded, "No problem."

Eric listened to Hunter's steady breathing and heart rate for another moment and then went out the door. The privacy spell made it impossible for him to hear inside the house, but he knew that Jarod and Miranda could care for Hunter in the short time he'd be gone. He nodded to Bubba and then took off into the air.

He flew to the cabin quickly—though not quite so jarringly as the night before. He let himself in and moved quickly to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He allowed himself his minute with the black shirt. He allowed himself the image of Sookie's supple, soft legs poking out from under it. He ran his fingers over the buttons and recalled the feeling and sight of helping her button those buttons and then later unbuttoning them and slipping the shirt over her silky shoulders. His minute done, he once again put her away in his mind, just as he placed the shirt back into its previous spot.

He reached to the top shelf of the closet. Pushed to the back, he found that he'd come for.

He pulled his father's sword from the shelf. It was―other than perhaps the eagle claw he wore around his neck―his most prized material possession.

As a boy, he'd watched the blacksmith forge together strips of iron and steel to make the sword. The process had taken more than a month, but the sword had been a thing of great strength and beauty when finished―the finest sword that anyone in his village had ever seen. Like the other swords of his people, it had a double edge. The weapon had passed to Eric at his father's death, and Godric had taken it after he'd drained and turned Eric. Eric had always been grateful for this and had cared for the sword well over the years, keeping it sharp and ready, but using it sparingly. The elk hide scabbard his father had used had worn away with time, but the iron and steel of the sword had remained pristine.

Eric took it out of the leather holder that he now kept it in.

It was not his most practical weapon against vampires due to the materials of its make-up, but as Eric ran his fingers down one edge of the sword, creating a small wound in his flesh, he smiled as he smelled his blood mix with the smell of the iron of the sword.

It would be the _perfect_ weapon for killing fairies, and he would carry it with him every time he left the property until it was rich with their blood.

Eric put the sword into its holder, secured it to his back, and left the cabin. He half expected to see Godric again, but there was nothing and no one outside. Once in the yard, he once again pulled the sword from its scabbard and gave a few practice swings. He smiled. It had been too long since he'd felt his father's blade in his grip.

Eric placed the weapon back into its holder and took to the air, ready to get back to his home and to his child.

* * *

><p>When Eric landed at the farmhouse, he felt that Pam was very close, probably only ten minutes away. It was still about an hour before sunrise. Eric nodded to Bubba once again and then went inside. Jarod was sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee in his hand.<p>

"Did he remain asleep?" Eric asked.

Jarod nodded and yawned.

"Go join your woman and child, Jarod," Eric said quietly.

Jarod nodded gratefully and rose to join Miranda in the guest room.

Eric quickly strode upstairs to look in on Hunter. The boy was sleeping just as soundly as when Eric had left. He quietly took off his sword and put it onto the top closet shelf, well out of Hunter's reach. His hand brushed against Sookie's keepsake box―_their_ keepsake box―which also contained Godric's shirt. His thoughts moved to the morning Godric met the sun. He thought of Sookie on that Dallas roof with his maker. He knew that she had been up there for himself as well as for Godric; even then, she had cared for him.

He had smelled her tears that morning as she'd passed his hotel room to return to her own room with Compton. His blood had been inside of her, and he'd felt her pause for a moment right next to his door. He'd gone to it and had placed his hand on the teak wood of the door; he'd heard her take a step toward him. He'd felt her, but had been unable to use his blood to influence her because of the nature of their tie. He'd longed for her even then, but now his body wanted to break into two pieces at the loss of her. He tried to push that emotion to the side. He _had_ to concentrate on the boy and on finding Sookie. He couldn't allow himself to get lost in his feelings; if he did, _he'd_ be lost—perhaps, forever.

It was just that her clothing in the closet smelled so strongly of her. The room still smelled _so_ damned strongly of her. Part of him wanted to escape her smell, which seemed to suffocate him in its embrace. The other part of him never wanted that smell to fade, though he knew that it inevitably would—it had already begun to do so.

Lafayette and Jason had been right. One day for Sookie in the fairy realm would be more than a normal human lifespan here. He had the luxury of immortality—_if_ he didn't meet his true death, that is—but he knew that all scents and physical traces of her would disappear within a few years. The photo he had next to his bed would fade with time. Even the furniture he would build for her might rot before she ever saw it.

He shook his head, trying to shake Sookie from his thoughts. He felt his knees trembling as he looked around the room again.

She was everywhere that he looked―everywhere that he thought of. She was the boy lying peacefully in the bed, she was the kitten, she was the workspace being built, she was the apples on the counter in the kitchen, she was Godric's shirt, she was football, she was the sun, she was the wide world and everything good in it, and there was _nothing_ he could do to get away from that world—unless he met the sun. But he'd made promises to her—promises to wait and to take care of Hunter.

He closed his eyes, once again trying to steady himself―trying to place his love for her into the ever-filling room in his mind. _It didn't fucking fit!_ For the first time since she'd been taken to the fairy world, that emotion didn't fucking fit. He closed his eyes tighter even as his emotions brought him to his knees.

The boy―he reminded himself. He needed to remain on his feet for the boy. He needed to be strong for the boy. He needed to keep his promise to his wife about the boy. He couldn't be overwhelmed by his emotions—not now. He thought of the lessons Godric had taught him in the early days of his being a vampire―the lessons in control.

Eric sighed deeply, brought himself shakily to his feet, and turned around from the closet to once again look at the child. Hunter was still sleeping peacefully, his steady breathing filling the room with little snores. Eric concentrated on that noise, the noise of the boy that he had already adopted as his own. Eric calmed, and―finally―the emotion that had threatened him was put away where it needed to go. He would focus on taking care of the child until he found a way to bring Sookie to him―or to go to her.

He held to his logic. He had learned much today of how to defeat the fairies. He had his father's sword now. In a few years, the child would be old enough to be taught to fight if he wished. Or Hunter might choose to learn the art of building things. Or perhaps he would excel in scholarship. As Eric looked at the sleeping child, he knew that he would support Hunter in all of his chosen endeavors.

Eric was steady now. He could no longer allow himself the minutes he was taking to remember his love for his wife―to _feel_ that love. It was becoming too difficult to pull himself out of that luxuriant time, so he simply couldn't indulge in it. And he could _not_ allow himself to get lost in his memories of her, or he _would_ despair. Instead, he would stay focused on his duties as the boy's guardian, on the _practical_ work involved in getting Sookie back, and on his responsibilities as the sheriff of Area 5. He would keep busy. And luckily, there was much to do.

* * *

><p>As Eric made his resolution, he felt Pam arriving and then heard the loud rumble of the U-Haul vehicle as it pulled into the driveway.<p>

He gave Hunter a last look and then zipped downstairs to greet Pam and to make sure that she was quiet and did not disturb the slumber of those in the house.


	35. Chapter 34: Not Thinking of Her

**[A/N: Thanks for your patience as I've been getting caught up with responding to reviews. I am almost there! Thanks to all who have been writing in comments. (You know I love them.) For those of you who celebrate the holidays circling around the Easter and Passover season - I hope you had/have a lovely time.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Not Thinking of Her<strong>

Pam had been feeling her maker's turmoil since Sookie had been taken―his slingshot of emotions between rage and sorrow, love and despair. She'd felt him at his lowest point thus far just five minutes before. The combination of his agony and her proximity to him had affected her to the point that she'd needed for Jessica to take over driving. And for the first time in her vampire life, she'd been forced to try to shut down her bond with her maker. She was startled—surprised and extremely disconcerted—when she learned that she _could_ shut it down relatively easily. And before all was said and done, she'd needed to shut it down almost fully.

All vampires could close off their connections to those with whom they shared bonds to some extent, but Eric had once told her that Godric had the ability to _completely_ shut down the bond between them. It was the '_completely_' part that was unusual—to shut down a bond to the point that the life force of the other was not felt at all. Given the ease she'd had in closing off the bond—despite its being only her first attempt to do so—it seemed that she may have inherited Godric's ability, and frankly, Pam had mixed feelings about the 'gift.'

Through her own bond with her maker, Pam had felt how much Godric's closing their bond had hurt Eric, so she'd been loath to close their conduit to each other, but the pain he'd felt earlier had been too great for her to endure, so she'd shut it down so that there was just a tiny sliver of connection left. It was only in the last two or three minutes that she'd felt Eric retake control of his emotions and that she'd been able to reopen it. She'd used her 'gift' as a kind of defense mechanism, but that fact made her very concerned for Eric. If she'd felt agony second-hand through their bond, what had he suffered?

Pam glanced over at Jessica and gave her a small smile. Jessica had been frightened when Pam had swerved the vehicle due to the pain coming at her through her and Eric's bond, but the young vampiress had calmed down when Pam had explained what was happening.

During the long road trip Pam and Jessica had bonded―as Abby would say. Her young charge―her _child_―had been heartbroken over Sookie's being gone again. In truth, Pam was also upset both because of the effects on Eric and because she would miss the little telepath too. Jessica had tried to figure out ways that they could help Eric get through his grief, but Pam had told the young vampiress not to show Eric any pity over Sookie's being gone whatsoever. Pam knew her maker well; the best thing that everyone could do would be to follow Eric's instructions carefully. She knew that he would already be working on plans to get Sookie back.

Also during the trip, Jessica had learned much of Pam's history, and Pam had learned of her new child's own troubled past. Jessica was especially concerned that her violent father had turned his belt onto her younger sister, Eden, by now. Pam had promised Jessica that one of the first things they would do upon returning to Louisiana would be to get Eden and her mother from the household of her abusive father. Why Bill hadn't done that already was beyond Pam and made her want to visit Bill in the night with a few of her favorite silver torture devices. When Jessica told her that Bill had ordered that she not go to her human family's home again or approach them in any way—that that part of her life was over forever—Pam wanted to tear Bill apart.

Pam intended to allow Jessica to glamour her human mother if the woman refused to leave her father. And then Pam would set up the mother and sister with new identities and make sure that they were safe and well taken care of. Pam would _not_ have her child worry about her human family another day―if she could help it.

Also during the trip, Pam had instructed Jessica in how she expected the girl to behave, and Jessica had somehow managed to negotiate dates with young men, including Jason Stackhouse―if he asked her. But Pam had been firm on the "no feed or fuck rule" regarding men for the next year. Thus, if Jessica was to date Jason, that dating would have to be PG-13. Somewhat to Pam's disappointment, Jessica seemed completely uninterested in women sexually; however, Pam quickly got over it. Her own sexual experiences with her maker had been pleasurable, but she liked her current relationship with Eric best. He was her maker―but also her friend―and she grew to respect and love him—at least in her own way—more and more with each year they spent together. She hoped that Jessica would one day feel the same way about her.

* * *

><p>Feeling numb, Eric stepped out onto the front porch as Jessica parked the vehicle. He was surprised to see that Pam had let her drive at all.<p>

Pam gave Jessica a look of caution, and her child bowed in understanding as the two exited the smelly vehicle. Pam didn't want Eric to know how much his own emotions had affected her. She wondered if he was even aware that she'd had to shut down her side of the bond temporarily.

Eric spoke from the porch, "I assume that all lose ends in Santa Fe have been tied."

Pam nodded. "Yes, everything has been completed as you asked."

"Good," Eric said. "I want for you two to stay in the cubby today so that you will be here to meet Hunter tomorrow evening. The boy must become used to those whom he will be seeing frequently."

"Of course," Pam said. She did not like little humans at all, but given the look in Eric's eyes―a look that indicated that he was committed to watching over Hadley's spawn—she decided that she would _try_ to like this Hunter child for her maker's sake.

Jessica smiled, "It'll be nice havin' a kid around. I used to babysit my little sister a lot, so if you ever need any help, just ask—okay?"

Eric nodded. "Thank you, Jessica. Of course, Pam has ordered you _not_ to speak of Hunter to your former maker?"

"Yes," Pam and Jessica confirmed at the same time.

"Very well," Eric said. He looked at Jessica. "Jessica, I feel you have the right to know something. Earlier tonight, Bill came to this home and spoke in a way I didn't appreciate regarding Sookie. He also showed interest in the boy's scent—though I think he believed my story about its origin. I told him that Sookie is no longer here and, therefore, he need not come to this residence to request her services." Eric looked at Pam, "He is to contact _you_ in order to conduct business with me from now on." He looked back at Jessica. "If Bill steps a foot onto this property again, he _will_ be killed."

Jessica looked a bit saddened, but then lowered her head. Pam had told her about some of Bill's actions regarding Sookie. Bill had always talked about how much he loved Sookie, but that didn't mesh with the portrait Pam had painted of her former maker setting up an attack on Sookie to feed her his blood, trying to control her through a vampire tie, working for the queen, using his vampire sister as a spy and seductress for Eric, and hoping to force a new tie with Sookie so that he could again manipulate her.

Jessica sighed. There were clearly two distinct sides to her former maker—one of which she'd known nothing about. In fact, Bill seemed to be a lot like her human father. In public, her human father acted like the perfect Christian man, but in private he was quick to take up his belt for even the most minor of infractions. Once he'd beaten her for looking at a boy in church, but the truth was that she hadn't been looking at anyone. She'd been thinking about the studying she needed to do later that day for the midterm in her A.P. Algebra class. When Jessica had tried to tell her father this, he'd beaten her even harder because, either way, she'd not been concentrating on the service.

Despite his seeming devoutness, Jessica knew that her human father _enjoyed_ beating her into submission. Every time that he whipped her, he'd tell her that it was for her own good, but Jessica now knew better. Looking back, she knew that she'd been a good daughter to her human parents; her small rebellions were brought on only by her father's overly-harsh restrictions. She now recognized and hated the hypocrisy of her human father, and it seemed that Bill was just as much of a hypocrite.

Eric spoke calmly to Jessica, "Bill has been warned. I have promised to serve him well, and if he doesn't threaten me and mine—and that now includes you too, young one—I will do just that. However, he will _never_ again be allowed on this land. He will _never_ again be allowed to speak of Sookie to me. I will no longer tolerate his machinations to separate my affections from my wife. I have more important matters to deal with. If he respects these things, he may keep his life. If not, he is forfeiting it _by his own choice_ as far as I am concerned."

Jessica nodded and then looked up at Eric with bright eyes, "Sookie is my friend, and you have never been anything but fair to me. If Bill threatens you, or Pam, or Sookie, or little Hunter, or anyone else in," she paused, "_our_ family, I swear that I will do whatever it takes to stop him."

Eric looked at her with narrowed eyes. Through the bond that carried from Jessica to Pam and then into himself, he felt her sincerity; he also saw it in her eyes. Pam was looking at Jessica with pride in her own eyes. "You will do well here, young one," Eric said to Jessica.

The young vampiress beamed.

Pam, sensing that her master needed no more sentimentality, spoke up in a droll voice, "Well―all I have to say it that the so-called 'great American road trip' is absolute and utter bullshit, and these U-Haul vehicles should be outlawed. They smell bad―for one thing―and they will not go over 90 miles per hour. It is a fucking travesty!"

Eric chuckled, thankful for the moment of levity. "It was _you_ who wished to transport Hunter's possessions yourself, Pamela," Eric said.

"Well," Pam said, "it _seemed_ like it would be fun, but humans apparently have no concept of how to make an effective moving truck. The shocks on this contraption are deplorable."

"That's 'cause you aren't supposed to drive over 60 in it," Jessica muttered under her breath. Pam glared at her.

"_You_ are insolent," Pam said. "You should have heard her complaining about my driving. It was a broken fucking record."

Jessica rolled her eyes in what Eric felt was a grand impression of Pam. "I wouldn't have needed to complain if you didn't swerve all the time. And―really―you didn't use turn signals when you should have, and when you _did_ use them, you'd leave them on forever."

Pam glared at her new child, "The U-Haul is in one piece. We are here thirty minutes _under_ my estimated time. I did _not_ kill that gas station attendant after he caused me to break a nail. I do not understand _how_ you can complain!"

Eric laughed, though Pam knew through their bond that the laugh wasn't really being felt by her maker. If anything, he felt cold to her―like a volcano, long dormant, but due for an eruption at any moment.

Eric spoke, "Well, Pam, what did you find in the Santa Fe home for Hunter?"

Pam walked around to the back of the truck and opened it. Though the interior was dark, she knew that her maker would be able to see even better than she could. "Most of the furnishings in the duplex came with the residence, but Hadley owned the furniture in the child's bedroom."

Pam pointed out the cheap furniture, but Eric shook his head. "I will make Hunter a new bed and furnishings. Until then, he can utilize Sookie's old set. These items will not do. They are made of low-grade plywood and are not sturdy enough for a growing child."

Pam looked at Eric in surprise, "You―make furniture?"

"Yes, Pamela," Eric answered simply.

He looked at the boxes in the truck. "What else was there?"

Still a bit surprised to learn something new of her maker after spending so many years with him, Pam answered, "Not much. There were some clothes for Hunter as well as a few toys and toiletries. We found the school books Hadley was using and a few photos, but that is all we discovered that Hunter may need. Hadley had some clothing―less than the boy, however. We disposed of the food in the house; there was not much. Hadley, it seems, had no disposable income. There was no evidence of a bank account and only about a hundred dollars in Hadley's purse.

Eric nodded. "Please bring in Hunter's items. I wish to go through them before morning." He turned to walk away.

"What about Sookie's purse and the bag?" Pam asked quietly, almost timidly.

Eric turned back around. "Give them to me. I will meet you in Sookie's old room in five minutes. That should be ample time for you and Jessica to transport Hunter's items there."

Pam quickly handed Eric the bag and Sookie's purse.

Jessica asked, "Can I go inside?"

Eric nodded, "Sookie had the presence of mind to invite you in the night we left for Santa Fe." Eric felt pride for his Sookie in that moment, but pushed it to the side. Pam looked up at him with a concerned look in her eyes, and he felt her worry through their bond, but he ignored it.

Eric quickly went inside, zooming up to his and Sookie's bedroom. He checked on Hunter and then quickly put the overnight bag―the bag Sookie had packed for _both_ of them―into the closet. He opened the top drawer of Sookie's side of their dresser and put her purse into it. He could not deal with either bag at that moment. He would come back to them later.

He heard Pam and Jessica bringing up Hunter's belongings, and he went into the boy's room.

"Should we unpack them?" Pam asked.

Eric shook his head. "No. Hunter's items will be moved to the downstairs bedroom tomorrow in preparation for the renovations. He has adequate clothing unpacked until then. You two may retire to the cubby," he paused for a moment as he thought about his wife's attention to hospitality. "There are TruBloods in the refrigerator should you require them."

Pam bowed and then left the room, understanding that Eric wanted to be alone.

The Viking opened the first of Hunter's four small boxes, and found more well-worn clothing there. He put that box to the side. The second box contained a few books. Eric quickly found Hunter's school books and placed them on the bed. Miranda would find them easily the next morning. The third box contained some photographs, which had been carefully wrapped in newspaper so that the frames would not break. Eric pulled out one that had Hunter pictured with his mother and put it on the boy's nightstand. He set the other pictures to the side for the time being.

The fourth and largest box contained toys, including the trash bag of toys his mother had filled before the fairy attack. Eric opened the bag and pulled out the plush dinosaur he'd seen Hunter lovingly place into it. This particular toy smelled strongest of Hunter. Eric left the rest of the items for Jarod to take care of the next day and went into his room.

The comfort of Hunter's slight snore met him. Eric carefully placed the stuffed toy under Hunter's little arm, and the boy immediately snuggled into it. Eric retrieved the items that he had worn to his rest the day before as well as a fresh pair of underwear and went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed before putting his used clothing into the laundry basket. He would need to do the laundry, and he knew that the basket contained clothing worn by his wife. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent on the used clothes. He would wait a few more days before doing it. However, he would make sure that Hunter's clothing was washed. He quickly emailed Miranda to see to it that a child-friendly laundry detergent was in the house.

He lay down in bed on his side and took in the sleeping boy, who had pulled his toy tightly into his chest. It was still fifteen minutes until the sun would begin to drag Eric into the sweetness of oblivion―until he would no longer have to actively keep thoughts of Sookie from overwhelming him.

He decided to use the time to look up items he would need to complete his woodwork. He planned to make every item of furniture on the list given to him by his wife, and now he had other things to make as well—for Hunter's room. He zipped downstairs and nodded to Pam and Jessica, who were on the couch watching an early-morning news show. He grabbed his laptop and zipped back up to bed, making sure not to shift the boy as he climbed back in.

Seeing Hunter―now sucking his thumb―he looked up that practice first, but found that the action was not necessarily a problem. It would become a concern only if Hunter made it a daytime habit as well or continued it after he had his permanent teeth in place. Eric realized that he'd not seen Hunter doing it before and that the action was probably associated with the comfort he found in sleeping with the toy.

However, Eric decided to keep an eye on it since the practice could lead to tooth problems later. Thinking of this, he sent a quick email to Ludwig. He asked if she could examine Miranda and Hunter at the house on the same night. It would be more convenient for Miranda, and Eric didn't want for Hunter to go outside of the property barrier for the time being. Hunter seemed healthy―a good weight and a good height for his age, adequate energy level, etc.―but Eric wanted to make sure.

Eric then began to look around online for items for his woodwork. He had already ordered the mahogany that he intended to use to make Sookie and his new bed. Thinking of his father's sword and the way the iron and steel were woven together to give it an unparalleled strength and beauty, Eric decided to add cherry wood and rosewood to the bed and the other furniture in his and Sookie's bedroom. Those woods, along with the mahogany, would be a wonderful combination.

The rosewood was symbolic of love, and cherry wood was thought by some cultures to represent the will and the power to achieve. He thought about the will of his wife to return to him. That thought helped to steel him and gave him a moment of comfort. Her will was stronger than the metals in his father's sword; thinking of it made him remember that she had made a promise to him as well—to come back to him. His Sookie was _not_ one to break a promise.

The three—mahogany, cherry, and rosewood—were all rich with browns. They were, in truth, opulent with the browns of Sookie's eyes. And together, they would carry the symbolism of his and his wife's strong bond, their will to find their way back to each other, and their eternal love. Yes—the combination would be perfect. Thinking of his wife, Eric once again felt his emotions begin to rise. For a moment, they were pleasant, but soon they began to surge, and he remembered what had happened earlier when he'd lost control. He remembered his resolution, and he filed his emotions away. Perhaps after time had passed, he could allow himself to feel them once more, but not now—not yet.

His resolve firmly back in place, Eric turned back to his computer. He ordered a supply of oak, which he had already decided would be the primary wood for Hunter's furnishings. He thought it was appropriate since the wood represented bravery and strength, which Hunter had already demonstrated.

Then he ordered some tools that he would need as well as a large work table. Also, he intended to bring many of the tools that he had made over the years from his small workshop at the cabin. Next, he looked for tools that a child could safely use and ordered those for Hunter in case the boy wanted to learn from him. Hunter was too small to do much heavy work, but he could learn a lot from watching if he desired. Eric still remembered watching the shipbuilders shape the wood for the longships when he was around Hunter's age.

Finally, he ordered some redwood, which would make excellent outdoor furnishings. He intended to make many chairs for all the people that frequented their home. These chairs would replace the rickety fare that currently surrounded the fire pit. Eric also knew that the repetitive construction of the chairs and the easy size of some of the pieces who give Hunter a chance to make some obvious contributions that the boy could point to and be proud of.

It was ten minutes after dawn when Eric finally felt that he could sleep―though he wasn't being pulled to enter his day sleep in the same way he had before he'd bonded with Sookie. Old vampires could fight the day—even young ones could―but _all_ vampires still felt the pull. The pull on him now was still less than before, despite the fact that Sookie's blood had been almost depleted from his system because of his ordeal in Santa Fe. He felt the _threat_ of the sun, but not the strong _pull_ to sleep.

He wondered briefly if the fairy bond had forever changed him in this way and decided to speak to Jesus about it. Still, he felt able to at least enter downtime until he could delve into the deep sleep he longed for.

Eric reached over and stroked the hair from Hunter's forehead that was dropping into his eyes. The boy would need a haircut soon. Then Eric buried his nose into his wife's pillow and covered himself with the afghan. Although forcing himself _not_ to think of his wife, he comforted himself with Sookie's lingering scent for a moment before he fell into downtime.


	36. Chapter 35: A General, A Father, Part 1

**[A/N: Because I probably won't have time tomorrow in the early morning, I wanted to post this one now before I go to bed. "Tomorrow's" second chapter will go up a bit later than my usual, but look for it in the early afternoon PST.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: A General, A Father, Part One<br>**

Eric woke up at precisely 5:12 p.m., right at sunset. He was met by a grinning Hunter, sitting cross-legged on Sookie's side of the bed with the kitten in his lap and his stuffed dinosaur in his hands. Eric sat up, "Good evening, smár rekkr."

"Uncle Eric!" Hunter exclaimed throwing himself into Eric's arms for a hug. "You found Dino!" The excitement of Hunter's movements had caused the kitten to jump up and move, but Hunter didn't seem to notice. "Thank you for finding Dino!" the boy said happily.

Eric smiled at the boy. "I am glad that you are happy Hunter." Eric took in the boy's expression and body temperature. He could tell it was unseasonably warm outside, and Hunter had obviously been playing outdoors until a few minutes before. Something inside of Eric—an emotion he could neither let himself feel fully nor name—was pleased that the boy had clearly wanted to be at his side when he rose.

Hunter went back to sitting cross-legged, and Eric repositioned himself to mirror the pose. "What have you been doing since you rose, Hunter?"

The boy talked excitedly. "I helped Uncle Lala make a," he paused and sounded out him next word carefully, "o-me-let. And then me and Miranda read in my book, and I wrote my ABC's and drew some pictures of Cat. And then we went outside and said hello to Scott, and then we climbed on this tree that fell down last night. And then we had cookies and chocolate milk! I love chocolate milk, Uncle Eric!"

Hunter continued to list off the things that he'd done during the day with an excited burst as Eric listened attentively. He was pleased that the boy seemed enthusiastic about his studies. He was also pleased by the outdoor activities that Hunter seemed to enjoy. He too had spent a lot of time outside as a child―at least until the cold Arctic air drove him to the warmth of his mother's fire. Soon the winter would settle in there, and Hunter would not be able to play outside for such long periods of time. Eric once again resolved to make sure Jarod had gotten the boy an adequate coat and other necessary accouterments for the colder times to come. In addition to a warm coat, Hunter would need a hat, gloves, and a scarf.

Hunter went on, "Oh―and Uncle Eric, you _have_ to see what Uncle Jason got me!" He tilted his head to the side. "Can you come play outside so I can show you?"

"Of course, Hunter," Eric said. "I will get dressed quickly, and then we can go. I also want to introduce you to Pam and Jessica."

Eric got up and collected some clothing to wear for the night.

"Who's Pam and Jes-si-ca?" Hunter asked.

"Pam is my vampire daughter, and Jessica is Pam's vampire daughter?"

Hunter once again tilted his head to the side, "Are they little kids?"

Eric chuckled, "No―we make vampire children out of grown-up people. If you wish, you may think of Pam like an Aunt. Yes," Eric said as he thought about how Pam would take the moniker," you should call her _Aunt Pam_. And Jessica can be like a cousin to you―if you wish."

"So—I won't be able to hear inside their heads, right?" Hunter asked.

"Right," Eric confirmed. "But do not worry. Jessica is already very happy that you are here, and Pam likes very few people, so you need not fear what she thinks of you, smár rekkr." Eric gave Hunter a little wink.

Hunter took all this new information in as Eric went into the bathroom to change. When Eric came back out and put on his shoes, Hunter said, "I like having lots of new uncles and aunts and cousins and stuff, Uncle Eric. I didn't know I had such a big family!"

Eric chuckled. "It _is_ nice, isn't it―to have many people around that like you very much." He ruffled the boy's hair a bit. "Now, let's go get your jacket, and then we will join the others, and _then_ you can show me what your Uncle Jason has brought."

Hunter grinned and jumped up, "I have a new green coat, Uncle Eric! Wanna see?"

Before Eric had a chance to respond, Hunter continued, "Can Dino come outside to play too?"

Eric thought for a moment, "Did Dino join you outside when you played earlier?"

Hunter nodded.

"Well then," Eric said, "I do not see why Dino cannot join us now as well, but he should be kept off the ground."

Hunter nodded and hugged the toy.

Soon, Hunter had shown Eric his new, thick winter coat and was holding Dino by the leg as he reached out for Eric's hand. In the kitchen, Eric stopped them for a moment so that they could feed the kitten, and then Hunter once again grabbed the vampire's hand before the two went outside.

What met them was a very amused-looking Pam speaking with Jason. Hunter skipped up to them as Eric walked in long strides next to him. Hunter didn't drop Eric's hand for a moment.

Hunter said, "Hey, Uncle Jason." He looked up at Pam, "Are you my Aunt Pam?"

Pam momentarily got a horrified look on her face, but seeing the amused look on the face of her maker after the emptiness she'd felt from him right before she'd gone to her day rest, she evened out her look and accepted her fate, "Yes," she told the boy―her tone clinical. "I am _Aunt_ Pam."

From next to Pam, Jessica snickered. The redhead ignored her new maker's glare and bent down, "And I'm Jessica, Hunter!" She shook the little boy's free hand. "It's real nice to meet cha!"

Hunter looked at Jessica, his eyes widening, "Uncle Eric says you can be my cousin if I want you to be."

Jessica smiled, "I'd like that a lot Hunter!"

Hunter grinned and blushed as he looked at Jessica. "You're real pretty like Mommy and Aunt Sookie."

Jessica tickled his side a bit, "And you're real handsome too!"

Hunter blushed even more and buried his face into the side of Eric's leg shyly.

Pam rolled her eyes, but at a warning glance from Eric, she held her tongue.

Suddenly remembering his Uncle Jason, Hunter looked up excitedly at Eric again, "Hey Uncle Jason, show Uncle Eric what you brought me."

Jason raised his hand, which held a squirt gun. He smiled proudly. "After Jesus told me that fairies could be hurt with lemon juice, I got me some of these for under my pillow, and then I thought that Hunter could use some too, right? So I bought him a couple of nice squirt guns at Wal-Mart, and we practiced shooting each other with water when it was hotter this afternoon, didn't we, Hunt? And then we made sure that the lemon juice didn't hurt our skin—right, little man?"

Jesus spoke up from behind Jason. "We tested a tiny bit on Hunter's arm to make sure he didn't have an allergic reaction of any kind. There was nothing."

Hunter grinned up at Eric, "I learned how to shoot Uncle Jason and Jarod real good!" He scrunched up his nose a bit. "But shootin' Miranda is against the rules."

"Yes—it _definitely_ is," came Miranda's voice from behind them.

Eric chuckled and then looked at Jason closely, surprised by the young man's cleverness. Apparently, Jason _had_ inherited some of the Stackhouse genes after all, and he had had the presence of mind to make sure that Hunter was not affected by the lemon juice as well.

"This is a good plan, Jason," Eric said after a few moments. He bent down to be eye-level with Hunter. "Your Uncle Jason will fill up a very special squirt gun with lemon juice, and you can keep it by your bed at night. If the bad men come, you can shoot them."

Hunter smiled, "That's what Uncle Jason and Miranda said! They said that I can fight bad fairies with my special squirt gun!"

Eric swung Hunter up onto his shoulder, eliciting a happy and surprised squeal from the boy. Eric looked at Jason again, "You have done well, Stackhouse." He bowed a bit and noticed that Jessica was looking at Jason with large doe eyes. He rolled his own eyes as he swung Hunter to his waist level and then flew him in a circle around his body. The boy continued to laugh hard.

Meanwhile, Pam was looking on with surprise at the ease her master seemed to have with the boy. The child obviously thought much of Eric and seemed to prefer him to all others. Pam shrugged her shoulders. Perhaps the boy would be good for keeping Eric from dipping fully into the depression that had shaken him when Sookie was gone to the fairy realm the first time. With Hunter awake, Eric seemed much more grounded and in control of his emotions than he'd been the night before.

Eric looked over at Miranda, who was sitting next to the fire that had just been built by Jarod and Jesus. He tossed Hunter over his shoulder, much to the boy's glee, and then walked a few steps toward the Werelioness, making sure that Hunter was safely away from the fire as he continued to swing him around a bit.

Eric nodded to Miranda in greeting. "Hunter spoke of reading and writing today; he enjoyed his lessons."

Miranda smiled, "And he was _very_ good at them too. From what I can pick up, he is already at a second grade reading level and writes his alphabet perfectly. He's also very good at drawing all his shapes."

Eric rested Hunter at his side for a moment and smiled at the boy proudly. "You did not tell me of your shape drawing, Hunter. Which ones did you draw today?"

"Um," Hunter began, "I drawed some triangles and circles and rectangles."

Eric chuckled at the boy's pronunciation of the difficult shape words. "That is very nice, Hunter. I want for you to think about something, okay?"

Hunter nodded as Eric put him on his feet and squatted to be eye level with him. "What do you want me to think about, Uncle Eric?"

"I would like for you to work with me a little in my workshop once I have some supplies. I want to make some new chairs for around the fire. Would you like to help me?"

Hunter's eyes lit up, and he launched himself into Eric's arms, hugging him tightly. "Can I, Uncle Eric? Can I really help you?"

"It would please me very much, Hunter," Eric said as the boy looked up at him. "I can also teach you Swedish while we work."

"Cool!" Hunter grinned widely and then tilted his head. "What's," he paused, trying to say the new word like Eric had, "Swe-dish?"

"It is the language of the place where I came from."

Hunter grinned again. "Cool!"

Eric once again swung the boy up to his shoulder and stood. He looked again at Miranda, "Did the boy eat well today? Is the new schedule working adequately?"

She nodded, "Lafayette was already here this morning by the time I got Hunter up."

"We had strawberries too, Uncle Eric!" Hunter supplied as he moved around Eric's shoulders.

Miranda grinned at Hunter as she continued, "Lafayette had to leave to go to Merlotte's before Hunter ate his lunch, but it was already made, and there is enough food to warm for everyone at dinner time."

"Very good," Eric said.

Miranda added, "Mr. C. and Batanya will be arriving after 7:00. I thought it would be best if the workers were gone well before they arrived, so I sent them home early today."

Eric nodded approvingly. He looked at Jesus, "Anything new today?"

Jesus reported, "Not much, I'm afraid. I read more of Godric's book, but it is repeating information we already knew about fairy bonds. I got an email from Octavia's student, Amelia, and she has promised to gather her notes, scan them, and email them tomorrow."

"Good," Eric said.

Jarod spoke up, "I moved Hunter's things to the downstairs bedroom today. It is ready for him to begin using."

Hunter looked up at Eric, concerned. "Where will you sleep when Scott is changing the house, Uncle Eric?"

"I'll be using my cubby, Hunter."

The child scrunched up his nose as Sookie sometimes did when she was trying to understand something. "Cubby?"

Eric chuckled, "Yes, it is a special resting place for vampires during the day. Here, I'll show it to you." He swung Hunter to his feet and started toward the house with the boy rushing over and grabbing hold of his hand. Eric turned around and spoke to Jesus. "Will Lafayette be back this evening to pick you up, or did you bring your own vehicle?"

Jesus answered, "Lafayette is coming after his shift―at around midnight. I figured I could stay busy organizing the materials Mr. Cataliades brings until he gets here."

"Good," Eric said and then looked at Miranda. "Once Hunter is in bed for the evening, I want to have a meeting with everyone, and then you and Jared may return to your hotel for the night."

With that, Eric slung a gleeful Hunter over his shoulder and took him inside to show him the cubby.


	37. Chapter 36: A General, A Father, Part 2

**[A/N: Well - the committee meeting I thought I had to go to this morning has been cancelled. So here is today's second chapter earlier than I thought! And guess what? Later I should have a bonus chapter for you too.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: "A General, A Father, Part Two<strong>

At midnight, Eric tucked Hunter into Sookie's old bed, which was where Hunter had decided to start for the night, instead of in the room downstairs. Eric hoped that the boy would sleep serenely through the night.

He looked down at the boy and brushed his bangs to the side of his forehead. "We must get you a haircut soon," Eric remarked.

"I used to have yellow hair like you," Hunter said, looking up at Eric.

"Yes," Eric said. "I believe your mother dyed your hair to make it brown. So it will eventually become yellow—blond—again when the dye wears off."

"Good," Hunter said, yawning.

"Alright, smár rekkr," Eric began, "you have your water, your light on, your blanket, and Dino, so you are prepared for your sleep. I will be downstairs and will be able to hear you should you require anything."

"Okay, Uncle Eric," Hunter said.

As Eric turned to leave, Hunter asked in a small voice, "Uncle Eric, Mommy always gives me a goodnight kiss. Can you give me them until she gets back?"

Eric stopped and moved back over to Hunter's side. Not exactly sure of what to do, but following his instincts, he bent down and kissed Hunter lightly on the forehead before rising and then brushing the boy's bangs once again to the side. "Good night, Hunter."

Hunter smiled sleepily and then closed his eyes. Eric left the room and immediately felt the emotional tide he'd been able to put to the side as he'd focused on Hunter roll over him. He was able to ride it out, however, and by the time he'd returned downstairs with his laptop, he was completely composed—with all of his feelings stored safely away where they needed to be.

He thought about the productivity of the night. Thankfully, he'd been able to secure Batanya's services for a six-month contract, which could be renewed if the Britlingen was amenable at the end of that term. She would start the next night, which meant that she would be installed as Hunter's bodyguard before he had to go to Fangtasia on Sunday night. With the Britlingen, Bubba and Thalia there, he felt safe leaving Hunter, despite the fact that Bill would be aware—because of Lillith's reports—that Eric was not at the farmhouse and might see that as his opportunity to spy.

Batanya and Cataliades had left about an hour before. The half-demon had spoken to Jesus for most of the evening, giving him a run-through of the volumes he'd brought. He'd also talked to the young brujo a bit about his lineage and promised to help him learn how to channel his demon power without having to use human magic to call for it.

* * *

><p>Eric joined the others in the living room, and Jarod quickly shut off the television. He, Miranda, Jesus, Pam, Jessica, Jason, and Lafayette―who had arrived several minutes before―all looked at Eric expectantly as he sat down in the rocking chair, which seemed to have become his and Hunter's chair. The vampire opened his laptop.<p>

Only Pam was able to feel that Eric's visage was covering a swirl of barely contained emotions. Even as she dampened their bond again, Pam felt almost overcome by that swirl, and she could only imagine the way it felt to her maker. She couldn't fathom the kind of resolve he was exerting in order to keep that swirl from consuming him. For the first time, she felt grateful that she'd inherited her grandsire's ability to easily dampen her bonds; it seemed that she would require the ability, at least when Hunter was not with Eric.

As if he were conducting a business meeting, Eric began, "As I am sure you are all now understanding, it is likely that Sookie will not be back for a long time, perhaps even longer than she was gone before. The same is true for Hadley." He looked at Jason, "We are, of course, doing _all_ we can to make sure that time is as short as possible, but meanwhile, there are things that need to be seen to." He looked down at the list he'd composed and then at Miranda and Jarod. "First, in order to better accommodate Miranda and Jarod until the guest house is completed, I have arranged for a mobile home to be installed as a temporary dwelling. There will be people here tomorrow to get things set up and arrange for the water, plumbing, and electrical hook-ups. It is, of course, a short-term arrangement, but I have been assured that the mobile home is comfortable and will serve your needs."

Miranda nodded gratefully, "Thanks. That will be a lot better than the hotel, Eric."

The vampire continued, "It will be good to have you on hand for those times when I must leave at night. I trust Batanya to look over Hunter, but she is not the most," he paused, "friendly of beings. She will prefer to watch from a distance―I believe―which is fine since Hunter did not seem to warm to her as he's done with everyone else. He told me he doesn't like the way her mind feels to him."

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Jason asked.

Eric nodded, "Yes. She will be under contract, and Britlingens _never_ break a contract. They are just a bit," he paused again, "rough around the edges―you might say. Hunter is not picking up malicious thoughts from her; I believe his reticence lies in the fact that her mind signature is similar to a fairy's, but he will get used to her. However, for his comfort, I would like for someone else to always be with him when he's awake."

"Where's she gonna sleep?" Jason asked.

"She won't," Pam supplied. "Britlingens don't require sleep in a traditional way. They will be up for years and years and then will go into a dormant state to restore their strength."

Eric continued, "As I said before, Sookie has tasked me with the boy's care. My initial thought was to return him to his father, Remy Savoy. Hadley kidnapped the boy from him last year."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Really," Eric said evenly. "She did not have custody but ran away with him during a sanctioned visit. I had considered taking Hunter to Savoy and then having the boy watched and protected from a distance; however, when I asked Hunter about his father, he was," Eric paused and reigned in his rising anger, "_frightened_ of him."

Lafayette, Jason, and Jessica all gasped at that, even as Pam growled a bit.

Eric continued, "This is one of the items I wished to speak to everyone about. Hunter, of course, can hear thoughts like Sookie can. Like her, he is unable to hear vampire thoughts, and Were and shifter thoughts are somewhat fuzzier to him."

Eric's voice turned icy, "Savoy had thoughts that made Hunter upset. The boy told me that his father didn't like him and that he sometimes got frustrated when Hunter repeated or answered one of his thoughts out loud. He said that Savoy had thought before that he wished Hunter had never been born." Eric paused for a moment, again having to work hard to control his own anger. "Savoy had—according to Hunter—felt the urge to hit him on occasion. Hunter is―as is to be expected―upset by these memories, and he did _not_ want to return to his father." Once again Eric paused to regain control; however, he couldn't quite prevent the low growl that came from deep inside his chest as he thought of Hunter being mentally scarred by his own father. "The fact that Hunter was forced to hear these things when he was four years old or younger is a testament to the father's inferiority."

Eric saw red tears slipping down Jessica's cheeks. He also saw Jason take her hand in comfort. He continued, "In addition, the private detective that tracked down Hunter and Hadley for me indicated that although Savoy _did_ file kidnapping charges against Hadley, he seemed relieved that the boy was gone―at least from the perspectives of the policemen on the case. In fact, they investigated Savoy for a while, thinking that he may have killed the child, but they found no evidence. For all these reasons, we need to keep Hunter's true identity closely guarded information until further notice.

Eric looked at Pam, "Pamela, I want you and Jessica to find out all you can about Remy Savoy. I want to make sure that my perception of him is correct. Perhaps, losing his son has changed him for the better. If that is the case, then Hunter may eventually wish to see his father. However, _this_ is the boy's home now—for as long as Hunter wishes to remain here. If Savoy is as was indicated, however, I want him glamoured into thinking that Hadley called him from California and convinced him to let her keep Hunter. I want the police glamoured to go along with this, and I want the kidnapping case to go away."

"You can do all that?" Jason asked, looking disconcerted.

"Yes," Eric said evenly. "I _will_ do it if it is necessary to keep Hunter here and safe and away from a father that thinks such things about him."

Jason seemed to be coming to an internal decision and then nodded.

Eric looked again at his list of agenda items. "Hunter will likely be unable to control reading your thoughts at times. It is fine if you wish to explain to the child that you would prefer if he tried not to, but he will stumble and make mistakes as he learns to develop his shields as Sookie did. You must all show him patience and accept him _as he is_. Otherwise, I must ask you to keep away from the house."

Eric looked around the room as all those whom Hunter would be able to hear quickly agreed. Eric had known that they would, but he needed it to be clear that he would accept _no one_ being around Hunter who would upset the boy through a lack of acceptance. The child had dealt with too much of that in his life as it was.

Satisfied, Eric looked back down at his laptop for the next agenda item. "All that said, I want Hunter to have child playmates, though a bit of glamour will be needed to ensure his safety. Arlene and Terry Bellefleur have three children, and Coby and Lisa, though somewhat older than Hunter, seem to be good candidates. Also, I believe that Hunter would enjoy things such as the fishing excursion that is planned for next week, though it will now need to occur on this property. I will be stocking the rivulet and pond with additional fish so that the outing will be enjoyable for all."

Eric turned back to his vampire child, "Pam―you will find a time to glamour Arlene and the children so that they cannot mention Hunter to others. I will ask Terry not to speak about the boy, but I do _not_ wish to glamour him. His mind—I feel—has already been too traumatized by war. And I perceive him to be trustworthy. Also, Sam Merlotte's girlfriend has a daughter who is about Hunter's age."

He turned to the Werelioness, "Miranda, I would like for you to call Luna tomorrow to see if she will advise us about Hunter's schooling, as we spoke of before. Perhaps, she will bring her child over when she comes, and we can see if Hunter likes the girl. If Luna agrees to allow her child to be glamoured―just so that she cannot speak of Hunter to others―then she can also be a playmate to the boy."

"I'll call first thing tomorrow," Miranda said.

"Good," Eric responded, once again looking at his agenda. "This coming Thursday is the human holiday of Thanksgiving, and it requires a feast―does it not?"

Lafayette chuckled. "Yeah. I forgot about it coming up—what with," he paused, "everythin' that's been happenin'."

Eric nodded, "From what I understand, this holiday is known as a _family_ holiday, so I would like to have a large dinner here with the people in this room included, as well as Bubba if he wishes. Hunter would enjoy the gathering."

Eric looked at Jason. "Sookie told me last week that she was excited about this holiday and that there were games she liked to play. Do you know of these?"

Jason nodded, "Sure."

"Good," Eric said. "Hunter would like playing these games too, I think. Would you arrange for some that will be good to play both outside and inside if the weather is too cold? He was very happy to play horseshoes, for example. The men who are coming to install the electricity for the trailer will also be installing a bright yard light. I believe that will make night play outside easier for Hunter, and I wish for him to be able to go outside with me as long as the weather is mild enough or there is a good fire built."

Jason spoke up, "Sure―I can pull together some games for Hunter to play."

"Excellent," Eric said, looking again at his laptop. "Then there is Christmas. I am aware of the Santa Claus tradition, and Hunter has mentioned Santa Claus. Jarod, I will send you an email with a few gifts that I have in mind already; you may add to the items as you deem appropriate. Also, according to my research, children make lists for Santa Claus, detailing the gifts that they would prefer."

Jarod chuckled, "_I_ always did."

"Good. I will construct a list with Hunter in a few weeks in order to complete his Santa Claus needs. If you wish to get Hunter gifts as well," he said, looking around at the people in the room, "you may. He needs additional books and clothing, but I believe that one gift each is appropriate," he looked directly at Pam. "I do _not_ want him to become spoiled."

Pam rolled her eyes, but stayed silent.

Eric continued, "I have already decided that my personal gift to the boy will be a puppy; however, I will make the arrangements for it myself. We will also need to have a Christmas tree―I believe. Can you take care of this?" he looked at Lafayette, who nodded.

Eric looked satisfied. "Good. And Sookie would want all the extras for the child." He looked at his list. "I do not think a snowman will be feasible, but Christmas cookies, Christmas music, and stockings are easily enough arranged for." He looked at the others in the room. "And I will be counting on you all to help me make sure I do not forget something necessary for Hunter's human holidays."

Everyone around the room—except for Pam—nodded.

Eric scrolled through his list one last time. "Okay, that is all. I appreciate your staying late so that I could speak to you about all of this outside of Hunter's hearing." Eric closed his laptop. Just as he was getting ready to get up, he heard the boy begin to cry in his sleep. Quickly, Eric zipped upstairs to Hunter as everyone left behind in the living room looked around at each other. There was concern on almost every face for both of the people upstairs.

"He's gonna need _a lot_ of time before he's really able to handle losing her," Jesus said quietly.

Everyone knew that the brujo's words applied to both the vampire and the boy.


	38. Chapter 37: Force Fed

**Chapter 37: Force Fed**

As soon as Claudette grabbed her hand, Sookie felt herself traveling quickly away from Eric and from the vampire bond that connected them so tightly to one another. She felt the loss of his emotions acutely and doubled over in anguish as they arrived in the fairy realm. The emptiness that hit her nearly took her breath away.

Thankfully, however, she stayed on her feet and had the presence of mind to feel for the fairy bond. She sighed. He was still there; she couldn't feel his emotions, but he was still alive and inside of her. She counted out a few seconds, knowing right away that since she still felt him that he had gotten free of Claudette's silver net before the sun had burned him.

Her Eric was _alive_. She breathed another deep sigh of relief. Although the vampire bond wasn't pulsing with their connection, she felt more comforted than she could say by the continued thrum of life from the fairy bond. She closed her eyes and prayed that Eric too could feel it.

As she heard Hadley crying next to her, Sookie opened her eyes and looked around. The fairy sun was bright. They were in the same spot where she'd been brought the last time she'd been in the fairy realm, but there were no other people around as there had been before. The surroundings were once again beautiful, but Sookie knew it was all an illusion. Realizing that every second she spent in the fairy world would mean hours and days for her husband, she quickly yanked her arm out of Claudette's grasp.

"What the fuck do you want from us anyway? Why can't you just leave us the fuck alone?" Sookie asked. Please, Claudette―if we really are related like Claudine said, then _please_, let us go!"

Claudette laughed cruelly. "That's _not_ going to happen. And don't you dare talk about my sister to me. She is dead because of _you_! You and your vampire! Maybe I should go pay him another little visit―to make sure he's dead."

"No!" Sookie exclaimed. "You _promised_ not to kill him!"

"Ah―but now that you are _here_, I have no intention of keeping that bargain, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me." Claudette laughed diabolically and then spoke coldly. "Part of me hopes that he escaped the silver net. He deserves to _suffer_ for what he did to Claudine."

Sookie heard more laughter coming from behind her, and she turned around to see its source. It was Queen Mab and several other fairies, all looking ethereal and beautiful, but Sookie knew what lay beneath their beauty. She shrank back at the sight of what they were carrying―several pieces of the light fruit.

She looked at Hadley, "Do _not_ eat that! Do _everything_ you can not to! If you eat it, you can never leave this place."

Sookie tried to call upon her magic to once again come to her aid so that she could shoot Queen Mab, but she still felt drained.

Queen Mab clapped her hands together in glee, "Oh Claudette, this is better than I could have imagined! I sent you for a woman and her boy child, and you brought back _two_ women. And _this_ one," she paused as she leveled an evil scowl at Sookie, "is an especially lovely treat. I have a bit of a bone to pick with you, Miss Stackhouse; do _not_ think that I have forgotten you—or forgiven your insolence."

Queen Mab approached Sookie and slapped her hard. Sookie aimed her hands at Mab but no light came from them.

Mab laughed heartily, "What's wrong, little fairy. Did you use up all your magic? Too bad!"

She smiled at Claudette and ran her fingernail down the fairy's cheek. "You will be rewarded for this, daughter. You have done well—very well."

Queen Mab smiled sickly and then looked at Sookie and Hadley before turning to the fairies who had come with her, "Bring the fruit. Our guests look hungry, and I'd hate to be thought of as a bad hostess."

Sookie looked at Hadley and shook her head desperately. She tried to think, but she couldn't figure out a way to help either Hadley or herself. Claudette gripped her arm like a vice as the other fairies approached, but Sookie still struggled with all her might. She knew that once she ate the fruit, she wouldn't be able to return home to Eric without dying. She closed her lips tightly together. She'd fucking suffocate before she opened her mouth.

Queen Mab only laughed, "Silly child." She turned her gaze to Hadley, who was also struggling against the two fairies who were now holding her. "This could be _much_ easier, Hadley," Mab said almost seductively. "The last thing I want is to hurt you or to see you hurt yourself."

"But I can't go back to Hunter if I eat!" Hadley cried, looking very frightened as a fairy brought a piece of the light fruit toward her mouth.

Queen Mab continued to speak in the same alluring voice, "Did Claudette leave the boy behind?" She turned toward the fairy gripping Sookie, "Tsk, tsk, Claudette." She turned back to Hadley. "I can remedy that easily, Hadley. I will bring you your son if you _simply_ eat the fruit. Your cousin, Sookie, is _very_ wrong about us. If you become one of us, you will live a happy and peaceful life here. We are not so different than humans in the way we live. And we can keep you _safe_ from vampires, Hadley. What do you have to return to in your world anyway?"

"My son," Hadley whimpered.

"He will be brought to you as soon as you have eaten," Queen Mab said gently—almost hypnotically. "However, if we must force you, I will _not_ be so generous."

Hadley's eyes pleaded with Sookie, who shook her head, "No, Hadley. Don't believe her."

"Decide now," Queen Mab said, still looking reassuringly at Hadley. "And decide for _yourself_ and your _son_. Your cousin merely struggles because she wants to go back to a _vampire_—to the darkness." She looked at Sookie with disapproval and then back at Hadley with softness. "But don't you want to get away from vampires? You can become part of your people here. You will always be safe here with me. And if you obey me in this one _little_ thing, you will have your son back in no time."

Hadley looked apologetically at Sookie and then opened her mouth to accept a bite of the light fruit. "You may let her go now," Queen Mab said, speaking to the fairies holding Hadley. Hadley took the rest of the piece of fruit into her hands and finished it quickly before looking at Queen Mab expectantly.

"Will you send for Hunter now?" she asked.

Queen Mab's look had turned cruel, "No―we have no need for more males here. Plus, at the age he is now on earth, there is _no_ use for him. However, I may rethink the matter _if_ you behave yourself."

Hadley sunk to her knees and began to cry, her sorrow too much for her to endure. Queen Mab spoke evenly to several of her fairies. "Take her to her _new_ home and get her cleaned up and prepared."

"Stop!" Sookie yelled, not wanting to be separated from her cousin. "Where are you takin' her?"

Queen Mab turned her glare toward Sookie. "Do not worry. You will be joining her soon enough." She gestured for two other fairies to aid Claudette in holding Sookie, who soon became completely immobilized in their strong grip. Again, she closed her mouth tightly as the fruit was brought toward her mouth. Queen Mab pinched Sookie's nose roughly.

"You _will_ eat or suffocate. Those are your only choices, vampire whore," the fairy queen yelled.

Sookie kept her mouth shut even though she knew that it was only a matter of time until she was force fed. She thought of Eric and held on. She'd already been in the fairy realm for several minutes, which meant that he'd been without her for months. She mentally and physically tried to latch onto the fairy bond to draw strength from it. She thought about her love for her vampire and her vow to get back to him. As her lungs began to burn, she imagined never seeing him again, and she made herself hold on for a moment longer as big tears began to burn in her eyes. Inevitably, however, her mouth involuntarily opened as it searched for air, and when it did, the corners of her jaw were gripped by the fairies, who roughly kept her mouth from slamming shut a second later.

A piece of light fruit was stuffed inside her mouth, and then she was forced by the fairies to chew it.

As she swallowed the first piece of the fruit, however, Sookie began to convulse uncontrollably. Her body jerked in a powerful seizure, and the fruit was physically forced from her body as she choked and lurched forward. The fairies―not knowing what was happening―dropped Sookie to the ground as her body continued to spasm and heave the fruit and then blood. Sookie fell over onto her side in pain.

As her body continued to convulse, she felt on the verge of blacking out. She clung to the strength of her fairy bond with Eric, but as certainly as she knew that her love for Eric would last forever, she also knew that she was dying.


	39. Chapter 38: All Quiet

[_**A/N**_: Okay, so there is quite a bit of Swedish in this chapter, which makes me nervous. If I write something wrong, and you know Swedish or are Swedish, please feel free to _help_, and I will change it to make more sense. I'm trying to stick with easier things that my trusty dictionary can help me with, and then I try to confirm with Google translate, but I have _**definitely**_ made errors before, so I am asking for forgiveness even before I begin. Thanks. [_Tack_.]

That said, what I am "trying" to say is translated right after the lines in italics and brackets so that you can see where I'm going.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: <strong>**All Quiet **

"Ge mig hammaren, Hunter," Eric requested. [_Bring me the hammer_.]

Hunter looked around and located the hammer about three feet from where he was sitting and rose to get it. It was slightly heavy for the boy, but he carried it to Eric, who was holding two pieces of wood together.

"Tack." Eric said with a smile as Hunter handed him the tool. [_Thank you._]

"Ingen orsak," Hunter said a bit awkwardly. [_You're Welcome_.]

"Nu, ge mig tre spikar," Eric asked. [_Now, bring me three nails_.]

Hunter fished into the bag of nails, pulled out two, and brought them to Eric.

"Good try, Hunter," Eric said as he took the nails. "But I said _tre_ spikar, not _två_ spikar."

Hunter looked down at his fingers and began counting on them. "Ett, två, tre, fyra, fem." [_One, two, three, four, five_.] Then he counted again, this time stopping on his third finger. "Oh!" he exclaimed and then went back to the bag to retrieve one more nail for Eric.

"Tack, Hunter," Eric said proudly. "You are learning very well."

In fact, Eric was quite happy with Hunter's progress in learning Swedish. The child had learned the words for most of the tools and materials in the workshop, the foods that he ate, and the items in the house. Recently, Eric had begun teaching him common action words, and the boy was picking those up quickly as well—though his conjugations were sometimes a bit off. After Hunter went to bed, Eric would always write some words or small sentences onto notecards so that the boy could practice them the next day as part of his school with Miranda. In fact, Hunter was learning very quickly and progressing well in all of his studies. According to Miranda, he was especially proficient in mathematics and excelled at any logic puzzles he was given.

"Ingen orsak," Hunter said, a bit more confidently. He smiled at Eric.

"Now, Hunter," Eric started, "I need for you to hold these pieces steady as I hammer, just as we did with the last chair. Hunter nodded and moved his hands to hold the pieces as he'd been taught before. Of course, Eric was making sure that they did not slip as well, but he wanted for Hunter to see and to feel with his hands how two pieces of wood could be put together to achieve the greatest amount of stability possible.

Hunter asked, "Whose chair will this one be, Uncle Eric?"

Eric smiled. They had already made chairs for Miranda, Jarod, Jason, Lafayette and Jesus. "Who still needs one?" Eric asked.

"Hmm," Hunter mused. "Bubba, Aunt Pammy, and Jessica. Oh―and you and me too." He cocked his head to the side, "Batanya doesn't ever sit down, right Uncle Eric?"

"No―she does not," Eric confirmed.

"So she doesn't need one," Hunter reasoned. "And we need extras for when Coby and them come over or when Emma comes over to play."

Eric was pleased that Hunter had taken well to his child playmates. Generally, they came over to the property for what Lafayette called 'play dates' on Saturday or Sunday afternoons. Sometimes, they had even stayed for dinner or night fishing with their families—despite the late hour of the meal for Hunter and the cool winter temperatures.

"We will make three extra chairs as well then. So how many do we have left to make in all?" Eric asked.

Hunter thought for a minute. "Ten," he said softly. "We need chairs for Mommy and Aunt Sookie too."

Eric looked down at the boy and gave him a slight smile. Sookie was always inside of Eric, and he unconsciously held to the fairy bond at _all_ times, but he'd become proficient at banishing most of his emotions into the corners of his mind so that he could go on with his day-to-day life. "Yes," Eric said quietly, "Your mother and Sookie will need chairs too."

Hunter nodded and turned back to the work, "This one should be for Jessica," he said with certainty. "Emma says that girl vampires should get chairs before boy vampires, and Jessica likes sitting by the fire more than Aunt Pammy."

The vampire smiled at Hunter's unshakeable logic.

Eric placed the first nail and spoke to Hunter in a steady tone—a tone that Hunter now associated with his Uncle Eric teaching him something. "I'm going to put the nail here so that it will best secure the pieces together." He moved the nail to the other end. "Do you remember what would happen if I put it here?"

"The wood will split," Hunter answered.

"Good," Eric said. "Now hold tight."

Eric hammered the nail into place carefully so that the wood would not shift and cause Hunter to get a splinter. After he was done, he asked, "Do you remember where the next one goes?"

Hunter pointed, and Eric positioned the second nail. Once all three were in place, Eric said, "You may continue with what you were doing before, smár rekkr."

Hunter smiled up at Eric and returned to his project, which was sanding the rough edges from some of the smaller pieces that would be needed for the chairs. He was stationed next to a small heating unit that Eric turned on when Hunter was with him in the workshop since the February nights were often bitterly cold.

Hunter spent a minute or two petting his puppy, whom he'd named Odin. Eric smiled at the sight of the boy and his dog. For Hunter's Christmas gift, Eric had selected a Swedish Vallhund because that was the kind of dog that he himself had had as a young boy. The dog breed would not grow to be tall, but Eric remembered them to be fearless and protective as well as intelligent dogs. Odin was always on Hunter's heels, just as Eric remembered his own dog had been.

Eric closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered his days as a young human. His dog had been his constant companion for more than a decade, which was an extremely long lifespan for such an animal in his time. Eric recalled finding the canine dead the morning after Russell's wolves had killed his family. The little dog was lying next to a naked man with the tell-tale tattoo on his neck and a large bite wound in his throat made by the dog before it had been killed―obviously by another wolf. Eric had burned the body of the dog―on the same funeral pyre as the rest of his family―in order to honor its bravery.

Eric opened his eyes and looked at Hunter, who had gone back to his sanding. Odin was stretched out, lazily chewing on a toy the Eric had gotten him so that he wouldn't be tempted to chew on the wood that Hunter was working with. So far, the clever dog had been easily trained and quite well-behaved, though he was also a spirited play companion for Hunter.

He knew that Odin would be just as fierce of a protector as his own dog had been. Plus, since Hunter had gotten the animal, he had been able to stay in his own bed through the night, comforted by his protective companion. Eric smiled. The kitten was often curled up right along with Hunter and Odin when Eric went to his day rest now, but there had been a rough adjustment for the kitten as the puppy had―_at_ _first_―tried to herd the feline around. Eric chuckled a bit as he recalled the night that the kitten had had enough, turned around, and asserted himself as the alpha male in the household. Miranda had smiled smugly all evening long and had taken to feeding the cat a can of tuna every day after that. _That_—the creature _would_ eat from her, though he still stubbornly took his other food only from Eric. Miranda and Pam had had many discussions since then about the relative superiority of cats over dogs.

Eric did not know about that, but he _did_ know that if push came to shove, he would bet on the kitten to win over the puppy, despite Odin's size advantage. He chuckled, thinking about how Sookie would enjoy seeing her kitten being so feisty and strong. The errant thought of Sookie momentarily stopped his work, but he quickly pushed that thought off to the side.

"Hunter," he said after about ten more minutes of work, "it is time for our dinner."

Hunter jumped up and put on his green winter coat and hat as Eric turned off the heater. Knowing the drill, Odin stood up, yawned, and waited by the door. As Eric opened the door, he noticed that the lights in the guest house were still on. The well-made dwelling, finished the week before, was currently inhabited by only Miranda and Jarod, but one of its spare bedrooms had been made into an office for Jesus's work and a space where he and Lafayette could hang out during the day and sleep over if need be.

As always, Hunter's little hand had found Eric's during the short trek inside, and as soon as they had walked into the back door, Hunter took off his coat and hung it up on the rack Eric had installed that was appropriate for the boy's height. Eric removed the boy's hat and ruffled his unruly bangs as always. Then Hunter and Odin went traipsing upstairs to wash up as Eric went to the kitchen to pull out the meal Lafayette had prepared for Hunter's dinner. He put it into the microwave to warm and took in the ingredients with his nose. He'd been cataloging ingredient combinations for some time and planned to begin having Lafayette teach him how to prepare human food since the others raved about the man's meals.

So far, Eric had learned how to cook a few simple things like grilled cheese sandwiches and macaroni and cheese. Hunter seemed to enjoy things with cheese very much.

Miranda and he had taken over preparation of Hunter's food on Mondays and Tuesdays in order to give Lafayette and Jesus two days off, but there were always leftovers that Lafayette had placed in the freezer to tide them over if need be. The Monday before, Eric had found a frozen container that housed the rest of the soup that Sookie had made for herself when they'd had their first "date" after the blood severing spell. He'd tucked it into the back of the freezer so as not to see it.

Hunter's food warmed, Eric took out a TruBlood and started it in the microwave. He hurriedly filled the dog's food bowl, and when the cat looked annoyed, he topped off his bowl as well, chuckling at the kitten as he reached down to pet him.

The renovations to the main house had been completed just two weeks earlier, delayed by a patch of rough weather in late December and early January, but Eric was pleased with the results.

Eric monitored Hunter's progress in his new bathroom since the boy sometimes overlooked the necessity of soap as he washed up for dinner. Eric chuckled as he heard the boy humming a song from Eric's own youth. Apparently, Eric hummed as he worked at times, and the boy had unconsciously picked up the tunes and now hummed them as well. Miranda reported that Hunter often hummed as he played on the new swing set and jungle gym he'd gotten from Santa Claus for Christmas.

Eric heard the boy and the puppy on the stairs and moved his and Hunter's meals into the dining room. The two settled into what had become their routine during their evening meal. Hunter told Eric what he had done in school that day or other things that he'd done before Eric rose for the night.

After dinner, they always did the dishes together, and then Eric helped Hunter with the short homework assignments he'd been given. After that, the two settled into the rocking chair and watched a movie or a child-appropriate television program that Miranda had recorded on the DVR from the morning. Other times, they watched a recorded sporting event.

Then, Hunter went to bathe as Eric took Odin out for a short nightly walk. During these times, Bubba would come in and hang out in the living room in case Hunter needed anything. Batanya was always nearby as well, though her presence was more _felt_ by Hunter, rather than seen. True to the terms of their contract as well as her personality, she always stayed a bit to the side. For example, during the night, she had taken to standing in the hall on the second floor, and when Hunter was outside, she was always at the perimeter of his life, close enough to watch and protect if need be, but not to interfere. Eric was quite pleased with her performance and was already in negotiations to renew the contract with her. And, just as Eric had hoped, Hunter had gotten used to Batanya's presence after only a week or so.

After Hunter's bath time, Eric had started telling Hunter bedtime stories, another task that Hunter had asked Eric to do for him in place of his mother. Eric often recounted legends that his own mother had told him or the stories of other peoples he had learned during his long travels. Hunter had an excellent memory and often asked questions about the people in the stories. Like Eric, the boy had also gravitated toward stories of Odin, which was―Eric was certain―why he had chosen that name for his dog. Other nights, Eric would read a story to Hunter from a book, with Hunter pointing out words that he did not know as they read. Then Eric would make sure that Hunter was tucked in and prepared for the night with his water, companions, and nightlight, which Hunter still asked for.

The boy's hair dye had faded over the last months, and with the shorter haircut he had received the previous week from Pam, his blond hair was even lighter and brighter than Eric's. Eric still always tousled the boy's bangs―since they seemed to grow like weeds―as he gave Hunter his required goodnight kiss on the forehead. As Eric passed out of Hunter's room each night, he saw Batanya at her station in the hall. He always nodded and then went into his and Sookie's new office/library to complete Area 5 work.

* * *

><p>That particular night, Eric was restless after he left Hunter's room. It was February 25—actually now February 26—<em>exactly<em> 100 nights since Sookie had been torn from his side, a hundred nights since he'd felt the connection to her from the vampire bond. The fairy bond was intact, but she was still distant from him. Therefore, he knew her to be alive, but the vampire bond was numb.

He sat down to check his email. The A.P. still hadn't contacted him, nor could he figure out where she was. Every night he hoped for acknowledgment that she'd received his messages, and when it didn't come yet again, he was more than a little irritated. He moved that frustration carefully to the side of his mind and opened an email from the witch Amelia. She had been working with Jesus for months to find out additional information about fairies. The email contained some details that confirmed what Eric had surmised―that the only _known_ way for him to get to the fairy realm was to be taken there through a portal in the company of a fairy. And there was no way to access such a portal without a fairy present who knew _how_ to find one or who could create one.

Eric responded and told her to keep digging for alternatives.

Amelia had learned that there were two kinds of portals: the kind that was more permanent, such as the one that had been in the graveyard next to Sookie's home before it had been destroyed, and the kind that could be opened almost anywhere. This second variety required a lot of magic and could be done only by powerful fairies, such as―Eric assumed―Claudette and the others who had come to take Hadley and Hunter that night in Santa Fe. Since fairy magic seemingly couldn't be duplicated, the brujo and witch had thus far found no other way to get into the realm without a fairy to provide an escort—so to speak. The magic, apparently, emanated from the fairy himself or herself and wasn't drawn up by a spell.

Eric had told Amelia and Jesus about Bill's going to the fairy realm to speak to Claudine after he'd ingested so much of Sookie's blood, but they had not been able to figure out _how_ he'd accomplished that. And Eric was almost certain that Bill did not know how he'd done it himself. Still―many a night after Hunter had gone to bed, Eric tried to concentrate on his fairy bond with Sookie and on her blood that he still felt inside his body in order to somehow go to her in the fairy realm, but every time, he failed. He even tried staying up during the day at times in order to attempt the connection then―since Bill had told Sookie he'd had the vision of the fairy realm as he'd been in his day rest.

For the last 100 mornings, Eric had gone to his rest, hoping that he'd somehow be transported to Sookie, but so far, there had been nothing, and neither Amelia nor Jesus had been able to find out anything to account for how Bill had been able to go there.

Eric closed down his email with a huff directed at the A.P.; if she could only tell him that Sookie was well and that he would see her again, he would be comforted. He resisted the urge to pound his fists into the desk he'd made for himself out of black walnut. Sookie's matching desk was still waiting to me made—as were the floor to ceiling bookcases that would eventually cover two of the four walls of the room.

At that thought, the vampire decided to occupy himself with more work in the woodshop. He texted Bubba, checked on Hunter, and then went downstairs. Bubba was waiting in the living room when he got there and would remain in the house as Eric worked outside in case Hunter awoke from a nightmare. Eric continued to worry about that even though Hunter's last bad dream had been almost three weeks before.

The Viking comforted himself with the knowledge that even if Hunter did have a nightmare, it would take him only twenty-one seconds to reach the child. Bubba would call immediately if the child's sleep became disturbed, and then Eric would be by Hunter's side in moments to comfort him. Far more difficult for Eric were the nights when he had to go to Fangtasia―though he tried to limit his time there to only an hour or two at most.

In early December, Hunter had had a night terror during one of Eric's nights at Fangtasia; Miranda had called him after the boy wouldn't stop crying for twenty minutes. It had taken Eric another twenty-seven minutes to fly home at full speed. Hunter's red, swollen eyes when Eric did finally get to him were almost enough to convince him never to leave the child's side again. In fact, after that episode, Eric had gone to Fangtasia during Hunter's waking night hours for several weeks just to make sure he was there if the boy had a nightmare.

During the last month, however, Hunter had asked Eric to go _after_ he was asleep again because the boy didn't like it when Eric wasn't there for their regular time together each night. Eric didn't like that either, but the vampire didn't want to leave the boy alone and at the mercy of his nightmares.

Eric chuckled a bit as he recalled how he and Hunter had finally resolved the issue. Eric agreed to resume going to Fangtasia after Hunter was sleeping if the boy promised to call him immediately if he had a nightmare. That way, Hunter could hear his voice and be comforted until Eric could get to him. Hunter would also be able to wait in Eric and Sookie's room until Eric could get home, and the little boy had promised Eric to try not to cry for so long and to let Miranda help him to feel better. In turn, Eric promised that he would talk to Hunter on the phone all the way home if the boy needed him to.

Thankfully, however, Hunter had not had any additional nightmares while Eric was away from him. As Eric opened the door to his workshop, he looked up at Hunter's bedroom window, comforted by the warm light he saw in the window, emanating from the special new nightlight Jesus had gotten him the week before. The fact that the brujo had placed a spell on the object that would help to limit the severity of Hunter's nightmares if he _did_ have them comforted the vampire even more.


	40. Chapter 39: His Majesty's Plans

**Chapter 39: His Majesty's Plans**

Eric went back to his shop and took the covering off of his current project, a new bed for Hunter. He was working on it during the nights after Hunter had fallen asleep because he intended for it to be a surprise present for the boy's sixth birthday, which was coming up on March 30. Eric ran his fingers over the smooth oak wood that he'd used to make the headboard. He pulled out his small carving knives and picked up on the dinosaur scene that he was making on the headboard. He worked slowly and carefully, enjoying the feel of the wood smoothing under his hands. At the same time, he worked to empty himself of all his feelings and frustrations at not yet getting to his Sookie. In the dead of the night, he could concentrate on his simple work, even as he made sure his emotions were safely stowed away.

At about 3:30, he felt Pamela drawing near to him, which was not unusual. His child often came by during the nights after Fangtasia had closed, especially when Jessica was on a date with Stackhouse―something that Pam allowed twice per week now. Of course, Pam had threatened Jason's life _several_ times so that he would not try to coerce Jessica to break her order not to feed from or fuck a male for the year. So far, the young man had been well-behaved, but Pam liked to complain to Eric about Jessica's mooning over Stackhouse like he was some kind of prized catch.

Still―Eric knew that Pam was secretly glad that the relationship between the two seemed to help keep Jessica settled down and contented, and the pair had been _forced_ to take things slowly, which seemed to be a good thing for both of them.

As always, Pam didn't bother to knock when she came in to see him. As his vampire child silently studied his progress on the headboard, Eric felt anxiety from her. He gave her a few moments to speak, but she didn't. Her unease seemed to be growing, yet he intuited that she didn't want to upset him about something. He decided that the best plan would be to get her talking about other things.

"Hunter requires that his bangs be cut again," he observed.

Pam sighed, "Human children are like weeds. His hair _cannot_ be kept at a good length for more than three days, and he has already outgrown the jeans I procured for him for Christmas."

Eric chuckled. He was often amazed by the boy's growth as well. "Perhaps, Pamela, you will not purchase such expensive clothing for him next time."

She scoffed, "I'll _not_ have him wear Target _all_ the time as you would. The child needs to learn _some_ sense of style from someone around him. And Lafayette should not be Hunter's lone role model in this." She sneered, "The day I find Hunter in leopard print is the day that Lafayette Reynolds will meet his end; I do not care what you have ordered!"

Eric looked up at his child and chuckled, "You cannot kill Lafayette, Pam. Remember my command?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "But leopard, Eric? Surely you would make an exception."

Eric ignored her comment. "Sookie often spoke about liking the Target store, and they have an adequate selection of clothing for a child Hunter's age. Perhaps when he begins choosing his own style and clothing later, he will want something different, but until then, practical clothing seems best—especially considering his growth spurts and the way he seems to enjoy putting holes into his garments."

"Well―not from Aunt Pam," Pam said, crossing her arms.

"Aunt _Pammy_," Eric corrected grinning at her.

Pam rolled her eyes again at the nickname that Hunter had taken to calling her ever since she'd begun cutting his hair. She was almost positive that either Lafayette or Miranda had put the idea for the name into the boy's head, and she _would_ have her revenge as soon as she found out which one of them was responsible.

Eric chuckled. He felt no real animosity from his vampire child and knew that she was actually quite fond of Hunter—_despite_ her best efforts not to be.

Pam's demeanor changed, however, when Eric went back to his carving.

"What is the matter, Pamela?" Eric asked perceptively after a few minutes of silence. "I have felt your apprehension since you got here. What is it that you are _both_ eager and nervous to speak to me about?"

"It's Compton," Pam said with some trepidation.

For several months―ever since Eric had threatened him―Bill had been behaving himself―for the most part, at least. The king had doubled his efforts to find Hadley, but he'd lost the trail in California, just as Eric had hoped.

During the previous month, Eric had given Pam and Jessica permission to take care of the Remy Savoy issue once and for all. Back in November, when Pam had initially investigated Savoy, she found out that the man had joined Alcoholics Anonymous and had been attempting to hold down a good job at a manufacturing plant. Eric had decided to have the man watched for a while in order to see if his rehabilitation and positive direction in life would last; unfortunately, they did not.

Savoy had become drunk in public one night and had told everyone who would listen at a bar that he was glad to no longer have to deal with Hunter because his son was mentally damaged. He said that he was grateful that Hadley now had that burden. Eric had wanted to kill him for those remarks when he'd learned of them. Not only had Savoy rejected his own son—_again_—but also he had publicly talked about the boy's ability, and even though he'd framed it as a mental handicap, if Bill had found out about it, he might have been able to connect the dots. Eric had immediately ordered Pam and Jessica to glamour all of the bar patrons to forget about Savoy's ramblings.

Also, that very night, he'd had Pam arrange for "Hadley" to call Savoy from California to say that she and Hunter were safe and that she wanted to keep him with her. Savoy had agreed immediately―_without_ glamour having to be used―and Eric had again wanted to kill him—though Pam had rightly stopped him from doing so. Any extra attention drawn to Remy Savoy would just draw more attention to Hunter.

Instead, Eric had Pam glamour Hunter's father to forget about the child's ability, to never seek the boy, and to move on with his life after reporting "Hadley's" call to the police.

Savoy had done just that, and the police―aided by glamour from Jessica and Pam― officially closed the case two days later after Remy had told them that he no longer wanted the boy and that Hunter's mother could have him. The kidnapping charge was pulled―again due to Pam and Jessica―and the detectives were made to believe that they'd gotten evidence of Hadley being in several locations in California during the last few months. Then, Eric had made sure that Bill's P.I. also learned of this information. As far as Eric was concerned, Remy Savoy was no longer Hunter's father, nor would the man _ever_ be a part of the boy's life again.

Eric cataloged all of these events in moments as Pam sighed, "Bill has learned of Hunter's ability―at least he has told Lillith that he suspects that the child is like Sookie."

Eric put down his tools and stood up. "Explain—now!"

"Bill's P.I. apparently interviewed some of the townspeople about Remy and Hunter; he posited that learning about the child would help him to find the mother. Upon hearing rumors of a mental illness, the P.I. probed the matter further, hoping that there was a condition he could trace―through doctors or medicines that Hadley would have to get for Hunter. It seems that Remy had spoken to a few people in his church about the burden he felt from taking care of Hunter _before_ that night at the bar. Either way, Bill now believes Hunter is likely a telepath, and he intends to find the child and use him for his own purposes. And," Pam stopped.

"_And what_?" Eric growled.

"And he told Lillith that he hopes the child tastes even more potent than his mother―more like Sookie. Bill plans to secretly—but sparingly—feed from Hunter until he is of legal age, and then," Pam stopped again.

"_What_?" Eric seethed.

"And then he plans to train Hunter as his lover and tie the boy irrevocably to him by blood. He also wants to use the mother sexually and for blood until the boy is eighteen, and then he wants to turn Hadley into a vampire so that neither child nor mother will ever leave his side."

Eric walked over to a discarded piece of wood and crushed it into his hands like a piece of paper.

"There's more," Pam said meekly, though her own anger was now simmering as well.

"_What_?" Eric growled.

"He told Lillith that he remembers scenting a wonderful-smelling child here several months ago; he also wonders why Bubba is still here since Sookie is no longer around for him to protect. He has hypothesized that Hunter may be living here and believes that Hadley may also be with us, acting as your sexual surrogate for Sookie."

Eric growled again.

Pam went on, "Bill is planning to sneak onto the property Monday when you are at Fangtasia, take Bubba out if necessary, and kidnap Hunter if he is here. He feels that Hadley would come to him of her own accord if he had the boy." Pam paused, "He has also convinced Lillith to make an attempt on your life on Monday. She is to make an appointment to file a bogus complaint against a vampire named Simon Brown, who is a mercenary that Bill has hired. Brown is around 600 years old and has been hired to kill _me_. Then, when you are distracted by killing Brown, Lillith is to surprise you and eliminate you."

Eric rammed his fist into a pile of redwood sitting in the corner of the shop and turned back to Pam. "That is it! Compton is going to die!"

"I know," Pam said calmly. "Either by your hand or mine―his fate is sealed this time. He will not," she paused, "hurt Hunter."

"No—he will not. _Never_!"

Just as Eric's supple mind began to form a plan to once and for all kill Bill, he doubled over in intense pain.


	41. Chapter 40: From the Inside Out

**[A/N: Well, my friends, as a reward for your awesome reviewing, it looks like you get a bonus chapter today. Once again, forgive my Swedish. And, as a warning, I will say that I was balling by the time this chapter was over. So if you are prone to cry, grab the kleenex.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: From the Inside Out<strong>

Eric had not felt such physical pain since the sun was beating down on his skin and burning him outside of Fangtasia. However, this time, he felt like he was being burned from the inside out. But he ignored that pain and concentrating instead on the fairy bond, which was pulsating and pulling at him. It was calling to him for his strength, and he knew somehow that Sookie was in trouble—that it was _her_ pain he was feeling.

And he knew with every fiber of his being that he could help her—that he was _made_ to help her. He sent all of his power—all of the magic that he could muster—to the fairy bond, not knowing _how_ it was going to reach her, but having faith that it _would_. He saw Pam reaching out for him, but signaled for her to stay away.

He felt the fairy bond weakening and yelled out, "No! Please, Sookie, stay. Please! Snälla, Sookie, stanna hos mig!" [_Please, Sookie, stay with me!_]

Even more pain ripped through him, and he fell to his knees as crimson tears fell from his bright blue eyes. "No," his voice was begging. "You can't fucking leave me, min kära. You can't leave the bond you made. You can't die. I cannot go on if you do, Sookie." He writhed in pain as he spoke as if to his wife inside the fairy bond.

He knew that she could not hear him, but he hoped that she could somehow _feel_ his words and his love through the bond. _Somehow_, he knew that she was dying, and he refused to fucking let it happen!

"No!" he yelled out. "I won't let you leave me! Jag kommer att göra dig stanna hos mig, min kära!" [_I will make you stay with me._]

Even as Pam looked on helplessly, Eric continued to send all of his own strength to the fairy bond; by gods, he would _not_ allow his wife to die—not while he was still living.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes before sunrise, Pam had to act—despite her master still waving her off. The workshop was not light tight. She briefly left Eric and went to get Miranda. She quickly told the Werelioness what had happened, and the two women went back to Eric's side.<p>

Miranda took in Eric's condition and spoke to him sternly, "Northman, if you stay here, you _will_ die. You _will_ leave Hunter. You _will_ burn and, therefore, be of _no_ use to Sookie."

As if shaken from his agony, Eric looked up at Pam and Miranda, and though he was still fighting to protect his bond with Sookie, he nodded and spoke to them in a stilted voice, "Sookie is in trouble. I can feel her slipping away through the fairy bond she made with me. And I'm not going to fucking allow that!" He spoke passionately as tears tumbled down his cheeks. "I do not know how long this will last, but time is different there, so it may be a _very_ long time."

Pam and Miranda looked at each other nervously. Pam asked, "Master, what do you want us to do?"

In a pained voice, Eric answered, "I should go to the cubby. Hunter should _not_ see me like this. I will need donor blood to keep strong—so that I can keep sending my strength to Sookie. TruBlood will not work as well." He closed his eyes as if pained by this idea.

He staggered to his feet. "I have to find a way to stay awake as well." He looked straight at Pam. "Once I am in the cubby, I will need the silver chains that Sookie stored in the hall closet after the Marnie episode."

Pam drew back in horror. "But," she started.

Eric shook his head. "It is the only way I know," he said. "The pain will keep me awake—at least until something else can be figured out—but the silver means that I will need even more blood to keep replenishing the fairy bond."

Pam shook her head.

"It _must_ be done, Pam!" Eric yelled out in his pain.

Pam nodded; she was also in pain. She'd already heavily dampened her bond with her maker just to stay on her feet. She wiped a tear from her eye. "If you survive this mess, I'm gonna kill you," she told him.

Eric managed a very small smile, "I'm already dead, Pam."

She tried to glare at him but couldn't. She goddamned loved him too much for that.

Eric continued, "Pam, you and Jessica are to stay in the ground-floor bedroom and help care for and protect Hunter for as long as I am like this. I do not think that Bill will act on his plans to confirm Hunter's presence or kidnap him if he knows I am here, but I want as much help at night as possible." Eric paused. "I could not fight him as I am. So Bill must believe that all is well. Make sure that Batanya knows about the imminent threat to Hunter, and keep the boy inside at night from now on."

Pam nodded.

Eric went on, though each word spoken was clearly taxing his strength. "I want Jesus to come down to the cubby as soon as possible; he might know of a spell to help me stay awake."

Eric sunk back to his knees. "Pam, I will need your aid getting to the cubby, and then I need TruBlood―all that is in the house―until the donor blood arrives."

Pam helped Eric into the house and then quickly arranged with Bobby Burnham for a large supply of human donor blood to be delivered as soon as possible. She texted Jessica to tell her to come to the farmhouse at first dark and then got Eric safely to the cubby only a few minutes before sunrise.

Eric said, "Go to your sleep, Pam. Miranda can bring me down the blood."

As Pam was reluctantly leaving the cubby, Miranda was approaching with a warmed four-pack of TruBlood. Pam quickly told Miranda of the Bill situation and then went to the light-tight first-floor bedroom a few minutes after dawn. The light-tight shades in the house were activated, however, so she was in no danger from the sun. Bubba, who had stayed in the house and had been waiting for orders, joined Pam in the bedroom for the day.

After speaking to Pam, Miranda quickly took Eric the TruBlood and then warmed him an additional four-pack. Next, she briefly outlined the situation to Batanya. Without a word, the Britlingen took a position closer to Hunter.

Miranda's next move was call Jesus and Lafayette. Then, she texted Jarod to come over to the main house before going back down to Eric, who was now on his fifth blood. He already had the bleeds despite his age and the early hour. He was obviously expending a lot of energy doing whatever he was doing to channel his strength to Sookie.

Eric looked up at Miranda. "Hunter?"

Miranda assured him. "He is safe. I was just up there and informed Batanya of the situation. She is ready."

Eric seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "When he wakes up, tell Hunter that I am sick. Explain that I am here in the cubby, and tell him that I will see him tonight for a few minutes―if I am able to do so. I will only see him, however, if I am able to stop the bleeds. Tell him that all will be fine, but that I am ill―like he was last month when he caught the flu from Coby."

Miranda nodded. "What else do you need?"

Eric spoke stiffly. "Blood―human blood—as soon as it gets here. And I need that silver chain soon so that I can stay awake. Have Jarod bring it. I don't want to risk your handling it at all since you are pregnant."

The Werelioness nodded and got up. "Jarod would happily donate blood now, Eric. And Lafayette and Jesus will also give you some as soon as they arrive—I am certain. And I will give you my blood as well as long as you don't take enough to hurt the baby."

Eric shook his head as a smile ghosted his lips. "No―the donor blood is cheating enough. I promised Sookie I would never take blood from another except in battle."

Miranda touched Eric's arm almost affectionately, "Okay―I'll bring the donor blood as soon as it's here and keep the TruBlood coming until then. And Jarod will bring down the silver."

She paused at the steps, "And Sookie would understand. She would see that you _are_ in battle―a battle for her."

Eric nodded and closed his eyes. He had been sitting on the bed, but he slunk to the floor so that he wouldn't get blood on the sheets. His clothing was already destroyed by his own blood due to the bleeds.

He concentrated his magic on the fairy bond and on staying awake so that he could continue supplying Sookie with his energy.

* * *

><p>By sunset that night, Eric had gotten into a rhythm. The energy demanded by the bond was very taxing on him―and quite painful to maintain—however, he found himself being extremely thankful. He could tell that the fairy bond on Sookie's end was accepting his aid and absorbing his energy. And that meant that his Sookie was still alive and fighting for him—fighting for <em>them<em>. He hoped that she could recognize—despite her own pain—that she wasn't alone. For so many months, he had felt like he'd been without her, but now he knew that _he_ wasn't alone either. She could call to him, and he could strengthen her, and that fact heartened him.

The thousand-year-old _vampire_ was able to deal with the pain; the _husband_ was able to hold onto his and Sookie's fairy bond and feed it with his strength and love.

In the hours since Sookie had first called to him, Eric had found an effective routine. He would replenish himself with blood every two hours and then filter that new strength into the bond, keeping up a steady and even flow. Then he would repeat the process. The human blood, though it did not taste any better to him than TruBlood, was much more potent and gave Eric additional energy; thus, he felt steadier and better able to control the movement of his energy into the bond.

As Eric had hoped, Jesus was able to find a spell to keep him awake without the need of the silver. The waking spell, which was generally used to aid in the torture of vampires, had been welcome to Eric.

As nightfall approached, Eric's bleeds thankfully stopped. He asked Miranda to bring him some wet towels and fresh clothing so that he could clean himself up and see Hunter.

Eric wanted to make sure that Hunter didn't feel like he'd abandoned him, and truth be told, the vampire knew that he would be strengthened by the child's presence.

Thirty minutes later, Jesus had helped Eric to wash and to put on his fresh clothing. Eric drank an extra pint of donor blood so that Hunter would see him at the strongest that he could be. Then he settled himself into the bed so that he was propped up against several pillows. He looked around him to make sure that there were no signs of blood anywhere.

Then he called Pam to him. His vampire child brought down a very somber-looking Hunter. Eric could see and smell that the boy had been crying, so he mustered a smile even as he continued to send energy into the fairy bond.

In his little hands, Hunter carried the afghan that Eric had still been wrapping himself up into every morning when he went to his day sleep. "Hello, Uncle Eric," Hunter said in a quiet voice. "I thought you might be cold and want your blankie."

Eric closed his eyes for a moment and then reached out for Hunter's gift. The afghan―because of the resilient, absorbent nature of its yarn and intricate twining―still held Sookie's scent, and as the blanket was stretched or folded, it would always let out varying levels of that captured smell.

"Thank you, Hunter," Eric said as he looked at the afghan and then at the boy. "This is _exactly_ what I needed."

Hunter gave him a little smile before looking at the cold floor of the cubby. He was itching to jump up into Eric's arms, but he was also hesitant—afraid even.

"Hunter," Eric tried to make his voice sound strong—normal—for the child. More than anything, he wanted to fix things so that Hunter wouldn't be frightened. "As you have been told, I am sick right now, but I want you to know that I _will_ be okay in time. And you are to go on as you have with your studies. The others will look after you until I am better."

"But Uncle Eric," Hunter said, pushing a tear from his eye, "vampires don't get sick."

Eric sighed. "Do you remember the bond I told you I had with Aunt Sookie?"

"The one that lets you know that she's okay?"

"Yes―your Aunt Sookie is sick, so the bond is sick, but I am trying to help her get better by making the bond feel better. But that makes me a little sick too. Do you understand, smár rekkr?"

"I think so," Hunter nodded.

"Good," Eric said. "You can see me like this for a few minutes each night until the sickness goes away, Hunter, but most of the time, I will need to focus to make the bond better―okay?"

Hunter nodded sadly.

Eric sighed. "I know that you would do _anything_ you could to protect your mother, right?"

Hunter nodded again.

"And that wouldn't mean that you cared any less for me, would it Hunter?"

The boy looked up at Eric and shook his head, "No."

Eric forced another smile, despite his pain. "Good. Then you understand. I have to do what I can to help your aunt Sookie because I love her, but that doesn't mean that I care any less for you. Okay?"

Hunter took a deep breath and nodded.

"Jessica or Aunt Pammy will read you your bedtime story and kiss you goodnight until I am better―okay?"

Again Hunter nodded sadly. "Sometimes when Mommy got sad, she would think about how hugs would make her feel better, so I would give them to her." The little boy looked up at Eric with wide eyes. "Will a hug make you feel better, Uncle Eric?"

Eric nodded his head. "Yes, Hunter," the vampire's voice caught a bit, "a hug _would_ make me feel better."

The boy tentatively climbed onto the bed and then reached out for the vampire, who took the child into his arms and rocked him. Eric _did_ find himself feeling better due to the boy's nearness.

"I love you, Hunter," Eric said softly.

Hunter let out a little sob. "I love you too, Uncle Eric."

Eric closed his eyes and took in Hunter's words, which felt like a salve to his pain. It was the first time either one of them had spoken those words out loud, though both had felt the emotion for months—probably from their first day together, truth be told.

Eric continued to rock Hunter in his arms.

"Please don't go away," came Hunter's little voice.

Eric vowed to his child, "I'm not going anywhere. And I _will_ get better. I promise."

Eric looked at Pam, who came over and picked up Hunter into her arms. She cradled him against her chest and rocked him for a moment before carrying him up the steps and out of the cubby.

Eric lay back onto the bed, closed his eyes, and focused his energy on the fairy bond. He placed his hand firmly over where the bond was housed in his chest. "Sookie," he said quietly into the dark of the cubby after the motion detector lights had turned off, "there is _so_ much for you to live for here. You have to stay with me. You have to let me help you to live, min kära. You have to live and come back to me―and Hunter. I need you. _We_ need you. Snälla, gå inte bort." [_Please, don't go away._]


	42. Chapter 41: Save Me

**Chapter 41: Save Me**

Sookie lay almost motionless on the ground as Queen Mab approached her.

"What's happened?" Claudette asked with curiosity rather than concern in her eyes.

Sookie heard words being spoken above her, but had a difficult time processing them as her breathing became more labored. The only thing that forced her to stay awake and alive was the fairy bond, which was being flooded with strength―strength that she somehow knew was coming from Eric. _Somehow_―he was sending her his energy, love, and magic despite their distance and the time between them. And because of him—because of her fucking magnificent vampire—she held on to her life by holding onto their bond, despite the fact that her body wanted to give up.

She intuited that she needed to stay awake―knowing that if she succumbed to the darkness, she _would_ die. So she kept fighting. She heard Eric's voice in her head begging her again and again to stay with him and to hold on to him. So she kept fighting. He promised that he would keep her strong enough to hang on. So she kept fighting. He told her that he _needed_ her. So she fought for him.

She clung to Eric for her very life. She clung to him even as she marveled at him through her pain. Her Eric—her bonded—seemed to be breaking all the laws of time and space to keep her alive.

Answering Claudette's question, Queen Mab spoke above her. "If I _had_ to guess, I would say that the little slut has created a _bond_ with the vampire."

"A vampire bond would not survive the jump to this realm, your majesty―even _if_ she had somehow managed to make one with the blond one. And I _seriously_ doubt that a monster such as he would even be capable of such a bond," Claudette scoffed.

"No," Queen Mab said, toeing Sookie's ribs with her dainty-looking slipper. "You are correct; a _vampire_ bond would not survive the distance, but a _fairy_ bond would."

"You can't be serious!" Claudette exclaimed. "How could _this_ one even manage that? It takes an incredible amount of magic to bond, and she is mediocre at best—a hybrid."

"Hmm," Queen Mab contemplated as she once again kicked at Sookie, "she _was_ able to marshal an incredible amount of raw magic her first time here. Remember, I felt it firsthand. This one has much magic in her; it is just undisciplined. A fairy bond with a mate from another realm is the _only_ way to explain her rejection of the light fruit."

"How so?" Claudette asked.

"The bond would not allow anything to happen to her body that would sever the connection with her mate, and the light fruit would make it quite impossible for her to return to her monster, and you know that vampires cannot come here. So her bond is _literally_ pushing the fruit from her body, and something seems to be fueling it as well—though I'm sure _that_ will not last for long."

Claudette chuckled and spoke sarcastically. "So her bond would rather see her _die_ than to be separated for eternity from the blond vampire?"

"Yes," Mab confirmed. "It is a sweet story―don't you think? A tale of star-crossed lovers. It is a shame that those kinds of stories so often end in death."

Sookie continued to hear the words of Queen Mab and Claudette as she curled into her pain. She knew that Queen Mab was right. The fairy bond made between Eric and her was working hard to keep them together, and somehow _Eric's_ magic―_his_ life force―was being pushed into her to keep her alive even now.

"Well―why doesn't she just die?" Claudette asked, looking down at Sookie with derision. "She should not be able to reject the light fruit and live."

Queen Mab laughed maniacally. "I believe that her vampire is feeding her his strength through their bond to keep her alive. I can feel her pulsing with foreign magic even now."

"_Incredible_," Claudette said as if she were looking at a science project. Her eyes glinted evilly. "That means that he lived," she said with a little disappointment, but then she brightened, "but that _also_ means that he is in excruciating pain and has most likely been so for many weeks, given the difference in time between our realms." She laughed again.

"True," Queen Mab said, "but still, I want this one dead. If she will not accept the light fruit, then she is no longer of use to us."

"I thought you had great plans for her," Claudette said, still looking down at Sookie.

"Yes, it is a _true_ pity," Queen Mab said. "With her innate magic, can you imagine the price she would fetch and the lineage she could spawn?" Queen Mab sighed. "Oh well―her cousin comes from the same gene pool and has already produced a telepathic child. Perhaps, Hadley will turn out better than I thought she would."

Claudette raised the silver sword that she still had in one of her hands. "May I have the honor, my queen?"

Queen Mab smiled at her child. "Of course, my beauty."

Just as she raised her sword to take Sookie's life, a yellowish light pounded into Claudette, and the cruel fairy was sent flying. Claude and several others appeared and shot light at Queen Mab's other fairies too.

"Hello Mother," Claude said as he approached the queen. "It is _nice_ to see you."

"Betrayer!" Queen Mab yelled at her son.

"No―_you_ are the betrayer," a voice said from behind Claude as a beautiful, older fairy with long, silky silver-golden hair strode toward them.

Queen Mab shrank back in fear. "_You_ promised never to come near me again!" she yelled. "You gave your word. We have a treaty!"

"Yes, and you promised to refrain from bringing Sookie here or harming her, so the treaty we had was broken by you _first_, my dear," he answered calmly as he bent down to look at his great-granddaughter in person for the first time. He immediately saw that Sookie was dying, but surprisingly, his reaction was to chuckle a bit. He looked at Mab, "She is being kept alive by her bonded one." He added sarcastically, "If I remember correctly, wasn't it _you_ who said that fairies couldn't form bonds with those from other species?"

Queen Mab answered bitterly, "It is _you_ who has passed down your whoring ways to her. If you had never gone to that realm to father the bastard Earl, then you would not have to worry about your tainted lineage now."

From his bent position, Niall looked up at his wife, "Perhaps if you were capable of love, I would not have sought it elsewhere." His voice boomed with power, and Queen Mab once again shrank back.

Niall turned back to his great-granddaughter and looked at her lovingly. "Now―let's get you settled, my dear. I'm sure your vampire could use the rest as well."

He placed his hand over the fairy bond he felt inside of his great-granddaughter. The bond was flowing with continuous energy and strength from the vampire, Eric Northman. In that moment, Niall decided that he really _did_ like the vampire, despite his race. It was obviously taking a major effort from him to keep his great-granddaughter alive, and the vampire had clearly been at it for a while. He silently cursed the Ancient Pythoness for not letting him know about Sookie and Hadley being there sooner.

Niall closed his eyes and sent his magical power of healing into Sookie. Once he felt the effects of the light fruit completely leave her and her fairy bond settle, he whispered into her ear, "Sleep, dear child."

Sookie shook her head weakly. "No―Can't. Leave. Eric," she managed.

Niall smiled, picked up his great-granddaughter, and cradled her to him. "Just for a few minutes. I promise―you will not lose your vampire in that time."

For some reason, Sookie trusted the kind voice above her and sank into an unconscious state.

"You force me to retake arms against you, Niall," Queen Mab said with bile in her voice.

Niall looked at his wife, "I have simply forced you to keep to your word, Mab." His voice turned cold, "You have tried to compel Sookie to eat the light fruit twice now, which is _against_ our agreement. It seems to be _you_ who wishes to make war again. And look what the result of _that_ has been."

Queen Mab scoffed, "Fine! Take the product of your infidelity and get her out of my sight! I do not want her anyway."

Niall looked down at the precious cargo in his arms, "You could _not_ have had her anyway, so it seems." He chuckled again, "I have _never_ felt a stronger bond―not even between two fairies. My great-grandchild, it seems, has chosen her mate very well."

"Abomination!" Queen Mab yelled. "She is a whore to vampires."

Niall's voice took on a dangerous edge that made Queen Mab shiver, "She is the faithful wife to _one_ vampire, _my dear_." His use of the endearment cut right through her. "And _that_ makes her more than _you_ ever were to me."

"_Go_!" Queen Mab yelled, though a little meekly.

By this time, Claudette was cautiously making her way to her mother's side and Mab's other fairies had taken up defensive positions behind their queen.

Niall looked at Claudette with love in his eyes, "There is always room for you at my side, Daughter."

For an instant, Claudette's cold heart melted a bit, but she immediately stiffened. "No!" she said. "I stand with Mother against the pollution of our race. And do not call me daughter! It was _her_ vampire mate that killed your other daughter!" Claudette gestured toward the unconscious Sookie.

Niall nodded sadly. "Claudine will always be beloved by me, but the vampire was following his instinct―attacking her scent―and it was your mother who sent her―once again against our treaty―to Sookie despite the fact that she knew vampires were near. And Claudine was never a warrior as you are, my dear child."

Claudette sneered, "Do not call me that."

Niall went on, "I will _always_ love and miss your dear sister, Claudette―just as I will _always_ love you―but I will put the blame for Claudine's death where it really lies." He glared at Mab.

With that, Niall pulled Sookie tightly to his chest, turned, and walked away―followed closely by his group of fairies with Claude acting as rear guard.


	43. Chapter 42: Aunt Pammy

**Chapter 42: Aunt Pammy**

Pam was pacing the living room floor with her phone to her ear. Bill was once again calling to see why Eric was not conducting Area 5 business that Sunday evening. It was March 21, and Eric had been in the cubby for almost a month, fighting—with _no_ sleep at all thanks to the aid of Jesus's spells—to stay alive for both Sookie and himself.

Bill had been beside himself, and the bugs in his home had picked up his increasing tension and frustration. The king was anxious to steal Hunter and/or Hadley away from Eric, but he was afraid to enact his plan or even to come onto the property as long as the Viking was there. Bill had also become irritated with Lillith because she'd been unable to find out any information about why Eric had not come to Fangtasia for the last several Sundays. For Pam, the only silver lining was that Lillith had become so much more enthusiastic as she'd tried to "pump" her for information. Pam had to stifle a giggle at that thought. The brunette vampiress was certainly "trainable"; she'd give her that.

Much to Pam's annoyance, Bill had called her almost nightly for the past two weeks to inquire about Eric's absence. And the _last_ fucking thing she needed to be worrying about was a twitchy Bill Compton. She'd resolved that if Eric wasn't better by the next week, she was going to find an opportunity to take out the king herself. The only thing that had been stopping her was that she couldn't figure out a way to get him out in the open and vulnerable. Since Eric had kicked his ass back in November, he'd stayed tucked into his mansion like a rat in a nest, and rumor had it, he'd put his home into a human's name so that vampires couldn't just come in anymore without an invitation. And his fucking guard had been doubled, and they all carried Uzis with fucking wooden bullets.

Pam worked hard to calm herself. Through the surveillance equipment in Bill's home, she'd learned that the guards had orders to shoot any vampire that came onto the property without an explicit invitation from the king, and Pam knew that she didn't have one of those.

Still—having to listen to his insipid voice each night tested the very limits of her control. She had to force herself not to march over to his poorly decorated mansion and slowly saw off his pasty head with her stiletto.

She looked down at her custom made Alexander McQueen 4-inch pumps. She loved them and would hate to sacrifice them for regicide, but the temptation of seeing the dusty rose heel stabbed through Compton's scrawny neck was almost too much for her to resist.

But she _did_ resist. From her almost-nightly discussions with Eric during his ordeal, Pam knew that it was best to wait until Bill _thought_ he had the advantage so that he would place himself in harm's way. Her maker—always so wise when it came to battle—knew that the best way to defeat Bill was to use his own delusional overconfidence against him.

But, frankly, Pam was fucking exhausted by dealing with the shit storm that had been placed at her feet, and she needed for her maker to get better ASA-fucking-P! For one thing, she was tired of seeing Hunter's forlorn little face. Oh—the little human laughed and played with other household members, but in all of his unguarded or unoccupied moments, he looked incredibly sad, and Pam didn't care for how that made _her_ fucking feel. In fact, the whole household was walking around as if in a holding pattern waiting for Eric to get well and waiting for him to tell them that Sookie was also okay.

She rolled her eyes. Stackhouse had been a fucking mess since he'd found out that Sookie was in pain. Jesus walked around like a fucking zombie because he was worried about Eric and was torturing himself over the fact that his own waking spells were—indeed—torturing Eric by keeping him from sleeping. Lafayette was so depressed that he had stopped wearing any purple―not that that was necessarily a bad thing. Jarod was constantly on high-alert due to a slight scare with Miranda's pregnancy, which had turned out to be nothing but a fucking stomachache due to the volume of strawberry milkshakes she was putting away because of her most recent craving. Pam had been forced to endure a five minute lecture from Ludwig about _that_ false alarm, and she'd still not forgiven the Werelioness for it.

And on top of everything else, the kitten was once again refusing to fucking eat when she fed it!

Between keeping everyone from falling the fuck apart, managing Fangtasia, and looking after Area 5, she hadn't even had time to get a fucking manicure in twelve days, and the pedicure peeking out at her from her pumps was a travesty. Eric was going to fucking pay! There weren't enough Louis Vuitton bags in the world to make up for all this shit. She nodded to herself; she would require Marc Jacobs too.

Pam shook her head even as she half-listened to Bill whining on and on about a sheriff's duty. She opened up her end of her bond with Eric—as she did every half hour or so—to make sure he was still there. She stopped herself from sighing. Yes, he was still there. Yes, he was still in intense pain. Yes, he was still sending his energy to the fairy bond. And all that meant that she was _still_ in the center of the clusterfuck, just trying to ride out the storm. She shut back down the bond.

Pam didn't like it at all that everyone in the house seemed to look to her to fix the shit that was going down—as if she could do anything. That was Eric's fucking job, and he needed to fix the fucking fairy bond and get well so that he could get back to it!

Still—as much as she was frustrated, Pam was worried―deeply worried. Eric was weak, and despite the fact that he was taking in a lot of blood every night _AND_ day, he was getting progressively weaker. She'd heard about vampires who were tortured through sleep deprivation for long periods of time, and none of them had mentally survived the ordeal. So far, however, Eric's mind was intact, and he was carrying on the best that he could―even holding nightly meetings with Miranda and herself to get progress reports―but she knew that most of his strength was being fed straight into the fairy bond.

Pam had to hold in another sigh. Except for her periodic checks, during her every waking hour, she'd been keeping her end of the bond with Eric shut down in order to avoid feeling her maker's agony. Truth be told, shutting it down pained her, and she ached to feel her maker whole and contented through their bond. She didn't know what she would do if it wasn't for Eric's nightly visits with Hunter, which seemed to give her maker some respite from his pain.

The boy would spend about half an hour with Eric each night, and it was only during those times that her maker seemed somewhat energized. Most of their time together was spent with Eric holding the child as Hunter told Eric about his studies and what he'd done since they'd last been together. Honestly, Pam wasn't sure that Eric would still be in one piece if it wasn't for that little boy. And that fact just made her want to kill the person who was droning on and on to her through the phone even more. The thought of Bill Compton putting even one of his stubby fingers on the little human made her want to crush him with her fucking hands.

Pam closed her eyes and tried to focus more on what Bill was saying. She was listening for the change of pitch that would indicate that he was winding down so that she could make a graceful exit from the conversation without drawing more of the king's suspicion. She rolled her eyes as he seemed to pick up momentum again. "Seriously," she thought to herself, "_how_ can he possibly stand the sound of his own voice?"

Just that evening, Compton—with the help of Lillith—had formulated a plan to seek out Jessica for the first time since their maker/child bond had been severed. The purpose of approaching her was solely to _use_ her for information about Eric. Unfortunately, Jessica had been monitoring Bill with her at the time, and Pam had had an _additional_ heartsick vampire to deal with―which was about one goddamn more than she could deal with at any given time! After that, she'd needed to call Jason over to keep Jessica occupied. Fucking Bill Compton—she wanted to kill him so badly!

Finally, Bill seemed to be summing up, "I am tired of your brushoffs, Pam. I need for Eric to conduct the business in his fucking area. If he cannot handle it, rest assured, he _will_ be replaced."

Pam tried to act coolly. In truth, Area 5 business―because of her own efforts and the instructions Eric had managed to give her―_was_ up-to-date, except for a few face-to-face meetings that she couldn't cover, including the dispute involving Lillith and Simon Brown. Of course, Pam knew the real nature of Lillith's dispute, but she had been certain to act sympathetic during her _encounters_ with the beautiful brunette vampiress.

"Do not worry about Area 5, your majesty," Pam said, finally getting in a word edgewise with the asinine Bill Compton. "Did you not get your tribute earlier this evening? Is it not _more_ than the projection? The Area is running like a well-oiled machine."

Bill grunted, "Then why has Eric not been at Fangtasia, settling Area 5 disputes for the last month?"

"He's been making surprise personal visits to the vampires involved in disputes, as you know he just _loves_ to do," Pam answered casually. "Why―is there a case he's missed? Have you heard complaints?"

Of course, she knew that Bill wouldn't want to directly mention Lillith's dispute with Simon Brown for fear of drawing attention to his own interest in it. "No," Bill said hurriedly, "I just need for my sheriffs to be available―_visible_―and doing their duty. One day per week in a public setting is already too little, and I have let Eric get away with _that_ for months now."

"When was the last time Thalia held public court?" Pam asked in an overly saccharine tone, knowing that the answer was _never_. "Anyway, what do you care _how_ Eric does things as long as it all gets done?"

At these words, Eric stepped out of the cubby, looking drained, but better than Pam had seen him since he'd first collapsed on the floor of the workshop. In fact, she'd not seen him on his own feet unsupported since that night.

Eric reached out for the phone, and Pam gaped and then handed it to him, even as she stifled her sounds of surprise. She quickly and fully reactivated the bond between them. She was shocked to find that Eric was no longer struggling to feed his energy to Sookie and that he was not in any pain at all. He was simply tired—very, very tired.

"Hello, Billy Boy," Eric said as strongly as he could into the phone. Pam could feel that he was faking the strength, but she was still happy to hear it. "What is this I hear? Are you dissatisfied with my work? Tsk, tsk, Bill. I would think you would know _better_ than to doubt my running of Area 5. Didn't I tell you once _not_ to interfere with my business, your majesty?" Eric couldn't quite bring the menace into his voice.

Pam could hear Bill's stammering response on the other end of the phone.

The Viking slumped over a bit and leaned against the couch, his small exertion taking its toll. He continued speaking, though his voice was considerably less authoritative. "You needn't worry. I will be at Fangtasia holding court on Sunday next." With that, Eric hung up the phone and wearily handed it to Pam before slowly making his way to the kitchen and getting a bag of donor blood from the refrigerator. He warmed it and then drank it down as Pam watched him, her face still a picture of disbelief.

A little stronger, he turned to her. "Sookie is out of danger. I do not know what happened, but she is no longer in pain." He sighed and smiled a bit, "And she is _alive_ and strong."

Pam sighed with relief and returned his small smile. "You look," she paused, "tired."

Eric nodded in agreement. "I am, but I will soon be rested enough to take care of Compton," he spit out the name. Eric warmed and quickly drank a second bag of donor blood, and Pam could feel through the bond that he was steadier.

Eric felt the rub of fur against his leg and looked down to see the kitten, which had grown quite a bit in the last month. The creature looked up at him expectantly, and Eric picked him up gently, being sure to stroke him behind the ears as he liked. He walked the little animal over to its full food bowl, but the kitten looked up at him stubbornly. Eric chuckled again, dumped out the clearly 'inferior' food, and refilled the bowl with a fresh batch. The kitten looked up with satisfaction, purred happily, and then ate.

Pam sighed dramatically. "I am glad that you are feeling better. That mangy fleabag has been getting fat because it has only accepted tuna to eat for the last month. Seriously Eric—I don't even think that _you_ are as stubborn as this damned cat!" She added under her breath, "It's not like I wasn't feeding it from the same fucking bag that you just used."

Eric bent down to pet the kitten, whose purr had gotten even louder. He chuckled, "Well—you obviously weren't feeding him _correctly_, Pam."

Pam seethed at him. "I intend to do some damage to your credit card for all this!"

Eric looked up at her; his expression held only one emotion—gratefulness. "Take the one _without_ the limit, Pam."

She quickly wiped away the tear that had made its way to the corner of her eye and turned around. "I already did."

Eric chuckled and then looked toward the second floor. He smelled that Hunter was in his room playing with Jessica and Jason, but he walked straight into his own bedroom at human speed. It had been almost a month since he'd been in there, and the smell of his wife had faded, just as he'd feared.

Eric paused at the closet and opened the plastic bag with the sheets he and Sookie had used on her last nights in the human realm. Having been sealed, the sheets still smelled strongly of her—much more strongly than even the afghan—and he took in her scent deeply. After having held onto her so tightly for the last weeks through the fairy bond, he needed that moment. Thanks to Jesus's magic, he'd had no sleep in all that time, yet his wife's scent refueled him a little.

Eric resealed the bag and then got into the shower. He wanted desperately to see Hunter, but he also wanted to seem more fully like himself first. The water felt good on his skin, and he indulged himself by using Sookie's shampoo and body wash so that he could continue feeling closer to her. He could admit to himself that a part of him―a _very_ small part―was saddened that the fairy bond was no longer calling to him for help. He'd felt more useful to Sookie in the last weeks than he'd felt in months―and he'd felt _closer_ to her too. He'd come to almost relish his pain because it meant that he was taking some pain away from her.

Now the bond was back to how it had been before―stable and present, but not actively reaching for him. Eric told himself that it was better―that it meant that Sookie was no longer dying―and he chastised himself for his selfishness as he rinsed his tired body.

Eric dressed at human speed and then tiredly walked to Hunter's room. The boy's back was turned to the door, and he was playing a game called Candy Land with Jessica and Jason.

Eric had seen the boy for half an hour earlier that night―just long enough to tide them both over. The vampire walked into the room. "Hunter," he said almost tentatively.

Hunter turned and then got to his feet as if he were seeing a ghost. "Uncle Eric?" he questioned.

Eric nodded, and the boy rushed over, stopping just short of him. Eric squatted down and then opened his arms, and Hunter launched into them, holding Eric as tightly as he could. "Are you all better?" the boy asked, looking up at the vampire with tears in his big brown eyes.

"I am tired, but I will be as good as new soon," Eric answered.

"And Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked. "Did you make her better in your bond?"

"Aunt Sookie is also all better," Eric assured.

Eric heard both Jason and Jessica sigh with relief from the other side of the room.

Hunter once again tightened his grip around Eric's neck and started crying in relief and pent up worry. Eric picked up the boy and carried him to the rocking chair in the living room―to _their_ chair. He sat them down and began rocking. The action comforted them both, and Eric felt sleep pulling him despite the fact that it was night.

A little while later, Pam draped the afghan, which she'd retrieved from the cubby, over Hunter and Eric. For several minutes, she watched the boy and the vampire sleep in the comfort of one another. She felt better than she had in weeks.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the house spent at least some time taking in the sight of the sleeping boy and vampire that night. They all knew that Hunter had been having a hard time sleeping, and though Eric had always cleaned up the evidence of the bleeds before Hunter came for his nightly visits, Hunter didn't like seeing his favorite person sick. And when Hunter did go to bed, his sleep was restless, though—thankfully—because of Jesus's spell on the night-light, his nightmares had not returned.<p>

Everyone in the little family knew that a rough patch had been hurdled, and each of them was glad that the house could rebalance itself now.

* * *

><p>All night and into the next day until Hunter woke up, Batanya stood guarding the pair from the corner of the living room. Britlingens were known to be impartial defenders of their clients. In her long life, she'd guarded people on one side of a conflict through one contract period and those on the opposing side through another. She rarely cared about whom she was protecting or why.<p>

However, it was difficult for her not to become personally involved with her current charge and current employer, especially given the fact that she had worked so frequently for the Ancient Pythoness, whom Batanya _did_ like. In fact, she was secretly working for her even now―with the ancient lady supplementing her salary so that the Viking could afford her.

The seer had told her many years before that she would need her service to watch over a young one so that her vampire grandchild could concentrate on bucking against the cruel hand of fate. Batanya had agreed to take the assignment from the Ancient Pythoness with more-less indifference; it was—after all—just another job. However, the more she was around the Viking and his child, the less indifferent she felt.

Seeing the vampire out of his cubby and with the boy, the Britlingen found herself more at ease than she'd been in the last month. She was gratified that her charge would be happier again.


	44. Chapter 43: Stop Hiding, Stop Denying

**Chapter 43: Stop Hiding, Stop Denying**

Eric woke up in the rocking chair at sunset the next evening as the automatic shades clicked into their night positions. Hunter and Odin were looking up at him expectantly. Automatically, Eric reached out and pulled the boy onto his lap. The vampire merely said, "Tell me."

"Everything?" Hunter asked, his brown eyes practically glittering.

"Of course."

Hunter grinned wider than he had in a month and then launched into a vivid description of his day as Eric listened attentively and rocked them.

Once Hunter's long narrative was spent, Eric smiled down at the boy. "It sounds like you had a busy day, smár rekkr," Eric said affectionately as he brushed the boy's bangs from his head in the familiar gesture.

"Yep!" Hunter said. "And I," he paused, "liked bein' able to visit you whenever I wanted to."

Eric smiled at him. "Shall we see what the others are doing outside?"

Hunter lit up. "I can go outside at night now that you're better!" He jumped off Eric's lap and rushed toward the back door, skidding to a stop in front of the hook that held his coat. Odin was at his heels. Hunter quickly put on his coat as Eric put a hat over his tousled blond hair. Eric grinned as he zipped up Hunter's coat; the boy needed a haircut again.

Eric and Hunter went outside hand in hand. Miranda, Jarod, Jason, Jessica, and Pam were all sitting around a vigorous fire, which provided warmth against the chilly March night. Hunter looked at Eric expectantly, and the vampire swung the boy up to his shoulder, much to Hunter's delight. After a few spins in the air, which caused the child to squeal and giggle, Eric settled them into the chair he customarily used. He noticed that the chair that he and Hunter had been working on the night he had first felt Sookie's call for help was now finished, and Jessica was sitting in it next to Jason as the two held hands and spoke quietly.

Eric turned Hunter around on his lap so that he could look at him. "How did Jessica get her chair, smár rekkr?" he asked with an affectionate tap to Hunter's nose.

Hunter smiled brightly, "Uncle Jason helped me! I didn't know how to start a new one, but I told him how we could finish that one, and he helped me!"

Jason sat forward. "Yeah—Hunter told me all about how to finish it up," he said with obvious pride for the boy as he tapped the arm of Jessica's chair. "He sanded the pieces all by himself and showed me how all the parts fit together." Jason looked at Eric sincerely, "You are teachin' him to be a real woodworker, just like my Granddaddy Earl was."

Eric smiled down at the boy and swept aside the bangs that were peeking from under his hat, "You learned well, Hunter. We will start a new chair tomorrow night, and I will show you from the beginning this time."

Hunter looked up at Eric with smiling eyes as Eric patted his back. Eric inhaled the young one's scent. The _vampire_ was very happy to be among what Sookie would term their family again, but even as he sat there, the _husband_ was having a difficult time placing his emotions for his wife into the room in his mind where he'd been accustomed to housing them before she'd called him for help through the fairy bond. He'd been so single-mindedly focused on sending Sookie his strength for so long that he felt a little lost.

He'd gotten used to sending all of himself—including all of his pent up emotions—straight to the fairy bond. He felt those feelings swell inside of him now, and they seemed to have nowhere to go. It was as if the room in his mind that had contained them had crumbled to ruins from disuse in the last month. And it was only Hunter's presence that prevented all of those swirling emotions from exploding into a million pieces. With Hunter near him, Eric was able to concentrate on his love for the child.

* * *

><p>After a while spent by the fire and in the company of the others, Eric took Hunter inside—after discreetly arranging for Pam, Miranda, and Jarod to meet him in the workshop an hour before dawn. Eric's mind was already solidifying a plan to make Bill's Sunday go <em>very<em> differently than the king was hoping.

But before Eric met with them, he needed to take some time to rest and to get his emotions fully back under his control—back behind sturdy walls. Eric knew that he had to keep himself strong for Hunter and for the upcoming conflict with Bill, and that meant that he had to contain his feelings once more.

Throughout the evening, Eric enjoyed being in Hunter's presence and listening to more about his daytime life as they ate their dinner together. He and the boy also enjoyed their story time, and Eric realized he'd missed tucking the child into bed in the evenings. After giving Hunter his prerequisite goodnight kiss and waiting for him to fall into slumber, he stopped in the hall and gave Batanya a little bow.

"Thank you for keeping him safe in my absence. I will not forget your proficiency. It was a," he paused, "_comfort_ to me."

Batanya nodded, and Eric thought for a moment that he saw the slightest trace of a smile tease her lips.

The vampire went to his and Sookie's office and quickly checked his emails. Pam had been keeping on top of all of his Area 5 business, so thankfully there was nothing pressing for him to see to.

He also read the reports that had been sent to him by Amelia Broadway, though Jesus had been keeping him up-to-date with their research. They still hadn't come up with a way to get him into the fairy realm, but Eric now had a couple of ideas of his own. He sent both Jesus and Amelia emails; he wanted to get them working on a new theory that he'd developed based on his experience during Sookie's 'call' to him. He hypothesized that a fairy could _summon_ someone into the fairy realm, just as Sookie had been 'summoning' his strength to her so that she could survive. The only requirements, he theorized, were choice on the part of the one being summoned and—if he wasn't mistaken—a little bit of fairy blood.

He posited that this was how Bill had gotten to the fairy realm―that Claudine had used the fairy blood within him to draw him in. If this theory was correct, Eric felt certain that Sookie could bring him into the fairy realm to her—without a portal—if she could only learn how to do so.

He also sent an email to the head of the research department for the company that had developed TruBlood—a company that he owned a good deal of stock in; he had another idea about how he might get into the fairy realm even if Sookie wasn't able to call him to her. It just might take a bit of time to develop all the pieces he needed, but he was relieved to finally have a direction of thought.

That small triumph aside, Eric was frustrated to find that there was still no response from the A.P. as he scrolled through almost a month's worth of emails. He rose angrily, but then tried to set that emotion aside. When he found that he couldn't easily do this, he decided to check on Hunter, knowing that seeing the child safe would calm him. It did. Puppy, kitten, stuffed dinosaur and boy were all sleeping peacefully. Eric felt relief wash over him as his anger dissipated and could be put to the side.

Eric texted Bubba to come inside and then went downstairs. Feeling that he still needed the extra boost of strength, he quickly drank two bags of donor blood. Since Hunter was used to him drinking only TruBlood, Eric had drunk only a bottle of that as he'd shared dinner with the boy earlier, but given his ordeal, he needed more human blood to replenish his strength.

He assessed his strength as he drank the donor blood. He would drink another two pints before his day rest and two more upon rising the next night. Then he would be able to switch back to TruBlood fully, and that thought comforted him a bit. He knew that Sookie would understand his need to take human blood, especially given the fact that he had to prepare his body for the upcoming battle with Bill, but Eric didn't like doing it. TruBlood tasted boring to him, but not offensive. The more he drank human blood that didn't belong to his bonded, the more sour it tasted to him.

He passed Bubba with a nod and went to his workshop. He stripped the cover off of Hunter's unfinished headboard; he estimated that if he could work steadily on it, he could finish the carving in twelve hours, which still left him plenty of time to have it ready before Hunter's birthday, which was eight days away. He got out his small tools and began to carve where he'd left off before. As he channeled his energy into his task, Eric felt his control returning.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Eric felt Pam's irritation as she entered the workshop.<p>

"I am in _no_ mood, child," Eric said as he worked to carve a dinosaur tooth. "We will meet an hour before dawn to discuss the Bill situation, but I need time for myself until then."

Pam squared her shoulders and mustered her courage. "And I'm in _no_ mood either," she said sarcastically. "It's time that you and I had a talk about your fucking _asininity_!"

Eric threw down his knife and rose with a growl. "You will keep your tone in check with me, young one," Eric said threateningly, his anger rising like a rocket.

Pam cringed and shrank back a bit, but shook her head and stood her ground. "_No_. I have been on pins and needles for almost a month as you have been giving every last bit of yourself to Sookie through your fairy bond―and I get that, Eric. Hell—I respect it even! I know that you love her more than your own life, so I supported you, but I'm _not_ gonna sit by and support any more of your _shit_!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Pam?" Eric asked angrily.

"You're closing yourself off―_again_! You are so far in fucking denial that you think you can just compartmentalize every emotion you are feeling, Eric, and it's gotta stop—or you really _will_ end up dying. You'll fucking _tear_ yourself apart!"

A red tear slipped from Pam's eye as Eric turned away from her, picked up his carving knife, and recommenced his work. "Get out, Pam," he said coldly.

She didn't. "At least in the last month you acknowledged your pain―you couldn't _not_ acknowledge it! And you felt your feelings along with your physical pain. But now, you are going right back to where you started, putting all your emotions to the side as if you can escape them. Wake up, Eric! Sookie is fucking gone! She may be gone for-fucking-_ever_, and you need to _feel_ something about that, or you are gonna do some _real_ fucking damage someday, and I'm not talkin' about a hole punched into a wall at Fangtasia or a car smashed to bits like last time! What if you lose your _precious_ control around Hunter? What if you scare him? Or worse—what if he's there to witness you tearing someone in his family in half? I'm telling you this for damned certain, Eric. _Neither_ one of you could survive that!"

Eric had her by the throat and several feet off the ground before she had finished her sentence. "You _forget_ yourself, child," he seethed.

"No," Pam managed to gasp out despite his grip. "I am _remembering_ what you told me―that I would have to tell you when your emotions concerning Sookie threatened us, and that's exactly what's happening Eric. And Sookie would agree; you fucking _know_ she would! I'm doing what _she_ would want me to do! I'm telling you that you _have_ to deal with your shit now!"

Eric's grip grew tighter, but Pam went on, her voice now croaking. "Bill sees you as weak. That's why he's willing to act now. He knows," she paused as she choked in her maker's grip, "that you are weaker without Sookie."

Eric threw Pam to the other side of the workshop and turned his back to her, his emotions spilling over. Almost a month of being wound up tightly―trying to save Sookie from death and pain―preceded by months of his trying to shut his emotions down completely where Sookie was concerned had brought him to the point that he wanted―no _needed_ to kill. But he didn't want to rip his own child in half. He tried to push his anger to the side, but Pam spoke from behind him.

"I feel you doing it _again_, Eric!" she yelled, her frustration clear. "You can't keep putting yourself into a box!"

Seething, her maker turned back around, "I _must_ be strong for Hunter. The boy needs me."

"Yes!" Pam exclaimed. "And he _loves_ you too. But he doesn't need you to _hide_ behind him, and that's exactly what you're doing, Eric―make no fucking mistake about it! You are _using_ the boy to hide behind so that you don't have to deal with your feelings about Sookie being gone!"

Eric was in front of her again in seconds. His fangs were extended fully and there was a murderous look in his eyes. "Save your Dear Abby advice Pam. I am _not_ hiding behind Hunter. I am caring for the child, just as Sookie asked. What would you have me do―ignore him?"

"No! But you shouldn't ignore yourself either!"

Eric snarled, "I. Am. Not. Hiding. Behind. Hunter."

Pam mustered every bit of courage she'd been born with and also every bit that her maker had instilled within her, "Yes. You. Fucking. Have. Been! And you _both_ deserve better, Eric."

Eric looked ready to tear his child's head off, but she again stood her ground and offered herself to his wrath―just so he would face his fucking grief.

Eric stepped back, the anger clear in his eyes. No matter how hard he was trying, he could no longer put his emotions to the side of his mind.

And along with his anger came what he had feared the most, sorrow―the sorrow that Sookie was _not_ with him, the sorrow that he might _never_ see her again―the sorrow that he _had_ been hiding from for months. What he'd just experienced―being called to her only when she was hurting and dying―might be the _best_ he could expect in the long future ahead.

Eric turned from Pam again; gravity seemed to be pulling at him, and he sunk heavily to his knees.

Another tear slipped down Pam's cheek as she watched the strongest person she had ever known crumble at the pain of facing his emotions. So that she wouldn't fall to her knees with him, she had to shut down their bond again.

After several minutes of silence, Eric spoke in a shaky voice, "Bill's right, you know. I _am_ weak now. I have been unable to protect Sookie time and time again. And now Hunter is threatened too." He paused for a long moment. "Sookie is the strongest part of me, Pam; I don't know how to exist without her anymore, and if I let myself think about her being gone forever," he continued quietly, "I will _break_."

"I know you're hurting," Pam said just as quietly. "But you can't let yourself break; you _have to_ trust that you are strong enough to _feel_ without breaking, Eric. Listen―you just felt your strongest connection to Sookie since she was taken. You helped her to stay alive. You have a lot of people here who are willing to do anything—to die even—so that you can get to your pledged mate. And you have Hunter, and he loves you more than anyone else in this world. He was not," she paused, "_okay_ when you were sick, Eric. That light in him wasn't as bright. I do _not_ want to see it go out of him if you are lost."

"So what do I do, Pam? If I am to be strong for the boy, I cannot lose myself to my grief and pain."

"But _you're_ the one who's getting lost, Eric. You just can't turn off your life as you seek only to fulfill the promises you made to Sookie. It's been killing you, Eric. Don't forget that I can feel you."

Eric turned a bit and gazed into her, though his eyes held no accusation. "Not always. I can sense that you have inherited Godric's gift at shutting me out."

Pam looked at Eric contritely.

He gave her a little smile. "It's okay. I understand why you have needed to do it. Maybe now I understand a little better why Godric needed to do it too." He paused. "I am glad that you are able to protect yourself in this way, and I know that this has not been easy for you either."

Pam sniffed, "I hate shutting you out. I don't like not feeling you because it feels like I've lost a little of myself."

Eric nodded. "I am sorry, Pam. I _am_ trying."

She wiped away another tear before it could fall. "I know." Her voice was almost inaudible now. "Eric, if you don't learn how to deal with Sookie being gone―if you keep trying to push aside _everything_ that you feel for her―then one day, it _will_ become too much for you to endure. And I don't wanna lose you, Eric―not like you lost Godric."

Eric turned around to face her completely; his face was streaked with blood, but his blue eyes were fierce, "Do _not_ try to keep me from holding to my promises to my wife, Pam."

"I'm not, Eric," Pam insisted. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I think you should continue to take care of Hunter, and I think you should keep trying to find a way to get to Sookie. I miss her too, you know. But you can't hide behind these things as if they are merely tasks to list off and complete. And you can't keep hiding from your emotions." She lowered her eyes. "Even with Hunter, you hold back because you are afraid. And you were getting more and more afraid all the time, Eric—before Sookie called for your help. I felt it, and I don't want you to go back there."

Eric shook his head. "What is there to be _more_ afraid of Pam? My Sookie is gone."

"What if the fairies took Hunter? What if Bill somehow got him?" Pam asked quietly.

Eric grimaced, and fear gripped him.

Pam felt the ripple of Eric's fear despite the fact that she had shut down the bond. She spoke quietly to her maker, "You always were too emotional, Eric―_much_ too emotional for my tastes and way too much for _any_ vampire. I could always feel you compartmentalizing―from the day you made me. But at that time, there was no one you found worthy of caring about fully, not even me and not even Godric." She chuckled, "But then again, _we_ wouldn't have let you anyway. Now I know what drove your emotions for all those years―finding the one that killed your family. A thousand-year revenge quest that ended with you burying Russell in cement—and I felt _no_ satisfaction at all from you that night."

Eric looked up at her, "No, there was none."

Pam nodded and went on. "And then Sookie was suddenly gone, and all I felt from you was sorrow and emptiness, which you covered and hid inside that brain of yours. When she came back, you did too, Eric."

Eric nodded, "I know."

Pam chuckled a little, "And then there's Sookie―_finally_―a person you are willing to let _all_ your emotions loose for." She chuckled again. "What a fucking disaster area you two are. The telepathic fairy barmaid and the Viking vampire sheriff—it should be a fucking sitcom. And somehow—_some way_—you two just make it work." Pam shook her head, "I hated her at first, Eric."

He looked up at her with anger.

"I don't hate her now―rest assured," Pam said with a little smile. She knelt down on the floor before her maker, who was still on his knees. "I felt her unworthy of you at first, and I was frightened because all those emotions and feelings that you were always so good at tucking away were coming to the forefront. I didn't like it, so I didn't like her. When she disappeared the first time, I was initially glad, but then I realized how much it pained you. And I thought I was going to lose you. And then she came back," Pam smiled, "and I _did_ lose you. But―it turned out that that was a good thing. You have _so_ many feelings, Eric. And that little telepath was willing to take them _all_ on and pour just as many back into you." She shook her head, "It's enough to make me _never_ want to fall in love―that's for sure."

"I don't know _how_ to feel things without her here with me," Eric said quietly as more tears slipped from his eyes.

"Oh―sure you do," Pam said. "Just look at you now! You _feel_ like you do everything else, Eric. You feel your emotions in a _big_ way, but maybe you need to deal with those feelings _one_ at a time. Eric—please—you have to feel them and _act_, rather than feel them and shut yourself down." She raised her hand tenderly to his cheek. "And you can't deny that they exist, Eric."

Eric shook his head just as Pam's phone rang. "Jessica," she said as she answered. She listened for a moment, her eyes becoming concerned. "Come to the workshop in five minutes."

Feeling Pam's anxiety, Eric rose quickly and used a rag to wipe the blood from his face. "She has been monitoring Bill?" he asked as he threw the rag to his progeny so that she could wipe her eyes as well.

"Yes," Pam confirmed. "And she has some new information."


	45. Chapter 44: Anger

**Chapter 44: Anger**

Exactly five minutes later, Jessica knocked on the door of the workshop; she'd been monitoring the listening devices installed in Bill's house from the downstairs bedroom. Jason was with her and looked ready to spit nails. He was holding Jessica's hand tightly in his own.

"What is it?" Eric asked, trying to make his voice sound calm. He'd used the previous five minutes to attempt to regain his composure. Given the looks on Jessica's and Jason's faces, Eric was certain he was about to need it.

Jason was the one who spoke up. "That fucker put a camera on my fuckin' truck as well as one on Laf's car. He's been spyin' on us, and today those cameras picked up on Hunter playin' on the front porch!"

Jessica nodded solemnly. "Bill has just confirmed that it's Hunter by using some pictures his P.I. stole from Remy Savoy's home. Jason wanted to rip the camera off his truck, but I knew you wouldn't want to let Bill know what we've found out."

"That's good, Jessica," Pam said proudly.

Jessica gave her maker a little smile and then continued, "The cameras on the cars also transmit sound, and Bill―um―heard Lafayette and Jesus talking in their car about how you haven't been yourself. He's also heard them talking about the fairies a little, so he knows that both Sookie and Hadley are in the fairy realm. From what I heard, it doesn't seem like he knows you're better, probably 'cause Laf and Jesus drove in separately today."

Eric nodded for her to continue, "What else did you hear, Jessica?"

The redhead went on, "He _does_ know from Jesus's and Lala's talk that you have been sick in the cubby for almost a while now, so he thinks you are vulnerable there. He thinks that the phone conversation he had with you yesterday actually confirms your illness since you," she paused and her voice got quieter, "apparently didn't sound like yourself."

Jessica hurried on, "So Bill's decided to attack here tomorrow night with Simon Brown, Lillith, and two other vampires he's hired. He's also got thirty humans, and they will all be carryin' guns with wooden bullets." She paused for a second as Jason gently squeezed her hand and kissed her hair. "Bill doesn't care who gets killed in the crossfire as long as he gets Hunter. In fact, he prefers if everyone here were killed—_everyone_."

Jason spoke quietly, though his voice was filled with anger, "That bastard said it would be best if Jessica died too." Jason closed his eyes tightly before continuing, "And he talked about doin' some _real_ bad things to Hunter."

"I am aware of his plans for Hunter," Eric seethed, his hands drawn into tight fists.

Jessica continued, "He has a plan to get into the house too."

"What?" Eric asked, even as his mind was already forming a plan of his own with the new information he'd been given.

"Me!" Jason said angrily. "He's gonna send that vampire chick Lillith to seduce me at work first thing tomorrow night. Then, they are gonna glamour me and get me to invite them into the house while his human and vampire people kill everyone else. He thinks that he'll find Hunter hidin' inside. He plans to kill you in the cubby since you're supposedly so weak, and then he's gonna take Hunter."

Jessica picked up where Jason left off. Her voice was halfway between sorrow and anger. "And then he's gonna bite Jason to see if he tastes anything like a fairy. If he doesn't," she stopped and let out a sob.

"If I don't," Jason continued for her, "he's gonna kill me to tie up loose ends. He wants to make it look like you went crazy here and killed everyone—Lafayette, Jesus, Miranda, Jarod, me. He's gonna pretend to be the hero—like _he_ had to come over here and save the fuckin' day. He's gonna say that Hunter was some kind of prisoner here. Then he plans to glamour Remy Savoy into coming here and basically giving him all rights to Hunter." Jason scoffed, "Bill thinks that raising Hunter 'as his own' in the public eye will be good P.R. for him and get him in even better with the AVL. He also thinks that it will cover up what he _really_ plans for Hunter." Jason kicked his foot against Eric's work table in anger.

For once, Eric allowed himself to feel _all_ of his rage. He took out his phone and called Jesus. "I need you and Lafayette here―_now_. Drive Lafayette's car. I need you to 'talk' about me on the drive over. Say that you have to come over because I'm near death and Pam wants you to try some magic to stop me from bleeding out. Say that my speaking to Bill on the phone last night drained practically all of my remaining energy. Be sad. And be convincing. Lafayette's car is bugged."

Eric hung up before Jesus could say anything and looked at Jason. "Your truck is in the _front_ yard—correct?"

"Yeah," Jason confirmed.

"Good, Bill would _not_ have seen me this evening then. Pam," he turned to his child, "how are those acting skills of yours?"

His child smiled wickedly, "Excellent―as always."

Eric nodded, "Meet Lafayette and Jesus when they get here. And make it seem like I'm near death."

"No problem," Pam returned gleefully.

"A tear would be a nice touch, Pamela," Eric added with a raised brow.

"Oh goody," the vampiress clapped, "I've never gotten to cry on stage before."

"Once Lafayette and Jesus are inside, I will speak to everyone, including Bubba," Eric said.

"I assume that Bill is gonna finally meet his _maker_?" Pam said, her eyes glinting. She continued with a chuckle, "And I—_for one_—hope he has to spend eternity in hell with that bitch, Lorena."

Eric met his child's gaze. She looked glorious with her eyes shining and ready for battle. She'd stood her ground with him, she'd done well with Jessica, and she was now ready to fight by his side. He was proud of her. Her answering pleasure through their bond told him that she'd reopened their connection and that she could feel his pride and his love for her—even if she never wanted him to talk about it out loud. "Yes," he thought to himself, "I have two magnificent children—one vampire and one human―and nothing is going to harm either of them."

* * *

><p>Pam, Jessica and Jason left, but Eric stayed in the workshop for a few more minutes.<p>

All of the anger that had been accumulating inside of him since the night Sookie had been taken to the fairy realm flowed through him in waves and he embraced it. He was angry at the A.P., who continuously failed to return his fucking emails and who hadn't even fucking bothered to warn him about Sookie being taken. He was angry at Godric for leaving him as well as for appearing to him just to fucking preach about what he _ought_ to do. He was angry at himself for not being able to fucking protect Sookie better. He was angry that he had no way to get to his beloved wife and that he might never see her again. He was angry that he was fucking powerless―_yet again_―when it came to saving the person that meant the most to him. He was angry that the gods or goddesses or fates―or whoever had allowed him to find Sookie―would take her away from him. He was angry that his pain might be just a cruel twist in a higher being's fucked up plotline.

And his rage boiled over for fucking Bill Compton. Compton had manipulated his bonded mate; he had wanted to control her and make her into his puppet. Compton had lied to Sookie and put his blood into her again and again. Compton had tried to keep Sookie and him apart. And now he had turned his sick plans toward Hunter since Sookie was gone. Compton wanted to feed from the boy. He wanted to train the boy as a sex slave and tie the boy to him. He wanted to take away Hunter's will and freedom―just as he'd wanted to do with Sookie.

Yes—Eric allowed himself to feel _all_ of his anger. And he had the perfect outlet for that anger—the perfect fucking outlet! Compton.

Eric wanted to rip Bill apart right then, but he scented that _his majesty_ was safely tucked into his mansion. Eric smiled, however. Bill would come straight to him the next night; the Viking felt like a hunter getting ready to stalk his long-sought prey. He felt a surge of excitement about the impending fight. He just wished that Sookie was there to fight by his side.

Eric walked over to Hunter's new bedframe and began to cover it meticulously with the tarp. Then he systematically and quickly piled all of his ready-to-be-used wood―except for a few stray pieces―into one corner. To the pile, he added most of his own tools and all of the tools he'd gotten for Hunter. Then he covered that pile with other tarps, making sure that nothing was exposed. Finally, he covered his work table with a huge piece of plastic and spread drop cloths down on the floor.

Yes—the Viking felt the nudge of impending battle. The vampire felt the desire to bathe in his enemy's blood. The husband felt the need to take revenge for all the wrongs done against his wife. And the father was ready to rip out the heart of the one who threatened _his_ _son_.


	46. Ch 45: Our Most Important Preparations

**[A/N: I know that this is later than my usual posts; however, I wanted to give you a bonus chapter today. I looked up and I saw that this story has almost 1,000 reviews already! Therefore, I thought you all deserved a reward! You will still get two chapters tomorrow as well. Thanks to all for continuing to read and respond!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Our Most Important Preparations<strong>

From inside the house, Pam was happy to feel an emotion from Eric that he wasn't trying to suppress. When she had allowed herself to check on him during the previous month, she'd felt mainly his pain and his dogged determination to keep Sookie alive at all costs—even if that cost was his own life.

Before the episode with Sookie, Pam had kept her bond with Eric opened—well, at least partially opened. She'd most often felt his meticulous attempts to compartmentalize every single emotion that he had―except for his emotions regarding Hunter. And even those were housed in the corners of his mind when the child wasn't awake. Pam knew that her maker had been trying to empty himself out so that he wouldn't feel, but she also knew that he'd not been succeeding—not by a long shot.

Ironically, those times Eric had spent with Hunter before Sookie had called to him had become the worst times for her in regards to experiencing the emotions of her maker. Because he was trying to allow _some_ of his emotions to come to the forefront—even as he was pushing _most_ of his emotions away—Eric's mind felt to her like a puzzle where the pieces didn't quite fit. And her stubborn maker was continuously trying to force them into place. It had been fucking painful for Pam—even with the bond dampened down. She could only imagine how difficult it had been for her highly emotional maker to deny his feelings like that, and she hadn't been exaggerating when she'd told him that he was ripping himself apart.

Now, one particular emotion was pouring from Eric, and in Pam's mind, it was the fucking _appropriate_ one―anger.

* * *

><p>His preparations in the workshop finished to his satisfaction, Eric strode into the house like a Viking of old, taking large steps. He listened carefully to see if he could hear any listening devices or cameras whirring, but he did not. He'd look at the technology Bill was using later, but he imagined that it was dormant until activated or until set off by nearby motion or sound. And now Eric intended to use Bill's own surveillance equipment against him.<p>

He zipped upstairs to Hunter's side at vampire speed and looked down at the sleeping child. His anger cooled for a moment, and he allowed his affection for the boy to really _fill_ him for the very first time.

He now recognized that he didn't just love Hunter. He loved the child as a son—_his_ son. And he intended to protect him no matter what it took, even if he had to become king to do it. He brushed aside the boy's unruly bangs tenderly. Then he left the room, glancing at a smirking Batanya even as he dialed Thalia's number.

She answered on the first ring and without greeting. Eric asked, "Will you hold to your offer?"

The vampiress said only, "It's about goddamn time," and then she hung up. He knew what she would be coming; knowing her, she was probably already on her way.

Eric thought about his wife and now―indeed―his son, and he knew what he had to do. The steps and nuances of a plan were filling into his mind even then. He factored in variables and possibilities, moving around his chess pieces in his mind.

Eric heard and smelled Jesus and Lafayette arrive as he was walking downstairs. He listened to Pam's performance—as well as the whirring from Bill's activated surveillance equipment—and then chuckled a bit as his vampire daughter dragged the two witches inside to try to _save_ Eric's life. As it turned out, she'd managed two tears during her performance.

Pam entered the living room and did a little curtsy as Miranda clapped for her. The vampiress deadpanned, "I really _should_ have gotten a Tony Award, you know."

Eric chuckled again and then looked around the living room where everyone had settled. He knew that all of the people in that room would die to protect Hunter. He also knew that Batanya would be able to hear them from upstairs. He closed his eyes and listened to Hunter's steady, even breathing; he needed to make sure that the boy was sleeping soundly. Satisfied that his human child wouldn't hear them, Eric began, "Compton intends to come here tomorrow evening, kill everyone he finds, and take Hunter."

There were several gasps from around the room, but Eric continued. "I do not know for sure how long he's had them in place, but Bill has installed listening and video surveillance equipment on Lafayette's car and Jason's truck. These devices switch on when there is motion or sound to pick up. I heard them clearly when Lafayette and Jesus arrived and when Pam spoke to them outside just now. I am, however, certain that they were _not_ here before Sookie called me to aid her and I was forced down into the cubby."

Eric continued, "However, Bill knows that I have been incapacitated, and as of today, he has confirmed that Hunter is here. He also knows that Hadley and Sookie are both in the fairy realm. Due to my incapacitation and Hunter's presence, Bill has chosen tomorrow night to attack."

Lafayette spoke, gesturing between himself and Jesus, "We talked about Hadley bein' in the fairy world with Sook just two days ago. I know we hadn't talked 'bout that in the car before then." He paused, "But we _have_ talked 'bout you not bein' well—we've talked 'bout that a lot lately."

"Sorry, Eric," Jesus said quietly. "We didn't know, and I needed to . . . ," his voice trailed off.

Eric shook his head. "It is not your fault. I should have foreseen the possibility of this kind of thing, but there is still time to make things right." He looked at Lafayette, Jesus, and Jason in turn. "You are all important members of this family, and it is my responsibility to make sure that you are all secure. It is _I_ who have failed."

Jesus smiled in relief―and not just because Eric was not angry. No—Jesus had been greatly relieved when Pam had called him the night before—to let him know that Eric was better. Jesus respected the vampire. Truth be told, he thought of Eric as his friend. No—that wasn't quite accurate. He thought of the vampire as his closest friend besides his beloved. Jesus wasn't quite sure why, but the vampire _felt_ like a 'real' brother to him. That's why Lafayette and Jesus had been talking about Eric so much. Jesus had needed to discuss his fears of losing his vampire friend. Jesus took a deep breath. "Let's use this all against Bill. Let's deal with him once and for all."

Eric nodded to his brujo friend. "Yes—let's. If I were to speculate, I would say that the surveillance equipment is relatively new—put into place around three or four days ago. Jessica and Jason heard Bill and Lillith speaking of it for the first time tonight, and I think he would have been able to confirm Hunter's presence much sooner had it been in use longer."

Lafayette spoke, "Okay, what's the plan for finally gettin' that bitch?"

Eric answered evenly, "Bill intends to kidnap and glamour Jason to use him to get inside the house. Once in here, Bill intends to kill me, which he feels will be easy given my state." Eric paused. "It _would_ have been easy before yesterday." He looked around the room again and then continued, "Then Bill intends to kidnap Hunter, and his plans for Hunter once he does that are even sicker and more twisted than his intentions for Sookie once were."

Eric gave everyone a moment to absorb his words and then went on, "As Bill takes care of me and Hunter, he intends for thirty humans that he's hired―along with several mercenary vampires and Lillith―to kill anyone else who is here." He paused. "As for _my_ intentions―well I plan to stop him and kill him before he can harm _anyone_ in this household."

"Fuckin' A," Jason said, sitting up straight in his chair and slapping his own knee.

Eric nodded to Jason and then looked at Miranda. "You must protect your cub," Eric said, gesturing toward her growing belly. "For what is to come, you may wish to be gone from here tomorrow night."

Miranda shook her head and looked at Eric meaningfully. "I will help you protect _your_ cub first, Eric. Ludwig says that I am as strong as ever, and Jesus's spell is protecting the baby from trauma, so I'm good."

In support of and with obvious pride for his mate, Jarod walked to stand behind Miranda.

Eric nodded gratefully to them both.

"All right," Eric said, his voice icy. "Pam, I need you to go _now_ and quickly retrieve my tools and weapons from the basement of Fangtasia. Go by the back door, and do _not_ be seen at Fangtasia. Oh—and Pam—feel free to bring your _special_ tools as well, if you wish."

Pam smiled wickedly. "Oh I _definitely_ wish." She bowed and was out of the house like a bullet shot from a gun.

Eric looked at Jesus and Lafayette. "I will need you both here tomorrow night. I will try to keep you from danger, but at a certain point, I will need for the protection spell around this house to be _dropped_."

Jesus looked at Eric in surprise, "But why? Wouldn't it be better to leave it up so that no one who intends harm can cross onto the property?"

Eric nodded. His voice and his eyes were cold, hard, blue steel. "Generally, you'd be right―but I aim to be up to no good tomorrow night. And I mean to have someone inside the barrier that _definitely_ intends to harm both Hunter and myself. And I don't want him to go flying out of the barrier before I'm ready for him to."

* * *

><p>Five hours later, Eric was almost ready. He had planned for every contingency that he could imagine. He had every ally that he need activated.<p>

He was ready―_except_ for one thing. As he stared down at a peacefully sleeping Hunter, he didn't know what to say to his child. He brushed Hunter's bangs from his forehead. Should he tell the boy the truth? Should he simply hide Hunter away? One thing he knew for sure was that Bill Compton would not lay a hand on his _son_, not a fucking fingertip.

He nodded to Batanya in the hall. She had been watching over Hunter closely. He knew that even if he failed to stop Compton for some reason, the vampire king would fall on Batanya's sword.

Eric gently picked up Hunter and took him to his own bedroom. Jessica and Pam were closely monitoring Bill for any changes to his plans, but Eric wanted Hunter to be close to his side either way. Odin and the kitten both looked momentarily perturbed at the interruption to their sleep but dutifully padded along after the vampire and his child.

Eric put Hunter onto Sookie's side of the bed and tucked the covers around him. He looked at the photograph of Sookie and Gran by the bed and spoke in a light voice, "I will _not_ fail you this time, min kära. I will protect this child even as I failed to protect you. I _swear_ it."

Eric watched over Hunter until it was about half an hour until sunrise. Then he gently woke up the boy.

"Uncle Eric?" Hunter asked groggily.

"Yes, Hunter," Eric said. "I have to tell you some things, and I need you to be the smár rekkr I know you to be as you hear them."

Hearing the serious tone in Eric's voice, Hunter wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up. "Is it about Mommy? Or are you sick again?" he asked nervously.

Eric shook his head. He sighed. "No, Hunter. Tomorrow night, a bad vampire is going to try to come into this house and hurt us, but I want you to know that I'm going to fight him and to stop him from doing that."

Hunter's eyes widened in nervousness, but he spoke bravely, "I can help you, Uncle Eric."

Eric smiled proudly down at his boy, "Yes, Hunter. I will need your help. _First_, I will need you to stay inside the house tomorrow during the day and do everything that Miranda tells you to do."

"Okay," Hunter said in a somewhat anxious voice.

"Good―an hour before it gets dark, you, Batanya, and Miranda are going to go to the cubby and lock yourselves in." Eric knew that the Cubby was the safest place in the house and could be locked down so that no mortal or vampire could breech it. Eric continued, "I need you to make sure that Miranda's baby stays safe, okay? So if anyone comes down there, I want you to protect them, Hunter."

The little boy nodded but then asked, "But how can I?"

Eric smiled, "I need to you use your ability and listen. If anybody bad comes near the cubby, you are to warn Miranda and Batanya, okay? That way they will be ready to fight. It is _very_ important that you listen really well with your ability Hunter. Especially if it's a void—a vampire you don't know—trying to get in, I want you to warn Miranda and Batanya right away."

The boy nodded and Eric pulled him into a hug.

"I'm scared, Uncle Eric," Hunter said in a little voice.

"I know," Eric said as he looked at his son and ruffled his bangs, "but a little fear is fine, Hunter. However, you must also have confidence that we will win against this bad vampire. You must have confidence that I will protect you. And even more―you must have confidence in your _own_ abilities and do what you can to put them to best use when you face your foes. That is what _my_ father taught me, Hunter."

Hunter nodded and buried his head into Eric's chest again. Eric continued speaking as he rocked Hunter a bit, "I will come to you right after the battle has been won tomorrow night, Hunter."

Eric felt the child nod again.

"Until then, you will be safe with your guards."

"Okay," Hunter said, looking at Eric with deep trust in his brown eyes.

Eric tucked Hunter in again and then lay down on his own side of the bed. "I'm very proud of you, Hunter," the vampire said as he leaned over to kiss the boy on his forehead. As Eric watched Hunter drift into sleep again, he went over his plan once again. It would have risks, but if all went well, the reward would be knowing that Hunter was safe.


	47. Chapter 46: Checkmate

**Chapter 46: Checkmate**

Eric woke up a few minutes before dark and quickly dressed in all black. As he did, he used all of his senses to assess what was happening both in the house and outside. First, he ascertained that Bill was still in his mansion. He could smell Lillith there as well, though the vampiress left a few minutes after sunset—presumably to go 'seduce' Jason.

Hunter, Batanya, and Miranda were already in the cubby, along with the cat and the puppy. Eric smiled, knowing that Hunter had probably _insisted_ upon keeping the two smaller house members safe as well. Thinking about how much he loved his son in that moment, he glanced at the picture of Sookie next to the bed. "He is just like you in _so_ many ways, min kära," he said softly to the smiling image of his beloved. "I promise to keep him safe—always."

Jesus and Lafayette were already in position on the third floor above him―ready to break the protective ward at his signal or to activate it again if he should fall in battle. He also scented that Rasul and Isabel were with the two witches. He nodded in satisfaction, glad that his two fellow sheriffs had quickly agreed to come to the house and act as guards for the witches. The two would have arrived earlier in their coffins, which had obviously been carried to the third floor so that they too would be in position. Once again, Eric was grateful for Miranda's proficiency.

Eric would owe both of the sheriffs a favor for helping him to protect Lafayette and Jesus, but he respected Isabel and Rasul, so he didn't mind incurring that debt. They were also acting as his "back-up"—so to speak. If any of Bill's forces made it up to the second or third floors, they would stop them. But mostly, they were there to protect the most vulnerable people under his protection—with the exceptions of Hunter, who would be well protected by Batanya and inside the locked-down cubby, and Jason, who would be most at risk that night.

Eric looked at the picture of Sookie again. "I once misjudged your brother, min kván. But you were right that he deserved a second chance." Eric hoped in that moment that Jason would survive. He was counting on the fact that Bill himself would protect Jason―at least until he thought he had no more use for him―and by then, it would be too late for Bill to harm him.

Eric inhaled again. Jarod was on the front porch as usual for this time of day. If all had gone according to plan, Jarod and Miranda would have had a 'private' conversation about Hunter. Conveniently enough, that conversation would have occurred _right_ in front of Lafayette's car about thirty minutes after he and Jesus had returned to the house that morning. They would have shared their concerns over the child, who was supposedly so depressed because of Eric's illness that he wanted to stay in his bed that day. Miranda, who would have made sure to showcase her baby bump for the camera, was also to make clear that she was tired and would be spending the day guarding the boy and resting inside.

Eric heard as Jarod received a prearranged phone call from his mate. After a few moments, Jarod indicated that he'd be happy to go to the store for Miranda. Then he left, seemingly weakening the numbers of the household. Bubba had risen and taken his usual position—with one addition to his normal wardrobe. Pam and Jessica had also risen, and Eric joined them downstairs after having gotten his father's sword from the closet.

"You always _did_ look good in black, Pam," Eric said with a cheeky grin. "And, Jessica, I haven't seen you look this ravishing since the night we went after the witch." He quickly went into the kitchen and drank two bags of donor blood while Pam took an additional two bags for herself and Jessica.

Pam spoke drolly, "I don't get to wear my ass-kicking outfit enough these days."

Eric laughed and then moved toward the back door. "I'll see you ladies later."

Pam grinned while Jessica nodded nervously. The redhead was worried about Jason.

Eric went quietly and quickly out the back door. He took to the sky and landed in the woods where he knew he would be neither seen nor scented.

An hour later, Eric heard Bill's human gunmen taking position in the cemetery near Sookie's property line. He sent a quick text and waited. He smelled four unfamiliar vampires nearing the property from the other direction. He smiled and sent two more texts. A few minutes later, he scented Lillith pulling up to Bill's mansion. Jason Stackhouse was with her, but he was not yet glamoured.

Eric heard Jason speaking, "Hey, what are we doin' at Vampire Bill's place? I thought we was goin' somewhere to get to know each other _better_."

Eric chuckled to himself at Stackhouse's acting ability. Indeed, it seemed that he was living up to his past reputation as town gigolo.

Lillith obviously took that moment to glamour Jason. Eric just hoped that Jessica's glamour worked better. Pam had seemed extremely confident in her child's abilities.

Eric received a text from Pam and then sent one to Jesus. Soon, he smelled magic emanating from the third floor of his home. Bill had joined Lillith and Jason outside, and the monarch had obviously signaled for his forces to move. Eric took to the sky and tracked Bill from above, careful to make sure that he was out of the scent range of the vampires. He watched as the group converged toward his home and his family.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, Bill," Eric's voice was above his monarch as the Civil War veteran opened his eyes. "There you are," Eric was speaking again. "We wouldn't want you to die too soon now."<p>

Bill shook the cobwebs from his head—or at least tried to—wondering what the fuck could have happened. The last thing he remembered was Lillith glamouring Jason.

He heard Eric's voice again, taunting him, "Confusing, isn't it? Not what you were expecting―is it? You thought you would just come waltzing into my home, take my _son_, and kill me."

Bill took in his surroundings. He was on some kind of table, laid out prone. He tried to move, but when he did, he felt silver burning into his skin.

"Ah," Eric said. "_That_ will be the feeling coming back. Don't worry, Bill. Your memory will be back soon as well, and if it isn't, I'll help you out. It's the _least_ I can do."

Bill's eyes finally focused on Eric. The Viking looked like a character from a horror movie. His face and hair were caked in blood. His black clothing somewhat hid the blood stains there, but Bill could still make them out. The sheriff was holding a sword that was also covered in blood.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Eric asked, following Bill's eyes to the sword. "It was my father's, but it still works quite well, I think." Eric admired the blade for a moment. "It just goes to show that the Viking culture was very meticulous in its war-making weapons, Bill—_very_ meticulous."

Bill cringed in fright as Eric swung the sword and brought it within millimeters of Bill's throat. He was even more frightened by Eric's tone, which seemed so casual, yet promised only pain and death.

"Did you hear that?" Eric asked as he swung the sword again. "Only a weapon with perfect balance makes such a noise."

"What―What's happening?" Bill stammered with difficulty.

"Ah," Eric said. "Good, your ability to speak is coming back. You are healing quite nicely, your majesty." Eric bent over and spoke to Bill in an apologetic whisper, "I'm afraid I hit you _very_ hard, Bill." Eric tapped him on the head, "On the ol' noggin. But―not to worry. You will soon be healed enough to speak and," he paused, "make all the other noises you need to."

"Eric," Pam's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Please excuse me, _my liege_," Eric bowed and walked out of the door—after placing the sword just inches from Bill's face.

Once they were outside, Pam looked at Eric and shook her head, "We cannot find her. It seems that she had some kind of escape plan. Not even Bubba could track her."

Eric inhaled deeply. "Neither can I. She must have used magic of some kind." Eric sighed angrily. "I do _not_ like lose ends, Pamela. Keep on it. I don't care how long it takes; when she resurfaces, make sure she is eliminated."

Pam nodded.

Eric sighed. "For now, keep our Mr. Compton company. I am going to shower and see Hunter, and then I will return to him. By then, he will be healed enough to begin."

Eric turned, and Pam took in her maker as he walked away. She had thought him magnificent before, but tonight doubled her awe of him in battle. He'd been responsible for the deaths of _all_ of the mercenary vampires, killing them before they could even act―despite the fact that two of them were over 500 years old. He'd also been responsible for killing about a third of the humans. She'd seen her maker save Thalia's life, Jason's life, and Jessica's life that night as well, and their side had suffered _no_ casualties―just some relatively minor injuries that were _very_ significant to Pam. As she walked into the workshop, she promised herself that Bill Compton would suffer dearly for those injuries.

Pam walked over to Bill's side. The king was still healing from a blow to the head her maker had given him. "Oh, King William," Pam said sarcastically. "He's very, _very_ angry at you, and even killing so many tonight has not sated his thirst for blood." Pam paused. "You know―I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I feel a little sorry for you. Just a little."

She chuckled, "Well—not really, but almost."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I'm going to tell everything that happened during the battle through flashbacks, so bear with me. I'm trying out something a bit unconventional with the way I'm telling all this. I hope you like how it will unfold.]


	48. Chapter 47: Aftermath

**Chapter 47: Aftermath**

Once in the house, Eric quickly flew to his shower. He threw his bloody clothing and boots into a trash bag to be destroyed later.

He'd called Miranda as soon as the fighting was over twenty minutes before, but he wanted for Hunter to stay in the cubby until the clean-up outside―and, to a much smaller extent, inside―had been mostly accomplished. Thalia, Rasul, Isabel, and Bubba were working on the outside clean-up, and Lafayette and Jarod had already cleaned up the damage―which consisted of only a broken window and blood stains from where Bill had fallen on the floor―to the inside of the house.

Eric inhaled deeply as he put on a T-shirt and track pants. None of his enemies were left alive on the property, except for Bill. And none of his own people had been killed. However, Jessica and Bubba had both sustained injuries, though they had already healed. As Eric had feared might happen, Jason had been the most damaged, though Jesus assured him that Jason had suffered only a minor concussion. At that moment, Stackhouse was being monitored by both Jesus and Jessica. The redhead had wanted to give Jason her blood, but Eric had told her not to unless Jason's condition worsened. The boy needed to be conscious―if possible―and choose for himself if such a blood tie were to be made. Jesus assured them that Jason would be fine, but would need to be watched for the next twenty four hours. The brujo had already called in Ludwig to double check his assessment, but the annoying little doctor had yet to arrive.

Eric flew down the stairs at vampire speed, anxious to greet his little boy. Once at the cubby, he put in the code and saw Hunter looking up at him with wide, relieved eyes.

"Uncle Eric," the boy said excitedly as he climbed the stairs with Miranda's help. Eric had him engulfed in a hug as soon as he was up the steps. He smelled his young one's hair and was thankful in that moment―_so thankful_―that Bill's plans for Hunter had not come to fruition—and now would _never_ come to fruition.

"Are all the bad guys gone?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Eric said, as he ruffled the boy's bangs. "And how about your charges? Did you use your ability to help keep them safe as I asked?"

"Yes," Hunter said earnestly. "I told them when that strange vampire was at your cubby door."

Eric looked down at Hunter with pride. "You did _very_ well, Hunter." Inside Eric knew that Hunter had always been safe in the cubby once it had been locked down, but he still cringed internally at the idea that Bill had been in their house at all.

"Hungry?" Eric asked his son.

Hunter shook his head, "Nope. Miranda and me took some sandwiches down to eat. And we read books to Batanya."

With the kitten _and_ the puppy under one arm, the Britlingen emerged from the cubby. She nodded to Eric, set down the animals, and then assumed a position to the side. Eric looked over to the other side of the room where Miranda and Jarod were embracing.

Dr. Ludwig picked that moment to knock on the door, and Eric answered it with Hunter still in his arms, though he kept the boy shielded from the clean-up, which was still going on outside. Ludwig looked up at Hunter and smiled a bit before scowling at Eric, "Where is my patient?"

Eric gestured toward the guest room.

Hunter looked up at Eric, "Uncle Eric, did someone get hurt?"

Eric nodded, "A little bit. Your Uncle Jason got a bump on his head, but Jesus took care of him and now Doctor L. is here to make sure he's okay."

Dr. Ludwig's glare into Eric intensified at his use of that nickname, but then she softened her gaze and looked at Hunter. "That's right, Mr. Hunter, I am going to make sure your uncle is right as rain just for _you_."

"Can I see him?" Hunter asked.

"Oh—I'll take care of him," Dr. Ludwig said. "And you can see him tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Hunter nodded.

Dr. Ludwig turned one last glare to Eric and then went to the ground-floor bedroom to examine Jason.

Hunter whispered to Eric after she was gone, "Are you sure I shouldn't see Uncle Jason? Mommy always said that a kiss can make an owie all better. Do you think Dr. L. knows about kisses?"

Eric chuckled, "I'm sure she will take good care of your uncle Jason, smár rekkr. And if he still needs a kiss on his owie in the morning, I know you will give him one." Eric tousled Hunter's unruly bangs. "Meanwhile, I believe it is _after_ your bath time."

"Okay, Uncle Eric." Eric carried Hunter upstairs and ran his bath water. While Hunter splashed around and Batanya kept watch from outside the bathroom door, Eric grabbed the trash bag full of his ruined clothing and went downstairs to take Odin outside as usual.

"He did okay?" Eric asked, as he passed by Miranda at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes―but he was scared for you," Miranda said softly. "He was frightened you would be killed."

Eric nodded solemnly. He looked down at Miranda's stomach, "And _you_ are well? And the child?"

The Werelioness nodded. "Yes―I missed the fight, however."

Eric smiled, "Yes, but you protected the cubs, and _that_ is most important."

Miranda smiled back and touched her stomach. "Yes."

Eric looked at the broken window in the living room; the glass had been cleared away and the cool night air was being kept out by a piece of plastic. "Can Scott fix this tomorrow?"

Jarod spoke up. "Scott was with Tray tonight, and when he saw the damage, he left immediately to go get a replacement window. He'll actually be coming to fix it in about an hour."

Eric checked quickly on Jason's condition with Ludwig before heading outside. According to the crone doctor, Stackhouse had only a minor concussion and would be fine the go home the next day, but he would need to rest for a few days beyond that. Eric promised swift payment before the doctor could even ask for it―which earned him another glare from her—and then he quickly put on his flip flops, which were by the door, and picked back up the trash bag. Then, he led Odin outside. The dog ran into the darkness as if to greet a friend.

He threw the trash bag to Rasul, who put it into the back of a truck, which already held many bodies. There were too many bodies and not enough fresh graves in the graveyard, so Eric had asked Rasul and Bubba to take them to a little crocodile farm he happened to own.

"Don't forget the marshmallows," Sam told Rasul as he approached Eric from the shadows; Odin was at his feet, prancing alongside Sam, whom Eric knew to be the dog's _second_ favorite person. The vampire bowed to the shifter.

"Merlotte," Eric said. "I appreciate your help tonight."

Sam nodded, "It was nothing―especially not when I think about what Bill wanted to do to Hunter." He bent down to pet Odin affectionately.

"Still," Eric said, "Sookie would wish for me to say thank you."

Sam smiled, "Sookie would, wouldn't she?"

Eric nodded and gave a hint of a smile, "She'd _insist_."

With that, Sam turned and started to walk away, waving Odin back when the dog tried to follow. "Just let me and Luna know when the next play date for Hunter and Emma is," he said over his shoulder.

"I will," Eric said. The vampire approached Tray next; the Were was leaning against his motorcycle.

"You left us with _very_ little work to do, Northman," Tray said sarcastically. "I brought twenty, and only five got kills tonight. It was _hardly_ the training exercise I was hoping for."

"So sorry," Eric said sarcastically, even as his eyes were smiling.

"Would Sookie _require_ that you thank me as well?" the Were asked; his eyes were full of amusement.

"She would," Eric said.

"Well," Tray replied. "I suppose I would tell _her_ 'you're welcome.'"

With that, he got onto his bike. He looked at Eric, "But next time, vampire, leave a _little_ more for us to do, okay? I barely got a claw bloody."

"I'll remember," Eric assured.

His obligations outside met, Eric turned to go back into Hunter, but he was met by Thalia, who moved in front of him. The petite vampire looked up at him. "Tonight, Norseman, you proved yourself a worthy warrior yet again. And, once more, I owe you my life."

Eric chuckled at the look of utter displeasure on Thalia's face. "You owe me nothing, Thalia. _Nothing_."

"But you owe me _fealty_, Viking," the petite vampire said with a snarky and somewhat frightening grin. Eric shrugged and bent onto one knee.

"You have my fealty, my queen. And you will _always_ have my gratitude."

"Rise," Thalia said. "I will inform the Authority of my ascension when you inform me that Compton is no more. Meanwhile, I will have _one_ more night of peace—at least. And I think I'll take Bill's house across the cemetery—once I figure out the human who officially owns it and glamour him or her."

"I'd start looking with Selah Pumphrey," Eric suggested.

Thalia nodded. "_And_ Bubba will be staying with me there during the days―_if_ I can get him to give up the ground, that is. I think I deserve a consort." She began to walk away but then stopped. "Oh—and you will give him _two_ nights off a week from now on."

"Of course, my queen," Eric said with a little bow. He smiled at Thalia, knowing that she was going to be the best thing for the state of Louisiana in a very long time.

Thalia turned to Isabel, who was approaching from the woods. "I want one of your people―a good one, I _suppose_―to take over Area 2 tomorrow, Isabel. The vampires there are a pain in my ass, and I no longer want to deal directly with them." She looked back at Eric and then at Isabel. "And conduct your business efficiently so that I don't have to be bothered with it. And when Rasul gets back from your alligator farm, make sure he knows the drill—and the new person too. I don't want to have to bother with any of you; I'll have enough shit to deal with."

"Of course, my queen," Eric said―again with a small bow and a smile. Truth be told, he'd never heard that many words from Thalia all at once before.

The petite vampiress growled and walked into the woods. Isabel smiled at Eric, "It is _always_ nice to come to one of your parties, my friend. I take it that the child is well."

"He is," Eric said.

"And I take it that Compton will soon be quite _unwell_," Isabel said, her accent prominent.

"He will," Eric confirmed.

"Good," Isabel remarked. "King William was always _quite_ annoying. He kept trying to get me to turn against you. He even promised," she rolled her eyes, "marriage if I did—as if I would want that."

Eric smiled, "Well you will no longer have to worry about that." He turned once again to go into the house with Odin trailing him.

* * *

><p>Eric hurried upstairs as he heard Hunter emerging from the bathroom. "Did you brush your teeth, Hunter?"<p>

The boy looked as if he'd just been reminded of something very important and rushed back into the bathroom. Eric smiled and shook his head as he prepared the bed for his boy. His teeth cleaned, Hunter ran into the room and jumped into the bed, followed immediately by Odin.

"Book or story?" Eric asked.

"Story, please," Hunter requested as Eric pulled his customary chair up next to the bed. For the next half hour, Eric told Hunter about a time when he and his men had been trapped in an early winter storm on the Baltic Sea and made it home only because the North Star had been shining even through the snowy tempest. As he told the story, Eric allowed himself to think about Sookie and about how she had truly become the guiding star in his life. He wondered what she would say about him sitting by Hunter's bedside and telling him tales of days long gone. He smiled to think of her right there with them, listening alongside Hunter.

When he closed his eyes, he could imagine both sets of brown eyes that he loved so much staring up at him. He realized that a moment such as that would truly be a paradise.

His story finished, he tousled Hunter's hair before bending down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Good night, Uncle Eric," Hunter said sleepily.

"Good night, smár rekkr," Eric said.

The boy looked up at Eric. "I don't like it when the time changes, Uncle Eric."

Eric tilted his head, "Do you mean daylight savings time?"

Hunter nodded. "It makes it so I don't see you as much, and I already missed you when you were sick."

Eric smiled and ruffled the boy's hair again. "You are right, Hunter. I will speak to Lafayette and Miranda, and we will push back your schedule starting tomorrow. That way, we will have another hour together each evening. But for tonight, it is _already_ past your bedtime, so try to go to sleep."

Hunter smiled brightly and then yawned. "Cool." He closed his eyes and snuggled in with Odin, the kitten, and his toy dinosaur.

* * *

><p>Eric sat quietly by Hunter's side until the boy fell asleep. The vampire was not one for "what if's." He was one for preemptive plans and anticipation. However, he couldn't help but to go over in his head what might have happened to Hunter if Bill had conducted his plan a week before when Eric was incapacitated in the cubby.<p>

He knew that Miranda or Pam would have locked down his resting place, thus ensuring his own survival, and even if they had not, he could have done it himself from inside the cubby. However, he would not have done that; even in his state, he would have been more concerned about Hunter's safety and would have gone to him.

Eric closed his eyes and imagined that night's scenario if it _had_ been a surprise attack as Bill had intended. He went through the sequence of events which would have occurred if he had _not_ been able to fight.

He sighed in relief. The magical barrier would have kept them out―of that he was certain now. One of the humans positioned near the property line had walked a bit too far before Bill's signal was given. That human had been unable to pass onto the land before Lafayette and Jesus lifted the spell. The guard had been momentarily baffled, but the spell lifted seconds later, so he'd told no one about what he probably thought was a misstep on his part. However, Eric had seen it. Thus, he was now certain of the efficacy of Jesus and Lafayette's protection spell. With relief, Eric knew that Bill's plan would have failed before it had even gotten started.

Eric was also comforted by the fact that his contract with Batanya included an extraction order. If she would have been unable to fight off a breach to the cubby, she would have transported Hunter to safety, even if that meant taking him temporarily to her realm.

Yes―Eric was confident that Bill would not have reached Hunter no matter what, but the Civil War veteran's machinations may have led to the deaths of others. And the fact of the matter was that Bill had wanted to take Hunter―would have _continued_ to make plans to take the boy.

The thought of Bill taking his son's freedom and innocence raised Eric's ire to the point of burning.

Eric had chosen to temporarily focus on Hunter's needs and not his anger, but now he let his anger wash over him like a tide―more like a fucking tidal wave.

Eric gave one more affectionate pat to the boy's forehead and then petted the kitten and Odin. "Stay," Eric said quietly to the clever animals.

Eric passed Batanya in the hallway. He was surprised when the usually quiet Britlingen spoke to him. "The child is brave and has a good heart."

Eric turned to look at her. "Yes."

"He read me several stories today."

"Yes―he told me."

She looked toward Hunter's room, "Our next contract will be for a full five years, Northman."

Eric looked at her with a bit of surprise and then bowed. As he went down the stairs, he chuckled to himself. Like Sookie, Hunter had a way of drawing supernatural beings to him. And—most of the time—he also seemed to draw out their best.

* * *

><p>Eric knew that Jessica was at Jason's bedside, and he saw that Jesus was on the couch as he passed the living room.<p>

Jesus spoke, "I'm going to stay the night to make sure that Jason is okay. Dr. Ludwig agreed that it was just a minor concussion, but I'm going to sleep on the couch so that I can keep an eye on him. And Laf is in the guesthouse for the night." Jesus smiled toward the bedroom, "Jason has a pretty nursemaid too."

Eric nodded. "Is the privacy spell I asked for in place?"

Jesus responded warily, "Yes. No one will be able to hear what is happening in the workshop for the next forty eight hours."

"Good," Eric said and then left the house.

* * *

><p>Jesus was not naïve. He knew why Eric had asked for the privacy spell and could only guess about what might happen in the workshop. He'd seen all the tarps and plastic that now covered Eric and Hunter's work things. He also knew that Bill had been taken there. An image of the television program <em>Dexter<em> entered his mind.

The brujo shook his head. He'd already been the witness to a slaughter that night, most of it done by his employer, the vampire who had just spoken to him―the vampire whom he had seen lovingly take Hunter up for his bath time and the one who had made sure the child had gotten his dinner. It was hard to reconcile the killer with the husband, father, employer, and friend that Eric was as well.

However, Jesus could not muster up much compassion for the humans and vampires who had died that night. Their express purpose had been to come into that house and kidnap a child so that Bill could force a tie with him and bleed him dry in _every_ way that really mattered. Jesus thought about Bill feeding from little Hunter and cringed; he also knew of Bill's plans to train the boy as first his telepath and then later his lover. It was of little difference to Jesus that Bill had talked about waiting until Hunter was eighteen to make him his lover either. By then, Hunter would have already been tied so tightly to Bill that he wouldn't have had free choice.

Jesus felt nauseated as he remembered the recording of Bill's discussion with Lillith about Hunter. Everyone had listened to the tape the night before so that they would all be fully aware of Bill's plan of attack as well as the danger if they failed to stop him. Jesus knew that he would forever remember the monarch's words.

Bill had congratulated himself that he planned to 'wait to take the boy completely' until he was a legal adult. But in Jesus's mind that hardly mattered; it was just a justification given by a sick and delusional individual. In the recording, Bill had talked about Hunter like he was a replacement for Sookie—someone that he could love and whose purity would help him restore his humanity.

Jesus shuddered. No―he did _not_ feel sorry for the vampire that he knew would be facing Eric's wrath. He did feel some sympathy for the families of the human gunmen who had died that night, but then he remembered seeing the bulletproof vest that Eric had given Bubba to wear. It had been riddled with wooden bullets—all of them aimed at his heart. If he'd not had the vest on, any one of them might have killed the benevolent, loyal vampire that Jesus considered a friend. The humans had been told to eliminate Bubba first, just as Eric had thought they would, and they'd shown no mercy. Without that vest, Bubba would be dead; of that Jesus was certain.

Jesus sighed. Maybe being a part of the supernatural world meant accepting the deaths of your enemies without question. All he knew was that if it hadn't been for Eric's carefully laid trap, Bill would have kept trying to get Hunter, and he would have killed anyone in his way, including Jason, Miranda, Jarod, or his beloved Lafayette. No—Jesus didn't feel sorry for Bill Compton at all.

Jesus checked on Jason one more time. The young man was sleeping peacefully, and his vitals were good. "Jess, I'll be sleeping on the couch if anything changes, okay? And wake me when you have to go to your day sleep so that I can take over watching."

The redhead looked up at Jesus and nodded. The brujo patted her shoulder comfortingly and then went to get some well-earned rest.

* * *

><p>[AN: I have to give a shout-out to Millarca666 for the idea for the Dexter reference.]


	49. Chapter 48: Priorities

**Chapter 48: Priorities**

Eric strolled into the workshop. "Ah, Bill―good! I see that you are more yourself."

The defeated king looked up at him angrily, "Eric, let me go right now! The Authority will never stand for this."

Pam scoffed. She was sitting to the side filing her nails. She deadpanned. "He seems to have _mostly_ healed, but I preferred him silent."

Eric walked over to Bill and squatted down so that he was looking at him from the edge of the table. "Oh, Billy boy. Don't worry about the Authority. Very soon, they will have someone as monarch of this state that even _they_ would not dare challenge."

"You?" Bill spit out. "They despise you! Don't forget that they ordered your true death."

"Tsk, tsk. I bet you are sorry now that you didn't obey that particular directive, which I'm sure you pushed for in the first place."

"I _should_ have killed you," Bill barked, trying but failing to move against his silver chains.

"Indeed," Eric said with a smirk. "Too late now though. And since you are curious―_No_, I'm not going to be the new king of Louisiana. Thalia is going to become the queen."

Bill's mouth gaped a bit.

"Thought you'd like that one, Bill," Eric said sarcastically as he rose to his feet. He picked up his sword from next to Bill's head and walked over to his utility sink so that he could wash the blood off of it. He looked at Pam, "Minns han?" [_Does he remember?_]

"Other than that he's a douche―no!" Pam answered with a chuckle. "He's been going on and on about the Authority this and the AVL that. It's seriously delusional how he believes that he's an 'essential member of the vampire movement,'" she used air quotes with the last part of her sentence.

Eric picked up a towel and began to dry his sword. He walked back over toward his work table as Bill eyed the sword fearfully.

"Ah, Bill, it seems you are not _quite_ healed all the way yet. That short term memory can be a bitch when the prefrontal lobe is crushed. By the way, _my bad_," Eric said as he shrugged his shoulders. "But it _will_ heal. I'm sure that you'll be right as rain soon enough." He gave Bill a deadly smile. "And meanwhile, I think I will enjoy telling you the story."

Bill's eyes were still on the sword.

"Ah—this _is_ better, isn't it, Bill?" Eric asked, showing him the now glistening sword. "Much more appropriate for killing a king, don't you think?"

If Bill could have disappeared into the table, he would have.

Eric chuckled. "Though _perhaps_ I will use something else for you, Bill. I think my father's sword is a bit too good for the likes of you."

Eric glanced at Pam and then back at Bill. "Before I begin, I think I'll give Pam a moment to say goodbye, Billy boy. She has a _little_ bone she'd like to pick with you." He winked down at Bill. "And then it will be story time. I have become quite adept at telling stories, you know. Hunter requires one at bedtime each night."

At the mention of Hunter, Bill snarled.

Eric moved his sword so that it was an inch above Bill's throat. The Viking growled menacingly, "You should not react to Hunter's name as if you have some claim to my _son_, Bill."

Pam looked at Eric in momentary surprise when he identified Hunter as his _son_, but then quickly recovered her steady countenance.

Eric was still talking, "If you do so again, I will have to add a few more nights onto my plans for you."

Eric thumped the front of Bill's head, which was still indented slightly from the earlier blow he'd received. Bill whimpered in pain. Eric moved the sword away from Bill's neck and then nodded to Pam as he went to lean against the utility sink. Eric crossed his long arms against his broad chest; he always enjoyed Pamela's work.

Pam smiled with glee and then reached for some gloves that were lying on top of a small table at the side of the room. Once they were on, she opened a satchel of tools and pulled out what looked to be a set of silver pinchers and a small silver knife.

Bill cringed as Pam walked over to him, snapping the pinchers open and shut in her hand. "I have wanted to de-ball you for a long time," Pam said, looking at Bill's pants.

Bill tried to move, but the thick silver chains that tied him to the table prevented that. His skin sizzled against them. The vampiress took the knife and meticulously sliced off Bill's black trousers, making sure to drag the silver edge lightly over his flesh as she did so.

Once his pants and underwear lay in tatters around his legs, Pam stepped back. "Oh my word, Bill! Seriously―is that _all_ you're packing?" She looked over her shoulder at Eric.

Eric shrugged. "Maybe he's a grower and not a shower. And you know what they say about tightie whities," Eric said, chuckling at Bill's underwear choice.

"What? That they make someone's dick disappear?" Pam asked sarcastically. "No wonder Lillith had to fake it with him."

Bill glared at her and then sneered, "Sookie never complained."

Pam held up her hand as Eric growled behind her. "Bill, Bill, Bill," Pam derided, "naughty boy. I'm sure you used the blood tie you'd tricked Sookie into forming with you to make her _think_ you were better than you were, but that's even more pathetic―isn't it?"

"I did _not_ need to do anything of the kind," Bill burst out.

Pam cackled, "Oh―this is rich! Did you see that eye twitch, Eric?" She giggled like a school girl. "Did you know that your eye twitches when you lie, your majesty? It's just so fun to watch for. If I were a human, I would have made it into a drinking game long ago."

Pam bent down to whisper into his ear. "Tsk, tsk, Bill. My maker told me that you were _never_ to speak my mistress's name in his presence again. That was a big mistake, Bill―huge." She stood up and laughed, "I bet that was the only time anyone has ever said the words 'big' and 'huge' to you while you were naked―wasn't it?" She giggled for a moment, and then her expression clouded over with darkness.

"So as I was saying, I've thought about de-balling you before." She dragged the silver knife over his inner thigh. "What do you think, Eric? Should I take King Billy's willy?"

Having regained his calm, Eric shrugged.

Pam scoffed and then spoke to Bill conspiratorially, "Actually, it looks to me like someone must have already taken it. Nan? Lorena?" She looked back at Eric. "It's kind of sad really."

Bill cringed as his skin sizzled.

Pam sat in the chair next to Bill and stared into his eyes for several long minutes.

Finally, she spoke in a cold voice, "But tonight I have changed my mind, Bill. Before, I thought that your genitalia were the most offensive part of you, but I am vampire enough to admit when I am wrong."

She continued, "Tonight you opened that big mouth of yours, and you ordered your henchmen to shoot _my_ child―the one that you originally sired. So I've decided that your tongue is even more offensive to me than little Willy and his two friends here." She quickly pried open Bill's mouth and used the silver pinchers to extend his tongue. Then she made quick work of Bill's tongue with the little knife before dropping the organ onto the table beside him, where it immediately turned into gory sludge.

Bill writhed in agony. "Don't worry, Bill," Pam said coldly. "It will grow back―that is, if you survive long enough." She looked down at her soon-to-be ex-king with death in her eyes. "I would _very_ much like to take you apart a piece at a time and then drive a stake through your miserable heart for ordering the death of _my_ child. She is ten-times the vampire you are, you miserable sack of shit!" And with that, Pam slapped Bill hard across the face.

She looked down at Bill as the sarcasm returned to her voice, "Oh―sorry. I meant no disrespect, your majesty." She curtsied as Bill thrashed against his chains in pain.

Pam walked back to the side table and put the silver tools back into their places before taking off her gloves. She winked at Bill and nodded toward her maker as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Pam quickly zoomed into the house and looked in on Jessica and Jason. She walked over to the closet, where there were some clothes that Jessica and she kept at the farmhouse. She took out a fresh outfit for her child. She did <em>not<em> like seeing the bullet holes in Jessica's clothing, nor did she enjoy knowing that the blood that stained them was her child's. The girl was healed of the wounds she'd sustained, but Pam knew that if Eric hadn't pushed her out of the way, one would have hit her in the back and gone straight through her heart.

She smiled down at the redhead, "Jessica, go shower and change." Pam handed her the fresh clothes. "I will watch over Jason for you until you come back. A shower will make you feel better, and should he awaken, it would be better if he doesn't see you with blood on your clothing. He would," she paused, "worry about you."

Jessica stood up and nodded, taking the clothes gratefully. Pam kissed her child gently on the forehead, comforting both the girl and herself in that moment.

Once Jessica had left, Pam muttered to the unconscious man on the bed, "Thank you, Jason Stackhouse." Pam felt that the boy was a waste of space in some ways, but he'd been trying to get to and protect Jessica when a human hit him in the head with his firearm. Jason's actions had enabled Pam the time to kill the human who was about to fire at Jessica again.

She shook her head in disbelief. She was actually beginning to hope that Jason _would_ prove faithful to Jessica throughout the rest of the year of the no sex and blood rule Pam had imposed. Jessica seemed to be sincerely in love with the boy, and though she had expressed some regret over Hoyt Fortenberry, she seemed to have developed a more grown-up affection for Jason. The irony of the fact that it was two Stackhouses who had captured the hearts of both beings that she had felt closest to during her existence was not lost on her.

* * *

><p>"Do not worry, Billy boy," Eric said as he pulled a chair over so that he could sit next to Bill.<p>

Bill was no longer yelling or crying at the pain of losing his tongue, but he still looked to be in anguish.

Eric continued in a steady tone—though there was a lilt of sarcasm to his voice. "You will not need to talk for this part. But―I assure you—you _will_ last long enough for that tongue to regrow, so feel free to remember any questions that you have and let me know them later." Eric paused as if struck by a sudden thought. "Oh―wait, that's right, the ol' short-term is not functioning well either." Eric sighed dramatically. "Once again, sorry 'bout that. Well―you can _try_ to remember your questions so that you can ask them when your tongue regrows."

Eric got up and went to the corner of the room. He grabbed a bottle of TruBlood from a four-pack he'd put there earlier and popped off the lid. He walked back over to Bill and lifted it to his fallen monarch's lips. Bill looked at him confusedly.

"Sorry it's not warm, your majesty," Eric said. Still confused, Bill opened his mouth and took the blood in the best he could, looking into Eric's impassive eyes the whole time. Eric answered the question that Bill couldn't ask. "My wife would not like it if I didn't offer a guest a drink, Bill, and it looks to me like you could use one."

After the blood was gone, Eric sat back down in his chair and got comfortable. He waited until Bill had turned his head and was looking at him. "So―where should I start the story, Bill? Would you like to know just _how_ all of your carefully laid plans unwound and _how_ you ended up on my little table here?" Eric looked at Bill, who—somewhat energized by the TruBlood—was now grunting and struggling against his chains. "You would!" Eric exclaimed. "Excellent. It is a _very_ good story―if I do say so myself."

"Let's see, I should start with a confession―I think. The night that I warned you about Nan and we prepared to face her, I planted a few bugs in your house. Just a _few_." He winked at Bill. "Whew―I must say that it feels good to confess that," Eric said sarcastically, wiping his hand across his forehead as Bill looked up at him in horror. "Confession is indeed excellent for the soul."

Eric leaned forward a bit. "Yes, Billy boy, that means that _Sookie_ heard your plans for me and for her. We knew of every pathetic scheme that you crafted in your pathetic little head―all this time. Now _that_ is how you use fucking listening devices." Eric stood up and walked to the foot of the table. "I suppose I should not be angry that you tried to return the favor by planting cameras and bugs onto Lafayette's and Jason's vehicles. Turn-about is fair play―right? It's just too bad that you didn't get the idea a little sooner, Bill. You see—you were _right_ about one thing. I _was_ incapacitated, but the night before last that ended. I guess the fates were with me this time."

Eric sat back down and lowered his chin onto his folded hands. "So, you see, Bill, I knew all about your plans, and I let you hear what _I _wanted you to hear." He paused as Bill pulled at his chains again. "Hiring the mercenary vampires as well as the human gunmen was actually quite clever. They _may_ have very well managed to take out Bubba, Pam, and Jessica, as well as Miranda, Jarod, and any humans that were here."

Eric's cell phone rang, and he answered it. "Understood," he said. "Let me speak to him."

There was a pause as Eric got up, turned his back, and walked to the other side of the room. He spoke into the phone. "It's okay, smár rekkr. I am just outside and will be with you in three minutes. Will you be okay until then?"

There was another pause. "Good; I'll see you in _three_ minutes." Eric hung up the phone.

"Well―Bill, sorry we have to cut story time short tonight," Eric said as he drew a heavy black blanket over Bill's body. "But I have confidence that you will remember the tale yourself before I see you again. Now―don't move, _my liege_. The sun will be coming up soon, and I'd hate for this blanket to slip off of you. You see, this workshop isn't exactly light tight." He stretched the blanket to its full length. It didn't cover Bill's face, however. "Oh no, Bill," Eric smirked, "it looks like I didn't plan this well; it seems that the blanket isn't quite long enough. Sorry about that. I'll cover your head though. We wouldn't want you to lose that—_prematurely_."

Eric turned the blanket diagonally so that it left only Bill's right lower leg exposed and then quickly left the workshop. He stopped outside to talk to Bubba. "Keep close watch until you must seek shelter for the day."

"Thanks for all the cats, Mister Eric," Bubba said.

Eric held his cringe inside. Sookie would probably shoot him, but he'd made sure to have several cats—all older and all due to be euthanized—on hand that night. Bubba had been shot several times before he and Thalia had gotten to him.

Yes—Eric thought—Sookie would understand the cats. In fact, Bubba's being shot had been part of the plan, which was why Eric had put him into his Kevlar vest.

The now-fully-recovered and very pink-looking ex-singer took position outside the workshop as Eric zipped inside the house. He quickly went up to Hunter's room, where the boy had awoken from a nightmare, despite Jesus's spell on the nightlight. The brujo and Pam were both working to comfort Hunter, but as soon as he saw Eric, his arms raised to him.

"It's okay, smár rekkr," Eric said as he took Hunter into his arms and held him comfortingly. "I am here."

After just a few minutes, Hunter calmed down as Eric rocked him in his arms and gently stroked his hair while saying comforting words in both Swedish and English. Soon the boy fell back into an exhausted sleep.

He whispered to Pam, "Tell Miranda to let him sleep an extra hour this morning."

Pam nodded and left the room with Jesus.

Eric picked up Dino and carried Hunter to his and Sookie's room, not wanting to leave his son alone to his dreams. The boy had never had a nightmare when he'd been with Eric, and he wanted the rest of his son's night to be peaceful.

Eric gently settled Hunter onto Sookie's side of the bed and then lay down on his side. Odin jumped up, followed by the kitten, and both animals snuggled together next to Hunter. Eric stroked his son's bangs from his forehead and kept watch over him for the rest of the night. Compton could wait until the next night when Hunter fell asleep. Eric's priority was in front of him, and not even the rich, molten anger that had welled up inside of him for his _once_-king could have taken him from his main concern in that moment.

Eric closed his eyes as he petted Odin and the kitten. Hunter had been through too much in the last month. He'd been frightened by Eric's illness, which had also made everyone in the household even more worried about Sookie's safety. And with the fear for his aunt—of course—came Hunter's increased fear for his mother. And then, tonight Hunter had been worried about the battle. Eric prayed to his human father's gods that they would have a time of peace so that Hunter would begin to feel more secure again.


	50. Chapter 49: The King Remembers

**Chapter 49: The King Remembers**

The silver on his body and then the sun burning into his leg did not allow Bill to sleep with the day. He tried a few times to struggle against his silver bindings, but that just caused him more pain as they cut further into his body with each movement. Slowly, throughout the day, his memories returned as his brain healed.

Bill tried to close his eyes in order to close out his memories of the night before; however, they flooded him as vividly as if he were experiencing them once again.

* * *

><p>Things had been going <em>exactly<em> as Bill had planned. He rose with the night and fed heartily from two of the humans he kept around for that purpose. He generally didn't feed that much, but he wanted to be strong for the upcoming action. Also, when he sampled Hunter later that night, he didn't want to be tempted to take too much. The boy was too precious to him.

The human mercenaries he'd hired arrived on time and were quickly given precise instructions by his own guards, who were to lead them. They were all well-trained soldiers for hire—the kind that would do anything to anyone if the price was right—and Bill outfitted them with specially-made semi-automatic Berretas, complete with wooden bullets.

Simon Brown brought along his three associates, and Bill paid them half of their promised fee; the other half was waiting to be transferred into their accounts after a successful offensive, as per their agreement.

Bill was extremely pleased by the vampire mercenaries. One of them, a female named Beatrice, was over five hundred years old. And she was obviously quite powerful. He knew that between Simon and Beatrice, Pam would stand _no_ chance. He ordered those two to make Eric's bitch progeny their priority. The other two mercenaries, twins named Brandon and Brian, were quite a bit younger, not yet fifty years old, but they had already earned a reputation in Europe for their mercilessness. They would do well for the Werelioness, especially since she was pregnant, as well as the shifter―_if_ he arrived back from the store in time to participate in the battle, that is. Bill was extremely pleased that the shifter, Jarod, had been sent away on his errand.

The twins could also take care of Jessica. Bill had been saddened that he would need to eliminate his once-progeny; however, he couldn't leave witnesses, which meant that Jessica would have to die alongside her new maker.

Given the fact that Lafayette's car was still at the farmhouse, Bill figured he could also easily take out both Jesus and Lafayette. That would save him from having to go to their home later that night and transporting them back to the site so that he could pin their deaths on Northman. Yes—their being at the farmhouse already was extremely convenient.

The only problem Bill could foresee concerned Sam Merlotte. The shifter would likely be suspicious of what had happened at the farmhouse, and since the two-natured were notoriously difficult to glamour, Bill knew that he couldn't solve the problem that way. However, Bill knew that his own P.R. machine would quickly put down any rumors, and if Merlotte made too much trouble, he would simply meet with an 'accident.' Moreover, Bill intended to have Lillith secure Remy Savoy the next night so that he could enact his plan to 'adopt' Hunter as his own. And, of course, if Jason proved to be a source for good blood, he could be easily glamoured to go right along with Bill's story that Eric had become unbalanced due to Sookie's leaving him and had—along with his progeny, of course—gone on a murderous spree.

Bill had worked long and hard to build up his own reputation and good-standing in Bon Temps, and he'd donated a lot of money to fund various programs within the community. He knew that most of the residents there would—in their bovine simplicity—believe _anything_ that he told them, even without glamour.

Yes—everything seemed to be going so perfectly.

Bill ordered the human gunmen to gather in the cemetery, but not to pass onto Sookie's property. He knew that Bubba was famed for his nose, so Bill wanted his soldiers to stay out of his range until the last possible second. However, even the wind was working with Bill that night; the fact that his forces would be upwind from Sookie's home meant that they would not be detected until they were already on top of Northman's measly mishmash of "troops." It would be all too easy to eliminate them.

Bill was quite confident in his plan. Once Bubba _did_ smell the humans, Bill knew that the dim-witted vampire would brainlessly confront them, and he would be easily taken out by their wooden bullets. He knew that one or two of the humans might be killed by the mentally-challenged vampire, but those losses were more than acceptable to him. Once the gunmen had slain Bubba, their job would be to converge on the house, surround it, and help with any of Eric's people who were left alive or who had run into the safety of the building.

The key part of Bill's plan also happened just as he'd wished it to. At first dark, he'd sent Lillith to seduce Jason Stackhouse, an easy task for his beautiful vampire sister. She actually returned ahead of schedule. The opposite of his sister, Stackhouse was easily glamoured. He would lead them to Sookie's house and then invite them in.

Bill planned to send the humans and the mercenaries ahead of him. He would follow with Lillith and Stackhouse a few minutes later. By the time he approached the house, he imagined that his threats would be mostly dealt with, but Lillith would be with him just in case they were not. Then Jason would let him in, and he would kill Eric―unless the vampire had succumbed to his condition the previous night as the witches had feared he would. A debilitated Eric would be an easy target in the little room that Sookie had called the cubby. And Bill knew just where it was located too, having taken a moment when he was at Sookie's house for their dinner to find it as she'd been busy in the kitchen. The locking mechanism that he saw would be _very_ easily broken.

Then, he would get the child, Hunter. Bill smiled in anticipation. Sookie would have been better, but the thought of having a child that he could mold and tie to him was a very close second. The boy was only five years old, so he would have _years_ to enjoy his innocent blood—which would be all the more sweet because of his fairy lineage. Bill licked his lips in his eagerness to taste little Hunter.

Bill had already decided to make the boy his lover as well. He planned to wait until the child had grown into a young man of eighteen, but he was looking forward to that day already. Bill had not often had men sexually—as he preferred sex with females―but he knew that the combination of the young man's blood with sex would be delectable just as the same combination had been with Sookie. He knew it would be difficult to wait for the boy to grow into a man, but he was resolved to do it.

He shook his head and cringed at a memory of Lorena forcing him to bite and bed a young girl of fifteen. No—he thought to himself—Lorena's ways had been barbaric, and he would not take Hunter before he became an adult. The anticipation would be the best part, and he could at least enjoy the boy's blood until then.

Bill also looked forward to tying Hunter to him by blood while he was still a child. That way, he could train the boy to be an effective telepath. He would help the child learn to raise his shields, as Sookie had done. Yes—he thought to himself with satisfaction—Hunter would give him the opportunity to make up for all the things he'd missed out on because Eric had taken Sookie from him. He knew that the boy would cling to him for his silence, just as Sookie had done. He knew that he'd be just what the boy needed after living with the heartless Eric Northman for so long.

And if Sookie ever did return from the fairy realm, she would find Hunter safe and happy with him, and Eric would be out of the picture—their blood tie a thing of the past. Bill was certain that Sookie would come to him and the boy. They would become a true family then―just like the one Lorena had stolen from him so many years ago.

Bill thought of his own human son—his little Thomas, who had died of the pox. The war and then Lorena had forced him to leave his family, and he'd last seen his little boy on that horrible night he'd tried to return to them after being under Lorena's thumb for three years. His beautiful son had been dead, and his wife had rejected what he'd become. Yes—he thought—Hunter and possibly even a returned Sookie would allow for him to right all past wrongs that had been done to him.

Bill remembered setting his plan of attack into motion. The vampire mercenaries went toward the house from the road side, while the humans breached the property from the cemetery. Bill and Lillith walked slowly toward the house in between both groups; thus, he was able to monitor all of his forces from his position.

The first sign that there was something wrong came from a loud whirring sound in the direction of the vampire mercenaries. Bill watched in horror as a _very_ alive and well Eric Northman swooped down from the sky like a bolt of lightning. The movements of the blond vampire were almost impossible to keep an eye on as he swung his long sword four times—_exactly_ four. With each stroke, Eric took off one of the mercenary's heads.

But the most horrific part had been the noise that emanated from Eric. It was a war cry, something that Bill had figured was a myth about Vikings. But that legend came to life as Eric yelled out a terrible battle cry even as he decapitated Bill's most powerful soldiers.

At the sight and especially the sound of Eric, Bill made a quick choice, and since he was right at that moment closer to Sookie's home than his own, he swept Jason up into his arms and hurried at vampire speed toward the farmhouse. Lillith followed quickly at his heels.

As he ran, Bill heard gunfire from the humans and saw Bubba fall. Bill felt a momentary surge of satisfaction, but like some kind of hellish ghoul, Bubba sat back up, and a parade of screams and yells were heard from the humans. Bill took in the sight with his vampire vision even as he raced toward the house. Eric was behind the human group then, having been joined by a pack of Werewolves as well as Thalia and two lions.

From their screams, Bill figured that many of his human soldiers were falling, but others were running toward the house, perhaps looking for the same shelter he was. Bill got up to the front porch and then was stopped by the sight of Pam and Jessica standing in front of the door, both dressed in all black. Both women growled―clearly ready for a fight. Bill pulled the heavily glamoured Stackhouse boy in front of him like a shield.

"Well hello, King Bill," Pam said in that sarcastic voice he'd always hated, "to what do we owe the great pleasure of your visit, and my―_oh my_―don't you look fetching tonight, Lillith."

Bill looked straight at Jessica. "Jessica, as your maker, I command you to kill Pam!"

Pam growled as Jessica gasped next to her.

"How dare you, Bill!" Pam yelled. "You gave up all rights to Jessica when you decided to be a shitty maker!"

Pam looked at Jessica and then back at Bill. "And it was your fucking loss, Compton! Jessica is a magnificent vampire! She's better and stronger than even _I _was at her age. And she's already ten times the vampire you are!"

Jessica looked at Pam with gratefulness. The redhead stammered, "And Pam's been a _real_ maker to me, Bill. She loves me." Jessica's keen eyes quickly settled onto Jason's form.

"One move and I _will_ kill Stackhouse. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you, Jessica?" Bill growled as he punched Jason roughly in the side.

His former child whimpered and shook her head. Bill was relieved when about ten of his gunmen, mostly his personal guards, ran up to his side. It seemed that Eric and the others were busy with the remaining humans.

Hoping to get to Jason, Jessica ran forward, but Bill yelled out, "Kill her!" to his guards.

The men shot at Jessica, but another whirr was heard, and the redhead was pushed out of the way. Eric stood in front of an injured Jessica like a blaze of glorious fury. Jessica had been hit in the side by a couple of bullets and was clearly in pain.

Somehow, Jason managed to get free of Bill's hold. Even in his glamoured state, he tried to get to Jessica as the gunmen continued to fire at her and Eric. Eric was able to dodge their bullets and tried to draw their fire from Jessica, who was still on the ground. Meanwhile, Pam ran toward the gunmen with a dangerous growl.

Bill yelled, "Stop him!" One of Bill's guards hit Jason with the end of his gun, clearly dazing him, before he could get to Jessica. Lillith scooped up Jason, and with Eric and Pam busy fighting the guards while dodging their bullets, Bill ran with Lillith to the house. Though barely conscious, Jason did as he'd been glamoured to do. He punched in his security code and invited Bill and Lillith into the house.

The unwelcome vampires had just passed the barrier of the home when Bill turned around. "Now have him rescind the invitations of Eric, Pam, Jessica, Bubba, and Thalia," he yelled, remembering all the vampires he'd seen outside.

However, something unexpected happened that made Bill shrink back in fear. Before Lillith had a chance to glamour Jason to do as Bill wished, Jason said in a shaky voice, "Lillith, I rescind your invitation." Bill saw Lillith fly out of the home as Jason passed out onto the floor. In that moment, Bill knew he was done for, but his own rage made him want for Eric to suffer right along with him.

Bill inhaled deeply, but instead of smelling the child on the second floor, he smelled him in the cubby. Bill hurried toward the piece of furniture that poorly concealed its entrance. If Bill was going to die that day, he was going to die with the fresh taste of the child's blood on his lips and with the satisfaction that Eric would no longer have the boy. He pulled open the furnishing's door, but was met with by an iron wall. He pounded on it but recoiled in pain as he realized that there was silver mixed into the iron as well.

He turned around and was met with a smiling Eric and the hilt of the Viking's sword coming at him quickly. The sound of his own skull cracking had been Bill's last conscious thought before he woke up in chains.

Bill tried to close his mind to these memories, but once his brain had fully healed, he relived them throughout the day―even as his leg slowly burned away and the silver became more and more embedded into his flesh. At one point, he managed to move his arm a bit, but it only shifted the blanket to the side so that the edge of his right hand joined his leg in meeting the sunlight.

Bill cried out uselessly as his tongue grew back slowly. He thought about how things could have been had it not been for Eric-fucking-Northman. He would have Sookie right now. By this time, she would have been irrevocably tied to him and would have been docile and obedient. She would have been well-trained in how to please him. She—no they—would have been blissfully happy.

And that happiness would have only increased once they had Hunter with them; together, they would have trained him to use his ability and would have raised him as their own son. He grunted into the blanket covering him.

He had only one last hope. If Lillith had somehow managed to escape the night before, she would come for him; of that he was certain. He tried to shut off the memories of Sookie, Eric, and his failed attack, but they kept creeping back to him as day slowly changed into night.


	51. Chapter 50: Like a Real Father

[A/N: I offer you a bonus chapter for the weekend, my lovelies! I know that this one's short, but that's how the cookie crumbles sometimes.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Like a Real Father<strong>

The blanket covering him was slowly dragged down to Bill's waist a little after nightfall, and he saw Jessica standing over him.

"Jessica," Bill pleaded, "I had hoped you would come. Help me up from here."

As a red tear slipped from the redhead's eye, she shook her head no.

"Jessica, Eric is going to kill me. You _have_ to help me."

More tears came from Jessica's eyes, but she continued to shake her head.

"As your maker, Jessica, I command you to free me now," he tried.

"I can't," Jessica said in a small voice. "And I'm sorry, but," she paused, "I don't _want_ to help you either."

"Then _why_ are you here?" Bill asked, his voice immediately becoming edged with cruelty.

Jessica wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing the blood on her cheeks. "I wanted to say goodbye to you," she said. "I wanted to tell you that I forgive you and that part of me still loves you."

"Forgive me for what?" Bill spat out.

"For makin' me. For not teachin' me how to really make it on my own. For not loving me back."

"I need your forgiveness like I need another leg in the fucking sun!" Bill said angrily.

"Still," Jessica said in a quiet voice, "some of me will be sad when Eric kills you."

"Then set me free," Bill said, once again pleading.

"I'm not gonna do that," Jessica said, straightening up tall. "You told your men to kill me, and if Eric hadn't pushed me away in time, they would have. And because of you, Jason was hurt―when all he wanted was to get to me, to protect me."

Bill shook his head and spoke bitterly, "You were a disappointment from the fucking start, Jessica. You came out of the grave as a disobedient child, and you _never_ learned respect."

Jessica shook her head, "You're wrong, Bill. I respect Pam and I respect Eric and I respect Sookie. The life that everyone's making here with Hunter is somethin' I'm real proud of, Bill, and _you_ are the one who's missing out." She turned around and started to go.

"They _don't_ love you, Jessica. I doubt that Pam is even capable of love."

Jessica turned back around. "That's where you're wrong, Bill—_so_ wrong. Maybe you don't know this because Lorena was your maker, but you can feel it when someone who shares blood with you _really_ loves you, and I feel that from Pam—even though she'll probably never say it out loud." Jessica reflected for a moment. "I think that's why I was so upset and acted out so much after Jason broke our blood tie. I didn't know what it was at the time, but when I gave Jason my blood and started to feel what he felt for me, it felt _so_ good that I was angry when it was gone." She shook her head. "I wish I wouldn't have run away from him then."

Jessica walked back over to Bill's side. "Because of Jason and Pam and everyone here, I am beginning to understand _real_ love for the first time, Bill. My daddy always beat me up at home, and my momma was real meek and always did exactly what he said, never standing up for me or my sister. Did you know that Pam helped me get my momma and my sister away from him? She did that for _me_―because she loves me, and she knew I didn't feel right leavin' them in that house with him. And you―Bill―you were a piss-poor excuse for a daddy too. I thought you loved me at the end, but you didn't really."

"I _did_ love you, Jessica," Bill insisted desperately. "If you let me up, we can re-form our bond and be a real family."

"Oh my fucking God," Jessica said, somewhere between a laugh and a cry. "Your eye really _does_ twitch when you lie. And you can save your lies, Bill. I have a _real_ family now. And Pam is teaching me how to be a real vampire. Eric too―just by watchin' him, I learn. And Jason loves me, and one day, I'm gonna ask him to bond with me because I love him too."

"Get out, you useless sack of blood," Bill yelled out angrily.

Another tear slipped from Jessica's eye, but she walked closer to Bill. "I'm not so useless, Bill. Do you know why Jason rescinded Lillith's invitation?" She smiled a little.

Bill looked up at her, obviously curious.

"It was because of _me_," Jessica said proudly. "Pam thinks it's my vampire gift―bein' able to glamour so good. I glamoured Jason to appear to be under the power of your glamour or Lillith's glamour, but he was able to break it as soon as he was in the house because mine was _stronger_ than hers or yours." She stood up even straighter, "Eric says my glamour is even stronger than his, and Pam says that that's sayin' somethin'."

Bill scoffed.

"You see," Jessica continued, "Eric knew that you would go for the house and expected you to get in. He also figured you would try to have Jason rescind all of our invitations, and he was a hundred percent right."

She got a look of love in her eyes, "And Jason was brave enough to put _himself_ right on the line to protect Hunter from the likes of you. I thought my human daddy was a sick fuck―beatin' me with his belt so much and obviously enjoying it―but you and what you wanted to do to Hunter," Jessica stopped as the emotion welled in her.

"Just get the fuck out," Bill said.

"Fine," Jessica said, moving to go again. "But I _did_ come with a message too. Eric will see you later tonight. He's got more important things to do for a while―like spending time with Hunter―like a real father, Bill!"

With that, she turned and walked away.

Pam was waiting for her just outside. Because of the privacy spell on the workshop, she'd not been able to hear what was happening, but she'd felt Jessica's emotions. One look from her child told her all she needed to know.

Pam embraced Jessica comfortingly. "He's chicken shit."

"I know," Jessica whimpered. "It's just that," she couldn't finish her sentence.

Pam pulled back from the embrace and put both of her hands onto Jessica's cheeks. "It's just that part of you still wants to love him." Pam kissed her child's forehead. "I know. I had a bastard human father once too."

Jessica nodded.

"Now," Pam said. "Go fix your face. Jason is asking for you, and you look a mess."

Jessica smiled a little and nodded again as she went inside. Pam stayed outside with Bubba, watching the workshop. She kept her eyes open for any sign of trouble. Lafayette and Jesus would not be putting the protection spell into place again until near dawn, and she knew the need for vigilance. Rasul and Isabel had stayed the day and would be holding perimeter positions for the rest of the night―just in case Lillith decided to try any type of heroics. And Thalia was also out there somewhere, though Pam wasn't exactly sure where.

So far, Lillith―the only survivor of the melee on Bill's side―had managed to elude them, and they'd all feel better when the protection spell was back in place.

As Jessica walked into the house, Hunter was resting against Eric in the rocking chair. Eric noticed that the girl had been crying, "He did not upset you, did he?" Eric asked calmly, not wanting to show his anger in front of Hunter.

Jessica managed a smile, "Not too much." She went quickly into the bathroom and then returned to the living room, where Eric, Hunter, and her Jason were watching _Finding Nemo_ once again. It was one of Hunter's favorites and, therefore, was watched a lot. Jessica kissed Jason on the cheek and settled into him as her beloved's arm moved around her. She smiled as she took in the room―Hunter safely on Eric's lap, transfixed by the movie, and the man that she loved holding onto her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. And she felt Pam's love for her through their bond too. Jessica realized that she was happy and content—_finally_. And for the first time in her life, she felt really safe, and that was quite a discovery considering the fact that she'd almost died the night before.

She looked at Eric and caught his eye. She mouthed the words "thank you," and he nodded before once again turning his focus to the movie.


	52. Chapter 51: Detente

**Chapter 51: Détente**

Several hours later, Eric reentered his workshop with a TruBlood in his hand. He took a leisurely drink as he noticed Bill licking his lips hungrily.

"Have a nice day, Bill?" Eric asked.

"Fuck you, Eric," Bill returned nastily.

"Tsk, tsk, Bill," Eric answered in a patronizing tone. "Be nice. Pam _really_ wants to take your tongue again, and if you aren't nice, I'm going to let her have it, which would be _such_ a shame because I _really_ want to ask you some questions. Or maybe, I could just let her have your balls; then we could _both_ win!"

Bill winced and then looked up at Eric with hatred in his eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"A whole hell of a lot, Bill," Eric said matter-of-factly as he walked to the corner of the room and picked up a cold TruBlood. "But first, I think you need to heal a bit."

"Why? You are just going to torture me or let that bitch progeny of yours torture me," Bill growled.

Eric chuckled as he popped the lid off of the TruBlood, walked over to Bill, and raised it to the fallen monarch's lips. "Pam _is_ quite the bitch, isn't she?" He winked down at Bill. "I would hurt you for calling her that, but it's the one label that she's always enjoyed the most."

Bill turned his head as if to avoid the blood.

Eric sighed. "You can take this and be in less pain, or you can refuse, Bill. Believe me—the thought of you being in more pain does _not_ make me upset."

Bill turned his head, glared at Eric with hate, and then drank.

"Excellent. Now for my questions," Eric said after Bill had finished the blood.

Bill remained silent.

Eric sat down next to the work table. "I want to know how you got to the fairy realm with Claudine," Eric asked calmly.

"Why would I tell you a goddamn thing?" Bill asked venomously.

"You don't have to," Eric said.

The two vampires stared at each other for several minutes. Despite his seemingly calm demeanor, Eric's emotions were in a twisted mass. Part of him wanted to kill Bill slowly—very, _very_ slowly—extending the Civil War veteran's pain as much as his thousand years had trained him to be capable of doing. But then, there was Sookie's voice in his head, in his heart, and in the fairy bond. He closed his eyes and sighed. Sookie's voice—as always—seemed to win in him. He smiled a bit at that certain knowledge.

When he finally spoke to Bill, his voice did not betray his emotions. "You have two choices, Bill, and―for me―there are benefits to either one. You, however, would benefit from only _one_ of them." Eric paused. "Would you like to hear them?"

"Fine," Bill said sullenly.

"Your first choice is to answer my questions. If you do this, I swear that you will receive no further torture. When I am done speaking to you, your true death will come swiftly."

"And the other?" Bill asked with trepidation.

"I will _take my time_, Bill. I have lived a thousand years and have learned many," he paused, "_effective_ techniques for inflicting pain. If you choose not to speak, you will feel them _all_, and trust me when I say that you will die as neither man nor vampire―but as a shell. I will carve you, Bill. I will carve you until there is very little left." Eric's voice was menacing and made Bill's already cold blood turn to ice. "I will give you two minutes to decide." The Viking turned his back on Bill and walked out of the workshop.

Eric blazed into the house and checked on his son, who was sleeping soundly and already in his and Sookie's bed. Eric had indulged the child that night, letting him go to sleep there. Truth be told, Eric did not want to think of Hunter having another nightmare. He brushed the hair from the boy's forehead lovingly and watched with a smile as his son snuggled further into his stuffed toy.

* * *

><p>As the second minute ended, Eric returned to the workshop. He said nothing as he returned to sit next to Bill.<p>

He looked at the Civil War veteran.

Another minute passed as Bill returned Eric's stare. What he saw in the Viking's eyes determined his choice.

Bill spoke quietly, "I will answer your questions."

Eric nodded, though some disappointment was clear in his eyes. "How did you get to the fairy realm?"

Bill shook his head even as the silver chains burned more deeply into his neck because of that action. "I do not know. I tried to find out after Sookie disappeared the first time―tried to recreate it―but I could not."

Eric nodded, "Tell me _everything_ you can about your time there. Omit nothing."

Bill answered quickly, and Eric could tell he spoke the truth. "It happened during my day rest. I was dead to the world, and then suddenly I awoke to water dripping on me, like it was leaking through the door of my resting place."

"Water?" Eric asked tilting his head in curiosity.

"Yes," Bill answered. "I opened the door, but I was not in my own home anymore; I was in the fairy realm. I emerged in the middle of some kind of pool, it seemed. I felt the sun on my skin, but I did not burn. It felt," Bill paused and closed his eyes at the memory, "wonderful."

"Go on," Eric said.

"I walked out into the sun. There was a pool of water around me—as I said—and it seemed as if I were in the graveyard―near Adele Stackhouse's grave. But it also seemed like an expansive and beautiful meadow at the same time. It is difficult to explain."

Eric considered for a moment. "You were perhaps pulled in through the portal that used to exist near Gran's grave. The imprint of that portal likely remained throughout your experience."

Eric was once again saddened by the fact that the fairy portal in the cemetery had been destroyed as Sookie had returned home the first time. However, he felt like he'd gotten another piece of the fairy puzzle. A portal of some kind seemed to be required to draw another into the fairy realm; he quickly filed that knowledge away. He looked back at Bill. "Continue."

Bill went on, "Then Claudine was there. She'd thought I'd killed Sookie, and she ran from me at first, but I was able to catch her using my speed." Bill closed his eyes. "She smelled like sunshine, and she also smelled of irises just like," he stopped mid-sentence.

"Like what?" Eric asked.

"Like my human wife—my Caroline," Bill answered softly.

Eric was silent for a moment. "Is this how Sookie smelled to you as well?" he finally asked.

Bill shook his head. "No."

"What does she smell like to you, Bill?" Eric asked, a twinge of desperation in his voice.

Bill smirked a little. "You are afraid to lose her to another vampire, aren't you?"

Eric's eyes narrowed, but he was honest with his enemy. "Yes. I am worried that others will smell her and desire her."

"Why not just ask Pam or Jessica then?" Bill asked.

Eric responded. "I have. Sookie smells good to them—very good—but not overwhelmingly so. I want to know if her scent _changes_ for a vampire who has had her blood."

"You have had her blood," Bill pointed out.

"Yes," Eric said leaning forward a bit. "But her scent has always remained the same for me."

Bill was silent for a moment and then answered honestly. "The first night I saw Sookie, she _did_ smell better than most other humans to me. She was pure and somehow _different_ than the others in Merlotte's. Maybe 'fresher' is the right word." He tried to shrug, though the chains prevented him from moving much. "The queen had told me that Sookie might have fairy blood; however, I didn't pick up anything too extraordinary." He paused. "After she took my blood and then I tasted hers, however, her scent intensified. She began to smell like sunshine to me after that."

"Sunshine in a pretty blond bottle," Eric muttered almost to himself.

"Yes, _exactly_ that," Bill agreed.

Eric closed his eyes. He spoke in a soft voice. "Thank you for this information, Bill. It helps me to understand that to protect Sookie, no one must _ever_ taste her blood."

Bill looked at Eric with curiosity. "So her scent did not change to you after you tasted her?"

Eric opened his eyes and shook his head. "From that first moment in Fangtasia, she has always smelled to me like the things that I loved the most from my human days."

Bill—in turn—closed his eyes and a smile ghosted his lips. "That was my Caroline too. She smelled of irises and fresh-made bread. Even as vampire, I have never smelled something that made me feel as she did."

"Not even Claudine?" Eric asked.

Bill opened his eyes, and Eric could tell that he was contemplating his answer. "When I smelled Claudine, it _was_ similar to Caroline. It was the irises. But there was something different about Claudine too—almost like I was driven mad by her scent. It was not the best, but it _was_ the most intoxicating thing I have ever smelled."

Eric chuckled. "She _was_ rather intoxicating."

Bill looked up at Eric in confusion. "You spoke to Claudine as well?"

Eric sat back in his chair and sighed. "No, but I did smell her right before I drained her."

Bill's eyes got bigger. "You drained her?"

Eric nodded. "While I had amnesia, she came to try to convince Sookie to go back to the fairy realm, and her scent was," Eric paused, "almost hypnotic."

"Yes," Bill agreed. "That is how I felt."

"Well," Eric shrugged, "she _was_ full fairy."

There was a moment of silence between the two. "So what happened after you caught Claudine in the fairy realm?" Eric asked, returning to his original line of questioning.

Bill looked a little embarrassed. "Because of her scent, I went to bite her, but she shot me with her light and I was flung back. Claudine approached me and accused me of killing Sookie, but I assured her that I had _not_ and that I loved Sookie."

Eric scoffed.

Bill continued, "Claudine said that I did _not_ love Sookie―that I merely wanted to steal her light from her." Bill stopped for a few moments and reflected as he looked up at Eric. Despite the relative congeniality of their conversation thus far, he knew that he was soon going to die at the hands of the Viking. Part of him was glad that it would soon be the end of his long life at long last. He sighed and confessed quietly, "Maybe Claudine was right that I wanted to take Sookie's light. I no longer know."

Eric got up and walked around the table. A large part of him wanted to kill Bill right then because of his confession, but he controlled his rage. He thought about the days before he had acknowledged his own love for Sookie. If he was being honest with himself, part of him had wanted to gorge himself on Sookie's "light" as well. He felt his gratefulness wash away his anger in that moment; with Sookie, he'd managed to stifle the vampire in himself. Bill had _not_ been so lucky.

He went to get another TruBlood from the corner of the room and popped off the top. He walked back over to Bill and offered it to him.

This time the monarch drank the blood without question.

After Bill was done, Eric began pacing the room a bit. After several minutes, he spoke, "I fell in love with Sookie because something in her reached in and took hold of the most fundamental part of me." Eric paused for a few moments. "Otherwise, I might have been as _you_ are." He looked at his fallen monarch. "You see―I _hunger_ for her blood _and_ for her light too. But I hunger to protect them―to nourish them―even more. I love Sookie _more_ than I love her blood."

Perhaps being honest with himself for the first time in years, Bill nodded and then lowered his eyes, knowing that he could not say the same.

"What else can you tell me about your time in the fairy realm?" Eric prompted.

Bill sighed, "I convinced Claudine that I wanted to know what Sookie was in order to protect her―that Sookie _needed_ to know in order to protect herself―and then Claudine confirmed everything Sophie-Anne and I had already suspected about Sookie being a fairy." His voice became quiet. "And then―just like that―I was gone from that world. And with it, I was gone from the sun."

Eric nodded. "Claudine was surprised to see you there?"

"Yes," Bill answered.

"She did _not_ call you there as I'd thought then," Eric mused somewhat disappointingly.

Bill spoke unprompted, "I think it was the amount of Sookie's blood that I had or the amount that I'd just given her that may have caused my going there. Maybe both. It was the strongest our tie ever was―strong enough even to make her forgive me for the incident in the van―at least for a while."

Eric closed his eyes; remembering what Bill had done _and_ what he'd almost done to Sookie in the van made him want to torture the man on his table, but he'd given his word not to. Instead Eric sat back down and scrutinized Bill.

The Viking spoke after a few moments of silence, "It was only a few nights later that Sookie came to Fangtasia, looking for me and trying to find out why she had such doubts about you." Eric closed his eyes and smiled fondly as he remembered his wife that night—her swinging ponytail, her grey T-shirt, her little denim shorts, and especially her feverish response to his kiss. "She's amazing, you know? She fought off your tie enough to find her way to me that night."

"And what of _your_ tie?" Bill asked bitterly. "Wasn't she just coming to you because of it?"

Eric smiled ruefully and shook his head. "My tie was a complete backfire," he chuckled. "You see, even in Dallas I loved her, and when she took my blood and I tried to control her with it, _I_ was the one who was lost to her. _I _was the one who was tied."

Bill looked up at Eric with shocked eyes, "_That_ type of tie is a myth."

Eric smiled wider, "I would have said so too three years ago, but then Sookie has always been the ultimate myth buster in my existence. Like I said—she's fucking amazing."

"So you could never?" Bill began.

"No," Eric answered Bill's unfinished question. "I could never control her. I was able to be a catalyst to one dream, but that dream only resulted in _my_ being 'freaked out'―as the humans would say—even as she made me fall in love with her a little bit more. After that, I never tried again." Eric chuckled and then closed his eyes. "Fucking amazing!"

"You love her?" Bill stated more than asked, though the disbelief was clear in his voice.

"With every piece of myself," Eric answered simply, reopening his blue orbs and looking straight at Bill.

"So your bond is real and _not_ a lie on your part?" Bill asked, with something akin to envy in his eyes.

Eric nodded. "Very real."

"And the boy?" Bill asked.

Eric answered honestly. "Before Sookie was taken to the fairy realm, she asked that I watch over him."

"And you have not tasted him?" Bill asked, his tone full of both curiosity and incredulity.

Eric growled warningly, "He is as my _son_, Bill."

Bill shook his head and spoke sincerely, "You have _always_ said that I am not much of a vampire, Eric. But I now know the truth. It is _you_ who are not much of one. To have _that_ near you and not taste it? To have Sookie near you and not want to control her? Those are _not_ the actions of a vampire."

Eric stood up and turned his back on Bill. "Perhaps not, Bill," Eric answered honestly. "But I am enough of a vampire to put an end to you this night."

"I know." Bill chuckled ruefully. "I really _should_ have killed you when I had the chance."

Eric turned and looked at Bill with curiosity. "Why didn't you, Bill? I admit that I have wondered this ever since I regained my memory. I was on my knees before you. I was _not_ going to fight you."

The side of Bill's mouth went up into a smirk. "Do you want the truth?"

Eric nodded.

"There were many reasons. First, I thought that my benevolence would impress Sookie," Bill said. "And I knew that if I killed you, she would hate me." He paused. "I still felt her emotions through our tie―though, after she returned from the fairy realm, it was no longer strong enough for me to influence her as I had before―and I knew that if I took your life, all of the remaining affection I felt from her would have been gone. Trust me," Bill shook his head, "I _wanted_ you dead and was ready to take my chances that I would eventually get back into her good graces once you were gone, but then," he stopped.

"Then?" Eric asked as his eyebrow rose.

"Then you said what you said. You told me that night that Sookie had helped you to learn how to love." Bill sighed and closed his eyes. "_That_ was my own greatest desire. I wished only to feel that way again. And with Sookie, I felt something _close_ to that—something close to human." Bill opened his eyes and they seemed to be pleading with Eric. "For whatever reason, I could not kill you in that moment, so I had to let you go free."

Eric nodded. "I understand. I have wished to kill you many times, but I have stayed my hand because of my love for Sookie."

"But you will not stay it this time?" Bill asked, although his tone contained little hope.

Eric shook his head. "No. I will not let you live because of what you intended for my son, Bill. You will not live because you would have taken his light, just as you wanted to snuff out Sookie's. I will _not_ allow either of those things to happen—not ever."

"I just wanted to feel human again," Bill stammered in a whisper. "When Lorena turned me, she took _everything_ from me. I tried to hold on to my humanity at first. I briefly got away from Lorena and went back to Caroline—to my family—but my wife thought me an abomination, a demon. I was left with nothing, and for a long time, I _felt_ nothing. But with Sookie, I felt something again. It would have been the same with Hunter."

A low growl emanated from Eric's chest, and he turned away from Bill so that he didn't break his word and begin ripping him apart.

After a few minutes of silence had fallen between them, Bill asked, "Will you answer my questions?"

Once again calm, Eric turned back around and nodded.

"Lillith," Bill whispered. "Did she get out?"

Eric nodded. "Yes―she was the only one. But she did escape."

Bill smiled. "She was always the cleverer of us two." He looked back at Eric. "How?"

"She used some kind of magic to mask her scent from me."

Bill smiled a bit wider.

"Do you have any other questions, Bill?" Eric asked.

The Civil War veteran thought for a moment. "No."

"Very well," Eric said in a soft voice. "I have only one more for you, Bill."

"What is it?"

"The night we faced Marnie in the graveyard, it was Sookie's idea that we help you. In my state of amnesia, I wanted to run away with her. I wanted for us to leave together, to live together in happy bliss forever, but―because she is the warrior she is―Sookie insisted that we help you―that we not run." Eric paused and then continued in a low voice. "I have thought about that night many, _many_ times, Bill. At first, my thoughts centered upon what _I_ did wrong and how _I_ left Sookie's side to quench my own thirst for battle. I have often thought that if I could just go back in time to that moment, things would be different now, and Sookie might still be with me."

Eric considered his words for a moment and then continued, "I was foolish and listened first to my vampire instinct to kill my enemies. I should have listened to the _better_ part of myself―the part that would have stayed by the side of my bonded one―but I was weak."

"Do you have a point?" Bill asked, his tone now a bit sarcastic.

"Yes, I have a fucking point," Eric said with controlled rage and a warning look that told Bill to shut the fuck up. "As I said, I have thought about that night a lot, Bill. I have catalogued everyone who was there: witches, vampires, humans, and Weres." Eric closed his eyes. "There were twelve witches there that night, including Marnie. I smelled that eight of them had silver. Two carried stakes. Marnie had no weapon other than her magic. One human―Sookie's friend Tara―carried a gun with _wooden_ bullets. There were seven vampires there, including you and me. Sookie was there. And there were eight humans there―your guards. They carried guns with regular _lead_ bullets that night so that they could damage the witches."

Eric paused. "I also smelled two Weres―near the end of the fight―Alcide Herveaux and Debbie Pelt."

Eric walked to the foot of the table. "I have thought of this many times―over and over. And with Sookie gone, I have had _much_ time to devote to my thoughts. So my question is this, Bill. How did Sookie get shot? It was not with a wooden bullet, I presume―so not by a stray shot from her friend Tara's gun. So I am left with your men―only _your_ men―who would have had the weapons that could have caused her wound." Eric turned a deadly stare onto Bill. "Did you arrange for her to be shot, Bill?"

Bill looked up at Eric with fear in his eyes, and Eric had all the answer he needed.

"So―you did," Eric stated with certainty.

"Yes," Bill confessed. "But just so that I could once again give her my blood―so that I could make her see the error of being with you and so that she would come back to me of her own accord. I did _not_ intend for her to die."

Eric closed his eyes, again barely controlling his rage. "How the fuck would that be 'of her own accord,' Bill?"

The king didn't respond.

"She rejected your blood—correct?" Eric said more than asked a few moments later.

"At first," Bill nodded.

Eric opened his eyes, "It was the vampire bond we had begun that made her do that." Eric smiled a little and then shook his head. "No, I am wrong. It was the _fairy_ bond—_her_ bond―that sought to hinder anything that would keep us apart." He chuckled; he couldn't help himself. "My beautiful, stubborn fairy."

"Fairy bond?" Bill asked.

Eric's attention turned from his musings about his wife to Bill. The Viking nodded. "Yes—fairies too can form bonds. In fact, they are more powerful that vampire bonds in that fairies need only one blood exchange to solidify an ever-lasting bond, and those bonds are," he paused and chuckled again, "_very_ tenacious, it seems."

"She formed a bond with you and not me?" Bill asked a bit dumbfounded. "But she loved me."

Eric shook his head. Truth be told, he felt almost sorry for Bill because of the delusion that still seemed to grip him. "Yes," he said simply, "she formed her bond with me. We formed our bonds with each other."

"But how?"

Eric sighed. "The fairy bond is like the vampire bond. It requires that there be true and sincere love on both sides before it is formed. It requires _choice_ from both participants."

Bill looked up at Eric with questions in his eyes, "Sookie formed this fairy bond with you _before_ she was shot?"

Eric nodded. "And it worked to protect itself from that which was threatening it—_your_ blood."

Bill looked down. Eric could see some shame in the younger vampire's eyes.

"She could have died," Eric intoned softly.

"I did not know," Bill said contritely. "I did not mean for her to face real danger. She was shot in the stomach where the wound would not kill her."

Eric growled. "But it gave her pain," he said now seething.

"Yes," Bill relented.

Eric walked over to his tools of torture that Pam had brought two nights before and ran his fingers over the satchel which contained them. "I would have _very_ much liked to have tortured you with these, Bill," Eric said in an almost inaudible voice. "But a promise is—unfortunately—a promise."


	53. Chapter 52: A Lesson in Woodworking

**Chapter 52: A Lesson in Woodworking**

Eric went over to his pile of wood scraps. He picked up several pieces of wood and put them next to Bill on the work table before sitting back down in the chair.

For the first time that night, Eric let his ire for the vampire on the table fill him completely. He might have promised not to torture Bill physically, but he knew _other_ ways to make the vampire suffer before he was dead, and he was _going_ to make him suffer.

Eric spoke in a cold tone. "It is good that we are done with our questions and answers for each other, Bill. Now we can get on with the rest of our night."

The Viking saw his enemy's eyes cloud with fear. The Viking _vampire_ relished that fear and smiled sinisterly at his captive.

"You have hurt my wife, Bill. And you would have hurt my son," Eric spoke icily.

"I am vampire," was Bill's only response.

"As am I, Bill," came Eric's acid reply.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Bill had to turn away from Eric's gaze.

Eric allowed Bill a few minutes more to stew in his fear.

"Did you know that I am a woodworker, Bill?" Eric finally asked.

Bill turned to Eric in surprise at the shift in topic.

"It was Sookie's idea that this space be made for my work," Eric said, looking around the large workroom. "Hunter is learning too," Eric spoke with pride in his voice―the pride only a father could have. "He has shown real aptitude already and even helped his Uncle Jason finish a chair while I was incapacitated recently."

Bill continued looking at Eric in confusion.

Eric picked up one of the scraps. "This is the wood Hunter and I have been using to fashion our outdoor furniture." He moved it so that Bill could see and smell it before he smelled it himself. "It is redwood. It smells lovely, doesn't it?" Eric continued, "This is, of course, _not_ a piece of one of the giant redwoods, though they are not _so_ ancient when compared to me. They average only around 700 years." He gave Bill a little wink.

Eric mused, "The giant redwoods are like vampires―you know? They are resistant to death―more and more as they age, in fact. The oldest of them can withstand fire and disease, and they produce few cones, just as a good vampire should make few children. It was farming and special breeding that produced this wood, Bill, but it is still extraordinary in its own way—though perhaps not as distinctive as its larger relatives." Eric held the wood up higher. "This wood will resist the elements and last a long time outside. Hunter is _especially_ fond of the smell of this wood. It reminds him of a time that his mother took him on a picnic at a park near their house in Santa Fe."

Eric put the piece of redwood to the side and picked up another piece. Bill's eyes followed Eric's every action.

"This is oak, Bill." Eric chuckled. "My people thought that this wood was beloved by our god, Thor, for it was the tree that _always_ seemed to be struck by lightning." Eric rolled his eyes dramatically. "Yet―the trees almost always survived those strikes and still thrived. The oak is a symbol of strength and courage in many cultures, including among Vikings," Eric said, setting the wood fragment next to the other one. "I am making Hunter's bedroom furniture from this wood because he has already proven his strength and bravery to me―despite the fact that he is so young."

Bill was still looking up at Eric in question. "Why the fucking lesson, Northman?" he asked in a stilted voice.

Eric smiled. "I am trying to decide what kind of wood to use to stake you with, Bill," Eric answered conversationally—congenially even. "Should I choose from these two, or should I go on with the," he paused, "'_fucking lesson_?'"

"Go on," Bill whimpered quickly, holding on to the fragments of his life for as long as he could.

"Excellent," Eric said. "Now where was I?" He picked up a piece of walnut. "Ah—this is black walnut." He showed it to Bill and then held it above his nose. "I'm afraid the scent of the lumber is not nearly as lovely as that of the leaves and fruit of this tree, but it is still nice—is it not?" Eric looked down at Bill, who gave the tiniest of nods.

Eric continued. "I am using this to make the furniture for my and Sookie's office. Once the bookshelves are completed, I will fill some of them with my favorite books, which I have collected over the years, so that Sookie can use them when she gets back. And I will leave some of the shelves empty so that we can fill those together." Eric couldn't help the slight catch in his voice _or_ the slight smile curving on his lips. "Sookie is _so_ thirsty for new knowledge, Bill. Did you know that she will be returning to school? She missed an appointment for what are called placement exams, but I have been told that those are easily rescheduled and that she will be able to take them and then enroll in the very next semester once she is back."

Bill looked up at Eric as the Viking began to look more closely at the piece of walnut wood in his hand. "Just look at the rich color and depth of this wood, Bill. I chose it for the office because it is symbolic of wisdom and intelligence. I knew that Sookie would like that symbolism since she will be starting college." His smiled turned to a smirk as he looked down at Bill again. "I'm afraid, however, that given its link to wisdom, I don't deem it appropriate for you, Bill." Eric carelessly tossed the piece of walnut over his shoulder, and it clanked on the concrete floor behind him.

Eric next picked up a piece of mahogany and showed it to the vampire on his table. "This one is mahogany, Bill," Eric said as he let Bill smell the piece. "Isn't it divine? It is also a symbol of strength in many cultures and takes a very long time to mature. It is connected with magic by some peoples. Look at the colors, Bill."

The Civil War veteran looked at the wood obediently.

"Do you see them?" Eric asked.

Bill shook his head in confusion, "See what?"

Eric smiled as he looked at the piece of wood. "Sookie's eyes―they contain some of the brown that is in this wood." Eric closed his own eyes and remembered the discussion that he and his wife had had about mahogany. "Sookie chose this wood for our bed, which she _ordered_ me to make―by the way." He chuckled. "She really is fucking incredible, Bill. It is a shame that you missed it."

Eric got up and took the mahogany to the other side of the workshop. "I do not think you deserve the mahogany, Bill," Eric said in a low voice as he moved his fingers over the smooth wood. "This one is for Sookie and myself—alone."

Eric slowly returned to sit down next to Bill and stared at him for a few moments.

"Is there," Bill squeaked, "any more?"

"Yes," Eric answered, picking up another piece. "This one is rosewood. It is sacred in many Asian countries and has long been used to make rich furnishings. Like mahogany, it is rare, but," Eric winked at Bill, "I know people."

Eric breathed in the scent of the wood and then held it over Bill's nose, "The smell is sweet―don't you think?" He smiled, "I made the executive decision to use this wood, along with the mahogany and cherry wood, to make our bedroom furnishings." He chuckled. "Sookie will most likely be perturbed that I did not consult her, but she will forgive me when I tell her, Bill."

"Tell her what?" the Civil War veteran asked, fearful of what Eric might say.

Eric chuckled again and stood up, placing the rosewood lovingly next to the mahogany. "Do not worry, Bill. _This_ is not to be _your_ wood." He paused as he ran his fingers over both woods as he brought them together. "For some peoples, rosewood is the wood of love. It is also symbolic of healing, Bill. Sookie is a healer―did you know that? Her magic _healed_ me that night at the Festival of Tolerance. I thought she had used it to save you at first." Eric shook his head, "Even then, I should have trusted our love and the bonds we had made. But I despaired at first, feeling as though I was not worthy of her." Eric turned and walked back toward Bill. "You know how that feels―right, Bill?"

Bill didn't answer.

Eric walked back over to sit down. "Unfortunately, the cherry wood I ordered is not here yet." He smiled. "But _that_ one wouldn't have been for you either, Bill. When I think of that one, I can think only of my wife's perseverance—her will."

Eric picked up another piece of wood. "Now this, Bill, is a _real_ candidate. It is bald cypress. Did you know that it's Louisiana's state tree?"

Bill shook his head.

"No?" Eric asked. "Well―it is. The oldest known plant in the Eastern part of the United States is a bald cypress tree in North Carolina." He winked at Bill again. "It is _much_ older than even I am. But it is not that good for indoor furnishings, I'm afraid," Eric added. "And it has very little scent." He put the wood next to Bill's nose before continuing. "Still, it is an impressive tree―good for shade and _excellent_ for carving. I found the tree I took this branch from near here, and I admit, Bill, I am leaning toward _this_ one to stake you with."

Eric put the scrap down menacingly next to Bill.

Eric got up again and walked over toward the side of the room. He picked up a little tree limb that had not been with the others and walked it back over toward Bill. "This is a piece of one of the peach trees that was placed recently into the yard." He smelled the wood. "This one―you _don't_ get to smell. It is," he paused, "special to Sookie and me. Did you know that a peach tree is a symbol for marriage?"

Eric looked at Bill until the Civil War veteran shook his head.

"I didn't either, Bill. But I learned recently that in some Asian cultures, it is symbolic for the abundance and happiness emblematic of marriage." Eric smiled. "_We_ didn't even know that. Can you believe it? All that talk of peaches, and neither of us had any idea."

Bill shook his head, not following what Eric was talking about.

The elder vampire seemed to be in his own world as he placed the peach branch tenderly next to the mahogany and rosewood.

Eric went back to Bill's side and sat down in his chair, thumbing the redwood, the oak, and the bald cypress thoughtfully.

Eric began speaking in a low voice after a while. "I am going to enjoy killing you, Bill." He sighed. "Sookie has made me promise to deal out death sparingly, but I think even _she_ would understand this." Eric's voice was becoming more and more cold. "I want you to know that I feel certain that if there is a hell, you will be in it, Bill." He sighed, "Perhaps, I too will eventually be there, and if I am, Bill, I want you to know that I _will_ find you there. And I will do to you there what I _want_ to do to you now." Eric paused, "I will make you suffer, Bill. I will make you suffer as greatly as you would have made my wife or my son suffer."

Suddenly, Eric looked up and saw Godric standing on the other side of the workbench, once again bathed in a white light.

Eric's maker spoke to him, "Revenge is _never_ the answer, Eric. Anger will never sate you."

Eric scoffed as he looked at Godric. "Again Godric? You choose _now_ to come? Again―you failed to come when you could have actually helped."

Bill was looking at Eric as if he was crazy.

"You will never heal if you do not let go of your anger, Eric," Godric said.

Eric seethed. "What would you have me do? Let him go? Let him live as I let Russell live? Bill wanted Sookie! He was going to," Eric stopped and looked down at Bill in a rage. Eric couldn't say the words, so he just finished his thought, "to Hunter."

"I am not talking about _this_ one," Godric said, gesturing toward Bill, who was now looking around the room but seeing no one other than Eric there.

"You speak in fucking riddles!" Eric said as he got up and turned his back on Godric.

When Eric turned back around, he was both relieved and disappointed to see that Godric was gone.

Bill was looking up at Eric, "You are fucking crazy."

"Maybe," Eric nodded. "_Sometimes_. But I'm also the crazy mother fucker who is about to end you," Eric raged.

"I thought Russell was the insane one, but you are fucking irrational," Bill yelled out.

"_It's mercy, compassion and forgiveness I lack. Not rationality_," Eric said coldly.

The Viking walked over to his tools and grabbed a carving knife. He sat back down and picked up the oak wood.

Bill cringed as Eric began fashioning the end of the wood piece into a sharp stake. The Viking didn't say anything as he whittled away the wood to a point.

Bill, on the other hand, writhed and struggled against his silver binds despite the fact that his right leg was virtually gone and he had no means of escape. "Eric," Bill's voice was begging, "Sookie will never forgive you for killing me."

Eric stood up and held the oak stake out for his inspection. He looked down at Bill. "That is where you are wrong, Bill. Sookie would do anything to protect our family―_anything_. And so would I."

Eric took in his struggling enemy.

"Please," Bill stammered, as a red tear rushed from his eye.

Eric spoke in a faraway voice. "You are right that Sookie would wish for me to have some compassion for you, Bill."

Bill looked up at him hopefully, "Yes, Eric. I swear—if you let me go, I will leave Louisiana forever. You will never see me again."

"That is _not_ the kind of compassion I mean, Bill," Eric said. "And I _know_ that I will not see you again after this night."

Bill's look of panic returned, and he once again struggled against his chains.

Eric's voice was almost hypnotic. "Sookie would want for me to give you a moment to prepare yourself and to speak to your god if you still have one. I will give you three minutes to do these things, Bill." Eric paused and looked down at his enemy, "You may yet die as a man—a _human_."

Bill was startled by Eric's words for a moment, but then he stopped struggling against his chains and nodded to the Viking. "Thank you," he said in an almost inaudible voice.

Eric stepped back and waited. He closed his eyes and thought about his wife.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bill tried to calm himself. Eric's words were sling-shotting through his mind—to die as a man, to die as a <em>human<em>.

It was true what people said, Bill realized. When death was imminent, one really did see the major moments of his life pass before his eyes, and to a vampire those memories were overwhelming. He remembered the faces of the people he'd killed, especially during his younger days with Lorena and then later as he'd nested with Malcolm and his crew. He remembered glamouring and securing people for Sophie-Anne that he knew she would kill. He remembered planning his seduction of Sookie and then his hope that she might redeem him.

And in between all those things, he remembered thousands of long nights, many of which were spent feeling disgust at what he was forced to become or guilt at what he had done. The face of the young stripper he had glamoured for Russell to feed upon and kill shot into his mind. She'd said that there was no point loving anyone or anything, and the look of total desolation in her eyes was what had influenced Bill to choose her. She had been ready to die. She had said, "I know the truth about life; it is a hell I will never get out of alive."

He too had known the truth that night—the night after he'd once again given into his vampiric urges and fucked Lorena—and he'd answered the girl, "No one does." That statement was never more true to him than it was now.

Eric's words once again tore through his mind. Die like a man. Die like a human. He closed his eyes. Could he? Could he in the end find a scrap of humanity? Did the fear boiling up inside of him indicate that he could still feel like a human did?

Yes—his life flooded his eyes, but Bill pushed aside his vampire life. His life had once before flown before him: the night Lorena had made him vampire. And that was the memory he finally grasped to—_that_ flow, the flow of his _human_ life.

He saw his time fighting in war. He remembered his elation when that terrible war was finally over and he could return home to his family—home. He remembered the faces of his children. He remembered his happiness when each one was born. Sarah had looked like a little angel and had had her mother's eyes. Thomas was the spitting image of Bill's own father and was named for him as well. The little boy had grasped Bill's fingers tightly moments after his birth. Bill remembered feeling such pride in both of his children.

And Bill remembered his Caroline. She had such a grace about her movements. She could sweep into a room without his even hearing it, and every time he looked at her, he was struck by her loveliness. Bill remembered how she looked on the day of their wedding in her beautiful white gown; she'd been carrying irises. He held to that image. Yes—seeing her like that was the way he wanted to die.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" came Eric's voice from the side of the table.<p>

Bill opened his eyes and took in the Viking. "I am," he said. "Thank you."

Eric nodded.

Bill spoke again. "I have a request, Eric."

Eric smirked a little and then nodded again, "Naturally."

Bill smiled as he remembered saying the same thing to an amnesic Eric when he'd been about to die. "Will you tell Sookie that I am sorry?"

Eric narrowed his eyes and took in his fallen monarch. "I will."

Bill nodded and looked relieved.

"It's time," Eric said.

The expression on Bill's face didn't change.

Eric spoke softly, "I chose oak, Bill. That is because I want your last thought the be regret―regret that you _never_ had Sookie as I have her, regret that you _never_ understood her worth, regret that you are the kind of monster who would consider exploiting a child like my son," Eric's voice broke a little. "This oak is for Hunter, Bill."

The Viking looked into Bill Compton's eyes one last time, lifted the stake, and thrust it through his enemy's heart.

* * *

><p>Eric sat next to Bill's remains for a long time. Compton—in the end—had died a good death.<p>

The Viking felt great relief that Bill would no longer be able to hurt Sookie or Hunter. He felt he'd done the world a favor in removing one such as Bill Compton, one who was so delusional as to see all his acts―even the ones that would exploit a child―as justified.

But Eric felt no other satisfaction in having taken Bill's undead life. And the Viking's anger only grew at that fact.

* * *

><p>[AN: Well? Are you satisfied? Did I make you cry for Bill? Pity him? Did I quench your desire for blood? Just so you know, the line that is completely italicized, "_It's mercy, compassion and forgiveness I lack. Not rationality_," is taken from _Kill Bill_ as a kind of inside joke to myself. It worked in this story. Plus, every time I see that movie box, I think of _True Blood_.]


	54. Chapter 53: Decisions and Revisions

**[A/N: I think I heard some cries for a bonus chapter! Thanks for all the responses about the previous chapters. I love them! And now that my taxes are done and filed (nothing like waiting until the last minute), I have a little extra tidbit for you. And since I'm getting a refund this year, I'm feeling generous (and relieved). I will still try to get two out tomorrow as well. I hope that you enjoy!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Decisions and Revisions<strong>

_Sookie's eyes fluttered open. She saw a beautiful blue sky above her. She sat up and noticed she was on a large quilt, the red one that she'd wrapped around Eric that day she'd pulled him out of the small lake and covered him from the sun._

_A canopy of peach blossoms hung overhead. _

"_It is spring already, min kara," Sookie heard a voice say―Eric's voice. _

_Sookie frantically looked around until she found the source of the voice. He was standing on the other side of the tree, its branches barren except for the sprouting blossoms. Sookie was on her feet in a moment, and they led her straight into Eric's embrace. _

"_Eric," she whispered as she cried into his chest. "I thought I might never see you again."_

"_You know there's no such thing as _never_ for us," Eric's rich voice said as he brought his mouth to her forehead tenderly._

"_Eric," Sookie said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm in the fairy world, and I don't know how to get home to you."_

"_I know," Eric said, taking her hand and leading her over to sit on the quilt. _

_Sookie kept hold of that hand when they sat down. "They tried to force me to eat their light fruit, but it wouldn't go down." She brought her hand up to his cheek. "My body rejected it because the fairy bond wouldn't let me do something that would separate us."_

"_Very true. I would _never_ allow for us to be parted from one another." Eric said with a little smile on his face; however, his expression quickly turned somber. "But I do _not_ like that you almost died because of it."_

"_I didn't," Sookie said, still touching his face as if she were afraid he was going to disappear. "I didn't die because of you. But how?"_

_Eric smiled again and raised his hand to mirror her actions. "You called me through the fairy bond, and though I could not come to you in body, I was able to send you my strength―which was just enough to keep you from dying."_

"_And now?" Sookie asked with hope in her voice. "Is it the _real_ you here with me now?"_

_Eric shook his head sadly. "No."_

"_So this is a dream," Sookie said. _

_Eric nodded._

_A tear slipped down Sookie's cheek. "Is it really spring," she paused, "on earth?"_

_Eric nodded again. _

_Another tear joined the first, "I left in November. He has been alone since then."_

_Dream Eric smiled a little. "Not completely."_

_Sookie tilted her head to the side in curiosity. _

"_Some things came through the bond as he gave you strength." Dream Eric grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "Luckily," he winked, "I know Eric pretty well, so I was able to pick up on some of his thoughts and emotions." His expression darkened. _

_Sookie sat up straighter. "Tell me."_

_Eric looked at her closely, "He is sad and is trying to bury his emotions as he always did _before_ he knew you." He shook his head. "It is _not_ working." _

"_What else?"_

"_He is focusing his attention on someone else."_

"_Hunter," Sookie said with certainty._

_Eric nodded again. "He cares deeply for the boy."_

_Sookie smiled. "So Hunter's okay."_

_Eric nodded. "He treats Eric as a father, and Eric―I―think of him as my son."_

"_Really?" Sookie stated more than asked._

_Eric smiled. "Hunter's care is holding Eric together." He chuckled. "Or maybe they are keeping each other from falling apart in grief. And Eric is resolved to find you―_that_ I could also sense."_

_Sookie shook her head. "He is the strongest person I know, but I know he is in pain." Her voice got quiet. "I could feel his pain too—even as I felt his strength pouring into me."_

_Eric looked up at the peach blossoms. "I first smelled blossoms like these in Italy. They always come before the tree even produces its leaves. In China, this fact led the people to believe that the peach tree had more vitality than any other. Even the immortals in Chinese myth were said to eat peaches to increase their longevity and their vigor." Eric chuckled, "Of course―having plenty of vigor already—I was mostly enamored by the smell, but if there was one food that I wish I could eat, it would be a peach."_

_Sookie grinned, "So no J. Alfred Prufrock questioning from you?"_

_Eric returned her grin, "Abso-fucking-lutely not." He tilted his head a bit, "You do not strike me as a T.S. Eliot fan, min kära."_

"_I kind of like that poem. It made me want to appreciate my life more. It's funny, but in my head I used to always question things kind of like J. Alfred Prufrock in that poem, but I didn't really ever _live_ when I did that."_

_Eric looked at her lovingly and recited, "Do I dare / Disturb the universe? / In a minute there is time / For decisions and revisions which a minute will reverse."_

"_Is there time, Eric?" Sookie asked with tears again in her eyes. "Will there be so many minutes spent here that I never get back to you? Even now, I'm sleeping away your life."_

"_No, Sookie. You must keep your faith. Do not forget about the most important quality possessed by your vampire in a situation such as this one." His eyes twinkled a bit._

"_What's that?" Sookie could think of a thousand important qualities about her beloved._

_Dream Eric smiled confidently. "That he _does_ fucking dare Sookie. He'll turn the universe on its side and shake you out of this realm before he gives you up."_

_Sookie nodded and smiled. "Yes―yes he would. He _will_."_

"_And don't forget, min kära. In this way, you are _just_ like him."_

_Sookie once again nodded. It was time to wake the fuck up and make _every one_ of her minutes count in getting back to her husband―without the need for revisions._

* * *

><p>Eric stood out in the night looking at the peach blossoms on the trees he'd planted before the first hard frost in December. They were his silent Christmas gift to Sookie. He'd put in mature trees. He'd nurtured them and watched them during the night for months, making sure they were covered when the weather became harsh. It was April the 20th, two weeks since the first blossom had opened from the trees' winter buds. Now the four trees were covered with them.<p>

He heard Hunter's little footsteps running toward him from behind and turned just in time to catch the boy and swing him up onto his shoulders before whirling him around in circles and carrying him back toward the fire pit, where everyone had gathered to enjoy the mild April night after there had been rain for almost a week straight. Eric sat down on the wide, two-person chair that he and Hunter had recently completed for themselves.

Jesus stood off to the side, examining his friend. Eric, as always, was an attentive and loving father to Hunter. Jesus chuckled as he thought about the boy's birthday party the month before. It had been a thing to behold as Eric had made sure to invite all of Hunter's child friends as well as the adults that made up Hunter's usual 'family.' Pam had begged and then convinced Eric to let her plan the party, and he'd agreed since he was working almost non-stop to finish the carving for Hunter's new bed in time to make it a birthday gift.

Jesus chuckled to himself as he remembered Hunter, Emma, Coby, Lisa and―yes―even Odin playing in what Pam had called a 'bounce palace.' Even now, Jarod would grumble about finding another 'damned' ball in the yard. During the party, Eric had watched over Hunter—whom everyone now pretty much thought of as the vampire's son, though they didn't say it out loud to either Hunter or Eric—as the boy played.

Jesus remembered how a serene smile had crept into Eric's eyes as he'd watched the happy boy bouncing along with his friends.

Hunter had received many gifts for his birthday, including the jeans he was currently wearing—designer jeans that Pam had gotten for him. Hunter had worn a hole into them the first time he'd worn them, much to the vampiress's dismay. But Hunter had a special talent for putting holes into jeans as he played, so Pam's horror had been quelled after much comforting by Miranda, of all people.

But by far, Hunter had been most excited when he went into his room that night and saw what he called his dinosaur bed, which Eric had built himself and which had a beautiful, ornate dinosaur scene carved into the headboard. Jesus had often seen Hunter in his room running his fingers over the carving or imagining it as a backdrop to his dinosaur action figures as he played during the day.

As Jesus looked at the vampire and the boy now, comfortably sitting together by the fire and chatting about Hunter's day and Miranda's ever-expanding belly―which Hunter was fascinated with―Jesus sighed.

He loved Eric like a brother. But he was worried about the vampire―more now than ever. In the almost-month since Eric had disposed of Bill Compton, he'd seen the vampire's anger only compounding, though his friend kept this emotion safely hidden from Hunter. From the time Eric rose to the time Hunter fell asleep, Jesus saw Eric's anger only in small flashes, and only when the child was not near him.

Hunter truly acted as a balm for the vampire's rage, just as Eric acted as a balm for the boy's sadness that often crept up on the child in the daytime. Both were much better together, and Jesus had almost suggested that they make their schedules match completely, but he knew that neither could heal without the time alone to actually _deal_ _with_ his pain.

Still, Jesus was grateful for the strength and harmony that the two were able to get from each other―at least part of the time. Clearly, they were both still dealing with their grief over losing their loved ones.

Jesus looked at Lafayette and smiled at him. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, he thumbed the engagement ring he had gotten for Lafayette. He didn't want to wait any longer to get married to his beloved and had decided that a quick vacation and wedding in Massachusetts or Vermont might be in order. Even if Louisiana wouldn't recognize their marriage, he knew that Lafayette and he would―as would all of their friends. He shifted nervously from foot to foot as he wondered how he should ask.

Then his mind drifted to the very different ring that he'd recently been burdened with, and he looked back at Eric, wondering what he should do about it.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ The poem referred to in this chapter is "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock by T.S. Eliot. If you are interested in reading it, just google it. It is readily available online. During my first year of college, I was enthralled by this poem for some reason, and when Sookie and Eric talked about the peaches, it came into my head, and then the chapter evolved a bit.]


	55. Ch 54: The Sparrow & the Crow, Part 2

**Chapter 54: The Sparrow & the Crow, Part 2**

"She is still alive, I trust?" the ancient vampiress asked, though her tone told Niall that she already knew the answer.

"Yes, she is sleeping," Niall said—without his characteristic chuckle. His own tone was very serious—_challenging_ even. "But I was almost too late; she was slipping away from even the Viking."

The Ancient Pythoness brushed his comment off with a small movement of her hand. "I sent you when you needed to be sent—at the _proper_ time."

Niall's frustration was clear. "You sent me when it was almost too late to save her—when it _was_ too late to get to Hadley."

The Ancient Pythoness looked up at Niall with cold eyes. "Hunter's mother was _not_ my concern. And if Sookie and Eric are to live, then the timing of your arrival needed to be exact. If you begin to question my ways now, fairy, then _all_ will be lost."

Niall sighed heavily. During his long association with the vampiress in front of him, he'd come to learn that her methods were often questionable, and her ultimate plans stayed her own. Oh—she'd given him snippets of information about the future and had helped him at times, but she always kept _most_ of her knowledge to herself.

Niall sighed and his tone became conciliatory. "It was a risk. Ten more seconds and Claudette would have killed her."

"Their immediate future is nothing but risks now," the Ancient Pythoness said with a sigh of her own. My child's child, too, almost died as he fed her his strength."

There were a few moments of silence between them.

"Their connection _was_ rather magnificent to behold," Niall said, his lips now turning up into a smile. "Unbelievable and wonderful."

She smirked. "I imagine it would have been. Their bond is extremely strong now, but it will have to become stronger still if they are to survive."

"Then why keep them apart?" Niall asked.

"Ah," the Ancient Pythoness said, "you of all people should understand that separation can strengthen our bonds because it forces us to strengthen _ourselves_. Both are—in their own ways—going to have to grow if they hope to survive. And that growth _must_ happen apart."

"And they will be even stronger when they are back together?" Niall queried.

"That is my hope," the ancient vampiress responded. After a few moments, she added, "It is my _deepest_ hope."

In that moment, Niall wondered if she were talking only about Sookie and Eric.

She looked at him. "You will be tempted to give into her desire to go home, but you cannot. She must not go to him yet―no matter how much that is her wish."

Niall nodded sadly. "I understand. But what of the vampire?"

The Ancient Pythoness smirked. "He is about to have a growth-spurt―a _very_ painful one. I, for one, will be staying away from him for the time being. Otherwise, he would likely take out his ire on me." She chuckled. "And I do not care to be ripped to shreds, nor do I want to kill him in my own defense."

Niall shook his head. "Sometimes, I think you enjoy playing with people."

She shrugged. "Perhaps, but—even more—I like seeing my little cat evolve. It will make him stronger—less likely to fail in the future. And," she smirked again, "it will be his young _demon_ friend that will help him most tonight."

Niall quirked a brow in her direction. "I'm sure you _love_ the thought of that."

"I'm sure," she agreed.

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"You should expect Eric's visit soon," the ancient vampiress continued to smirk.

"I still don't know if I believe you about that," Niall said.

"The customary bet?" the Ancient Pythoness suggested.

Niall smiled. "Of course." His look became more serious. "If you are right, his visit will mean even more time that they will have to be separated."

She nodded. "_All_ growth takes time."

"Still—I would like to see them happy."

"_And_ alive," she added.

"Yes," the fairy said with a nod.

The Ancient Pythoness turned to go but stopped. "From your time in this realm, are you familiar with the animals—the birds—the sparrow and the crow?

Niall nodded. "Yes, both animals were common in Louisiana."

"Through my long years, I have seen many things, but one of my favorites involves a sparrow and a crow."

Niall quirked a brow.

The vampiress spoke in an almost dream-like tone. "It was just before dawn one morning in the spring—perhaps fifty years ago. I was making a visit to my child, Godric. That is when I saw it." Niall noticed that her eyes were gleaming at the memory. "A crow was looking for food, and he had found the nest of a sparrow. Of course, crows are wise and large; they are _true_ predators. And sparrows are smaller, but I have read much of them since that morning, and I have discovered that they are quite adaptable and tenacious."

She smiled. "The crow sung out his pleasure at finding the boon of the sparrow's nest, but," her smile turned into a chuckle, "the sparrow was having none of it. While the female stayed bravely in the nest to protect their eggs, the male pursued the stronger bird. Against all of the expected laws of nature, the sparrow chased away the crow, and the nest was protected." She paused and looked at Niall. "Our young ones have the biggest crow of all _yet_ to face."

With that, she disappeared into the night.

Niall stood silent for a moment. "And _they_ are the sparrows." He closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to those who watched over him from the Summerlands. He asked that his great-granddaughter and her chosen one could do as the sparrows had done and chase away the crow.

* * *

><p>[<strong><em>AN:_** I have been getting a lot of questions about how long this story will be. I am not sure about the number of chapters, but we are not yet through half of this story. I hope that you will continue reading and enjoying.]


	56. Chapter 55: Anger of the Cruelest Kind

**Chapter 55: Anger of the Cruelest Kind**

Eric put Hunter to bed with a story and a kiss goodnight as always and then went into his office. Waiting for him there was a message from the A.P.'s 'secretary'—her version of Bobby Burnham. Eric had begun contacting her when it became clear that his own fucking grandsire couldn't find the time to respond to his fucking emails. Up to this point, however, even the secretary had made no reply. Eric quickly opened the email, hoping that at long last he would be assured that he would get his Sookie back at some point in the future.

He read the message several times, getting angrier with each read: _The Ancient Pythoness is currently considering your dilemma, but the audience you requested is—at this time—quite impossible. She will contact you when she is ready._

Eric stood up, taking his laptop with him. He walked briskly but quietly to the back door and then out of it. He quickly signaled for Bubba to go inside and then took to the air.

He flew straight up for several minutes and then took great satisfaction in sending the offending piece of computer equipment straight into a swamp after crushing it with his hands. Eric had never felt the urge to kill something or someone so much in his long life as he did in that moment. He _wanted_ to kill, but he had no one to direct his anger toward, except his own goddamned grandsire, and she was nowhere to be fucking found!

He flew back down to his yard and sank to his knees near the peach trees. He looked up at their blossoms, so lovely and sweet. Sookie would have loved them, but she would probably never get to fucking see them!

He clenched his fists to his sides and felt his body shaking. He closed his eyes, trying to think of someone he could kill. Remy Savoy? No―Hunter would one day ask about his birth father, and Eric didn't want to have to tell him that he'd killed him. Lillith would have been an excellent option if she had only resurfaced. Russell was still safely caked in concrete.

Eric kept thinking; he would have loved to have gotten his hands on Claudette in that moment, but―goddamn it—she was in the fucking fairy realm too! Eric looked around, hoping for a visit from the spectral form of Godric; he wondered if he could rip the head off of a fucking ghost.

His fists tightened even more. He wanted—no _needed_—to destroy something. He wished that the A.P. were there in that moment―with her vague words and her even vaguer motives. He would have ripped her fucking head off to get the answers he needed.

Eric felt his short fingernails biting into his own palms as his rage flowed and then pooled inside of him, rising higher and higher.

"Fan," he yelled out into the night as he brought both his fists to the earth. He looked at the twin dents he'd made in the ground. Those dents were _clear_ evidence of his physical power, but in reality, Eric felt powerless. He looked down at those dents for several more minutes as his fury grew to even greater proportions―the feeling of powerlessness growing right along with it.

With more useless strikes, Eric pounded into the ground repeatedly. He struck out against the fairies who had taken away his Sookie. He struck out against Russell who had taken away his human family. He struck out against Bill whose death had not calmed his rage. He stuck out against Godric whose sporadic presence in his life had him doubting his own sanity at times. He struck out against the A.P. whose response to his 'dilemma' was goddamned unacceptable.

He hit and he hit and he hit the ground, forming an ever-expanding crater in front of him―even as his mind exploded with his rage. He hit into dirt, and rocks, and the decaying roots of long-dead trees. He hit until his hands were bloody and chunks of his own flesh slipped into the hole he was making. He hit trying to fill the hole in his own heart. He hit because Sookie should never have left him. She should have just let him die so that he would not have had to live even a moment without her by his side.

He hit the ground for each month, each week, each day, each hour, each minute, and each second he had been without his beloved one.

He hit because he was angry with Sookie, _so_ fucking angry that she'd made him promise that he'd wait for her and not meet the sun. He hit because he was angry that she had made him promise to take care of Hunter so that he would _have_ to live on―despite the fact that she had left him with a gaping crater in his heart and in his life that could be filled by _nothing_―not even his beautiful son.

He hit because he was angry at Hunter for making him care about yet another human, another being who would one day be ripped from him―whether it be by fairies or vampires cleverer than Bill or by the ravages of time and his natural death.

But most of all, Eric hit the earth because he was angry at himself and his millennia of failures. While his parents were being slaughtered, where was his sword? Leaning up against a wall while his dick had been inside of a girl whose name he couldn't even remember. He should have been by his family's side that night, behaving like the young prince his father desperately wanted him to be. While Godric had been suffering away in Dallas to the point of becoming suicidal, where had he been? Sitting on his god-forsaken throne at Fangtasia―night after night―sorrowful about his maker closing down their bond, but not getting off of his ass to go and confront Godric about it. No wonder his maker hadn't agreed to stay with him and had chosen the sun instead! While the queen had become cavalier enough to poach in his area using Bill Compton, where had he been? Likely fucking a random fangbanger and ignoring the warning signs that Bill's purpose in his area was not to mainstream.

Eric shook his head at his own ineptitudes, even as he continued to pound the earth as if it were his own body. He'd failed his human family. He'd failed Godric. And he'd failed Sookie most of all. He prided himself in always being prepared for every contingency, but he'd failed Sookie so many damned times. His biggest failure was not foreseeing that the fairies may have been watching Hadley and Hunter. Why had he not determined their weaknesses sooner? Why had he not been strong enough to protect her? The ground gave way to each of his strikes, but Eric found no answers to his questions in the earth, nor did he find a salve for his powerlessness. He found only more reasons to be angry with himself—only more reasons to punch his fists into the ground.

For hours, he hit, striking out against God's very creation. And then he kept hitting for no other reason than to keep feeling the pain that he felt he deserved to feel―the pain that he _needed_ to feel instead of the hollowness of being without his bonded one. He hit until the blood―now streaming from his eyes―met the blood from his battered hands.

And when he could hit no more, he stopped and buried his face into those same gory hands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the house, Pam was also in intense pain, so much so that red tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, despite the fact that the others could see her. She had tried to completely shut down her bond with Eric, but doing so had been impossible. The feelings steamrolling from him were too potent to shut out. However, using the gift she'd inherited from Godric, she was able to dampen the bond to a great extent—to survive the onslaught of emotions from her maker―but she was still suffering. Jessica held Pam to her in a tight embrace.<p>

"We _have_ to do something to stop him," Jessica said, looking pleadingly at the people who had clustered in the living room. Right after the pounding had begun, Miranda and Jarod had come inside the main house and ordered Jason, who had been spending time with Jessica that evening, to rescind Eric's invitation for the time being. They had heard the sound of the vampire ripping into the ground from the guesthouse, and though they did not think he would hurt Hunter―even in his rampage―they knew that Eric would never forgive himself if he accidentally harmed anyone in the household.

Jesus and Lafayette, who had been hanging out with Jessica and Jason and had just left the house for the night, had rushed back inside when they heard the pounding coming from the back yard. They'd quickly said a spell that would keep the noise from Hunter's room. The kitten, always quite brave in the face of anything, had retreated under the table, where he sat looking warily at the back door.

"He's gonna kill her," Jessica said as she looked down at her adoptive maker. "Someone _has_ to stop him." She got up as if ready to go to the door herself.

"_No_," Pam said, grabbing her child's arm. "He'd rip you apart right now without even knowing he was doing it."

"Then call Thalia," Jessica insisted, now crying as well. "He _has_ to stop before he hurts you."

Pam shook her head, "He'd rip her in two right now as well. Don't worry, doll," she managed, "he is not gonna damage me permanently. I'm keeping him out for the most part." She closed her eyes. "I am more worried that he is going to rip _himself_ apart out there."

Jessica sat down again and embraced her maker. The others in the room looked at each other pensively and helplessly as the noise from the back continued, louder than a jackhammer ripping into pavement.

* * *

><p>About three hours after it had started, the noise from the back yard suddenly stopped. Everyone in the room looked to Pam. She looked up at them wearily, but with a little smirk on her face that reassured every one of them, "Too bad Compton wasn't still here for that." She chuckled weakly, but no one else was able to join her as they all looked at her in concern.<p>

Pam touched Jessica's cheek tenderly. "It is over for now. The anger has been replaced by," she paused, "uncertainty—emptiness. But I think the rage has passed."

Jesus stood up and went to the kitchen. He had two bloods in his hands as he returned to the living room a couple of minutes later. He handed one to Pam and then looked at Lafayette.

Jesus took a deep breath, "_He's_ going to need blood too."

Lafayette shook his head and got to his feet. "Oh hell no, you don't, Jesus Velasquez! You ain't leavin' this motha fuckin' house long as there's _any_ chance that he's just waitin' for somethin' else to rip into other than the earth!"

Jesus smiled at his beloved and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be fine, Laf," he said comfortingly. "And," Jesus smiled a little, "if he _does_ try something, Mr. Cataliades has taught me how to tap into my demon power now, so I can defend myself," Jesus chuckled a bit, "at least as long as it would take me to run into the house."

"This ain't nothin' to play with. It ain't worth it," Lafayette said, the fear clear in his tone. "Let's just wait a little while longer―let him simmer down some more."

Jesus shook his head, "You know as well as I do that Eric _is_ worth it to me, Laf, and so is Hunter." The brujo stood up straight and shook his head, "I don't think Eric will hurt me, and I feel really strongly that _someone_ needs to throw him a lifeline right now, and I feel even more strongly that _I'm_ the one that needs to do it."

"Why not Pam?" Lafayette asked pleadingly.

"Because Pam is beat up right now too," Jesus said, looking at the vampiress, who was sunk into the couch and clearly exhausted. "Anyway, this is something I _want_ to do; you need to trust me on this Laf."

Lafayette shook his head, "If you's gets yourself hurt, I'm gonna fuckin' kick you's ass."

Jesus smiled. "I need the car keys," he requested as he held out his hand. Lafayette looked up in confusion but handed him the keys. "Don't worry," Jesus said, trying to make his beloved laugh, "I'm not gonna run him down with your baby."

Lafayette looked at him seriously, "If it is a choice between you and the vette, roll on over that motha fucka as much as you needs to."

Jesus gave his beloved one more smile and another quick kiss before walking out the front door and quickly going to the car. He got what he was looking for from the glove compartment and went to the back yard, where he knew he would find Eric.

* * *

><p>Jesus took in the destruction with a gasp. Eric had pounded what looked to be a hole in the ground of about ten feet by ten feet that went at least five feet down. The vampire was sitting off to the side of it―his hands mangled, bloody, and broken―but he didn't seem to be registering any pain. His eyes were empty as he watched Jesus approach. And his cheeks were stained with blood.<p>

Jesus slowly drew near and then sat about five feet from where Eric was, putting his feet into the crater as if it were meant to be a chair fashioned from the earth. He reached out with the TruBlood. Eric reached out as well and―unable to grip the bottle with his fingers—held it between his two temporarily useless hands. He lowered his mouth to the bottle and tipped it upward, drinking as if automatically―as if he were a child taking medicine.

Jesus remained silent for several minutes as Eric drank and then awkwardly put the bottle down on the ground. The vampire then put his hands in his lap and slumped over, looking like the weight of his almost-thousand years had been placed onto his shoulders all at the same time. That weight seemed to be crushing him.

"Are you in much pain yet?" Jesus asked.

Eric looked up at the brujo and then back down at his hands. "They are healing," Eric said simply.

"That is not what I meant," Jesus said. "I'm asking about your vampire bond with Sookie."

Eric looked at Jesus with a bit of surprise.

Jesus shrugged. "I may not know everything about vampire bonds yet, but I can infer a lot from what I do know." He sighed. "Vampires are incredibly secretive about the effects ties and bonds can have on them, but I have learned how to read between the lines when looking at texts about Supernaturals in the last five months. And I know that you must be in some pain by now."

Eric gave the brujo a little nod. "Yes—but the physical discomfort is nothing compared to the _loss_. It is still more ache than pain."

Jesus sighed in relief. "How long will it take?"

"Before I am debilitated?" Eric asked in a low voice.

Jesus nodded.

"I do not know," Eric said. "As an old vampire, I can take much pain. I have estimated that it will be one hundred and twenty years before the pain takes hold to the point that I will be more-less incapacitated."

"And until then?" Jesus asked.

"Until then, the pain will increase a little at a time as the bond sickness becomes more pronounced."

"And Sookie?"

Eric sighed. "Given the time lapse, it will take her much longer to feel any pain, and I am hoping that the inherent healing magic within her will stave off any effects."

Jesus nodded again. "You will tell me if there is anything that I can do to help?"

Eric looked at the brujo. "There is nothing. The pain comes from the vampire bond stretching more and more, seeking to reconnect with its mate. It will not stop," Eric paused. "I do not want it to."

"I know you don't," Jesus said in a whisper. There was a minute of silence between them. "Will you die from it?" Jesus could not help the catch in his voice.

Eric looked at Jesus earnestly. "You are only one-eighth demon; however, you will likely live long—more than a century, I should think." He gave Jesus a half-smile. "If Sookie does not return to me by then, there would be a race between us to our final deaths."

"Perhaps they will have Supernatural nursing homes by then," Jesus smiled.

"Perhaps I should order Pam to run a franchise of them," Eric quipped, though the smile on his lips didn't enliven his eyes.

Silence settled between the two for several minutes.

"I'm going to ask Lafayette to marry me," Jesus said finally.

Eric looked at the brujo but said nothing.

Jesus was looking into the hole Eric had made. "We can't have a wedding in Louisiana, and our marriage won't even be recognized here, but I don't want to wait any longer." Jesus chuckled, "Lafayette has dreams about a _very_ elaborate wedding; he already has a vision of himself walking down the aisle of the biggest Bon Temps church wearing a purple tuxedo with a leopard print bow tie." Jesus shook his head and cringed a bit. "God only knows what he wants to dress me in, but I would wear it gladly if I could give him his dream. However, it doesn't look like this state is gonna let us marry any time soon, so I'm going to drag him up North to do it. It will be a chore convincing him to elope though."

Eric spoke up in a barely audible voice. "You will manage it. Tell him that he can still wear his tux."

Jesus glanced up at Eric and smiled slightly before looking back down into the hole. He noticed that Eric's eyes still seemed devoid of life. Jesus took a deep breath, "It will be another race, you know―seeing whether vampire marriage or gay marriage is approved first in this state. It would be nice if they could be approved at the same time, and then Lafayette and Sookie could have a big double wedding. Laf told me once that he and Sookie used to daydream about doing that."

"I didn't know that," Eric said.

Jesus replied, "Laf told me that when they were about fourteen or fifteen, he and Sookie would often talk about getting married and having big, fancy weddings. They even bought a couple of wedding magazines. Sookie wanted a dress like Princess Diana's―like something from a fairy tale―and at the time, Laf wanted to wear a white tuxedo with long tails and a top hat. I think he even wanted to carry a cane, if you can believe it."

"With Lafayette," Eric smirked a bit, "I can believe it."

"Yeah—I guess so," Jesus agreed with a chuckle. "Laf said that he and Sook used to talk about all this without Tara there. Apparently, Tara couldn't really understand why they were imagining their weddings because neither of them _really_ thought they would ever get married. By that time, Laf had come out, and, of course, he knew about Sookie's telepathy. She had tried to spend time with boys she liked and had even had her first kiss by then, but all of her experiences with boys had been awful because she couldn't shut out their thoughts. So it was around this time, according to Laf, that she gave up on the idea of ever getting married. She told Laf that even holding one of their hands made her head hurt."

Jesus looked down at Eric's still-bleeding hands. "Maybe, that's why she always wants to take hold of yours."

Eric nodded. "Maybe. Or maybe it is I who take hers into mine."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Jesus spoke up, "And the thought of gay people being able to get married at all was so foreign at that time. So Laf and Sook spent afternoon after afternoon imagining their dream weddings. Laf said it was so that they would work it out of their systems."

"Sookie would require me to wear an outfit of her choice as well," Eric said after a few more moments of silence, "but I would do it."

"She would marry you even if you didn't." Jesus chuckled, "With Laf, I'm not so sure."

Even more minutes passed before Jesus spoke again, "It _didn't_ help, did it?"

Eric looked up at him in question, "What?"

"Killing Bill and those vampires and those humans that came to take Hunter and kill all of us. It didn't make you feel better—did it?" Jesus spoke this as more of a statement rather than a question.

"No," Eric said, shaking his head. "Nothing has―except Hunter, but I cannot continue taking all my strength from him."

Jesus sighed, "He takes his from you as well, Eric. He goes through the day doing okay for the most part, busy with his school and with the little chores Lafayette and Miranda have for him. He plays outside with Jason, or Lafayette, or Miranda, or Jarod, or me, or one of his child friends. And he runs around with Odin. He plays games and with toys in his room. He is like any kid, except that every once in a while, you can tell that his grief for his mother catches up with him, and he goes into _automatic_ mode―just like you do every night as soon as he goes to sleep." Jesus paused, "But it is different when you are there. You make him feel better; you make him feel whole. He lights up. He needs you."

"I need him too," Eric said softly. "And I need to," his voice trailed off before he completed his sentence.

There was more silence before Eric finally spoke again, "And I need to believe that I can get her back. I feel like I'm holding on by the tiniest of threads. If it wasn't for the fairy bond and for Hunter, I _would_ meet the sun when it rises in 83 minutes."

"I know," Jesus said quietly. "It's good that you have those things because I would not want to lose another friend."

Eric looked up at Jesus quickly and then back down to his hands.

After a few more minutes, Eric spoke, "I don't know what to do now. And that is a _first_ for my thousand years."

"Do what you have been doing," Jesus said. "Keep being a good father to that little boy." He paused, "And as for the rest, just do whatever seems right to do, but _don't_ give up on yourself or on Sookie. And just try not to get so lost in anger. I honestly don't think being mad at the world will help you or her."

Jesus took a deep breath. "And, _especially_, don't forget that she once put aside all her thoughts about love and getting married because her ability made it seem impossible. She _could_ have become cold because of that, but she didn't. She could have lost _all_ the love in her heart because of the cruel things that she continuously heard people think about each other and about her. She could have used her ability to hurt others as she'd been hurt―to cause others pain as she'd received it. But she didn't. Instead, she gave her _whole_ heart to someone that most people would have thought heartless. Instead, she bonded and pledged herself with _you_ even though she couldn't hear you.

Jesus took another deep breath, "She did all this because she believes in you―because she has _faith_ in you and in your love together. It's why I love Lafayette so much too, you know. Those two kids sat up in Sookie's room and planned their weddings even though they didn't think they'd ever really happen, Eric, and although it may have seemed like they were giving up on their dreams, neither one ever really did. If those are not the kind of people worth fighting for forever, I don't know who are."

With that, Jesus stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "She ordered this the day before you two left for Santa Fe and had it delivered to me because she wanted to surprise you with it. She measured your finger size with a piece of string." He chuckled, "She was so excited about it."

Eric looked at the box like it was the key to a lost treasure.

Jesus continued, "I was going to hold onto it until she got back, but I think you should have it now, Eric. It will remind you that although something may look empty inside, it can always be filled." Jesus put the box next to Eric and began to walk inside. He turned around to find Eric staring down at the small box.

"I think you have the start of a good swimming pool here, and Hunter really wants to learn how to swim," Jesus said before finishing the trek inside.


	57. Chapter 56: Where I Won't Drown

**Chapter 56: Where I Won't Drown**

Jesus walked quickly into the living room. He didn't look at anyone else but Lafayette. He didn't think about anything other than what he needed to do in that moment. He sunk to his knees in front of Lafayette, who was looking at him in both confusion and relief.

"I love you, Lafayette. I will never be able to pound a hole into the earth because of that love, but I swear that I would dig one if you asked. And I promise that I will live for you and with you for as long as I'm alive―and even longer if I can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that had been there all day. It was yellow gold with just enough bling to satisfy his beloved.

Lafayette put his hands over his heart and stifled a cry as everyone else looked on in surprise.

Jesus continued, "Will you marry me, Lafayette Reynolds? Will you be my husband and my love for the rest of our lives?"

Lafayette looked at his beloved and shook his head, "You's askin' me this _now_?"

"_Right_ now," Jesus said with a smile dawning on his face.

"Is this 'cause you's was afraid of dyin' out there?" Lafayette asked. "'Cause I don't need no fear of death makin' you do somethin' you's wouldn't normally do."

"Lafayette, I'm a demon and a brujo, but I can't make a ring like this just appear in my pocket. I've had it for a while―just waiting for the perfect moment."

"And this is it?" Lafayette asked with incredulity.

"Yes—this is _exactly_ it," Jesus said with confidence.

Tears began to fall from Lafayette's eyes, "Well, in that case, my answer's yes. Now give me my ring, bitch." Lafayette held out his hand, and Jesus slipped it onto his finger. It was a perfect fit. Lafayette grinned, "Did you use that fuckin' spell or a piece of string?"

"The spell, of course," Jesus said as he leaned in and gave Lafayette a kiss that he would feel down to his very soul.

When Jesus pulled back, everyone in the room was smiling, except for Jason, who just looked confused, and Pam, who graced the newly engaged couple with her signature smirk.

Jason spoke, "Did I miss somethin'? Weren't you just outside talkin' to Eric about―well―I don't know what about? That hitting the earth thing, I guess. And now you're in here gettin' engaged?"

Pam laughed, "It seems the talk went well enough and that Jesus survived. I think it is safe to invite Eric back in. You wouldn't want him to get _mad_ about havin' to knock, now would you, Jason?"

Jason looked apprehensive and quickly said, "Eric Northman, you're invited back into ―um—your house."

Pam chuckled. "Well—while we're waiting, I suggest we celebrate."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Jesus, Lafayette and Jarod were well into a celebratory bottle of tequila, and, along with Jessica, they were telling stories about the craziest things they'd ever seen at weddings.<p>

Miranda looked at Pam and asked in a whisper, "What are you getting from him?"

Pam sighed with relief, "Determination. Solid―strong determination."

Eric had barely heard Jesus's last comment before the brujo went inside; his eyes were tied to the little box. As soon as he heard the door close behind Jesus, he went to reach for it, but his hands, though they'd begun to heal, were covered in his own blood.

He stood up and walked to the faucet, keeping his eyes trained on the little box as he went. He turned on the faucet with his foot and then washed off his bloody hands before shutting the water back off. He walked back to the box, wiping dry his hands on the least dirty part of his jeans—the ass. His lips sneaked up a bit; Sookie would love that. He sat back down―this time even closer to the box.

The box was cubed shaped, and he smelled gold. He gingerly picked up the little box with his still injured fingers and opened it.

Inside was a ring of beautiful white gold. He carefully pulled the ring from the box and examined it. It was wound with a series of intertwined knots, which he recognized as Celtic in design. In the dim moonlight he made out an inscription on the inside of the ring. It read, "_My_ Marked One. Forever."

Eric chuckled and spoke into the night sky, "She _always_ finds a way―that one." He remembered Sookie saying that she wanted to mark him just as he was able to mark her when he bit her.

He stared at the ring for a long time.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes after that, Eric had come to realize that Jesus was fucking right. Being mad at the fucking world wouldn't bring Sookie back, but what would was what he was <em>best<em> at―solving a fucking problem with logic and the knowledge that came with his years of experience. He had chess pieces he hadn't moved yet. He had others that he would learn to move in new ways. He would find a way to the fairy world even if he had to cut a path through hell itself and slay the devil to do it. He enclosed the ring in his hand and walked toward the house.

Not wanting to get dirt on the rug, Eric kicked off his mud caked boots outside the back door and then rushed inside at vampire speed. He pulled three TruBloods from the refrigerator; he drank one cold as he warmed the other two, and then he downed those as well. Then he placed the ring lovingly onto the counter, splashed water onto his face to wash away the dried blood there, and washed his hands properly, watching them heal completely as he did.

He picked back up the ring and closed his eyes tightly. He remembered Sookie as she had looked when they had pledged—a vision in red. He remembered her eyes shining with confidence and unshed tears of happiness as they'd walked toward each other in the middle of Fangtasia. Time had seemed to stop for him then; he only wished that he could stop it now.

Sookie had handed him the pledging knife with no hesitation. She'd already been wearing the ring that he'd left for her at the safe-house. Usually in weddings, the rings were exchanged _during_ the ceremony and were placed by one's beloved. But that had not been how Sookie had gotten hers. Just like him, she'd not been expecting hers either. She'd opened it without him there, and without him there, she'd placed it onto her own finger—choosing him for herself. It was ironic that she was not with him either when he would put on his ring for the first time, but it was appropriate too. He would choose her a million times over, whether she was right there with him or not.

He opened his eyes and looked at the hole in the middle of the ring, surrounded by the precious metal, the unbroken Celtic knot, and the words from his bonded mate. Jesus was right. It looked empty inside, but it _could_ be filled.

He placed the ring onto the third finger of his left hand. And, of course, it fit perfectly―not just in size, but in every other conceivable way. Sookie had known it was the _right_ ring for him, and he brought it to his mouth and kissed it, feeling full of more than just fear or anger for the first time in a long time. Once again, his beautiful wife proved to be the dock at which he was moored—the harbor where he would forever be safe. He could be angry at himself for thousands of things, but she would love him all the same—accept him just as he was.

He simply needed to remember that no distance would undo the marks that his Sookie had made upon him. She may not have been able to leave a mark on his flesh, but the marks she had left upon his heart, mind, and soul were deep etchings that would never fade away.

* * *

><p>Eric walked into the living room at human pace, going straight to Pam. He got down on his knees before her. He heard Stackhouse mutter, "What the fuck? This can't be happenin' again."<p>

Eric ignored Jason and spoke to Pam sincerely. "It hurt you. You tried to shut me out, but I still got through and hurt you."

She nodded.

"I am sorry. It was too much and I could not control it," he said softly.

"I know," she said wiping an errant tear from her eye and then looking angry about the fact that she'd been caught crying yet again. "It was _my_ fault anyway. I'm the one who thought it would be better if you felt something―even if it was anger."

Eric raised his hands to her cheeks and tenderly wiped away another tear with his thumb. "You know I love you more when you're cold and heartless," he said with a little grin.

"And I love you more when you're _not_ actively trying to kill yourself," Pam returned sarcastically.

Eric kissed her forehead and then looked at her intently, "I will _try_, Pam."

Pam knew that he would. She used their bond to assess him; he felt better to her than he had since Sookie had gone, but there was still a weight in that word, "try," that she couldn't ignore.

Eric turned to face the room. "I apologize for what happened tonight. I trust that Hunter did not hear?"

"No," Jesus assured. The brujo was now sitting on the couch next to Lafayette, their hands entwined. "We did a spell that would block noise in and out of his bedroom. Bubba and Batanya stayed in the room with him."

Eric looked at Jesus. "You have my gratitude." Jesus nodded, understanding that Eric was talking about much more than just the spell. Eric spied the ring on Lafayette's finger, "And my congratulations as well."

Eric winked at Lafayette. "A wedding in New England can be quite beautiful, you know. We actually have a house up there somewhere, don't we, Pam?"

"Yes," the vampiress said. "Outside of Boston."

"Perhaps a vacation to the North would do us all some good," Eric added. He then looked at Miranda, "You had Jason rescind my invitation, I assume."

Jason looked a bit concerned, but the Werelioness nodded as Jarod helped her get to her feet. "And now if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed."

"_Waddle_ there, you mean," Pam said under her breath.

Miranda glared at her.

"Thank you, Miranda," Eric said sincerely.

"You can thank me by not being such a prat, Northman," Miranda said with a little smile as she rubbed her belly. She and her mate turned to leave.

Eric walked toward the stairs before turning back to those remaining in the living room. "The swimming pool idea was a good one, Jesus." He nodded to them all and then quickly went into his bathroom to get cleaned up.

When he took in his appearance in the large bathroom mirror, he shook his head and thought about what Sookie would say. His clothing was caked in dirt and dried blood, but he smiled as he saw the ring picking up the light. He quickly undressed and put his ruined clothing into a trash bag. Then he showered in the large luxurious shower that had been put in as part of the renovations. Its three nozzles very quickly cleaned even his large body.

He closed his eyes and thought about Sookie. She had never seen this shower or the many other changes made to their home―changes that they'd discussed and decided upon over several nights in bed—_after_ they'd made love, of course. "And before we made love _again_," he said to himself with a little chuckle.

He dried himself quickly and dressed in track pants and an old T-shirt. He'd placed some of his and Sookie's undergarments and night clothing into the drawers in the bathroom once it'd been renovated, but other than that, the new cabinetry was mostly empty.

There had been thousands of things that he'd been forced to do _without_ Sookie by his side during the past few long months, but there were also many things that he had saved for when she got home―like buying new towels to match their new bathroom and using the large tub that sat in the middle of the room. He looked at the tub; Sookie had wanted something with modern bells and whistles but also classic-looking. He had decided to make it himself as a surprise to her, and he'd scaled it to perfectly accommodate all of the baths and his wife and he would share. Eric had arranged for the tub to have jets as well―an extra surprise for his beloved. On one side of the bathtub was a mosaic-tiled platform, which currently held an array of hand-made candles of various sizes and shapes—all in Sookie's favorite scent, lavender, and all awaiting her return to be lit for the first time.

He walked through to their renovated bedroom. Their old bed now seemed way too small for the space. The door leading to the new balcony that Sookie and he had hoped to enjoy together on late evenings and early mornings had not been opened by him, and he'd kept the light-tight shades closed since the renovations had been completed. There was nothing keeping him from enjoying that space during the nights except for the fact that it was yet another thing he wanted to save for Sookie and himself to do together. He'd been saving many experiences, but he hadn't even acknowledged that fact to himself until now.

He sighed and opened the top drawer of their old dresser. There, he found the list of furnishings Sookie had told him to make. He'd not looked at the list since Sookie had been taken to the fairy realm, concentrating instead upon the chairs for outside and Hunter's bedroom furnishings. The only thing that he'd constructed from the list had been his new desk for the office, but he'd still not begun Sookie's matching desk.

In truth, he'd been _afraid_ of Sookie's list—of seeing her dainty little handwriting ordering him about in that sassy, glorious way of hers. More than that, however, he knew what this list meant to his wife; it was all the things that she wanted in order to turn this space into their _home_. And she wanted those things to come from his own hands. No—he had been unable to look at the list until now. He had been afraid of the emotions it would stir in him―afraid of the fear that Sookie would never return to see the pieces he had made for them. He had even been afraid of becoming angry at his wife for leaving him; rationally, he knew that she'd had no other choice and that he would have done exactly what she'd done to save her life if their situations had been reversed. However, he realized—especially after that night—that anger was often not the most rational of emotions.

Now he smoothed out the list and looked at the first item: "New Viking-sized bed (with plenty of room for me and the cat too)."

He grinned. He couldn't help himself. It would have to be big enough for Hunter now too—as well as for Odin—for when the boy had nightmares. Eric closed his eyes, and the image that filled his mind made him smile even wider. Sookie had decided that they should put a television in their room. The fourth item down on her list of required furnishing had been an entertainment cabinet, in fact.

His wife and he had looked forward to nights when they could just curl up in bed, snuggle, and watch a movie together—with the kitten too, of course. Now—Eric imagined that same scene but with Hunter and Odin there too. Eric let the emotions of such a dream wash over him. Yes—_that_ is what he was fighting for now. He would do anything he could in order to bring Sookie back to where she belonged.

Eric briefly wondered what would happen when Hadley returned as well. Would she take Hunter away? Eric shook his head and tried to shake away that thought as well. _No_―he could never allow that now. Sookie's cousin would become part of their group. They could make the downstairs room hers permanently or build her a house of her own on the property. And Hunter would enjoy his mother being back in his life very much.

Eric wanted for Hunter to have _everything_ he needed―his mother being the chief among those things. And the vampire knew that he could go on being Uncle Eric to the boy, even though he felt like the boy's father in every way that truly mattered to him. He hoped that Hadley would judge him worthy to continue in this capacity, but even if she didn't, he could not give the boy up.

He shook away his residual fears. Hadley would see that she would have all of her cares and comforts seen to if she stayed with them, and that would mean that Hunter would stay too.

Eric folded the list lovingly and placed it back into the drawer. He padded barefoot into the hall and opened Hunter's door. Batanya was standing by the bathroom door and Bubba was sitting in a chair and looking out of the window. Hunter was softly snoring and curled up comfortably with Odin and Dino.

Bubba stood up and spoke quietly, "Hey, Mister Eric, Don't worry none. Hunter's been sleepin' real good."

"Thanks, Bubba," Eric said going to the boy's side.

"I'll just go to Miss Thalia's now, Mister Eric―since it's so close to dawn and all—if that's alright by you," Bubba said.

"That'd be fine, Bubba," Eric said.

Batanya was looking on, seemingly as emotionless as ever.

"Did Jesus mention the length of the privacy spell?" Eric asked, as he looked at his son sleeping peacefully.

"Until daybreak," the Britlingen reported.

"I will take Hunter to Sookie and my room then. I don't want to be where I cannot hear him. I do not," Eric paused, "enjoy not hearing his breathing and knowing he is resting safely."

Batanya stepped toward Eric and said in a low voice. "You are my employer, and I," she paused, "_enjoy_ working for you, but if you had lost control like that with the child, your blood would be decorating my blade, Northman." Her voice was matter-of-fact.

Eric nodded, "And that is _exactly_ why I want to keep you around, Batanya." Eric knew that the Britlingen would defend Hunter even from himself. He also knew that Batanya _could_ probably kill him if she wished. And in that moment, both of these thoughts gave him immense comfort.

Eric gently picked up his child and hugged him to his chest before carrying him to his bedroom and laying him on Sookie's side of the bed. He kissed him lightly on the forehead and then rushed into his office to get one of the new laptops Pam had started keeping on hand for him again. He returned to his room, quickly set up the computer, watched over Hunter, and made plans for his next moves.


	58. Chapter 57: Where Are You Now?

**Chapter 57: Where Are You Now?**

Sookie awoke with a start and immediately tried to sit up.

"Easy child," a male voice said.

Sookie found the owner of the voice above her and saw that it was the same beautiful fairy who had come to her rescue with Queen Mab. She realized that she was lying on a bed of soft grass.

Sookie tried to sit up.

"Easy child," the fairy said again. "You are still weak from your ordeal. But do not fear. You are at the pool along the borders of Faerie. You have been here before. Do you remember?"

Though still a bit dazed, Sookie nodded.

"Good, we will have time to speak here after you are feeling a little better."

The use of the word, "time," by the fairy was like a jolt to Sookie. She felt suddenly more awake and remembered why she'd woken herself up from her dream in the first place. She shook her head as the fairy helped her to sit. "But I have to get back to Eric _now_. It's been too much time already."

"Yes, child," Niall said sadly. "It is a pity that our realm and yours are out of sync in this way; that is why I brought you to the pool as quickly as I could. Here, you needn't worry so much about time.

Sookie looked around and saw the beautiful gardens and pool she'd seen when she'd first met Claudine after Bill had almost drained her in the van. The man next to her turned to a group of fairies that Sookie had not noticed before, including one she recognized as Claude. "Guard the perimeter," he ordered.

Sookie watched as Claude and the other fairies took up positions about twenty yards away from where they were sitting.

Niall spoke as he looked at the pool. "Sookie, this pool is a conduit between your world and mine. It is one of only two such places left in the fairy realm. There are other doors between our two worlds, but _this_ one can take you wherever you wish to go."

"To Eric?" Sookie asked, looking at the pool. "I could just go through that pool, and I'd be with him?"

"Yes," Niall said, "there is a little more to it than just getting in, but essentially, this pool will take you to where you choose to go in the human realm. But I'm asking you, Sookie, to _choose_ to stay here with me for a little while so that we can talk."

Sookie shook her head and scooted toward the water, "I'm sorry. I appreciate you saving me, but I have to get back to Eric. All the time that I'm here is _so_ much time there." Sookie paused, "But Hadley. Can you bring her here too? Can you save her like you did me?"

Niall shook his head sadly, "She is in the confines of Mab's castle now, and Mab has built up the magic of that place too much for even me to breech it. Moreover, I have no specific claim to Hadley." Niall looked up at Sookie. "I am ashamed to say that because I did not sense the spark in her, I did not officially claim her at her birth, and now it is too late for me to help her."

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know what you're talkin' about, but we _have_ to try to save Hadley from that," Sookie paused, "monstrous fuckin' bitch—excuse my French."

Niall looked a bit confused but then shook his head again. "I'm afraid that I was," he paused, "_delayed_ in coming to retrieve you. Because of this, I was late in stopping Mab from forcing Hadley to eat the light fruit. As a hybrid, Hadley can no longer go to your realm without facing her death." Niall paused again, "And if you had not rejected the fruit, we could have been too late for you as well."

Sookie looked down at her feet, the conflict clear as it whirred across her face. "Then I have to get back to Eric. And maybe we can think of a way to help Hadley together."

"Will you give me _one_ minute, child?" Niall asked. "One minute for the life I saved? If you still wish to go after we have spoken, I will show you how."

Sookie looked at the pool and then at the fairy. She nodded. "One minute."

Niall smiled, "First, you should know that at this pool, time is no longer working as it does in the fairy realm proper. This place," he continued as he gestured to the area around them, "is a kind of 'in-between' place, connecting our two worlds. So as long as you are here, long periods of time are no longer passing in the human realm."

Sookie looked up at Niall with questions in her eyes, not certain whether she could trust him.

Niall smiled at her proudly. "You are _so_ like your great-grandmother. She too questioned things. She too was beautiful and good-hearted." He smiled wider. "You are wise to be skeptical, my dear, but consider your _own_ experiences for a moment.

"Who _are_ you?" Sookie asked instead. "How did you know my great-grandmother?"

Niall smiled, "Viola was my human lover, Sookie―my _chosen_ mate. We had a child―your grandfather."

"Grandpa Earl?"

"Yes," Niall nodded. "I am your great-grandfather, Niall Brigant."

Sookie shook her head and took a deep breath, "That's all well and good, Mr. Brigant, but your minute is over, and I need to get back to Eric."

Niall held up his hand, "You have been to this place before—correct?"

"Yes," Sookie confirmed again. "I was here after I was almost drained by Bill Compton once. I came here and saw Claudine and other fairies."

"Yes," Niall said. "My people sometimes come to this place to look in on yours. Here—as I said—our worlds are connected." He paused, "Tell me, Sookie, did time pass quickly in your realm while you were here then?"

Sookie thought for a moment, "It was like normal―well like human normal. But my body wasn't here. Only my mind was; I was dreaming, I think. The same thing happened that morning at Fangtasia after Eric and Russell took my blood."

"Yes, child," Niall said, "_both_ those times, your fairy nature instinctually sought the healing power of this pool and this site, and you brought yourself here. For fairies, it is the _mind_ that is the most essential part of oneself, as is evidenced by our telepathy. The location of your body does _not_ matter. In this place, time is the same for both realms, whether you are here in body, mind, or both."

Sookie shook her head, "I don't know whether to trust you."

Niall once again smiled. "If you promise to stay here a while longer to speak with me, I will show you what you _most_ wish to see from your realm, and you will see that time is traveling along at the same pace there as it is here."

Sookie slowly nodded. "Okay."

Niall held out his hand, "Come then and sit by the pool next to me, but do not touch the water."

Sookie obeyed and took his hand.

"Through this pool, you will see into your world―kind of like with one of your television sets. You will see, but not be seen."

Sookie nodded and looked into the pool. In it, she began to make out Eric. Her heart leapt when she saw him, and she wanted to leap head first into the water, but Niall held her hand tightly.

"Keep watching," the fairy said.

Sookie saw that Eric was sitting in the rocking chair in their living room. Her heart melted when she saw that Hunter was sitting on his lap, lazing comfortably into Eric's chest. Eric was rocking slowly, and the two suddenly both chuckled, as if they'd seen something funny on the television that she knew―based on their position―they were both looking at.

Eric looked beautiful, and his face was serene as he took in whatever he was watching. Hunter also looked very much at ease as his brown eyes followed the program. Sookie watched as Eric brought his hand up to brush aside Hunter's bangs―which were once again blond―as if it was an unconscious action he'd done a thousand times before. She saw the two laugh again, and she laughed with them as tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"This is happening _now_?" Sookie asked.

"Right now," Niall confirmed.

"When?" Sookie asked.

Niall understood what Sookie meant by her question. "It is the day you call the 25th of July."

Sookie looked at the image with longing. "More than eight months already?"

"Yes," Niall confirmed sadly.

"And I could go to them there, right now?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Niall said again.

"So let me go to them. Let me see them, and then I will come back here. Let me tell them I'm okay."

Niall shook his head, "I'm afraid you would _not_ find your way here again unless you were once more injured and pulled yourself back to this place by instinct. However, I suspect that you would not even do that anymore. Your instinct now would be to wait until your vampire came to heal your injuries. I can feel the fairy bond that links you pulling you to him even now." Niall closed his eyes and smiled, "It is as if the two sides of that bond are singing to one another through the pool; it is quite exquisite, my dear."

"Then you know why I have to go," Sookie said, her eyes still trained on the beautiful image in the pool of her husband and Hunter." Her voice caught in a sob. "I have to be with him—with them."

"I know, child," Niall said, "but once again, I would ask for you to stay at the pool with me for a while. I have things to say―things that might help you to _preserve_ the sight you see in front of you. I'm afraid that if you choose to go back now, the reunion you have with your mate will be _very_ short-lived."

Sookie ripped her eyes from the image in the pool and looked at Niall, "What are you saying?"

Niall looked at her sadly, "I'm saying that you came here for a reason, Sookie, and if you do not stay, both of the people you see in that pool will soon be dead―as will you."

Sookie, who had been unconsciously inching toward the pool, stopped her progress. "Okay, fairy, you need to start talking, _right now_!"

Niall chuckled, "So like my Viola." He looked at the pool. "I will need to shut this magic down, Sookie. It takes too much of my concentration."

"Wait," Sookie said, looking into the pool again. "Give me just a few more moments―_please_."

"You tell me when, child," Niall said kindly.

Sookie looked at her vampire and at Hunter, sitting together so comfortably.

"Do you know if they're okay?" Sookie asked in a quiet voice.

Niall smiled at her, "I have been able to look in on them from time to time, monitoring their safety. Your mate has proven to be an excellent protector and father to the child," Niall paused, "a much better father than _I_ have ever been, I'm afraid. But the vampire and the boy are both finding it difficult without you and Hadley being there."

Sookie nodded, "And Jason and everyone else?"

"Yes―thanks to the efforts of the vampire, they are all safe, but you are terribly missed, my dear."

Sookie nodded and reached out her hand, letting it hover inches above the surface of the water, inches above Eric's beautiful cheek.

* * *

><p>Eric rocked Hunter slowly, enjoying having his boy safe and close as always. He smiled as Hunter chuckled at the Disney movie called <em>Aladdin<em>. Truth be told, Eric was enjoying the movie as well, especially the genie character. He chuckled right along with Hunter.

A few minutes later, as Hunter hummed along to one of the songs from the movie that Eric didn't really enjoy, the vampire's mind began to wander to his wife. He felt the fairy bond begin to pulse, and he looked around. Sookie seemed to appear right next to him―a translucent image, watching over him.

Outlined in a faint white light, she was gazing at him―her eyes brimming with tears, her hair reflecting an unseen sun. Those eyes that he loved held a mixture of longing, love, and regret. The image was so strong that he reached a hand out to where he saw her, but he couldn't quite touch her. Still, his blue eyes stayed locked on her brown eyes as more tears fell from hers, and he reached out even farther, but still he couldn't touch her.

This second movement stirred Hunter, who looked up at Eric, "Uncle Eric, what is it?"

Eric looked briefly at the child and then to where Sookie had been. She was gone. "Nothing," Eric's voice caught with emotion, so he paused for a moment in order to compose himself. Perhaps he _was_ going crazy, seeing first Godric and now Sookie. He managed to give Hunter a little smile, "It is nothing, smár rekkr." Eric swept the boy's bangs from his forehead and ruffled his hair playfully. "Now, let's finish our movie, and then after you have had your bath, I will tell you the story of Aladdin as I first heard it many years ago.

Hunter smiled and sunk back into Eric's chest.

* * *

><p>Niall chucked, "Amazing. <em>You<em>―my dear―are amazing. Your vampire―I suppose―deserves some of the accolades as well."

Sookie was still looking at the image. It had seemed that Eric had been looking at her and had reached out to her moments before, but now he was speaking to Hunter. "What happened?" she asked. "I thought you said he couldn't see me. Did he see me?"

"Apparently so―at least for a moment," Niall chuckled again. "I have never seen the like, my dear. You are definitely strongly connected to one another―_stubbornly_ so." He looked at Sookie, "Are you ready?"

She looked at the image one last time and tried to suppress a sob, "Okay."

With that, the picture of Eric and Hunter disappeared into the water.

Niall let go of Sookie's hand and gave her a moment alone, as he walked over to speak to Claude.


	59. Chapter 58: The Highest Bidder

**Chapter 58: The Highest Bidder**

Queen Mab was fuming, and Claudette walked several steps behind her as they returned to the palace. She also carefully closed off her mind. Claudette knew that when her mother was in such a foul mood, it was best to stay out of her way, and _no one_ brought out the ire in her mother like her father did.

There had been more than fifty years of outright war between her parents, all precipitated—at least according to her mother—by her father's affair with a human woman, an affair that had produced the child, Earl. That had precipitated her mother's overt support of the fringe movement that wanted to retain the purity of fairy blood and to kill all the fairy-human hybrids both in this realm and the human one.

Of course, Claudette knew better than to accept her mother's version of events wholly. Her parents—at least during her own lifetime—had _never_ shared any kind of sincere love. And her mother had had an affair with Rogan―her father's own brother―for more years than Claudette had been alive. Still, it was Niall's relationship with the human woman that had driven the last wedge into her parents' relationship.

Claudette's hatred for her father boiled over as she thought about his love for his human family, especially the bastard, Earl. Her father had _never_ shown her the kind of care that he'd shown his hybrid child or that child's lineage.

Her mother's involvement in the 'fringe' movement to keep the fairy race pure had made it not-so-fringe anymore, but the war that resulted―the one which had divided Faerie into two separate nations and which had decimated the numbers of both factions―had called for what her mother called "desperate measures." The hypocrisy of those measures was _not_ lost on Claudette.

Claudette smiled as they walked toward the bedchamber of one of those "desperate measures," Hadley Hale. She knew that her mother was getting ready to take out her wrath on the hybrid, and given that the girl was in the line of her father's bastard child, she celebrated any pain that her mother could inflict upon the sniveling human.

Queen Mab turned toward Claudette suddenly. "Who is the highest bidder so far, daughter?"

"Joren, your majesty," Claudette said, knowing enough about her mother to show both her fear and her deference in that moment.

"He'll do _very_ well," the queen said with a sinister smile. "Call him now. I want this taken care of _before_ Niall pulls any other tricks!"

Claudette bowed and then used her telepathy to find and call Joren to her. In minutes, they were joined outside of Hadley's bedchamber by the handsome fairy, whom Claudette had once had her own eye on.

Of course, as soon as it had become known that Claudette had sustained an injury in battle that would make it impossible―and not just difficult―for her to conceive children, men such as Joren had no longer shown any interest in her. Most of them now preferred to mate with the hybrid girls anyway—since they seemed to have no trouble becoming pregnant.

"Joren," Queen Mab said dryly, "congratulations. Your bid has won for the new human. She will serve you well, I think. She is very beautiful and has already had a telepathic child with a human, so it is clear that she is fertile and carries sufficient fairy genes."

Joren's face lit up as Queen Mab opened the door, but his countenance soon dropped at the sight of Hadley. He turned to Queen Mab, "I was told she was a blonde."

"She is," the queen assured. "She has used an artificial coloring agent on her hair, but it will wear off."

Joren looked a bit skeptical, but then appraised Hadley as one might a piece of livestock. For her part, Hadley was still crying over the loss of her son and shrank back in fear at what the fairies in the doorway might do to her.

Queen Mab stepped forward, "Hadley, dear, this is Joren. He has bid for and won you, and you are to mate with him and bear his children."

Hadley looked at Queen Mab and then at the man she'd called Joren. "Mate? What are you talking about? No fucking way!"

Queen Mab groaned, "I have neither the time nor the patience for histrionics, child, so I will tell you what is going to happen, and you will do it, or your little son will be killed back in the human realm."

Hadley screamed, "No―don't you hurt him!"

"_That_ is up to you," Queen Mab seethed as Joren looked on with an indifferent expression on his face. The queen spoke harshly. "Hadley, listen carefully. You have _no_ choices here―except how easy things are for you. You have eaten the light fruit, so you will _not_ be going back to the human realm. You have been purchased by Joren, so you are his now, whether by choice or by force." She turned to Joren. "I suppose it will make little difference to you, Joren; am I correct in this?"

A sinister smile grew on the male fairy's lips. "None whatsoever, my queen."

Hadley cringed.

Mab ran her fingertips sensuously down Joren's cheek and then looked back at Hadley. "You are very, _very_ lucky, Hadley. Joren is known for his virility. Now—you _will_ produce children for him. You can either be happy in your motherhood, or you can be miserable in it. Again, it does not matter to me. What may matter to _you_ is that if you fail to cooperate, I will send Claudette here to pay a visit to your child, and it will _not_ be to bring him here. It will be to kill him."

Hadley gasped powerlessly. "Please―no."

"I will not touch your human child if you produce nice fairy ones with Joren here, _preferably_ girls―if you can manage it. He will tell me if you do not behave," Queen Mab said cruelly.

Without another word, she turned to leave with Claudette on her heals. As soon as she had slammed the door behind her, Queen Mab spoke, "I want you to return to the human realm now and kill her human child. We do _not_ need boys anyway, and I do not want those of inferior blood lingering there. Hadley need not be told; in fact, we can continue holding her son's life over her head indefinitely, but I want him taken care of."

Claudette smiled, "May I also eliminate the Stackhouse brother―Jason, I believe it is?"

Queen Mab considered for a moment, "Yes―I had once thought to use him as leverage over Sookie, but I think it best just to kill him now; from what I can tell, he has little of the fairy spark, so he will give you no difficulty. And with him, that bastard line will be gone, except for Sookie. But I _will_ have her head as well—even if it is that last thing I do."

"And the vampire?" Claudette asked. "May I kill him too?"

"Yes!" Queen Mab answered immediately. "He _must_ die for what he did to my Claudine―my precious girl."

Claudette held her countenance, despite the jealousy she always felt due to her mother's clear preference for Claudine. She shook herself out of her melancholy quickly. After all, she was happy to _finally_ be let lose to kill again―rather than to continuously retrieve hybrids. She was anxious to get her sword wet with the vampire's blood. "May I take Neave and Lochlan?"

Queen Mab turned to her, a sinister look twisting her otherwise beautiful face. "Yes, they will do nicely as _helpers_."


	60. Chapter 59: Face Death and Live

**Chapter 59: Face Death and Live**

Sookie wiped the tears from her cheeks as she ripped her eyes from the pool where she'd so recently seen her beloved's face. She was tempted to jump into the pool and to try to will herself to Eric's side, but Niall's words stopped her. Her hand came up to her heart where the fairy bond lay. "I promise―I'll be there as soon as I can," she vowed to the now still water.

After a few minutes, Niall rejoined her and sat next to her on the ground. He filled a cup with the pool water. "Drink, child. Your magic was heavily drained when your body rejected the light fruit. This will help you to feel better."

Sookie looked at him warily.

Niall grinned at her, "Did you drink from this pool and safely return to your world before?"

"Yes, but again I wasn't here physically," Sookie said hesitantly.

Niall chuckled, "Indeed, but as I said before, that does not matter. Plus, does it not stand to reason that your body would reject the drink if it tried to interfere with your bond?"

"I guess," Sookie said. She took a deep breath and looked at the water in the cup. She thought over Niall's words. Then, she assessed her own common sense. She _had_ drunk from this pool before, though her physical body had been in the hospital at the time; she still didn't know how the hell all _that_ worked. She'd also _not_ wanted to eat the light fruit, but something in her _wanted_ to take a drink of the water.

She took a deep breath. The first time she'd been offered the light fruit, she'd felt clear suspicion of it; she'd intuited that she shouldn't eat it. And earlier―because of her bond with Eric―she had felt physically ill from the moment she'd seen the fruit.

The liquid in her hands was raising none of the instinctual alarms the fruit had. Sookie raised the cup to her lips and took a tentative sip. The magic within her immediately seemed to grow stronger, and the fairy bond she'd created with Eric also felt a little stronger.

Niall smiled. "The magic of our people is very powerful in you, my dear―much more powerful than in most _full_-blooded fairies, let alone hybrids." He winked at her, "I have a feeling that your vampire is at these partially to blame for your strength, but I will get to _that_ later. First, if you will indulge an _old_ man, I would like to tell you a bit about my history and about this realm so that you understand why Mab brought you here."

Sookie glanced at the pool.

Niall spoke kindly. "Remember―your vampire is no longer experiencing long periods of time as you sit here."

Sookie looked at Niall fiercely. "I believe you about that, but even an extra minute," her voice caught, "is too much for me." She shook her head and wiped away another tear. "And it's _definitely_ too much for him considering all the minutes that have come before it."

Niall nodded. "I know, my dear." The fairy sighed. "Trust me when I tell you that I wish I could send you back right away—that I want your happiness above all else, except your safety and the safety of those you love. _Those_ are the things I am thinking about right now."

Sookie looked at the sincerity on the fairy's face, even as she dipped into his head. She found certain things blocked from her, but she heard his genuine concern for her and―surprisingly enough―for Eric as well. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I believe you."

Niall smiled. "I am glad."

"Exactly how old are you?" Sookie asked, putting the still half-full cup of water down on the grass beside her.

Niall shrugged. "It is difficult to tell you in terms you would understand. As you know, time is _quite_ different in this realm, and it is different for fairies in general as well. We can exist on and visit many planes, and the time patterns of those other realms change the way we age when we are in them. However, the water of pools like this one replenishes our bodies."

"Are you immortal?"

Niall thought for a moment, "Yes _and_ no. We live in our physical bodies for what you would say is a very long time, but we eventually pass into the Summerlands, where our spirits continue on, but in this way—perhaps—we are _not_ so different than humans. I believe my Viola called what humans possess a soul."

Sookie tilted her head to the side, "I was really out of it back at the―um―light fruit orchard thingy, but did you call that bitch—I mean Queen Mab—your wife?"

"Yes," Niall answered ruefully. "I'm afraid so."

"Yuck!" Sookie exclaimed without thinking.

"Yuck indeed," Niall chuckled as he nodded. "Still, she was not always so bad—or at least I did not think she was. She is a princess of the water Fae, and I am a prince of the sky Fae. Our marriage was arranged, but I liked her very much at first, and I thought she felt the same way about me. He smiled proudly. We had three children together―triplets."

"Claudine, Claude, and Claudette," Sookie said, shivering a bit at the last name she spoke.

"Yes," Niall said. "The magic of two fairies when they join will most often produce only one child―sometimes none―but we were lucky in having three. It was a _great_ blessing."

"So you live such a long time, but you only have―like―one kid usually?"

"Yes," Niall said, "But this makes sense for our kind, I think. We live so long that we do not need to replenish our numbers as humans do―at least not generally. But after we mate with one fairy successfully, it becomes progressively harder—especially for our females because it takes so much magic to nourish a child in the womb—to produce other viable offspring. And then there are often marriage agreements that we are bound by. When I married Mab, for example, it was part of our agreement to be faithful to one another. And for a very long time, I held true to my pledge of faithfulness―until Mab had two other children that were _not_ mine."

Sookie was engrossed in her great-grandfather's story.

He continued, "Unbeknownst to me, Mab had been in love with another when we were married, and she carried on an affair with him through the years. It was my own brother Rogan that she loved. And she had twins beget by him named Neave and Lochlan. After that, I felt little need to keep my pledge of faith to Mab."

"I'm sorry," Sookie couldn't help her compassion as she reached out and touched Niall's arm.

Comforted by her gesture, Niall patted her hand.

Sookie tilted her head. "But if fairies have such a hard time having kids, then how was Mab able to have five?"

Niall sighed. "The chances for procreation are increased between fairies of different types, and—as I said—Mab is a water Fae and I am a sky Fae. Also, twins are common in my own family line, so we had many factors in our favor for producing multiple children―though carrying all three of them to term required a huge amount of strength and magic from Mab, which greatly lowered her chances of having other children." Niall smiled a bit. "But that didn't matter to me; I felt already greatly blessed to have three healthy children."

Niall's expression became clouded. "As for Mab's children with Rogan—apparently she had dreamed of having his child for many years, and they eventually sought the help of dark magic to fulfill her desire when she couldn't conceive naturally. The children she produced show the marks of that magic."

Sookie couldn't help but to shudder at the foreboding tone of Niall's voice.

"Do not fret, child," Niall said. "It was these events that eventually led me to your great-grandmother―to my Viola. I spent _many_ of your years in the human realm with her before her time was cut short by the human disease called cancer. Even _my_ magic and healing powers could do nothing to stop that disease from taking her from me." Niall's eyes moistened, and Sookie squeezed his arm tighter. "Still," Niall continued, "there was our child―our beautiful boy, Earl."

"Why didn't Grandpa Earl know about you? He mentioned his mother; I mean, I've heard the name Viola and I've seen it in the family tree, but I've never heard 'Niall' before. In fact, I don't recall _ever_ hearing Grandpa Earl talk about his father at all."

Niall looked down sadly, "After Viola's body died, I resolved to stay in the human realm to raise our son. After all, a lifetime there is but a short time here; however, Claude came to me and warned me that Rogan and Rogan's eldest son, Breandan, knew that I was in the human realm. Mab had asked them to find me and to kill me there―where I was most vulnerable."

Niall sighed heavily, "So I made a choice―a choice to hide my human son from Mab. And that choice meant that I had to leave him." The fairy looked down and his eyes brightened once more with emotion. "I used a charm to wipe away Earl's memories of me and used another on Viola's sister, who raised Earl after I was gone. And then I covered my tracks there―as best I could―and returned here, to Faerie. And for many human years, Earl and his lineage were safe."

A fresh tear made its way down Sookie's cheek as she listened.

Niall looked at her with a smile, "Do not grieve for me, my dear. I was able to watch Earl and then his children and then his grandchildren grow."

"You were watching?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, through the pool—as much as I could. Of course, the war has kept me much occupied, and I was trying to keep you all a secret, but I have been able to see some things that have happened during your lives."

Sookie cringed at the thought of her great-grandfather catching her having sex or going to the bathroom.

Niall―of course being able to read her mind―chuckled. "Do not worry, dear. I would not have watched during such occasions, though fairies do not have the same kinds of taboos as humans do."

Sookie sighed with relief.

Niall smiled, "Mostly I caught small snippets of your life. One time I saw you playing in some sheets that your grandmother Adele had hung up. Once, I saw you crying as you read a book called _Pride and Prejudice_. And more recently, I saw you speaking to your vampire about a human food you called a peach. Of course, one aspect of fairy magic―what you call telepathy―has allowed me to know other things about your essence and your life as well." He paused. "Whenever I have watched you, I have gone into your mind in order to 'get caught up' with your life."

Sookie cocked her head, "Then why didn't you help me when I was in trouble as a kid or when Bill was tryin' to manipulate me?"

"It is difficult to explain, my dear. I often knew about things in your life only well _after_ the fact. But when you met a vampire, I sent someone to watch over you. She stayed by this pool in order to keep an eye on you and to help if you were ever in grave danger."

"Claudine?"

"Yes."

"But she was on Mab's side, right? She brought me here to eat the light fruit."

"Yes," Niall said sadly. "I'm afraid that Claudine switched allegiances."

"But why?"

"Mab abducted and imprisoned Claudine's husband."

"So she basically blackmailed her?"

"Yes."

Sookie shook her head sadly, "You know that Claudine is dead, right?"

"Yes―and I know the circumstances of that death, but I do _not_ hold your mate responsible."

Sookie was quiet for a moment. "What about Claudette?"

"She is―I'm afraid―very much like her mother and _very_ angry at me."

Sookie sighed, "Why were all of us―what did you call us, hybrids?―brought here anyway?"

Niall sighed, "There has been conflict in Faerie for many years, Sookie. It began even before my birth―if you can believe it. Some fairies wish to keep only to ourselves―to maintain the purity of our race―but as I said before, it is not so easy for us to procreate, and it has been getting more and more difficult over the years. Mab and I, for instance, remained childless for a very long time, despite the factors that were in our favor, which I have already told you about."

Niall composed himself and then continued, "Our numbers have been dwindling slowly for millennia. So a number of fairies, especially those that did not have spouses or had not bonded with another, began looking to other realms to find compatible species with which to procreate. Humans have always been the most successful race for us to mate with because the children often inherit our spark―our magical essence―and these offspring do _not_ have the problem full-blooded fairies have in conceiving children."

"Oh my God," Sookie said. "Is that why Queen Mab wanted us here? To procreate? To be incubators for fairy babies?"

Niall nodded. "Rogan was always on the side of keeping the fairy race pure, and I was always on the side of letting each fairy choose where to find love for himself or herself, which is why I did not shy away from love when I first saw my beautiful Viola. Eventually, the factions of purists and the rest of us stopped arguing with words and began fighting with swords―a damned fool thing to do for a race already suffering in numbers. Mab ultimately gave up all pretense of being my wife and went to live with Rogan after she'd gotten pregnant with his children. Claude and Claudine joined my side, and Claudette went with her mother. In the first fifty years of outright war, more than half of our number was decimated. And among the dead after the last major battle were Rogan as well as Claude's wife."

Niall continued, "To keep ourselves from dying out completely, Mab and I made a treaty and split this realm into two equal parts. Now―the irony is that the so-called purists are bringing hybrids here to rebuild _their_ numbers. Among the first they brought was my son, Earl. Mab took great pleasure in that act―let me assure you," Niall said bitterly. "I found out about it only after he had eaten the light fruit, and I could do _nothing_ except try to watch over his family in his stead, but I failed even there. Your father―along with his wife―were killed by Lochlan and Neave."

"They died in a flash flood," Sookie said gasping at the information Niall had told her.

"No―they died at the hands of two half water Fae, who controlled the river to make it _look_ like a flash flood," Niall said sadly. "After that, I tried to be more diligent and had fairies I trusted watching you at all times; luckily, Mab's information about your family has always been incomplete. She didn't know about you or Hadley until recently. And because you showed the spark of the Fae, I had already officially claimed you by the time she did find out. For Mab to take one whom I had claimed would constitute an act of war, so I thought Mab would leave you alone. I was wrong about that too. And now, she knows about Hunter as well, though she seems uninterested in him for the time being." Niall smiled a little, "And I believe that your vampire is keeping him as safe as he can be kept in your realm."

"Oh my God―_Hadley_!" Sookie exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Mab's plannin' to breed her?"

Shamefaced, Niall looked down, "I would go for her if I could, but to go to Mab's castle in order to retrieve Hadley, whom I have not previously claimed as being under my protection, would lead us into another Civil War. And I cannot risk that. Plus, I would not be able to enter into the castle—as I said before. Mab's magic is very powerful there, and it has been designed with the _express_ purpose of keeping me and my people out."

"What about me? Would it keep me out?" Sookie asked desperately.

"I do not know," Niall shook his head.

Niall sighed deeply. The Ancient Pythoness almost always spoke enigmatically and in paradoxes; thus, it was only when the events she spoke of came to pass that he was able to understand the full implications of her words. During one of their meetings, she had told him that Sookie would need to become _powerless_ in order to feel where her power truly came from. And she had told him that he would have to send Sookie to almost certain doom in order to keep her alive. She had said that the two lovers would sit in the same place next to the pool but not touch. And most importantly, she had commanded Niall to say _nothing_ of any of these premonitions to Sookie.

Yes—the ancient vampiress had spoken in riddles as always. Of course, she had _not_ told him any of the details surrounding the danger that Sookie would have to face, but he knew now. She would be walking into the den of his great enemy and wife. She would be risking her life to do what he was powerless to do now—to save his other great-granddaughter. Yes—in that moment, Niall understood _all_ of the implications of the Ancient Pythoness's words to him. If she were captured by Mab, Sookie would likely be killed, or—perhaps worse for Sookie—she might be forced to breed.

Niall's thoughts were interrupted by Sookie making the choice that would put her into certain danger. And he could say and do nothing to stop her, or she would _certainly_ die according to the seer. But he _did_ intend to arm her as much as he could in the next few minutes. The vampiress had _not_ told that he couldn't do that much at least!

"I can't just leave her all alone there. Even _if_ she's had the light fruit and will be stuck in this realm forever, I can't just leave her with Queen Mab to be used like a brood mare―to be," she paused and let out a sob, "raped. It's not right! I _can't_ let that happen!"

Niall sighed and looked at Sookie closely. He knew it was probably against the vampiress's 'rules,' but he _had_ to be sure that his great-granddaughter was fully aware of the implications of her choice. "You will lose more time with your vampire if you go back into the fairy realm proper to fight Mab. Once you leave this garden and the area of this pool, time will no longer be the same for you and your Eric." He sighed heavily. "And if you are captured, Mab will either kill you or force you to breed. And once you are inside of her walls, I will be able to do _nothing_ to help you."

"I know the risks, but I won't leave Hadley. I _can't_ leave her like that," Sookie insisted as the tears streamed down her cheeks again. She looked at Niall, "_Please_, can't you do anything to help me."

Niall looked at her closely. "I can send Claude to lead you to the palace, and he will wait for you outside its walls, but he will not be able to pass the barriers of Mab's magic. I am not even sure _you_ will be able to pass inside."

"I _have_ to try," Sookie said. "I have to."

"Fine," Niall said, trying not to betray the fear he felt inside. "Drink as much of the water as you can to strengthen the magic that is within you. And listen to me carefully," Niall continued. "You have been having difficulty sustaining the power of your magic because you have it in your head that it can be depleted. But you are wrong. Your magic cannot be lessened by use _if_ you take it from its true source."

"What source? How do I do that?"

"It generally takes a lot of training for a hybrid to use his or her gifts efficiently," Niall said shaking his head. "But it will help if you think of the source of your magic coming from your heart and not your head or your hands. You must _feel_ your magic to use it. That is why it was―especially at first―drawn from you mostly in times of great fear or emotion."

Niall paused as he had a sudden idea. "Think of the love you have for your vampire, and concentrate on _that_ feeling. Do _not_ focus on trying to protect yourself or on saving Hadley; don't even think about fighting anyone. If you do, you will _not_ be tapping into the source, and you will only get one or two powerful blasts off before you are overcome."

Sookie nodded and took a long swig of the water before refilling the cup and downing that one too. She looked at the pool longingly and thought of her husband.

Niall knelt beside her and grasped her free hand; he had another idea about how to help Sookie understand where the true source of her magic could be found. He closed his eyes and activated his magic.

Into the pool came the image of Hunter curled into his bed. There was a beautiful dinosaur scene―which Sookie knew immediately that Eric had made―carved into the headboard. A dog as well as their kitten, now looking more like a grown cat, lay next to Hunter. Eric was sitting next to the bed, and his face was animated as if he were telling Hunter a story. The boy smiled as Eric finished speaking. Eric tucked Hunter even more tightly into his covers and then kissed the boy affectionately on his forehead before tousling his bangs a bit. Hunter grinned at Eric and then reached his small hands up to muss up Eric's bangs too. The vampire laughed, as did Sookie.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking into the pool. "If something happens to me, will you tell him―tell Eric how much I love him. Will you go there and tell him? And watch over them?"

The image of Eric turned away from Hunter and left the room; he went to what looked to be the new office they'd planned. Eric sat down on the edge of the desk; he seemed to be looking right at Sookie.

Niall also spoke quietly, "Yes, I will watch over them or have others watch over them as much as I can." He took the cup from Sookie even as the image of Eric continued to look right at her. "Your bonded one and you share a magic that is beyond even me―beyond fairy and beyond vampire." He dipped the cup into the water, as Eric's image in the pool touched the area above his heart, the place where the fairy bond was housed inside of him. "He somehow _feels_ you here—_sees_ you here. And he somehow _knows_ that you need him. Even now, he is sending you his strength and his devotion through _both_ of the bonds you made with him." Niall paused, "Can you feel it?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes, I can feel him."

Niall spoke again, "Send him the love you feel for him in this moment."

It was not difficult for Sookie to obey; her love for Eric seemed to be flowing from her very pores in that moment.

Sookie saw a red tear fall from Eric's eye, and she knew that he had felt her too. She raised her hand to touch the area over the fairy bond in her own chest.

Niall spoke, "It is _there_. Do you feel that? It is from _there_ that you must draw your strength and your power when you use your fairy gifts? If you can do that, you will use them with more formidability than any I have ever seen, for you will have _his_ strength behind yours. The fairy bond allows for the strength of each mate to fuel the other's gifts. Remember _this_ as you fight Mab. That which he is pouring into you even now will fortify you."

Sookie nodded but could not speak as her love for Eric and his love for her traveled through space and time and from realm to realm. Niall handed her the cup. "Drink one last time," he said quietly. "Drink and _feel_. If you can tap into the power of your shared strength, then Mab will not be able to stop you from saving Hadley."

Sookie took the cup and drank as she continued to watch her husband looking at her. Eric smiled a little as another tear slipped down his cheek. The tears had not stopped streaming down her own cheeks for several minutes.

The image disappeared as the water did from the cup, but Sookie felt full―full of magic and full of her love for Eric, which―as Niall had said―seemed to feed that same magic.

Niall turned Sookie around to face him and kissed her cheek. "Be safe," great-granddaughter. "You are brave and I am proud to be your great-grandfather."

He called Claude to his side.

Niall added to Sookie, "If you get lost inside the palace, communicate an image to Claude. Just think about what you see, and he will think back to you about how to get where you need to go. As I said, he will _not_ be able to pass the barrier of the castle's magic, but he will help you telepathically if he can. Use your own telepathy to hear Hadley, but try to block others out."

Looking toward the pool longingly one last time, Sookie nodded, stood up, and then walked away from the garden. Knowing that the seconds were once again becoming days to her beloved, she quickened her pace.

Niall closed his eyes tightly as she walked away. If the Ancient Pythoness was correct, then a guest would be arriving the next night. He prayed to his ancestors that Sookie would still be alive when he got there.


	61. Chapter 60: Bargaining

**[A/N: Bonus chapter anyone?]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60: Bargaining<strong>

Eric continued looking into the space where he had seen Sookie, long after she had disappeared. He was now―at least―certain that he was not crazy. The image of Sookie this time had been more fixed and firm. And, more than that, he had felt the _vampire_ bond enliven, even as he'd seen her hazy image in front of him.

For the first time in more than eight months, he had _felt_ Sookie's emotions―her love for him―and he'd been able to send his emotions and strength to her through _both_ of their bonds as well. And there was more. Through their bonds, he had received some of her healing magic—of that he was certain. The bond sickness he'd been experiencing was no longer there.

He sighed. He'd seen the love and devotion in her eyes; however, he'd seen longing and regret there as well. And then he'd seen her resolve. He did not know―_could_ not know―what was happening and why she had not come to him in that moment, but he _had_ seen that look of resolution in her eyes before. She was facing danger―of _that_ he was certain―so he had flooded both the fairy and the vampire bonds with all the strength that he could send to her. She had answered by sending even more love to him, but he had felt her regret too.

Her eyes had told him that there was something keeping her in the fairy realm that could not be helped; they had begged for him to understand. He hoped that she understood how much he _did_ trust her.

Now―once again―the vampire bond felt hollow, and Eric was worried about whatever danger Sookie might be facing.

Finally, after several hours of sitting on the edge of his desk and seeing if she would return, he stood up and went to the kitchen. He was weakened from sending his energy to her and needed blood. However, he was also even more determined to try to get to her immediately. After downing two bottles of TruBlood, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Pam.

He spoke without preamble. "I am moving up my New Orleans trip to tomorrow. We need to try the spell right away."

Pam answered, "Octavia told you it wouldn't be ready to attempt until next week."

"I am well aware of what Octavia said, but Pam, I felt Sookie tonight―felt her through the vampire bond."

"She's back?" Pam asked.

"No," Eric said, "not like that." He paused, "I don't know how to explain it, but I _know_ that she was here even though I know that she is still in the fairy realm as well. I saw her, and I felt her, and she's in trouble. And that means that I need to get to her as soon as I can."

There was a moment of silence between them.

Eric continued, "Call Octavia and tell her I will be there tomorrow night, and I want things ready to go when I get there. Jesus and Lafayette have been down there for the last week working with Octavia and Amelia anyway, so they are ahead of schedule. Jesus texted me earlier this evening to tell me that the spell was ready."

"What about Hunter? Have you told him you are leaving? Have you told him that you are trying to go to the fairy realm?" Pam asked.

"Not yet," Eric said. "I intended to tell him next week, but since Sookie came to me tonight, things have changed."

"Eric," Pam said, the concern clear in her voice, "what if it doesn't work? What if you are killed? What if you get stuck in the fairy realm? What would happen to Hunter then?"

Eric shook his head, "I'm not planning on dying. But if something does happen, Hunter has many people to care for him―many people who love him, including _you_."

"It's not the same, Eric, and you know it. He loves many, but he loves you more—_needs_ you."

"I know, Pamela," Eric said wearily. "But he will understand that I have to try to get to his aunt and his mother. He will understand why I'm willing to do _anything_ to get them back."

"Will he really, Eric?" Pam asked almost confrontationally. "Will he understand that even _if_ everything works perfectly―even _if_ everything happens _exactly_ as you wish it―that you may be gone for years, Eric? And that's _IF_ everything goes exactly the way you _want_ it to go."

Eric shook his head. "I will _not_ allow that to happen, Pam. I will smell Sookie as soon as I get there, I will speed to her, I will get her and Hadley, and then I will come right back."

"And _if_ Sookie has eaten that fruit and you stay there with her? What happens then?"

"Then, "Eric paused for almost a minute. "Then, Hunter will need you Pam. You will take over his guardianship for me, just as we discussed―you and Jason."

Eric had had this discussion with Pam at least twenty times during the last two months, ever since he'd come up with his idea about how to get into the fairy realm. Mimicking the process for making TruBlood, the scientists at one of the TruBlood research laboratories―which Eric now owned outright―had synthesized fairy blood. It had been Jason who had agreed to donate the blood for the experiments, and the scientists―heavily glamoured, of course―had been able to isolate the anomalies in Jason's blood―which were, of course, the fairy elements. After that, it had been easy for them to make a prototype of synthetic fairy blood. They'd simply followed the same procedure for making synthetic human blood.

The witches had taken longer to do their work. Amelia Broadway had found some fragmented information on the kind of magic used to produce fairy portals, and their job was to try to help Eric get into the fairy realm by making one. Eric knew from Bill's confession that he had traveled to the fairy world _only_ after drinking a lot of fairy blood—Sookie's blood. He also knew from Bill that Claudine had not called him into her realm. Therefore, he posited that Bill had gotten inside because of his proximity to the fairy portal in the graveyard, which had still been functioning at the time. In other words, Eric felt that Bill had been _lucky_.

Eric planned to make his own fucking luck. The witches would show him the door to the fairy world and then unlock it with their magic. And he _didn't_ plan on knocking.

"I will tell Hunter right after I rise tomorrow, Pamela," Eric said. "And then I will go to New Orleans. Call Octavia, and tell her to be ready."

Eric hung up the phone and walked out into the back yard, signaling for Bubba to come into the house on his way. Eric looked at the now-finished swimming pool and smiled. Hunter was becoming quite proficient at several different strokes. They generally spent the first hour of each clear night in the pool. Eric had taught Hunter how to float first. And then Hunter had learned something called the "crawl" from his Uncle Jason. After that, Eric had taught Hunter the freestyle stroke and then the breaststroke. Eric chuckled. Hunter was a natural swimmer and could kick just like a little frog.

Eric had also made sure that there was a patio around the pool with _many_ lounge chairs, not only for the two-natured and humans who now frequented their home, but also for his Sookie when she came back. He knew that she would love the pool and imagined her soaking up her beloved sun on the patio.

Eric inhaled deeply. Most of the blossoms were now gone from the peach trees, and because the trees had just been re-planted that year, very little fruit had grown, but there were a few peaches still maturing on the branches. Eric breathed in their scent as he walked toward his workshop. Once inside, he pulled out his carving tools and went to work on the intricate design he was carving into Sookie and his headboard―a Celtic knot to match the one on his ring.

Again, he tried to process and to analyze all that he'd seen and felt that evening. And he tried to process it rationally. Sookie had been right there, and _somehow_ he intuited that she could have returned to him. But there was something holding her back―something that he'd been almost able to sense from her expression and her feelings coming through the vampire bond. If he had to guess, he would posit that Sookie had chosen to stay behind in the fairy realm to help Hadley. A note of bitterness crept into him when he thought about Sookie choosing _anything_ over getting home to him immediately, but that note disappeared almost immediately. He shook his head ruefully. Sookie wouldn't be _his Sookie_ if she wasn't willing to sacrifice herself to help others. Arguably, she was sacrificing his happiness too, but if it _was_ for Hunter's mother―as he suspected―then how could he blame her?

Eric thought again about how his wife's eyes had looked. In addition to seeing her love pouring from them, he had seen that she was faced with some kind of impossible choice. He sighed. He knew all about impossible choices. The next night, he was going to be saying goodbye to his son so that he could go to the fairy realm to get his wife. And that goodbye might mean months or years that he would be apart from Hunter. And if the worst had happened—if Sookie had been forced to eat the light fruit—then Eric knew that he would try to stay in the fairy realm with his bonded. And that would mean leaving Hunter behind. Eric shook his head and tried to shut out that thought. _No_—he _would_ find a way to bring Hunter to them if that happened. He wouldn't abandon his son.

But his decision to go to the fairy realm had still felt impossible. In choosing to leave, he _would_ be hurting Hunter; he knew it. If he didn't go, however, Sookie and Hadley might never get back. It was an impossible choice because it involved the two people he loved most. And _both_ needed him.

He needed them too.

He had seen the pain from making his choice staring at him in the mirror for the past two months. He'd seen a similar pain in Sookie's eyes that very night.

No—he could not fault his Sookie for making hard choices or for being who she was. He fucking _loved_ who she was. And he _was_ going to fucking get into the fairy realm to help her do whatever she needed to do. That was who _he_ was.

Eric saw a soft glow of light next to him and closed his eyes to it.

Godric chuckled, "You cannot ignore me, my child."

Eric growled, "Just get the fuck away from me. Tonight is too good of a night for you to fuck it up. Tonight, I felt Sookie through the vampire bond, and tomorrow, I'm going to go to her."

"Yes, Eric," Godric said sadly. "You have _many_ plans in the works. You always did have _so many_ plans, young one. And you have accounted for all the variables that you see—as always. Still—your plans may not work as you wish for them to."

"Then I will make _better_ plans."

"You will become smarter? You will become a better vampire? You will become a more worthy mate?" Godric asked his questions almost tauntingly.

"Yes—_all those things_—if I can just find a way to get Sookie back with me. I will do _anything_ I have to do."

Godric shook his head. "Yet—what if nothing is _ever_ good enough, Eric? What if you are _never_ good enough to get her back? That is what you fear most―is it not?"

"Yes," Eric found himself saying before he even realized he'd let the word slip from his mouth or mind. Eric closed his eyes again—tightly. He shook his head against Godric's words. His plans _would_ be good enough. They _had to_ be. And if they weren't, he _would_ make better plans. And he would keep on making better and better plans—doing more and more—until he _did_ succeed. "No," he re-answered Godric's question.

But when he opened his eyes again, his maker was already gone.

* * *

><p>Eric worked on the headboard until twenty minutes to dawn―trying to remember what it was like to feel Sookie's emotions again and trying to forget Godric's words.<p>

Then he went into his home, quickly checked on his son, and sank into his sleep.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN**_: I just wanted to address something a lot of you talked about in reviews: Why would Sookie choose to save Hadley instead of going back to Eric or at least keeping her ass tied to that pool area so that time wouldn't pass for him too much.

I have to say that I agree in many ways! But this IS Sookie, and though I hope I have made her a lot more intelligent and thoughtful than she can sometimes be on the show/in the books, I KNOW she would still run back into the fairy realm to save her cousin - as unworthy as Hadley might be. Do I like that? No. Would I do it? Probably not (unless it was you, Scorp). But as annoyed as we might get with Sookie, she is who she is. Now-does she deserve the awesomeness that is Eric? Probably not (only I do). Thanks for continuing to read. I love you guys! And I genuinely love all the reviews I've been getting. They are often the highlight of my day!]


	62. Chapter 61: Impossible Choices

**Chapter 61: Impossible Choices**

Eric awoke the next night to what were becoming familiar sounds from outside: splashing and Hunter's laughter. The vampire smiled at the music of his son playing in their new pool.

Eric didn't bother to shower. Instead he quickly put on his swim trunks and zipped downstairs, diving into the pool after a flying leap from the back door. As always, the splash made Hunter squeal with glee.

"Uncle Eric!" the boy exclaimed, swimming up to him. Eric chuckled a bit as the floating devises on the boy's arms bobbed erratically up and down in the water as Hunter excitedly swam toward him. Eric hugged the boy and then dunked him slightly. Hunter giggled and splashed Eric as best he could.

They swam around for a bit, and then Eric looked at Miranda, whom everyone had been trying to stay away from lately. Her stomach was huge with her child, and in the humid Louisiana summer, she could be found in the pool most days as well as many nights. She stayed perched on the steps under an umbrella Jarod had fashioned for her there.

Only Hunter was currently safe from her tirades; even Jarod had begun 'hiding' from her most days.

"Hello, Miranda," Eric said tentatively. "How was your appointment with Ludwig?"

"The bit-," Miranda stopped herself, "I mean the doctor refused to induce my labor yet again. She says I must wait until I deliver naturally, _despite_ the child's size _and_ the fact that it needs to get the fu-," she stopped herself again. "Well—he needs to vacate his current residence before I burst!"

Eric tried to hide his chuckle. "The doctor would know best about such things."

"Do not speak of things _you_ know nothing about, Northman!" Miranda barked. "Until you are almost nine months pregnant, you will kindly keep your mouth shut."

Hunter spoke sincerely as he dogpaddled next to Eric, "Doctor L. told me that the baby would come soon, and then I would have to be _very_ gentle with him until he learned how to play with me."

Eric smiled at his boy, "Doctor L. is right about that. Did you give Miranda and Jarod what we made for the baby today―as we'd planned?" Eric winked down at Hunter.

Hunter nodded excitedly and swam over to Miranda, who caught the swimming boy in her arms. "You liked it, didn't you, Miranda?"

For once, Miranda's countenance softened, "Yes, Hunter. It was lovely." She looked at Eric. "It is a _beautiful_ cradle. You and your Uncle Eric did a good job on it."

Hunter beamed. "It was Uncle Eric's idea, Miranda, but I'm the one that picked the kind of wood to use." He looked at Eric. "Oak―because your baby will be strong and brave. I just know it!"

Miranda actually looked like she might tear up, but she quickly regained her countenance. "Yes―it was _very_ nice, Hunter." She slid further into the water as she torpedoed Hunter toward Eric.

Hunter squealed as Eric caught him and then propelled them both quickly on the surface of the water, much to Hunter's delight.

Eric took one more minute to enjoy the pool with his son and then he said, "Hunter, I have something important that I have to talk to you about, okay?"

Hunter―sensing the seriousness in Eric's tone―immediately tensed, "What's wrong, Uncle Eric?"

"Let's get out and talk―okay smár rekkr?" Eric said.

Hunter nodded apprehensively as Eric picked him up and flew him out of the pool. Eric grabbed one of the big, fluffy towels from the little cabinet he and Hunter had built and quickly wrapped it around the boy. He looked at Miranda meaningfully.

She glared right back. "I _won't_ be getting out of this pool for the foreseeable future, Northman," she growled.

Eric sighed and nodded. "Hunter, I'm going to go to New Orleans tonight."

Hunter tilted his head, "Where Mommy used to live?"

"That's right," Eric said.

"Can I come with you?" Hunter asked, his voice shaking a bit. He had never been without his Uncle Eric for a day or night, except for when he had to go to work early on some Sundays and Aunt Pammy tucked him in.

Eric sighed, "No, Hunter. You need to stay here."

"Will you be back tomorrow when I wake up, like you are on Monday mornings?"

Eric shook his head. "Hunter, I do not know when I will be back, but Aunt Pam and Uncle Jason are going to stay with you in the house―as will Miranda and Jarod and Jessica."

Hunter's eyes started to well with tears. "Why are you goin' away, Uncle Eric?"

Eric sighed deeply, hating himself for bringing tears to his son's eyes. "I think I have found a way to go to where your Aunt Sookie and your mother have been taken. I'm going to go to try to bring them back."

Hunter considered this for a moment. "But if you go there, it will be a long time before you come back―just like Mommy and Aunt Sookie."

Eric nodded, "Yes, Hunter. I will try to come back quickly, but it may be a while."

Hunter tried to hold back his sobs as he pulled himself into Eric's embrace. "Don't go, Uncle Eric."

Eric sighed, "Hunter, I have to get them back if I can. We _both_ need them back."

Hunter buried himself into Eric's chest and shook his head, "Can I go with you?"

Eric pulled his boy closer to him, "No―I'm sorry, Hunter." Eric didn't want to tell Hunter that it was too dangerous for him to go.

Hunter looked up at Eric with big tears in his eyes. He was shaking.

Eric looked down at him, trying to project confidence, "I will return as soon as I can. And we _will_ be together again. Until then, you will have Uncle Jason, Aunt Pam, Uncle Lala, Jesus, Jessica, Bubba, Miranda, and Jarod _all_ taking care of you."

"You promise I'll see you soon?" Hunter asked in a quiet, trembling voice.

"I promise," Eric said. "As soon as possible."

Hunter kept holding on to Eric tightly, as if he were afraid the vampire would disappear at any moment.

Pam arrived at that moment but held back from approaching as Eric gave her a look.

Eric looked at Hunter closely, "When I was your age, my father would leave every time the weather would warm up. He would go on long journeys, not returning until the snows came again. I would miss him very much, but I knew that he _had_ to go in order to make my family and my village more prosperous and secure. He told me that I had to be brave and to take care of my family and our village while he was gone, but I do _not_ have to tell these things to you, Hunter. You are _already_ very brave. And I know that you will _always_ do your best to take care of those around you. And they will also take care of you, so you need not worry about anything."

Eric ruffled Hunter's wet bangs. "So I don't need to tell you the things that my father used to have to tell me, smár rekkr. Instead, I will tell you how much I am going to miss you―even if I am only gone for a day or two. I will miss you _all_ the time that I am not with you."

"Just like you miss Aunt Sookie and I miss Mommy?"

"Yes, Hunter―just like that."

Eric continued, "And since I will miss you so much, you know that I will not stay gone any longer than I must―right?"

Hunter nodded his head as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"And Hunter, I want to tell you one more thing that you _must_ remember no matter how long I am gone."

Hunter looked up at him with wide eyes.

With difficultly, Eric smiled at his son, though Pam could see that it did not reach his eyes. "You must remember that I love you, Hunter. As much as any father ever loved a son, I love you. And you must remember that I am _very_ proud of you."

"I love you too, Uncle Eric," Hunter sobbed as he once again buried his face into Eric's chest.

Eric let his child cry for a few minutes and then spoke to Pam, "Is everything ready with Octavia."

Pam spoke in a quiet voice, "She is not pleased, but they will be ready."

Eric stood up with Hunter in his arms. "All right, smár rekkr, it is time for me to go. Like I said, your Aunt Pam is going to stay with you during the nights now, and Uncle Jason will start living here in the days too―until I get back. So that means you will get Jessica all the time as well. And Uncle Lala and Jesus will be returning tomorrow."

Hunter looked up at Eric. "Who will teach me to swim when you're not here?"

Eric smiled and ruffled Hunter's bangs again. "Uncle Jason and your cousin Jessica have already been helping, right? They will continue doing this."

Hunter continued looking up at Eric, "Vem kommer att lära mig svenska?" [_Who will teach me Swedish_?]

Eric smiled proudly at Hunter, both for his delay tactics and for his increasing fluency in Swedish. The boy was saying more and more complicated sentences by the day. "Din moster Pammy kommer att lära dig." [_Your aunt Pammy will teach you_.]

Pam stepped forward now. "That's right, Hunt. And I will do your bedtime story at night too until Eric is back. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." In that moment, she was saying the words to both Hunter and herself.

Eric looked down at Hunter and kissed him gently on the forehead as large teardrops continued down Hunter's cheeks. Eric ruffled the boy's hair one last time and then handed him to Pam.

Without another word, Eric turned and headed into the house at vampire speed, not wanting Hunter to see the red tears now making their way down his own cheeks. His choice had been impossible; to get Sookie, he had to leave Hunter. Eric just hoped that he would be back to his son within the next few days―or even months―and that he would have their women with him.

Pam unconsciously rocked Hunter as he continued crying a little. "Don't worry, Hunt," Pam said after a few minutes. "Aunt Pammy is gonna make sure everything is okay." She sat down in a lounge chair and continued to rock him. Miranda, still in the pool, looked on sadly; tears were in her eyes too.

Pam could hear when Eric came quietly out of the house to go. She could sense that he was hovering somewhere nearby as he watched them for a few minutes. She could feel his sadness and determination, and then he was gone.

Pam waited for Hunter to stop crying and then hugged him tightly. "Well, Hunt, would you like to swim some more? I know that the whale―I mean Miranda―is taking up _most_ of the pool, but there seems to be room for you since you are still a small child. I do not think both of us could fit in there with her, but I would be willing to try that too."

"Pam," Miranda said in a warning tone. "If I weren't so pregnant, you would be in trouble for that remark."

Pam looked down at Hunter and rolled her eyes.

The boy couldn't help but to giggle a bit.

"Maybe we can get Jesus and Lafayette to come up with a magical spell that can make the pool bigger so that Miranda can fit better. What do you think, Hunt?"

He giggled a little more.

Miranda growled.

"And just think about all the fabric that was needed to make _just_ that bathing suit for her! It must have taken the whole store just for that!"

Again Miranda growled as Hunter tried to stifle his giggles.

"Isn't Miranda getting fat, Hunt? Have you seen how she has to turn sideways to get into a room now?"

Hunter snorted loudly—just like Eric, "Aunt Pammy, Miranda isn't fat. She's got a baby in her belly."

"That's right, Hunter!" Miranda said. "Defend me from mean, _old_ Aunt _Pammy_. Do you know how _old_ your Aunt _Pammy_ is, Hunter?"

The two women kept poking fun at each other good-naturedly, making Hunter laugh as they did so. For once, Miranda didn't mind looking like a whale instead of a lioness; as long as it could distract Hunter for a little while, she didn't mind it at all.


	63. Chapter 62: OhHell No!

**Chapter 62: Oh―Hell No!**

Amelia Broadway quickly brushed her chin-length brunette hair. She was very excited but also a little nervous. After all, the fairy portal experiment had been pushed up by almost a full week. But Amelia looked into the mirror confidently. She was ready. They were ready.

She looked back into the mirror and saw her girlfriend of six months still lazing in bed. "Seriously, honey," Amelia said, "if you are gonna come and help, you _have_ to get up."

"I don't know," Tara Thornton said sitting up. "You know I don't wanna be no part of any coven. The last time―well let's just say it didn't go too well."

Amelia shook her head. Tara had kept mostly to herself about her past throughout their affair, but Amelia couldn't really judge her. She had yet to tell Tara about her family and her father's wealth. It always seemed to change her relationships for the worse when she did. Of course, she wasn't really sure that she and Tara had much of a relationship in the traditional sense. About six months ago, Tara had come into Octavia's magic shop, where Amelia worked part time, and had shown an interest in both learning a little witchcraft and in Amelia. The two had soon―as in that very night―started having sex, a lot of sex. They'd managed to keep things pretty casual up to this point, but they were to that stage in their quasi-relationship when they needed either to start getting more serious or to end things—at least, that was how Amelia saw it.

Amelia wasn't sure which of those two possibilities would happen; to be honest, she wasn't even sure which one she _wanted_. The sex was good―sometimes even great―and Tara was very passionate, but Amelia felt like she was missing something with Tara.

Amelia saw that Tara was staring at her in the mirror. "Well, it's up to you, Tara. You know that. Octavia has asked for everyone she can get for the circle tonight, and it's for the thing I've been working on, so you know I _want_ you there."

"Oh―your _mysterious_ project," Tara said, rolling her eyes.

Amelia rolled her eyes back, "I would have told you about it―you know that―but the person who hired me wanted everything to be kept confidential. I had to sign a contract with him. Plus, you don't like to hear about witch stuff anyway—unless it's related to those defense spells you love so much."

Tara came up behind Amelia and rubbed her smooth shoulders, "I know. And I can't complain much. All the money your motha fuckin' boss gives you has taken me out to some real nice restaurants." Tara winked playfully at Amelia in the mirror.

Amelia, in turn, gave Tara a little swat on her naked bottom as her girlfriend turned away to go to the bathroom. Amelia took a moment to enjoy the view of Tara's beautiful body before she finished brushing her hair.

A few minutes later, Tara emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Amelia looked at her. "You know you don't have to come if you are gonna feel uncomfortable."

"No," Tara said, "I wanna be there. I gotta face my fears one day if I'm ever gonna get on with my life, and I _do_ wanna try to do that. And, of course, I want to be there for you too."

Amelia smiled at her lover and gave her a big kiss on the lips. Perhaps, a long-term relationship with Tara wasn't out of the cards, after all.

* * *

><p>Tara mingled pensively with the fifteen other witches who had gathered in the room to the side of Octavia's magic shop.<p>

The shop itself was filled to the brim with various ingredients, containers, and other paraphernalia for spells. Up front, there was also a token section for the tourists, complete with fake voodoo dolls and plastic shrunken heads. By contrast, the room that she was in now was spacious and uncluttered. There was a large design drawn in the middle of the wooden floor―similar to one she had seen in Marnie's shop―and the sight of it always made Tara cringe a bit. On shelves along the walls of the room was a large library of books, in which Amelia kept her nose planted for much of her spare time when she wasn't working in the shop itself.

Amelia had gone to the back storage room ten minutes earlier to speak with Octavia and, Tara assumed, her mysterious employer. Tara had a bad feeling, but she wanted―no needed―to move ahead without being so fucking scared all the time.

Six months earlier—after avoiding everything supernatural for a couple of months after the Marnie debacle—Tara had looked into witchcraft again for one reason and one reason only: self-defense against mother fuckin' vampires. Marnie or Antonia―or whoever that bitch had ended up being―had been screwed up, but she _had_ empowered Tara to understand that she didn't have to be a victim where those bloodsuckers were concerned.

Tara had been looking over her shoulder for the better part of a year now, wondering if she'd see that she-devil Pam there. Truth be told, Tara was just as nervous about being out at night as she was about participating in the coven's spell that evening. Tara liked being safely ensconced in her apartment or Amelia's apartment at night―_all_ night. She'd purposely moved a few of her own items into Amelia's home as well, knowing that she would then have the power to rescind any vampire's invitation.

Not for the first time, Tara thought about her involvement with Amelia. Certainly, the witch had been attractive to Tara, and they had begun a sexual relationship _very_ soon after meeting, but Tara knew she was holding back on Amelia. Tara was also honest enough with herself to admit that she was using the witch—at least in part. Amelia was talented and had taught Tara a lot about witchcraft, especially protection spells. And the best thing was that Amelia never asked questions―never pried into her past or personal life.

Tara appreciated _all_ those things, but she was getting restless, and to be honest, she was craving men again too. After Franklin Mott had raped her, Tara thought that she might not ever want another man again, but it seemed that time had healed at least that fear. Amelia was bisexual as well; in fact, one of her past paramours, a guy named Bob, was sending Tara a jealousy-laden glare even then.

Tara felt that Amelia wanted to start getting more serious, and that was _not_ something Tara wanted right then—maybe not ever again. Tara sighed. Part of coming to the coven meeting that night was so that she could talk to Octavia about training her a bit so that she wouldn't have to count on Amelia for that anymore. That would make breaking up with her just that much easier―at least if that is what happened. And―being honest with herself―Tara thought that it was only a matter of time before they did break up.

Tara shook her head as she thought about her fear of committing herself to anyone. She'd really loved Naomi, but after she'd returned to New Orleans following the fucking nightmare that had gone down in Bon Temps, she and Naomi couldn't make it work. Naomi didn't trust her anymore, and she had been too fucking focused on her fear that Pam might kill Naomi to let herself get truly close to her again. After a couple of weeks of trying, they'd broken up for good.

Before Naomi, Tara had just barely clung to her sanity after the Franklin thing. And before that, she'd had a string of one-night stands and destructive relationships—like the one she'd tried to have with Sam Merlotte. Tara silently cursed her mother for fucking up her life so much and then silently cursed herself for _letting_ her mother fuck up her life. Leaving Bon Temps the first time had been about her choosing a _new_ path, but Tara still felt as lost as ever. She had a momentary flash of Sookie and wished that she could talk everything over with her friend as they'd done so many times in the past, but she put that thought to the side. Sookie had chosen her own path as well.

Tara rolled her eyes at the still glaring Bob. What Tara _really_ thought she needed right then was a long-ass period of forced celibacy so that she couldn't use sex to try to make herself feel better―so that she'd be forced to deal with herself. Of course, the thought of that scared the fuck out of Tara, which is why she'd stayed with Amelia a little longer than she knew she should.

Tara shook her head, and to avoid Bob's continuing stare, she pulled out her cell phone to re-read the text she'd gotten earlier from Lafayette. She'd agreed to keep in communication with her cousin as long as he'd agreed to certain rules. Rule number one was that there was to be _no_ talk about witches, vampires, fairies or any other fucked up shit that went on in Bon Temps. Rule number two was _no_ talk about Sookie unless she was finally dead―and not just in a 'becoming a vampire way' either―or unless she'd finally given up vampires for good. Needless to say, there'd been absolutely _no_ fucking talk about Sookie between them. Tara shook her head in disgust at that thought. She still couldn't believe that Sookie would choose those bloodsuckers over their friendship.

In her heart of hearts, Tara loved Sookie and wanted for her to be safe, but she didn't want to know anything about her life since she was pretty certain it was still swirling around Dead and Deader, the two vampires she'd been fawning over when Tara had last seen her. How Sookie could forgive _either_ of them was a fucking mystery to her, but Tara was certain it had to do with the fucking blood they'd pumped into her.

So Lafayette and she basically just shared short emails or texts telling each other that they were alive. Two months ago, Lafayette had told Tara that he might be coming to New Orleans, but she'd vetoed the idea of them getting together. Tara didn't want to risk getting wrapped up in all the shit that she was sure was happening in her tiny hometown. Lafayette had also told her that he was engaged to Jesus, and Tara wanted to be happy with it, but Jesus was another fucked up super-fucking-natural, and Tara was worried for her cousin.

Tara's attention turned―as did everyone else's―to the doorway leading to the storage area as Octavia entered. The older woman moved with an air of power that every person there could feel. She seemed to hum with magic just as Antonia had. Amelia was next to her.

"Everyone take positions and begin centering yourselves," the older witch said. "Amelia will lead you."

Tara noticed Amelia looking at her nervously and tilted her head in question as she began to walk toward the circle.

Octavia headed Tara off. She looked at Tara closely. "Miss Thornton, I would like to speak with you for a moment, please."

Tara looked confused and tried to catch Amelia's eye, but her girlfriend was talking to someone else at that moment.

"Okay," Tara said apprehensively.

Octavia led Tara toward the back room, but stopped when they were in the short hallway. "Tara, there is someone who would like to speak to you in the back, but he wanted me to speak to you first. He wants for me to tell you that he means you no harm. He also wants for me to assure you that_ I _will conduct a spell on him if he tries to do you harm. And he wants me to tell you that he will _not_ try to stop you from leaving if you don't wish to speak to him."

Tara was getting very nervous, "Who the fuck is it?"

"It is I."

Tara heard the masculine voice, and her skin crawled. She turned toward the back room and saw Eric Northman standing there, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders just a little slumped.

"Oh―hell no!" Tara cried out.


	64. Chapter 63: Twisty Fate

[_**A/N: **_This may be today's only chapter because I have to do some major revisions on the next one. This one is a bit longer than usual, however. I **_will_ **work hard to get the next one to you today after I get back from work.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63: Twisty Fate<strong>

Tara backed off a step. Her voice trembling with both fear and anger, she said, "Oh my fucking God! Not again! _Fuck_!"

"Tara," Lafayette's voice said. "It's okay."

Tara watched as her cousin and Jesus stepped beside Eric. Lafayette's hands were held up in a calming gesture.

"Tara," Lafayette repeated, "he just wants to talks to ya, bitch―I promise."

"Oh hell no!" Tara said again. "I don't need this shit."

"Tara," Lafayette said, "please, hooker, just listen to him."

Eric spoke in a calm, even tone, "I will leave for a while if you would like to talk to your cousin without me here, Miss Thornton. But I would very much like to speak with you as well―if you will allow it."

Tara backed up another step.

"I do not intend you harm, Tara. And I regret the harm I _did_ intend you in the past. But―for Sookie's sake―I would like to speak with you now. If you do not want this, however, you can leave, or I will leave briefly."

Tara looked at Eric Northman with both fear and curiosity. She then looked into her cousin's begging eyes and then at Octavia.

Octavia spoke, "It is up to you, child. If you decide to speak to him, I will _guarantee_ your safety. He has told me of your history with him. The choice is yours."

Tara looked again at Eric. There was something different about him―something almost _human_ in his eyes. She nodded, "_Fine_, but I'm not talking to him without a big piece of fucking silver in my hand."

Eric chuckled, "I see why Sookie likes you so much, Miss Thornton." He bowed a bit and backed off to the far end of the storeroom, taking a seat there. His blue eyes studied Tara carefully as she looked at him with suspicion.

Octavia went over to one of her shelves and picked up what looked to be a thick silver bracelet. She brought it to Tara, who was still standing in the little hallway. Feeling a bit better about the situation, Tara entered the back room and hugged Lafayette, all while keeping a wary eye trained on Eric. Then Tara sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room as Eric, the silver grasped tightly in her hands.

Octavia looked at Jesus and Lafayette, "You should go in there now and prepare. Help Amelia teach everyone the chant, and tell them that we will begin in thirty minutes."

Lafayette looked at his cousin. "We'll talks later, hooker―if you's wants to." He gave her another quick hug and then left with Jesus.

Tara turned her focus onto Eric Northman fully as Octavia sat to her side.

"What could you possibly have to say to me, vampire?" Tara asked, the hatred now clear in her voice. "Or do you just wanna tell me that your spawn is still intending to kill me?"

Eric shook his head, "I have ordered Pam _not_ to harm you, Tara, and a vampire," he paused and chuckled a bit, "'spawn' cannot disobey his or her spawn-_er_."

"Then what the fuck could you have to say to me?" she asked again as Octavia sat quietly next to her.

"I wish to tell you that I am sorry," Eric began. "And I wish to say that you were _right_ about a great many things."

"What?" Tara's expression was both incredulous and skeptical.

Eric spoke in an even tone. "I remember what you said in Sookie's house that night after I climbed out of the cubby. You reminded Sookie that I had tricked her into taking my blood, that I had locked up and tortured Lafayette, and that I had allowed Russell to bite her. You reminded her of why she had hated me before."

"Yeah―what of it?" Tara asked crossly.

"You were right," Eric said with a shrug. "You were right about _all_ of it, except for one thing. Sookie didn't―as it turned out―hate me." He smiled a little. "You were right that she _should_ have hated me, however."

"Why is any of this important now?" Tara asked with bitterness in her tone.

Eric sighed, "Because I love Sookie, I would like to try to explain things. She would like to have you back in her life."

Tara shook her head. "I can't be around Sookie if she's gonna be around vamps. And nothing you fuckin' say would make me change my mind about you, you dead mother fucker!"

"Then there is no harm in listening," Eric said with a little smirk. "If you are unconvinced, then you can go on your way with my assurances that neither Pam nor I nor any other vampire with allegiance to this state will ever harm you again."

"Your assurances mean about as much to me as my momma's promises that she'd never take another drink."

"Still―will you hear me out?"

Tara crossed her arms and stared at the vampire. "Fine―but it's for _Sookie_."

"I would never think otherwise," Eric said with a twinkle in his eyes. "First, you were right that I tricked Sookie into drinking from me the first time she did so. Did she tell you how it happened?"

Tara nodded.

Eric smiled a bit, remembering it himself. "Octavia has told me that you have borrowed many of her books involving vampires and humans. You have read about blood ties then―correct?"

Tara nodded again.

"And, through your reading, you have become convinced that Bill and I tried to control Sookie through our blood ties with her—correct?"

"Yes," Tara said vehemently.

Eric nodded, "You were right in Bill's case, but he is now dead and gone by my own hand, so he will _never_ be able to harm Sookie or anyone she loves again."

Tara looked at Eric in surprise, "You killed Bill?"

Eric nodded again. "Yes, he was obsessed with controlling a telepath and having access to fairy blood. His time had come."

"And what about you? You got your blood into her too."

"Yes, I did," Eric nodded in agreement. "In your reading, Tara, did you come across information on a second kind of tie or of bonds?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah, but you're not fucking capable of either of those―I _know_ it."

"I once thought the same thing, but I was wrong. With Sookie, I was—_am_—capable, it turns out."

Tara shook her head, "I don't fuckin' believe you."

Eric answered, "Be that as it may, it _is_ true. I formed the second kind of tie with Sookie in Dallas. I loved her―even then."

"Then why the fuck would you give her to Russell like you did?"

"To save her life and to entrap Russell," Eric said as he sat forward a bit in his chair. "I took her blood without her consent, and I allowed Russell to do the same. Again, Sookie _should_ have hated me for that, but she did not." Eric sighed and shook his head. "She loved me too―you see. And she found a way to forgive me for taking her blood and for what I did to Lafayette. Your cousin, too, has forgiven me, and he and Jesus now work for me."

"Fucked up," Tara said scornfully, under her breath.

"Yes," Eric chuckled. "It _is_ fucked up―as you say. But in my defense concerning my past treatment of Lafayette―I will say that most vampires would have killed him outright for selling V. However, his acceptance of me now _is_ still quite surprising to me.

"As I said―fucked up," Tara reiterated.

Eric nodded and continued speaking, "So I _did_ trick Sookie into taking my blood, but I was unable to control her because of the kind of tie I'd inadvertently formed with her. I _did_ entrap your cousin, but I didn't kill him when I might have. And I _did_ give Sookie to Russell momentarily, but I did it to save her."

Tara rolled her eyes.

He chuckled ruefully. "I know―even _I_ don't think my defense sounds very strong."

Eric sighed. "I have been lucky in some ways―the biggest two being that I was unable to form the kind of tie I thought I wanted and that Sookie has such a forgiving heart. I may not deserve her, but I am thankful for her."

Tara was silent for several moments as she contemplated what Eric had said.

The vampire was the one to break the silence. "Did you know that Sookie broke _all_ her blood ties through a spell that Lafayette and Jesus did—not even a week after you left?"

"No," Tara gasped.

"She did," Eric confirmed, "partly―I think―because of your words to her that night in the Moon Goddess Emporium. You were right; she _could_ have died because of vampires and because of her love for Bill and myself on that night and on other nights―more nights than I wish to remember." Eric looked down at his feet.

Tara was looking at Eric with surprise as he continued, "I have a _very_ good memory, Miss Thornton. You said some quite unflattering things about me the last night I saw you, but you were right that I can be brutal. I _did_ use that man's heart as a―What did you so charmingly call it? Oh yes―a sippy cup." Eric chuckled a bit. "That one was funny, but true. I _am_ ruthless with enemies. And I am sorry for Sookie's sake that I once counted you as one. When you came at me with the stake in the Moon Goddess Emporium, I _was_ going to bite you."

Eric sighed, "But I had also recognized your scent from Russell's mansion, and I knew that you had helped Sookie escape from there and then had taken her to the hospital after Bill attacked her in the van. So I was," Eric paused, "_torn_ about biting you. You may not believe me, but I did_ not_ intend to kill you that night."

"What _did_ you intend?" Tara asked sarcastically. "You were definitely coming fangs first."

"I know," Eric said honestly, "and I _would_ have hurt you. Even in that moment, I was trying to figure out what I was going to do to get out of irrevocably harming you, Lafayette, and Jesus that evening. You see, when Sookie was gone to the fairy realm for that year, I'd formed a little informal truce with Lafayette and Jesus, and when they were with the witch I had been ordered to stop by Bill, I was at a bit of a loss. And―_of course_―Bill had told me that I could not actually _kill_ the witch either, so I was in a fucking quandary that night! I needed to scare the witch into stopping her necromancy―and she wasn't fucking cooperating, by the way. I also needed to break up the coven without killing anyone, and I especially needed to avoid doing any lasting harm to anyone Sookie cared for so that she wouldn't fucking hate me―anymore than she already seemed to, that is."

"Well―poor fuckin' baby," Tara piped in.

Eric chuckled and quipped, "_Yes_, I was."

Tara rolled her eyes again.

Eric smirked, "Looking back, Marnie's curse that night was the best thing that could have happened for multiple reasons. It got Sookie to look at me in a new way and to acknowledge her developing feelings for me, and it got me out of what Sookie would term a clusterfuck that night at the Moon Goddess." Eric sat back in his chair and chuckled louder. "Fucked up _all_ around―as you might say."

Tara couldn't help herself and chuckled with him a bit before policing her reaction. "_None_ of this makes me actually believe that you're capable of loving Sookie."

Eric nodded, "I'll tell you more then. After Sookie had broken her ties with Bill and me―as well as the beginning of a bond we had made while I had amnesia―she took some time to assess her feelings. I remember something else you said that last night in the Moon Goddess Emporium. You told Sookie this: 'You have such fucking rose-colored glasses on when it comes to those undead motherfuckers. You'd better take those the fuck off right now, or you are gonna be even deader than they are!'"

Eric chuckled, "You _do_ have a way with words, Miss Thornton―one that rivals even Pam's―and Sookie listened seriously to your words that night. In removing the ties and bond, she did _indeed_ take off her rose-colored glasses. And she took the time to think about whether Bill or I had been controlling her. She learned about vampire ties and bonds for herself." Eric grinned, "And then, my amazing Sookie decided to put both Bill and myself through our paces, designing ways to make sure that we were not lying to her so that she could decide what she wanted for her life without deceptions or ulterior motives tainting it. In the end, I passed the test and Bill did not."

"You?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Yes―unbelievably," Eric smiled. "She realized I loved her―blood and telepathy or not. And the biggest miracle was that she loved me back." He smiled wider and shook his head as Tara looked at him in disbelief. "I realize it is difficult to fathom how someone like her would choose someone like me, but—again—I am lucky." He paused. "You said that you know of vampire bonds, Tara?"

Tara nodded.

"Well, as you know, Sookie is part fairy, and fairies have their own bonds. Sookie, unbeknownst to herself or to me, created such a bond between us. And that bond would not have happened if we _both_ didn't love one another or if there was any deception between us. The fairy bond is like the vampire bond in this way."

Tara gasped in surprise, not knowing what to believe now.

Eric continued, "Sookie and I decided to re-bond, Tara. We exchanged blood three times and made a permanent vampire bond to go right along with the fairy bond, which was permanent after only one exchange. And then we were married in the vampire way—pledged." He held up his ring and smiled, "You see―Sookie has marked me as hers."

Tara studied the ring and Eric for a moment. She saw that he looked a little sad despite his smile. "Then what the fuck is wrong?" she asked perceptively. "And where _is_ Sookie anyway?"

Eric sighed. "_That_ is what tonight is all about, Tara. Did you know Sookie's cousin, Hadley?"

"Sure," Tara responded.

"Well, Hadley ran away with her child—a boy named Hunter—and Sookie and I tracked them down. Bill was also trying to get to Hadley to use her as a kind of replacement until he could get his grip and blood into Sookie again. We went to get Hadley, but there were fairies there. The fairies took both Hadley and Sookie."

Tara watched as the look on Eric's face became almost tortured as he went on. "Sookie knew that the fairies could not take them to their realm unless she and Hadley agreed to go, so she made a deal with the fairies. The fairies left behind the child and myself in," he paused, "_relative_ safety in exchange for Sookie and Hadley's going voluntarily. They have been gone since November―about two weeks after you left."

"Fuck," Tara said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Fuck indeed," Eric said quietly. "I have been looking for ways to get to Sookie since then—to get to both of them—and tonight, Octavia is going to try to open a fairy portal for me so that I can go get them. Your paramour, Amelia, has been helping in my research into fairies. She didn't know that you knew me or Sookie. She knew only that you didn't like vampires, so she made sure not to mention that her employer these last eight months was one. Beyond that, she had signed a confidentiality agreement, so I assure you, there was no deception on her part."

Tara nodded; her expression was a mixture to wariness and revelation. "And you're gonna go there and fuckin' get her."

"Yes," Eric said, "that is the plan."

"And you actually fuckin' apologized_ to me_?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I did."

"And you did that because you know Sookie wants to have a relationship with me? And you want to give her that?"

"Yes," Eric answered simply. "I want my wife to be happy in every way that she can be. And she speaks about losing your friendship with regret."

Tara and Eric stared silently at each other for a full minute. Tara looked down at her feet and then back up at Eric. When she did, her expression was one of contrition. "What if I don't deserve to be her friend anymore?"

Her eyes grew angry and confrontational, but Eric could tell that her anger was no longer directed at him.

"I don't fuckin' deserve her," Tara said. "I didn't even talk to her before I left; I didn't even know that she was gone again. But I swear I didn't quit thinkin' about her."

"I know," Eric said, sitting forward.

The last thing that Eric ever expected to be doing in his long life was to be talking Tara Thornton, a person who hated him, down from the proverbial fucking cliff, but in that moment, it was Sookie's voice he heard in his head. After Debbie Pelt had taken and almost killed Sookie, they spent several days at their cabin, refueling in each other. On their second night there, Sookie had spoken at length about Tara. Part of Eric hadn't understood why Sookie would wish to remain friends with someone who judged her so harshly and seemed to be wrapped up only in her own self-interests, but Sookie—in her quintessential and fucking brilliant way—had set him straight. She'd told him that to _really_ love someone meant forgiving him or her when he or she FUBAR'ed—or 'fucked up beyond all recognition.'

He had laughed at her expression—one which she'd heard from the mind of Terry Bellefleur.

Eric could not forget that Sookie had forgiven him _every_ single time he'd FUBAR'ed as he learned to accept the fact that he was in love with her. Most importantly, she'd forgiven him for biting her without her permission and for allowing Russell to do the same. Eric studied his wife's friend. Certainly her actions had 'bitten' his wife, but had they harmed her any worse than his own?

Eric smiled ruefully. "I am not sure that either one of us _really_ deserves her, but she wants us, so that is the way it should be."

Tara looked up at him with some surprise in her eyes.

Eric's voice became quiet. "Sookie told me that you used to stand up for her when other children taunted her."

"Hell yeah!" Tara said with gumption. "They weren't no better than her. And she _always_ stood by me—every time my mama drank too much or I needed to leave the house for a while."

"She told me that you were one of only four people that she felt consistent love from when she was growing up—Gran, Jason, Lafayette, and you."

"She loved me as well," Tara said as a tear slid down her face. "Those were the people that loved me too, and Sookie gave me more than half of them."

"Can I ask you a question, Miss Thornton?" Eric asked.

She nodded.

"Did you always hate vampires?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean—I didn't really like Bill Compton when I met him, and I was scared of Sookie gettin' in deep with him and other vamps."

Eric sat forward with interest. "_Why_ did you not like Bill?"

"Shifty," Tara answered simply.

Eric laughed. "I could have used you on my payroll. I just thought he was a dumbass."

"Oh―he was that too," Tara smirked.

"And me? What was your first impression of me?"

"Well—the first time I saw you, you were in Merlotte's to collect Bill, and you scared the mother fuck out of _everyone_."

Eric laughed, "Ah—the night I was looking to confirm who burned Malcolm's nest." He nodded his head. "I suppose I did seem rather," he paused, "_abrupt_ that night. And then, of course, the next time you heard my name was probably in the context of Lafayette's situation?"

Tara nodded.

"Despite your suspicions of vampires, you still became involved with Mott?"

Tara cringed. "He made me feel good about myself—at least for about five minutes."

"And then he violated you?" Eric asked, his voice low.

Tara nodded again.

Eric looked at her closely. "This kind of cowardly act is often associated with Vikings, but my father did _not_ abide it, nor did I." He sighed. "You were weaker than Mott—physically?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah—he was a fuckin' vampire."

"_Was_?" Eric asked with a smirk.

Tara's countenance turned to momentary panic, but seeing Eric's expression, she nodded. "Yes—_was_."

Eric nodded back. "Then, it was _you_ who were the stronger one in the end."

Tara took in Eric with narrowed eyes. "I'm _glad_ I ended him. And after that, I wanted to end _every_ motha fuckin' vampire I came across."

Eric returned her scrutinous look. "You are aware of the existence of Weres?"

Tara nodded.

Eric sighed. "A thousand years ago, my family and my village were overrun by a group of Weres who were controlled by a vampire―Russell Edgington. After I was turned and I learned more about Weres—about the men who could become beasts―I hated them _all_. I could think only of the acts of _some_ of them—those who tore out the throats of my family." He paused. "I spent more than three hundred years hating an entire race of beings."

Something about Eric's words took hold of Tara. "What happened?"

Eric smiled a half-smile. "Eventually—I grew the fuck up."

Tara chuckled.

Eric joined her. "It can be very difficult to change, Miss Thornton. And I can be stubborn, I'm afraid."

Tara looked over at him. "Then you and Sookie are quite a pair. She can be more stubborn than anyone I know."

Eric's look turned wistful. "Yes―_especially_ concerning those whom she loves."

Tara nodded as another tear drifted from her eye. "Yes, especially those."

The two were quiet for a few moments.

Eric finally spoke, "Tonight when you arrived, I immediately recognized your scent." He sighed. "The longer I live, Miss Thornton, the longer I think that fate is a twisty―and yes, fucked up―thing. The last time you saw me, I was trying to destroy a witch, and now another one is trying to help me get to Sookie. Fate also allowed me to connect with Sookie―in every way I think is possible to connect with another being―right before it decided to fucking separate us. However, it _did_ put her into my path to begin with. So my attitude about fate right now is understandably," he paused, "complicated."

Eric continued, "Perhaps fate―in its fucked up way―put you into my path tonight so that I could tell you now that I am sorry―both for almost biting you that night and for what other vampires have done to you in the past. Perhaps, it was so that I could assure you that I love and cherish your friend or so that I could tell you that one of Sookie's biggest regrets is no longer having you in her life. Or maybe fate just likes to toy with the _both_ of us, Miss Thornton. I don't fucking know."

Tara scrutinized the vampire in front of her. He looked tired. He looked like a man who really did love her friend, and he looked like someone who was ready to go to hell and back to try to get her.

"Fate does like fuckin' with me," Tara agreed. "I thought that I wouldn't believe one motha fuckin' word out of your mouth, but I do. I believe all of them."

"Fate _can_ be a bitch," Eric smirked.

Tara got up, "I'm keepin' this on me." She held up the silver.

"I would expect nothing else," Eric smirked.

Tara stopped in the doorway. "I still don't like you."

Eric chuckled. "I am not particularly fond of you either, Miss Thornton."

She smirked back at him. "You are married to one of the best people I have ever known and the best friend I have ever had. You can call me Tara." With that, she turned and went to join the circle.

* * *

><p>Eric smiled at Octavia, "That went a lot better than I thought it would."<p>

Octavia laughed, "Well―it helped that you weren't threatening to bite the poor girl, Northman." The witch's face grew serious. "Are you ready? There is only an hour until dawn now."

Eric nodded, "It will be enough time to tell. Either it will work and I will go to the fairy realm, or it won't." He picked up his sword, which he'd concealed before speaking to Tara. He strapped it to his back.

Octavia handed Eric the cooler Lafayette and Jesus had brought, "Sorry, I don't have anything to warm that much blood with. I have only a small microwave."

Eric took the cooler from her, "It will be fine." He laughed a bit to himself as he remembered how he'd finally had to confess to Pam that he had been involved in funding the development of synthetic human blood for vampires. She'd not spoken to him for three days. Then she had given him a list of complaints about the taste and texture of TruBlood to pass along to the scientists responsible for it. She'd also given him an ultimatum to fix it.

Now―in his hands―he held the first-ever synthetic fairy blood. As he picked up the three liter container, he prayed two things. First, he prayed that it would _not_ get him drunk. Sookie's blood never had―unless he counted those strange shared day/night dreams they'd had after beginning the bond each time. But Claudine's blood had _definitely_ gotten him drunk. But he knew that TruBlood did not give him the kind of rush that human blood used to give him, and he hoped that principle held to synthetic fairy blood too.

Second, he hoped that it would be enough. He'd guessed that Bill must have taken one and a half to two liters of blood from Sookie that day in the van, based upon the trauma that her body had been in according to Lafayette's, Jason's and Alcide's descriptions. He figured that he'd take three liters of the synthetic blood since—like TruBlood—it was not likely to be as potent as real blood.

Eric unscrewed the lid, closed his eyes, and then drank down the whole bottle. There was little taste to it, but his body accepted it as it always had TruBlood. He felt a little surge―but he was not drunk as he'd been after draining Claudine. He sighed with relief and looked at Octavia, "I am ready."

Octavia led him out into the main room of her store. The witches were already sitting in the circle, and all of them looked up to take in the vampire who strode in next to their leader. There were some audible gasps, including from Tara, as she took in Eric with his sword. She gripped Lafayette's hand tightly so that she could stop herself from running out. In her other hand, she gripped the silver just as tightly.

Octavia spoke, "Today, I need your help to send this vampire to another world so that he can find the woman he loves. I will need pure energy here, so any of you who do _not_ want to help him in his quest should go. You may leave now with no judgment from me, and remember, I will feel it if your energy is tainted with prejudice against this vampire."

Three witches rose from the circle and said rushed apologies as they quickly left the shop.

"Good," Octavia smiled, looking around at everyone else. "That took care of _that_." She took her place in the circle and gestured for Eric to stand inside. "Good luck, Northman," she said. And with that, she called for everyone to join hands and begin chanting.


	65. Chapter 64: Exchange

**[A/N: Okay - I managed this one today, but I'm behind with tomorrow's chapters now. I will try to get caught up, but no promises of two tomorrow. That said, this is another long one.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64<strong>**: Exchange**

For a minute or two, nothing seemed to happen, but then the room began to brighten and the floor beneath Eric began to shimmer. He looked down at his feet, and then suddenly they were bare, and it looked like he was standing on water. His clothing was different too. Instead of the black garments he had been wearing, he had on light tan linen pants and a tunic of a slightly lighter color. Eric reached behind his back, feeling for his sword, but he did not find it there.

Eric heard chuckling and turned around to face the person making the noise. A distinguished-looking fairy stood before him, his light golden hair shining in the sun. Eric looked at him warily as the fairy continued laughing―not maniacally as Claudette had done, but what Eric could only describe as _jovially_.

"She said you would come, but I admit that I didn't totally believe her. I didn't think you would find a way. I suppose I should have never underestimated your love for my great-granddaughter," Niall said, still chuckling.

"_Who_ said I would come? Sookie? Where is she?" Eric looked around.

Niall shook his head a little sadly, "No―not Sookie."

Eric inhaled deeply, "I smell her here. She was here recently."

Niall nodded, "Yes, quite recently. She was here looking in on _you_―as a matter of fact—but I think you know that already."

Eric moved quickly so that he was in front of Niall. His fangs clicked into place. "Where is Sookie?" Eric snarled, trying to use his nose to pick up her trail.

Finding it, he turned from Niall and began to follow it; however, Niall sent a ball of magic Eric's way that effectively stopped the vampire in his tracks, though it did not hurt him.

"Let me go!" Eric demanded. "I need to get to Sookie—_now_!"

"I cannot allow you to do that," Niall said, shaking his head. "If I do, I'm afraid my great-granddaughter would _never_ forgive me." He walked over to Eric, who was struggling against the magic that was holding him.

"If you leave this 'in-between' place and try to pass fully into the fairy realm, you _will_ die, vampire. There is a powerful spell around all of the borders of Faerie, and if a vampire breaches our world, he or she will be burned in seconds. The fairy blood that you ingested will keep you alive and safe in this place; however, it will wear off before long and you will have to go back to your own realm. I'm afraid that I _cannot_ let you go to Sookie."

Eric scrutinized the fairy in front of him, "You said that Sookie is your great-granddaughter?"

"Yes," Niall answered. "Now―I am going to let you loose so that you can sit with me and talk for a while until you must go back. I would like to get to know my great-granddaughter's chosen one a little. But I'm afraid you cannot stay too long."

Eric looked beyond the fairy toward Sookie's trail.

Niall chuckled, "I will _not_ let you follow, vampire. You would not survive it, and your death would do Sookie and Hunter only harm."

"I _need_ to get to her," Eric said with desperation in his voice. "Please. I cannot come all the way here and then not have her and Hunter's mother with me when I go back."

Niall walked over to the immobilized vampire and patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "That is exactly what you _must_ do, Mr. Northman―though I know it will be difficult for you to do it." Niall gestured toward the bank next to the pool, "Will you join me?"

With one last glance down Sookie's path, Eric nodded, knowing he had little choice in the matter and wanting to hear what Niall had to say. Perhaps he could convince the fairy to bring Sookie to him if he couldn't go to her.

"Excellent," Niall said, releasing Eric from his magical hold.

The fairy went to sit next to the pool and Eric joined him. The vampire asked, "Where are we? You said we are in an 'in-between' place. What does that mean? Are we not in the fairy realm?"

"Almost," Niall said with a smile. "As I said, this is a space in-between our worlds. Here, time is _not_ different between them, so when you go back to your realm, you will not have lost any time with my great-great grandson. If that were not the case, vampire, I would _not_ have let you in. Your son requires you in his life too much right now, young one. And your and Sookie's paths are destined to drift away from each other for a time."

Eric looked at Niall in question. "So here I am losing no time with Hunter?"

"That is true," the fairy assured. "In this place, time is the same between our realms."

"How is that even possible?" Eric asked.

Niall chuckled, "I have no idea, but I know it to be true."

Eric couldn't hold in his sigh of relief as he thought of Hunter. At least he was not missing huge gaps of his son's life. He looked back to Sookie's trail and fought the impulse to try to speed after her.

As if reading his thought, Niall chuckled. "You are not _that_ fast, vampire."

Unconsciously, Eric ran his fingertips over the grass; he was startled when his fingers seemed to charge with some kind of magic. He felt Sookie presence very strongly in that moment, and his emotional connection with his wife through their vampire bond stirred a bit with each movement of his fingers.

Niall spoke in a voice full of wonder, "It_ is _amazing to watch."

"What?" Eric asked.

"The way your bond—or I should say bonds—with my great-granddaughter work. I have been alive much longer than you, and I have _never_ seen anything like it before."

"I can almost feel Sookie's emotions here," Eric said, still running his hands across the tops of the grass blades. "They're," he closed his eyes, "just out of reach, but I feel her presence strongly."

"She was sitting where you are sitting earlier. And she was also moving her hands over the grass―just as you are doing now―even as she saw you in the pool," he gestured toward the water.

"Saw me through this?" Eric asked, gesturing toward the water where he had entered the realm.

"Yes―and do _not_ pretend that _you_ did not see her as well. Your connection with each other is quite magnificent. I would not have thought you able to pass your emotions and gifts through the pool, but―then again―I ought not to have been surprised. After all, the bond between you worked to keep her alive even when she was inside Faerie, a place where no vampire has ever been." Niall reached out his hand for Eric's. "May I?"

Eric took the fairy's hand with some reluctance, but as soon as he did, he saw the pool change shapes and then show him a sleeping Hunter. Eric smiled as he looked at his boy, safely tucked into his bed with Odin and the cat sleeping next to him and Dino cuddled into his chest. There was a little pool of drool on Hunter's pillow. Eric was able to see Batanya as well, whom he had told to stay closer to Hunter since he was not there.

Eric asked, "This is how Sookie saw me last night?"

"Yes," Niall confirmed, "but you should _not_ have been able to see her watching you; you should not have been able to feel each other's emotions or share your strengths. _That_ is new—even to me."

"_Everything_ is possible," Eric chanted in a whisper as he continued watching Hunter.

"So it seems with you two," Niall said as he dropped Eric's hand. The image in the pool disappeared, and Eric looked back at the fairy.

"What did you mean that I was able to keep her alive? Is that what I was feeling about five months ago―when I felt her calling to me for strength."

Niall nodded, "Yes. She had just been force-fed the light fruit."

Eric stiffened.

"Do not worry, vampire. Her body―because of your fairy bond―rejected the fruit completely. She was willing to die rather than do something that would permanently take her from you. She _would_ have died if it had not been for your strength keeping her alive until I could get to her and heal her with my magic."

"She's okay now?"

"When last she was here, she had recovered her strength―thanks in no small part to what you sent to her through the pool."

The two were silent for a moment.

Niall finally spoke, "Tell me―_how_ did you get here? I'm afraid that I cannot read the answer from your thoughts. However, I cannot believe you would have taken enough blood from Jason, and I can see that you did not take it from the boy. And ingesting a large amount of fairy blood is the _only_ way your body could have passed here—well, _that_ and an invitation, of course." He winked at Eric.

"I used synthetic fairy blood, created from Jason's DNA. It is similar to TruBlood, which is the synthetic human blood vampires can eat. And a witch coven created a pathway for me to come through, a portal."

"Fascinating," Niall said. "And very clever. But though the witches and the blood showed you the way, it was I who allowed you in. You see, a fairy must _always_ give an outsider permission to come here."

"How did Bill Compton, the other vampire, get here then?" Eric asked a question of his own. "I did not believe the blood alone would be enough. Did he not pass through the portal near the cemetery in Bon Temps?"

"You are _very_ clever indeed, Mr. Northman. Or may I call you Eric?"

Eric nodded warily.

"Oh," Niall said. "I am being rude. My name is Niall Brigant, and as you surmised, I am Sookie's great-grandfather. Now―let's see―the vampire, Bill Compton, _had_ taken _much_ of my great-granddaughter's blood, but you are right; that was not enough. However, it was not the portal alone that brought him to this place. I also called him here."

"But he talked to Claudine," Eric said.

"Yes―my daughter. That was an error, I'm afraid. I did not know that Claudine would be here." Niall paused. "I meant to bring Mr. Compton to this place when he would find himself _quite_ alone. I knew that he would follow the scent of fairies into the realm where he would be instantly killed."

Eric smirked, "You would have led him to his death."

"Indeed," Niall said without remorse. "He hurt my great-granddaughter, so when I saw the opportunity, I attempted to arrange for his demise. Unfortunately, Claudine happened to be here that day—unbeknownst to me. Bill found her and convinced her to answer questions about Sookie. The power of Sookie's blood wore off, and he was sent back to the human realm—_before_ he could be killed, sadly enough."

"Compton died by my sword," Eric reported.

Niall nodded. "I have seen the hurt he caused my great-granddaughter in her thoughts. I am glad you finished him."

There were several moments of silence between them.

"Claudine was your daughter," Eric said soberly.

"Yes," Niall said.

"Do you know that she also died at my hands?" Eric asked, knowing that his fate lay in the hands of Niall in that moment.

"She is dead because of a series of events that led her to be in your hands, young one," Niall said evenly. "You were the agent but not the cause."

Eric nodded, "Still―I am sorry for killing Sookie's kinswoman and your child. In my incapacitated state, I was unable to resist her scent."

The two were silent for several more moments.

"Why have you not tried to attack _me_, vampire?" Niall asked with a twinkle in his eye. "You _must_ smell me, and I have been doing nothing to mask my scent from you for the last several minutes."

Eric looked at Niall, "There are two reasons. The first is that I do not wish to be drunk on fairy blood."

Niall chuckled, "_Very_ wise, vampire. And the second?"

Eric shook his head, "You do not smell that good to me―to be frank. For a long time—ever since we first bonded—I have thirsted for none but my mate."

Niall laughed heartily. "Fascinating! To imagine! A vampire that does not covet a fairy's blood―that finds the smell unappetizing!"

"Sorry," Eric said with a smirk.

Niall smiled. "It is clear that you are a good mate for my great-granddaughter. And a good father to my great-great-grandson. There is _much_ precious cargo in your hands, vampire."

Eric nodded and spoke seriously, "I know." He contemplated for a moment. "Can you tell me _why_ Sookie isn't here? Can you tell me why she did not use this pool to come back to me?"

Niall smiled at Eric sadly. "She wanted to. I watched her heart break when she chose not to."

"_Chose_." Eric whispered.

"Yes―she chose. She did what I could not; she went to try to save her cousin, Hadley."

"Why are you not helping her?" Eric asked.

"I cannot. Both a treaty with my enemies, who have Hadley, and magic prevent me," Niall said ruefully.

"When will she be back? Can I wait for her here?"

Niall smiled. "You may wait for the fairy blood to wear off, but then you must go."

Eric said passionately, "I will drink more synthetic blood and return."

Niall shook his head, "You are needed at your home by Hunter."

Eric shook his head, "No―Hunter will understand. And you told me that time is no longer against me here. So I want to be here when Sookie comes back; I feel," he paused, "so much closer to her in this place."

Niall shook his head, "I'm afraid I must stop you from staying here, Eric. I will _not_ call you again into this realm. _She_ has told me that Hunter needs you. He will be facing danger soon, and it will be necessary for you to be there with him."

"Is Hunter alright?" Eric asked, looking nervously at the pool.

"Yes, for the time being, he is fine, and if you return as you should, you will be with him before the danger comes―I've been told."

"Then _after_ the danger passes, I will come back."

Niall shook his head sadly. "The danger for you and for Hunter will not pass for quite some time. And if you leave Hunter, then _she_ is not certain that he will survive." Niall sighed deeply. "And if Sookie returns before she is supposed to, you _and_ she will both die. Sookie must remain here for a while, and you will return to your realm. You _must_ both endure your separation in order to protect your family, young one."

"Who―_who_ is telling you these things? Who is this '_she_' that you have mentioned several times now? What do you mean that both Sookie and I will die if we are not separated?"

"I do not know myself the answer to your last question," Niall said a bit sadly. "_She_ often limits what she will tell me as well. And as for who the 'she' is, I cannot say. She has forbidden it. However," Niall said with a smile returning to his voice, "you _will_―I imagine―figure it out for yourself soon enough. You are actually quite clever."

Eric looked toward the path of Sookie's scent, "Will Sookie be okay?"

"I do not know," Niall said, also looking worriedly at the trail. "She still doesn't have much control over her powers, but she is learning and she has much raw power."

Eric nodded and brushed his hands along the grass again. "Do you know how long I have left here?" he asked quietly, wanting to prolong his time as much as he could.

"You still have a little while," Niall said with a twinkle in his eye.

At that moment, Eric felt a strange sensation coming from the fairy bond. In his human days, he'd once had the air knocked out of his body when he'd taken a fall from a horse. Now—it felt as if all the air had been knocked from the fairy bond. "She's in trouble," Eric said fearfully. Unable to stop himself, Eric began to stand, but Niall's magic pulled him back down.

The fairy closed his eyes. "I cannot tell. She is in the confines of Mab's castle, and I cannot monitor her there. And she is not communicating with Claude at this time either."

"I _know_ she's in trouble," Eric said with desperation in his voice. "Please—Let. Me. Go."

"You would _not_ help her that way, vampire," Niall said sternly. "But there may be a way for you to aid Sookie—_if_ you will listen to me and calm yourself."

Eric looked in the direction of Sookie's path but then nodded and turned to Niall. "How?"

Niall picked up a cup and filled it in the pool. He handed it to Eric. "Drink. This might help."

"I can't drink this," Eric said, looking at the water, though he instinctually licked his lips.

"Truly amazing," Niall remarked softly, having noticed Eric's reaction. "I think you _can_ drink this, and I think it _will_ make you feel closer to Sookie; moreover, _if_ you can drink, the water will bolster the fairy bond. As you know, the fairy bond enables you and Sookie to fuel each other. If she is in trouble, she may need you to help her by passing her your strength."

"Why doesn't she just call it like she did before?" Eric asked, still looking at the water as if drinking it were an impossibility.

"She may be _unable_ to call your strength as she did before," Niall said quietly. "She may be incapacitated."

Without any more hesitation, Eric brought the water to his lips and gulped the liquid. He closed his eyes, waiting to see how the water would affect him.

He felt the fairy bond become stronger; the vampire bond also enlivened, and through them, he felt Sookie's fear. "You were right. I feel her emotions now." His eyes popped open. "She's afraid! She's literally paralyzed with fear!"

Niall spoke firmly, "Then send her your strength, vampire, and knock her out of her paralysis. Send her your love. It will remind her from whence to draw her magic."

Eric didn't question Niall. He closed his eyes and sent his strength and all of the love he felt for his wife through their fairy and vampire bonds. At first, he felt nothing, but after a few moments, he felt an answering surge from Sookie. He sighed with relief, knowing that she'd 'woken' up from her fear. After a few more moments, he felt a surge of love coming to him through the vampire bond—answering him. He felt her gratefulness. But most of all, he felt her power. "She feels me," Eric said in a low voice.

"Of course she does," Niall mused. "I feel the magic traveling between you now." The fairy had also closed his eyes. "It is truly magnificent."

Niall handed Eric another full glass of water. "Drink."

Eric quickly obeyed and sent Sookie another surge of his power.

Niall watched the vampire weaken himself through his empowerment of his great-granddaughter. The fairy couldn't hold back either his smile or his feeling of pride as he watched Eric's concentration. Finally, after several minutes, Eric relaxed and opened his eyes. The fairy noticed that the vampire seemed to be panting a little, so he gave him a third cup of the healing water. "One more," Niall said softly, "this time to strengthen _yourself_."

Eric nodded gratefully and drank down the water. Then he spoke. "I don't know what just happened, but Sookie seems to be okay now."

Niall patted Eric's arm. "Good. You have done well. Now rest for a while, child."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Niall could feel that Eric was still sending his bonded his love, and he could also feel love being returned to Eric, but the magic between them was no longer surging. It had calmed and steadied, and Eric had calmed with it.

Finally, Niall spoke. "I loved Sookie's great-grandmother, my Viola, just as you love your mate. I bonded with her as you have with Sookie."

Eric opened his eyes and took in the stately fairy.

"Well," Niall qualified, "not _quite_ as you two did. She was human, of course, so our bond did not produce the powerful," he paused, "_effects_ that yours does. Still, it was very profound to me."

Eric nodded.

"Viola was beautiful like Sookie. They have the same eyes, you know," he winked, "and the same fire in those eyes."

Eric couldn't hold in his own smile, "Sookie's fire is the most beautiful thing in my world. I _cannot_ lose it. I won't."

"As was her great-grandmother's fire to me," Niall said with a twinkle in his eyes. He reached behind him and grabbed a piece of wood. He handed it to Eric.

It was a type that the vampire had never seen before, but Eric immediately recognized the color as being one of the many shades he'd found in his mate's eyes. The wood was almost as dark as walnut and felt of similar strength.

"It is called carlottan," Niall said. "It is the wood that we make most of our furnishings from in Faerie." The fairy smiled and then continued his previous line of conversation. "I spent many years with Viola and my son—our Earl."

"Sookie's grandfather, who was married to Adele," Eric said.

"Yes," Niall confirmed. He chuckled. "It is funny, vampire, but you and I share a common interest―other than my great-granddaughter and my great-great-grandson, that is." He gestured toward the wood. "My grandfather taught me to create things with wood, and over the years, it has become my chief pastime." He smiled. "Before I had to leave my son to return to this world in order to keep him safe, I taught him some of my craft, and you, I believe, were responsible for repairing his work, the part of his legacy that was inherited by Sookie."

Eric returned the smile even as he continued to monitor his bonds with Sookie, "It was _good_ work. You taught your son well."

Niall nodded, "And now you are teaching my great-great-grandson well."

Eric nodded proudly, "Hunter has a talent for it; now, I understand that talent is―at least in part—because of hereditary."

Niall's look became more serious. "You are―as I said before―a _good_ father to the boy, much better than his genetic father."

Eric scoffed at the mention of Remy.

Niall chuckled and then spoke in a serious tone, "I have scoured my books of magic and the records of my people, Eric. I have consulted wise men, whom I trust, but none of us can figure out a way to make it possible for you and Sookie to have a child of your own."

Eric was surprised and taken aback by the topic. He shook his head, "It is my biggest regret that I cannot father a child for Sookie. She would be a wonderful mother, and she has given up _much_ to be my mate."

"She has gained _more_," Niall said confidently. "Just watching your bonds today, I see what all she has gained. But I do not deny the fact that I had hoped there would be a way for you two to reproduce." Niall smiled, "Imagining such a child is," Niall paused, "_gratifying_ – especially given the fact that he always looks a little like me when I imagine him."

Eric couldn't help but to chuckle. He went to hand the wood back to Niall.

The fairy shook his head. "I have placed a spell on this wood so that you may take it with you. Carlottan is a symbol of eternity for my people and of everlasting blessings. Perhaps, you can work it into one of the pieces you are making for my great-granddaughter or my great-great-grandson."

Eric nodded, "I will."

Niall exhaled audibly, "It is time, Eric."

Eric looked around apprehensively. "But what if Sookie needs me again?"

Niall sighed. "Trust her, Eric. Trust that you have given her enough strength. And trust that she will use it to good effect."

Eric looked at Niall with certainty in his eyes. "I _do_ trust her."

Niall smiled. "You are right to trust in _each other_. It has been nice to meet you, Eric Northman. I hope we will meet again."

With those words, Eric felt himself somewhat disconnect from his body. He touched the grass beneath his free hand one last time, but then felt that grass turn hard and cold as the wooden floors of Octavia's shop came under his fingers. Eric was still sitting, but he saw that his clothing was once again as it was before, and he felt the weight of his sword on his back. Instead of seeing Niall before him, his eyes fell onto Octavia, Lafayette, Jesus, Tara, and Amelia, who were now looking at him like he was an alien.

"You're back already?" Jesus asked.

Eric nodded and stood up.

"Where's Sookie?" Tara asked.

Eric shook his head sadly. "I could not go to her. She is trying to save her cousin Hadley, and I was stopped at a crossroads of sorts by her great-grandfather—a fairy named Niall. I could go no further without dying, and I could wait only as long as the fairy blood was potent enough to keep me there. But while there, I was able to give her my strength, and before I left, she felt very," he paused, "_powerful_ to me." Eric closed his eyes and focused on the feelings he'd felt from Sookie in his last moments next to the pool. She would be alright; she _had_ to be.

Tara looked at Eric strangely and then yelled out, "Oh my fuckin' god! You are in the fuckin' sun, you fuckin' idiot!" Out of instinct, Tara began to chant one of the shielding spells that Amelia had taught her, trying to protect Eric from the sun's rays.

Eric felt Tara's magic and chuckled, "It is okay, Tara. While in the fairy world, I drank some of the water. I think it helped me to absorb some of Sookie's gifts like before." He quickly added for the benefit of those that didn't know, "When Sookie was with me, I was able to stay in the sun for a bit of time in the early mornings or late afternoons without problems." Eric winked at Tara, "But thank you for that." He smirked. "I didn't know you cared, Miss Thornton."

"Me neither. Fuckin' fairy water!" Tara muttered. "I must be drinkin' some fucked up irony Kool-Aid. Mother fuckin' twisty ass fate."

Eric chuckled. He looked at Lafayette. "Did you arrange for my travel coffin to be available for when I got back?"

"Yeah, bitch, what do I's looks like, someone incapable of followin' simple directions?"

Eric laughed as Tara looked on stunned at the casual way Lafayette addressed Eric.

"Excellent," the vampire said. "If you are up for a drive to Bon Temps, I would like to wake up to see Hunter. He is worried, and Sookie's great-grandfather told me Hunter is facing some kind of threat."

Jesus looked at Eric worriedly, "Should we call Miranda?"

Eric nodded. "Not Miranda though; she is too," he paused, "_testy_ right now. Call Jarod―just in case―but according to what I was told, I will be there in time to face the threat; however, I do not know exactly when it is coming. The fairy didn't seem to know either."

Jesus nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Eric looked at Octavia, "You have my thanks."

The witch smiled, "So it worked?"

"Like a charm," Eric winked. He turned to face Amelia, "Miss Broadway, you too have my thanks for making my little journey tonight possible."

Amelia smiled broadly, looked at Tara a bit sadly, and then took a deep breath. "If it's okay, I'd like to take you up on that offer to come to Bon Temps for a while to work more with Jesus goin' through those books of yours."

Eric bowed a bit, "Thanks, Amelia. I have some additional information I learned regarding the fairy realm as well―which I will tell you later."

Amelia's smile widened even more. "Sweet!"

Tara rolled her eyes, "Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Eric looked at her with a raised brow.

Tara said sarcastically, "Looks like I'll be goin' back to that shithole too then." She looked at Eric, "but you _better_ tell Pam to keep her fuckin' fangs to her fuckin' self."

Eric smiled, "Miss Thornton, I can promise you one thing with certainty. You will be safe from all the vampires of Area 5. And Bon Temps is not _so_ fucked up. Take it from me—you will find a good home there—_if_ you let yourself."

Tara looked at Eric and shook her head, "Fucked up, fuckin' fate!"

Eric laughed as he approached the windows and enjoyed the sun for a few minutes, knowing that the gift of the morning light had come from his beloved. He was still processing all of the enigmatic things the fairy had told him, but feeling his wife's magic flowing through him even then, he felt hopeful that Sookie would soon return to him.


	66. Chapter 65: Labor

**Chapter 65: Labor**

Eric woke up in the travel coffin he'd gone to rest in. He knew that it was still thirty two minutes before sundown, but he also felt completely safe from the sun. He opened the inside lock of the travel coffin and climbed out.

His coffin had been placed next to his bed. Eric hurriedly stowed his sword on the top shelf of the old closet and ran his fingers along the perfectly cut and fashioned piece of furniture. He smiled, thinking about Sookie's grandfather being taught how to shape and mold furnishings like this one from his own father, Niall.

Eric grabbed the piece of wood given to him by the fairy and hurried downstairs and outside to the pool. He hardly noticed the waning sun; instead, he focused only on his own son, who was happily playing the water game, Marco Polo, with his Uncle Jason, his Uncle Lala, Jesus, Amelia, and Tara. Miranda was simply taking in the sight from her perch on the pool's steps. Only her stomach and her head were poking out of the cool water.

Jarod was sitting on a lounge chair, alert and watching over the group. He gave Eric a slightly surprised look and then nodded.

Eric strode over to the pool, but the others were so busy with their play that they didn't notice him. He watched for a minute or so and then said quietly, "Hunter."

The boy whipped his head around to face Eric and let out a little cry. He swam as quickly as his little arms and legs would move him over to the edge, where Eric was bent down and waiting to pick him up. As soon as he was out of the pool, Hunter wrapped himself up in Eric's arms. It had been less than twenty-four hour since they'd said goodbye, but they both felt like the time had been much longer. And they were both grateful to be together again.

Not minding the fact that Hunter was making his clothing wet, Eric swung the boy around as always. Hunter giggled and Odin barked happily at their feet.

"Well I'll be," Tara stopped herself to censor her words, "gosh frickin' darned." She shook her head as she looked on at the vampire and the boy―more surprised by the obvious love that Eric had for the child than by the fact that the vampire was outside before the sun had gone down.

It was Hunter who finally commented on this fact, "Uncle Eric, what are you doing up? You can't be up in the daytime, can you?"

Eric smiled at the boy and ruffled his wet bangs before sitting them down on a lounge chair. "Did Jarod or your Uncle Jason tell you I visited the fairy world—or at least the border of it?"

Hunter nodded. "Yeah―they said you didn't see Mommy or Aunt Sookie 'cause you couldn't go to where they were, right?"

Eric answered, "That's right. But I got to feel your Aunt Sookie through the bond we have."

Hunter smiled. "Cool."

Eric continued, "And when I was there, I was _so_ close to your Aunt Sookie that she made me stronger, so I can be in the sun with you a little―but probably only for today, okay Hunter?"

"Cool," Hunter said again, not really caring about _when_ Eric was there, but only that he _was_ there. Hunter gave Eric another big hug. "Hey, Uncle Eric, I made two new friends today!"

Eric smiled at Hunter and again ruffled his unruly bangs. "Who?"

"Well―I met," Hunter paused so that he could work the difficult name through his six-year-old mouth, "'Melia and Tara. Did you know that Tara is Aunt Sookie's friend?"

Eric chuckled. "I _did_ know that, smár rekkr. Did you know that both Amelia and Tara are witches?" he asked in a conspiratorial voice.

Hunter nodded, "Jesus said so! Did you know that Tara is Uncle Lala's cousin, just like Jessica is my cousin?"

Eric chuckled again, "I did know that."

"Wanna swim too, Uncle Eric?" Hunter asked.

"Not right now, Hunter," Eric said. "I need to talk to Jarod while you finish swimming, and then I want to show you something that I got in the fairy world and tell you all about your great-great grandfather."

Hunter tilted his head a bit to the side, "Do I have one of those?"

Eric ruffled his bangs, "Yep―I met him."

"Cool," Hunter said once again. Eric walked Hunter over to the side of the pool and gently put him into the water, where Jason was waiting to make sure the boy was well-established in the water before he let go. Hunter went splashing over toward his Uncle Lala and Jesus while Eric and Jason exchanged a look.

Eric spoke in a low voice, "I'm sorry I did not bring her back with me."

Jason nodded, "Me too. You did all you could, right?"

Eric nodded, "I could go no farther than I did."

Jason nodded again, "Then you did all you could. I'd like to hear about my great-granddad too―if that's okay."

Eric nodded as Jason turned to rejoin the group. The vampire spent a few minutes watching his boy as he played gleefully in the pool and splashed Lafayette and Tara. A serene look settled onto his face.

After a while, Eric joined Jarod off to the side. "Jesus told you we have a threat?"

"Yeah," the shifter said. "I've arranged to have everyone stay here―on the property―for the time being, except for Jason, who will be here when he's not working. Pam, Jessica, and Bubba were already asleep when Jesus called, but Pam is in the cubby and Jessica was staying with Jason in the ground-floor room, so she's okay. Bubba is with Thalia, as always. I sent text messages to both of them."

"Good," Eric said. "I don't know _what_ the threat is or _when_ it is coming."

Jarod sighed, "Miranda told me to tell you that you could go screw yourself for _that_ one, Northman."

Eric looked at the shifter with a smirk.

"She's hormonal, and she's―well―Miranda," Jarod laughed. "I'm just glad that she has _you_ to be frustrated with for a while―_instead_ of me."

"When is she due again?" Eric chuckled.

"Not until August 7," Jarod shuddered.

Miranda, hearing everything they had said from her station in the pool, gave them both a death glare.

Eric chuckled a little louder. "Perhaps your son will come early?"

Jarod shook his head, "I hope so, but I was two weeks late according to my mother."

Miranda's stare turned even more deadly.

Eric spoke to Jarod even while he looked at Miranda. "I do not know what is coming for us this time, so if you wish to take your mate to one of my safe houses to await your child . . ."

Jarod interrupted Eric, "She has already told me to tell you to shelve that kind of talk. She told me to tell you to go fuck yourself."

Eric chuckled again. "You have an excellent mate, Jarod."

The shifter laughed, "I know."

Miranda rolled her eyes at both of them, even as a slight smile graced her mouth. She rubbed her belly lovingly and then looked at Jarod the same way.

With a bit of caution, Eric walked over to where Miranda was sitting in the pool. He squatted down next to her. "You have everything you require?"

The Werelioness looked up at him like she was ready to snap, but seeing the sincerity in Eric's eyes, she spared a little smile for the vampire.

"Pam was teasing me about my size last night," she paused and lowered her voice as she looked at Hunter playing, "to cheer _him_ up after you left. And she said something about needing a forklift to move me around. At the time, her remark angered me, but now, I'm thinking that might not be such a bad idea."

Eric chuckled and tilted his head when he saw that Miranda seemed serious, "You are joking?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Yes―I would never live that down with Pam, as tempting as it might be. A few more weeks of hauling around this," she patted her stomach, "bowling ball is _nothing_ compared to her eternal badgering."

Eric smiled, "I could order her not to do it."

"Do not think that I haven't thought about that, vampire. But then Pam wouldn't be," Miranda paused, "_Pam_, and we do have fun―occasionally."

"_Occasionally_," Eric smirked in agreement.

"What she needs is a distraction―a new love interest, perhaps? What about this Tara person?"

Eric let out a loud half-laugh/half-snort.

Lafayette, Jesus, and Jason looked up at Eric accusingly. The vampire spoke to them in a calm voice. "I did _not_ snort."

All three of the men in the pool rolled their eyes as Tara and Amelia looked at them in question.

Hunter giggled. The topic of whether or not his Uncle Eric snorted when he laughed was a common one in the household—one that made everyone's mind whir with happiness.

"Uncle Eric, what's so funny?" Hunter asked.

"Miranda just told me a funny _joke_," Eric answered. He chuckled and then added, "about Aunt Pammy."

Accepting that answer with another giggle, Hunter went back to his game of Marco Polo.

Miranda looked up at Eric in question, as she rubbed her own back. "What's so funny?"

Eric sat down fully next to the pool, "Pam and Tara do _not_ get along so well. When the necromancer, Marnie, was active, Pam was cursed with a spell that caused her flesh to," Eric paused, "rot."

Miranda scooted closer to him, though she made sure to stay mostly submerged in the cool water. Looking for ammunition to use against Pam, she probed, "Do tell me―and tell _everything_."

Eric chuckled, "Well, let's just say that Pam didn't look pretty, and she smelled even worse."

Miranda looked over her shoulder, "What did this Tara have to do with it?"

"She was there when Marnie set the spell, so, of course," Eric began.

"Of course, Pam wanted to kill her too," Miranda chuckled. "No―maybe Tara will _not_ do. Too bad," Miranda said contemplatively.

Eric lowered his voice, "I know that Pam cannot harm Tara because I have ordered her not to; I just hope that Tara doesn't stake Pam. It is a fucking miracle that Tara is even here right now. Until last night, she hated me as much as she hated Pam―maybe even more."

Miranda smiled, "You _do_ have a way of bringing that out in people, Northman. I think it's the fangs or the fact that you always wear black."

"I thought it was my _charming_ disposition," Eric deadpanned.

The two chuckled. And then Miranda moved uncomfortably, rubbing her back again.

"Is there any movement with your special project?" Eric asked as Miranda found a comfortable spot.

Miranda nodded. "The legislation is written, and I have two state senators and five representatives willing to sponsor it during the next session of the state congress."

"Excellent," Eric said.

Miranda agreed, "Yes―it will be heard—at the very least. But in this state, it will _not_ pass.

"You question our state legislature's adherence to Civil Rights, Miranda?"

"Every fucking day," Miranda said a bit sadly.

Eric nodded, "There are _some_ who will never accept others as equal because 'otherness' threatens them. Some fear that allowing something different than their lives to be acceptable will be somehow _destructive_ to them."

Miranda scoffed.

Eric chuckled, "I agree with you. It is a weak attitude, spawned by fear or hate or both. The wisest being I ever met once told me that the bravest thing anyone could do was to listen to the views of others _without_ fear. If your own opinions are sound, then they will stay in place and will _not_ be threatened by what anyone else has to say. And if that happens, then others will listen well as you speak too. It is only when the views are weak that they will crumble."

"Godric?" Miranda asked, once again shifting in the pool.

"No―but it sounds like him," Eric agreed. "This was told to me by someone even older."

Eric looked at Lafayette and Jesus, who had momentarily stopped playing and were speaking tenderly to each other.

"It is like _them_," Eric said, gesturing toward the couple. "For many years, homosexuality has been treated as a plague by many people. And I have heard arguments from some that if people like Jesus and Lafayette are allowed to have a life together, then they will corrupt everything around them." Eric grunted. "A ridiculous notion. By their logic, I ought not to allow Hunter around them for fear that homosexuality will somehow 'rub off' on him if he thinks it is okay to be gay." Eric shrugged. "Hunter will one day decide upon his sexual preference by _himself_ and will act upon what he feels. He will be what he is, and I will support him regardless." Eric paused. "I have lived long enough to know that suppression will _not_ stop a person's inner feelings, and I have learned _recently_ that denial of one's feelings leads only to the destruction of the self."

Miranda looked up at him, "As soon as Weres announce themselves publicly as vampires have, we will face the same thing. Suddenly it will be taboo to be married to someone of Were blood, but many people already are and have no idea. By my reckoning, about 10% of the population is at least part Were; of course, most do not shift and do not know of their lineage, but the blood is there."

Eric agreed, "_At_ _least_ 10%―if my nose is trustworthy." He paused, "So―the draft you wrote for the bill was accepted by these seven people you mentioned?"

Miranda shifted and―under her breath―cursed her discomfort. "Yes, it is as we discussed before. The bill presents the issue of marriage as a Civil Rights issue―beyond notions of personal beliefs or religion. It holds that repressing any consenting adult's right to marriage is tantamount to withholding the fundamental Civil Rights found in the "Declaration of Independence" of "life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness."

"Making it about Civil Rights was very clever, Miranda, and framing it in terms of the 'Declaration of Independence' was even better."

"Yes," Miranda said, "it _was_―if I do say so myself. But, Eric, it _still_ won't work."

Eric looked at her confidently. "I have contributed to many campaigns over the years, Miranda, and I am owed many favors. And I _definitely_ know how to make a public service announcement to help gain public support for vampire/human marriage. We will also have the Were community on our side because the law would eventually apply to them too. The gay community would also be benefitted, of course. And there are many people in this state who strongly believe in fundamental rights for all."

"Yes―but the loudest people tend to be the ones screaming about gay people and vampires being abominations, and I think someone would notice if you did wide-scale glamouring. I don't think _that_ would help our cause; it would just garner more fear."

"True," Eric said with a smile, "but I have glamoured many _skeletons_ out of many closets. And most of the loudest decriers against people whom they consider 'other' have many, _many_ skeletons."

"So you will make these skeletons public?" Miranda rubbed her back yet again.

"Yes―_some_. And then the authority of these loud voices will be questioned or delegitimized."

"And those who have no skeletons? Will you arrange for them to be glamoured?"

"No," Eric said firmly. "Those who are legitimately passionate in their beliefs have just as much right to them as I have to mine. Now―that _is_ something Godric taught me. Time will work to evolve cultural beliefs eventually. It is _never_ fair for those who receive the prejudice to have to wait, but that is the way the world has worked for all of my thousand years. I'm just hoping that there are enough people in _this_ state that realize that their own ways of life will not be threatened if they allow others the same liberties they enjoy."

"And, what will you do if that _doesn't_ happen?"

"I will keep fighting. And if Sookie wishes, we will elope to Vermont or―now―Maine."

Miranda shifted in the pool uncomfortably. "Fuck," she whispered.

"You okay?" Eric asked.

"No―I've been having pains in my back all day, and it's getting worse. I will be happy when this baby finally decides to move out!" Miranda exclaimed with a forced chuckle.

"What?" Eric said standing up, once again getting everyone's attention. "You have been having pains _all_ day, and they are getting _stronger_?"

"Yes," Miranda answered, keeping her voice low, "but it's not like I'm in labor or anything. I have pain _every_ day."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Are the pains you are having occurring at regular intervals?"

Miranda thought about it, "Maybe."

Eric groaned as Jarod came over, a worried expression on his face.

Eric continued, "So these pains are at regular intervals and they are getting stronger. Are they getting closer together?"

Miranda said defensively, "Yes―but that _doesn't_ mean I'm in labor. I would know if I were in labor." Her voice was insistent as she once again grabbed her back in pain.

Eric bent down and felt Miranda's abdomen. He rose and took out his phone.

"Hey!" Miranda growled angrily. "I did _not_ give you permission to touch me."

Eric rolled his eyes again and punched in a number. "Ludwig," he said into the phone.

There was a pause. "No―I have not caused anyone to be injured," Eric said cheekily, "at least not _yet_. It is Miranda. She is in labor."

There was another pause.

"How long have you been feeling these pains?" Eric asked Miranda.

"I'm _not_ in labor!" The Werelioness maintained. By this time, Jesus had swum over, and he put his hand on Miranda's abdomen too.

"How long, Miranda?" Jesus asked gently.

She looked at him, and her eyes widened. "Oh fuck," she whispered. "Since around noon?"

Eric chuckled and spoke into the receiver, "About eight hours."

Miranda grabbed her back again.

Eric spoke, "A little less than three minutes apart."

There was another pause as Eric presumably listened to Ludwig, "Has your water broken, Miranda?"

She shook her head and looked at the pool water around her, "I don't think so."

"She does not know," Eric said. "Her abdomen is hard during her contractions, however." He hung up. "Ludwig will be here in a few minutes."

Miranda looked at Eric incredulously, "How would _you_ know what happens when women give birth?"

Eric rolled his eyes yet again. "In a thousand years you hear things, and," he paused, "the hardness was similar with the cows and goats my human family raised." He paused again and looked at Odin, "and the dogs."

Miranda growled and tried to launch herself at him from the pool. By this time, Jarod was kneeling beside her. He said comfortingly, "I'm sure Eric didn't mean anything by that comment―did you, Eric?" The shifter gave the vampire a warning glance.

Eric looked innocent―or at least he tried to. "Of course, I didn't."

Jarod looked back at him, "You are _not_ helping, Northman." The shifter looked around uncertainly, "Should we get her out of the pool?"

Jesus shook his head, "No―labor is actually easier in the water, which is probably why Miranda didn't realize it was happening. We'll wait for Dr. Ludwig to get here as long as the contractions are not two minutes or closer together, but I suggest that the others get out of the pool—in case her water _does_ break."

Miranda was hit with a particularly strong pain in that moment, "Son of a," she stopped herself, "Hunter! Hunter, you should go inside now and—uh—get your snack. Lafayette and your new witch friends can go with you," she groaned.

Lafayette laughed, "I don't wanna be in no nasty my-water-may-have-broken pool anyhow."

Eric went over to the other side of the pool, and since there was no ladder there, he lent a hand to help everyone out, beginning with Hunter.

Tara spoke up as he helped her out, "This place ain't what I was expectin'."

"Me neither," Eric chuckled. He turned and bent down to speak to Hunter. "You go on in. I'll stay here with Miranda to make sure she and her baby are okay." He ruffled the boy's bangs.

Miranda yelled from across the pool, "Hunter, tell your Aunt Pammy that she is _not_ to come outside when she wakes up. She will listen to _you_."

Eric chuckled, "Tell her that you want to watch _The Lion King_ with her again. And tell her that_ I_ want her to stay inside too. Make her sing the songs with you." Eric winked at Hunter.

Hunter giggled and started skipping after Lafayette, "Okay, Uncle Eric."

Jason said somewhat awkwardly, "You need any help out here? On the force, they teach you how to handle emergencies like―um―birthing situations."

"No!" yelled Miranda from across the pool.

"Alrighty then," Jason said with relief as he hurried toward the house with Tara and Amelia in tow.

* * *

><p>A little more than two hours later, everyone―except Jarod, Miranda, and Jesus―was gathered in the living room. After Ludwig had arrived, she'd had Eric carry the Werelioness to the guesthouse. Initially, Miranda had fought the idea of being carried, but when she'd had a particularly bad labor pain about midway to the guesthouse, she was silently grateful to be in Eric's strong grasp.<p>

Eric flexed his shoulder, remembering Miranda's firm grip on him as she'd had her contraction.

Inexplicably, Pam had been pacing nervously. Eric chuckled, "Miranda will be _fine_." It had not escaped Eric's attention that Pam had been trying to stifle many emotions as the new cub had been born at the end of _The Lion King_. He chuckled again as he and Hunter rocked.

"Who's worried about _her_?" Pam asked defensively. "I just don't like waiting around and doing nothing. Miranda _choosing_ to be in labor right now is incredibly disagreeable. I was going to get a manicure later tonight, and now since you're back," she gestured toward Eric, "I could be at Fangtasia overseeing the new bartender, Felicia. Now―I'm stuck here."

"No one's _keeping_ you here," Eric said with a smile. "Go to Fangtasia if you like."

Pam shook her head. "No―we have your little," she looked at Hunter, "_matter_ to deal with as well."

Eric nodded. He'd not yet told Hunter that another threat seemed to be looming over their heads, and the vagueness of that threat made him wonder if he should even worry the boy. Looking around at the full room, he was glad that he'd kept the trailer home in place for the times Jason decided to sleep over. Amelia and Tara could share it until he could get Amelia an adequate apartment in town, or they might wish to stay on the property. Lafayette and Jesus had a room in the guesthouse, which also had an additional bedroom that was already outfitted as the baby's new nursery. That would leave Jessica and Jason in the downstairs room and Pam in the cubby.

Eric shook his head. For a thousand years, he'd been solitary, living with only Godric and Pam sporadically during that time. In fact, he had kept a separate residence from his vampire child for almost a hundred years. Now he had a whole household under his care.

Luckily for everyone, Pam and Tara had reached a tepid _understanding_ with each other. And even luckier for Eric, he'd still been outside when they'd negotiated it. Apparently, Pam had agreed _not_ to threaten to harm Tara all the time, and Tara had agreed _not_ to put anything wooden into Pam's heart, including bullets or stakes. All in all―Eric thought―it seemed to have been a successful negotiation, though the two women glared at each other from time to time.

Eric looked down at his child. Hunter was still holding the wood that his great-great grandfather had sent back from the fairy realm. Everyone―especially Hunter, Jason, and Amelia―had listened with rapt attention as Eric told them about much of his experience with Niall, though Eric had kept some of the more personal moments to himself.

Eric smiled as his ears picked up the cries of the newborn child from the guesthouse. Except for Pam, no one else in the room knew that his hearing and sense of smell were as good as they were, so he kept the moment of the birth to himself; he'd leave the announcement to the child's father, as it should be.

About ten minutes later, an excited and proud-looking Jarod rushed through the door and into the living room. Expectant faces turned up to him.

"It's a boy!" Jarod exclaimed.

"We knew that already," Pam deadpanned. "Tell us something _important_―is he a Were or a shifter?"

For months, Pam had been teasing Miranda that the child would be a shifter and not a Were, and though Miranda could love a shifter―as was evidenced by her deep devotion to Jarod―everyone knew that she was secretly hoping that the child would be a Werelion. It had frustrated her immensely when Ludwig had said that she would be unable to tell for sure until the child was born.

Jarod smiled, "He's a Werelion—and a very strong one at that! Miranda is very happy."

"And you?" Eric asked.

"He has ten fingers and ten toes and Miranda's eyes. I couldn't be happier."

"When can I meet him?" Hunter asked excitedly.

Jarod smiled, "The doctor said he and Miranda can start having visits tomorrow, Hunt. Well―I better get back."

Lafayette stopped him, "Oh no―not so fast, sugar."

Eric chuckled, thinking about how Lafayette's choruses of hookers and bitches and motha fuckas had all been replaced by 'sugar' when Hunter was around.

Lafayette continued, "What did y'all name him? I's been waitin' for months to find out."

Jarod turned around but looked at Eric when he spoke, "We've named him Godric―Godric David Campbell."

Eric's lip turned up into a smile as Jarod turned to leave again.

Of course, that was the moment when fate once again decided to rain on their parade. Eric suddenly sat up stiffly and looked around the room. "I smell fairies."


	67. Chapter 66: A Scraping

**Chapter 66: A Scraping**

A very loud scraping sound was heard from outside, and Eric held Hunter tightly in his arms. He inhaled deeply. Around the perimeter of the property were three fairies, one of whom was Claudette.

Still holding his son, Eric stood up quickly. The boy, sensing Eric's tension, became anxious as well. "What's wrong, Uncle Eric?" Hunter asked.

Eric looked around the room and inhaled again. The protection spell was holding the fairies back for the time being, but Eric posited that the scraping sound was them trying to get through the magical barrier. "Fairies," he said again.

"Bad guys?" Hunter asked, shaking a little.

Eric looked down at him comfortingly. "Yes, but it is okay. They cannot get onto the property."

Just then, Eric's phone rang. It was Bubba's ring. Eric picked it up, "I know, Bubba, but do _not_ engage them." He paused for a minute, "I realize they smell extremely good to you, Bubba; I told you that they would, but I need you to come inside the house right now."

Eric hung up the phone. He looked at Pam, "Pamela, as your maker, I command you _not_ to bite any fairies―unless I give you a direct order to do so. Do you understand?"

Pam looked at him a little confused.

Eric spoke, "I do _not_ want you drunk on fairy blood, Pam. That would make you an easy target."

Pam nodded in understanding and then turned to Jessica, "Jessica, as your maker, I command you _not_ to take in any fairy blood tonight―unless I give you a direct order to do so."

Jessica nodded obediently.

Eric looked at Jarod. "Protect your family, shifter, and stay inside the guesthouse with Ludwig. You will _not_ be their targets. And Ludwig will have ways to protect you if it comes to that." Eric looked at Amelia and Tara. "You two know protection enchantments?"

Both nodded. "Good―go with Jarod and do all you can if the fairies try to enter the guesthouse. As I said, they will likely ignore you as long as you stay inside and away from the main house."

Lafayette spoke up, "There's about a ton of lemon juice in the kitchen cabinet."

Amelia nodded in understanding as Tara looked at them all with confusion.

"I'll tell you on the way," Amelia said to Tara as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Send over Jesus," Eric said, looking at Jarod.

Eric was still holding Hunter tightly to him. "Smár rekkr, I need you to go into the cubby with Batanya and your Uncle Jason."

"Why me?" Jason asked.

Eric looked at him meaningfully, "There are _only_ two beings with fairy blood in this house, Stackhouse."

Jason nodded in understanding.

Eric said, "Get your lemon juice weapons and stay in the cubby until you are sure it is safe." He turned to Batanya, "Can you take them _both_ away if it comes to that?"

Batanya sighed, but then nodded.

The scraping outside was getting louder.

Jason hurried to gather some lemon juice squirt guns as well as extra lemon juice. Jason and Batanya were quickly set up in the cubby with the cat and puppy. Then, Eric flew Hunter down and sat him onto the bed.

"I'll listen for the bad guys and tell Batanya and Uncle Jason when they get close—just like last time, Uncle Eric," Hunter said bravely, although Eric could see that his boy was afraid.  
>"<em>Excellent<em>, Hunter. And I will come for you as soon as I can—_just_ like last time."

Eric quickly kissed the boy's forehead as a large tears trailed down Hunter's cheeks. "I love you, smár rekkr. Be brave," Eric said as he flew out of the cubby and locked it down. Part of the renovations Scott had done had been to reinforce the cubby door and walls with iron as well as silver; Eric hoped that would be enough. If not, he knew that Batanya would take Jason and Hunter to her own realm to ensure their safety.

After Eric had secured the cubby, he turned to see Pam comforting Jessica. Jesus walked in with Bubba.

Eric spoke in his commanding voice. "Jesus, Lafayette, I need you up on the third floor. Do what you can to strengthen the protection spell. Am I correct that the noise I hear is them trying to get in?"

Jesus nodded, "That's my guess."

Eric looked at Bubba. "Bubba, I want you to stay here and protect Jesus and Lafayette. Remember what I told you about fairy blood?"

"That it'll make me drunk?" Bubba asked.

"Yes," Eric confirmed. "Try _not_ to drink from them if you can avoid it."

Bubba nodded and followed Jesus and Lafayette up to the converted attic.

Eric looked at Pam and Jessica. "The smell of the fairies will make you want to bite―to go after them without control―but you _must_ remember your commands. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

"Good―now get the swords that I had made for you—the iron ones."

While the two vampiresses got their swords, Eric went upstairs to get his. The scraping sound was still piercing through the night.

He pulled out his phone. "Thalia," Eric said by way of greeting. "There are currently three fairies on the perimeter of this property―on the opposite side of your home. They are here for Hunter or Jason or both. Or maybe they are just here to kill me. I do not know, but they are enemies."

"What do you need?" the petite warrior asked.

"I need you to be close, but not _too_ close. They have been unable to breach the protection spell as of yet, but they are trying. I need to you to take up a position behind them, and remember not to drink if you can help it."

Thalia hung up, and Eric called Tray. "The fairies are here," Eric said as the Were picked up.

There was a momentary pause. "I can have fifteen there within twenty minutes."

"Good," Eric said. "See if Merlotte can help as well."

Eric hung up, closed his eyes, and assessed his senses. The fairies were gathered in one place now, still outside of the perimeter of the property, but the scraping sound was relentless. All of Eric's assets would soon be taking up their positions, and the members of the household were as safe as he could make them. Most of all, Hunter was protected, as was Jason.

Eric knew very well that Claudette would have three goals for being there: to kill or take Hunter and Jason and to kill him. Her first two targets were now beyond her. Between the iron-incased cubby and Batanya, Eric was confident that his child and his wife's brother would be protected. As for himself, Eric was ready to do what he hadn't been able to do in Santa Fe—kill the bitch who had taken away his wife!

Eric grabbed the squirt gun of lemon juice that his son had _insisted_ he keep next to his bed and put it into the back of his jeans. Then he secured his father's sword over his shoulders.

It was time to face down the threat that he now knew Niall had been warning him about. He quickly rejoined Pam and Jessica.

He looked at them both seriously as the scraping continued ominously. "I believe that there are still only three, but in Santa Fe, others came through the portals to join them after the fight had begun. And there were some that I could _not_ smell." He paused while they took in that information. "They _will_ have silver. If I give you permission to bite, Pam, you should take one of the males that I am smelling. Jessica, upon receiving Pam's permission, you take the other one. Thalia will be in position to help if need be. And the Were pack is on its way."

Both women nodded.

Eric went at vampire speed to the place where the scraping was coming from. He stopped inside the perimeter of the property, however. Pam and Jessica stayed a bit further back, one on either side of Eric.

Claudette laughed upon seeing Eric, "Well―aren't you a sight, vampire? Dressed all in black and ready for a fight. I thought you might not be home," she pouted. "I've been _knocking_ for ages."

Eric could see the freakish silver teeth of the two fairies that were standing next to Claudette glinting in the moonlight.

Claudette followed his look. "Oh―let me introduce you to my half-siblings, Neave and Lochlan. They are," she paused, "_special_."

Both fairies Claudette gestured toward looked frighteningly insane, and both had trained their looks onto the female vampires. They were literally chomping at the bit.

Claudette laughed cruelly, "They will _introduce_ themselves to your two lady friends later―I think."

Eric spoke evenly, "To what do we owe the pleasure, Claudette?"

"Oh―just visiting," the fairy said casually as she continued to scrape the boundary of the protection spell with her fingernail. It had been _that_ which had been making the noise.

"And the _nature_ of the visit?" Eric asked, assessing Claudette's appearance. She had a silver sword strapped to her back much like the sword his had strapped to his. The two freakish-looking fairies next to her each had swords as well, and one of them carried silver netting. Their teeth were most definitely silver as well, and they were jagged―like broken pieces of glass.

Claudette answered, "I have been given permission to tie up loose ends here, Northman." She smiled. "And luckily for me, _all_ my lose ends are currently in one spot. I will be eliminating the two hybrids remaining in the line of the bastard Earl Stackhouse, and then I get to eliminate you. However, if you just hand over those of _tainted_ blood, I will let _you_ live."

Eric growled.

"Tut, tut," Claudette said. "I guess there will be no arrangement then. Oh well." She smiled, "I am _secretly_ glad about that."

She continued her scraping; Eric could see a little yellowish light was flicking next to the boundary of the protection spell as she did.

"This really is a fine piece of magic," Claudette remarked as she swirled her fingernail around the protection spell's boundaries, "for humans―at least. Of course, it is _only_ a matter of time."

"I do not think your _father_ would like you threatening his grandsons, Claudette. No―Niall would be _very_ displeased."

Claudette fumed, "How do you know of my father?"

"That is between him and me," Eric said with a little smirk.

She huffed, "It does not matter. He is a betrayer of his race―the father of a line of bastards—and I am here to clean up all of the evidence of his infidelity against my mother."

Eric tried to reason with her, "As much as I despise you, I do _not_ wish to kill another of Sookie's kinswomen, nor do I want to take another child from Niall. Do not forget that Hunter and Jason are _your_ family too, Claudette. You do not need to harm them."

Claudette laughed bitterly, "It is _not_ need that drives my actions, Northman. It is _want_ that does. I _want_ to harm them."

Jessica and Pam growled behind him, and Eric raised a hand to signal to them to remain calm. He glanced at them; both vampiresses' eyes were dilated, and their nostrils were flaring. Eric ordered them to back off with a gesture of his hand.

Claudette laughed harder, "They will soon be unable to resist us, Northman."

Suddenly, Eric felt the magic of the protective barrier seem to shift a bit.

Claudette smiled, "Not long now, Northman. But while we're waiting, I want to regale you with a little story about Faerie and your precious little Sookie." Her voice was patronizing.

Eric spoke harshly, "You know _nothing_ of Sookie!"

"Oh―but I know _why_ she was brought to Faerie―why she and Hadley will make such lovely _permanent_ additions to our little realm."

"I know that Sookie did not eat the light fruit, Claudette!" Eric insisted.

"I suppose my dear old dad gave you _that_ little tidbit, but did he not tell you that there are _other_ ways to force Sookie to stay there _forever_, one of which is probably being done to her right now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Eric asked, trying to hide the worry he felt at Claudette's mocking tone.

Your little fairy and Hadley are meant to be breeders in my world, vampire.

Eric snarled at her.

Claudette only laughed as she continued her scraping, "Indeed. And they are both _ripe_ for the picking." She winked at Eric. "It's too bad you were never capable of properly _picking_ dear Sookie's fruit, but your little swimmers are long dead."

"You _will_ shut your mouth, bitch, or I will shut it for you!" Eric yelled.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" Claudette cackled. "Sorry 'bout that. But I just thought you ought to know. The fairy who had the largest bid for Sookie the last time I checked is named Ivan. He is _very_ attractive; he reminds me a bit of you, in fact―tall, blonde, light eyes. Perhaps, Sookie will not even notice the difference."

Eric wanted to throw himself across the barrier to attack Claudette, but Pam's hand on his arm stopped him.

Pam spoke lightly though she was panting a little, "Do not let her bait you, master. She wants you like this."

Claudette laughed. "Yes, Sookie will soon be with Ivan's child―_if_ she's not already―and once that occurs, she will never be able to return to this realm, so the light fruit will not matter anyway. And even if she could come back here, do you think that she would choose to leave a child―her _own_ child―for _you_? After all, _that_ is something you will _never_ be able to give to her, vampire."

Eric's growl was low. "Sookie is my bonded mate. _Mine_! And I am hers. She would fight against what you are saying, but even if she were to become impregnated due to an act of rape, I would love her no less, and she would love me no less. And if she had a child, I would love that part of her too―you foul bitch. And we will _never_ be permanently separated. I will bend and break the laws of fucking nature to get to my wife."

"How touching," Claudette sneered. "Too bad that there are just some laws that cannot be broken. Plus, you will soon be dead. But I like to think that your _last_ thought this night will be of your precious Sookie, moaning underneath another and welcoming his very _alive_ seed into her womb."

Pam once again had to stop Eric from barreling through the protective barrier.

For his part, Eric reached out to the fairy bond. It was steady as always―_comforting_ as always. He knew that Sookie―no matter what horrors she might face―would always remain faithful to him. But he was fearful for her safety―now more than ever―and wished that he could be with her or at least return to the 'in-between' place.

Instead, he tried to send her strength, courage and love through the fairy bond, though he had no way of knowing if his emotions and power would make it to her. He hoped she would feel him with her, however, and prayed that his strength would fortify her through whatever battles she might be facing. In doing so, he too was fortified.

Eric smiled at Claudette confidently, "The _worse_ of what you say would not stop my love for Sookie or hers for me. And I will _not_ be the one to die tonight."

Claudette smiled triumphantly as one last scrape was heard as the protection spell fell. The fairy drew her silver sword. Eric followed suit by drawing his weapon―as did Pam and Jessica behind him. Claudette came freely onto the property; she was followed by her two half-siblings.


	68. Chapter 67: Deadened and Dead

**Chapter 67: Deadened and Dead**

Eric heard the sizzle of silver and the screams of Jessica behind him, but he could not turn around. His full attention was on the fairy in front of him. Claudette was a fierce warrior, and for about twenty minutes, she'd been matching him move for move. However, like a true tactician, he'd been holding back, studying his enemy.

Fluidly, he repositioned their battle so that he could see Jessica and Pam. Jessica, who had been holding her own against Neave, had obviously been bitten by her and was in agony, but the wound was not healing as it should have been. Moreover, she had been covered with the silver net. Pam was now trying to hold off both silver-teethed fairies. Neither one was as proficient with the sword as Claudette was, but Pam was working on her own now—and she was struggling to stay ahead of Thing One and Thing Two's erratic movements.

To make matters worse, it seemed as if Claudette had placed a magical barrier around the fighters, so Thalia, Sam, Tray and the other Weres could not get to them. They were all left to watch helplessly from the perimeter.

Claudette smiled as she followed Eric's eyes. "Poor little vampire," she said in a patronizing tone, "you will be receiving _no_ help in the near future. Fairy magic _really_ is so much more potent than the human stuff―don't you think?"

The clash of their swords once again ripped through the night.

Eric knew that―given time―he could best the fairy, despite her many attempts to elicit him to act with emotion and not cunning.

Eric had already catalogued Claudette's moves and had become better at anticipating them. Meanwhile, he had been moving defensively rather than offensively for the most part, waiting for the fairy's guard to drop. However, he now saw that Pam was laboring even more, and he felt his child's uncertainty through their bond. He knew that he would not have time to wait; he would have to force the issue with Claudette.

Eric dropped his own guard slightly and purposely, though not enough to arouse suspicion in his opponent. She struck his blade with a powerful blow, sending it hurling ten feet away. With the exception of Thalia, their helpless audience gasped as one.

Claudette smiled at her advantage and thrust her sword straight toward Eric's heart, which was wide open to her.

The force of the blow knocked the vampire down, but the blade did _not_ dip into his flesh. Claudette looked at him in surprise, and her momentary pause was all he needed.

He pulled the tiny squirt gun Hunter had given to him out of his jeans and ripped it in two, exposing all the lemon juice inside. He hurled the juice with a careful aim, and it all landed directly onto Claudette's face, causing her flesh to sizzle and burn. Eric stood and kicked Claudette to the ground.

He retrieved his sword, walked back over to where Claudette was suffering, and swung. His blow sent her sword―as well as the hand that held it―to the ground. She grabbed her new wound with her other hand and writhed in pain. Eric quickly checked his chest to make sure he was not wounded, but the new, improved Kevlar vest he'd gotten had done its job perfectly. He was just glad that he'd been wearing it in anticipation of his excursion into the fairy realm the night before and had not yet had a chance to change clothes.

Leaving Claudette alive for the moment, Eric moved toward Lochlan and Neave, who had Pam at a clear disadvantage. The deranged fairies had heard Claudette's screams, and Neave now turned to Eric. The seemingly rabid fairy was chomping her blood-stained silver teeth and swinging her sword haphazardly. Eric gripped his father's sword tightly and swung with the grace of a thousand years of practice, taking the fairy's head from his shoulders. Soon―all that was left of Neave was dust.

Eric saw that Pam was easily holding off Lochlan now.

"Northman!" Tray yelled from the perimeter. Eric turned to see that Claudette was trying to claw her way to her sword, pulling her body with one hand.

Eric used vampire speed to get between her and her sword and then kicked the weapon fifty yards away and outside of her magical barrier. "Naughty, naughty, Claudette," he said, leaving the female fairy helplessly on the ground. He turned next to Jessica, who was still under the silver net. Using his sword, Eric lifted the item and slung it away before looking at the bite on her neck, which seemed to be festering.

Eric turned back to Claudette, "Why is she not healing?"

The female fairy laughed manically through her pain. "She will _not_ heal, vampire. I told you Neave and Lochlan were _special_. One bite from them sends silver into the bloodstream. She will slowly die."

"No!" Pam said, just as she increased her effort and disarmed Lochlan, ready to take his head.

"Wait!" Eric yelled. He looked down at Claudette, "Tell me a cure, and I will spare your lives."

She only laughed.

Eric took his sword and swung it, taking off Claudette's other hand. "If I must, fairy," Eric said with iron in his voice as well as his hands, "I will turn you to dust a limb at a time, but you _will_ tell me how to help Jessica!"

Claudette only laughed again and taunted Eric with a caustic tone. "I will tell you nothing, vampire! _Nothing_."

Eric could see in her eyes that she meant what she was saying.

Eric pulled his phone from his pocket. "Ludwig, I need you here – NOW!" He hung up.

Within moments the little doctor was standing next to him, obviously unrestricted by whatever magic Claudette had used to create the barrier, which was still holding the others out. The diminutive doctor quickly took in the site.

She spoke up in her nasally voice, "One fairy dead―too late to do anything with that one." She gestured toward the pile of dust that had been Neave. "_That_ one is currently uninjured," she said looking at Lochlan, who was kneeling on the ground with Pam's sword raised threateningly above him. "_That_ one seems to be bleeding to death from wounds from _your_ sword, Northman," she continued as she pointed to Claudette. "And you have a vampire with silver poisoning. I assume it's the vampire I'm here about―correct?"

"Correct," Eric said through clenched jaw.

Ludwig went over to examine Jessica's bite. There looked to be streaks of silver emanating from it, and Jessica was crying in pain. Ludwig looked up, "The only thing I can think of that would cure this one is fresh fairy blood. You got any of that?" she asked sarcastically.

Eric looked at her and then smirked, "A new supply happened to have arrived tonight."

Ludwig shook her head, "Very funny, Northman. But don't let her drink for this one," she said, gesturing toward Lochlan. "He's toxic."

Eric turned to Pam, whose nostrils were flaring in response to the scent of Claudette's blood, but who had maintained her poise and her position over Lochlan. Eric was extremely proud of his vampire child's control. He nodded toward the remaining male fairy.

Pam looked down disdainfully at Lochlan. "Well―Jessica's not supposed to eat from men anyway," Pam deadpanned. Then she quickly brought her sword down and decapitated the fairy. Soon his body was dust alongside his sister's.

Eric bent down over Claudette. "If you help me get Sookie and Hadley back, I will not let Jessica finish you off. Once she's taken a little from you, I will heal your wounds with my own blood, and I will get you back to Niall."

Claudette spat at him venomously. "I would sooner die a thousand times than take your blood, vampire. And as for Sookie and Hadley―I'm sure that they are already bred by now, and I am even more certain that you will _never_ see them again. Perhaps even right now, your precious Sookie is being ravished and seeded by Ivan or whoever else won the bid!"

Eric growled, but suppressed his urge to rip her throat out. He stood and once again looked at Pam. "Pam, Jessica looks parched. Give her permission to drink."

Pam went over to Jessica.

"Stop!" Claudette yelled.

Eric turned around and was met with a burst of magic from Claudette that hit him directly above the heart, right where his fairy bond resided.

Claudette laughed, "That will keep it numb for a while."

Eric grabbed at his chest.

Claudette continued laughing.

"Do it," Eric said quietly, looking again at Pam.

Pam caught Jessica's eye, "Jessica, I command you to feed from and kill that bitch _right now_!"

In moments, Jessica was on top of Claudette draining the rest of her blood from her body.

Meanwhile, Eric had fallen to his knees, and bloody tears streaked from his eyes. His hands still clutched his chest, right over the fairy bond. He could not sense his Sookie there at all. He reached out to both of their bonds, but there was nothing for him to grasp hold of. He'd become so accustomed to and _dependent upon_ the fairy bond they'd created together; however, no matter how hard he tried to find Sookie inside of him, she did not answer his call.

As had remained true for most of the last nine months, he felt only hollowness from the vampire bond. And now, he felt only numbness from the fairy bond. He felt completely empty. Deadened and dead.


	69. Chapter 68: Numb

**Chapter 68: Numb**

Pam looked at her maker worriedly. He was walking next to her, standing upright like the warrior he was; however, her bond with him told her a different story. He was―_sad_. No―he was heartbroken. Since Sookie had been gone, Pam had felt her maker struggling against his feelings, she had felt him angry, and she had felt him resolved. But now, he just seemed empty—almost broken—almost giving up.

The vampiress was not able to focus on her maker, however. She was too busy trying to hold up an apparently drunken Jessica, who was singing something about a Macarena―whatever the fuck that was. Unfortunately, there seemed to be some kind of motions required when singing about this Macarena—actions which were causing Jessica to lose her already rickety balance.

At least―Pam thought, as she pulled her child to her feet for the fourth time in the last minute―Jessica was alive. Pam spared a smile of pride as she thought about the way her child had drained the fairy without mercy, but that smile faded as she thought about Eric on his knees in the grass with tears streaming down his eyes for everyone to see. Pam had never seen her maker cry before―especially not in public―and the sight had freaked her the fuck out.

The only thing that she'd been able to get from him was that the fairy bond between Sookie and himself had somehow been turned off because of Claudette's magical blast and that he did not know whether Sookie was alive or dead. Sensing her maker's misery, Pam had not asked questions beyond that.

The three vampires―along with Thalia, Tray, Sam, and Alcide Herveaux―arrived back at the house.

Eric looked at Thalia wearily, "Bubba is with Jesus and Lafayette on the third floor. If they have not already done so, ask Jesus and Lafayette to replace the protection spell. Tell them that it worked," Eric paused, "better than could have been hoped. Tell them that it took _much_ fairy magic to overcome it."

Thalia nodded and zipped up the stairs to convey the message and to see her own beloved, Bubba.

Eric turned to Tray, Sam, and Alcide. "Once again, you have my thanks. And I am sorry, Tray, that I could provide no kills for your group this night."

Tray shook his head as he took in his friend's somber mood, "It is nothing, Northman. We'll _always_ come to your aid."

Eric nodded his thanks and then went over to the cubby. Pam could tell that her maker was marshaling his mental strength as he paused in front of the cubby doors for more than a minute. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that he was steadying himself with deep breaths.

Finally, Eric tapped in the code for the cubby and flew down into the small room. In moments he was back with Hunter, holding his son closely to him. Eric was telling Hunter that everything was okay and that the bad fairies were gone. Pam could feel Eric's love for Hunter and his relief at seeing the boy, but she could also feel his desolation like a weight covering everything else.

Batanya and Jason climbed out of the cubby next, each one carrying an animal. When Jessica saw Jason, she hiccupped and then threw herself into his arms before attaching herself to him like an octopus and searing him with a kiss. Pam sighed loudly and pulled the two apart.

"Jason Stackhouse," Pam said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Now you listen to me carefully."

With difficulty, Jason dragged his eyes from Jessica's lips and tried to focus on Pam.

"Good boy," Pam said. "Now―Jessica is _very_ drunk on fairy blood and not quite in her right mind. And you are _NOT_ to take advantage of her. Do you understand? If you don't understand, Stackhouse, I will glamour you until you do."

Jason nodded, though his eyes were still a bit glazed over by the passion in Jessica's kiss.

Pam sighed, "Good―now the fairy blood is probably going to help Jessica stay up past daylight, and I am counting on _you_ to keep yourself together and make sure she doesn't fry―okay?"

Again, Jason bobbed his head, almost looking drunk himself.

"But _if_ she is okay, let her experience the sun for a while. She deserves that," Pam ordered.

Jason nodded once more.

"She once told me that she missed the color of the sky in the daytime," Pam said. "You are to make _sure_ she sees her blue sky. Do you understand, Stackhouse?"

"Yeah," Jason said, finally finding his voice.

"Excellent," Pam said. She focused on Jessica. "And Jessica, you are _NOT_ to feed on or," she paused, looked at Hunter, and censored herself, "copulate with _anything_ for the next twenty four hours, whether it be man, woman, Were, shifter, solid, liquid, or gas―understood!"

Jessica nodded, hiccupped, and then giggled.

"Good," Pam said. "Now—you two can go have your fun." Pam watched as Jessica pulled Jason outside, knowing that heavy petting was about to ensue but also confident that nothing else would happen and that Stackhouse, for all his flaws, would keep Jessica from harming herself.

Pam turned her attention to her maker, who was now busy preparing a meal for Hunter.

* * *

><p>Eric was concentrating for all he was worth. However, the minutes slipped by like quicksand, pulling him under one at a time.<p>

He focused on Hunter―on making sure that the boy knew that his Uncle Eric was safe and alive. Eric prepared the boy a dinner—his favorite, a grilled cheese sandwich—and then later he told him his bedtime story as always. Eric focused on his love for the boy and tried not to sink into the sorrow he'd felt for two hours, twelve minutes, and forty-two seconds―which was the length of time that he had been without either bond. He tried with all his might to hide his desolation from Hunter, though he couldn't hide from it himself.

Eric watched over his son until he was asleep and then rose. His legs felt heavy as he walked slowly downstairs, where everyone―except Miranda, Jarod, Jason, and Jessica―was assembled in the living room and talking quietly. They all could tell that something was very wrong with Eric—even Amelia, who barely knew him—but they'd not spoken of it while Hunter was awake.

Pam was sitting in the corner of the room, contemplating whether to shut down the bond between Eric and herself again. The emptiness emanating from her maker was hurting her as much—maybe even more—than his all-consuming anger had a few months before.

Eric looked around the room, "I will return in fifteen minutes to explain to you what has happened."

Jesus looked at Eric with worry. "You okay?" the brujo asked in a whisper.

Eric turned his gaze to Jesus and shook his head in a barely perceptible movement. Then the vampire turned, left the room, and walked outside.

He went to the small shed out back where the gardening tools were kept and picked up a pair of pruning shears. Most of the gardening was now taken care of by a landscaping company owned by one of Scott's cousins. But Eric was the only one who touched the peach trees and Adele's roses.

Eric tried to focus on pruning the mature rose bushes. They were already in excellent condition, but the activity had always calmed Eric before. This time, it did not.

Eric sighed deeply. He'd still not visited Adele's grave since Sookie had been taken. He felt ashamed for not going, especially given how important his visits to her graveside had become to him when Sookie had gone to the fairy realm the first time. But this time, he felt wholly responsible for losing her, and he'd not been able to face Adele. And now, he felt wholly responsible for losing their bond. Sookie had chosen him—had _trusted_ him with her very essence. He had let his bonded down. He'd offered Claudette mercy instead of killing her immediately and protecting himself and the bond from whatever magic she'd directed at him.

He shook his head as his fifteenth minute rolled by. He quickly returned the pruners to the shed and then joined the others inside.

* * *

><p>Eric steeled himself and then spoke to those gathered in the living room. "The fairy threat is over for the present―I think. However, because of Claudette's spell, I no longer know if Sookie is alive, or dead, or," Eric paused, "unwell."<p>

After giving those in the room a moment to absorb what he'd said, he continued, "We will go on as before. The fairy Niall has told me that he will no longer grant me admittance into the fairy realm, but we will continue trying to find another way in. It seems that I cannot pass into the fairy realm proper, but perhaps we can send Weres in. Meanwhile, we will continue to look for an antidote to the light fruit. And we will go on," Eric paused again as his voice cracked, "_living_."

With that word, Eric turned and went up the stairs to his room. Jesus looked after his friend with concern and then at Pam. The two exchanged a mirrored look.

Pam spoke up, "I don't know what the fuck to do about this one."

Jesus shook his head, "Me neither."

* * *

><p>Eric heard the dialogue downstairs, but he didn't blame his child or his friend for their worry. He was fucking worried too. He felt like he might succumb to his despair at any moment—as the hollowness inside of him threatened to consume him. A very large part of him wanted to go to sleep and to never awaken again.<p>

Eric went over to the dresser that Earl Stackhouse had made and that he had repaired. He pulled out Sookie's purse from the top drawer.

Feeling like he was on automatic pilot, Eric dumped the purse's contents onto the bed and ran his hands over them. He smiled at seeing Sookie's things—still so rich with her scent—but he did not feel the emotion behind the action of his lips. He couldn't feel anything, except the physical sensation of the materials against his fingertips.

He inhaled deeply, trying to will himself to _feel_ his wife through her scent. He opened Sookie's lip gloss. The color was called Blossom, and Eric was reminded of the pink of the peach blossoms that had been on their peach trees in the spring―the trees that Sookie was yet to see.

He closed the gloss and put it to the side.

He opened her wallet. The license in it had expired on July 1 of that month―her birthday. He'd bought her a blue computer/messenger bag for her laptop. He figured that she would be able to use it when she started college. Of course, the gift lay unopened in the corner of their new walk-in closet, which was otherwise bare. Eric had not yet moved their clothing into it, opting instead to keep using the old wooden wardrobe Earl had made.

He closed his eyes. Would there be stacks and stacks of birthday and Christmas and anniversary gifts piled in that closet before he felt his wife again—_if_ he ever felt her again?

He pulled her license out of the wallet and looked closely at the picture. Even in the cheaply produced government document, she was beautiful. She was tan in the photo―tan like the first time he'd seen her at Fangtasia. Her license read "Sookie Stackhouse," and Eric couldn't help but to think of one of their last days together―when she'd told him that she was going to legally change her name to Northman. Now―he feared―that would never happen. There were thousands of things that he feared wouldn't happen now―maybe couldn't happen.

He shook his head. What if she were dead or dying? What if someone tried to feed her the light fruit again, and he couldn't feel her calling him through the fairy bond for help. _What if?_ He hated those words—fucking despised them! But now they seemed to be the only ones he could think about.

He placed Sookie's license back into its holder and unzipped the little pocket in her purse. He opened it up wide and gazed at the two silver fragments he knew would be inside―one which Sookie had sucked from his body in Dallas and the other which she'd removed from him after Debbie Pelt had shot him. Of the two, the second meant the most to him, for it had been _Sookie's choice_ to take it from his body. She'd known he'd heal without her help, but she had wanted to spare him physical pain.

He picked up the bullet and kissed it, not caring about the physical pain that it now caused him. No―he was happy for that pain. It meant that he _could_ feel, after all.

He placed the silver bullet reverently onto the bed. The fragment from Dallas was also meaningful, for Sookie had saved it―stolen it away in her pocket even though she had been with Bill Compton at the time. She'd cared for him even before he'd tricked her into taking his blood, and her instincts had told her of the fragment's significance. It had been Sookie's token of love to him before they'd started their vampire bond for the second time. She'd shown it to him the night that she'd _chosen_ him to be hers. That had been one of the most glorious nights of his thousand-year life. Of course, all nights with his Sookie seemed to fit into that category. He wondered if he would ever have another one.

Eric picked the fragment up, again ignoring the sizzle on his flesh. He brought it to his lips and kissed it as well and placed it next to the bullet on the bed. He stared at the two for a while and then picked up both silver pieces―almost enjoying the fact that they could make him feel pain that was different from the bereavement he felt at the loss of the fairy bond. He opened the little drawer in the nightstand and pulled out the handkerchief―Adele's lace handkerchief―which had once housed the pendant he'd made for Sookie. He wrapped the two silver pieces inside of it. Eric looked down at his hand and numbly watched it heal.

As he went to put the handkerchief back into the drawer, he saw a piece of string which was about five inches long. He picked it up and looked at it. A large, red tear streamed down his face as Eric wrapped the string around his finger. He knew that it had been last touched by his wife; he knew that she'd used it to measure his finger for the ring that now was residing on his left hand. He lovingly placed the string back into the drawer next to the handkerchief and shut it.

He replaced the other contents into Sookie's purse and put it back into the old dresser.

He then went to the closet and pulled out the plastic bag that held the sheets that he and Sookie had used the night before they'd left for Santa Fe, the night before she'd been taken to the fairy realm. He quickly stripped off the sheets that had been on his bed and remade it with the others. Having been in plastic, they still smelled of Sookie and of the love they'd made together―the last time she'd been home with him. All that was missing from the set was Sookie's pillowcase, which he'd kept out after she'd first disappeared and which had long ago lost his wife's scent.

He inhaled deeply—almost desperately.

Having made the bed, Eric quickly showered and then returned to it. He lay in the sheets and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of his wife throughout the rest of the night―inhaling her because he could no longer _feel_ her.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after the sun had risen, Eric looked at the French doors; he knew that if they were opened, the sun would greet him and end the hollowness he felt inside.<p>

But he didn't get up to go open them. Instead, he concentrated on Hunter's soft snore from the other side of the house. He told himself that Sookie _wasn't_ gone and that it had only been Claudette's magic, which had hidden his wife from him. He reminded himself that he'd felt her so strongly only the night before. He reminded himself that Niall had told him that Sookie and he would face a separation.

Yes—it was these thoughts that kept him from allowing the sun to pour into his room.

But none of his assurances to himself lessened his pain. When he died for the day, he felt only the raging ache of his _two_ empty bonds.


	70. Chapter 69: Our Biggest Fears

[_**A/N: **_First, I have a bonus chapter for you today since I might only be able to post one chapter tomorrow (Meetings at work all day).

_**CONTENT WARNING AHEAD**_. I told you at the beginning of this story that it was going to be much darker than _Back and Forth_. And we are to the darkness. First, I want to comment on the acts that Eric does to himself in the previous chapter. He is effectively hurting himself on purpose there. The issue of self-mutilation is a very personal one to me. My mother, about a year after my father died, began to date again, and one of the people that she dated raped her. After that, she went through a time of depression so profound that she began to cut herself. I found her one day doing this in the bathroom, and my whole world shut down when I saw the most beautiful person in my life hurting herself. Don't worry. She wouldn't mind me talking about this. You see, she is _so amazing_ that she eventually began to speak to groups of rape victims about her experiences. She does not hide from them; she does not allow them to control her. This took her a lot of time, but she eventually twisted a tragedy in her life into a moment of empowerment because she realized that rape is an act of a coward. She also realized that cutting herself was allowing her attacker to keep up his attacks. She really is the bravest person I know, and as you can imagine, I find her even more beautiful because she is a survivor.

That all said, I want to give you a _**WARNING**_. If you will read regardless, you can stop reading here and just go on to the chapter so that it doesn't get spoiled for you. Okay—if you are still reading, then I need to tell you what is coming up so that you can decide if you want to read this chapter. You will hear in this chapter about how Hadley has been raped, but it is _not_ described in detail. You will also see Sookie suffering a "mental rape" at Ivan's hands. You will get very disturbing details of Bartlett's molestation of Sookie when she was a little girl. You will also get disturbing images of Ivan's intentions for Sookie. However, these details are NOT going to be graphic. None of this was easy for me to write, but it was the direction the story took me into. And in dealing with these important issues, I hope to honor my mother. If you need to skip this chapter, I will understand. Just PM me, and I will send you a version that leaves out the most disturbing moments.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69: Our Biggest Fears<strong>

Sookie was thankful, _very_ thankful, when Claude used some kind of magic to transport them to Queen Mab's palace walls faster than they could have walked there. She knew that every single minute was crucially important—for her, for Eric, and for Hadley.

"This is as far as I can go without being felt by those inside," Claude whispered.

"Thanks," Sookie said.

Claude nodded. "I have brought you to a side gate of the complex. After you enter the courtyard, you will see an entrance about twenty yards away. There will be a hallway to the left when you enter. My guess is that Hadley is in one of the rooms along that hall."

"Won't there be guards and stuff?" Sookie asked.

"No," Claude shook his head. "Their magic is their guard. Good luck, Sookie."

Sookie gave him a little smile and then went inside the gates, trying to focus on Claude's directions and on what Niall had told her. She needed to use her telepathy to find Hadley, but he had cautioned her to try to block all others from hearing her. Sookie raised her shields but then lowered just one―as if she were trying to tune into just one radio channel.

As Claude had said, there were no fairy guards in the courtyard or at the door, so Sookie progressed quickly into the building, which was reminiscent of a medieval castle. She entered into a large foyer, and several hallways led to different parts of the dwelling. She took a deep breath, steadied her nerves, and went down the left hallway. She heard Hadley's thoughts as soon as she was about halfway down the hallway. And what she heard in her cousin's head made Sookie throw caution to the wind and start running to the door she knew Hadley would be behind.

Sookie tried the door, but there was some kind of locking mechanism in place. She trained her power onto it and was able to break the lock. She burst into the door; what she saw in the room made her want to retch. A naked male fairy was lying languidly in the bed, looking extremely pleased with himself. Hadley―also naked―was curled into a little ball as far away from the male fairy as the bed would allow. She was sobbing silently, and one of her eyes was blackened. Sookie could also see a plethora of bruises on Hadley's legs, arms, and ribs.

"You fuckin' bastard!" Sookie yelled as she shot the fairy with her light. He was pummeled into the wall and lay unconscious on the floor. Sookie ran over to Hadley, trying to gather a blanket around her cousin's body as she sat her up. Hadley's clothing lay in tatters next to the bed.

Hadley was rocking herself, "I fought him, Sook. I fought him. I fought him."

"I know, Hadley," Sookie said, embracing her cousin and noticing even more bruises on her body. Sookie also saw blood in the bed.

"_No_!" Hadley cried out, still rocking. "I couldn't help myself, and I fought, and now they are gonna kill Hunter. I fought, and they are gonna kill Hunter. I fought, and they are gonna kill Hunter." She rocked even more frenziedly. "I wasn't supposed to fight, and now they are gonna kill my beautiful little boy. I've failed him again, Sook. I've failed him again. I've failed him again," she chanted.

"Hadley," Sookie said, shaking her cousin a little bit. "Hadley!" Sookie said louder, trying both to get her cousin to calm down and to hold back her own tears. "Listen to me. I know that you fought, and I know that you are worried about Hunter, but I _need_ you to get up so that we can get out of here. Eric is taking care of Hunter―_I swear_―and he won't let _anything_ happen to him, okay?"

Hadley looked at Sookie as if really seeing her for the first time. "Your vampire is taking care of Hunter?"

"Yes―I saw him doing it myself, and Hunter was safe. Now we _have to_ get the fuck out of here before someone finds us, or that son of a bitch wakes up," Sookie said as she gestured toward the unconscious fairy on the floor.

Sookie ran to a closet and grabbed what looked to be some kind of ornate nightgown. "Here, Hadley, put this on." She helped her cousin put on the garment, and then Hadley stood up on shaky legs. She was looking fearfully at Joren the whole time.

"Did you kill him?" Hadley asked in a whisper.

"No," Sookie said, "I don't think so―at least. I think I just stunned him real good. Now come on."

The two went out the door and started down the hall. Cautiously, Sookie led her cousin in the direction she'd come in.

"Well―look what we have here!" Sookie heard Queen Mab's taunting voice behind her.

Sookie whirled around to face Mab, trying to keep Hadley behind her. Sookie backed them into the foyer and toward the door.

"Not so fast," a male voice said from behind her. Sookie turned again and saw that Hadley and she were surrounded by five fairies in the foyer area. Mab and another followed them into the foyer from the hallway, making it a total of seven fairies surrounding them.

"Did you decide to join us, after all, Sookie?" Queen Mab asked sarcastically. "Ivan here will be so glad to hear it. After all, you are _meant_ to be his. He―by far―has put in the highest bid to _breed_ with you."

Sookie followed Mab's gaze to the male fairy who had spoken. He was leering at her like a buzzard intent upon his kill. Sookie cringed at the sight of him.

Sookie kept Hadley behind her and raised one of her hands. "Y'all stay the fuck away from us!"

"Oh―I don't think so," Mab's sinister voice said mockingly. "Soon, it will not matter that you didn't eat the fruit before. Soon you will be filled with Ivan's seed, and then you will be forced to eat the light fruit or to kill the child he implants into you. And once a hybrid has a child of the Fae, there is no leaving," Mab taunted.

"The fuck you say!" Sookie yelled as she propped Hadley up against the wall so that both of her hands could be free. "I'll fuckin' die before that bastard lays a finger on me, and there's _no_ way in hell that I'll stay here!"

Mab cackled gleefully, "It will be _quite_ entertaining seeing you choose between your bond with the vampire and an _innocent_ child, Miss Stackhouse. I only regret that I didn't think of this before! I could have killed you and missed all the amusement you are _certain_ to afford me."

Sookie raised her hands, feeling the power gathering there.

Mab laughed. "There are _seven_ of us, Sookie dear, and you are a hybrid. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I'm gonna see all your fuckin' asses on the floor before I'm done," Sookie yelled. "_That_ is what I'm gonna accomplish, bitch."

Mab grinned and said casually, "Take her."

All the fairies around her except for Mab began to step closer.

The one called Ivan moved closest to her, and Sookie blasted him with her light. He was sent flying. Another fairy tried to hit her with his light, but Sookie instinctually evaded it with her own. A frenzy of activity ensued as some fairies were trying to zap her and others were trying to grab her and Hadley.

Try as she might to stave off the fairies, Sookie was growing weak. She tried to take her magic from her bond with Eric, but in all the tumult, Sookie lost her concentration. And soon, she became lost to her fear and uncertainty. When that happened, her power immediately began to wane.

Ivan, who had recovered, grabbed her roughly. She kicked him and scratched at him, but he did not let her go. Her magic seemed to have dissipated completely as she tried futilely to zap Ivan with it. And though she once again tried to call it from the place Niall had told her to, she was unable to calm herself down enough to focus.

Mab laughed. "I think she will be quite _docile_ for you now, Ivan."

Sookie answered that remark with a kick to Ivan's shin. The fairy, who was both slightly taller and broader than Eric, pushed her away and hit her soundly on the cheek, sending Sookie a couple of feet away and dazing her.

Mab laughed even louder, "Okay―maybe _now_ she will be docile."

"I would not want her _too_ cooperative," Ivan said sinisterly.

"Whatever you prefer," Mab said indifferently with a wave of her hand. "But take her _now_ regardless! I want her seeded and finished! Either she will accept your child and her new place here, or she can starve! And if her body rejects your seed because of the bond she has with the vampire, you have my permission to use her however you wish or to kill her."

"Will I receive a refund if she cannot be impregnated?" Ivan asked as he yanked Sookie to her feet.

"Of course," Mab smiled sweetly. "As you know, I _always_ guarantee success with the hybrid breeders."

Ivan pulled the still-dazed Sookie roughly to his side. She was still trying to regain her focus after Ivan's strike; she saw that one of the other fairies had grabbed Hadley, who was too meek to resist at all. Despite the pain from Ivan's hit and her own unsteadiness, Sookie again tried to struggle against the enormous fairy.

Sookie made the mistake of looking into Ivan's eyes. There, she saw cruelty and lust. But even worse, he chose that moment to send his thoughts to her, as if directing them right through her shields. She shrank back in fear. She heard every cruel thing that he planned to do to her. But most of all, she heard that he was hoping that she _would_ continue to struggle so that he could _break_ her.

She also felt as if Ivan was probing into her mind, looking for her worst fears so that he could use them to increase her fear of him.

Thoughts of her Uncle Bartlett flooded into her mind, and she froze. She remembered his eyes looking just like Ivan's did; she remembered the cruelty and sickness that had lit them up. She also remembered hearing all of the things he wanted to do to her tiny body. She remembered Uncle Barlett's own hope that Sookie would struggle a little. She felt all the fear that she had experienced when she was seven years old—only now it felt doubled. And she felt—once again—like a small child, trying to fight against a much larger attacker. She felt _exactly_ as that attacker wanted her to feel; she felt powerless.

And, of course, Ivan could hear everything in Sookie's brain as her shields crumbled. He laughed maliciously as he began to drag her down another hallway, presumably to his room.

"So," he spoke cruelly, "you once had an uncle who wished to do to you what I am going to do to you." He laughed diabolically. "You were able to escape _most_ of his plans for you―except for a few times when he touched you. But you heard all of his thoughts and plans. And you have been kind enough to preserve them all for me."

He stopped their progress, and yanked Sookie's body up against his. He thrust his hard erection into her thigh so that she could feel it. "You remember well feeling his hardness rubbing against your little leg―don't you, _sweet girl_? That's what he liked to call you, isn't it? _My sweet little girl_."

Then he took her breast roughly into one of his hands. "Your Uncle Bartlett used to touch you here, didn't he? Of course, he did not find the bounty that I do now." Ivan moved his hand down to Sookie's crotch area even as his other strong hand gripped her so that she couldn't move. "And he _especially_ enjoyed touching you here through your thin little shorts!"

He only laughed when Sookie vomited uncontrollably all over herself.

Ivan continued taunting her. "He so badly wanted to touch you without your clothing on—and to do _so_ _much_ more with you. But do not worry. We will have _so_ _much_ time together that I will do _every_ single one of those things to you, _my_ _sweet little girl_." He brought his hand up to lightly trail his fingers over her cheek. "Your uncle's thoughts stored in your head have given me some wonderful ideas, _sweet girl_." He laughed loudly as Sookie cringed in his arms and retched again.

Sookie heard all of Uncle Bartlett's thoughts now echoing in Ivan's brain. The fairy seemed to be amplifying her memory of her uncle's cruelty as he added his own vicious plans for raping Sookie to the flood of thoughts he was sending into her brain.

In that moment, Sookie could think of only one thing—escape. But she _knew_ with every fiber of her being that she was powerless―_just_ as she'd been when she was a child. Her uncle had been too strong. Ivan was too strong. But she _could_ escape to one place—to that part of her brain where she'd gone as a child: the part that would keep her safe.

She moved herself deeper and deeper into her own mind. Then she slammed the door and locked herself inside so that she would be safe.


	71. Chapter 70 Stackhouse Northman

[_**A/N:**_ Hello. I'm going to turn myself into a liar. Instead of replying to reviews as I intended to do this afternoon, I became a kind of editing machine as my own story drew me in! That sometimes happens. Anyway, I now have a surplus of three chapters - two for tomorrow and an extra. Given the nature of the last chapter, I didn't want to leave you where I left you. I hope you enjoy this and don't mind 4 chapters in a day. (But don't expect this many often. If I weren't a 'professional procrastinator' today, I would be grading essays.

Again I have a _**WARNING**_ related to content. If you don't need it, just go on ahead and read the chapter so you aren't spoiled.

Okay, if you are still reading, let me just say that this is not as bad as the last chapter, but you might want to skip down past the first line break. In the first section, Sookie is still paralyzed by her fear as Ivan prepares to rape her. However, Sookie is able to act before he does. After the first line break, it is 'safe'—unless you are a fairy, that is.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70: Stackhouse-Northman<strong>

Sookie almost didn't register that she was being dragged again. She almost didn't register a door opening. She almost didn't register being pushed into a room. She almost didn't register being thrown onto a bed.

She couldn't move. She couldn't fight. She was seven years old and terrified once more. She barely registered her shirt and pants being ripped from her body by Ivan; she could do nothing.

Sookie tried to yell at herself―tried to get herself to fight―but to move would mean to come out of the room in her mind where she was safe. So she stayed immobile.

As if from a hundred feet away from herself, she watched the evil fairy take off his clothing slowly as if relishing in her fear. Sookie shrank back again as Ivan continued to propel his foul, cruel thoughts straight into her brain. Even the locked door in her head didn't seem to keep him out fully, so she strove to escape even further into the depths of her own mind.

Ivan stood naked before her and reached out to roughly remove Sookie's bra from her body. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You will _soon_ understand what it is like to have a real man―a fairy man―and not a _corpse_ taking your body. I will enjoy breaking you in. But I think _you_ will enjoy it even more, won't you, _my sweet little girl_."

* * *

><p>In that moment, two things happened at the same time inside of Sookie. First, the mention her Eric—<em>her<em> _fucking corpse_—made Sookie remember who she was. She was a fucking Stackhouse―no a fucking _Stackhouse_-_Northman_―and they fight! They always fight! Her Gran's voice in her head told her to fight! Lafayette's voice told her to get the fuck up! Tara's voice told her to hurt the bitch who wanted to hurt her! Jason's voice told her to move! All the voices of the people who had loved her when she was a child fortified her so that she could unlock the door of the room where she was hiding in her mind. And to those voices were added Jesus's, Jarod's, Miranda's, Bubba's, Pam's, Jessica's, Thalia's, and Tray's. In fact, she concentrated on all of the people that loved her as she went to open the door of her hiding place. And she especially listened to Eric's voice in her head. "Fight, min kära," he seemed to be saying. "Get up and fight. You will _not_ be defeated if you fight. I am here with you, my love. I am fighting with you."

The second thing that happened was that she felt an infusion of love and strength from Eric as if he _were_ really in the room with her―as if he were physically close to her, right next to her heart. He was literally filling their bonds with his strength and love—his overwhelming, astonishing, beautiful love—and she felt herself coming back to life even as Ivan bent down over her. She blasted her way through the door in her brain, and she faced her fear with Eric by her side.

Sookie's eyes flashed, and she held out both her hands, shooting Ivan across the room. She got up from the bed and stood over the fairy. His body was broken, and Sookie knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was dead. And she was _glad_ that he was dead.

"Never fuck with a Stackhouse-Northman, you sick mother fucker," she said to his lifeless body.

Sookie sent gratefulness and love through the bonds she shared with her husband and received even more strength and love from Eric. She looked down at herself and realized that only her panties remained on her body. She went to the closet and grabbed a long tunic and put it on. Then she went back toward the foyer. She was going to get Hadley, and this time _nobody_ was going to F-in stop her!

Joren, obviously recovered from Sookie's earlier blast, was standing over her cousin as she cowered in fear. Hadley had clearly just been hit on the cheek again, and blood was dripping from a fresh wound there.

Sookie entered the foyer and sent Joren flying away from Hadley. The other five fairies still in the room came at her again, but she used her power to hold them off; each time she called upon it, she felt the light from her hands being drawn directly from her bonds with Eric, and she felt his strength keeping her strong—fueling her blasts again and again. She didn't know how she was doing it, but she _did_ know that her blasts were now the product of her and Eric's entwined magics.

The other fairies were trying to shoot her with their magic as well, but it was as if Eric's love was surrounding her―protecting her from all harm―and somehow, their love was shielding her or neutralizing the other fairies' magic. She didn't care which. It didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that Eric was there with her in that room; somehow he was there.

In the end, six dead fairies lay at her feet, and only Hadley and Mab remained. Sookie turned her glare onto Mab. It was she who was paralyzed with fear and shock now.

"That's right _bitch_!" Sookie yelled. "I have a bond with a vampire! And he's sending me his strength as we speak. And that seems to make this little light in my hands," Sookie swirled an orb of reddish light on her palm, "a _lot_ more fucking potent. Want some, bitch?"

Mab shook with fear.

Sookie walked toward Mab, whose back was now against a wall. "If you ever―_ever_―come after someone I care for again, or if I hear from Niall that you are continuing the breeding program you have going on here, I'll be back, Mab, and I'll take the numbers of _your_ fucking population down to zero. Are we clear!"

"Yes," Mab choked out as she took in the carnage around her.

"Good―and you are to have _all_ the human hybrids you have taken captive outside this castle within two hours, or so help me God, you will meet your fuckin' maker—whoever the hell _that_ is!"

Mab nodded fearfully.

"Excellent! And Mab―if I _ever_ see your face again, I'll burn it the fuck off!"

Mab nodded again.

Sookie glared at her. "I should just walk away now. I should be the bigger person here since I have already won, but I think even Gran would forgive me for this—though she would probably wash my mouth out with soap for all the bad language you've made me use today!" With those words, Sookie shot her light into Mab with a strong blast and knocked the queen to her ass.

"Consider that a parting gift, your highness."

With that, Sookie helped Hadley up and held her close to her side. Sookie backed toward the door slowly, keeping her eyes on Mab the whole time and working very hard to keep the fairy out of her head.

* * *

><p>What Sookie didn't let on―what she couldn't afford to let on―was that as she was picking up Hadley, she had somehow "lost" Eric. She could no longer feel him sending her strength. And even more disturbingly, she could no longer even sense him through the fairy bond. She tried to tell herself that he was okay and that her efforts had just somehow temporarily short-circuited her. She tried to simply hold herself together.<p>

Luckily, the years of hiding her emotions at Merlotte's paid off once again as Sookie somehow managed to retain her confident countenance.

However, once they reached Claude, Sookie could no longer hold both herself and Hadley together.

"Help me with her," Sookie asked Claude, who immediately took Hadley into his arms.

Sookie sank down to the ground.

"Are you injured?" Claude asked.

Sookie nodded. She _was_ injured—injured in the worst way she could imagine. The fairy bond was there, just as the vampire bond was, but she could feel _nothing_ from either one. They were hollow; they were empty.

Despite the dull ache, Sookie managed to pull herself together—at least enough to stand up—after about a minute. She told herself that she needed to get to her feet. She needed to get back to Niall and the pool so that she could figure out what the hell was wrong with Eric.

"Let's get out of here," Sookie said to Claude.


	72. Chapter 71: Depression

**Chapter 71: Depression**

Eric's eyes snapped open at sunset. As always, the first thing he did was try to feel Sookie through the fairy bond, through the vampire bond, and through his senses.

She was not there no matter how hard he looked for her.

The night would be too long.

Eric sat up in bed and found the still-nameless kitten―now cat, really―snuggled up next to him. Eric automatically reached out to pet him. He closed his eyes tightly and then closed his free hand over the wooden pendant he'd carved from rosewood to house the two pieces of silver Sookie had taken from his body―her tokens of love to him. Every time he felt he was going to be lost forever in his heartache and despair, he'd open the little locket and touch the silver.

The pain, he'd found, could―_help_. Intellectually, he knew that this notion was fucked up—a sign of his deep depression. However, touching the silver would compel him to regain his focus―compel him to keep moving. So he moved and he functioned and he drank TruBlood and he made decisions and he loved Hunter. And he fought his misery for every hour of the night until Hunter slept, and then he disappeared into that misery for the rest of each night.

Eric inhaled deeply and found Hunter outside. Though it was late autumn, the night was mild, and he could hear Hunter talking with Jason and Jesus. With daylight savings time beginning a few nights before and the lengthening of the nights as winter approached, Hunter had reverted back to his previous schedule of going to sleep at midnight. It was 5:21―two minutes after sunset. That meant it would be six hours and 39 minutes until Hunter's bedtime. All told, there would be thirteen hours, nineteen minutes, and twelve seconds of dark that night.

It was too damned long.

Eric let go of the locket, put his feet onto the floor, and rose. He showered. He dressed. He combed his hair. He brushed his teeth.

However, he avoided looking in the mirror. He avoided looking at the tub with the unused lavender candles. He avoided looking at the French doors that led out to the little balcony that he also avoided looking at when he was outside with Hunter. He would look at all those things later―_after_ Hunter was asleep.

Eric did not need to look at the list of furnishings that Sookie had written out for him to construct in order to know that the list had been completed. The last piece had been finished just the night before. Since the fairy bond had been deadened by Claudette, Eric had spent almost all of his waking hours once Hunter went to sleep working on the furnishings. He honestly didn't know what else to do after Area 5 business was dealt with. And Hunter had continued to work and learn woodworking and Swedish from him for an hour or two most nights as well, so the furnishings had been produced quickly.

Actually, the final piece of furniture to be completed from Sookie's list was the first item on it—their bed. It had been 'officially' finished for a long time, but he had recently changed part of it.

For the last two weeks, he and Hunter had worked with the carlottan wood from the fairy realm. They first made a nightstand for Hunter's room using mostly oak with just a little piece of the carlottan. Eric knew that the uncomplicated nature of the bedside table would allow Hunter to participate directly in most of the work. The carlottan was featured on the front of the table, as a drawer for the piece.

With the other half of the carlottan piece, Eric had remade the footboard of their new bed so that the carlottan would be in the middle of the piece. For the last several long nights, he had been carving an entwined "E" and "S" in the supple fairy wood. The design of the initials was a larger scale version of Sookie's pendant.

Eric meant for the footboard piece to be an anniversary gift for Sookie as tonight was the first anniversary of their pledging.

He'd also gotten her a first-edition copy of Jane Austen's _Persuasion_, which Sookie had once mentioned was one of her favorite books. It was about second chances and long separations. But in the end, the love of the main characters triumphs despite the many obstacles that stand in their way. The first anniversary was designated as the "paper anniversary," according to human custom, so he thought that the gift was fitting, and he was certain that she would like it. The present lay wrapped on top of Sookie's birthday gift in the walk-in closet.

The newly-completed footboard was carefully covered in the workshop now―along with the other new pieces Eric had made for his and Sookie's bedroom as well as a specially-constructed mattress to fit the bed. He couldn't bring himself to put any of the new things in their bedroom—not without his wife there with him.

It was November 8, exactly one year since Sookie had pledged to him with the dagger, exactly one year since one of the happiest nights of his existence.

A year ago, the night had _not_ seemed long at all; in fact, it had not been nearly long enough for him. He'd stayed up into the day with Sookie the morning after their pledging. They'd talked and laughed. They'd made love, they'd exchanged blood, and they'd strengthened both of their bonds that night.

Now both bonds lay deadened; thus, he was still dead inside.

Eric opened the locket over his heart and let the silver pieces fall into his hand. The silver stung him and shook him from his depressed thoughts. He focused. It was still six hours and eighteen minutes until Hunter's bedtime, and he needed to get to his son.

And after that, Eric planned to do something he'd not done for almost a year. He would go to the cabin and take his day rest there. He'd told Pam that he needed to spend the night away from everyone else, but she―like the others in the household―knew the significance of the day.

And Eric knew that Pam had been watching him like a hawk and had been staying up well past sunrise each morning in order to monitor Eric to make sure he did not meet the sun.

He sighed. He had thought about doing just that every morning since the fairy bond had been deadened. The half-hour before dawn was always the worst, as Eric was now in the habit of going to his room and sitting on the floor in front of the French doors that he'd still never opened. He would wonder whether Sookie was alive or dead. He would pray to any God who might be listening that she was not being harmed even as he sat there.

He understood his wife well, and he knew how a horror such as rape would trigger memories of Sookie's childhood horrors of her Uncle Bartlett molesting her.

Eric would sometimes wonder if she was being attacked when he was at the fairy pool with Niall. Was that why she'd been so afraid? Was that why she'd needed his strength so desperately? Had he been in time to prevent the worst? Had he left too soon for her to be truly safe? Or was she being tormented even then—now that he could not send her strength even if she was calling for him? _What if_—even in that moment—she was crying out to him for his strength?

Some nights, Eric pictured Sookie fighting off her rapist. He thought about how she would try to use her fairy gifts, and many nights, he could imagine her winning and getting away. Other nights, he would imagine that her powers were not strong enough and that her attacker would be stronger. He imagined the man hitting his Sookie again and again to stop her from fighting. He imagined the fire that he loved in Sookie compelling her to keep struggling until she was battered and broken. And then the fairy would rape her and try to steal the rest of that fire from her very soul.

In his desolate thoughts, Eric saw his bonded one crumpled up and dying on a bloody bed. He imagined wounds that he was not there to heal and emotional scars that might never heal—even if she made her way back to him. Again and again, he thought of Sookie trying to call him for strength through the fairy bond and wondering why he didn't answer her. He thought of her feeling like he'd abandoned her. He thought of that being the last thought through her beautiful, _beautiful_ mind before she died.

Eric felt utterly powerless—entirely useless to his wife.

In his worst moments, he imagined that Sookie would not fight her attacker―would not fight because she _could_ not. He had felt her terror-induced paralysis as he'd sat next to the fairy pool. What if the same thing happened/was happening again?

She'd once told him how difficult it had been for her as a child to hear the sick thoughts of her uncle; she'd said that his thoughts were worse to deal with than the actual physical trauma of the molestation.

Eric imagined his Sookie having to listen to the plans of her rapist through his thoughts. He'd seen the look in his wife's eyes when she'd recalled her Uncle Bartlett. It was the look of a child who wanted only to hide from her pain. What if Sookie's attacker's thoughts brought back all the moments of trauma and pain in her life? What if they caused Sookie's fire to be extinguished completely so that only the scared child remained―the scared child who would be repeatedly pummeled by all the ugly thoughts of her tormenter and plagued by all the tormenting thoughts she'd ever heard in her life?

Yes―every morning at day break, he thought of opening the French doors. They faced the East, and the sun would be rising right in front of him. He'd planned to watch many sunrises with Sookie, but now he contemplated watching them alone each day.

But each day, he'd dragged himself to bed because of the promises he'd made to his wife―because of the faith that he still had in her and their bonds. He dragged himself to his bed for his child.

But each night he woke up to more emptiness.


	73. Chapter 72: Hunter

**Chapter 72: Hunter**

Exactly six hours and three minutes earlier than Eric woke up, Hunter had gotten out of his bed with a mission for the day.

Hunter was an intelligent boy―naturally so. And that intelligence had been nurtured greatly during the previous year. He was also lucky that he got to spend so much time with people who were _not_ humans. That meant that they were harder for him to hear—or, in the case of vampires, impossible for him to hear. That also meant that he had been able to hone his skills in reading people in ways _other_ than with his telepathy. Moreover, for the first time in his life, he'd had a lot of time to concentrate on his own thoughts rather than those of other people.

Because of Miranda's excellent tutelage, he was shining in his homeschooling. Despite only being six years old, he was reading better than most eleven-year-olds. He was soaking up Swedish quickly from his Uncle Eric, and he loved to solve the little logic problems and riddles Miranda and Jarod would give him. He was also good at working out puzzles on a three-dimensional level, and that ability was being fostered more and more by his working with his Uncle Eric in the workshop. Hunter was now able to understand and _visualize_ how the pieces of wood would best fit together to be strong. At first, he'd mostly just watched his Uncle Eric, but then later, he'd begun to anticipate what his Uncle Eric would do next.

Of course, Hunter could not consciously understand his own mental development, nor could he gauge the growth in his self-worth over the past year. He simply knew that he liked the things he was doing and wanted to learn even more.

He was also learning to better use and control his telepathy. In the safe nest of his home, Miranda had him practice listening to the thoughts of the people around him―one at a time. He would then try to shut out those thoughts, and in his mind, Hunter pictured this shutting off like the building of a wooden box inside of his head. So it made sense that Hunter's shields became stronger and stronger as he studied the process of wood work more and more.

Hunter loved the people around him very much, and he was delighted—though still somewhat surprised—every day to find that they all loved him back too.

He thought of Uncle Lala as his favorite "day person." After Hunter had asked what a "mother fucker" was after he had heard it from Uncle Lala's head and repeated it one day in front of Miranda, the Werelioness had acted quickly by making Hunter spend about an hour each day with Uncle Lala―with the task of building up his shields again Uncle Lala's thoughts. Apparently—according to Miranda—Uncle Lala's thoughts were too naughty for Hunter to hear and _definitely_ too naughty for him to repeat.

Uncle Lala's task during their "training sessions" was to think about the _weather_, but Uncle Lala had often had Hunter in stitches because of his thinking about funny things. Of course, Hunter had eventually learned to build up those boxes around Uncle Lala―encouraged in no small part by Uncle Lala himself―who said that Miranda was right to have him practice and even more right that he ought not to repeat naughty words he heard from people's heads.

Still―whether Hunter was listening in on Uncle Lala's thoughts or not―he loved him very much and was always kept smiling and laughing by him.

Hunter also loved Jesus a lot. He loved that he could hear Jesus thinking about how much he loved Uncle Lala _all_ the time. And Jesus was really nice to him and had a very 'busy' head too. When he listened to Jesus, Hunter always heard him thinking about the stuff he was studying at the time and trying to figure new things out. And Jesus was _always_ thinking about other people too―about what they needed and about how he could help them.

Jesus's mind was harder to hear than Uncle Lala's, but Hunter had not known why until one day when Uncle Lala was thinking about what Jesus looked like when he'd become a demon. Hunter picked up that image in his head, and from then on, he'd understood that part of Jesus was a _whole_ _different_ kind of creature, and he loved Jesus all the more for it. Hunter thought about how he and Jesus were alike. They both had a different kind of thing inside of them. He also heard from Jesus's head that he _liked_ learning about his demon heritage, so Hunter thought it might not be so bad to be part fairy―even though the fairies he'd met were really mean.

And Jesus also thought about Uncle Eric a lot and worried about him. Yes—Hunter liked Jesus because he knew that—just like him—he would do anything he could to take care of his Uncle Eric.

Hunter also loved his Uncle Jason a lot. By far, Uncle Jason was the day person he had the most fun playing with. Uncle Jason would always have a new game for them to play, and he took them fishing sometimes in the stream that ran through their property. Uncle Eric had put more fish in it so that they could catch more. Hunter loved catching fish with his Uncle Jason. And Uncle Jason was really easy to practice his shields with too.

Uncle Jason mostly just thought about how much he loved Jessica and what was going to be for dinner that day. But sometimes, Uncle Jason would think about really interesting things too—like the way a car engine went all together. And he was the _best_ at thinking about what kinds of food the fish wanted to eat when they went fishing. He always thought about lots of things in order to pick _just_ the right food. He thought about how fast the water was running, about what time of day it was, about the temperature outside, and about what insects he saw around the water. Yep―Hunter had learned a lot from his Uncle Jason.

Once when Uncle Jason had been thinking about how nice it was to kiss Jessica, Hunter had told him that he was wanting to kiss Emma. Uncle Jason had told him that it was probably best to wait on that for a while because girls didn't like to start kissing until they were more grown up. Hunter thought that his Uncle Jason's advice had been real smart that day, so he was gonna hold off on kissing Emma for the time being. Something inside of him knew that he'd be kissing her sooner or later though, so he agreed with Uncle Jason that there was no hurry and that he didn't want to upset Emma.

Hunter sometimes wondered if he would ever look at Emma like Uncle Jason looked at Jessica, or like Jesus looked at Lafayette, or like Jarod looked at Miranda, or especially like Uncle Eric looked at pictures of Aunt Sookie. Something in Hunter suspected that he just might.

Hunter loved Miranda too. She was definitely the smartest day person he knew, but she was also the most difficult day person for him to hear. Hunter figured that this was because she was a Werelioness, but that made her the first person that he had been able to block out of his thoughts with his shields. Miranda taught him new things every day, and every day he heard her thinking about how proud of him she was.

And Hunter also got to hear how much she loved little Godric too. Godric didn't really have a lot of thoughts in his head yet, but Hunter was starting to pick up impressions from the infant and could tell Miranda sometimes when he was hungry or wanted to be in his little swing.

Hunter also loved Jarod. Like Uncle Lala, Jarod was really funny, but he didn't hear him as well as his Uncle Lala because Jarod was a shifter. In the day time, Hunter liked it when Jarod was around. He'd always have a joke to tell Hunter or a riddle for Hunter to try to figure out. And the best part was that Jarod wouldn't think about the answer, so Hunter could have all the time he needed to solve the riddle.

Hunter was also beginning to like Tara too―though that was taking a while. Tara didn't like kids―or so her thoughts had told him―but Tara had _decided_ to like Hunter. Tara also thought some mean things about Aunt Pammy sometimes, but one night he'd talked to Aunt Pammy about them, and she'd told him that she _could_ be mean sometimes, but she was trying to be nicer to Tara now.

And Hunter _did_ like hearing Tara and Uncle Lala talking and thinking about Aunt Sookie. Hunter had decided to like Tara one day when she was thinking about how she'd been the one to defend his Aunt Sookie a lot of the times when people made fun of her for her telepathy. In his book, this made Hunter want to start liking Tara―so he did.

Hunter had liked Amelia from the first day because she had immediately liked him, but it was hard for Hunter to like her sometimes because her brain was _so_ loud, and he could sometimes hear her thinking from all the way across the house. He'd told Miranda a week after Godric had been born that he needed help building thicker boxes in his head to keep Amelia's thoughts out, so now he spent a half hour most days working on his shields with Amelia. She was often thinking about fairies, and Hunter was learning a lot about what they were like from her.

She also was starting to think a lot about Uncle Eric's friend Tray and how handsome she thought he was. Amelia had been hoping that Tray would invite her to the movies, so one night Hunter had told Tray all about it when he was visiting Uncle Eric.

That night, Uncle Eric and he had had a long talk about the need to keep people's thoughts to himself and to learn when it was okay or not okay to tell people about what others were thinking. It was okay if Hunter thought there was danger and not okay if there wasn't. Uncle Eric said it was best to try to forget people's thoughts when they weren't relevant to Hunter or to the safety of the people he knew. Uncle Eric hadn't been mad at him that night; in fact, he'd laughed a lot as they'd talked and he'd spoken a lot about Aunt Sookie and how she dealt with hearing people's thoughts.

In the end, Tray _had_ taken Amelia to a movie and they went out all the time now, so Hunter guessed things had worked out. Still, Hunter was getting better at keeping Amelia's thoughts out of his head. He was also getting better about not repeating what he heard from people's heads.

Batanya was growing on Hunter slowly but steadily. She was an almost constant presence in his life―though she didn't really play much direct part in it. But when there was danger and when Hunter had to go into the cubby, he knew that Uncle Eric trusted her to keep him safe, so Hunter felt safer with her around. One time in June, Batanya had even sat with Hunter after he'd had a nightmare on a night that Uncle Eric was working as a sheriff. Batanya had told him that _no_ fairy would ever take him to their world as long as she was around, and he believed her. After that, he'd felt just fine as he waited for his Uncle Eric to come home.

Hunter loved his night people too. Jessica was one of his favorites. Other than Emma, Mommy, and Aunt Sookie, she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. And she was really nice too. She and Uncle Jason would always play games with him, and Jessica would babysit him when Uncle Eric and Aunt Pammy both had to go to work early on Sunday nights. She was sweet and made him sloppy joes, which he loved.

Aunt Pammy was another of his favorites. She was always making him laugh and was the funniest of his night people. When she and Uncle Lala would talk to each other, it was really hard for Hunter to stop giggling, and his sides often hurt from laughing at them. He'd lost count of all the times Uncle Lala or Aunt Pammy had said the phrase, "Hunter, don't repeat this," when they were talking. Aunt Pammy would also help him learn Swedish sometimes.

Bubba was also really fun to hang out with. And Bubba was always watching over everyone at night. Sometimes Bubba even sang songs for everyone when they had a fire outside at night. Hunter loved to sit on Uncle Eric's lap and hum right along.

Of all of his people, however, the one he loved the most _by far_ was his Uncle Eric. If Batanya made him feel safe, Uncle Eric made him feel even safer. If Miranda taught him something smart in the day time, Uncle Eric always taught him something even better at night. He and Jason had a lot of fun, but Hunter had his most fun times with Uncle Eric.

From the first moment he'd met Uncle Eric―even though Mommy had always told him that vampires were bad―Hunter knew that she was wrong and that Uncle Eric was good.

After Mommy and Aunt Sookie had been taken to the fairy world, Hunter had tried to get outside to help Uncle Eric because he was trapped in the net. Uncle Eric had spoken to him from the porch that night and had told him that it would be okay, and it was. And it had been ever since—except for maybe when Uncle Eric was sick and when he went away to the fairy world for that one night. But Hunter had always known things would be okay― even then―because Uncle Eric had told him that they would be.

Right after the mean fairies had taken Mommy and Aunt Sookie, Hunter had been so scared that Uncle Eric would burn up in the sun, but he didn't. He'd found a way to get inside to Hunter; he hadn't left him alone. And Hunter would never forget seeing his Uncle Eric come inside that morning. He'd felt truly safe for the _very_ first time in his whole life in that moment—truth be told.

Yep—from that moment on, Uncle Eric had taken care of him. Sure―Uncle Eric had gotten him a lot of cool stuff like his swing set, his new bed, clothes, his pool, and other things, but Uncle Eric took care of him in lots better ways too. He watched movies with him in their chair. He taught Hunter how to speak in a new language that only Aunt Pammy and they could talk in. He taught him all about how to build things. And he told him lots and lots of stories.

When Hunter cried, it was Uncle Eric that he wanted to see. When Hunter had a nightmare, it was Uncle Eric that he reached out for in the dark. When Jarod told him a joke, it was Uncle Eric that he wanted to tell it to. When Miranda or Uncle Jason taught him something new, it was Uncle Eric that he wanted to tell _all_ about it. When Hunter had questions, he mostly wanted to ask Uncle Eric. And when Hunter got sad because he missed Mommy, Uncle Eric made him feel lots better when nobody else could.

In fact, _everything_ was better if Uncle Eric was there for it, as far as Hunter was concerned.

Hunter could not process the reasons why he felt so connected to his uncle Eric. He could not consciously recognize that their shared losses of his aunt Sookie and his mommy pushed them into seeing each other as safety nets in those early days that they were together.

Also, he could not consciously recognize that he had always been searching for a person in his life who would just accept him for who he was. His own father hadn't accepted him, and even his mommy had sometimes thought that she'd be better off without him to worry about. Of course, his mommy had immediately scolded herself for thinking those things and didn't want to think them at all. But she _had_ thought them.

Even as a five-year-old, however, Hunter had known the difference between his father and mommy's thoughts, which is why he loved and missed his mommy but not his father.

And Hunter did not know how to place proper value on the fact that he couldn't hear Uncle Eric's thoughts. He didn't recognize that because he didn't hear Uncle Eric's thoughts, he felt safe in sharing his own thoughts with someone for the very first time. Ever since Uncle Eric had come into his life, Hunter had become more and more comfortable with _himself_. He was feeling more at peace with who he was. And Uncle Eric had surrounded him with people who liked him. And when they _did_ have stray negative thoughts about him or someone else in the family, Hunter always felt safe talking to his Uncle Eric about them.

Hunter did not understand that he'd been longing for a _real_ parent all his life―one who did not think bad things about him and one that actually _wanted_ him—and not just because he or she should. _Both_ his own parents had failed him—though Hunter had always thought of that failure as his own.

His father hadn't wanted him most of the time—had thought that his life would be so much better without the boy around. And Hunter, so young and so frightened because he didn't understand his telepathy, believed that the reason his father didn't want him was valid. How could a child think any differently?

His mother had tried harder in many ways. She'd not been around much when Hunter was small, but his father liked it when she did come around because she would take Hunter away for a while. His mother had loved him but had wished he was different—normal. Hunter had heard her blaming herself for his telepathy all the time. And from her head, he learned the difference between really loving someone because you _liked_ them and loving someone because you _should_ like them. Hunter had taken her thoughts into his heart and had tried to make himself _better_ so that she would like him more. But no matter how much he tried to make his telepathy go away, it never did. No matter how hard his mother prayed for it to go away, it never had. And, of course, a boy of five—just like his aunt before him—would have seen himself as the cause of the problem—or rather, as the problem itself.

In Eric he'd found someone completely different—well, _almost_ different. His aunt Sookie had been like Uncle Eric too; he just didn't know her as well. Aunt Sookie had once told him in his head that she was just like him—that he wasn't alone. She'd also told him that she loved him, and she'd only just met him when she'd done that! But her head had told him that she was being 100% truthful!

Now Hunter had _lots_ of people who loved him just the way he was. Aunt Sookie was the first to tell him that, but Uncle Eric was the first one he really believed with his whole heart, so he was the first person that Hunter could love back fully. Hunter was able to love Eric without fear, and though he couldn't hear his vampire guardian's mind, he trusted him fully. Aunt Pammy called them 'two peas in a pod,' and although Hunter didn't quite know what that meant, he liked the sound of it.

Hunter also had a big secret. He wanted to start calling Uncle Eric his Daddy. He also already thought the word Daddy when he thought about Uncle Eric.

He'd slipped one day in front of Miranda and had called Uncle Eric, "Daddy." But he'd made Miranda promise not to tell Uncle Eric about it. Hunter somehow intuited that it wasn't the right time to ask Uncle Eric about it then.

* * *

><p>For several months now, Hunter had known that something was <em>very<em> wrong with his Uncle Eric―his Daddy. They still spent all of the nighttime together, and it was Hunter's favorite time of the day because of that. They still did their woodworking together, and Uncle Eric had even let Hunter make most of his own nightstand during the last weeks. And they were getting ready to start building some new furniture for Godric for when he got a little older.

Uncle Eric still taught him how to speak in Swedish a little every night too. And they'd swim or walk or fly or watch a move or sit by the fire together every night, even on Sundays before Uncle Eric had to go to work. And they still ate dinner together and talked about Hunter's day together. They still laughed and joked about things they saw on television or things Aunt Pammy or Uncle Lala or Miranda said. And Uncle Eric still tucked him in, told him his bedtime stories, and gave him his goodnight kisses every night.

Yes―everything was the same, but everything was also _different_ because Uncle Eric was different. Hunter knew that he was sad about something important. He couldn't read Uncle Eric's thoughts, but he _could_ read his face. Though he didn't know it, he was just like his aunt Sookie in that he'd become very good at matching people's facial expressions to their thoughts. He was so good, in fact, that he could tell what people were thinking by looking at their faces even when he'd built the boxes around their thoughts. He would then confirm what he thought by listening in for a few seconds, and he found that he was almost always right.

He could definitely guess what Jessica was thinking most of the time by just looking at her face, and though Uncle Eric was more difficult for him to decipher, Hunter could see that his smiles were not as bright and his eyes were not as alive as they had been. Hunter knew that Uncle Eric had gone through different types of sadness because he missed Aunt Sookie so much, but Hunter also knew that _this_ was the worst kind so far.

So Hunter had decided to try to figure out what was wrong with Uncle Eric. He knew that he could just ask him, but he felt that would make him sadder. And Hunter intuited that Uncle Eric needed _their_ time together to make him feel better. So Hunter had started doing something that he'd never done before; he started trying to find out _specific_ information by probing into people's heads so that he could figure out why Uncle Eric was so sad.

And once he figured it all out, Hunter was determined to help _his_ daddy.

* * *

><p>Hunter had begun his mind-probing project about a week before, though he was always careful not to poke into people's heads too hard or to be too obvious as he asked questions. From people's stray thoughts over the past couple of months, he had learned that Uncle Eric's sadness was related to Aunt Sookie in some way. And he knew from the way Aunt Pammy looked at Uncle Eric that she was worried about him too.<p>

His first fear had been that Aunt Sookie was dead, and then he worried that his mommy might be dead too, so he wanted to figure those things out first. He thought about Lisa's hamster, Rocket, dying two weeks before. Lisa had been talking about Rocket when she, Coby, Mikey and their parents had come over the week before for a barbeque.

After that, Hunter had talked about Rocket's death with pretty much everyone, but no one had thought about Aunt Sookie or his mommy dying―although they'd all had thoughts of other people that they knew dying. Hunter was learning that this was the way most people thought. If a topic was brought up, people would often connect the subject of conversation to other things that were related to it in their minds.

Hunter continued with his investigation for the next few days. He found out that something bad _had_ happened to Uncle Eric the night that the bad fairies had come while he'd been hiding in the cubby with Batanya and Uncle Jason.

When Tray had come over to hang out with Amelia at the fire the night before yesterday, Hunter had found out even more because Tray tended to think in pictures. At one point, Tray had looked at Uncle Eric when he wasn't looking back. Tray had shaken his head a bit and had looked really sad, so Hunter took down the box around Tray's thoughts and listened.

Hunter had seen an image of Uncle Eric being shot with a light by the mean fairy who had taken away Mommy and Aunt Sookie. Uncle Eric had looked really hurt and had fallen down and cried the red tears that Jessica had told him vampires cried. Tray had also been thinking about his Uncle Eric and Aunt Sookie's bond, but Hunter couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. He worried, however, that the mean fairy had made Uncle Eric sick again.

For the next several days, Hunter had continued piecing together people's thoughts, but he couldn't quite get everyone to think the thoughts he needed them to think.

Finally, Hunter decided that he wanted to know what was wrong with his uncle Eric right then; he was tired of waiting, so he elected to ask the one daytime person who he thought would tell him everything in a way he knew he would understand.

Yep—Hunter had his plans ready when he woke up on November 8.


	74. Chapter 73: Just Like Him

**Chapter 73: Just Like Him**

As he ate his breakfast, Hunter quickly picked up that the mood in the house was 'nervous,' and everyone was actively trying to keep their thoughts from him—even as they were fussing over him. In fact, Uncle Jason and Amelia—the loudest thinkers—weren't even around that day.

Hunter was suspicious, and he was even _more_ determined to follow through with his plans.

He did his 'morning' lessons with Miranda, and then it was playtime. Hunter went up to go to the bathroom and on his way out, he enacted step one. He stopped to speak to Batanya.

"Batanya, is it true that you kinda work for _me_?" he asked her bravely.

The Britlingen chuckled uncharacteristically, "Yes―you could say that, Hunter." She looked at him closely, "What do you have in mind, boss?"

Hunter brightened and then whispered. "I wanna talk to Jesus alone, but you _know_ how everyone is being."

Batanya laughed and then whispered back, "Yes―you are _quite_ the popular one today. I will make this happen."

Thirty minutes later, Batanya had indeed made it happen. She covertly helped Hunter plan and execute the one thing that would ensure him immediate alone-time with Jesus―a stomachache. After Hunter had complained of the ailment, Miranda brought him upstairs to rest and with a little acting―but not too much—Hunter had the Werelioness tracking down Jesus to check on him. Batanya winked at Hunter as soon as Miranda had left his room.

Hunter, who hadn't yet mastered the art of the wink, blinked both of his eyes at his confederate and stifled a giggle. Unbeknownst to him, his right eyebrow had risen up just like Eric's in that moment, a fact that also caused a slight chuckle from Batanya.

A couple of minutes later, Jesus came upstairs, and Batanya immediately closed the door behind him. Batanya gestured for Jesus to be quiet and spoke to him in a low voice that she knew Miranda wouldn't pick up, especially since Godric was being helpfully fussy.

"My employer," Batanya said gesturing toward Hunter, "wishes to discuss something with you, brujo. He has gone to pains to create this opportunity. Are you willing?"

Jesus couldn't help but to smile at both Hunter's stoic expression and Batanya's formality. He nodded. "I am."

"Good," Batanya said quietly. "Tell the Were that Hunter is too sick for further lessons today, but do _not_ make it sound too bad. We do not want Ludwig. Tell the lion that you will give the boy some medicine and watch over him to make sure the problem does not worsen. Encourage her to spend time with her child and her mate—_outside_ of this house."

Jesus chuckled again and winked at Hunter. Within minutes, Jesus had convinced Miranda that Hunter had a pretty bad―but _not too bad_ bellyache. And he managed to clear the rest of the house too, encouraging Lafayette to take a nap in their room in the guesthouse and Miranda to enjoy some time with Godric and Jarod. Tara was conveniently at work that day; she was back to bartending part-time at Merlotte's. And Amelia and Jason—as Hunter had intuited—were told by Miranda to stay away at least until nightfall.

Once Hunter had been declared 'sick,' Jesus volunteered to keep the child company. The brujo was very cunning in saying that the best thing for the boy would be sleep. And Jesus assured that after a bit of medicine and rest, Hunter would be fine that evening. Of course, everyone had believed Jesus since he was a nurse.

* * *

><p>Jesus returned to Hunter's room to find the boy sitting at his desk. The chair that Eric usually sat in and which generally stayed next to the bed had been placed near the desk―as if Hunter wanted to conduct a business meeting. As soon as Jesus was in the room, Batanya nodded, winked at Hunter, and left the room, promising to be right outside the door if Hunter needed assistance making the "brujo talk."<p>

Jesus didn't know whether to chuckle or to be frightened by that remark as Hunter gestured formally to the chair; his brow was raised. In that moment, Jesus saw a little version of Eric, and he couldn't help but to smile.

Jesus sat down next to the boy. "Hunt, you are _so_ much like your Uncle Eric right now that it's scary."

"What do ya mean?" Hunter asked, tilting his head to the side.

Jesus smiled wider, "I have seen your Uncle Eric plan _many_ things and use those around him as allies—as helpers—to make sure those plans all succeeded. He is very good at looking at a problem from all angles until he has figured out a way to solve it. I think you are good at this too, Hunt."

Hunter smiled widely, "You really think so? You think I'm like Da―I mean Uncle Eric?" Hunter looked nervous at his almost-slip.

Jesus smiled knowingly. "I think that you are, Hunt. _And_ I think that your Uncle Eric will like it _very_ much that you've started to think of him as your daddy, but I will _not_ tell him―okay? That is for you and you alone."

Hunter looked relieved. "Thanks Jesus."

"Now, Hunt, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Hunter looked a little nervous but took a deep breath and spoke, "I want you to tell me what's wrong with Uncle Eric and why he's," Hunter paused, "_sick_."

Jesus tilted his head to the side and sat back in his chair a bit, looking at Hunter. The brujo couldn't help but to grin. "You know, Hunt, my grandmother once told me that I would learn a _lot_ more if I _observed_ the world rather than talking loudly in it. Do you know what she meant by that?"

Hunter shook his head.

Jesus explained, "She taught me to watch people so that I could learn from them. She taught me to listen to people in order to get to know their feelings. Do you know that I still do that―watch people to try to learn about them, to try to figure out what they need?"

Hunter nodded. "I know you like to help people, Jesus—especially Uncle Lala and my," he paused and took a deep breath, "daddy." He smiled as he tried out the word aloud.

Jesus also smiled and fought a tear from rising to his eye. "I do. And I have a theory, Hunt. I think that for the last week or so, _you_ have been poking into people's heads trying to figure out what is wrong with your daddy. Am I right?"

Hunter sheepishly nodded.

Jesus smiled wider. "I will keep _that_ secret too, but why didn't you just ask your daddy; I think he would tell you."

Hunter shook his head, "I didn't want him to be sadder."

Jesus looked at Hunter proudly. "You are a _good_ person, Hunt. And I _will_ tell you all I can. But first―tell me what you have already found out."

Hunter nodded. "I know that the mean fairy shot a light into daddy's heart and made him cry. I thought he was sad because Aunt Sookie died, but now I don't think that happened. But I know Uncle Eric is _really_ sad. He tries not to let me see, but I do see. I think his bond with Aunt Sookie is," Hunter paused, "_sick_. And I don't want Uncle Eric to die." At these words, Jesus could see Hunter's eyes glistening.

Jesus got up and got the box of Kleenex from the bathroom. He sighed deeply, "I don't think your daddy is going to die, but he _is_ very sad, and you have figured out most of the reason. What did your daddy tell you about his bond with Aunt Sookie?"

Hunter dried his eyes and spoke in a soft voice. "Uncle Eric said that he made two bonds with Aunt Sookie. He said that one of them helped him to know that she was safe and okay, so he thought Mommy was probably safe and okay with her. When Daddy was sick last year, he said it was 'cause Aunt Sookie was sick, but he was able to help make her better. He said it was like giving her medicine through the bond they have. And then he could feel her get _all_ better."

Jesus smiled slightly because Hunter was slipping between the name that he normally called Eric and the name that he _felt_ for him. "That's a good way to describe it. Even though Sookie and your Mommy are _really_ far away, your daddy used to be able to feel that your Aunt Sookie was okay. It made him feel a lot better to know she was alright. But now he can't feel that."

"So the bond is sick again?" Hunter asked.

"Yes―that light you saw the bad fairy shoot at your daddy made it so that he can't feel her in their bond. He is very sad because of this."

"Because he loves Aunt Sookie so much?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Jesus said quietly. "He loves your Aunt Sookie more than I've ever seen anyone love someone else—except maybe for how much he loves you, Hunt."

Hunter smiled but then nodded sadly as he thought for a minute. "I know he liked to hold her hand a _whole_ lot. The night the fairies came and Uncle Eric and Aunt Sookie came to get Mommy and me, he held her hand the _whole_ time they were at my house."

"Yes," Jesus said, recalling the night that Debbie had taken Sookie. Eric and Sookie had held their hands tightly gripped together that night too. "They _both_ liked to hold each other's hands."

Hunter looked up at Jesus, "It was Aunt Sookie who always gave Daddy _his_ goodnight kisses, wasn't it? Even when it was just with their bond?"

Jesus smiled a little at both the innocence and perceptiveness of Hunter's question, even as he felt tears burning in his own eyes again. "Yes, Hunt."

A tear rolled down Hunter's cheek. "Mommy used to think _a lot _about someone she loved named Sophie. She thought that her heart was gonna break in two because she missed Sophie. Is that gonna happen to Uncle Eric."

Jesus shook his head, "I don't know, Hunt. I know that your daddy is trying to be okay because he loves _you_ so much, and he is hoping that the bad fairy's magic will wear off so that he can feel his bond with your aunt Sookie again. But you're right. He's very sad, right now."

Hunter nodded again. "Why is everyone hidin' their thoughts from me today, Jesus? Did everyone know I was tryin' to look at them?"

Jesus shook his head again. "No, Hunt. It's just that your Uncle Eric is probably gonna be _extra_ sad today, and we didn't want you to worry." Jesus laughed a little, "I should have guessed that you were already worried, Hunt, and I should have been the one talkin' to you and not the other way around."

Hunter returned a little smile and then asked, "Why is Uncle Eric gonna be sadder today?"

"It's the anniversary of his vampire wedding with Sookie. Do you know what an anniversary is, Hunt?"

"Like a birthday kinda―right?"

"Yep," Jesus confirmed.

Jesus watched as Hunter seemed to be thinking about and then deciding upon something, and then he looked at Jesus, "Thanks for talkin' to me, Jesus."

"You're welcome, Hunt."

Hunter looked at Jesus with determined brown eyes, "I'm gonna need your help for the next part of my plan."


	75. Chapter 74: My Father's Sword

**Chapter 74: My Father's Sword**

Eric walked down the stairs and found the cat waiting impatiently by the food bowl. The stubborn creature refused to be fed by anyone else these days; he wouldn't even take tuna from Miranda anymore. And when someone other than Eric did _dare_ to fill his bowl, the cat looked at his food disdainfully and then walked away.

Eric picked up the cat food out of habit and filled the bowl. Then he bent down and petted the cat behind the ears, just as he'd always liked. Eric almost chuckled, but he couldn't quite manage it. Still―the cat was amusing.

Even when Eric tried to teach others his "technique" for feeding and then petting the cat just right, the creature refused to eat. Pam had begun calling the kitten a love-struck Werecat. Miranda simply pointed out that a cat always knew what he or she wanted and was never satisfied until certain protocols were met. Either way, Eric found the pet entertaining and knew that Sookie would get a laugh out of his behavior too.

Eric marked the time; it was exactly thirty minutes since he'd risen. He allowed himself one time every half-hour of the night to stretch into the fairy bond to try to grasp hold of something―anything.

But there was nothing. So he sighed as always and focused his energy on where it _needed_ to be―on Hunter. Eric walked toward the back door at human speed and then went to join his son, whom he knew was still hanging out around the fire pit with the others.

Once Eric saw Hunter, the vampire couldn't deny the fact that his spirits immediately lifted; he also couldn't deny the fact that Hunter's face also brightened.

Eric zipped over to Hunter and picked him up onto his shoulders. Then the ritual swinging or flying into the air from Eric and the usual laughing and squealing from Hunter were taken care of. Both enjoyed the process immensely. Eric knew that the boy would soon outgrow this kind of play, so he aimed to enjoy it, and he catalogued each memory carefully in case there were long years ahead for him after Hunter's death and before Sookie came back home—_if_ she ever did, that is.

Their swinging seemingly done, Eric hugged Hunter to him for a moment and then looked down at his child, "And what, smár rekkr, is on the agenda for tonight?"

Hunter laughed as Eric swung him again and then put him down onto their seat by the fire. Everyone else―as they always did―simply sat back and enjoyed the first exchange of the night between father and son.

Especially for Pam when she was there, that first exchange acted as a salving agent for the feeling of her maker's hollowness and despair, which she knew would come again like clockwork after Hunter was asleep and which she wouldn't be able to shut out completely—no matter how hard she tried.

"Well," Hunter said, looking quickly at Jesus and then back at Eric, "today I had a tummy ache, and so since I was feeling bad, Batanya gave me a present, and I need you to help me with it."

Eric looked a little surprised, "Batanya gave you a _present_?"

Hunter nodded.

As Eric processed this, he became slightly concerned for his son's health. He immediately assessed Hunter's heart rate, his blood flow, and his temperature. "Are you feeling better, Hunt?"

On cue, Jesus spoke up, "Oh―he's fine now. A little children's Tylenol and a little nap, and he was all better—weren't you, Hunt?"

Hunter nodded again and smiled. Eric looked back at Jesus.

"You're sure?" Eric asked. "I can call Ludwig."

"I already called her," Jesus assured. In fact, part of Hunter's plan had been for them to 'consult' with Dr. L., as Hunter called the doctor, and she had agreed to tell Eric to 'chill out' if the vampire _did_ call her.

"And?" Eric asked.

"Given Hunter's mild symptoms, she agreed with me. A little rest, a little medicine, and all better again―right Hunt?"

"He had his lunch a bit late after his nap, but with no problems," Lafayette added helpfully, though he was not part of the confederacy. "I made a simple soup for tonight."

Eric nodded and then looked at Hunter. The vampire could discern that all of his son's vital signs were normal.

"I feel good now," Hunter said, "and you _have_ to see what Batanya got me."

Hunter dragged Eric over to where Batanya was standing—about twenty feet from the rest of the group. The Britlingen had a little smirk on her face.

"Show him," Hunter said.

Eric noted that his son had given Batanya more of an order rather than asked her a question. He filed that information away.

Batanya pulled two seemingly wooden―though unsharpened―swords from a satchel. She nodded to Eric, "I had these made especially for you two. The material is not actually wood; it is a substance found only in my realm. So if there are any," she paused, "mistakes in practice, you will heal, vampire. I would not give these to Hunter without you present, however."

"Uncle Eric, will you teach me to use a sword like you do?" Hunter asked.

Eric subtly glared at Batanya and then squatted to Hunter's level. "You are too young for this kind of thing, smár rekkr. However, when you are older―if you still want to learn―I will teach you."

"How old were _you_ when your father first taught you?" Batanya asked, the twinkle still in her eyes.

"Times are different now," Eric said as he glared up at her.

"Oh―so Hunter has fewer and less formidable enemies than you did, Viking?" Batanya's voice held an edge of taunting.

"Please?" Hunter asked, looking up at Eric with wide brown eyes that Eric had difficulty resisting.

Jesus almost snickered out loud. Hunter's plan was to _distract_ Eric―to give him a new project to work on since he was done with the furnishings intended for his and Sookie's bedroom. Hunter knew that his daddy loved a good project, and Hunter was definitely using his daddy's Achilles' heel—his own eyes—to get the project up and running. Jesus could fault neither Hunter's reasoning nor his acting.

A quick memory of Sookie traveled through Jesus's thoughts. He'd seen her 'handle' the vampire in this kind of way in the past too; Sookie's little test to see if Eric would lie to her sprang immediately to his mind.

Jesus once again had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling. He remembered what had taken place that afternoon. The three confederates―Hunter, Batanya, and himself―had brainstormed about finding something to take Eric's mind off of his sadness.

Hunter had conducted the 'meeting' like a seasoned manager. Jesus couldn't stifle his smile as he thought about the boy's gentle, kind spirit―so anxious to help cure his daddy's heart. It was Batanya who had made the statement that Eric had always liked a good fight, and then it was Hunter who had come up with idea that Eric should 'teach him swords!' At first, Jesus had been reluctant. After all, Hunter _was_ very young, but then again, he had already been threatened by both vampires and fairies in his short life, and if the training was slow and mindful in order to make sure that Hunter would not be injured―as he was certain Eric would make it―it might be a _very_ good thing. Batanya had set the plan in motion by securing the "specially-made" practice swords from her realm.

The vampire spoke to the Britlingen and broke Jesus from his thoughts.

Eric glared at Batanya. "In the future, you should remember that you are on _my_ payroll, and you will run any 'gifts' for Hunter by me first."

Batanya bowed but then handed the swords to Eric with a little smirk. Had it been anyone else, Jesus was certain that Eric would have been more suspicious that he was being played. But Hunter, it seemed, had chosen his confederates just as well as Eric always did.

Hunter was very excited, but Eric calmed him with his steady voice. "Hunter, I _will_ begin teaching you, but first you must listen to me carefully."

Hunter nodded and listened to Eric with rapt attention. His little victory was forgotten, and now he only wanted to learn something new from his daddy. Jesus got a bit choked up by the sight and excused himself to go inside to get a drink of water.

Eric took Hunter's hand and led him to sit under the peach trees. The night was quite mild for early November, and given the boy's thick jacket, Eric assessed that Hunter would be fine away from the fire for a while. Eric took off his own jacket and set it onto the ground and motioned for Hunter to sit on it. Then Eric sat opposite from him. The vampire put the two practice swords to the side.

There was a moment of silence between them as Eric accessed his long-past memories. Hunter knew enough about his uncle Eric to know to be quiet when the vampire got a faraway look in his eyes. Hunter also knew that that look meant that he was going to learn something wonderful or hear something special about his daddy's life.

Eric smiled at Hunter. "My father's name was Ulfrik; he was a good king and very brave. You remind me of him. He had a very good heart and was always looking out for me―as _you_ are, I think, smár rekkr" Eric said with a knowing glint in his eye.

Hunter tensed.

Eric smiled, "It is fine, Hunter. I, too, have striven to protect those that need protection during my life. And securing Batanya as one of your allies was a great stroke of genius."

Hunter smiled nervously.

Eric ruffled the boy's bangs, "Still―Batanya is correct. You may face many enemies in your life, and I was but five years old when my father began teaching me to defend myself and my family and my people. And I will teach you, Hunter, but only if you _really_ want to learn―not just because you wish," Eric paused, "to lift my spirits―as I believe you do."

Hunter smiled wider, "I _do_ want to learn―_really_ I do."

Eric narrowed his eyes and took in Hunter. "I suppose you do." He nodded his head. Eric paused for about a minute, just looking at his child with pride. He smiled. "Do _not_ stop your planning, Hunter. I would not have guessed your strategy if I didn't have a lot of experience with such things, and it was Batanya who gave you away as well as Jesus's little snickering. You have a good head for planning."

Hunter smiled brightly, "Jesus said I was _just_ like you."

Eric laughed heartily and ruffled Hunter's hair again. "That would please me, smár rekkr." Eric grew serious again, "Then―it is settled. I will teach you to use a sword as my father once taught me, but you will have to listen to me and obey in all things as we train. Do you agree?"

Hunter nodded and stuck out his little hand. Eric smiled, took it, and shook it lightly. "Then we have an accord. These," Eric said, gesturing toward the practice swords, will not be used until later. They are a bit too heavy, but I will make you a wooden one that is a better weight for you. For a while, however, you will just watch me and copy the moves I make, understood?"

Hunter nodded again.

"Good," Eric said. "You will watch and copy my actions. You will learn to move your feet correctly, and you will learn to hold your back straight and tall. You will gain strength in your arms. You will practice many times until you can move correctly without thinking, and _then_ we will begin working with these." He picked up the practice swords and stood up. He grabbed Hunter's hand and pulled him up. "Join the others for a moment by the fire, and I will be right back."

Hunter smiled and latched onto Eric's leg for a hug. Then he gleefully ran back to the fire.

Eric shook his head and looked up at the now barren peach trees. He let himself remember his own human father. Ulfrik _had_ been a good king and a good father. But he had been an incredibly demanding one at the same time. Eric knew that he wanted to be different with Hunter.

Eric zipped into the house, sparing a glare for Batanya as he went. After all, she _was_ supposed to be working for _him_. True to form, she looked indifferently back at him.

Eric raced up to his bedroom and put the practice swords, which really were quite extraordinary, onto the top shelf of the closet. Then he pulled out his father's sword.

Eric smelled that Jesus was in the kitchen and zipped down to him. Eric smirked at the brujo. "How much did _you_ tell him?"

Jesus was a bit taken aback by the knowing look in Eric's eye; of course, he should have known that Eric would have guessed what Hunter was up to. He sighed and then smiled. "Hunter knew most of it already. He'd been looking for clues in people's heads for about a week now."

Eric shook his head. His shoulders slumped, and he took on the weight of his grief, "I thought I'd succeeded in hiding everything from him."

Jesus let out a deep exhalation, "Hunter reminds me of Sookie in a lot of ways."

Eric nodded, "She could see right through me too―_always_." His voice became far away. After a few silent moments, Eric added, "It is good that not _many_ can."

Jesus started, "Is there anything . . . ."

Eric interrupted him, "No." The vampire sighed. "I _am_ trying, but I," once again Eric paused, "_hurt_ because I cannot feel her. And the bond sickness is back—worse this time."

Jesus nodded and sighed. "We are still looking for another way into the fairy realm, and we're also looking for any information that would help you stay alive if you ever did get there again."

They were both silent for a minute as they recalled the failed attempts over that last several months. On more than one occasion since Eric had lost the feeling of the fairy bond with Sookie, the vampire had drunk the synthetic fairy blood and asked the witches to create a portal, but the door had not opened for him again. As Niall had said before, Eric was _not_ readmitted. Others had tried going in too, including Jesus, who had been the first to take an infusion of synthetic fairy blood before a portal was opened. However, no one had gained admittance to the fairy realm since Eric.

Eric tried to smile at his friend. "It is good that Hunter has people like you around, brujo. He makes excellent choices in allies, but you _must_ work on your poker face."

Jesus chuckled, "I will."

Eric turned and walked back outside. Miranda and Jarod had taken the baby into their house since it had begun to cool down a bit. Jessica was lamenting about Jason working the late shift, and Bubba was strumming his guitar by the fire. Eric noticed that Thalia had joined them, and he nodded to his monarch.

Thalia―to Eric's happy relief but not to his surprise—was working out very well as queen. Simply put, no one wanted to fuck with her, and that meant that nobody wanted to fuck with the state. The sheriffs were left to run their areas in peace, and since―_again_―no one wanted to fuck with Thalia, there were very few major disputes within the state. In more ways than he could say, Eric appreciated that Thalia was his queen, especially given his own personal turmoil. Plus, he trusted the vampiress to make sure Hunter's anonymity was protected. And given the fact that she'd never said an unkind thing about the boy, Eric knew that the queen genuinely liked Hunter―at least in her own way.

Eric walked quietly past the group, who were all enraptured by Bubba's playing, and he caught Hunter's eyes. Immediately, Hunter rose to rejoin him by the peach trees. Eric's jacket still lay on the ground, and Hunter sat on it when Eric gestured to it. Eric sat on his knees opposite the boy―who had managed to turn him into a father again―and put his own father's sword between them.

The strains of Bubba's guitar playing met Eric's ears, and he had to push aside his memories of a year ago when Bubba had sung for him and his bride after their pledging. Instead, he focused on Hunter.

"Hunter," he said in a serious tone, "this was my human father's sword."

"Your first father?" Hunter asked with awe in his voice. Eric had told him that he'd had two fathers: one human, his first, and one vampire, his second. Hunter had heard quite a bit about Godric, the vampire one, because the baby had been named after him. However, he'd not heard a lot about the human one.

Hunter was still trying to bend his mind around just how old his Uncle Eric was, but he knew it was _very_ old. The boy looked down at the sword reverently.

"Yes," Eric confirmed.

Hunter looked up at Eric for permission, and when the vampire nodded, the little boy slid his hands carefully over the still-sheathed weapon. Hunter's little voice said, "Ulfrik's sword."

Eric smiled at the fact that Hunter had recalled his father's name. "Yes. When my father was killed, this sword passed to me, and one day, I will pass it to you."

Hunter looked up at Eric with a worried expression. The little boy shook his head vehemently, "I don't want it if you have to be killed, Uncle Eric."

Eric chuckled, "Fear not, smár rekkr. I hope to pass this along to you when you are older―after you have learned all that I have to teach you. Then I will have another sword made for myself."

Eric paused and looked at Hunter closely. "In my time, Hunter, a _father_ would always pass such treasures to his _sons_, sometimes after death and sometimes while he was still living. Do you understand?"

Big tears formed in the corners of Hunter's eyes. "A father and a son?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Eric said, "a father and a son."

Hunter smiled through his tears. "Does this mean that you will be my daddy, Uncle Eric? If you give me your sword, are you my daddy?"

Eric nodded, "It is what I would _like_ to be, Hunter―what I would _choose_ to be. And I would like to be it long before I pass this sword to you. I would like to be your father now and always."

Hunter sniffed and launched himself over the sword and into Eric's arms. "Daddy," he said between sobs. "Daddy. I choose you too, Daddy!"

Eric closed his eyes and held his son tightly. Hearing the word, "Daddy," slip so easily from Hunter's lips was a moment of grace for Eric. And in that moment he felt truly alive for the first time since the fairy bond had been benumbed.

Eric knew that Hunter might never develop the kind of fairy magic his aunt had—the blasts from her hands or her healing light—but the child had gone a long way toward healing his aching heart with a simple, profound word: "Daddy."

Eric sighed. His beautiful Sookie had unwittingly given him yet another gift when she had asked him to take care of Hunter. She'd given him a child―_more_ his own than if his DNA flowed in Hunter's veins.

The analytical vampire realized that he loved his son for two distinct reasons. The first and most important was for the boy himself―because of the light in him. Hunter had the kind of pureness of spirit that was rare. He was accepting of others―even though he'd spent most of his short life not being accepted for himself. He was caring of others―though very few had cared for him before he'd come to the farmhouse. Yes—his son's light was remarkable, and his personality complemented Eric's in so many ways that Eric felt that he and Hunter were truly cut from the same mold sometimes. Eric could pinpoint the exact moment that he'd first _felt_ like a father to the boy in his arms. It had been when Hunter told him of his worries about no one liking him. A father's instinct to protect had burst to life inside of Eric in that moment, and that instinct had grown only stronger since then as he'd fallen more and more in love with his son.

The second was because Hunter reminded him so much of Sookie that he could very well be _her_ son. Hunter was a telepath, just like Sookie. Hunter had an overwhelmingly kind heart, just like Sookie. Hunter wanted to take care of him, just like Sookie. Hunter was a light in his dark life, just like Sookie.

Yes—Hunter was a healer, and Eric felt something other than crushing sorrow for the first time in several months. He felt grateful―extremely grateful that Sookie Stackhouse had walked into the door of Fangtasia. His beautiful, amazing wife and he might never have a child together, but she had given him this one―just as surely as if she had carried Hunter inside her own womb. And Eric was unimaginably―grateful. And happy.

Eric smiled as he pulled back from Hunter a bit so that he could look at him. It was the vampire's first real smile in months. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Son, we will start your sword training tomorrow. For tonight, would you like to watch me a bit before your dinner?"

Hunter's lips turned up―but _not_ because of the potential sword-skill exhibition by his daddy. No—it was because his daddy had just said a magic word. He had just called him, 'Son.' "That'd be cool, Daddy!" Hunter exclaimed, once again testing out the word he'd been longing to say to Eric for months and loving the way it sounded out loud. Hunter decided that _both_ words were magic words.

Eric rose to his feet and brought Hunter with him since the boy was still wrapped up in his arms. Eric set him onto his feet and ruffled his bangs again. He picked up his jacket and the sword in one hand, and Hunter took Eric's other hand in one of his as they walked slowly back toward the fire.

"Daddy?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, Son?"

"You're Aunt Pammy's daddy too, right? Her vampire daddy?"

Eric looked down at Hunter, "Yes―that's right."

"Does that make Aunt Pammy my sister now?" Hunter asked innocently.

Eric chuckled; he knew Pam had been listening, and he sensed the surge of emotion in his vampire child through their bond. "You must ask Pam, smár rekkr. See what she says."

Eric watched with a lightness in his heart as Hunter broke his grasp and skipped happily over to Pam. Eric draped his jacket over his chair and leaned his sword carefully to the side before sitting in his large chair, which he'd made big enough for Sookie, himself, _and_ Hunter―now that he thought about it.

He watched as Hunter skidded to an excited stop before Pam.

By contrast, his vampire child looked quite nervous.

"Uncle Eric is my daddy now!" Hunter exclaimed excitedly, as everyone around the fire became silent and exchanged glances. Jesus couldn't help but to chuckle as Lafayette's eyes welled up with tears. He grabbed his beloved's left hand and played with his ring lovingly as had become the custom between them.

Tara was riveted by what the vampiress would do.

"That's real nice," Pam said sincerely. "I think he's wanted to be your daddy for a long time now, Hunt."

The boy's smile widened even more. "Do you wanna be my sister now, Pammy―instead of my aunt?"

Tara snorted, and her reaction was met by eerily similar glares from both Pam and Hunter, which made Tara snort even louder.

Pam growled a bit and then turned Hunter toward her. "I'd be real happy to be your sister now, Hunt."

Hunter smiled so widely that his dimples were on full display. He gave his new sister a big hug, which Pam _almost_ managed to accept without awkwardness, and then he ran over to Jesus and exclaimed, "Daddy knew the plan _all_ the time!"

Jesus chuckled as everyone else looked on with confusion. The brujo reached out and tapped Hunter's nose. "Don't worry, Hunt. One day we'll get him."

Hunter squealed gleefully and then ran back over to Eric and jumped into his lap happily, giving him a big hug. He looked into Eric's eyes; his own were brimming with joy. "I have a new sister _AND_ a new daddy!" Hunter hugged Eric tightly as the vampire patted the boy's back affectionately.

Eric chuckled, "It seems you do."

Eric held his boy to his chest for a while, enjoying the feeling of being Hunter's _chosen_ father. He regretted taking his own human children so much for granted now, for the feeling of being loved unconditionally by the son who had chosen him was awe-inspiring. It was―in fact―enough to make him forget his empty bond with Sookie for a few minutes.

Hunter pushed himself up from Eric's chest a few minutes later and grinned. "It's almost dinner time. Will you show me?"

Eric ruffled the boy's bangs. He set Hunter onto the seat beside him, stood up, and then took up a position where the light from the fire would illuminate his features. He took out his father's sword from its sheath. He looked at Hunter seriously. "Watch _only_ my feet this time. Do you understand, my son?"

Hunter smiled at his new name and then nodded before training his eyes onto his daddy's feet. The others around the fire couldn't help but to do the same.

Eric went through a series of basic movements at human pace―exactly as his father had shown him many, _many_ years before. He stopped and then repeated his actions a second time. He spoke to Hunter. "Did you see?"

Hunter nodded.

"Good," Eric said. "Now―look at only the sword."

Hunter—as well as the others—complied as Eric repeated the same moves twice more.

Eric spoke, "What did you see, my son?"

Hunter thought for a moment. "Your feet and your sword were," Hunter paused, looking for a word. He finally settled on, "not together?"

Eric smiled proudly. "Yes―the sword and the feet are opposites. While one thrusts," he demonstrated with the sword, "the other acts to balance," he pointed to his back leg "―to keep the body steady."

Eric took off his T-shirt. "Now, son, watch here," he said as he slapped his upper arms. He repeated the moves twice more.

Everyone around the fire was transfixed by Eric's graceful actions.

Eric spoke again to Hunter. "Now here," he said as he beat his chest. Eric once again repeated his moves twice.

As he did, Tara looked at Lafayette even as she worked hard to control her own drool. She whispered, "Okay, _now_ I get it. Hard to frickin' resist."

"I know, right?" Lafayette answered back in a whisper.

Jesus chuckled and squeezed Lafayette's hand before giving him a peck on the lips to remind him of to whom he belonged.

After he'd finished his movements, Eric looked at Hunter. "Tell me."

Hunter thought for a minute. "Your hands moved but _here_ didn't." The boy tapped his own chest as he said 'here.' "It was straight the whole time."

Eric sheathed his sword and put back on his T-shirt much to the chagrin of at least three people around the fire. He looked proudly at Hunter. "You have learned much, son. Tell me."

Hunter contemplated. "Feet and sword are," he paused, "doin' different stuff. But here is straight the whole time," he said as he pointed again to his own chest.

Eric wrapped Hunter up into his arms after he'd put on his jacket and secured the sword to his back. "You _have_ learned a lot, Son. Tomorrow will be your turn to try with a stick. Now—are you ready for your dinner?"

Eric turned and walked toward the house with Hunter secured safely in his arms.

* * *

><p>Once they'd entered the building, Tara looked at Lafayette. "Okay―I <em>definitely<em> fuckin' get it. He may be a cold-blooded vamp, but he's fuckin' hot."

Pam piped in sarcastically, "You bet your cheap press-on nails he is!"

Tara looked up at Pam and pointed one of those nails at her. "Bitch, you's supposed to be nice to me."

"She _is_ bein' nice, hooker," Lafayette said. "They's ugly-ass _and_ cheap. She just called out the cheap part."

Jessica squeaked out a snort, and before long, everyone was laughing.

After a few minutes, Jesus looked at Pam who'd begun filing and shaping her own impeccable manicure. "He's better?" Jesus asked hopefully.

Pam nodded, but then shook her head. "Yes," she whispered, "I mean no. I don't know. He's happy at this moment, but I can feel the sadness there like a cage ready to snap shut again. For now―I think―Hunter is keeping it from closing."

Tara shook her head, "It's still fuckin' hard for me to believe that he loves Sookie like he does―the he loves them _both_ of them like he does."

"Join the club," Pam said as she looked at Tara. "It took me the whole year Sookie was gone the first time _and_ a while after that to believe that it wasn't a passing phase like his fascination with _The Partridge Family_ in the 70's."

"Hey bitch," Lafayette said, "don't be knocking no Partridge. David Cassidy is the fuckin' bomb. I grew up on that shit."

"_Of course_ you did," Pam deadpanned. "And formed your fashion sense from it as well—didn't you?"

"Least I don't goes to PTA meetings for fashion advice," he threw back.

Pam rolled her eyes and then swiped a piece of ash from her pink sweater set. "I've told you this before, but I will do it again; they are a good place to find dates or donors―all those nice, _yummy_ single parents there nowadays."

"Yeah―well, hooker. I's just glad that Eric won't let you take Hunt along with you as your prop," Lafayette said.

Pam scoffed. "I only asked that _one_ time―right after Hunter came to live with us. I was simply thinking," she paused, "_practically_."

After a minute or so of chuckling by those around the fire, Pam spoke again, "I didn't think I'd be laughing tonight." She looked toward the house.

"You thought he was going to meet the sun this morning?" Jesus asked perceptively.

Pam nodded as a red tear formed in the corner of her eye. She quickly brushed it off before the others could see it.

"And now?" Jesus asked.

The vampiress shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm not sure. If he still goes to the cabin tonight, who knows what he'll do there, and I won't be able to stop him."


	76. Chapter 75: A Deeper River

[_**A/N:**_ I named this chapter for a song called "Deeper River" by Dusted. Chapters 56 and 57 also were named for lyrics in this song, which has swirled through my mind throughout the writing of the 'darker' parts of this story.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75: A Deeper River<strong>

Eric was taking his time tucking in Hunter that night, simply enjoying the presence of his son and the fact that Hunter had also chosen him as his father.

The bedtime story completed, Hunter looked up at Eric will large eyes, "Will anything change now that you are Daddy and not Uncle Eric?"

Eric considered this question for a moment. "No―you'll just call me Daddy, and I'll call you Son from now on."

"You haven't taught me those words in Swedish yet," Hunter said sitting up a bit.

Eric ruffled his child's bangs. "You―I think―are trying to stall in going to sleep, smár rekkr. I must be more careful now about anticipating all those plans of yours."

Hunter giggled and lay back down. "Will you teach them to me tomorrow?"

Eric shook his head. "No―I will teach them tonight. They are easy. 'Daddy' is just 'Pappa' of 'Fader,' and 'son' is―well―'son.' The sound the 'O' makes is the only difference."

Hunter tried out his three new words, careful to pronounce them as Eric had. He smiled, "They _are_ easy, but I still like 'Daddy' best."

Eric chuckled, "So do I, Son." He leaned over and gave Hunter his kiss goodnight on the forehead.

Hunter looked up at him, a little concern hovering in his eyes. "Are you still goin' to your cabin tonight?"

Eric nodded. "Yes, but do _not_ worry. There are many people here to keep you safe, and if anything happens, I will come to you."

Hunter nodded.

As Eric turned to go, Hunter spoke up, "Daddy, I'll see you tomorrow?"

The question and concern in his son's voice stopped Eric in his tracks, and he turned around and came back to Hunter's side, sitting next to him on the bed. Eric pulled his boy to his chest for a hug. And then he looked into his child's eyes. "Yes, Son. You _will_ see me tomorrow―soon after sunset. Do not worry. I just need to go to the cabin tonight to feel," he paused, "_closer_ to your Aunt Sookie and to think about her. Do you understand?"

Hunter nodded. "I think so."

Eric added, "I love you, Son."

Hunter smiled, "I love you too, Daddy."

Eric smiled and settled Hunter back into his bed with another kiss to his forehead. Then Eric sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I will sit with you until you go to sleep tonight, smár rekkr, and I will see you thirty minutes after sunset tomorrow night."

Hunter smiled, settled himself into Dino, and closed his eyes. It was not long before the boy fell into his slumber.

* * *

><p>Eric rose from his child's side and went quickly into his bedroom. He retrieved his already packed knapsack and went downstairs. Pam was nervously waiting for him in the kitchen.<p>

Eric gave her a little smile. "Do you trust me, child?" Eric asked.

"Always master," Pam said sincerely as she straightened up tall.

Eric nodded. "Good—I am going to tell you something very important then."

She looked at him attentively.

"I _have_ been in a very bad place, and I have contemplated meeting the sun many times in the last months."

Pam took in an unneeded breath.

Eric continued, "But I would _never_ choose to leave you without saying goodbye first, Pamela. I would not do that to you. And," he smirked, "I would _never_ leave you without giving you the chance to convince me to stay." His gaze grew serious as he remembered the rooftop in Dallas where he'd had only moments to try to beg Godric to stay with him; no matter how bad his depression got, he would not do the same to Pam. "I swear it."

Pam nodded and handed him an already-warmed bottle of TruBlood.

Eric slung his bag over his shoulder and picked up a bouquet of daisies he'd had delivered to the house earlier. He gave Pam a kiss on the forehead and left through the front door so that he could avoid the people still sitting around the fire in the back yard.

Eric walked at human pace—actually slower than the normal human pace—to Adele's grave.

Once there, he brushed a few fallen leaves off of her headstone and put the daisies onto her grave. For several long moments, he said nothing.

Finally, he spoke. "I have a son, Adele. You have a great-grandson from Hadley, and now he has chosen me as his father. His name is Hunter, and he is a lot like Sookie." He paused. "I am trying to do as well with him as you did with Sookie. I am trying to be a good father to him and to show him how much I love him for himself—_just_ as you did with Sookie."

Several more minutes of silence passed and then Eric sank to his knees. "Tonight is my and Sookie's anniversary, and I am going to the place where I know that her scent and essence have been trapped in time, Adele." He sighed. "But I have failed you. I have lost her again."

"It is not possible to lose one who is bonded to you, young one," a voice said from behind him.

Eric turned around. "Niall," he said quietly.

"Hello Eric," the fairy said.

Eric rose and asked desperately, "Have you come to tell me that Sookie is dead? I cannot feel her. Is she dead?"

Niall sighed and shook his head. "She was still enclosed within the scope of Mab's magic when I came here, so I do not know."

"What did the Ancient Pythoness tell you? Will Sookie live?" Eric asked, his voice thick with fear.

Niall's lips tugged up into a small smile. "I knew you would figure out my mysterious source, Eric." Niall's smile fell away. "She would not tell me if Sookie will survive this test; I do not think that she knew for sure. She indicated that there was more than one possible future when she spoke of it. Plus, she is a riddle spinner—that one."

"I am well aware," Eric returned. "Will you tell me what else she said?" the vampire asked.

Niall considered for a moment and then nodded. "I will tell you some things, but I would not want to break the lady's rules."

Eric scoffed. "She will not speak to me at all."

Niall nodded sympathetically. "I will tell you what I believe pertains to what Sookie is going through now. The ancient one told me that Sookie would face a choice—to return to you and _certainly_ die or to stay in Faerie for a time and face _possible_ death. The lady told me to warn Sookie that returning to you before she was ready would mean death for both of you―and for the child. However, I was not to warn her about the grave danger she would face if she ventured back into Faerie—not that it would have stopped her anyway."

Eric's lips twitched upward a bit. "It would not have."

Niall nodded and then sighed deeply. "I was to watch my great-granddaughter go where I could not help her and face an enemy that would likely kill her or worse if she were captured. And I was told that Sookie's survival depended upon your coming to the pool—but that I could not aid you in getting there beyond letting you in. I was also told that I could not keep you there to wait for Sookie by giving you my blood."

Eric looked at Niall in surprise. "You would have given me your own blood to keep me there?"

Niall nodded. "Yes. But the lady warned me that you could not stay or Hunter's life would be in grave danger."

"Claudette," Eric said quietly.

Niall nodded sadly. "I was not told my own child was to be the source of the danger―but yes. I believe her to be one of the threats against you and Hunter that the lady was speaking of."

Eric shook his head. "I offered Claudette mercy before I allowed my child's child to end your child's life. Jessica had been bitten by the fairy Neave and was poisoned by her."

"Yes," Niall said sadly. "Mab's other children are quite toxic to vampires."

"Were," Eric corrected.

Niall nodded slightly, "Well, that is _something_ good then—something good to come from Mab's malicious plans."

Eric scrutinized Niall. "I have now been the agent of death for both of your daughters."

"You have," Niall said, looking at Eric with just as much scrutiny. "It is a great irony that I harbor no ill-will for the vampire who has removed my daughters from this plane."

"Did you know that Claudette was dead?" Eric asked.

Niall nodded. "I felt her magic surge darkly and then I felt her death." The fairy's expression became almost tortured. "What I felt could mean only one thing―that her last act of magic was a curse." A tear slipped down his face. "That means that I will not see her in the Summerlands when I too pass from my corporeal body."

Eric looked at Niall curiously. The fairy continued. "I take it that Claudette's curse was directed at your bond with Sookie. I cannot feel my great-granddaughter's magic in you as I did before."

Eric nodded. "Did she destroy the fairy bond?"

Niall sighed. "I am not sure. What do _you_ feel?"

Eric answered. "Empty. I feel both of our bonds, but they are hollow―numb."

Niall looked relieved. "Good—then even her final curse could not destroy your bond fully. Given time, it will reawaken—or at least I hope that is the case."

"How long? Can _you_ heal it? How about the water from the pool?" Eric asked, his voice desperate again.

Niall shook his head sadly. "Claudette cursed you at the time of her death. To do that is considered an abhorrent act among my people. Generally, when fairies' bodies are near death, they use their magic to transform themselves—to evolve into the form they will take in the next plane of existence, the Summerlands. This last act of magic is the strongest one of a fairy's corporeal life, and to use it for a curse means that what remains of the fairy's essence will be forever lost and separated from his or her kin." Niall paused. "There is not even a word in Faerie for the kind of curse Claudette has brought onto herself." Another tear slipped down Niall's face.

There were several moments of silence between them before Eric spoke. "I spend much of my time afraid that Sookie needs my strength and is calling out to our fairy bond. And I can do nothing to aid her."

Niall sighed. "I admit that I fear that too now. After seeing the power of your connection both when she ate the light fruit and then again at the pool, I admit that I was comforted that if Sookie did face grave danger in Mab's lair, then you would be there through your bond to help her when I could not. And I'm sure that you _did_ help her as we were by the pool; however," he stopped.

"However, she is not yet safely back to the 'in-between place,'" Eric completed.

Niall nodded.

"You did not tell me what could be happening to her; Claudette took great joy in informing me of Queen Mab's breeding program." Eric's expression had turned forlorn―almost despondent.

"I am sorry," Niall said quietly as he approached Eric and looked down at Adele's grave. "Telling you of it—I knew—would cause you only pain."

"Yes," Eric agreed, "much pain."

Niall sighed, "Claudette thirsted for love, but my own was always insufficient for her. She blamed me for her mother having an affair with another. She blamed me for falling in love with a human. She blamed me for having a family with that human. She felt that I loved that other family more than her—that I abandoned her for them." The fairy paused. "And she was not completely wrong to hold me at fault. I failed her, I'm afraid. I should have made sure that she knew how much I loved her. However, showing affection did not come naturally to me; it was my Viola who truly taught me about love, and by then, Claudette was so tied to her mother that I could not untangle her."

There were a few more moments of silence between them.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Eric asked.

Niall smiled, moved to a grave several yards away from Adele's, and brushed some twigs and leaves from the old headstone he found there. "Viola's body lies here. And it is the anniversary of our bonding. I always come here on this day when I am able."

"It is Sookie and my anniversary as well," the vampire volunteered.

Niall nodded. "Life gives us many coincidences, young Eric."

Another silence fell between them.

Eric looked down at the daisies on Adele's grave. "I would have liked to have met Adele Stackhouse," the vampire finally said.

"She captured my Earl in the first moment he saw her."

Eric chuckled. "Sookie told me of her Gran's spirit; she called it gumption."

Niall nodded. "Sookie comes by her fire honestly, having it from both her grandmother and her great-grandmother."

Eric looked at Niall. "When did your Viola die?"

Niall looked back at Eric. "I lost her on August 8, 1947, according to the time of this realm."

"You said earlier that a bond will never be lost. Do you still _feel_ Viola?"

Niall nodded. "Our connection changed when she died, but I still feel the love I always felt for her—_and_ from her. And you still feel your love for Sookie too—correct?"

"Yes," Eric nodded.

Niall chuckled. "Then you feel like a human man now―I think. You love, and you know that Sookie loves you as well. However, you must _believe_ in that love now―rather than _feel_ it directly from her—just like a human must believe. You must count on _more_ than just your bonds to know that you are loved."

Eric looked closely at Niall. "I must learn from my son, then."

Niall chuckled. "Yes—the young are sometimes much wiser than the old in their way. Hunter cannot use his telepathy to know that you love him. But still he trusts in you."

"And—now—in himself," Eric added.

"Yes," Niall agreed.

After a few moments of silence, Eric sighed. "I just wish I knew whether she was alive. I wish I knew if she were still here to love me."

"_If_?" Niall asked with a twinkle in his eyes? He shook his head. "I do not believe that. My Viola—I _know_—loves me still―despite her body leaving this world. I do not believe in 'if's' for Sookie and you either, young Eric."

Niall once again smoothed his hand over Viola's headstone. "The ancient lady told me that you would face troubled waters. She said that you would _need_ to face them in order to grow. Do not drown in sorrow, Eric. Hold to your faith."

"I _do_ have faith in Sookie," Eric said.

The fairy smiled. "Perhaps the real challenge is to have that same kind of faith in yourself?" Niall leaned down and gently kissed the stone that marked the grave of his beloved. "I should leave now. I feel certain that _she_ would not approve of this little meeting between us."

"Perhaps not," Eric said. "Or perhaps the old bat knew about it all along."

Niall chuckled. "Yes—likely she did." He chuckled louder. "I will have to try out the name 'old bat' for her."

Eric sighed. "Will you let me go back with you?"

Niall also sighed and shook his head. "I do not want to risk Hunter or," he paused, "_you_. So no."

Eric nodded forlornly. "I need her."

Niall nodded. "I know."

"Will you protect her if you can?"

Niall nodded. "Yes. I will always try to protect _all_ the members of my family." With that, the fairy looked down at Viola's gravestone one last time and then was gone.

Eric looked down at Adele's grave.

After a few minutes, he spoke, "I will strive to be a worthy father and husband, Gran. And I will try not to drown in the river of my sorrow."

Eric picked up one of the daisies and walked it over to Viola's grave. "I hope that your soul is lingering to find your mate in his Summerlands, Viola. The fairy is not a bad man, and he still loves you very much."

With those words, Eric secured his knapsack tightly over his arm and then took off into the night sky.


	77. Chapter 76: Anniversary

**Chapter 76: Anniversary**

Eric landed outside the cabin and quickly assessed the surroundings. There were no fresh scents other than the wild animals in the area. He unlocked the door and looked around. The house was dusty since no one had been there for almost a year.

As soon as he entered, Eric immediately felt much better. Sookie's scent lingered all around the cabin like a moment trapped in time. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine his wife was merely in another room and would soon come to him.

Eric quickly built a fire and arranged a pallet on the living room floor. He sat down amidst the blankets, all of which were still infused with Sookie's scent.

It was seven hours and thirty three minutes since he'd awoken that night. Then—he had felt only emptiness and despair. But now he felt different—better. Hunter had made him feel better. Hell—even Niall had helped. His son had offered him the unconditional love of a child. And Niall made him realize that the bonds between Sookie and himself—as wonderful and glorious as they were—were also _not_ the reason or the root of his love for her. No—Eric needed to focus on the love between Sookie and himself. He had to have faith in that love.

However, all that was easier said than done.

Eric chuckled. Sookie had once called him a 'control freak' when he'd been unable to properly cook the noodles for a dish she was making. She'd looked on in mirth as he had reread and then blamed the directions, blamed the noodles, blamed the cooking apparatus, blamed the pH balance of the tap water, and blamed the elevation and boiling point—in that order. She'd laughed at his antics, walked up to him amidst his frustration, kissed him squarely on the lips for several seconds, turned off her own pot of pasta sauce, dragged him up to their bed, and screwed his brains out—almost literally. When she was done with him, she had calmly gone back downstairs, combined the undercooked pasta to the sauce, and 'nuked' them both. Then they had played footsy underneath the table as she'd eaten with a big smile on her face. That is when she had called him a 'control freak.' And she was right; he hated when he could not fully control a situation. But—true to form—Sookie had taught him humility without humbling him.

Eric sighed deeply as he thought of his wife. God, he missed her.

After he'd lost the feeling from the fairy bond, a large part of him _had_ wanted to meet the sun. Pam had feared that this would be the occasion for him to follow through with that inclination. But he'd never intended to kill himself that night―or morning, rather. He was being honest with Pam when he told her that he wouldn't leave her without saying goodbye.

In truth, as morbid as it sounded, he _had_ formed a plan to take his own life if he ever discovered that Sookie was truly dead and there was no chance of being reunited with her on this plane; however, he would have told his vampire child of it. He would have conferred with her and made sure everyone in the household was taken care of. In others words, he would _not_ have simply gone up to a roof and ended himself without saying a word to her in advance.

If he did decide to meet his true death, he had a plan for sparing his human child of the effects of his demise as well. However, those plans would only go into effect if he became certain that his wife was truly gone. After that, he knew that he wouldn't be able to face an eternity as vampire without her—neither mentally nor physically. No, he would seek out her soul—so to speak—before the bonding sickness slowly eroded his body.

* * *

><p>Eric's intention in coming to the cabin that night had been to make an effort to recharge himself for his children and the others who counted on him. He needed to surround himself with Sookie in the only way that he could at the moment―with his <em>senses<em>.

The farmhouse still contained a few lingering scents of her, but there were so many people there, overlaying her smell. And the renovations had also taken much of her scent away. Only in the old closet, among the clothing in her drawers, and in the old afghan did her smell still persist, and even that, with time, was fading away.

More importantly, the cabin afforded him the luxury of smelling _only_ the two of them together. Here, Sookie's scent was closed off from the world and would last longer. Here, it was only for him.

Eric closed his eyes. In many ways, he felt rather pathetic―needing to come to the cabin in order to strengthen himself and to ensure that he didn't run headlong into the sunlight one morning. However, the promise of giving himself this night with Sookie's scent on their anniversary had been a reward that he knew he would stay alive for, so he'd planned to come here months before―right after Claudette had taken away the feeling within the fairy bond. This was his prize.

Eric lay down on the pallet. His hands reached emptily into the air above him as he thought about Sookie and imagined her there with him. For the rest of the night, he didn't allow himself to think about what might be happening to her in the fairy realm. He didn't allow in the possibility that she might be dead. He didn't let the 'what if's' torture him.

No. That night—with Sookie's scent flooding his senses—he thought only of his wife alive and with him. He allowed his memories to float around him and flood the cabin right along with her scent.

She was in front of him at Fangtasia, meeting him in her pretty white dress with the red flowers. It was the first time he'd seen her fire—the first time he'd been stirred by someone in many, _many_ centuries.

She was negotiating with him when she came to read the humans in his employ, looking up at him with strength and defiance. He chuckled as his hands traced the empty air. The little vixen had unwittingly made him fall in love with her that night. He had been fucking powerless to resist her—not that he'd ever really wanted to.

She was standing before him defiantly—_again_—after having just slapped him; she was wearing only his red T-shirt. Once again, she'd been negotiating with him. Once again, the fire in her had slayed him.

She was pulling the chains off of him in the Fellowship of the Sun church after having run to him, despite Bill's protests. There was urgency and care for him in her eyes, and that was _before_ a single drop of blood had passed between them. He smiled wider at that thought.

She was on the roof in Dallas with him, reaching for his hand and telling him she'd stay with his maker for as long as it took for him to die. She was caring for him in that moment—trying even to heal him—_despite_ the fact that she was angry about the blood trick.

She was standing before him in lavender, trying not to look at his naked body. Again, her fire raged and her courage was unmatched.

She was in Fangtasia telling him about the tattoo she'd discovered on one of Bill's abductors. She was trusting _him_ to help her even though she still thought she loved another. And he was—in his inept way—trying to tell her how important she was.

They were on her porch, and he was―again, in his clumsy way―telling her that he cared for her. He'd begun opening himself up to her that night.

They were in Russell's mansion. She was looking at him with hurt eyes when he lied about not caring for her. He now knew _that_ was the moment she'd truly fallen in love with him.

They were in his office at Fangtasia, and she was responding to his kiss―responding with equal longing to his own.

They were in the parking lot of Fangtasia, and he was burning. But she had come for him. She pulled him into the bar. She healed him with her blood.

He was in his day rest and felt her come back to this realm after her first stay in the fairy world. She'd come back to him.

They were in her house, and he'd just caught her towel. It had been the first time he'd seen her fully naked. She'd been the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen―just as he'd known she would be.

She was stopping her car along the roadside while he ran in the night. He'd smelled her before he'd seen her—just as he could smell her now. He'd never had a chance to tell Sookie, but he'd _really_ almost bitten her dry that first night of his amnesia. Even now, he didn't know why he hadn't. His vampire instinct had been to taste her. He could tell that his blood was inside of her, and everything in his memory-less mind had told him that she was his. He'd run after her when she'd tried to run away. He was the predator; she was his prey, and he'd reveled in the sensation of the chase. She'd been weaker―human―and the one thing he _did_ know was that he was vampire. He could have drained her, and she would not have been able to stop him―or at least he hadn't thought she'd be able to. He'd remembered nothing about her "zapping" abilities at the time.

But―he hadn't attacked her; he'd controlled his urge to bite as something even deeper than his vampire nature made him want to avoid hurting the woman in front of him at all costs.

And then, history had fucking repeated itself. He'd fallen in love with Sookie for the same damned reason as before: her fire. When he'd gotten too close to her―_of course_―she'd hit him―hit him _hard_ for a human―right in the nose. Eric brought his hand down from empty air to his nose unconsciously as he remembered her blow.

Someone had taught her to hit efficiently―probably Tara, he posited with a chuckle―because Sookie's hand had received only a minor bruise from the blow. And that was it; that hit to the nose and the flash of her fire had sealed the deal—so to speak. For the second time, he'd fallen in love with her, despite the fact that he didn't even know her name—or his own for that matter.

From that moment on, he'd wanted only to be close to her, and he fought his vampire instincts in order not to bite her or hurt her in any way. That night he'd known that Pam had his blood―had known it with his vampire instincts―but he _would_ have killed her if she'd really threatened Sookie. To this day, the only way Eric could explain his reaction was to call it primal: one soul recognizing and protecting its mate. It seemed that primal urge was a much more fundamental part of him than being a vampire. He smiled at that thought as his memories continued.

Sookie was washing his feet when he'd felt so lost and alone. That simple act had been comforting and healing to him.

Sookie was standing by the lakeside, as the sun played on her skin and in her hair, and he saw the concern in her beautiful eyes―concern for him. He didn't know it at the time, but that moment was the first time he had ever noticed the flecks of green in her eyes, brought out only by the light of the sun. Her eyes had been so beautiful to him. But the concern in them was the most precious part of the memory to him now. Her primal urge―too―had been to protect him.

Sookie was lying in bed asleep―so lovely―after his nighttime vision of Godric, which he was now convinced was his vampire nature warring with his instinct to protect his mate. He was still fighting against it until she awoke, but when he once again saw her worried eyes, his fangs had retracted. Incredibly, she was more concerned about him than about whether he was there to bite her. _That_ was the moment when he knew that the night-dream version of Godric had been wrong. He could never have really hurt her―no matter what he'd done in his vision.

Eric felt her hands on his shoulders and in his hair as she comforted him while he'd cried about Godric. He remembered her holding his hand the rest of the night as he'd waited to return to the cubby. She'd slept peacefully next to him; she'd trusted him. It had been the first night he'd felt her sleeping next to him. He'd traced the rhythm of her heart. He'd felt her breath on his bare neck. Yes―he had definitely already been in love with her _again_ by then.

Sookie was defending him to Tara―insisting that he'd changed―and then he saw the forgiveness in her eyes as they'd sat on the couch and she confirmed that he'd done the things Tara had said.

He closed his eyes tighter, a smile gracing his lips. Sookie was crying out for him not to go—to _wait_―and she was kissing him so fervently. It had been his first kiss―at least the first he could remember―but it had felt so natural doing it with her. Her lips had fit his like they'd been molded together.

He saw her skin glistening under the full moon when they'd made love for the first time. He remembered sinking into her—giving her his virginity in a sense—but somehow, he'd known what to do because—again—with her, everything simply felt right. No—it felt better than right. From the moment he felt her tightness gripping him for the first time, he knew that he had found his paradise, and a thousand years of memories had not changed that judgment. From the first, their bodies had moved together as if an invisible string were pulling them in unison.

He saw her eyes as she'd agreed to take his blood in the cubby and become one with him.

He saw her climb on top of him and ride him after their first blood exchange as the snow of their shared vision melted on her hot flesh.

He saw her passionate expression as she told him that they needed to fight the witches with Bill―that they couldn't just run away. The fire and fight in her had once again stirred him.

He saw her eyes when she realized that he had regained his memories due to her magic. He'd seen insecurity in those eyes, and he wanted only to assure her in that moment that he loved her―would love her forever.

As the fire crackled in the hearth of their cabin, he remembered, saw, and felt her in a thousand moments. She was telling him she loved him for the first time. She was telling him that she loved him for the second time―even though their blood bond was gone. She was telling him that she had chosen him. She was sweating under him as they made love—both totally themselves—for the first time. She was laughing at something he said―or better yet, at something _she'd_ said. She was planning their lives with him. She was holding onto his hand, just as tightly as he was grasping hers. She was feeding him out of love and passion. She was taking his blood because of the same reasons. She was squealing in delight over her new kitten. She was insisting about something. She was coming toward him in the red dress she wore the night they were pledged. She was making him squirm and beg for release under her hands. She was hitting his arm playfully. She was stroking the place on his chest over their fairy bond unconsciously after they'd made love. She was tickling his feet. She was bathed by firelight. She was eating the food that he'd prepared for her. She was on Lafayette and Jesus's porch asking him to carry her to bed. She was everywhere in his life and in his blood. Yes—though he could no longer feel her through their bonds, he could not deny that she was still firmly planted inside of him.

When it was almost dawn, he made sure the fire was out, and then he went into their bedroom. He closed the door behind him, for their shared scent was even stronger in there, and he wanted it to last. He quickly showered, not wanting to take any other odors into their bed. He chuckled. It would be the first time since Hunter had come to live with him that he would sleep in the buff. On his way to bed, he picked up his black shirt that still held so much of Sookie's essence. He placed it next to him in bed, understanding even as he did it how much Pam would make fun of him because of it.

He didn't give a fuck.

He needed for his wife to be with him _physically_ as he went to his day sleep on their anniversary, and without the fairy bond or the vampire bond, this was the only way he had left to accomplish that. He snuggled into the shirt and Sookie's pillow as if he were lying on his wife's stomach. He imagined her hands stroking his bare shoulders, his back and his hair. He cried. And at dawn, he slept.

* * *

><p>When Eric awoke the next night, he kept his eyes closed. Sookie was still all around him, and he wanted to give himself another minute―no, another five minutes―to enjoy her. Then he would face the long night. He'd get dressed and lock up the cabin tightly. He'd go home to his son and the rest of the family that Sookie had been responsible for making for him. He'd work as hard as he could to be a good father and a worthy husband.<p>

He wondered briefly what Sookie would think of his "adoption" of Hunter, but then he realized that he needn't wonder. She was the one who had put them together, after all. He smiled. She'd known that this would happen; his wonderful, fiery, brilliant fucking wife had _absolutely_ known that he would hold seriously to his promise to take care of Hunter. She had probably even known in that moment―that _brief_ moment when she had asked him to take care of the boy―that he would soon treat him as a son, think of him as his son. _No_―as his son _with Sookie_.

Eric shook his head. His thoughts were unfair to Hadley. He could admit that. And in his head, he absolutely knew that Hunter had a mother that was _not_ Sookie. He also knew that mother didn't really like him and had good reason not to like him.

But his heart―his undead heart―told him that Hunter was like Sookie; he had inherited the traits that made Sookie herself. And the telepathy was only the tip of the iceberg. There was also his innate goodness. There was his willingness to accept everyone around him without judgment, despite the fact that he'd already faced so much judgment in his own short life. And there was that crafty way he had of wrapping Eric right around his little finger—_exactly_ like his Sookie could.

Yes—Hunter was not Sookie's child, but he was the child that his wife _could_ have had. And Hunter was Eric too. In their year together, Hunter had taken on Eric's best traits, as if he had gone to a store and chosen only the good things about the vampire to absorb. Hunter was Eric and Sookie's son―their son that _could_ have been. And he was the best son they could ever hope for—the one that neither had _dared_ to hope for.

Eric sighed when he realized he had only two minutes left to enjoy his wife's essence.

Things with Hadley would work out; they _had_ to now. Hunter and he were too connected to allow for a separation. Maybe―Hunter could simply have two mothers and one father. The boy was already surrounded by witches, demons, vampires, Weres, shifters, fairies, and humans. What was a little more unconventionality in his life? Eric knew Hunter would take it all in stride.

When he had only one minute left, Eric shut all thoughts from his mind except for Sookie's eyes―eyes which never really left him, no matter what he was doing. They shined at him in a thousand shades of brown and one shade of beautiful, sunshine-lit green.

* * *

><p>His minute over, Eric got up. He moved the now tear-stained black shirt back to its place in the closet and made the bed lovingly as he pictured Sookie lying there. He quickly dressed in fresh clothing and went to the bag he'd brought with him. He pulled out the new toaster inside and set it up on the kitchen counter. The last time he and Sookie had been there, she'd craved toast. Then he pulled out a loaf of bread from the bag. He'd observed from Lafayette that bread would keep longer if it were frozen, so he put it into the freezer. Finally, he pulled out a large pitcher and a box of tea bags. Sookie had only had water to drink at the cabin before, and he knew how much she loved her tea. He stocked these items in the kitchen and then put his clothing from the previous night into the bag.<p>

As he was folding the blankets that had made up his pallet on the living room floor, his phone rang. Recognizing the ringtone, Eric stiffened and answered quickly.

A familiar voice on the line said, "She will see you tonight. She is in Shreveport and will be at your club in forty-five minutes."

"I'll be there in an hour," Eric growled and then hung up the phone. Eric had promised that he would see Hunter tonight after he awoke, and he intended to keep his word to his son.

Moreover, _she'd_ kept him waiting for almost a year. She could now do a little fucking waiting of her own.

Eric grabbed his bag, secured the cabin, and flew home to his son.


	78. Chapter 77: The Source

**Chapter 77: The Source**

Twenty minutes later, Eric landed in his front yard, and feeling a very nervous Pam waiting for him on the porch, he strode immediately toward her.

"What is it? Hunter is fine?" Eric asked with concern, even though he knew that he was. He could hear and smell the child playing happily with Jason and Jessica in the back yard.

"Yes," Pam said. "But I just got a phone call from Clovache."

"I received a call from her too," Eric said.

Pam spoke, "Clovache says that _she's_ displeased, and they are coming _here_, Eric. They'll be here in ten minutes.

"Good," Eric said. "I won't have to bother going to Shreveport then; I do not want to leave my son. But we should clear everyone out, except for Hunter. Even Jessica should go, I'm afraid. Send Bubba over to Thalia's for the night. And tell Miranda and Jarod to stay in the guesthouse until dawn."

Pam nodded. "Should I go too?"

Eric shook his head. "No―I may need you to give Hunter his dinner and read his bedtime story if she stays long. Plus," his eyes twinkled, "I find that I like the feeling of having _both_ of my children near me."

Pam brightened and then quickly went to work getting everyone on their way while Eric sped to the back of the house to greet his son.

"Daddy!" Hunter's voice said excitedly as he saw Eric.

Eric picked up Hunter and hugged him tightly before swinging him around his shoulders.

Hunter giggled and then noticed that everyone was leaving. "Daddy, where's everyone goin'?"

Eric sat Hunter down in their seat next to the fire and waited until he knew no one could hear him. "Son, we are having an important visitor tonight. I'm going to tell you who she is, but you must never say anything about her when others can hear, okay?"

Hunter looked nervously over his shoulder. "Can Batanya hear?"

Eric ruffled Hunter's bangs and smiled proudly at him. "You are very wise to think of this, smár rekkr. But—yes—Batanya can hear our conversation. She used to guard the person who is coming, and she knows about what I'm going to tell you. Plus, Britlingens are well-known for their secrecy. You can trust that anything you say or that occurs in front of Batanya will not be spoken of by her."

"Okay, Daddy," Hunter said, nodding. He smiled back at Batanya. "Thanks Batanya."

The Britlingen nodded at the boy half-formally and half-fondly.

Eric sat down next to Hunter. I have told you a little about my vampire maker, Godric."

Hunter nodded, "That's why Miranda named her baby Godric. He was your second father."

"Yes," Eric said. "Godric was very good. It is the vampire who made _him_ that is coming to visit tonight. She is very old and powerful."

Hunter nodded a bit nervously.

Eric smiled, "There is no need to be nervous, Son. She will not harm you. She is a bit," he paused, "_strange_, but you need not meet her if you don't want to. You may stay in your room and play with Pam if you like."

Hunter shook his head slowly. "No―I wanna meet her. Is she my grandma? I never had one of those."

Eric chuckled, "Hmm―I suppose that she is your great-grandma in a way."

"What's her name?" Hunter asked.

Eric smiled, "I don't know. She is called the Ancient Pythoness, but that is not her name. I once asked, but she just told me it was none of my business." Eric laughed again both at his memory and at the way he'd had to censor the A.P.'s words for his son. "She is―as I said―_strange_. I call her the A.P.."

"Cool," Hunter said.

Pam came around the corner. "Everyone is gone." She rolled her eyes. "And Lafayette has ordered that we take his casserole out of the oven in 30 minutes."

Eric laughed. "You can handle that, Pam."

Pam sighed dramatically, "I suppose."

Hunter laughed. "I can help too, Sissy."

The vampiress smiled at Hunter affectionately.

Eric raised his eyebrow. "Sissy?" he asked in Pam's direction.

"Yes," Pam said casually. "It is Hunter's new name for me."

Eric chuckled and ruffled Hunter's bangs as his vampire child sat down nervously. "I like it," Eric said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Miranda helped me think of it!" Hunter said excitedly.

Pam rolled her eyes but then smiled at Hunter.

"That Miranda—she can sure be _helpful_," Eric said with a little smirk.

"Uh-huh," Hunter innocently agreed.

"Yes—I will definitely have to think of ways to repay her _helpfulness_," Pam said evenly.

Eric chuckled. For the next few minutes, he and Hunter talked about what the boy had done that day. Meanwhile Pam had to resist biting a nail due to her nerves. She'd only seen the A.P. once, and to be frank, the power rolling off of the ancient vampiress had intimidated Pam, and she'd hated that feeling.

As soon as Eric heard a car pulling off the road, he stiffened a bit. Truth be told, he was working hard to keep his temper in check. He wanted to yell at the A.P.―to demand _why_ she had refused to speak with him earlier regarding Sookie―but he _had_ to keep himself calm in front of Hunter.

Pam stood up when she heard the car several seconds later. Eric gestured for her to go to the front, and then he looked at Hunter. "She is here, Son."

Hunter quickly moved from his seat on their chair to sit on Eric's lap, and Eric unconsciously rocked his son a little bit to comfort him. A minute later, Pam led two figures around to the back of the house: Clovache, the A.P.'s current Britlingen guard, and the Ancient Pythoness herself.

Eric stood with Hunter still held next to his body and bowed with as much respect as he could muster in that moment before sitting them back down.

The A.P. gestured toward Clovache, who went over to stand next to Batanya.

Eric nodded toward Pam to stand a bit away from them.

The A.P. sat across the fire from Eric and Hunter. There was silence for a few minutes as the seemingly blind vampire studied them.

Hunter was fidgeting nervously and eventually broke the silence himself. "Hi, I'm Hunter."

The A.P. seemed to smile―though just a bit. "I am called the Ancient Pythoness by most, but your," she paused and seemed to smile again, "_father_ has a nickname for me. Has he told it to you?"

Hunter nodded, "You're the A.P."

She nodded, "You may call me this as well if you wish."

"Okay," Hunter said with a nod of his head.

The A.P. chuckled, "You are a fine son for Eric. You are _much_ like my little cat."

"Little cat?" Hunter asked.

"Ah―I see your father has _not_ told you of my nickname for him. I call him 'little cat.'"

"Why?" Hunter asked, tilting his head.

"He has nine lives, but like the clever creature he is, he's used very few of them. He―like a little cat―always seems able to escape most of the dangers he finds himself in―with only a _bit_ of ruffled fur."

Hunter giggled a little at her analogy, though he was quite certain that he didn't understand it all.

"He is also my little cat because he tends to attack with both his claws _and_ his cunning. You, little one, are also cunning, but you will be able to keep your claws sheathed―for the most part."

Hunter tilted his head to the side. "Can you see into my head like I can with people?"

The A.P. chuckled again, "No, I do not have the gift of telepathy. But I can see into the future to some extent." She paused and then added, "When _I_ choose to."

Eric stiffened a bit behind Hunter but controlled his anger.

Hunter's eyes widened, "You can see the future?" The boy stammered out nervously, "Is my mommy coming home from the bad place she was taken to?"

Eric straightened, just as anxious to hear the A.P.'s answer as Hunter was.

The A.P. smiled at Hunter, "It is not my place to give you this knowledge."

Eric's anger was near the boiling point. From behind Hunter, he gritted out, "Whose place is it then? If you know, why not say it? Why not make the child feel better?"

The A.P. did not acknowledge Eric. Instead, she continued speaking to Hunter. "I _can_ tell you, little one, that your life will contain many more times of happiness than sorrow. I _can_ tell you that you will be beloved by many and will love many in return. I _can_ tell you that you will one day have a great love in your life but that you will have to earn it first. And I _can_ tell you that you _will_ see your mother again."

"When?" Hunter asked with a little sob.

"That, I cannot say," the A.P. answered.

"Will not!" Eric said, though he didn't shout like he wanted to. He called Pam to his side through their bond. "Pamela, take Hunter inside." The vampire looked down at his son and spoke softly, "I'll be in to join you soon, my son. I need to finish speaking to the A.P. I promise that I will tell you anything that I learn about your mother and your aunt."

Hunter looked at the A.P. and then at Eric. He could tell that his Daddy was mad at her. He nodded, "Okay, Daddy."

Eric handed Hunter to Pam. As the two walked inside, Eric moved away from the fire a bit and began to pace. The vampire waited a full minute after Hunter was inside before he turned around and face his grandsire.

"Will Sookie return?" he finally asked, his voice a mixture of pain and anger.

"I cannot say," the A.P. said.

Eric was in front of her in a flash. "You mean―you _will_ not."

The A.P. nodded and smirked a bit, "Yes―that _is_ what I mean. But I will not because I cannot."

Eric clenched his fists in frustration. "I am in no mood to solve your riddles!"

The A.P. continued calmly, "And I am not here to speak in them."

Eric snarled, "Then why―_why_ did you even come? Do you enjoy playing with me, dangling me around like a mouse in front of you?"

"I have _never_ enjoyed your pain," the A.P. said quietly and evenly, "nor will I ever enjoy it."

"Why didn't you tell me then―warn me―that Sookie was going to be taken? If you do not like my pain, then why?"

"I have my reasons," the A.P. answered.

Eric growled, "Your reasons are no longer satisfactory to me! Now―tell me! Will Sookie return? And when? And do not leave Hunter twisting in your purposely abstruse words either! You may play with me if you will, but I will _not_ have you play with my son!" Eric was raging now, but the A.P. simply stayed in her seat and kept her countenance calm.

"You will sit?" she commanded as much as asked. "Or will you force me to make you?"

Eric's eyes flashed at her, "Crone, you _will_ tell me what I want to know, or I will make _you_!"

Before Eric could even register a movement, he felt himself flying through the air. He landed with a loud thud and went to stand up, but the A.P. was standing over him. Eric froze, marveling at her power and suddenly afraid.

"Do _not_ presume to question me, _child_," the A.P. said in a chilly voice. "Do _not_ forget that my sight is much better than yours, little cat."

In the next moment, she was gone and sitting back by the fire as if nothing amiss had occurred.

Warily, Eric rose to his feet.

The A.P. smirked. "Now―you will sit?"

Eric nodded, returned to the fireside, and sat across from her.

"You questioned me once about Godric. Do you remember?" the A.P. asked.

"Yes," Eric said softly. "I asked you why you did not do something to save him or to help me to save him."

"Do you remember what I told you?"  
>Eric nodded, "You told me that you did not want to see Godric suffer―that you had seen a future with him in it, but that he was in great anguish. You said that you wanted to spare him that pain."<p>

"Yes―it was," she paused, "_difficult_ not to command Godric not to meet the sun. It pained me greatly when he left this world, and I thought many times of trying to prevent him, but he could never block his emotions from me as he did from you, and I could not bear to feel him suffering so much." She was silent for a few moments.

She continued in an almost haunting tone, "I saw Godric's pain and his fate even as I made him―even before I made him." She paused as Eric took in her words. "But I am―at heart―a selfish creature and wanted Godric in my life for as long as I could have him. He _did_ have many happy days in his long life. And, of course, I knew that without him, you would not come to exist this way, nor would your progeny, nor would any of the amazing things that are yet to come―that is, _if_ things move along as _I wish_ for them to move."

"So you allowed for Godric to die so that he could find his peace. I have come to accept that, but why," he stopped for a moment, his voice catching. "Why let Sookie be taken from me."

The A.P. shook her head sadly, "I see more than one possible future for you, little cat, but the only way you will survive this coming year is to be _without_ your love for a time. It is a necessity for _both_ you and your mate—if you are to weather the coming storm."

"I do not understand," Eric said. "Sookie and I are stronger together. If there is a threat, I will survive it better with her by my side."

"You will not survive it _at all_ if she is _not_ by your side, child," the A.P. said enigmatically.

Eric shook his head in frustration. "But she is _not_ here. And I do not have time for your mysteries!"

The A.P. smiled a bit. "Oh―I believe you have already figured things out to a great extent―perhaps with a little help from an errant fairy? If you will just open your eyes, you will see what you already know."

Eric looked at her confusedly, and then suddenly realization hit him. "Niall said that Sookie _had_ to be there—that we'd have to endure our separation—or we'd both die."

The A.P.'s lip quirked up into a half-smile. "Continue, little cat."

"So Sookie and I _need_ to be separated for some reason," he began and then shook his head. "No―it wasn't _just_ a separation. Sookie needed to be in the fairy realm for some reason." He thought for a moment. "Niall said that he had already told her something of using her fairy gift to better effect." His eyes widened, "And he allowed me into that realm for a _fucking_ reason, didn't he―so that I would send her love and strength _exactly_ when I did."

The A.P. smiled a bit wider, "He did not know why you were there, actually. The fairy knew only what I told him―that you would one day knock on the door to Faerie and that he should let you in―one time only. I saw that he would give you the tools you needed to make the necessary connection to Sookie when the time was right."

"Why?" Eric asked. "Why did she need me right then?" His expression darkened with worry.

"You were needed to help prevent the worst from occurring to your woman. You were needed to teach her where she could find her _true_ light when all other lights were taken away from her. It was a lesson she had to learn the hard way, I'm afraid. Otherwise, she would never have learned it in time."

There was silence between them for a moment before Eric smiled a bit. "Sookie sent me gratefulness. It worked, didn't it? She's safe now, isn't she?"

"Yes," the A.P. said. "The worst did not happen, and she is safe now, but the future is not yet set. There are still choices to be made―_difficult_ ones, and you and she must make them together. Neither one of you is yet completely ready for what is to come."

"_Together_," Eric whispered as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his chest.

The A.P. chuckled, "I have lived a very long time, but you have always been my _second_ favorite being, little cat. You are so clever and yet so emotive―no matter what you have done to hide that facet from others and yourself. Yes―_together_. You will see your mate soon."

"But you will not tell me that she is coming home? What does that mean?"

"As I said, the future is not set―though I have done as much as I can to push it in the direction _I_ like." She winked at him. "It would be a great shame if you died and messed up all my plans, but things are," she paused, "still _uncertain_. However, I have decided to have faith in you and in your mate."

"What is the threat?" Eric asked. "What is it that could lead to our deaths?"

The A.P. sighed and looked her age for a moment. "I could tell you, but it would do _only_ harm. In one possible future, the threat leads to the deaths of you and your mate. And my telling you would do _nothing_ to help you. In fact, it would mean your _certain_ death―and that death would come even sooner and would sweep Hunter into its grasp as well. I have seen this. In another possible future, events will occur that lead to your living a long and happy life with your Sookie. I have tried many times to see which future will actually take place, but," she paused and smirked, "the future has always been in the hands of the young, and they must―at some point―decide their own paths."

Eric quirked an eyebrow. "I am not so young."

The A.P. chuckled, "You are, child―_quite_ young to me."

Eric tilted his head, "What are you to Niall? How is it that you know him and have shared knowledge with him?"

The A.P. rose. "You will―no doubt―put your clever brain to those questions and figure them out, little cat―that is, if you live long enough. And I _do_ hope that you live long enough."

"And Hunter? What can I tell him of his mother?" Eric asked. "Please―you have said that he will see her again, but you haven't said when. And you were purposely unclear about whether she would come here. Does that mean that he will see her in the fairy realm?"

The A.P. smirked, "Clever, little cat―so clever. You are so entertaining for one such as myself." She sighed. "Yes―Hunter will see his mother again in the fairy realm, but she too will have a difficult choice to make, and I am unsure of that choice. Thus, I can say no more."

The A.P. gestured for Clovache, who nodded to Batanya and came to the A.P.'s side.

Eric spoke up, "Why did you not tell me this before? Why not tell me all of this before or even right after Sookie disappeared."

The A.P. sighed, "It is only in our _darkest_ moments, Eric, that we find the true source of our strength. Sookie was not the only one who needed that lesson."

Eric spoke up again, as the A.P. once more turned to leave. His voice was somewhat desperate. "Will I be a good father to him?"

The A.P. turned to Eric and graced him with a since smile. "You already are, little cat."

Eric nodded and then spoke in a somber voice, "I have seen Godric―as a ghost, or in my imagination, or _something_." He paused for a moment. "Is he real? Is he only in my head? Am I going insane?"

The A.P. came over to Eric and touched his cheek. "You are not insane, little cat. I do not know if the spirit of Godric has somehow found its way back to this plane. He certainly loved you enough to try. Or perhaps your mind just needs him from time to time, so you create him there." She smiled, her blind eyes seeming to pierce him. "It is of little matter if his appearances are real or not―as long as they _seem_ real to you. That makes them real enough. You should listen to his words, however. It was_ I_ who chose him as worthy to be my own child, after all. And I have always been an _excellent_ judge of character." She winked at Eric.

The Viking nodded with a little smirk.

The A.P. patted him on the cheek affectionately and then turned to go. She stopped and spoke to him. "Tell my great-grandson that I enjoyed meeting him very much. And tell him that I will see him again."

With those words, she sped away.

* * *

><p>After the A.P. left, Eric sat by the fire for a few minutes contemplating what she <em>had<em> told him and trying to read between the lines of what she _hadn't_. Hadley was alive. He guessed that she would have to make a decision that would either keep her in the fairy realm or allow her to return here. Either way, it seemed, Hunter would be able to see her.

As for Sookie, Eric had found out two important things. The first was that she was alive and safe for the time being. The second was that they would soon be reaching a decision _together_. The word 'together' shored him up like nothing else could have. It meant that they would have _some_ kind of contact, and it didn't matter to Eric what that contact entailed. All that mattered was that it was going to happen. Eric buried his face into his hands and smiled. The old crone had given him what he'd been missing―he realized. She'd given him hope.

He shook his head and smiled as he thought of his grandsire; she was, he now knew, telling him as much as she could, but he also knew that the old biddy was enjoying watching him try to figure out the other pieces of the puzzle.

Eric stood up. He would go inside to his son. He would assure him that both of their women were alive and that they would see them again—hopefully soon. He would tell Hunter that until that time, they would be together and that their lives would go on as they had been. But he would also promise to try to be less 'sad' and to accept his separation from Sookie as a necessary evil.

Meanwhile, he would be ever-vigilant. The A.P. had warned that another threat was looming in the future, and Eric was never one to be caught unprepared―not if he could help it.


	79. Chapter 78: Christmas Eve, Part One

**Chapter 78: Christmas Eve****, Part One**

Sookie looked at her cousin with concern. Hadley was obviously in shock because of the ordeal she'd gone through, and her eyes were barren. As Claude picked her up to carry her, Sookie raised her hand up to take Hadley's. Sookie shivered. There was no recognition in Hadley's eyes as they looked back at her.

"Can't we move faster—use that magic thing again?" Sookie asked, looking up at Claude hopefully.

The fairy nodded. "In just a moment, I will be able to transport us quickly to the pool where Niall awaits, but we have to be a little further away from the Mab's palace first."

Claude's voice roused and frightened Hadley, and like a trapped animal, she began to scratch at him and struggle in his arms. The fairy tried to reassure and calm her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm taking you somewhere safe."

However, in her current state, Hadley knew only that a man―a fairy―she didn't know had her in his grip. She recognized only fear. She yelled out against his hold.

Afraid that she would hurt herself if he didn't put her down, Claude had to stop—if only to quiet the girl down; the last thing they needed was to alert Mab's people to their position. He tried to set Hadley gently onto the ground even as she continued kicking at him.

Sookie knelt down in front of Hadley, who—once free of Claude's grasp—immediately curled herself up into a ball and began rocking. Thankfully, her yells were replaced by whimpers. The events of the night had left Hadley destroyed emotionally, and Sookie felt tears on her own cheeks for her cousin.

Sookie reached out a gentle hand. "Hadley?" she said. When the girl didn't respond, Sookie repeated, "Had?"

Hadley looked up at Sookie with a glint of recognition before her rocking continued. Sookie spoke softly, "Had, we need to get out of here, okay? There's a place where we can be safe, and it's nearby, but you _have_ to get up and come with me."

Hadley shook her head a little and looked wildly at Claude.

Sookie spoke again, "Had, this is Claude, and he's _not_ gonna hurt you. No one is gonna hurt you now, okay?"

Hadley kept shaking her head and was looking at Claude as if he were a monster who was coming to devour her. "Joren," she whispered.

"No," Sookie said firmly but kindly. "This is Claude, and he is helping us get somewhere safe. The fairy that hurt you is dead now. I promise. He can't hurt you again."

Trying to process her cousin's words, Hadley looked up at Sookie with haunted eyes. "Sookie?" she asked.

"Yes, Hadley. It's me," Sookie assured.

"But," Hadley stammered, "that other fairy took you away. He was gonna rape you just like Joren," she stopped.

"He tried," Sookie said, "but I killed him."

Still disoriented, Hadley shook her head. "_No_―you just stunned Joren. He came for me after you were taken," she sobbed. "He hit me again; he said he would punish me for trying to run." Hadley looked up at Claude again. "Please don't let him punish me, Sookie."

Sookie saw that Claude was looking around nervously. He said quietly, "We need to leave this place. Others are coming; I feel their thoughts."

Sookie shook Hadley gently and caught her eye. "Hadley, I need you to get up _right_ _now_―okay? This man with me is not gonna hurt you. Joren is dead, so he's not gonna hurt you either. But there are others coming, and we have to get somewhere safe."

Pulled out of her half-catatonic state, Hadley rose to her feet with Sookie's help and then leaned on her cousin's shoulder but looked fearfully at Claude as he tried to help her as well.

"It's okay," Sookie said. "I have her."

Claude nodded and led them further away from the palace―though they had to move slowly. Sookie was frightened; she knew that every minute they were not at the pool represented thousands of minutes for Eric, and no matter how hard she tried to reach out to him―and she was trying her hardest―the fairy bond was just―_numb_. She wondered if Eric might be dead―truly dead. But until they were safe, she couldn't afford to sink into her fear, so she just kept them moving. She tried to quicken their pace, but Hadley was sluggish on her feet and nearly tripped.

Finally, Claude stopped and turned. Without a word, he took Sookie and Hadley's hands, and they were suddenly near the pool again. As soon as they were there, Claude dropped their hands and backed away from Hadley.

Niall met them as they neared the pool. He took in their appearance and clothing gravely.

Sookie spoke dejectedly, "I was too late. Hadley's been," she paused, "_hurt_, really badly."

"You are hurt too?" Niall asked her softly.

Sookie didn't have to speak. She felt something in her head and knew that Niall was in there, finding his own answers.

Niall sighed with relief as he read from Sookie's mind that she had not been raped as Hadley had.

"My bond with Eric is―_hurt_. I don't know what's wrong; it's numb," Sookie answered as she held Hadley closer.

"I know," Niall said quietly. "And I will explain why soon."

"Is Eric dead?" Sookie asked with trepidation.

"No," Niall said. "He is alive."

Sookie let out a sigh of relief.

Niall looked at Hadley with grave concern. "I have not done right by her," he said softly to himself. Sookie could barely hear his words, and given Hadley's state of mind, she doubted that her cousin could hear them at all.

Niall moved forward slowly and held out his hands in a peaceful gesture until Hadley looked up and saw him. He spoke calmly in a voice that Sookie guessed would have comforted a wild animal. "Child, I am Niall. I am your great-grandfather. Will you allow me to help you?"

Hadley, almost with no hesitation, calmed and nodded her head. Sookie wondered in that moment if fairies might have the ability to glamour.

Inside of her head, she heard Niall's voice talking to her, even as he silently took Hadley's hand.

"Sookie," Niall projected into her mind, "we cannot glamour in the way your vampire can, but some fairies _are_ able to project thoughts into the minds of others―even into the minds of those without telepathic abilities. For older fairies, those thoughts need not be in words; they may be in feelings or other forms of support. Right now, I am sending comfort and peace to Hadley. I am telling her that her physical wounds will soon heal and that it is okay to be frightened but that nothing will harm her in my presence. I am apologizing for not being in her life before this, but I am committing myself to her happiness and safety from this day forward. Perhaps, you will think it is too high-handed―as you would call it―but I am also sending some healing magic to her through our connected hands."

Sookie looked down at Niall and Hadley's joined hands and noticed a very faint white light there.

Niall continued to speak inside of Sookie's head, "I have healed her of the physical pain of the rape she experienced, but I cannot salve her emotional wounds the same way. From her mind, I have seen what she saw and felt what she felt, but I cannot take the experience from her as I would wish. I can, however, transmit my love and empathy to her. When she is stronger, I can also work with her to overcome her emotional wounds―though I fear they will never heal completely."

Sookie nodded in understanding and gratefulness. A big part of her didn't like the idea of Niall being able to work his way into their minds to the extent that he could, and his comfort of Hadley could be seen as a manipulation of her, but Sookie had also grown up a lot in the last year. And she was glad that Niall had healed the physical pain from Hadley's rape as well as the bruises and cuts on her face and body.

As for the emotional comfort Niall was giving to Hadley—well—Sookie was no hypocrite. Many times, she had been grateful for the comfort and love Eric had sent her through their vampire bond. She simply hoped that Hadley's feelings weren't being pushed to the side to make room for Niall's.

Sookie had resented Bill for _covering_ her grief over Gran's death with what _he_ wanted her to feel. She had needed to work through that grief, not to cover it. But from what Niall had said, it seemed that Hadley's emotional grief was not being covered, so her cousin would be able to deal with it in her own time. It seemed that Niall was simply using his powers to comfort her as best he could, and Sookie couldn't fault him for that. Seeing the emptiness in Hadley's eyes being replaced by some signs of life was proof enough for her that whatever he was doing was helping.

Hadley let go of Sookie and fell into Niall's comforting embrace. He led her to the pool and sat her down, before collecting a cup of the water for her to drink.

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Hadley give Niall a small smile after she drank the water, and for a brief moment, her cousin looked like herself again.

As if already in the middle of a conversation, Niall spoke to Hadley out loud, "No dear. Do not fear." He took her hand again. "Just look into the pool, and you will see your son. Hunter was not harmed by Claudette, and she _cannot_ harm him―I assure you. Sookie's vampire, Eric, has looked after Hunter well."

Sookie walked over to the pool as Hadley gasped at the image she saw in the water. Sookie saw nothing.

Niall projected into Sookie's head, "You must take her hand too if you wish to see what she sees." Sookie sat down next to Hadley and reached out to carefully take her cousin's other hand, making sure not to startle her. Once she had, she saw Hunter in the pool of water before her.

He seemed to be dancing as he moved his feet in a little pattern several times. Then she saw Eric coming into focus next to him, completing the same pattern.

Sookie sighed in relief as tears began flowing from her eyes. Despite Niall's earlier assurances, she had feared that the numbness of the bond had indicated that Eric might be injured. Her relief washed over her like a tidal wave when she saw that he was fine. _No_—he was better than fine; he was beautiful.

"Claudette used magic to deaden your bond, I'm afraid," Niall projected into Sookie's head. "She sent all of her remaining magic into a curse right before her death, so the spell was very strong and has held fast."

Sookie nodded and continued looking into the pool. Both she and Hadley were transfixed as Eric bent down to gently straighten Hunter's posture before resuming his own movements next to the boy.

"What are they doing?" Hadley asked.

Niall responded, "Eric has started teaching Hunter how to use a sword."

"What?" Hadley asked, sounding concerned.

"Do not worry," Niall answered with a chuckle. "If anything, the vampire is being _overly_ careful of Hunter's safety. For the last month or so, he has been teaching the boy only movements such as these. But the wonderful effect of this practice is that it has also helped the child to become more focused in both body and mind. His telepathic skills are becoming easier for him to control every day."

"How can you know all this?" Hadley asked Niall.

"I am very old, and even when I watch through the pool, I can pick up certain thoughts and memories." Niall looked at Hadley with assurance. "Your son is safe and happy. You will talk with him soon."

"Why not now?" Hadley asked.

Niall frowned a bit. "You need to rest for a while, and then I wish to talk to you about what will come. Do not fear. As long as you are in this place, time will not pass quickly in the human realm."

Hadley nodded. "Can I watch a little while longer―_please_?"

Niall nodded. "Of course, my dear."

"You are a fairy―right?" Hadley asked.

"Yes," Niall said.

"Can you fix Hunter? Can you make him not have the mind-reading thing? Can you make him normal?" Hadley asked as she took in the sight of her son.

Sookie stiffened at Hadley's words, but Niall spoke kindly. "Hunter is _quite_ normal, given his fairy blood, Hadley. Many fairies have telepathy—even hybrids."

"But I just want him to be like other kids so he can be happy," Hadley said softly, reaching toward the pool.

Again, Niall spoke kindly and evenly. "He will never be as human children are—not fully. But he _is_ happy. See for yourself, my dear."

Hadley and Sookie kept their eyes trained on the pool. Once again, Sookie's first impulse was to jump in head first. She knew that Eric could not feel their bond either. But she was held back by a warning from Niall in her head.

The vampire and the boy in the image came to the end of their exercise, and Eric squatted his tall frame to be eye-level with Hunter. He smiled at Hunter proudly and ruffled his hair affectionately, just as Sookie had seen him do before. The two began to talk animatedly to each other, and Eric was obviously telling him something about their practice, based on the arm movements he was demonstrating.

"He's grown," Hadley said, a little sadly. "And his hair is blond again."

Just then, the two in the image began to laugh at something Hunter had said, and Eric swept the boy up into his arms and over his shoulder before swinging him around. Hunter seemed to be squealing in delight as Eric gripped him tighter and then swirled them briefly in the air in quick circles. When he set Hunter back on his feet, the boy was obviously laughing heartily."

"Where are they?" Sookie asked with tears of happiness still streaming down her face. She didn't quite recognize the space, though it looked vaguely familiar.

"It is the third floor―the attic―of your home," Niall responded.

Sookie smiled as she took in the results of the renovations to that part of the house for the first time, even while keeping most of her focus on Eric and Hunter.

"_When_ are they?" Sookie asked, much more tentatively.

"You would call this date December the twenty-fourth in the year 2010," Niall answered in Sookie's head only.

It had been more than thirteen months since Hadley and she had been taken to the fairy realm, and it was Christmas Eve.


	80. Chapter 79: Christmas Eve, Part Two

**Chapter 79: Christmas Eve, Part Two**

Eric helped Hunter down the attic steps and then was happy―as he always was―when his son grasped his hand for their walk to the first floor.

Eric smiled widely as they reached the bottom of the stairs and he could more strongly smell the soup that he'd asked Lafayette to warm―in addition to the rest of the Christmas Eve meal of chicken and dumplings that Lafayette was preparing. Hunter broke Eric's grasp to go say hello to Emma, who had just arrived with Sam and Luna.

Eric took in the two shifters in front of him, and then he noticed the modest diamond ring sitting on Luna's left hand, even as Emma excitedly said, "I'm gonna get a new Daddy too, Hunter!"

Eric walked over to the couple and bowed. "Thank you for coming. It seems that I must congratulate you both."

Luna smiled widely, "Yes―we've decided to get married in the summer."

Sam's smile matched his fiancé's, "She _finally_ agreed!"

Eric nodded, "I _told_ you that consistency was the key—consistency and the time needed to wear them down." Eric smiled to himself as he remembered when it had been so difficult for him to give Sookie the time that she'd required to make her own choices.

"You took relationship advice from _him_?" Luna asked with a surprised chuckle as she looked at her mate.

Eric chuckled as well, "It was purely by accident―I assure you."

From across the room, they all heard Hunter ask Emma, "What kinda ring do you want when we get married, Emma?"

Lafayette, who had just come into the room and had apparently just taken a drink of his _special_ blend of apple cider―which Eric would make sure Hunter did NOT touch given the high alcohol content inside of it—sprayed liquid across the room as he heard Hunter's question.

Lafayette's eyes widened and he went to speak, but then he turned abruptly and walked back into the kitchen. Eric heard him mutter a quick succession of words in a low voice no one else picked up on, "Mother fuckin' chip off the block, if you ask me. Oh―and he'll get her too, just like tall, blonde, and toothy got Sook. He'll stay after her till he does. Mark my words. Jeez! I give it thirteen fuckin' years or so, but he'll get her. Mother fuck."

Eric chuckled and shrugged as he looked at a smiling Luna and a somewhat horror-stricken Sam.

Emma responded in a serious tone after contemplating for a moment, "Big and sparkly―like a princess."

With seriousness, Hunter seemed to be taking in and cataloging Emma's answer for a future date, and then the two ran over to the cabinet that held all the games and pulled out Chutes and Ladders.

Eric chuckled again and led Sam and Luna to the dining room. He offered Sam a cup of Lafayette's special cider; the shifter looked like he could use it.

"Welcome to fatherhood," Eric said as Sam downed the drink and gestured for another.

Luna's eyes widened as she gestured toward the living room. "You don't think they'll really . . . ," her voice trailed off.

Eric shrugged, "Hunter has had what I believe is termed 'puppy love' for your girl since their first meeting. And he is tenacious. Who knows? But the match would well please me if Hunter is happy."

"Hold on there," Sam said, choking on his second cup of cider, "let's not get ahead of ourselves with makin' matches. Emma's only seven."

Eric chuckled again and covertly winked at Luna before turning to Sam and speaking in a serious tone, "In my culture, marriage arrangements were often decided at birth. Is it too soon to enter into negotiations, Sam? Would you like to wait until you are formally wed to the mother? I assure you, I will forego the bride-price. My father wished for me to wed at fifteen, you know."

Sam's eyes widened again as he stood speechless for a moment. Luna turned around so that her fiancé couldn't see her stifling a giggle.

Eric nodded, "_Later_ then." He walked out of the room with one last furtive wink at Luna. After about a minute, Eric heard her let Sam off the hook as she assured him that Eric had only been joking.

Eric walked into the kitchen, where Lafayette was rolling out dumplings and still muttering―though now it was general incoherent ramblings about marriage and vampires and stubbornness.

Eric chuckled, "Do not worry, Lafayette. It will be many years before Hunter is allowed by law to marry. And he will likely change his mind many times about whom he loves between now and then."

"When does _that_ boy ever change his mind? That's what I wants to know," Lafayette mumbled.

Eric laughed, "Never―but there is always a first time."

"Not likely," Lafayette said, shaking his head. "Takes after you's too much. When was the last time _you_ changed yo' mind 'bout somethin'?"

Eric thought for a moment, "I did not kill you when I caught you selling V. I had thought to do so at first."

Lafayette chuckled at the calmness of Eric's tone. Only a vampire―probably _this_ one in particular―would bring up _that_ moment and make a joke out of it. More strange, however, was the fact that Lafayette was not frightened in the least by Eric's words.

"Well bitch―now I's bets you's is thankin' yo' lucky-ass stars that you's didn't."

"Indeed," Eric said sincerely, though there was a twinkle in his eye. He lifted the lid of Sookie's soup and smelled it deeply. The vegetables had lost some of their freshness by being in the freezer for so long, but Eric smiled as he took in the scent of Sookie's creation. "It is still good? Can Hunter taste some?"

"Yeah," Lafayette said. "There's one thing that a Southern woman _knows_ how to do better than anyone else, and that's putting up food." Lafayette watched as Eric inhaled the soup once again. He'd come to know in the more-than-year that he'd been working for Eric that the vampire was often quite driven by his nose and was always interested in the choices that Lafayette made in combining ingredients for foods.

This particular soup—what Eric referred to as Sookie's soup—seemed to be sending the vampire over the moon, so to speak. Lafayette had already started writing down the ingredients he could see and taste in it. Later, he would try to find the recipe in Gran's handwritten book so that he could make the soup again for Eric to smell.

Lafayette shook his head; the thought of cooking a soup for a vampire would be ridiculous in any other household except for the one he found himself belonging to. However, he knew that he would be doing it anyway.

At that moment, Jason came in the back door with Jessica. He immediately came over to the stove and started poking around in the various pots and then the containers on the counter while Jessica, who didn't really like the smell of human food anymore, went quickly into the living room, where Eric heard her immediately getting pulled into the Chutes and Ladders game.

"Hooker, you's needs to get you's hands outta my business," Lafayette said, slapping Jason's hand as he tried to take a taste of cherry cheesecake.

"You let _him_ do it," Jason said, with injustice in his voice, as he looked at Eric, who was still standing over the pot of Sookie's left-over soup.

"Well―he's a vampire that can kills me if I's try to stop him, and you's just," he paused, "_you_. Now―gets the fuck out; skedaddle!" Lafayette lifted his rolling pin threateningly at Jason, who quickly left the kitchen.

Eric chuckled. Miranda and Jarod walked in the back door next; Jarod was holding a bouncing and drooling Godric in his hands. Miranda gave Eric a meaningful look and gestured outside.

Eric nodded and looked at Lafayette, "See that Hunter stays inside."

Lafayette tensed and nodded. He didn't know what the hell was up, but he'd gotten to know Eric well enough to be sure that _something_ had been happening for the last several days. Eric caught Sam's eye and gestured for him to come over. Sensing Eric's change of mood, Sam tensed, gave Luna a kiss on the cheek, and whispered to her before following Miranda and Eric outside.

Tray, Jesus, and Pam were already waiting for them around a fire.

Once Miranda, Eric, and Sam joined them, the Werelioness spoke. "I went this morning to check the scent in New Orleans. I am _sure_ it was the Weretiger, Quinn, just as it was in Ferriday last week."

"How can you be so certain?" Sam asked, still hoping that there was a mistake.

Pam drawled, "Oh Miranda would know. She's had the pleasure of fighting him before―in the 'Pits,' correct?"

Miranda's lips turned up, "Correct―I kicked his ass in two rounds."

Pam quirked an eyebrow. "I heard it was three," she teased.

"You heard incorrectly," Miranda said, not taking Pam's bait.

Eric nodded, "So―that is at least twice in the last month that he's been scented in Louisiana―first in Isabel's area and now in Rasul's."

"But not here―right?" Sam asked.

"Not that we are aware. He could be avoiding this area because of Miranda, but he may very well have been elsewhere without our picking up on it. It was only by chance that Amelia and Tray went to New Orleans to pick up her things yesterday. If Tray had not picked up a distinctive Were scent, we would know nothing of Quinn's time there."

"So, if Quinn is hanging around Louisiana, then we have a big problem, right?" Jesus asked.

Eric nodded. "It can only mean that Felipe de Castro's interest in Louisiana has been reignited." Just then, Thalia and Bubba joined them at the fire.

Thalia's eyes were bright, "I can confirm that. An hour ago, the dumbass issued a formal marriage request." She scoffed.

Eric heard a low growl and was surprised to find it coming from the normally gentle Bubba. "Miss Thalia ain't gonna marry him though. She's _my_ girl!"

"No, I'm not, and yes, I am," Thalia said with a scowl on her face. "De Castro is a swarthy infant and even seeing him one time in a hundred years would be too much for me."

"You turned him down then, I assume?" Eric chuckled.

"Unequivocally. Even if I could tolerate those fucking capes he wears," Thalia sneered, "I cannot abide his sending his kitty to check out my state covertly."

"We're sure Quinn was not in the state for another reason?" Tray asked.

"No," Pam answered. "Extreme(ly Elegant) Events, the company he is a partner for, has no events upcoming in this state. There can be only one reason for his being here then, and it isn't for vacation."

"Reconnaissance," Eric supplied. "He knew Thalia would refuse him," he commented.

"Of course, he _knew_," Thalia confirmed. "He's an insufferable ass, but he's not a complete idiot."

"Yes," Eric agreed. "So his overture of marriage is actually a preamble to war."

"But he can't possibly think he could defeat Thalia," Sam said. "It'd be," he paused and looked at the petite warrior, "_suicide_."

"Oh―he will work covertly. He would _never_ be direct, nor would he ever face Thalia one-on-one," Eric said. "His sending the tiger is proof of that. And there have been stirrings in the Authority that he has their support."

Thalia nodded. "The sycophant makes them many promises and gives certain members money under the table," she spat out.

Eric sighed. "His most likely ploy is to try to take us by surprise―probably during the day if he follows his past patterns. It would be prudent, my queen, for you to stay here on the property and within the protective spell of this place until the threat is over."

Thalia went to rebuff Eric, but stopped. "I will stay in the ground here with Bubba in the day, but I will _not_ leave my home or be cowered in the night."

Eric bowed respectfully. "As I knew you would _not_, my queen. I believe that Quinn has been sent to find our daytime resting places. Do you agree, Miranda?"

The Werelioness nodded, "The scent in New Orleans was close to where Rasul takes his rest."

Eric added, "And the scent in Isabel's territory last week was also close to one of her main nests." Eric smirked. "However—despite her visibility there, she no longer uses that one as a resting place."

"Your residences are well-known," Tray said, looking at Eric and then Thalia. "However, it is not known that you have a protection spell in place here, and it wouldn't be expected of a vampire's residence."

Jesus nodded, "Especially not after last year and the stuff with Marnie."

Eric nodded, "Isabel is already being more careful about where she rests―even more than usual. And I'll contact the other sheriffs."

Miranda spoke up. "When they strike, the cat will likely come here. The targets that he handles will be the most valuable ones―Thalia across the way and you here. Plus, it is known that I am one of your guards in the day, and Quinn will think that he can best me, especially if I am taken by surprise. He is also something of a chauvinist, and he might think I am weaker now that I have a child."

"Pity the fool," Pam smirked. "You are even nastier―_if_ possible―since you had your cub. Much less pleasant. Meaner."

Miranda snorted but then smirked at Pam. "You are right. _You_―especially―should not cross me, Sissy," she joked.

Sam looked at Eric, "What do you want me to do?"

Eric looked at Sam and then Tray. "Unfortunately, not all the area sheriffs enjoy close relationships with the Were or shifter communities yet. Isabel has carried on the tradition of having a close alliance with the other Supernaturals of her area just as Godric did, and Rasul has some rapport with a group of Werewolves in New Orleans, but Marcos, the Area 2 sheriff, has no alliances with the two-natured. Tray, I would like to hire some of the Weres of your pack to bolster Rasul's and Marcos's security. If one sheriff falls, we will _all_ be more vulnerable."

Tray nodded. "I can arrange that. And here?"

"Well," Eric said, "I want to hire Weres and shifters to secure the perimeter and others to be stationed about five miles away from the property so that the groups can rotate in shifts, and additional forces are always at the ready. Any immediate threat here will be kept out by the protection spell, but if we have Weres and shifters that can move in behind any attackers, they can be trapped and dealt with so that they can neither give Felipe information nor come back to try again. And, Jesus," the vampire turned his attention to the brujo, "once again, I need for you to make sure the protection spell and the privacy spell stay up and are as strong as possible. It might be prudent for you and Lafayette to stay in your room in the guesthouse as well."

The small group continued to plan for a few more minutes before Eric declared, "I will contact my person in Felipe's court and have him put his nose to the ground, especially concerning the movements of the Weretiger. But for now, it is Christmas Eve, and I want to get in to my son―and," he winked at Sam, "my future daughter-in-law." Eric chuckled as he walked back into the house, which was now even more filled with the delicious scent of Sookie's soup.


	81. Chapter 80: Tinder

**Chapter 80: Tinder**

Sookie looked down at Hadley's sleeping figure and was grateful that her cousin seemed to be resting comfortably on the pallet that Claude had brought for her.

Niall gestured for Sookie to join him about ten feet away from Hadley. Her great-grandfather looked at Hadley and shook his head. "Her toil is only beginning," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"Hadley will soon have to face a very difficult decision. It _may_ be in my power to reverse the effects of the light fruit. After what happened to my son―to my Earl," Niall stopped for a moment as his voice caught. The fairy closed his eyes, composed himself, and continued, "I did not want _that_ to happen again, so I have been looking for ways to counteract the light fruit's ability to permanently binding a hybrid to this realm. The fruit essentially severs a hybrid's connection to the 'time' of your realm by tying him or her to this world; therefore, if a hybrid tries to go back, his or her body is ripped apart because it can no longer function at the "speed" of your realm. That is what happened to my Earl." He paused again, needing another moment. Sookie put her hand on his arm to comfort them both. She had witnessed the effects of what Niall had been talking about, and she quickly constructed a shield around that memory so that her great-grandfather would not have to.

He gave her a smile. "Thank you, my dear." He continued, "The high-level of magic in a full-blooded fairy can usually compensate for the disparity in time, though there are some fairies that cannot travel to other realms at all."

"So not all fairies can travel between our worlds?" Sookie asked.

Niall shook his head. "No—some of them are bound to only Faerie." He sighed. "The reverse principle is also true: only fairies may come to this realm—those with fairy blood. And the amount of blood must be significant. That is why I was never able to bring my Viola to this realm with me."

Sookie patted his arm again.

"Before Mab started bringing hybrids here to," he paused and looked at the sleeping Hadley, "_use_ them, only a few had ever traveled to this realm over the millennia—and those always came and stayed by choice. They were given the option of taking the light fruit, which can enhance a fairy's magic, but they were neither tricked nor forced into doing so."

Sookie nodded in understanding.

Niall continued, "A spell to take away the effects of the light fruit would require a great deal of magic and would hurt the hybrid greatly—perhaps even cause his or her death. It would be similar to the kind of spell you once used to sever your ties and bond with the vampires. However," he sighed deeply, "despite the dangers, I believe it _would_ work."

Sookie sat up straight, suddenly remembering something. "Shit, I ordered Mab to let all of the hybrids go. I gave her two hours, and that was like an hour and a half ago."

Niall chuckled. "Yes, I read your ultimatum to Mab from your thoughts. And I also read how you 'put her on her ass.'"

Sookie bit her lip and shook her head. "I couldn't do anything much to hurt Mab right now—not without the fairy bond to take my power from. That's where most of my power seemed to be coming from, Niall."

Niall nodded. "I know. But do not worry. I will send Claude and others to collect the hybrids when it is time and once the hybrids are clear of Mab's magic."

"How do you know that she will do what I asked?" Sookie inquired.

Niall chuckled, "At heart, Mab is a coward, and from your head, I can see that she is quite afraid of you."

"She's got nothin' to be scared of right now."

Niall smiled kindly. "Do not fear, child. Often the specter of fear is enough. And she doesn't know that you lost your connection with your vampire."

Sookie nodded. "And you will do the light-fruit severing spell on them too?"

Niall nodded. "If they wish. Some of them have been here long enough to lose their whole lifetimes in the human realm. Others may have been treated well and may wish to stay in this realm or even return to Mab's palace. But I will take into account the wishes of anyone who wants to go back to your world. And they will be brought here immediately until the spell can be prepared to send them home."

Sookie nodded and sighed with relief. "At least Hadley and I haven't lost our lifetimes. And soon we will be able to go home. I'm sure that she will choose to do the spell―no matter what the risks are—or at least, I think she will." Sookie paused, suddenly a little uncertain. Then she continued in a more confident, though somewhat false tone, "Yes—she'll want to go home to Hunter."

Niall nodded sadly. "I will conduct the spell if Hadley wishes it. Of course, if she does, she will lose her child."

"Hunter?" Sookie asked confused.

"No," Niall said quietly. "Hadley conceived tonight."

Sookie gasped as realization hit her; her body slumped. "No," she whispered.

Niall nodded. "I feel the magic of the child even now. Like Hunter and like you, this child has a prominent spark. She will be a strong fairy―_if_ Hadley chooses to bear her. However, carrying the child to term would irrevocably tie her body to the fairy realm, and Hadley could not go back to your realm after that."

"_She_," Sookie said in a whisper.

"Yes," Niall said. "The child is a girl."

He sighed. "After a Fae woman has given birth to a child here, her blood and magic become tied to this realm. And she can travel to your world _only_ if she has the ability to project a stasis spell around herself, and very few have the ability to do that. And even if I were able to teach Hadley eventually," Niall sighed, "a spell of this sort would be only short term, and she would not be able to stay in your realm for longer than an hour or two at a time." Niall looked over at Hadley and shook his head sadly. "She would never be able to live there again."

A tear dropped from Sookie's eyes. "So Claudine and Claudette?" Sookie asked.

"Were both childless," Niall said.

Sookie shook her head gloomily and looked at Hadley. "It's too much for her. I don't know how she will ever choose. If she keeps her child, she'll be forever reminded of what happened to her tonight, and if she doesn't, she'll always carry with her the fact that she killed her child. And if she stays here, she won't be able to live with Hunter again―unless he comes here too." Thinking of the effect that would have on her husband, more tears streamed from her eyes. "Eric and Hunter," she whispered.

Niall nodded and reached out to pat Sookie's arm this time. "Yes―Hadley will now face choices that should not have to be made by anyone. And those choices will affect both Hunter and your Eric as well." The fairy smiled comfortingly at Sookie. "But I have felt and seen the strength of Hadley's mind. She has rarely been encouraged in her life, and she feels unworthy of happiness in many ways. She has been used by vampires, humans, and now fairies. But―_if_ she does choose to stay here, whether she keeps her child or not, then that will change. She will never be lacking encouragement as long as I am alive."

"What of Hunter?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know." Niall said solemnly.

"How do you seem to know some things about the future but not others? Can fairies see the future?"

"No, fairies do not possess that skill. I know only what _she_ tells me."

"Who?"

Niall smiled, "She is the source that told me you would be coming to this realm and would need my help. She is the source that told me that you would have to stay in this place for a while in order to prevent your death and the deaths of those you love in your realm. But," he smiled more widely and with a twinkle in his eyes, "she _never_ tells everything she knows―only what suits _her_ purposes."

Sookie thought over Niall's words for a moment. Strangely, they sounded familiar to her―like what Eric had said about someone. Sookie gasped, "The A.P.? The Ancient Pythoness?"

Niall chuckled, "You _both_ really are quite clever. She was right about him, and you have always impressed me with your ability to see connections between things others would not see."

"You're talking about Eric and me now—right?"

Niall nodded. "It didn't take him long to figure out the source of my information either—though I think you were quicker," he added with a wink.

"Wait―you've talked to Eric?" Sookie tried to keep the volume of her voice and her excitement-level down so that she wouldn't wake Hadley.

"He was here. While you went to Hadley, he found his way here, just as―what did you call her? Oh yes―the A.P. said he would." Niall chuckled. "I allowed him into this place. And we spoke. Your young man is _quite_ devoted to you. It took a great deal of magic on my part―more than I let on to him at the time―to keep him from running after your scent into Faerie, but that would have killed him―at least I am _almost_ positive it would have." He shrugged. "However, after meeting him and seeing the other seemingly impossible things that occur between the two of you, perhaps I am wrong." Niall chuckled again, "I have observed him much over the last several years―since he first appeared in your life. _He_ probably would have proven me wrong and found a way to survive in Faerie. Perhaps your blood in him and the fairy bond would have kept him from burning there, but I could not take that risk."

"Wait―so you brought him _here_?" Sookie asked, still trying to get caught up with everything Niall was telling her.

Niall nodded. "Young Eric also helped. With a sample of Jason's blood, some scientists in his employ actually produced synthetic fairy blood." Niall chuckled again. "Who would have thought? Anyway, your vampire had a coven of witches open a portal so that he could come here. And I let him in. He was perfectly safe in this place and stayed here as long as the fairy blood was strong enough to keep him here. However, the spells protecting Faerie itself are fatal to vampires—at least normally." He gave her another wink.

Sookie put her hand over the empty spot that was the fairy bond. "He was _here_ when I felt that burst of strength. _He_ saved me." Tears welled into her eyes.

Niall nodded as he read Sookie's thoughts, picking up all of the details of her experience with Ivan. "Yes―the power that you felt when you were trapped in your fear was your mate pouring his strength into you. And it seems that he also infused you with the power of his vampire magic as well. That is the _only_ way I can explain the force you exhibited in killing Mab's fairies."

Sookie shook her head sadly. "I didn't intend to kill anyone when I walked in there, but," she paused as a sob rose in her throat.

"But you had to defend yourself and your cousin. Do not feel guilty, Great-Granddaughter. Mab would have shown you _no_ pity—as you well know."

Sookie nodded and pushed her tears away. "So Eric was here," she said wistfully, trying to imagine his skin lit up by the light of that place. "Can you bring him back?"

Niall shook his head, "I could, but now is not the time. The ancient one has told me many times that Eric _must_ stay in your realm with Hunter and that you _must_ remain here for the time being. Plus, your vampire would have to prepare his body to come in the way he did before."

Sookie tilted her head, "So there's another way in? How?"

Niall smiled, "I do not _know_ of another way, but then again, I have faith that with you two, something else might be possible."

"_Anything_ is possible," Sookie whispered, still holding her hand over the empty bond. "I miss him. I _need_ to feel him in here again." She looked down at her hand on her chest. "I feel so empty."

Niall nodded sadly, "It has been the same for him as well."

"Can you heal me―with your magic? How about the water?" Sookie looked at the pool and then made sure that Hadley was still sleeping peacefully before her eyes moved back to Niall.

Her great-grandfather shook his head, "I cannot, I'm afraid. Claudette's curse in him will have to run its course―_unless_, of course, _you_ once again find a way to do the _im_possible."

Sookie looked down at her hand again and saw her ring shining there. She also felt the pendant Eric carved for her under her hand. She tried to muster up her magic to heal herself somehow, but its source seemed to have been taken from her. She shook her head. "It's like my light isn't workin' at all anymore."

Niall looked at her with concern. "Is your telepathy still working?" he asked.

She nodded.

He sighed, "The power of your light will likely―I'm afraid―remain stifled until your bonds come back to life. I believe Eric's blood and his magic were the catalyst for your light 'turning on' to begin with."

Sookie looked at Niall with confusion, "But Claudine said that _she_ had awakened my light power. She said that she sent a surge of her own light to help me with that Rattrays; she said that her power turned on mine."

"Hmm," Niall considered. "Yes, she shared this theory with me as well—before she was forced to join Mab's faction. However, I was never certain of it."

Sookie looked at him in question.

He smiled. "If Claudine had indeed activated your power, I think you would have used it well before you did."

Still confused, she looked at him with tilted head.

He asked, "When did you first use your light for yourself, my dear?"

Sookie thought for a moment. "When the Maenad attacked Bon Temps—right after Bill and I got back from," she paused, "_Dallas_. Shoot! That was right after I'd had Eric's blood."

"Yes," Niall smiled, "there was great love and magic in his blood when you took it in place you call Dallas. It was only _after_ that moment that the light power in you was truly brought to life. After learning more about you and the troubles you faced after you met Bill Compton, I believe that Claudine was mistaken about the moment of true awakening for your light. That is the only way to explain why you did not use it to protect yourself before."

"With René," Sookie said softly. "Or Longshadow. Or the Maenad the first time. Or in the Fellowship of the Sun church." Realization hit Sookie. "So Eric," she stopped mid-sentence.

"So Eric's magic—even if Claudine's did start the process—was needed as the catalyst for your actually using your light." He closed his eyes. "And since you do not feel his magic through your bonds, your light seems just as dormant as they are. _That_ aspect of your fairy nature seems to depend on its ability to link with _his_ magic."

"However," he smiled a little as he squeezed his eyes closed more fully, "I still sense some of his blood inside of you, and there is magic in that blood." He opened his eyes and winked at her. "Perhaps, it could tinder a little spark in you for a second time?"

"But how do I make it do that?" Sookie asked, looking down at her hands.

Niall smirked and began to speak, but both of their attentions were drawn to Hadley, who was now thrashing in her sleep because of a nightmare. Sookie rushed to her side, followed quickly by Niall.

"It's okay, Had," Sookie comforted, trying to wake her cousin up.

Hadley's eyes popped open, and recognition slowly came to them as she saw Sookie and Niall, who had also knelt down next to her. She nodded timidly.

Niall reached out his hand and gently took hers. Sookie sensed that he was speaking into Hadley's head, but she also noticed her cousin calming down. Within a few minutes, Hadley was asleep again.


	82. Chapter 81: Spark

**Chapter 81: Spark**

After Hadley was resting peacefully again, Niall gestured for Sookie to sit next to the pool with him. They both sat on the grass by its banks.

Sookie looked into the water yearningly. "How long do I have to stay here, Niall? I need to get to Eric. I need to tell him that I'm alive and that I love him―_please_."

Niall shook his head, "If you leave, you will soon die―as I said before. And your mate will also die."

"But _why_ do I need to stay here now?"

"You no longer have your magic, so you are safer here. And, when that magic does return, you must learn to use it properly―to defend yourself _and_ your husband."

"Wait. I learned how to do that tonight," Sookie said insistently. "I felt my light coming through the fairy bond, and I knew that Eric was helping me, so I wasn't getting tired or losing the strength of my blasts or anything. So I got this!" she added confidently.

"But what if he had not been here to help you?" Niall asked.

Sookie looked down and then back up at Niall. "That's _another_ reason that I should be with him then. If my magic is from our bond, then I need to be with him to use it!"

Niall shook his head. "It is not that easy. Your magic is not _from_ the bond. You did use it _before_ you bonded with Eric—correct?"

Sookie nodded.

"I believe that because of the fairy bond, your magic is being amplified by the magic within your mate—which makes you more powerful than any fairy I have ever seen—but you must learn to control your light _without_ Eric having to help you."

"But if I'm with him, then he'll always be there to help me—right? So why can't I go back to him?"

Niall shifted uncomfortably. "What if it is day, and he is asleep when you need help?"

"Well," Sookie said, "my magic has been able to keep him up in the day before―so no problem."

Niall shifted again. "At present, I cannot tell you _why_ you need to be able to fully control your own magic, Sookie. But you _will_."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I'm getting tired of being told half of the story when Eric's and my lives are supposedly the ones at risk here." She was getting frustrated, and she was having a hard time keeping her voice down.

Niall shrugged. "I'm sorry that I cannot help."

Sookie fumed, "Listen—I should just go home. Eric and I can exchange blood again—or even redo our bonds from scratch. That'll fix us _both_!"

Niall shook his head sternly. "If it were that easy, I would have sent you already. But," he began.

"But what?" Sookie asked even more frustrated. "I have figured out my magical source thingy now; the magic might not come from Eric, but I know how to keep it going strong now with his help. And once the bonds are back, I will be able to control my magic just like before―in Mab's palace. Remember? Me kickin' lots of fairy asses?"

"All you say may be true," Niall relented, "but the Ancient Pythoness was _very_ clear that you need to train _here_ until you are able to use your magic _without_ requiring a burst of strength from Eric. And she was also very clear that you cannot physically return to your realm until you are prepared—not even for a moment."

"But how can I use my 'F-in' magic when I can't get it to turn on?" Sookie asked, even more frustrated. She was gritting her teeth to try to stay quiet now. "And I need Eric to turn it on—right?"

"Likely," Niall answered calmly. "I believe that the magic in Eric _could_ be a catalyst for your own fairy light again."

Finding it difficult not to yell at Niall, Sookie sighed with exasperation. "Then bring him here."

"I cannot, or Hunter will be in danger."

"Jeez!" Sookie let out. "I swear that if I ever meet the A.P., I am gonna punch her in the nose!"

Niall chuckled. "I have often had the same inclination, my dear."

Sookie rolled her eyes.

By now, her frustration was raising her ire. "So let me get this all straight. I most likely need Eric's magic to get my light back, but you won't bring him to me, and I can't go to him. And without my light, I can't do your training, which I need for a reason that you won't tell me—except that if I don't stay here and do it, then the person I love most in the world will die. Oh—and meanwhile, Godric's maker is off somewhere spouting cryptic information about my future and my husband's future and Hunter's future and who knows what else, but she won't give us an 'F-in' practical clue about how to fix the bonds and my light so that we can get to work on getting ready for whatever threat we are facin'? Which―by the way—she won't give you any details about?" Sookie shook her head in agitation. "You and the A.P. are seriously pissing me off!" Sookie exclaimed in a loud hiss.

Sookie brought her hands down to the ground hard. As soon as her fingers touched the grass, she felt a little spark of electricity. "Eric?" she asked excitedly, looking down at her hands. For a moment—just a moment—it seemed like her power might be coming back. And even more importantly, she felt a little tingle in the fairy bond.

Niall chuckled. "I wondered if _that_ would work."

"What?" Sookie asked.

"I'm afraid I was conducting a little experiment my dear," Niall said _almost_ apologetically.

"Experiment?" Sookie asked.

Niall nodded. "You told me that you used your light for the first time with the Maenad. I took the liberty of looking into your head to read your memory of that interaction."

Sookie looked at him angrily and whispered through bared teeth. "You can't just do that."

"Sorry," Niall shrugged, though Sookie didn't think he'd meant either of his apologies.

"Of all the high-handed things," Sookie began.

The fairy smiled at her. "Indeed. But you like this trait—high-handedness—do you not?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what your little experiment was."

"Well," Niall said, "when you met the Maenad, you were frightened of what she had done to your friend Tara and to Bill Compton, but," his eyes twinkled, "your overarching emotion was _frustration_ when you shot her. You were―what did you call it? 'Pissed off?' It is what your young Eric calls your fire—yes?" He chuckled again. "Yes—your Eric would _very_ much have enjoyed your confrontation with the Maenad."

Sookie couldn't help but to smile at the mention of Eric and the fact that her great-grandfather had called him 'young.' However, she was still confused. "Okay—so?"

"So," Niall explained, "I purposely tried to ignite that frustration—that fire—in you again while you were sitting _right_ _here_." He pointed to the grass.

"Why here?" Sookie asked.

"When your mate was here, he sat there—right there—which is also where you sat as you were looking in the pool when you first came here."

"Okay—so?" Sookie asked again.

Niall explained, "Fairy magic is a wonderful thing, Sookie. It lives in all Fae and also in our world. It can be pooled and shared when we wish it to be. You played with this grass when you looked through the pool at Eric. He played with it and felt your residual energy as he sat here sending you his own strength and magic to sustain you during your fight. I couldn't be certain before, but it seems that this world—specifically the ground where you are sitting—absorbed Eric's magic just as it did yours. That magic―along with his magic which was already in your blood—seems to have reignited you, so to speak."

Niall closed his eyes and continued, "Yes—I feel the light magic in you again. It is weak, but it _is_ there."

"Okay," Sookie said, still confused. "I'm still not gettin' this. First, I sorta understand how my magic got absorbed into this grass because I felt my light thingy when I was looking at Eric in the pool. But what about his? He's not part fairy—_is he_?"

Niall chuckled. "No. However, you are forgetting what a fairy bond does, Great-Granddaughter."

She gasped. "It allows us to share our gifts—our powers. So—you are saying that _his_ magic absorbed into the ground here just like mine did?"

Niall nodded. "I had felt that he might have left a bit of himself behind here, but I couldn't be sure because it also felt _so much_ like you."

Sookie's fingers had been unconsciously playing with the grass for several minutes. She looked down at them. "So when you got me to feel the emotion—the frustration—that worked as the catalyst for my very first blast," she paused, still trying to figure everything out.

"At that point, it was simple 'muscle memory' in a way, Sookie," Niall explained helpfully. "The emotion, plus the residual magic from Eric absorbed into the grass, plus the magic of his blood still inside of you—well that all seems to have added up to give you just a little spark. Just a little charge. Did you not feel it?"

Sookie nodded but spoke quietly, "Yes, but it was _so_ small."

"But it was _something_, and your magic needs to return in order for you to train. So you must begin with what you have." He winked and then grew more somber. "I share your frustrations, Sookie. I want to bring your Eric to you, but I cannot. I want to send you to him, but I cannot. To do either is to risk you both _and_ the child, and I cannot have that. So you must find a way to heal yourself." His eyes twinkled. "And I would venture a guess that you will need to heal your vampire as well in order to heal yourself."

"But how?" Sookie asked.

Niall shrugged. "I am learning along with you." He filled up a cup of water for her from the pool.

"But you said that this wouldn't heal the bond," Sookie observed.

"I do not believe it will—especially not on Eric's end where the damage occurred—but it may foster that fledgling spark in you, child."

Sookie drank. "Okay. Let's say that I heal my light somehow. How long will the training take?"

"That will take as long as it takes."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Okay. How long will it take to heal my light so that I can get the bond working with Eric again?"

Niall sighed, "I do not know that. Claudette was a powerful fairy, and her hatred fueled her magic, so her final spell may last a long time and may be very tenacious."

Sookie sighed deeply. "So you don't know much."

Niall smirked. "As I said, I am learning right along with you. But I imagine that you can find all kinds of answers if you put your mind and your heart to it."

Sookie shook her head, but then closed her eyes. "What could it hurt?" she asked, mostly to herself.

She took a deep, cleansing breath and tried to relax. She put the cup down and allowed her fingers to caress the tops of the grass blades. Immediately, she felt better; she felt like she wasn't alone. She sighed. Eric had been there not long before her. But then again, it _had_ been a long time before her. From his perspective, it had been months and months since he had sat where she was sitting. And she needed to figure things out quickly so that it would not be months and months longer before they were together again.

She thought about the last several hours from her own perspective. And when she did, she felt very tired. Only earlier that day—from her point of view—she'd come to the fairy realm in order to save Eric's life from Claudette. She had been forced to eat the light-fruit after that. Then she'd almost died. Then she'd been brought to this place and had seen Eric and heard a bit about Niall's history and the fairy world. Then she'd gone to rescue Hadley and had almost been raped by Ivan. And she'd killed a bunch of fairies. And she'd learned about her cousin's pregnancy. Sookie shook her head. All told, she'd probably only been in the fairy world—both at the pool and inside the realm itself—for five hours or so, but it felt like days.

However, despite all of this turmoil, she had begun that day with her husband. They had made love, and Jessica had joined their family. He had joked with her about her fear of flying when they'd gone to Santa Fe. And he'd held her hand tightly in his when they'd spoken to Hadley and Hunter. No—though a lot had happened to her, she was mostly sorrowful about all the moments of life—Eric's life and Hunter's life—that she had missed. And she was distressed that her vampire had been heart-broken through many of those moments. She shook her head. She couldn't even imagine the toil Eric had gone through for more than a year. But she was thankful too—so thankful that her husband had had a bright spot in his life: Hunter.

She knew—with even more certainty than ever—that there were two great truths in her life. One was that she loved Eric Northman more than anything. Two was that she would do anything necessary to protect his life and their love.

Yes—she determined—as hard as it would be, she would have to stay in the fairy world as long as needed to make sure that her husband would be safe, and she would do whatever training she had to do. But she still wanted to kick the A.P.'s ass for not just telling her who was after them and what she needed to do to stop them.

Sookie shook herself from her frustrations. She focused again. She needed a plan. She just wished that her husband was with her to help her come up with one. She let herself slip into thoughts of him.

She pictured Eric's beautiful face in the moments before she'd been brought to the fairy realm. She focused on recalling the feeling of the love pouring from him through their vampire bond. Sookie sighed. She knew that he was waiting for her—just as she'd asked him to do. And he'd already fulfilled his other promise of caring for Hunter. She smiled as she recalled the image she'd seen earlier of Eric and Hunter in the pool. Eric was a father to Hunter now, she realized. Both times she'd seen them together, they had looked happy. They had looked like father and son—like family.

Sookie's eyes popped open as she remembered something else about the last time she'd seen Eric in the human world. He'd asked her to _dream_ of him. She thought about the version of Eric that she saw in her dreams, the one that was―perhaps―a representation of the fairy bond itself. She thought about the time that she was able to use her power within a dream to wake herself up when she'd been drugged by Debbie Pelt. She had aimed her power at Dream Eric. She wondered if she could wake the bond up if she shot him with her light—even just a spark of it. And if she did, could she restore the fairy bond in the _real_ Eric as well?

And she _especially_ thought about the time when she dreamed that she was trapped in the dark in the Bon Temps cemetery; she'd been running from Bill in that dream. She'd desperately wanted Eric―knew that _he_ would be able to help her—and even with only the beginning of a vampire bond, she'd called him into her dream. She wondered if she could do it again.

She thought about their empty bonds and about that little spark she had felt a few minutes before. She knew that it was possible to start a raging wildfire with just a tiny spark, and she was just the ex-barmaid, telepathic, fairy/human hybrid to do it too! She felt her determination rising; she _had_ to do it for her husband.

Niall spoke. A half-smirk/half-smile graced his elegant face. "That _might_ just work, my dear."

Sookie was startled out of her thoughts. "Stop doin' that," she admonished Niall. "I mean―I appreciate the support and all, but you can't just be in my head all the time unless you're invited, okay?"

Niall chuckled, "It is our way, Sookie. But I will _try_ to stay out if you wish."

"I _do_ wish," Sookie said forcefully. She looked at Niall thoughtfully, "That said, do you really think it could work?"

Niall shrugged, "It will not hurt to try, and you could use the sleep anyway. Humans must replenish themselves much more than fairies do, and I can tell that you are tired. I will keep watch over you and Hadley. Do not doubt it."

"And the other hybrids?" she asked.

Niall smiled. "Claude and others of my numbers are already on their way to them. He will contact me if he needs my aid. Do not fret, child."

Sookie nodded. She was surprised, but she _didn't_ doubt her great-grandfather; she felt certain that she could trust him. But―then again—she was now doubting the fact that she _wasn't_ doubting him. After all, Niall seemed to have the ability to insert thoughts into the minds of others. Sookie decided to use her telepathy to enter his mind in order to gauge his true intentions.

Niall chuckled, "You did _not_ ask permission. But you may poke around any time you wish. You are clever to be skeptical and suspicious of me after what fairies have done to you in the past."

Sookie nodded and probed his brain a little bit more. He seemed to genuinely care for her and Hadley and felt a lot of guilt over what had happened with Hadley. While she was there, she also tried to figure out how Niall knew the A.P., but that section of his brain shut down to her.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Niall said, "but I made a promise to the lady long ago that I would not tell of our connection." He winked at her. "Perhaps, _she_ will tell you one day."

Sookie nodded and then looked at the pool. "May I?" she asked quietly.

Niall nodded as Sookie filled the water cup and lifted it to her lips. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer. As she drank, she felt her mind grow somehow 'quicker,' and she felt the power of her telepathy sharpen, so for good measure, she sought out Niall's intentions once more. Again, they seemed benevolent. But this time, he didn't seem to know she was there, and Sookie realized that she was blocking him and concealing her presence.

However, the second cup of water did not reactivate the fairy bond in any way she could discern, nor did it invigorate her light any more.

She sighed and looked back at Niall. "Can I see him―just for a little while? Please?"

He nodded and took her hand. This time, Sookie saw Eric alone, except for the cat. He was sitting on their old bed. The picture of her and Gran was in his hands, and he was looking at it intently, stroking her image in the picture with his thumb. He put the picture down, picked up a bowl of something that looked like soup, put it to his nose, and inhaled deeply. With a satisfied look, he set the bowl back down and settled into bed. He was wearing only his dark gray track pants and a T-shirt, and Sookie noticed that he was now absent-mindedly thumbing a necklace she'd not seen before, one that looked like a carved locket of some kind. The cat cuddled up next to him, and Eric moved his fingers from the locket to the cat's ears, scratching them.

Everything about him in that moment was stunning. She felt her heart reaching for him. Her hands dragged along the grass, and again, she felt the tiniest of sparks. But Eric did not seem to sense her presence as he had before.

Finished with his text, Eric got up and put on his flip flops. Sookie could see on the nightstand that it was 1:00 a.m. She followed Eric's image as he went to her old room―now obviously Hunter's room―and looked in on the child. Eric then moved downstairs. Pam and Jason were working to put together something that looked like it _should_ be a bicycle; however, they were seemingly arguing over the directions. Eric stopped and spoke to them for a moment. Sookie chuckled as her husband laughed at the pair in front of him.

Then she followed his image as he continued out the back door to his workshop. Once inside he went over to a corner of the room and fished a bundle from behind a pile of wood. He unwrapped the cloth to uncover a beautiful wooden sword with a blunt end. Eric sat down with the sword and pulled out some tools. She saw him focus his work on the hilt of the sword, and her eyes moved there too. He was carving Hunter's name into the wood. Sookie smiled.

Niall spoke, "He has worked to craft this sword in secret for the boy."

"A Christmas present," Sookie whispered as she smiled at the image.

After a few more minutes, Sookie nodded to Niall, who dropped her hand. The image in the pool was gone, but the sight of Eric stayed with Sookie as she went to lie down near Hadley on a second pallet that Claude had brought earlier.

Exhausted by the emotional and physical toll of the day, she slept.

And she dreamed.


	83. Chapter 82: Fire

**Chapter 82: Fire**

_It was dark—pitch black—but Sookie was not frightened. She immediately knew where she was because of the smell of the room. It smelled like vampire―particularly _her_ vampire―and it smelled of oak. She was in the cabin. _

_She reached out her hands and took a step, almost tripping over the sofa. _

"_Okay," she said out loud to herself, "couch." She ran her hands along the piece of furniture in order to orient herself. Then she made her way carefully over to the wall where she knew she'd find the light switch. After a minute or so of looking, she found it and tried flipping it on, but nothing happen._

"_Son of a mother," Sookie said in frustration. Then, she thought for a moment. She reached out to the fairy bond, but couldn't feel Eric. _

"_Eric!" she yelled out. "Eric?" There was no response._

_Sookie felt her way along the wall until she reached the stone of the fireplace. She knew that Eric kept matches on the mantle. She felt the match box immediately and sighed with relief. Carefully, so as not to spill the whole box, she got one and lit it. Its light filled the space around her and gave Sookie long enough to see the candle that was on the other side of the mantle. Quickly, she lit it, and the room danced with dim light. Sookie sighed with relief. She took that candle and was able to find others around the room, and before long, there was plenty of light for her to see by. _

"_Eric!" she yelled again, but there was still nothing. _

_She took a candle and went into the kitchen. She saw a new toaster on the counter. "Eric?" she said excitedly. "Eric!"_

_Still she couldn't feel him, but something told her that he was there nonetheless._

_She next walked down the hall and opened their bedroom door. "Eric?" she yelled as she went inside the room. "Eric!" Again nothing._

_She went back into the hall and punched in the code for Eric's cubby. She carefully climbed down the ladder and was disappointed not to see him there. "Damn it!" she said, frustrated. _

"_Eric!" she yelled a few more times. She moved back up the steps of the cubby and then back into the living room. She set the candle on the coffee table and noticed how cold it was in the cabin. She set out to build a fire for heat. Luckily, there was enough wood to get her started. She quickly prepared some paper and a bit of kindling wood―just like Gran had taught her―and lit the flame. She stacked the logs over the kindling so that the air between them would help the fire ignite, and she stood back as she watched her creation begin to burn more strongly. She noticed only one piece of wood was left, so she decided to get some more from outside before she settled in. _

_She looked down at herself for the first time and noticed that she was still wearing the same ill-fitting, thin tunic that she had been wearing in the fairy realm when she'd gone to sleep. It was Ivan's tunic. She cringed. She felt the urge to change clothes and get out of the evil fairy's garment, so she returned to the bedroom and quickly discarded the offensive clothing straight into the garbage can. She grabbed one of Eric's T-shirts and got a pair of sweatpants out of her drawer. She quickly put on a thick pair of socks and her slippers and grabbed one of Eric's jackets from the closet. She breathed in the scent of him; in that moment it felt like he was right next to her. _

"_Eric!" she yelled again; Sookie looked around in irritation when he didn't appear before her. She mumbled to herself. "If you don't get your skinny ass here soon, I'm gonna kick it!" _

_She hurried to the front door and typed in the security code. It was very cold outside and smelled faintly of snow, but the moonlight illuminated her way. Sookie looked up and noticed that the orb was not quite full, but very bright. She ran around to the side of the cabin where the extra wood was kept. She glanced up and saw Eric's little work shop. She walked toward it and opened the door. Once again, the light did not turn on, but the moonlight lit the little space adequately enough for her to see that no one was there. Sookie sighed in exasperation before quickly closing the door and rushing back to get the wood. She hurried in and put the wood in the holder next to the fire before running to collect another load. This task completed, she moved to put some blankets onto the floor, but was surprised to see some already there. They'd not been there when she went outside; of that she was certain._

"_Eric!" Sookie yelled, looking around the room. "Vampire! I am serious! You had better come to me _right now_!" Sookie looked around again, but there was no one there._

_Sookie once again picked up her candle and gave the cabin a thorough search, but she couldn't find her husband. Discouraged, she once again climbed up the cubby steps and went back to the living room. The sight she saw there froze her in her tracks. Eric was standing next to the fire, looking down at its flames. "Eric," Sookie said quietly._

_He turned around, and she rushed toward him, stopping about a foot in front of him. _

_He spoke softly, "I saw the light, and I came. You found me." He took the candle from her carefully and then almost as if afraid to do so, he touched her cheek. A slow smile began to grace his features. "You found me, min kära. I thought I was lost forever, but you found me." _

"_Are you the real you or the dream you?" Sookie asked. _

_Eric looked into her eyes. "I am the Eric that was made by you in the fairy bond, but I have been lost in the dark."_

_Sookie moved one of her hands over her chest and tried to feel the fairy bond. She looked up at Eric with wide eyes. "I feel something!" she exclaimed. "It's there!"_

_Dream Eric nodded and—mirroring her action—raised his free hand to the place where their fairy bond lived within him. "I feel something too, but it is faint. I feel like if the fire goes out, I will be lost again." _

_Sookie looked at Eric with fear in her eyes and then quickly put a couple more logs onto the fire and stirred it so that it was even brighter. _

_Eric chuckled, and it was Sookie's turn to raise her hand to his cheek tentatively. "I've only been separated from you for a few hours, but I missed the sound of your laugh."_

_Eric once again mirrored her action and then lowered his forehead to hers. "I have felt lost without you, my love. It has felt an eternity to me—_to him_."_

_Sookie sank into his embrace for a moment and then looked into his eyes. "I need to try to heal the bond―okay?"_

_Eric smiled and nodded. Sookie put both of her hands onto his chest and tried to muster her power, but only a weak light emanated from her hands. Still, she sunk that into his chest._

"_Did you feel anything?" Sookie asked. _

"_Yes," Eric said in a whisper. _

"_Did he?" Sookie asked desperately._

_Dream Eric shrugged but then nodded. "I think so." _

_Sookie felt the fairy bond grow a little stronger. She concentrated on that bond and once again tried to draw forth her magic. This time a brighter light rose in her hands. She looked down at them excitedly and then once again sent the light into his chest. _

_He closed his eyes and smiled. "It is stronger. And _he_ is trying to help you now; can you feel his magic in you?"_

_Sookie felt tears in her eyes. She nodded, "Yes." _

_Dream Eric looked at Sookie with reverence. "You are my miracle, Sookie. I love you."_

_The tears slipped down Sookie's cheeks as she felt Eric's love for her filling up their fairy bond; this time she summoned her magic from that very love, and a strong, bright white light formed in her hands and kept getting bigger and bigger as she focused on their love. _

"_Do it," Eric said, bracing himself for the impact of the blow._

_Sookie poured her magic into him with all of her might. _

_In Sookie's mind, she was calling out to her beloved, begging for him to hear her and to come to her. Suddenly the Eric in front of her seemed to change. Whereas before he'd been wearing the same clothing he had on when she was taken to the fairy realm, now he was dressed in his grey track pants and the dark green T-shirt she'd seen him wearing in the image from the pool. He looked down at her with shock in his eyes—shock and awe._


	84. Chapter 83: Shock and Awe

**[A/N: Bonus chapter, meet readers. Readers, meet bonus chapter. Apparently, some of you are out there threatening to come through my computer and kick my ass, given where I left off in the last chapter, so I am being generous.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83: Shock and Awe<strong>

Eric had just finished carving Hunter's name into the wooden sword when he felt something odd, almost like a jolt of electricity. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone. He immediately checked his bonds with Sookie, but there was nothing there except the emptiness―except the dark. It was the third time that night he'd thought that he felt something, but it had turned into nothing. He sighed. Maybe Godric was not his only psychosis now.

He cleaned the wooden sword carefully and walked it inside the house. He found the box he'd gotten to put it in and quickly gave the present to Jessica, who was busy wrapping gifts and humming Christmas tunes at the dining room table. She took it with a smile, added it to her stack, and continued wrapping. Eric went into the living room and saw Hunter's bike in even more pieces than it had been in before.

Pam―her hands on her hips―looked at Eric. "_Please_ tell him that he's an idiot, and that _I'm_ in charge," she said, gesturing toward Jason.

Jason rolled his eyes. "If you are in charge, then Hunter will end up with a piece of scrap metal instead of a bicycle."

Eric looked at both of them and smirked, "_I_ will decide on the leader here. Pam, present your case to me."

Jason looked a bit baffled as Pam began speaking, "I am older, smarter, prettier, and better in bed―according to Jessica."

Jason's face fell.

A loud bang was heard from the dining room as Jessica dropped the scissors on the floor. "Pam!" she yelled.

"Fine," Pam said, rolling her own eyes. "I haven't had sex with Jessica. But I _am_ better in bed."

Jason looked immensely relieved and then offended.

"Be that as it may," Eric chuckled. "None of this qualifies you for putting together a bicycle."

"Fine!" Pam said again. "How about this? We got the instructions only in Spanish, and I'm the only one here who can read them." She looked at Jason with triumph in her eyes.

Eric nodded, "Compelling evidence. Stackhouse―your case?"

Again, Jason seemed confused.

Eric snickered and then clarified, "Why should you be in charge, Jason?"

Pam glared at her maker. He was having way too much fun with this, but part of her was enjoying his uncommon levity.

"Well," Jason started and then stood up very straight, "I've put bikes together before. In fact, the bike I put together for Sook when she was only eleven and I was thirteen is still in the shed and still works just fine. Plus, it is Pam who took apart the pieces that were already put together when it came."

"Some pieces had been installed incorrectly," Pam insisted.

Eric stifled his laughter and cleared his throat. "Stackhouse, _you_ will be team leader here, and Pam, as your maker, I _command_ you to follow his instructions. You are to read the directions out loud―_in English_—as Jason directs until the vehicle is assembled."

"But," Pam began.

"Oh, and, Pam," Eric added, "you are _not_ to complain about this ruling. It is Christmas, and you are to," he paused, "try your best to be," he paused again and smirked, "_jolly_."

Pam's mouth fell open as Jason looked at her in triumph.

Eric spoke to Jason, "Stackhouse, I did not get you a Christmas gift, but I assume _this_ will suffice?"

Jason nodded quickly, but then looked at Eric curiously. "Can you make her be nice for the rest of the year?"

Eric laughed as Pam looked up at him with warning in her eyes. Eric shook his head, "Not even the most powerful maker could accomplish the impossible, Stackhouse." He chuckled again. Eric went into the kitchen to grab a blood. After his meal, he planned to return to the living room to watch the chaos that he was certain was about to ensue. He winked at Jessica as he went past her.

As Eric waited for his blood to warm, he thought about Jessica. In the last thirteen months, he'd watched her blossom. She was turning into an excellent vampire―as he'd hoped she would―and Pam was an even better mentor/maker than he could have foreseen. Jessica now worked at Fangtasia three nights a week and at Merlotte's two nights per week. As of almost a month ago, Jason and she had gotten permission to 'make the beast with two backs,' as Pam had called it. Of course, the Shakespearean reference had needed to be explained to Jason.

And if Jason consented, Jessica had been given permission to feed from him; however, Pam had forbidden them to form a tie or a bond for at least another year, and Eric was glad of it.

Jessica was still a very young vampire, and he wanted to make sure that any decision she made was entered into with a lot of thought.

Eric had taken his first drink of the blood when he felt something odd again―only this time, it was stronger. Again it felt like a jolt of electricity; he also saw a flicker of light when he closed his eyes. Eric dropped his blood, and a thought of the cabin entered his mind. "Sookie," he whispered, checking the bond again. There was something there―very faint, but _something_.

Eric grabbed his chest. Pam and Jessica were in the kitchen in moments, followed soon after by Jason. Eric looked at Pam, "Finish preparing for Hunter's Christmas morning. And if I am not here by sundown tomorrow, tell Hunter I will be here soon and that I'm okay."

Without further explanation, Eric was out the door and flying toward the cabin at his top speed. He didn't exactly know why he needed to be there, but something was calling for him—no—_whispering_ for him to go. Though no other jolts had occurred, he knew something was happening with the bond.

He recalled his human days when he'd sat too long during a sea voyage, and one of his long limbs would lose some circulation. Sookie used to describe all the time how her foot or hand was 'going to sleep' or how she was 'gettin' pins and needles.' Eric remembered that sensation too—even after almost a thousand years, and it felt like the fairy bond had experienced something similar during that moment in the kitchen. He flew faster, not caring at all when his flip flops fell off his feet to the ground below.

When Eric landed at the cabin, nothing was amiss. There were no odd scents and no new scent from Sookie. He punched in the code and went inside. Again, there was nothing out of place from the way he had left it before. "Sookie?" he said into the dark. "Sookie!"

Nothing.

He searched the rest of the cabin and his cubby―though he knew that there would be nothing there―and he sighed. He had felt no new 'tingles' from the bond for a while.

He thought about returning home, but something told him to stay where he was. He decided to light a fire and quickly replenished the wood supply before starting it. Once it was lit, Eric could think of nothing to do except to sit in front of it and wait. He made a pallet of blankets and then sat down.

* * *

><p>As the fire made the room warmer, Eric felt himself seeming to warm. Once again he checked the fairy bond. He closed his eyes, and to his surprise, he felt Sookie―steady and suddenly there for the first time since the end of July. The fairy bond was very faint, but it held firm inside of him. Eric wondered if Claudette's magic was wearing off as both Niall and Jesus had told him it eventually would.<p>

In that moment, Eric didn't care how the bond had come back; he just cared that it _was_ there. He sent all of his own strength into it.

A little less than five minutes later, he felt the bond being 'hit.' His eyes widened. There was only one feeling he could compare that hit to―the moment when Sookie had shot her light into him and healed him at the Festival of Tolerance.

He knew, absolutely knew, that Sookie―his amazing wife―was somewhere out there, maybe a universe away, but she was trying to heal him yet again―trying to heal their bond. Eric focused all of the magic in his body on helping her―on sending her strength, on fueling their fairy bond.

Less than a minute later, he felt another hit―this time more intense. It stunned him for a moment, but he doubled his efforts to send his magical essence to the bond. His eyes were closed tightly. "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie," he chanted as if in prayer. "I'm waiting, Sookie. I'll always be waiting for you. _Please_. I'm here."

Then Eric felt what seemed to be a shock of electricity hitting his chest. He was no longer human, and he had not felt his own heart stop for a thousand years―but now, it seemed to stop again. Even though it was undead, it stopped.

Eric had seen defibrillators on television. He understood their science. But he never expected to feel one. Why would he have? However, in that moment, he felt something like he imagined a defibrillator would feel like―hitting him straight in his heart.

It was like a lightning bolt straight into his chest—_no_, straight into the fairy bond. He closed his eyes tightly and saw white light. The charge did not hurt; in fact, Eric felt blissful. The fairy bond was opening. No―he gasped―it wasn't just opening; it was calling him.

Eric opened his eyes. Sookie was calling him. He recalled the dream when she'd called him to her. That night, he'd concentrated all of his magic onto their fledging vampire bond, and he'd been able to go to her.

He once again shut his eyes tightly and entwined his magic tightly around the white light.

"I'm never going to let you go again," he said out loud with a sigh. "I'll _never_ let you go again, min kära," he repeated.

And then suddenly, he was no longer sitting. He was standing next to the fireplace. And he was no longer alone. His wife was standing in front of him with her hands over his fairy bond. White light seemed to be ebbing from those hands.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Let me guess, you still want to come through the computer and give me a good, hard slap, right?]**


	85. Chapter 84: Bring Me to Life, Part One

[_**A/N:**_First, a call out to the Scorp, who named my previous chapter-though inadvertently. Well—here we are. I named this chapter (and the next) for an Evanescence song of the same name. Its lyrics fit this chapter and many of the themes of this piece _exactly_. Plus, I just love the song. Enjoy.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84: Bring Me to Life, Part One<strong>

"_Eric?" Sookie asked in a whisper._

"_Sookie?" he asked at the same time. _

"_Are you really here?" Sookie asked._

_A stunned look on his face, Eric nodded. "Am I in your dream?"_

_She smiled up at him and nodded. The tears were now streaming from her eyes. For the second time that night, she saw a tentative Eric reaching out to touch her―afraid that she might disappear before he made contact._

_She, however, was no longer patient―not now that her _real_ husband was standing in front of her. And she didn't know how much time they would have, so she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him for all she was worth. She felt for a moment like it had been she who had been missing him for more than a year._

_Still in shock that he was finally with his wife, Eric couldn't move for a few seconds, but when he did, he felt like he was in a frenzy. He had been in a desert, and now he was being bathed by water. _

_In that moment he didn't care if she was a dream; he didn't care if she was an illusion; he didn't even care if she was a psychosis. "Bring on the crazy," he thought to himself. He didn't care if they should talk; he didn't care about anything except what it felt like to hold the woman who had just propelled herself into his arms. _

_After so long in the dark, he was in the light again. After so long walking around as if he really were dead, he felt alive again. _

_She looked real. She smelled real. She tasted real. She felt real. And her moans into his mouth sure as fuck sounded real. His growls soon joined her moans. He wanted to fucking devour her with his kiss, but he managed to pull back as his fangs clicked down._

_He looked down at her with eyes that were a single shade of blue that Sookie had never seen before. She shivered at his intensity. His gaze was like the ocean in a hurricane―as if all the water in the world had been stirred up together into one shade. _

_She felt her heart beating even faster as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't have long to try as once again his lips were on hers. She moved her hands from around his neck and desperately pulled at the hem of his T-shirt. He helped her and gave her another chance to breathe as he pulled it over his head; in his haste, however, the shirt got stuck over his face for a few seconds, and he had to take both hands to it. Finally, he inelegantly freed himself by ripping the shirt into two pieces. _

"_Hey," she giggled, "I always liked that shirt. You were wearing it that night at Fangtasia when I slapped you―remember?"_

_He did, and his cock remembered too; it grew exponentially harder. He was panting._

_She giggled a bit more as she felt the evidence of his increased arousal against her stomach._

"_Should I slap you around again, cowboy?" she asked teasingly and then giggled once more. _

_Eric stilled for a moment to look at her laughing in front of him―a laugh he hadn't been sure he'd ever hear again. He laughed too even as two red tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. "It's been over a year, min kära; forgive me for being a little―awkward. I'm out of practice."_

_She smiled seductively, bit her lip, and then pulled her T-shirt over her head. As she bore her breasts to him, she purred, "Well, then―let's get you some practice, min bóndi."_

_He growled as he took her lips again, pulling her to him so that her warm flesh heated his cool chest. They sighed into each other's mouths and sank further into the contact. _

_His hands quickly found and reintroduced themselves to her breasts, and he moaned at the pleasure of touching her, even as she moaned at his touch. His thumbs brushed and then tenderly teased her nipples until they were hardened pebbles._

_Apparently even in her dreams, Sookie had to breathe. She gasped out a breathless "Eric," as his lips moved to her neck and savored the taste of her skin there._

_He mumbled against her flesh, "There is too much I want to taste, min älskare. Too much to touch. Everything. I. Want. Everything."_

_He trailed kisses and blunt-teeth love-bites from her neck to her breasts, where he teased a pert nipple with his the tip of his tongue before sucking hard. She grasped the back of his head and pushed him more into her chest as he caressed her other breast. He growled into her tender nipple, the vibration traveling right to her core, which seemed to be on fire. _

"_Eric," she breathed out as she enjoyed the sensation of his mouth gorging itself on her breast. He released it with a loud pop and then gently rubbed the tip of his nose across her engorged nipple. The contrast of his hard sucking and gentle nuzzling drew a growl from her throat and made her weak in the knees. Eric held her up with his strong hands as he moved to her other breast to offer it a similar re-introduction to his tongue. _

"_Eric," she groaned again as he nibbled her other nipple with his blunt teeth._

_Hearing her lips speak his name, he had to sample them again, and he quickly covered her mouth with another searing kiss. She tasted so fucking good; his tongue invaded her mouth, and hers greeted him with equal fervor. _

_He loved her taste—the sweetest of nectars. He loved the feel of her under his hands—so soft and sensual as her flesh rose to meet his touch. He loved how her own little hands were gripping his shoulder blades and pulling him to her ever more forcefully. He felt himself almost shaking with need as the scent of her arousal hit his nostrils. He had to be inside of her._

"_No. More. Waiting." He groaned into her mouth and then intensified their kiss as her fingernails scraped into his skin._

_Without breaking their kiss this time, Eric reached down and pushed his track pants to the floor, stepping out of them as he did. In the next second, her sweatpants were at her ankles―as were her panties―and he was lifting her out of them and lowering her to the floor in the same movement. _

_Even as she felt her bottom hit the pallet on the floor, her husband's cock entered her fully. They both moaned in ecstasy. _

_He stayed frozen above her as her body stretched to accommodate his size. His eyes were closed tightly, and she was panting underneath him, watching him above her. His expression almost broke her heart even as it filled her with intense love. In that moment his face was pure pleasure, but it was also astonishment. It was passion, but it was also peace._

_Still not moving, he stayed fully lodged inside of her, but after several more moments, he did open his eyes. Whereas before those eyes seemed like one shade encompassing all blues, now they seemed like _all_ the different shades—as distinct as every emotion that was storming through Eric's mind: love, pleasure, desire, joy, anguish, misery, despair, loneliness, regret, shock, hope, suffering, contentment, longing, sadness, hurt, dread, anger, lust, euphoria, shyness, excitement, gratitude, shame, wonder, anxiety, guilt, worry, happiness. _

_Sookie, however, focused only on the two that seemed most prominent in his eyes: the pain and sorrow he'd felt as he'd been without his mate. Sookie wanted nothing more than to heal all of the moments of grief her husband had gone through during her absence._

_She reached her hands up to his cheeks in comfort. Neither one of them noticed the dim white light that emanated from her fingertips and was absorbed into his skin. _

_He spoke in a whisper as he began to move in and out of her body slowly, as if treasuring each sensation of their joining. "I had been waiting to be inside of you―min kván—for 410 days, eight hours, three minutes, and seven seconds." _

"_Eric," Sookie murmured, as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry―so sorry."_

"_No, min kära," he said softly as he continued his unhurried thrusts. Balancing himself with one long arm, he brought a hand gently to her cheek and brushed her tears away. "Do _not_ say you are sorry. I am home again. There is _nothing_ to be sorry for. I feel you again. Do not _ever_ say you are sorry when you have once again brought me back to you." He stopped his movements for a moment. "Sookie, I love you."_

"_I love you, Eric," Sookie said as she grasped his back and held onto him, matching his movements when he resumed them. She was content to be taken by him―to be possessed by him. He needed her. She couldn't _feel_ his emotions because the vampire bond was not there, but she _could_ see his need in his eyes. He needed to be in control after being out of it for over a year. And she was satisfied to be owned by him in that moment and for every moment that was yet to come between them. In his eyes, she saw that she owned him too―so it was only fair, after all. _

_So she kept pace with him, but she didn't hurry him. This was her husband's show, and she was just glad to be along for the ride. She held her eyes to his as he seemed to be drinking her in. All she could think about was how beautiful he was as he brought her ever closer to completion._

"_Sookie," Eric said, "I _need_ you. I _need_ you."_

"_You _have_ me," she said as she pulled herself flush with his rising and lowering chest, so that more of their bodies would touch. "I have you."_

"_I feel you," he said, as two more bloody tears fell from his cheeks. "I feel you. I feel you. I feel you."_

_She nodded beneath him and gripped him even tighter. "I'm here."_

_He began to move faster, not able to delay the release building inside of him. For thirteen months, he'd allowed himself very few thoughts of his wife's warm body around him. _

_Compared to her not being by his side every day and especially compared to his not being able to feel her through their bonds at all, his forced celibacy had been the easy part. _

_Mostly, he'd missed her smiles, her laughs, her words, her light touches, and those eyes that were looking up at him with such love. He'd missed all of those things more than he'd missed the sex or the blood. But right at that moment, he felt sixteen again and ready to burst with just one more piece of stimulus. Sookie gave it to him when she bared her neck for him._

"_Eric," she panted. "Please. Bite. Me. I know you need this. We need this."_

_He could only nod as he continued his thrusts and buried his nose into her neck. He breathed her in, and then he bit down gently so he could savor the feeling of his fangs in her flesh. As soon as her blood hit his taste buds, he burst into her, and that was enough to draw forth her own release. _

_He felt her pulsing as his release began to shake him. He drank in more of her blood, wondering how the taste could be both so comforting and so stimulating at the same time. He felt her lift his wrist to her mouth and bite down, and he released into her again. She sucked out his blood for the first time in more than 400 days, and he released again. He growled as he took one more pull of her blood and he released for a final time, emptying himself completely into her. She could take all of him―_everything_―as long as he was never without her again―as long as he never lost her again._

_He felt her licking his wound even as he licked hers, and then he collapsed onto her stomach. Her hands immediately began to stroke him, to comfort him, to heal him with soft caresses. They lay like that next to the fire for a while―neither of them speaking but each having so many things to say._

_Finally, Eric felt Sookie becoming cool, so he sat up and pulled a cover over his wife. He smiled at her, "You know I would have waited until the earth was no more as long as there was any hope that you were still alive, but I must tell you that _it_ is no longer my favorite word, min kära. I find that I," he paused, "don't do _'waiting'_ well."_

_She smiled and sat up next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest and his body to hers so that he could rest his head on those knees. She stretched one arm out to wrap around his back and shoulders. Her expression turned serious. "I can't even imagine what you went through, Eric. I don't want to imagine it."_

_Eric looked up at her soberly, his blue eyes not knowing where to begin. He didn't even try. He just wrapped his arms around her knees more fully and sank into them._

_She did not speak either. She simply caressed his shoulders and neck with a light touch._

_Finally he spoke, "Do you know that you are doing that?"_

"_Doing what?" she asked with confusion._

_He lifted up a bit. "You are sending your magic into me even now, min kära."_

_Sookie looked at her hands in confusion and then saw a little white light emanating from them. She smiled and shrugged. "I didn't know."_

"_Min vackra fe," he said reverently. "My beautiful fairy."_

"_My handsome vampire," she said as she continued to stroke his shoulders._

* * *

><p><em>Eric asked, "How long do we have?"<em>

"_I don't know," Sookie said, but now that I know that I can bring you into my dreams, you can bet your cute ass that I'll be bringin' you to me _every time_ I sleep, and I'll be gettin' a _full_ eight hours―_at least_―a night until I can come back home to you."_

_Eric hugged her knees tightly as he sighed with relief. "Are you safe there?"_

"_I'm with Niall again―at the pool."_

_Another sigh of relief._

"_I won't leave there again—not if I don't have to, Eric. I promise."_

_He nodded and hugged her even more snuggly._

_After a minute more of enjoying her comforting and healing strokes, he sat up with sudden concern. "You are certain you are safe? Claudette told me," he stopped for a moment. "She said that you would be given to a male fairy and forced to mate with him." _

_He felt her tremble. He looked at her closely and spoke sincerely, "If that has already happened to you, I want you to know that I love you. Nothing I feel will ever change. Whatever has happened, I will be with you." He suddenly tensed and looked down toward her waist, "I did not hurt you―did I?" _

_She raised her hand to his cheek comfortingly. "I'm fine, Eric. I mean, someone tried, but I," she paused, "killed him before he could get too far."_

_Eric once again sighed in relief and raised his hand to touch her cheek. "I am glad that you were not hurt in this way, my Sookie."_

_Sookie smiled a little, "It means _everything_ to me that you would support me and love me the same as you do now even if something had happened." It was her turn to sigh. "It almost did happen, but I felt your love, and that was all I needed to help me remember that I'm a Stackhouse _AND_ a Northman, so I was able to fight back."_

"_Northman," he whispered in awe. Eric leaned in and kissed his wife tenderly, grateful that she was safe and that she'd been able to defend herself. _

"_Did you get Hunter's mother?" he asked. _

_Sookie's face fell and she nodded sadly. "Hadley's with me at the pool too, but, Eric, she was raped and is hurting—real bad."_

"_Is there a way for her to be healed? My blood?" Sookie tensed next to him. Eric chuckled a bit, "I mean Pam's blood?"_

_Sookie calmed and shook her head. "Don't forget that your blood is all _mine_, vampire."_

_Eric smiled, "I will never forget that I am yours, Sookie Stackhouse-Northman."_

_She smiled back and then kissed him gently on the forehead before continuing somberly, "Niall has already healed Hadley physically, but she is hurting emotionally, and she is," Sookie paused and steeled herself, "pregnant." _

_Eric looked at Sookie seriously, "Claudette made clear that a child would permanently tie you to the fairy realm. I assume the same is true for Hadley."_

_Sookie nodded, "And she also ate the light fruit. Niall says that he might be able to use magic to counteract the light fruit, but it sounds very dangerous for her and would be fatal to the child. And if she keeps the child, there will be no way for her to ever live in the human realm again."_

_Eric's brow creased, "What of Hunter? Will she," he paused and looked into the fire, a tear forming in his eye, "take him away to the fairy world? Will I lose him—just as I am getting you back?"_


	86. Chapter 85: Bring Me to Life, Part Two

**Chapter 85: Bring Me to Life, Part Two**

_Sookie shook her head, "I don't know what Hadley will do, Eric." She could tell that the thought of losing Hunter was something that upset her husband deeply. She pulled him to her again. "You love him—don't you?"_

_Eric nodded, "He has become my son―not _like_ my son, but my son." _

_Sookie smiled at him, "We'll work it out." She spoke confidently. "You _won't_ lose him."_

_Eric looked at her, "He's a fine, son, Sookie. He is kind and accepting. And he's so smart. He's just like you in so many ways. I am so," his voice caught, "proud of the person that he is. It is as if there is a light in him too, Sookie. And it is growing brighter each day as he trusts himself more and more."_

_Sookie took his chin in her hand, "You are a good father, Eric. I have been able to watch you in the pool. I have seen enough to _know _what a wonderful dad you've become, min bóndi."_

_Eric gave her a bright, but nervous smile. "I should have spoken to you before becoming a father, but," he paused, "I didn't know when I would see you, and I couldn't help myself."_

_Sookie laughed. "I'm glad that you and Hunter became close, Eric. It's more than I could have hoped for."_

_Eric gave her a sly smile. "Are you sure that it was not _exactly_ what you expected?"_

_She raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, "Maybe."_

_Eric smirked and rolled her onto her back, "You think you are _so_ clever, don't you, lover."_

_She didn't feel clever at all in that moment. In fact, she was pretty sure that she didn't even know her own name in that moment. She felt only his huge erection on her thigh. "Eric," she sighed as he slipped back inside of her still-moist sheath to the hilt._

"_Sookie," he said at the same time as he felt the tip of his cock tap lightly against her cervix. How was it possible that in a thousand years of sex he had never before found a woman who could take hold of him so perfectly—who fit around him like a second flesh? "Can't get enough of you," he sighed. _

_Still connected, he let her roll him over onto his back, and she began to ride him, moving up and down in deep, heavy, luxuriant strokes. She used her internal muscles to squeeze herself around him and smiled as his fangs clicked into place; his accompanying growl was animalistic._

_He saw the challenge in his wife's eyes—the fire that was telling him that she coveted him. And at that very moment, she was coveting his cock as well. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. "My minx. So. Fucking. Beautiful. Like. This!" _

"_Like what?" she asked coyly as she bit her lip, squeezed her vaginal muscles even more around his swollen shaft, and raked her fingernails down his chest. And there was still that fire in her eyes—warm brown wood bursting with flames._

_He thrust his hips upward to meet her and raised his hands to cover her breasts―even as he thumbed her once again rock-hard nipples. It was his turn to smile as she mewled and threw her head back in pleasure._

_Their teasing placed to the side, Sookie began to bounce faster and faster, moving them both toward their orgasms; however, she found that she couldn't move nearly fast enough to suit her desires. Her fiery eyes locked into her husband's molten blue depths. "Mr. Northman, I need you to fuck me _hard. Right. Now_!"_

_In that moment, she registered several things happening all at once: her keyed-up husband's growls, her back against a wall, his strong hand underneath her bottom, his cock beating against her G-spot in quick vibrations, his fingertips flicking her swollen clit, his blue eyes burning into her, and his fangs glistening in the firelight. For several minutes he fucked her carnally—instinctively. And once she figured out where she was again, she wrapped her legs more tightly around him and again tightened her sheath over his invading member. This was her Viking! This was her vampire! This was her beautiful fucking caveman!_

_Eric felt his wife's pussy clamp down around his cock and a growl rose up from deep inside of his chest. Then he felt her pulsing around him as her orgasm hit her again and again. Her head fell to the side in ecstasy, and he decided to put his fangs to good use. _

_In truth, he didn't really make a conscious 'decision,' as much as just found himself up to the base of his fangs in Sookie's sweet flesh. He felt himself spilling into her even as her orgasm continued. He somehow found the power to withdraw his fangs after a few sips. _

_Sookie's release seemed to go on forever and drew out Eric's as well. Finally, she collapsed into his chest. _

_He held her against the wall until her breathing evened out and then he laid her back down on the pallet, positioned himself next to her, and pulled up a blanket to cover them both. _

"_Now _that's_ what I call crazy vampire circus sex," she murmured._

_He laughed. "Well—then we need to go to the circus often, min älskare."_

"_Amen to that," she sighed and looked up at him with heavy lids. "I just have _one_ question for you."_

"_Hmm?" he sounded._

"_When did you grow an extra hand? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you had three there for a little while."_

_He chuckled. "Well—I had to do _something_ during your time away."_

_She giggled. "I have another question."_

_He rolled his eyes in mock frustration. "You and all your questioning! Nag, nag, nag!"_

_She popped him on the arm. "Admit it! You love it!"_

_He grinned and then looked at her seriously. "I love every fucking thing about you, Sookie."_

_She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Right back at you, you crazy Viking." _

"_So?" he asked, his grin still firmly planted in place._

"_So?" Sookie asked._

"_Weren't you going to ask me another question?" Eric snickered. _

"_Oh—right!" she exclaimed. "You distracted me!"_

_He tried to look innocent. He failed. "Me?"_

"_Yes―you," she said. _

"_I could distract you again," he leered as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her nose. "In fact, I am quite prepared to _distract_ you right now if you wish." He brought his lips to hers in a lingering kiss._

_She sighed, "Where are you?"_

"_Here," Eric answered as he moved his kisses to her neck._

"_No," Sookie chuckled trying not to succumb to his kisses. "I mean, where is your body while you're dreaming?"_

"_Here," Eric said again. He also chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow. "I felt something in the bond earlier and that feeling drew me to the cabin. And then you healed the fairy bond and called me, and I came to you." He chuckled again, "And you were _here_—in the cabin—too."_

_Sookie raised herself up a bit to better look at him. "In my dream, I couldn't find you―I mean—I couldn't find Dream Eric. I looked around for a long time, but he wasn't here. Finally, after I built a fire, he found his way to it. And then I was able to heal him—the bond," Sookie began._

"_And _call_ me," Eric pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head onto his chest. "I think I felt you looking for me in your dream; it was like little jolts to the bond. And I know I felt it when the dream me―or the fairy bond me―found you. The bond was faint but there. And then I felt you healing the bond, and I just latched onto that."_

"_And you came to me," Sookie said sinking further into his chest._

"_Always." He gently kissed her forehead and held her close._

_They were silent for a few minutes. Sookie finally spoke with a sigh, "I can't feel what you're feeling; I miss the vampire bond."_

"_I know; I don't like it either. But you are in the fairy realm, and I am here. However, having the fairy bond back is good; trust me, it's enough―_more_ than enough right now."_

_Sookie nodded into him. "Will you _tell_ me what you're feeling then?"_

_Eric chuckled, "I love you. I feel good―happy. I feel grateful. I feel ravenous for you."_

_Sookie laughed, "You've had me twice in like an hour."_

"_I know," Eric pouted. "So little. Do not worry, lover; I am adequately rested to have you again."_

_Sookie hit him on the arm. She looked up and saw the smile that she knew would be on his beautiful face._

_She became more serious. "We should talk first."_

_Eric nodded reluctantly and got up to put more wood on the fire. "Just in case," he said with a grin as he made sure the fire was roaring._

_Sookie didn't complain. Watching her husband's naked body adding fuel to the fire added heat to her own flesh. _

_He chuckled and began to leave the room. _

"_Hey—where do you think you're goin', vampire?"_

_He smirked. "You are right that we should talk, but I cannot talk to you while you are naked. I can think only of being inside of you again."_

_Sookie blushed. _

_Eric growled as the sight of her blush and then gave her a fangy grin. "Do you not see how much you tempt me, min kära?" _

_He zipped into the bedroom and grabbed their robes before rejoining her on the pallet, where he took great pains in kissing her shoulders and breasts as he put the robe onto her. She managed to both roll her eyes _and_ moan at his actions._

_When he'd finally gotten her and himself covered, he leaned against the coffee table and pulled her to rest on his chest before covering her feet and legs with a blanket. _

_She sighed with satisfaction and comfort. _

"_Talk," Eric ordered._

_Sookie nodded and began, "Niall wants me to stay in the fairy realm for a while. He says that if I don't stay there and train my fairy-ness, you and I will die."_

_Eric chuckled at Sookie's choice of words. "He told me something similar―that our separation was necessary so that we would survive."_

"_His source is apparently the A.P.," Sookie said, "but I guess you already knew that."_

_Eric nodded again, "She said that we would have to make a choice together, and if we didn't make the right one, then we'd die soon after."_

_Sookie sat up a bit. "I think I know what that choice is. I can come home immediately, Eric―as soon as I wake up if I want. All I have to do is go into the pool, and I'll be home."_

_Eric tensed and pulled her closer. "I thought that would be the case, and I _crave_ for you to come to me right away," he started._

"_But if I do, we'll die."_

"_So it seems, min kära. According to the A.P., another threat is coming."_

"_Niall wants to try to train me to use my fairy light better. He says that I need to learn how to keep it going even if you aren't there to help me. It was sort of broken when our fairy bond wasn't working, but I think it's okay now." _

"_Would you like to _blast_ me again—just to make sure?" Eric asked with a quirked brow._

_Sookie giggled. "I'm not sure that your definition and my definition of 'blast' are the same thing."_

"_No matter," Eric said with a devilish grin as he went to slip the robe off of her shoulders._

"_Down, cowboy!" Sookie admonished with a little smack to his arm._

_Eric closed his eyes and sighed, "God, I missed you, lover."_

_She grinned at her husband and then her face fell. She couldn't imagine being without him for a full day—let alone more than a year. And then his loss had been compounded by the fairy bond being taken away too._

_She spoke seriously, "I think I have to stay there and train so that I can help with whatever the new threat is."_

"_I agree," Eric said as he reopened his eyes. "The A.P. said that I could not defeat this foe without you, and it seems that you must have whatever training you require _before_ that can occur."_

_They were silent for a few minutes. Eric's fingers trailed over her body tenderly, and Sookie understood that he was reacquainting himself with her. Both of them were pained by the idea of staying apart, but happy to have their newfound dream world._

_Eric spoke after a few minutes, "You can stay in the place where Niall kept me?"_

"_I'll _insist_ upon it, or I'll come back, and we'll figure out a way to overcome whatever threat the A.P. sees, but I _won't_ leave you for a long time again."_

_Once again, Eric sighed with relief and then chuckled, "You are a stubborn woman, Sookie Stackhouse."_

"_That's Sookie Stackhouse-_Northman_ to you, Eric Northman, and yes I _am_ stubborn."_

_He tickled her side a bit, just to enjoy her laughter._

"_So you will stay in the fairy realm―at the pool—and I will keep my head to the ground, prepare for the threat as I can, keep Hunter safe, and keep waiting for you to return to me."_

"_And I'll dream of you every chance I get."_

"_You'd better," he said with a kiss to her forehead._

* * *

><p>And with that, he was thrown away from her. He was once again sitting on the couch in the cabin. No candles were lit as they'd been in Sookie's dream. Only the dimming fire illuminated the room. Eric looked down. He was dressed in his track pants and intact T-shirt; at least Sookie would be pleased with that. He was also sporting a large erection―just as he had been throughout the whole dream.<p>

He sighed and then chuckled, "Wet dreams, min kära? Eventually, I _will_ get back at you for that." Indeed, he already had a few plans formulating in his head for ways he wanted to get her back.

Eric looked around the empty room; it had been only thirty seconds, yet he already missed his Sookie immensely. But as he touched the place above his heart, he smiled widely. She was still there. The fairy bond was enlivened―healthy and full again—and she was inside of him.

And, somehow, his beautiful fairy had also healed the bonding sickness he had been feeling more prominently during the last few months.

Eric sighed and sank back into the pallet. He had learned—in the most painful ways—that his love would survive total separation from Sookie. He had learned that the bonds they shared were simply complements to their love. And now that the fairy bond was back, he understood that it was _love_—just as much as magic—that had put their bonds into place. Maybe love was the _true_ magic―after all.

Yes—Eric had been bruised, crushed, and torn apart in the past year, but he had not broken. And he was goddamned glad that at least one of his bonds with his wife was back. Did they need it to love each other? No. But he goddamned _wanted_ it. He wanted _both_ of them! Perhaps that made him selfish; however, he was okay with that. He was vampire, after all.

As he looked at his still massive erection tenting his track pants, he recalled the feeling of being buried into his wife just 24 minutes before. Yes—he was _more than comfortable_ with being a little selfish for a while. In fact, he felt almost drunk with his happiness.

His Sookie had promised to pull him into her dreams from then on. And he felt like jumping up and down like Hunter often did when he was excited about something. Instead, he laughed out loud in the empty room; he couldn't help his glee from spilling out in some way.

_Maybe_―he even snorted a little. But there was no one else there to confirm it.

When it was forty minutes until sunrise, the vampire extinguished the fire and locked up the cabin. He wanted to be home to spend all of Christmas with his son.

As he flew, he thought about Hunter and Hadley. He felt uncertain about what Hadley might do and prayed to Sookie's God that his child would not be taken to the fairy realm by his mother. Not having any other options, he decided to table that thought for later. Right now, he had just enough time to check that the bicycle had been constructed properly before he went to his day rest. He couldn't very well allow Hunter to awaken to a bike that was not whole.

Eric smiled into the wind as he flew.

For the first time in a long time, Hunter's father was whole as well.


	87. Chapter 86: Paper Tiger

**[A/N: So I looked up a few hours ago and noticed that you wonderful readers had taken me over the 2,000 comments milestone. So there was only one thing to do: work my fanny off to get you a bonus chapter today, so here it is. Thank you all so much for continuing to read and for reviewing as you can. Now, I will have to eat a whole box of Girl Scout cookies to get my fanny back-Thin Mints, of course.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86: Paper Tiger<strong>

The sweet peace that Eric was feeling turned sour when he picked up a distinct and unfamiliar Were scent in the cemetery between his house and Thalia's. The vampire stayed upwind of the owner of the scent and far enough away not to be picked up himself. He perched soundlessly in a tree as he listened to a large man―larger than himself even―talking on his cell phone.

Eric examined the man. Big, muscled, and bald―_likely_ John Quinn by the smell of him. Eric had never seen the famed Weretiger in person before; however, he'd seen pictures of him. His scent was similar to Miranda's―though he would _never_ tell the Werelioness that. He had no desire to meet the short end of a wooden stake.

At that moment, the man turned around slightly, as if smelling into the air. Eric knew that the Were was not picking up his scent. He was simply monitoring the area, but the glint of the Were's violet eyes in the gray of the approaching dawn left no doubt about his identity.

Though Quinn wasn't speaking loudly, Eric could pick up his side of the conversation easily. The other part, unfortunately, was beyond even his ears.

"The layout here is ideal," the Weretiger was saying. "The cemetery provides ample cover and is far enough from both residences to allow for a force to converge without detection by Were or vamp."

There was a pause as the Were listened to whomever he was on the phone with.

"No—I am far enough out of range so that not even Bubba could detect me here, and you know of his reputation."

There was another pause.

"I assure you. I am _quite_ positive that I am not in his range where I am."

Another pause.

"No—the Werelioness has a similar range to my own, so I am certain that she will not pick me up here because I cannot scent her from this distance."

Another pause.

There was a loud sigh from Quinn. "No—the witch is not with me now."

Another pause.

"I don't know why. Ask your boss why he didn't send her with me this time. Maybe he just wanted me to scope things out first"

A shorter pause.

"Yes—I have the spell and will use it to cover my tracks as I am leaving."

Another pause and another sigh.

"I know how to use the covering spell, Victor. I'm positive that my scent will not be detected, just as it hasn't been anywhere else in the state."

Eric smiled. He now knew who Quinn was talking to, Victor Madden. The very thought of that slippery bastard made Eric's skin crawl. Eric turned his thoughts to Quinn as the Weretiger was listening to Madden speaking. He was thankful for Quinn's overconfidence; it could be used against him.

Eric was even more thankful for the gifts he had been given as vampire. Once again, his extra-sensitive nose and ears would save his ass. Not for the first time, Eric wondered if he would still be alive without them; he figured he would not. In that moment, Eric was also very thankful for his luck. Suddenly, an image of the A.P. flashed into his mind. He shook his head. Maybe it wasn't luck at all. The timing of Sookie's call to him? The timing of his coming home? Perhaps the Old Bat had foreseen all of this and set things up to happen at just the right moment. He wouldn't put it past her. Perhaps she was even the source of his gifts. The vampire shook his head again and focused once more on the Weretiger.

Quinn clearly felt he was alone and unseen; however, the Weretiger would sniff into the air periodically to make sure his position was still secure.

Quinn spoke again. "No―the spy could tell me nothing new."

There was a pause.

"I don't care what she told you. She is _not_ in the inner circle here. She knows nothing of Northman's schedule except for the fact that he visits Fangtasia on some Mondays to take care of Area disputes, but he generally stays for only an hour or two. Other than that, she doesn't have a clue about his schedule."

Another pause.

"I don't know why he spends so little time there."

Another pause.

"Well—it seems there aren't a lot of disputes. The area is _extremely_ well-run, from the looks of things."

After another pause, Quinn spoke with a bit of frustration, "Listen, he's got a tight area. The Weres seem to be at peace with the vamps here. And the shifter that owns the local bar—Merlotte—won't be an ally to us either. And from the impression I got today, the other shifters in the area respect Northman."

There was another pause.

"Look, Madden, I _know_ that shifters tend to hate vampires, but Merlotte brought his family over to the vamp's house earlier tonight, so it seems they are friends. In my opinion, you should try to cater to Northman—draw him to your side."

There was a longer pause.

"Fine then," Quinn said in an exasperated tone. "The vamp seems too loyal to switch sides anyway, but perhaps if we can immobilize him on the day of the takeover and then offer him his life and position in exchange for his loyalty, he would be willing to change sides."

Another pause.

"Calm down, Madden. I am not questioning you. I'm just saying that he is a good sheriff and runs an extremely well-structured area by all accounts. He could be an asset."

There was a sigh from Quinn's end after another long pause.

"Fine—I will not suggest it again. There _is_ a fringe group of Werepanthers in the area that I can use, but they will be good _only_ for a diversion. Their inbreeding makes them inept for anything covert."

Another pause.

"Yes, I have been able to confirm _that_. The telepath is gone―and has been for over a year now. The spy is _certain_ of that."

Another pause.

"Yes―the Werelioness _does_ have a young child. I have definitely confirmed that there is a child at the residence."

A longer pause.

"Listen, as I have been explaining, there are no strong allies to be made in Area 5 as there were in the other areas." The Weretiger was obviously irritated. "As I said, the sheriff seems to have few enemies―_except_ for those you already know of. And _no one_ messes with Thalia―I can tell you that much for sure."

As Quinn continued listening to Madden, he began to walk toward the woods behind the cemetery, where Eric knew there was an access road. "_That_ part I _can _confirm. There _is_ some kind of protection spell around the house. I can barely detect it by scent, but I felt it myself when I tried to move onto the property. I could not pass."

Eric flew along with the Weretiger as he walked toward the access road, making sure to stay upwind and equidistant from him.

"Fine—I'll bring the witch later during the daytime to see if she can determine the nature of the spell." The Weretiger hung up his phone, looked around, and sniffed the air. He approached a parked truck and unlocked it before reaching in and pulling out what looked to be a Ziploc bag full of powder. Quinn mumbled a few words in Latin, opened the Ziploc, and then spilled its contents onto the ground. He sniffed the air a final time before getting into the truck and driving away.

* * *

><p>Eric flew back to his home; it was only twelve minutes to dawn, but he texted Pam and Miranda to meet him in the living room. There, he found that the bicycle had been miraculously completed and had a huge green ribbon on it. He spared a little smile. His son's favorite color was green.<p>

Pam was already waiting for him in the living room, an angry look on her face.

"What made you so happy earlier?" she asked in an accusatory voice. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were," Pam stopped and then shook her head. "Eric if you were out fucking a random fangbanger, I will defang you myself. Tell me that you weren't," she paused.

"Out fucking?" Eric added with a smirk. "Oh—I _was_, Pam. I _definitely_ was."

Pam looked horrified, "Eric! I was the first to tell you that monogamy was idiotic, but," she paused and her look became angry. "You bastard! You cheated on Sookie? Dammit Eric how could you possibly . . . ."

Eric cut her off with a chuckle. Normally, he would string her along, but he smelled that Miranda was on her way from the guesthouse. "No, Pam. Sookie pulled me into her dream tonight. She repaired the fairy bond, and then she pulled me into her dream." He smiled.

Pam's expression became one of surprise. "So you," she started.

"I was making love to_ my wife_, Pam. And then I was fucking her." Eric winked, as self-satisfied look on his face.

Pam didn't have time to respond again before Miranda had joined them.

As she did, Eric tone immediately went into general mode.

"Quinn was in the cemetery tonight. He knows that Sookie is not here, but he doesn't know of Hunter. There is apparently a spy in our midst―a female―most likely at Fangtasia. Her information is incomplete, but I want to find out who it is and use her to our advantage." Eric paused, "Unfortunately, Quinn _is_ aware of the spell around the property. He is bringing a witch in the day tomorrow to try to assess the nature of the spell. And he intends to use the Hotshot group as a diversion when he attacks. He had hoped to recruit other Weres and shifters in the area to help with his assault, but has found no additional support here. Likely, that was his purpose for being in the other areas as well—in addition to discovering the resting places of the sheriffs. So we will need to inform the others so that they can covertly gauge the loyalties of the Weres in their areas."

He looked as the Werelioness, who was seething at the thought of Quinn being in her territory.

Eric smirked, "Miranda, I want you to talk to Jason about the Hotshot group this morning. If he can give us the name of someone who is more intelligent than the rest, we can use him or her for information so that we can know when and where the diversion is coming; that will likely help us to know the time of the real attack too. However, _don't_ let Jason contact anyone in Hotshot. Pam, you will seek out the person Jason suggests later tonight in order to glamour him or her to aid us _without_ his or her knowledge."

Eric continued as the light-tight shades clicked into place, "Miranda, I want you to call Tray. If their witch brings down the spell, we'll need more people at the ready to fight during the day."

Miranda nodded. "Should I stop the witch and Quinn when they are here later?" Miranda asked, almost chomping at the bit for a fight.

"No," Eric said after a moment of consideration. He rushed up to his room and back down, carrying a box. "In here is a prototype for a surveillance devise that is almost undetectable. I want to see who this witch is before we do anything. Quinn accessed the cemetery from the dirt road to the north and walked through the center point, directly between Thalia's property and this one. I think he will follow the same path tomorrow since it is the least likely to be detected. Since it is Christmas, Jason is going to Adele's grave this morning; make sure he goes early. Have him take this as well and show him how to place it in the flowers he plans to put on the grave. If Quinn follows the path he did today, the recording will show us the witch."

Miranda nodded and took the device.

"Quinn plans to attack from the cemetery. After the witch and the tiger complete their assessment today, we will place motion detectors and additional next-generation cameras in the area so that we will know when they are coming. If the protection spell goes down and there _is_ a breach during daylight, I want Hunter and Godric taken to the cubby with Batanya and whomever you see fit. I do not think an attack will come tomorrow, but I have a feeling it will come within the next month or two."

Miranda nodded and then left with the equipment. Dead on her feet—so to speak—Pam went to the cubby, and Eric trudged upstairs, feeling the weight of the day, which was already five minutes old. Apparently, Sookie's magic and blood from their shared dream would not help him stay awake during the day.

He took a moment to look in on Hunter and nodded to Batanya, who he knew had heard the conversation between Miranda, Pam, and himself.

"Do not fear for the young one," she said. "I was told well before I took this assignment that the boy would not be touched as long as you are here to fight for him, and I stay by his side. And I do not intend to leave it."

Eric looked at Batanya in momentary confusion before realization hit him. "I am not your only employer, am I?"

Batanya smirked. "You are not."

Eric spoke evenly though there was an edge to his voice. "I do not want a spy in my home—not even one for the Ancient Pythoness."

"She needs no information from me, Northman," Batanya said calmly. "And even if she did ask, I would say nothing. It is the boy who is my charge and my," she smirked, "_boss_."

Eric chuckled. "Hunter has a way about him—does he not?"

Batanya nodded and then straightened. "As I said, Viking, your child will be kept safe by me. I swear it."

Eric nodded gratefully. He knew that Batanya would keep her promise. The dawn pulling him, he went to his bed. He spared a look at the picture of Sookie and fought sleep for one more minute as he reviewed the events―both wonderful and troubling―of the long December night. He pulled the afghan around his body. The last thought he had before entering sleep was of his wife's laughter.


	88. Chapter 87: Hindala

**Chapter 87: Hindala**

Sookie woke up in frustration, angry at whatever had disturbed her dream with Eric. When she realized that it was Hadley crying out in her sleep, her anger was immediately washed away, and she reached out for her cousin, hugged her tightly, and rocked her.

Niall approached and sat a few feet away. Sookie could tell from the way Hadley was looking at her great-grandfather that the fairy was speaking into her head.

Hadley calmed down quickly but kept a tight hold on Sookie.

Niall smiled, "I have arranged for both of you to have some new clothing." He gestured to Claude, who brought it over.

"How long did we sleep?" Sookie asked.

"You slept for about four of your hours." Niall winked at her, "Your operation went well―I assume."

Sookie looked at Niall angrily, but tried to keep her tone even for Hadley's sake, "I asked you to stay out of my head."

"I _did_. I assure you," Niall grinned. "You just look―_happier_. Also, I am able to feel your bond and the power of your magic. I'm afraid that I could not keep _that_ out even if I wanted to. It is a trait of the Sky Fae to be able to feel the magic in others. You, for instance, have always been able to tell when someone's thoughts seem different, but that was also your magic intuiting the magic in them."

"Sky Fae?" Sookie asked. "How many kinds of fairies—um Fae—are there?"

Niall chuckled. "Three—corresponding to your conception of the elements: earth, sky, and water."

"What about fire?" Sookie asked.

Niall stiffened just a bit. "Yes there are those too. However, that race was long ago ostracized and expelled from this realm, I'm afraid. It was many generations before my birth. They are known in your realm as demons."

"Jesus is a fairy too?" Sookie exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes," Niall nodded with a little smile. "Your demon friend's ancestors and mine once shared this realm until prejudice forced them away. It is not a page of Fae history that makes me proud."

"I guess every world has those kinds of pages," Sookie said sadly.

Niall nodded. "The Fire Fae found a new realm to settle in, which caused them to evolve differently than the other Fae did; however, they too were eventually drawn to your realm and were able to mate with humans, just as other Fae were." Niall paused and smirked. "Demons have an extremely useful evolutionary trait that other Fae lack, however."

Sookie quirked a brow in question.

Niall chuckled. "Their blood is repellant to vampires."

Sookie laughed. "Well that's handy."

"Indeed," Niall agreed. He looked at Hadley and then back at Sookie. "Well, my lovely great-granddaughters, I suggest that you have a bath in the pool and get changed. After that, Claude will bring food for you."

Claude tentatively handed Sookie the bundle of clothes he had brought, careful to keep back from the still-wary Hadley.

Niall spoke softly, "Dear Hadley, this is Claude, and he is my son. He would never hurt you."

Hadley nodded a little. "Okay," she said in a whisper.

Claude smiled, "It's all right, Hadley." He bowed and gave Hadley a little smile. "I understand why you might fear me, but my father is right. I will not allow harm to come to you."

Hadley smiled tentatively back at him.

Sookie looked at Claude. "Did you get them—the other hybrids?"

Claude nodded. "Yes. There were thirty-one waiting for me when I got there."

Niall spoke into her head. "After Claude explained the time differences between our two realms, three of the hybrids decided to return to Mab's territory. Claude brought seven here so that they can decide whether they want the severing spell. The others had been in Faerie for a day or longer. And that means," he began.

Sookie gasped and thought toward Niall, "That means that they have lost their whole lives."

Niall nodded sadly. "And their children's as well—if they had them."

"Where are the ones you brought here?" Sookie asked in her head as she looked around.

Niall gestured toward a tent-like structure a few hundred feet away. He continued speaking into Sookie's head. "They are in that dwelling. I asked that they stay inside for a while so that you and Hadley could bathe in privacy. I have already shown each one his or her remaining family in the pool, and some are taking time to decide what they will do next. Others are," he paused, "grieving together."

Sookie nodded sadly and then looked back at Claude. "Thanks, Claude, for all your help in getting them."

Claude smiled at her. "No, Sookie. Thank _you_. It was your power that convinced Mab to release them. You have prevented a new war." The younger fairy bowed to Sookie, gave Hadley a compassionate look, and then walked away.

Sookie picked up a stray thought from Claude's head as he looked at Hadley, and her eyes widened.

Niall spoke into her head, "Yes―it seems that my son has developed something of an infatuation for Hadley. He finds her very beautiful and her essence calls to him."

Sookie thought back at Niall, "But he's related to her. He's like her half-uncle―or half-great-uncle."

Niall responded, "Things like that are viewed differently here, Sookie. Though brothers and sisters, fathers and daughters, and mothers and sons generally do not marry or mate, it is common to find cousins marrying here, for example. The code of what enlivens a fairy is not like your DNA; it is the magic of this place—worked into a distinct combination—that makes us who we are. We―fairies―are _all_ related to that source magic in the same way."

"It's still―just _yuck_," Sookie transmitted.

"Even in your own world, it was not uncommon to see cousins marrying even a few hundred years ago, especially in royal families." Niall was smiling now as he continued speaking directly into Sookie's head. "Claude is kind and sensitive. And his wife was lost in the war long ago. He has _long_ grieved. And it is nice to see him interested in another. Plus, his most outstanding quality is his patience."

Sookie thought, "Does he _know_?"

Niall nodded slightly and continued speaking to her telepathically, "He can sense the child in her. As I said, fairies are all connected, so he feels a kinship with the child—just as I do. And—as I said—her essence calls to him."

"What do you mean by essence?" Sookie asked telepathically.

Niall gave her a sly smile. "Claude can feel the kind, loving person buried under Hadley's years of pain and scars. He senses the beauty within her—the spark that has never before been lit inside of her. Fairies do not choose a _true_ mate based on looks; they choose based on the feeling they get when their own essence touches and seeks to link with the essence of another. In our language, it is called '_hindala_,' which in your language could be described as a kind of 'pulling' toward another. In our world, a pull like this is rare and coveted. It is what I felt when I first saw my Viola. Did you not feel this when you met your own mate?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes," she whispered out loud and then continued in her head. "I felt something stirring in me―_pulling_ me to Eric―when I first saw him, but I tried to fight it."

Niall chuckled in Sookie's head. "Even _your_ stubbornness would have had a difficult time staving off the _hindala_, my dear."

"It did," Sookie smiled.

"So," Niall said aloud, "you two girls can bathe here in privacy. We'll be close by in case you need us, but no one will see you."

Hadley nodded even as she clung to the thin nightgown that was covering her.

Niall smiled kindly and then got up to move away. "After you are finished, Sookie, just summon me."

"How?" Sookie asked. "Do I just think of you?"

"No," Niall answered. "Think _at_ me. Call me in your mind."

"I don't know how to do that," Sookie said.

Niall chuckled, "Am I _correct_ that you just managed to call a _vampire_ into your dream even though you are in different realms? And am I right that you were able to keep him there with you for _quite_ a while?"

Sookie blushed.

Niall shook his head and smiled kindly. "Sookie, if you can do something like that―something that _I_ could not even fathom happening before and could _never_ do myself―then you can certainly call me. And I will be listening for you."

"Oh," Sookie said, still blushing a bit. "Wait―what about soap?"

Niall chuckled again, "The pool itself is cleansing, and when you step out, you will be dry."

"Okie Dokie," Sookie said with a shrug.


	89. Chapter 88: Past Crimes

**Chapter 88: Past ****Crimes**

Once Niall was gone, Sookie looked at Hadley, who was looking at the pool with trepidation and still clutching her clothing to her body. "Do you want me to go first, Had? I'll make sure it's safe and stuff."

Her cousin nodded gratefully and then turned her back to the pool, clutching her knees to her chest in comfort. Sookie picked up a thought from her cousin that she was frightened to take off her clothing. She tightened her shields to give Hadley her privacy.

Quickly, Sookie took off the tunic she'd taken from Ivan's wardrobe. "Good riddance," she muttered under her breath. She dipped into the water and was immediately amazed by its warmth. When she'd drunk from the pool, it had always seemed cool, but now it felt like the water in the Gulf of Mexico on a summer's day. Sookie was amazed by the way the water felt against her sore muscles.

As she dunked herself underneath the water, it seemed to warm her inside and out. And she had the feeling that if she just compelled herself to do so, then she could travel to the comfort of her husband's arms. However, she resisted that temptation. The last thing she wanted was to create a situation that would endanger Eric. No—she was going to do whatever training she needed to do so that she could get back to her husband and fight by his side as they faced their threat together.

More resolved than ever, Sookie spent only a few more minutes rejuvenating herself in the pool before she got out.

Just as Niall had said, she was completely dry and clean when she did. She picked up one of the piles of clothing. She was thankful to see something resembling panties―although there was no bra equivalent. She was even more thankful that the dress she slipped over her head was more like a simple cotton shift rather than the sequin-filled garments she'd seen and worn before in the fairy realm. Those had been pretty but were not very comfortable. Even better, the shift had a kind of built in panel to stabilize 'the girls.' "Probably a trick of fairy magic," Sookie thought to herself.

"Okay, Had," Sookie said softly. "All done. The water is real nice too, real warm and comfortin'."

Hadley was drawn out of her thoughts and turned to face Sookie. Thick tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh, Had," Sookie said, going over to hug her cousin. She rocked Hadley in her arms for a few minutes. "The bath will make you feel better. I know it will. And I'll be right here if you need me, okay?"

Hadley nodded and looked at Sookie. "Is there somethin' different for me to wear too?"

"Yeah," Sookie said. "Somethin' just like this―undies and a nice dress. It's soft too. Wanna feel?"

Hadley touched the sleeve of Sookie's dress and smiled a little. "It _is_ soft."

Sookie nodded, "Now you just go in when you're ready, okay? We can sit here as long as you want."

Hadley nodded again, and they looked at the water for a while. "Do you think Niall will show me Hunter again?"

"I'm _sure_ he will. Do you want me to call him now?"

"No," Hadley answered after a few moments. "I think I wanna get cleaned up first. It's just that I don't wanna be," she stopped mid-sentence.

"It's okay, Had. I'll turn my back, and no one else can see you here—I promise."

"Sook, would you do your mind thing to make sure?"

"Absolutely." Sookie stretched her mind out and felt several fairies, but they seemed to be standing guard at the perimeter of what Niall had called the 'in-between' place. None of them were within Sookie's sight. Seven hybrid minds were in the tent-like structure, but none of them were planning to come out of it, and it was several hundred feet away. She would keep an 'ear' trained there just in case, however. "All alone," Sookie assured her cousin.

Hadley nodded and moved tentatively toward the water before she stopped.

"Why don't you get into the water with the nightgown still on, Had?" Sookie suggested. "Then you can take it off once you're inside. It's not like you're ever gonna put it on again."

Sookie heard Hadley sigh with relief and then slowly walk into the pool. Once Hadley was in the water, Sookie heard some splashing and then the garment was tossed out of the pool; Sookie marveled at the fact that it was completely dry.

Hadley swam around for about five minutes. Finally she said, "Sookie, this water _is_ real nice―it's _so_ nice."

"I'm glad it's makin' you feel better, Had," Sookie said.

Hadley swam up to the bank. "Sook?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm pregnant. I felt like this with Hunter too―_right_ after it happened."

Sookie inhaled deeply. "Do you mind if I turn around while you're still in the water, Had?"

"Okay," came Hadley's quiet answer.

Sookie looked at her cousin with sympathy, "You _are_ pregnant, Had. Niall told me that you are when you were asleep earlier."

Tears fell from Hadley's eyes to join the water in the pool, and she reached out her hand to Sookie, who moved next to the bank to take it. She wept for several minutes, and Sookie wept with her.

Hadley finally spoke as if in a trance. "Hunter was an accident, you know. I was taking a lot of drugs around the time I found out I was pregnant." Her voice lowered, "Sook, I'm not even sure who his father really is; I mean, I think he's Remy's, but," she stopped speaking as her sobs came again.

Sookie gasped, but kept hold of her cousin's hand. Gran had taught her that people could do awful things, but that family had to try to love each other despite those things.

However, the flash of thoughts that Sookie picked up from Hadley in that moment was enough to convince Sookie that she was going to have to _actively_ _try_ to love Hadley through the next several minutes. But she _was_ going to try for Gran and for Hunter. Sookie took a deep breath and waited for Hadley to tell her what she had already heard from her head. She realized that it was important for Hadley to say what she needed to say if she was ever going to start healing.

"I tried to get rid of Hunter after I confirmed that I was pregnant, Sook. I was on my way to an abortion clinic when I got a call from Remy. He didn't know about Hunter at the time, and both of us had been doin' some real heavy drugs. Remy had scored some good stuff—cocaine, if I remember right. So I didn't get my abortion; instead, I went to get high with him. I figured I'd just do it later. I figured it wouldn't matter."

Hadley's cheeks were streaming with tears even as she continued on in an eerily calm voice, as if she were talking about things that had happened to someone else. "Remy had emptied out the bank account his mom set aside for his college, so we pretty much stayed high for a long time after that. Before I even realized it, it was too late to get an abortion—though I went to the clinic and tried to convince them." She shook her head and cried into the pool like a child. "I could already feel him kicking when I tried the last time." Her whole body seemed to be shaking as she wept, and she was holding onto Sookie's hand for dear life.

Sookie closed her eyes tightly and closed her shields even more tightly. She couldn't listen to _and_ experience her cousin's memories at the same time. She couldn't stand to witness Hadley's memory of trying to get rid of Hunter—that beautiful boy—even as he was kicking inside of her.

Two parts of Sookie waged a war. One part wanted to comfort her cousin, who literally lay broken before her. The other part—the part that yearned to be the mother of Eric's child—wanted to stretch out to somehow protect Hunter from his mother's past callousness. Hunter couldn't help that he'd been an accident. He'd been growing while his mother had been taking drugs. It was a miracle that he had lived and been born healthy. Sookie closed her eyes and felt her maternal instincts growing for that little boy that her husband loved so much.

Hadley's haunted-sounding voice started speaking again. "I didn't stop taking drugs either, Sook. I kept right on takin' them―right on up until he was born. Oh―I backed off of the Meth and the coke when a nurse at the clinic showed me pictures of what could be happenin' to him. But I kept right on smokin' weed and drinkin.' I acted like I was doin' the baby a _favor_ by stoppin' the stuff I did stop."

Hadley looked lost. "I'm a horrible person, Sook. God is punishing me because I am such a horrible person. And I deserve His punishment too."

Sookie cringed at Hadley's words and looked at her cousin with sincere concern. "No, Had. I have _never_ thought that God punished like that." She smiled a bit as she recalled her words to Godric. "God forgives, Had. And I know that you have been tryin' your best to make things up to Hunter." Sookie paused. "No—it might feel like you're bein' punished for your past mistakes right now, but I _don't_ believe that. It was Mab and that horrible fairy that did this to you, Had; I don't believe that God had _anything_ to do with it."

For a moment, a bit of hope crept into Hadley's eyes, even as her tears continued to fall. But she seemed to shake that hope away. From Hadley's head, Sookie could hear that her cousin did not believe that she deserved to have hope.

Hadley looked down into the water. "I'll never forget the day I had Hunter. Remy and me had broken up 'cause he didn't wanna be saddled with a kid. Me and this guy I was with at the time were smokin' some pot and drinkin' some tequila―just like any other day, to tell you the truth. I didn't even know I was in labor until my water broke, and I was so out of it at the hospital that I wouldn't even push. They had to take Hunter by C-section. And then I was passed out for more than twenty hours. The staff called the state. Luckily, Remy had cleaned up a little by then and was willin' to take him, or they would have put Hunter into a," she stopped for a moment as her sobs came afresh, "state orphanage."

Sookie just squeezed Hadley's hand tighter. She wanted to comfort her cousin, but in that moment, she wished that she was with Hunter so that she could wrap him up in her arms and not let him go until she was one-hundred percent certain that he was okay. The thought of that sweet little boy picking up even a hint of Hadley's current memories made her cringe.

"I only saw him once in the hospital," Hadley continued in a whisper. "He was beautiful and perfect―despite everything I had done to him. The police were there to question me for child endangerment, so I ran away with that guy I'd been with. I knew that I would be toxic for Hunter, so I went away. I abandoned my own child. I didn't even know his name before I left him there."

"You did what you thought was right at the time," Sookie tried to comfort her cousin, even as tears slipped from her eyes for Hunter.

"I don't know, Sook. After I left the hospital, I went to get high." She shook her head. "I was so fucked up that I was _happy_ at first that he wasn't my problem anymore. I was _happy_ that I could do the hard stuff again. Me and that guy celebrated by doing some meth. And we decided to go to New Orleans so that the police wouldn't catch up to me. We pretty much stayed high for months after that." Hadley paused. "Do you remember when I visited Gran back then?"

Sookie nodded glumly.

"That was right after I had Hunter, and we were lookin' for cash to take to New Orleans. I went to visit for only one reason, Sook."

"I know," Sookie said quietly. "I heard from Gran's thoughts later that you'd stolen what she kept in her little ceramic pot, but Had, she forgave you for that. She knew you weren't yourself. She always hoped you'd come back home. But then Aunt Linda said you'd died."

Hadley smiled ruefully, "I _should_ have died a million times, but one day, Bill Compton found me and took me to Sophie-Anne, and she seemed to like me. Me and this new guy had been lookin' to score some V, and we were sellin' a little to pay for our own habit, but Bill found out. I don't know what happened to the guy. I never saw him again, and I can't even remember his name, but Sophie took a likin' to me. The next thing I knew, she was takin' care of me, and I was livin' in this beautiful house. She made me get off the drugs since she said my blood would taste better if I was clean. After a while, she said she loved me, and I always felt _so_ good when I was with her. It was like I finally felt safe." Hadley shook her head sadly, "But I wasn't really safe, Sook. I just thought I was."

Sookie squeezed Hadley's hand as she continued, "A few years ago, I asked Sophie to let me have a weekend to visit my mom's grave and see some family. But instead of doing that, I tracked down Remy and Hunter. Since Bill told me my blood tasted so good, I didn't want the vampires to know I had a kid. Remy let me see Hunter, and before long I was goin' to visit about once every two months or so—whenever Sophie would let me. I wanted to make things up to him."

Sookie nodded. "That's real good, Hadley."

Her cousin continued, "Sophie started to get _real_ interested in the 'family' I was visitin', and one time she had me followed. Luckily, I figured it out before I got to Monroe, where Hunter and Remy were living at the time. I drove on to Bon Temps that day, and I went to Gran's, but no one was home. Sophie loved my blood so much that I didn't want her to know about Hunter, so I went to the only other family I had so that she wouldn't find out about him. But then she started to ask more questions about my family in Bon Temps, and that's when I started to tell her about y'all, and your disability eventually came out. I'm so sorry, Sookie. I didn't want to endanger you. I just wanted to make sure that Hunter was safe. And I thought that Sophie loved me. I figured that the worst that would happen was that Sophie would bring you to her palace, and it was _so_ nice there."

Sookie's feelings again ranged from anger to pity. Hadley had been so screwed up and so naïve—probably glamoured too. But Sookie was glad that Hadley had had enough sense to cover up her child's existence—even if that had led Sophie straight to Bon Temps and herself. Hunter would have been defenseless; at least, Sookie had been an adult.

Sookie shook her head. "Had, I won't lie and tell you that I wasn't upset that you told Sophie-Anne about me. If you hadn't, though, I don't know where my life would be right now, and I may never have met Eric. You can't know what one action can lead to in this life―the good and the bad that may come from it. But I _do_ know that if Bill Compton hadn't been sent by Sophie-Anne to get me, I may never have been introduced to Eric—the man that I was made for. I also know that you were only tryin' to protect your son then."

Hadley looked at Sookie gratefully. "I only visited Hunter once after that. It was during that last visit that I started to suspect that he was like you, and I got _real_ scared after that." Hadley shook her head in confusion. "I don't know why I was so scared of Sophie knowin' about him. After all, I loved her so much. But part of me just knew that I shouldn't tell her, so I abandoned him again―until I went to get him that day to meet you. And then I just ran away with him."

"You love him, Hadley. It's clear that you do, and he knows that. One day he'll understand why you weren't with him all the time."

"Maybe," Hadley said quietly. "I've tried to do my best by him this past year, and I _try_ to think good things around him. I try to focus on the fact that he's my son and that I love him. It's been so hard though," she paused, "since he's so different—like you are." Hadley sighed. "And if Sophie was still around, and she called me up and asked me to come back, I just don't know what I would do." Hadley shook her head repentantly. "See—I am a horrible person and mother, Sook."

Sookie looked sadly at Hadley. "Did you ever have any of Sophie-Anne's blood?"

Hadley nodded her head.

Sookie continued, "Then there was a blood tie between you. After you met her, you _can't_ know if your actions and thoughts were caused by her or by you. But you _can_ be proud that you never told her about Hunter―that you kept your little boy a secret, Had. I'm proud of you for that. Especially considering that you were blood tied to Sophie and you were probably being glamoured too, you should be proud of yourself for that too."

Hadley took a deep breath. "So you don't think that this new baby is God's punishment?"

"No," Sookie said forcefully. "A baby is _not_ punishment, Hadley. I think a baby can always be a miracle—no matter how it is made." Sookie paused, unconscious of the fact that her free hand was now resting on her own belly. "And you do have a choice, Hadley. According to what Niall's told me, you don't have to keep your baby." Sookie closed her eyes as she thought of the little girl that was growing in Hadley's womb even then. How tiny she must be, Sookie thought. She'd just be a collection of cells, speeding to multiply and develop. In that moment, Sookie knew that she would never be able to stop such a life from happening, but she also believed that Hadley deserved to make her own choices. Again, Sookie felt torn.

Sookie took a deep breath and comforted her cousin. "If you decide not to keep the baby, Niall can try to counteract the light fruit, so you can go home. But you have time to decide, Hadley. You don't have to decide anything right now."

"If I keep my baby, I will _have_ to stay here―won't I?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes, that's what Niall said. He also told me that reversing the effects of the light fruit is dangerous, but he said that you could stay in the fairy world with him regardless of your choice about the baby if you want. And I'm sure that the part that Niall runs isn't like the stuff we've seen at Mab's. I trust him, Hadley. I have poked around in his head, and I know that he wants to take care of you."

Hadley nodded, "I trust him too. It's just―I don't wanna abandon Hunter again. Maybe he can come live here too? Maybe he wouldn't be so weird if he were here?" Hadley mused to herself. "But then again, I don't want him to _have_ to come here. It's just so screwed up." More tears fell from her eyes.

Sookie squeezed her hand again, even as part of her wanted to chastise her cousin for thinking of Hunter as weird—for not just loving him as he was. Instead, she reassured Hadley. "You'll figure things out, Had. And for now, Hunter is fine where he is."

Hadley looked up at Sookie and smiled ruefully, "I've _never_ figured things out, Sook. That's the problem. I've always run away from things or buried them under a sea of drugs. Even Sophie was a kind of drug." Hadley sighed and looked down. "Lookin' back, I don't think she loved me at all―although I would have sworn she did at the time. She _would_ have let Eric kill me."

Sookie stiffened. "I'm sorry about that, Had. Honestly, I don't know what Eric would have done if you hadn't told him what you did when you did. He―_even then_―was willin' to do just about anything if he thought it would make me safer. And that includes killin' when he thinks it's necessary." She sighed. "I sometimes don't like what he does―I'll be honest―but I've accepted him for his _whole_ self now, and he's promised not to be violent just for the sake of bein' violent, and I think that's a pretty big thing for a vampire to promise. And I _know_ that he would do anything needed to protect Hunter as well."

Hadley sighed in relief at that thought. "It's nice to know that Hunter's safe; it's just odd to think that it's Eric that's keeping him that way." Hadley smiled a bit, "I'm just glad I told him what he wanted to know before he drained me."

After a moment, Hadley sighed sadly again. "Sophie used to let lots of vamps feed on me, including Bill. She said it was because she liked to show me off, but now I think it was because _she_ liked to show off. And she would," Hadley cringed a bit, "let them have sex with me too, if _they_ wanted. She even offered me to Eric once."

Sookie stiffened a bit.

"Don't worry," Hadley said quickly. "He turned her down for some reason." She shrugged her shoulders and went on, "It's funny. It seemed like havin' sex with and feedin' all those vampires was what _I_ wanted too at the time, but now, I feel like it wasn't―if that makes any sense."

Sookie nodded, "With a tie, a vampire can influence you to think and to do things that you wouldn't have done normally. Her blood took the attraction and gratitude you had for her and made it into something that she could use, Hadley. It's what Bill tried to do to me."

"How's Eric any different?" Hadley asked, somewhat bitterly. However, there was also a touch of jealousy in her tone.

Sookie chose to ignore both the bitterness and the jealousy. "He just is," Sookie smiled. "It's hard to explain, but because he loved me before he tried to tie himself to me, the tie worked differently with us, and now we have a bond. And we also have a fairy bond. And those can't be made unless there's love on both sides."

"So you're _sure_ about him then?" Hadley asked.

"Absolutely sure," Sookie said.

Hadley smiled gratefully and sincerely, "So Hunter _is_ safe with him."

Sookie nodded, "Niall was right about me callin' Eric into my dream, Had. And one thing I can tell you for certain is that Eric loves Hunter like crazy and would do _anything_ to protect him and keep him happy."

Hadley nodded. "I think I'm ready to get out of the pool now. Could you," she stopped.

"Turn around?" Sookie completed. "Of course, Had." Sookie dropped her cousin's hand and turned around after pushing the new clothing closer to the edge of the pool. She moved away as Hadley stepped out and quickly got dressed.

"Okay, Sook," Hadley said.

Sookie turned. "You look much better."

"The water," Hadley paused, "felt good. And it felt good to talk too, Sook. I know that I haven't always been a good person, but I am tryin' to be better."

Sookie smiled sincerely. "I know, Had. I _know_ you are."

Hadley smiled back a little. "Could you call Niall now? I'd like to see Hunter."

Sookie nodded and then tried to figure out what to do. Thinking the best approach would be to yell at him in her head, Sookie did just that. She heard him chuckle into her brain. "You needn't be so loud, Sookie dear," he spoke into her head.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "How am I supposed to know that?" she sent back.

There was more chuckling―which kind of felt weird in her head, actually―so she shut him out.


	90. Chapter 89: Threads

**Chapter 89: Threads**

Niall approached with Claude, who was looking at Hadley with worried eyes. Seeing his expression, Sookie wondered if the fairies had 'overheard' their conversation by using their telepathy. She quickly tapped into Claude's head, but found that he was concerned only because of the stricken look on Hadley's face, not because he'd been listening in on their private conversation.

Niall was smiling at Sookie. "You are a natural at projecting your thoughts, my dear."

Sookie rolled her eyes, but smiled, "_Whatever_." Her tone turned more serious, "Hadley wants to see Hunter. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Niall said kindly, reaching out for Hadley's hand and leading her to the pool's edge.

Sookie walked over with them. She looked at Hadley's other hand. "Can I look too, Had?"

Hadley smiled at her and then extended her hand. Sookie looked into the pool and grinned widely when she saw Hunter in the middle of her living room, jumping up and down happily as he saw a bicycle with a huge bow on it. Sookie caught a glimpse of Jason sitting off to the side and of Miranda on the couch holding a little baby who was bouncing and waving his little arms excitedly in Hunter's direction. There was a big Christmas tree set up, and Sookie could see a lot of presents underneath it. Lafayette came into view and put a stack of pancakes shaped like snowmen onto the coffee table in front of a now even more animated Hunter. She clearly saw Hunter's mouth saying the words, "Santa came!" and "new bike."

There was sunlight streaming into the windows, so Sookie knew that Eric was sleeping; she couldn't be sad about not seeing her husband, however. The smile lighting Hunter's face was contagious, and Sookie could see a smile on Hadley's face too. Sookie's own cheeks burned with her grin, even as her eyes burned with tears at seeing her family so happy.

"Niall," Hadley asked, "how long have we been gone from there?"

"A little more than thirteen of your months, child," Niall said sympathetically.

Sookie looked up at Niall with some confusion. She'd found out about the time lapse the night before, but now that she thought about it, it didn't seem right—especially compared to her last experience in the fairy realm. She asked Niall, "How can that be? I mean―don't get me wrong―I'm glad it's not longer. But when I was here before, it seemed like I spent _a lot_ less time here—I mean in the actual fairy realm—but about the same amount of time has gone by there."

Niall looked up from the image in the pool and smiled at Sookie. "The difference between the time there and the time here is not always constant. There have been events throughout our history which have slowed down our world a bit to bring it closer to the scale of time in the human realm. The same has been true of Faerie's connections to other realms as well. This plane is like an ocean in some ways. It ebbs and flows as it hits the 'land' of other realms. However, Faerie has always been connected to the human realm more tightly than to any other. Therefore, there is more potential for the time differences to become less significant."

"What kinds of things alter the time differences?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Connections," Niall answered.

"Like what?" Sookie pushed.

"Well, one such instance occurred when a silly old fairy found the love of his life with a beautiful human woman named Viola Stackhouse and bonded with her. That bond and our child formed connections between our two realms, which pulled them slightly more into alignment." Niall winked at Sookie. "Even when I left the human realm after her death, my heart was still there with her and with our child. Imagine that connection being like a string linking the two places and pulling. That string may slow time down in one or speed it up in the other―at least a little, and a _little_ can make a _big_ difference. Of course, there were still major variances in time―at least from your perspective." He winked at her again. "However―_recently_―I have seen the alignment of time between the two worlds at its closest in recorded history."

"How?" Sookie asked.

"There have been _more_ connections made and _stronger_ ones as well," the fairy answered.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

Niall smiled tolerantly as he explained. "Well―first Mab had been bringing many hybrids to the fairy realm, despite my efforts to stop her. They all had strings holding them to their realm―at least until they ate the light fruit."

"Oh," Sookie said. "That makes sense."

"Yes. But the _major_ change has happened since _you_ arrived, Sookie dear." He continued teasingly, "I wonder _what_ could have been causing that!"

Sookie raised her free hand to rest over her fairy bond with Eric. It buzzed with their shared essences. She smiled at Niall, "I hope that I'm not breakin' apart the space-time continuum thingy like happens on _Star Trek_ or somethin'."

Niall tilted his head, "I am not familiar with this _Star Trek_, but don't fret. Our realm has always been tied to the human realm. As I said, the threads connecting our worlds are like the waves in your oceans. They may be higher or lower, but the ocean remains, and the basic currents continue to flow underneath those waves no matter what is happening on the surface. So what _should_ have been more than three of your years turned into _much_ less because of your strong connection with your mate, my dear."

Sookie smiled gratefully, "Well, at least that's somethin'. Could our worlds ever line up completely with their times?"

Niall shrugged. "I do not know for sure. However, since you have come to the 'in-between place' again, the time alignment is once again drifting further apart between Faerie and your world. Thus, I do not think our worlds are meant to stay aligned fully."

Sookie nodded. She looked back in the pool at Hunter and couldn't help but to be immediately transfixed by him. He was so happy, and the light inside of him was beautiful.

Niall spoke inside of her head this time, "You are sensing the child's spark."

Sookie nodded and chuckled as she followed Hunter's image. He was sneaking a bite of his bacon to a cute little dog parked right next to him. She could tell that Lafayette was admonishing him, but then she saw her friend sneak a bite to the cat not a minute later. Everyone was smiling and talking excitedly.

Sookie giggled as a little dollop of whipped cream from his snowman pancakes stuck onto Hunter's nose. Her free hand lifted unconsciously as if to wipe it away.

"He looks so happy," Hadley spoke from beside her. "Your vampire has made him a real home, Sook. I never thought Hunter would be so," she stopped for a moment. "With his disability, he was always so withdrawn, and I told him he had to be careful not to let anyone know. I never saw him smile like that before."

"Well," Sookie said comfortingly, "you had to be careful not to let people know, Had. And none of the people with him now would tell anyone or care if he made a slip up, so he can be comfortable around them. I remember always feelin' more comfortable when it was just Gran or Jason or Tara or Lafayette with me. They all knew about me and kept what I could do to themselves, and after a while, they didn't even think that I was weird or different at all—well, except maybe Jason." Sookie chuckled, "But brothers always think their little sisters are weird, so that was normal too. I could be _just me_ with them. And that's why Hunter's so happy, Had. He's able to be just himself without worrying."

Hadley nodded a little sadly. Sookie could hear from her head that she was sorry that she'd never helped her child to smile like that. Hadley looked at Niall, "Thank you for showing him to me."

Niall looked at her kindheartedly, "Any time, my dear."

"Merry Christmas, Sookie," Hadley whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Merry Christmas," Sookie answered back.

* * *

><p>In the time that they had been watching Hunter in the pool, Claude had obviously been busy. The clothing they had discarded had been taken away, and a feast of food had been spread out on the ground.<p>

Niall gestured toward it, "I cannot accommodate you here as I could at my own dwelling in Faerie, but it is best you stay in this place for now."

"Damned straight," Sookie mumbled, eliciting a chuckle from Niall.

"Is it―um―_safe_ to eat this food?" Hadley asked with trepidation.

Niall smiled, "Yes, my dear. None of this nourishment will hurt you―_or_ tie you irrevocably to this land," he added for Sookie's benefit.

Seeing the food, Sookie suddenly felt famished, and she sank down to the ground. She noticed that Claude was looking at Hadley with a mixture of anxiety and concern.

Niall projected into Sookie's head, "He's concerned that he may have chosen foodstuffs that she will not enjoy." She felt his ticklish chuckle in her brain again. "It appears that he has brought _all_ of his own favorites, hoping that she will like something."

Sookie nodded and then looked at Claude warily. Sookie herself had been the victim of an uncle's sexual abuse, and Claude was Hadley's uncle―or half-great-uncle, she supposed. She shook her head. No—this wasn't the same as Uncle Bartlett. Nothing about Claude's demeanor or actions was equivalent to Bartlett Hale's. Still, it freaked Sookie out a little bit.

Niall projected again, "I have spoken to Claude. I assure you that he will do _nothing_ to initiate a relationship with Hadley. It will have to be _her_ choice if anything comes to pass. I also told him of the human taboo against familial relationships—even distant ones—and he understands that this alone may prevent Hadley's affections. We live long lives here, Sookie, and if Hadley decides to stay, then she also will have a longer lifespan. Maybe―one day―she will look upon him and see someone she desires, but Claude knows that may never occur. For now, he hopes only to help look out for her and the child―_if_ she chooses to have her."

Relieved, Sookie nodded.

Niall continued, this time more somberly, "I am trying to stay out of your thoughts, dear child, but the image of the horror you faced with your Uncle Bartlett is too strong to miss. I understand why you might not be able to help comparing the two situations. But you were a small child, and your uncle was a predator trying to take advantage of your weakness. His actions were those of a mental degenerate. Please, do not think Claude to be of that ilk."

Sookie couldn't help the thought she next sent to Niall, "Why didn't you help me when that happened to me?"

Niall spoke into her mind with sadness and regret, "It was impossible―because of the war in Faerie―for me to monitor you at all times. After your parents were killed, the battles increased, and your human uncle's actions were missed by me at the time. But Sookie, I _would_ have acted. When I did check on you again, I learned about your uncle's actions from your head.

The one good thing I ever did for Hadley before this point was to cause your uncle to have his accident right before a visit he was to make to your Aunt Linda and the girl's home."

"You put him in that wheelchair?" Sookie asked, almost forgetting not to speak out loud.

"I had _hoped_ the accident would kill him, as a matter of fact," Niall said casually into Sookie's head.

Sookie was momentarily aghast.

Niall continued talking to her telepathically, "Do not waste a moment feeling sorry for that man, dear Sookie. I saw his thoughts—just as you did. He intended far worse for you and Hadley than he had already done. However, his _accident_ stopped such behaviors from occurring and gave him a life of intense pain and suffering, which is what he deserved in my estimation."

Sookie calmed herself and thought for a moment. To defend herself and Hadley, she had just killed many fairies, one of whom had raped her cousin and another who had tried to do the same to her. Who was she to condemn her great-grandfather for preventing that sick bastard from molesting Hadley? Sookie took a deep breath and nodded to Niall.

She looked at Hadley and projected to Niall, "Do you know if he ever had a chance to hurt Had too?"

Niall looked down at the ground sadly. "Unfortunately, his visit on the day of his accident was _not_ his first." Niall shook his head. "By that time, my granddaughter Linda had developed the human disease cancer for the first time, and the monster had visited a few times before to offer his _help_ taking care of Hadley and fixing things around their home."

Sookie saw her great-grandfather's normally calm demeanor cloud over with rage for a moment. He continued into her head. "He had not yet stolen the child's innocence; however, he'd done all but that. Hadley has suppressed these memories, but I believe they will soon come to the surface because of her recent ordeal."

Sookie sniffed and inconspicuously wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Can you help them to _stay_ suppressed?" Sookie asked.

Niall nodded slightly. "I could, but I would prefer to help Hadley move past her nightmares and overcome the hurt that has driven her to hurt _herself_ so much in her life. I believe that this is the key to her unlocking the light within her."

Sookie sighed and projected, "You're right."

Niall looked at Hadley. A kind smile graced his features as he continued speaking only to Sookie. "Hadley may not have been born with a prominent spark as you were, my dear, but she still carries the imprint of Fae magic in her blood. The light fruit has already worked to begin the process of ferreting out that magic. Her continued presence here and the child within her would certainly act as catalysts for her own Fae abilities to progress. The magic within her might never be powerful; however, it is lovely and quiet. It will give her much peace if she learns to embrace it."

Sookie brushed another tear away and said a prayer that Hadley would indeed learn to do just that.

* * *

><p>After they were done eating, Niall gestured for Claude to sit next to him. "Sookie," Niall began, "it is time for you to begin the training that you will need for what is to come."<p>

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what that is, will you?" Sookie asked hopefully.

Niall smiled and shook his head, "That would―I am told―lead only to your destruction, and I will not have that. However, now that you have found a way to heal your own bond―which was truly remarkable, by the way―it is time that you also learned to control your power better. You have already moved from just thinking your thoughts so that I can hear them to actually projecting them into my head, my dear. So I have hope that you will be a quick study."

Claude spoke up, "I will help you with your telepathy first, Sookie. And then we will practice with your light power."

Sookie looked at Niall with confusion. "Why not you?"

Niall looked at Sookie and then Hadley. "Two reasons actually. First, I would like to spend more time with Hadley. There is much for us to discuss. Second, Claude is not as powerful as I am. Practicing with him will be a good way to start. And I will help you later—I _assure_ you."

Sookie nodded and looked worriedly at Hadley.

Niall once again spoke into Sookie's head, "Do not worry, dear. I will not pressure her, but if the child in her is to be removed, it must be done relatively quickly or not at all. I would already suffer at the loss of my great-great-granddaughter's spark, and it grows brighter all the time. I will remove the child from Hadley's womb because of the nature of her conception; however, soon the girl will become self-aware and will try to communicate with others if she is a telepath as I predict. That is the way of Fae children. And once the child tries to communicate, I will _not_ take her life."

"How soon?" Sookie asked in Niall's head.

"A month of your time, perhaps," Niall returned. "It depends on the strength of the child's spark. Since we are not in the fairy realm proper, it will take a bit longer than normal, but the sooner Hadley decides, the better. I wish for her to understand _all_ of her options, but I will not try to sway her in them."

"Options?" Sookie asked in her great-grandfather's head.

"Yes," Niall said. "I want her to learn what kind of fulfilling life she could have in Faerie if she stays here. I want her to understand what she will be giving up in the human realm if she doesn't return there. I want her to know how long she has to decide about the child in her womb. I want to her begin to understand that she is _more_ Fae than she thinks and that the 'weirdness' in Hunter is actually 'normal' and magical. Whatever happens in the future with her relationships with her children, I want Hadley to come to recognize that a fairy quality is not a 'defect' or a 'disability' as your own human mother once called it. These are our gifts, and they are beautiful."

Sookie smiled and once again brushed a tear from her eye. "I wish you had been around to tell me that when I was a little girl," Sookie projected.

Niall smiled. "I do too. I am happy that your mate is allowing Hunter to understand this now." Niall paused, "I have made a vow to your Eric and to Hunter―which you may tell your vampire about in your next dream."

Sookie looked at Niall with curiosity.

He continued speaking telepathically. "I will not bring Hunter here until I am _certain_ that Hadley no longer sees any reason whatsoever to 'fix' him. I could keep the child from hearing her thoughts, but I couldn't keep unintentional, though hurtful words from falling from her lips. And I will _not_ allow the child to be hurt by her ignorance in this matter. I love Hadley, and I will protect her, but part of that protection will be helping her to understand her own misperceptions about her child. You have heard her words about him, and I _know_ you have been checking her thoughts for Hunter's sake." Niall gave Sookie a wry smile. "Do not deny it."

Sookie sighed. "Fine. I _did_ want to figure out what she was really thinkin' about Hunter because he's so important to Eric."

"Just to Eric?" Niall asked, his wry smile now imprinted deeper into his face.

Sookie ignored his question. "Hadley _does_ love Hunter."

"Of course she does," Niall agreed. "But she still wishes to change him; she wishes that he was 'normal.' She must learn to reconceive her definitions of normalcy. I know that you probably feel that it is 'high-handed' of me to keep Hunter from her until she does," he began.

"No," Sookie said interrupting his thought. "I mean—yes—it _is_ high-handed, but it's also the right thing to do. I don't want Hunter to be hurt—not now that he's so happy."

Niall nodded and smiled. "Sookie, I believe strongly that Hadley _will_ change her opinions as she learns to overcome the pain that she has endured. Claude is right about her; she has a good heart."

"I know," Sookie agreed.

Sookie looked at Hadley, who was talking to Claude about the food he had brought. The fairy was asking what she'd liked best. Sookie sighed. Hadley _did_ have a good heart, but she was glad that Hunter wouldn't be coming to visit before her cousin had come to terms with his 'so-called defects.' She didn't want the child to be hurt—not ever again.

"Ready?" Claude asked her.

Sookie nodded, bit her lip, stood up, and then followed Claude to a clearing about twenty feet from the pool. Both of them were looking back at Hadley with anxiety.

"Sookie?" a voice came from a distance.

"Barry?" Sookie asked as she took in the familiar face of the bellhop she'd met in Dallas and again in the light fruit orchard.


	91. Chapter 90: Christmas

**Chapter 90: Christmas**

Eric woke up at precisely 5:16 p.m.—sunset. He was greeted by a very excited Hunter, who was sitting cross-legged on Sookie's side of the bed. Odin was sitting next to Hunter and looking just as animated. The cat, however, was lounging on its back against Eric's still body.

Eric chuckled, "Good evening, Son. What has you so excited tonight?" he asked dumbly.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Daddy," the boy said chidingly, "it's Christmas, and we have been waiting _all_ day for the vampires to get up so we can open presents."

Eric chuckled again. "Did Santa Claus come at least?"

Hunter put his little hands on his hips.

Eric made a mental note to order Pam to quit rolling her eyes and putting her hands that way. He was tired of getting déjà vu in dealing with his vampire and human children.

"Daddy," Hunter said, "you know that Santa isn't actually real."

"Ah," Eric said with an exaggerated nod. "You have once again read the thoughts of your Uncle Jason then?"

Hunter nodded. "I didn't tell him this year though. He was sad when I told him last year."

Eric laughed as he sat up. The cat was displeased―to say the least―but the feline quickly took up a station by the door to await going downstairs so that he could get his nightly feeding. "That was kind of you, Son. I'm sure your Uncle Jason didn't intend to spill the beans about Santa again."

Hunter shrugged, "Mommy told me in her head before that. And Daddy too―I mean my old daddy," Hunter corrected himself.

Eric ruffled the boy's bangs. "Well, you must tell me how you liked the bicycle that _Santa_ brought for you," he winked at the word Santa.

Hunter giggled, "I love my new bike, Daddy. It's my favorite color too—green!"

"Excellent. Did your Uncle Jason and Jarod teach you to ride it as I instructed them to?"

Hunter shook his head. "_No_―I wouldn't let them."

Eric looked at Hunter a little confused. "Did you not want a bicycle, smár rekkr?"

Hunter nodded sincerely. "Yeah—I did. But I wanted to wait for you to teach me, and then Uncle Lala said it would be funnier if you taught me too 'cause he," Hunter paused to remember what Lafayette had said. "Oh yeah. He said, it'd be funny to see you ride one to show me how. They found you a bigger bike to show me with, Daddy!"

"Did they indeed?" Eric asked with a little smirk on his face.

"Uh-huh, but 'Melia says you might not know how to ride bikes 'cause you're a vampire and all." He paused again and then scratched his head. "Miranda bet Uncle Lala five dollars that you didn't know how to ride."

Eric chuckled.

"Do you know how to ride a bike, Daddy?" Hunter's brown eyes were begging.

"_Absolutely_, Hunter." Eric rose out of bed and soon had Hunter over his shoulder, much to the delight of the giggling boy.

Eric dumped his son back onto the bed with a large bounce and then quickly gathered up some clothes and zipped into the bathroom to change. When he rejoined Hunter, the boy was giggling to himself.

Eric grinned at his child. "And what has you bouncing up and down and laughing, min son?"

Hunter's dimples deepened. "Santa put coal in Sissy's stocking, and Miranda says that Sissy's gonna be mad at him. Uncle Lala thought in his head about how Sissy'd probably bite Santa if he was real." Hunter shrugged his shoulders and giggled some more. "Everyone's head was so happy and funny today, Daddy! It just makes me happy too!"

Eric chuckled. "Me too." He swung Hunter back up over his shoulders. "Let us go investigate the smells from the kitchen, shall we?"

Hunter squealed with excitement.

Odin trailed father and son down the stairs even as the cat preceded them, and Eric swung Hunter around to ride piggyback for a moment as he reached down to feed and to pet the cat as the little creature _required_.

As Eric walked with Hunter into the kitchen, he glanced at the refrigerator where the Calvin and Hobbes comic—which he'd sent to Sookie the day of her pseudo-date with Compton—was still hung up. He smiled. He'd intended the little comic to accomplish two things that day. First, he had wanted to make sure that _he_—and not Compton—was at the forefront of Sookie's mind. Second, the comic had talked about dreams. At the time, Sookie had been having dreams with Eric in them despite the fact that she'd just severed their tie and vampire bond. Neither of them had known then that the Eric in her dreams was actually a manifestation of the fairy bond.

Now the comic resonated with him in a very direct way. In it Calvin had asked his feline friend why they dreamed when they slept. Hobbes had posited that they dreamed so that they would not be apart for so long—so that they could play together all night. Eric sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Yes—Sookie's dream had put them back together again after so long apart. He smirked a little. And they had certainly _played_ together throughout the dream.

"What's you all bright and shiny 'bout?" Lafayette asked Eric.

Eric opened his eyes and looked at Lafayette, who was stirring something delicious-smelling. Eric inhaled appreciatively. "That smells quite good."

"Gumbo," Lafayette said.

"Put in lots of that," Eric requested, gesturing toward the okra on the cutting board. "I like the smell of it."

"Always do," Lafayette said. And then under his breath, he grumbled, "And _I _is the cook here, you know." He continued his mutterings, "The day a vampire can out-cook me is the day that I's be ready to take up wrestling crocodiles for my profession. _Please_―thinks he knows better than I's know in the kitchen—and about gumbo no less." Lafayette took another piece of okra and began chopping it.

Eric chuckled and then looked at Lafayette significantly, "I believe I also smell some cookies. Perhaps you could fix up Hunter with a little snack before presents."

"Cool―_presents_!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Soon," Eric laughed, putting his boy down.

Lafayette nodded and then asked Hunter whether he wanted a Santa cookie or a reindeer cookie as Eric went into the living room, where his nose told him Miranda and Pam were both waiting for him.

"Report," he said quietly as soon as he entered.

Miranda spoke, "The tiger was here at about 10:30 with a female witch. They stayed for fifteen minutes or so. The camera picked them up as they came and left and also captured an image of the witch."

"Excellent," Eric said. "We should figure out who she is as soon as possible."

Miranda smirked. "Already done. I emailed the image to Octavia, who immediately recognized her as a witch named Hallow, who had tried to join her coven last year. Hallow, apparently, is very ambitious. Unfortunately, according to Octavia, she is also a little insane. After the Marnie incident, Hallow wanted to extort money from the vampires of Area 1 using threats that the coven could repeat the spells of the necromancer. Octavia, of course, wanted no part of this and sent the witch away."

"Did she comment about the strength of the witch?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Miranda said, looking concerned. "Hallow is no necromancer, _thankfully_, but she _is_ powerful, according to Octavia. And she has a brother who is also powerful. And there is something else."

Eric raised an eyebrow in question.

"She is Werewolf as well, which makes her even more formidable," Miranda said.

Eric nodded. "So―we can no longer count on the protection spell."

Miranda shook her head but then added, "Jesus and Amelia have been upstairs all afternoon working on ways to make it more resistant and robust, and Octavia will be coming up tomorrow during the day to add her power when they strengthen the spell. So—the spell may come down if Hallow is powerful enough, but it will take a while to bring it down."

Eric nodded. "That is good."

Miranda continued, "Tray has promised more Were support. There are five Weres positioned around the perimeter as look-outs, and there is a team of twenty stationed in the old army barracks that you bought on the other side of town. They will rotate shifts with the look-outs and are on-call twenty-four/seven."

Eric nodded. "Excellent."

Miranda smirked. "Tray is going to bill you."

"He's not overextending himself, is he?" Eric asked, concerned.

Miranda shook her head. "No—he is happy to have employment for so many of the region's Weres. He, Alcide, and Scott are going to be rotating as shift leaders for the look-outs until the threat has passed."

Eric nodded. "Good."

Miranda continued her report, "We have left the area of the graveyard that Quinn used unguarded, but I put the camera back so that we will know if they come through there. We can add the other surveillance equipment later."

Eric spoke, "The additional equipment will be here tomorrow during the day; I will install it myself tomorrow night."

Miranda nodded. "I thought it best to limit our Weres patrolling the cemetery area so that Quinn is not aware that we have increased our defenses. And Jesus and Amelia are also cooking up a spell of cover up the scents of our patrols as well. Let's hope that Quinn remains overconfident. But if he stays true to form, I believe that he will expect little daytime resistance―except for Jarod and me―after the spell is breached. And from what I heard on the surveillance tape," she gritted her teeth and let out a little growl, "he seems to view me as little threat given the fact that I now have a child. As if that would make me _less_ of a threat," Miranda added under her breath.

"A lioness protecting her cub," Pam drawled.

"You bet your dead ass," Miranda returned, after checking to make sure that Hunter was not in earshot.

"What of de Castro?" Pam asked. "And Madden?"

"_They_ will be Thalia's decision." Eric smiled, "But if I know Thalia, there will be retribution, and it will be swift, covert, and most likely conducted by her personally."

Pam smiled. "She is probably happy for this conflict. She has not killed anyone―at least that we know of―for months."

Eric turned to Miranda. "Excellent work, today. You did everything I would have wished for you to do―_everything_."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Really, Northman―this is not my first dance, you know."

Eric smiled. "I'll make you a deal, Miranda. If the kitty comes during the daytime, you can have him. If at night, he's mine."

The Werelioness just stared at Eric, who eventually smirked. "Fine―he's yours either way."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello. So, fans of the books will recognize Hallow, the witch from the fourth book that Marnie was adapted from. However, Marnie was _**so**_ different than Hallow that I decided to bring in the 'real Hallow.' Don't worry. Eric won't be losing his memories again, but Hallow is a 'fun' character from the book. I hope you don't mind the artistic license I'm taking as I make Hallow a new and distinct character that is separate from the whole Marnie/Antonia thing.]


	92. Chapter 91: A Thousand Words

**Chapter 91: A Thousand Words**

The living room was packed. Eric sat in his usual rocker with Hunter on the floor below. Miranda, Jarod and the almost-always happy Godric were sitting on the couch. Jason and Jessica were sitting on the floor over by the fire, and Jesus and Lafayette were sitting in the chairs opposite the couch. Tara and Amelia had pulled in chairs from the dining room to sit in, and Tray stood behind Amelia, who had recently moved in with him.

Eric had noticed Tray's periodic tender touches for the little witch in front of him. From the look that came across Tray's face every time Amelia entered a room, Eric knew that his Were friend had found a lifelong mate at last. At first, Eric had been worried about whether the witch could commit to Tray. After all, when she'd moved to Bon Temps, she had been in a romantic relationship with Tara.

But he no longer questioned the forces that might bring two beings together. The room was full of couples that seemed unlikely: the flamboyant medium and the steady demon-human brujo, the small-town playboy and the young vampiress, the Werelioness and the shifter. He touched his own chest. And then there was Sookie and him: the telepathic human-fairy spitfire and the thousand-year-old Viking vampire. He smirked in Tray's direction. Indeed, a witch and Werewolf match seemed like it would fit in just fine; heck it seemed a little mundane in that room.

Eric looked in the direction of Tara, who actually gave him a little nod before returning her gaze to Hunter, who was opening yet another present. Eric had been surprised when Tara decided to continue living in the trailer on the property after Amelia had left, instead of taking up residence at Lafayette and Jesus's home as they had offered. However, Tara and Miranda had become fast friends, and Lafayette and Jesus were over so much anyway that Tara decided that the trailer suited her just fine. Unbeknownst to Tara, Eric had already asked Scott to draw up plans for another guesthouse. He chuckled. Before long, they'd have their own zip code if their little family kept on growing like it had been. Eric was just glad that Sookie had quite a few acres to work with.

Eric had come to respect Tara's loyalty to Sookie very much, and he'd learned a bit more about Tara's background from Jason one night as they had been doing some night fishing with Terry. Tara'd had to face a lot in her life: a physically abusive, alcoholic mother with a string of men in and out of her life, some of whom abused Tara too; a procession of low-paying, going-nowhere jobs that obviously did nothing to challenge the intelligence that so often hid behind the girl's tough exterior; a string of mostly empty relationships; the violent killing of the one person she'd really loved within that string―by one of her best friends, no less; Franklin Mott's insane obsession over her; and, of course, a parade of other Supernaturals that she was in no position to deal with, including a Maenad and a necromancer. Fucked up, indeed.

Eric didn't so much feel sorry for Tara as he'd decided to _help_ her for Sookie's sake. After all, Eric had also learned―both from Jason and from Sookie herself―that Tara had been one of the few people who had accepted his wife and had tried to protect her. That made Eric predisposed to accept her into their circle.

He chuckled to himself. Tara had been willing to lift a fire iron against a vampire in order to protect her friend. That meant something in his book. And Eric also prided himself in seeing the potential in people. After hearing a heated discussion between Tara and Miranda over a point of law one day, he began to understand the depth of her intelligence. And beginning in the spring, she'd start full time at the same community college that Sookie had looked into.

Eric had encouraged Tara when she wanted to seek a degree in law. He had told her that if she agreed to help Miranda with the marriage legislation, which was now languishing in a series of state congressional debates and sub-committees, he would pay for her education. Tara had initially turned down his offer flat and had gone back to work for Merlotte's. Tara's plan had been to work, pay for her own education, and go to school part-time. However, seemingly inexplicably, she'd agreed to accept his help two weeks before.

Eric later found out from Sam that Tara had had a run-in with her mother at Merlotte's two days before she'd accepted his help. According to Sam, it had been ugly and had included statements by the mother about Tara being a failure and being on her way to hell if she continued accepting abominations like homosexuals and vampires into her life―or as the mother had put it so charmingly, "cozying up to fags and fangs."

Pam―also inexplicably―had rushed to Tara's aid that night. She had offered to―according to Sam's description―"introduce" the mother to a "fag _with_ fangs" up close, and then Lettie Mae had left in a huff of statements concerning "God's wrath" and "demonic plagues."

It seems that the confrontation with her mother had spurred something in Tara. The very next day, she had gone to take her placement tests at the community college and had scored very high on both of them. Because of this, she would have fewer classes to take at the pre-requisite level. Tara had also come home with a plan for getting an Associate's Degree in three semesters. And she had a stack of brochures for four-year colleges and universities where she could transfer after that. Tara had presented Eric with her plan that very evening, along with a monetary figure that she would need to borrow _and_ a repayment plan for when she was finished with her schoolwork. Without a word, he'd written her a check for the entire amount. Then he'd had Cataliades draw up a work contract for the part-time help Tara would give to Miranda concerning the legislation. Tara had signed without reading a word of it.

Something had also shifted between Pam and Tara after the confrontation with Lettie Mae.

Eric wondered for a while if Pam and Tara might―against all seeming reason―develop a romantic relationship. The two had reached a kind of comfortable peace months before, but in the last two weeks that peace had turned into a kind of tepid friendship.

However, Eric had felt nothing from his bond with his child other than some admiration for the girl. Of course, looking around the room, Eric wouldn't be surprised if something did eventually happen between them. However, both women seemed set in their independent ways, and neither seemed to be looking for romance.

By all accounts, Tara and Amelia's break-up had been amicable and without any drama whatsoever, and Eric had not sensed any awkwardness between the two women. In fact, they'd lived together in the trailer for quite a while even after their break-up, and Eric had never heard so much as a raised voice between them.

Tara had been single since then. And Pam seemed as content as ever with her romantic philosophy of "bang 'em and fang 'em."

His vampire child was standing off to the side of the room, watching Hunter open the present she'd gotten him―designer clothing that probably cost more than all the other presents in the room combined. Hunter, as he did with all his present-givers, immediately rushed over to Pam after opening the gift and hugged her tightly. The only thing he really cared about was the fact that Sissy had gotten him a new _green_ shirt!

Eric next watched as his son raced under the tree to retrieve his present for Pam. Lafayette, this year, had aided Hunter, who had done all of his Christmas shopping online.

The boy had gotten Pam a pewter bracelet that was inscribed with the word, "Sissy." Eric watched as Pam opened the gift, ignored its cheap material, and took in the word on the piece of jewelry. He could see and feel her emotional response, and then she actually initiated another hug with Hunter. The corner of Pam's eye obviously held a tear she was squeezing back as she hugged her little human brother. Soon thereafter, Pam looked over at Eric and signaled to him that she was going to leave. The bracelet was already secured to her wrist.

Eric nodded, knowing that Pam had planned to leave after the presents were opened anyway and also knowing that she needed a moment to _recover_ from Hunter's gift. For all Pam's hardness, Eric had come to understand that Hunter could melt her in moments.

Plus, he was anxious for Pam to get to Hotshot. Stackhouse had told him to have a girl named Becky glamoured; apparently, the girl had helped him in the past. Becky―Jason said―often kept to herself but also knew everything that was going on at the same time. Thus, she'd be the perfect source for their information about the group. Jason had asked only that she not be hurt. So Pam's task was to glamour her to 'disappear' for a while―once the group was called to perform whatever assignment Quinn was planning for them―so that she could contact Jason and then stay out of the line of fire.

Eric turned his attention back to Hunter, who was opening a present from Jason and Jessica. A sea of wrapping paper surrounded him as he happily ripped into some kind of Nerf dart-gun game that Jason seemed just as excited to play as Hunter was. Eric smiled at his son as the boy unconsciously leaned against one of his long legs and talked to Jason and Jessica. Just as unconsciously, Eric brushed Hunter's bangs from his eyes.

The vampire sighed. He'd been contemplating what to tell everyone about his dream regarding Sookie. There were some things that he wanted to keep from Hunter. He didn't want his boy to know that his mother had been raped. Until things were more certain, he didn't want him to know that she might be stuck in the fairy realm forever. And he didn't even want to consider the idea that Hadley might wish to permanently take Hunter to that world as well. Eric brushed aside the boy's bangs again, this time consciously.

Sookie had assured him that things would work out and that he wouldn't lose Hunter. As he'd lain in her warm arms and looked into the browns of her eyes, he'd believed her and had been comforted. But now, he worried that his days as a father to Hunter might come to a swift and sudden end. His mental strength had been tested and tormented for the last several years, and he knew that the loss of Hunter would break something that had been growing inside of him since the boy had come into his life.

Eric put that thought to the side for the moment, however. He was an individual who _had_ to deal with the here and now, and in the here and now, he had decided to tell very few details of what he knew regarding Hadley and Sookie's continual presence in the fairy realm to anyone except for Pam. Otherwise, Hunter might pick up things from people's minds that Eric did not want him to know. However, given the fact that Sookie could pull him into a dream at any moment and because he wanted to give Hunter renewed hope about the safety of his mother, he had decided to say something to everyone.

Hunter returned to the tree to get his last present, the sword from Eric. Before he opened it, however, he happily bounced up and down like a top as he handed Eric a wrapped package.

"Open it, Daddy," the excited child begged.

Eric kissed his son on the forehead and then ripped into his present. Inside was a framed picture of Eric and Hunter, which had been taken by Luna the summer before during a barbeque they'd had for the Fourth of July. Hunter had very much enjoyed setting off fireworks that night.

Eric had never seen the picture before, though he'd known that Luna had been snapping away that night. The picture caught Eric and Hunter in an un-posed moment. They were sitting next to each other by the pool with their feet dangling into the water. They were looking at each other and obviously caught in a moment of silence in their conversation. Eric recalled that they'd discussed many topics as they'd sat by the pool that night: the fireworks, the upcoming arrival of Miranda and Jarod's baby, and the fishing he'd done with Uncle Jason that day. All told they'd chatted about dozens of random subjects that had flowed between them like the water they'd been sloshing with their feet. Eric noticed that they were both wearing brick red swim shorts. And he noticed how their damp bangs were covering both of their foreheads in similar fashions. Hunter's hair was slightly lighter than Eric's, but Eric noticed that Hunter's lanky frame looked very much like his own. In the photo, which didn't clearly show their different eye colors, they looked like they really could be father and son.

The picture had been set in a pewter frame, a material which had been a running theme in Hunter's gifts that year, but Eric was looking at the inscription, not the frame. It read, "Min Fader." Eric smiled down at his son and brought him up on his lap so that they could look at the picture together. Hunter's little fingers brushed the image.

"I like this picture, Daddy. I have one too, but I've been takin' it out only in day time, so you didn't see before now."

Eric smiled. "That was very clever of you, Son. I like this picture too. This is," Eric paused as he reigned in his emotions, "one of the best gifts I have ever received. Thank you very much." Eric hugged his son tightly for a moment and then looked at him. "I am very proud to have a gift such as this, and it will sit next to my resting place."

"Next to Aunt Sookie and Gran?" Hunter asked excitedly.

"Yep―right there," Eric nodded, ruffling Hunter's bangs. "And I will put a copy in the cubby too—for when I must stay there as well."

Hunter smiled even more widely.

"Now," Eric reminded, "you'd better open _your_ gift."

Hunter jumped down and reclaimed the long package. He ripped into the paper and had the box uncovered in moments. When he opened the lid to the box, his eyes opened widely with it. "Daddy!" he exclaimed. "You made me a wooden sword!" The boy traced the carving of his name. "What does it say?"

"Well," Eric said, as he got up and kneeled onto the floor next to his son, "this side says 'Hunter.'" He turned the sword over to show the other side of the hilt, which had been face down in the box. Then he turned the sword back over. "This word, 'Jägare,' is 'Hunter' in Swedish."

Hunter looked up at Eric like he'd won a prize, "You never taught me that one, Daddy."

"No," Eric smiled. "I've been saving it. And now that you have this practice weapon, you will begin following my moves with it as I show you with my father's sword. And when you have learned the movements and are stronger, we will begin to spar with the swords Batanya gave you."

Hunter launched into Eric arms, "Thank you for making my present, Daddy."

Eric smiled and ruffled Hunter's hair yet again, "It was my pleasure, min son."

Eric looked around at the people in the room and spoke up in the commanding tone he used when he wanted to get people's attention. "I received one other Christmas gift last night that I want everyone, especially Hunter, to know of."

All eyes in the room turned to him as Eric retook his seat with Hunter still in his arms. He settled his son into his customary position on his lap.

"Last night, after you went to sleep," Eric said, addressing only Hunter at first, "your Aunt Sookie healed the bond between us. She also called me into her dream, so I was able to see her." Eric looked at Jason and then back at Hunter. "Sookie is in that 'in between' place that I told you all about before."

Jason spoke, "So is she comin' home?"

Eric ignored Jason's question for the moment. "Hunter," he said gently as his son looked at him with big eyes. 'Your mother is there with Sookie."

Hunter's face broke out into a mixture of surprise, happiness, and insecurity. Eric hugged his son to him.

Eric looked at Jason then, "Sookie and Hadley cannot come home just yet." He looked back at Hunter, "Your mother got a little hurt, but she will be fine. Niall―remember, your great-great grandfather―is helping her to get better. And Aunt Sookie is helping too. Hunter, do you remember what I said about the 'in between' place?"

"Yeah," the boy said. "It means that time isn't different anymore, right?"

"That's right, Son. Soon, we will have more news about your mother, but you may rest in the knowledge that she is going to be fine. She also sent a message to you through Aunt Sookie."

"She did?" Hunter asked.

Eric was aware that he was about to tell his son a white lie, but he also felt certain that Hadley would tell Hunter what he was about to if she could. He also knew that it was something that Hunter _needed_ to hear after more than thirteen months of no contact with his mother. It was something he himself had needed from Sookie.

"Hunter," Eric began, "your mother wanted you to know that she loves you and that she misses you."

Hunter brightened.

Eric began rocking Hunter and himself a bit. "And Aunt Sookie hopes to pull me into her dreams again, so if you have a message you want to send back to your mother, you can tell me—okay, Son?"

Hunter smiled widely. "Cool!" He thought for a minute as the others in the room bustled with energy at the news of Sookie and Hadley. Finally, Hunter said, "I wanna tell Mommy that I love her too. And Merry Christmas."

Eric looked at his boy proudly. "Your mother will be happy to receive such a message, Son." Eric scanned the people in the room. "Like I said, Sookie will be attempting to call me into the next dream she has. I do not know what I will look like when I am with her in her dreams, but I imagine it is similar to downtime. If this happens, try not to stir me unless there is an emergency."

Everyone nodded and continued to talk excitedly amongst themselves for a few minutes except for Tara, who was giving Eric a searching look. She got up and announced, "Eric, can I have a minute. It's―uh―about my schoolin'."

Eric chuckled and stood Hunter up near Jason, whom he'd been talking to. He spoke to Hunter, "Son, ask your Uncle Jason to get you all bundled up to go outside. You have, I believe, a new bicycle that needs to be ridden."

Hunter giggled and bounced over to Jason. "Did you hear that? Daddy's gonna teach me to ride my bike, and you can help if you want, Uncle Jason. We gotta get my coat and gloves and hat."

Still gripping the picture Hunter had given him, Eric left the room with a wide smile on his face.

Before he was even all the way into the kitchen Tara, who'd been joined by Lafayette, was speaking to him. "Okay, what _aren't_ you tellin' us about Sook? I _know_ that if she could, she'd be comin' home _yesterday_."

Eric sighed and shook his head as he used his sense of smell to make sure Hunter was out of hearing range. "I cannot say much."

Even as Tara went to protest, Eric shook his head, "I do not want Hunter to be able to read your thoughts. Hadley _has_ been hurt. Sookie needs to stay in the fairy realm because of that and because her great-grandfather deems it necessary to help her learn to better use her fairy gifts. She will become stronger there and will be able to protect herself better here. If I didn't see a necessary purpose for her staying, I would beg on hand and knee for her to return immediately. You should believe me in this."

He continued, "As it is, I am contented to know that she is at the 'in-between' place and that huge chunks of time will no longer pass. And—I can see her in the dreams," he paused, "though I still cannot feel her through the vampire bond." As he finished his statement, the sadness was clear in his voice.

Lafayette unconsciously reached out and touched Eric's forearm in comfort. Eric looked down in surprise as did Lafayette.

Lafayette removed his hand quickly and then laughed. "Listen, Hooker," he said to Eric, "I gets that you's a vampire and all big and bad and shit. But―despite the fact that you's ass once had me chained up in a motha fuckin' dungeon and the fact that you once scared the livin' shit outta me just about daily, you're sorta my peeps now, so don't fuckin' bite me―_seriously_, don't fuckin' bite me!―if I's just wanna say, 'I'm sorry dude―the shit that's goin' down 'round you just ain't right," or if I wanna pat your arm in sympathy or some shit."

Eric chuckled at Lafayette's ramble. "I will not bite you. You do not taste that good―to be honest."

Lafayette laughed a bit, "Thanks―I think."

Tara looked back and forth at the two men in front of her. She asked sarcastically, "Y'all wanna hug it out, or can I ask another question?"

Eric looked at Lafayette, "I do not need a hug. Do you Lafayette?"

"I's good, motha fucka."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Well―now that we got the bromance all settled, I want you to tell me one thing."

Eric nodded, "If I can."

"Sookie is okay―right? She still hasn't eaten that fuckin' fairy fruit has she? She _is_ comin' back, right?"

Eric nodded, "Yes. She is not injured. She's not eaten the," he paused and chuckled, "'fuckin fairy fruit.' And even if I have to fuckin' go there and get her, I _will_ have her back. I am," he paused again, "happy at the prospect of her pulling me into her dreams. However, it still hurts me―_pains_ me―every moment she is not by my side." Eric's voice caught a bit, and it was Tara who almost reached out to him this time, but she stopped herself.

"We ain't _that_ good yet," she quipped, when he looked at her retreating hand with amusement. "I'm holdin' off my judgment 'til I've seen and talked to Sook 'bout your dead ass."

Eric smirked, "My wife is quite fond of my dead ass―as a matter of fact."

Tara rolled her eyes again.

Eric's smirk changed to a smile. "Now, if that's all, I have to see a boy about a bike."

Lafayette chuckled and took off his apron, thrusting it at Tara. "This I fuckin' _gotta_ see. Hooker, stir the shit on the stove and pull the Turkey out when the timer goes off. I gots some money to win from a Werelioness."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ This chapter marks about the 2/3 point of this piece, so if I estimated about 100 chapters before, I was definitely off. There will be many more than than.]


	93. Chapter 92: A Boy about a Bike

**Chapter 92: A Boy about a Bike**

Hadley and Sookie looked into the pool and watched as Eric seemed to be explaining to Hunter how to ride his new bike. Sookie smiled thankfully and let her mind drift to her earlier conversation with Barry.

Barry had told her that he'd been in the fairy world for about five hours altogether. And when he looked in the pool with Niall, he'd seen that his life as he'd known it was now gone. His parents, to whom he was estranged before he'd come to the fairy realm, were both dead now.

Sookie still didn't understand how the world that Barry looked at through the pool was one that was far into the future compared to the one that she saw, but Niall had said that was just the way it was and that each individual had his or her own timeline to follow. He had said more things about ebbs and flows that she didn't quite follow either. Finally, she'd told him that he was giving her a headache and that she'd try to figure it all out later.

At that moment, however, she'd simply wanted to try to reassure Barry that things would be okay. Apparently, after Mab's initial 'welcoming' of the hybrids, which had ended abruptly with Sookie shooting the fairy queen with her light and revealing the fairies' real appearance to everyone, the hybrids had been herded to Mab's palace. There, the females had been separated from the few males that had been brought from the human realm.

Barry hadn't known what had happened to the women, but he'd been given his 'new assignment' in the palace and had been threatened with death if he didn't complete his work to the fairies' satisfaction. It turned out that he was to be a glorified bellhop again, catering to all the fairies' needs. Barry was certainly glad when he was freed several hours later, but like the other hybrids, he'd been heart-broken to see that his life in the human realm was all but forgotten.

Barry, as well as the other hybrids that had been brought to the 'in-between place', had decided to become a part of Niall's community. Her great-grandfather had promised that they would all be given employment that interested them and that suited their skills. He also vowed that they would be treated as equals to full-blooded fairies as long as they were in his territory.

Like Barry and Sookie, most of the other hybrids had endeavored to hide their telepathy and other fairy gifts from those around them. According to Barry, four of the hybrids in the tent had spent some of their childhood years in mental institutions. Sookie felt certain that she would have ended up in one of those if it had not been for Gran. So it made sense that they would want to be around other telepaths when they learned that their immediate family members and few friends were no more. Sookie didn't blame them, especially given the risks of the severing spell.

As a group, they'd left with a few of Niall's people about an hour before. Sookie made Barry promise to come and visit her once he was settled and knew what his new job was going to be. Apparently, all the hybrids were also going to be 'taking lessons' on the history of the Fae. When Sookie also showed interest in them, Niall promised that he'd tell her all that she wanted to know as they trained.

* * *

><p>Sookie's attention was brought fully back to the happenings in the pool when Eric started to 'gear-up' Hunter. Sookie chuckled as her vampire put a helmet on Hunter's head—over his warm hat. She chuckled even louder as Hunter got elbow pads but somehow managed to talk Eric out of knee pads with an expression on his face that looked almost like one of Pam's. Sookie wished in that moment that she could hear the pair in addition to just seeing them.<p>

Niall smiled along with Sookie and Hadley. They all watched with rapt attention as Hunter took his first pedal on his bike. Eric held him steady and upright for a moment as he jogged alongside Hunter. When Eric seemed certain of the boy's stability, he let him go, but used his vampire speed to zip ahead to a good stopping place so that he could catch Hunter if he fell.

Sookie and Hadley both held their breaths as Hunter teetered first to the right and then the left before centering himself and pedaling faster. The look of concentration on his face and his tongue wagging out slightly as he focused were endearing, and he succeeded in pedaling several yards on the newly paved driveway before he lost his balance. Eric was next to him before he could fall and gripped the bike tightly so that it would straighten.

Sookie sighed as she saw her vampire look proudly at Hunter. Eric walked around to the other side of the bike to get back into the position to let Hunter try again. Though Eric's back was now turned in the image, he was obviously speaking to the boy and giving him more instructions. Hunter nodded and then the operation began again as Eric kept the bike steady until Hunter was ready to pedal on his own. This time, Hunter pedaled by himself from the end of the driveway all the way to the porch, before he stopped himself and looked back for Eric's approval. The vampire was giving it enthusiastically.

Hadley looked into the pool and then at Sookie. Her eyes were streaming with tears, and she gripped her cousin's hand tightly. "Sook, I can't kill my baby. I just can't."

Sookie squeezed her hand, "I know, Hadley. I know. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

Hadley's tears fell freely as she looked into the pool. "I gotta do right by her. I _can't_ think of me, and I _won't_ think about how she happened. I won't kill her like I almost killed Hunter."

Sookie kept hold of Hadley's hand and pulled her head to rest on her shoulder. Niall continued to hold Hadley's other hand as she looked into the pool.

Hadley spoke in a quiet voice, "But I can't just abandon, Hunter. I don't know what to do."

Niall spoke. "When you are ready, I will go to the human realm and bring him here for a _visit_, Hadley."

Hadley shook her head sadly, "I can't take care of him now. I'm not," she paused as her sobs began afresh, "able to do anything for _anyone_ right now."

Niall patted her shoulder in comfort, "I know. And it is okay, my dear. Until you are ready, young Eric has things well in hand. We will wait until you are stronger, and then I will bring Hunter here for you to see. After that, you and the boy's father must decide whether he will stay in Faerie or not."

Sookie stiffened.

Hadley shook her head sadly, "Last time I saw Remy, he was a little afraid of Hunter since his disability―" she sighed and then corrected herself, "I mean his _gift_—had become apparent. I don't think he really wanted him, and when it became," she paused, "_difficult_ to care for him, I think he pulled back from Hunter emotionally."

Niall spoke softly, "It is not to the boy's _biological_ father that I am referring, Great-granddaughter. It is to the father the boy has chosen for himself." Niall gestured toward the pool.

Hadley looked at the water more carefully and focused her attention on Eric for the first time. Hadley noticed that he was not acting like a caretaker or a babysitter. She looked at Sookie, who was still tense.

"Eric thinks of himself as Hunter's father now, Hadley, and Hunter feels the same," Sookie said softly. "He told me that in my dream. He's taking real good care of Hunter, and don't worry. When the time comes for Hunter to visit, he won't keep Hunter from seeing you. I know it. And I _know_ that he wants what's best for Hunter."

Hadley looked back at Eric and Hunter as if noticing the relationship between them for the first time as well. She observed them for several silent minutes.

"It's good that he loves him." Hadley spoke a bit mechanically, "Your vampire's spent as much time with Hunter as I have now." She sighed and shook her head.

Sookie noticed Claude standing to the side with a concerned look on his face. That look told her that Claude wanted only to reach out and comfort Hadley in that moment. She could see his hands twitch. For the first time, Sookie fully understood something essential about Claude; he _loved_ her cousin, and he wanted to protect her from her pain. She gave Claude a little smile and a nod.

Hadley continued, "Yes―when I'm stronger and can think, _then_ I'll see Hunter, and we'll _all_ figure out what would be best for him." She looked back at Sookie as the tears once again gathered in her eyes. "Meanwhile, will you do me a favor?"

"_Anything_, Had."

"When you are able to talk to Eric again, will you ask him about Hunter? Will you have him tell Hunter that I love him and that I'll see him as soon as I can?"

"Of course I will, Had."

Hadley looked back at the pool and then brought her shared grip with Sookie to her stomach where her new child was growing. Hadley couldn't help the smile that broke through her tears as Hunter once again took off from the bottom of the driveway, this time pedaling with much more confidence.


	94. Chapter 93: Acceptance

**Chapter 93: Acceptance**

Eric was waiting in the dark. It was 1:30 a.m.

Hunter had gone to bed at 1:00—after having begged to stay up late since it was Christmas. Eric, of course, had relented, especially since the entire household was watching a Christmas movie in the living room at Hunter's bedtime. Eric sighed. His exhausted, happy son had fallen asleep against his chest as he'd watched the movie. And Eric had enjoyed the sensation of rocking Hunter in their chair well after his child was seeking his own dreams.

It had been Eric's first time to celebrate Christmas with Hunter now that the boy had become his _son_. It had been a very good night.

And as Eric waited for Sookie to call him into her dream, he hoped that his night was only beginning.

To pass the time, Eric went through the checklist in his head. Thalia had been notified, and she was livid that the Weretiger had been scouting the area. Eric had no idea where she'd gone, but his queen had left right after she'd been told, and Eric could not scent her within his considerable range. All that he knew for sure was that he was glad that his name was not Victor Madden or Felipe de Castro in that moment.

Bubba was stationed outside as always. Batanya was in the hall watching over Hunter. Jessica had gone home with Jason, who was off from work the next day and would make sure she was safe during the day time. Miranda and Jarod were asleep in the guesthouse. Lafayette and Tara seemed to be getting more and more of what they called "Merry Fuckin' Christmas Shitfaced" in her trailer. Jesus and Amelia were pouring over magic books in the attic and getting pretty 'shitfaced' as well, though their brew of choice was the hot toddy.

Five of Tray's Weres were in position along the perimeter of the property. Pam, having successfully completed her mission in Hotshot, was also on guard duty. However, Eric had decided to bring in no other Area 5 vampires for the time being. He figured that Felipe's spy was among them―most likely the relatively new bartender at Fangtasia, Felicia.

Tray was currently grabbing some sleep on the couch downstairs, as he would be taking a shift the next day―along with Alcide Herveaux, who had turned into a kind of lieutenant for Tray and was currently planning a wedding with another Werewolf named Maria-Star. Eric thought about how pleased Sookie would be to see her old friend happy and at peace. He'd have to tell her all about it—_after_ he'd made love to her six or seven times, that is.

For the time being, Eric planned to get his day rest in the cubby, along with Bubba and Pam, so that no one would have to worry about him if there was a day attack. And if the protection spell was being threatened, Batanya was to bring Hunter immediately to the cubby, and Miranda or Jarod would get Godric there as well. Then, the space could be quickly locked down.

Miranda and Tray were the point people for the day. Pam or himself would serve as point people for the night.

Eric looked at the two photos next to his nightstand, his eyes able to take in the details despite the dark. He smiled as he looked at his family.

He had loved his human family―his father, his mother, his sister, and his brother, who had died so young. He had loved the human children he'd had with Aude, though he'd never appreciated them as he should have. Eric also loved Pam, his strong, beautiful vampire child―the child that all of his vampire instincts had called out for him to make. Her companionship had given him satisfaction that he'd not known before. She―like Sookie―had drawn him in because of her uniqueness, and, of course, she was fiery too in her own way.

And, of course, he'd loved Godric as well―his vampire father, as Hunter called him. Godric had taught him so much, but so much of that had been taught when Godric had been more ruthless.

Godric had tried to teach Eric to suppress all of his feelings―that feelings and emotions would only get him killed. The survivalist in Eric had responded to that lesson as if it had been an order. So―he'd striven to forget his feelings of _affection_ for his human family; he'd concentrated instead upon the desire to revenge their deaths, a desire that Godric had been on board with and had encouraged in him for many, many centuries.

Vampires _knew_ revenge; they understood it. It was a 'safe' feeling for them in many ways. Revenge could give a vampire meaning; it spoke to his or her baser impulses.

Eric now recognized that he had suppressed at least part of the love he'd felt for Godric and even for Pam over the years―though he was now trying to do better with his vampire child.

For centuries, he'd seen love as more of an intellectual exercise than a feeling. He'd moved the feelings associated with it to the side―or at least that's what he'd tried to do.

With Pam, it had been easy. She didn't like feelings―thought they weakened her―so she suppressed them right along with him. With Godric, things had been progressively more difficult. His maker had hidden _many_ of his feelings from Eric, even from the beginning. And once Eric had felt―with Pam―what a maker/child bond _could_ feel like―how it could be a kind of sharing―he'd been hurt by Godric's hiding from him. Arguably, Godric had stifled their bond to maintain his own privacy or perhaps in order to protect Eric. Likely, it was because Godric had many feelings that he himself was ashamed to have and that he didn't want Eric to know about.

Now Eric realized that―in the end―he'd not known Godric much at all. However, ironically, he was more like Godric now than ever. He'd been changing in probably more profound ways than even Godric had changed before he met the sun.

However, it would never be a disconnection from humanity and a feeling of not belonging in the world that would lead Eric to the sun. No―if Eric ever met the sun, it would be because of a disconnect from two humans―or human-fairy hybrids, as it were. It would be because of not being able to _belong to them_. Eric sighed. For all his wisdom, Godric had never found what he'd found―Godric had never found someone to belong to.

Eric had been alive for a thousand years, and he wasn't even sure he understood the density of the situation that he was now in―the beautiful paradoxical density.

A vampire was all about possessing. A vampire was all about owning. A vampire was all about taking. He or she _took_ blood and sex by instinct. He or she _took_ a child by instinct. He or she _took_ power by instinct. He or she eked out a survival by instinct. A vampire gave true allegiance to only one being―his or her maker.

But a maker did not return the same form of allegiance. Godric―Eric realized―had _tried_, and that was what had made him an exceptional maker. There _had_ been centuries of faith and love between them―almost a millennium of them. But because one of Godric's first lessons to him had been to become master over his own emotions, Eric had never allowed himself to _feel_ the love that he had for his maker completely until Godric had shut himself off from Eric completely.

The irony of _that_ fact was not lost on Eric. Godric had taught Eric to stifle all of his feelings, so Eric had suppressed his feelings of love for his maker. Affection was fine, but Eric knew that Godric would not have approved of love―not like Eric _really_ felt it in the corners of his mind that eventually became cluttered with his bottled-up emotions.

Eric had allowed all of his feelings to spill―had shown them to Godric―for the very first time on that Dallas rooftop as he'd begged his maker to stay. And he'd felt―_nothing_―in return. The bond between them had been closed by Godric―maybe to protect Eric from his maker's pain.

Eric now knew that he was angry because of that closure. He'd felt rejected by Godric because his maker hadn't shared himself with him. The bond had been closed completely on the roof, which meant Godric hadn't even felt the outpouring of love that Eric had been sending him. Eric had been too late.

Maybe Godric hadn't wanted that love. Or maybe he'd simply not wanted to _feel_ it. Perhaps Godric had been so bent on destroying himself that he _feared_ that feeling Eric's love would sway him to change his mind. And after Godric was gone, Eric's love for his maker had turned first to anger at him for leaving and then to anger at himself for failing to stop him from going.

Now—Eric felt sorry for Godric even more than he was angry with him. Eric had been up there on that roof on his knees with blood dripping from his eyes. And he'd been in that _exact_ position figuratively for a thousand years―begging for Godric to share himself with him.

His maker had given the concept lip service; he'd called Eric, "fader, broder, and son." But he'd never let himself slip to that moment of really giving himself―of truly becoming the "son" in the equation. Maybe Godric's vampire nature had prevented him.

Godric had asked Eric to "let" him go that early morning as the dawn crept toward the roof. But there was _nothing_ for Eric to let go of because he could feel _nothing_ from Godric. Just as Godric had not allowed Eric to feel him in the Fellowship of the Sun church, he'd not allowed him to feel him on that roof. There was only an empty bond―and then when Godric died, there was nothing at all.

Then again, there _was_ 'something' that Eric was forced to let go of that morning on the roof—_possibility_. After that morning, it was no longer possible for him to attempt to please his maker—to earn Godric's love.

Eric thought back to the hour before the bomb went off in Godric's home. He'd done _everything_ he could think of to gain his maker's approval—to try to show Godric with his actions just how much he loved him since his maker wouldn't open their bond. At Godric's request, he'd safely escorted the human who'd betrayed his maker from the nest—even though a big part of him had wanted to tear Hugo apart because he'd been the reason why Sookie had been captured and almost raped. He'd also found Godric a donor of a rare blood type—Godric's _favorite_ blood type. But Godric had refused that gift with a shake of the head.

Eric looked at the photograph of himself and Hunter. The frame was of a cheap material, but that didn't matter at all to Eric. It was the engraved words, the picture itself, and the thought behind the gift that he would forever treasure. Eric shook his head, imagining what Hunter would have felt if he hadn't accepted his son's gift. Of course, he knew Hunter would never have to feel that. Eric would always accept anything his son wished to give him.

Eric closed his eyes tightly and felt his shoulders slump. When Godric had rejected his simple gift of the donor, Eric had felt like the one rejected. He remembered forcing a smile and making a poor attempt at a joke about how he doubted that the Fellowship had had much suitable blood to offer. In turn, Godric had spoken about the lack of evolution in vampires—about how they'd grown more brutal and predatory. He'd been looking right at Eric as he'd spoken those words. _No_—he'd been looking _into_ Eric as he'd said them, so Eric had absorbed them as if they'd been meant as judgment only for him.

Why couldn't Godric see that Eric _had_ evolved throughout time? Certainly Eric could be cruel and brutal to his enemies, but he was also fair. He was a predator when it came to dealing with enemies, but that was as much a part of human nature as vampire nature. He was a good sheriff to those who were loyal to him. He had many associates who respected his fair-dealing. He'd fed only from the willing ever since vampires had come out of the coffin. Before that, he would gain sexual consent from people before glamouring and feeding from them. In fact, he'd not killed his food in many, _many_ centuries—long before Godric had adopted the same practice. Why hadn't Godric seen him for the vampire he tried to be? Why hadn't Godric seen him as a good son?

Godric had talked about how vampires should treat humans as equals, even as Eric had been kneeling down beside him—wishing for the millionth time that Godric would see _him_ as worthy to be treated as an equal—worthy to share himself with. Yes—what he had given up that morning on the roof was a very important _something_: the hope of ever feeling his maker's love given to him fully.

Of course, Eric couldn't really blame Godric. It had taken amnesia for Eric to give himself to someone else completely―to Sookie. And _that_ had been the key to _everything_. The key was the giving of himself―the thing that went _against_ his vampire nature. As vampire, he'd been taught to _take_ the things he wanted. Truly giving himself to Sookie had gone against Godric's teaching from when Eric was a young vampire as well as from his maker's unspoken lesson his whole life as he'd withheld parts of himself from Eric.

Would have Godric died for Eric? Absolutely.

Did Godric ever give himself to Eric? Absolutely not.

He simply hadn't known how. And neither had Eric―until, that is, he had forgotten how to stop himself from doing so. Not for the first time, Eric wanted to go back in time and take Marnie to dinner or buy Antonia flowers or get down on his knees and thank them both.

During Sookie's more-than-year absence the first time she'd gone to the fairy realm, he'd worked to repair her home and he'd prepared himself, like a woodworker sanding or slowly bending his materials. He'd done all that he could do, but would he have been able to take that final step―to give himself to her―if he'd not been cursed by the witch?

If his pitiful actions in her home the night before he'd been cursed were any indication, the answer was a resounding, "_No_." It was vampire nature to acquire, and he'd offered Sookie _nothing_ that night except protection, which she'd read as him bargaining with her so that he could possess _her_. Hell―he'd looked at her naked body for the first time that night and had been able to say _only_ that she was his. He'd insinuated―no he had said _directly_―that since he owned the house, he now owned her.

That year of sanding his roughness and trying to bend himself to become a better mate for Sookie had been lost in a moment of listening to his vampire instinct to own her. He sighed and whispered into the dark, "Marnie and Antonia, if you were still around―not that I want you around―but if you were, I'd buy you a fucking small country in gratitude."

He shook his head as he once again looked at the pictures on his bedside table. Sookie and Hunter _owned_ him; there was no other way to say it or to think it. And love was no longer merely an intellectual exercise to him. Certainly, there was an intellectual component, however. He could catalogue the ways that he loved them―the things that he had done or that they had done to show him love in return. He could list the elements of them that he loved and the moments that he had enjoyed spending with them. Yes, he could be very intellectual about the ways that he loved his mate and his son.

After all, he was a man that had always counted on his brain to lead him from danger and to help him find success. But there was also the inexplicable nature of emotion and feeling that fueled his love for them. Where these feelings originated from was a mystery to him, and that mystery made them powerful. However, it was a mystery he had no need to solve. He loved them. That was all―no explanations or analyzing was required. He had no choice but to love them. That love just _was_.

Eric picked up the photo of Sookie and Gran; he once again traced the curve of Sookie's face, following his previous fingerprint trails.

He sighed deeply. He'd felt none of his maker's feelings on that roof in Dallas. He'd heard Godric's words and had known _intellectually_ that Godric loved him―well, loved him as much as he could love any vampire―despite the fact that he had come to think of them as "not right." Perhaps those feelings were what Godric had been keeping from Eric by closing their bond. Godric, perhaps, didn't want Eric to _feel_ that he saw him as a kind of abomination. Eric sighed again. Godric needn't have worried so much. Eric had felt rejected in more ways than that by his maker—and not just for that night.

The only emotion he'd felt on that roof―other than his own love, which he now recognized that he'd been trying to stifle as soon as Godric had not returned it or opened the bond between them―was Sookie's. It was emotion he had no right to expect from her, given his trick to make her take his blood—just the previous night.

But there it had been. His blood hadn't lied; she'd reached for and taken his hand for a moment. She'd been concerned for him; he _felt_ care from her when he'd felt nothing from his maker. Not even understanding what she was doing, she'd tried to heal him; maybe she'd even kept him alive that morning. Her compassion for him had confounded him, and he'd stayed confounded until that damned, miraculous, and beautiful witch's curse had allowed him to give himself to her―_completely_. And once taught by Sookie that giving himself away could be the best thing of a thousand year life―the only thing that _really_ mattered in the end―Eric had been able to give himself to Hunter as well.

Eric closed his eyes in the dark and continued to trace his wife's picture. He no longer needed his eyes to know every curve of her face—every wrinkle of her smile.

Sookie had once asked him to recite the poem, "The Seafarer," to her. The poem had been written about a man who had spent his life in solitude on the sea—a man who had longed for the richness of fellowship with other people on the warm, rich land. But in his old age as he had been awaiting his death, the man had learned _finally_ to love and appreciate the sea as well as to recognize its beauty. The old seafarer had then spoken of God―of adversity forming a pathway to heaven.

The speaker in the poem had lived a lifestyle that had been familiar to Eric. He'd also been from a time that was much closer to Eric's birth than it had been to Sookie's. And Eric had first read the poem hundreds of years before his wife had been born. Yet it had been Sookie's breaking their bond the first time and asking him to recite it that had helped him to understand the poem—to finally "get it," as she would say.

He contemplated the lines that he loved so much from the poem―the lines that had always drawn him in though he'd never known why. He spoke them softly into the dark room and allowed himself to feel every single one of them.

And now my spirit twists

out of my breast,

my spirit

out in the waterways,

over the whale's path

it soars widely

through all the corners of the world―

it comes back to me

eager and unsated;

the lone-flier screams,

urges onto the whale-road

the unresisting heart

across the waves of the sea.

Perhaps it also took his own "old age" for him to understand _finally_ his connection to the words. His own spirit had twisted this way and that―searching and longing for an unnamed _something_ all of his life. He had stayed "eager and unsated" through that search―the consummate explorer of knowledge, he'd always thought. But his _heart_ had always resisted giving itself away. Eric shook his head. He'd feared rejection for a thousand years; he'd feared not being thought worthy enough.

It was odd to admit that fact even to himself. He was proud and strong and smart. He'd survived battles that had seen supposedly better men and then vampires fall.

But he was also a hurt boy no older than Hunter, who'd been not _quite_ able to reach his father's expectations. He'd resisted the possible rejection by his father with arrogance and rebellion because he'd not wanted to risk his own heart.

He was also an unsure-of-himself fledgling vampire, whose maker had withheld his emotions. Instead of allowing that to break his undead heart, he'd resisted by revering and obeying Godric in all things―in other words, by doing the exact opposite of what he'd done with his human father. But that was still not risking his heart; that was still a form of resistance.

Ironically, it was only _after_ his bond with Sookie had been broken that he's stopped resisting—he'd finally stopped hiding his own heart. She'd bonded with him in the cubby, and then she'd broken that bond. His first impulse had been to see her act as rejection―as her signal that he wasn't quite good enough. After all, why would someone with all that light inside of her want a creature of the dark? Yes―his first impulse had been to once again resist the feelings he had for Sookie and fight to try to preserve himself, as he'd done with his father and Godric.

But—for perhaps the first time in his long life—he'd been truly brave. He'd gone with his _second_ impulse―the one that had been coming from deeper within—and the one that had frightened him. He'd given himself completely to her for a _second_ time; he'd laid his heart into her hands.

In the poem, the old seafarer had stopped resisting and had given himself over completely―to God in his case. Eric had stopped resisting as soon as he gave up the bond that night at Jesus and Lafayette's home. As his bond with Sookie was broken, he'd let his dead heart shatter along all the fissure lines that had been put into it for over a thousand years. Every time he'd felt lacking or lesser or not good enough had been broken. Every year he'd faced failure at being unable to take revenge against his family's murderer―to fulfill his father's last edict to him―had broken. Every time he'd twisted himself to make himself a better vampire to make Godric proud―and every time that he'd lamented that he couldn't feel anything from his maker through their bond―had been broken.

But Eric had been surprised even as he stood next to Sookie's bed the night the bond had been broken―the night that he felt only the empty space where the vampire bond had been before―that _he_ had not been broken.

He'd been _fixed_, and he'd left himself in Sookie's hands that night, just as the seafarer had left himself in God's hands. And _that_ was the key―the key to every good thing that had come to him since that moment. He'd simply stopped resisting.

He sighed loudly again. The poem, "The Seafarer," had been a prayer of sorts, and its last word, "Amen," had always struck Eric as odd until he'd recited it to Sookie the night following the breaking of their first bond. It had made sense to him that night as he'd put all of his faith and trust into her―as if into a prayer.

He chuckled as he set Sookie's picture back down. She would scold him for comparing her to the seafarer's god in the poem, but _she'd_ been the one that had made him feel faith for the first time. She'd been the one _not_ to fix him, but to accept him broken; she'd been the one _not_ to withhold herself, but to give herself freely; and she'd been the one _not_ to expect his perfection, but to want only his love. And for the first time, just like the old seafarer, he'd experienced a moment of grace. His second had come the moment Sookie had told him that she loved him. His third had come the moment Hunter had called him father.

"Will you forgive me then, my son?" came Godric's voice through the dark. Eric looked toward the sound and saw his maker, outlined in dim white light. He was standing near the old closet.

Eric looked up at him. "You told me that I needed to forgive _Russell_."

Godric chuckled, "I did, but perhaps it was another forgiveness that I truly longed for that morning."

"You also told me that 'forgiveness is love,'" Eric said in a low voice, recalling the vision he'd seen of Godric in Fangtasia's parking lot as he'd burned in the sun.

"And you have learned that 'love _is_ _all_' since then," Godric said quietly. "It is a lesson that I am still learning―even now."

Eric shook his head, "Are you real? Where are you?"

Godric smiled. "I am real enough. And―as for where I am―I do not think that should much matter," he paused and chuckled, "to _you_―at least. I am where I went after I met my supposed final death on the roof. And I am here because I wish to tell you that you have finally taught me the greatest of lessons―how to love. I have been watching you, my son. And as I have seen you with Hunter, I now see what I robbed myself of. I needed only to have opened my eyes and to have seen what you were ready to give me for a thousand years. But I could not see, so I find myself in need of your forgiveness."

Eric shook his head. "I thought you said that _only_ peace follows death, Godric. Do you really _need_ my forgiveness?"

Godric chuckled again, "No." There was a moment of silence between them. "I have _always_ thought you were one of the cleverest beings I ever knew. Did you know that?"

Eric shook his head, "No."

"Well, then I failed in that way too," Godric sighed. "You are right. I have no need of your forgiveness."

"Then it is _I _who have the need?" Eric half-asked and half-stated. "It is _for me_ that you are here."

"Yes," Godric said. "You have been grieving―first for your human parents and then for me and then for Sookie. You have grieved the loss of bonds that have been given and taken from you for a thousand years―some even by the people who gave them. You first put aside your grief to be the son your human father would have wanted―the son who would revenge his family's death and the son who would carry on his father's line."

Godric continued, "I gave you immortality, but I didn't really give you much of myself. I allowed you to feel only a part of myself―and eventually, I took away even that. And finally, I simply left when I gave myself to the sun. And through all of that _taking_ from you, you were a loyal and obedient child, _always_ so anxious to give—to please me. Again, you put aside your grief to be the son you thought that I wanted―the son who would follow his maker's lessons and die by his side even in his madness. And you would have. If I had not commanded you to leave that roof, you would have." Godric shook his head. "You may have anyway had it not been for Sookie."

Godric sighed, "And then, you gave yourself to Sookie. And that bond too has been given and taken away―and given again and taken away again. But with Sookie, you were no longer able to put your grief to the side as you always did before, and simply fulfilling your duty to her was not nearly enough."

"No," Eric said quietly. "It wasn't."

Godric smiled. "Love _is_ all."

"Are you trying to say that I need to forgive Sookie?"

Godric chuckled again, "On the battlefield the first time I noticed you, you were a thing of beauty. You fought with skill and precision. You killed two men for every one that even the best of the others could manage. It was _not_ because you were more physically capable either. I'd spied you the night before the battle. You'd landed with a force four times smaller than the one you faced. You'd quickly and secretly surveyed the land yourself, and you'd managed to outflank your opponent, leaving their army in tatters―along with your own, unfortunately. During the battle itself, you placed yourself so intelligently in every moment. You didn't expose yourself to the swords of your opponents. You naturally sought higher ground and advantages. You used your sword with your brain and not your arms. Your intelligence is what drew me to you. It took you being surrounded by six men for one of them to strike you, and then you killed all six before you fell."

Godric paused for a long moment. "Can you forgive Sookie for leaving you―even if it was to save you? Can you forgive her for breaking the bond the first time? Can you forgive her for the fact that she may leave you one day because of her death? And what of Hunter? Can you forgive his mortality?"

"I love them," Eric said by way of both answer and explanation.

Godric smiled, "Then you have forgiven me too?"

Eric nodded. "Yes. I love you, Godric."

"And it is that simple for you?" his maker asked.

"Yes," Eric answered again. "You said it yourself. Forgiveness _is_ love. So it _is_ that simple."

"And yourself?"

Eric bristled a bit. "What?"

"Do you forgive yourself?"

Eric looked up at his maker with wide blue eyes. "No," he whispered.

"Why would you?" Godric's expression had turned to stone and the judgment in his tone made Eric drop to his knees next to the bed.

Godric's voice was harsh. "You were off cavorting with a servant girl when your human family was attacked and _decimated_ by Russell and his Weres. You did nothing to help them! Do you not remember the disappointment in your father's eyes for you?"

Eric could do nothing but nod. The last time he had seen his father before the attack, there had been disappointment in his gaze, and since then, there had been the memory of that for a thousand years.

Godric continued severely, almost tauntingly, "And how long did it take you to find your family's killer―Eric? And how _pitiful_ was your revenge!" Godric scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly. "You were away from my side for years, and you _couldn't_ stop me from meeting the sun, Eric. You _couldn't_ stop Sookie from being hurt by Bill. You _couldn't_ stop the fairies from taking her―_either_ time." Godric's voice was judging him, picking at all the scars of Eric's failures. "Do you really think Sookie can _redeem_ you? Do you think you deserve forgiveness?"

Eric's shoulders slumped as he looked down at his hands. "No," he whispered. "I should have saved my family; I should have kept you from dying. I should have kept better watch on Sophie-Anne; she should never have gotten that close to Sookie. Bill Compton's deceit should have never happened. I should never have left Sookie alone to be taken by the fairies the first time. I should have protected her the second time. I was not strong enough to protect her. What if―no matter what I try to do to protect them now―I fail? If Hunter or Sookie is killed because of my failures," his voice trailed off.

"It would be unforgiveable―_unredeemable_," Godric finished cruelly.

"_Yes_." Eric was quiet for a moment and then spoke quietly. His chin was on his chest and his shoulders were shaking. "Unforgiveable."

Godric's voice softened again, "You _never_ were able to do it―you know."

"Do what?" Eric asked softly, putting his face into his large hands.

"Forgive _yourself_―accept your own imperfections." Godric shook his head sadly. "If you had been in your father's hall when Russell's attack came, you would have been killed next to your family. You were not responsible for their deaths any more than you should have been responsible for avenging those deaths. And you could _never_ have stopped my meeting the sun, Eric. My actions were my own; they were not your responsibility. They were not fair to you, but they were not your fault."

Eric lifted his head slightly to look at Godric, whose face was now kind.

His maker continued, "If you had known of Sophie-Anne's plans, what could you have done that would have made Sookie's life any better? And how could you have known that she would be taken to the fairy realm―either time?" His voice grew even softer—soothing, "You have always been one to seek perfection from yourself, but you will never find it, Eric. Perfection like you expect from yourself does _not_ exist, for you cannot control everything and everyone around you."

Godric smiled benevolently, "It is _this_ that you must forgive _yourself_ for, my child. If you cannot, you will never see the possibilities that can come out of failure, and you will need to see them for what is to come."

"You never forgave yourself either," Eric looked into Godric's eyes with revelation in his own. "That is why you met the sun."

"Yes," Godric admitted. "I was foolish and did not see that the future would not have to be determined by the past. I could not forgive my own past failures, so I never learned from them." He sighed. "For all the changing that I had done, I am afraid that I didn't really change." He smiled at Eric. "However, I know that you are a better man than I was, Eric. And now you must prove it by learning what I could not."

Eric once again sunk his head into his hands. This time the emotion flowing through him was very different than it had been minutes before. He said sadly. "I wish that I could feel you through our bond—one last time."

There was a heavy sigh from Godric. "Yet another of the failures I never learned to correct. I wish that too, min son. But you have taught Hunter to trust in love that he cannot confirm with his gifts, so you must trust in my love now."

After a few moments, Eric nodded into his hands and looked up at his maker, "I will try to learn from my mistakes."

"And forgive yourself of them?" Godric asked with a little smirk.

"Yes," Eric nodded again. "That too."

Godric smiled, "If you try, then you will _do_. I have always known _that_ much about you, Eric. Whenever you have tried something that was within your power to accomplish, you _have_ always accomplished it. You will learn to forgive yourself."

Eric looked at his maker and gave him a half-smile, half-smirk. "It would be easier if you could just command me to do this."

Godric smiled, "One lesson that I _did_ teach correctly―as it turns out―is that 'easier' is not necessarily 'better.'"

Eric looked sadly at Godric. "You are leaving forever this time, aren't you?"

Godric nodded. "I have accomplished what I have set out to do, and you will be able to finish from here."

A single red tear slipped from Eric's eye.

Godric smiled at him. "You will never be perfect, Eric. But you could not have been a better child."

Eric smiled into the darkness long after his maker disappeared from his life.

* * *

><p>[<strong><em>AN: _** This chapter is much longer than the norm, and it was extremely emotionally draining on me (even just editing it), so it will be the only one today. Sorry. But hopefully it's length makes up for the fact that there's only one. Thanks for continuing to read, and thanks to those of you who continue to tell me what you think.]


	95. Chapter 94: Move with Me

**[A/N: First, I need to mention that the last chapter got some major additions because of the input of cdb33 (Scorp). Her insight and encouragement as I nervously shared the early draft of that chapter with her a couple of months ago definitely helped me to make it richer. **

**Second, I'm afraid that there might be only one chapter again today. Yesterday, I basically added in the chapter that you are about to read, so I am behind with editing, but I will try to post another one later. Fingers crossed, but no promises. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 94: Move with Me<strong>

It was almost 3:00 a.m. when Eric felt a pull from Sookie through the fairy bond. He focused on it and let his magic flow to that point in his body, the point where he knew she'd be waiting. He closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Eric opened his eyes to see Sookie standing before him in the moonlight. The sound of water was prominent.<em>

_ Eric chuckled, "You brought us here?"_

_ "Hey, Buck-o," Sookie said playfully. "I don't get to pick where I dream." She paused and thought for a second before shrugging her shoulders, "At least I don't _think_ I get to pick. Anyway, you shouldn't complain. At least I dreamed it warm outside."_

_He chuckled._

"_And," Sookie added, "This _is_ where you got lucky with me for the first time."_

_ He purred, "I know that, and don't think that I don't intend to get lucky again." _

_ His mouth was covering hers in a searing kiss before she knew what was happening. In the next second, his clothes were off and he was laying her onto them on the cool ground, even as he pulled her dress over her head and slid her underwear over her hips._

_ "So beautiful," he whispered as he brought his lips back to hers in a languorous kiss that slowly warmed up her whole body from the inside out. _

_After several minutes, he broke the kiss and moved so that he was next to her and sitting up a bit. His body seemed to pick up all the light of the moon._

_It was her turn to say, "beautiful," as she gazed up at him._

_Starting at her forehead, he lightly and very slowly began to trail a single finger down her body. His eyes traveled in the opposite direction, seeming to drink her in from bottom to top before capturing her own eyes with their intense gaze. He spoke reverently, "I have missed _everything_ about you—every inch of your body, every thought from your mind, every beat of your heart, and every glimpse into your soul."_

_ Unable to speak, Sookie took in a deep breath and let a tear fall from the corner of her eye._

_ His eyes held a mixture of flirtatiousness and awe. "Tonight I intend to give you a Christmas gift to say thank you for the dreams you have given to me."_

_ She gave him a coy smile. "And what are you gonna give me, Viking?"_

_ "Mmmm," he growled. "I am going to worship every inch of you that I have been missing, min kära. Every. Single. Inch." He punctuated his last three words with soft kisses to her lips, her neck, and her collarbone. _

_ "Eric," she sighed. It was difficult to do anything else when she felt his gentle kisses on her body. _

_Eric moved so that he was sitting at her feet. He picked up one of them and placed soft kisses along the top of it. He spoke in a soft, melodic voice. "I love your toes, min älskare. I love how you poke them above the water and then rest your beautiful feet on the side of the tub when you bathe. I love how you work them into the blanket when you sleep―just like a cat." He kissed the arches of her feet softly. "I love these ankles," he continued, as his mouth kept moving ever-so-slowly up her body. "I love how they lock around me and hold me to you when I'm inside of you."_

_ She moaned as his lips moved up her calf to her knee. His tongue darted quickly out to stimulate the ticklish spot there. She giggled. "I love your laugh. I love the sound of my laugh when I hear yours at the same time. I love the feeling of knowing those sounds make a harmony that is unique to just us. My heart may never beat again, but it will always vibrate at the sound of us laughing together, my love."_

_ She smiled as another tear fell from her eyes. "Eric," she whispered again._

_ He continued his soft kisses upward until he reached the inside of her thigh. "I love this spot. When you offered me blood from here for the first time, I knew that you trusted me fully. I also knew that you _burned_ for me as I burn for you." _

_He planted open-mouth kisses from her thigh to her sex, before tracing the outer and inner lips of her vagina with the flat of his tongue and then fingers as he moved his mouth to her clit. He kissed her nerve center gently before circling the tip of his tongue around it and then sucking it into his mouth. He growled into his task even as she writhed and squealed beneath him. His tongue moved down to her entrance, catching some of the juices that had begun to flow from her arousal. "I missed this taste—your taste. So. Fucking. Sweet." _

_He continued his merciless but tender assault of her as he kissed from her entrance to her clit and back again several times before using his fingers to spread her nether lips and then licking them once more with the flat of his tongue. "You are so fucking beautiful," he panted before plunging his tongue into her opening and savoring her._

_ "Eric," she moaned._

_ He raised his head a bit and licked his way back to her clit before speaking, "I missed hearing you cry out my name. I missed hearing you say my name at all―all the time―_everyway_ you say it." He slowly worked one finger and then another into her opening as he returned his mouth to her clit and lapped at it again and again with the tip of his tongue. _

_Sookie lifted her hips to follow the rhythm of his fingers. "I missed the way you _move_ with me, Sookie. You always move with me like you're meant for me."_

_ "I am," she gasped._

_ "I know." He raised himself up as he continued the thrusting of his fingers, curling them to find the spot he knew would set her off in moments. "_Move_ with me now." Sookie couldn't have stopped the movement of her hips if she'd wanted to as her orgasm rose and then crashed within her. She lay shaking underneath him as his fingers slowed and then stopped within her before dragging out. "I missed seeing your face when you have an orgasm, min älskare. You look like an angel when you do."_

_ Sookie shook her head. "Angels don't do that," she said trying to catch her breath._

_ "They would if _I _were in charge of heaven," Eric growled as he moved his mouth back to her opening. He inhaled deeply. "I missed drinking in your releases. _This_ is heaven to me." He licked her juices languorously until every drop had been taken in._

_ She moaned and blushed at his actions as she felt another build-up start within her._

_ "I missed your blushes," he said as he moved up to kiss her flat stomach, swirling his tongue into her belly button._

_ She smiled down at him, finally having re-caught her breath. "Did you miss my belly button lint?"_

_ Eric chuckled, "Yes―I missed it very much." He pretended to pull fuzz from his tongue, which elicited a giggle from Sookie._

_ "I missed how you can make me laugh even as you inflame me," Eric said, still smiling as he returned his kisses to her stomach and then moved upward. _

_Her own smile disappeared into a dreamy sigh as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the nipple before sucking hard. She moaned. "I missed the sounds you make under my hands, lover. I missed making you make them." He bit down with his blunt teeth a little, and she cried out in passion. He lathered the spot with his tongue, and she bit her lip as she moaned again._

_ He moved to the other breast, repeating his previous movements and drawing out the same noises from her. He kissed between her breasts and then turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on her chest. The emotion heavy in his voice, he whispered, "I missed resting here. I missed hearing your heart beat and your blood flow because of that beating. I missed hearing your heart skip one of those beats when I would walk into a room―even if you'd seen me only minutes before. I missed hearing the air move into your lungs and then out again. I missed hearing your stomach growl when you were hungry―especially after we'd had sex all night and I'd made you that way." _

_He sighed and lifted his face, catching her eyes. "I missed the way that your eyes take on so many shades of brown when I speak to you. I missed the dark browns of your passion, the light browns of your mirth, the green that comes out only in the sun, and especially the gold that flickers when you tell me you love me."_

_ Sookie's eyes filled again with tears. _

"_I was so _desperate_ that I missed even these, min kära," Eric said, lifting up a hand to brush her tears away with his thumb. "I missed how you sometimes cannot contain all your emotions―good or bad―and how they come out through your tears. I missed how I feel safe enough to let mine be seen by you when you stir my emotions to such a level, Sookie. I missed how I feel safe with you—_only you_." _

_Sookie was enraptured by the intensity of Eric's words as he continued to capture her tears._

_Eric went on, "Godric came to me tonight in another vision. He told me that my failures can be my teachers and that I cannot allow them to eat me away from the inside. I promised that I would try to learn this lesson; however, I _know _I could _never_ do this if I didn't feel safe with you, Sookie. You give me power that I never knew I possessed. You give me the power to know that even if I fail, you will love me. You give me the power to know that I do not have to be perfect to be safe in your love. These gifts are the greatest of my life."_

"_Eric," she whispered once more._

_ More tears dropped from Sookie's eyes as her vampire brought up his lips to slowly trace her collar bone and then to rest on her neck. He nuzzled there. "I missed how your blood stirs when I am here, lover. It is as if your artery rises to meet me even if I just whisper a touch onto your skin. _This_ is how I know your body _wants_ to nourish me."_

_ As if to confirm his words, Sookie's body rose under his touch and her flesh broke out in goose bumps. _

"_I missed how your blood nourishes me like no other; however, I missed how your just being in the same space with me nourishes me even more."_

_ He spent several moments placing soft kisses on her neck as she arched toward him. He continued moving upward until he took her lips with his. He kissed her slowly and in exploration, savoring her. Whereas the night before, he'd been in a hurry to have her and claim her, he now wanted only to worship her lips with his―to let her know how much she meant to him. _

_ "Eric," she sighed as he allowed her up for air and moved on to her cheeks and ears. She ran her hands along his back and pulled him closer. _

_ "I missed how you put your hands on me―how you touch me," Eric whispered into her ear. "I missed how you grab hold of me for dear life as I pound into your tight, sweet, _achingly_ beautiful pussy." He took an earlobe in his mouth as she gasped underneath him. She felt her core dripping again because of his words and touches._

_ "I missed the scent of your body as it prepares itself for me, Lover. Even now, you are ready to take me in." _

_She drew in a sharp breath. "Yes, Eric." _

_He smiled into her flesh and continued his whispers. "I missed those little nails of yours dragging into my flesh, trying to scrape through to the very heart of me―I think." He looked up at her sincerely as he moved to lie by her side. "I missed all the ways you have tried to mark me, and I missed getting _this_ from you personally." He brought up his finger that wore the ring she'd gotten him up so that they could both see it. _

"_You like it?" Sookie asked almost shyly. _

"_I love it. I _am_ your marked one, and I will be so forever." He brought the ring to his lips to kiss it before locking his left hand with hers so that their rings met for the first time. They shone together in the moonlight as she brought them both to her mouth to kiss them._

"_I missed all the ways you took care of me, Sookie. Even that kiss," he sighed, "is you taking care of me. I missed feeling so loved by you, min kära."_

"_Eric," she said bringing her hand to his cheek. "Make love to me, Eric. I want to move with you." She paused and drew him closer to her. "_Move_ with me."_

_A red tear filled the corner of Eric's eye as he positioned himself over her. Her delicate fingers enclosed his penis tenderly and stroked him up and down for a moment as she guided him to her opening and lifted to take him in. _

_The tear slipped down his cheek, and Sookie brought her hand up to capture it. She brought it to her lips. "_Move_ with me, husband."_

_A second tear slipped down his other cheek as he began moving in and out of her reverently. "I missed being a husband to you every day, Sookie," he said after a few minutes. "I missed having you close. I missed living, Sookie. I was surviving without you, but I missed living."_

_As other tears flowed down her vampire's face, Sookie simply nodded and pulled herself closer to him, making their chests flush. Her tears were flowing too. _

_The build-up of their releases was slow, as their eyes spilled all the pent up emotions that had been drowning them. The activity of her last few days had caught up with Sookie; almost dying from the light fruit, meeting Niall, rescuing Hadley, almost being raped, grieving with Hadley, training for whatever danger lay ahead, and doing it all without Eric next to her had overwhelmed her. And she couldn't even imagine what her husband was feeling. It had been more than thirteen months since he'd seen her, and from the blood flowing from his eyes, she could see once again how difficult those months had been for him. She thought of having to spend more than a year without him, and she clung even tighter to him as she wrapped her legs around him to bring their bodies even closer. _

_He sighed, "I missed this. I missed how _much_ I want you. I missed knowing that you want me that much too. I missed how warm you are around me. I missed how you stretch for me―how you fit me so fucking perfectly. I missed how much you _feel_ like _my_ woman. I missed making you mine." He sighed again. "And I missed being yours, Sookie. I missed being your man so fucking much."_

_Her fingernails dug into him, "Eric," she asked breathlessly, "did you miss drinking from me?"_

_His eyes flew to hers and dilated. "Yes," he said as he thrust into her harder._

"_Drink me, Eric," Sookie ordered, tilting her head to the side. He wasted no time. His fangs clicked, and he was at her neck again, asking her artery to stand for him. It complied readily―greedily even―and he plunged his fangs into her even as he emptied his seed. Her own body immediately responded as her orgasm closed around his, drawing his out, milking him of everything he had._

_He licked her wound closed and pulled out of her, causing her to mumble incoherently in protest. _

"_I missed how you get pissed every time I take myself from your body, lover," he chuckled. _

_She giggled even as she panted. "Stop it. Don't make me laugh," she gasped, "until I've caught my breath." Sookie put one of her arms under her head and stretched herself out against him. After a few minutes of breath-catching, she commented, "I'm gonna have to learn how to dream up blankets—or maybe even a bed—if I'm gonna put us outside. As much as I love snuggling with you, a feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place lying on the ground like this."_

"_Very _hard_ indeed," he growled. _

_That earned him a playful smack. _

_He chuckled as he helped her to her feet and then sighed sadly as he helped her into her dress. _

_She giggled at him._

_He grinned back. "What? Is there something wrong with appreciating my wife's glorious body? Is there something wrong with craving to be inside of you again even now?" he asked more seriously._

_She blushed. "You have a one track mind, vampire."_

"_Mmmmm. Your fault, min kván. You _had_ to have known what I would do when you saw where you were dreaming us."_

_She looked around and sighed. "I can't believe that we made love for the first time out in the woods like this." _

_He chuckled as he put back on his shorts, "And I can't believe you dreamed me in this clothing. Seriously, lover―do you have a thing for ill-fitting, sleeveless, hooded sweatshirts and athletic shorts?"_

_She laughed and pulled him to her. "I have a thing for _you_ in them, Viking."_

_She took his lips thirstily and then pulled back, enjoying the pouting look on his face. "We have to talk. And you are _not_ gonna seduce me _again_ until we have either."_

_He smiled down at her, "You seduced me, Mrs. Stackhouse-Northman, and that kiss is doing a good job of seducing me again."_

_She bit back her smile. "Do you think that you can fly us home? I don't wanna sit on the ground to talk."_

_He stood and reached out his hand, "Of course, min kära."_


	96. Chapter 95: Talk Naked

**Chapter 95: Talk Naked**

_In seconds, Eric had flown Sookie to their deserted front porch. The house was as it had been before she'd gone to the fairy realm for the second time. _

"_Well fudge," Sookie said under her breath._

_Eric looked at her in question even as he carried her inside. _

"_I thought I'd get to see all the renovations―at least," she pouted._

_Eric chuckled, "It is your dream. I imagine you can see only what you have seen before."_

_Sookie nodded and then turned to him, "Wait―did you put a new toaster in the cabin?"_

_He looked at her in surprise. "When I was there on our anniversary―yes."_

_Sookie shrugged. "I saw that in the cabin. I wonder how I did that."_

"_Maybe it came through the bond?" Eric suggested with a shrug of his own._

"_Then why don't you send me the renovations through it?" she pouted._

_Eric looked at Sookie mischievously, "Maybe this is my grand plan―to keep you from seeing the house so that I am certain that you will hurry up and come home."_

_She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Good plan, vampire. I _am_ anxious to see how it all turned out." She grabbed his ass and continued sarcastically, "I can't think of any other reasons why I'd want to hurry home."_

_Eric chuckled and quickly ran them upstairs to their bedroom. _

"_Hey," Sookie said playfully. "We need to talk before more hanky-panky."_

"_We _do_," Eric agreed with a wink. "It's just that I want to talk naked―with a fire, of course, so that you will be warm."_

_She giggled. "But just yesterday, you said that you couldn't possibly talk to me if I _was_ naked."_

_He nodded seriously. "You are correct." He paused and grinned at her, "However, today, I find that I am more distracted by my desire to rip off your clothing."_

_She laughed again. "Well—we can't have you distracted now—can we?"_

_He deposited her onto the bed and turned to make a fire. "Hey," she said sassily. "I thought _you_ said naked." _

_He turned, and with his signature smirk plastered on his face, he slipped his shorts easily over his slim hips. His only encumbrance on the way down was his already reinvigorated cock, which sprang toward his waist as soon as it was freed._

_Sookie licked and then bit her lips―hard. Unintentionally, she drew a little blood, an act which caused a low growl to rumble from Eric's chest._

_That growl vibrated Sookie in all the right places. "Screw the talk," she said in a low purr as she crooked her finger to him, "and screw me―_right now_."_

_Eric was on top of her in less than a second and the skirt of her dress had been pushed up past her waist. His lips were over hers, sucking and licking her self-inflicted wound. "Sookie," he murmured. "We _really_ do have to talk."_

"_Then you'd better be quick." Her lips smiled against his kiss. "I know you can be quick, vampire," she said flirtingly._

"_Sookie," he growled, as he double-checked her readiness with his fingers and then thrust into her. _

"_Eric," she grunted as she pushed against his chest and flipped them over so that she was on top. _

_His hands rose to her breasts like magnets, and he pawed them from her loose dress before just yanking the offending garment over her head. _

_He growled as he took in her naked body and the sight of his cock disappearing into her sheath. "I missed you like this," he whispered as she rose up and down in deep, steady thrusts._

"_What did you miss?" she asked saucily. "Be specific."_

_He looked at her with blue fire in his eyes. "I missed how you can take control of me. I missed how I _want_ you to take me."_

"_You mean like this?" she asked as she rose and fell in slow circles, up and down his engorged shaft._

"_Yes," he gasped as his head fell backwards in ecstasy. "I love it." _

_She squeezed her internal muscles around him. "Do you love _this_?" she asked as she rose until the tip of his cock nearly slipped out and then slammed back down to take him in fully._

"_Sookie," he groaned. "Yes―I love you. I love this."_

"_Eric," Sookie moaned as his hands moved to her hips and he helped propel her movements. "I love you, Eric. I love you."_

_His grunts met her gasps as they moved together toward completion. He rose into a seated position, knowing that it would help him to reach her G-spot better. When he heard her cry out, he knew he'd found it. _

"_Eric!" she yelled as her inner walls clamped down around him, drawing his release as well._

"_Sookie!" he yelled. "Min Sookie." _

_He pulled her into his embrace as their orgasms faded and lowered them onto the bed as she once again caught her breath. After a few minutes, she looked up at him. "Do you have any idea―any idea at all―how _much_ I'm in love with you?"_

_He chuckled and pulled the quilt over her to keep her warm. "I have _some_ idea―yes." _

_She giggled and slapped his chest playfully. _

_He smiled warmly at her, "As much as you love me, min kära―_that_ is how much I love you."_

"_Not more?" her eyebrow raised in question._

_He chuckled, "You have _so many_ demands, woman."_

_She smiled cheekily, "I demand you make me a fire."_

"_I thought I already made a fire of you, lover," he responded suggestively._

_She shook her head and rolled off of him, causing them both to sigh in discontent. _

_He chuckled again, "You're the one that wants me up and out of this bed, woman." _

_She giggled, "You'd better use vampire speed to make that fire, Cowboy, because I want you back in it real quick."_

"_Yes ma'am," he chuckled as he rose and followed her directions to the "T". She could barely follow his movements, but she caught an occasional glimpse of his delectable bottom. As soon as he was back into bed, she positioned him so that he was leaning against the headboard, and she was propped against him. She snuggled into him cozily. _

"_Did you finish our new furniture?" Sookie asked, looking up at him with a smile in her eyes._

_Eric nodded but did not return the smile. "Every piece."_

_Sookie sighed and kissed his chest tenderly. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I'm so sorry that you had to spend all that time without me. I don't think I could have done it." She shook her head as tears rose once again to her eyes. "So sorry."_

_Eric shook his head, "It is I who must ask your forgiveness." His manner was nervous. "I failed to protect you. I was not prepared."_

_Sookie sat up and looked at him closely. From the look in his eyes, she knew that he blamed himself for what had happened with Claudette. In fact, he'd taken on _all_ of the blame―as far as she could tell. _

"_Eric Northman," she said forcefully, "do _not_ make me kick your scrawny ass! And don't go blamin' yourself for the fairies. We wouldn't have been at Hadley's if it weren't for me. The fairies were after her and Hunter." She shook her head. "But you're right. _WE_ weren't prepared because _WE_ didn't anticipate that they'd be there." _

_She exhaled heavily. "Eric, I know that to you, I've been gone for a long time, but don't you dare forget that we're a _WE_. And don't you forget that there's a reason why I'm in Faerie right now. It's all for a _reason_, Eric. We have to believe that what you went through is all for a good reason." _

_She raised her hand softly to his cheek, "If none of this had happened, you wouldn't have that beautiful boy in your life right now! He'd be trapped in Queen Mab's clutches, and God only knows how he would have been treated by her. NO! There is a reason for everything that's happened. And you can't blame yourself. I won't fucking let you, you silly vampire!"_

_Eric looked at Sookie with overwhelming love and awe in his eyes. He spoke quietly, "You are right, my love. I cannot blame myself." _

_And with those simply words, he felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders._

"_Damned straight!" she said. "I would do anything to keep you and Hunter safe. And I _know_ you do the same _every day_! But all we can ever do is our best, Eric."_

_He smiled faintly. "I wish I could _feel_ you right now. I wish I could feel that fire that you have for me―that fire that you are trying to protect me with even as you scold me. I wish I could feel the love that I see in your eyes for me—and for Hunter too."_

_She smiled a little even as her irritation over his taking all the blame upon himself deflated. "I wish so too." _

"_I can't wait until we are together again in the same place so that I can feel you through the vampire bond," he sighed._

"_And what are _you_ feeling right now?" Sookie asked a little playfully, knowing full well that his hand had been resting softly on the side of her breast since she'd sat up. _

"_Grateful again. In awe of you. Completely in love." He smirked. "Your delicious breast. You know―all the usual."_

_She popped his arm playfully. "Okay―_now_ we need to get to talking. First, before I forget, Hadley wants you to tell Hunter that she loves him and will see him soon, okay?"_

_Eric nodded, "Hunter also has a message for his mother. He loves her and wishes her a merry Christmas."_

_Sookie smiled, "We were watchin' in the pool when you taught him how to ride his bike, Eric." She paused, "Did you know that we can see you through the pool?"_

_Eric nodded, "Niall showed me Hunter when I was there."_

_Sookie smiled wider as her eyes glistened, "It is beautiful watching you with Hunter, Eric. You were quite the pro when you were teaching him."_

_Eric laughed nervously. "There was a second there when I thought he might fall."_

_Sookie lifted a brow. "Really?" _

_Eric nodded. "Well, more like half a second, but I had to rush over to him so that he could balance himself."_

_Sookie chuckled. "Your vampire speed came in handy then."_

_Eric nodded once again. "Very."_

_She grinned. "I love how good of a father you are, Eric."_

_Eric smiled, "Hunter's a good son, Sookie. I just wish that you had been by my side during the last year. I wish you had come to know him as I have."_

"_Me too," Sookie said quietly as a tear dropped from her eye. "I feel like I've missed so much."_

_He nodded sadly. "You will come to know him—I hope." It was his turn to pause, "What will Hadley do? Does she know?"_

_Sookie nodded. "She's starting to figure some things out. She's gonna keep her baby, and she's gonna work on healing herself. Niall's gonna help Hadley learn how to accept the part of herself that's fairy so that she can accept Hunter as he is—without thinkin' of him as havin' a disability. And then when she is ready, he wants to bring Hunter to the 'in-between place to visit Hadley."_

_Eric stiffened nervously._

_Sookie took her vampire's hand and tried to reassure him. "Niall stressed the word, 'visit,' when he was talking to Hadley, Eric. And he told me to assure you that he won't even let Hunter _visit_ until he knows that Hadley won't inadvertently harm him with something she says. And I think he intends to shield her thoughts from him too—just in case." _

_Eric closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Sookie could see his relief. "Will you tell Niall that he has my gratitude?"_

_Sookie nodded and took a deep breath. "I know that you are worried that Hadley is gonna take Hunter away to Faerie forever, but I don't think that's gonna happen. I don't know how I know that, but I don't see Hadley taking him from his home here. I _do_ think that she'll want to spend time with him at the pool, and we can definitely make that happen, but she's gonna need some time to get better before she takes care of anyone else, and then she'll have the new baby. And she can see how happy Hunter is here. I don't think she'll take him away from that happiness."_

_Eric sighed, "I admit that I fear she'll want Hunter in the fairy realm and that I'll lose my son, Sookie. She is his mother; she would have the right."_

"_I know." She pulled him into her arms. "But you are his father, and you have the right to keep him here too. Niall has already said that you will have to be involved in any decisions about what happens to Hunter, and Hadley seemed to accept that."_

_Eric looked down and then back at Sookie. "Ultimately, I believe that it must be Hunter's choice when the time comes. Perhaps, he should try living in Faerie and then see what he prefers."_

"_But Eric," Sookie said. "If he goes to the fairy realm and leaves the 'in-between' place, you know what will happen."_

_He nodded sadly. _

_They were silent for a few minutes as Sookie held Eric tightly; finally, he seemed to shake himself out of his worries about Hunter. "Sookie, I think that I may know the source of the threat against us."_

"_Who?" Sookie asked, raising herself up a bit so that she could look into his eyes._

"_Felipe de Castro. He has sent his Weretiger, Quinn, to sniff around and is planning a coordinated attack to take out all the sheriffs during the day. He knows about the protection spell around the house, and he is planning to use his own witch to bring it down."_

_Sookie gasped. "What about the plan to get de Castro interested in Mississippi? Why would he risk going against a state with strong sheriffs like this? Does Bill know? What's he doin' to put a stop to all this?"_

_Eric sighed deeply and sat up straighter in the bed. Sensing her husband's nervousness, Sookie sat up with him. "Tell me _everything_, Eric."_

_Her vampire nodded. "First, we _did_ enact the plan with Mississippi. We went to the previous king of Mississippi and offered him a place as Rasul's undersheriff. He hadn't been a bad sheriff; he's what one might term a 'yes-man,' but he has no ambition to lead. In truth, he was looking for a way to get out of his kingship alive. Then we arranged for our allies in the Authority to push for de Castro to be king there. That was six months ago. Victor Madden is now installed in Mississippi as de Castro's regent."_

_Eric paused and looked at Sookie with a smile in his eyes._

_She, in turn, eyed him confusedly. "What?"_

_He sighed, "I can't tell you how fucking good it is to be able to talk to you about things such as this, min kära."_

_She smiled back at him, squeezed his hand, and nodded. "Keep goin'." _

_He did. "Several weeks ago, Isabel picked up the scent of a strange Were, who turned out to be the Weretiger. The same scent was later discovered in Area 1, and then yesterday, he was in the cemetery next to our home, scoping out how to best attack us here. It seems that de Castro is more ambitious than even I thought—though it would not surprise me if Madden were nudging him along."_

"_Well fudge," Sookie said. "What is Bill gonna do about it? And more importantly, what are _we_ doin' about it?" _

"We_," Eric sighed, with a little smile on his lips. Then his expression clouded. "Sookie―Bill is dead."_

_She scrutinized him closely for a moment. "You killed him," she stated. She didn't need to ask._

"_Yes," Eric answered. _


	97. Chapter 96: The Deficiencies of Language

**Chapter 96: The Deficiencies of Language**

_Sookie took in a deep breath. "Eric, I will love you no matter what you say to me next, but I need to know why you killed Bill."_

_Eric nodded. "I know." He paused for at least a minute as if he were gathering both his thoughts and steeling himself for her reaction. He looked nervous._

_She couldn't have that—not on account of Bill Compton. "Eric," she soothed, "even if Bill's accent just finally annoyed you to the point of ending him, I'm still gonna love you. But I know you, and I have seen your restraint―despite his past behavior. I already know you had a good reason for doing what you did. I just need to know what it is so that I can have closure."_

"_You cared for him?" Eric half-asked and half-stated. In truth, he knew that Sookie would understand why Bill had to go, but he still wasn't looking forward to telling her. He didn't like the thought of hurting her in any way._

_Sookie considered for a moment. "No—in the end, I _didn't_ care for him. In the end, I just wanted him to leave us in peace, and I'm guessin' that he didn't do that." _

"_No," Eric shook his head._

_Sookie squeezed his hands. "Eric, there was a time—after I had Jesus break the blood tie with his spell—when I hoped that Bill and I could remain friends. Even though I was certain it was you that I missed and wanted to be with right after the severing spell, I still did all that I could to be fair and give Bill a chance to earn my trust and my friendship. And he didn't. Instead, he used some kind of twisted logic to justify all of his questionable actions and plans, and he threatened you. He threatened my family." She squeezed his hands even tighter. "And I'm guessin' that he threatened it again while I was gone."_

_He nodded._

_So did she. "Okay, then. I want you to tell me what happened, and then I will be happy to never again speak of Bill Compton. And there is no way in hell that I am gonna let him hurt us again—no matter what you tell me." _

_Eric nodded again and gave her a little smile. "After I brought Hunter here," he began, "I checked out his father, Remy Savoy, thinking that Hunter might be better off with him than with me. I was wrong. The man is a drunk, and at least twice, he spoke publically about what he termed as Hunter's abnormalities." _

_Eric noticed his wife's look of pain as she recalled her own childhood. He hurried on, "Remy spoke of how he was better off without the boy. I had Pam and Jessica glamour him so that he would completely lose interest in Hunter and never speak of him again. Then they glamoured the police to drop the kidnapping charges against Hadley. The plan was to make it seem as if Hadley and Hunter had gone to California so that Bill would pursue them there; however, Bill apparently had someone monitoring Remy enough so that he became certain the boy was a telepath like you. By bugging Jason's truck and Lafayette's car, he found out that Hunter was in our home and that Hadley was in the fairy realm with you. He hired mercenary vampires and an army of humans to attack us. He planned to use Jason to invite him into the house."_

"_Shit," Sookie sounded._

_Eric continued, "Shit indeed." He looked down and squeezed Sookie's hand a bit before looking back into her eyes. "That was around the time when you were forced to eat the light fruit. You called to me for help, and I was doing what I could, but it," he paused, "_weakened_ me."_

"_Eric!" Sookie said, horrified. She squeezed his hand back. "Finding out about Bill can wait a minute; you tell me _right now_ what you mean by 'weakened.'"_

_He smiled a little. "My beautiful spitfire," he sighed. "As I sent you energy, I was depleted. It was," he paused, "_uncomfortable_."_

"_Oh my God," Sookie said as she realized what he must have gone through in order to keep her alive. "How long was it for you? It was only a few minutes for me, but," she paused as her voice caught. A tear slipped from her eye; Eric immediately raised his freehand and brushed it away. "Eric, how long were you in pain?"_

"_Almost a month," he answered evenly. _

_She shook her head as more tears fell. "Your strength to me _never_ wavered. So that means that you didn't," her voice caught up in a sob, "sleep―did you?"_

_He shook his head. "I will _never_ let go of you."_

_Sookie gave him a searching look as if seeing some wonderful part of him that even she'd never noticed before. _

"_I do not like these," Eric whispered as he continued to brush away her tears. _

_She reached out and stroked his cheek gently. "Eric Northman, I need for you to tell me something." Her voice was filled with awe. _

"_Anything."_

"_How many languages do you speak?"_

_His eyebrow lifted; he was not expecting that question. His lips tipped up in a smile. "I love it when you do that."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Surprise me," he said, running his fingers along her cheek and then jawbone."_

"_How many, Viking?" she smiled a little too._

"_Over a hundred."_

_She nodded. "Good—that should be enough to start."_

"_Enough for what?" he asked._

"_Enough languages. You are gonna teach me how to say 'love' in every single one of them―because one language isn't enough anymore, Eric. The love I feel for you needs more words."_

_He smiled; her breath caught. He was so physically beautiful—achingly so—but she knew the truth. She knew that his outer beauty paled to what was on the inside. It didn't seem possible, but it was true._

"_Jackpot," she whispered._

_He looked at her curiously. _

_She smiled. "That's what I hit when I fell in love with you."_

_He chuckled. _

_So did she. "Tell me one right now."_

"_Do you want the noun or the verb?" he asked._

"_What do you think?" she challenged._

"_Fine. The verb it is." He grinned. "Do you have a preference for where I start?"_

"_What do you think?" she smirked._

_He grinned wider. "Fine. 'To love' is 'elska' in the language of my father."_

"_Elska," she said, trying out the word. "And how do I say 'I love you'?"_

"_Ég elska þig," he responded. _

"_Ég elska þig, Eric," Sookie vowed. "I fall more in love with you every day." She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Then she embraced him and held him to her tightly. She thought about the pain that he must have suffered for a month as he'd not slept and had sent her all of his energy so that she wouldn't die after the fairy bond rejected the light fruit. "Ég elska þig, my beautiful, beautiful husband."_

"_Ég elska þig, fagr kván minn. ["_I love you, my beautiful wife._"]_

_After a few more minutes of just holding him, she sat back up and took a deep breath. "Okay, you can finish tellin' me about Bill now."_

_Eric nodded and took both of her hands in his. "Bill overheard Lafayette and Jesus talking about my," he paused, "incapacitated state. Bill made a plan to kill me and take Hunter. He was going to," Eric stopped and shook his head._

"_Eric," Sookie said, squeezing his hands, "what was Bill going to do?"_

_Eric kept his eyes lowered, but Sookie could see the pain in them. "He wanted to do to Hunter what he dreamed of doing to you. He wanted to train him to be his own personal telepath. He wanted to tie Hunter to him by the blood and planned to feed on him while he was still a child. He was confident that Hunter's blood would taste similar to yours. He planned to wait until my son came of age and then to," Eric paused again, "take him sexually and train him to be a perfect sex partner. He planned to use the tie to make him docile."_

_Sookie's eyes grew wide, "So he was gonna use Hunter as a replacement for me?" She shook her head. "_Tell_ me he _suffered_, Eric," Sookie was the one growling now—and not with passion this time. "Tell me that he _didn't_ touch Hunter. Tell me you kept some of his goo around so that I could kill him _again_!"_

_Eric couldn't help but to smile proudly at his wife. She looked like Miranda did when she was protecting her child. He dropped one of her hands and raised his own to her cheek comfortingly. "He did not even see Hunter―who was very brave, by the way."_

_Sookie was a little comforted by that thought. She took a deep breath. "You made him suffer for what he was going to do?"_

_Eric shook his head. "No, Bill did _not_ suffer much―though a little at Pam's hands. I gave him a choice, and he chose to answer my questions about the time he'd been taken to the fairy realm and other things I was curious about. He cooperated, so I held to my word and gave him a swift death." Eric paused, "Perhaps, it was more mercy than he deserved, but it was also what you would have wanted, so it is what I did."_

_It was Sookie's turn to shake her head. "I don't know, Eric. After what he planned, I may have made him suffer." She looked down. "Just yesterday, I killed six fairies."_

"_To protect yourself and Hadley?" Eric asked, now stroking her shoulder lightly._

_She nodded. _

"_In battle, min kära?"_

_She nodded again._

_He sighed. "No matter how you feel in this moment, you would never be one to want an enemy to suffer as I would have made Bill suffer, Sookie. I killed him swiftly because that is what you would have truly desired under the circumstances and because he _did_ tell me the truth in the end."_

_Sookie raised her freehand to his cheek to stroke him there. "Eric Northman, you are a _good_ man. And you are _my_ man." She leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips; however, just when he went to deepen the kiss, she pulled back. _

"_Hold on," she said suddenly, "are you king? Oh shit. You didn't want that!"_

_Eric chuckled, "I would have been willing to do it for Hunter, min kära, but no. Thalia became queen."_

"_Thalia actually did it?" Sookie asked in disbelief._

"_Yes, she is honoring her vow to protect our pledge, as she once promised. And she has been a good queen too―though the AVL was not happy to have lost Bill. The Authority _seemed_ to have been keen to simply let her be, but now it looks like de Castro has the majority of the support among them. Otherwise, he would not try what he's getting ready to try; he is something of a pansy."_

"_What's Thalia doing about de Castro?"_

_Eric shrugged his shoulders. "When I told her that the Weretiger was here, she was," he paused, " _displeased_. She's disappeared. I do not know where to, but I imagine she will soon have a bloody sword. Meanwhile, we are buckling down. I'm not sure when the Weretiger will attack, but Jesus and other witches are working on counter-spells. Miranda and Tray are shoring up our defenses and are ready to take on day-time attackers. And if they come at night, I will be ready for them."_

"_What of Hunter. He's safe, right?"_

_Eric smiled at Sookie's instincts to protect the child―whom again he couldn't help but to think of as _their_ child. Make no mistake, he knew that Hadley was Hunter's mother, but he also knew that as soon as Sookie was back, she'd be a mother to the boy as well. Neither Hunter nor Sookie would be able to stop the love that would flow between them. Eric knew them both too well to doubt it. _

_He continued to stroke her shoulder in comfort. "Hunter will be fine―no matter what happens," he assured. "I have hired a Britlingen. They are from a different realm—like fairies—but they are the best bodyguards that I know of, and if there is a serious enough breach, she will take Hunter to her realm for a while to keep him safe."_

_Sookie's eyes widened, "There aren't time gaps there―are there?"_

_Eric grinned, "Nope―already checked. She'd keep him there and send another of her kind back to help and monitor the situation. Then she'd return Hunter when all was safe."_

_Sookie nodded, "So―_no matter_ what happens―Hunter is safe."_

"_Yep."_

_Sookie grinned at him. "I think you must be listening to your son, Eric Northman. You're saying 'nope' and 'yep.'" She emphasized the 'P's' in each word. "I like this influence he has on you."_

_Eric smiled, "Tell me―what did you do today, min kära?"_

_She returned his smile. "It may have been only two days for me that I've been without you, but I missed you asking me that question."_

_Eric's face took on confusion as he did quick mathematical calculations in his head. "Two days? How is that possible? Sookie, how much time have you spent in the fairy realm versus at the pool? You said you spent only fifteen or twenty minutes there the first time you were taken to that realm, yet you were back in a little more than a year. I have spent many nights thinking about how long you would be based on your rescuing Hadley. I am glad that you are back at the pool, but how did you get there so fast?"_

_She smiled, "I asked Niall the same thing. He said that the time differences are not constant between Faerie and here. He said that the more connections between there and here, the less time difference. So even though I have been inside of Faerie longer―I've probably been in actual Faerie for about an hour all told—it seems like the same amount of time has gone by here as last time." She smiled wider and placed her hand over the fairy bond in Eric's chest. "It's _this_ that did it, according to Niall. He says he's never seen a stronger bond."_

"_Nor will he again," Eric said, raising his hand over the bond in her chest. "You are my miracle; do not forget it."_

_She smiled. "Where are you?"_

_Eric returned the smile. "I am here actually―in our bedroom."_

"_What does everything look like, now that it's all renovated?"_

_Eric smiled. "It is bigger, but I've yet to move in the new furnishings—as I said before. I've kept the old bed where it was and the old closet and dresser are the only furnishings―just as before. You would like the French doors and the balcony, min kära―though I have not opened the doors yet." _

"_Why not?" Sookie asked as she caressed his chest. _

_Eric waited for a moment and took an unnecessary breath; his voice was quiet. "I will tell you about the difficulty of my time without you one day Sookie―one day when you are back with me fully and when I can feel you like I am _meant_ to feel you. Until then, I am not sure that I can."_

_A tear quickly rose to Sookie's eyes. Eric's lips might not be speaking of his pain, but his eyes were telling her of long nights full of suffering and despair. Yes—she believed that everything that had happened had been for a reason, but in that moment, she wanted to build a time machine with her own hands so that she could kick Claudette's ass for making Eric suffer like she had. _

_Sookie continued to caress his chest. "I don't know if I could have survived without both bonds, Eric. I found it difficult to do so for only a few hours, let alone months." She paused, "You killed Claudette—didn't you?"_

_He looked at her curiously. "Did Niall tell you?"_

_Sookie shook her head and answered a bit sheepishly. "Claude was trying to teach me how to use my telepathy better, and I delved into his mind when he wasn't expecting it. He was thinking about how he was sad that he'd never get a chance to reconcile with his sisters, though—like Niall—he doesn't seem to have any animosity toward you."_

_Eric sighed. "Jessica killed Claudette, actually. She'd been poisoned by silver and only fairy blood would save her. I offered Claudette her life in exchange for helping me get to you, but she offered me only her curse. It was a," he paused, "_grim_ time for me. If not for Hunter," his voice trailed off._

"_Then I am even _more_ thankful for Hunter," Sookie said as she pulled herself into Eric's lap, letting the blanket she'd been covering herself with drop. "How much longer before day time where you are?"_

"_Seventy-one minutes," he answered with a little growl._

"_Then you'd better get crackin', Viking. I think we've done _enough_ talkin' for one night."_

_Eric chuckled and pushed her playfully onto her back, hovering over her. His hands began to stoke her sides, sliding along first the slope of her shoulders, and then the rise of the sides of her breasts, and finally the curve of her hips. She sighed and leaned into his touch, already feeling her juices begin to flow. _

"_You never told me what you did today," he said as his fingers moved in circles over her thighs, her belly, and then her breasts. His lips followed in a succession of light kisses down her body. _

_She moaned under his ministrations. "I learned to send my thoughts to Niall. I learned to better control my telepathy and my light from Claude. I learned that you can ride a bike." She moaned again and then lost herself to his touch as his fingers began to trace her folds. From that moment on, she also seemed to lose her ability to speak. _

_He settled next to her and began softly kissing her breasts even as his fingers continued to circle first her opening and then her clit, before stroking up and down her sex in lazy figure eights. Sookie sighed underneath his caresses as her juices began to flow freely from her body._

"_Do you like this, lover?" Eric asked huskily._

"_Yes," Sookie gasped. "Please. More."_

_He growled a little as he dragged his tongue languorously over a nipple, feeling it harden even more. _

_Ever so slowly, he moved his fingers from her clit to her rear entrance, which he teased with very soft, fluttering touches. He watched her expression carefully as his touch became a bit more explorative. _

_Sookie gasped, and her eyes flew open. She'd not been expecting his touch there. _

_Eric laughed lightly at the blush which immediately colored her cheeks. Fuck—how he loved her blush. _

"_One day―if you are comfortable doing it―I will ask you to do this _to me_, lover," he purred. He moved his finger back to her folds and coated it with her own wetness before returning it to her rear, circling the puckered opening he found there._

"_But Eric," Sookie stammered, even as she was surprised by how good her husband's unexpected touch felt. "That's so," she bit back a moan and unconsciously opened herself more to his exploring finger._

"Dirty_, lover?" Eric chuckled a bit and then pushed the tip of his finger against her rear opening. He kept his touch gentle, and he kept his eyes on his wife's face. _

"_Oh," Sookie cried, her reaction sounding somewhere between pleasure and pain._

_His voice was low and mesmerizing. "Some people like anal play very much; in fact, when it is done how I like it, I enjoy it quite a bit. But there is always some discomfort at first. Do not worry. I will not go too much further tonight, lover." He brought his other hand to her clit and drew circles around it, even as he continued the light circles around her rear. "I _know_ that you have probably been taught to think of this act as unnatural or dirty, but it brings pleasure to many women _and_ men." _

_He continued speaking almost hypnotically. "You are one of the most liberal-minded people I know, Sookie. You accept everyone―or at least you try to―no matter how they are different from the norm, yet you still sometimes cling to that norm for yourself. Think of your friends Jesus and Lafayette."_

"_Just mine?" she managed to stammer._

"_Fine—_our_ friends." He chuckled at that fact that his wife could easily put him in his place even as he was driving her body crazy with desire. He continued speaking, "What do you think that _our_ friends do in their bedroom, lover―if not this?" He moved his finger slightly deeper into her and felt her open up and relax a bit. He smiled at her body's reaction to his stimulation. _

"_But isn't it just," she began to question before she moaned once more due to his light probing._

"_Isn't it just homosexual men that enjoy this?" Eric asked, finishing her question and chuckling again._

_She nodded; her eyes were shut as she continued to enjoy his very shallow thrusts in and out of her rear. Her face was still inflamed with her blush, but her body was inflamed in a very different way._

"_You tell me, lover," he said sensuously. "I think that people like what they like―sexual orientation notwithstanding. But you need only tell me if you do not like this, min kära, and I will stop." _

_She moaned again and rose into his touch, comforted by the notion that he wasn't going to go too far. Plus, she trusted him not to hurt her. She was also receiving a lot of pleasure from his gentle touching. "No," she gasped. "I like it."_

"_I'm glad." He groaned as he watched Sookie's erotic movements under his ministrations and listened to her soft moans. However, he made no attempt to push his finger in deeper. _

_Surprised by how much Eric was arousing her, Sookie felt herself beginning to tingle and realized that an orgasm was not far away. She moaned. "A little more, Eric."_

_He smiled as he watched her experience something new under his experienced hands. He loved her mix of bashfulness and sensuality. But mostly he loved it when she showed him her pleasure—showed him what she wanted. He obeyed and applied a bit more pressure, gauging her face for any discomfort._

"_Eric." She breathed out his name jaggedly. _

_He could tell she was close to her release, but after a few more strokes, he withdrew his finger from her rear entrance, not wanting to go too far too fast. When she moaned in protest, he continued circling her puckered opening, knowing—based on the sounds that she was making—that she _was_ finding that quite pleasurable. Despite her obvious response to this new kind of touch, he knew that many women found deep anal penetration much too painful, and he didn't want to hurt his beloved. _

_He spoke quietly. "One day, I will push in farther, lover, but I will wait until the vampire bond is back so that I can stop immediately if you are feeling too much discomfort. However, if you do like it, I will spend many other days slowly opening you, and then one day, I will take you like this, and it will feel good to us both. But I will _only_ do that if you feel pleasure―do you understand?"_

_She nodded as she groaned beneath the continued light touches of his fingers. Truth be told, she wanted more right then, but she was a little fearful of her desire as well._

"_Lovemaking between you and me must always be about pleasure for _both_ of us, Sookie."_

_She nodded again as he brought the fingers of his other hand to her more experienced entrance and plunged one inside of her. "Do you feel pleasure?" he asked seductively—teasingly._

_She made a sound that resembled both a grunt and a groan but was able to say nothing as he worked his digit in and out of her sheath a few times before adding a second finger._

_He purred, "It seems that you liked what we were doing a few moments ago, lover. You are _very_ wet for me right now―even more so than usual."_

"_Eric," she gasped as she thrust her hips upward to meet his fingers. _

_He chuckled. "Either way, I must confess that I enjoy a bit of anal stimulation myself, Sookie." His voice dripped with sex. "The thought of your delicate little fingers finding and stroking my prostate something like _this_," he curved his fingers to stimulate her G-spot, "makes me _very_ aroused."_

"_That's what it," she stammered, "feels like?"_

"_I cannot be sure since I do not have one of _these_." He once again stroked her spot. "But I imagine it is similar." He kept his voice low, even as he continued working her. "I never preferred men to women, but I confess to being _slightly_ tempted to switch teams, as it were, the first time a man—Godric—touched me like that." He chuckled again. "Of course, the fact that women could touch me like that just the same soon occurred to me." _

_Sookie was working very hard to follow what her husband was saying, but her eyes were glazed over with passion, and she was losing the ability to listen to the English language―just as she had seemingly lost the ability to speak in it proficiently. Still, she was mesmerized by her husband's voice. _

_He continued, "Of course, anything too large hurts like a son of a bitch since I'd not lost _that_ kind of virginity before my turning, but a finger or two―a _well-placed_ finger or two―is quite stimulating." As he said these words, he was making sure that he was stimulating her with his own very talented fingers. _

_He brought his body over hers and then quickly replaced his fingers with his engorged cock. As soon as he was bottomed out in her warm channel, he sighed loudly. "Of course, _this_ is enough for me if it is all you care for, min älskare." He groaned as he began moving, "More that e-fucking-nough actually." _

_She moaned, brought her legs around him, and pulled him into her tighter even as her arms entwined around his shoulders and her lips found his. Their tongues and hips moved in synchronicity until they were both ready to give into their releases. "Eric," Sookie exclaimed, as she finished first. Between the sound of her enraptured cry, the dig of her nails, and the clamping down of her walls, his own release was soon drawn from him as well._

_Once spent, he pulled out of her—loving to hear her whimper at the loss of him. He did not miss the fact that he too whimpered a bit. He settled her comfortably onto his chest and pulled a blanket over her cooling body. _

_Once she'd caught her breath, she giggled, and he saw her face flood with a new blush. "You are full of surprises, vampire." When she looked up at him, her blush grew deeper._

_He grinned. "I hope you like surprises, min kära."_

_She nodded. "Just go slow with me, okay? I love being your lover, but I'm new at a lot of stuff."_

_He placed a kiss on her nose. "Dear one, you and I will have many, _many_ years to experiment with sex. We are already pretty much perfect at it—in my thousand-year-old opinion. But I am a man who likes to _work_ at what I love to do. However, I will make sure that you always love it too."_

_She sighed. "Thanks. And for the record, I _did_ like what you did," she said through lowered lashes._

_He quirked a brow. "I could tell, or I wouldn't have done it." He winked._

_She rolled her eyes. "Fine. How much time do we have now?"_

"_The sun rises in twenty-one minutes."_

_Sookie sighed and settled into him. "Tell me more about Hunter until you have to go―okay? Start by telling me why he looked so much like Pam when he was convincing you not to make him wear those knee pads when he rode his bike." _

_Eric chuckled and pulled her closer. Then he spent the next nineteen minutes telling her about his son. She snuggled into him and listened. There were periodic questions or chuckles as he gave her a glimpse of Hunter—a glimpse that Sookie realized she was greedy to have more of._

_Eric sighed when it was two minutes before dawn. "It's almost day, min kära. As much as I want to simply fall asleep here in your arms and in this dream, I need to move to the cubby."_

_She nestled into him for a moment and took in their shared scent. "Okay. I'll try to come earlier tomorrow night, but it is odd at the pool because the sun is always up there."_

_Eric nodded and then kissed her forehead. _

"_I love you, Eric."_

"_Ég elska þig, Sookie."_

* * *

><p>Those words spoken, Eric found himself sitting on the side of the bed. He heard the light-tight shutters engaging throughout the house and hurried to the cubby where he found Bubba and Pam already settled. Bubba seemed content to simply sit in a corner to get his sleep, and Pam had already placed herself in the bed, issuing a challenge to her maker with her eyes.<p>

"You," Pam said only half-seriously, "have been so content and happy for the last several hours that I think I deserve to have the bed."

Eric raised his eyebrow, smiling at his child's lack of logic. "Clearly," he said as he secured the cubby and then sank down on the floor. Within moments, the day had pulled him into unconsciousness. However, it did not pull the smile from his face.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN #1: **_First of all, I'm sure that you picked up on the fact that_ Ég elska þig_ is supposed to mean "I love you" in Old Norse. However, I am not sure about this translation. I have consulted with my friend from Iceland in this case since most scholars believe that Icelandic kept many of the patterns of its parent-language. Anyway, this is the closest I could get. By the way, the word _þig_ is pronounced more like "thig."

_**A/N #2:**_ I know that I introduced a new element into Eric and Sookie's sexual repertoire, but don't worry. I'm not going to push this too far in this particular story because it wouldn't fit them. I think that we can all agree that Eric is a _**very**_ sexual being (Sookie too), and a little experimentation seems natural between them, but this version of Eric would go very slowly, just as this version of Sookie wouldn't 'let' him go fast. Anyway, don't expect crazy dungeon sex next. I'm not putting them on a slippery slope.]


	98. Chapter 97: Magic in Me

**[A/N: Sorry. Only one chapter today. I wrote this one top to bottom to fill in a plot gap yesterday, so no editing got done. That means that I'm a bit behind schedule. And this week was a busy one at work. Blah, blah, teaching emergency, blah. Thanks for reading and sticking with me-as always.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 97: Magic in Me<strong>

When Sookie woke up, she felt well-rested considering the fact that she'd been _very_ active in her sleep.

"Sleep well?" Hadley asked as Sookie stretched.

Sookie yawned, "Uh-huh."

Hadley smirked a little. "You know―you talk in your sleep."

Sookie immediately blushed and then looked around to see Claude and Niall standing quite far away. They had their backs turned and were clearly deep in a discussion. Sookie put up her shields quickly and whispered. "What did I say?"

Hadley giggled a little. Sookie was happy to see the lightness in her cousin's expression, but was horrified that her Great-grandfather, Claude, and even Hadley may have heard her talking about what Eric had been doing to her in their dream. It wasn't that she was ashamed of it; it was just that it was private―between Eric and her.

Hadley let her off the hook, "From the look on your face, it seems I didn't get to hear about all the _good_ stuff." She winked. "You mostly just said Eric's name." Hadley's expression changed a bit, and she got an almost wistful expression on her face. "You also said Hunter's name once too. Were you talkin' about him with Eric?"

Sookie sat up and nodded. "Yeah―a little."

Hadley scooted over to where Sookie was sitting. "Will you tell me about him?"

"Sure," Sookie said, reaching over to take Hadley's hand. "Eric told me about how Hunter is doing in his schooling—for one thing. He's _really_ good in math."

Hadley cringed a bit. "He doesn't get that from me; that's for sure!"

Sookie chuckled. "I don't think that comes from our side of the family at all. But he's good at working his problems. _And_ he is also reading a lot better than usual for six year olds. Oh," Sookie chuckled again, "Eric says that he used to say his 'R's' like 'W's' but that he doesn't do that anymore unless he's real tired."

Hadley sighed a bit. "What else?"

Sookie told Hadley about Hunter's puppy Odin, about how he liked to help Eric build furniture, about his learning Swedish, and about his liking to swim. They were both in stitches by the time Sookie told her about Hunter's 'girlfriend' Emma and about how Hunter had gone to first Jason and then Eric for advice about when it would be a good time to kiss her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope he listened to Eric about that and _not_ Jason!" Hadley laughed.

Sookie giggled. "Apparently _both_ of them told him the same thing—to wait a few years and then talk to them again."

Hadley grinned. "Good."

"Hunter also had a message for you, Had. He wanted you to know that he loves you, and he wished you a Merry Christmas."

Hadley sighed. "I _do_ love him so much, Sook. But I just can't," her voice trailed off.

"I know, Had," Sookie said. "And you'll see him in person soon when you're ready. Until then, Eric will tell him anything you want."

Hadley squeezed Sookie's hand. "Thanks Sook. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here and if I didn't know Hunter was safe."

From behind them, Sookie heard Niall speak into her head. "Sookie, there is someone who I would like to introduce you and Hadley to as we eat our food this morning."

Sookie looked over her shoulder and saw that a tall female fairy with beautiful sand-colored long hair had joined Niall and Claude. She turned back to Hadley. "Hey, Had. There's someone to meet us, and I think it's breakfast time."

Hadley stood up nervously and turned around.

Niall approached with the female fairy and Claude, who was now holding a basket full of food.

"Hadley and Sookie," Niall said, "this is Katherine."

Katherine stepped forward and gave a graceful bow. "Hello. It is good to meet you both!" She gave Hadley a little wink. "If it is okay, Hadley, I would enjoy keeping you company while your cousin works on her gifts. I have heard that you are _not_ a telepath!" Katherine squealed excitedly.

Hadley looked a little confused.

Katherine laughed almost musically. "I am excited, Hadley, because I enjoy communicating verbally! Almost all fairies are telepaths and prefer telepathic communication, however. I am _so_ looking forward to speaking aloud with you!"

Hadley couldn't help but to smile at the jovial fairy. Sookie couldn't help her own smile either.

As Katherine and Claude spread out their meal, Niall spoke to Sookie in her head. "Katherine has agreed to be Hadley's midwife when the child comes. And she will help her with the child after that." Sookie felt her great-grandfather sigh in her head. She was having a hard time getting used to that feeling. He continued speaking, "Katherine is the twin sister of Claudine's husband, Ryan, whom―I'm afraid―Mab murdered after Claudine's death."

Sookie looked at the gregarious female fairy talking to Hadley and shook her head sadly.

Niall continued, "Katherine and Ryan's parents were killed long ago in the war, leaving them with no other family. So when Ryan and Claudine married, Katherine became as a daughter to me, just as Ryan became as a son."

Sookie looked at her great-grandfather. "I'm sorry for your loss of him then."

"Yes," Niall continued in her head. "Mab has caused _much_ to be needlessly taken away."

Sookie had to refrain herself from asking Niall why he didn't just kill his bitch of a wife.

Apparently, Niall had heard her question anyway. He continued speaking to her telepathically. "I held back my rage at Mab for many years for the sake of our children. In truth, I hoped that Claudette would eventually come to my side, and I knew that would never happen if I killed her mother."

Sookie nodded and continued their silent conversation. "And now?"

Niall shrugged. "She is still Claude's mother, and there are others who would rule in her place if she were dead." He glanced at Claude and then back at Sookie. "I hope that Mab will keep to our treaty now, but if she breaks it again, I will no longer stay my hand now that Claudette is lost."

Sookie nodded and looked back at Hadley. She smiled. Katherine already had Hadley's arm linked in hers and was chatting away with her like an old friend.

Niall spoke to Sookie telepathically again, "As Katherine said, she likes to talk _a lot_." He chuckled. Sookie had to raise her shields; Niall's chuckling in her head tickled too much.

By then, the food was all spread out, and Sookie shook her head as she looked at Claude.

"What is it, Sookie?" Niall asked her quietly.

"It's just that," Sookie started and then stopped for a moment. "Well, I'm tryin' to get this whole _time_ thing down. I know that this place is part of both human _and_ fairy time―in a way―and I know that when Claude goes into Faerie to get food or supplies, he's back real quick. But here's the part I'm having trouble with. As long as I'm here, I know that time is passing the same in my realm too. But it doesn't really make sense that Claude wouldn't come back and sense that huge gaps have gone by in my world―if you know what I mean."

Niall chuckled quietly. "Humans think of time so linearly, but time is more like a piece of paper that can be folded and unfolded. This place is like a fold. When you share time with others in this place, you can share a fold—so to speak. Your bond with Eric causes another kind of fold. It is all quite logical."

Sookie scrunched up her brow. "Maybe it is to _you_, but it makes my head spin to think about it."

Niall nodded, "Well—maybe it would help to think about it like everyone having his or her own piece of paper. The way that piece is folded is _different_ for everyone, though sometimes those pieces may be stacked together in shared time."

Sookie thought for a moment. "Okay," she said. "That _does_ help―but just a bit. It's still sort of screwing with my mind though. I just don't get how Claude can go into Faerie and come back, but no extra time has passed in the human realm from his perspective compared to mine."

"Oh," Niall said. "I understand your question now." He sighed a bit. "Let me see if I can explain. When a fairy spends time in this in-between place, he or she actually experiences the time of _both_ the human and fairy realms simultaneously. And when we pass into either realm from _here_, the magic in our bodies allows us to slowly transition to the time of the place we are passing into. This is how our bodies do not tear apart due to the time differences."

"But Claudette didn't go through a place like this to get to the human realm—did she?"

Niall shook his head. "No―some fairies have the ability to travel to the human realm without a portal such as this one. In essence, they can make their own portal, and their magic acts as a kind of protection spell for their bodies; however, if they travel that way, they cannot stay in the human realm for very long—perhaps a few hours or a day at most."

He continued, "Going through a portal is the only way that fairies can stay in your realm for a long period of time."

She looked at him with confusion.

Niall chuckled. "Okay, think of it this way. In human airplanes, the interior must be pressurized so that the passengers will not become ill. A portal acts in a similar way for fairies that go to the human realm. The portal prepares our bodies to transition to a new time; that way, we do not become ill. Without a portal, our bodies eventually begin to feel the pressure of the other place, and we will become ill and then die."

Sookie was still confused. "Why don't the hybrids get sick when they are brought to the fair realm then?"

"The magic in your blood connects to the magic of Faerie and gently brings you into alignment with the time here. However, once the light fruit is taken in, this alignment becomes permanent, as I have indicated before."

"Okay—so that doesn't explain why Claude doesn't have major time lapses every time he goes into Faerie."

"As I said," Niall explained, "fairies feel _both_ times when we are here. When Claude leaves this place for only a short while, he is able to stay folded together with us—in a way—and he is able to keep the magic in his body from aligning with the time of Faerie as long as he returns quickly. Thus, he does not experience time lapses."

Sookie closed her eyes and tried to understand what Niall was telling her. Just when she thought she was grasping how it all worked, however, she would become confused again.

Niall chuckled. "I know it is difficult for you, child, but you do _not_ have to understand everything. I am not even sure that I understand everything about this place, nor do I need to. Just know that Claude is sharing his time with us right now—even though he is also able to pass into Faerie for short periods of time if need be."

"How long can he be there before he gets," Sookie paused, "aligned there?"

Niall chuckled again. "Not long, and he must make an effort to hold himself with us here, which is what he desires to do, so I have begun to send others for things we need. For instance, today, Katherine brought our food with her."

Sookie nodded. "What about me? Could I learn to avoid the time lapses, like Claude can?"

Niall smiled sadly. "I have looked for this kind of magic in you already, Sookie, but I cannot find it."

"Figures," Sookie muttered ruefully.

Niall laughed. Sookie turned her attention to Hadley, who was now talking to both Claude and Katherine. For the first time since they'd been there, Hadley looked truly relaxed, and Sookie was very grateful for that.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Katherine left, promising Hadley that she would return the next day.<p>

A few minutes after that, Claude heard that Sookie was once again questioning his father about the time differences between their realms. He smiled a little. He had to give Sookie credit for her tenacity.

He looked at Hadley. Talking to her had been _much_ easier with Katherine there, but now that she was gone, he felt like a nervous wreck.

Claude took a deep breath. He'd never felt this attracted to another person before—neither physically nor in essence. Knowing the potential obstacles that were _already_ in the way of his courting Hadley did not stop his feelings either. It seemed that since he had first seen her—had first held her in his arms when she was so broken—all that he wanted to do was reach out and protect her.

His father had spoken to him about Hadley's likely reservations given the fact that human ideas of familial relationships were so different from those of the Fae. However, Claude knew that the biggest obstacle to them being together would likely be Hadley's rape. Would she ever have the ability to love anyone again—to trust anyone again—after her violation at the hands of Joren?

Claude shook his head sadly as he glanced inconspicuously at Hadley. After he had read of the events in Mab's Palace from Hadley's mind, he found himself wishing that Sookie had _not_ killed Joren. He would have liked to have had the honor of that particular deed.

Claude sighed. He was a warrior. He was his father's heir. He was a chosen keeper of the light and knowledge of his forebears. He was intelligent and worked to oversee all of the agriculture in his father's domain when his duties to Niall—and now to Hadley and Sookie—didn't pull him away. Even that morning, some of his lieutenants had visited him in the 'in-between' place to consult with him about a new irrigation system. Yes—Claude was a respected, valued fairy. He'd inherited both Sky Fae and Water Fae gifts, and the magic within him was powerful; in fact, the only fairy Claude knew of who was stronger was Niall, whom Claude respected above all others due to his father's open mind.

However, no matter how intelligent or powerful Claude was, in that moment, he felt like a blubbering idiot. He couldn't think of even a single topic to use in order to engage Hadley in conversation. He could think only about Hadley herself: her lovely eyes that had taken on more luster since the day before, the softness of her hair as it had draped against his shoulder as he'd carried her away from Mab's palace, the soft smile she'd given him when he'd spoken to her about her food preferences, the way that he'd wanted to rush to her and hold her after she'd awoken from a nightmare the day before. What he could _not_ think of, however, was something to say to her. His mouth felt dry, and his mind felt empty.

It was finally Hadley who put him out of his misery.

"Is it always light here?" she asked him quietly as she looked up at the glowing sun of Faerie.

He nodded and then found his voice. "Yes. Our sun is always out."

"You don't have night at all?" Hadley asked, even as Claude asked, "Are you missing your nights?" at the same time.

The two laughed a bit, and Claude gestured for her to speak first.

Hadley looked up at the sun. "Actually, I kind of like the idea of it always bein' light, but it _is_ a little hard to fall asleep."

"Oh," Claude smiled. He stammered a bit. "I could bring you and your cousin a tent." He nodded. "Yes—I _should_ have arranged for it before. It would give you privacy, and you could also sleep easier in there since it would be darker." He stammered a bit more. "And since you may be here for a while, I'll arrange for you and Sookie to have beds in there, and maybe a little table and chairs?"

Hadley smiled at him. "That'd be real nice—much nicer than sleepin' on the ground. Not that the pallet you brought for me wasn't okay," she added quickly.

She leaned in toward Claude conspiratorially, causing the fairy's breath to catch. She whispered, "But can you bring two tents? Sookie kind of talks and—um—moans in her sleep."

Claude had to stifle a moan of his own as Hadley's scent filled his senses. He sighed; he had been trying to place her scent for days, but he couldn't. All that he knew was that it made him feel hopeful for the first time since his wife had been killed and that it made him feel more alive than he'd ever felt before. He sighed. "I will make sure that you have your own space by tonight then."

Hadley smiled again, and Claude noticed the light dancing in her eyes. "Thank you, Claude."

It was the first time she had said his name, and he felt lost to it. Once again, he couldn't find any words to say to her. It was hard enough to keep himself from staring at her beauty, but he stopped himself because he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "You're welcome," he managed to stammer after a few moments.

He took a deep breath. "Okay—_think_," he said to himself. Finally, after almost a minute, he had another topic. If he had been alone, he would have yelled out in triumph. As it was, he made a resolution to make a list of many topics that he could discuss with Hadley in the future so that he did not have to force himself to think so hard while he was in her presence. It seemed that his thinking was _not_ so good when she was so near.

He took another deep breath. "What were your hobbies in the human realm, Hadley?"

She looked over at Claude. Her expression was one of calm and ease, and when her eyes met his, he had to stop himself from audibly gasping.

"I mostly worked and took care of Hunter," she said. "But when I was with Sophie-Anne, I liked to read a lot."

Claude knew from Hadley's head that Sophie-Anne was the vampire she had once loved. He'd been very happy to learn from her thoughts that she was bisexual, so she would not disqualify his attentions just because he was a man. He—also—considered himself to be bisexual. In fact, bisexuality was quite common among fairies. Most fairies were attracted by a partner's essence more than his or her gender. Still, Claude couldn't help a little spike of jealousy when Hadley mentioned her former vampire lover's name. He stifled that emotion, however.

"What kind of books do you enjoy, Hadley?" Claude asked. "Both my father and I have large libraries. I could bring you books to help you pass the time here."

"Wouldn't they be in a different language?" Hadley asked.

Claude nodded. "Yes, but there is magic I can perform so that they will appear in your language."

"How come you can speak English?" Hadley asked.

He chuckled, "We can also use magic to help us communicate in various languages, Hadley. But if you like, I can teach you the language of the Fae."

Hadley nodded. "I'll think about it. I always hated learnin' Spanish in school though. Magic would have made it easier though," she added with a little laugh.

Claude felt absolutely giddy. "So what kinds of things do you enjoy reading?" he asked.

"I used to read mostly romance novels," Hadley answered a bit sheepishly. "I don't suppose you or Niall have any of those."

Claude shrugged. "I am not sure what your romance novels entail, but there have been many stories written of Fae lovers—both real and fictional. Perhaps you would like to read some of those?"

Hadley nodded. "That sounds great." She looked down. "I have a feeling I am gonna be here for a while, and it'd be nice to have somethin' to do. I think I might also like to read a little about fairies—like history or something? That'd be helpful—I think."

Claude nodded. "When Katherine comes again tomorrow, I will have her bring some books—a variety for you to choose from. However, I suggest you begin with a book that tells about the different kinds of Fae as well as the different forms our magic can take. I think you would enjoy learning about these things.

Hadley tilted her head a bit, "Sookie got all the magic in our family—and Hunter too, of course." Hadley looked at him in question. "Have you ever seen Hunter? Now that I think of it, you haven't looked with us in the pool each night. You can if you want―you know."

Claude's breath caught. "I would like that." He smiled at her invitation. "And, yes, I have seen Hunter before; he is very smart and good at controlling his telepathy around humans."

Hadley took a bite of something that looked like a plumb and looked at him curiously.

Claude answered her look. "When you were in Faerie, Niall sometimes asked me to watch over Hunter when Eric was sleeping."

"Thanks," Hadley said with a smile.

The fairy chuckled. "I once saw Hunter work out a riddle that one of his people had given him before even I could do it. And he was blocking out the riddle-giver so that he could work out the answer on his own―all at the same time. All this showed great skill for a hybrid his age."

Hadley smiled a little wider, but then her expression quickly drooped. "I always knew he was smart. I just didn't know how to help him find that in himself."

Claude looked at her seriously. "From what I have heard and seen, you did your best with him. It is a lot more difficult―it seems―to take care of the young ones in your world than here. Of course, there are not so many children in Faerie, so there are _many_ who will want to help you if you do decide to move into the realm."

"What do you mean?" Hadley asked.

Claude answered in a kind tone, "Fairies do not easily have children, but that is generally offset by our long lives. All told, there are only two or three new children born every decade or so in our world."

"Aren't there more now?" Hadley asked quietly. "Aren't there more since that queen is makin' people," her voice dropped off, and she looked down.

Claude spoke softly. "You are right. There will soon be more children than usual, but because of your cousin and because of you, all of the pregnant hybrids have settled into Niall's territory. There―they will be able to decide what lives they wish to pursue."

"But they can't leave here either," Hadley sighed.

"No," Claude said.

"Are there more like me?" Hadley asked even more quietly. "More that were," she paused, "forced?"

Claude sighed, wanting to reach out for Hadley's hand to comfort her, but he stopped himself. "There were five who conceived children after being forced to mate," he said quietly. "You make six."

A tear dripped down Hadley's cheek. "Can I meet them?"

Claude nodded. "I do not see why not—though they would have to come here to see you, at least for the time being." He continued somberly. "I know from Katherine that one of them will be coming to see her human family in the pool later today. Would you like to meet her when she comes?"

Hadley nodded and answered quietly. "Yes. I think that would be good for me."

Claude smiled a little. "Yes—and given the nature of your own fairy gifts, I think you could help her too."

Hadley looked at him with confusion. "Like I said before, I never had anything special about me—no abilities like Sookie and Hunter, no telepathy or magic."

Claude scrunched up his brow. "Of course there is magic in you, Hadley."

"Magic in me?" Hadley asked.

* * *

><p>Niall had been watching his son as he talked to Hadley. He turned his head slightly in Sookie's direction and smiled at her as they finished their continued conversation about the time differences between their realms. Sookie didn't seem to understand any better, but she was determined to keep trying. He couldn't help but to be proud of her, even as he was concerned about Claude.<p>

He spoke into Sookie's head, "I'm afraid Claude's even more in love with Hadley than I had thought." He inconspicuously gestured toward Hadley and his son.

"Why _afraid_?" Sookie thought back at him.

"He will no longer look at other options now," Niall sighed into her head. Still, Sookie noticed that Niall was smiling a little. He continued to transmit to her, "However, despite my fear that he will be hurt, it _is_ good to see him come to life again."

Sookie sighed, trying once again to put aside the idea that Claude and Hadley were related. She couldn't quite do it. Maybe it took being in Faerie for a while to feel the connectedness to _everyone_ there in order to understand; however, Sookie wasn't willing to do that either. She just wanted to get home.

She was, however, willing to trust that Claude would not force a relationship with Hadley. From the way he was looking at her, she could tell that he would treat her like a precious treasure whether they ever became romantically involved or not. Sookie couldn't help but to warm a bit to that thought even as she began to follow Claude and Hadley's conversation.

* * *

><p>Claude answered Hadley's question. "Of course, there is magic in you, Hadley. Your fairy blood may not have manifested in your birth realm, but it is already stirring here." His voice took on a slightly lower timbre even as his eyes shone. "It is a pleasure to feel your magic enliven, Hadley. Your magic is very," he paused, "lovely."<p>

"Really?" Hadley asked, curious now. "But I don't feel anything."

Claude smiled and closed his eyes. "I can feel that your child is being nurtured by your fairy blood even now, and I feel power from her. She's going to be strong."

"So the fairy gifts can skip a generation or something?"

Claude shook his head. "Oh no, Hadley. Now that you are here, you will begin developing your own innate gifts."

"Will I become telepathic—like Sookie and Hunter?" she asked.

Claude shook his head. "I do not think so. Not all fairies have the same gifts. However, I already sense the gift of empathy inside of you. You will likely learn to feel the emotions of others, and that means that your presence will also comfort others. That is why I remarked that you would be able to help the other hybrid who suffered while in Mab's palace."

Hadley's expression ranged somewhere between curiosity, fear, and hope.

Unable to help himself, Claude spoke passionately. "There is a strengthening light inside of you, Hadley. It is _very_ clear to me. And it is beautiful."

"Really?" Hadley asked, now looking at Niall to confirm Claude's words.

"Yes," Niall answered kindly. "Claude is right. You have a good spirit, Hadley. And it seems at home here; your fairy spark has awakened and is growing brighter each hour. Do you not feel it?"

Hadley thought for a minute. She shrugged. "I don't know. This morning when I woke up, I felt like," she paused and thought for a few moments. "I felt like I _could_ be happy here. It's weird given what," she stopped again for a moment, "happened to me. But it felt nice to wake up here. And now that I've talked to Katherine and Claude, I feel," she paused once more, "better. I feel like I could be happy here."

Sookie couldn't help but to smile at her cousin as Niall nodded. "Yes, I feel this from you too, Great-granddaughter. _This_ one's spirit," he gestured toward Sookie lightheartedly, "is only restless here. It is not at home in this realm—will _never_ be at home here. But your spirit is joining us." He smiled at her wider. "I am _very_ glad of this, Hadley. Your spirit is beautiful and is already adding to the magic of this place. It will add to Faerie as well."

Hadley smiled at Niall's words and brightened even more when she realized that she could actually feel the truth of them. She looked at the others with surprise. "What was _that_?"

Claude chuckled. "That, Hadley, was what I was talking about—the proof of your fairy nature enlivened by this place and by the one that grows within you. You are an empath. That means you will begin feeling the emotions of others as well as the truth or lies in what they say. You have a powerful gift."

Sookie wondered if Hadley could see the adoration in Claude's eyes as she turned her gaze to her cousin.

Hadley had tears in her eyes, but unlike her tears from the previous days, they were happy tears. "Sook," she asked, looking at her cousin, "can you believe it?"

Sookie smiled at her, "Of course, I can." Sookie was happy for Hadley, happier than she could express, but she was also thinking about Eric and what Niall had told her.

Niall was one-hundred percent right. Her own spirit was restless and wanted nothing more than to get home—which meant getting back to Eric. She looked at Niall and spoke to him softly. "I'm ready to start my training again whenever you are."


	99. Chapter 98: Seven Days Gone

[_**A/N:**_This will be today's only chapter, and just as a warning, there may not be a new chapter tomorrow. This one, like the last one, was an addition. And yesterday, I wrote a total of forty pages of new material, but it is _quite_ rough. The new stuff takes a lot longer to get ready than when I just edit, and now that the work week is starting, I won't have as much time, so if you don't see Chapter 99 tomorrow, please don't think I'm abandoning you. I hope that the fact that you'll get two or three additional chapters to the story will make up for it.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 98: Seven Days Gone<strong>

"Again, Sookie! And I _know_ you have more power than this!" Niall insisted.

"I can't," Sookie said gasping for air. "I'm too damned tired."

Niall shook his head as he gestured for Claude to stop his attack. "How often must I repeat this, Sookie? There is _no_ 'tired.' With fairy magic, there is no wearing out. If you take your magic from its true source, it is truly limitless."

"But I _am_ taking my magic from my fairy bond with Eric," Sookie insisted—just as she had been insisting for the last week.

"Yes," Niall agreed, "you have been trying to take your power from there, and that _has_ helped you. However, you are still not meeting your potential, child." He sighed. "Where did your magical bursts come from when you were in Mab's palace?"

Sookie looked at him with a bit of confusion. "From the fairy bond."

"Yes," Niall agreed with some impatience. "But the _bursts_ of energy. How were they so strong?"

"They had Eric's magic in them too," Sookie said.

"How?" Niall asked.

It was Sookie's turn to be impatient. It seemed like she had been rehashing what had happened at Mab's palace with Niall all week long, yet she was not progressing with her skills to Niall's satisfaction—or her own, for that matter. She took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. "Eric was sending me his magic, and since he was by the pool, I felt it very strongly."

"Yes," Niall agreed. "I felt his magic flowing directly from him to you that day. If you wish to achieve the power you had at Mab's palace again, you must tap into your shared strength more efficiently—as you were doing that day."

"Okay," Sookie said with even more frustration, "but _how_ can I recreate that when he's not here to send me his energy, especially since you won't let me," she stopped and pouted a little.

"Cheat?" Niall chuckled. "Sookie, you have _already_ learned to bring forth your magic from the fairy bond, which is excellent, but you must now learn to fuel that magic on your own—with your _own_ spark. You cannot always count on Eric's strength."

Sookie mumbled. "I could if you'd let me."

Niall shook his head but chuckled again. "I will _not_ allow you to cheat, Sookie, and calling upon Eric's strength from here _was_ cheating."

"You said it was '_amazing_' at the time," Sookie said, using air quotes around 'amazing.' She was still clearly sulking.

Niall corrected her. "I said that the fact that he woke himself up to send it to you during his daytime was amazing. I _never_ said that your asking him for that magic was amazing."

Sookie put her hands on her hips. "But I didn't even know that I was doin' it. I didn't even think it was possible to do it."

Niall shrugged. "Neither did I, but that didn't stop the fact that you were and it was."

Sookie's pout grew comically bigger. "I still can't believe you went to see him about it—as if I couldn't just tell him in one of our dreams or somethin'?"

Niall chortled. "He needed to understand that he could not continue to help you. And if you remember, I _did_ give you two nights to speak to him before I went to visit."

Sookie grumbled, "But he couldn't help it either."

"Yes he could," Niall chuckled. "It simply went against his nature not to send you help when you asked―just as it went against your nature not to seek it―but once he understood that he should give you no aid, he stopped." He chuckled again. "Not that you quit asking."

"I know," Sookie said with exasperation. "I can't help it."

"Luckily, young Eric has a bit more self-control—but _just_ a bit." He winked at her.

In turn, she rolled her eyes. "Okay—fine. I get the concept. I'm supposed to see the fairy bond as the source of my power, but I'm supposed to draw on my own spark to refuel it, but that's easier said than done."

Niall shrugged. "Then you will have to continue practicing until you can do it."

Sookie's voice once again betrayed her frustration. "I _can_ do it when you aren't making me do twenty other things at the same time."

Niall smirked. "In battle, you must be able to do _many_ things—sometimes all at once."

Sookie once again rolled her eyes. She'd done that so much lately that Niall feared they might actually pop out of her head.

"I know," she relented. "Eric said the same thing."

"Young Eric is wise in the ways of battle."

"But," Sookie started, "I _can't_ keep firing at something when I'm holding Claude still with my force field thingy. It's too much all at once!"

"Why?" Niall asked. "Is it because it _is_ or because you _think_ it is?"

Sookie scoffed. "Stop sounding like Morpheus!"

Niall chuckled. "I have told you before that I am _not_ trying to. The fictional character you speak of was imagined _long_ after I existed, so it is actually he who sounds like me—if anything."

There was another eye roll. "I can't believe that you and Eric watched the frickin' _Matrix_ together when you went to talk to him."

"Well," Niall shrugged. "I needed to understand the reference, and he was quite accommodating. I just regret not planning better so that I could see Hunter or meet Jason during my visit to your home."

Sookie mumbled something under her breath.

"I could not quite make that out, my dear," Niall said with a mix of mirth and sarcasm.

Sookie grumbled, "It wasn't fair that _you_ got to see him in person and not me."

Niall looked at her sympathetically. "I know, child. But I needed to speak to him, and I cannot bring him here—as you _well_ know."

"I know," Sookie said with a mixture of sadness and irritation.

Niall gave Sookie a moment to compose herself. He could sense her frustration. And he knew that she'd been trying very hard to learn how to use her magic on her own, but it had been difficult for her.

Finally, when she seemed calmer, he asked gently. "Now, my dear, is it too difficult to hold Claude back while you attempt to attack because your power truly is limited? Or are you having trouble _believing_ that you can do it?"

Sookie shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

Niall smiled at her kindly. "Let's try again."

Sookie squared her shoulders, and a look a determination passed across her face. "Okay."

Niall nodded. "Good. Now―Claude will try to attack again, and you will put a field around him."

"Okay," Sookie said as Claude came toward her. She was easily able to contain him with the magical barrier she constructed.

"Excellent!" Niall said. "Now—try shooting the tree at the same time. Remember to use short, controlled bursts, but keep them going."

Sookie obeyed and began shooting the tree with her light, but after a few moments, she felt that the field around Claude was slipping, and then suddenly she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Damn," she cried out. "It's just too tiring, Niall. I _can't_ do both!"

Niall smiled a little even as he shook his head, "Are you tired right now?"

Sookie assessed the way she felt. "No."

Satisfied by her answer, Niall nodded. "Good—then your magic was _not_ really draining you. Sookie, you cannot forget to take the magic for the force field―as you call it—_and_ your light from the same source. They are not different. They are merely different renderings of the same thing."

Sookie sighed, frustration clearly showing on her face again. "But it's not working like that. I have to think different things to make each of them work, so it's hard to do both at once."

"That's true―you must think of using the power in two different ways, but you will get used to it." Niall gestured toward her heart. "Tell me again―where does your power emanate from?"

She rolled her eyes but dutifully pointed to her fairy bond with Eric.

Niall nodded. "Keep the stream of magic flowing from your bond, Sookie. Just use your head to direct it."

Sookie shook her head. "But I can't do that _and_ use my light at the same time. I've been trying!" she insisted. "But I can't do all those things at once."

Niall smirked. "Do not tell me this, child. I _know_ that you can _think_ of more than one thing at a time. Even now, I imagine that your mind is doing several things." He tilted his head and gestured toward hers, "May I?"

She nodded warily.

Niall delved into Sookie's thoughts. He smiled a bit too triumphantly for Sookie's tastes.

"Right now, you're thinking about how you _hate_ someone being able to rummage in your thoughts, you're keeping your shields up so that you won't accidentally eavesdrop on anyone here, you're trying to hide what you did with your mate in your dream last night so that I cannot see―and you are doing a good job of that, by the way, so you needn't blush—and, most ironically of all, you are wondering how you can be expected to do two things at once when you can't even walk and chew gum at that same time. Moreover, you are having a laugh with yourself over the fact that you _can_ walk and chew gum at the same time, and you wish Eric was here so that you could share that laugh with him. Does that about sum it up, Great-granddaughter?"

She looked up at him with an expression of half-realization and half-irritation.

He chuckled. "Do you not see that you can think _many_ things at once―have been training your brain to think and to do many things at once by the almost-constant use of your shields—for many, many years? Now, you need only use those same skills with your new-found powers."

Niall looked at Claude and seemed to be speaking to him in his head.

"Again," Niall ordered.

Claude came at Sookie more aggressively this time. As before, Sookie stopped him with what she had been calling her 'force field.'

"Now," Niall said, "shoot the tree."

Sookie raised her hand to her target and shot it with her light.

"Again and _faster_. Keep going!" Niall commanded.

Sookie took a deep breath and shot her light into the tree, several times―thinking of her bond with Eric each time. However, she felt her hold on Claude slipping again. "Wait!" she yelled.

Niall held up his hand for Claude to stop approaching and looked at Sookie with frustration again. "In battle, there is no waiting."

She shook her head. "Listen—something is not working, and I need to think about this stuff for a little while, okay? Please."

Niall gave her a curt nod. "It is almost our meal time anyway. Perhaps a fresh start tomorrow would be good for us all."

Sookie looked down at the ground. She hated disappointing Niall. But even more, she hated the fact that she couldn't just learn this stuff and get back to Eric. She was disappointed in herself, truth be told. And she was impatient.

"Thanks," she said apologetically to Niall. "I just need a plan because trying to do all this stuff by instinct isn't workin' for me."

Niall's expression softened. "The use of your power will _have_ to become second-nature to you, child. But if you need to strategize for now, then so be it." He smiled a little. "I suppose that you will want to talk it over with young Eric in your dream tonight."

Sookie nodded.

Niall's smile brightened. "Good. Tell him hello from me, and explain your difficulties. I am sure that―_together_—you can come up with a solution."

Niall turned to walk toward where Hadley was sitting with her new friend, Martha, whom she had met two days after their arrival in the 'in-between place.' Martha was also pregnant, and like Hadley, that pregnancy had been the product of rape.

Claude reached over and put a comforting hand on Sookie's arm. In turn, she gave him a little smile.

Claude 'knocked' on her shields, which he would do when he wanted to speak to her telepathically. Sookie appreciated the gesture. Niall still just 'barged in' with his thoughts when he wanted to speak to her that way.

In the last week, Claude had been much more successful at acclimating to human notions of privacy than her great-grandfather—which Sookie thought was ironic given the fact that Niall had lived with a human for over a decade. However, Sookie knew that Claude's drive to learn about and respect human preferences was motivated mostly by his affection for Hadley.

She gave Claude a little nod to let him know that he was welcome to talk to her telepathically.

"Try not to become too frustrated with yourself, Sookie," the fairy told her. "I think you are doing _very_ well."

Sookie shook her head. "Well—Niall certainly doesn't seem to agree. And I really can't keep my force field thing up while I am trying to attack something. I'm trying my hardest, but it just won't work."

Claude patted her arm again. "But you _are_ getting better, Sookie. Do not forget that I am the one trying to break down your power field, and it is getting more and more difficult to do by the day."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Claude."

Sookie was starting to appreciate Claude very much. In a lot of ways, his steady energy reminded her of Jesus. And amidst her frustrations of the last several days, he had been a calming presence. On the other hand, Niall seemed prone to as much frustration as Sookie was, and though he didn't have a short fuse to his temper like she did, she would find herself becoming increasingly irritated with her great-grandfather as their training sessions went on. Of course, that irritation stemmed mostly from the fact that she wasn't progressing as quickly as _she_ wanted to.

Claude smiled comfortingly and continued in her head. "He _is_ a good teacher and leader, and I have always thought he was an excellent father—though he would likely disagree on that point. I know that he is very proud of you, but he is also worried about you and the vampire."

Sookie nodded. "I know. Me too."

Claude smirked. "Plus, you and my father are _much_ alike. I believe humans call the trait stubbornness?"

Sookie rolled her eyes.

Claude laughed out loud and then continued speaking into her head. "Yes—and you are _both_ impatient. I am not sure which of you is worse."

Sookie shrugged and gave Claude a wry smile. "I just wanna get this training done so that I can get home and help Eric with whatever threat is comin'."

Claude nodded. "I know, Sookie, but try not to stifle yourself because of your frustrations. You have accomplished much in a short amount of time. I cannot believe that you have _already_ learned to use a power field, for instance. Just think of what you were able to do with it the day before yesterday—and on your first try too!"

Sookie smiled. She _had_ been rather proud of herself for her accomplishments that day. She had been learning about her force field—what Claude and Niall termed her power field. It turned out that her force field was quite useful and that she had already used it before—by instinct. In Mab's palace, she had wondered why the other fairies had been unable to hit her with their light bursts. Sookie had thought that somehow Eric's magic had been protecting her, and she was right to a certain extent; his magic—it seemed—had been the catalyst to activate yet another latent fairy power inside of her that day. Her force field could protect her from the magic of enemies. According to Niall, it could keep an enemy from being able to touch her, and she knew by experience that it could deflect an enemy's light bursts.

From the book she had been reading, Hadley had told Sookie that the power field was a trait found only in powerful Sky Fae because it was a manipulation of the 'air.' Hadley had also explained that a Fae gift was like a weight with two ends, so there would be complementary powers associated with each ability. Thus, with Sookie's force field, she could keep others out, but she could also 'keep them in' in a way. In other words, she could keep them from moving—freeze them in their tracks. That is what Niall had done to Eric that day he'd come to the pool.

Hadley had also informed Sookie that the force field could be used to protect another. Thus, in theory, Sookie could construct one to go around another person. This was seen as the 'midpoint' between the two sides of the Fae gift; it was something of a mix between putting a shield around someone else in order to 'freeze' him or her and putting a shield around herself for self-protection.

And after Hadley had told her about the various ways her new ability could be used, Sookie had been able to do _all_ of them when she had practiced the day before yesterday. Niall had already taught her how to put up a force field around herself, but being able to visualize the complementary ways to use this ability enabled her to make her field stronger; in fact, neither Claude nor Niall could touch her or pelt her with their light once she'd protected herself with her shield. Then, she'd learned how to keep Claude relatively still by creating a power field around him. Finally, she'd modified that field to make it protective, and she was happy when Niall couldn't shoot Claude with his light or approach him. Yes—Sookie had been extremely proud of herself for about five minutes—_until_ Niall had wanted her to construct fields around both herself and Claude at the same time. That part hadn't gone so well.

Claude was speaking inside of her head again. "Sookie, you must not concentrate on what you cannot do yet. I think you should concentrate on what you _have_ been able to do. A week ago, you did not even know that you could construct a power field. And a week ago, you did not know that you could project thoughts into the minds of others. Now, you are doing both with relative ease."

Claude looked at Sookie sincerely, "I am proud of the work you have accomplished—proud that you are my kin. And though he does not express it clearly at times, I know that Niall is proud of you as well."

"I know," Sookie admitted. "I can hear it from his head sometimes, but I think that we _both_ want me to be progressing faster."

Claude nodded. "I understand that things are difficult for you because you have the added pressure of knowing that your presence and abilities will be required to ensure the lives of the vampire and yourself."

Sookie sighed and also nodded. She looked at Claude with her head tilted a bit. Claude had already figured out that this gesture meant that Sookie had a question that she wasn't sure she should ask.

He gave her a little smile. "You may ask me whatever you wish, Sookie."

She took a deep breath, and continued their telepathic communication. "Why don't you hate Eric—or me, for that matter? If it weren't for us, you'd," Sookie stopped mid-sentence.

"I would have two sisters?"

Sookie nodded.

Claude sighed. "After I learned that Claudine died, I admit that my first thought was to exact revenge upon your vampire. However, my father then told me _how_ Claudine died, and I learned of my mother's involvement." He looked at Sookie apologetically. "When you first came to this place—before I understood that you crave your privacy—I searched your mind for memories of Claudine's death." He looked down sadly. "I saw your vampire kill her in seconds." Claude once again sighed. "However, I also looked at the events that led up to her death. I know that she came to take you again. I know that you did _not_ want to go. I saw the desperation on my sister's face as she tried to convince you."

He shook his head sadly. "Using telepathy, fairies can sense if a vampire is near. We cannot read their thoughts, but we can sense them."

Sookie said, "Yes, I know."

Claude continued, "I have analyzed your memory, Sookie. There is only one reason why Claudine did not wait until day to come to you. There is only one reason why she would be that desperate to take you. There was only one reason why she would not have left immediately once she sensed a vampire presence near enough to scent her. My mother." He paused. "Mab had Claudine's husband, Ryan, imprisoned."

Sookie nodded. "Niall told me."

The fairy went on, "Ryan was what you would call my closest friend. Claudine and I were also very close."

Sookie touched Claude's arm sympathetically.

Claude took Sookie's hand, looking for comfort as he continued speaking, "The desperate look on Claudine's face when she tried to convince you to go with her told me all I need to know about that day. Mab is the reason she was there; I'm sure that Mab was threatening Ryan, whom Claudine loved very much. And once Claudine was dead, Mab also killed Ryan."

Sookie squeezed Claude's hand.

Claude's tone became angrier. "Claudine came to you because of my mother's hatred, and my father is right; your vampire—especially in his state at the time—couldn't control his instincts. So I will _not_ hold Claudine's death against him, and I cannot hold Claudette's against him either. She was the aggressor, and he was protecting his kin. I would have done the same."

Sookie gave Claude a grateful smile. "You are a good man, Claude. I am proud that you are my kin as well."

Claude returned her smile. "Truth be told, I have many reasons to like your vampire—though I have not officially met him. He is a good father to Hadley's child. He is a good husband to you. So I guess that makes him my kin too."

Sookie smiled again at Claude. "Yes—I guess it does."


	100. Chapter 99: Ease and Unease

**Chapter 99: Ease and Unease**

Their conversation done, Claude and Sookie walked over to where Hadley, Martha, and Niall were speaking about Martha's new job helping with the food preparations in the community where Niall made his permanent residence. Martha had been a private chef in the human realm—and a good one at that; it had been an ideal job for a telepath. More importantly, she'd loved doing it before she'd gotten married, and her skills were already being much utilized and appreciated by the fairies.

Claude began to set out the food that Martha had brought with her for their dinner.

Hadley sighed. "You know I love your food, Marty, but all I seem to want to eat are natas."

Sookie saw Claude's face break out into a grin. Since he'd found out that Hadley loved the little plumb-like fruit, he had made sure that she had a full bowl in her tent every day—from his own orchard, no less.

Sookie winked knowingly at Claude and almost burst out laughing when he blushed. Having gotten to know Claude much better now, Sookie had realized that he would be good for Hadley—that he was _already_ good for her—whether their relationship turned romantic or not. She'd also determined that it was up to Hadley to decide whether she could put aside the fact that she and Claude were related—albeit a bit distantly.

Claude had gone to great lengths to make sure that she and Hadley were comfortable. He had furnished both of their tents to make them as cozy as possible; he'd even had a privacy spell placed around each dwelling.

Sookie had been fascinated to find out that there were two kinds of magic in Faerie—the kind that fairies had innately and the kind that a skilled 'witch', or what the fairies called a _kuruni_, could perform. Sookie smiled to herself. Jesus had been amused when Eric had told him that the witches in Faerie had adapted most of their spells from those of the human realm.

Claude and Niall now shared a tent-like dwelling as well, as both had decided to stay in the 'in-between' place until Sookie and Hadley were ready to leave it.

Sookie smirked a little. By far, the _best_ thing that Claude had arranged for them to have was what she liked to call the magic toilet. The pool was great for bathing, but she'd been tired of dealing with her 'human needs' by squatting behind a bush. And she had no idea what the fairies did.

Certainly, Sookie had been camping enough to be able to manage just fine, but when Hadley had mentioned something six days ago, Claude had gotten right on it, and now they had a toilet-like mechanism that seemed to magically clean itself. It had been placed in another little tent near to the ones they slept in, and Sookie was quite grateful for it. In fact, she was sort of hoping to take it home with her.

Once done setting up all of their food, Claude picked a perfectly ripe and un-bruised nata from the basket and handed it to Hadley.

She gave him a grateful smile. "Yummy," Hadley said, rubbing her stomach. There wasn't anything close to a noticeable bump yet since she was only a week along, but Hadley's hands were often nestled over her growing girl. "I think she's already making me crave these things."

Claude chuckled and sat down next to Hadley when she patted him out a spot. Sookie had been happy to see that the two were becoming friends. And Claude had _almost_ gotten to the point where he could speak to her coherently. Sookie gave him another knowing smile and got another slight blush in return. Truth be told, she enjoyed teasing him a little, and she was glad that he was beginning to confide in her about his feelings. In turn, she was feeling more and more comfortable confiding in him as well. She gave him a little wink and earned a roll of his eyes.

"Stop that!" Niall said into her head.

Sookie looked at him innocently. "Stop what?"

"Do _not_ teach Claude to roll his eyes as you do. One such person in my life is _quite_ enough!"

Sookie shrugged and then smirked. "Too late." She saw that Claude was smirking too and figured that Niall was giving him a similar 'lecture.'

Claude gave her a knowing look and then turned his attention back to Hadley.

Hadley seemed—at least for the moment—to be unaware of Claude's amorous affection for her, which Sookie thought was a good thing. It seemed that Claude was able to shield his feelings and his thoughts from others, so that meant that Hadley couldn't pick up his romantic interest by using her fledgling empathic ability.

And Claude certainly took great pains not to be pushy in any way. The two of them often talked over the books that he'd brought for her to read. Or in the evenings—which were more like 'less bright times' given the fact that the sun was always out—they would play a game that seemed a lot like checkers to Sookie. And Hadley would ask all kinds of questions about how fairies lived. She and Claude spent quite a bit of time thinking about what she might like to do as a profession. Hadley had been a waitress in the human realm, but she didn't like doing it. Other than that, she'd not kept many jobs for long, and most of her short-term jobs had been in retail.

When Hadley had gotten discouraged about not being able to come up with a job for which she seemed qualified, Claude had jumped in to reassure her, promising that there would be time for her to decide or get training for anything she wanted to do. There was no need to worry about money since the concept was different in Faerie anyway. And Claude had vowed that he'd always look after her—along with Niall, of course.

Most importantly―as far as Sookie was concerned—Hadley seemed to be _comfortable_ with Claude. Sookie felt that was what Hadley needed right then—someone whom she could be at ease with—and she was glad that Claude fit into that role for her. Of course, both Katherine and Martha had become Hadley's friends in the past week, but Sookie knew that Martha's visits were emotionally taxing for Hadley, and Katherine liked to talk so much that Hadley could sometimes not even get in a word edgewise. The friendship she had developed with Claude seemed more relaxed than her others.

As for finding friendships of her own there, Sookie knew that she held back—except with Claude, whom she couldn't help but to like. She enjoyed talking to both Katherine and Martha during their shared meals, but she didn't want to make close connections with anyone since she would not be able to keep those friendships going once she went home. And, to be honest, Sookie's priority was on her training, not on creating friendships. She smiled to herself. Claude had slipped through because he was such a big part of that training and because he continued to remind her so much of Jesus—though Claude, perhaps, had a more mischievous sense of humor, especially when he wanted to make Sookie laugh after one of her training letdowns. She was convinced, for example, that his earlier eye roll had been just to get a rise out of Niall.

Sookie had received a visit from Barry the day before. He'd decided to work with Claude actually and had also been there for a 'job interview' of sorts. It seemed that Barry had excelled in science in school, and he had an interest in agriculture that he'd not been able to pursue because of his telepathy. When Sookie and Barry had said goodbye, they'd said it like two acquaintances that would likely not see each other again. They had wished each other well, but neither had tried to make plans to keep a friendship going.

Hadley's situation was opposite; she was trying to make a new home there, so she was embracing her new friendships wholeheartedly.

Sookie's train of thought was broken as Martha spoke.

"You know," Martha said picking up a nata, "I bet that I could make a pie with these."

Hadley practically salivated at that thought. "If you can do that, Marty, you will be my hero," Hadley sighed.

Claude chuckled. "What is a _pie_?"

At this question both Hadley and Martha turned surprised looks to Claude. Hadley grinned. "Now you _have_ to do it, Marty. Claude _needs_ a pie!"

Sookie watched and chuckled a little as both Hadley and Martha launched into a description of pies for Claude's benefit. Looking next to her, Sookie noticed that Niall had a faraway look in his eyes. From his head, she picked up an image of a beautiful woman pulling a pie from an oven. She recognized the kitchen as her own, and she knew that her great-grandfather was thinking about her great-grandmother. Sookie left him to the privacy of his thoughts.

She smiled and sank into her own memory of a particular peach pie she had made with Eric in mind.

She sighed. She so desperately wanted to be with her husband in their kitchen right then. The dreams were wonderful, but she missed being able to be with him all the time. She missed his smell clinging to her body. She missed his emotions flowing through her body.

Sookie tabled any self-pity she may have had, however, when she looked at Martha. Martha was a tiny woman—barely five feet tall. She had a short boyish haircut, and her hair was jet black. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her black hair and her pale skin.

While Niall and Claude had been busy meeting with their lieutenants, Sookie had talked to Martha quite a bit one morning when Katherine and she had come to spend the day with Hadley.

Martha, unlike most of the other hybrids Sookie had met, had had a peaceful childhood. Her mother, whose name was Myrna, had been a telepath as well. And what's more, Myrna had known that she was part fairy—one-quarter fairy, as a matter of fact. Martha's father also knew of their lineage, so Martha's telepathy was never looked at as abnormal. They'd lived in a rural area when Martha was a child so that she could grow up without having to be around a lot of people. Martha's mother had taught her to use something similar to Sookie's shields to keep out the thoughts of others.

Sadly, Myrna had died in a car accident when Martha was sixteen; however, Martha's father had continued to nurture and support her. He, too, had been a professional chef, and he used his contacts to arrange for Martha to become a personal chef to a wealthy eccentric man in a small town so that her telepathy would be less of an issue. The man had fallen head over heels in love with Martha within the first month of her working for him; however, it had taken Gabriel—or Gabe as Martha usually called him—four more years to convince her that they should get married. They had had a daughter of their own, named Myrna after Martha's mother. Gabe had known about Martha's ability, and given his own preference for isolation, he'd made sure that she was sheltered as well. Their child had not been telepathic, however.

Martha had been going to the store to buy her child a new winter coat when she'd met another telepath—a fairy. He'd communicated with her telepathically, and the feeling of having someone talking to her in that way had made Martha feel wonderful—just as she'd felt when her mother had talked to her telepathically as she'd grown up.

The fairy had befriended Martha, and she'd invited him to her home. He'd met her family, and he'd offered an invitation to Martha to come visit Faerie. He'd told her that it would be a two-day visit to start. He'd told her that she still had living relatives in the fairy world. He'd told her that she could one day include her husband and child in her visits if she wanted to return after the first one. And he'd told her that it was completely up to her if she wanted to come.

Martha and Gabe had talked it over for many months, and eventually Gabe had encouraged Martha to go to meet her family. Martha had discussed it with her father too, and though he had some reservations, he told her that he would support her no matter what.

Finally, Martha had decided to visit Faerie. She'd left the human realm when the year was 1995 in her time, and she'd been at the 'welcoming party' for an hour or so when she saw Sookie expose Mab for what she was. She'd, of course, already eaten the light fruit.

When the hybrids had been taken to the palace after Sookie had escaped, they'd been separated by gender as Barry had said, but Martha didn't pick up that she was in any danger from the fairies' thoughts. A male fairy had pretended to show Martha to a room where she was going to stay, but instead of leaving her there, he had raped her over the course of several hours. And then—just as she'd almost given up hope—she'd been let go.

Sookie's heart had broken at Martha's story; she held Martha's hand and cried with her.

But Hadley had seemed to go into some kind of different gear. Sookie smiled proudly at her cousin. Hadley had said things to Martha that day which had comforted her in ways that Sookie could not fathom. And Hadley had seemed to know _exactly_ how to nurture her new friend. It had been magic to watch her.

Sookie had also gotten an even more heart-breaking lesson about the way that time could work in the fairy world as well. Those folds in time that Niall had mentioned had become a bit more poignant to Sookie when Martha had seen her own granddaughter in the pool—a granddaughter who now looked middle-aged—burying Martha's daughter in the family's plot. When Martha had left the human realm, her daughter had been three years old. In Martha's timeline, she'd been gone for 80 years by the time she looked in the pool.

Martha had seen all the graves of her family members—her mother, her father, her daughter, and her Gabriel. Hadley had held and rocked a weeping Martha in her arms for hours. Once again, Hadley had somehow known exactly what Martha needed to hear.

And then when Martha had stopped crying, they'd talked about their babies. Martha was going to have a boy, and Hadley and she were already planning play dates. By the time Martha had left, Sookie knew that Hadley had a best friend and vice versa.

Since that day, Martha had come to the pool to see Hadley every day—always with something delicious that she'd cooked—and the two were finding more and more to live for as they clung to each other. Katherine also made daily visits, and Hadley was obviously becoming stronger every day.

* * *

><p>Sookie looked around at the place that she was beginning to consider—much to her own chagrin—her temporary home.<p>

At this depressing thought, Sookie sighed heavily and grabbed some food. She _was_ hungry, and soon it would be time to sleep again. She was more anxious than ever to see Eric.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry, but this will be today's only chapter. I'm still doing a lot of adding in this section, so the process is slower, but I am happier with the story overall now since many gaps are getting filled.]


	101. Chapter 100: Nightly Routine

**Chapter 100: Nightly Routine**

Eric and Hunter both waved into the air in the general direction they knew Sookie and Hadley were watching from. Eric chuckled as Hunter blew a kiss to the picture of his mother which was sitting on his nightstand right next to a copy of the same picture that Eric had been given by Hunter for Christmas.

Saying goodnight to 'their women' had become part of Eric and Hunter's nightly ritual during the last several days.

Sookie and he had developed a schedule during their third dream together. It had been Sookie's idea that she and Hadley would try to watch at around the same time each night from the pool. That way, Hunter would know that they were 'there.' It had been an excellent idea, and Hunter already felt more tangibly close to his mother and his aunt. Eric—too—felt contented to know that Sookie was with him during one of his favorite times of the day.

Hunter had started holding up pictures that he'd drawn or little notes that he'd written. Sookie always passed on return messages to Hunter from Hadley and herself, which Eric would tell Hunter as soon as he rose from his day-rest.

After waving to Sookie and Hadley, Eric and Hunter would have their story time, and Eric would tuck Hunter in as always, even as they both knew that Sookie and Hadley were looking on. Truth be told, Eric was extremely happy with the arrangement. He had always imagined what it would be like for Sookie to be with him when he told Hunter stories or tucked him in, and now that fantasy was just a little bit closer to being reality for them both.

Eric settled Hunter into his covers and gave him his usual hair tousle and kiss.

During the last week, Eric had been able to place his fears about Hunter being seized from him without notice to the side. It was clear that Hadley was not going to demand that Hunter be brought to her immediately. It was also clear through the discussions that Hadley and Sookie had had concerning Hunter that Hadley was willing to allow _Hunter_ to decide where he wanted to live when the time came.

That both pleased and frightened Eric.

Hunter still didn't know that Hadley was pregnant, and she was not yet ready for him to be told. Hadley also wanted more time to get her own life together before she disrupted Hunter's life, but Eric knew that a visit would come eventually. And then a choice would have to be made.

For now, Hunter seemed content to have his mother back in his world on a limited basis, though Eric knew that his son was nervous about actually seeing her.

For several days, Eric had sensed his son's growing internal conflict about his mother being back in his life, so Eric had made sure that the house would be empty that night except for Hunter and himself.

The two of them had talked about Hunter's fears from several hours earlier in the evening after their sword practice.

Hunter had become nervous that things might go back to how they were before he'd come to live in the farmhouse with Eric. Hunter had been worried that his mommy would come back and that they would move away again. He had been worried that he would no longer have his people around him.

He was worried that all of the happy times he had been having might go back to being sad times again—where he had to hide his telepathy and be ashamed of it. But most of all, he had been worried that he would have to leave his daddy if his mommy came back.

And because of all of these worries, his son had started to feel guilty for not wanting his mommy to come back at all if she was going to make things like they were before.

Eric and Hunter had slowly talked through all of Hunter's concerns as they had rocked in their chair together. And Eric had made many promises to his son that he was determined to keep.

The first was that Hunter would _not_ have to go back to living as he'd been living before. Eric had told Hunter that he would never again live in a place where he had to hide or be ashamed of who he was; after all―he'd assured Hunter―there was _nothing_ for him to be ashamed of. He had also told his son that he should not feel guilty for his conflicted feelings about his mother.

But more than anything, Eric had wished that he could assure Hunter that everything would be okay. However, he could not lie to his son.

Eric knew with certainty that it would _not_ be okay; he knew that no matter what, his son would be hurt because he would have to—for all intents and purposes—give up one of his parents. From everything that Sookie and he had discussed, they knew that Hadley would soon want to settle into Faerie. At that point, Hunter would have to choose which of his parents to live with, and Eric could not protect his boy from the loss he would feel in not having _both_ Hadley and himself at his side. And, of course, there was the matter of the time differences. As a vampire, Eric had a lot of time, but that also meant that he would have to potentially experience decades without seeing his boy.

Eric sighed aloud as he watched Hunter sleeping.

The vampire knew that there would be a possibility that Hunter would choose to live with his mother in Faerie once he learned that she had to stay there permanently. In truth, Eric was getting a bit antsy to be more forthcoming with Hunter about Hadley's situation—not about the rape or her pregnancy—but about the fact that Hadley would not be able to return to the human realm. Eric thought that Hunter needed to begin processing this information, but so far, he had deferred to Hadley's wishes that they wait to tell him until she was ready for his visit.

Hunter had cried during their talk, and Eric had hated _every single one_ of his son's tears.

However, in the end, Hunter had been comforted, and his fears had been allayed to a certain extent, but Eric still saw some anxiety in his son's eyes, and he didn't like it one fucking bit.

Eric had reiterated many times the first promise that he had ever made to his son—that Hunter would be able to live in the farmhouse for as long as he chose to. _That_ was one promise Eric intended to keep—even if he had to fight every fairy to do it. He would support any choice his son made, but he would not abide anything being forced upon him—not even by the child's own mother.

Eric watched over Hunter for a little while longer and then got up. He had to do a few things before his nightly appointment with Sookie. The thought of that appointment made him smile in anticipation, just like all of their 'appointments' did.

He nodded to Batanya on the way out of the room. The Britlingen returned the gesture and then focused on Hunter's room. Eric was grateful, as always, to know that his son was as safe as he could possibly make him.

He quickly went into his office to complete some Area 5 business and some kingdom business. Thalia was still nowhere to be found, so with Jessica and Pam's help, he was overseeing matters for the state as well as those for his own area.

Jessica continued to work a few nights a week at Fangtasia, mostly to help keep an eye on Felipe's spy, who had indeed turned out to be Felicia. Jessica, it seemed, was incredibly skillful at drawing people in with her natural friendliness. Even better, the fact that Pam had become Jessica's maker was still relatively unknown to the people outside their family unit. It wasn't that Pam and Jessica had desired to keep it secret; it was just information that hadn't really come up with other vampires. And to save face, Bill had not filed any paperwork on the matter.

Thus, very few knew people outside of their immediate circle and Bon Temps knew that Jessica was a part of Eric and Sookie's family unit. And Felicia had done nothing to probe into Jessica's allegiances except to make assumptions based on her faulty idea that Bill was still Jessica's maker at the time of his death. There was, after all, no reason for her to think otherwise.

All this made Jessica a perfect counter to Felicia's spying. Jessica was still thought to be loyal to Bill. The reason for Bill's overthrow and death—at least according to common perception within the vampire community—was that Thalia had resented answering to one so young and had simply decided to take the state for herself. And Eric and Pam were seen as being complicit in the regicide.

Thus, Felicia had been angling to befriend Jessica and had even hinted that there might be some upheaval in the kingdom soon. In turn, Jessica had been playing somewhat 'hard to get,' as if she would not be opposed to the idea but that she was scared to get involved too much. However, Jessica _had_ managed to plant a few well-chosen pieces of information—both true and misleading—into her conversations with Felicia.

On the nights that Jessica wasn't at Fangtasia, Eric had hired her to be something of a personal assistant to him, and that had turned out to be an excellent decision. Jessica sifted through most of the Area 5 and kingdom business while Eric and Hunter had their time together. She handled many of the little things herself via email, which was how Thalia had conducted most of her business. Jessica seemed especially proficient at taking on Thalia's curt tone in responding to emails. Pam had been exceedingly proud of her child. And Eric was exceedingly proud of both of them.

According to the schedule he and Sookie had constructed, his wife would go to sleep an hour or two after Hunter did each night, and then she would call him to her. That way, Eric could continue to spend as much time with Hunter as ever, take care of area business, stay up-to-date with the preparations for dealing with de Castro's imminent take-over attempt, and do whatever else needed to be done in the household. Then, Eric would go up to their bedroom and prepare for Sookie's call.

If there he had work left unfinished―which Eric tried not to allow to happen―then Sookie would 'release' him from her dream an hour before sunrise. Otherwise, they would spend every possible remaining minute of Eric's night with each other.

Eric smiled again in anticipation and then quickly looked over the list of things Jessica had left for him to take care of. It was so well-organized that Eric was looking forward to the day that she could work for him full time.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Eric sighed as he lay back on his bed. For the last week, he'd been happier than he'd been in a long time. Certainly, being a father to Hunter had given him happiness, but having his wife back with him too—even though it was in a limited capacity—gave him a feeling of serenity he'd not known since she'd gone to the fairy realm.<p>

Eric smiled into the dark, wondering where his wife would dream them. Last night, it had been to their cabin again. The night before, it had been the cubby. The night before that, it had been the woods again.

Certainly the dreams were not as good as having her with him in person, but they were so much better than not having her at all. However, he had quickly learned that—though the dreams felt real in every way while he was in them—the distance that was still between his wife and himself was clear as soon as he woke up.

For instance, he could feed from Sookie in her dreams, and her blood tasted exquisite as always; however, after the first dream, he realized that the blood from the dreams was not inside of him when he woke up, so he still had to nourish his body with TruBlood, which he made sure to do when he knew that Sookie would not be watching. She had been upset when he'd mentioned it to her a few nights before, and he didn't want her to dwell on the dreams' shortcomings because—to him—they were truly moments of paradise after so long in the dark. She was certainly nourishing his soul, and he did not want to remind Sookie that she was unable to nourish his body in the same way.

Her scent also didn't follow him from the dreams, and that—to him—was harder than her blood not staying in his body. When he was with her in the dreams, her smell enveloped him and comforted him; however, when he 'woke up, he had to seek out the dwindling traces of her scent as always. But he could live with this fact. After all, he knew that the next night would bring him to her again.

In fact, the only thing that seemed to stay with him once he woke up was her healing magic. The bonding sickness he had been experiencing had gone away completely, and their fairy bond was stronger than ever.

Thus, Sookie's _fairy_ magic seemed to be able to transmit through their dreams, but nothing else did. Eric posited that it was because her dreams were indeed made possible because of the fairy bond.

Yes—he was more than happy with the new arrangement, and his heart sang when he felt his wife's summons. He gauged his internal clock and growled in anticipation. They would have 5 hours and 53 minutes together before sunrise, and he intended to enjoy each second he could with her.


	102. Ch 101: Dream a Little Dream, Part 1

**Chapter 101: Dream a Little Dream, Part 1**

_Eric opened his eyes to find his wife and himself in what looked to be a hotel room. She was giggling as she looked around._

_His eyebrows waggled. "Where are we, lover?"_

"_You tell me." There was mirth in her eyes. _

_Eric shook his head and chuckled. He looked more closely at Sookie and then the room. She was in the coat dress that she'd borrowed from Isabel the night of the bombing at Godric's home. And he was dressed in his black trousers and tank top from the same night. He looked at the stationary on the desk and saw that they were in the Hotel Carmilla in Dallas. _

_He gave her a smirk. "I wanted to unwrap you from that dress, Sookie—especially when you were sucking the silver out of my body."_

"_Do you mean when you were _tricking_ me to suck it out?" she asked playfully._

_His expression flickered to regret for a moment until he saw her stern look. He chuckled. "I _still_ wish that I had not tricked you."_

_She shrugged. "It ended up bein' a good thing. It got me to admit that I'd been thinkin' about you for a while. And it probably went a long way toward limiting the power of Bill's blood in me." She smirked. "Of course, the way you went about it was completely underhanded."_

"_And _high_-handed," he added with a mischievous grin._

"Very_," she agreed with a smirk as she walked toward him. "This is where it happened―you know."_

"_What?" he asked, looking around the room. _

"_The _first_ dream I had with you was set in this room."_

"_You mean the dream I tried to control—the one that backfired on me?" he asked curiously._

"_Uh-huh," she answered coquettishly as she came to a stop directly in front of him and ran a finger down his chest. _

_He smirked dangerously. "You never gave me the details about that dream, min kära. If I remember correctly, I told you about it backfiring, but you did not tell me what happened in it." _

"_Would you like to experience it firsthand?" she flirted._

"_Mmmm," he purred. "A little role-playing?" _

_She chuckled. "Something like that—except I think I'll leave out the Lorena parts."_

_He looked at her in question. _

"_Lorena tried to insert herself into the dream a couple of times. I think it was because I felt guilty about dreaming about you since I was still officially with Bill at the time. Or maybe it was because Bill's blood was tryin' to sabotage the dream you sent. Who knows? But I'm gonna leave her out of our little," she paused and grinned, "_re_-creation recreation."_

"_That's fine by me." Eric leered and then looked around. "Now—where do ya want me?"_

_His suggestive question gave Sookie many, many _very_ naughty ideas, but she tabled those for later and stayed focused on her dream, which was—after all—sexy enough, and she planned to add some missing details to the beginning and the end of it. Looking at her husband, she didn't think that he'd mind a bit of improvisation either. The thought of that as well as the roguish look on his handsome face caused a chemical reaction in her body, which―in turn―caused her panties to immediately dampen._

_Eric's smirk became impossibly deeper as he scented her arousal. _

_She gave him a smirk of her own and pointed to the bed. "I'm gonna need you on the bed," she answered his question._

_He chuckled and quickly lay down on the bed with a big bounce._

"_Nope," Sookie said. "That's not quite right. I'm gonna need you to get naked first."_

_Using vampire speed, Eric was standing in front of her in less than a second. "Does this mean that you will be getting naked as well, lover?" The rumble of his voice drew out more puddles from her core. _

_Stifling the impulse to pounce him, she smiled sweetly. "You will just have to wait and see, cowboy. Now—strip!" she ordered_

_His impish grin seemed to melt her already impossibly wet panties, and his glittering eyes told her that he knew it too. _

"_Ah—you wish for me to strip?" Those irrepressible eyebrows were waggling again. "Was a striptease part of your dream?"_

_She inhaled sharply, thinking for a moment that she should just lie and say that it was. Instead, she shook her head._

"_Pity," he said as he backed a few steps away from her. He slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it even more slowly over his torso and then head. He tossed the garment to her feet. "Did I ever tell you about the time I had to dance in a strip club because of a bet I lost with Pam?" _

_She gulped in more air at the sight of his chest, his abs, and those devilish V-shaped muscles that led straight to a part of him that was currently straining to remove itself from his trousers. _

"_Uh—no, I don't think you did," Sookie stammered as she tried not to drool when her husband began to sway his hips seductively. It looked like he had a little improv in mind as well. She didn't mind one tiny bit._

_He unbuckled his belt and whipped it from his pants in a quick movement. It disappeared to the other side of the room. Sookie didn't watch its trajectory, however. She was too busy following the movements of his hips. _

"_I would be happy to give you a private showing sometime, lover," he leered. "However to do it adequately, I would need the proper equipment."_

_From where Sookie was standing, it looked like his equipment was _more_ than adequate. She licked her lips, and her eyes moved hungrily to said equipment. "And what's the proper equipment?"_

_He purred, "A Viking costume and a pole—of course."_

"_Of course," Sookie muttered, no longer able to stop her mouth from opening as she watched his little impromptu show. If she'd had control of her mind just then, she would have told him that he seemed to have the pole requirement taken care of already. As it was, she had to remind herself that she still needed to breathe, so quips were quite impossible. _

_His smirk seemed permanent now as he unbuttoned his trousers. He looked down in mock surprise. "Naughty, naughty, little fairy!"_

"_What?" she spluttered. _

"_You have once again forgotten to dream me with underwear. Tsk, tsk." He bent his knees and dipped down in a dance move that showed off his graceful, long body to its best effect._

_She was holding her breath dangerously now._

_As he rose again, he peeled back the fabric of his trousers to expose a hint of the monster hiding there. "This is becoming," he paused, "a _very_ naughty habit of yours."_

_If her panties had been melting before. Now they were now on fire._

"_Wouldn't want you to have to strain yourself," she managed to say breathlessly. _

"_Oh—trust me—when you are near me, there is _always_ a strain in this particular area, lover."_

"_Christ on a cracker," she muttered._

_He chuckled and then quickly turned around as his slipped his pants slowly downward. As his perfect ass came into view, Sookie almost came—without ever having been touched—in her now utterly useless panties._

_After he removed his pants, he turned around slowly even as he continued to sway his hips. And that was not all that was swaying. _

_She gulped loudly. _

_He moved closer toward her. "Just what was I doing when I was naked in the bed during your dream, lover?"_

"_Talking mostly," she stammered._

_He growled a little. "Perhaps the dream me is _not_ as intelligent as I thought." He brought his body flush with hers and gracefully dragged all of his appendages down and then back up her body. He whispered into her ear as he rocked gently against her. "I do not think I could limit myself to talking if I were in a bed with you." _

_Her bottom lip quivered as she responded. "Well—when the dream started we _were_ both naked in bed. And it _did_ seem like we had just finished having sex before the dream began."_

"_That sounds more like it, lover." There was a low rumble in his chest, something between a purr and a growl. "In that case, I believe that we should have sex right now—so that we can both be in the _proper_ state of mind when you tell me more about your dream―of course."_

_Sookie bit her lip and nodded as she began to unbutton her coat-dress. "That sounds like the scientific thing to do."_

"_Yes," Eric agreed as he followed the movements of her fingers and took in each new inch of skin that she exposed. "Where do you think we had sex—before your dream started?" _

_Sookie shrugged as her now trembling fingers continued to unbutton the garment that was keeping her flesh from her husband's still-dancing body. _

"_Against this wall?" he suggested, glancing quickly at the wall behind Sookie._

_She gasped and undid another button._

"_Maybe on the desk?" his eyebrow rose as he once again ground his hips into her body._

_Another gasp. Another button._

"_The floor?" he asked, looking downward, though he was looking at her traveling fingers rather than the actual floor._

_Another button._

"_I'm not sure." Sookie managed. "All I know is that we ended up on the bed."_

"_Well then," Eric said, as he moved his lips to her neck and began pushing her now completely unbuttoned garment from her shoulders, "I will make sure that we end up there—for the sake of science."_

"_Good idea," Sookie stuttered, as her dress hit the floor and his hands began to travel softly over her skin. His hips were still moving from his dance, and they soon ground against her almost naked body._

"_Dance with me, wife," he said seductively. _

_Her body responded immediately by grinding right back into his._

_Eric growled. "The first night I saw you, I wanted to take you on the dance floor of Fangtasia."_

_She reddened, but she also smiled. "You are such a perv," she said as she shimmied down his body and took the opportunity to rid herself of her sopping panties at the same time._

_He growled. "I also wanted to throw you over my shoulder and take you into my office," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled her lobe._

_She gasped. "What would have you done to me there?"_

_His chest was still rumbling as he whispered into her ear. "I would have _fought_ my urge to rip your little white and red dress from your body."_

"_Oh?" she sounded as he took her other earlobe between his teeth._

"_Yes," he confirmed. "It would have been difficult, but I would have taken it off of you very carefully so as to preserve it." He growled again. "I wish I could have been the one to kill the Maenad—just so that I could take revenge for that dress, min älskare."_

_She chuckled a little as his lips moved to her forehead and his hands slid down her body, even as their lower halves continued to dance with each other. His cock was coming tantalizingly close to her dripping core, by this point. _

"_What would you have done after you had that dress off of me?" she asked breathlessly._

"_That depends, lover." _

"_On what?" _

_He leaned back a bit so that he could look her in the eyes. "On what you were wearing underneath that dress."_

_She gasped yet again, this time because of the hunger in his eyes. "Strapless ivory bra and ivory boy shorts," she answered automatically. She distinctly remembered trying on several combinations of undies that night to make sure they wouldn't show under the dress._

"_Were you fond of them?" he asked as he dragged his cock even closer to her opening._

"_Not particularly," she managed._

_He moaned against her neck, where his blunt teeth were now teasing her flesh. "I would have ripped them to shreds then."_

"_Hey," she protested with a moan of her own. "Tearing clothing off of someone's body could chafe."_

_He chuckled throatily. "That is why I would have taken _both_ hands to it, lover. You wouldn't have felt a thing. Have I not used this technique with you before?" He paused as he continued to nip at her neck. _

_She nodded with a sigh._

"_I do so enjoy using two hands for certain tasks." As he said this, both of his hands grasped her breasts._

"_Then what would you have done?" she squeaked._

"_Mmmm," he sounded as he brought his mouth down to join one of his hands on her breast. "Then, I would have set you onto my desk and made you mine."_

_She gave him a coy smile as she reached between them and took his cock into her hands._

_It was his turn to gasp. _

"_So _this_ could have been _mine_ from day one―then?" she asked as she began to stroke him. _

"_Yes—from _minute_ one," he confirmed with another growl. _

_Her smile turned sly as she glanced toward the desk. "Care to _show_ me what you would have done?"_

_In a whir, she found herself sitting on the desk with a very amorous and aroused vampire kneeling in front of her. Both of her legs were resting on his wide shoulders. He was looking at her sex like it was a work of art. To him, it was._

_She blushed all over._

_He raised his eyes to hers and captivated them. "You were a virgin that night, my love. So I would have begun by making sure that you were completely ready for me." He very gently slid his fingers over her nether lips, taking the moisture he found dripping from her and slickening her clit with it. He continued touching her with tender caresses even as he held her eyes. _

_She moaned, "Eric."_

_He spoke in that hypnotic tone he had. "To get you used to my touch, I would have begun by stimulating your labia like this."_

_She gasped as he drew circles around said lady bit._

"_Then," he continued, "I would have gauged how you liked having your clit touched. Since intercourse can be quite painful for a woman the first time, I would have wanted to know _exactly_ what to do to make sure you felt mostly pleasure when I finally entered you."_

_He brought his fingers to her clit and took his time circling it in various ways and with various pressures applied._

_He grinned mischievously. "I would have been _very_ gratified that you enjoy all the ways I touch you here, lover. I would have been happy to see you opening yourself to me―even as you are now. I would have known immediately that your body was made to be touched by mine."_

"_Then what?" she squeaked._

"_Then I would have tasted you." He moved his mouth slowly toward her opening and flicked the tip of his tongue against it. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply._

_She arched toward him as he began to place gentle kisses against her sex. _

_He brought one large hand up to her abdomen in order to keep her from bucking upward. His light pecks to her lower lips soon became more wanton as they turned into open-mouthed kisses. After several minutes of those that left her panting, he dragged the flat part of his tongue through her folds and to her clit. He paused when he got there. "I would have given you at least one orgasm this way, lover." He sucked on her clit and stroked her outer lips with his fingers until she was quaking._

"_Eric," she groaned as her orgasm rocketed through her a few minutes later. He was there to lap up all that she gave him._

_She felt his lips move to her inner thigh and then smile against her skin as he gently nibbled there with his blunt teeth. "I would have waited for this moment, and then I would have slowly begun to make you ready for me, lover." His breath skated over her opening as he positioned a finger there._

_Truth be told, he had her so tied up in knots that she felt almost virginal in that moment. Every single inch of her body anticipated his next move, and she was shaking both from the aftershocks of her orgasm and from his current actions. _

_Slowly—gently—he pushed one finger into her. She looked at his face, and for once, his eyes were closed. She realized that he was imagining a moment that could never be, but she closed her eyes with him—imagining it with him. _

"_Yes, Eric," she said as he began to move his finger in and out of her body in shallow strokes. Her voice was laced with her emotion. "I belong to you." _

_He was panting heavily. "You are still so tight, lover. Despite my size and the number of times I have been inside of you, I am always surprised by you tightness." His voice betrayed his awe and then once again took on its spell-binding quality. "However, on that first night in Fangtasia, you would have been even tighter, and I would have opened you slowly so that you were not hurt."_

_She felt his finger exploring her but not probing her deeply._

"_I could smell that your hymen had not yet been broken before that night, so I would have asked you if you wanted it intact as I entered you."_

"_Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open. She wasn't quite certain what he was getting at—mostly because of the distracting pleasure of his finger caressing her._

_Eric looked up at her from his kneeling position. "I am a large man, min kära."_

_Sookie bit her lip as she locked eyes with him. "I know."_

_He chuckled. "I would have wanted to properly stretch you so that you would have had less pain when I entered you. I would have wanted to give you one more orgasm with my fingers as I stimulated your G-spot." She felt his finger sliding across said spot, and her back arched in anticipation of said orgasm._

_He continued, "However, doing these things may have led to your hymen being torn. In fact, I would have _hoped_ that it did."_

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Selfish and unselfish reasons, min kära. The tearing of the hymen can be painful, and there may be bleeding." He grinned wolfishly. "From this position, I could have tasted the blood; that is the selfish part. However, the healing nature of my saliva would have taken away your pain; that is the unselfish part."_

_She smiled at him._

_As if to demonstrate, he leaned forward, removed his skillful finger, and pushed his tongue into her opening. She could _certainly_ testify that she was in no pain at that moment._

"_Eric," she moaned as his talented tongue brought her close to another orgasm. After a few moments, he replaced it with two of his fingers and pushed them in a bit further than he'd gone before; as always, he quickly found her G-spot. He moved his tongue to her clit and created vibrations against it, causing her to come undone for a second time. His tongue moved again to catch her release as he gently removed his fingers._

"_Eric," she mumbled again. _

_He let her catch her breath as he kissed his way up her body slowly until he was standing before her._

_She gave him a little smile. "I have to say that I'm enjoying what you would have done to me on your desk―_so far_, at least." There was challenge and fire in her eyes._

_Eric loved it—loved her. He chuckled. "So am I." He began to place light kisses on her neck and collarbone. _

_She sighed and then remembered what he'd been talking about before. "Um—I thought that guys liked—uh—to take a girl's—uh," she stammered as embarrassment reddened her cheeks. _

"_The vernacular is cherry," Eric said with another chuckle as he continued his light kisses. _

"_Yeah—I thought that guys liked that. I mean—uh—Bill was glad that he was able to—uh," she stopped mid-sentence._

_She saw Eric shrug his beautiful shoulders and couldn't help but to bring her hands up to settle on top of them._

_He stood up, stopped his kisses for the moment, and once more captured her eyes with his. "I have seen many horrors committed upon women who did not have their hymens intact on their wedding nights." He scoffed. "_Unnecessary_ horrors. Many things other than intercourse can cause a hymen to tear." He scoffed again. "Hell—my mother told me of this a thousand years ago! We did not know the science of it, but we still knew the truth." _

_Sookie listened with fascination. She loved it when her husband shared his past and his unique perceptions of things._

_He shook his head and continued, "I never understood why someone would wish for a woman to have pain just to prove some kind of ownership?" Eric sighed loudly. "Ownership cannot come that way. In my life, I have seen women banished, pronounced as whores, or even put to death if they didn't bleed from intercourse during their first sexual encounters."_

"_Really?" Sookie asked._

_He nodded. "I have drunk from many virgins in my long life, but I have had intercourse with very few because I didn't want to add to their miseries when I disappeared from their lives. And a hymen cannot be glamoured back into place." _

_She moved a hand to stroke his cheek. "You know, Northman, you are a good man."_

"_On this, you may thank my mother." He gave her a little smile._

_She returned it._

_He shook his head a little. "Vampires are more concerned with ownership and blood than any other beings I know, but it is _not_ a small membrane that determined that you were mine, Sookie. And it certainly would not have been your pain or your blood." He smirked. "Well—at least not your blood in _that_ way." _

_Sookie chuckled. "What did?" she asked. "When did you know that I was yours?"_

_He spoke seriously—confidently. "When you asked me to carry you to your bed in Lafayette and Jesus's home one night after the severing spell, I knew that you trusted me. And I saw love in your eyes. From that moment on, I realized that you wanted to be mine, so I endeavored not to fuck things up."_

_ She giggled. "You do have a way with words, min bóndi. By then, I knew you were mine too," she smiled._

_ "I suppose it was no mystery by that point," he chuckled. _

_ She shook her head and looked up at him with shining eyes. "You always surprise me, Eric. I would've thought that you would've wanted to take my virginity the old fashioned way." Her eyebrow rose a bit._

_ He chuckled. "Do _not_ get the wrong idea, lover. I would have liked knowing that I was your _only_ lover, but that stems more from my own greediness and possessiveness of you rather than some antiquated idea that I would own you if I took your virginity."_

_ "You'd just own me if you owned my house?" she grinned._

_ He chuckled ruefully. "That was _not_ my finest hour, min kära. And I believe it is _our_ house now." He smirked._

_ "Agreed," she smiled. "Still, I think it's nice what you said. And I wish it _had_ been you—for my first time. But most of all, I wish I had been acting completely on my own when I chose who to lose my virginity with."_

_ "Me too, my love," Eric whispered. Eric leaned in and kissed Sookie's forehead softly as he moved his hands in gentle caresses over her shoulders. _

_She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. She smiled up at him and spoke sincerely, "In a way, you _were_ my first, Eric; you were the first person that I ever made love to. I thought I loved Bill, but that was the tie doin' my thinking for me." She stroked her husband's cheek. "The first time I made love was with you in the woods that night."_

"_That was my first time to make love as well, min kära. And you were my first. You will also be my last." _

_The sincerity in his eyes made her catch her breath. She nodded, "You'll be mine too."_

_They stared at each other for long moments and then both gasped as the head of his cock brushed against her still very slick folds. She dug her heels into his bottom and pulled him closer as he pushed his erection into her slowly an inch at a time; they both enjoyed the sensation as she stretched around him. After he was all the way in, he stayed imbedded in her for a moment before moving out just as slowly. _

_He continued his unhurried, deep strokes into her body. Their eyes told each other that they _both_ wished that they had belonged only to one another—always. But time and circumstances prevented those things from happening._

_He smiled at her. "I know what you are thinking, min kära."_

"_Oh? Well—I think you are thinking the same thing." She whispered as he continued giving both of their bodies pleasure with his thrusts. _

_He chuckled a little and then groaned at the sensation of her tightening her internal muscles around his cock. _

"_There are _some_ good things about the fact that I didn't lose my virginity to you," she said._

"_What are those?" he asked with another groan._

"_Well," she smiled even as she gasped, "sex with you has _never_ hurt me—like it did my first time."_

"_He hurt you?" Eric asked in an almost tortured voice as he stopped moving._

"_At first," Sookie shrugged. "But it ended up okay." She moved her hips against Eric's, causing him to resume his slow thrusts. "Of course, sex with you has always been," she paused, looking for the right word, "delicious."_

_He chuckled and then grew more serious. "I did not cause you pain the first time?"_

_She grinned. "Only the _delicious_ kind." She blushed a little. "Honestly, I was worried when I first saw the size of your—uh—equipment; I worried that it might not fit."_

_He chuckled. "Oh, it definitely fit."_

_She sighed. "Yes—we have always fit."_

_He tilted his body so that their foreheads touched as he continued to fit perfectly into her body again and again._

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_ Sorry - I'm still writing through many drafts of each of this new chapters (probably 3-4 more new ones), so this will be the only chapter today.]_  
><em>


	103. Ch 102: Dream a Little Dream, Part 2

**Chapter 102: Dream a Little Dream, Part 2**

_Thirty minutes later, Eric had thoroughly schooled Sookie in the many potential positions that could be successfully achieved during desk sex. As he carried her to the bed, she was somewhat surprised that the little piece of furniture was still standing. She knew with certainty that it would be a while before her own legs would be standing. _

_As he settled her in, he made sure that she was covered with a sheet and then joined her. They lay facing each other and smiling for several minutes. _

"_What?" she finally asked when his blue eyes held too much playfulness for her not to comment on them._

_He grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "I was thinking about how we still have four hours and five minutes left tonight. And I was also thinking about all the other places that I imagined having sex with you the first night I met you."_

_She giggled. "Do tell."_

_He began listing them off. "Other than on top of my desk―there was in my desk chair, against the wall in my office, against the office door, on my couch in my office, on the floor in my office, on the dance floor, on the bar, behind the bar, on a bar stool, in a booth, on a table, behind the DJ's stand, on top of the DJ's stand, on the roof, on the hood of my car—oh—and on my throne, of course."_

_She slapped his chest and giggled. She was blushing. "I suppose you wanted me in your dungeon too."_

_His look turned serious quickly. "No, min kván. I _never_ wanted you there."_

_She looked at him in surprise. "Why not?"_

_He clarified. "Do not get me wrong. I would gladly have sex with you _anywhere_, but the basement of Fangtasia was _not_ a place where I would go to seek intimacy. It was a place where I went when I sought only blood or fleeting physical pleasure. So it was _not_ for you—never." _

_She raised a hand up to his cheek, touching it gently. "You never imagined me in that place?"_

_Eric thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No. I imagined you everywhere else―I think―but not there." _

_A half-smile formed on her lips. "I snuck a peek when I saw you naked down there."_

"_I know," he smirked. "I saw you flush, just as you are doing now."_

"_I wanted to scratch out that woman's eyes too—Yvetta," she said sourly. _

_Eric's smirk rose even higher up one of his cheeks. "I know. I felt your jealousy."_

_Sookie shook her head and spoke sarcastically, "I bet you _loved_ that."_

"_Yes," he admitted as his expression became more serious again. "Though I was still hardly admitting it to myself, I loved you already, so I _did_ welcome your jealousy. In truth, I wanted to follow you up those stairs when you left, _especially_ after you sassily told me that I owed you money."_

_Sookie couldn't help but to feel a little jealous right at that moment as she remembered the tangible evidence of Eric's past sex life in the form of Yvetta naked and tied up. "But you didn't follow me," she sighed. "I wish you would have."_

_He shook his head. "No I did not, and I now wish I would have too."_

"_Did you—uh—finish what you had been doing down there with Yvetta?" she asked with her eyes lowered toward the foot of the bed. _

_He raised her chin so that her eyes would meet his._

_She stammered. "It doesn't really matter because I had no claim on you then. It's just that," she stopped mid-sentence._

_He shook his head again and answered honestly. "_No_. I did not finish with Yvetta that night."_

"_Why not?" Sookie asked in a soft voice._

"_Because your scent was in the air and because you felt jealous and because I _felt_ you feeling it. I liked that you felt it, but I," he paused, "desired to remove the cause of it." _

"_Can I ask you something else?"_

_Eric could read the insecurity on Sookie's face like a book even though he couldn't feel her emotions; he didn't like that look on her face, not even for a second. "You can ask me anything, min kära—anything."_

_Sookie looked down. "It's a stupid question." She shook her head. "And it shouldn't even matter."_

"_Anything that worries you matters to me," Eric affirmed quietly._

_Sookie was silent for a few moments as Eric watched her have some kind of internal battle._

_Finally, she sighed and spoke. "I know that you slept with a lot of people in your life before me. I know that you fed from a lot of people too. And rationally, I know that _none_ of them matter. I know that you love me—that you never loved another in the same way before me. And I know that what we have is better than most people could even dream of."_

_Eric nodded his head in agreement and encouraged her when she paused. "But?"_

"_It's just that sometimes I get a little jealous thinking about you bein' with all those exotic women and men, doing all those exotic things that I could never do—would never _want_ to do—things like Yvetta did with you in your dungeon. And then I get sad because it feels like I might be limitin' you somehow when it comes to sex. I mean—I know that you don't want anyone else. That's not why I'm feelin' this way." She paused. "It's more about me bein' jealous that I might not be givin' you all that you need."_

_Eric sighed heavily and spoke in a quiet voice. "I would _never_ want to do some of the things with you, Sookie, that I have done with others. Those things are not us. And I know you enough to know that you would not enjoy them."_

"_But do you like—uh—those kinds of things? 'Cause if you do, then that's something I'm takin' from you—because I don't think I could—uh."_

_Eric interrupted her with a gentle touch to her shoulder. "Sookie, as I have said before, there will be many sexual acts that we can try in order to see if you like them; however, I will never introduce things that go against who you are or who _we_ are together." _

_He sighed deeply, "But I will confess that for a while, I was extremely interested in the kind of bondage sex that you saw in the basement." _

_Sookie also sighed and shook her head. "And I just can't give you that, Eric. And I hate it."_

"_No, Sookie," Eric said, his voice sounding almost pained. "You should not be upset that I have given up that kind of thing." He sat up in bed a little. "Sookie, I am going to tell you something that might lower your estimation of me—of the way I treated most humans before we were together. However, I think it will lay some of your fears to rest."_

_She sat up too and looked at him cautiously, but curiously. It was her turn to touch him in reassurance, and she unconsciously brought up her hand to stroke his chest._

_He smiled at her and whispered, "You are doing it again, my love." He looked down at where she was touching him, and they both saw a little white light emanating from her touch. _

_She smiled. "I can't help it. It's just instinct."_

_His eyes brightened. "I love who you are, Sookie. I love you _exactly_ as you are too." He shook his head and gave her a little smile. "And this is _just_ like you. I tell you that I am about to say something that may lower your estimation of me, and you react by trying to protect and heal me with your magic._

"_Like I said," she said softly, "instinct." She smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad that _this_ is at least keeping the bond sickness away."_

_Eric lowered his forehead to hers. "Yes—min mirakel, min sköldmöns." ["_my miracle, my shieldmaiden_."]_

_She could still feel his nervousness. "Tell me," she said._

_He nodded. "After I met you―specifically after you touched me for the first time―I began to seek out women like Yvetta—women who enjoyed being tied up during sex."_

"_But why?" Sookie asked, confused. "Why then?"_

_Eric sighed again. "During my thousand years, I had tried bondage before; however, like most physical acts, it soon bored me. However, after I had met you, it had an added attraction that I became desperate for." _

_She looked a little frightened but her expression also held trust._

_He continued honestly. "It enabled me to take my pleasure and blood _without_ having to endure the touches of others, Sookie. I admit that Yvetta was kept around much longer than I normally kept around women because she enjoyed being bound like you saw her. I used her and others like her with the thought only of keeping the memory of _your_ touch fresh on my skin. I did not want their hands on my body."_

"_Eric," Sookie whispered, not knowing exactly what to do with the information he was giving her. _

_Eric shook his head. "I have never had much respect for humans in general—or any group of beings in general. My respect had to won by _individuals_, but very few of those whom I respected ever became my bedmates; this was true even in my human life." He sighed. "The act of sex to you is different, Sookie. You see it as an extension of love and affection, and you have taught me that it can be," he paused, "_so much more_ than a physical act." He shook his head. "But in the past, I spared very little thought for women like Yvetta." _

_After having thought about it for a moment, Sookie once more grasped the beautiful contradiction that was her husband. He insisted that he spent no time thinking of others, yet he'd gone out of his way not to sleep with virgins over the years because he didn't like the thought of them being unnecessarily hurt due to societal expectations. He had certainly used women like Yvetta with little regard for them—a thought that Sookie didn't like because using people went counter to Gran's teaching. However, Eric didn't force them to do anything they didn't want to do, and Sookie had long ago come to terms with the fact that that was how he operated before they were together. It was how most vampires operated. No—the fact that he'd used Yvetta and others truly didn't alter her opinion about her husband. But the fact that he'd altered _his_ behavior because of a single touch from her—well—_that_ did matter. It mattered a whole hell of a lot. _

_She took his hand. "Eric, you know I hate the thought of using people, but I don't think any less of you. And you were right; I feel better knowing that you don't need that kind of thing when it comes to sex."_

"_I need only _one thing_ when it comes to sex, Sookie, and I am looking at her right now." His eyes bore into hers. _

_Sookie melted at his intensity as she ran the fingers of her free hand along his cheekbone. "The first time I touched you, I was slapping this cheek—right?"_

_Eric smiled but shook his head. _

"_When?" Sookie asked. "The night I read people in your bar—looking for who stole that money?"_

"_No—you did not touch me that night—though I had to keep my hands shoved into my pockets most of the evening to keep from touching _you_." _

_His cheeky grin was coming back. After the serious discussion of the last few minutes, Sookie welcomed it._

_She asked, "I didn't touch you that night you came for Bill at Merlotte's—did I?"_

"_No."_

"_But I didn't see you again until I was scratched by the Maenad, and I don't remember us touching that night. You sure it wasn't when I slapped you? That's the first time I remember feeling the—uh," she paused._

"_Feeling what?" he asked, his smile laced with curiosity._

"_The little spark thing that I've always felt when I touch you."_

"_Mmmm, yes. I have always felt it too."_

_She smiled, but then looked at him with confusion. "So when did we first touch then?"_

_He closed his eyes. "Our first touch was a mere whisper of your skin against mine. Had I not been vampire, I may not have even felt it. Luckily—_for me_—however, I am a vampire."_

"_The first night we met?" Sookie asked, trying to remember the moment._

_Eric nodded. "Yes." He picked up her hand. "This thumb grazed against this finger." He put her thumb tip against the tip of his middle finger. "You grabbed the photographs you had brought to Fangtasia that night—a very saucy thing to do, by the way—and you inadvertently changed _everything_ for me."_

_She smiled and sighed. "You are a sappy vampire sometimes, Eric Northman." She kissed his shoulder gently._

_He chuckled lightly. "Only with you, Sookie."_

_She grinned wider. "I'm gonna need another one now."_

_He smiled back. "Do you have a preference?"_

_By way of an answer, she touched his wedding band. _

"_Ah—the language of the Celts. They actually had many dialects, but I will teach you Welsh. Would that be adequate?"_

_She nodded._

"_Rwy'n dy garu di." ["_I love you_."]_

_She smiled and tried out the words. "Rwy'n dy garu di, Eric."_

"_You never cease to amaze me, Sookie." His expression was serious. "And you need _never_ worry about not satisfying me." His voice took on a slightly desperate twinge. "Promise me that you won't again."_

_The look in his eyes told her that she never would again. "I promise."_

_He smiled sincerely. "Good."_

_They looked at each other silently for a few minutes. Their only touches were the soft caresses they shared in the palms of their held hands._

_Finally, Sookie squeezed his hand and spoke. "I guess the worry is all on your side, then, Viking," she said with a challenge in her eyes. _

_He looked at her in question. _

"_Well—you were _supposed_ to make love to me so that we would be in the right frame of mind for re-creating my dream." She pouted._

"_I thought I did," he smirked. "I remember very explicitly getting you into some _very_ explicit situations earlier on that desk. I also remember you yelling out my name quite a few times. And I remember some _very_ nice demonstrations of flexibility on your part, lover. In fact, I didn't previously know that your legs could go all the way over— . . . ." _

_She popped his arm in order to interrupt him._

_He half-chuckled and half-growled at the memory of the position he had gotten her into and upon receiving that little 'love pat.'_

_Her cheeks reddened immediately. "Yes, but I _explicitly_ remember that my dream began with me feeling _thoroughly_ ravished. And right now, I feel only half ravished―I'm afraid," she teased._

"_Mmmm," he sounded. "I will have to redouble my efforts then so that you are _properly_ ravished. I would hate to think that I was not adequately contributing to your _very_ scientific dream studies. He moved his lips to fully take her own—even as her tongue demanded entry into his mouth. He growled as her tongue toyed with his and then quickly pulled back for a moment as his fangs clicked down. _

"_Oh no, you don't," Sookie smiled mischievously. "Your fangs stayed up through the _entire_ dream." She looked at him with challenge._

"_You are going to be the death of me, woman," he moaned dramatically as he put his fangs away. _

"_You're already dead, vampire," she teased as she flipped him onto his back and straddled him. _

"_True," he relented with another half-growl, half-chuckle._

"_Are you tryin' to say that you don't think you are _capable_ of keeping your fangs put away?" she asked saucily as she swayed her hips to tease his erection. It was only fair—after all—since the sound that he'd made had done some _very_ naughty things to her lady bits. _

_He growled at the feel of her wet and ready sex coating his cock. "Sookie," he whispered, having to make a Herculean effort to keep said fangs from popping down. When she teased him, he _did_ find it damned near impossible to stay in control. _

_She eased herself down onto his member to join their bodies together as one, and they both moaned at the connection. She knew that if she had fangs, then they would sure as shit be down, but Eric was obviously struggling to keep his stowed. _

_She decided to let him off the hook as she swayed in little circles until she had taken him in fully. "It's okay, Viking. You can go full fang if you need to."_

_Eric thrust his hips upward, hitting her sweet-spot. There was challenge in _his_ eyes now. He shook his head. "I think I will wait until you beg for my bite, lover."_

_She sucked in her lip and then rose and fell onto him several times. "I think _you_ will be the one begging, vampire," she sassed when she heard his moans. _

_He grinned up at her. "Wanna bet?"_

"_What should we bet?" she moaned, still swirling her hips. _

"_Two dollars?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. _

_She laughed. "Fine. Just to clarify―I win as long as I don't beg for you to bite me before you drop those fangs of yours—right?" She bounced on top of him a few more times, eliciting a low growl from him._

"_Yes," he gasped, neither of them certain if he was answering her or just approving of her movements. _

"_Agreed," she gasped as he thrust back upward. _

_She squeezed her internal muscles around him, making him growl once more, but she didn't hear that tell-tale snip of his fangs coming down, so she kept up her steady rhythm of up and down movements._

_Eric felt his control slipping as his wife slipped in and out of him. In this position, she dominated him—both in body and soul. Her swollen lips gasping for air, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down, her eyes teasing him was a sultry look of challenge, and her soft hips rising and lowering to take him in were a combination that he was certain would soon draw out both his release _and_ his fangs. He needed to do something quickly._

_Sookie registered that her body seemed to be flying for a moment, and the next thing she knew, she was lying flat on her stomach and Eric was behind her. She started to raise herself up a bit so that he could enter her, but he gently pressed her down. He managed to lie fully against her back even as he kept most of his weight off of her. Feeling so much of his cool flesh against her heated body made her shiver in passion. _

_He angled his body just right and spread her legs slightly so that he could enter her. The length of his penis allowed for him to fill her, though he could not go quite as deep as in other positions. However, both of them whimpered aloud as they enjoyed the tightness and fullness that this position allowed for them. Her sheath was enclosed around his staff like a vise, and all of the nerve endings of their two sexes seemed to be stroking each other all at once. _

"_Delicious," Sookie moaned, not having a better word to express her pleasure in that moment._

"_Yes," was the only response he could make._

_He had taken her from behind many times, but they had never before made love in this position—with their bodies pressed flush against each other. However, Eric loved it immediately. Her warm body was intoxicating beneath him. He enjoyed seeing and feeling her smooth back and her shoulders. He enjoyed the roundness of her bottom flirting with his taut stomach. He enjoyed the feeling of his chest against her back. _

"_So good," they both moaned in unison. _

_That elicited a matched chuckle from them both before their moans overtook them again. It seemed that no matter how they positioned themselves, their bodies knew just how to fit together perfectly. _

_He nuzzled into her neck, and her artery lifted of its own accord. "You are so beautiful," he grunted. "So. Fucking. Beautiful."_

"_Eric," Sookie whispered as she lifted her body up to meet his strokes as much as she was able. She loved feeling so much of his weight on her. She felt completely sheltered―completely safe. Completely his. _

_Her moans told him that she was close, and he re-positioned himself slightly so that the curve of his penis would strike her G-spot. He kept angling until she cried out under him. _

"_Yes, Eric," she cried out. "Right there. Don't stop."_

"Never_," he whispered into her ear as he bit down gently on her ear lobe with his blunt teeth. He dragged those teeth to her neck again and used his tongue to tease her flesh there―even as his cock teased her G-spot unrelentingly._

"_Fan, Sookie!" he grunted. "I want you so badly right now. Need. You."_

_She knew exactly _how_ he wanted her—how he needed her. She needed him that way too. "Eric, bite me," Sookie ordered passionately, as she tilted her neck upward into his mouth. _

"_Are you begging?" he grunted as he moved his lips over her artery. It once again raised itself in greeting._

"_Do I have?" she gasped out._

"_Fuck no!" he cried as he released his fangs even as he released his seed into her body. As he bit into her flesh and took her blood, he felt her walls collapse around his cock; the tightness of the feeling was exquisite and drew another release from him. He groaned with pleasure as she continued to milk him until he had nothing more to give her. And even then, her walls continued to pulse, sending little electric jolts of pleasure that shook through his body. _

_He sealed the wound he'd made in her supple flesh and then turned them so that she was facing away from him and he was spooning her. As her breathing settled down, he dragged his fingers along her side in lazy strokes, just listening as her heartbeat slowed. _

_God—he loved her. _

_That was the only thought he could hold into his head as he nestled into her warm body._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Sorry-we are still at only one chapter per day.]_  
><em>**


	104. Ch 103: Dream a Little Dream, Part 3

**Chapter 103: Dream A Little Dream, Part 3**

_After several minutes of enjoying the feeling of being tucked into Eric's strong arms in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Sookie spoke lazily, "Now _that_ is what I called properly ravished."_

"_Mmm-hmm," Eric sounded._

_Did I lose the bet, or did you?" _

_Eric chuckled. "I believe that we _both_ won, min kära, but I am _certain_ that I owe you two dollars. You did not beg; you ordered. And I was putty in your beautiful hands."_

_She giggled. "Um—sorry." _

"_Mmmm," he sounded. "Don't be. It was—I can safely say—the best two dollars I ever spent." _

_She giggled again as she snuggled more into her pillow and sighed at the light touches he was leaving on her bare shoulder and arm. "It's kind of funny, but this is _exactly_ how my dream started."_

"_With me losing money due to your tempting body, lover?" he teased. _

"_No," she giggled yet again. "But I was lyin' just like this, and you were behind me. You ran your finger down my side starting at my neck, and I turned over to face you. You told me to finish my sentence."_

"_That sounds like my kind of dream," he purred. "I cannot wait to see how it goes. Shall we begin?"_

_She nodded. _

_He cleared his throat theatrically; she was almost sorry that he couldn't see her playful eye roll. _

_Her breath hitched as he slowly dragged one finger from her neck to the curve of her shoulder. She turned over to face him. _

"_Finish your sentence," he said with a mixture of seductiveness and playfulness. _

_She took a moment to take him in. He looked just as he had in that first dream; no—he looked better if that were possible. His hair was a little shorter—a little darker—and it was somewhat disheveled from their lovemaking. His eyes were less guarded than they'd been in the dream, and they were sparkling with both mischief and love. The Eric in her first dream had been about beginnings, but this Eric was already completely hers. Yes. This one—her Eric—was _so_ much better. _

_She smiled. "What was I saying?" she recited her line._

_He looked a bit confused. "I do not know."_

_She giggled, "No—that's what I said in the dream."_

"_Oh—what is my next line?" he asked curiously. _

"_You say this: 'You were telling me why I would be a terrible vampire, and I was disagreeing.'" Sookie smiled. "It's funny, but I've thought about this dream so much that I think I have it all memorized."_

_He looked at her more seriously. "We talked about your becoming a vampire in your dream?"_

"_Yeah," she answered, also becoming more serious._

"_What reasons did you have for not wanting to become one, Sookie?" Eric asked with both curiosity and some trepidation. _

"_Well—first, I told you that I don't feel right without a tan," she said flirtingly. After all, most of that Dallas dream had been light and playful, and she wanted to stay in keeping with that light tone._

_He couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at her words, just as he had in the dream. She gripped his hand, and he quickly pulled hers to his lips._

"_Hey—are you sure you didn't dream this with me?" she asked, looking at their hands with a little surprise in her eyes._

"_Why?" he asked inquisitively. _

"_Well," she started, "in the dream, you were kissin' my hand just like you are now."_

_Eric chuckled. "Sookie, whether we are in a dream or not, if you place a part of your body this close to my lips," he looked down at their locked hands too, "I am bound to kiss it." _

_She laughed. _

"_What else did you say?"_

"_I told you that I'd rather be alive than undead. And then I talked about how y'all are always killin.'" Again, she tried to keep her tone light, but there was a catch in her voice this time that Eric picked up on. _

_He kissed her hand again as he saw her eyes darken with guilt. He knew that his wife still felt somewhat conflicted about having recently killed the fairies in Mab's palace. He didn't try to talk her out of her guilt either. He knew his Sookie. He knew that she understood that she'd done only what she'd had to do. And feeling bad about killing an enemy was just her way. _

"_What did I say?" he gently asked instead._

"_You reminded me that I _had_ killed a man before."_

_Eric looked down. "I am sorry if I hurt you by saying that."_

_She shook her head. "No—we were just talkin' in bed—like always. We were," she paused "flirting. It was a light conversation—believe it or not."_

_He smiled a little. "Knowing us, I believe it. Tell me more."_

"_I reminded you that I had killed in self-defense and _not_ for dinner."_

_He chuckled at that. "That sounds like you." _

"_It _was_ me."_

_He chuckled again. "What next" _

"_You told me that I would adapt—that all vampires do."_

"_Most do."_

_Sookie nodded. "I know."_

"_Then what?"_

"_You told me that I could trade the sun for the stars and the moon." _

_He chuckled again. "I bet _that_ went over well."_

"_Not really," she laughed. "I told you that I wanted them _all_."_

"_Now _that_ really sounds like you," he grinned. "Such the greedy one."_

_Her eyes grew wider. "That's what you said in the dream." _

_He chuckled. "It seems that dream me and real me are both quite perceptive about you, Mrs. Stackhouse-Northman."_

_She smirked. "You said in the dream that you loved the way I was greedy."_

"_Mmmm," he almost growled. "I do—_very_ much. What else?" he asked, anxious to hear more._

"_You told me that I have the right temperament to be a vampire."_

_Eric quirked a brow. _

_Sookie chuckled as she remembered, "I answered with: '_What_? I'm high maintenance, blood-thirsty, and old as dirt?'" Her voice had its playful lilt again as she recreated her cadence from the dream. _

_Eric snorted at this, and Sookie gave him a look. _

"_Not a snort, min kära," he defended himself. "I was merely amused by your words, and my laugh caught in my throat."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."_

_He grinned innocently—_almost_. "What did I say to your comment?"_

"_You said that I _was_ blood thirsty, but I disagreed."_

"_What then?"_

"_You told me that everyone thought that I was a darling?"_

_He laughed. "You _are_ a darling."_

_She giggled. "That's what _I_ said, and then you told me that I could be ruthless when it came to those that I loved."_

"_You can be," he agreed._

"_Hey," she said, suddenly, "you are supposed to be caressing my back right now." _

_He grinned teasingly. "So bossy. Sorry milady." He obediently began placing light touches onto her back and shoulders._

"_That's better," she giggled. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! You said that I could be ruthless about those that I loved and that I'd do anything for them." _

"_You would," he agreed again. She brought up her hand to guide his toward her lower abdomen, which was the path that it had taken in her dream. Her breath hitched as he spread out his fingers to cover more of her skin._

"_You said I'd do anything for my brother, my friends, and you." Her eyes took on a faraway look._

"_What is it?" he asked. _

"_Lorena part," Sookie answer. "I'm just skipping ahead."_

_Eric chuckled a little. "By all means—fast forward to the good part."_

_She giggled and then repositioned his hand onto her collarbone. "Okay. The next thing you said was that you used to think that I had no sense of humor."_

_He smiled at that. "Apparently, dream me can be an idiot at times. You amused me from the first night I knew you."_

"_Amused—huh?" she asked inelegantly._

"_Among other things," he leered. "What did you say next?" Eric asked. _

"_I said this: 'I used to think that you were made of cold, hard stone and empty inside.'" Once again, she took on the cadence of her voice in the dream. _

_His expression drooped a little. "At the time, I had shown you nothing better."_

_She brought her fingers to his cheek. "You _must_ have shown me _something_ for me to dream all this about you—for me to dream us talkin' in bed like we always do now, for me to dream of us being as comfortable with each other as we always are now. Eric, I know that you had shown me enough so that I saw your _real_ heart in this dream." She chuckled. "Niall would call it _hindala_."_

"_Huh?" It was Eric's turn to ask an inelegant question. _

"_It is a fairy word. It refers to the fact that our souls or spirits or whatever it is that makes us—_us_—called out to each other right from the start."_

_Eric smiled. "Yes." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "What happened next in your dream?"_

_Sookie thought for a moment and then laughed a little. "I told you that you were a big faker—that I _knew_ that you were deep―that you felt and that there _was_ love in you."_

_His expression grew more serious. "Then you _did_ already know me, min kära."_

"_Yes," she agreed seriously. And then she snickered a bit. _

"_What?" he asked with a little smile. _

"_It's just that after that, you said that your love was 'only for Sookie.'" She did an impression of his voice._

_He chuckled and gave her a tickle before agreeing, "It was; my love was only for you then. I mean―I did love Godric and Pam, but it was different. I held back."_

_She grinned at him. "You don't hold back so much now. You're love's bigger, isn't it?"_

_He nodded. "Now it is also for Hunter and," he began._

"_And?" she queried playfully._

"_Our family," he relented. _

_She laughed. "Don't worry. I will _never_ tell anyone—especially not Pam."_

_He chuckled. "See—I _knew_ there was a reason that I loved you so much. What then?" _

_She blushed._

"_Mmmm," he sounded, moving a little closer to her. "Is this the part where I get to make love to you again?"_

_Her blush deepened. "There was another Lorena part, but yeah, after that we—um—started to make love."_

_He moved again so that he was propped above her a little._

_She raised her hands to his shoulders. "You told me in the dream that it was 'the beginning' for us. I didn't want to let myself believe it at the time, but I knew that it was. I knew that I had _really_ seen you—the real you—in that dream, Eric. I don't know how, but I knew it." Her eyes were brightening with her emotion._

"_Sookie," Eric said huskily. "I _need_ to make love to you now."_

_She smiled up at him as a tear fell from her eye, and then she opened her legs so that he could enter her. _

_After that, they said nothing as he showed her how her dream _should_ have ended._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Still only one today. Sorry. Only two more new chapters, I think. And then back to the old process.**

**A/N 2: This is a good time to remind you that I don't own the characters or story of True Blood/Southern Vampire Mysteries; I have borrowed heavily from season 2 to re-create their dream. No copyright infringement was intended.]  
><strong>


	105. Chapter 104: Plumbing

**Chapter 104: Plumbing**

_An hour later, Sookie was enjoying the glorious foot massage that Eric had been giving her as they discussed their days. He'd told her about the talk he'd had with Hunter, and Sookie agreed with him that Hunter should soon be told about the fact that his mother could not return to the human realm. They'd made a plan for Sookie to talk to Hadley about it the next day._

_Then they had discussed the de Castro threat. Quinn had not come back to Area 5 that they knew of, but he was recruiting Weres in Areas 1 and 2. Tray had people he trusted keeping him informed about the status of those recruitments. So far, payments and promises had been made, but no plans had been set or details given about what Quinn planned for the Weres to do. _

_Madden also seemed to be welcoming quite a few vampires of the suspicious type into Mississippi—according to intel that had come from Thalia via Bubba. Wherever Thalia was, she had also discovered that the Weres from Russell Edgington's pack that had remained in Mississippi were once again being supplied with vampire blood—this time by Madden. De Castro was obviously organizing his forces, and the sheriffs of Louisiana were secretly setting up their countermeasures. Truth be told, the more time de Castro took to act, the better prepared the other sheriffs would be. And though Eric wanted the threat dealt with as soon as possible, he also wanted for Sookie to have more time to complete her training so that she would be _ready_ and by his side when the attack did come. _

_Unfortunately, Nevada was too strong of a state and its vampire population was too high to make a direct offensive against de Castro a viable option. Most of the Nevada vampires were not huge fans of de Castro, according to Eric's spy in his court; however, if the state was attacked, they would likely fight with him. _

_Finally, after Eric and Sookie had discussed everything else they had needed to, Sookie could no longer put off talking to Eric about another day of failures with her magic._

_To his credit, Eric didn't view her efforts as failures at all. And he simply listened as she ranted on about Niall's seemingly impossible tasks for her. _

_When she was finally done raving, he gave her a little smile. "So—you and Niall are both frustrated because you have not been able to utilize two or more of your new skills at the same time—correct?"_

"_Yep," Sookie confirmed with a frustrated sigh. "Every time he has me try to do two or three things at once, I start getting tired. And he says that's not supposed to happen. Heck—even I know that's not _supposed_ to happen, but it is."_

"_Well—it is clear that you will need to be able to do this multitasking for what is to come, or he would not insist that you know how."_

"_I know," she agreed ruefully._

_He gave her a serious look. "I have to concur with him. I want you to be able to use your shielding power to protect yourself, even as you try to attack others. I do not like the thought of those shields failing and you being injured or," his voice caught, "taken from me."_

_She reached out and took his hand in comfort for a moment._

_He shook himself out of his fears and then readjusted his position before grabbing her other foot. She settled back into her lounging position as he began rubbing. _

"_Okay," Eric began. "Let me go over what we know, and then we will come up with a plan so that you can use your gifts as Niall requires."_

"_Just like that?" Sookie asked._

_Eric smirked. "Why not?"_

_Sookie sighed and sank further into the pillows as she flexed her toes against her husband's extremely talented hands. "See—I knew that you were _exactly_ what I needed."_

_He chuckled. "Do not forget that, woman," he said playfully. _

_He did get to see her eye roll this time._

_He chuckled again, "Okay—I will talk, and you will relax and think."_

_Sookie nodded and closed her eyes, groaning under the pleasurable pressure of Eric's fingers. She took several deep breaths and let Eric's confidence in her settle over her like a warm blanket. _

"_Alright," he started. "First of all, we _know_ that you have the capability of doing as Niall wants. In Mab's palace, you were able to simultaneously fire lethal strikes of your light even as you protected yourself with one of your force fields."_

_She smiled at his use of her term for her newly acquired power; it sounded quite funny coming from him. "Yes," she agreed._

"_And I bet that you unknowingly placed a force field around Hadley too—in order to protect her."_

"_I don't know," Sookie said, opening one eye to look at him. "I hadn't thought about that."_

_He grinned. "I know you, and I'm sure that you would have protected her if you could. And you say that she was not touched during your fight with the other fairies—correct?"_

_She nodded and then shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but it makes sense that I would have tried to protect her."_

_There were a few moments of silence as Eric continued Sookie's massage._

"_I was in the fairy world at that time as well—at least by the pool. And that allowed for me to send you my magic directly—as soon as I felt your distress. If I have analyzed my actions correctly that day, I can say that I first gathered my own magic in my body, then used the vampire bond as a kind of conduit, and finally sent everything I had into the fairy bond in a strong burst."_

_She opened her eyes and smiled at him gratefully. "That burst helped to wake me up from my fears and to fight."_

_He smiled and continued, "I was certainly harnessing everything that I am as vampire _as well as_ everything that we are _together_ at the same time when I sent you that burst. And, Sookie, I had never felt more magic in myself before that day."_

_Sookie closed her eyes again to concentrate. "Keep talking. I think I might be starting to understand why I keep having trouble."_

_He grinned. "I never doubted that you would, min kära." _

_He continued his relaxing touches between her toes. "So, it seems that the fairy bond can be like a," he paused for a moment, trying to look for an analogy that would mean something to her. "Do you know much about plumbing?"_

_Sookie opened one of her eyes and smiled flirtatiously. "_You_ tell _me_."_

_He chuckled and popped her foot playfully. "Oh—you _definitely_ understand the in's and out's of our particular plumbing, lover, but I mean the plumbing of a house."_

"_Well—I know that it's not good when there's a leak. Gran and I had one once, and a plumber had to tear down a whole wall to find it."_

"_Yes," Eric said. "That is good. I think that your problem is that you are springing a leak—so to speak—when you try to use your gifts, Sookie."_

"_Huh?" she asked. "Springin' a leak?"_

_He grinned. "Yep—_definitely_. I want you to think of your gifts and magic like the plumbing system in our home, Sookie."_

_She sat up a little. "Okay—tell me more." _

"_Well most homes the size of ours have one main water line coming in, and that line will supply the whole house. Our main line branches out to other parts of our home that require water. However, our system is somewhat different from others."_

"_How so?" Sookie asked._

"_Well, when the house was first constructed, there was just a simple pumping system from a well put in. Plumbing was added throughout the house in 1934, but the water was still drawn solely from the well. However, the water pressure from the well was not enough to sustain all the water needed for things like a washing machine or a dish washer, so—according to the records of our home—a water line from the city's system was connected to our main line in 1972. That was also the year that your grandfather Earl replaced the old lead pipes that were first installed with iron and copper pipes." _

_Eric continued, "During the first set of renovations to the house after the Maenad's stay there, I had the system updated again. The main line and most of the branching lines that carry warm water are still copper—though it is new and of better quality than before; there is also some plastic piping in certain places."_

_Sookie was sitting up straight now, fascinated by the story that Eric was telling her about the house she'd grown up in. She sighed as she thought about all the care he'd put into their home when she was missing and in Faerie for the first time. She unconsciously reached out and began stroking his long leg even as he continued rubbing her foot. _

_He gave her a soft smile and continued, "Your Grandparents were quite frugal when they had the city supply added, so the water to the house still comes primarily from the well, and the city water is just drawn upon when needed. It is quite an ingenious system, according to Scott, and he left the overall structure of it intact when he oversaw the updates."_

"_Cool," Sookie said as she continued stroking his leg. "Now―help me to understand how all this relates to my magic, and I'll let you keep those two dollars I won from you earlier."_

_Eric chuckled. "Okay. I want you to visualize that our fairy bond is the main line of your magic."_

"_Okay," Sookie said._

"_Close your eyes and imagine it, min kära," Eric winked. _

"_Fine," Sookie closed her eyes and tried to visualize a big copper pipe. "Okay. Got it."_

_Eric nodded. "Alright. Now, our shared magic—the magic of our bonds flowing _together_―is the well. It feeds into the main line and is what sustains all of our basic needs. It is what we draw upon when we are together. It is that which flows between us."_

"_Okay," Sookie said, imagining the well feeding into the main water line. _

"_Good. Now there are times when the main line may need more water for certain operations, especially now that there is also the guesthouse to supply, so the city water will provide that. The same is true for you, my love. There will be times when we are not together or when I am not able to help you as you need for me to. It is at these times when you must take your power from another source—from your _own_ spark. Like the city water, it will―perhaps―seem that this source is farther away or harder to access, but it is not. The water is waiting there all the time and at the ready for when you need to draw upon it. The process is automatic and occurs as soon as more water pressure is required."_

_She opened one of her eyes again. "It doesn't seem automatic to me."_

_He chuckled again. "I think that is because you do not trust the system, or perhaps you are uncomfortable drawing from your own source of magic, Sookie. I know, however, that you are very strong. You are, for example, keeping me in your dream with you even now. Is this something that you must concentrate upon to do?"_

_She shook her head and looked at him. "No, but you are also 'helping.' I do have to call you into the dreams, but then you seem to grab onto the bond and pull yourself to me. When the dreams are over, you have to let go, just as much as I do." _

"_Okay," Eric relented. "I suppose—then—that the shared dreams come from the power of our shared magic through the fairy bond."_

"_The well water."_

"_Yes," Eric agreed. "Let's think of what we _know_ comes from you and you alone."_

"_My telepathy."_

"_Precisely," Eric said with a smile. "That is your first and most developed ability. It is clearly from your _own_ source of magic—your spark. And it is indicative of your wonderful and powerful mind, min kära. Both your telepathy and your shields are automatic. And I believe that more of what powers them—as much power as you might need—is just waiting for you to tap into it. _

"_But with the gifts that were awakened by your blood and magic—my light power and my force field thingy—I need to draw on our _shared_ magic—the well."_

_Eric shrugged. "I don't think so, my love. I think that your 'system' can become automatic, just like the plumbing of our home."_

_She screwed up her face. "Easier said than done."_

_He chuckled and gave her foot a light squeeze. "Perhaps it is not the most ideal thing. Even your grandparents likely didn't like having to pay for city water and would have wished that the well could provide for all of their needs; however, I am sure that Adele liked her washing machine, and I _know_ you enjoy the dishwasher." _

_She giggled. "Yep." _

_He smiled, "I think it was rather clever of Earl to install a system that still drew heavily on the well, but also made your gran's life more comfortable by providing a secondary source of water." He paused. "I find it rather romantic―even."_

_Sookie smiled at her romantic vampire. "Very."_

"_It is what a helpmeet does, min kära," he said as he rubbed up and down her legs in long strokes. "And it was smart of him to have a back-up plan―correct? When the well of our shared strength does not have enough pressure, you must have your back-up plan as well so that you can use your new abilities."_

_Sookie nodded, starting to understand the ins and outs of Eric's analogy. "So the fairy bond is the source of the water for the house, and that is where my new abilities are originating from. However, to power that source, I need water, which I can generally just draw from the well, which is the magic we share together. But when I need more water pressure, I can draw from another place—the same place that has _always_ supplied my telepathy."_

"_Exactly," Eric said. "But you need not fear; the magic from the well will _never_ go completely dry. It is just that the water pressure—as you said before—may not be high enough. So the well water always flows through the main line, min kära—_ALWAYS_—even if that flow is sometimes weak. So even if you don't feel me as much, you can _know_ that I am there with you nonetheless, and that will _never_ change—no matter what happens to me. It is a deep well, min kván, and there is much water under our land to sustain it. There is a deeper river flowing underneath the region where we live. So the well water will not stop; however, it can be _augmented_ as needed."_

_Sookie smiled. "So you think this is what Niall meant when he was talking about all my magic coming from the fairy bond but me needing to take it from my own spark too?"_

_Eric nodded. "Yes. I think there may be times when you must augment the power of your magic from a place that is not from _me_ or _us_—that is _not_ the well. I think that this source is you—specifically, the fairy inside of you. I think that you must feel her too in order to have the amount of power you need."_

"_Okay," Sookie said, catching on completely. "And the pipes that lead from the main line to all the other parts of the house are the various gifts that I have now—my abilities."_

"_Yes," Eric said. "That is how I am thinking about it. If the water pressure is high enough, then many things can happen all at once. A faucet can be turned on in the kitchen, a sprinkler can be on outside, and you can be taking a shower, even as the washing machine is on, but the water pressure is sustained."_

_Sookie sat up even straighter. "So using my force field should be like turning on a sprinkler. All I have to do it to turn it on and trust that the water is still going to it while I go and do something else."_

"_Exactly," Eric said. "You activate one facet of your magic, and then you can stop thinking about it. You must be confident, and know that it will be supplied until _you_ turn it off. If you trust in that, Sookie, I do not think the magic will simply disappear. Then you can turn your attention to something else." _

"_And just hope that I don't spring a leak."_

_Eric chuckled and took his wife into his arms. "If you do, we will just have to learn how to fix it together."_

"_Together," Sookie repeated._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Forgive me if I screw up about how plumbing works. I am going by what I 'think' I know, but I didn't have time to do research to confirm.**

**A/N #2: This will be today's only chapter, and I have committee meetings all day; therefore, I might not have a chapter tomorrow. But I will do all that I can to get it done. I promise. Wouldn't it be nice if I could just write and write all day, every day. Sigh. I wish.]_  
><em>**


	106. Chapter 105: Kinship

[_**A/N:**_ Yeah! I got this one done. But this will be the only one for today for sure. I'll do my best to have a new one tomorrow.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 105: Kinship<strong>

Sookie woke up feeling more confident than she had in days. It was good to have a plan. And it was even _better_ when that plan had come after six orgasms and before one other. "Lucky seven", she thought to herself with a smile. "Lucky Sookie," she revised, with an even wider one.

She just hoped that her luck would hold through her training that day.

The bed that Claude had gotten for her was small, but she still automatically looked next to her; of course, Eric wasn't there. She'd known he wouldn't be, but she couldn't keep herself from looking every time she woke up.

Sookie sighed with longing and then shook herself out of it.

She was, for once, anxious to get back to her training. She stretched and rose quickly; the shift dress that she wore during the day also served as her nightgown, so there was no need to change clothes. She looked at the stack of seven identical dresses that Claude had brought for her the previous day and sighed. As comfortable as the dresses were, she missed her own clothing.

It was winter in Bon Temps, and she missed cozy sweaters and cozier fires; mostly, however, she missed snuggling next to those fires with her husband.

She sighed again as she ran her fingers over the soft clothing; she said a silent prayer that she wouldn't be in Faerie long enough to wear many more of the dresses in her stack.

Sookie quickly took care of her human needs and then went to join Hadley and Claude, who were talking so animatedly that they barely acknowledged her when she sat down. She picked up a nata and listened in on their conversation.

They were discussing a tale that Hadley was reading about a pair of star-crossed lovers who were forced apart by their families because the woman was a Sky Fae and the man was a Fire Fae―a demon.

Later, the demon, whose name was Artegal, was mortally wounded after the father of the Sky Fae lured him to Faerie under the guise that the secret marriage between the lovers would be recognized and sanctioned after all. Despite his injuries, Artegal had managed to escape with the help of the Sky Fae's twin brother, who brought the dying demon to his sister, whose actual name had been lost over time. In the story, she was simply called Carlah, which was the word for 'eternal love' in the Fae language.

According to the story, the parents of the demon followed their son to Faerie and found Carlah weeping over their dying son. The demon's father had moved to kill Carlah in order to take revenge; however, the mother stayed his sword, for she did not want for the fairy to travel to the afterlife with her child. Thus, she placed a magical curse on the fairy—that she would live forever, and, therefore, be forever separated from her soul mate. Her curse enacted, the demon's mother, as well as his father, permanently disavowed their almost-dead child, promising to expunge his name from the history of their people. They had left while Artegal was still gasping for his last breaths.

The dying Artegal, who was able to foretell the future, told his beloved that she should not despair. He told her that she would _indeed_ live a long life, but that they would _not_ be eternally separated. And he made her swear that she would do all that was in her power to make that long life a happy one. He promised her that their souls would one day find one another again—that she would eventually be released from her physical body to seek him out. He said that this would happen on the day that the world accepted the love of a pair such as they.

Sookie listened to the story with interest, and a lump formed in her throat at its conclusion. It seemed that no matter what realm one was from, there were people of prejudice and hate who strove only to drive others apart—never bring them together.

With a little shiver, Sookie thought of the Fellowship of the Sun and of people like Steve Newlin. She thought about Eric being tied to an altar with silver so that he could be sacrificed to the sun. She thought about how Newlin had planned for her to be tied to Eric so that she would burn right along with him.

She shook her head. Steve Newlin and those like him were—for lack of a better word—douches.

She knew that there were thousands and thousands of people in her realm who believed that human and vampire matches were abominations―just as many of the Fae thought the same about a match between a fairy and a demon. The fact that they were _both_ types of fairies didn't seem to matter at all, unfortunately—just like the fact that vampires were once humans didn't matter to some people.

Sookie also thought of Lala and Jesus. She shook her head, thinking about how hate so often tried to thwart love. However, the story of Artegal and Carlah was also inspirational, for hate had been unable to destroy their love completely. She found herself drawn to the tale.

Sookie listened as Claude continued talking to Hadley about the story. Apparently, the legend of the fairy and demon lovers was well-known in all of Faerie. Some of the more isolationist types—such as the group led by Mab—used the story as a cautionary tale in order to show that the intermixing of so-called 'superior' fairies with those they deemed inferior would lead to only death and misery. Claude, however, viewed the story as sign of hope. For him it taught that patience and fortitude would lead true soul mates back to each other no matter what obstacles they might face.

Sookie smiled at Claude's sentiments, knowing that he hoped that his own patience and fortitude would eventually lead to Hadley falling in love with him.

The conversation between Hadley and Claude changed a bit in tone when Hadley commented upon the fact that the love story between the demon and the fairy was every bit as enthralling _and_ steamy as romance novels back in the human realm. Sookie had not missed Claude's blush at her remark, nor had she missed the chance to tease Claude in his head about said blush. For that, she'd received a bit of a dirty look from Claude.

Sookie chuckled to herself as she silently watched Claude and Hadley. He looked about ready to faint when Hadley's hand accidentally brushed against his when he was passing her the book. As Hadley tried to find the passage she was talking about, Claude looked at her with adoring eyes and then looked at his hand as if it had been jolted with electricity.

Sookie thought about what Eric had said to her the night before about their first touch and how it had changed everything for him. She smiled as she thought about her wonderful, fierce, _and_ sappy vampire. She wondered if she always looked as star-struck as Claude did when she touched Eric. Certainly, she always felt swept away whenever Eric touched her.

With difficulty, Sookie kept herself out of Hadley's head, though she wondered if her cousin had felt any sparks from Claude's touch. She hoped that she had. Yes—it was safe to say that she was securely on Team Claude now when it came to his winning Hadley's heart. She'd come to love and appreciate her half-great uncle—or was he her half-great-great uncle? She still wasn't really sure—a lot in the last week.

Truth be told, in the last few days Sookie had started to worry more about Claude than Hadley. Her cousin was slowly on her way to recovering from the horrible ordeal she'd faced with Joren, and she was gaining more and more confidence by the day. On the other hand, Claude was falling more and more in love, and Sookie knew that he would be heart-broken—devastated—if Hadley could never return that love.

Sookie sighed. The truth was that she'd grown closer to Claude in the last few days than she'd ever been to Hadley. That fact saddened Sookie a little, but then she thought about what she'd gained in Claude: a friend, a confidant, a person who could keep her sane through all of her frustrations.

It was odd, but Sookie had already mentally grouped Claude together with the friends that had been the _most_ important in her life: Lafayette, Tara, and, more recently Jesus, Miranda, and Jarod. And there was something else too—a kinship between her and Claude that she'd felt right away.

When she'd told Eric about it, he'd nodded and explained to her that he'd always felt something similar when it came to Jesus. And then Eric had told her a little bit about how Jesus had helped to keep him sane and in one piece during one of his darker periods during the previous year.

After hearing that, Sookie had appreciated Jesus—and, in turn, Claude—even more.

Sookie's train of thought was broken by the ever-boisterous Katherine who was arriving to spend a few hours with Hadley. As Hadley got up to greet her friend, Claude followed her movements with longing and slight disappointment. Knowing Claude, Sookie intuited that his disappointment stemmed from that fact that his conversation with Hadley had come to an end. Sookie could see the sigh in Claude's eyes, and her heart went out to him. It was clear that he was still keeping his true feelings from Hadley, just as he'd promised he would do.

When Claude's eyes moved to Sookie, she gave him a knowing look and a little wink. He rewarded Sookie with a slight blush and an eye roll.

In her head, Claude promised to 'get even' during their training.

Sookie gave him an eye roll of her own.

Both chuckled lightly as they got up to greet Katherine.

The energetic fairy was excitedly talking about the huge basket full of fabrics and yarns she'd brought with her. The day before, Hadley had mentioned to Katherine that she used to like working on quilts and afghans with Gran, so Katherine had decided to bring along some of the fairy equivalents of those things.

Sookie was happy to see that Hadley seemed just as excited about the basket's contents as Katherine. However, Claude looked absolutely _ecstatic_. Sookie knew from a conversation she and Claude had had a few days before that he was concerned that Hadley had not yet found a profession that she would like to pursue in Faerie. Sookie had learned that Claude's main concern was Hadley finding a niche so that she could continue to explore her fairy gifts without worrying that she didn't fit in. From his expression, Sookie could tell that Claude was hopeful that this might be that niche.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Sookie and Claude had moved to what had become Sookie's practice area, which was about thirty yards away from where Katherine and Hadley had set up their work. Sookie noticed that Claude was sneaking proud looks at Hadley every chance that he got. He looked at Sookie, smiled, and 'knocked' in her head.<p>

"She is getting stronger and stronger each day," Claude said using his telepathy.

"Yeah," Sookie answered the same way.

Claude smiled sincerely as his eyes locked back onto Hadley. "I feel her healing from the inside out."

"Are you an empath too?" Sookie asked curiously.

Claude shrugged. "No—true empathy is _rare_ and _precious_."

It didn't escape Sookie's notice that those were the words that Claude would use to describe Hadley too.

Claude continued, "However, many telepaths have an element of empathy."

Sookie chuckled. "I don't think I got that one."

Claude shook his head and then looked at Sookie. "Do not sell yourself short. Still," he sighed as he snuck another proud look at Hadley, "she is simply incredible."

Sookie grinned at him. Yep—she was definitely Team Claude. She looked to the border of the 'in-between place,' where Niall was speaking to a few fairies.

Niall would be joining Claude and her once he was finished with a meeting that he was having with several of the scouts that he had keeping an eye on Mab's territory. So far, Mab had not tried to bring in more hybrids, but Sookie figured it would be just a matter of time before the psycho queen did something that would once more show her true colors. She just hated that Claude would likely lose his mother when she did.

Claude spoke softly next to Sookie. "She lost the right to be my mother for good when she basically sent Claudine to her death and then killed Ryan in cold-blood."

Sookie looked up at him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Sookie. You were thinking too loudly for me to avoid hearing your thoughts that time. We'll have to keep working on your shields to keep others out of _your_ head."

She nodded. "It's okay. In the past, I've only had to worry about keepin' others' thoughts out of _my_ brain—not keepin' my _own_ thoughts shielded." She sighed. "I _am_ sorry that your mom and dad are enemies, Claude. That must have been an awful thing to have to live with for so long."

"Yes," Claude agreed. "It was most difficult when I was a young child and first heard my mother's disdain for my father. She would try to shield her thoughts, but some would slip through, especially when Father was not there." Claude looked at Niall in the distance. "He was still trying to make their marriage work at that time—mostly because they'd finally had children—but there was never true affection between them. And then I heard from her mind one day that she wished my sisters and I had never been born." He sighed. "She wanted to have children with Rogan, my uncle. So she was quite unhappy when she realized that my sisters and I were my father's children."

"I'm sorry," Sookie said as she took Claude's hand.

Claude gave her a rueful smile. "I have had many years to come to terms with the fact that there was enmity between my mother and father. And when Claudine and I chose to follow my father's ideological lead, my mother turned her venom directly onto us. I tried for a long time to keep a kind of relationship with her because she _is_ my mother—after all—but there are some betrayals that cannot be undone."

Sookie squeezed Claude's hand. "I know."

They were silent for a few moments as Claude looked at Hadley again. Seeing her so happily talking to Katherine brought a look of peace back to his face.

He gave Sookie a little smile. "Did you find what you were looking for in your dreams, Sookie?"

She immediately blushed and chuckled a little. "Always."

His smile brightened. "One day, I hope to have a bond as you and your vampire do. My wife and I never felt the pull to make one, though I held a great deal of affection for her. She was a very good woman and wife—and a strong warrior—but she did not stir my heart as Hadley does."

Sookie squeezed his hand again. "I know—_hindala_."

Claude gave Sookie a sincere look. "I know of your previous reservations regarding my affection for Hadley, but I _would_ take good care of her."

Sookie nodded. "I know," she said again. "And I hope that you _can_ win her once she has healed, Claude. I don't have the reservations I used to. I mean—I still think of you as related to _me_." She chuckled. "I've just quit thinkin' of you as related to _Hadley_."

Claude laughed and then grew more serious. His gaze bore into Sookie. "I will miss you and our talks a great deal when you return to your realm." He paused. "I find myself torn. I wish for you to become strong in your powers and to return to the life that you love, but at the same time, I am saddened that each day you are here is a day less that I will spend as your friend."

Sookie patted his arm. "We'll stay friends after I leave," she assured. "You just won't have to put up with me _every_ day." She chuckled. "After all, you _are_ family now. It won't be like we have to say goodbye when I go. You can visit me whenever you want, and I'm sure I'll visit here too."

There were a few minutes of silence between them as they continued waiting for Niall and watching Hadley and Katherine.

Abruptly, Claude looked at Sookie earnestly. He took a deep breath. "It hurt _very_ much to lose my two sisters and Ryan, Sookie, but I would face the possibility of that kind of pain again if you would consider me as a brother. I know that you have one already in the human realm, but I would like to stand as your brother _here_—if you would allow it."

He paused. "I realize that we have not been acquainted with each other for very long; however, fairies know whom they are drawn to almost immediately, and I have not felt kinship such as I do with you since I was in the presence of Claudine and Ryan. I hope that you will consider my offer."

A tear rose to Sookie's eyes as she listened to Claude's heartfelt words. She retook his hand and squeezed it. "There's _nothing_ to consider. I'm glad that you want to think of me as your sister, Claude. And I'm honored."

He smiled, and the light of the Fae sun brightened his hazel eyes so that they looked forest green. "It is I who am honored to call you my tanah, Sookie."

"Tanah?"

"It means sister in the Fae language."

She smiled, "How would I say brother?"

"A brother is a tanu."

She squeezed his hand again. "I'm glad you're here, Claude. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you here supporting me."

He smiled. "You would be doing fine; however, I am glad that I have been able to help you. And you have helped me a great deal too, Sookie. After so much loss, it is good to _gain_ something again."

Another tear fell from her eye as Sookie nodded. "Yes—yes it is."

"Do not cry, Tanah," Claude said with concern. He quickly changed the subject. "Let us talk about your plan with Eric."

Sookie nodded and wiped her tear away. "Well, basically, Eric helped me to visualize where my abilities come from and gave me a way to think about how to use more than one of them at a time. I just hope it works."

"Me too," Claude whispered conspiratorially as Niall began to walk toward them. "It would be nice if you could send my father to the dirt today." He winked.

Sookie looked at Claude in surprise.

He shrugged. "He helped me to develop my abilities during my adolescence, and the day I sent him to the ground was a _very_ good day for me."

Sookie giggled. "I bet it was. It _would_ be nice to see Niall get a bit," she paused, "ruffled."


	107. Chapter 106:  Too High a Price

**Chapter 106: Too High A Price**

An hour after Sookie's practice had begun, Niall was decidedly _un_ruffled. However, Sookie felt that she was making some progress. She'd been able to do a much better job keeping Claude 'frozen' when he tried to attack her. She'd also been nailing the hell out of the tree with her light bursts, though she was having to concentrate on taking her power from more than just her shared magic with Eric. It certainly _wasn't_ an automatic process yet, but she knew that she was doing better.

At times during her practice, she'd felt herself tiring, and Claude would be able to overpower her 'freezing' field a bit and get a little closer to her, but she kept remembering what Eric had said about tapping into her second source of magic when she needed to.

However, what helped _most_ was what Eric had said about their shared magic _always_ being the undercurrent of everything she was doing. The thought of Eric being right next to her and working with her helped her more than she could say.

"Stop for a moment," Niall said after Sookie had been holding Claude relatively still for about ten minutes and hitting the tree with her light bursts at about thirty second intervals.

The distinguished-looking fairy smiled at her. "You are doing _much_ better today, my dear. I think it is good that you made your plan with young Eric. Now―we can try some more challenging things."

Sookie glanced at Claude nervously. He gave her a nod and 'knocked' before speaking into her head. "It is okay, Tanah. You _are_ doing very well. Just keep doing as you have been."

"Thanks," Sookie returned to his head.

"Are you two finished?" Niall asked good-naturedly, as he looked from his great-granddaughter to his son.

Sookie rolled her eyes and then nodded.

Niall chuckled. "Okay. This time, I want you to begin by erecting a protective shield around yourself."

Sookie gulped. She'd never been able to erect a force field around herself and use her other new abilities at the same time before—not even a little bit—unless, of course, she counted the time in Mab's palace when Eric was fueling her directly with his own magic. Holding Claude in place and shooting her light bursts at the same time was one thing; they were both 'offensive' moves from Sookie's perspective. Therefore, doing them at once seemed easier than trying to do one defensive thing and one offensive thing at the same time.

Claude knocked again. "Don't freak up, Tanah."

Sookie looked at him and giggled. Claude had been picking up some human slang from her over the last week. "It's 'freak _out_'—not _up_," she corrected Claude aloud.

He winked. "I know. I just wanted you to lighten _out_." He winked again—this time in an exaggerated way.

She rolled her eyes at her goofy fairy brother and his deliberate wrecking of another slang phrase he'd learned from her. Still―if his goal had been to make her lighten _up_ a bit, he'd succeeded. She smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Tanu."

Claude smiled brightly at her calling him that.

Niall was pleased with both of them. He was happy that they had connected and formed what he was certain would be an abiding friendship. They were _both_ in need of it.

He was not surprised that they had connected so quickly, for there were many similarities between the two of them. In their own ways, they both 'cared too much' about people—to the point that they were willing to sacrifice themselves. They were both selfless with others, but demanding of themselves. And they were both naturals with their use of magic.

But there was more. With both of them, Niall felt a strong sense of kinship that went well beyond family ties; it was deeper, and he'd felt it only with three individuals in his very long life. He suspected that he knew the cause of that feeling; however, it would be impossible to confirm unless he took Sookie back into Faerie, which was not something she wanted to do. Despite his curiosity, it was also not something Niall wanted to do—_unless_ he was left with no other choice.

When he thought about young Eric and the suffering it would cause him to experience another large gap of time without Sookie, Niall was even more certain that he didn't need to confirm his suspicions—not at that price. However, he _would_ have to take Sookie back into the realm if her Fae abilities could not be harnessed in the 'in-between' place, where the magic was considerably less potent than in Faerie proper.

As Niall continued to watch his son encourage his great-granddaughter, he prayed to his ancestors in the Summerlands once more that he _would not_ have to take Sookie into Faerie again. However, he knew that if nothing else worked to help Sookie reach her full potential, he would eventually have to take her there in order to save her life and the vampire's life. And he also knew that time would soon be running short.

Niall sighed. There was only one way that he could _certainly_ save Sookie's life from the impending danger. He could force Sookie to go with him to Faerie right away, and he could keep her there. The Ancient Pythoness had guaranteed that she would have a long life if he simply kept her there. One full day in Faerie would ensure that she would live and that the trouble in the human world that she might face would be over. Of course, it would also mean—even with the pull Sookie would make on time itself—that all people whom she loved there would be gone. And Eric would be long gone.

The A.P. told Niall that keeping Sookie in Faerie would guarantee that Eric would die within a human year. Moreover, once Sookie was gone into the realm, the vampire would suffer from desolation and heartbreak—_more_ than ever before—to the point that he would be glad to meet his end when it did come.

Sookie's suffering―if Niall forced her to stay in Faerie―would be no less profound. The A.P. told him that Sookie would attempt to take her own life every day she was there once she felt her mate meet his final death. She told him that he'd have to stay Sookie's hand each and every day for the rest of her very long, unhappy life.

She would be dead inside, but Niall _could_ keep her alive.

Niall sighed heavily. It was within his power to save Sookie's physical life—and part of him wanted to do it, but—again—the price was too high. He did not wish to see Eric and Sookie suffer because of separation. He was not that cruel.

No—he would give them their small chance at happiness.

And now, it seemed, that he would likely have to risk his own son as well to do it.

* * *

><p>[AN: This is a very short chapter. Sorry. This was originally attached to the next one, but I wanted to get you something today, even if it was short, and I knew I wouldn't get the whole next section done today.]


	108. Chapter 107: Uncontrolled

**Chapter 107: Uncontrolled**

"Ready?" Niall asked.

Sookie looked to Claude for one more nod of assurance.

"Yes," she said to Niall, trying to sound confident. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and erected a protection field around herself.

"Good," Niall said. "Now, Claude and I will fire our light energy at you."

Claude gave Sookie a wink and then joined his father in sending several energy bursts toward her.

"Beautiful shield," Claude encouraged enthusiastically.

Sookie smiled as the two fairies increased the frequency and strength of their light bursts; her shield was holding and stronger than she'd ever felt it before.

"Yes," Niall agreed. "You have made an excellent protection shield. Now I want you to keep it going, but add a shield to freeze Claude."

Sookie nodded and closed her eyes. She knew that she was going to need to take some energy from her secondary power source to do what Niall was asking, but she felt the flow of Eric and her connection underneath everything. That thought comforted and relaxed her a little; she heard her husband's voice in her head—no, it was in her heart—telling her that he believed in her.

Sookie visualized her own protection shield as the faucet in the kitchen. She turned it on a little more and took a deep breath. She left it running, trusting that it would stay on until she came back to turn it off. And then she imagined that the force field she needed to make in order to 'freeze' Claude was the faucet in the downstairs bathroom, and she turned that one on as well.

She opened her eyes and looked at Claude, who was smiling at her. "A little more power, Tanah," Claude encouraged as he moved a little towards her.

Sookie nodded and turned the faucet on a little more. Claude was frozen in his tracks. He winked at Sookie. "Good. I cannot move at all now."

"_Very_ well done," Niall complimented. "However, eventually you need to learn how to do these things more quickly—more instinctively."

Sookie nodded.

"Now," Niall said. "Try to shoot the tree with your light."

Sookie looked immediately worried.

"You can do it, Tanah," Claude encouraged.

Sookie left on the faucet for the shield that was holding Claude and tried shooting her light at the tree. However, nothing happened; there was not even a little spark visible on her hands. Sookie refocused and thought for a moment. Her light bursts were not like the steady streams she needed for her fields. They were a different kind of power.

"Yes," Niall said. "They are drawn from the same source as your shields, however. Since your connection with Eric was the catalyst for your light power as well, you should be able to find that ability in your fairy bond."

Sookie glared at Niall. "You _aren't_ supposed to be in my head like that!"

Niall smirked and challenged her. "Then keep me out, Sookie."

"Ugh," Sookie sounded as she quickly turned on a faucet to keep Niall out of her head.

He chuckled, "Well done, my dear. I like this new way you have of thinking about your abilities. It is useful. But I am _still_ waiting for my light burst, and so is the tree."

Sookie scowled at him. She tried again to activate her energy bursts, but nothing happened. "Okay," she said to herself. "The light bursts are different, but how?" She shook her head; she wasn't sure how. It was almost as if in leaving the faucets on to her fields, she couldn't use her bursts. But then she rethought that. She _had_ been able to shoot the tree with her light when she'd just been holding Claude. The only difference now was the protection shield she'd constructed around herself.

Could it be that the protection field was preventing her light bursts from escaping? And if so, what the hell could she do about it? She tried again, but there was still nothing. Her frustration was rising, and she felt the force field holding Claude slip a little.

"I can't do it," she said to Niall, the exasperation clear in her voice. "I think that my own shield thingy is stopping my light from firin'. Are you sure it's even possible for me to fire my light while I have the force field up?"

Claude spoke reassuringly, "This was a difficult thing for me to learn as well, Sookie, but it _is_ possible."

"How long did it take you to learn?" Sookie asked with some trepidation.

Claude hesitated. "About a year to get it right."

"Fuck," Sookie muttered under her breath.

Claude quickly added, "But you are more advanced already than I was when I first attempted it. In a way, the Water Fae in me works to counteract my ability to produce shields in the air, so it took me longer. You have no such hindrance, Tanah."

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Except for that whole humanity thing." She was still muttering.

"Enough," Niall said impatiently. "Try again."

Sookie nodded and once more attempted to harness her power into a burst of light. She looked at her hands and saw nothing there. She tried visualizing faucets turning on, sprinklers watering the lawn, the washing machine running, and even the frickin' toilet flushing, but still, there was nothing. "Son of a bitch," she cursed softly.

Niall watched as the frustration mounted within Sookie. Though she had shut him out of her head, he could still sense her magic, and it was faltering. The shield holding Claude immobile was losing strength, and the shield Sookie had put around herself was beginning to weaken as well. Niall was concerned, and he realized that he needed to spur her on somehow.

Sookie was run by her emotions, and Niall knew that he could likely use them to help her understand what she was capable of, but he also knew that Sookie couldn't rely on her emotions as a crutch. He had been told by the Ancient Pythoness that the time would come when Sookie would have to be able to place her emotions to the side and control her power without them. Otherwise, she and Eric would both perish.

However, despite the ancient one's warning, Niall intuited that if Sookie didn't _believe_ she could do something, then she _wouldn't_ be able to do it. She _needed_ to believe. She needed to see. And then—hopefully one day soon—she could recreate what she was capable of with control. However, before he pushed her emotions, he wanted to remind her of what she _already_ knew. Perhaps, that alone would do the trick.

"Sookie," Niall said gently, "you have done before what you are attempting now—when young Eric was here. So you _know_ it is possible."

Sookie nodded and tried again. She felt that she had access to plenty of power to generate one of her light bursts, yet it wouldn't—for some reason—break through her protective force field. And as she struggled to attempt to make it do so, she felt as if tiny leaks were forming in the other things she was doing—in her shields around Claude and herself.

Niall felt the further slipping of Sookie's magic and made the only decision he could. He had wanted to protect her—to save her from knowledge that would bring her only pain. He had wanted to help her use her gifts without her emotions being involved. But that now seemed impossible.

"I _can't_ do this part without Eric!" Sookie cried out with frustration.

"Can you do it _for_ Eric then?" Niall yelled as he too rushed toward Sookie as if to attack her.

Caught off-guard, Sookie's self-protection shield dropped immediately, but she managed to stop Niall with another 'freezing' force field when he was only a few feet away; however, Niall was much harder to hold than Claude was. Claude made a move to back off.

Niall shot him a harsh look. "Do _not stop_, Claude. Her protection is down. Keep attacking her―even as she is at her _most_ vulnerable. That is _exactly_ what her enemy will do!"

Claude gave Sookie a tortured look and then continued to try to break free of the freezing spell.

Fighting against her hold, Niall inched toward her. "Hold me, Sookie. I _know_ that you can do it."

"No," Sookie said as she struggled, "you are stronger than I am. I can't."

Niall decided that he would try to use Sookie's fear.

"Sookie," Niall said sternly. "What if it were not _you_ that I was attacking? What if it were your _mate_?"

Sookie bristled at the thought.

Niall turned briefly and faced Claude. He spoke into his son's head, telling him _not_ to defend himself no matter what. Claude gave Sookie a concerned look and then nodded slightly to Niall in affirmation.

Niall looked back at Sookie, and she withered in the heat of his intense glare. "Let us go now, Sookie. Drop the fields."

Sookie quickly obeyed.

Niall's stare bore into her. "Now, Sookie, I am going to attack someone you _love_. He _will_ die if you cannot defend him!" Niall turned and hit Claude with a burst of light. Niall knew that the blast would merely stun his son, but it still sent Claude to the ground—hard.

"What the fuck?" Sookie yelled even as she harnessed her magic to erect a protection spell around Claude.

Niall turned back toward her and once again rushed her. Caught a bit off-guard, Sookie barely managed to erect a freezing spell around Niall. However, it was not as strong as it needed to be, and he was once again able to inch toward her.

"Sookie, you _need_ to be able to hold me properly—to stop me!" Niall yelled. "I can still move, which means that I can still fire upon you or—_better yet_—the person you love!"

"I can't," Sookie gasped. "You're too powerful."

Niall turned and shot at Claude again. This time Sookie's protection field kept Claude from being hit, but she could feel that field slip a bit as she tried to keep Niall still.

Niall once more looked at Sookie. "You _know_ that I will not kill Claude, and you _know_ that I will not hurt you, but the same will _not_ be true when you must try to save your mate's life from your enemy, Sookie!"

She gasped as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Could you stop me from killing your mate if I was his enemy? Would _that_ be enough motivation for you to truly stop me?"

He shot another burst at Claude. With difficulty, Sookie managed to sustain the field around her adopted fairy brother.

Niall kept inching toward her. His voice held true menace. "It is daytime, Sookie, and Eric is―_helpless_."

Another inch and another shot at Claude.

Niall was unrelenting. "Eric _will_ die in front of your eyes if you don't stop my attack."

Sookie shook her head and wept openly, "I _can't_. You're too strong."

"Yes," Niall said, seemingly unfazed by her tears. "You are right! As a fairy, I am _much_ stronger than you are, but your power is augmented by your mate's strength. Why do I not feel that power from you now? Where is Eric now, Sookie? Why aren't you keeping him safe?"

"Eric's not here!" Sookie cried as she kept trying to hold Niall still.

Niall stirred her deepest fear. "Could he be under attack even at this moment?" Niall asked cruelly.

Another inch and another shot at Claude.

Niall kept speaking. "And I do _not_ feel your _own_ strength and spark as I should either. Where is the fairy in you, Sookie? Why do you flirt with her and refuse to embrace what you could become? You snub your own potential, and that is why you fail!" He scoffed. "You will make both your and _Eric's_ deaths _very_ easy for your enemy, child."

Another shot at Claude. Again the protective shield slipped a little.

Niall went on. "Your Fae magic is waiting to come forth to aid you! Your mate's blood is in you! Eric's magic is in you, and it _aches_ to join with your Fae magic fully, yet you hold back. Why don't you draw upon his magic and your own as you did in Mab's palace? You _have_ done it before!"

Sookie shook her head, "But you won't let me call him! And Eric was sending me strength when I was in Mab's palace. I could _feel_ him. I _need_ to fuckin' feel him through the vampire bond to do what you want me to do!"

"No!" Niall said harshly. "That would make it _easier_, but you will not have the luxury of ease or Eric's aid when you are required to save his life, Sookie. Eric will be in _no_ condition to help you. He _will_ die without you, and you may follow into death—or worse."

Niall knew that he was now pushing Sookie's fear to her breaking point, but he needed to stir her anger as well. He needed to find the fire within her.

Another shot toward Claude.

Sookie's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she yelled out, even as she continued to hold Niall. She could feel the shield around Claude slipping even more as Niall sent yet another shot in his direction.

"I mean that I have been told that young Eric's life will hang in the balance. The enemy you face will have _mastered_ Eric. Your mate will be _down_. He will be _powerless_. He will be _near-death_." Niall spit out his words with cruelty. "He will be unable to help you, Sookie. He will _barely_ be able to keep _himself_ alive. It will be _you_ who must come to his aid! Or he will turn to ash and sludge in front of your eyes! He will not be able to fight by your side, Sookie, for his body will be broken and at the mercy of your enemy! Will you shout out a chorus of 'I can't do its' to your enemy, Sookie?" Niall taunted.

"No," Sookie gasped, even as she felt her hold on Niall slipping again. He moved another inch toward her.

Niall shot at Claude once more and then continued. "The burden that you will face in order to save Eric's life is _not_ fair, but it _is _required if you are both to survive. Do you wish to save him, Sookie, or will you claim to be too weak?"

Niall's voice was now mocking. "Your foe will be even stronger than I am, Sookie. And you _will_ let your mate die. He is lying before you—broken and battered. His blood is spilling. He is at the mercy of his enemy, and you are doing _nothing_!"

Niall almost broke the role that he had assumed when he saw his great-granddaughter's eyes turn red with the fire rising within her. He braced himself.

"No!" Sookie yelled as she imagined the picture that Niall was painting. She sensed her anger growing almost uncontrollably, and her flesh felt hot all over. "That's _my_ fucking husband! That's _my_ fucking blood!" She felt her power multiply as she felt Eric's blood seem to combust with her own spark. "His blood is my blood!" she yelled. With those words, she pushed Niall back and then sent him flying thirty feet away. He landed on the ground with a loud crash.

Claude stumbled back as Sookie's power vibrated in the air.

Shaken by the force of her magic and feeling it continuing to build within her, Sookie looked down at her hands fearfully. A huge pool of reddish light was gathering there. She wasn't sure how to stop it, and it felt as if it might burn her from the inside out. She looked at her fairy brother helplessly. "Claude! What do I do?"

"The tree!" Claude said. "Hit the tree."

Immediately, Sookie aimed her full force at the tree, uprooting it. The recoil of her powerful burst of magic sent her backwards, and she landed on her bottom with a thud. "Shit," she exclaimed as she looked down at her now unlit hands.

Niall stood up and brushed himself off. He was _decidedly_ ruffled.

* * *

><p>[<strong><em>AN:_** We are still at one a day, but this is all still 'new' additions to the story.]


	109. Chapter 108: Big Girl Panties, Part 1

**[A/N: Sorry this is coming so late in the day. All I can say is that sometimes work sucks.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 108: Big-Girl Panties<strong>**, Part One**

Claude rushed to Sookie's side and bent down next to her. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and stammered out a question of her own. "You?"

"Yeah," he answered with an impish grin as he looked over at Niall. "_Very_ well done," he whispered.

Sookie blushed and returned the grin.

Niall was chuckling as he walked over to them. "Now _that_ was impressive, my dear," he said as he straightened the collar of his shirt.

Sookie smiled a little as Claude helped her up.

"_However_," Niall added, "you need to be able to do it _without_ my having to elicit an emotional response from you. You must learn to use your power coolly and with control."

Sookie sighed, a little crestfallen. With her great-grandfather, there always seemed to be a '_however_' to spoil her little victories. She was tempted to once again put him on his ass. But, to tell the truth, she wasn't certain that she could control her power enough to do it. And that meant that his 'however'—though annoying—was completely justified.

Claude, who was brushing himself off now, gave Sookie a reassuring look, knocked, and then spoke to her telepathically. "Remember, Tanah, don't focus on what you haven't done today; just look at what you _have_ done. I have never seen my father tossed about like a ragdoll." He gave her a subtle wink.

Sookie smiled a little. "Thanks."

Claude continued in her head, this time more seriously, "Your power is truly amazing, and I would be honored to fight by your side."

Sookie's smile brightened. "Me too, Tanu." She looked at Niall a bit sheepishly. "I didn't hurt you―did I?"

"No," Niall said. Then he added with a wink, "I _am_ ruffled enough to satisfy you both, however—I hope."

Sookie and Claude shared a feigned guiltless look and then a laugh.

Claude transmitted telepathically, "You _have_ to work on those shields, Tanah."

She nodded and then looked back at Niall. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you when I—um—ruffled you."

"Do not worry, my dear," Niall assured. "You did not harm me, but―then again―you did not really mean to. If your thoughts _had_ been turned to harm me, however, I would surely be dead—just as that poor tree is now."

"My gravy!" Sookie exclaimed, her choice of words eliciting a confused look from both fairies. Sookie ignored it. "How did you know that my thoughts wouldn't be 'turned to' hurt you after the things you were sayin' to me? I could've killed you!"

It was Niall's turn to grin sheepishly, "I'm sorry to admit it, Great-granddaughter, but I was monitoring your use of magic _and_ your thoughts. You'd dropped the shield keeping me out of your mind when you surrounded Claude with the protection spell. And I _would_ have stopped pushing if I had sensed real danger for you or myself, and I _wouldn't_ have shot at Claude again if your protection spell fell completely."

Sookie sighed, "I guess in that case―it's okay."

Suddenly, she looked at Niall with concern. "Is what you said about Eric true? Is he really gonna be in that position—near death—with _only_ me to help? And if so, shouldn't I get to him right now? I mean, what if it happens while I'm here?"

Niall exhaled loudly. "I admit to being torn by this as well. The A.P.―as you call her―has not told me everything, but she _did_ say that Eric's life would hang in the balance, and that it would be up to you―and you _alone_―to save him. If you can accomplish this, you will be able to defeat your foe _together_. If you cannot, he will die, and then you will likely die as well―killed as you grieve over the remains of your mate." He added ominously, "Or worse."

"Worse? How?" Claude asked, grasping Sookie's hand. There was a decidedly concerned tenor to Claude's voice.

"The ancient one would not tell me," Niall said with a shake of his head.

"Why won't _we_ be able to help her?" Claude demanded. "Why must Sookie work on her own?"

"She would not tell me _that_ either," Niall said softly, though his own frustration at his lack of knowledge was clear. "However, I _will_ try to aid Sookie as much as I can when the time comes." Niall sighed loudly. "I have now told you most of what I know, Sookie. You will face a grave threat from a powerful enemy. This enemy will have Eric at his or her mercy. It will be your charge to save your mate and yourself; however, if you allow your emotions to control you, you will fail, and both you and Eric will be lost."

"But I was emotional now, and look what I did!" Sookie insisted.

"Yes," Niall agreed, "you demonstrated great power, but you have no idea if you could replicate it."

Sookie started to interrupt, but Niall went on. "Do not try to tell me that I am wrong on this. I heard your doubts from your own head before I left it. And—do _not_ forget—that the protection shield you placed over yourself had dropped _before_ you shot your light at me or the tree."

Sookie looked dejected for a moment, but then remembered something else that Niall had said. "What else do you know?" Sookie asked perceptively. "You said '_most_' before; you said that you'd told me '_most_' of what you know. What else is there? Do you know who the enemy is?"

Niall shook his head. "No. _She_ was certain that I would tell you if I knew it. I know only that the enemy will be strong."

"Then what else do you know?" Sookie probed.

"I know that I could _guarantee_ that your life be spared," Niall said quietly.

"Then do it!" Claude insisted.

Niall shook his head sadly. "No."

"Why not?" Claude asked with confusion and anger in his voice.

When Niall paused, it was Sookie who answered. "You could save me by takin' me into Faerie and forcin' me to stay there—couldn't you?"

Niall nodded. "I could, but I will not. If I did, the vampire would die, and you would lose everything that you love in the human realm. You would live a life without _life_. And I will _not_ curse you in order to save your mortal life."

Claude's hopefulness that there might be a way to guarantee Sookie's safety was lost, and his anger abated immediately. But he knew his father was right; Sookie's happiness was not something that could be sacrificed as long as there was even a remote possibility that she and her vampire could defeat their enemy.

"Thank you." Sookie reached out to touch Niall's arm. "What else?" Sookie asked with a loud exhalation.

"Time," Niall said sadly. "I know that if you do not learn what I need to teach you here, I will have to take you into Faerie once more so that the magic of the Fae can be fully awakened within you. I would try to keep that time limited, but you would once more lose a good deal of time with your mate—though your fairy bond would help to offset that a little." He paused as if trying to decide whether to tell her the rest. "I also know that there is a possibility that your Eric may die while you are in Faerie—_if_ we must go."

Sookie's throat tightened as tears burned her eyes. Needing the support, she held onto Claude's hand a little harder. "Why didn't you tell me all this before? I should be with Eric _now_. You saw the power I just had. I know that I can't control it 100 percent yet, but if he's not gonna be able to fight, then I have to try."

Niall shook his head. "I do _not_ know the exact time frame of the threat that faces you, Sookie, which is why I did not tell you all this before. I wanted to spare you pain, especially while you are still unable to conquer the threat you face. I did not want to bring up the possibility of your needing to go again into Faerie until it became necessary."

"Do you think it's necessary now?" Sookie stammered.

Niall shook his head. "No—we will continue your training here unless you stop progressing, child, and you should be heartened by the fact that you _are_ progressing."

Sookie nodded weakly.

The older fairy sighed deeply, and for a moment, he looked very old and tired. He continued, "The Ancient Pythoness has told me that _you_ will tell _me_ when you wish to go into Faerie—that _you_ will know when the time is right."

Niall paused, "As for the details I knew about the dire nature of the danger to Eric—well—I was hoping not to have to tell you those until you were ready to return to your realm. I wanted to explain them to you and Eric when you were together. However, I changed my mind because I deemed it necessary that you understood what you are truly capable of—the kind of power you could wield all the time if you could only control it. So I used my knowledge to raise the level of your fear, your anger, and your fire to a fever-pitch so that you could see." He motioned toward the destroyed tree. "Once you can do _that_ without relying on your emotions, you will be ready." Niall again sighed heavily. "However, I _cannot_ send you to your home now. You could not face a real foe right now."

Sookie lowered her head. "But what if I never learn well enough, Niall? What if I'm not in time?"

Niall spoke gently. "I _have to_ trust that you will be. I _have to_ trust what the ancient lady has told me. She has faith that you can learn what you must learn. She has faith that you will be in time to save your mate and yourself. I have faith in you too, Sookie."

"Faith?" Sookie half-asked and half-stated.

"_Yes_, faith," Niall said.

"But if I have to go back into Faerie, then," she paused.

"Then young Eric must face his world without you in it for a while longer. I am _certain_ that he would—without hesitation—gladly trade that for your life, my dear," Niall continued kindly.

"And it may not even come to that—right?" Claude added, looking at Niall.

"Correct," the elder fairy agreed. "If Sookie can learn what is needed in this place, then all this will be a moot point." He looked at Sookie. "It is my hope, dear child, that you can connect to your Fae power consistently enough while you are here _without_ having to go into Faerie to truly feel it."

"And just look at what you did today, and we are only starting!" Claude encouraged. "You could master your gifts here, Tanah. And if you do not, I promise you that I will watch over your Eric if you must go to Faerie for a short time. And if something _does_ happen while you are there, I swear that I will try to help him in your place."

Niall shook his head a little as he looked at Claude. This inevitability was what he had dreaded, but Niall could not blame his son. Like Claude, he too would fight next to the Viking if need be. He too would die next to Sookie's mate in order to try to protect him. But Niall's reasons were strangely different than Claude's. His son would fight to spare Sookie pain. Niall realized that he would fight for the Viking himself now—even if Sookie were gone. Dwelling momentarily on how unlikely that notion would have seemed even two years ago, he smiled a bit. Life—Niall had discovered during his many years of existence—was a labyrinth of surprising turns.

Niall looked back at Claude and Sookie. He had seen this look in his son's eyes before and knew that he could not stop him from risking his life to help Eric. And, in truth, he did not want to. He was more proud than he could say of both Claude and Sookie, but at the same time, he was fearful. If he had to take Sookie into Faerie to try to complete her training, he would not be able to monitor Claude _or_ Eric, and that meant he could help neither of them. He said another quick prayer that it would not come to that.

Sookie looked at Claude. "You'd help protect Eric if I had to go into Faerie?"

"Yes, Tanah. My sword would be his sword. My life would be his life."

Sookie gave Claude a big hug. "Thanks, Tanu."

Claude smiled down at her. "We will do all we can to make sure it does not come to that—to make sure you don't have to go back into Faerie."

Niall added comfortingly, "You are a strong fairy, my dear, especially for a hybrid. Your fairy strength―if developed―would rival Claude's, and he is _very_ strong." Niall looked proudly at his son.

He continued, "With the increased power from your bond and your vampire, however, your strength eclipses even mine, Sookie. It is remarkable to see and feel when you draw power from the blood and magic of your mate as well as from your own source. Because the fairy bond enables you to share in the power and strength of each other, your Eric's magic is like," he paused, looking for the right comparison.

"It feels like puttin' a rocket engine into a car," Sookie supplied.

Niall chuckled. "That seems as apt as any other analogy, Sookie. But you must learn to control it. Only then can you protect him—and yourself."

A tear fell from Sookie's eye, and she pushed it away harshly. Both Niall and Claude could see her disappointment in herself dripping off of her. "Eric is so strong, and he's always taken such good care of me, and now when he needs me, I can't," she stopped midsentence and took a deep breath. "I just want to get home to Eric. He's been in too much fucking pain for too long, and if it's my turn to be the strong one, then I need to get to him."

"Then you will, Sookie, but you must be patient with yourself," Niall said kindly. "Trust that you will be in time, my dear. You are the _only_ one who can save him, but all would be for naught if you left here now."

Another tear fell from Sookie's eye; again, she brushed it away like an enemy. "But it's already taken so long."

Niall looked at Sookie with concern. "Sookie—Great-granddaughter—I have been hard on you because I, too, fear for young Eric and wish to stop his suffering—and yours—but I realize now that I should have been showing you more patience." He sighed. "Claude was being truthful earlier when he told you that it took him almost a year to master what I asked you to do today—to keep up your protection field as you fired. You have such lovely instincts and innate power, and when I thought of what you had done in Mab's palace, I erroneously expected you to be able to recreate it again with relative ease." He shook his head. "It has been too long since my own training, my dear. We _both_ need to be more patient."

"But Eric doesn't have time for that," Sookie insisted.

"I believe he does, my dear," Niall smiled a little. "The ancient one—when she told me that you would have to come here in order to perfect your magic—was _very_ clear that you are Eric's only hope. Throughout the years, she has imagined many possible futures for your Eric, even one where she killed his enemy herself many years ago, but there was _always_ someone else to take young Eric's life. There was _always_ another scenario to twist the future to his death. For many years, it seemed to the lady that it was simply his fate to die within the year."

He reached out and lightly grasped Sookie's shoulder. "However, _she_ saw a glimmer of hope when you were in his life, Sookie, and because of you, she began to see a possible future where Eric did _not_ have to die—where his life could go on and he would experience a kind of happiness that was beyond what most could even fathom. That happiness was with you, my dear. It seemed that you were his only hope for both his physical life and the _life_ you have put into his spirit. But you will prevent his death only if you are prepared; if not," Niall stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "The odds have _always_ been against you Sookie, but I cannot imagine that you would be one to let _that_ fact stop you from fighting for your heart's desire." There was a twinkle in his eyes now.


	110. Chapter 109: Big Girl Panties, Part 2

**Chapter 109: Big-Girl Panties, Part Two**

Clearly overwhelmed, Sookie looked up at Niall.

"To have another's life in your hands is a great burden, my dear," Niall said softly. "I know this, but to save Eric, you must hone your skills. You _can_ hone your skills. And when you do, you and Eric will have your chance. Do not be burdened by your task; be _glad_ that you have it. You are Eric's chance, Sookie—just as surely as he is yours. And if he dies, he will die having received and given love in a way that most cannot imagine. And you _know_ that he would not trade that love for anything; you would not either."

"I know," Sookie whispered. Another tear fell down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away, nor did she take the time to notice the other tears that were falling. She closed her eyes tightly, and a memory of Gran floated into her mind. She let that memory wash over her, knowing that she needed it.

* * *

><p>Sookie had been sixteen at the time and was crying on her bed.<p>

She had gone out on exactly six dates before she met Bill. Half of them were with a boy named Jerry. He'd moved to Bon Temps during their junior year of high school, and by then, Sookie had learned to place shields in her mind to keep out the thoughts of others. Those shields lost their strength when she was tired or when she touched someone, but she could usually get through a school day without too much trouble by that time. Jason had also—during Sookie's freshman year—kicked the ass of a guy who'd picked on her for being what he'd termed a "retard." Jason's protection, though a bit tardy, had sent a clear message: no one was to mess with his kid sister. That message had stuck. So by the time Jerry had arrived, the rumors about Sookie's 'otherness' had been muted to a certain extent.

Jerry Taylor was immediately liked at Bon Temps high school. He was not the star football player, but he played. He was not the star basketball player, but he played. He also ran track. Jerry was lanky and lean, but not particularly tall. He had light blond hair and green eyes that always seemed to hold a joke in them. He threatened no one's 'status' and had a quick sense of humor, and he was incredibly smart. He was in all of the AP courses offered at the school.

He'd come from Atlanta, so he knew a lot about popular trends, but he was clearly still a Southern boy at heart. Thus, he fit in with pretty much every clique—whether it be composed of athletes, or nerds, or anything in between. He seemed to genuinely like everyone, so everyone liked him. In fact, he seemed able to bring different groups together.

Like many other girls, Sookie had developed a crush on him almost immediately: the very first day of school, in fact. They both had geometry with Mr. Watson, who always used an alphabetical seating chart, so Jerry had sat right behind her. Every day before class started, he'd talk to her and make her laugh. Sookie had been painfully shy at the time with everyone except for Lala and Tara, but with Jerry, she'd felt comfortable enough to talk.

Jerry asked Sookie to a movie a month into the school year. Due to her surprise, she could only nod her acceptance. With difficulty, she had waited until she'd gotten home to squeal. On the night of their date, Jerry hadn't asked her what she wanted to see, but he'd taken notice of her love for romantic comedies during the times they'd chatted in class, and in his head, he was hoping that she would enjoy the movie, _Ever After_, that he'd carefully picked out for them. It wasn't something he would generally watch, but his head told her that he was more worried about Sookie's pleasure than his own, and if he had to sit through a sappy movie, at least he'd get to do it sitting next to the prettiest girl he knew.

Sookie had almost cried when she heard his thoughts. For the first time, she'd liked being inside someone else's head; she'd liked hearing him thinking about her preferences. However, for his privacy, she'd worked hard to keep up her shields for the rest of the night. They'd shared a tub of popcorn. Jerry had kissed her on the cheek when he dropped her off at home. When his lips touched her skin, Sookie had heard his thoughts again. Jerry had wanted to kiss her on the lips, and Sookie would have let him. But he wanted to wait a while because he wanted to be a gentleman with Sookie.

Their second date—the very next weekend—was bowling. Jerry asked her to come out with a group of his friends, mostly guys on the football team and their girlfriends. But everyone was nice to Sookie—at least outwardly—and she'd had a good time. The thoughts of the group had come through sometimes—especially in the crowded bowling alley. It hurt her a little to hear that they wondered why someone cool like Jerry would spend time with someone like 'crazy Sookie,' a name they still used in their heads. However, the fun she had with Jerry negated all those thoughts. That night, he'd given her a lingering kiss on the cheek, and she heard only affection from his head.

For their third date, Jerry had asked Sookie to go with him to the football homecoming dance, which was bigger than the prom in her school. She'd gotten a pretty silver dress to change into for the dance. Jerry had given her his extra football jersey to wear to the game. It was a clear signal that he considered her to be his girlfriend, and Sookie had been over the moon with happiness. She'd sat in the stands with Tara and Lafayette for the whole game, and she'd managed to keep her shields up. She cheered loudly when Jerry caught a pass even though he gained only five yards. She'd felt like a girlfriend. She'd felt normal.

But all those hopeful feelings changed in a moment. Jerry and she had been in the middle of the dance floor in the high school gym. Though it was a fast dance, he had his hand on her arm. She'd caught a stray question that floated into his mind. She couldn't even remember what the question was—something unimportant—but she'd caught it, and without thinking, she'd answered it. He froze and looked at her with wide green eyes. Sookie hadn't known what to say, so she just let her eyes fall to the floor.

Jerry had pulled back his touch and walked to their table. Not knowing what else to do, Sookie had followed. Once at the table, Jerry told a few of his friends that Sookie wasn't feeling well, and he needed to drive her home. He said he'd join them later at the after-party, which Sookie had thought she would be attending with him. Jerry had pulled on his jacket, but unlike before, he'd not helped her into hers. He simply led her to his car, and she opened her own car door for the first time with him. Suddenly, she'd felt ridiculous in her shimmery dress and the two-inch heels that made her totter a little. She'd felt out of place sitting in that car with probably the nicest guy she'd ever met up to that point.

She dropped her shields and listened to him. He was frightened of her. He truly liked her, but he was scared. He'd been told by friends about the rumors that Sookie could read minds, but he'd thought those rumors were idiotic and hadn't believed them for a moment. But after she'd proven what she was, he didn't know how to process that information.

Yes—Jerry Taylor was a _normal_, wonderful guy. He'd wanted to take things slow with her because he thought she was 'great'—_until_ he realized she was different. The other guys she'd gone out with—the ones whose thoughts were all about easy sex and who made her feel cheap—were nothing like Jerry. He'd made her feel happy. But his thoughts told her that as pretty or as funny as he thought she was, he wanted no part of her weirdness. His thoughts told her that he just wanted to get away from her, and he was glad that he'd never kissed her for _real_—just in case her disease was catching.

The bag that held Sookie's change of clothes and wallet rested in the back seat, and Sookie reached for it during the short trip to her house. As she did, she saw Jerry flinch and pull back a bit, afraid she might touch him. She had sighed, gripped the bag, and brought it to the front seat. She pulled out the football uniform that Jerry had given her to wear—the one that had told people that she was with him. She held it in her lap for a moment and said quietly. "It's not catchin'; I promise. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Jerry said sincerely as he kept his eyes on the darkness in front of him. And he was. She could tell that from his thoughts.

Jerry had liked her, but he couldn't deal with what she was. He was—more than anything—afraid. And he was young. He was a normal teenaged boy, and he'd given her a taste of the normal teenaged life. And he was—despite his fears—a nice guy. In that moment, Sookie _faced_ a truth that she'd _known_ before―during all those afternoons she'd spent with Lafayette imagining what would never be. She'd faced the fact that even the _nicest_ of human guys would not be able to deal with what she was.

Jerry had needed to take a deep breath and muster his courage in order to take the jersey from her hands, but he'd done it. And Sookie had said goodbye, knowing that she would likely never say another word to him. She had watched as he drove away. Then she'd climbed the stairs and collapsed onto her bed in a weeping mess. Gran had let her stay that way for one hour exactly before coming in to her.

Sookie would never forget their conversation.

"What happened?" Gran had asked as she sat beside Sookie on the bed and took her hand. Sookie was still flopped onto her belly, so she had to turn a bit to look up at Gran.

"I slipped up. And Jerry realized what I was," she sobbed.

"And he couldn't accept it," Gran said softly and with regret. "I was hoping that he would. He seemed like a nice boy."

"He is," Sookie had defended him.

Gran had let Sookie cry and had held her hand for another half an hour. Then she had said words that Sookie would never forget. "I have hope that you will one day find a man that will love you for _all_ that you are and see the special woman you are becoming." She'd sighed deeply. "But it will be hard to find one, and until you do, you will need to put on and _keep_ on your big-girl panties, Sookie. If you don't, you will be crushed by fear and rejection."

Gran had gotten up. "Cry all you need to tonight, Sookie. But get up in the mornin' remembering that you'll _always_ be enough in and of yourself. You may not believe me now, but you are. Stackhouse women always are. _I_ was enough, and I have lived many years without my Earl. And I've had a good life too. Earl is my soul mate and my other half, but I have _never_ forgotten that we worked so well _together_ because we _both_ brought so much in to our relationship. And _that_ is why I am still here waitin' for him, and why I will wait for him in heaven when I die. If you have to settle for anything else, I'd rather just see you without a man in your life. Jerry was a guy boy, but he was obviously not worthy of you."

Sookie had let Gran's words absorb into her during the long hours of that night, and she'd eventually put on her big-girl panties—just as Gran had said. The next Monday, she'd gone to her geometry class with her emotions in check and Gran's words flowing through her head on a loop. To his credit—or maybe his discredit—Jerry had never told a soul about his evidence of her telepathy.

The next semester, he'd transferred to trigonometry, and they never had another class together. Jerry had waited several months before he started dating another girl, whom he'd dated steady through graduation. Sookie caught him looking at her a few times with shame in his eyes.

On the day he'd left Bon Temps to go to LSU, Jerry had stopped by the Sonic, where Sookie had managed to keep a job for a little while. He'd ordered a chili cheese Coney and a cherry limeade, and he'd apologized to her. He'd told her that he wished that he was braver. He'd wished her luck. His mind had matched his words, but it had also told her that he was glad that he'd found a normal girlfriend. Sookie's eighteen-year-old self had realized that she was glad for Jerry too—glad that he'd found his normal.

But now that she had Eric, Sookie realized just how inadequate normal could be. No—that wasn't quite right. What she _had_ realized was just how many definitions of normal there could be. Her normal was waiting for her in Bon Temps in the form of a 6'4" Viking vampire and a six-year-old boy, whom she loved more and more with every story of him that Eric told. Yes—normal could be pretty damned spectacular.

* * *

><p>All these memories flooded through Sookie in a few minutes of silence—minutes which both Niall and Claude intuited she needed. She looked at them both gratefully.<p>

And in that moment, Sookie gave a figurative yank-up to her big-girl panties. If she was to be Eric's only hope, then she would need to keep them on. She took a deep breath and looked at Niall. "Okay then. I'm gonna stay here until I can't improve here anymore, and I want you to tell me the _second_ that happens. And if I can't pull it together here, then I'll go to Faerie with you. I'll do _anything_ it takes to defend Eric's life, Niall."

"I know," Niall said proudly.

Claude had taken her hand again and was squeezing it. Sookie saw pride in his eyes too.

Sookie nodded. "Okay, I'm ready to try again."

Niall smiled. "I think a bit of a break is needed—for Claude and myself―if not for you, Sookie."

Sookie started to argue, but Niall stopped her with a chuckle. "I will not set you up for failure by testing you before you are ready again. It would be a waste."

Sookie nodded again, though it was reluctant one.

Niall found a speck of dirt he'd missed from his trousers and brushed it off. "And I—for one—could use some food." He turned and began walking toward where Hadley and Katherine had been working.

Claude once more squeezed Sookie's hand. He knocked and then spoke to her telepathically, "It _will be_ okay. I too have faith in you, Tanah."

Sookie smiled at him.

Claude winked. "And thank you for the gift."

Sookie looked at him in question.

"Seeing my father launched into the air like that was quite—gratifying."

Sookie giggled and continued their silent conversation, "That _was_ pretty funny to see—now that I'm thinkin' about it."

Claude chuckled. "_Definitely_ ruffled."

* * *

><p>Katherine was talking to Niall when Claude and Sookie approached. "Your great-granddaughter is a quick study." Katherine giggled. "Actually—<em>both<em> of them are." She gestured toward Hadley and then to Sookie. "Hadley works with this material in ways that I've never seen before. It is I who have become the student this morning."

Sookie almost laughed aloud at the mental somersaults Claude was doing in his head. His mind was still open to her after their mental conversation, and he was swelling with pride as well as attraction for Hadley. In Claude's mind, Hadley looked like an angel as she finished a stitch and looked up at them. His breath hitched, and Sookie gave him a subtle pat on the back so that he'd remember he needed to breathe.

Hadley smiled proudly. "It's how Gran taught us." She held up her work. "See Sook—_just_ like Gran, right?"

Sookie laughed, "You know that I was never able to do that like you could, Had. You were Gran's _only_ pride and joy when it came to knittin,' I'm afraid." She laughed a bit harder. "Even when she tried to help me by counting out the stitches in her head so that I could listen, my work always came out crooked. Eventually, we both just gave up."

Hadley smiled a little brighter. Sookie could tell that her cousin felt good about not only her work but also the pride that Gran had felt for her. Hadley took a deep breath. "I'm makin' a baby blanket with this stuff that's like yarn. And Katherine's gonna try to find me pink so that I can mix it in with this cream color."

Sookie smiled, "That's gonna be real pretty."

Hadley nodded. "Katherine's also been tellin' me more about some of the things that fairies do—like their jobs and stuff. Did you know that there are fairies that just make clothes and blankets and other things like this?" Hadley sighed, holding up her work again. "I loved doin' this stuff with Gran when I was younger. It always made me feel so," she stopped for a moment and got a dreamy look in her eyes. "I don't know how to describe it. I just felt happy makin' stuff—you know? I don't know why I ever stopped doin' it, but I did—after we moved away from Bon Temps and didn't see y'all so much anymore." Hadley shrugged.

Sookie was happy that her vivacious and lively cousin was slowly working her way back to herself; actually, maybe Hadley was working her way to a better version of who she'd been before.

Sookie helped Claude arrange their meal as Niall spoke to Katherine about how the other hybrids were acclimating to their new lives. She saw Hadley reach over and take Claude's hand for a moment.

"Are you okay—after gettin' blasted all those times by Niall?" Hadley asked him.

Sookie could see a happy smile spread onto Claude's face. "I am uninjured," he assured as Hadley looked down at their locked hands with something akin to surprise on her face before dropping her hold and putting her hand into her lap. Sookie noted a ruddy blush come into Hadley's cheek.

"You're sure?" Hadley asked again. "Niall kept on aiming his magic at you, and I was a little worried."

Claude's smile expanded. "He was not intending to harm me, and the first blast just stunned me a bit. The magic within me prevented my getting hurt."

Hadley gave him a smile and looked down at her hand as if she were uncertain of a discovery she was making. Claude gently placed a perfectly ripe nata into her other hand, and then he continued helping Sookie finish preparing their meal.

"Smooth move," Sookie knocked and then said into his head. She could tell that Claude was ready to do a happy dance.

He gave her a little smile. Sookie looked back at Hadley, who was still looking at her hand in wonder.

Sookie understood Hadley's look. She felt something like it every time she touched Eric. From the look of joy on Claude's face, he also understood what that look might eventually mean.


	111. Chapter 110: Thirty Four Days Gone

**Chapter 110: Thirty-Four Days Gone**

Sookie lay down to go to sleep on the comfortable bed that Claude had given to her. Unfortunately, it didn't contain her husband, so she didn't feel very comforted.

She flipped over and tried to relax. She gripped her pillow like it was Eric's body, but the smell was wrong. And it was too soft.

"How am I supposed to sleep with a _soft_ pillow?" she angrily grumbled to herself and then chuckled ruefully at the ridiculousness of her query.

"Damn!" she swore. She felt wide awake now and knew that sleep would be a long way off.

"Double damn!"

She sighed loudly and flipped over again, taking her too-soft pillow with her.

Hadley and she had been at the fairy pool for a little over a month by human reckoning, and Niall was still maintaining that Sookie was not ready. Sookie sighed again―even more loudly this time. Unfortunately, she had to agree with him.

Though she felt that she was improving in almost every area involving her fairy abilities, it always took an emotional reaction to spur on the combustive _mixing_ of her and Eric's power within her. In other words, she could draw water from both of her sources into the fairy bond to power various operations, but she couldn't get the water from those two sources to mix properly—so that there would be an ignition of that power.

Sookie had tried to assure Niall that if Eric was really in danger, she'd be more than capable of delving into her emotions, and since the magic seemed to work best when she did, she wondered what the 'F-in' problem was.

However, if her great-grandfather was right, she would need to act with her intellect first, instead of her emotions. And she was _certain_ that Niall was right about something else too; she had precious little control when she was acting due to an emotional response. Niall was also concerned about what the A.P. had told him—that if Sookie counted on only her emotions or Eric to fuel her fairy abilities, both her and her mate would be lost. So Sookie kept practicing.

She tossed and turned again.

She had tried to stay positive throughout the almost-twelve hour days she was putting into her training. However, despite her efforts, she'd been unable to find the kind of strength she'd had in Mab's palace when Eric was sending her his energy from the pool. She still couldn't keep her protection field erected and shoot her light energy at the same time. And a month of failing to do this—_more_ than a month actually—had left her stressed out and anxious.

She turned over roughly in her bed.

During the last thirty-four nights, Sookie had continued to bring Eric into her dreams, and they had become more and more certain that the threat that the A.P. had warned them about was de Castro. The Nevada monarch had already spent a small fortune to set up an army to take over the state. The shifty de Castro was leaving nothing to chance as he methodically planned for the demise of the Louisiana vampires, and though Quinn was relatively discrete gathering his army, Eric took subtly and subterfuge to a whole new level.

Sookie smiled. One of the best things about having a _family_ you could trust was that the people physically closest to you were looking out for you too. De Castro didn't have a 'family' working for him; he had 'employees.'

Sookie smiled wider. And her particular family was—well—it was kick-ass. Even as Quinn continued to recruit Weres to form his daytime forces, Miranda and Jarod were getting in touch with others who owed them favors or who were simply their friends, and the Werelioness and the shifter had _a lot_ of those. They'd worked in security around the world for years, and they'd left behind a trail of people who respected them. That trail was very quietly taking up positions in Louisiana, especially in Areas 1 and 2.

Moreover, Tray was well-respected, and his father had had _very_ good friends in almost every Were pack around the state. That meant that even within the groups willing to aid Quinn for money, there would always be one or two members who were loyal to Tray and who would keep him informed of their orders and preparations.

The vampire who was Eric's spy in de Castro's court was completely unsuspected by the Nevada king. He was also proving to be Eric's best asset as he prepared for the looming war.

Duncan Scott—whom Eric had nicknamed Loki—was a Scotsman by birth. Sookie had laughed when her husband had told her Duncan's last name and lineage; she'd asked if a lot of older vampires decided their last names that way. Eric had chuckled and told her that Duncan was just a copycat.

Eric and Duncan had been comrades for almost seven hundred years—ever since Eric and Godric had run across him in Glasgow. Duncan had been a very young vampire, less than a month old. His maker had perished, and Duncan was reckless, as all new vampires without guidance were. He wouldn't have lasted long, according to Eric. The Scotsman had been a warrior, and he reminded Eric of the men that he fought with as a human. So Godric had taken Duncan under his wing and taught him how to be a successful vampire. For all intents and purposes, Godric became like a maker to Duncan, and Eric thought of him as a brother.

Duncan's connection to Eric was not widely known, and since he had lived in Nevada for almost thirty years, de Castro didn't suspect him. Also, Duncan was _extremely_ well-placed, a trusted member of the king's own security forces. Given Duncan's warrior background, he'd often been employed in this kind of capacity over the centuries by various vampire kings and queens.

So working for de Castro was merely a job to him, and he'd been content to do that job well—_until_ Eric told him of the threat against him, that is. From then on, Duncan had no compunction undermining de Castro from within.

Better still, though Duncan enjoyed the Vegas scene, he didn't particularly care for de Castro, and he hated Victor Madden. Duncan called de Castro a 'blighter', and he referred to Madden as a 'fuckin' erse.' Also, Duncan didn't like de Castro's demands for higher-than-normal tributes—even from his guards—to 'fund his fuckin' cape fetish.' Of course, most of the royals he'd worked for were 'bullocks,' according to Duncan. However, he was fine with the idea of relocating.

In fact, since Chow had recently moved to Isabel's area to run a struggling casino that Eric had invested in, he was hoping that Duncan would come help Pam run Fangtasia once all the dust from the attack settled. Eric and Sookie had both chuckled when Eric admitted that now that he had a taste of what a real family could feel like, he wanted his adopted brother around too.

Sookie had loved hearing stories about some of the exploits Duncan and Eric had gotten into over the years. And Duncan had proved to be _very_ good at getting information. He'd been the one to let them know that Madden was to lead a group of vampires into Louisiana at sundown after the initial Were attack. Those vampires were going to immediately take over the hopefully-dead sheriff's positions, or if the daytime attack had failed in any of the areas, they were the back-up plan. Eric had immediately put counter-measures into place.

Yes—for every one of de Castro's moves, Eric had a counter-move. And Eric's forces—though he was paying them well—were both qualified and _loyal_ too. Each area now had a trusted Were/shifter force in place, coordinating with the vampire sheriffs, who were keeping the impending attacks from all of their underlings—except for those they trusted the most—just in case there were other 'Felicias' in their circles. Miranda was overseeing the Were/shifter forces, and Tray was working with the Were spies. Duncan had also told them of de Castro's order that human mercenaries be procured to provide back-up for the Weres.

Sookie was extremely proud of her husband. With the help of their ever-expanding family, he had successfully and secretly prepared four separate defensive forces that would go on the offensive as soon as the attack came.

Thalia still hadn't resurfaced in Area 5 since the night Eric had told her Quinn had been in the cemetery, but she sent a nightly text to Bubba, so they knew she'd not met her true death.

Eric had received a text from her several weeks before, commanding him to continue taking care of her 'kingdom shit' as if she were still there. Given the fact that Thalia had not talked to the AVL or the Authority personally after the night she had claimed the death of Bill Compton and the state, no one was the wiser to her absence, especially since—according to Eric―Jessica seemed to have perfected Thalia's dismissive and annoyed tone in emails. Eric knew from Duncan that de Castro was none the wiser to Thalia's having left the area.

So Eric and the other sheriffs were just waiting—waiting for de Castro to attack and for the other shoe to drop. And Sookie was waiting to get her shit together and control her abilities so that she would be by her husband's side when it did.

Sookie tried to shake thoughts of strategies and plans from her head. She needed to sleep, and that wouldn't come if her mind kept spinning. She sighed in frustration and flipped over like a fish out of water, once more trying to get relaxed. She was anxious to get to her dreams—to get to her vampire.

She was stirred up by anxiety, however—by the picture Niall had painted of Eric being at the mercy of his enemy. Would that enemy be Quinn during a daytime attack? Would it be Madden? Would it be de Castro himself? Maybe the witch? Eric knew that he was stronger than Quinn, Madden, or de Castro, but he remembered well the effects of witchcraft, and both Sookie and he reckoned that it would be a combination of witchcraft and one of those three enemies, who would have Eric incapacitated. Eric figured that the most likely scenario would be that Madden and the witch would somehow get to him the night after the initial attack or that Quinn and the witch would get to him during his day rest.

Of course, Eric was taking precautions against both scenarios. For instance, Lafayette and Jesus had temporarily moved into the guesthouse—both to keep them safe and to keep Jesus near. Jesus and Amelia were constantly working on charms to counter various kinds of spells that might be thrown at Eric to disable him. And Jesus was also able to channel some of his demon power now.

Jesus was what Mr. Cataliades called a _myndo_, which was the demon name for one skilled in wielding magic. It turned out that Jesus also had a very useful trait shared by other fairies; he could shoot energy bursts from his hands. His bursts—like those of all Fire Fae—were based on fire, so if he lost control of his gift, whatever he hit would literally burst into flames.

Sookie chuckled as she remembered what Eric had told her about Lafayette carrying around a fire extinguisher during the week or so when Jesus was learning how to control his new ability. Eric assured her that it was mostly to tease Jesus, but there _had_ been an incident involving a lounge chair that had to take a 'dive' into the pool because of an inadvertent fire set during Jesus's first day using his new power. Sookie had had a giggle fit when Eric told her Hunter's version of events.

Diantha, Mr. Cataliades's _highly_-energetic niece, had been delivering some books to Jesus when she decided that they should see whether or not he had what demons called "the gift of fire." Until then, Cataliades had figured he didn't since he was only one-eighth Fire Fae and had never _accidentally_ started anything on fire, which seemed to just _happen_ with young demons that had the gift. The excitable Diantha, however, was determined to test her uncle's theory. She had _very_ quickly explained to Jesus how to call forth the gift if it was within him. And then Jesus had had her explain it a second time―at a rate he could follow, this time. Then they'd gone to the swimming pool to test his ability.

Hunter and Jarod had been outside playing, and Hunter was allowed to watch Jesus's attempts as long as he stayed well back and next to Jarod.

Well—apparently, Jesus _did_ have the gift. According to Hunter, Jesus had been doing a good job sending "cool blue flames" into the swimming pool. The trouble had occurred when Uncle Lala decided to bring Hunter's snack out to him and saw fire shooting from his fiancé's hands. Uncle Lala had shrieked out words that Hunter knew he wasn't allowed to repeat. Jesus had been startled and lowered his aim a bit—_without_ stopping his bursts. One of the "poor pool chairs," in Hunter's words, was the victim, and before anyone knew it, the chair was in the deep end of the swimming pool due to Batanya's efforts.

Needless to say, everyone had breathed a sigh of relief when Jesus learned how to _not_ "accidentally" set his targets on fire.

Sookie flopped over again, this time onto her belly.

With Diantha's help, Jesus had learned how to control his magic very fast. Sookie just wished that she had been as fast in mastering her own abilities. Oh—she knew that she was dealing with more complicated skills that Jesus had, but that didn't help to alleviate her current frustrations.

She tried to concentrate on the positive, as Claude always counseled. She _had_ made much progress during her time at the "in between" place. She'd learned to project her thoughts into the minds of others―and not just telepaths either. She could now project to Hadley. Her force fields were stronger than ever, and she could shoot her light energy in very powerful bursts with frequency and control. However, raising her protection field still prevented her from using her light energy.

Sookie sighed. She could feel the fairy inside of her growing a little stronger each day, but she longed to give _both_ her human _and_ fairy sides what they desperately needed: Eric―in the flesh! She was grateful for every single dream that they'd had together—for every touch and every conversation that those dreams had afforded them―but she was _not_ fully satisfied, and though he didn't let on, she knew that Eric couldn't be completely satisfied either.

Except for the vampire bond being missing, everything 'felt' right in the dreams. But it _wasn't_ quite right. The sex felt wonderful as it always had, but Sookie woke up with no soreness, and no sign of it even occurring except for the wetness of her arousal. And worst of all, she didn't wake up next to Eric. Her husband had told her that in the dreams she smelled as she always had, and she often caught him luxuriating in her scent. But he had admitted that her scent didn't linger after the dream.

In the dreams, however, they could and did talk with each other about their days. Sookie found herself more and more anxious to hear all about Eric's time with Hunter. It was like a salve to her frustrations. Meanwhile, Eric was always there with encouragement and advice about her training.

But they were unable to _share_ their days with each other physically. It was all _reported_ happenings. Both had the strong sense that they needed to belong _in_ each other's days and not just hear about them.

In the dreams, they could and had fed from each other many times. The flavor was the same as it had always been, but the feeling wasn't. The feedings didn't nurture the fairy bond or the vampire bond as Sookie and Eric had been used to. She sighed ruefully. Her blood didn't nourish Eric either, and she hated that.

Another toss. Another turn.

About two weeks before, she'd begun to feel a dull ache within her vampire bond. She talked to Niall about it the day after it had started.

Niall had used his gifts as a healer to assess what was causing the ache, and he found that she was suffering from what vampires called bonding sickness. Since she was physically so far away from Eric, the vampire bond was literally beginning to stretch for him. Sookie had told Niall about how she'd been able to heal the bonding sickness within Eric. And then Niall had realized what was happening. A fairy like Sookie would produce the healing magic necessary to cure herself automatically; the problem was that Sookie wasn't using that magic for herself. Instead, she was instinctively giving it to her mate.

Sookie sighed as she remembered her conversation with Niall. Apparently, every day, Sookie's body would naturally produce enough magic to heal her—but _only_ her. Healing magic needed a _physical_ target, and it was produced only as required; since Eric wasn't physically close to her, she wasn't producing enough for both of them—only enough for one. And Sookie was giving it to Eric in their dreams. Niall had no idea how she was able to do that, but he'd counseled her to stop healing Eric or at least to take the magic for herself every other day, but Sookie had outright refused. As long as the ache or pain didn't interfere with her training—which Niall assured it wasn't—she was determined that her healing would continue going straight into her mate.

Sookie had decided not to tell Eric that she was experiencing the bonding sickness. She hated keeping something from him, but she knew that if she told him, he'd demand that she stop healing him altogether. The stubborn Viking would probably refuse to come to her dreams if she didn't.

If the pain got worse or began to interfere with her training, she would attempt to use the healing magic on herself every few days and then gauge if this caused Eric any pain. Until then, she'd just cope.

So Niall had tried to offset the ache and the dull pain with his own healing magic—though it didn't really work that well. It was like taking Tylenol for a broken bone. Sookie also bathed in the pool twice a day now and watched Eric for a longer period of time each night too. When she saw him, there was always a little twinge of feeling in the vampire bond as well as the fairy bond. All this helped, but her _body_ knew that it was missing Eric.


	112. Chapter 111: Counting Sheep, Part 1

**Chapter 111: Counting Sheep, Part One**

Sookie continued to toss and turn as sleep continued to run from her. She shook her head but couldn't turn off her traitorous mind so that she could relax.

She found herself thinking once more of her husband. Recently, she'd been picking little fights with Eric in their dreams—probably because she felt like he _should_ be mad at her. Just the week before, she'd complained about all the differences—"deficiencies," as she'd called them—between their dreams and real life, and her vampire had basically told her to shut the 'F' up. She sighed at the memory. He'd reminded her that the dreams were "precious" to him—that after missing her for so long, it was _more_ than enough to have her a few hours during the night.

Not having faced all those days completely without her bonded, Sookie was more frustrated than he was by their continued physical separation. It didn't help that—more and more—she saw her own _inability_ to master her fairy abilities as the reason that separation was continuing. It also didn't help that the possibility of her having to go back into Faerie in order for Niall's training to "work" was looming over their heads like an executioner's axe.

Niall still insisted that Sookie would 'know' when it was time to do that—_if_ it became necessary.

"And how the fuck am _I _supposed to just _know_?" she asked into the empty tent.

There was no answer.

Another toss. Another turn.

Sookie sighed yet again. The fact that Eric had existed for more than a year without her still floored her; she had a hard time being without him for a minute, and she'd always had the dreams. And—then, of course—she would beat herself up for her complaints. She had _no right_ to them compared to what Eric had faced. So she'd kept her complaints to herself for the last week and had worked just that much harder. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was force Eric to experience another time gap, so she'd concentrated on her training with even more determination.

She raised her hand to rub the area where her vampire bond with Eric was housed. She had to admit that the pain had been worse that day, despite a third trip into the pool and an extra shot of Niall's healing magic. Apparently, however, Niall's magic could help her very little; she could heal the bonding sickness only from within—only with her _own_ magic. Niall had once again counseled her to use that magic on herself at least this once, but she'd not been able to do it. Healing her mate was her instinct, and if her body didn't produce enough magic to heal _both_ of them, then Sookie couldn't help but to give what it had produced to Eric for as long as she could.

She shifted thoughts of her ache to the side of her head with another shift on the bed.

Claude had given her one of his patented pep talks earlier in the day when she'd once again failed to construct a protection field while firing her light energy. But even he had looked concerned and unsure. Once more, he'd promised that he would watch over Eric in the human realm _when_ Sookie was away in Faerie. It was the first time that he'd said "when" and not "if," and even though he'd corrected himself immediately, she'd seen the look in his eyes that told her that he thought she _would_ need to go into Faerie again.

Another toss. Another turn.

In contrast to Sookie, Hadley was growing ever surer of herself. And while Niall seemed to spend a good deal of his time actively trying _not_ to be frustrated at the plateauing of some of Sookie's abilities, his other great-granddaughter was becoming the apple of his eye. Sookie couldn't help but to smile as she thought about Niall and Hadley's relationship.

Hadley's own father had left when she was a child, and Aunt Linda had been sick much of the time, so it was heart-warming to watch Hadley begin to view Niall as a father. Sookie chuckled. No—Hadley wasn't _becoming_ the apple of Niall's eye; she was already there.

Sookie could have felt jealous, but given what Hadley had gone through, she wasn't—not at all. Niall had been right. Her spirit didn't belong to Faerie as Hadley's seemed to, and her cousin was blossoming before all of their eyes. Her empathic skills were also increasing. Heck—earlier that evening, Hadley had 'felt' Hunter through the pool. She'd felt his happiness.

Sookie replayed the memory in her mind. Hunter had been learning a whole series of moves during his sword practicing—moves which Eric had pronounced 'perfect' two evenings before, during one of their shared dreams. As was usual when Eric spoke of Hunter, her husband was bursting with pride, and Sookie's cheeks were also burning with smiles as she tried to picture what Eric was telling her. Then Sookie hadn't wanted to just imagine. She'd wanted to see, and after Eric had talked it over with Hunter, they'd all made a plan that Sookie and Hadley would watch them in the pool so that they could see Hunter's practice.

* * *

><p>Earlier that night, Sookie, Hadley, Niall, and Claude had settled next to the pool.<p>

Sookie had felt nervous, like a parent about to watch her child in a school play or a dance recital. More than one tear slipped from Sookie's eyes as she proudly watched Hunter going through his routine. Eric was doing the same movements next to Hunter, but to be honest, Sookie had eyes only for her little nephew in that moment. Hunter's look of confidence and serenity made her feel immensely happy and grateful.

Hadley, too, had enjoyed seeing her son's practice. Unusually, she'd taken Claude's hand that night in order to see into the pool, and Sookie had taken Niall's. It was generally the other way around, and Sookie hadn't missed the look of exultation on her fairy brother's face.

In the middle of the practice, Claude had whispered to Hadley that she should try to connect to her son's emotions as she watched him. With some effort and Claude's help, Hadley was able to feel Hunter's happiness for the briefest of moments, but she _had_ felt it. She was astounded by both her ability and by the profundity of Hunter's happiness. However, after a couple of minutes, her expression turned melancholy. Sookie poked into her cousin's thoughts to know why she seemed so sad.

Hadley was fighting with herself. Seeing Hunter happy was one thing, but _feeling_ his happiness was another. For the first time, Hadley was uncertain about whether Hunter would choose to come and live with her. And in that moment, Sookie realized that Hadley had just _assumed_ he would. Sookie dug a little deeper. In the last month, Hadley had grown to appreciate Eric for taking care of Hunter, but in her mind, she'd determined that Hunter would obviously want to live with her once she got better. And Hadley didn't like the fact that Hunter _felt_ so attached to Eric. It alarmed her; it intimidated her.

Sookie sighed. It seemed that just _seeing_ how happy Hunter was hadn't been enough for Hadley to understand all along just how important Hunter and Eric were to each other. From Hadley's head, Sookie heard that her cousin had agreed that Hunter needed to choose where he wanted to be, _only_ because she'd never—until that very moment—seriously considered that he might want to be with Eric more than her.

On the one hand, feeling Hunter so happy made Hadley glad. On the other hand, she felt jealous over Eric's relationship with _her_ son. And then Hadley felt guilty for feeling that jealousy, especially when she still didn't feel quite worthy of Hunter's love. Her thoughts quickly moved to the kind of life she would be able to make for Hunter in Faerie—a life she had _already_ planned in her mind. Then they turned to how sad she would be if he didn't choose her. And finally she drifted to uncertainty over whether Hunter should even be with her at all.

Hadley finally decided that she would just wait until she was with Hunter in person before getting too concerned. She figured that once Hunter and she were reunited, he'd be too sad to let her go again. She was confident that—though he'd miss his vampire surrogate for a little while—he _would_ get used to a new life in Faery, just as she would. And Hadley now felt able to deal with Hunter—to be a better parent to him and to make up for all the errors she'd made in the past.

Not knowing what else to do, Sookie kept listening. Hadley briefly wondered if her new empathic skills could be used to _help_ Hunter to make the decision to stay with her, but then she dismissed that idea. "No," Hadley thought to herself, "Hunter will _want_ to stay with me once we are together again. I _am_ his mother, after all. I probably won't have to influence him at all."

Apprehensive, Sookie backed out of Hadley's mind, only to find that Niall was knocking on hers. He spoke to her telepathically. "She does not realize the implications of what she is thinking, my dear. She is just frightened and is apprehending for the first time that she _could_ very well lose Hunter. Her mental fragility had prevented her from doing this before."

"I don't like it," Sookie broadcasted to him.

"Hadley will _not_ be able to manipulate Hunter's emotions," Niall assured. "And after taking a little while to analyze what she just felt, I have hope that Hadley will understand what _should_ be done for the child."

Sookie answered him telepathically, "But you told me that once my telepathy advanced, I _could_ manipulate thoughts—not that I'd ever want to. Wouldn't her empathy work in a similar way? Could she manipulate Hunter's feelings even unintentionally?"

"Yes," Niall relented, "but when Hunter visits, I will place a block around Hadley's thoughts so that the child cannot hear them, just as I will not allow her gift to unduly influence him. I want _neither_ of them to be hurt, Sookie. And if Hunter is to be the one to choose, he _must_ be allowed to do so freely."

Sookie nodded. "It's just that I didn't know Hadley was _so_ certain that Hunter would pick her. It's like she's failed to notice just how good Eric and Hunter are _together_."

Niall squeezed Sookie's hand. "Hadley is still working very hard to become a good mother, my dear. However, I have confidence that―in the end―she will prove to be one for _all_ of her children. She is not like you, my dear Sookie."

Sookie looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Not like me how?"

Niall responded. "I know that you love your husband―more than anything—and you want him to be happy. I feel this truth from you _always_. Despite this, you spent many days deciding where it would be best for Hunter to live. And you made your mind up based on what you _know_ to be best for _Hunter_; you did not consider what would be best for your mate, Hadley, or yourself. It was the child you thought of first." Niall gave her a gentle smile. "This kind of thinking is what a mother _ought_ to do. It was my Viola's way. Hadley is not a natural at this―as you are―but she is trying to learn."

Sookie nodded and looked into the pool, once again becoming captivated by Hunter as his practice came to an end. The smile that brightened his little face caused more tears of happiness to drop from Sookie's eyes. Hunter turned and waved into the air in the direction he thought that they were watching from, but he was turned a bit askew. "Wrong way, precious little man; look more toward the door," Sookie said into her mind.

Clearly surprised, Hunter stood up straight and turned toward their direction; his confusion was clear on his face. He said something to Eric, and Sookie could hear in her head and read from his lips what he was saying: "Aunt Sookie?"

"Yes," Sookie responded, trying to speak to him again.

Again Hunter spoke to Eric.

"It's okay, Hunt. It _is_ Aunt Sookie," she said with reassurance. She didn't know how, but she'd connected to Hunter telepathically, and she didn't want him to be scared. "We're watching over you, and we wanted to tell you how wonderful you did! I'm so proud of you, Hunt. I love you _so_ much."

Tears welled and fell down Sookie's face in a river as she heard Hunter's mind answer her. "I love you too, Aunt Sookie."

In her head, she could hear him speaking excitedly to Eric, who had realized what was going on too. "Aunt Sookie said they liked my practice, Daddy! Aunt Sookie said she loves me!"

Hunter launched into Eric's arms and hugged him happily.

And with that, Sookie's telepathic connection to her nephew ended, but her tears of joy didn't.

Niall chuckled aloud, and Hadley looked at them in question. "What happened?"

Sookie was overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't answer, so Niall answered for her, "Sookie just spoke to Hunter telepathically." Into Sookie's head, he added, "And _that_ required great skill, by the way."

"Really?" Hadley asked, a bit jealously. "What did you say, Sook?"

Again, Niall answered. "She said that we had enjoyed his practice. She told him of our pride and love for him."

Sookie didn't miss the fact that Niall had used the word "our" and that he'd been a little less than accurate, but she also hadn't missed Hadley's jealousy. She figured that as high-handed as Niall could be, he was just looking out for them.

Sookie got her tears under control. "Could I talk to others like that?" she asked out loud.

"Other telepaths—yes. Others—no," Niall answered.

Then he returned to her head so that he could continue privately, "It is a sign of your increased ability that you could initiate a conversation with Hunter through the pool like that, but I should not be surprised, given your ability to connect to Eric through your bonds―at least to a small extent—as you watch him. Hunter's answering, however, did surprise me. It shows his aptitude. He has learned much control in the safety of the nest young Eric has made for him." Niall's tone seemed to indicate his pride in the child as well as Eric.

"And I have," Niall continued, "_finally_ solved the mystery of how you have been able to heal Eric of his bonding sickness in the dreams."

"How?" Sookie asked, carrying on their telepathic discussion even as she watched Eric swing a happy Hunter in circles.

"You _aren't_ curing him in your dreams, my dear," Niall said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?"

He responded, "I generally take Hadley's hand, and you hold Claude's or Hadley's, so I did not feel it until tonight."

"Feel what?"

"You are healing Eric as you watch him in the pool, my dear. I felt you doing it even as we watched Hunter's practice. Your bond _spoke_ to his; your heart healed his."

A fresh tear slipped from Sookie's eye as she realized the truth in Niall's words.

He continued, "There has been a soft flow of magic from you into him the whole time. I suspect this has been the case every time we have looked in on young Eric and Hunter." He gave her a wink.

"But in the dreams, I see my light healin' him," Sookie said.

Niall shrugged. "You have said that many things feel real in the dreams but do not stay with you when you wake up. I think this is one of them."

Sookie had sighed in disappointment at Niall's words. She didn't know why it mattered to her _how_ Eric got her healing magic—just that he got it. However, she realized that she'd liked thinking that she was healing him in their dreams. The dreams had felt just that much more real because of it.

Sookie tossed and turned again.

Despite the dreams' shortcomings, she wished she could get to sleep so that she could be in one with Eric.


	113. Chapter 112: Counting Sheep, Part 2

**[A/N: Some of you clever readers have asked a very good question: Why doesn't Niall just act as the go-between for a couple of vials of blood between our lovers. I answer this question in the same way I explain the V drug idea. Vampire blood has to be exchanged in person or it becomes a 'drug' and not the good medicinal kind. At least, that's my idea of it. Plus, I never-NEVER-do stuff the easy way. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 112: Counting Sheep, Part Two<strong>

It was an hour later. Sookie had tried counting sheep. She'd tried counting backwards. She'd even tried counting sheep backwards, but sleep still eluded her.

She'd tossed and turned so much that her bed covers were bunching up, and then she'd tossed and turned some more to un-bunch them.

But no matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind to shut off.

Sookie was worried about Hadley's thoughts from earlier. After their time watching in the pool, Sookie had spent a little more time in her cousin's mind―even though she was a little ashamed of that fact. She'd heard from Hadley's thoughts that she longed to go into Faerie and get settled there. And she was ready to visit Hunter in person now. In fact, she hoped that after their first visit, her son would decide to stay and live with her. But she figured that he'd want to go and tell the people he was currently living with goodbye.

Sookie tried not to let herself cry as she thought about all the goodbyes Hunter would have to say if coming to Faerie were his choice. She especially tried not to think of the goodbye he'd have to say to Eric. She knew that it would cause them both immense pain—pain that she feared neither one of them would ever get over.

Sookie tossed and turned again.

Upon Hadley's insistence, Hunter still hadn't been told that Hadley wouldn't be returning to the human realm. Hadley didn't want him to be upset until it was necessary. Eric, however, was more and more antsy to tell Hunter every day, but he too didn't want Hunter to be saddened over his inevitable choice before it was necessary. He just wanted his son to have adequate time to make his choice.

As the messenger between the two parents, Sookie felt like an arbiter most of the time, and it was difficult for her to stay outwardly unbiased in front of Hadley.

Sookie flipped to her back.

Niall had been right earlier. Truth be told, she felt that there was one right choice—_only one_—when it came to Hunter's future, and she'd felt that way for a long time. She'd determined her opinion based on three things. First, and most importantly, Hunter obviously felt safer and happier with Eric than he'd ever felt in his life before. But it wasn't just that. In fact, Sookie felt that Hunter would be safe and could be relatively happy in Faerie. However, the _kind_ of home that Hunter enjoyed in Bon Temps could never be recreated―no matter how hard Hadley tried. It _fit_ Hunter―plain and simple. Second, Sookie knew that Eric loved his son unconditionally. He nurtured him and really _thought_ about him and what he needed. Third, Hadley didn't always do that. And to Sookie, the right thing to do was also the _best_ thing for Hunter.

She knew—_absolutely_ knew—that Eric was the best thing that had ever happened to Hunter. She knew it with just as much certainty as she knew that he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. But she also felt sorry for Hadley, who would—once she settled into Faerie—miss her son's life in the blink of an eye.

In the end, however, it was _Hunter's_ happiness that Sookie was most concerned about; that little boy deserved to live the life he _needed_, and Sookie's intuition told her that that life was with Eric. She tried not to allow herself to feel just how restless she was to join that life. She also tried not to feel the guilt of knowing that if Hunter did choose Eric, then she would be able to spend more time with him than Hadley did.

Instead, Sookie had tried her hardest _not_ to let her feelings on the matter alienate her from Hadley. In fact, as Hadley had become better and better at using her empathy, Sookie had asked Claude to help her learn how to shield her emotions from her cousin. It turned out that doing that was just like shielding people from her thoughts, and Sookie had been able to learn that skill quickly—thank goodness.

Claude knew of her true opinion regarding Hunter because they'd talked about it several times, and now Niall knew as well. But Hadley didn't seem to know, and Sookie didn't intend to tell her cousin unless she asked directly for her opinion.

And, of course, she'd shared her opinion with Eric, but both Eric and Hadley seemed certain that the only right choice was to let Hunter choose between them. Sookie wasn't so sure. And she was _especially_ unsure of that idea, given that Hadley _expected_ Hunter to choose her—that she'd expected it all along, which was why she'd agree to the idea in the first place.

Sookie turned onto her side.

_And_ Eric had the added stress of dealing with their "family" in Bon Temps. All of them were asking questions about why Hadley and Sookie hadn't yet returned. And Eric realized that there was a real possibility that Hunter might choose to live with his mother in Faerie. He wanted for their family to know all this so that they could be prepared and help to prepare Hunter, but if he told them, then Hunter would read what was going on from their heads.

Of course, Eric and she had been able to discuss his fears, but Sookie could infer that he wanted to speak to Jesus about the matter as well. However, he'd held back. Eric had spoken to Pam of Hunter's impending choice, but Pam had reacted as expected; she'd threatened full-scale war against all fairies if they took her human brother away from her. And she didn't understand why Eric would even consider letting Hunter see a mother whom Pam considered inferior. Truth be told, Pam and Sookie's opinion on the matter matched up pretty well―except for the killing all fairies part.

Sookie was all for Hadley _visiting_ with Hunter in the 'in-between place'; however, she felt more strongly than ever that the _only_ right move was to let Hunter stay with the parent he loved more than anything in the world, and that parent was _not_ Hadley.

Sookie turned in bed again, feeling her anger at her cousin rise.

Earlier, from Hadley's head, Sookie 'heard' that Niall had told her that she _could_ settle in the 'in-between' place forever; Niall could build her a house there, and she could live her life there. But Hadley longed to be around more people, and though Katherine and Martha were daily visitors, Hadley wanted to spend time with other people as well.

Sookie tossed.

She understood Hadley's desire, but frankly, she was pissed off at her cousin. Hadley had a way to let Hunter stay where he was and still see him often. She had a way to live her life so that she wouldn't lose time with him. He could visit her as much as he and Hadley wanted. Sookie also knew that Claude would likely settle in the in-between place with Hadley if she asked him to. Heck—Hadley would still be able to work on her sewing and have visitors. She could make new friends. Maybe a little village would even spring up around her. Who knew? All that Sookie knew for sure was that she'd stay right where she was if she were in Hadley's position.

Sookie flipped over again and tried not to judge her cousin too harshly. Hadley could, after all, still change her mind, and both Claude and Niall had tremendous faith that her gift of empathy would help her to understand Hunter's feelings so that she could do what was best for him.

Sookie did love her cousin, and she could see the positive changes in her too. So she was _trying_ to have faith in her, but it was difficult sometimes.

Claude and Hadley had become closer friends over the last weeks, though Claude was still very careful not to push his affections onto her. Ten days earlier, however, Claude had slipped up.

He'd come to Sookie in a panic, telling her that he'd dropped his guard for a moment, and he feared that Hadley had felt his love for her.

Sure enough, that same night, Hadley had shared with Sookie that she _had_ picked up on something from Claude. And though she liked him a great deal, Hadley―like Sookie―was initially a bit freaked out by the fact that Claude was her half-great uncle. Sookie could feel that Hadley also connected the situation to what had happened with Uncle Bartlett. The memories of that horror had come back to Hadley the week before Claude's slip-up—just as Niall had predicted they would. Hadley had just been beginning to deal with those memories with her great-grandfather's help.

Sookie had advised Hadley to talk to Claude about what she'd picked up on, and she'd even offered to stay with her when she did. Hadley had declined the offer but not the advice, and she'd determined to have a long talk with Claude about his feelings and her discomfort.

However, truth be told, Hadley had come back from that talk with a _serious_ crush on the fairy. Sookie had delved into her cousin's brain that night and had found out that Claude had not done anything to foster the crush except to be himself.

Sookie smiled at the memory of finding Claude a little while later blushing and beaming with happiness.

Claude had told Hadley that he understood her reticence, given that they were related, according to human customs. He'd vowed that he would not do anything untoward and that he would be happy to be just a friend to her―if that was what she wanted. He'd also vowed to protect her with his life and to do the same for her children. Hadley had felt the truth in Claude's words and the purity of his feelings, and _she'd_ been the one to change in the midst of their conversation.

Before she'd walked away from him that night, Hadley had kissed him on the cheek, which had explained Claude's lingering blush.

Sookie sighed and smiled. She didn't blame Hadley for becoming smitten with her fairy brother―whom she now just called Tanu, as if it were his name, since he always called her Tanah. Claude had been her lifeline during the daytime hours when she couldn't be with Eric. She just hoped that Hadley wouldn't take his love for granted—_ever_. If she did, Sookie was pretty certain that she'd kick her cousin's ass—not enough to hurt her baby, of course—but her ass _would_ be kicked.

Sookie smiled into the night as she felt her protective instinct for her fairy brother grow a little more.

Despite the fact that Hadley was doing better, Sookie knew that her cousin still needed a lot of time before she sought out further physical intimacy, but Hadley's crush on Claude was encouraging for both of them, and the two had taken to having long, serious talks that also included occasional giggling fits and many blushes.

About a week before, Claude had even shown Hadley his 'real' appearance without his fairy glamour.

Sookie had known what to expect since she'd seen him that way before, but to her credit, Hadley had not even flinched upon seeing his true form. According to Claude, the 'glamour' fairies used to alter their appearances was seen as something akin to make-up in the human world. Fairies simply projected the beauty they saw within themselves to the surface, and the glamour was a natural part of their existence. However, when a fairy was in the midst of battle or was fearful, the glamour was difficult to maintain, which is why Sookie had seen him without it upon their first meeting.

Sookie wasn't sure about the make-up analogy given the huge difference in looks it could create in some of the Fae; Mab's revolting appearance came to mind. _That_ had seemed more like a time-consuming visit to a plastic surgeon rather than a little make-up.

Personally, however, she didn't care about what Claude looked like on the outside because he was her tanu niir—her big brother—and she loved him. However, she'd been worried about Hadley's reaction, but her cousin had pleasantly surprised her.

Hadley had quickly accepted both Claude's explanation and his appearance without his glamour. Then, Hadley had asked Niall to show himself to her as well. As Sookie had expected, Niall had looked pretty much the same with or without his glamour. He just had pointier teeth and was a bit scruffier without it.

Hadley and Claude had then had an hour-long discussion over what the baby would look like, and Sookie had been surprised to hear Hadley's ambivalence in her thoughts when Claude told her that pretty much every hybrid he'd ever seen had looked human, and the glamour hadn't been needed, though sometimes the ears were a bit pointier and the teeth did come in a bit sharper.

Sookie had laughed when she thought of the slight point to Jason's ears that she and the "boys" had once found during a tequila-fest. Sookie had run her tongue across her canine teeth too. She'd always noticed that they were a bit more pointy compared to most people's teeth, but she'd not thought much of it. She'd grinned, thinking about how those teeth had enabled her to more easily bite into her husband at times.

Yes—she had _definitely_ blushed as she thought about that particular perk of having fairy genes.

She turned over again.

Sookie thought for a moment. It wasn't really that Hadley had been _ambivalent_ about the appearance of the baby. It was just that Sookie could clearly hear from Hadley that she didn't care what the baby looked like. She'd love her regardless. She was committed to do right by her child this time. Tears rose in Sookie's eyes as she thought about what Hadley was already calling the child in her own thoughts: Adele.

In truth, Sookie had been jealous that it was Hadley and not her who would get the privilege to carry on Adele's name.

She turned onto her back and threw her way-too-soft pillow to the side.

Sookie had also been surprised to hear from Hadley's thoughts that she'd not named Hunter. He'd been named by Remy, who'd come up with "Hunter" because he'd had to _hunt_ for the baby in the nursery since the last name on Hadley's driver's license hadn't matched the name she'd gone by when they'd been together. Of course, Hunter's last name had ended up being "Savoy" due to his birth father's last name.

When Sookie had told this information about Hunter's name to Eric during a shared dream, she'd been even more surprised to find out from her husband that Hunter's birth certificate included no middle name; neither of his parents, it seemed, had bothered themselves much with giving him a name.

That thought had drawn tears from Sookie's eyes.

Eric had told her about Hunter being sad about not knowing his middle name one night about two months before. Earlier that day, Hunter had wondered why his uncle Lala sometimes called Tara―"Tara Mae." Lafayette hadn't thought anything about it as he'd told Hunter that "Mae" was Tara's middle name. Then Lafayette had asked Hunter what his middle name was, and Hunter hadn't known. That's why Eric had sent Pam to glamour a county clerk so that they could secretly get a copy of Hunter's birth certificate and find out his middle name.

The night that Eric had told Hunter that he didn't have a middle name had been hard for them both. Eric told Sookie that Hunter had tried to act like it didn't bother him, but Eric had known that it had, so they'd had a long talk about it—a talk which had included tears from Hunter.

Sookie knew how Hunter's tears upset her husband; she wished that she'd been there for _both_ of them that night.

Hunter had finally felt better when Eric told him that he didn't have a middle name either, and that middle names weren't even used when Eric was a human.

Sookie flipped onto her other side.

She sighed deeply. Although Hadley seemed to accept and love the child inside of her fully, her thoughts about Hunter—even before tonight—had troubled Sookie.

Sookie knew that her cousin loved her son; however, there was almost always a 'but' attached to her love somewhere. She loved him, _but_ part of her was glad that she didn't have to worry about him right now. She loved him, _but_ she hated the memories attached to the period of her life before she met Sophie-Anne. She loved him, _but_ a lot of that love was founded upon guilt. She loved him, _but_ she remembered all of her feelings of wishing he was like other kids, and those feelings were still mixed into her love.

And after what she'd heard earlier, Sookie wondered if Hadley wanted Hunter back just so that she could make things up to him and get her own redemption—so to speak. If that were true, Sookie couldn't let that happen—_wouldn't_ let it happen.

Sookie tossed and turned again.

She knew that she needed to turn her thoughts to something else that didn't make her so agitated in order to go to sleep, but that was easier said than done.

She shut her eyes and pictured Eric's face. She'd gone to bed early that night, anticipating that it might take her a while to go to sleep, but she knew that he was now waiting for her to call him into her dream, and making him wait was yet _another_ thing she was mad at herself about. She sighed.

Her husband was _incredible_, and she felt like chicken shit.

Eric had become much more involved in the equality movement for vampires and all minority groups during the many months that she'd been gone. Miranda had written legislation that had been introduced in the Louisiana House of Representatives the previous year that would allow for marriage to be seen as a Civil Right that should not face _any_ encumbrance due to race, gender, sexual orientation, or supernatural status as long as the legal age of decision—eighteen in Louisiana—had been reached. The legislation had been voted down in the fall, but it would be reintroduced with minor changes in wording in the spring. Miranda and—unbelievably—Tara were now apparently drafting a similar piece of legislation that would allow for legal adoption by all qualified candidates, including vampires.

A tear fell from Sookie's eye. One night as Eric and she had lain holding each other under the peach trees where Sookie had dreamed them, Eric had quietly told her of his dream that they could one day adopt Hunter if he chose to stay in the human realm. Eric wished for Hunter to take his last name. He'd talked of his joy in thinking about Hunter calling himself 'Hunter Northman.' He'd spoken of the pride he would feel if that name were passed on by Hunter to his own children one day.

Eric had whispered even more quietly about his secret wish that Hunter would take his own name as a middle name, just as Sookie had been given Adele's name as her middle name by her parents. Eric had whispered "Hunter Eric Northman" into the dark as he'd held her hand and looked up at the peach blossoms.

Sookie hadn't needed the vampire bond to understand her husband's heart that night.

That name was a sacred wish that her beautiful vampire was afraid to say too loudly, and Sookie had fallen more deeply in love with him than ever before in that moment.

Sookie rolled over again.

She wanted to get to that beautiful vampire right gosh-darned now! She felt herself becoming even more frustrated.

As was happening more and more frequently, she was having a hard time getting to sleep, which translated into less time for Eric and her.

She tossed again.

She felt starved for time with Eric; she felt free of the ache of the bonding sickness only in her dreams with him or when she was watching him in the pool.

She felt greedy for her vampire. She also felt downright _territorial_. That was the only word that even came close to describing her emotions.

She'd fallen into tears one night about two weeks before when Eric had told her that he was the one who did Hunter and his laundry for the most part, except on those days when Miranda or Lafayette might do a random load. Her skin had crawled with jealousy, and to make her feel better, Eric had promised to do it _all_ from then on. But even that had helped very little, and Sookie had felt selfish when she'd awoken.

But she missed doing her husband's laundry—_their_ laundry. She missed a thousand things from their day-to-day life. But for some reason, the laundry was the task that she missed the most. Doing _that_ task had appealed to the domestic side in her—to the woman that craved to take care of her mate. She'd been able to smell him on his clothing as she'd put it into the machine. She had smelled their mingling scents.

She'd almost cried again when she got him to admit that he'd not hung up the sheets outside to dry in the daylight since she'd been gone. She'd made him promise to do it the next time there was going to be a sunny day.

She turned again, looking for comfort on her other side.

The restlessness she felt being away from her husband was only growing, and that restlessness was a constant source of consternation to Niall, who rightly pointed out that it affected Sookie's attitude during her training sessions.

Niall had been mentioning more and more that she needed to better feel the _essence_ of her own magic—her Fae side—and according to both Claude and Niall, she'd be more likely to do that in Faerie. However, Sookie didn't know how to tell when the "time was right" to take that step.

Just that afternoon, she and Niall had had a long discussion about going into Faerie. Niall had made it clear that she _was_ improving —though her progression had slowed down a little. In truth, Sookie didn't know what to do, especially given the fact that the A.P. had told Niall that Eric might die while she was in Faerie if she did go. And Felipe still seemed to be gathering forces, so both Eric and she hoped they'd have more time.

Once more, she flipped over.

When she'd told Eric of the information Niall had given her about the premonition that he'd be near death and about her perhaps needing to go back into Faerie, he'd grown quiet for a long time before telling her that they _ought_ to consider it—if it would keep her safer and _if_ it was the only way. Sookie had redoubled her efforts to master her abilities every day since then, but try as she might, she just couldn't _feel_ her magic as she needed to—unless, of course, Niall elicited an emotional response from her.

Sookie flopped onto her back, squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to relax, but neither relaxation nor sleep came to her as the minutes of Eric's night ticked away.

"Damn!" she said loudly.

"You will never find sleep if you curse into the night, young Sookie," a strange voice said from above her.


	114. Chapter 113: A Special Providence

**Chapter 113: A Special Providence**

Sookie opened her eyes to find a strange shape attached to the strange voice. She sat up quickly.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sookie asked as she took in the cloaked form.

There was a cackle, and then Sookie's mysterious visitor lowered her hood.

The light of the eternal Fae sun was entering through the open flap of the tent now, so Sookie was able to make out the shape of the being in front of her.

"Are you the?" Sookie gasped and stopped mid-question as she took in the older-looking vampiress in front of her. Based on Eric's description, she knew who her visitor was.

There was another cackle as the crone sat down at the foot of Sookie's little bed. "The Viking, I think, would be quite encumbered by such a small bed," she smirked. "However, an encumbrance now and then is a _good_ thing—especially for my little cat."

"Are—uh—you the A.P.?" Sookie tried again.

"Who else could I be?" the ancient vampiress answered flatly, and then she chuckled as if she had told a joke.

Sookie looked at her in confusion.

The vampiress continued, "'The A.P.' is what the child of my child calls me. But then again, he was _always_ an audacious one."

Sookie saw what she thought was twinkle in the old vampiress's glazed-over eyes. Sookie moved so that she was sitting up completely in bed. "Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

The vampiress chuckled again. "I have come to see _you_, child. And _how_ I am here is of little importance. Let us just say that when I knocked, Niall was obliging."

"But don't you need fairy blood to come here?"

There was more cackling. "As I said, Niall was _obliging_."

Sookie inhaled sharply.

The A.P. spoke again. "You are _very_ pretty, my dear—prettier than in my visions. But that is _not_ why he loves you as he does."

"Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Of course," the A.P. answered with a wave of her hand. "Who else?"

Her gaze softened. "Without knowing it, my little cat spent a thousand years looking for you, Sookie Stackhouse." She chuckled, "However, I never told him just what he was looking for because when he knows too much, he tends to get in his own way." She chuckled again and then became more serious. "He had _many_ reasons to resist love; thus, he needed to be struck with it without warning in order to succumb to it." She paused. "I celebrated with a lovely AB-negative donor on the day the Viking _finally_ met you—_not_ that you made things easy for him, at least not at first."

The A.P. continued with another almost surly chuckle. "I liked you from the moment I first saw you in a vision, little fairy. The Viking did not stand a chance when faced with your," she paused, "charm."

Sookie couldn't be sure, but she thought that the A.P. had winked at her. She didn't know what to say and just listened as the A.P. kept talking.

"I have _so_ enjoyed how you have tamed the Viking—while still letting him run feral at times, dear child. You brought him humility." She paused, "Of course, his brashness was one of the reasons why I have always loved him more than all but _one_ other being, but you _never_ tried to take that from him."

"Um—thanks, ma'am?" Sookie managed.

The A.P. seemed to be looking right through Sookie. "You were _always_ his _only_ hope for surviving, my dear, both in body and soul. In fact, you helped him to remember his soul, and though it is unfair to ask it of you, I hope that you will also save his corporeal life. I do _not_ wish to outlive another child."

Sookie found herself reaching out and touching the A.P.'s withered arm. "Godric," Sookie whispered. "I am _so_ sorry you lost him."

The A.P. did not shrink from Sookie's touch as another vampire might have. Instead, a slight smile touched her lips. "I understand _well_ why he fell in love with you―despite his best efforts."

The vampiress's smile disappeared as an air of melancholy settled over her. "Eric _would_ have found Godric in that awful church regardless of your presence, but_ I_ needed you there so that Eric would not perish and Godric could find some measure of hope again. I _am_ sorry you had to suffer in that church, but I knew my child would save you—no matter what chain you found yourself in."

"Chain?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," the A.P. explained. "Different versions of the future."

The aged vampiress's face took on an even more forlorn expression, and her eyes were closed tightly. "In one chain, Eric met his death alongside Godric on the rooftop in the city humans call Dallas. Eric was on his knees and burned _slowly_ as the sun crept ever higher, but his loyalty and love for Godric would not allow him to leave the roof even after Godric was gone." She paused. "Eric was crying at the loss of his maker when the true death took him."

A tear rolled down Sookie's cheek.

The vampiress went on, "Eric experienced _great_ pain in that chain, for he did not let go of his magic as Godric did." The A.P. shook her head as a red tear fell from her eye to complement Sookie's. "My little cat experienced tremendous loss and a painful death in that chain. I did _not_ like it at all. I would _not_ have it." She sighed. "But once he met you, I knew that _that_ chain would not come to be, and I was glad of it."

Another tear fell from Sookie's eye.

"Let us not cry, child," the A.P. said as she brushed her own tear away. "After all, you saved him."

Sookie once again looked at the A.P. with confusion.

The A.P. responded to the question in Sookie's eyes, "It was only because _you_ were on that roof that Eric was able to leave it unscathed by the sun. Godric's orders would _not_ have been enough to keep my little cat from dying by his maker's side. You, my dear, were pulling him to safety. It was the magic of your touch and your care for him that kept him alive that morning."

Sookie gasped. "But I thought vampires _always_ had to follow their makers' commands."

The A.P. chuckled. "The Viking was _always_ more stubborn than was good for him. What are commands in the face of such grit and determination?" She raised her hand to Sookie's cheek. "You know something of this type of stubborn resolve, I think. It is one of the many reasons why you are an excellent match for him―and he for you."

Again, not knowing what to say, Sookie just nodded.

The A.P. continued. "So, young Sookie, it was _your_ call—the call of your heart—that made Eric walk away from the sun that morning. And it was also your heart that gave my child—my Godric—a sense of peace that morning. I had been trying to give him that for hundreds of years, but it was always _only_ you who could save them both. My debt to you, therefore, is greater than I will ever be able to pay."

The A.P. took Sookie's hand. "And I hope to owe you even more before I meet my final death."

Sookie looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The A.P. chuckled. "Well—at the _very_ least—I hope that you will save my little cat's life. After that, the world will be open for us all, and perhaps I will owe you even more," she continued enigmatically.

Sookie sighed. "Eric always said that you liked your riddles."

The A.P. chuckled again. "The future, my dear, _is_ a riddle with many possible outcomes. But the longer you and my little cat stay alive, the more I like those outcomes."

Sookie rolled her eyes, which elicited yet another chortle from the A.P. "You, my dear, are _much_ better in person. I am glad that I came to visit with you."

"_Why_ did you come?" Sookie asked, now with a bit of trepidation in her voice.

"You _know_ why," the A.P. stated. "You are a smart girl—_more_ than worthy enough for my little cat."

There was a moment of silence while they just looked at each other.

Realization hit Sookie, and she shook her head. "I _can't_ do that to him."

The A.P. shrugged. "Then do it _for_ him. It _is_ time, and you _must_."

"But if I go into Faerie, he'll face another time lapse, and if he dies while I'm there, then," Sookie started.

"_Then_ he will die knowing you are safe and tucked away with Niall," the A.P. stated sharply. "_Many_ chains result in Eric's imminent death." She paused and her tone softened. "However—because of you, none of those chains will come to him before he has found love—before he has enjoyed the love of his wife and his son. If he is to meet his true death soon, he will meet it with you and Hunter in his thoughts. Trust me when I tell you that these chains are far superior to all alternatives if he had never met you, my dear."

"But," Sookie started again, with more tears threatening to fall.

"But _nothing_," the A.P. stated. "You have had all the time you may have here, Sookie. I stayed away for as long as I could—so that _both_ of you could strengthen each other. You are almost done with what you must do here, and it is time for the next thing. Eric, too, must move on to what he must do next. And you must take your leave of each other for a while so that I may have what I wish."

"What do you wish?" Sookie asked quietly, still trying to take in everything that the A.P. was telling her.

The ancient one sighed. "My wishes have been whittled down to _just_ two now."

"What are they?" Sookie probed.

"The first is for you and my little cat to defeat your enemy." She closed her eyes. "If this comes to pass, then all future chains show you and your Viking living long and living well―_together_."

"Together," Sookie repeated.

"Yes," the A.P. smiled. "I cannot see so far into the future anymore, and I cannot promise you a life free from strife if you are able to overcome the hurdle that is looming; however, if you survive, I can tell you that your joy eclipses all else that I see."

Fresh tears fell from Sookie's eyes. "That's my wish too," she said softly. She looked up and saw that the A.P. had a faraway, glazed expression. "What's your other wish?"

The A.P. smiled a little, but the smile told of tragedy. "I will tell you my other wish once you save Eric's life." Her smile turned more playful as the tragedy left her features. "Call it an extra incentive."

"What's your name?" Sookie asked out of the blue, not even sure where the question was coming from. However, she wanted to call the vampiress something more than just a nickname generated from a title.

The A.P. chuckled. "I have been called a _great_ many things over the years, but only one other remembers my name."

"What is it?" Sookie probed.

The A.P. smirked, "It is _not_ you, young Sookie, who will pull that knowledge from me; it will take the one that I cannot resist asking me the question." She continued enigmatically, "But that does not mean you will not learn my name eventually—_if_ you manage to live, that is." Again, it seemed like she may have winked.

"Are you sure that I have to go to Faerie? Is there no other way?" Sookie asked after a few moments of silence.

"To save him, you _must_."

There was another moment of silence.

The A.P. sighed. "I have to tell you something because of what I owe you, my dear." She closed her eyes for a moment as if to gather her thoughts. "There is a chain for your life that would allow you to survive the upcoming threat and be _somewhat_ happy."

The vampiress closed her eyes again as she spoke of it. "In the chain, you make your life here—in _this_ place—with Hunter. You two come and go from the human realm and see your family there. You do not travel into Faerie, but you will have many from there that come to depend on you and help you have a life that has _some_ measure of contentment. Hunter is your chief source of cheer in this chain, but you will have your family, my dear, and your family will have you."

"But Eric will be dead, won't he?" Sookie asked quietly.

"Yes—we lose him in this chain," the A.P. confirmed. "But we will no longer lose you."

"Niall doesn't know about this one, does he?" Sookie asked astutely.

The A.P. smiled, "_This_ one came to me only yesterday, so no, Niall does _not_ know of it. The chains are prone to shift, my dear, depending on what links are placed in the present. This new chain has come about because of your feelings for Hunter. If he stays with Eric and then loses him, your cousin will want to claim him. The turmoil of _also_ losing his family―following so quickly on the heels of his father's death―would cause Hunter _much_ pain, but his distress would be mitigated to some extent when you gave him a way to be with his mother _and_ keep his family in the human realm. You would offer to live with him here. Your love for the boy—your maternal feelings for him—formed this possible chain."

"What if Hunter chooses to go to Faerie to live with Hadley?" Sookie asked quietly.

The A.P. sighed and closed her eyes. "I can see only into his young adulthood. I have seen new chains for the little one that show him mostly unhappy in Faerie—always missing the family that he left behind." She scoffed. "I do _not_ like these chains." She paused. "Then there are chains that show him content in Faerie; in these, he finds a place at Niall's right hand."

"And if Eric lives and Hunter chooses to stay in the human realm?" Sookie asked.

The A.P. responded, "Then the joy shared by you and your mate will spill over to the child—and the child's joy to you."

Sookie sighed and looked at the A.P. dead in the eye. "I _have_ _to_ fight for that joy."

The A.P. smirked. "I thought you would, but I needed to tell you that there was now another way for you to live."

Sookie sighed again, "And I don't really think I could live without Eric anyway."

The A.P. sighed and her expression clouded. "You _would_ have lived for Hunter. However, you would not have survived for long—just long enough to see Hunter into his adulthood. And then the bonding sickness would have finally pulled you toward your mate to the point that your body could no longer survive."

Sookie's face fell. "Eric's gonna be sick again when I go."

The A.P. nodded. "_Yes_―he will once more feel the vampire bond pulling, but he will survive that."

"I was _always_ gonna have to go into Faerie, wasn't I?" Sookie asked astutely. "Niall was wrong; there was _never_ a way for me to learn what I needed to while I was here."

The A.P. shrugged. "Niall knows only what I need for him to know in order for things to go as they must. He was not trying to mislead you, and I wish I had not needed to mislead him, but it could not be helped."

"How do you keep all these balls up in the air?" Sookie asked, a little incredulous. "So many chains and so many outcomes, and then once you change something, there are new chains!"

The A.P. smirked. "Practice. Thousands of years of practice."

"Why not just send me into Faerie right away?" Sookie asked.

The A.P. shrugged. "Several reasons. You _did_ need to prepare yourself by learning all you could here. And your mate needed," she stopped for a moment. "Well—he just needed _you_ for a while."

A tear slipped from Sookie's eye.

"I am sorry that I see no other way for you _both_ to live," the A.P. said with regret. "And you _have_ done well here."

"Have I?" Sookie asked, longing for the A.P.'s approval all of a sudden.

The A.P. nodded and let out a long sigh. "Yes, young Sookie. You have done in one month what it takes most full-blooded fairies years to accomplish, yet you punish yourself." She smirked. "_That_ is another sign of how well-suited you two are for each other." She chuckled. "My little cat beat himself up over the fact that he was not able to stop the waves of time in order to get to you sooner!"

"I know," Sookie said quietly. "But that's _why_ I love him."

"Yes—and that is why you were _made_ for him, young Sookie," the A.P. smiled. "I am certain no one else would be able to handle him." She chuckled.

There was a moment of silence between them.

The A.P. finally broke that silence, "You must go into the Faerie realm in order to properly feel your power in no more than three days' time, my dear."

"Not right now?" Sookie asked.

The A.P. grinned toothily and gave Sookie what looked to be another wink. "Take your time, child. Prepare _as you will_ for your time apart from my child's child. And trust that you will be in time to save you _both_, my dear. Trust that I have given you the _time_ you will need—the _exact_ time."

The ancient vampiress rose.

"Can you tell me who our enemy is at least? Is it de Castro?"

The A.P. looked at Sookie with some regret. "I will tell you no more than I have told your mate on this matter. I cannot risk tampering with the outcome that _I _wish for." The twinkle in her glazed-over eyes was back.

Sookie nodded as the vampiress paused in the doorway of the tent. She turned. "I would spare you of all this, young Sookie—just as I would spare my little cat―if I could. I have _tried_ many, many times to see another way." She paused. "I would give away my own future happiness if I knew it would guarantee your lives, but I have seen no future where my direct interference would spare you." She paused again. "_However_, I have faith in young love, dear child. I _always_ have."

Sookie felt an urge to hug the A.P., but the ancient vampiress held up her hand.

The A.P. grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "It would be best if you did not tell my little cat that I was here tonight. He will find out soon enough."

Sookie looked confused. "But then how will I explain that I need to go to Faerie within three days' time?"

The A.P. seemed to wink again. "Oh—he will _believe_ that it is _his_ idea, which will be good for him. He does not like what he has called my," she paused and smirked, "meddling."

Sookie nodded.

The A.P.'s expression became serious. "You have _both_ kept things from each other. Air those things out tonight, my dear. Let nothing remain unsaid. Let nothing remain undone. Just remember all that you have been told by me, and," she paused and chuckled, "do _not_ forget the rules."

"Rules?" Sookie asked.

"You _cannot_ go to him in the human realm, and he _must_ stay with Hunter so that the child remains safe." Once again, the Cheshire Cat was back.

Sookie nodded. "Believe me. I remember. Niall won't let me forget."

The A.P. chuckled and then became serious again. "Have you read the human play called _Hamlet_?"

Sookie nodded. "Yeah, I read it in high school."

The A.P. smiled. "Today, many say that Will Shakespeare was _not_ the author of his works, but he was—at least in a manner of speaking. Things were _quite_ communal in London at the time, and Will was a good playwright and actor. Of course, there were other playwrights and actors who gave him ideas or changed his scripts, but Will was the one who crafted the character of Hamlet."

Sookie looked at the A.P. with interest. "You knew William Shakespeare?" she asked.

"Indeed," the A.P. said with a wave of her hand. "Where else do you think he came up with the idea for the witches in _Macbeth_? In fact, I thought about making him my child for a while."

"Why didn't you?" Sookie asked curiously.

The A.P. chuckled. "You do _not_ even want to imagine the chains of time _that_ act would have created." She scoffed. "Will was _already_ quite egotistical at times; granted, he may have had the right to be. And given the popularity he had already garnered, he would have become completely intolerable as a vampire." She chortled, "And vampires would have been unable to cover up our existence with him around. Because of him, we would have had to make ourselves known _much_ sooner than was safe for us." She sighed with regret. "No—Will was a man for his time. His _plays_ are for all time, however." She seemed to wink again. "However, I was careful to stash away good copies of his work to publish when the time was right. I made a pretty penny on them too."

Sookie chuckled at that.

The A.P. stayed standing in the doorway as she smiled at her memories.

Sookie also smiled. "_Hamlet_ is okay."

"A bit long-winded," the A.P. sighed. "I almost cut it down myself. But it _is_ excellent in places. The character of Hamlet has always been interesting to me."

"Why?"

"He thought like a vampire in some ways," the ancient vampiress responded.

"'To be, or not to be,'" Sookie whispered.

The A.P. nodded. "There is a passage in the play that I have thought about a lot for the last fifty years or so."

"Why?" Sookie asked again.

The A.P. chuckled. "Because it is about time and its perversities. It speaks to me on many levels, and it continues to baffle me―_especially_ when I think I have finally figured it out. All the _best_ things are thus." She sighed and definitely winked this time. "Perhaps I _should_ have turned Will. At least―then―I could have asked him what he meant."

Sookie smiled. "Are you sure that _he_ knew what he meant?"

The A.P. laughed out loud and—much to Sookie's amusement—snorted. "Likely not!" She walked back to Sookie and took her hand. "I _sincerely_ hope you live now, my dear—and not just because I want my little cat to survive. You are entertaining in and of yourself." She nodded. "_Yes_—you two are an _excellent_ match!"

There was a moment of silence as Sookie smiled up at that A.P.

"What part of _Hamlet_ have you been thinking about?" Sookie asked. "Will you tell me?"

The A.P. smiled. "It is in the final act. Hamlet is about to face Ophelia's brother, Laertes, in battle. He is about to be poisoned and die by his enemy's hand. But he will _also_ cause the death of his true enemy, Claudius, and he will reconcile with Laertes, who was but a pawn in Claudius's game."

Sookie smiled. "_Men_—" she sighed, "always killin'."

The A.P. snickered and once more stroked Sookie's cheek affectionately. The vampiress continued, "Horatio is Hamlet's truest friend, and these lines are said by Hamlet to him―and him alone―so we _know_ that they are from Hamlet's truest heart." She paused almost dramatically. "He says thus: 'There's a special providence in the fall of a sparrow. / If it be now, 'tis not to come; if it be not to come, it will be now; if it be not now, yet it / will come: the readiness is all. Since no man has aught of what he leaves, what is 't to / leave betimes? Let be.'"

"What does it mean?" Sookie asked.

"It means that the sparrow is _important_, and I hope that it will be _ready_."

And with those enigmatic words, the A.P. disappeared into the light-filled night of the Fae.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I have bad news. There might not be another chapter before Thursday. Kat ducks. I have a stack of essays I must grade. But I didn't want to leave you hanging with "who" was talking to Sookie, so I worked on this chapter all day! I'll give you a preview too. We'll see Eric in the next chapter. ;) I hope you don't hate me.]


	115. Chapter 114: Mixing

**Chapter 114: Mixing**

It was 3:15 a.m., and Eric had been working on Area 5 and kingdom business from inside the cubby for hours—since 12:18 when Hunter had fallen asleep. Eric had begun going to the cubby each night as soon as all his immediate duties had been seen to so that he would be ready for Sookie's call. Twenty-three nights before, his wife and he had discovered—quite by accident—that he could literally die for the day holding her in his arms inside of her dreams. He didn't have to be "aware"―it seemed―to be released from her dreams.

Sookie could also "go to sleep" in the dreams, and she enjoyed doing so as well once Eric was dead for the day. Simply going to sleep and not having to say goodbye at the end of each dream made both of them feel better. They'd figured out that he was likely released from the dreams automatically when she woke up.

To be frank, Eric didn't really care how the dreams worked—just that they did. It felt _very_ right to go to sleep in his wife's arms, even if it were just in a dream. It felt real. And he fucking loved it.

However, the first time it had happened, there were "complications." He smiled as he remembered them. He'd been in their bedroom that night when Sookie called him. They'd made love, talked, made love, talked, and then made love some more. They'd been lying wrapped up in each other's arms in the dream, and they'd simply fallen asleep there—asleep _together_. Actually, Eric figured that he had gone into down-time within the dream and then had just slipped naturally into his day-rest after sunrise. Since he'd not "been released" from the dream before that, he'd not moved to the cubby. And that was where the "complications" had come in. He chuckled.

The luxury of simply "falling asleep" in his wife's arms had been heaven to Eric—_until_, that is, the next night when he'd woken up to an _extremely_ displeased Werelioness and an amused shifter and Werewolf. Miranda was _not_ happy about having to hoist his "dead ass" up and take him to the cubby. Hunter―apparently just as perceptive as ever―had learned about the raised threat level from the minds of those around him and had _insisted_―apparently with his arms folded and looking _very_ much like Eric―that his daddy be taken "immediately" to the cubby where he would be safe.

Thankfully, Jarod and Tray had laughed off the incident, but Miranda had not. She'd gone around the house that evening, mumbling about how she was not paid enough to carry around big, _stupid_, Viking, vampire sheriffs, and how if it wasn't for the fact that she loved Hunter—who was turning into a little Eric 'mini-me' more and more each day, she'd grumbled—she _would_ have been happy to leave his "dead Viking ass" in his own room where he was more likely to become "an even dead_er_ Viking ass."

Eric had known Miranda for a long time, and he knew that she was upset mostly because she was worried about his safety. She was seemingly effortlessly continuing to lead Hunter's studies while sharing little Godric's parenting duties with Jarod. At the same time, she was coordinating all the daytime defenses that had been put into place—in _all_ five areas of Louisiana. She had Tray and Jarod to help her with that, but the buck always stopped on the shoulders of the fierce Werelioness because―frankly―Eric trusted her to do it better than anyone else.

Eric had quickly promised Miranda that he would no longer enter his dreams with Sookie before his was safely inside the cubby. Thankfully, she had accepted his apology and explanation; however, she also spoke to Eric about using the situation as "a teaching moment" with Hunter.

After hearing of his son's 'ordering' everyone around so blatantly, Eric's first inclination had been to feel proud of his son; however, Miranda had convinced him that a six-year-old ought not to be behaving _exactly_ like a thousand-year-old vampire. So Eric and Hunter had one of what Hunter called their 'serious talks' so that his son would understand that he needed to be a bit more courteous to adults―especially family members—and not just order them around. Eric assured Hunter that Miranda would always do what was needed to protect everyone in the house from harm, but that Hunter should make requests politely, rather than issue orders.

As they had worked on a dresser for Tara's future room in the second guesthouse that Scott would be building in the spring, they'd talked about how Hunter had been frightened, and Eric promised that he would go to the cubby every day from then on so that Hunter wouldn't need to be scared. However, that didn't change the fact that Hunter needed to be respectful even when frightened. Hunter, as always, had taken in Eric's lesson easily because Eric had presented it without anger and in a way he could understand.

Hunter had thought about Eric's words for a while, and the two had continued their work in silence. Then, Hunter had asked his daddy if they could visit Miranda at the guesthouse. Since the Werelioness wasn't yet asleep, Eric had walked his son over. Hunter took it upon himself to immediately apologize to Miranda, and then he—_finally_—remembered to tell her "thank you" for making his daddy safe. Moreover, for the first time, he told his teacher and daytime protector that he loved her. All of these acts had caused the Werelioness to get tears in her eyes. Miranda had told Hunter that she knew that he had reacted the way he had because he was frightened. The two had "hugged it out" as Tara would say.

Eric chuckled again; he knew that Miranda was right that Hunter going into "full vampire-mode" was not the best thing for a six-year-old to do. Still—Eric would have loved to have seen his son doing it.

Ever since that night, Hunter and Miranda had been closer than ever, and Eric had done a lot more work from his cubby.

His computer beeped with an instant message from Pam. Eric opened it and waited as his encryption software translated the message. The extreme security measure was probably not necessary, but he was taking _no_ chances that his communications could be monitored by any of de Castro's people.

"Please—can I just kill her? Pretty please," the message requested.

Eric chuckled, knowing that Pam was talking about Felicia—_again_.

"Why this time?" Eric typed.

"She's once again trying to flirt with me to get info. And she's wearing a hideous coral top and black corduroy pants."

Eric chuckled again. "Now what was the difference between pink and coral again?" he typed, even as he imagined the riled look on his progeny's face.

"Am not going to dignify that with a response," came the reply.

"Didn't you have a corduroy skirt once?"

"The 70's don't count, Eric. We have discussed this before."

Eric smiled and then typed, "No, you cannot kill her, Pam. We have gone through this several times—once just earlier this evening, if I remember correctly."

"Fine," was the short reply. Then a few seconds later came, "But can I kill her after all this is over?"

Eric chuckled again. "Neither Sookie nor Hunter would want us to kill just because of idiocy." He then added, "Or fashion."

"Fine, but if she joins in the assault?"

"Of course," Eric texted back. "Then you may kill her." He could imagine Pam's look of glee. He continued typing. "You will be happy to know that I sent Jessica your way. She has another special message for the object of your disgust."

"Goody," was Pam's one-word reply.

"Be careful returning home," Eric typed.

He felt a burst of affection from his vampire child through their bond. "Always," she typed back.

Eric closed the instant messaging window.

It had been extremely difficult for him to dissuade Pam from immediately tearing Felicia limb from limb when they'd confirmed through Duncan that Felicia was indeed the spy. _That_ had required three new pairs of shoes—_expensive_ shoes. The only other consolation for Pam had been that she was able to watch as Jessica performed her subterfuge on the unsuspecting Felicia. Eric smiled; Jessica was turning into a vampire _more_ than worthy enough to be part of their line.

Even though Eric didn't need to, he looked at the clock that Sookie had long ago put into the cubby for herself. It was 3:30; sunrise was at 7:12 that morning.

Sookie hadn't called him into her dream until almost 6:00 a.m. the previous day, so they'd had little more than an hour together. His wife was having more and more trouble finding sleep each night, a fact that was frustrating her even more. And she was convinced that he was irritated with her too because she was "taking away" some of their time together due to her insomnia.

However, he felt nothing but gratitude. Every minute of the dreams was a fucking gift in his eyes. Every touch, every smell, every taste—the dreams were the _only_ time when he felt like his full self. They were the only time when he could just "be" without having to "be strong" for others. He'd even gotten used to the fact that he wouldn't be feeling the vampire bond in the dreams; he didn't like it, but he'd gotten used to it.

Eric sighed and closed his laptop. Since Sookie had told him what Niall had said—that she might need to go into Faerie to learn how to use her gifts properly—he had been appreciating the dreams even more, knowing that they too would end if she did end up having to leave the 'in between' place for a while.

He hadn't needed the vampire bond to feel Sookie's vexation when she talked of her training each night in the dreams. He was learning to read her face even better than he could before since there was no vampire bond to indicate her emotions.

The fairy bond held them together and was flourishing in his chest, perhaps due to Sookie using her magic all the time, but it did not tell him what she was feeling. However, he _could_ tell that she was splitting herself apart with effort, trying to learn what Niall felt was necessary for their survival. And he could see her frustration growing and growing; she looked tired and a little sick. He had a theory about why that was, and if he was right, he had a plan to fix it: a necessary, but difficult plan.

In the face of Sookie's increasing disappointment in herself, he had tried to give her as much support as he could in the dreams. Pam—with the help of _Dear Abby_—had advised him that Sookie needed a "sounding board" and a "safe space in which to vent her frustrations."

Eric chuckled, thinking about Pam's own frustrations when _Dear Abby_ had not answered her initial email asking for advice. Pam had taken it upon herself to travel to Los Angeles and had tracked down the woman who wrote the _Dear Abby_ column, Jeanne Phillips. Pam said that she had "convinced" Jeanne to give her some one-on-one time. Eric hoped that Pam's convincing had included glamour as opposed to threats; however, he had to admit that when Pam returned, she _did_ have some excellent advice. And more importantly, Pam felt like she had done something to help the situation. He knew that his vampire child needed that.

In truth, giving his support to Sookie was not something he needed Dear Abby's or Pam's advice to do. He had already been doing it. He was, after all, supremely confident in his wife; he knew that she would learn what she needed to learn and would do so in time to save his ass. In fact, the more he thought about it, the _more_ confident he'd become in her. Unfortunately, with each passing day, he saw his mate's self-confidence level dip a bit more.

He thought back to what Niall had been telling Sookie for the last month: that she needed to learn to let her Fae side mix with their shared connection in the fairy bond and that she needed to put her emotions to the side.

Eric remembered the conversation that he had with Sookie the night after she'd gotten back from the fairy realm the _first_ time. He'd said that there were two Sookie Stackhouses, and she should let "fairy Sookie" out more. It seemed that Niall agreed.

Eric wasn't so sure any more; he now thought that there was much more to it. He _was_ certain, however, that his wife had been neglecting _both_ Sookies as she concerned herself _only_ with how to protect him. He sighed. How could he blame Sookie for this? After all, he would always put his wife's and son's needs over his own.

According to Sookie, Niall kept talking about how she needed to "embrace" the Fae within her—the Fae that would be able to control her power _without_ being governed by her emotions—but Eric had begun to question Niall's insistence that Sookie not look to her emotions.

Sookie's frustrations—at least a good deal of them—seemed to be stemming from the fact that she was trying so hard to stifle her human emotions during her training. And Eric knew that doing that was unnatural for his wife. Sookie—when she was at her _best_—always integrated her human and Fae sides seamlessly, naturally, and instinctively.

He thought back to the moment he had witnessed and personally felt Sookie's magic at the Festival of Tolerance. He'd been firmly under Marnie/Antonia's control. In the back of his mind, he had wanted to stop his attack on Bill and to protect his bonded one. However, he had been unable to shake the witch's influence. He growled as he remembered shoving Sookie away. He could have hurt her goddammit!

He shook his head to clear his self-imposed anger. The look in Sookie's eyes as she'd shot him with her healing magic had been amazing—fucking _breath-taking_ actually―and for a vampire to say _that_, well, that _was_ saying something.

She'd never used that kind of magic before that moment, yet her eyes held _no_ doubts; they'd held confidence and love as she shot him with her light. Eric now knew that the love was for him, though at the time, he'd thought it might be for Compton. The important thing, however, had been the _mix_ in Sookie's eyes. The "confidence" had be fairy Sookie—primal, instinctual, powerful. The "love" had been human Sookie. The _mix_ of those—probably drawing on extra energy from the fairy bond that they had unknowingly already formed—had been responsible for the great power and efficacy of the blast. Eric sighed. He was convinced that the _mixing_ was Sookie's "fire." And that was what had drawn him to her in the first place.

He closed his eyes for a minute. The first moment he'd seen his mate, he had been captivated by that fire—though he'd not known its source at the time. However, he _had_ suspected that she was something more than human—a mix. Vampires, too, were always a "mix." They were supernatural, but they were left with their human memories and emotions, though most tried to squelch those. Eric had never been able to do that completely, Sookie had seen the "mix" in him too. Eric had come to understand a great truth that most vampires never did: that allowing that mix to happen—embracing it—actually made a vampire stronger, not weaker.

He continued to contemplate his wife's gifts.

When Sookie was in Mab's Palace—_yes_—he was sending her strength directly. _But_ something that she had said about that time stuck out to him. Eric closed his eyes and shook a little as he thought of his wife frozen with fear as the fairy Ivan tortured her mentally with her memories of her Uncle Bartlett. Once more, he wished that he had that bastard's blood on his own sword.

Sookie said that as she had "woken" up from her fear, she remembered who she was: "Sookie Stackhouse-Northman." If _that_ moment and _that_ name didn't hold the answer to Sookie's problems, he was very much mistaken. The name was symbolic for their love and bonds, but also for the linking of the human to the supernatural. Eric feared that Sookie was stifling her human emotions to the point that she was also stifling her fire. He was certain that she needed to understand the Fae side of herself more—which was why Niall wanted to take her into the fairy realm—but he was just as certain that the ultimate answer was _not_ for her to become "less" human.

Niall had said she needed to be cold and calculating, but Eric didn't think Niall had been told the whole story. He felt that the A.P. likely told the fairy _only_ what he needed to hear or what she _wanted_ him to hear. Yes—it was likely that Sookie needed to control her emotions better. But Eric felt sure that she ought not to throw them away; in fact, he was convinced that she wouldn't be able to do that.

Eric remained confident, however, that when the time came, Sookie _would_ be ready and able to do what she needed to do.

But to do that, Sookie needed to remember her fire, and he had _several_ ideas for how to help her with that.

He looked at the clock again and read 4:04. He went over in his head what he wanted—_needed_—to tell Sookie that night, and he knew that it would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to say.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ You must be hating the nature of my author's notes lately, and this will be no exception. I am overloaded at work because we are coming toward finals, so my schedule it tight. That's why the chapters are slowing down now and why I haven't been able to respond to reviews lately-as I love to do. Please don't think that I'm not appreciative for your thoughts and your comments! In fact, they are brightening my very stressful days right now. It may be Saturday before the next chapter comes, but I will try my best to offer two on Sunday. Thanks for those of you who are continuing to read.

Next time: There is a dream and a fight between Eric and Sookie.]


	116. Chapter 115: Venting, Part 1

**Chapter 115: Venting, Part One**

"_You dreamt us here _again_, lover?" Eric asked playfully._

_She slapped his naked chest and then settled against it in the small bed. "Hey—this _is_ an important place for us, after all."_

"_Yes," Eric agreed, stroking her bare back lovingly. As always, almost as soon as he'd been pulled into her dream, he'd—no they'd—been unable to control themselves. And even in the small cubby bed, they'd managed to achieve mutual satisfaction—a couple of times, in fact. _

_He chuckled, "I love making love to you here, actually. The little bed means that you _cannot_ get away." He growled and tickled her a bit._

_She giggled and then sighed. "How much time 'til you go to sleep?"_

"_Sixty-two minutes until sunrise, min kära," Eric said quietly._

_Sookie shook her head and sat up a bit. "I'm sorry. I had trouble going to sleep again tonight." _

_Eric too sat up and ran his fingers tenderly along her jawline. "It is fine. You know that I love the time you give me. And you must not pressure yourself to give me more. All that you give is perfect, Sookie—it's _perfect_."_

_She shook her head. "It's not, Eric. It's _not_ perfect for me." She sighed even louder. "I miss having _all_ of you." _

"_I know," Eric said pulling her comfortingly into his arms. "But I love what you have given me in the dreams."_

_Tears rose into her eyes as she thought about the fact that she would soon have to leave the 'in-between' place. Then, Eric would be left without both the dreams _and_ her healing magic. The thought of her husband hurting brought her tears down her cheeks. She tried to comfort herself with the fact that her going into Faerie again had always been an inevitability. However, she felt responsible—blamable—because she'd not been able to master her abilities—that it was she who would once more be leaving him for so long. Feeling frustrated and guilty, she pulled herself away from Eric's soothing embrace. She knew that she didn't deserve his comfort. _

_She spoke angrily, "Stop it!"_

"_Stop what?" Eric asked with concern._

"_Stop bein' so damned nice and understanding when every night I give us less and less time together." She shook her head as more tears fell. Soon, she'd be unable to given him _any_ time. "Just _stop_ bein' nice to me!"_

"_I can't!" Eric said, his voice turned up a notch too. They didn't fight like this a lot, but he knew immediately that this fight _needed_ to happen—for _both_ of them. He could feel their pent-up emotions swirling around the room like a tornado ready to strike. He knew that she needed to express her anger instead of trying to hold it all inside. And—God help him—he wanted to see her fire at least once more before he told her of his plan, which would cause them to be separated again. _

"You_ are the one that needs to stop, Sookie! _You_ need to stop putting all this pressure onto yourself. _You_ need to stop doubting yourself."_

_Sookie was at full-tilt now, her anger at herself spilling onto her husband. "What are you talking about? How am I supposed to turn off the pressure on myself when _I'm_ the one that's ultimately gonna be responsible for saving _your_ life. And if I fail, _I'm_ the one that's gonna have to watch _you_ turn to goo and ashes!"_

_Eric shook his head. Ever since Sookie had told him what Niall had said about her having to save him, he had felt the tension within her building―even as her fear had built. He knew that this was the emotion she needed to let go of so that her skill could improve. And if it took her getting angry at him—rather than being angry at herself—to get her to see that, then he'd fuel her ire. Come to think of it, he was pretty fucking pissed off about his own ineffectiveness as well._

_He stood up and spoke more loudly than before. "Yes, Sookie. _You_ are the one, and it's not goddamned right! _I'm_ the fucking vampire—supposedly the strong one—and I find out that I will once again apparently be powerless!" _

"_Don't pull your macho shit on me, Northman!" Sookie seethed._

_Eric growled. "I am a thousand-year-old Viking warrior who cannot even protect his bonded wife! It's _not_ 'macho shit' that I'm trying to pull here! Again—I will be too fucking weak to do anything in the face of danger! Apparently, I won't even be able to send you my fucking strength through our bonds. I will be even _less_ able to help you than I was when fucking Debbie Pelt was holding you, and I couldn't get into that goddamned house!"_

"_Hey, Mister! I said―don't pull that 'I'm supposed to be the strong one' bullshit!" She mimicked his voice as she said that. "We're partners—remember! And I'm a fuckin' fairy! And you watch your fuckin' language!"_

_He was shouting louder now. "_You are_ the fucking fairy who _cannot_ get her shit together, Sookie! Is that what you want me to say to you? Do you want me to be angry that you cannot be here with me all the time? Because if that is what you want, you are _too fucking late_! I have been fucking angry about _that_ for more than fourteen months now. You have only had to do this for one!"_

"_Oh—so _that's_ it!" Sookie shouted back. "Don't you know that I would have gladly traded places with you—that it makes me feel like shit that you had to experience all that time with us apart?"_

_Eric growled. "No! I would _not_ have you suffer like that, Sookie—not even if I had to do it all again a thousand times would I want you to suffer like that!"_

"_Maybe I'd prefer it!"_

"_No! Never!" Eric yelled. _

"_I've missed so much, Eric—so much! I've missed another year of my own 'F'-in life, but this time around, I missed so much more. I missed being with Hunter! I missed being with you!"_

_Eric growled louder. "No, Sookie! I would _not_ have you alone like that." His voice lowered until she could barely hear him. "I would _not_ have you feel the pain I had to feel. I cannot bear the thought." _

_Sookie let out an exasperated yell and balled her fists. "Maybe I can't bear the thought either!"_

"_No!"_

"_See! This is exactly what I'm talking about! We talk about Hunter, we talk about my training, and we talk about de Castro, but you have never told me about what you went through when I wasn't here, Eric—_never_! Why won't you fucking just tell me? _

_He started to pace along the side of the bed. His steps were so long and the room was so small that Sookie lost track of how many turns he made before he finally stopped and looked at her. "You want to know what it was like? Fine! Well—wife, I've been a lot _more_ than fucking angry about your being gone for all these months—months that felt longer than the thousand years that I lived before them!" He seethed but lowered his voice. "At first, I spent time in denial about it—closed off and bitter. I was willing to sell my fucking soul to get you back, but nobody was buying! And then there was the period when I was so goddamned depressed and miserable that I wanted to meet the sun every morning."_

_A sob escaped from Sookie._

_Eric went on, "Do you want me to admit that when I couldn't fucking feel you through the fairy bond, I almost broke in two? Would you like to hear about how I used to cause myself damage with that silver you took out of my body just so that I could _feel_ some other kind of pain each night and so that I could fucking function for Hunter? Do you want me to tell you that it was that _pain_ that jumpstarted me each night, and without it, I couldn't have gotten out of bed?" _

_He paced the room again. "Or maybe you would like to hear about how I used to spend my mornings before the sun rose staring at those fucking new French doors in our fucking bedroom—doors that you haven't even seen yet—doors that I have not been able to," he paused, his voice thick with emotion, "open yet." He stopped and looked down. "Perhaps, I should tell you that I imagined how much easier things would be if I just opened those doors and let the morning light in."_

_Another light sob escaped from Sookie as she listened to him._

"_Do you want me to tell you that most of those mornings, all I could hear was Claudette's voice in my head telling me that you were being raped and that once pregnant, you would never come back to me? _Never_! Maybe you would like to hear about the _years_ I imagined spending not knowing—_never_ knowing—what had happened to you." _

_His volume rose again, "Do you want to know about all the days when I wasn't even sure Hunter would be enough to make me stay alive without the feeling of the fairy bond to tell me that you were alive too? I couldn't feel you, Sookie! It felt like you were dead! And I felt truly dead for the first time!" _

_Sookie jumped to her feet and yelled back at him through her tears, "Yes! Those are exactly the things that I need you to say to me, Eric! I need to know what I did to you. I _want_ to hear how I've failed you! I _want_ to feel guiltier than I already do! I _want_ to feel worse!" She started pacing on the other side of the room. _

_They glared at each other before she continued. "I _know_ you have been stuck without me longer than I have been stuck without you, and I _know_ that you didn't even have the dreams for a long time, but gosh darn it, Eric, this is no fucking cakewalk for me either! I'm not improving enough! Every fucking day you ask me about my training, and every day you tell me it's okay when I'm not improving, but I _know_ that you must feel even worse than I do. I _know_ that you must be angry at me. Why can't you just let me see the fucking truth? You _know_ I hate it when you lie, Eric. You _know_ it, yet you do it every day!"_

_He was in front of her in a flash, his fangs glinting in the light of the cubby. "Wife―don't you fucking _dare_ put words into my mouth. I haven't told you _one_ fucking lie since I told you that I didn't care about you in Russell's mansion! You will _not_ invent lies from me now! I am _not_ lying when I tell you that I love every fucking minute of our dreams—even this minute! I am _not_ lying when I tell you that I know you will be able to save my ass from whatever happens in the future! I am _not_ lying when I tell you that you need to give yourself a fucking break from all this pressure that has been building up inside of you! I'm _not_ lying when I tell you that I was a fucking disaster area without you! And I'm _not_ lying when I tell you that _none_ of this clusterfuck we are in the middle of is _your_ fault! _You_ are letting yourself sink further and further into insecurities―just as I did when you were gone. And it fucking worries the hell out of me because I see the fire in you dimming by the day." His voice quieted and his fangs retracted as he lifted his hand gently to run it along her cheek, where tears were also running. _

_His voice was soft now. "I am not lying, min kära, when I admit to you that part of me feared you were dead or broken—that until I felt the spark return to re-ignite the fairy bond, I also wanted to die. I _know_ the kind of pain that exists in feeling powerless to help save my mate, Sookie. I felt it. I could do _nothing_. I felt—_nothing_. And I wanted to die, but Hunter wouldn't let me. Don't you think I feel guilty for counting on him like that? Don't you think that I feel guilt that you now have to imagine yourself in the same position that I was in—knowing that you might die without being able to do _anything_ to stop it?"_

"_Eric, I won't be able to go on if you die," Sookie sobbed. _

_Eric took her into his arms and held her tightly to his bare chest. "Apparently, min kära," he said softly, "I was wrong in the past."_

_Sookie looked up at him in confusion. "Wrong about what?" _

_He gently sat her down on the bed and pulled the red quilt that she'd dreamed there over her shaking body. He then got down onto his knees before her. "I have not lied to you, Sookie, but I _have_ kept things from you, and for that, I _am_ sorry." He sighed. "The day that I know you are dead will also be the day of my true death." He shook his head. "If I had had confirmation that you were no more, even Hunter could not have stopped that―as much as I hate to admit it, as much as I wish that I could have made myself stay alive for him. But I find that I am _weak_ in this way, my love. And I would have been just a shell—_useless_ to my son. And I love him too much for him to see me withering away because of the bonding sickness." He paused, "Seeing me broken and dying would have broken Hunter, and I did not want that to happen."_

_There were several moments of silence as they just looked at each other. _

"_Losing you completely would break Hunter more, Eric," Sookie said quietly. "You _have_ to know that."_

_He nodded. "I do." His voice took on a faraway quality. "But I had a plan to take away Hunter's pain—if I had to follow you into death." He looked at the floor and sighed. _

"_Eric?" _

_He raised his head and locked into her eyes. "I am still a Viking, my love. And my soul would have been restless to track yours and find Valhalla with you. I planned to glamour Hunter, and then I planned to seek you."_

"_But Hunter is like me. He _can't_ be glamoured."_

_Eric shook his head. "It is _not_ easy, but it can be done." He paused. "After I could no longer feel you, I _did_ want to die, but I would never have left Hunter feeling abandoned. I would have endured the bonding sickness until it took me—just so my son," he paused and a red tear rolled down his cheek, "would _never_ feel abandoned again."_

_Sookie brushed his tear away._

_Eric continued, almost mechanically, "That is when a plan, which would have allowed me to protect Hunter, came to me." He paused. "The idea of glamouring him began as an intellectual exercise, and I posited that _if_ he _let_ me in, then I could do it."_

"_How did you even come up with that idea?" Sookie asked._

"You_ almost let me in once, Sookie. Do you not know when?" Eric got his faraway look again. "I _could_ have glamoured you that night—easily. I am certain of it; I am as certain of it as I am that I love you and would never do it."_

"_When?" Sookie asked with shock in her eyes._

_Eric's lips raised into a slight smile. "Can _you_ not tell _me_? I was positive that you felt yourself slipping into my influence that night."_

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for your continued support.

_**Coming up:**_ Sookie figures out when Eric almost glamoured her; can you figure out where my mind is going?]


	117. Chapter 116: Venting, Part 2

**Chapter 116: Venting, Part Two**

_Sookie thought for a moment. "On the porch—the night I found out that Bill had been workin' for the queen all along?"_

_Eric nodded. "Yes, that is when I thought." _

_Sookie's mouth fell open. "I was so mad at you that night, or at least I thought I was," she said, once she'd recovered from her shock._

"_Yes," Eric smirked a little. "You called me a _very_ unflattering name that night."_

_Sookie nodded and closed her eyes as she remembered what she had felt that night. "You told me that you were sorry I had to suffer like I was, but that you thought I had a right to know about Bill." She gasped a little. "But it was right _before_ you said those things that I felt it. You stood there just lookin' at me for a few seconds, and I felt something."_

_Eric sighed as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes," he admitted. "I did not even realize that I was trying to do it until I had, and then I was not sure that you had even felt it."_

_Sookie spoke in a daze of memory. "All I wanted to do for a moment was to reach out for you—to hold on to you. I was heart-broken, and you were tellin' me that you just wanted to take all my pain away." _

_He nodded. "Yes—that is what I was trying to tell you through the glamour. I so badly wanted to hold you and erase the pain that Compton had caused you." He sighed. "I have thought about those seconds many times, and I now know that I could have taken over your mind. You were open to my influence, and despite your anger, you trusted me." He sighed again. "_Any_ other human would have been glamoured. I felt that your mind was opening, and I was so tempted to push."_

"_Why did you want to?" Sookie asked. "What would you have done?"_

_Eric shook his head. "You were angry. But even more than that, you were sad—so heart-broken―and it made me feel," he stopped for a moment and smiled a little. "Well—I wasn't sure at the time, but now I know that what I felt was love for you and pain on your behalf. That is _why_ I would have done it—to take away your suffering, min kära." _

_He paused again. "As for _what_ I would have done—well," he smirked, "I was covered in cement. I likely would have tried to distract you with a nice warm shower."_

_She laughed a little and hit his chest. "You are incorrigible."_

"_I know," he said solemnly as he stroked her collarbone. _

"_But you _didn't_ glamour me that night."_

_Eric shook his head. "No. Try to seduce you?—I _could_ do that—always." His eyes twinkled. "Trick you into taking my blood? Apparently, I _could_ do that. Use you in a plot against Russell?" He looked almost morose. "I could do that too. But take away your mind? Take away your choices? Take away your emotions—even if I felt pained by them? No. Take away your fire? _Hell no_! Never! Those things I could _never_ do, even though a part of me wanted to take away your agony so badly." _

_Sookie was silent for a minute, "You have already tried to glamour Hunter—haven't you?"_

_Eric nodded, "_Once_—just to know if I could do it. I felt his mind opening to my influence, so I backed out." He sighed. "After Christmas, I had intended to make contact with Niall—however I could—and to see if you were really dead or not. I have had more of the synthetic fairy blood manufactured, and it has been waiting for my use."_

"_What would you have done if I _had_ been dead?" she asked evenly._

_Eric's voice grew matter-of-fact. "I would have glamoured Hunter to stop loving me―to forget me―to not ask questions about me in the minds of others, and," he stopped mid-sentence._

"_Eric?" Sookie asked, raising her hand to his cheek; tears once again fell down her cheeks, but her husband's expression remained stony._

"_I would have glamoured Hunter to view Jason as his father figure. I would have left him with a father, who would _not_," he paused, "have to leave him during the day." A single red tear dropped down Eric's face. "It would have, perhaps, been better for him in the end."_

"_No, Eric, it wouldn't have been!" Sookie said forcefully. "Hunter loves _you_! There is no replacing that love—that choice Hunter made."_

"_I know," Eric admitted, "but Hunter would have forgotten me and felt no pain at my loss." _

_Sookie tried to wipe away her tears._

_Eric sighed. "I do not mean to make you feel even sadder by telling you these things, but without you, I simply do not want to go on in this plane of being. If you are elsewhere, then that is where I _must_ follow. It is simple. But I love Hunter, and I am his father now. I _would_ have made sure that he was happy. I have already made sure that he is surrounded by people he loves and who would take care of him. And once I realized there was a way to guarantee that he would not grieve for me, I knew that I would have to follow you—had I found out that you were truly dead."_

"_Did you tell Pam all of this?"_

_Eric shook his head. "She suspected that I was not in a good place, but before you came back, she thought I was better, and I _was_. I was no longer depressed as I had been. But I was resolved too." Eric sighed and wiped his wife's tears away with his thumbs. "I once thought that if I met the true death, you would be able to go on without me, min kära. It is what I _wanted_ to think."_

"_I couldn't, Eric."_

"_I know that now." He chuckled. "You and I are a pair. Not fucking Romeo and Juliet, but we're idiots too—in our own way. Unlike then, we will _always_ fight tooth and nail to stay alive, but the day I see you dead is the day I will die too."_

"_Just _wait_ to make sure it's not a trick," she laughed before turning serious. "I think it's fucked up that I couldn't live without you―you know."_

"Indeed_—it is," he chuckled. "But—if it makes you feel any better, I believe that it has a lot to do with our bonds." His expression darkened, and Sookie could see agony there. "When they were both gone, Sookie, the whole world seemed so bleak—so black. The vampire bond being gone is one thing. That bonding sickness it difficult, but it progresses gradually." He scrutinized her reaction to that statement, saw her slight cringe, and then knew that she'd been suffering from it as he'd begun to suspect. He decided to leave that discussion for a little later and went on. "When the fairy bond was gone, however, I felt like," he stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. "I felt like I truly was dead inside—desolate." He shook his head. "After being so alive because of you, I was barren."_

"_I'm so sorry," Sookie said. _

_Eric shook his head fiercely. "I will _never_ be sorry for our bonds, min kära. But when one of us has truly gone to our death, the other will suffer greatly. I clung to hope because I knew that Claudette's curse had caused the emptiness, but if you had truly been gone, I would have found no hope."_

_Sookie sighed loudly. "So you die, and I die."_

_Eric smiled a little. "So you live, and I live." _

_She chuckled. "All this makes me feel like I'm in a bad movie where I'm yelling at the screen for the characters to stop being so darned melodramatic."_

_Eric chuckled again. "Think of how_ I_ feel. A thousand years of life, and one infuriating fairy-human hybrid is my undoing."_

"I'm_ the one that will have to die for the _corpse_," Sookie returned saucily. _

"_Can I _never_ win, woman?" Eric asked with mock exasperation, as he laced his hands around her neck._

"_You won me―didn't you?" she asked even more saucily. _

_Eric shook his head, "No—_this_ is a trap. If I say that I won you, you will only say that you _let_ me win. Do not think that I don't know what you are up to Mrs. Stackhouse-Northman."_

_She smiled and interlaced her fingers around his neck as well. "So now what, Mr. Stackhouse-Northman?"_

_His smile dropped a little. "Now you need to tell me what _you_ have been hiding from me. I _have_ told you mine―after all."_

_Sookie sighed and dropped her eyes. "What makes you think I've been hidin' somethin'?"_

_He smirked. "We may not have the vampire bond anymore, but you still have my balls in your hot little hands. Do _not_ think for a second that I don't have yours too."_

_She looked at him with a raised brow._

"Figuratively_―of course."_

_She chuckled. He could always read her like a book. "I think that might have been the longest that I have ever been mad at you, Mr. Northman."_

_This time, his eyebrow lifted._

"Since_ we finally got together―that is," she clarified._

_He chuckled. "Yes. You were angry at me for twenty minutes and twelve seconds. Quite unpleasant."_

_She sighed. "I wasn't really angry at you―you know."_

_He stroked her cheek and neck. "I know. But we should pretend. You need time off from being angry at yourself all the time, min kära. I do _not_ like the pain you are putting yourself through."_

_There was a moment of silence between them before Eric spoke again, this time in a whisper. "Tomorrow, you must heal _yourself_, Sookie—_please_."_

"_You knew?" Sookie asked._

"_I have suspected for two days; but the look on your face when I mentioned the bonding sickness confirmed that you were ill." He paused. "Please, Sookie. Promise me. I am vampire, and I can take the pain better than you."_

_Sookie exhaled loudly. "More macho shit?" she asked, but this time her voice had a slightly playful lilt to it._

"_But of course," he smirked. _

_She shook her head. "Okay," she relented. "What are we gonna do, Eric?" _

_His smirk deepened. "Well, we get back to work―as always. We _both_ do our best for each other―as always. Sookie, you will either save us both, or we will both die, and you will have tried your best. Either outcome will see us _together_."_

"_But we're gonna fight our asses off to stay alive; do you understand me?" she said firmly._

_Eric grinned and raised himself up so that he could bury his face into her hair. He sighed into her scent. "There's the fire, Sookie. _That's_ what you are—who you are. Don't forget that—ever. I _know_ it will be enough. _You_ will be enough. You have always been enough for me, min kära; you will _always_ be enough―no matter the outcome." _

"_Right back at ya," Sookie whispered, slipping one hand down to his chest. She sighed. _

"_What else?" Eric asked as he lifted up to look into her eyes again. "You came here with another secret that I have not yet figured out. I knew you had it the moment I saw you tonight; I just got distracted by your sexy lips, and your beautiful breasts, and then our fight."_

"_We _weren't_ fightin'," she pouted. "We were gettin' our groove back."_

_Eric laughed. "_Nothing_ can ever be 'normal' with you, min kván. Why could I not have found a nice boring woman to settle down with," he sighed dramatically. _

_Sookie shook her head. "That woman married that nice, boring man _I _should have settled down with."_

"_Then we will both have to make do—_somehow_," Eric said, even more dramatically. He smiled and kissed Sookie on the nose. "So tell me what you _don't_ want to say to me."_

_Sookie thought for a moment. The A.P. had made it clear that she should _not_ tell Eric about her visit, but Sookie had other things to tell, so she told them. "It's Hadley," Sookie said. "She wants to leave the place we are now and go into Faerie soon, but she wants to see Hunter first, and she is pretty certain that he will choose to live with her. In fact," Sookie bit her lip nervously, "that's the _only_ reason she agreed to let him choose in the first place."_

_Eric sighed, but he didn't seem surprised. "I knew this was coming." He raised himself off his knees and moved onto the bed, motioning for Sookie to settle into his arms again. He was quiet for a minute as he picked up stroking his wife's back as he'd been doing before their fight. The act gave him a great deal of comfort._

_Finally, he spoke. "I have spent many evenings planning for this possibility and for," he paused, "_other_ things. I want to tell you my plan, and I need your feedback." She looked at him, and he smiled a brilliant smile at her. "I am glad that you are here to hear it. I missed 'telling you the plan' all the time."_

_She chuckled and sat up again. He joined her. "Okay, husband―spill." _

"_I assume that Niall would come get Hunter and take him to Hadley―correct?"_

"_Yeah—that's probably how it would happen."_

"_And Hunter's fairy blood will allow him to go to the 'in-between place'—_if_ Niall is with him, shows him the way, and invites him in?"_

"_Yeah, I guess," Sookie agreed. _

_Eric nodded, "Good—then I'm coming too."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I will agree to let Hunter go _if_ I go too. He can spend his time visiting with his mother. I will not interfere with that, but I want to be there with him—just in case he needs me, just in case he gets upset. And he will want me to be there—_that_ I do know. Also, I want you to confirm that Niall will be able to keep Hunter out of Hadley's thoughts." He paused, "My son has told me some of the things his mother used to think of him, Sookie—about wanting him to be different. I know from you that she is no longer thinking things as damaging as that, but I will _not_ have him hurt."_

_Sookie nodded. "I'm sure that Niall still plans both to keep him out of her thoughts and to keep her from influencing him with her empathy, but I'll make sure." _

"_Good," Eric said. "Also, I want Batanya there. With an invitation, she will be able to enter and keep guard over Hunter while I am doing _other_ things."_

_Sookie was smiling. "What _other_ things could you possibly want to do, Eric Northman?"_

"You_," he leered, "in person. Many times. So there'd better be some kind of fairy privacy spell because I plan to do _everything_ I've been wanting to do to you _very_ loudly, lover, and I do not want Hunter to hear. He does not need those particular lessons until he is older."_

_Sookie laughed, "No—he doesn't." She paused and shook her head. "But I don't think Niall will agree. I've asked him if you could come to the 'in-between place' more times than I can count, but he always says, 'No.' He says that you need to stay here so you can," she stopped and smiled at him._

"Exactly_, min kära—so I can protect Hunter. And so I shall be." _

"_That's right! The A.P. made it clear you needed to be here to protect Hunter, but if Hunter is there, then," she stopped mid-sentence and smiled as she remembered the A.P.'s cryptic words earlier that night about Eric finding her bed cramped. It looked like they were going to be testing that idea very soon. _

_Eric spoke, "Tell Niall and Hadley that Hunter and I will come for _one_ night—the night after tomorrow—for a visit."_

_Suddenly, Sookie understood why the A.P. had given her three days._

"_And tell Hadley," Eric continued, "that tonight I am going to tell Hunter the truth about her not being able to return to the human realm." His tone was fierce. "I will not have him blindsided by this news while he is in a strange place." _

_Sookie nodded in agreement. "I'll tell her."_

_There were a couple of minutes of silence between them._

"_Will the synthetic fairy blood keep you there for a whole night?" Sookie asked._

"_Maybe not, lover," he growled as he ran his fingers gently over the artery in her neck, "but that is _not_ the only fairy blood I intend to taste that evening." She noticed that he was panting a little. "Plus, I have a feeling that our bond will keep me there as long as _you_ want."_

_Sookie nodded excitedly as she analyzed everything the A.P. had said, "I think Niall will agree to let you in if Hunter is there too."_

_Eric took Sookie's chin into his hand and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "And give Niall an added bonus. Tell him that _after_ the night I am there, you will spend some time training in Faerie the next day. Promise him an hour there."_

"_Eric!" Sookie said, surprised. The A.P. had told her that the idea for her to go into Faerie would seem to be Eric's, but the reality of him presenting it to her on the same night the A.P. visited her was striking. The ancient vampiress seemed to know what she was talking about. Still, Sookie put her hand against her mate's cheek softly. "But if I'm there even for an hour, that's another year for you."_

_His eyes were fierce. "No. We are going to do all we can to make that less time, min kära. I am going to take your blood, and you will take mine—several times. We will be truly together, so our bonds will be strengthened." He stroked her cheek so that his actions were matching hers. "The potency of our bonds changed the pull of time between the human and fairy realms before; this time, the bonds will be glutted with our renewed connection." He smirked. "Let's try to make the two realms' times line up even more."_

_Sookie's tone became as fierce as her husband's. "I'll ask Niall if there is anything we can do to strengthen our bonds—usin' fairy magic." She smiled. "Remember our dagger that we finished the vampire bond with?"_

_Eric growled, definitely not in anger this time. "I remember _everything_ about the night we finished our bond."_

_Sookie could feel her arousal rising from just her husband's look. She blushed and he growled even louder. She caught her breath and said what she needed to before she attacked him. "I think that dagger helped to make the bond stronger because of fairy magic. Maybe Niall can offer something more to help as well."_

_Eric nodded. "Ask him, but do not mention the dagger."_

"_Why not?" Sookie asked. _

"_Just a feeling?" he shrugged. "You would call it a gut feeling."_

_Sookie nodded. "Okay then."_

_Eric looked thoughtful for a moment. "I also want Claude to come with Niall when Hunter and I go."_

_Sookie looked at Eric with a bit of question. "Why?"_

_Eric smiled. "Because you trust Claude _most_, and I trust your instincts as well. Niall can take me, but I want Claude to be the one who takes Hunter."_

"_Don't you trust Niall?" Sookie asked. _

_Eric nodded. "Yes—I even _like_ him, but I think he might intimidate Hunter a bit, and from what you have told me about Claude, I believe that Hunter would be," he paused, "less frightened with him." _

_Sookie's face clouded. "I know this is just a visit—the _first_ visit―but what if Hunter decides to," she stopped._

"_Yes," Eric said solemnly. "Hunter may not be able to leave his mother once he has seen her." He sighed. "I understand this possibility. Hadley may also try to influence Hunter to stay in ways not involving her empathy." He closed his eyes tightly. "Hunter spent the last year before he was with me trying to please his mother, and that inclination may not be easy for him to quell. However, I want him to choose the life that pleases _him_ the most—not me and not Hadley."_

_Sookie gripped her husband's hand lovingly. _

_He continued, "That is why I hope this will just be a _first_ visit so that he can have time in order to understand his own heart." _

"_And you think that heart will pick you?" Sookie asked._

_Eric nodded and smiled a little. "I am biased, but yes; I _hope_ he chooses to stay here." His eyes became troubled. "Hadley tried, but was not the mother he needed." He paused. "To be truthful, Hunter said things about her mind that left me hating her for a while. From what you have said, she has changed, but I wonder if some things _can_ change—no matter our best intentions."_

_Sookie stroked his chest. _

_Eric spoke solemnly, "I want my son to be happy, Sookie. If I think that he would be happier or safer with his mother once we are there and I have seen them together, I will tell him this truthfully. And it _will be_ his choice if he wishes to stay with her. I will tell him that I love him no matter what. I will tell him that I am vampire and will live long enough for him to visit whenever he wishes as he grows."_

"_But if I go into Faerie _and_ Hunter goes," Sookie started again—this time with tears in her eyes. _

"_Then I will be here without you _both_," Eric finished quietly. "But I will know that you are alive. I will feel the fairy bond. And I will know that Hunter is safe and happy."_

"_Eric," Sookie said, shaking her head._

"_Min kära, we cannot know what will happen with Hunter, but I feel in my soul—the soul that you helped me to find, by the way—that he is my child, just as much as Hadley's now. Maybe even more. He is mine and I am his―_by choice_. And I have been fostering him to make his own choices, Sookie. I told him he would have his home with me as long as he chose, and I will _not_ just pay that idea lip service. I will allow him his choice; I love him enough to do that. You have told me for weeks that it will work out, and you have told me of the changes in Hadley. If she is ready to make Hunter a good mother and would make him a better life than the one I have for him here, then they _both_ need for that to happen. I cannot stop what may come. But if I must say goodbye to him tomorrow night, then I _need_ for you to be there with me. I will need for you to keep me on my feet." _

_Another red tear slipped from his eye._

"_But this is _only_ gonna be his first visit there," Sookie protested. "He's _not_ gonna stay this time."_

_Eric shook his head. "I hope that to be true—that Hunter will give himself more time to decide, but I cannot tell the future, and he is a small child who loves his mother and hasn't seen her for more than a year. I know that part of him will want to stay with her, and if that is his choice, then."_

"_But he belongs with you," Sookie interrupted with a protest._

_Eric smiled a little. "I hope so."_

_Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric as he changed the subject. Feeling his fears, she let him. "Lover, I cannot wait to feel your blood nourishing me once more. I cannot wait to feel our fairy bond strengthen once more." He sighed and let his anticipation wash his fears away for the time being. "We will _feel_ each other through the vampire bond again, and our blood will mix afresh. Your magic will strengthen with our joining, and _that_ will help you know how to best use your abilities; I am certain of it." He paused and sunk his forehead into hers. "If I have my way, our bond will be _so_ strong when I leave that the time between this realm and Faerie will line the fuck up perfectly, even if it has to rip that fucking piece of paper Niall keeps talking about into two pieces for us to tape together as _WE_ fucking see fit."_

_Sookie looked Eric in the eye and then kissed him forcefully. "_That's_ a plan I can get behind, Viking. Now—how much time before dawn."_

"_Five minutes," Eric said, growling at his mate. _

"_I wanna be screaming your name in three," she said, as their lips crashed together. _

_They were _both_ screaming in two and a half as they tested the notion that make-up sex was the best kind—as well as tested the strength of the cubby's bed._

* * *

><p>An hour later, after Pam had watched with concern as Eric got the bleeds in his downtime but wouldn't fall into his day rest, she finally saw him smile slightly and then fall into his deathly slumber.<p>

Pam knew that Eric was likely holding on to his dream with Sookie as long as he could because of his fear that he'd soon be without her altogether. Pam didn't want to think about it, but she knew that they might all be without Hunter soon as well. And if both of those things happened, she was worried that her maker might once again succumb to his depression.

"That's another pair of shoes for making me fucking worry!" she said to her dead-to-the-world maker as she wiped the evidence of her own bleeds from her ears and succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for continuing to read this story! I am definitely going to try to have another chapter today, but the next one needs a bit added to it, so I'm not sure. Thanks for your patience. I know that it might seem like pandering a bit, but I don't think I can properly express my thanks for the fact that you are all sticking with me through all the separations and angst in this story. Real life might be trying to kick me to the ground a lot right now, but those of you that "talk" to me all the time through your reviews and comments are keeping me on my feet.]


	118. Chapter 117: Plans and Theories

**Chapter 117: Plans and Theories**

Sookie woke up feeling fresh and well-rested for the first time in a long time. It wasn't that the actions in her dreams had ever physically worn her out—though with all the exertion she did within the dreams, they probably should have. In fact, the dreams always helped to renew her. Lately, however, it had been the thought of another day of failure in her training and the pressure that came with that which had been making her weary day after day.

That pressure seemed to be gone now since there was a new plan in place. Sookie hated the fact that Eric was the one that would have to suffer most as that plan was put into action, but between the orgasm that he'd given her with his tongue and the orgasm that he'd given her with his fingers―after their fight the night before―he'd gotten her to admit that his plan was brilliant, especially since it meant that they would be together in person very, _very_ soon.

Of course, she would have probably agreed with anything her husband had to say given the—uh—_persuasive_ nature of his skillful and sinful fingers and tongue.

She smiled and blushed. It turned out that Eric was easily able to fight off his day-sleep within their dreams, and after an extra hour of pillaging, with a little more planning and talking thrown in, she'd finally made him fall asleep—so that he didn't hurt himself in the "real world."

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about just how delicious make-up sex with her husband was. "Oh—who am I kidding? _All_ sex with him is delicious," she said to the empty room. "Yummy." She giggled and hugged herself like a teenager.

After another minute of lusting for her husband, she stretched and felt her muscles protest a little as she got up. She quickly went to take care of her human needs and noticed that the flap of Hadley's little dwelling was still closed, which meant her cousin was still sleeping.

As if he'd been waiting for her for a while, Niall was sitting next to the pool, looking at her expectantly.

"You woke up with new energy today, Great-granddaughter. It is pleasing to feel the strength of your magic flowing."

Sookie walked over and sat next to him, taking the cup of water he offered her. She knew that it would be both refreshing and would clean her teeth and mouth better than any toothpaste. If there was one thing she'd miss when she went home—other than her fairy family, of course—it was the pool. "I _do_ feel better today," she confirmed.

Niall nodded. "I trust your visit went well last night?"

"Which one?" Sookie asked with a raised brow.

Niall chuckled. "Both. _She_ told me that you would wish to speak to me alone this morning, so I am here." He paused. "I hope she didn't frighten you last night. She insisted that you two meet alone."

Sookie shook her head. "I was a little startled when she first showed up, but she didn't frighten me. She was—uh—nice actually."

He chuckled again. "_Nice_ is not a word I have ever thought of where she is concerned."

"How long have you two known each other?" she asked curiously.

"Long enough to know that she has a particular way she likes to do things," Niall said, not really answering the question.

Sookie let his evasion slide. "She didn't hurt you—did she? I mean―did she use your blood to get here?"

Niall grinned and his eyes were glowing with humor. "In a manner of speaking."

Sookie rolled her eyes. It seemed like she was surrounded by people that liked to talk in riddles.

Niall was still smiling. "Given her secrecy about the nature of her visit to you, I suspect you wish to keep some secrets from me as well."

Sookie nodded sheepishly. "Maybe—a few."

Niall chuckled heartily.

There were a few minutes of silence between them as Sookie sipped her water and contemplated what she would need to tell Niall and what she should leave out.

"I feel young Eric's energy swirling within you today as you are making your plans," Niall said. Sookie looked up and saw that her great-grandfather was smiling at her. "I am still amazed that you and your vampire are able to pass your respective strengths through the pool, Sookie. And although I'm uncertain of exactly _how_ it is possible," he paused, "it continues to please me very much."

Sookie finished her water and handed Niall the empty cup. "Trust me—I don't have a clue how it works either, but I'm glad it does too."

Niall chuckled, "_Love_ is the greatest mystery of all, child. A fairy and a vampire should not love, yet you do. A fairy and a vampire should not bond, yet you have." He winked. "I can empathize a little. It is still a mystery to me how someone as lovely as my Viola could accept me as well. You see—I showed her the 'real me' before I allowed for us to make love for the first time, and she only," he stopped and closed his eyes for a moment as if savoring his memory. "She only asked to touch my teeth," he finished.

Realizing that Niall's memory had moved to the erotic side, Sookie blushed. "Okay—I'm _real_ happy that you had a," she paused and her blush deepened, "_nice time_ with my great-grandmother, but seriously—_seriously_—too much information―okay?"

Niall grinned. "Do _not_ tell me that your vampire does not enjoy it when you touch his fangs, child. They are erogenous zones for vampires as well―are they not?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sookie's blush grew deep red, "What I do or do not do to my husband's fangs should be kept just as private as what anyone has ever done to your—um—pointy teeth."

Niall grinned wider. "All right then, child." He gave her a minute to compose herself before speaking again. "Can you tell me what has you feeling so hopeful and happy?"

"Eric's coming."

Niall looked at Sookie in question.

Sookie took a deep breath. "I told Eric about Hadley wantin' to see Hunter, and he's agreed to the visit, but he's comin' too," she said as matter-of-factly as she could manage. In truth, she was still a little nervous that Niall wouldn't agree to bring him.

Niall shook his head. "He cannot come here again. I told you that he _must_ stay in the human realm until you are ready in order to protect Hunter."

"_That's_ where the A.P. is one-hundred percent right!" Sookie said triumphantly. "But _if_ Hunter is _here_ at the time, then Eric can be here too."

Niall's eyes twinkled. "You and young Eric think you have found a loophole?"

"Yep," Sookie said with satisfaction. "It does seem to be one. And she made sure that she—uh—_clarified_ the rules with me last night, so I'm certain that even _she_ couldn't argue with this plan. She reminded me last night that I couldn't go to the human realm and Eric couldn't leave Hunter to come here, and neither of those things would be happenin' if Eric came here _with_ Hunter."

Niall nodded and chuckled. "It was clever of you to think of this."

She smiled, "It was all Eric's idea." She took a deep breath, "So Hunter will come and visit Hadley, and Eric will come and visit me." She blushed again. "And we'll need privacy, so can you make sure that the privacy spell around my little tent—um house—works? I mean really—_really_—works?"

Niall chuckled again, causing Sookie's blush to deepen. "_Certainly_," Niall said with a knowing grin.

Sookie sighed, "Thanks. Eric wants Batanya to come too."

Niall considered for a moment and then nodded, "The Britlingen will be welcome here."

Sookie took a deep breath. She'd decided to let Niall think that her going into Faerie was Eric's idea too; after all, that wasn't a lie. It was. The A.P. had just told her that she'd need to go first. However, since the A.P. hadn't told Niall of their topic of discussion the night before, she wasn't going to either. She figured the A.P. had her reasons; she _always_ seemed to, and Sookie wasn't going to be dumb enough to unintentionally mess things up.

She spoke, "After Eric leaves, he thinks I should go into Faerie with you to train, and I agree. It's time."

Niall smiled a little, though his expression also held sadness. "I think you two are making the right choice." He sighed. "But I wish that _neither_ of you had needed to make it."

Sookie nodded. "I want to be there for one hour or less," Sookie said firmly. "So we need to make sure the—uh—fairy_ness_ thing happens as quickly as possible."

Niall got a faraway look in his eyes, and Sookie was tempted to poke into his mind, but she could sense that he had his thoughts shielded from her.

The elder fairy contemplated for a few minutes, wondering if an hour would be enough. Certainly, Sookie would be able to sense the _swirl_ created by the connection of all fairies within his community; the joining of the magic of the fairies combined with the magic within Faerie itself created a kind of hive. However, he was not certain that an hour would be enough for Sookie to _embrace_ the potency of that magic—to join the hive, so to speak. At least, subconsciously, she would be suspicious of linking herself to the others for fear that it would somehow disconnect her from Eric or the human realm. That was not possible, but she would fear it just the same. Niall knew that if Sookie could truly connect with the magic of Faerie and its people, she would _feel_ her own magic augmented. He just hoped that would be enough to help her to achieve all that she would be required to achieve—to become all that she could become.

He once again thought about the innate connection he felt with Sookie and its similarity to what he felt with Claude and just one other person during his long life. Fate had not allowed him the opportunity to test his theory with the other, but since Sookie was going to go into Faerie, he _could_ test it with her. And if he was right, he knew that all of Sookie's problems accessing her power would be over in _much_ less than an hour.

Still—he wasn't certain, and until he knew for sure, he could not prepare Sookie for the choice she would have to make if he was right. He shook his head a little. In truth, he had _no_ idea how she would react if his theory was correct.

He sighed. So if his hypothesis was wrong, could Sookie connect herself fully to the Fae world within an hour's time? Maybe. If she could just let go of her resistance and fear—_maybe_. And if his hypothesis was right, would she be willing to do that which would guarantee that her Fae power would reach its maximum potential?

Finally, he spoke. "I think an hour would be enough time, Sookie. I hope. Perhaps even less than an hour will be required."

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief. "_Less_ would be excellent."

Niall continued seriously. "But, Sookie, I will need for you to do as I say—even if you doubt my methods once we are in Faerie. Will you promise me this—even as I promise you that I will do all that is in my power to make sure you are there for no more than an hour?"

Sookie took in the seriousness of Niall's expression. "Yes—I promise."

"Good." Niall smirked, "I suppose you and your vampire will want to try to strengthen your bonds while he's here."

Sookie, with difficulty, held her blush at bay this time. "I _did_ tell him about our fairy bond bringing the two realms closer together in time.

"It is only _practical_ then?" Niall asked teasingly.

Now Sookie did blush. "Gosh, I hope not," she said before she could stop herself.

He chuckled loudly.

After she had recovered her normal color, Sookie said, "And—_yes_—we are gonna strengthen our bonds, and we want you to help with fairy magic if possible."

Niall was thoughtful for a moment. "I think I know of something, but it might," he paused, "cause a _powerful_ reaction."

"Powerful enough to help us affect time?"

Niall smirked. "Maybe."

"Then the more powerful the better," Sookie said confidently.

"When does he plan to come?" Niall asked, the smirk still prominent on his face.

"He has synthetic blood at the ready, and he is going to talk to Hunter tonight in order to prepare him a little. So tomorrow night."

Niall nodded. "That will be enough time for Katherine to bring me what I think will help you and young Eric with your bonds."

Sookie smiled gratefully. "Eric wants Claude to go with you—so that he can bring Hunter here." She continued sheepishly, "He thinks Hunter will be more comfortable with Claude."

Unoffended, Niall smiled. "Yes—Claude is less," he paused, "_formal_. Then, tomorrow night it is. Claude and I will go to your realm, and we will bring them _both_ back here. Hadley will be happy to see Hunter."

Sookie looked toward the little dwelling where her cousin was still sleeping. She sighed. "What do you think she'll do?"

Niall shrugged, "I do not know. But I do think she will do the _best_ thing that she is able to do for Hunter. Yes—of _that_, I am certain, or I would not have agreed to bring him." He smiled toward Hadley's dwelling. "She has grown so much here," he said proudly. "She is like a flower opening. And she is doing it in the midst of an event that could have destroyed her from the inside out. You may look more like my Viola, Sookie, but Hadley has inherited her gentle, sweet spirit."

Sookie chuckled a little. "I've never been especially _sweet_." In her head, she thought back to the first time she'd met Eric and he'd called her "sweet" in that sexy, sarcastic tone of his.

Niall chuckled, "That _is_ true, my dear. You inherited Viola's fiery side. And, of course, my son chose Adele for her feistiness, so you got some of that as well."

"Gran _was_ a firecracker," Sookie agreed, "and if I'm half the woman she was, I'm lucky."

Niall nodded as both of them got lost in their memories for a few minutes.

Thinking about the two women who had obviously passed on so much of themselves—their spark—to his great-granddaughter, Niall smiled. Over the years, he'd learned that there was more than one kind of spark. The fairy spark within Sookie―which had lain dormant for so long, save her telepathy―was one kind of spark. The Viking's blood had kindled that spark so that it could grow into an inferno. But Eric and Sookie had also ignited something brand new within them both as they had made their bonds together; that too was a kind of spark.

Niall thought back to the night that he had formed his fairy bond with his beloved Viola. To his knowledge, it had been the only bond ever formed between a human and fairy—though he knew of a few between hybrids and full-blooded fairies. Their bond had not created the kind of crackling spark that Eric and Sookie's had―for it had no vampire bond to couple itself to―but it was still the most beautiful part of his existence. It still housed and nourished the love they had shared even though she was no longer alive in him as she'd been before the human cancer had taken her body.

On the day that they bonded, his Viola had worn a dress of ivory satin and lace, a dress that she had made herself. She'd covered her hair but not her face with a veil. She'd looked like a beautiful bride that day—the bride that she'd always dreamed of being. And they had both treated it as their wedding day as well as their bonding day. Niall closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to remember exactly how radiant she had been.

Also, he remembered what it felt like to him as their bond was formed. Since humans had no innate magic—like fairies did—he had expected very little along the lines of gift transfer after forming his bond with Viola. He had hypothesized that humans simply did not have the inherent magic necessary to form a bond that would be truly _useful_. But that was not why he had wanted to bond with Viola anyway. He had wanted the bond in order to feel closer to his beloved, but he had thought that it would be mostly symbolic.

Niall had been both right and wrong. As he had hypothesized, the bonding between himself and Viola had _not_ led to his being able to share great amounts of his magic with her; her human body simply didn't have the underlying magic necessary to link fully to his own magic. But he was wrong when he had thought that there was no human spark at all. No—his Viola had surprised him by becoming somewhat telepathic, though her skill only worked with him and later their son. Their bond had also linked her to Faerie in a way that Niall had not even dared to hope for. As she had died from the disease that even Niall's healing magic could not cure, he had instinctively filled their bond with as much love and magic as he could, and after the passing of her human body, he had felt her spirit traveling to the Summerlands where she had been dwelling ever since. Niall had beckoned his own grandmother to stay with Viola there until he could be with her next. Her spirit had found contentment and peace in the Summerlands. And when he finally met her there, he would _never_ part from her again.

But what Niall had been most wrong about concerning their bond was that he would receive nothing from her—that Viola, since she had no innate magic, would have nothing to pass to him. What he hadn't realized before he had bonded with her was that humans _did_ have their own kind of magic, something that was unique to them. He'd underestimated the spark within humanity until he'd felt it from his wife.

After that, he'd been unable to ignore it or to undervalue it. Through the bond, Viola had given him an _impulse_—that was the best way he could describe it, at least. It was an impulse to strive to be the best man he could be. Niall had always enjoying learning new things, but he began to _thirst_ for knowledge—just like his Viola, who was always reading and asking questions of her world. Also, Viola had an extremely loving heart, and her love for their son, which Niall felt through their bond, taught the fairy more about being a father—a true father—than anything he had ever felt before. Even then, it had been too late to make a difference with Claudette, though he had tried. But it was not too late with Claudine and Claude, whom he formed much stronger relationships with after he returned to Faerie. _Yes_— through their bond, Viola had given him precious gifts that he'd not anticipated, and those gifts had made him a better leader to his people and father to his children.

As he thought about Viola, Niall realized that he may have been inadvertently hindering Sookie's progress by asking her to snuff out her emotions―which had, in turn, likely been stifling the _human_ spark within her. The Ancient Pythoness had told him that Sookie could not succeed if she allowed her emotions to be in control, but maybe there was a balance to be attained. If his Viola taught him anything through their bond, it was that human emotions could be beautiful and make one stronger.

Niall remembered that it had taken him a while, too, to find his "footing" after receiving his gifts from Viola, but he'd done it. Perhaps _balance_ was what Sookie needed to find. As Niall analyzed the words of the ancient lady, he recognized that he'd misinterpreted them due to their vagueness. He shook his head; he could almost hear _her_ now, laughing at him for his short-sightedness and for jumping to the conclusion that Sookie's fairy spark was more important than her human spark. He should have known better.

The fairy was sure now that he had been wrong, but he also posited that he had _needed_ to be wrong for a reason or for a time; that was likely the plan of the Ancient Pythoness all along. He shook his head again.

He was resolved. He had to make sure that Sookie did not suffocate her human spark as she tried to bolster her fairy spark. If she did that, she would stifle the gifts of her human ancestors—including the fire she had inherited from Viola and Adele—in order to connect to the Fae. And _that_ would not be right for Sookie.

Finally, Niall spoke. "I want you to connect with the Fae inside of you, Sookie, so that you will not crumble in your emotions as you face your enemy. But if I have caused you to think that none of your humanity will be useful to you, I am sorry. That was _not_ my intention, though I recognize that it is what I have been doing. I now believe that you will need some of your human emotions, just as much as you will need your fairy power."

Sookie chuckled and Niall looked at her in question. "Eric told me something similar this morning," she reported. She didn't add the fact that he'd told her that just after bout one of their make-up sex while he was still inside of her revving up for bout two. Thinking of _that_ part of their—uh—_conversation_ almost caused her to blush yet again. She shook her head and tried to focus on Niall rather than the memory of her husband getting hard inside of her only minutes after he'd seemingly spent himself. She shook her head again, once more trying to clear her thoughts, as a blush finally made its way to her face. Luckily, Niall still seemed a little lost to his own thoughts, so he didn't notice the blush or the goose bumps that rose up on Sookie's arms.

He spoke, "Good. I believe that you should work for balance when we go into Faerie, Sookie. Remember your humanity. Remember your passions. Remember your love for the Viking and your bonds. And then if you let yourself fully connect to the Fae inside of you, I believe that you will find the control to bring _all_ the sides of yourself together."

Sookie nodded. She had refocused and had taken in Niall's words, which were uncannily similar to Eric's. More importantly, those words felt "right" to her—both when spoken by her husband and her great-grandfather. They felt _very_ right.

She sensed some of the knots that she'd tied herself into beginning to untie. She felt more hopeful than she'd been in weeks. The A.P. had told her that she was giving her the time she needed to save Eric, and Sookie _had to_ begin trusting that she _would be _in time instead of fearing that she would be too late. She also needed to begin trusting in herself in the same way Eric and Niall trusted in her.

_Yes_—she felt much more positive now.

It didn't hurt that Eric would be coming the next night. She was also looking forward to spending some time with Hunter, and a smile lit up her face until she thought about the possibility that Hadley might try to do something to influence Hunter so that his choice wouldn't be his own. She was also worried that Hadley might try to force the issue and make Hunter choose before he was ready.

Sookie realized that she was chewing her fingernails and yanked them out of her mouth. She sighed loudly. She feared what would happen if Hadley did separate Hunter and Eric. She feared for her husband and her nephew equally if that happened. Truth be told, for all that Hadley had changed, Sookie still heard the "but's" in her mind when she thought of Hunter. And Niall couldn't always be with them to keep those but's from flowing into Hunter's head if he stayed in Faerie with Hadley. He'd eventually hear them, and his little heart would be hurt. A hot tear rose into Sookie's eye and fell down her cheek.

Niall cleared his throat. "I am sorry, Sookie," he began, "but when you worry with such loud thoughts and you think my name within them, I cannot keep from hearing you." He sighed and gave her a little smile. "I have heard Hadley's stray thoughts too."

Sookie felt another warm tear travel down her cheek. She brushed it away.

Niall looked at her with a tilted head. "Say what you wish to say to me, Great-granddaughter."

Sookie sucked in her lip and then spoke. "It's just that I don't want Hunter to _ever_ be able to hear what I hear. It would," she paused and lowered her voice, "hurt him."

Niall nodded in agreement. "You worry about what will happen if he comes to live here with Hadley. You worry that he will eventually hear her thoughts—all of them. And you wonder if I can do something to keep those thoughts away from him even when I am not with them."

Sookie nodded.

Niall sighed and shook his head sadly. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Hadley doesn't wish to have reservations about Hunter. She wishes to love him fully; however, she associates him with the times in her life of which she is most ashamed."

"Eric loves him so much," Sookie said passionately, as she brushed more tears from her eyes.

"And you too," Niall said with a gentle, knowing smile.

Sookie could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: ** _As always, thanks for reading. Sorry that this one wasn't quite ready yesterday.]


	119. Chapter 118: Growing Up

**Chapter 118: Growing Up**

Eric woke up nervous—_very_ nervous—but he steadied himself. He knew that he would have to be steady for his son.

It was still several minutes before sunset, so he stayed in bed and mentally prepared himself for the night to come. He had to speak to Hunter about Hadley. Eric thought momentarily about letting Hadley tell Hunter that she would not be returning to the human realm, but he decided against doing that. He _knew_ his son, and no matter how much Hadley may have changed, she did not really know him—not anymore. And, more importantly, his son knew the _old_ version of his mother. Hunter had been timid and unsure of himself around that version; he had felt shame.

Eric wanted to make sure that Hunter heard his bad news somewhere that he was comfortable—somewhere that he was at his most confident. Telling his son things that would hurt him was the most difficult aspect of parenthood that Eric had found, but he also knew it was one of the most important. Hunter would need to have a strong parent to help him stand in the face of great pain. He would need a calm, constant parent to be truthful and gently show him the options he had to choose from. He would need a reassuring parent so that he would know that he was loved no matter his choice. Yes—telling his son things that would pain him in order to help him be strong in the face of that pain was the hardest part of being a father, so he had to stay steady.

If his and Sookie's plan for them to go to the fairy pool was to be carried out the next night, then Hunter needed to be prepared _before_ it happened, and that meant that Eric would have to tell his son some of the hard truths he'd been keeping from him at his mother's request. Hunter needed time to begin processing those truths.

Eric felt Pam wake up. He chuckled. "Awake less than two seconds and already displeased?" he asked his progeny.

She sat up on the floor, where she'd had to take her rest, given the fact that Eric had been sprawled out on the cubby's little bed.

Pam glared at Eric. "If you ever pull that shit again, you are getting me the _entire_ Dolce & Gabbana spring line."

"I thought I already was," Eric deadpanned.

"_Before_ it goes on sale!" Pam said, scowling at him.

"What did I do this time?" Eric asked. "I told you. I cannot help it when I fall asleep on the bed. I do not wish to do my work sitting on the floor."

Pam intensified her glare. "I'm mad about that too! The _least_ you could do is scoot your large carcass over enough so that I could share the bed with you; sleeping on this floor every night is demeaning! But that's not what I'm talking about!"

Eric smirked. "What grave offense am I guilty of today then, Pam?"

"You stayed in downtime for an hour after dawn, Eric, and you got the bleeds. It was disgusting. And I got them too while I was waiting to make sure you would _eventually_ fall asleep."

A dreamy smile momentarily spread onto Eric's face as he remembered his "extra" hour with his wife. As he heard Bubba stir in the corner of the cubby where he'd been taking his day-rest because of the threat from de Castro, Eric greeted the benevolent vampire with a little nod.

"Come now, Pam," Eric told his vampire child. "You need not babysit me."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Then don't act like a fuckin' baby."

Eric grinned and sat up so that his feet were on the floor.

Bubba looked at Pam's expression and then did what he felt was the safest thing. He sped to the steps. He turned around and gave Eric a little nod, "Mr. Eric, I'm gonna go check my message from Miss Thalia, and I'll be checkin' in with Miss Miranda too."

Eric smiled at Bubba. "Thank you, Bubba."

Pam stood up and put her hands onto her hips as Bubba quickly exited the cubby.

Eric also stood, looking at Pam's gesture. "You really _must_ stop doing that around Hunter. He has picked it up. Apparently, he does it every time he wants something that he knows he should _not_ have."

Pam smirked, "_Good_! Now—what the fuck was up this morning, Eric? And please don't just tell me it was about a piece of dream-Sookie nookie that you could get any ol' night."

Eric smirked back. "I was—as a matter of fact—gettin' me some dream-Sookie, but in my defense, she did not call me until 142 minutes before dawn."

Pam rolled her eyes again. "Must I get you vampire Viagra, Eric? One _hundred_ and forty minutes used to be ample time for you to get that thing goin'." She gestured toward his crotch.

Eric chuckled. "Oh—it had _no_ trouble going. _Several_ times, in fact." His expression suddenly grew serious. "We also talked, and tomorrow will be _the night_ that we talked about, Pamela."

Pam's demeanor changed instantly. "_No_—I refuse to let him go, Eric. You might trust his bitch of a mother, but what's to keep her from using those fucking fairies to just take him from us?"

Eric's fangs dropped, "Pamela, I have warned you to show respect to Hunter's mother and fairy kin."

"I do!" his child insisted. "_When_ Hunter can hear me, I do, but Eric," she stopped mid-sentence. "Eric, she could _take_ him away from us. It's not just _you_ that loves him, you know."

Eric nodded and drew in his fangs, "I know, Pam." He sighed. "But since I made contact with Sookie through her dreams, you have understood what could be coming. And some of the others in the house are beginning to suspect something too. It is best that Hunter learns now of the choice he faces, and I _will_ let him make it himself, Pamela."

Pam sighed, "But I don't want him to go." She stiffened. "He needs—uh—us."

Eric smiled and walked to stand in front of Pam. "He will _always_ need _you_, Pam. Do not forget that he chose you too—chose you as his sister." He bent down and kissed her forehead. Unconsciously, she touched her left hand to her opposite wrist, where she always wore Hunter's Christmas present.

"Will you be going too?" Pam asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Eric returned. "And Batanya as well. Hunter _will_ be safe."

She nodded.

Eric spoke softly, "Tell Jesus what is happening, and then ask him to warn the others of what is coming. He will know how to tell everyone, and he will be discreet if you," he paused, "are still showing evidence of the bleeds when you speak with him."

Pam nodded sadly.

Eric continued, "They all deserve a chance to say goodbye in their own ways in case he chooses to stay there tomorrow. But ask Jesus to make sure that they know to try to guard their thoughts as well as they can. I do _not_ want guilt to rule Hunter's choice—whether that guilt be from us or from his mother. Tell Jesus that I believe we will just make a visit this time. Tell him that I believe that Hunter will return with me."

Pam choked out, "You want me to lie to them."

"No," Eric said fiercely. "I think—I hope—that this will be _just_ a visit, but there is a chance that Hunter will not want to leave his mother once he is reunited with her. I have read books on this matter; most indicate that a child will generally cling more to his or her mother, especially before the teen years. As Hunter has never really had two parents at the same time before, I am not sure how he will react. And, of course, there has never been a book written about the situation we find ourselves in."

Pam shook her head. "I should have asked Abby about this too."

Eric smiled a little and tried to comfort his vampire child. "As I said, I think Hunter will return with me; however, I want the members of this household to be prepared. But they must try not to accidentally sway Hunter with sad thoughts. If they cannot help themselves, they should stay away tomorrow. Make sure Jesus understands this so that he can tell them."

"Why don't you just tell Jesus all this yourself?" Pam asked.

For the first time, Eric's steady resolve faltered. He shook his head. "I feel way too," he paused, "_comfortable_ with Jesus."

Pam looked at him in confusion.

Eric smiled sadly. "What I mean is that I trust Jesus to the extent that I leave my emotions unguarded with him in a way that I do with no other—except for Sookie."

Pam looked momentarily hurt, and Eric kissed her forehead again. He said gently, "You, my child, _must_ feel my emotions, and I have always and will always trust you with them. But I know that you would prefer _not_ to feel them. And I understand that you do not enjoy speaking of them either, min dotter. I would not have you," he paused, "_uncomfortable_."

She gave him a little smile and then nodded.

He stoked her cheek lovingly. "I am afraid that I would not be able to hold my steadiness if I spoke to Jesus before I talked to Hunter. Do you understand, Pamela?"

She nodded again and then straightened up. "Of course. I'll talk to him for you." Eric could see the red tears prominent in the corners of her eyes.

Eric tenderly wiped the tears away. He spoke sincerely. "I will try my very best not to stay up past dawn again, Pamela. I see how the strain of my actions has caused you to have the bleeds. Later, I will make sure that Jesus understands that they are _my_ fault."

Pam huffed and brushed her tears away. "See that you do that! Now I have to go and feed before I talk to Jesus." Pam quickly zipped up the steps and out of the cubby, and Eric followed at human pace, knowing what he would find at the top already. Hunter, Odin, and the cat sat expectantly near the cubby entrance as they did every night.

Hunter grinned and ran to hug Eric. "Cat wants to eat, Daddy," he said.

Eric chuckled as always and picked up Hunter into his arms for a hug. "Then we _must_ feed the beast," he said dramatically as he tickled his son before swinging him to his shoulder. "So what happened today as I slept, Son?"

Hunter giggled. "Well—Godric started crawlin'! It was so cool! He was just lyin' there one minute, and I was learnin' about subtractin', and then all of a sudden, he was crawlin' across the room like a little snail."

Eric snickered. "Miranda would _not_ be happy to have him compared to a snail."

Hunter giggled. "Is it true that Godric's gonna be a lion one day—just like Miranda and Jarod?"

Eric smiled and put Hunter down so that he could quickly feed the cat. Then he held out his arm. Hunter had taken to swinging on it like a little monkey, and Eric knew it was helping the boy gain arm strength for their sword work. "Don't forget that since Jarod is a shifter, he _chooses_ to be a lion so that he can run with Miranda. But you are right about Godric; when he reaches his adolescence, he will be able to become a lion."

Hunter smiled and swung. "That's _so_ cool! Emma's gonna get to _pick_ what she wants to be too—just like Jarod picks a lion and Sam picks a dog and Luna picks a horse! Did you know that? Once Emma gets to her," he paused and worked the next word through his mouth carefully, "ad-o-les-cence time?"

Eric chuckled. "What do you think she will become, smár rekkr?"

Hunter swung again and then landed on his feet with a thud. "She doesn't know right now. She asked me what I thought she _should_ be since we're gonna get married and all."

Wishing that Sam had been there to hear that remark, Eric hid his laugh. "And what do _you_ think?" Eric asked as Hunter started swinging again.

"I'm still thinkin'," Hunter shrugged, "but she's so pretty that I told her she should be somethin' pretty." He paused for a second. "All I said was that I didn't want her to be an elephant or a gator 'cause they aren't pretty."

Eric chuckled. "And what did she say to that?"

Hunter shrugged. "She said she didn't wanna be one of those anyway, so it worked out okay." Hunter was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe she should be a horse like her mommy. That white horse that you brought here for us to ride on for Halloween was _real_ pretty."

Eric smiled, "That was a beautiful horse, Son."

"Maybe Emma can be that." He smiled sweetly. "But I'm sure she'll be _real_ pretty whatever she picks―even if its an elephant or gator."

Eric smiled knowingly, "I'm sure _you_ will always think so."

Hunter once again grabbed onto Eric's arm and swung. "Are we really gonna have our own horses soon?"

Eric nodded. "As soon as Scott prepares their home, we will bring two here, and then I will teach you how to ride them."

"And they'll be here by my birthday, right?"

Eric nodded again, hoping with every fiber of his being that Hunter would still be there then as well. "Absolutely. Do not forget that they are to be your present. Of course, they'll be here by then."

Hunter laughed as he continued to use Eric as his own personal jungle gym.

"So, my son, what is on the agenda tonight?"

Hunter talked excitedly. "Uncle Lala left some Aunt Sookie soup that he made on the stove!"

"I smell it," Eric said with a smile. Although Lafayette hadn't quite found the right ratio of ingredients, Eric knew that he was trying to recreate Sookie's soup with both him _and_ Hunter in mind. Hunter had taken a strong liking to 'Aunt Sookie's veggie soup' on Christmas Eve and was always asking for it―though Eric suspected that Hunter's asking might have as much to do with himself as his son. Still, he appreciated the gestures of both Hunter and Lafayette.

"Uncle Lala said it needs to," Hunter paused to get the words right, "sit in a little love for a while."

Eric swung Hunter up onto his shoulder and started walking upstairs. "So what is on the agenda for _after_ our practice tonight? Bikes? Emma's desk? Games with Jessica and Uncle Jason?"

"Hmm," Hunter sounded. "Emma's birthday is exactly one month and one day _before_ my birthday."

Eric chuckled, "You are right, son. We need to get going on her desk if we are to finish it in time."

"Jarod helped me sand the pieces for the chair today!" Hunter said excitedly. "I like the wood we are usin'. It's pretty."

Eric laughed louder. "Pretty like Emma?"

"No!" Hunter said seriously. "Emma's lots prettier."

Eric walked up one step at a time, trying not to think about how this might be the last time he took Hunter up the stairs like this. Batanya, as always, followed. At least, Eric knew that the Britlingen could stay with his boy—and _would_ stay with him—into the very depths of the fairy realm if needed. Time had very little meaning to Britlingens, and they had very few restrictions when it came to which realms they could enter. Eric would continue paying for Batanya's contract—no matter where his son was; that part of this situation, he _could_ control.

Eric continued up to the third floor, which had become a kind of workroom for the witches. However, in the evenings for one hour a night, it had also become the place where Hunter and Eric would practice—at least until the weather warmed.

Eric set Hunter onto his feet. As always, he uttered the words, "Show me."

Hunter quickly became serious and moved to the stance they always began with to warm up. Eric followed his son's movements, checking him for his posture and his preciseness. Eric remembered his own father, who had sharply criticized him, even when he had made only a slight error. Remembering the pain of that harsh critique, Eric had chosen a different approach with his own son.

Instead of openly correcting his son, Eric would get Hunter's attention and subtly show him an adjustment. Plus, Eric always remembered to praise the right movements that his son made. He knew from a thousand years of experience that one word of critique would outweigh a thousand words of praise, so he simply modeled any corrections or let Hunter come to them himself through repetition.

Tonight, Hunter was moving through the warm-up flawlessly and gracefully.

"You practiced earlier today, my son," Eric stated.

Hunter nodded.

"You always do _very_ well," Eric said proudly. "You are _much_ more coordinated than I was at your age."

Hunter smiled. "Miranda helped me when Godric was takin' his nap."

Eric nodded his approval. "She is very graceful, Hunter. You must always look to the strengths of others; you are wise to learn from them. You show her grace tonight."

Hunter smiled wider even as he continued his movements. Eric settled into his own body movements, calming himself. The talk he was about to have with Hunter was going to be a difficult one for them both, so he was glad for his own calming moves as well as for the energy coming from his son. Both of these things worked equally to steel him.

Hunter ended the warm-up with a little bounce that Eric had come to associate with the fact that his son was feeling especially happy and proud. Eric looked down at his boy confidently and ruffled his bangs―those perpetually too-long bangs. Eric refused to dwell on the thought that his chances to do that might be quickly waning. He would let himself face his fears later that night when Sookie called him. For now, he _had_ to be the father, and Hunter needed to know that everything—no matter what he decided—would be fine.

"Sit with me for a while," Eric said, as he gestured toward the mats that he'd gotten for their practices so that he could eventually teach Hunter simple rolls and defensive moves.

Hunter took up the cross-legged posture that he always did when Eric wanted to talk about something before he showed it. Eric brought out his father's sword, which was now housed in a special lock box, along with Hunter's wooden sword and the ones Batanya had brought them. Eric placed the sword between them on the mat as he also sat down. Hunter straightened, understanding intrinsically that the presence of that sword also meant the broaching of a big topic.

Eric smiled at Hunter, "You _know_ this is to be your sword one day."

"Yes," Hunter answered nodding his head and looking into his father's eyes.

"You _know_ that you will _always_ be my son and that I will _always_ love you."

"Yes," Hunter answered again, now getting a little nervous. "I love you too, Daddy."

Eric smiled. "I am thankful every day for your love, min son." Eric looked at Hunter proudly. "And I have good news."

Hunter tilted his head in question, and Eric noticed that the boy looked very much like Sookie as he made that gesture.

"If all goes to plan―tomorrow night, you and I are going to visit Aunt Sookie and your mother at the fairy pool."

Hunter looked at Eric with big eyes, "Mommy feels better?"

"Yes, she is feeling better," Eric answered confidently. "And she is anxious to see you."

Hunter's smile lit up his face. "So I get to visit Mommy!" He tilted his head again. "Will she get to come home with us?"

Eric looked at Hunter closely. "Son, what I am about to tell you will be difficult for you to hear, but I want you to know that I am here and that if you have _any_ questions, I will answer them. You must also remember that your mother loves you and that I love you. _Nothing_ will change that love, Hunter. Do you understand?"

Hunter nodded, clearly nervous now.

"Good," Eric said smiling confidently at his son even though his own heart was in turmoil. "Your mother can no longer leave the fairy realm, Hunter. She was made to eat a kind of food that will keep her in that place. She is also going to have a child—a fairy child―your sister. These things will make it impossible for her to live with you in this realm."

Hunter looked down at the mat, his eyes now threatening to spill over with tears.

Eric continued, "Your mother wants to visit with you at the fairy pool so that she can see how you have grown in the past year and so that she can talk to you about these things. She loves you very much."

"But she can't ever be here with us?" Hunter asked in a quiet voice. "But we made her a chair for next to the fire, Daddy."

Eric shored up the pieces of his heart that was now ready to break for his son. "We will ask Niall tomorrow if we can take that chair to her for her _new_ home, Son. She will be very proud—as I am proud—of the good work you did on it."

Hunter sniffled. His intelligent eyes looked into Eric's—straight into them as if he could see Eric's thoughts written out clearly for him. Only Sookie and Hunter could see him like that, Eric thought. And it was possible that after the next night, he would be left with _neither_ of them. Eric put that thought to the side, however, and kept himself as steady as he could.

In that moment, Hunter knew the truth that Eric would have protected him from―_if_ he had been able. Hunter spoke softly, "Mommy can't _ever_ live with me here, can she?"

"No," Eric said simply.

"And you can't live with me _there_?"

"No." That answer was just as simple, yet Hunter burst into tears when he heard Eric say it.

Eric pulled Hunter's little body into his arms. As difficult as it was, he let his son cry as long as he needed though he wished only to take away his pain.

When Hunter stopped sobbing, Eric wiped the boy's eyes with his own shirt. He smiled at him as best he could. "Do not fear, Son. Tomorrow, we will go see your mother, and you will get to speak to her and spend time with her. You will get to tell her of your life here, and she will tell you of her life there. And you will meet Niall and Claude too."

Hunter nodded but he didn't look excited at all.

Eric continued. "Do you remember what I promised you in the plane, min son?"

Hunter nodded again.

Eric smiled. "Tell me."

Hunter stammered through fresh tears. "You said that I could always live with you—that I could live with you as long as I wanted."

Eric nodded. "And you can, Son. This home—any home with me in it—is always _your_ home too. But you have a choice to make now. You have two parents—your mother and me—who love you. And you may now choose to live with either one of us."

Eric paused for a moment. "This will be a difficult decision for you to make, min son, so you may spend all the time you need thinking about it. But I want you to know that if you decide to live with your mother in the fairy realm, I will love you the same as I do now. And this home will always be waiting for you to visit."

Hunter pulled himself tighter into Eric's arms.

Eric continued speaking, making sure to keep his voice even and calm. "I have recently figured out the _best_ thing about being a vampire Hunter. Do you know what it is?"

The boy shook his head.

"The best thing is that I can live _so_ long that the time differences between here and the fairy world will come and go, and I will still be here. If you decide to live with your mother, I will still be here no matter when you come home." Eric fought hard to keep his voice from choking up at his own words. He fought hard to keep from Hunter the fact that a long life would also mean extensive periods of loneliness without his son.

"What if I don't wanna leave here?" Hunter cried.

"Then you do not have to," Eric said, making his vow to his son. "Before we go to the fairy world tomorrow to see you mother, Hunter, I want you to know three things—and I want you to know them _well_."

Hunter looked up at Eric with ready eyes, waiting to take in his daddy's words.

Eric smiled with pride at his brave, beautiful son. "First, you must know that whatever happens will be your _own_ choice, Hunter. I will be going with you tomorrow night, and Batanya is coming too, and we will make sure that nothing happens that _you_ do not choose. Plus, Claude is coming—just to take you to the fairy pool safely."

"Aunt Sookie's brother?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Eric confirmed. "Claude will also make sure that nothing bad happens to you. And Niall is coming too."

Hunter nodded.

Eric continued. "Second, you must remember that I love you, Hunter. You are my _son_, and you will be my son _forever_. We chose each other—remember?"

Hunter nodded again as the tears once again flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Good," Eric said, once more using the tail of his shirt to wipe his son's tears. "Whatever you decide, Hunter, you will have my love, and you must decide for _yourself_ and not for anyone else. Can you promise me this?"

Hunter nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I promise."

Eric barely contained his own tears as he heard Hunter's 'R' in the word 'promise' sound more like a 'W.' It reminded Eric of that night on the plane—the night Hunter had made him 'Uncle Ewic.'

The vampire inhaled a deep and completely unnecessary breath, feeling his lungs fill with air that was not needed there biologically, but that was _essential_ in that moment nonetheless. Eric continued speaking. "And your mother will love you too—no matter what you decide. And you will still be able to see us _both_ at the fairy pool. You have fairy blood, Hunter. And that blood will allow you to go to that place whenever you want. It you decide to live in the fairy realm, you _don't_ have to eat the food that would make you stay there forever, and you would be able to visit here whenever you wished. Even the time difference would not take me from you, Hunter, because I am vampire." He paused, "If you decide to stay here, then you would be able to visit your mother at the fairy pool when you wished. You will lose _neither_ of us.

Again, Eric did not mention the fact that the time difference would be brutal for him. It was _only_ his son's happiness that he was concerned with in that moment.

Hunter―ever the thoughtful one―began to ask questions, each of which Eric had prepared for in the lonely moments of his nights during the last several weeks.

Just like his father, Hunter started by questioning practical things. "What about Emma's desk; if I go to live with Mommy, what would happen to it?" Hunter asked.

Eric assured. "You have already chosen the wood and the design. I would finish it and present it for you. And she would know that _you_ had been the one to suggest the gift. She would love it. Plus, if it is what you decide, this is just a _first_ visit, Hunter. Even if you choose to live with your mother eventually, you would have time to still finish Emma's gift before you moved there permanently."

"What about the horses?"

Eric spoke softly. "Scott will finish the stables, and the horses will come as planned. They will wait for your visits if you stay in that world. And I will ride them so that they will get their exercise. You needn't worry about them?"

"But what if I'm gone a long time?" Hunter asked astutely.

"There will always be horses for you here, Hunter." Eric's voice _did_ catch this time, but he went on speaking. "And there will always be a dog and a cat—even though time may force the presence of different ones. I would stop time if I could, Hunter. I would stop it _just_ for you, but I cannot."

Eric looked into his son's eyes, and he knew that the hardest question was about to come. He steeled himself so that he could answer it without letting his son fall apart because of the pain it would cause him.

Hunter's voice came quietly—unrelentingly. "If I stay with Mommy—even for a few weeks—what will happen here? What about Uncle Lala and Uncle Jesus and Uncle Jason and Sissy and Jessica and Tara and 'Melia and Tray and Miranda and baby Godric and Jarod and Bubba and Thalia and Emma and Coby and Lisa?"

Eric gave his son the truth as gently as he could. "Your Sissy, Jessica, Bubba, Thalia and I will stay as we are because we are vampires. The rest will get old and eventually pass away into whatever afterlife awaits them. You may meet their children one day or their children's children, but you may not meet them again if you go to the fairy world with your mother. This is a hard truth that you must face, Hunter. But you _deserve_ that truth."

Hunter again pulled himself into Eric's arms and wept in their protective circle. Eric cradled his son in his lap and rocked him slowly.

Eric continued. "Remember, Hunter―you must decide for _yourself_, not for those you would leave behind. For everything you would lose here, something would be found there. That is―I have discovered―the way that the world usually works. You would be with your mother there. You would have a new sister. You would get to know Claude and Niall and many others—most of whom share your gift of telepathy. And—_remember_—you need not decide everything in a day, min son. After our visit, we can both return home while you think things over more. Or—_if_ you want," Eric had to make a Herculean effort to keep his voice even, "you can stay there in the in-between place or even go with your mother into the fairy world."

Hunter held him tighter.

Eric continued to console his son. "But you will _not_ have to choose tomorrow, Hunter. We will go there, and we will have fun visiting, and then what happens next will be up to you—_that_ I promise."

Somewhat reassured, Hunter looked up at Eric. "You have _never_ broke a promise to me, Daddy."

"No," Eric said, biting his lip with his blunt teeth to still his own tears. "I _have_ never and _will_ never break my word to you. Tomorrow, you will visit your mother, and I will visit Aunt Sookie, and then we will talk about what you want to do after that. You need not feel sad or scared or pressured, my son. Batanya will stay with you as always―even when you spend time with your mother."

"And you'll be with Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked, now wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Yes," Eric said, "but if you need me, you need only call, and I will come. I will be nearby the whole time."

A smile forced its way onto Hunter's tear-stained face. "You like holdin' Aunt Sookie's hand, Daddy." He paused and seemed to come to an internal decision of some kind. "I'm glad that you will get to see her—and not just in dreams and stuff."

"And I am glad that you will be able to see your mother," Eric said as he wiped away Hunter's tears again.

With that, that vampire ruffled the boy's bangs, reestablishing a bit of the normalcy _both_ needed. "And now, we have our practice to finish. And we have to work on that desk a bit. And then there will be dinner. And I will finish the story about Thor tonight. And tomorrow will be like any other day. You will have your lessons with Miranda and your playtime. And then we will visit your mother, and all will be as it," Eric paused, "should be."

The vampire managed to sound much more confident than he felt as he rose to his feet. He picked up his sword and strapped it to his back before pulling down Hunter's wooden sword and helping the boy strap on the little scabbard that he'd made for it. As one, the two silently went through the movements Eric had been teaching Hunter.

Eric watched Hunter closely. That night, the vampire found _no_ flaws whatsoever in his son's practice.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hi all! I hope you like this chapter. It left me crying as I wrote it. Something about these two together does that to me every time. I'm afraid to say that work is still kicking the ol' ass. I'll have the next chapter ASAP, but probably not tomorrow, but this one is longer, so I hope it holds you. As always, your patience and support is wonderful and appreciated.]


	120. Chapter 119: The Best Kind of Night

**Chapter 119: The Best Kind of Night**

Hunter spent the evening as he usually did after his talk with his daddy, and the routine of the night drove the anxiety-filled thoughts of the next day from the front of his mind. Though he was anxious to see his mommy, he was also anxious _about_ seeing her, so following the usual routine was a perfect antidote to his worries.

Plus—and most importantly—his daddy had made everything _make_ _sense_ to Hunter. He would be able to go see his mommy and talk to her. He would be able to stay with her if he wanted. He would be able to come home with his daddy if he wanted. And his daddy was going with him, and that meant that he was going to be safe and sound. All Hunter had needed to do after he understood _that_ was to follow his daddy's lead. And his daddy had led them through their night—just as he always did.

In Hunter's mind, he and his daddy had the _best_ kind of night. They spent it mostly alone—though Batanya was there too, as always. After their talk, they finished their practice together, and Hunter liked swinging his sword that his daddy had made for him. He especially liked to copy his daddy's moves _just_ _right_ because he knew that his daddy was a great warrior, and he felt that his daddy was proud of him. He felt proud too that night when his daddy just smiled and smiled at him as they practiced.

After their practice, his daddy always made him a little snack since dinner was later. Tonight he'd cut up some yummy cheese and made cracker sandwiches, which were Hunter's favorite snack, and he'd also given him a little cup of Dr. Pepper, which Hunter usually only got on special occasions or when he was fishing with Uncle Jason.

Then his daddy and he had gotten on their coats, and his daddy had flown him real fast to their workshop since it was so cold outside. His daddy had called Bubba during their snack, and he'd turned on the heater inside so that they could be warm. Odin had followed them there, but his fur had kept him warm.

His daddy had looked at the pieces of wood that Hunter had sanded earlier that day and had told him that they were done perfectly. Again, Hunter had felt really proud. But—then again—that was how his daddy _always_ made him feel. No one else could or had ever done that before.

Then his daddy had asked him to show how the pieces should all fit together to make the bottom of the chair they were working on for Emma's desk, and he'd been able to figure it out without his daddy helping! Then they'd gotten to work at putting the chair together with the pretty cherry wood that he had chosen _all by himself_. His daddy said it smelled really good. Hunter couldn't really smell as good as his daddy could, but he knew that Emma could smell real good. That was one of the reasons he'd picked that wood for her—that and because it made pretty things like some of the pieces of furniture his daddy had made for Aunt Sookie and him.

After about two hours, they'd made almost the whole chair already! And they were both hungry. His daddy had gotten him a big bowl of soup and they sat down at the table together. As always, his daddy ate his blood while he was eating his food, and they talked more about Godric crawling and the stuff he'd learned that day.

He'd also told his daddy about how he beat Uncle Lala and Uncle Jesus at a game of _Clue_ earlier that day. It was the first time he'd ever won, and he was really happy that he could do it. He told his daddy about having to keep his shields up tight during the whole game because sometimes Uncle Lala would think about the cards he had. Hunter was even prouder that he'd not heard a single thing from their heads the whole game long, and his daddy was real proud of that too.

Hunter had smiled as his daddy had taken a drink of his TruBlood food. The _secret_ thing that Hunter had done that day with Uncle Lala and Tara was to do some shopping for his daddy. He had _already_ figured out just what he wanted to get his daddy for Father's Day, and it was going to be the first year that his daddy was his actual _Daddy_, so he was real excited for it―even though Uncle Lala said it was still about five months away. Still, Hunter wanted to order the gift he'd thought of. He was getting his daddy a big mug that he could drink his food from every night. It said "World's Best Daddy" on it, and Hunter figured that was absolutely right!

Hunter had giggled and his daddy had asked him what was going on, but Hunter said it was a _secret_ thing, and his daddy had understood—just like always. His daddy let him have secret things when he needed them. His daddy had just winked at him and kept right on eating his blood.

Then his daddy had watched him do his homework for the night, which was really easy, but his daddy had helped him on the one he had trouble with. Then they sat in their favorite chair and watched a movie, and Sissy had come in and watched it too. Hunter loved rocking with his daddy more than anything else, and it was a movie about Scooby Doo, so they got to laugh a lot too.

His daddy had tucked him in after finishing a story about Thor, the god of thunder. In the story, Thor had lost his hammer, and he had to disguise himself like Freya—who was a girl—to get it back. Loki, who was always a trouble-maker in his daddy's stories, also disguised himself as a lady. The way his daddy had told the story had kept Hunter giggling throughout, especially when his daddy had done an impression of a lady's voice.

Hunter liked Thor _a lot_ because he carried a hammer, and his daddy also had a mallet-style hammer that made him look like Thor when he was using it—at least, that's what Hunter figured. Thor was married to a beautiful goddess named Sif, and since she had golden hair, just like Aunt Sookie, Hunter figured his daddy was even more like Thor than ever.

Hunter had smiled when he thought of his aunt Sookie. He'd asked his daddy if he'd be able to see her too, and his daddy had said yes! And that meant _both_ his daddy and he would get to see her.

Hunter was _really_ happy about that. His aunt Sookie's head was really, _really_ nice to him, and he loved her even though he'd only met her a couple of times. And she loved his daddy a lot too, and that meant his daddy would be happy as well, and Hunter liked thinking about his daddy being happier.

As his daddy had watched over him, Hunter had fallen asleep happy and cozy, despite the cold temperature outside. Odin was cuddled in next to him, and Cat was there too.

Hunter dreamed of Thor and Loki and their antics as they were trying to get Thor's hammer back. In his dreams, Thor looked just like daddy, and for some reason Loki looked just like Sissy.

Yes—Hunter's evening was perfect in his eyes.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello. I apologize for not having a chapter every day lately. Sigh. I am still behind at work. In two weeks the current semesters will be over (I work full time at one college and part-time at another), so forgive me if I am less consistent until then, though I will _try_ to post a chapter every other day. This particular chapter is short—I know. I wrote it from scratch yesterday because I just felt like I needed it in the story here. I love writing from Hunter's POV sometimes.

Next up: Eric has been strong for Hunter all night, but what will happen once Hunter goes to bed?]


	121. Chapter 120: The Hardest Night

**Chapter 120: The Hardest Night**

Sookie observed her husband with a lump in her throat. It took a lot of _conscious_ effort for her not to send the healing magic to her husband that she had been unconsciously sending for so long—especially considering the look that was in her husband's eyes. Given the animated way he was telling Hunter his nighttime story, it was a look that she knew no one else would be able to pick up on.

But Sookie knew her husband's eyes too well to miss the pain that flickered in them. His beautiful blues seemed a little less bright—a bit less lustrous—than normal. She knew that her vampire was hurting. But she kept her promise to her husband and kept the healing magic for herself that night.

A subtle dip into Hunter's head using her newly acquired gift told Sookie that he didn't notice anything wrong with his daddy and that he was enjoying his story time immensely. Unlike before, Sookie didn't let Hunter know that she was there, and once she was certain that her nephew was okay, she got out of his head.

Looking at the pair, Sookie felt strongly that she ought not to encroach upon their time together in any way. Somehow even watching them on that night had seemed like an intrusion.

She didn't think that Hunter would choose to stay with Hadley after just a first visit, and her heart told her that the little boy ought to be with his daddy, but she could not read the future. She wished in that moment she had the A.P. there to tell her what was going to happen, but even the ancient vampiress seemed to believe that there were several possible futures for Hunter. Sookie closed her eyes and said a prayer that he would find his _best_ one.

She squeezed Claude's hand tightly. That night, Hadley had taken Niall's hand, and Sookie was watching with Claude. She had heard from Hadley's head that she didn't want to hold onto Claude's hand because she was afraid to feel Hunter's emotions again. She wasn't sure why, but her empathy always seemed to be stronger when she was around him. She was also feeling guilty about wishing that Hunter wasn't _quite_ so happy with Eric and his family in Bon Temps. She was—most of all—confused and insecure. And she intuited that if she were holding onto Claude, she'd be less likely to avoid her issues.

Sookie sighed as Claude knocked on her head.

Sookie smiled up at him since he was several inches taller than her, standing at what Sookie figured was about 6'1". She noticed—not for the first time—how handsome her tanu was. He clearly was going to look as distinguished as Niall one day, but he had darker hair than his father―more like Claudine's shade. His hazel eyes were clouded with worry.

"Sorry," Sookie said into his head. "You probably heard my thoughts about Hadley—didn't you?" She looked down at their joined hands and back into the pool.

Claude answered. "I am sorry, Tanah, but as you are aware, touch makes it harder to block, especially when you think my name."

Sookie nodded and looked back into the pool.

"It will be hard for Hadley tomorrow, Tanah. For the first time, she will feel Hunter's emotions firsthand. And after she feels them, she will have to come to terms with them." He sighed. "She will have a very difficult choice to make," Claude said into her mind sadly as he looked over at Hadley, whom Sookie knew that he loved more every day.

Sookie nodded as she kept her eyes trained on Hunter and her husband.

Claude continued, "She will know from Hunter's feelings what is best for him. A telepath can hear a person's thoughts and intuit emotions from them, but an empath is able to actually _feel_ those emotions in a way that can be overwhelming." He shook his head a little, and Sookie squeezed his hand to comfort him. He smiled a thanks and went on. "I fear it will cause her pain to understand fully what Hunter feels. And," he paused, "what she does with that knowledge will help us to understand if she is to be the Hadley she _was_ before or the Hadley she _could be_—the one she _wants_ to be. No matter what, however, the woman that I love will be hurting tomorrow. And Hunter will also be hurting."

Sookie nodded again. "I know," she said into his head in a whisper.

"And your mate hurts now, so you hurt as well," Claude finished.

A tear slipped from Sookie's eye as he squeezed her hand this time.

They watched as Eric finished his story and tucked Hunter in with his usual kiss on the forehead. The profoundly tender gesture made Sookie's heart swell and break at the same time.

As always, Eric sat in the chair next to Hunter's bed, where he would stay until the little boy was asleep. Sookie let herself get lost in the routine for a moment as she watched Hunter get cozy. She was always immeasurably comforted by the sight of Hunter safe and sound. His dog, Odin, and the cat were both tucked in with him, and Hunter's eyes droopily watched Eric, who also always seemed comforted by the fact that Hunter was as safe as he could make him.

However―again―Eric's eyes flashed and told Sookie that he was in pain because of the anguish Hunter would soon feel no matter what he chose and because of his own fear of losing his son.

On normal nights, once Hunter was asleep, Sookie would generally practice a bit more with her fairy magic as Hadley taught Katherine about quilting, which was something the fairies didn't have an equivalent for. Hadley had apparently picked up a lot from Gran―more than Sookie had realized—and had used quilting as a daytime pastime when living with Sophie-Anne. Thus, she had learned even more.

But that night was not normal, and the nervousness was thick in the air since Hunter and Eric would be there in less than a day.

Hadley dropped Niall's hand soon after Hunter seemed to fall asleep. She gave Sookie a little smile; surprisingly, Hadley had been grateful that morning when Sookie had told her that Eric planned to have a conversation with Hunter, letting him know some things about Hadley's situation. Hadley had been glad that she wouldn't have to be the one to break Hunter's heart like that.

As soon as Hadley joined Katherine, Niall came over to Sookie and took her free hand.

"I need to speak to Sookie for a moment," Niall said to his son.

Claude gave Sookie a little kiss on the cheek and then turned to go join the others, who were sitting about twenty feet away.

Sookie looked back at the pool and asked quietly. "I need to keep watch over him—okay?"

"Of course, my dear," Niall said.

They watched as Eric rose slowly from his chair. The vampire bent down and gave his sleeping son one more kiss on the forehead before softly brushing his bangs to the side of his forehead.

The troubled look in Eric's eyes was much more prominent now that Hunter was sleeping, and Sookie knew that Niall could see it too. He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Sookie saw her husband speak briefly to Batanya, and then he went straight into their room and shut the door. He sat heavily onto the edge of the bed.

Sookie knew that Eric usually worked on Area 5 business or Louisiana business right after Hunter went to bed. That is why they'd worked out their schedule over the last month so that she would not try to call him into her dreams until he'd had time to do his work.

She also knew that Eric had begun retiring to the cubby as soon as his meetings were done so that he could fall asleep in their dreams without incurring the wrath of Miranda.

But tonight, Eric did _not_ work, _nor_ did he meet with Bubba or Miranda or Pam or Tray or Jesus about the de Castro threat as he usually did, _nor_ did he go to the cubby. That night, he just sat on the bed as if catatonic. Sookie followed his eyes to see that he was looking at the pictures that were placed on the bedside table—the one of Sookie with Gran and another one of Eric with Hunter, which Sookie hadn't seen before. Eric and Hunter were sitting next to the new pool that Eric had told her had been put in. She'd never seen a picture of her husband looking so unguarded or so at peace. He looked beautiful. Hunter looked beautiful. They looked beautiful together.

The image of Eric in the photograph contrasted sharply with his current state. His shoulders were slumped. And she watched as red drops began to show in the corners of her husband's eyes and then fall unabated down his cheeks as he looked at both images.

Niall projected a thought into her head. "I wanted to speak to you for a moment, dearest Great-granddaughter," he said in a sad tone.

Sookie nodded and watched her husband as tears began to well in her own eyes too.

A single tear slipped from Niall's eye as he watched the vampire. "Young Eric fears that he will never again be able to do what he just did—to tuck Hunter into his bed and watch over his sleep."

Tears began to fall down Sookie's cheeks.

Niall squeezed her hand and continued speaking. "I went into Hunter's mind and heard the words that your Eric spoke to him as he told him about his upcoming visit here and the decision he must make." The fairy sighed heavily. "The vampire told him that what happens will be Hunter's choice. He told the boy that he will love him no matter what that choice is. He told him that Hadley will love him no matter what that choice is." Niall paused and continued sadly. "He told him that as a vampire, he would be able to wait a very long time for Hunter's return and that he would always view Hunter as his son. Hunter was both sad and happy when Eric told him all these things. He was glad to be seeing his mother. However, he was sad that he will not be able to stay with _both_ of his parents. He was initially very apprehensive about having to choose, but your Eric has taken his mind off of his sadness and uncertainty."

Sookie nodded as they continued to watch Eric. Her tears were now flowing freely, but she did nothing to stop them. Seeing the tears on Eric's cheeks, she couldn't have stopped herself from crying along with him even if she had wanted to. His pain would always be hers.

Niall continued speaking into her head, "Hunter was _very_ happy tonight, Sookie. His thoughts told of how much he loves his father. His thoughts spoke of a Father's Day gift he is getting for the vampire. They spoke of plans that have been made that he is excited about—like horses coming for his birthday. But mostly they spoke of his _favorite_ kind of day—a day just like today, a normal day for them—except for the first part of it. His thoughts told me that he had a happy time practicing swords with his father. They spoke of his father making him his favorite snack. They spoke of his pride in knowing how to make something beautiful for the girl that his little boy's mind sees as being his wife one day. They spoke of how he likes to have dinner just with his father and how his favorite thing of all is to rock with him in their chair. He had a _good_ night, Sookie. And he never thought about how it might be his last night like this one. He never thought of it because of your mate's strength, my dear."

Sookie let out a little sob.

Niall went on. "I do not have the ability to read the mind of a vampire, but I have heard Eric speak through Hunter's mind many times as I have watched them. He speaks only true words to the child, so he _will_ allow Hunter to stay with Hadley if that is what he chooses—even if that choice comes tomorrow night. And after tomorrow night, he will also be losing you for a time." Niall's voice lowered to almost a whisper even in her head. "I do not cry tears of blood, Sookie. In fact, fairies do not often cry." He squeezed her hand. "I have cried a tear for young Eric tonight, but it was shed both for him and because of a memory. May I tell it to you?"

She nodded.

Niall's tone in her head was almost tortured. "The night I was leaving behind the human realm to return here—the night that I was leaving Earl behind in order to protect him—I cried _many_ tears."

He paused as Sookie pulled her eyes from the pool to lock with her great-grandfather's gray-blue orbs. She saw great pain there.

Niall continued, "However, I cried _none_ of those tears while Earl was awake. My last day with my son—my Earl—was spent doing _simple_ things that I knew the boy loved best. Every moment of that day, I knew it was to be the _last_ time I did each of those things with him, but I did _not_ allow my boy to see my grief."

He went on, "I have been in many battles where friends were lost. I have faced down enemies when I thought I might die. I have seen great suffering and pain. I have experienced the deaths of three of my four children, including Earl. I held the hand of my sweet Viola as she died." He sighed. "I have lived longer than even your vampire. But _that_ day with Earl—our _last_ together—was the hardest day I have ever spent."

Sookie cried tears for her great-grandfather as well as for her husband and Hunter.

Niall gave her a little smile and then smiled into the pool at Eric. He spoke comfortingly, "I feel your bonds pulling for each other―_longing_ for each other. If you wish it, Great-granddaughter, I can use my influence to calm your mind so that you will sleep immediately. I did this for Hadley when she first came here."

Sookie nodded a thanks as she looked at Eric. She felt only the desire to be with him in that moment, but she knew that she would not be able to go to sleep in her current state without help.

After one last glance into the pool, her great-grandfather dropped her hand and then led her to her little dwelling. She lay down in her bed, and he pulled over the chair Claude had brought so that he was sitting next to her. He smiled kindly, "You will have to let me into your mind to do this, child."

Sookie nodded.

He took her hands.

She tried to relax, but more tears threatened to fall.

"Think _only_ of Eric," Niall said soothingly. "But do not think of his pain. Think of the _safest_ moment of your life, and you will find him safe there too."

A memory of Eric and her sitting in front of the fireplace in the cabin rolled into her mind and displaced the sadness she felt. She was wrapped up in Eric's arms, and they were both wrapped up in a quilt. They were watching the fire together―sometimes silently caressing each other and sometimes talking about random things. They had both felt completely safe and serene.

Niall smiled, "Good, Sookie. Stay in that time. Now close your eyes."

Sookie heard Niall speaking soft, comforting words to her, words about sleep and rest, words about peace and love. She stayed in her memory as Niall spoke to her.

Soon, Niall's words lulled her. The last words she heard from him before she drifted off to sleep sounded like a prayer: "I love you both very much, young ones. Rest in each other tonight. And remember—you will _never_ fall as long as you are together."

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN:** Hello! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and comments for the last chapter. Many of you talked about liking Hunter's POV; I'm so glad you did! I promise that I will respond to individual reviews again as soon as I can, but I've had to prioritize RL work and wanted to get you at least one chapter this weekend. This one, like the last two, was extremely emotional to write. I hope that you enjoy it. And, as always, thanks for reading!

_**Next up:**_ Sookie comforts her Viking.]


	122. Chapter 121: Go to Sleep with Me

**Chapter 121: Go to Sleep with Me**

_Sookie awoke inside of her dream. She was where Eric had been—in their bedroom. She was standing next to his side of the bed. On the bedside table were _both_ of the pictures that her mate had been looking at. Immediately, she called her husband to her forcefully, and he was standing next to her in moments. _

_ He didn't question her about calling him so early, and she didn't mention the tears that were on his face even inside of the dream. He reached for her, and she came to him. _

_ She touched his cheeks softly, slowly pulled his face to hers, and then kissed his lips tenderly. She didn't need to feel him through the vampire bond to understand the grief he was _choosing_ to face for the two people that he loved more than his own life. It was the kind of grief that only a thousand years of waiting and then losing could create. _

_She felt him seek out the comfort of her very soul through their kiss. _

_ And in that moment, she knew that he was the most exquisite and bravest being that she had ever met—would ever meet. He could have fought to keep Hunter with him—refused to let him come to the fairy realm at all. Within the protective spell in place around the house, she was certain that he could have won too. Yet he was going to walk with Hunter into the fairy world, and he was going to let his son choose his fate after a night of being reunited with his mother. Sookie understood the risk that was occurring—as much as Eric did. _

_Hunter would be so excited to see his mother, and she knew of Hadley's plans to make the boy 'extra' happy while he was there. Hunter hadn't seen his mother in more than a year, and Sookie wondered if any child would be able to resist the urge to stay with a parent he or she hadn't seen for so long. And knowing how sensitive and loving Hunter was, she wondered if he could resist the emotional pull to stay with his mother or even to go with her into Faerie at the end of the night. _

_Niall was right. Eric had given Hunter the _perfect_ excuse to stay with his mother if that's what he wanted to do. Eric had reminded him that as a vampire, he could wait for his return for many, many years. Eric had _not_, however, allowed the boy to see the toll that the waiting would cause to his father. _

_And Eric was also willing to give up their shared dreams—and another potentially huge chunk of time—so that she could complete her training and so that _she_ would be safer. She knew that the premonition of her needing to save his life was secondary to her husband. Whenever he spoke of her fairy gifts, it was always in the context of how they would make _her_ safer first. He probably didn't even know that he did that, but she recognized it. Her husband was willing to give up the two people that he loved the most in order to make them safe and happy. _

_He was letting himself hurt to keep her and Hunter from pain. He was a beautiful man. He was a beautiful husband. He was a beautiful father._

_ She kissed him deeply and slowly, instilling within the kiss all the love that she had for him and willing for him to feel that love. She pulled his blood stained T-shirt over his head and wiped his fresh tears with it. She undid his jeans and slid them and his underwear down his body. Mechanically, he stepped out of them as well as his flip flops. She pulled her own dress over her head and took off her underwear before sitting on the bed and then drawing him down to join her. She laid him onto his back and lay on top of him, once again joining her lips to his. _

_ His long arms held her and his fingers gripped her back, but they did not roam as they usually did. And she understood that she needed to give him comfort through her body—more so than passion. But she also knew him better than anyone else ever could; they were part of each other, and what he needed most was their connection. _

_She kissed his lips, his blood-stained cheeks, his neck and his chest with soft kisses, and after a while, she moved her hands along his body in soothing caresses. When she felt that he was hard, she lowered herself onto him and completed the connection of their bodies, even as she returned to her soft kisses. She did all the moving for them that night―raising and lowering slowly or sometimes just staying still so that he could feel her around him completely. _

_And he let her. _

_ It was hours before they reached a release, but as always seemed to happen, they found that release together. It cascaded through them in a soothing, drawn-out wave. _

_After that wave had finally subsided, she turned them so that she was lying on her back and he was lying on her chest. She stroked his hair, and she knew that he was listening to her heart and her breathing. _

_ They stayed like that for the rest of the night, saying no words. Eric kept hold of one of her hands, and she tenderly caressed his hair, back, shoulders, and arm with her other. Periodically, he would unconsciously begin humming as he often did. Sookie stroked in time with the beautiful melody of his tunes, but did not ask about them. She knew that they were ancient and from his mother, and she knew that he needed them as comfort that night. They comforted her too, and she felt her heartbeat matching the beat of the tune—or perhaps Eric was matching the tune to her heart. Whatever the case was, Sookie realized, it didn't really matter. _

_She knew that the next night would be about their _physical_ reconnection—about finally _feeling_ the vampire bond again and strengthening _both_ of their bonds—and so did Eric. She also knew that _this_ night was needed to help Eric shore up the strength he would require for the morning _after_ their night together—when he very well might have to say goodbye to both Hunter and her._

_ She knew that nothing she said could make that possibility go away, so she simply held her husband and tried to send him her love, hoping the he could feel it even across the realms. _

_ Finally, Eric's voice spoke into the darkness. "It will soon be dawn, min kära, and if I do not move myself to the cubby, Miranda will likely kill me." He tried to chuckle, but the sound wasn't quite right. _

_Sookie shook her head, "No—Miranda will understand today. Everyone will understand. They love you."_

_There was a moment of silence, and then Sookie felt the tiniest of nods on her stomach._

_She said softly, "Go to sleep, Eric. Go to sleep with me."_

_Again, he nodded slightly and did as she said. Only after she felt her vampire asleep with her in the dream did Sookie allow her own tears to flow again._

_She held onto him tightly until those tears finally stopped hours later. And then she too went to sleep._

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry that this was another short chapter, but it needed to stand on its own. And it was another 'weepy' one for me to write. Thanks again for all the reviews and comments and your understanding about my busyness right now. Once again, all of your support is helping me to stay afloat.

_**Next up:**_ Eric and Hunter's night in Faerie begins.]


	123. Chapter 122: Getting There

**Chapter 122: Getting There  
><strong>

Eric woke up the next night in his own bed to a beautiful sight; Hunter, along Odin and the cat, was curled up next to him taking a nap. The vampire looked up and saw Batanya standing watch.

For one of the only times he could remember, the Britlingen smiled at him.

She spoke in a quiet voice so that she would not disturb her sleeping charge. "This morning, Hunter and the Werelioness decided that you would be fine here today. At first, the Werelioness had arranged to move you, but the brujo suggested that Hunter might need you to be," she paused, "more accessible to him on _this_ day."

Eric looked over at his son and nodded.

Batanya continued with a slight smirk, "Hunter agreed to this plan only after _ordering_ me to watch over you until you awoke. Of course, he was inside all day, so I was _also_ watching over him."

Eric nodded again and moved his cheek to Hunter's forehead.

Batanya smiled at the tender action of the father in front of her. "He had a good day―but a hard day. He was awake _very_ early this morning—only a short while after dawn. After his talk with Miranda, he came in here to finish his morning sleep with you. And he returned for his nap an hour ago."

Remembering all the blood that had been on his body due to his crying, Eric looked a bit concerned for a moment.

Sensing the source of his apprehension, Batanya assured, "Do not worry. Before she went to the cubby, your vampire progeny cleaned off your face and removed your shirt since it also had blood on it. The boy saw none of it."

Eric sighed with relief. "It was hard for him?" Eric asked softly, monitoring Hunter to make sure he was still sleeping.

Batanya nodded, "The others were all here today. Their words spoke of happiness that he would be getting to see him mother tonight, but the boy was able to hear what lay beneath those words. He returned here many times today to sit and speak with you about it—although, of course, you could not hear him."

Eric looked at Batanya, "Will you tell me what my son needed to speak in my presence?"

Batanya smiled again but shook her head, "I will _not_ tell all, but I will say that he knew the others were sad and troubled." The Britlingen looked at the boy affectionately. "He knows that they are worried that he will stay with his mother after tonight, but they are also genuinely happy for him that he will get to see her. He spoke to you about wishing she could come here. He spoke out his love for you many times. He spoke of not wanting to leave here, but he was saddened that he would not be able to live with his mother if he did stay in the human realm." She paused and then repeated. "He had a good, but _hard_ day."

Eric nodded, "No matter what happens, I wish for you to stay with him until he is of age, and even then, I will continue the contract if he allows it."

Batanya nodded her head curtly once. "I will guard this child until I must return to my realm to replenish my strength. At that time, one of my kinswomen will take on the task until I am able to return. He _will_ stay under the watch of the Britlingens until his natural death." She added with a slight smirk, "_If_ he allows it—as you said before."

Eric returned the nod, "Hunter will not be the only one missed if he leaves tonight."

Batanya said nothing, but the corners of her lips sneaked up a fraction. Eric kissed Hunter lightly on his forehead and then spoke in a soft voice, "Son, it is time to wake up. We have a busy night ahead."

Hunter yawned and stretched into Eric for a hug before sitting up slowly. As always, the cat—in protest of any movement that disturbed his rest—got up and jumped off the bed.

Hunter rubbed his eyes and then looked at Eric nervously. "Do you think Mommy will like the clothes I picked?"

Eric looked down at his son's rumpled dinosaur shirt and tan cargo pants. He nodded. "Yes," he smiled, as he noticed that his son had chosen his favorite clothing. "But I am not sure if these will be the clothes you will have on when we get there. Remember when I told you about being in different clothes when I made my visit?"

Hunter sighed. "I know, but I wanted to look good just in case. Sissy says green is my color." He shrugged a little, clearly not knowing exactly what Pam's remarks had meant.

Eric smiled. "You chose well. I like this shirt _very_ much." He tickled Hunter a bit. "It is your favorite dinosaur too—correct?"

Hunter perked up. "Yep—it's a T-Rex."

Eric chuckled, "When my people found the bones of dinosaurs, we thought that they were from dragons. Now," he ruffled Hunter's bangs, "go and brush this hair of yours while I change clothes and brush my own mop." He tousled his own unruly hair. "We have our women to visit!"

Hunter giggled and quickly got up before skipping from the room with Batanya and Odin trailing.

Eric quickly put on a fresh pair of jeans and T-shirt. He'd showered while Hunter had taken his own bath the night before. The last time that Eric went to the fairy realm, his clothing had changed, but Eric remembered the eagle talon and his wedding ring staying in place. With that in mind, he put on both of his necklaces. He'd not touched the silver in the locket for a long time, but he still liked it to be close. It symbolized Sookie's care for him and her willingness to protect him. His wedding ring, of course, never left his hand.

Eric zipped downstairs and quickly fed the cat. Lafayette was standing pensively in the kitchen―as was Pam, who was holding a cooler containing the synthetic fairy blood, which had been delivered earlier that day.

Eric nodded to his vampire child and spoke quietly, "Thank you for making it so that Hunter would not see me that way."

She just nodded, obviously trying to hold back red tears of her own.

Eric touched her cheek gently and then quickly pulled out the blood and drank every drop.

He looked at Lafayette. He could smell that their entire little clan was gathered in the living room. He also heard the patter of Hunter's feet at the top of the stairs. He whispered to Lafayette. "There must be no tearful goodbyes, and we _must_ be on our way. Niall will be waiting."

Lafayette visibly stiffened and then a determined look spread across his face as Eric knew would happen. He'd learned a lot about Sookie's flamboyant friend—their friend—over the last year. One of those things was that he was able to keep his head when—as he said—the 'shit went down.' Oh—Eric _knew_ that Lafayette would most likely break down in tears the minute Hunter left, but until then, he could be trusted to make sure things went smoothly, and everyone else would follow his lead.

Lafayette hurried into the living room as Hunter came down the stairs with Odin at his feet. Eric knew that it was because of Lafayette that Hunter was not immediately greeted by a barrage of people when he was at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready?" Eric asked his son.

Hunter nodded and put his hand into Eric's. They stopped quickly in the living room, where Lafayette had everyone at least _seeming_ to watch television. "See ya later, Hunt," Lafayette said, looking briefly over his shoulder at him. "Don't forgets that tomorrow's spaghetti night."

Hunter smiled and gripped Eric's hand tighter as the others quickly said "goodbyes" and "see you later's." Jared promised to look after Odin until Hunter got back. Jessica was the only one that almost lost control, but after a quick look from Pam and a squeeze of the hand from Jason, the young vampiress composed herself. Eric quickly helped Hunter put on his jacket, gloves, and hat. Then Hunter once again took his hand.

Within minutes of Hunter coming downstairs, he, Eric, Pam, and Batanya were out the door and walking toward the old cemetery, where Sookie had arranged for them to meet Niall and Claude. Hunter kept a tight grip on Eric's hand as they passed a forlorn-looking Bubba. Eric was quite glad that Hunter could not hear the vampire's thoughts in that moment. As they approached the cemetery, Hunter's hold grew even stronger.

"Daddy," he said looking up at Eric with concern. "I can hear fairies. Are you sure they are good?"

Eric picked Hunter up into his arms to carry him. He spoke comfortingly. "I smell Niall. I have smelled him before―remember? They are good. They are your kin."

Hunter nodded, but Eric could tell his son was glad to be held.

Eric looked at Pam. "Stay back a bit. If I am right, they will both mask their scent from you as we near, but if they don't, keep control of yourself."

She nodded and spoke to Hunter lovingly, "See you soon, little brother."

"Okay, Sissy," came Hunter's reply.

Eric saw Niall and another fairy in the distance, but he stopped right inside the property barrier while they were still several yards from the fairies.

Niall chuckled and gestured toward Claude. Both of them walked safely through the magical barrier and onto the property.

Niall spoke to Eric, "A last test?"

Eric shrugged, "An old habit."

Niall chuckled again. "You help to keep your family safe through such _habits_. Do not forget them."

Eric nodded to the fairies.

Niall looked at Hunter, "I am Niall. I am your great-great grandfather, but that is too long to say―I think―so you may just call me Niall, or Grandpa, if you wish."

Hunter looked at Eric and then at Niall. "Okay Ni-all," he said, trying out the name.

Eric looked down at his boy proudly, knowing that he'd just signaled that the fairy would have to _earn_ the name of 'Grandpa.'

Also looking proud, Niall smiled at Hunter before gesturing toward Claude. "This is my son, Claude."

Hunter looked at him less warily. "Daddy told me that you are my Aunt Sookie's brother and my mommy's friend."

Claude bowed and smiled. "I am. I help to watch over them so that they are safe, and I help your Aunt Sookie with her training."

Hunter nodded and seemed to make a quick decision in his head. "Hi Uncle Claude. It's nice to meet you."

Eric snickered a bit at Hunter's _naming_ of Claude. Niall chuckled. Truth be told, Eric had intuited that Hunter would likely respond quickly to Claude, based on Sookie's description of her chosen fairy brother. On the other hand, Eric knew just how formal Niall seemed—at least at first. But knowing Hunter, Eric was certain that he would soon be calling the fairy, "Grandpa."

Claude smiled. "It is nice to meet you too, Hunter. Through your aunt Sookie, your father has reported that many people call you Hunt. I would like to do that—_if_ it is okay."

Hunter smiled at him and nodded.

Claude winked at the child and then once again bowed to Eric. "My tanah is extremely anxious to see you," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "And I am pleased to finally meet you."

Eric returned Claude's bow. "I am glad to meet you too. Sookie has told me of you."

Claude smiled. "And I feel as if I know you too."

Eric nodded again to Claude, acknowledging the connection they now shared because of Sookie.

Anxious to see his wife, Eric looked at Niall. "How will this happen?"

"You seem just as anxious as your mate, young Eric," Niall chuckled. "I will take your hand and Claude will take Hunter's. Batanya can pass to our realm under her own power."

Eric looked at the Britlingen, who nodded to him in confirmation.

Hunter gripped Eric tightly and looked up at him nervously.

Eric looked down at his son and then back to Niall. "I would like to continue holding Hunter if that is acceptable."

Niall nodded, and he and Claude walked over to the pair. Eric spoke softly. "I will be with you, my son. You need not fear. We will have a very nice visit."

"Traveling to Faerie will take only a moment, Hunt," Claude promised. "And your aunt and mother are anxious to see you."

Unconsciously, Eric placed his chin gently onto the crown of his son's head, a gesture that gave them both comfort. He spoke to the fairies. "Hunter wishes to show his mother his favorite dinosaur shirt. Is that possible?"

Claude chuckled. "Yes, Hunt. And I believe she will like it very much. We do not have such creatures in Faerie, so I hope that you will tell me of them."

Hunter nodded excitedly. "Okay."

Reassured, Hunter smiled up at his father, though Eric could still see some nervousness in his expression.

Eric reached out his hand to take Niall's, and Hunter mimicked the movement and took Claude's.

The five travelers were almost immediately in the sunlight and standing as if on top of the pool of water in the 'in between' place at the borders of the fairy realm.

Hunter ignored everything else and looked up at Eric with fear in his eyes. "Daddy―it's day here!"

Eric smiled, "It is always day in this realm―I think―min son. But the sun will _not_ burn me here. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you this before. Do not fear."

Hunter nodded as Eric took his hand from Niall's and unconsciously reached up to ruffle his child's bangs. Hunter's big brown eyes began to look around until they landed on his mother.

As for Eric, he didn't need to look to know where his mate was. The vampire bond had ignited and was telling him exactly where she was. His nose was telling him. His mouth was already watering. His skin was tingling.

She was really there, and he was home.

* * *

><p>The vampire bond pulsed with love, joy, and what could only be called relief; the force of the magic between the pair of reunited lovers stirred the air between them into a barely noticeable haze.<p>

Eric raised his eyes from Hunter and locked them onto his wife's beautiful brown eyes. He caught a breath that he hadn't needed to take as he saw the specks of green—a beautiful sea green that threatened to knock him off of his feet with its tidal force—in her love-filled eyes.

His first impulse was to run to her, but he calmed himself so that he could be what Hunter needed right then. He felt his wife's love and pride in his actions wash over him.

Niall chuckled and spoke to Claude quietly. "Impressive―isn't it."

Claude nodded and smiled in the direction of his chosen sister. "Yes—you were right. I have never felt such a bond," he returned to his father telepathically.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Sookie, Eric walked slowly to the edge of the pool and then set Hunter onto his feet on the grass. Hunter grasped Eric's hand tightly even as he looked at his mother nervously. Sensing his son's anxiety, Eric ripped his eyes from his mate and bent down to speak his child.

As he did, Eric felt Sookie bombarding him with her strength and comfort. He'd never been more thankful for his wife than in that moment; he'd also never been more thankful for the emotional connection that their vampire bond gave to them. Its loss for so long would forever remind him of its preciousness.

"Son," Eric began, "remember what I told you last night. You will have a good time tonight with your mother. And see―just as Claude promised―we are still dressed as we were, so you can show her your dinosaur shirt." Instead of ruffling Hunter's bangs as usual, Eric reached up and gently straightened them before kissing him on his forehead.

Comforted, Hunter nodded and looked at his mother, who was gripping Sookie's hand anxiously. To Hadley's credit, she had felt Hunter's need to take a moment with Eric, and she had given it to him.

Eric smiled at Hunter. "And I will be near _all_ night. Even if you don't see me and I am spending time with Aunt Sookie as you spend time with your mother, I will be here, and you can call me if you need me."

Hunter nodded again. Eric felt a rush of strength from his wife and looked at her gratefully. "We'd better go greet our women, smár rekkr."

Hunter giggled a little as Eric rose to his feet and led them over to where Hadley and Sookie were standing about ten feet away from the pool. Knowing Eric needed her, Sookie dropped her cousin's hand and took her husband's free one, an act that helped Eric to let go of Hunter's hand.

Hunter paused for a moment and then launched himself into Hadley's arms. Hadley tearfully picked up her son and held him to her, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you, Mommy. I love you," Hunter's little voice came through his tears. Sookie moved closer to Eric as he looked on at the reunion of mother and son with a little smile on his face.

The mix of happiness and fear flowing from him into the vampire bond almost overwhelmed Sookie—especially after so long without that bond—but she held on to him and leaned against him, placing her arms around his body. He kissed her hair unconsciously as she nestled into his chest, sending him more strength through the vampire bond.

Hadley spoke after a couple of minutes. She looked at Eric, "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of him."

Eric responded. "You need _never_ thank me for this. Taking care of Hunter brings me only joy."

Hadley nodded. "_Still_—thank you. You are a good," she paused, "_father_, Eric. You are much better than the one I chose." She smiled at him and then down at Hunter. "And _you_ are the best son in the whole world—actually in two whole worlds."

Hunter smiled back up at her and then looked at his daddy. He smiled even wider when he saw that his daddy was hugging his Aunt Sookie and holding her hand. "Hiya, Aunt Sookie," Hunter said happily.

Sookie smiled back as a tear fell from her eye. "Hiya, Hunter."

Hunter jumped down from his mother and quickly came over to hug Sookie, who let go of Eric momentarily so that she could bend down to embrace the little boy.

"It's so good to see you, Hunter," Sookie said. In her mind, she realized that she was telling him that she loved him.

Hunter smiled, but then looked at her seriously. He spoke in a whisper, "Daddy likes to hold your hand, so you should do that _a lot_ today."

Sookie pulled back and winked at him. "Thanks, Hunter. I'll do that."

Hunter continued speaking to Sookie. "Emma let me hold her hand once, but Uncle Jason said I needed to be older before I kissed her."

Sookie let out a little chortle. "Uncle Jason is _definitely_ right about that."

Hunter looked at Eric. "Daddy said that I'd better ask permission first too, but he said I should wait a while. He said that holdin' hands was okay, but that he would speak to me again about it when I was _thirteen_, but that I should wait until at least then before I tried to kiss Emma again. When I told Emma that we'd need to wait before we started kissin', she said that was cool," Hunter rattled off. "She'll be fourteen then, but she said it's okay that she's a year older. Until then, she told me I could kiss her on her cheek any time I wanted if I asked first, and Daddy said that was okay too. 'Course she _never_ asks before kissin' my cheek, but she _is_ older," Hunter shrugged. "And I don't _really_ mind."

Sookie chuckled at Hunter's animated rambling. "Your daddy is pretty smart, Hunt. And so are you," she beamed as she stood up and retook Eric's hand, winking at Hunter as she did.

Hunter smiled up at them and then turned back to his mother.

Hadley reached out her hand to him. "Come on, Hunt. Let's go have a snack, and I'll show you where I live here, and you can tell me all about this Emma. And Claude brought us a game to play too!"

Hunter glanced at his daddy a little nervously.

Eric spoke up confidently, even though Sookie could sense his trepidation in the bond. "Enjoy your time with your mother, min son. I will be near."

"Yeah," Sookie said. "See that little place over there?"

Hunter followed Sookie's pointed finger to her dwelling. "Uh-huh," he sounded.

Sookie smiled. "We'll be in there for a little while, so if you need us, just yell—okay?"

Looking relieved that his daddy would be so close, Hunter smiled at them. "Okie dokie." He turned to go with Hadley to a pallet that was set up for them to sit on about twenty feet away.

Eric nodded at Batanya, and Sookie gave the Britlingen a little smile.

Batanya returned the nod and followed after Hunter.

Sookie felt Eric actively working to calm himself and settle his nerves as he watched his son move away with Hadley. Sookie sent him another wave of strength. She spoke to him in a low voice. "Don't worry. Hadley is well aware of the borders of this place, and she won't take him beyond them. And I have asked Claude to stay nearby too. Niall was already planning to."

Eric looked at her seriously. "Without you here, I don't know if I could do this," he whispered.

Sookie gave him a little smile. "You are such a good father, Eric. And I know you will always do right by Hunter—_always_."

He smiled down at her, and Sookie felt his emotions shifting. He spoke in a low voice. "My son will be safe and needs time to be alone with his mother. And I need time to be _alone_ with you, min kära."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_ Hi! Thanks, as always, for the wonderful reviews and comments. I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm still really busy, but I'm hoping to be able to post another chapter on Thursday or Friday. After next Wednesday, things will slow down for me again. Thanks for hanging in and for your understanding. You all are the best!

**_Up next:_** Eric gets that "alone time" he needs.]


	124. Chapter 123: A Soft Place to Fall

**Chapter 123: A Soft Place to Fall**

Feeling her husband's longing through their vampire bond and sensing a longing to match his in herself, Sookie led Eric to the little dwelling that was her temporary home. Of course, it had never felt like _home_—at least not until her husband framed the entrance and pulled the flap down to ensure that no one could see them.

Eric growled low as he felt his wife's emotions change quickly from concern to longing to lust.

Sookie took him in with a sigh. "Beautiful," she almost growled.

Eric leered. "_My_ line, min kära."

"'My, mine, my, mine'—you vampires are always so possessive," she teased.

Immediately Eric's leer was replaced by a look that Sookie couldn't quite identify. It seemed almost spiritual, but she didn't need her husband to explain it. She knew what he was feeling through the vampire bond; she _felt_ it in her own heart.

Their _playfulness_—so much a part of who they were together—filled up the bond for the first time in more than a year, and the feeling of that sent them both reeling a little. She felt his longing skyrocket, knowing that hers was doing the same.

Eric used all of his senses—all honed for a thousand years and weaned on the magic of the strong vampires of his line—to take in his wife. His eyes raked her. His ears celebrated the intake of her breath and the strong beats of her heart. His nose inhaled her scent: sunshine, wheat, their _shared_ blood—still strong within her since their separation had been so much shorter in duration to her. His fingers touched her hand, and the electricity of that contact flowed through him. He lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm lightly, tasting the slight saltiness of her flesh there.

But there was more—_so much more_. The dreams had allowed his senses to experience her for the last month, but the bonds were thundering, allowing him to consume her and to be consumed.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "And _yes_," he gasped, "_mine_."

"Yes," Sookie agreed in a throaty whisper of her own. It was an easy thing to agree to; she _was_ utterly his.

"Yours," he added, his eyes simmering deeply with his emotion.

"Yes," she agreed again. "All mine."

He once again brought her hand up to his mouth for a chaste kiss. However, his eyes were anything but chaste.

"Niall made it so this place was completely _private_ for us." She couldn't help her sharp intake of breath as Eric's eyes began to sweep over her body hungrily.

Sookie giggled almost nervously. "I made sure that this little love shack would work so that we could hear what's going on outside but they couldn't hear what's going on inside—just like one of Jesus's privacy spells. I knew you'd want to hear Hunter."

Eric's lust-filled gaze shifted to softness for a moment. "Thank you, min kära."

Sookie smiled. "Thank me _yourself_, vampire," she said suggestively as she shot a burst of lust into him through the vampire bond.

In a swift movement, Eric pulled his shirt over his head as his emotions swung back to pure lust. The collision of their feelings in the vampire bond caused them both to gasp.

As Sookie took in his tight, well-shaped abs, she uttered, "Beautiful."

His eyes turned to blue smoke. "So―I can make you scream as loud as I want to, and no one will hear you, lover?" he asked dangerously as his fangs clicked down.

She pulled her dress off of her body in one fell swoop. She hadn't bothered with underwear that night after she'd bathed. "I will make _you_ scream _louder_, vampire," she purred as she lowered her hand to brush across his erection through his jeans."

He growled again as she undid his jeans and freed his very hard and _very_ ready cock. He'd not bothered with underwear either as he'd dressed for the night.

In a quick frenzy, she pushed his pants over his hips, and he worked to step out of them, even as he toed off his shoes. Once they were both naked, Sookie launched into Eric's arms, wrapping her legs around him, and as their skin connected, they transmitted joy and relief to each other through the bond.

"Sookie," he whispered passionately—worshipfully. "I can feel you."

She smiled at him and kissed his lips chastely even as she used her hips to nudge his cock. "I can feel you too—_every_ which way."

"Not _quite_ every which way _yet_," he growled seductively. "But I'll take care of that oversight right away, wife." Not taking his eyes from hers, he lowered her onto her little bed, and as her back touched it, he was already inside of her—filling her, feeling her. The pleasure they both felt echoed and rebounded through the vampire bond. They both half-groaned and half-laughed out loud at the sensation.

Eric began to move in and out of her, and a symphony of moans filled the little enclosure. Eric sighed, "You feel so fucking good, Sookie. This is how I'm meant to feel you."

"So good," Sookie echoed. "Eric," she cried out in surprise. "I'm almost there _already_!"

He felt her inner walls caressing his cock, and he knew that he was close to erupting with her. The vampire bond—as if it had been gathering kindling and waiting to be ignited during all of their months of separation—was amplifying their physical pleasure ten-fold.

Had Eric loved their shared dreams? Oh—fuck _yes_!

Did those dreams hold a candle to what he was feeling in that moment? Not even a flicker.

Too soon, he felt himself begin to empty into her; he wouldn't have been able to delay his release even if he had tried. And it felt too good to be inside of her and to feel her _completely_ to _want_ to try." She lifted her body into him and then was pulsating around him, protracting his orgasm.

He heard panting and realized that it was coming from both his wife and himself as their orgasms finally waned. He stole her pants as he sealed their reconnection with soft kisses, which fluttered tenderly over her lips.

He shut his eyes tightly as he absorbed the joy emanating from her end of the vampire bond. He didn't have to look down to know that her hands were lit up with her healing magic either; he felt it coming into him through their bonds—_both_ of them. However, her love for him felt _best_ of all; it was just as he remembered it. It was _right_. It was _best_. It was, "_Magic_," he said out loud.

* * *

><p>Eric's next conscious thought was about five minutes later. He heard his wife's beautiful giggle. She was a fucking masterpiece.<p>

"Um—Eric?"

"Yes?" he asked huskily and lazily as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

She giggled again; the sound was like music to his ears. "Are you aware—you crazy Viking—of the fact that we are five feet in the air, and you're about to fly me into the ceiling?"

Eric sighed happily, "I love it when you call me that, lover. Do you remember the first time?"

Sookie giggled again and snuggled into his floating body, deciding to go with the flow so to speak. At least he'd managed to position them so that his back was facing downward and her body was resting completely on top of his. "You were drunk and in the water."

Eric sighed again. "And your hair was just as beautiful in the sunlight then as it was when I first saw you here. And your eyes," his voice caught in emotion as he couldn't finish his sentence.

He didn't need to. She nestled into him.

After another few minutes, he chuckled, "And _yes_, I am aware that we are floating." He began to caress her back. "Can't help it," he chuckled again. "It's your fault, you know. The bond it very," Eric paused and kissed her hair, "_happy_. It's floating, so we are floating. I am powerless," he said playfully.

She giggled and then played with the necklaces on his chest. "I know," she sighed serenely. "The bond is very, _very_ happy."

Eric looked over his shoulder a bit. "Plus we broke your bed." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"We did?" she exclaimed. She chuckled as Eric brought them slowly toward the remains of the bed, which had apparently collapsed under the force of their love-making.

She sniggered as he moved the broken pieces of the bed to the side of the dwelling. "I don't even remember when we broke it."

"Neither do I," he admitted with a smile.

He fixed up the mattress and the covers for them and then arranged them on the remnants of the bed.

They both sighed in comfort, sated and satisfied—at least for the moment—just to hold each other near.

"I cannot guarantee that I can keep us moored if the bond stays like this. I might have to make love to you floating in the clouds," he said serenely. His eyes were closed as he traced slow circles into her back.

She sighed contentedly. "I can't believe you're here. I can't believe how good you _feel_."

He dreamily replied. "I have imagined this moment many, many times, but this is better than even my _best_ fantasies."

She giggled, "And we're just gettin' started, Cowboy. We haven't even exchanged blood yet."

He growled playfully, "You are right. I have not even started with you, min älskade."

She settled further onto his chest. "Do you hear them outside?"

She felt Eric nod. "They are playing a game and speaking of the swimming pool. Hunter is fine, but his voice is not," he paused, "altogether unstrained."

He felt Sookie nod into his chest and then continued, "It is a comfort for me to be able to monitor Hunter. Thank you for thinking of that. They are now talking of the horses Hunter is getting for his birthday."

"That's right!" Sookie exclaimed. "Niall mentioned something about horses too. Now—just when were you gonna tell me about them, buster?" Sookie asked playfully as she raised herself to look at him.

Eric opened one eye and looked at her sheepishly. "Did I not mention them?"

Sookie laughed, "No―but you can _mention_ them now."

Eric chuckled. Neither one was surprised when they began floating again. "Your fault this time too," he sighed happily as he kissed her head.

She giggled, "Start your story, silly vampire."

He brushed his lips onto her forehead and then began. "On Halloween last year, we had a party for the kids—for Hunter, Emma, Coby, and Lisa, and even Mikey was able to join in a bit. Pamela misunderstood the tradition of a hayride and arranged that two horses be brought for the party, but there was no cart." He chuckled. "Sam, Luna, Miranda, and I took turns riding with all the kids, and Hunter fell in love with the horses. Of course, it did not hurt that Emma was enamored with them too or that her mother generally shifts into a horse."

He chuckled heartily, and Sookie's heart warmed at the sound. "I would not be surprised at all if Hunter really _did_ marry that girl one day if," Eric's voice trailed off, and Sookie felt her Viking's sadness creep into the bond as their bodies returned to the mattress.

She sat up and put her hand on his cheek comfortingly. "I think horses are a _great_ idea. I've only been ridin' a few times, but I loved it." She smiled. "And from what you have told me, Emma sounds _real_ special. And I really liked Luna, and you know how I feel about Sam, so havin' them as in-laws wouldn't be so bad."

Eric brightened again. "You will have to work a bit on Sam. I think the idea of having _me_ as an in-law is," he paused, "_difficult_ for him at the moment."

They both chuckled. Sookie said, "Hey. I have something for you."

Eric sat up and looked at her lustfully. "And I have _something_ for you too, lover."

She giggled, "Hold _your_ horses, Cowboy. I wanna show you something."

She reached over and got a small package from her little table. She carefully unwrapped it to reveal a dagger.

"Godric's dagger!" Eric exclaimed with surprise. "How did it get here?"

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN #1:**_ Hello! Thanks again for your patience. I keep on telling myself that Wednesday (when all my grades are due) will be here soon, and then I will have a few days before summer school starts to decompress. You are all wonderful, as always. I cannot tell you how much your reviews/comments mean to me, despite the fact that I've been unable to give them the personalized attention that they deserve.

_**A/N #2:**_ The title of this chapter comes from the song "A Soft Place to Fall" by Allison Moorer. That song kept playing in my mind as I edited this chapter. It's not my "usual" kind of music preference, but it wormed its way into my head, and that was that.

_**A/N #3:**_ I have been told by a couple of readers that many of the stories with mature themes/content matter have been taken down from this site. I am aware that some scenes I write (like the one in this chapter) may be seen as too explicit and "adult" by some. I love this site and I love posting here because of _**you all**_, but if my stories disappear, I will figure out a venue so that they can continue. Keep an eye on my profile page if that happens. I hope it doesn't, and for now, I'll continue posting here as always—with my fingers and toes crossed.]


	125. Chapter 124: Almost Unique, Part 1

**Chapter 124: **_**Almost**_** Unique, Part One**

"How is Godric's dagger here?" Eric asked in confusion. "It was secured in my cubby at the cabin."

Sookie couldn't help her little smile as she realized that Eric had begun calling all of his subterranean resting places 'cubbies.'

He felt her amusement and reacted to the mirth in her eyes with a kiss to her nose. He chuckled. "I thought 'cubby' would be a good word to use that Hunter would understand."

She grinned. "Of course."

He kissed her upturned lips. "So—how did you get Godric's dagger here? No one knows where the cabin is—save you, me, and Pam. And only you and I know the code to the," he paused.

"Cubby," she supplied with a little smirk.  
>"Right," he smirked back. "You haven't been able to leave here."<p>

Sookie shook her head. "I thought it was Godric's at first too, but look." She continued to hold the dagger through its covering, but flipped it over.

Eric looked down at the small weapon. "The symbols on it are different," he remarked.

She nodded. "I asked Niall to tell me what it meant, but he said that it was just an old Fae proverb about love. He was," she paused, "being evasive by that point and didn't give me the translation."

Eric's eyebrow rose.

She continued, "But then after the privacy spell was reinforced, I brought Claude in here and asked _him_ what it said."

Eric grinned. "Crafty little fairy-human."

She returned his grin. "Claude confirmed that it was a Fae proverb, but he said it was incomplete."

Again Eric's eyebrow rose. "Incomplete?"

Sookie nodded. "Yep. This dagger says the first part of the proverb, _'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength . . . .'_"

Eric's expression softened, and he caressed her cheek tenderly. "The dagger speaks truth. Did Claude know the other part of the maxim?"

She nodded again. "The whole saying is, _'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'_"

He gently stroked her neck and then placed a kiss onto her collarbone. "You think Godric's dagger has the second part of the proverb on it?"

Sookie nodded. "I'm guessin' it does, but Claude had never heard that this one was part of a pair. He only knew that it had been passed down to Niall by his parents, who both died long before Claude was born."

"You said Niall was being evasive?" Eric asked.

She nodded. "After you and I talked about your visit here in my dream the other night, I asked Niall if he knew of a way to make our bond even stronger. His idea was to bind it with fairy magic, so he brought me this dagger. But when I told him that it looked just like Godric's knife, he got quiet about it and completely shut down his mind."

Eric looked at the dagger contemplatively.

Sookie asked, "Do you know how Godric got his ceremonial knife?"

Eric smirked at her. "You _already_ have a theory, don't you, min kära."

She smiled. "I have the _start_ of a theory, but I haven't had much time to think about it because Niall gave this to me only a couple hours ago. Plus, since you were comin' soon, I decided to wait for you." She smiled, "I always do my best thinkin' when we're together—tag-team thinkin'."

"I like that," Eric chuckled. "We do think best as a 'tag-team." He leaned forward to put one of his long arms around her shoulder. The added contact between their fleshes caused them both to moan. "Of course, sometimes you make it _impossible_ for me to think as well," he growled.

She giggled and then gasped as he stroked the side of her breast, raising goose bumps in the wake of his fingers. "You too," she whispered, half-ready to just table the dagger discussion for later and devour the man in front of her.

He chuckled at the look in her eyes and the lust that shot into the bond. "Soon, lover," he rumbled, having to overcome the temptation of immediately burying himself in his wife. "Now—tell me your _start_ of a theory."

Sookie shook her head to clear it. "Well," she began, unconsciously drawing a blanket over her body as cover as she sat up straighter.

Eric grinned and helped her wrap herself into the blanket. The affection between them radiated through the bond.

Sookie pulled the dagger from its cloth wrapping and held it directly in her hands. "Check this out." Eric looked on in wonder as Sookie's hands lit up with red light where she was touching the dagger's handle.

After a few seconds, she put it back into its wrapping.

"Did Niall see that?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes―and trust me when I tell you that he was _not_ able to hold in his surprise _or_ his thoughts when he did." She grinned impishly. "I picked up a flurry of thoughts from his head before he was able to shut his mind down again. And he didn't even feel me in there."

Eric returned her puckish grin even as his pride for her flooded the vampire bond. "What did you dig out of his head, my clever, beautiful, wonderful wife?"

She smiled, "He thought about how this dagger must have recognized its mate, and he thought about how he'd been right all along that _she_ had taken it—despite what his father and mother had thought." She paused as concern replaced her smile. "He hoped that we wouldn't be killed because of it. And he thought about how _she_ was finally going to get her revenge." Sookie paused again. "By the time I tried to dig for who the 'she' was, he had closed his mind back down."

"_She_ is the A.P.?" Eric half-stated and half-asked.

"That's what I'm thinkin'," Sookie confirmed.

Eric nodded. "Godric's dagger and this one are mates."

"I think so," she said.

"And this one has somehow recognized the magic of its mate inside of you?" Eric contemplated.

"I'd bet on it," she said excitedly. "But I want to confirm it."

Following her train of thought, Eric smiled. "In truth," he said, "I have felt compelled to touch this dagger since I first saw it."

"I felt that too."

He reached down to pick up the dagger. It felt warm in his hands. He sighed deeply, "I _definitely_ feel something." As they both looked on, a dim red light formed in Eric's hand, not as bright as it had been in Sookie's hand, but darker, richer, and growing.

He closed his eyes and then replaced the dagger into its covering with another sigh.

When he opened his eyes again, Sookie saw a swirl of almost feral blue. "That was," he paused, "_powerful_."

She nodded. "Yes."

It took almost a minute for the red light to disappear from his palm.

"This one seems to affect you more than me," Sookie observed with awe. The light had been more intense in her palm, but it had disappeared immediately when she put the dagger down.

"Yes," he agreed, still obviously feeling the power of the dagger's magic. "I think so. Do you know anything else about this dagger?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes—right before Niall showed me the dagger, he said that the fairy magic within it would help to seal and strengthen our fairy bond, though he wasn't sure how it might affect the vampire bond."

"Then, he did not know about our use of the other dagger to complete our vampire bond?"

"No—I don't see how he could have, and I didn't tell him. But I'm pretty sure he's figured it out by now."

Eric nodded. "Did he tell you anything else?"

She smiled. "Yes—_a lot_ actually. Since Niall is staying here, he asked Katherine," she stopped mid-sentence. "You remember—she's the fairy I told you about?"

Eric nodded in recognition. "Hadley's friend."

"Yeah," she said. "Anyway, he asked Katherine to get this for him. And before she got here today, he told me the dagger's story."

"_Before_ he saw you touch it and _before_ he knew it looked like Godric's?" Eric smiled.

"Uh-huh," Sookie smiled back. "And his mind was more open to me then, so I'm sure he wasn't tryin' to hide anything from me—well, at least, he wasn't hidin' much. You know Niall." She rolled her eyes.

Eric smirked. "God, I missed feeling your emotions when you are like this, min kära?"

"Like what?" Sookie asked saucily.

Eric replied huskily, "Right now, you feel triumphant, happy, proud, and inquisitive. In other words—sexy as hell."

She giggled and dragged her hand down his chest. "You are insatiable."

He smiled sincerely. "And you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

She sighed. "I love _feeling_ your love for me again—your pride in me." Her hand had—as if by its own accord—settled over the fairy bond in his chest.

"Tell me the story," he said throatily. "I think I need to hear it before we use the dagger, and I won't be able to stop myself from making love to you again for much longer."

Sookie tried to suppress the heat rising between her thighs, but her husband's smoldering look only deepened her thirst for him. She took in a deep, raspy breath and then started recounting the story Niall had told her. "Okay. So—before Katherine got here today, Niall had already told me that the object she was bringin' was a dagger that contained a lot of magic in it. He knows that ceremonial daggers are used for vampire pledgings, and he figured you would like the symbolism of using one here too. Like I said, he didn't have a clue about us using this one's mate for our vampire bonding and our pledging."

Having calmed his own libido for the moment, Eric nodded for her to go on.

"Anyway, he said that this particular dagger has a legend surrounding it, and that's the story he told me. He said that this dagger was supposedly used to seal the marriage of a Sky Fae to a demon."

"A Fire Fae," Eric observed.

Sookie nodded. "Apparently, after the demons were forced out of this realm by the other fairies, none of the animosity between them was alleviated. If anything, they became even worse enemies—maybe even worse foes than vampires and fairies—according Niall. The demons have not lived in this realm for many millennia—four thousand years according to the time here. So demons and fairies have evolved separately, and there have been many wars fought between them throughout the years."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "After you told me that demons were Fire Fae, Jesus began to look into the history between them and other fairies. He has found out about some of their wars. The number of demons was apparently cut in half during their last major battle, and about a third of the Water Fae were lost."

Sookie sighed and shook her head sadly. "It seems so pointless to hate a whole group of people just because of what they are."

He agreed, "Yes—ridiculous. But then, all prejudice is anchored on irrational fear."

She sighed again and leaned into him. "The legend goes that the parents of the demon came here in good faith to work on a treaty. Their son―who was a relatively young man but extremely powerful in his own right―came with them, and he fell in love with the daughter of one of the sky fairies working on the treaty. The Sky Fae and the demon―without the knowledge or permission of their parents― married and then bonded with this knife, according to Niall. He said that it was the first recorded time when a Sky Fae had bonded with a demon. Heck, by then, most fairies denied that demons even shared a common ancestry with them."

"The lovers ignored their differences and defied the hatred that would have kept them apart," Eric observed quietly.

"Yeah," Sookie said, as she tenderly stroked his chest. "That's another reason why Niall thought of this dagger for us to use. He said that the legendary couple would allow no wedge to come between them."

Eric smiled at that and locked his gaze into hers. "_Absolutely_ no fucking wedge."

Knowing Eric was referring to them now, Sookie smiled back and then continued. "Niall said that tragedy struck the pair when the demon was mortally wounded by the parents of his mate. In turn, the demon's parents wanted to kill the fairy too, but―instead―they cursed her to endure a long life. They did not want to release her soul to go to the afterlife—to find her mate there."

"To find peace," Eric whispered as if discovering a truth that he'd been trying to figure out for a while.

Sookie nodded, "Yes. The demon survived his wounds from the fairy's parents for a short time and escaped to go find his mate. However, even the magic of their shared bond was not enough to heal him. With his last act, the demon made his beloved promise to live out the length of her long life in happiness. He made her vow not to succumb to bitterness and to never lose the spark of defiance and fire that he saw within her—that had drawn him to her."

Eric looked into Sookie's eyes and sent adoration through their bond. "Defiance and fire, min kära?"

She giggled and popped his arm playfully. "Coincidence—huh."

"There's no such thing with you," he smirked.

She grasped the little locket he'd made to hold the silver she'd taken from his body. And then she used it to pull him into a chaste kiss before continuing the story. "Using his gift of future-sight, the demon told his beloved—with his last breaths—that her soul _would_ eventually be released to find his on the day when a love like theirs would be allowed to flourish and live in peace. The Sky Fae, aided by the one member of her family that had disapproved of her parents' actions—her twin brother—hid herself away, according to the story." Her voice became wistful and quiet. "And somewhere, she is still waiting for the world to prove itself and give acceptance to a pair lovers like her mate and herself. She is still waiting to rejoin her husband."

Eric was silent for a moment as he thought over the tale. "This is similar to the story you told me about from Claude's book. You think it is the same tale—don't you?"

Sookie nodded. "I think so—the story of Artegal, the demon, and the fairy who was called Carlah. When I asked Niall about it, he just shrugged and said that stories—when _written _down—could lose some of their truth. He said that the dagger _might_ have belonged to them though."

Eric smiled. "Or dagger_s_," he said emphasizing the 's'.

She nodded.

"You think that _both_ daggers forged the bond between the two lovers in the story—between Artegal and Carlah—don't you?" Eric asked.

She nodded again. "That's what I think. I'm positive that Godric's is this one's twin, and I think that the A.P. passed it along to him with a purpose in mind."

He nodded in agreement. "She would have foreseen it coming to me."

"I'd just bet she saw _this_ one coming to us here too."

Eric smiled. "When last I talked with her, she called this place 'Faerie,' using the _exact_ pronunciation that I have heard Niall use." His smile changed to a smirk. "I asked Jesus to do some research on that name and pronunciation. The word 'Faerie' is _not_ contained in any book—no matter how old—not even in the books of the demons. This place is called the fairy realm or the fairy world in the books, _never_ 'Faerie.'"

A figurative light bulb came on over Sookie's head. "You think that the A.P. is―or, uh, _was_—a fairy?"

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for the love for the last chapter! I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I will have a chapter ready for tomorrow. The bad news is that after that, it'll be dicey again until Wednesday. But we'll all have a real episode of _True Blood_ to get us through. My fingers and toes and ankles and legs and elbows and arms are all crossed, hoping that this will be a good year, especially for Eric and Sookie. And if not—well—at least it will give me a new spot to try to pick up from and "fix" in my own way in the end.

**_A/N #2:_** The words from the daggers, "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage," are actually a quote from Lao Tzu that I have always admired. I think it applies to the Sookie and Eric in this story. And—who knows—maybe the elusive Lao Tzu was a fairy? ;)

Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support for the last chapter. You all are the best!]


	126. Chapter 125: Almost Unique, Part 2

**Chapter 125: **_**Almost**_** Unique, Part Two**

A figurative light bulb came on over Sookie's head. "You think that the A.P. is―or, uh, _was_—a fairy?"

Eric shrugged. "I'm not positive. She does _not_ smell like a fairy though I have never had her blood. Godric never spoke of anything odd about it, but then again," his voice trailed off.

"As his maker, she could have commanded him not to."

"Exactly."

Sookie mused, "That wouldn't account for her gift of future-sight. According to Niall, that is _not_ an ability fairies here have."

Eric thought for a moment. "Niall _can_ mask his Fae scent from vampires, you know. So can Claude. They did it tonight with Pam, though they had no need to do it with me."

Sookie smiled, "You took Pam with you just to confirm that they could _both_ mask their scents, didn't you?"

Eric nodded. "I have been developing theories of my own, lover."

Sookie smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "Niall and Claude have been trying to teach me to mask my scent. Apparently the ability to do so is rare among fairies, and I haven't been able to manage it yet, but it's generally a," she smiled wider, "_family_ trait."

Eric smirked. "So you are thinking that Niall and the A.P. are related?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

Eric's smirk grew, "Yes. Future-sight is a _very_ rare trait indeed. Jesus's research confirms what Niall said about fairies not having this gift—at least no fairies in _this_ realm."

"But demons apparently can," Sookie smiled.

Eric nodded. "Yes—it is a rare gift, but Jesus has found out through his research that a few demons throughout their recorded history have possessed this ability—though most of their names have been lost throughout time. None of the cases of future-sight, however, occurred until the demons were in their _new_ realm—after they had left this place."

"Interesting," Sookie observed.

"Indeed," Eric continued. "The theory is that the magic within the new realm they settled in somehow enhanced some of their mental abilities and stifled others. According to Mr. Cataliades, telepathy was always rare among the Fire Fae, but no demons have been born with that particular gift in their new realm. Other mind skills have developed, however—with future-sight being the most powerful. Some demons also have the ability to force their own thoughts into the minds of others so that they can stop any magic that is emanating from them."

"Like Jesus did with Marnie—to free Antonia?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Eric nodded. "He has been working on this skill with Diantha and Amelia, but he has not been able to control it without the use of a great deal of human witchcraft as a bolster. It is also extremely," he paused, "_taxing_ on him and leaves him defenseless for a time. I have asked him not to do it when others are not there to protect him."

Sookie smiled at her husband. "Because you care about him."

Eric gave her a little smirk. "Yes. The demon has become one of the closest," he paused dramatically and gave her a little wink, "_associates_ that I have ever had."

"Well," she teased, "just as long as you don't actually become _friends_ with him, I guess that's okay."

"No danger there," he said with feigned sincerity. She gave him a pop on the arm, and he grinned like a little boy as happiness surged into the bond.

He grew more serious again as he continued his thought from a few minutes before. "Jesus also found out that one of the last major wars between the demons and fairies involved the Water Fae trying to breach and then take over the new demon realm so that they could experiment with the magic that was naturally found there."

There were a few minutes of silence as they both processed the new knowledge that had been shared between them.

"Could the A.P. be a demon?" Sookie asked even as she was shaking her head.

"I thought so too when Jesus first told me of his findings, but as of about ten minutes ago," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I no longer believe that _that_ particular theory could be correct."

Sookie snapped her fingers. "See—I knew you would come in handy! You are _so_ much more than just pretty!" She quickly smacked his lips with a hard but chaste kiss. "I think that the A.P. is Niall's sister. He's the twin in the story that helped Carlah!"

He thought for a moment. "Yes—you are likely correct."

Sookie was on a roll. "And, in extra defiance, she took one of the daggers with her, and she passed it along to Godric, who passed it to you."

"And her bond with her mate allowed for them to share their gifts, so _that_ is how she came to have her future-sight." Eric paused and his eyes got the faraway look they got when he accessed a memory.

He looked at Sookie a little guiltily. "The A.P. _never_ approved of my," he paused, "past promiscuous ways."

Sookie tensed a bit. Eric sent her comfort and love through the vampire bond. He stroked her shoulder, and she relaxed.

He sighed, "The A.P. once told me that she had chosen only _one_ lover in her whole existence."

"Wow!" Sookie exclaimed.

Eric nodded. "She said that she'd been cursed by the mother of that lover. The curse was that she would not see when her mortal enemy was approaching and that her enemy would keep her from her lover."

"The vampire that turned her?" Sookie exclaimed, snapping her fingers again. "One of the _causes_ of her long life!"

Eric nodded. "It all makes sense. And vampires and fairies _have been_—in fact—mortal enemies for a very long time, according to the books Jesus has found. Apparently, wars occurred between us many millennia ago on earth, and after that, they became very good at hiding from us. In fact, they were so good at it that the history of vampires' interactions with them turned to legend and then to myth throughout the years as the oldest of our number either met the true death or simply kept the knowledge of the Fae to themselves. As Niall said, history―when written―often loses some of its veracity."

"At a certain point, vampires must have tried to come to this realm," Sookie mused.

"Yes," Eric agreed. "That explains why Faerie itself is protected with a kind of shield that will kill all vampires."

"What do you know about the A.P.'s maker?" Sookie asked with curiosity.

Eric shook his head a little. "Not much. His name was Appius Livius Ocella. He was a relatively young, but power-hungry vampire when he turned her. He had heard of her foresight and went to the temple near Sparta where she had been living. She never saw him coming—not with her gift and not with her own senses."

"The curse," Sookie whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

Eric quickly brushed it away before continuing quietly. "I know that Appius was cruel and forced himself upon her sexually. I know that he commanded her to use her gift for him. Of course, he also commanded her to never harm him and to always warn him about any dangers she sensed with her gift of future-sight. I know—also—that she plotted his demise from the very beginning, but it took her several hundred years to maneuver things so that he would be killed without her having to go against his commands and so that the future could progress without too many alterations."

Sookie tilted her head in the way Eric loved, "Does the A.P. have fairy abilities—like telepathy?"

Eric looked uncertain, "I do not think she is a telepath—at least, she told Hunter she was not a telepath. However, she has _never_ lost a battle, and none who have fought her have lived to tell the tale. I always thought her success was because of her future-sight or her Britlingen, but she has faced _many_ foes throughout the years. One of the legends about her even talks of an army of one hundred vampires and Weres trying to take her and use her gifts—yet she has kept only one or two Britlingen guards with her for as long as I've known her. It is certainly possible—_probable_ even—that she has the ability to kill her foes with a light similar to yours." He smiled. "However, if our theory is correct, hers would be _amplified_ by demon magic because of her bonded one."

Sookie nodded and smiled, "Whereas mine gets amped by vampire magic—_you_. When I'm pissed, my light _definitely_ packs some heat, and when it's mixed with your magic—well, let's just say that Niall has a couple of uprooted fairy trees that you can take back with you if you want."

Eric smiled proudly at her.

"That means that the A.P. would have gotten her ability to see the future from her bonded-mate too," Sookie posited.

"Yes," Eric agreed. "Just like ours has done for us, their fairy bond allowed for them to share their gifts. I believe that his future-sight was the gift he shared." He paused. "She told me once that her ability to see the future was not fully within her control—that she saw many things, but not always what she _tried_ to see. I thought she was speaking in a riddle—as always—but perhaps her gift has never been exact because it came via her bonded."

Sookie thought for a moment and then shook her head a bit. "But it doesn't make sense that she's not a telepath too. I mean—Niall has implied that most fairies prefer speaking telepathically. And I know that at least the Sky Fae and the Water Fae tend to be telepaths."

"Maybe the A.P. lied to Hunter," Eric mused. "It wouldn't be the first time she has lied or misled others for her own reasons. And Hunter is extremely perceptive; he asked her if she could read his mind only moments after he had met her. Perhaps he felt her doing it."

"And she wouldn't be able to read vampires anyway," Sookie thought out loud. She shook her head with conviction. "But I _don't_ see her lyin' to Hunter. Maybe she lost her telepathy when she was turned."

"Maybe," Eric said. A grin slowly spread across his face. "You seem _certain_ about your opinion that she did not lie to Hunter."

"Yeah," Sookie confirmed.

"Could that have something to do with why I smell her scent in this place?" he asked with a wry smile.

She smiled sheepishly. "She visited me a couple of nights ago. She told me that I couldn't tell you." She looked down a little. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I had the feeling that if I talked to you about it, it might screw things up."

Eric was thoughtful for a moment. "Then say nothing of it now, min kära. It is best not to mess with the old bat's plans."

Sookie smiled. "You know—she's not really an 'old bat.'"

Eric chuckled. "I see that you like her." He stroked her shoulder affectionately. "I'm glad of that."

They were silent for a couple of minutes as they sunk into each other.

"So—what does the A.P. want with us?" Sookie asked, raising herself up to once again look at him.

Eric shrugged. "I am not one-hundred percent sure, but if we are right about her being the Sky Fae from the story, then she might see _us_ as the couple from her mate's premonition—or at least a possibility of them. I believe she saw _us_ happening with her sight. She saw a fairy and a vampire falling in love. She saw that you are my _compare anima_."

"Your soul mate," Sookie said, touching his chest.

"Also, she probably liked the idea that a vampire―a mortal enemy of the Fae―would become mated to a fairy. If she _is_ the Sky Fae in the story, she would _really_ like it. She would see it as poetic justice—symmetry to her own case."

"It'd be another way she could say a figurative 'screw you' to her parents too," Sookie added.

"_Exactly_," Eric agreed. "And if we are right, you are of her lineage too, Sookie. She would enjoy the fact that another member of her parents' line would do _exactly_ what she had done: fall in love with, marry, and bond with an enemy."

"Niall's mind talked about her finally getting her revenge," she mused. "But he also seemed concerned about _us_ surviving _this_." She gestured to the dagger.

Eric shook his head and thought for a moment. "Sookie, if the A.P.'s mate made her promise to have a happy life and said she would be forced to live only long enough to see a love like theirs flourish—to see love conquer hate—then she sees _us_ as a possible fulfillment of his prophesy, like I said before. Maybe her revenge is against her parents, his parents, and all of those who would stand in the way of her lover's prophesy from coming true. But I do _not_ think she would hurt us on purpose."

"And maybe Niall just hopes that we can survive in order to be the couple from the prophesy. Or maybe he is worried about the power of _this_," she gestured to the dagger.

"It is certainly powerful," Eric agreed.

"If the A.P. is Carlah from the story, then she's had to be without her mate for _so_ long." Another tear fell from her eye.

Eric smiled in wonder and captured her tear with his thumb. "I missed how you could be feeling such great love, yet still cry. I never understood that until I let myself experience it too." He sighed. "I vowed two things to you the night you were brought here. I promised to take care of Hunter and to _wait_ for you to return to me. I would have done both to my last moment of life."

She nodded.

"As you know," he continued, "I have arranged for Hunter to always be cared for and guarded no matter what happens to me, and even in my darkest moments without you—when I thought you might be dead—I would have _waited_ into eternity until I was certain you were no more, just as I vowed I would do. However, if you _had_ died or if the bonding sickness had killed me, and my oath could not be fulfilled in this plain, I would have followed you to the next as I have told you I would. My soul would have found yours, or it would have waited for yours to find it. No matter how it had to be done, my soul _would_ have fulfilled my oath to you."

Sookie grasped his hand as she felt the fervor of his love for her. She held onto her tears as she whispered, "If the A.P. bonded with and loved her mate as I love you, then she would be _more than ready_ to see his prophesy fulfilled. And she has been doin' everything she can to keep us alive long enough to do it."

Eric nodded and chuckled. "I think so too. But―_of course_―the old bat couldn't just fucking tell us." He rolled his eyes.

Sookie shook her head and smirked, "Where's the fun in that? Her mate did tell her to be _happy_, after all," she said playfully.

"And _nothing_ makes her happier than her little intrigues," Eric added.

"Plus, maybe if we knew everything about everything, we'd just get ourselves into more trouble," Sookie relented.

"She probably had a bet with Batanya or Niall about how long it would take us to figure out _this_ much," Eric smiled.

Sookie smiled back, "Maybe we can still get into the betting pool."

They stared at each other silently for a few minutes, letting their conversation sink in and simply enjoying the feel of both of their bonds being fully open and active.

Sookie held up the dagger. "So? What do you think? Should we use this?"

[_**A/N:**_ As promised, here is the chapter for today! Thanks for all the reviews/comments for the last one! I cannot wait until I'm able to respond to all again! Have a great _True Blood_ day.]


	127. Chapter 126: It Is Time

**Chapter 126: It Is Time**

Sookie held up the dagger. "So? What do you think? Should we use this?"

Eric grinned, "Oh—I say we _definitely_ use it. My skin is literally crawling to touch it again."

Sookie laughed, "Glad it's not just me. I've been itching to cut you with this thing since I saw you appear in the pool!"

Eric tickled her. "You bloodthirsty minx—I _love_ it."

Sookie tickled him back and snapped her teeth together loudly before biting his shoulder with her blunt teeth playfully. "It's just _your_ blood I want, vampire."

Suddenly, Eric's chuckle turned into a roar, and he was on top of her. "Sookie, you know how to _drive_ me fucking crazy." He latched onto her lips, barely giving her enough time to take in a deep breath.

She smiled into his lips as she felt his lust exploding into the bond. She decided that the best way to answer that surge was by taking hold of his attention-seeking cock, which was currently making its presence known through the blanket she had covering her body."

As she began thumbing the tip and collecting the moisture she found there, he backed off sharply as his fangs shot down. "Sookie," he growled in a tone that made goose bumps rise all along her skin.

She used the distance he had created to her advantage, bringing her wetted fingers up to her mouth and lazily licking them—one by one—enjoying the taste of him and sending that enjoyment—along with a healthy dosage of her own lust—along to him through the bond.

She saw his eyes dilate and turn dark blue, and she celebrated the certain knowledge that she was about to be pounded into the mattress by her husband. She decided to stoke his fire a bit more.

"Watch me," she whispered.

She heard him panting with passion as she licked her hand and brought it back to his cock, this time squeezing the long shaft and moving her hand up and down. She could tell that Eric was quickly losing control, and he went to pull the sheet that was separating them away so that he could enter her, but she stopped him in a hover above her with the force field magic she'd been working on.

Unable to move, Eric looked at her in confusion and then leered at her. He purred, "You have my _complete_ attention now, lover." He groaned as her hand made another sweep up and down his shaft. "I have always been _figurative_ putty in your hands." He groaned again. "Now it is _literal_."

She smiled. "Do you like my new ability?"

He nodded and panted out, "Abso-fucking-lutely."

"Good. Now—_before_ you pillage me, Viking, I want to make something very, very clear, _n'est-ce pas_?"

He half-grinned and half-groaned. "Oh—I think I'm beginning to understand."

Sookie smiled. "Excellent. Do you remember when we had that little talk―when you were worried about hurting me during sex?"

She squeezed his cock harder. "Yes," Eric gasped, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure himself. "God yes!" he groaned out.

"And I told you that sometimes a girl liked to feel a little sore so that she could be reminded that she had been good and truly _fucked_?"

"I remember," he growled.

"Excellent." She leered back at him. "Now—here's the important part, so listen up. We are gonna be exchanging lots of blood in the next few hours, and your blood's gonna _try_ to heal me _all_ up."

"Uh-huh," he managed.

"But the thing is, Eric," she said, "I wanna feel _sore_ when I wake up tomorrow; do you get me? I'm tired of having amazing sex with you in dreams only to wake up and feel normal down in my lady parts. So I'm gonna need something a little _extra_ special from you, tonight—something I'll be sure to be _feelin'_ tomorrow."

He groaned again, now actively trying to fight her magic.

"That's it," she purred as she continued to hold him, even as she built him up with her hand by continuing to slowly stroke his throbbing cock. "I can feel how much you want me, right now," she said huskily, as she closed her eyes and luxuriated in the overpowering lust coming from him through the vampire bond. "You want to put this _big_ thing inside of me and make a dent in this mattress—don't you?"

He whimpered. She loved it.

She brought her other hand up and dragged the sheet slowly down her body, keeping her eyes trained on his as they moved to take in her breasts. "Do you think that we could break a mattress—if we really, really tried?"

"Sookie," he gasped and closed his eyes again.

"Watch me," she whispered sensuously. Once the sheet was off of her, she brought both hands to encircle his cock as she kept him hovering inches above her.

He moaned.

"You like this?" she asked.

"Herregud," he muttered. ["_Oh my God_."]

"I think you do," she said saucily.

"Yes," he confirmed with a gasp.

"I think I know what you might like even _more_."

"_More_. Yes," he mumbled almost incoherently.

Even as she continued to stroke him with one hand, she reached her other hand down to her folds and slickened herself with her own moisture.

"Oh God, Sookie," Eric muttered. "So. Beautiful. Let me go. Please."

She smiled at him. "Keep watchin'." She took her now very wet finger and moved it to his rear entrance.

He looked at her with some surprise and then choked out, "Herregud, lover."

"You like this?" she asked.

He could only nod as he continued to fight her magic. The vampire bond was undulating with his lust and craving.

"I can see that you like it _very_ much." She bit her lip with both nervousness and desire, unintentionally drawing a little blood.

His nostrils flared even as she circled his rear opening with her finger, exploring him in a way that she never had before. She felt powerful. And she felt utterly ready to be powerless in his arms.

She licked the little bit of blood off of her lip seductively.

"I. Will. Beg," he panted.

She leaned forward and brushed his tongue with hers to give him the flavor of her blood as her fingers continued to work his cock and rear. She leaned back. "_I _want to be the one begging, Eric."

"Sookie," Eric groaned as she shot a big stream of lust into the bond. He closed his eyes, obviously trying to stay in control. "I really could hurt you if you don't stop," he moaned.

"Open your eyes, Eric," she said lustily.

He obeyed. Those eyes were midnight.

She spoke with certainty, "I _don't_ plan on stoppin', and you need to remember that I really _could_ stop you if you ever did hurt me." She swirl her finger around his rear entrance one more time before pushing gently into him a little.

"Sookie," he narrowed his eyes, as if trying to keep his lust from burning into her. "Let. Me. Go."

She slowly dragged her fingers around his rear entrance one last time, and then along his balls, and then to his beautiful abs. Finally, she stopped her hand on his chest and then sent a little bolt of her magic into their fairy bond. As always, she did not hurt him, but the magic did jolt him, especially since it was carrying her lust with it.

"Sookie," he yelled out in ecstasy as his body absorbed her magic. His eyes were a storm. "Let. Me. Go. Now!"

She smiled seductively. "All right then, vampire. Let's see what you got?"

* * *

><p>To Eric, the moment that she finally released him seemed to be the same moment that he was inside of her. He thrust into her, felt her welcoming him into her flesh, and began pounding into her at vampire speed in all the same second. And somehow, someway, and because of some fucking miracle, she was keeping up with him. In fact, she'd locked her legs around his hips and had raised her bottom off the ground to better meet his pounding member. Though he feared he really might hurt her, he soon realized that her groans and grunts were from pleasure, which he could now also confirm through the vampire bond.<p>

"Fuck, Sookie," he managed, as he felt her sharp nails stab into his back.

"Faster," Sookie unbelievably uttered below him. How the fuck she could handle _that_―he had no fucking clue. But he obeyed and moved even faster.

He knew that he was stroking her G-spot with his cock in fast vibrations now, so fast that he feared that the fine line between her feeling pleasure and her feeling pain might be crossed. However, as she tugged and grasped at him further, she once again uttered the command for him to go "faster" and added the word "harder" to that directive. In that moment, he decided that he would never again doubt his mate's ability to take everything he had to give.

Her lust was flowing through him in waves now, as was her pleasure. His own physical pleasure was building, but that was _nothing_ compared to the pleasure he felt at having the bond restored to him—_both_ bonds—and at marveling at the magnificence of the woman below him.

"_More_," Sookie cried out moving her head from side to side in ecstasy.

Eric followed that command and flipped her over to take her from behind; he thrust into her again, even harder than before. He could go deeper in this position, and he could go faster. Her fingers now dug into the mattress beneath her as if scratching their way toward the rich earth below it.

"_More_!" she screamed again as she began to meet the blur of his thrusts with the backward movement of her beautiful ass.

"Sookie!" Eric yelled as he pounded even faster, faster than he'd ever fucked anything—be it vampire or human—before.

"Yes!" Sookie cried as she exploded around his vibrating cock. "Eric!" she screamed as her release seemed to take her somewhere else.

Her inner walls collapsed onto his cock, pounding him as forcefully as he was pounding her, and he too burst, spilling into her again and again and again.

He collapsed over her back, feeling like he needed to catch his breath—even though he had none to catch—as much as she did. He came down from his pleasure slowly even as he held her body up under him and stayed buried deep inside of her. After a few minutes, he felt that Sookie's own orgasm had finally subsided, and finally, he pulled out of her.

She was catching her breath below him when she whispered in a barely audible voice, "More, Eric. Please. More."

He nodded into her back and began placing chaste kisses there. "_Yes_, Sookie," he gasped. "More. Always _more_ with you."

Once again he repositioned them, this time so that he was sitting upright and she was straddling him. He lowered her slowly onto his still hard member, and once she'd taken him fully inside of herself, they both moaned.

Eric caressed her back gently. "I should _never_ underestimate you in anything, my love."

"No," Sookie said as she entwined her arms around him and stroked his back. "You _shouldn't_."

Eric gave her a fangy smile. "You were _made_ _for_ _me_, woman."

"Finally catching up, huh?" she teased until he thrust upward, causing her to moan.

"I am old, and it sometimes takes me longer to learn something new," he teased back until she once again gave as good as she got by thrusting downward and squeezing her internal muscles, acts which elicited a deep moan from him.

"Good to see you _can_ be taught," she smirked as she pulled her body closer to his, causing full contact between their chests. Both sighed at the further physical contact created between them.

They rose and fell into each other slowly for a few minutes, both enjoying the contrast of this style of love-making to the previous one.

"We are soooo good at this," Sookie moaned as they continued to move with each other.

"Yes, we _are_ very good," Eric chuckled as he kissed the tip of her nose and continued to caress her skin lightly.

She giggled, "I love it like this, you know."

"Yes," Eric sighed. "Soft—easy—_right_."

She scraped her nails a little harder across his back. "I love it the other way too, you know."

"Yes," Eric answered more throatily. "Hard—fast—equally _right_."

She smiled at him. "Ready?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, my bloodthirsty, wife. You?"

She nodded and picked up the dagger, its handle warming in her hands and a red light growing around it. As if drawn there, Eric put his hand over hers on the dagger's handle.

She smiled at him, "Just like the night when we sealed the vampire bond with our third exchange with this one's mate—okay?"

"Perfect," he whispered as he watched her lift the blade to his upper chest, right above his dead heart and right over their fairy bond. She made a deep cut, and he groaned and thrust more forcefully into her. Her mouth was already pulling on his blood, even as he moved their entwined hands and the dagger to her flesh. He made a shallow cut and then covered it immediately with his mouth.

Their hands tightened over the blade.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Eric's actions were a glorious paradox. Both had the desire to <em>take <em>from their mate; at the same time, however, both had the desire to _give_ to their mate—to heal that which was being taken. And inexplicably, the conflicting impulses they felt worked together in tandem.

Unconsciously, Eric made sure that the healing balm of his saliva was immediately working Sookie's wound even as he pulled from it. And unbeknownst to her, Sookie was sending her healing light into her mate even as she bit into his wound to make sure it stayed open.

In fact, in that moment, neither of the lovers was thinking a conscious thought. They were _all_ emotion. They were _all_ instinct. They were _all_ magic.

* * *

><p>It was appropriate that they were in a place where the rules of time did not apply because around them, Time itself stood still and stood witness to the connection between the two lovers.<p>

Time didn't often find a reason to pause, but it did like to stand sentry over that which was being _made_ and not just repeated. Time knew that there had been similar couples—mates who were not bound by the normal rules of things. But Time loved them all, and, therefore, it had stopped for all of them.

Some of those couples had been washed away by history—lost before they were even known. Others had lived to reach fame or infamy. It did not matter to Time.

What _did_ matter was that none of the couples had seen Time as an enemy. Life, death, rebirth, change—these were all the mates of Time itself. Those who knew better embraced _all_ that Time had to offer. So Time embraced them.

Time was certain about the couple being witnessed. Unlikely as they were, the pair had allies who had long ago embraced Time. Among its favorites was half of a pair of soul mates, a woman who had come to understand that an eternity could be but a moment to one who was friendly with Time itself.

Forever to a vampire was _nothing_ in comparison to forever to Time itself. And the fairy-vampire knew this truth, so Time enjoyed her very much. She was in favor of the lovers now being witnessed. She had even arranged for them as she could.

The fairy, Niall, was also a favorite of Time. Fairies were known to live in their bodies for a long time in Time's realms, yet the fairy had voluntarily chosen a human, a being whose body would not survive long comparatively.

Time had taken this as a compliment. The fairy's faith would lead him once again to his mate—all in good _time_, of course.

Yes—the pair that Time had stopped itself to witness had allies aplenty and enemies as well, but in the end, those enemies were nothing but a delay. Separations were inevitable. Heartbreak would come. But Time would allow for paths of reunion and regeneration. It _always_ had. It enjoyed movement—constant evolution.

But it was wise enough to know when to stop and witness that which was being born―whether it be an individual who would change his or her world for better or worse or a pair who were defying all the rules which had been laid in their path like landmines.

Yes—Time knew when to stand still.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Eric, however, did not remain still. But their movements became as unconscious as an eye blinking or a human chest rising with air. The thrusting of their lower halves continued until they shared another orgasm, which both of them reacted to with pleasure-filled gasps. They continued to take in each other's blood even as the healing that they were also doling out allowed them to take even more.<p>

All of Sookie and Eric's unconscious acts seemed to be somehow more important than the moments of time that contained them. They echoed the acts of the first lovers who had ever used the twin daggers to bind themselves. And the love of that long-ago pair—love that had been captured and protected by the daggers—seemed to delve right into this pair as well, marking them as kindred spirits. The magics of the fairy and the vampire once again collided in a bright light―this time a red one.

The spirits of the demon and the Fae who had experienced a similar light were able to _rejoice_—even though it was not quite time for them to _rejoin_—as the universe once again showed its love for diversity and newness.

But there was more diversity in this pair than in that one. There was the addition of humanity, both from Sookie's spirit and from that which had never been lost, despite Eric's transformation to vampire. The human body itself could be frail, but the spirit was strong, and that magic too forged along the blade of the knife.

Sookie bit again into Eric's flesh, as if looking for something elusive inside of him—though she had no lucid thought telling her to do this. Her drinking spurred more of his, but she was seeking more than taking in that moment. And Eric, for the first time in his existence as a vampire, was giving _everything_ without reservations―even that part of him that was still human—though he too was not aware of it.

* * *

><p>When vampires were made, their makers drained them—but only to a point. A small amount of blood—<em>human<em> blood—_had to_ remain. That blood kept the human alive just long enough for the vampire to fill the human with his or her own blood. However, that small quality of human blood remained inside the vampire for all of his or her life.

It was a mark that most tried to forget, but they ought _not_ to have discounted that humanity.

It was that little bit of blood that was the last thing to 'let go' within a vampire when he or she met the true death. Unbeknownst to vampires, it had kept many of them alive longer than would otherwise be possible. But vampires tended to ignore and discount the human blood that stayed within them; however, it stayed covert and protected.

It was that _last_ piece of her husband that Sookie needed to taste—needed to find. It was that last connection between their _humanness_ that needed to be forged. Could she have found it if he had not been accessing his human emotions so regularly throughout the last several years? Perhaps not. Would she have found it if he'd not suffered so much from the depth of his feelings when she'd been separated from him? Probably not.

However, _now_, his very soul was calling upon hers to look for that remnant of humanity, and hers answered.

Perhaps, the shared humanity between them was a missing piece of the puzzle that made up their love, a puzzle that seemed to grow more pieces and become larger and larger all the time. But the important thing was that that integral, new piece was now placed, never to be taken up again.

* * *

><p>Sookie felt almost too much pleasure as her orgasm flowed through her. The warmth from her hand, entwined with Eric's hand on the dagger, radiated through her body and joined that orgasm. Then Eric's blood―which she realized she was still drawing into her mouth in greedy gulps―met the rest of the energy and magic inside of her in a perfect storm―creating a tsunami in her own body. She felt Eric's blood warming the inside of her throat and released her mouth from Eric's chest as she cried out in intense pain at the impact of that tsunami crashing into and then flooding the bonds. However, that pain was quickly taken away by a burst of protective energy from Eric's warm blood. With the last bit of her own energy, Sookie instinctively sent a burst of her white healing light into her mate's chest, and then she collapsed into him as she blacked out.<p>

Meanwhile, Eric was also feeling overwhelming pleasure. His wife's blood—his Sookie's blood—was flowing into him without him even needing to pull it from her. It seemed to have a _purpose_, and for the first time in long months, it was _nourishing_ his body and truly healing that part of his soul that had been lost in the dark without her near—always lost in the dark, maybe even since the night Russell had killed his family.

If that feeling had not been enough to pull his orgasm from him, the strength of her own release would have been. Her internal muscles clenched around him and stroked his cock, and even though the movements of their lower bodies had almost stopped in their desire to feed from each other, he exploded into her, filling her with the remnants of his thousand-year-old seed and the blood that came with it.

Eric felt the magic of Sookie's blood flowing into him like a storm, but he held onto her tightly; he knew that he had to. She was his anchor through any storm that would ever come for him. He licked and he swallowed as her blood kept coming into him until finally it seemed to be burning him—burning him like the sun—but there was no pain in the burning. There was heat but no pain. His ancient memory of the village blacksmith forging together the two metals—the steel and the iron—that made up his father's sword jumped into his head.

Eric could tell with every fiber of his body that he was about to be hit with an impact greater than any sword could ever wield, so he gripped his mate and sent all of his strength to her so that she could withstand any impact that might be coming to her. As he did this, he felt an influx of magic the likes of which he'd never felt before sear into their bonds, and he cried out in pain. At almost the same moment, however, he felt the healing power of his wife's magic salve the effects of that magic.

What was left behind by that impact was something stronger than either one of them could ever imagine before. It seemed almost as if his wife had crawled into his chest and embedded her _whole_ self there. He collapsed into her and sighed.

* * *

><p>[<strong><em>AN:_** Some of you may have noticed my new story _Inner_, but don't worry, I am **_not_** abandoning this one. I am almost done with my grading for the semester (Summer doesn't start until Monday), and I couldn't help but to write something based on the new season, but this story is still my main baby. I hope that you like this chapter. Tomorrow, I have to finalize my grades, and after that, I hope to begin responding to reviews each day and getting chapters up much faster. Until then—lots of love!]


	128. Chapter 127: The Best One

**Chapter 127: The Best One**

Hunter felt something—like a twitch in his heart―and he looked at Niall with inquisitiveness. "What's that, Grandpa?" he asked the elder fairy.

Niall smiled at the fact that Hunter had begun calling him "Grandpa" after only knowing him for about an hour. The boy had spent his first half hour doing what Niall liked to call, "dipping"; almost all fairy children did it, but most were not nearly as skillful or sneaky at it was Hunter was. He had dipped into Claude's thoughts first, clearly more comfortable with Claude than Hadley or himself. Claude had quickly picked up on Hunter's "dipping" and had obviously been both surprised by and proud of the boy's skill level.

After that initial "secret" dip, Hunter had initiated a telepathic conversation with Claude. His son and his great-great grandson had "talked" for a while, mostly about little things, like what Hunter enjoyed doing during his days. Niall had been proud to notice that Hunter could carry on a verbal conversation with Hadley about a similar topic, even while talking to Claude in his head. It spoke to the suppleness of the boy's mind.

Niall smiled again—even more proudly. Hunter had next turned his thoughts to him and had begun poking around in his head subtly. With more development, Niall was certain the boy would be able to sneak into others' thoughts without them knowing it. Hunter also seemed to be talented enough to get through some simple shields that Niall had been testing him with.

However, Niall allowed Hunter to poke around relatively freely, without alerting the boy that he was aware of his presence.

Niall let Hunter see everything he was looking for—as long as it wouldn't be too painful for him. Hunter was looking for information about whether his mommy was happy, and Niall showed him that she was. He showed him her friendships with Claude, Martha, and Katherine. He showed him her happiness as she worked on her quilting. He also showed him how she would look into the pool with love her eyes when she was watching him through it.

But when Hunter tried to find out information about how his mommy had been sick, Niall did not let him through his shields. He showed him nothing about how Hadley was in the days immediately following Joren's attack on her. He did not show him her struggles to deal with the rape, the regained memories of her Uncle Bartlett's molestation of her, or her ambivalent thoughts about Hunter himself.

Hunter had then probed into Niall's motives, though the boy had simply thought of it as making sure that "Niall was nice."

Satisfied, Hunter had begun referring to him as Grandpa almost immediately after his little investigation.

Hunter had—as of yet—_not_ gone looking into his mother's thoughts. Niall could read that the boy was frightened by what he might find there. Niall was certain that he'd find nothing as hurtful as had been there before, but there were still things he ought not to hear—things Hadley was still working out for herself. So—_if_ Hunter did go digging, Niall was resolved to keep him out.

That would, however, be a bit harder than he had anticipated given Hunter's skill set and precociousness. He was certainly his father's son.

Yes—the little boy was exceeding all of Niall's expectations, and he found himself delighting in his great-great grandson's presence.

"What was that?" Hunter asked again, breaking Niall from his musings.

Hadley looked up from the game they were playing with confusion, having not felt anything. "What was _what_, Hunter?" she asked.

Niall chuckled and answered Hadley, "Hunter―I suspect―is feeling some magic. There's quite a bit floating around." He winked at Hunter.

"What magic?" the boy asked, sitting up straighter.

Niall took some information from Hunter's head so that he could figure out how to appropriately explain what was happening between his father and Sookie. He was pleased to see that young Eric had told Hunter much about his bonds with Sookie. He smiled at his great-great grandson. "Your father has told you of the bonds he has with your Aunt Sookie—has he not?"

"Uh-huh," Hunter said with interest. "They have _two_ bonds—one vampire and one fairy."

Niall nodded. "That's right. The magic in the air right now is telling us that their bonds are getting stronger. In fact, I have a feeling that they are going to get a _whole_ lot stronger in a little while. What we are sensing right now is just the beginning."

"But how can we feel it? And how do you know it's gonna get bigger?" Hunter asked.

Claude answered, "Hunt, fairies are often able to feel the magic around them, and the magic here is building."

Hunter looked at the little enclosure which was currently housing his father. He nodded and smiled, his eyes full of love. "I think I can feel it too."

Claude nodded. "I'm sure you can, Hunt."

"Daddy loves Aunt Sookie lots, so he's gonna be _so_ happy when their bonds get lots stronger." Hunter spoke proudly. "He keeps her picture next to him when he sleeps." He looked up at Claude, "Uncle Claude, did you know that I gave Daddy a picture of him and me for Christmas, and he put it _right_ next to that one?"

Claude shook his head and smiled. "I did not, but I know that if I had a son such as you, I would feel proud of such a gift."

Hunter smiled even wider and looked back at his daddy's temporary residence. "When Aunt Sookie and Daddy's bond was sick, Daddy worked so hard to make it better that he got sick too, but he's _just fine_ now. And he helped Aunt Sookie feel better too!"

Niall smiled. "Yes—your daddy definitely loves your Aunt Sookie very much. He saved her life."

"Yep!" Hunter said proudly. "My daddy is the coolest daddy ever, even though Jarod is a good daddy too, and so is Sam. Terry is too. But I got the _best_ one!"

He grinned at both Niall and Claude and then refocused on the game for a few minutes.

Soon, however, Niall could feel that Hunter was beginning to stretch out his mind timorously, searching for his mother's thoughts about him.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_ Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but that's just how it ended up. Thanks for continuing to read! You all are the best. And thanks also to those of you who have latched on to my new story _Inner_ too!

Next up: Hadley's POV. Are you all worried?]


	129. Chapter 128: Hadley

**Chapter 128: Hadley**

Hadley noticed that Hunter would periodically look at the dwelling where she figured her cousin and Eric Northman, who had become like a father to her son, were currently getting "busy." In fact, they'd been in there for a couple of hours now, not that she was complaining. She was enjoying spending some time with Hunter—without the vampire there.

However, that time was also proving to be quite painful for her.

Again, Hunter looked toward the dwelling with immense love in his eyes. Coupled with that, every word he spoke about his "Daddy" or his life with him was tinged with that love. But even more than that, all of his _feelings_ were marked with it—so much so that she'd needed to try to turn down her empathic ability a little using the shields that Niall had been teaching her about.

Since the development of her empathy had been happening little by little over the past month, the growth of her shields had been able to occur at roughly the same pace, which was good. Both Claude and Niall could also build shields around their emotions, and Sookie was pretty good at it too, though some things—especially her frustration about her training and her sadness at not being able to be with Eric—would still filter through at times. Katherine could also keep her emotions covered, so it was with Martha that Hadley had been able to do the most practice with her shields, and her friend's emotions—though strong—had become easier and easier for her to keep out when she wanted to do so.

But Hunter's emotions were a completely different story. They seemed to jump across the air and straight into her heart. Her son had so much love inside of him, but _most_ of it was for the vampire.

And that—to be honest—had both hurt her and surprised her.

Hadley sighed. She loved her son, and she also wanted what was best for him; she had been certain, however, that _she_ would end up being _best_.

She sighed again and felt Claude's hand take hers. That simple action comforted her more than she could say, and she looked up at him gratefully.

Two very different options for her son's future were battling within her. On the one hand, Hunter could come with her into Faerie; this is what _she_ wanted. There, she could have _both_ of her children with her all the time. And maybe—since he would be around others of his own kind—she could finally give Hunter the happy life she'd not been able to give him before.

On the other hand, he _already_ was leading a happy life—a _very_ happy one. And from Sookie, Hadley had learned that Eric loved Hunter and did not want him to leave the human realm. Of course, if Hunter stayed there, then he would age much faster than she would, and he would live out his life and die in just a few of her days or weeks in Faerie.

Hadley sighed yet again as she took in her child's appearance. Truth be told, she hardly recognized him. And that had little to do with the inches he had grown and the year he'd aged. Hunter used to be quiet and withdrawn, but now he was teeming with life. He used to look scared all the time, but now he seemed assured—except when speaking to her. His eyes used to be filled with a kind of sadness that nothing she said or did could erase. Now, his eyes carried a smile in them—a twinkle that she knew had nothing to do with her.

She shook her head a little as she looked at Hunter. Her son still had her nose and her chin and her cheekbones, but inexplicably, he seemed to favor the vampire, to whom he was not even related! That thought made Hadley jealous. Oh—he didn't really _look_ like Eric, not in any obvious way. But he sat up straight like the vampire, almost formally straight—probably a by-product of their sword practice. He also held his shoulders down a bit, managing to look both relaxed and stately at the same time. His hair was styled similarly to Eric's too, and it had lightened because of his time in the sun. But his skin was still pale—a clear sign that he had been slathered with sunscreen when he'd played outside.

But it was that twinkle in his eyes that made him look like Eric the most.

She sighed and squeezed Claude's hand, as if asking for his support.

He immediately squeezed back and sent her a wave of his emotions full of support and affection. In that moment, Hadley was more grateful for his encouragement than she could say. And she used that boost of strength to continue her musings.

Hunter now had a father _he'd_ chosen—rather than two parents who had barely chosen him. No—it was worse than that. Both Remy and she had _not_ chosen Hunter in very significant and conscious ways. Hadley had _not_ chosen Hunter over drugs when she was pregnant or when he was a newborn. In fact, she had chosen to get an abortion, and only the promise of a drug fix and then a swirl of other drug fixes prevented her from doing just that. Remy had taken Hunter only grudgingly; Hadley had known he didn't really want the boy when she left him, but she didn't care enough to stay. And even though Remy had taken more responsibility than she had, he'd _not_ chosen to accept how Hunter was. And according to what Sookie had told her, Remy had _not_ chosen to actively search for Hunter when she'd taken him either. He'd chosen, instead, to use the kidnapping as an opportunity to get free from his odd child.

Of course, Hadley was no better. No—she was worse. Even after she'd gotten off of drugs, she'd chosen to stay with Sophie-Anne, instead of trying to build a real life with Hunter. She'd told herself at the time that Sophie-Anne would not have let her go, so that was why she'd not chosen to be with Hunter.

But Hadley knew that she _could_ have left Sophie-Anne. There had been a window of about a year—starting right before Hunter's third birthday—when Sophie had yet to consider that Hadley might be part fairy. In truth, the vampiress had become a little bored with Hadley and used to the taste of her blood.

So—for about a year, Sophie stopped sleeping with her or requesting her presence. She would still "lend" her out to others, but Sophie paid her no mind. Looking back, Hadley realized that glamour had likely kept her from becoming angry at Sophie's dismissive behavior, but at the time, Hadley had simply gone along with whatever Sophie wished.

She sighed. Sophie's indifference during that time period was likely why she'd allowed Hadley to leave the mansion in the first place. However, Hadley had _not_ asked to leave for good—not even after she'd reestablished contact with Remy and met Hunter properly for the first time.

Looking back, Hadley knew that she could have left safely. Others had when they'd no longer attracted the queen. They were glamoured heavily, given a small severance package, and dropped off at a nearby hotel. Bill Compton was actually the one that always did this—until he left for Bon Temps, that is. Hadley had seen him do it many times, but she'd _never_ asked for it for herself. She'd _never_ chosen Hunter.

But then, Sophie had suddenly become interesting in her again—to the point that she would barely let Hadley out of her sight. Hadley now knew that one of the older vampires that Sophie had "lent" her to had asked Sophie if her "pet" was part fairy. And that had gotten the ball rolling. After that, Sophie had allowed Hadley to leave the palace only in the day time, so her visits with Hunter became more sporadic and lasted only a couple of hours. And it wasn't long before Sophie had Hadley followed. The consequence of that had been that Sophie had become interested in her family, which had led to her telling the queen about Sookie rather than admitting that she had a child.

After that, there really was no way for her to see Hunter or to leave Sophie, but there had been a window when she _could_ have chosen her son over herself or Sophie. But she hadn't.

Hadley realized just how awful that fact made her. But she was no longer running from the truth or hiding from it. She _knew_ that there had been times when she should have made choices that would have shown Hunter that he was her true priority. But she'd _always_ chosen herself or Sophie. She felt guilty for her past actions, but because of talking to Niall, she understood that guilt couldn't solve anything—not really. Its only purpose was to teach people to avoid making the same mistakes again.

And Hadley didn't want to make any more mistakes where Hunter was concerned, so she kept looking at herself with a critical eye. Thankfully, Claude kept right on holding her hand and sending her emotional support.

It had taken Sophie-Anne almost letting Eric kill her and then marrying Russell and moving them to Mississippi―where she was treated like crap during her short stay―for Hadley to finally question her relationship with the vampiress. Sophie had been extremely angry at Hadley for telling Eric about Sookie. However, the vampiress had _not_ apologized for her unwillingness to save Hadley's life. Clearly, the secret of Sookie's lineage had been more important to Sophie-Anne than Hadley had been.

In the one night she'd been in Mississippi, Hadley had been forced by Russell to give Talbot blood in order to smooth things over with his lover. Apparently, the fairy-ish taste of Hadley was just _barely_ impetus enough to keep her around, according to Russell. The person Hadley had thought she'd loved—her Sophie—had said nothing to stop Russell from belittling her. On the contrary, she'd made a comment about blood being the _only_ thing that Hadley was good for anymore.

Still—even after all that, it had taken Eric using the influence of his blood to make her actually walk out of Russell's mansion, get into a car, and drive to Bon Temps. And then the distance from Sophie-Anne had given her the strength to get Hunter and meet Sookie to find out if he had telepathy as she'd thought. After that, it was the mix of bitterness over Sophie's behavior and fear that Hunter would be discovered that had made her get back into her car and run away with her child until she no longer had money to fill the gas tank.

Being honest with herself, Hadley knew that she'd have never run with Hunter just for him. No—it was her anger at Sophie that had been her main motivation at the time.

Hadley closed her eyes. She knew that if the marriage between Sophie-Anne and Russell hadn't happened—and, especially, if Eric hadn't _made_ her leave that mansion—she would likely be with Sophie even now if she'd not been killed by Bill Compton, and though she hated to admit it, part of her wished that's the way things were. She hoped against hope that that part of her thinking was the remnants of Sophie's blood or glamour. But, being honest with herself, how could she be sure of that?

Of course, if she'd stayed with Sophie, then Hunter would still be languishing away with Remy. Oh—she might have continued the irregular visits she'd been paying her son―telling herself that she was only staying away to protect Hunter—but that _wouldn't_ have really been _choosing_ him.

On the other hand, there was Eric, who seemed to have chosen Hunter just as much as her son had chosen the vampire.

Hadley shook her head, trying very hard _not_ to feel jealous of Hunter and Eric's relationship. Intellectually, she was happy that Hunter was so happy. She was glad that he seemed surrounded by people who accepted his telepathy and his "otherness" with no compunction.

And anyone could clearly see that he was flourishing. He was so confident and at ease with himself—_except_ when he spoke with her. That fact stung, but she couldn't run from it. She wouldn't.

In short, Hunter was doing a hundred times better and was about a thousand times happier with the vampire than he'd ever been with Remy or her. Yes—part of Hadley was _very_ jealous. But the bigger part of her—the part that had been blossoming since she'd been in the fairy realm—was pleased that Hunter had such a loving parent and had been taken care of so well.

And, of course, Hadley's empathy allowed her to know her son's feelings as she'd never been able to know them before. She sighed.

Knowing them hurt.

In truth, she'd known what would be best for Hunter the moment Eric had bent down to speak comfortingly to him after they'd stepped from the pool. Hadley had thought that he'd rush to Sookie and leave Hunter to her without a second thought, but that _hadn't_ happened―though the feelings she had been getting from Sookie seemed to be an amalgamation of her cousin's and the vampire's immense love for each other. Hadley figured that it had to be the vampire bond that Sookie had formed with Eric and that the emotions she felt swirling in her cousin belonged to _both_ of them. Feeling that—in addition to Hunter's worries—was overwhelming to say the least. And truth be told, their feelings for each other made her jealous too. She'd _never_ had anything even close to that with Sophie.

But Eric _hadn't_ zoomed to Sookie. He'd seen to Hunter first.

That was—perhaps—the first time in her life that Hadley had witnessed a _true_ parent. Her own mother had _tried_ to be a good parent, but she had worked long hours and had seemed more concerned about the dramas that played out in her own life with Hadley's father and various other men than she'd been about Hadley herself. Then, she'd gotten cancer, and her energy was spent trying to live through her treatments. She'd not even noticed Uncle Bartlett's inappropriate attentions to her daughter. And when Hadley had finally tried to tell her, her mother had shut her down, saying that she needed Bartlett's help around the house since she was so sick.

So Hadley had kept her mouth shut and had felt that it was her own fault when things kept escalating with Uncle Bartlett. He had told her that her mommy would die if she tried to tell on him again. He had told her that her mommy would get sicker if she didn't do as he said.

The true sick one had been Uncle Bartlett, who had taken her virginity when she was only twelve years old.

Hadley felt Claude's hand squeeze hers again comfortingly; briefly, she wondered if he was listening to her thoughts or picking up on her emotions. But she realized that it didn't really matter. That squeeze was enough to keep her from sinking, and Claude already knew all about Bartlett anyway. It had been he and Niall who had helped her when her suppressed memories came rushing back a few days after Joren had raped her.

No—her own mother had _not_ been what could be called a good parent. Hadley's father would not be up for any parenting prizes either. In the few years he lived with her mother and her, he had told Hadley many times that she was 'good for nothing.' And she had believed him because she didn't know any better.

The closest she'd ever seen to a good parent was Gran, who treated all of her grandkids well. She always felt love from Gran―but she was Gran, not Mom or Dad.

So, ironically, the first moment of true parenting she had ever witnessed was when the vampire that still scared her bent down to comfort his son because Hunter was nervous about seeing his mother after so long. The love in both of their eyes couldn't have been missed.

In that moment, Hadley had seen Hunter have something he'd never had before―a parent who loved him unselfishly and with no reservations. That was something she'd never been able to do for him, no matter how hard she'd tried. And she had _tried_.

When she looked at Eric, she knew that the vampire didn't need to _try_ at all to love Hunter; he just did. Perhaps it was that fact—the fact that Eric didn't need to try—that Hadley was most jealous of. Even now, she knew she was _trying_ to love Hunter in a way she never had to do with the child growing inside of her. That fact made her feel ashamed, but it was still a fact. And she was not going to turn or run from it as she'd always run before.

No—she needed to be honest now, even if it hurt. She needed to _finally_ be a good mother to her son, even if that meant accepting that she was _not_ one. It was a hard truth, but she knew that it was the _right_ one to seek out, and Claude's transmission of support to her—which bounded through her rudimentary shields like a stallion—confirmed that fact.

Okay—so the truth was that she'd never _felt_ a part of Hunter's life in a fundamental way. She'd wanted to care for him and make sure he was safe _because_ he was her son. She loved him _because_ he was her son. But there were—and had always been—equal parts love and guilt battling within her when it came to her feelings about Hunter.

* * *

><p>She sensed ambivalence from Hunter about his feelings for her too. She squeezed Claude's hand a little tighter, very grateful for the strength and confidence that he was projecting toward her. Truth be told, she was beginning to fall in love with Claude. He was beautiful—both inside and outside. He loved her and her daughter. He loved Hunter. She'd felt his affection for her child many times as they'd watched him in the pool. Claude was proud of Hunter. The irony was not lost on Hadley that both Claude and Niall seemed to be able to love Hunter without any reservation, whereas she couldn't.<p>

Claude had once told her that he used to be jealous of Niall's affection for Earl, especially since Niall had been _very_ different with his fairy children during their younger days. But then Claude had explained how Niall had changed and grown. Claude talked about how he'd always loved and respected his father, but that Niall had seemed to hold back a part of himself. He spoke of how he'd truly become friends with his father just in the last few years or so. He talked of how he had confidence that she too would prove an excellent parent. He'd said it like he was _already_ certain of it, and that right there had probably caused her to fall for him.

Hadley had felt a little jealously about Sookie and Claude at first because of their nicknames for each other—tanu and tanah—until he had told her what those meant. And that jealousy had told her that she was interested in him romantically too. She just didn't feel ready to be with him yet. The memory of what Joren had done to her was still fresh. And—truth be told—she didn't think she deserved Claude.

He squeezed her hand and pulled her toward him a little. Hadley knew that that gesture was his way of disagreeing with her. She wondered for a moment if she minded that he was in her head, but then she decided that she didn't. It was freeing—in a way—to no longer be able to hide. It helped her not to hide from herself either.

Hunter glanced from Niall to her, and she could feel her son's ambivalence again, but this time, she didn't try to dampen her empathy. Claude being right next to her made her feel brave, and she knew that she _needed_ to feel what Hunter felt in order to do what she _needed_ to do. His emotions hurt her, but she knew that they were not unwarranted. Hunter was frightened that she would hurt him. He didn't trust her. He loved her, but his hurt because of her had been great. Her little boy turned back toward the dwelling that held his father, and his emotions immediately shifted. He trusted Eric fully—loved him _fully_.

His emotions for his father were both beautiful and painful. But she didn't try to keep them out.

Hadley sank into Claude's side a little, and he placed his free arm around her comfortingly—_protectively_—even as he kept hold of her hand. If she was honest with herself, she knew that she didn't deserve Hunter's trust. Hell—she still recognized that she didn't fully accept him as she should. She loved him, but there was something about him that made him feel like he wasn't wholly hers—guilt maybe? She had, after all, been planning to get rid of him before he was even born.

She sighed, very grateful that Niall had been able to do as she'd asked him to do that morning—to keep Hunter from her thoughts. She smiled a little. Her great-grandfather had seemed proud of her when she'd asked him _not_ to let Hunter hear her thinking about anything that might hurt him.

She felt Claude's arm tighten around her again. She felt herself filling up with love and sorrow.

Her brain knew what would be better for Hunter—knew where he would be happiest. But a part of her still wanted him with her, and her heart broke a little when she imagined her life without him. She wanted a chance to make things up to him, and if he stayed in the human realm, she'd never get the opportunity to be a good mother to him—the kind she ought to have been all along.

But she also recognized the inherent selfishness behind that line of reasoning. If she could prove a good mother to him, then her guilt would disappear. But what about Hunter? What was _his_ best future? Where would _he_ be most happy? By trying to be a _good_ mother, she might steal that _happiest_ future from him. But by being the _best_ mother she could be, she would be stealing a future with him from herself.

* * *

><p>Hadley was broken out of her thoughts by Hunter, who was now looking at the tent with awe.<p>

"What's that?" he asked, as he saw a red light emanating from the structure. "Fireworks?"

Hadley looked and saw the light too. She gasped.

Niall was a bit concerned by the power of the magic that was escaping Sookie's little dwelling, but he kept his tone even. "_That_ is more magic, Hunter. Your father and Sookie's bond has grown again, just like I thought would happen―or, at least, what I," he paused, "_hoped_ would happen."

"Cool!" Hunter exclaimed as the light flitted away in a series of bright red sparks. "Daddy was so sad when he couldn't feel his bond with Aunt Sookie, but I helped to fix him."

"How did you do that, Hunt?" Hadley asked curiously.

"Well," Hunter said, looking toward Batanya. "Batanya and me and Jesus came up with a plan to make sure that Daddy had somethin' else to think about instead of just missin' Aunt Sookie." He smiled brightly. "And it _worked_ too. And I got to start learnin' about swords with Daddy."

Hadley smiled, "That _is_ really cool, Hunt."

Hunter spoke excitedly. "Mommy, Daddy is the _best_ teacher ever. Did you know that he also taught me how to talk in Swedish, and I can make stuff out of wood now! I made you a chair to sit in!"

Hadley couldn't help but to smile at the effusiveness of her child. _Yes_—the Hunter she was looking at was light-years from the one she'd left behind. Making an internal decision, she spoke sincerely, "You will have to send me that chair, Hunter. I'm gonna wanna sit in it all the time."

Sensing the significance of the moment, Claude once more squeezed her hand.

Hunter nodded excitedly. "Know what else?"

"What?" Hadley asked.

"Daddy and me made a rocking chair for Miranda before Godric was born. We can make one for you too, Mommy—for you and my new baby sister."

Hadley smiled, "That would be a _wonderful_ gift, Hunter." She knew that given the time difference between their realms that what would seem like minutes to her in Faerie would be weeks to Hunter when he went back to the human realm.

She knew that she could stay where she was in the 'in-between place,' but that was not the life she longed for. She wanted to go into Faerie and build a life there, meet new people, and have a _real_ place in the world. But that meant that Hunter would probably grow into adulthood, live out his life, and die before his sister was even born. However, she still nodded gratefully, trying to hide her sadness. "I would _love_ a new rocking chair from you and your daddy."

The lightness and pride in Hunter's expression made Hadley's decision even clearer. She knew in her mind that Hunter _should_ stay with his father—that his life would be better if he did.

So she wouldn't stand in Hunter's way if he chose to stay with Eric instead of her. It would hurt her, but she would abide by his choice.


	130. Chapter 129: Unintentional Consequences

**Chapter 129: Unintentional Consequences**

Niall reached out and took hold of Hadley's free hand for a moment, knowing that she was struggling to come to terms with her decision not to try to influence Hunter.

He felt strongly that she was making the _right_ choice for everyone involved. It wasn't the _easiest_ one for her, but it was the right one.

Niall sighed. He loved Hadley very much, but he also knew that Hunter would be better off staying with the vampire. Part of him hated that knowledge since it meant that the child would not be living in Faerie, where he could truly meet his potential as Fae.

Hunter definitely had the spark—not as strongly as Sookie did, but it was there. And Niall knew that spark could grow even brighter inside Faerie proper. He would have been honored to train his great-great grandson from such a young age.

However, a single minute in Eric and Hunter's presence versus Hadley and Hunter's had told Niall all he needed to know.

Oh—_both_ parental-child pairings had love. That was certain. But Hunter's mind was _very_ different with his two parents, and Niall had unapologetically sunk into the mind of his great-great grandson so that he could be sure.

Niall knew from Hunter's thoughts that the boy felt _absolutely_ loved and accepted by his father; of that, there was _no_ question. And therein, lay the potential problem in Niall's eyes. With his mother, Hunter _didn't_ feel the same sense of security. He was uncertain. He was consciously _trying_ to _seem_ like a boy she would want—trying in every moment with her.

Hunter _was_ having a good time with Hadley, but he didn't feel as free as he did with his father. Hunter was _thinking_ about his words to Hadley _before_ he spoke them. And he was consciously hiding his telepathy from her now. In fact, he'd completely tried to shut down his usage of it within the last several minutes.

When Hunter had tried to probe into Hadley's thoughts, Niall had already been in them, and because they would have hurt the child, he had brought a shield around Hadley's thoughts. Inadvertently, however, he had caused the boy to feel even more pain.

Hunter had taken his being expelled from his mother's mind as a sign that his telepathy was "bad" and that he shouldn't be using it at all. So he'd stopped trying to read her.

Niall had lifted some of his shielding from Hadley's thoughts—the safe ones—but it was too late. Hunter would not delve in again. Then, Niall had attempted to talk to Hunter in his head a bit―to encourage the child to try again with his mother. Hunter had attempted one more time, but so much had to remain closed off that he backed out sadly. He had felt rejected and down, but also resolved: resolved to prove to his mother that he could be "good."

After that, the boy had shut his telepathy down as much as he was capable, right after using it to tell Niall, "Mommy doesn't like me using my head like that."

Niall sighed. How could he tell Hunter that _he_ was the reason he couldn't freely delve into his mother's thoughts without letting him know the reason _behind_ his expulsion? No matter what, the boy would be hurt. Niall wondered for a moment if Eric could explain it to Hunter in a way that he could understand. The vampire did seem to have a way about him.

To curb the child's self-doubts and reemerging shame about his telepathy, Niall had been greatly tempted to let Hunter into his mother's thoughts completely after that, but Hadley's musings were not at all settled where Hunter was concerned, and Niall knew that they would harm him a great deal.

Niall sighed deeply. He knew from Hunter's mind that the boy would likely do whatever his mother guided—because he was so anxious to gain her acceptance, to feel her unconditional love. In other words, he wanted _desperately_ to feel with his mother what he felt with his father. _He_ felt guilt already that he did not. He thought it was his fault, and that broke Niall's heart.

Niall knew that if Hadley asked him to do it, Hunter _would_ stay, whether he _wanted_ to return with Eric or not.

Niall was more grateful than he could say that Hadley was resolved _not_ to ask that of her son. However, there was still a danger that Hunter would choose to stay anyway—just to try to gain his mother's approval.

Niall hoped that Hadley would not allow Hunter to make his choice based on guilt; he suspected that she would not, given the woman that she had been becoming before his very eyes for the last month.

In addition to Hunter's thoughts, Niall was also unashamedly monitoring Hadley's. No—not everything in her mind was "good," so to speak, but she was tackling her fears and doubts and no longer hiding from them.

More importantly, she was using her empathy to monitor Hunter, and she was—right at that moment—trying to deal with the discomfort his feelings caused her. She was even brave enough to contrast those feelings with what the boy felt for his father. Moreover, she'd _not_ tried to influence Hunter with her gift in any way. She'd built shields around her empathy for a while, but she'd _not_ tried to manipulate her son with it, and now those shields were down and she was "listening" to all of Hunter's feelings. It was _not_ easy for her, but she was doing it.

Niall was proud of _both_ of his great-granddaughters. The one sitting next to him had embraced the fairy within her and would become an excellent addition to Faerie if she decided to go there. The other one—so like his sister that it was sometimes frightening—had embraced her fairy part only to the point that it suited _her_.

Niall smiled toward the tent where red sparks were still periodically appearing and then turning into fairy dust. He'd never seen the full effects of his sister's bond with her demon; in fact, he'd only seen them together once—as the demon lay dying. She had wanted to die as well, but couldn't because the demon's parents had cursed her to have a long life.

When he'd hidden her away in the human world with the handmaidens of the so-called Oracle of Delphi, he'd simply hoped to help her conceal her new gift of future-sight―which she'd yet to learn how to control. He'd had no idea he was putting her into the path of a vampire who would _ensure_ her long existence in the human realm.

He sighed. A fairy living in another realm would eventually attune more to the "time" of that realm. However, it took many centuries for that to happen. He, for example, had not felt any change during his years with Viola. But eventually a fairy would begin to age more rapidly if he or she stayed in the human realm. The same was true with demons that chose to stay there, which was one of the reasons why the populations of both groups had never been particularly high in that realm.

But―_finally_―after more than a hundred years, his sister too had begun to age like a human. By then—because of her extraordinarily long life and her intermittent prophesies to them, she was revered by the Spartans and well-taken care of and protected. She'd been happy about her aging and hopeful for her own death.

However, because of the curse of her beloved's mother, she could not see the danger that was lurking in the form of the cruel vampire, Appius, who wanted to tie her to his side and use her to further his own ambitions and power-hungry greed. And once his sister had become vampire, she had truly been shackled to an eternal existence apart from her beloved. The only thing to give her hope had been her mate's prophesy.

His sister had not seen Appius coming, just as the curse had foretold, and the vampire had brutalized her for many, many years. Niall had tried to get to her, but he could not find her for a long time. Guessing that she was Fae, Appius had used magic to conceal her. He'd also moved her around a lot.

It had taken Niall a long time—even by fairy standards, but even _more_ by human standards—to find his sister. He'd gone to her to try to save her, but she'd shunned him. Her maker had commanded her not to leave and had directed her to tell him of all threats she saw with her future-sight, so that meant she had _already_ told Appius about Niall's coming there. In fact, Niall had barely escaped the trap that Appius had laid for him.

But Niall had recognized that his sister was also giving him a breadcrumb—as she'd always loved to do, even when they were children. And after many years, he was able to develop a magic spell to ensure that she _couldn't_ see his future plans. And then he'd taken a specially-made silver sword and cut the head off of Appius Livius Ocella. He only regretted that he couldn't make the pain last longer. However, he'd had zero regrets about killing that monster as he'd grasped his sister's weakened and broken body to his, given her some of his blood, and teleported her out of Appius's lair.

She'd told him not long ago that if he'd not saved her from Appius, she would have been tied to him for millennia. She'd also told him that she would have _never_ found and turned Godric and that Appius would have been the one to turn Eric, who would have suffered unspeakable abuse at the hands of his maker during his early years.

Now, knowing Eric, Niall was doubly happy that he'd saved both his sister and the Viking from Appius. Yes—his sword had looked _very good_ stained with Appius's blood.

Niall shook his head and smiled. Sookie was _so_ like the woman who was now known as the Ancient Pythoness among the vampires and as Carlah among the fairies. He chuckled. _Neither_ of those names was her true one. He reckoned that only he and his sister still knew her real name, and he knew his sister well enough to know that he wasn't going to utter it to anyone else. After all, he was not quite ready to die yet. He smiled a little wider.

Yes—Sookie and his sister were _very_ much alike. They were both stubborn and fiery. They both loved men that most fairies and humans would consider part of the darkness; maybe they were. However, both women loved their mates because they had seen the good men inside of that darkness. They both loved _despite_ the prejudices of their worlds. They both loved the _differences_ between themselves and their mates, even as their worlds had condemned their chosen pairings _because_ of those differences. And they'd both settled for _nothing_ less than what they knew they wanted—no _needed_.

Niall's parents had never understood nor appreciated the beautiful uniqueness that dwelled within his twin sister—older than him by three minutes. They'd wanted only her obedience, but she'd been obedient only to her own heart—just like Sookie.

He used to envy her for that. But then he'd met Viola, and he'd come to understand her.

He looked down at the boy in front of him and once again regretted the fact that Sookie and Eric could not have a child of their own. There had been no child for his sister and her Artegal either, a fact which he also regretted. Perhaps in the face of such overwhelming and burning love, the universe simply had not found a way to bring about _pro_-creation in the midst of _creation_.

Still―thinking about it, Niall figured that the universe was smarter than he was. And maybe procreation didn't _require_ biology. His sister had _chosen_ a child―Godric. Niall had met Godric only once―just as he'd met his sister's demon only once―but the vampire's resemblance to the demon had been remarkable. There had been absolutely _no_ physical likeness, but the energy from the two had been the same, and his sister had finally re-found her happiness after she'd made her vampire child. Godric's own _chosen_ child, Eric, was completely different from Godric. Niall had never met Eric before meeting him through his watch of Sookie, but his sister had always spoken of him with extreme mirth and pride. Again, the Viking had been a major source of her happiness. So perhaps, after all, his sister really _had_ had children with her mate—just not in any conventional way.

Niall smiled. His sister had kept her vow to be happy to her husband, and even though Niall had _at first_ doubted her theory about her child's child and his own great-granddaughter, he was quickly running out of doubts as he saw the evidence of the love and magic between them.

Of course, the fulfillment of the demon's prophesy relied upon _others_ and _not_ upon Eric and Sookie. Otherwise, Niall would have already bet on them. Still, part of him selfishly hoped that his sister would need to stick around for a while longer as the world learned tolerance. He did not get to see her often, but he would miss her greatly if she did leave her body.

He turned to look at Hadley, who had resumed her game with Hunter.

He smiled at his great-granddaughter. Hadley had—in fact—turned out to be a lot like him. Like him, she was also an Empath and getting stronger at it every day. That is why he thought that she would encourage Hunter do what would be _best_ for him in the end—to make his own choice, but to make it be the right one. Niall knew that Hadley would not be able to live with Hunter or herself for long if she didn't.

The vampire's decision to allow the boy to make his own choice had been harder for him in many ways, but ironically, Niall had _never_ doubted Eric, despite the fact that he could neither hear in his head nor feel his emotions.

As Niall looked at Hunter, he couldn't help but to smile proudly even as he shook his head a bit. Like his aunt, the boy didn't feel the connection to Faerie that his mother intrinsically did. Still—Niall could feel Hunter's magic stirring; he too clearly had the "light" power as his aunt did, and his telepathic abilities were very strong for one who was not quite seven years of age. But Hunter had been hesitant to let that magic flow freely within him until he'd felt magic emanating from Eric as well.

Niall smiled wider. The boy—simply put—wanted to be just like his father. Niall remembered getting the same sense from Earl before he'd had to leave him. He sighed at the memory. Maybe it was all boys with their fathers—or at least the fathers that _cared_ for them. Niall could see that Hunter was blossoming under Eric's guidance, and he knew that he'd continue flourishing with him. Hunter—so much like his father, like Eric—had already been planning out miles ahead.

In his mind, Hunter had furniture built for Emma. He had horses ridden. He had Godric walking. He had a new kitten to eventually be a love interest for 'Cat.' He had his Uncles Lala and Jesus married so that he could _finally_ call Jesus, "Uncle Jesus." He had a grown-up image of himself already mastering the sword next to his father. He had that same young man softly kissing a grown-up image of his Emma.

Niall looked contentedly at Hunter. He would be a magnificent fairy if he chose to live in Faerie. But he would be happier as a _human_ with a little fairy mixed in—just like Sookie. Niall would be proud of the boy either way, but he wondered if the boy would be capable of moving through the world as gracefully if he did not have his chosen father to look to as an example.

Niall closed his eyes and wished his Viola were by his side to see their lineage with him. There was so much of her in them—so much of _her_ magic flowing through them. Hadley had Viola's kind heart—though she still feared allowing for that kindness to rule her. Sookie definitely had Viola's fire as well as her tolerance. Hunter had inherited Viola's gentle spirit and unselfish heart. Yes—their lineage was magnificent.

He sighed and looked at his son with Mab―Claude. Because of his ambivalence for their mother, Niall had failed his fairy children in a great many ways. He hadn't loved Mab, though he had tried to be dutiful—to be caring toward his children. It had taken a human woman to teach him about love. And he'd learned that human love was much more intense than the fairy version. With humans, so much was at stake. With fairies, time did not matter so much. He looked at Claude and Hadley's entwined hands and was proud of them both; he knew that it was her "human-ness" that so attracted Claude to Hadley.

After he'd returned from the human world, Niall had tried to be a better father. He'd certainly known how to show his love better, but it had been too late with Claudette. Niall sighed. Fueled by her mother's prejudice and lies, Claudette would not forgive the fact that he had taken a human wife. He'd failed with his youngest fairy daughter. He'd also failed to protect his human son, Earl, in the end. Niall had left him to save him, but Earl had died because he'd been brought to Faerie, and the worst thing was that Niall had known _nothing_ of this until it had been too late.

He'd confronted his sister about not telling him, but she had not _seen_ Earl being taken. And if she'd stepped in to prevent him from being there at the time that Sookie had arrived in Faerie, then Sookie would have been killed. And Hunter. And Hadley.

Niall closed his eyes. He did not envy his sister's knowledge of the possible futures that could entrap them all. And he knew _better_ than not to trust her.

Niall glanced toward a new red spark over Sookie's dwelling. As far as he could tell, Eric was bound and determined _not_ to fail his son in any way. And Niall respected that facet of his great-granddaughter's chosen mate more than any of his other qualities. Perhaps, Niall should have hated the vampire who had killed both of his daughters—one accidentally and one _very_ purposefully—but he couldn't. It had been Mab who had put both of his girl's into harm's way, and Niall knew where the blame really belonged.

Instead, when Niall thought of Eric, he felt oddly paternal—protective even. He looked at Claude, who was giving him a knowing look. Claude was a better man than he was; Niall knew that much for certain. And Claude had almost immediately opened himself up to Sookie and Hadley. Ironically, it was the vampire whom Niall had had an easier time opening up with, a fact that Claude knew very well and liked to tease him about.

Still—in truth—Niall felt almost like he had two sons now, and though it might not have been fair or even right, Eric was currently sitting in the part of his heart that Niall had always reserved for Earl. He'd not replaced Earl; nothing could do that. But the vampire had softened the blow of the loss. And Niall knew that something similar had happened between Claude and Sookie. She'd become his sister after he'd lost his.

Niall looked on as Hadley continued playing the game that Claude had brought from Faerie with her son. The game was—he could tell—not challenging to the boy, though Hunter was still making an effort to show his enjoyment to his mother.

Niall sighed, wondering if the boy would choose to continue trying to please his mother―despite his own feelings.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: ** _I wanted to once more say thanks for the support that you are all giving this story. I looked up yesterday and realized I had almost 3300 reviews. It is humbling and wonderful. And thanks to those of you who have traveled with me to my new story too. Y'all are the best.

Next up: Guess who's floating again.]


	131. Chapter 130: Father's Day

**Chapter 130: Father's Day**

"We're floating again," Sookie said when she'd finally regained her ability to speak.

Eric chuckled, "_Again_—not _my_ fault, lover. Yours," he sighed contentedly. "All yours."

Sookie shook her head and realized that she was smiling so widely that her cheeks hurt. She giggled, "Well it definitely ain't _my_ fault, vampire. I'm _not_ the one who flies."

Eric sighed and then spoke playfully. "You make me fly, min kära, and that makes it _your_ fault."

Sookie grinned to the point that she felt like the Joker in a Batman movie. "Maybe _I_ will be able to fly now. After what just happened, I might have _all_ your gifts."

"God forbid," Eric joked. "Pam would kill you if you could fly and she couldn't."

Sookie giggled. "You're probably right about that."

She raised herself up onto his chest even as he supported her completely as they hovered off the ground. "What about these?" she asked, biting down dramatically and running her tongue over her canine teeth. "Any sharper?"

He chuckled and scrutinized her teeth with mock seriousness. "Nothing _yet_, lover. I suppose we will just have to keep trying." He pushed her body above him a few inches before letting her drop back onto him."

"Hey!" she laughed as she tried to retain her balance on top of him.

"Tsk, tsk," he sounded. "No flying yet from you. At least Pam will be happy about _that_."

Sookie giggled and buried her face into his chest. She snuggled even as he floated. "Don't you think we outta stop flyin' now?"

Eric chuckled. "You think_ I_ have control of this thing? I'm like you—just along for the ride at this point." He sighed and pulled her close.

Their bonds felt full, sated—at least for the moment, and content.

Sookie kissed his chest, "That _was_ something, wasn't it?"

Eric nodded into the air. "For a second there, I thought I was going to be burned from the inside out. It was like the sun was in me. But then I felt the healing of your magic, and I knew I would be fine."

Sookie propped herself up to look into his eyes. "If you hadn't sent that burst of strength to me when you did, I think I would have keeled over instead of just passed out for a minute."

"Good I sent it then," Eric chuckled and then got serious. "We will _always_ take care of each other, my love. Promise me that you will never doubt that."

Sookie smiled, "Now _that_—I _can_ promise."

Eric returned her smile.

Sookie sighed. "I think we should go and join the others, at least for a while."

Eric nodded. "As much as I want to stay in here pillaging you all night, I agree."

Sookie looked at her vampire and winked. "You miss Hunter. I think I have competition now."

Eric looked at a loss for a moment, but then he sensed his wife's mirth through the bond.

She laughed and popped his chest. "It's the kind of competition I can get behind, husband." She grew serious. "It's the kind that makes _you_ happy, after all."

Eric brightened. "I _do_ wish for you to get to know Hunter better, min kära. He's such a," he paused, finding himself speechless.

"I know," Sookie said.

"I know you do," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

After a few moments, Sookie smiled. "Well—I've been sexed up and—um—blooded up, and I am adequately sore, at least for the moment, so let's go be social for a while."

Eric growled. "There will be more sex later, lover. _That_—I promise."

She laughed, "I'm gonna hold you to that, Viking."

They floated back down to the remnants of the bed, and Sookie reached for her dress to pull over her head while Eric took the dagger into his hands and wrapped it into its covering—but not before it made his hands glow red again.

As Eric looked down at his hands with fascination, Sookie took the wrapped dagger from him and put it back onto the table where she'd had it before. She handed him a pile of clothes, which he looked at warily. She laughed, "Hey, these things are comfy, and I noticed you didn't wear your track pants here." She winked.

Eric shook his head and stood to put on the cream colored pants that were reminiscent of the ones he'd worn when Niall had first brought him there. He chucked, "I must agree that these are," he paused, "_comfy_." He bypassed the tunic, however, and put back on his T-shirt.

Sookie laughed.

Eric looked at her innocently. "This, lover, just _feels_ right," he said as he gestured to his 'look.'

She nodded and grinned at her husband, clad in the light colored, almost linen-like trousers of the fairies and a blood red T-shirt reading 'Fangtasia.' "It _looks_ pretty right too—at least from where I'm standin'," she smiled. Her cheeks were sore again.

Eric pulled her to her feet and gave her a quick kiss before leading her out of the dwelling, their hands joined.

Almost as soon as they had cleared the magic barrier that was ensuring their privacy, Hunter was running to them.

"Daddy!" he yelled as he launched himself to be hugged by both Sookie and Eric at once. "I saw the," he paused, "red sparkly magic you and Aunt Sookie did!"

Eric chuckled even as Sookie blushed. "And what, my son, have you been up to?"

Naturally, as if neither of them could do anything else, Eric held out his arm—the one that wasn't still holding onto Sookie—and Hunter began to swing on it.

"Where did you get those cool pants, Daddy?" Hunter asked, as he swung and giggled.

Eric answered, "Your Aunt Sookie gave them to me."

Hunter cried out with glee as they approached the place where Hadley, Claude, and Niall were sitting.

Claude spoke up, "Would you like some, Hunt?" he asked.

Hunter landed on his feet and looked toward Claude. "Cool, Uncle Claude!" he said excitedly.

Eric sat down, opposite Hadley and Niall. He gave a little bow to both of them and then looked at Hunter with a smile. "Tell me," the vampire said simply.

Niall couldn't help but to note that Hunter was _much_ more animated than he'd been before. And Hunter's comfort level also rose greatly. For that, Niall was extremely grateful. He could feel his great-great grandson settling into _himself_ again.

Hunter began talking excitedly as he sat down on Eric's lap. "Mommy is gonna have a new sister for me." He looked at Hadley and grinned, "Her name's gonna be Adele just like Gran."

"How did you know that?" Hadley asked, a little nervous that Hunter may have been able to read her thoughts during his whole visit.

Hunter stiffened as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. He looked up at his father with big brown eyes, full of uncertainty.

Eric didn't like those. Unconsciously, he rocked his son a little and broke his touch with Sookie so that he could soothe Hunter with light pats. "Det är okej, smár rekkr," Eric said quietly. "Du kan berätta för oss." ["_It's okay, little warrior. You can tell us._"]

Hunter took a deep breath, glanced at his mother, and then looked back at his father. "Uncle Claude—uh—_thought_ it. I'm sorry that I was listenin' to him."

"Were you speaking with your Uncle Claude, was it accidental, or were you doing your poking?" Eric asked, though his voice contained no harshness.

"He was talkin' to me in my head," Hunter said quietly, hazarding a quick glance at his mother before refocusing on his father.

"Then there is _no_ reason to be sorry," Eric said confidently.

Hunter looked back at Hadley with uncertainty in his eyes.

"No," Hadley said softly—_kindly_. "It's okay to use your gift here, Hunter. And it's okay to talk to Uncle Claude and Grandpa like that."

Hunter relaxed a little and looked back at Eric.

The vampire smiled. "Adele is an excellent name for your sister, min son."

His smile coming back slowly, Hunter nodded.

"Tell me more," Eric requested after tousling his son's bangs.

"Well," Hunter considered, "I told Mommy that we could make her a new rocking chair so she can rock the baby. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Eric smiled at Hunter, "What wood shall we choose for your mother and sister?"

"Ummm," Hunter sounded. "Cherry wood like Emma's stuff—cause I'm sure Adele's gonna be pretty! Or maybe we could use some fairy wood—'cause she's gonna be a fairy."

Eric looked at Niall. "Would this be possible?"

Niall smiled at his great-great grandson and Eric. "I will have some wood spelled so that it can travel to your realm."

"Thanks Grandpa," Hunter said, the smile now back in his eyes.

Eric nodded. "We will start right away." He ruffled Hunter's bangs again.

Hunter grinned, his dimples sinking deeply into his cheeks. Just then, Claude returned with some pants that were a smaller version of Eric's and a little tunic. Hunter jumped up and ran to then. "Cool!" he cried as Claude handed the garments to the boy. He turned to Eric, who had unconsciously retaken his mate's hand.

The vampire said, "You can go and change in the bathroom. Do you know where that is?"

"Uh-huh," Hunter nodded with a yawn. "Mommy showed me."

"Good," Eric said. "Potty while you are there, and then it is nap time for you. There is plenty of night left, and you should have a short rest, smár rekkr. I can tell that you are sleepy."

Hunter nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I'll be right back!"

He zipped quickly into the little enclosure to change. While he was gone, an awkward silence settled over the rest of the group.

Niall broke it by chuckling. "I would offer you nourishment, young Eric, _but_," his voice trailed off.

"No need," Eric said quickly, pulling Sookie closer to him.

"No—I would think _not_," Niall chuckled again.

Sookie blushed and spoke in her warning tone, "_Niall_."

Hadley laughed, though Sookie could tell that her cousin's thoughts were more sad than happy. However, Hadley _was_ happy that Claude had resettled closely next to her.

Sookie gave her tanu a subtle wink, and he blushed a little too.

Hadley joked quietly, "Niall's _not_ the one that gives off red magic sparkles when havin' sex, Sook."

Sookie blushed even more and buried her face into Eric's T-shirt as Hunter returned. "Daddy!"

"Yes, Son?" Eric answered.

"Look! I have pants just like yours!" the boy exclaimed.

Eric smiled and then tilted his head. "I see that the dinosaur is still here."

Hunter giggled. "Yep. Like you, Daddy." Hunter motioned toward Eric's T-shirt.

Eric laughed, "Did you tell your mother and your uncle Claude about the T-Rex?"

Hunter shook his head and then sank to the earth next to Eric. He launched into a long talk about all that he'd learned about the Tyrannosaurus Rex and eventually exhausted himself in his own enthusiasm. Hunter sank into sleep as he rested his cheek on his daddy's leg. Eric had been unconsciously stroking Hunter's hair through the last part of his story, even as Sookie had lain down on his other leg. He was soon petting the hair of both of his beloved ones as they _both_ fell asleep on him.

As Hunter had been wearing himself out, the others had looked on quietly as the vampire moved his head slightly back and forth, taking in the forms of the two people who had nested into his body.

Eric didn't notice the red tear that had worked its way onto his cheek as he sat contentedly, gently playing with the blond hair of the two people he loved the most.

Hadley was the one to speak into the comfortable silence that had settled over them. Seeing her boy so contented with Eric had made her final decision for her, and though she cried a tear of her own, she knew she was making the right choice.

She looked at Eric closely, "I cannot feel the emotions of vampires—you know."

He returned her gaze and noticed that Claude had tightened his grip on her. He gave Claude a little nod before focusing on Hadley. "I had heard that you were an Empath, Hadley. I think it is _good_ that you are happy here. So does Sookie." He continued to caress the heads of his sleeping family.

"It _is_ good," Hadley said as she leaned more into Claude.

"Yes," Eric said, looking down at his lap again.

"I will _never_ take him from you," Hadley said. "He _needs_ to continue living with you."

Unable to speak or even to take his hand from one of their heads to wipe his now second tear away, Eric simply nodded his thanks.

Eric could see Hadley grasp Claude's hand tightly as she spoke again, "Please remind him of how much I love him _all_ the time."

Eric shook his head. "He has yet to decide. He loves you too. And you may decide to stay here so that he can see you often."

There were a few more moments of silence between them all.

Hadley spoke in a low voice, "Sophie-Anne took me off the streets and helped me get off of drugs. She brought me _much_ physical pleasure too."

Eric looked at Claude, who had stiffened a bit. "Sophie had her good points," he said a bit awkwardly. He looked back at Hadley. "Not many—but I am glad that she helped you for a time."

Hadley's tone turned sad. "Do you remember when she offered me to you? It was several years ago."

Eric nodded. He spoke evenly, "I remember. She offered me your blood and your body."

Eric saw Claude tense up even more as Hadley continued to speak, "Why didn't you take her up on her offer? That was _before_ you met Sookie, right?"

Eric nodded again and closed his eyes. "It was twenty-four days, two hours, and thirty-nine seconds before I first saw my Sookie."

Hadley tilted her head. "Then why?"

Eric sighed. "It was the look in your eyes. You looked," he paused, "_unhappy_. But you also looked like you would have done anything for Sophie-Anne. Even then, I did not have sex with the unwilling, Hadley—not even when they _seemed_ willing."

Hadley stared at him for a few moments. "Thanks."

"I am sorry I used you to get information from Sophie-Anne," Eric said.

"Are you?" Hadley challenged.

A half-smile graced Eric's lips as he looked down at Sookie. "Let me rephrase. I'm sorry that you had to be hurt, but I am _not_ sorry for protecting Sookie."

Hadley chuckled a little and shook her head. She looked at Hunter. "I'm _not_ sorry. If you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't have been able to get away. It was _your_ influence—or your blood's influence—that helped me. And because of that, I was able to take Hunter away and try to do right by him."

"Remy Savoy was _not_ a good father to my boy." Another tear slipped as Eric kept caressing his son's hair.

"No," Hadley said quietly. "And though I tried in the end, I was not the best mother either." She paused.

"He loves you," Eric said firmly.

"Not as much as he loves you," Hadley said quietly.

A few more tears slipped from Hadley's eyes as they sat quietly for several minutes.

Eric looked up at Hadley. "You do _not_ look unhappy now, Hadley," he said, despite her tears.

Hadley smiled. "I _am_ happy here."

Eric spoke in an even tone. "I am happy for you."

They were all silent for a few more minutes.

Eric broke the silence this time, "Hunter speaks of you every day. He loves you very much."

Hadley sighed contentedly. "Thank you for that." She chuckled, "Not a _minute_ goes by when he doesn't speak of you."

She unfolded a picture that Hunter had given her earlier. "This is the picture he brought for me."

Eric recognized it immediately though he'd not known that Hunter had brought it. "It was a summer's night by his new pool. We talked of many things that day. One of them was how much he missed you."

Hadley smiled and looked at the picture of Hunter and Eric talking by the pool. She spoke, "He _will_ choose you, Eric." She said his name tentatively. "He should," she said more confidently.

Eric shook his head, even as he monitored the vital signs of the two that were sleeping against his body. Both were resting soundly and in peace against his legs. It felt like Valhalla to him. "You don't know that," he said to Hadley.

Hadley smiled more widely even as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Claude pulled her to lean further into him, and Eric saw that Hadley accepted the comfort gratefully. "I _know_," Hadley said simply. "I know it because I _feel_ it from him. And I will encourage him to choose you because he is happiest with you."

There were several more minutes of silence as Eric continued to stroke the hair of the two beings that would always determine the future course of his life.

Hadley spoke again. "Has Sookie told you about me—about me _here_?"

Eric nodded. "She has told me of your happiness here. She has told me that you wish to live inside of Faerie—that you are a successful fairy." He chuckled. "I'm afraid my wife doesn't feel like a very successful fairy most of the time."

Hadley laughed lightly as she brushed some of her tears away, "She's _not_—most of the time." Hadley grew serious. "But when she is—she _really_ is. She saved my life, you know. She saved me."

"She's saved my life too," Eric said looking down at his wife.

Hadley relaxed into Claude's embrace and sunk into him further. Unconsciously, her hand went over her belly, where she sensed her girl growing even then. Safe in the embrace of a man who loved her, she spoke rawly, "I'm frightened of my own son, Eric."

He looked at her curiously, even as Niall and Claude stayed silent, knowing that the two parents needed this time to talk. "Why?" he asked.

"He is making me _feel_ more that I ever have before," she whispered.

Eric nodded. "I understand. They _both_ have made me feel more than I knew I could. It was not always," he paused, "comfortable." He looked down at the blond heads in his lap.

Hadley smiled at Eric. "I used to be scared of you."

His expression vulnerable, Eric looked back at her. "And now I am scared of you."

"Don't be—okay?" she said.

Eric sighed. "I'll try."

"You know that I can feel what Hunter wants _most_," Hadley said.

Eric nodded again. "I know. I can feel it too—in my own way. Maybe because I've spent so much time with him. But he must _still_ be left to choose."

Hadley sighed, "I know. But I am finally ready to be a good mother to him, and I won't let him pick the wrong thing _for him_."

Eric let out a breath that he didn't need. And with that breath fell another tear, again left untended because the vampire could take his soothing hands away from neither his son nor his mate.

Hadley looked at him and spoke confidently, despite her own tears, which were also now left unabated.

"You look like a family to me," she said simply as she took in the three before her.

Eric could only look down at the two blondes sleeping on his knees and nod. After a few moments, he looked back up at Hadley, who what now virtually cradled against Claude, and who was holding Niall's hand for strength as well. "So do you," he said.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ So—I probably don't have to tell you that I stayed in tears through most of the writing of this chapter. Eric emotional = Kat emotional. I would like to give a shout-out to any fathers reading this. Happy Father's Day! I admit that this chapter got a new title when I realized what day it was being "released on, but it still seemed appropriate. Thanks for reading!]


	132. Chapter 131: Home Front

**Chapter 131: Home Front**

"Stop with the fuckin' pacin', bitch. You's gonna put a rut in the whole fuckin' floor," Lafayette said.

Pam stopped and put her hands on her hips. "_You_ are one to talk. You have been pacing all night."

Lafayette intoned, "Yeah, bitch. I may have been, but I ain't doin' it at fuckin' vamp speed. Look at the fuckin' rug!"

Pam looked down. Indeed, the area rug where she'd been treading was damaged. Pam glared at Lafayette, "You _could_ have told me this earlier—_hooker_."

Tara joined in, "Bitch, earlier, we couldn't even see yo' ass. You was movin' too damned quick."

Pam looked at her child, "Jessica, _you_ could see me. Why didn't you stop me?"

For probably the tenth time that night, the redhead burst into tears. She turned her face into Jason's shirt, and then she said something about Hunter starting to stand just like Pam with his hands on his hips and how cute it was and how they'd probably never see him do it again.

Pam rolled her eyes, and then looked down at the rug, "_This_ is a hideous rug anyway. I will leave it to you—," she looked at Jesus, "and _only_ you—to find a replacement."

"What's wrong with me?" Lafayette asked in an offended tone.

"If _you_ purchased a replacement, it would most likely have a cheap-looking animal print on it. _He_," she pointed at Jesus, "will try to match _Eric's_ style."

"Why don't _you_ just get it?" Tara asked with an eye roll of her own.

"Because—if I shop when I'm not feeling," she paused, "_myself_, then I only want to buy pastels, and that would be a fucking disaster in this room!"

Tara and Lafayette laughed a bit, and Jessica looked at her adopted maker with an almost-smile.

From the other side of the room, Miranda piped in, "Is _that_ how you explain your shirt?"

Pam looked down and recalled that she was wearing a light pink sweater with her designer black jeans.

Pam leveled Miranda with a glare. "_Pink_ is always in style," she said.

"Well—amen to that at least," Lafayette agreed.

Pam continued, "_Plus_, this color makes me look sweet and benign. I get more non-fangbanger types offering me blood when I'm in pink."

Tara said under her breath, "I don't think they make a shade of pink _pastel_ enough to make _you_ look sweet."

To this, everyone in the room started laughing again with the exception of Pam, whose hands once again went to her hips, and Jessica, who was once again crying into Jason's shirt.

Pam huffed and zipped into the bathroom, returning with yet another warm rag. She bent down in front of Jessica and stroked her shoulders soothingly. Jessica turned in Jason's arms to face Pam as her adoptive maker wiped her red tears away and cleaned her cheeks. Pam spoke in a low voice, but everyone in the room understood the impact of her words, "It's only thirty minutes to dawn, Doll, and Eric will be coming back soon. Maybe Hunter too. Either way, you can't show these, no matter what—_remember_?"

Jessica hiccupped and nodded. Pam stroked her cheek with more gentleness than seemed possible for the vampiress and looked at Jason's blood-streaked shirt.

"You should change, honey," Jessica said contritely. "I'm sorry."

Jason smiled comfortingly at her, "It's okay, Jess. I got lots of shirts here." He kissed Jessica's forehead and left her in Pam's hands.

Tara looked at Pam closely. "Do you think he'll come back?"

Everyone knew that the 'he' Tara was referring to was Hunter.

Pam sighed. The task of telling everyone that there was a real possibility that Hunter _might_ never be coming back had fallen to her earlier that night. Eric had asked that they be prepared after he and Hunter left because her maker didn't want to answer a lot of questions if Hunter didn't return with him. Pam knew that the truth was that Eric would be incapable of answering any.

She figured that she would be lucky to get him inside and safely into the cubby before daybreak if Hunter didn't come back.

Pam was angry at her maker over his current hair-brained plan. First, he'd be losing his nightly dosage of dream-Sookie nookie. She shook her head. Since the fairy bond had been healed and since Eric had been making regular visits to the telepath's dreams, he'd been so much more content.

The hollowness, depression, and fatalism she'd felt from him had been replaced by a sense of acceptance even before the bond had been reactivated, but Eric still hadn't felt 'right' to her. In the last month, however, he'd felt more like himself than he had for more than a year. And now he was not only encouraging Sookie to once again cost them a huge chunk of time, but also allowing Hunter to choose whether to stay with his mother.

Hunter was emotional and—for lack of a better word—_human_. And that meant that he might make the wrong choice because of those emotions.

Pam remembered her own childhood—a cruel father who ordered her mother and herself around like cattle. A passive mother who just stood there when her father's frustrations turned violent. Her mother had called it her "duty" to _receive_ the punishments of her father and to try to please him even more―so that he would not need to punish her again. Pam looked back at her memories of her human family with distaste even as she squeezed Jessica's hand a little.

She felt ashamed to remember how there was a time when she had been _just_ like her mother—trying anything possible to please a man who was impossible to please. She sacrificed years of happiness to try to be the dutiful daughter her father said he wanted, but it was _never_ good enough. And there was _nothing_ Pam could have done to change that. Even perfection would have been seen as failure by him. Only much later did Pam realize that it was her father who was the one that wasn't good enough.

She just hoped that Hunter would not sacrifice himself for a mother who was clearly not good enough for him either.

Eric's plan was fucking insanity—in her point of view.

Tara was looking at Pam. "_Well_—what do you think? Will he come back?"

For one of the only times in her long life, the vampiress shrugged. "I don't know."

Pam spoke evenly, though there was an undercurrent of trepidation to her voice that everyone heard, but no one commented on. "I have been reading much research on the matter and have found that children of Hunter's age generally choose the mother when divorce cases occur. And normative thought in this country also suggests that the mother _should_ be preferred to the father when a child's early upbringing is considered, so I have," she paused, "_prepared_ myself." Pam tried to keep her voice steady and strong. She certainly was not ready to become emotional in front of the humans. Pacing was one thing, but she was _not_ going to fucking cry until she was alone in her fucking coffin, which she'd brought to put into the cubby earlier that night so that Bubba couldn't see her either.

Jesus scoffed, a sound that was not generally heard from him. Everyone turned to look at him.

Of all the people who had been participating in the all-night vigil and waiting to see if Hunter would return with Eric, Jesus had been the calmest. He'd also been the quietest until that moment. "When has 'normative thought' _ever_ had a place in this household?" He took his fiancé's hand. "I _know_ that Hunter will be coming back. He loves his mother—of that there's no doubt—but he _needs_ to be with Eric." His voice got a faraway quality to it. "When I was young, I never felt quite _right_—never quite _fit_ with the people around me."

Almost everyone in the room sat forward a bit to listen to Jesus because almost all of them had _felt_ what he was talking about too.

Jesus continued, "My mom and dad didn't quite know what to do with me—my mom because of the brujo thing and my dad because of the gay thing." He chuckled. "And my abuelo—well―," he squeezed Lafayette's hand, "you met him."

"Yeah," Lafayette agreed quietly, "he's one crazy motha fucka."

Jesus nodded. "My mother's mother―mi abuelita—was a widow, and she lived alone in her tiny house even though mi madre and mis tios y tias always tried to get her to live with them. But she told them that she was going to stay in her _own_ space." He chuckled again. "If she hadn't always told them with such sweetness, she would have been thought of as crazy or just stubborn. But she had a _way_ about her."

He sighed. "I used to go over to her house on the weekends to do chores for her, and I was always allowed to stay overnight on Saturdays. Those were the best days of my childhood."

He took a deep breath. "And when I was seventeen, I stayed there with her for many months after she got sick with cancer. She wouldn't let anyone else stay with her, but she let me take care of her. That's when I decided to become a nurse."

Lafayette squeezed his fiancé's hand comfortingly.

Jesus smiled. "_She_ was _my_ parent—not by birth, but by love and just because of the _feeling_ of her. She made me feel _okay_. I loved my other relatives, but mi abuelita was the only _real_ family I had—until I came to Bon Temps and found Lafayette." Jesus shrugged. "Eric is Hunter's abuelita—so to speak. He's his _person_—the one that is his _real_ family."

Everyone listened to what Jesus had said and took it in.

"Damn straight," Pam said. And then quieter, she added, "Eric is mine."

"Sookie is mine," Lafayette said.

"I had an uncle that taught me all I ever needed to know," Jarod added. "My parents tried to hide what they were, but he weren't afraid to be as he was. He shifted into a Brumby and was as cunning as a dunny rat."

Everyone looked at Jarod in confusion.

Miranda laughed and supplied, "Those are good things. My mum was that for me. She was the biggest badass I ever knew."

Jason piped in, "Sookie's mine too. I could screw up every day of the week and twice on Sundays, but she'd be there to help me."

"Me too," Tara added.

Jessica looked at Pam sincerely. "You're mine, Pam."

Pam smiled at her vampire child and nodded.

They all looked at each other and the family that they had formed, and they all hoped that Jesus was right.

Tara looked nervously at the clock on the wall. "How long till dawn?" she asked Pam.

The vampiress stood. "Twenty-one minutes. It's time I went out there to meet," she paused, "_them_." She said the last word like a prayer.

"Amen to that," Lafayette said quietly.


	133. Chapter 132: Near Dawn

**Chapter 132: Near Dawn**

Pam approached the figures silhouetted by the gray light of the approaching dawn. She stopped twenty feet from them. She felt and smelled her maker. She also picked up the scent of the fairy, Niall, though he had obviously muted his fairy essence, most likely for her benefit.

However, those were the _only_ two scents she picked up on.

Hunter wasn't there.

Tears began to drip from her eyes, and her fear that she'd truly lost her brother kept her frozen in place.

Pam was pretty certain that there was no god—at least not one she'd ever seen. No "higher power" had ever saved her ass except for Eric Northman, and she wasn't about to compare him to a god for fear that his fucking head would explode. But in that moment, she prayed that her brother would come back to them before she met the true death.

What could it hurt?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five minutes earlier<strong>_

Eric dropped Niall's hand as soon as they were back in the human realm. It was near dawn, and the frost that often covered the northern Louisiana ground during winter mornings had settled. Eric's arms felt empty without his child or Sookie in them.

His painful goodbye to his wife would likely lead to _many_ months without her.

His goodbye to Hunter would—_hopefully_—last only minutes.

Niall smiled, "I will keep her there for as little time as I can, but the strength of your bond _has_ grown. It will help."

Eric nodded somberly. "I know. I can feel it. _She's_ stronger too—though tired."

Niall chuckled. "If she can feel the magic of Faerie within her properly and if she lets that magic _truly_ merge with the bond that you two have nourished, I cannot imagine an enemy who could defeat you two."

"I don't suppose you would be willing to give out any hints about that enemy."

"Afraid not," Niall said, a placid smile on his face. "Even if I knew more—and I don't—I would not."

Eric looked at him closely, "Tell your _sister_ that she needs to stop being so damned enigmatic."

Niall looked surprised, but only momentarily. He chuckled, "Was it the daggers that gave us away?"

"That—and the story that you told Sookie. If I did not know better, I would think you were," he paused, "stacking the deck."

Niall chuckled louder. "My Viola loved to play at cards. When I learned how, I often accused her of cheating because she won so often, but I never discovered her tricks."

His tone became serious. "I _should_ have used the dagger when I bonded with my Viola, but I was afraid of its power. When I saw it light up in Sookie's hands, I almost took it back."

Eric nodded, "It _was_ powerful."

"She gave it to you?" Niall asked.

Eric chuckled slightly, "Which _it_? Which _she_?"

Niall joined him in his laugh. "I honestly didn't know that my sister had let the other one come to you. I was not even certain that she had it—though when it could not be found, I," he paused, "_suspected_. My parents were always sure that the demon's parents had stolen it in order to cast the spell against my sister using her blood. Given the potency of the spell, that would have made sense."

Eric's smile faded. "Your sister must have given it to Godric. He had it for years, though he never told me where it came from. She probably ordered him not to. And when my maker met the sun, the dagger became mine. As for the other one," Eric tapped his jacket, "she _did_ give it to me."

Niall nodded. "They should be together, though—selfishly—I would prefer them to be in Faerie since they were forged by my own great-grandfather. The magic in them was _always_ powerful, made even more so by my sister and her mate's bond—and now yours and Sookie's. When they are brought together again, I would like to see them again."

Eric nodded. "Sookie asked that I wait until she is with me to bring them together—just in case. We are both wary of their combined strength, though we _do_ intend to test them once she's back."

Niall chuckled, "_That_ should be a _real_ fireworks show. Just be careful." He sighed, "It is hard to doubt the pair of you and the strength of your magic, but Sookie was somewhat," he paused, "worn down due to the magic of the dagger. I could tell; it is, perhaps, better that I never used it with my Viola. That kind of surge is _difficult_ on the human body."

"I know," Eric sighed. "I too was worried for a moment―even by its impact on me. But I felt my own blood and my strength moving through her to heal the sear of the fairy magic. And her power also healed its impact on me. It is difficult to explain, but it was like the forging of iron and steel. Heat and energy are needed to make the metals supple enough to become one, but then water is used to stop the heat once the forging is completed so that the blade will not bend. It felt like _that_ tonight."

Niall looked at Pam, who had just arrived and was standing about twenty feet away from them with her fingernails in her mouth. "Your child seems nervous."

Eric looked around, "_I_ am nervous."

Niall smiled comfortingly. "The dawn is still ten minutes away."

Eric shook his head, "_That_ is not why I am nervous."

"Saying goodbye is not easy for the young. But they will be here soon. Claude is well aware of the time."

Eric looked less certain, "He was _very_ sad."

"Yes—but he was also very _certain_ of his choice, Eric. And that choice was to be with _you_. He loves you more than anything or anyone." Niall paused. "He was saddened by the fact that he had to choose, but his did not doubt _what_ he chose. You must trust him. He simply needed a moment without you there to say goodbye, child."

Eric smirked a little, "_You_ calling _me_ child is something that I won't be getting used to."

Niall chuckled. "You _are_ a child to me. And you are husband to my great-granddaughter. I suppose that makes you my . . . ."

Eric interrupted Niall good-naturedly, "Let's _not_ get ahead of ourselves."

Niall laughed louder. "You are also the vampire grandson to my sister. I am surprised that Sookie is not worried about the fact that you are related to her in a way. At first, she had a difficult time with the concept of Hadley and Claude being related―though Hadley is starting to soften to my son."

"Clearly," Eric intoned as he raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "Sookie will be fine. She knows that things do not work that way with vampires. She is also aware that vampires tend to have sex with their makers. But luckily, the A.P. never showed _that_ kind of interest in Godric—or me, for that matter. That, I think, _would_ have 'weirded Sookie out.'"

Niall chuckled, "I can believe it." His voice took on a faraway quality. "Fairies also think about sex and marriage differently than humans. In many ways, ours is a culture of what the humans might call 'free love.' Fidelity is rare and is often practiced only because marriage contracts sometimes require it for a time. For years, my sister's choices seemed odd to me." Niall sighed. "Did you know that she has remained faithful to her mate even though he has been dead for millennia, according to human time at least?" His voice took on a hard, venomous tone. "I—of course—do not count what her bastard maker did to her as infidelity."

Eric looked at the fairy more closely. "It was _you_ who killed him?"

"I did so with relish," Niall confirmed with an unapologetic smile.

Eric nodded.

They were quiet for a moment before Eric spoke. "You are my," he paused, "_family_ because of my wife and my son and my maker's maker." He sighed. "Pam will likely wish to stake me, but I am," he paused again, "_proud_ of this fact."

Niall smiled. "As am I, _child_."

Eric rolled his eyes dramatically as Niall went back to their previous topic. "You know, I never understood monogamy until I met my Viola, but I haven't taken another lover since her—though I _have_ had offers. I am not so old, after all."

Eric couldn't help his chuckle, "The A.P. _did_ tell me that she'd had only one lover; until I met Sookie, I did not understand how she could have abstained from physical pleasure, but now I do. I cannot even fathom the idea of taking one other than my wife. Sookie has me completely at her disposal—_only_ hers."

Pam approached; her voice was shaky, "Eric?"

Eric looked at her. "I _think_ he is coming, Pam. He wanted time to say goodbye to his mother without my being there. Sookie says that it is because he does not want me to think he is sad about the choice he has made."

Totally ignoring Niall, Pam's fangs clicked down. "You _could_ have told me that as soon as I got here! I've been waitin' over there for five minutes while you powwowed with a fairy over God knows what! And I was thinkin' that he wasn't comin' because he wasn't with you!" A fresh tear slipped from her eye.

"I thought he would be right behind us," Eric said in a conciliatory voice. He looked at Niall with a little worry.

The fairy reassured both Pam and Eric. "He has made his choice. And I heard in his mind that he was _certain_ of it."

Pam leveled Eric with a deadly stare. "You _will_ owe me Gucci for this! I'm cryin' in front of a fucking fairy!" Pam wiped her tears away angrily and huffed.

Eric tried to smile at Pam reassuringly, but it did not reach his eyes. His arms ached for both his mate and his son. He turned to Niall. "It is _only_ five minutes before dawn." His voice betrayed his continued worry. He looked back at Pam, "You should go. I have had Sookie's blood, and I do not feel the sun pulling me, but you _must_. I will wait for Hunter and bring him."

Pam saw Eric's worry, and another tear escaped her. "You think he might not come?"

Eric said as forcefully as he could. "I _think_ he will come; until he is here, however," his voice trailed off. "Now—_go_ Pamela."

She turned and went toward the house at vampire speed to face the crowd waiting there.

Niall looked at Eric carefully. "He _will_ come."

Eric responded, "He may have changed his mind." He looked at Niall a bit desperately. "If he did, you _must_ tell him that I am not angry. Tell him that I love him."

Niall nodded. They waited another three minutes. Despite the cloud cover, Eric could see the fingers of light beginning to extend through the trees and into the sky signaling that the sun would soon be arriving. Sookie's blood was protecting him, however, so he was certain that he could withstand the murky day for at least a while.

"Would you like to go back?" Niall offered. "There is still enough of her blood in you to take you there and keep you there for a while."

Eric considered for a moment. "Could something have happened? Could something have gone wrong? Could there have been an attack?"

Niall shook his head. "Claude is there, and the pool is surrounded by magic to keep out enemies."

Eric sighed. "Then I should_ not_ go back. I do not want to risk taking any more of Sookie's blood to keep myself there. And if Hunter has changed his mind, then my being there would make things too difficult for him. But _you_ should go. I will wait here until I cannot wait any longer. When I must seek shelter inside, I will send Jesus out to wait."

Niall nodded and was about to return to the fairy realm when Eric yelled out, "Stop! Something is wrong!"

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:** _Sorry about the late arrival of this chapter, but I have been sick. This often happens after my body calms down from the stress of the end of the semester. Sigh. I will try to have a chapter tomorrow, but I have a summer class which goes until 3:00 tomorrow, and I will likely be tired and cranky—if yesterday's class was any indication. (It's a 6 and a half hour seminar, and I have to talk through most of it.) Anyway, I am going to take a nice, long bath to try to clear the sinuses. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Y'all are the best!]


	134. Chapter 133: The Hardest Cut

**[**_**A/N:**_** Kleenex alert: either my cold is worse than I thought or this chapter will make you need your hankies—just a warning.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 133: The Hardest Cut<strong>

Hadley gripped Hunter strongly in her arms. "It'll be fine, Hunt," she said, though she was crying just as hard as he was. "You're gonna live with your daddy and all of your family there, and I'm gonna live in Faerie."

"But, Mommy, if you live there, it will be _so_ long until I see you."

"I know," Hadley said. "It may be a long time, but I will always be thinking of you, and I'll keep an eye on you in the pool when I can."

"Why can't you just stay here, Mommy?"

Hadley shook her head no as she continued to sob, "I have to make a life for your new baby sister, Hunt. But I want you to always remember that I love you _so_ much."

"Then _why_ are you leaving here?" Hunter asked as big tears rolled down his face.

Sookie looked at the pair with tears in her own eyes. Hunter had made his decision about an hour before, and things had been going well. Hunter had been sad, but he'd also been sure of himself. And, to her credit, Hadley had encouraged his choice. However, things had changed when Niall and Eric left so that Hunter could have a private goodbye with his mother.

Unfortunately, Hunter's telepathy was more advanced than Claude had accounted for, and though her tanu had taken over from Niall to keep Hunter from Hadley's more troubling thoughts, he had "heard" her plans to leave the 'in-between place' for the first time.

Clearly, Hunter had not thought about that happening, and _clearly_ that thought had upset him very much.

As tears continued to drip from his beautiful brown eyes, Hunter shook his head in a resigned, but forceful way. "What if there are mean fairies where you are going? I can go with you, Mommy. Daddy has helped me learn swords, so I can protect you."

"But you already made your choice, Hunt. And I think you made the _right_ one. You are happy in Bon Temps with your daddy."

Hunter sobbed and buried his face into his little hands. "Don't you want me, Mommy? Want me like you want the new baby?"

Sookie's heart was breaking for him. She felt like she was five years old again, wishing that her own mommy could love her like she loved Jason.

Hadley hugged Hunter closer to her. Their goodbye had been moving in circles like this for the last several minutes. She knew that Hunter was upset because he'd "heard" she would be going into Faerie proper soon. In fact, she was planning to leave that very day to start her new life.

She also intuited that he was stalling so that he could increase their moments together, and _part_ of her—the part that had been capable of taking drugs while he'd been inside of her and the part that had not been able to put him above herself—was telling her that she could make him stay with only a single word. All she would have to do was agree to his pleas and ask him.

But there was another part of her which had now gained preeminence. It was the part that had told Eric that Sookie was a fairy, despite Sophie's displeasure and the influence of her blood. It was the part that had tried to keep Hunter safe for a year. It was the part that had lived when Joren had wanted to kill her spirit. It was the part that could love a child that had resulted from her being raped. It was the part that wanted to do right by Hunter, despite the many errors she'd made in the past. It was the part that was _not_ going to ask him to stay—no matter how much it hurt her to deny him.

The _mother_ in her knew—with absolute certainty—where Hunter would be happiest, and she knew it was _not_ with her. She could _feel_ that from him, even as he was begging to stay with her.

She could feel it, and it was tearing her apart.

Hadley pulled away from Hunter slightly and looked at him closely. "You _need_ to go home—I don't want you to leave the human realm. You have too much to live for there—too much you'd miss." She was trying to sound almost stern, hoping this tact would work with him.

It didn't.

Hunter only sobbed louder, "Mommy, why don't you want me to stay with you? You don't love me? I'll be better, Mommy. I promise." He begged. "I won't be bad anymore. I promise." His sobbing grew louder. "I'll pray and try to be normal. I'll be better, Mommy. I won't be bad anymore. I promise. I promise. I promise."

Sookie sobbed as she listened to Hunter's words. She'd said almost exactly the same thing when she was about his age too. She also sobbed because of the _way_ he was saying them. Every 'R' had become a 'W' again. Hunter's mind was _all_ hurt, _all_ pain, and _all_ confusion.

At Hunter's words and pleas, Hadley completely fell into tears―her resolve to do what was _best_ for Hunter becoming muddled with her desire to give her son immediate happiness.

Claude was having to expend all of his energy to keep the little boy from his mother's overpowering thoughts. Tears were also flowing from his hazel eyes as well.

Sookie was weeping silently as she continued to listen to Hunter's thoughts. He felt like he was being rejected. He also felt _so_ guilty for picking Eric. And, most heart-breaking of all, he felt like he didn't deserve the happiness he'd had for the past year. He felt like he was "broken" and "wrong." He felt like he needed to make up for his perceived deficiencies. He felt like it was wrong of him to love his daddy more than his mommy. He felt like he didn't deserve to be loved by his daddy. He felt like it was wrong for him to be loved at all.

Hunter's turmoil broke Sookie's heart. Hunter wanted to go home to Bon Temps, but he was literally feeling ripped in two. Hadley also was in great turmoil.

All Sookie wanted to do was to take Hunter in her arms and hold him, but she knew that she was not who Hunter needed.

So she instinctively called the _only_ person who could make it better for the beautiful little boy crying in front of her. She called Eric.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ So this is a short one, but I wanted to give you something today-despite the fact that my head is on hiatus. As you can imagine, I'm snotty now—due both to sickness and to weeing.

Thanks for all the get-well wishes.

I loved how most of you speculated that Mab was the cause of the problems in your comments about the last chapter. Nope, this problem was of the _**more difficult**_ variety (in my opinion)—a beautiful little boy feeling like he was not worthy of love. Mab—they can handle. But how will they handle this? One word: Daddy.]


	135. Author's Note

Hello All.

I Promise that I haven't dropped off the planet. I have been sick—the yucky kind that won't go away and comes with a huge headache, so I've had to stay away from the computer. That means that I've neither edited the next part of CBTM nor added to my new story (though I have written down some ideas for that). I'm hoping that I feel better soon, but I wanted you to know that I'm not deserting you.

If my body were not already worn down, this cold/flu wouldn't have hit me so hard. I feel a little better today, but I'm sleeping as much as I can. And I will be back with new chapters of both stories ASAP, though I will prioritize the next chapter of CBTM as soon as I can stand being in front of the computer for more than 10 minutes.

Several of you have PM'd me, so I just wanted to assure you that I'm still here and still thinking about you. I'll be posting something soon. You all are the best for worrying about me. I feel very 'loved' in my 'job' as author, and it is an honor.

Thanks!

Kat


	136. Ch 134: The Apologies of Parents Part 1

**Chapter 134: The Apologies of Parents, Part One**

"What is it?" Niall asked.

"Sookie," Eric whispered. "She needs me. She. Calls. Me." He doubled over in pain. "Have. To. Go."

Without a second thought, Niall quickly gripped the vampire's hand and took them to the fairy realm. As soon as they were here, Eric's pain was gone, and he was able to straighten up. Both Eric and Niall hurriedly took in the scene as Sookie rushed over to Eric. She looked up at him with large, concerned brown eyes; she had felt his physical pain when he'd first gotten there. He was looking at Hunter.

"You alright?" she asked.

Eric nodded and instinctively grabbed her hand. "Your pull was," he said, still fixing his eyes on his child, "_strong_."

"We needed you," she said in a whisper.

Eric nodded again. Standing next to Hadley, Hunter was in tears, and the light was waning from his eyes. Eric's heart clenched, and he unconsciously grappled for his wife's strength through the bond.

Seeing his son hurting was _not_ fucking acceptable to Eric Northman. He had to figure out a way not only to take that pain away but also to replenish his son's light. And he _needed_ to do it goddamned now!

"Daddy," Hunter cried. "Mommy's going away. She's not gonna stay here." He paused as if his little body were racked with physical pain. "I said I'd stay here and protect, Mommy. I said I wouldn't leave her." He buried his face into his little hands, causing his voice to become muffled, but Eric could still make out his words. "But she doesn't love me. She doesn't want me. And I don't wanna leave you, Daddy. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. I don't know what . . . ." His voice trailed off as his sobs took him over; he shook in misery.

"Kom till mig, min son," Eric said in the gentlest tone that Sookie had ever heard from his lips. ["_Come to me, my son_."]

As if released from an invisible prison by his father's words, Hunter ran to Eric. The vampire dropped his wife's hand and zipped to his son, meeting him halfway, bending down and catching him in a strong, comforting embrace. He picked him up, cradled him tightly to his chest, and carried him over to where Hadley was on her knees weeping.

Eric sat down cross-legged about four feet in front of Hadley. He held Hunter firmly with one arm even as the other stretched back to seek his wife. Sookie felt his need for her support through the bond and went to him immediately, settling next to him on the ground.

Eric took Sookie's proffered hand and pulled her into his side; then he began to rock both Hunter and his wife. Truth be told, he was trying to comfort himself with the movement as well.

With her other hand, Sookie automatically reached out to pat Hunter's back. Eric let Hunter cry for a few minutes before speaking. When he did, he spoke comforting words in what Sookie knew must be Swedish. "Det är okej, min son. Shh. Jag är här. Jag har dig." ["_It's okay, my son. Shh. I am here. I have you._"]

As he continued to rock his family in his arms, Eric looked at Sookie. He could feel her deep concern for Hunter through the bond. He knew that his own worry was matching hers. And he could also feel her pain and flashes of insecurity. He realized that she must be reliving some of the pain she'd felt as a child through Hunter's experience. He pulled them both closer to him.

He knew that he was holding the two most beautiful individuals he'd ever known—individuals special in every way he could fathom. Yet neither of them believed in their true worth. Sookie was well on her way to doing so, but Eric knew that she still had doubts in herself at times. And his dear son was almost breaking in his arms.

Eric didn't care what he had to do or how long it took—but he _would_ find a way to take away their doubts about their worth. It was a fucking travesty that the worthiest creatures he had known in a thousand years thought themselves unworthy. And he needed to fix it—was _going to_ fix it—no matter what it took.

Sookie looked over at Hadley, whose face was buried in Claude's chest. Her tanu was holding Hadley as if both of their lives depended on it—just as her husband was holding her and Hunter.

Sookie looked back at Eric and the little boy whose heart was being pulled in two. Hunter was still thinking about how it was all his fault that his mother didn't want him. Also, he feared that his daddy would be sad or forget him if he stayed with his mommy. In fact, Hunter was _all_ irrational fears and raw pain in that moment. Sookie shook her head. How could he not be? He was just a child—granted one who had been growing in confidence throughout the past year—but one who had years of negative "conditioning" by his parents before then.

She knew all about "conditioning." She'd learned the term in her psychology class during her junior year of high school. Students had been required to memorize the definition, and Sookie still knew every word of it and could recite it on command. It played through her mind even then. "Conditioning is a behavioral process whereby a response becomes more frequent or more predictable in a given environment as a result of reinforcement, with reinforcement typically being a stimulus or reward for a desired response."

When she'd memorized the words of the definition, Sookie had felt like they'd been written just for her—though instead of a "reward" as "reinforcement," she'd almost always thought of it as being some kind of punishment. Simply put, she'd associated the term with her telepathy. If she used it—even inadvertently—then the response would be negative. Therefore, she had tried to hide it—and, by default, herself—even from Gran and those closest to her.

Hiding it had made everyone around her more comfortable. Reward. On the other hand, letting it slip out always led to some kind of punishment, even if it was simply guilt on her part.

Sure Gran, Tara, Lala, and Jason loved her and knew about her "disability," but that didn't mean they wanted to see it all the time. It made them feel uncomfortable, and that made her feel guilty. And—well—if she used it around others, it would trigger an even worse response: fear. Fear of her. Fear of the crazy girl. Crazy Sookie.

_Yes_—she knew all about "conditioning"—_every_ single meaning of the word. She'd been conditioned for years by her mother to feel unwanted and bad. She'd been conditioned by other kids to feel weird and abnormal. She'd even been conditioned by those who loved her to keep her ability under wraps, lest it get her into trouble. She'd been conditioned to believe that no man would want her and that she would never find someone who would love her.

As an adult—specifically as Eric's bonded—she knew with her mind that all of her conditioning was a lie; however, it still clung to her like a disease that could never be cured. Remission? Possible. Cure? No.

And then there was the related word: "conditional." Sookie knew that one too. Love from a parent to a child _should be_ "unconditional." But Sookie had never felt that—especially from her mother. Only Gran had ever given her unconditional love before Eric, but even her gran's love was inadvertently tainted by Sookie herself—because she'd always imposed conditions upon herself.

In fact, Sookie's internal dialogue before Eric had been filled with mantras all designed to condition herself. The most common two were, "Keep your shields up so that you will _seem_ normal—so that you won't rock any boats," and, "Don't show _it_, and Gran won't have to worry about you."

Sookie continued to pat Hunter's back, trying to soothe him. Eric was now holding them both in his arms tightly, encircling them in the safety of his love. Sookie heard from Hunter's head that he was calming, but his mind was still full of insecurity, sorrow, guilt, and, most of all, _disappointment_—in himself and in the fact that he was somehow broken. In other words, his head was full of "conditioning" and "conditions."

Sookie understood his feelings as if they were her own. They had been. When she had been Hunter's age, her parents died.

They'd been on that low-water bridge only because her mother needed an escape from dealing with her 'disability'―a fact which Sookie _knew_ from both her mother's and father's heads. So, _of course_, the little girl had blamed herself.

Sookie _clearly_ remembered the thoughts she'd had at the time. If she had only been 'better'—not broken—her mommy would have loved her. If she had not had her disability, her parents wouldn't have needed to take her to Gran's that night. They wouldn't have been driving in a thunderstorm so that they could "get away" from her.

Yes—despite everything she'd gone through since then, the little girl who blamed herself for her own parents' death was still inside of her. And that little girl threatened to come to the surface _every_ _time_ a new insecurity entered her life.

Sookie recognized that her frustrations over "not being good enough" to control her fairy magic stemmed from the same little girl who was "never good enough" for her mommy. She recognized that this irrational part of herself still held on to the fear that Eric would leave her one day—that she would prove unworthy of his love too―that he would find someone better. She shook herself. Yes. Remission was possible, but a cure seemed beyond her—even after all this time. Even after being with a man like Eric.

Ninety-nine percent of her knew that all of her self-doubts were unfounded. Her logical side realized that it was not _her_ deficiencies that had made her mother love her less; it was her _mother's_ own fears and shortcomings. Her logical side realized that it had _never_ been possible for her to gain her full fairy power without going to Faerie itself; after all, the A.P. had told her this straight out. Her logical side told her that Eric and her love was the forever kind; their bonds attested to this fact as did _all_ of his actions. And she trusted _him_ completely.

It was _herself_ that she didn't trust.

That one percent of her that she could never fully cure was the product of rejection and pain—"conditioning." It was the product of hearing most people she knew thinking of her as crazy or defective. It was the product of her own mother wishing that she was not defective.

She _knew_ that Hunter had heard similar things from Hadley, and some pain was of the kind that cut so deeply that even when that pain was over, the scars would always remain.

She had the scars. Hunter, however, was feeling the cut—right then and there. And her heart broke for him.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Eric asked her in a low tone, even as he continued his comforting rocking.<p>

Sookie took a deep breath, gathering herself. As some point during the last month as she'd heard about Hunter and seen him each night in the pool, she had come to think of him as her own son in some ways. No—more accurately—she _wished_ that he was hers. She loved him like he was hers. Hunter might never come to see her in the same way, and she certainly wouldn't insert herself into Hadley's position as his mother, but she couldn't help her wish and longing to _be_ his mother—to take care of him and nurture him. He might never choose her back, but it didn't matter—not really. It wouldn't change her feelings for him. And this situation _wasn't_ about her or even about the similar situations she'd gone through as a child. This was about Hunter. She would use her past experiences to help him if she could. But right now, she needed to be strong for her husband and little boy.

She sent her support to her husband through the bond—along with a strong surge of her faith in him.

She also realized in that moment that she'd been speaking to Hunter telepathically without even knowing it. She'd been telling him that she loved him. She'd been telling him that things were going to be okay. She'd been telling him that none of this was his fault. She'd been telling him that his daddy was going to make sure that he was okay. In short, she'd been telling him all the things that would have helped her when she was in Hunter's shoes.

She spoke to Eric in a quiet voice. "Hunter realized that Hadley isn't staying here—in the 'in-between place.' He discovered that she's gonna be going into Faerie. I thought he knew this already, but he didn't. I think he was hoping that she'd be staying here."

As Hunter continued his quiet sobs, Sookie leaned up and spoke into Eric's ear in barely a whisper so that Hunter would not hear her, despite his proximity. "He thinks she is rejecting him. He thinks she doesn't love him. He promised that he would be 'better'—that he wouldn't be 'bad' anymore. He said that he would pray to be normal so that she could love him."

After hearing Sookie's words, Eric pulled both of them in a little tighter. He closed his eyes and attempted to draw strength from his wife. He needed it. He knew that _everything_ hung in the balance for his son. Eric knew that all of the confidence and peace Hunter had grown into during the past year might be lost forever if he couldn't do something to stop his son's wound—to heal it if he could. To make it go away forever.

Eric felt his son's sobs stopping and lightened his hold. "Son," Eric said in a tender voice, "I need to you listen to me and to _hear_ me. Can you do that for me?"

Hunter looked up at his daddy. His eyes were still glistening with both shed and unshed tears, and his cheeks were stained and ruddy, but he nodded.

Eric gave his son a little smile. "_I love you_, my son. I do not believe that there could be a better son than you, and I know that your heart is breaking because of the choice you have faced this night. I am _proud_ of you, Hunter. I could _not_ be prouder."

Eric lifted his hand to gently straighten Hunter's bangs. This time, the gesture was not just about affection; it was meant to comfort. It was protective somehow. He kept his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "I _need_ you to believe the words I am about to say to you, min son. You know that I would _not_ lie to you."

Hunter nodded. "I know, Daddy," he managed.

Eric's eyes were filled with love for his little boy; they blazed with the fire of his sincerity. "You are _not_ broken, dear one. There is _nothing_ bad or wrong or damaged about you. There is _nothing_ that needs to be fixed. Just because you are not like humans does _not_ make you broken. Think about Emma. She is not like human children, but there is nothing 'wrong' about her being able to shift one day—is there?"

Hunter shook his head. "No—Emma's perfect."

Eric smiled a little. "Yes—she is. And Jesus and Uncle Lala and Miranda and Jarod and baby Godric and Pam and Jessica—they are _all_ different than normal humans, but they are _not_ broken."

"I know," he said in a whisper.

"And your aunt Sookie is like you. And Claude and Niall are like you too. You inherited your gift from your family, Hunter. They may be different compared to humans, but they are normal fairies—as are you. Neither you or they are broken—are you?"

"No," Eric heard both Hunter and Sookie whisper simultaneously. He sent his wife comfort through their bond even as he continued to hold his son's gaze.

He continued, "And being different from others is not bad, Hunter. I know that you have heard things in your mind—things that have made you think that something was wrong with you." He glanced at Hadley, who was looking at Eric with a mixture of guilt and enthrallment. From what Eric knew of Hunter's mother from Sookie, he figured that she likely felt broken herself, but he was _not_ concerned with her in that moment.

Only his son and mate were in his mind and heart. He _needed_ them to heal—needed it more than he had ever needed anything.

He once more locked eyes with his son. "I know that you heard some of these things from your mother's mind in the past." Eric felt Hunter tensing and saw his tears beginning to spill again, but he held his gaze steadfastly. "Son, she thought them when she did _not_ know better. She made a mistake, my son. Anyone who has ever thought things that have made you feel broken or bad is _wrong_. There is _nothing_ wrong with you. _Nothing_."

"But," Hunter stammered, "why doesn't Mommy want me? Why didn't my first daddy want me? If I were better, they would want me. So I need to be better, Daddy."

Eric leaned over to kiss Hunter's forehead. "_You_ are already perfect as you are, min son. You have inherited the _best_ things about being human. You are kind-hearted. You care for others more than yourself. You are brave. You are intelligent." He paused. "And you have inherited the _best_ things about being fairy too. You have the ability to see the thoughts of others and to speak to others with your thoughts. This is a _normal_ thing for fairies to be able to do. And you are clever and good at seeing things from _all_ sides. You will likely develop other fairy gifts as you grow up as well—just as your aunt Sookie did. But those will be _good_ things too, Hunter."

He ruffled the boy's bangs again―this time with just a hint of playfulness in the gesture. Hunter gave him a tiny smile.

"As I said before, what you are is _perfect_. _Already_ perfect. Anyone who thinks differently is wrong." He paused. "Will you make me a promise, Son?"

Hunter nodded.

Eric smiled. "I _know_ there will be times when you may think there is something wrong with you because of your differences from others, but I need you to promise me that you will remember what I have said and try to believe my words more and more every time you remember them. It will not always be easy, and it will take time, but will you try to do this for me?"

Hunter nodded again.

"Thank you," Eric said lovingly. He looked around at the little group. Hadley was still cradled in Claude's arms. Niall sat a little farther back, his face etched with concern and seeming to show many years of toil. Batanya was keeping guard around them, but looking at Hunter with worry.

Sookie and Hunter were right where they _needed_ to be—right where they _belonged_. They were in his arms. And his wife was literally pounding him with her faith and her love through the bond.

_All_ were looking at him expectantly, and it was time for him to live up to his son's and wife's faith in him.

"Now," Eric said, "we must fix things." He looked at Hadley. "You wish to go into Faerie so that you can build a life for yourself and Hunter's sister—correct?"

She spoke softly, "Yes."

He felt his son shake in his arms a little and begin to cry anew, and Eric pulled him closer and resumed his rocking.

In that moment, Eric realized both the grave mistake he'd made concerning Hunter and a way to fix it.

He kept one strong hand on Hunter's back and grasped his wife's hand with his other. He would need her strength for what was to come.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_Thanks for all the "Get Well Soon" well-wishes. You all are the BEST. I have felt a little better today, so I finished editing the chapter I was working on before the headaches struck during the middle of last week. I hope it doesn't have too many typos. Thanks again for sticking with me. Tomorrow is a long work day, so I will likely be swamped, but I will try to get the next chapter of this or _Inner_ out on Tuesday and then get back to my more consistent posting schedule soon.]


	137. Ch 135: The Apologies of Parents Part 2

**[A/N: I cried when writing, so I'm just giving you a kleenex alert-just in case.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 135: The Apologies of Parents, Part 2<strong>

In that moment, Eric realized both his mistake and a way to fix it. He kept one strong hand on Hunter's back and grasped his wife's hand with his other. He would need her strength for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Eric spoke to Hunter in a quiet voice. "Det är okej, min son. Jag är ledsen. Jag tänkte inte. Det kommer att bli okej, min son." ["<em>It's okay, my son. I am sorry. I was not thinking. It will be okay, my son<em>."]

He kept rocking Hunter for a while before he spoke again, this time in English. "I am sorry, Hunter. It was not fair of me to ask you to choose."

Hunter looked up at his father and saw a red tear slip from his eyes. Unafraid of the blood, the little boy reached up to brush it away. "Don't cry, Daddy," Hunter said in a tiny voice.

Eric leaned in to kiss his son on his forehead. As always, he marveled at the heart of his little boy. Eric brushed the fresh tear from his son's eye and spoke, "I _should_ have known that it was unfair of me and your mother to ask you to choose; your aunt Sookie tried to tell me this, but I didn't listen to her." He sighed deeply. "I made a mistake. I was so concerned about not influencing you that I forgot to do _my job_. So did your mother. We are sorry. Kan du förlåta mig, min son? [_Will you please forgive me, my son_?]. Will you forgive me? I am a new father, Hunter. Will you forgive me for what I have _not_ learned yet? Will you give me the chance to keep learning?"

Hadley and Sookie looked up at Eric in confusion―as did Hunter. Claude was still holding Hadley tightly, and tears were coming from his eyes now too. Niall was riveted by Eric's words, wondering what the vampire was going to do but trusting him nonetheless.

"Daddy?" Hunter asked, the puzzlement clear in his voice. "You didn't do anything wrong, Daddy."

Eric shook his head and brushed Hunter's bangs to the side even as he wiped his son's tears with his own T-shirt. Eric looked at Niall. "Do I have much longer here?"

Niall closed his eyes and judged the level of fairy magic remaining in Eric. "I will bring you water from the pool. That will help."

Sookie looked at Eric and raised her wrist. The vampire shook his head. "I cannot. You are weak already, min kära. I should give _you_ more."

Niall returned, and Sookie dropped Eric's hand for a moment so that he could take the cup her great-grandfather offered.

Eric looked at her gratefully, knowing that he would have found it nearly impossible to break his touch with either his son or his wife in that moment. He quickly drank the water, returned the cup to Niall, and retook Sookie's hand.

Niall closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "That _has_ helped."

Eric nodded and looked back at Hunter. "Son, as I said, it was wrong of me to ask you to choose where you wished to be. You are only six years old, and it was too much to ask, even of a smár rekkr such as yourself. Plus, I have _not_ yet told you the _whole_ truth."

Hunter looked at him with big eyes. "Daddy?" he questioned.

Eric smiled a little. "I told you that I would love you no matter what you chose, and that _is_ true. I told you that your mother would love you no matter what you chose, and that is _also_ true. But I did not tell you what _I _want, min son. I told you only that I would wait for your return, and I _will_ if I must. But you need to know that I _want_ you with me _always_; I want you to return with me. I do not want you to leave our home even for a day or an hour. You are my son, Hunter. And I love you very much. If you are not with me," he paused, his voice clearly strained, "I will _not_ be complete."

Hadley continued to look at Eric with confusion, wondering what he was doing.

Eric's next words did not help her to understand. "Son, your mother _also_ wants you with her. She loves you and wants you to be happy. She wants you to stay with her here—to live with her in Faerie always. She does _not_ want to be separated from you either. Is this correct Hadley?"

Hadley nodded and let out a sob. "Eric?" she asked with confusion. Then she spoke to Hunter. "What your Daddy says is true, Hunt. I _do_ want you to stay with me here. I love you. I will always want you with me. But I want what is best for you even more."

"It is the same for me," Eric agreed.

Hunter looked from Hadley to Eric. "So no matter what, one of you will be sad."

"And _you_ will be sad too," Eric added. "_No matter what_."

Hunter looked heartbroken. He looked at Hadley, and then he looked at Eric. "What do I do, Daddy?"

"Well," Eric said. "For _one_ thing, you do not have to choose, Hunter. _I_ will and your _mother_ will choose."

Hunter's brow furrowed. "But I'm strong, Daddy—just like you. Don't you think I'm strong enough to pick?"

Eric shook his head. "It is not that, min son. I know that you are _very_ strong. But it is my duty to make sure that you are taken care of in _all_ ways until you are of age. I need to do my duty better from now on, Son. And I will. _This_—I promise you."

Hunter nodded a little. "So I don't have to pick anymore, Daddy?"

Sookie could hear Hunter's relief from his tone as well as his thoughts. "No," she said firmly, surprising herself by the ferocity of her voice. In that moment, she felt the overwhelming urge tomake sure Hunter and Eric were protected.

"Hunter," Sookie assured. "You daddy and mommy are gonna pick what's _best_ for you, Honey. You don't have to do that by yourself now. All you need to worry about is being happy—no matter where you live. And you need to know that _lots_ of people love you—no matter what happens, Sweetie."

Hunter looked at Sookie and gave her a little smile. Into her head, he projected, "Thanks, Aunt Sookie. Thanks for loving me no matter what."

A tear swept down Sookie's cheek. "I'll always love you, little man," she said tenderly. "No matter what—okay?"

Hunter nodded and looked back at Eric.

The vampire sighed, "I am your father, and I am still figuring out how to be the one that you deserve, smár rekkr." Eric pulled Hunter and Sookie closer. "And I am _going_ to find a way to make you happy. I am _going_ to find a way to fix this. I _should_ have been thinking of a way all along."

Eric considered all of his plan's contingencies for a moment and then looked at Niall. "Time is slippery, especially in this place—is it not?"

"It can be," Niall agreed, though the confusion was clear on his face.

Eric narrowed his eyes. "I can be _just as_ slippery as time." He looked at Niall with resolve. "Hunter is a fairy and his blood will allow him to travel to this place whenever _he_ chooses—correct? He will not need an escort. Sookie—too—could come as she wished?"

Beginning to understand Eric's plan, Niall nodded. The simplicity and the genius of it were not lost on Niall. He looked at Eric with paternal pride. "Yes. Once they learn how to travel here, they will be able to come whenever _they_ wish—on their _own_ power. They will not have to rely upon us."

Eric nodded. "You once said that Sookie would be able to teach Hunter to travel here once she returns home to us?"

"Yes," Niall confirmed. The word "us" in Eric's sentence was not lost on the elder fairy, though he was not certain that Eric realized he'd said it. Niall made no comment on it, however. He felt it was _right_ that Eric felt that Hunter and Sookie―along with Eric himself―made up an "us." Looking at the way in which the three curled into each other comfortably and naturally, Niall agreed. He felt a twinge of sorrow for Hadley's sake, but he still agreed. He smiled at the vampire and continued to listen to his plan.

"And one of them will be able to invite me here as well—to bring me with them?" Eric asked.

Niall nodded. "Indeed—if you have had the blood."

"_Good_," Eric said. "Then," he looked at Hunter, "you _will_ be coming home with me—just as you decided to do earlier—but after Sookie teaches you how to come here, you will be visiting your mother once a week—_every_ week you want to. You will _not_ lose either of us, Hunter. It is true that to have a life with me—to keep the life you love now—you will have to see your mother less, but you _WILL_ see her often."

"But," Hadley stammered. "What about the time differences. Minutes will go by in Faerie, but weeks, months, and years will go by in the human realm. The _only_ way that time wouldn't be lost is if I stayed here, and I _need_ to make a life for myself and my other child." She shook her head powerlessly as fresh tears slipped from her eyes. "I want Hunter to be with me, but if he comes, he will lose _everything_ he has there—his whole life. It'll be gone in a day."

Eric held Hunter tighter. "You're right." He looked at Sookie, whose confusion was now turning into understanding.

Sookie muttered, "Everyone has his or her _own_ sheet of paper."

Eric nodded. "And we're _all_ going to use _Hunter's_ sheet when it comes to _this_ place."

Hadley and Hunter looked at Eric with confusion.

"Daddy?" Hunter asked.

Eric ruffled Hunter's bangs, this time in the way he usually did—with unconscious affection and playfulness. "This is what we will do, Son. For now, you will come home with me, and your mother will take the time she needs to settle into her life in Faerie. Sookie will finish her training and then come home to us. And then she will help you learn how to come here, and she will come here with you—and sometimes I will join you here too when you want for us _all_ to be together as a family. You will come one time a week, during the day so that you and I don't have to lose time together. Or you may come on Sundays when I work if you wish to spend the night with your mother here."

"But what about the time?" Hadley asked, still confused.

Niall smiled. "I should have thought of this before. We will simply use Hunter's timeline, and _he_ will come here to see _you_ each time. As long as you _never_ initiate the visits here or to the human realm—as long as you _never_ look into the pool again—Hunter's time will dictate yours in relationship to this place. Hunter can also hone his fairy gifts here, and I'm sure other abilities will rise in him over time." Niall clapped his hands together. "It is an _excellent_ plan, young Eric!"

Hadley was still shaking her head. "Okay—stop for a second. Maybe I'm being extra blonde or extra dense, but I don't get it."

Sookie spoke up. "Hadley, if Hunter is the one to come here—where time is in a kind of stasis, and then if you visit him here and _only_ here, then time won't be lost—as long as all the contact is initiated by Hunter, and you come here _only_ once he's come here first. It's like y'all will be out of time here—get it?"

"Will that work?" Hadley asked, still confused.

Niall nodded. "Yes—Hadley you will come here to meet Hunter each time he visits. There is always someone posted here, and you will be informed when Hunter arrives each time. You can have your time together, and then he can go home and so can you. The only sacrifice will be that you can _never_ again watch over him in the pool. If you did that after you went into Faerie, _your_ timeline might become dominant."

"So," Eric said, looking at his son with a smile, "it is not ideal, but human families often must do such things as this. And, Hunter, when you get older—when you come of age—you may choose to alter this arrangement. But I will not _tell_ you that you _must_ choose again—_not ever_. You will always have your choices, my son, but _you_ will decide _when_ you ought to make them. And I will make sure that you are ready for them from now on. I asked you to make a choice that was unfair to ask of you. It is for _that_ that I need your forgiveness, min son."

Hunter scrunched up his brow. "So I get to see Mommy here every week?"

"Yes, after Sookie comes home and teaches you how to come. That will be a while—just like before—but it will eventually happen." Eric looked at Niall, "The journey would always _have_ to be initiated on our end for this to work, right?"

"Correct," the fairy said with a grin. "Or by someone who stayed in this place _always_."

Eric nodded and looked back at Hunter. "So—son, the hardest part will be right at first, but once your aunt Sookie gets back home, you can start your weekly visits here with your mother."

"And I don't have to leave home?" Hunter asked with uncertainty and hope.

"No," Eric shook his head. "You will soon have _two_ homes, in fact. The one you have now and this one—one day each week."

Hunter raised himself so that he could put his little arms around his daddy's neck. This time, the little boy's tears fell due to his joy and relief.

Eric held his son tightly for a moment and then looked at Hunter seriously, "So will you forgive me, min son?"

Hunter laughed happily through his tears, "Daddy! It's okay. You figured out everything!" He pulled himself away from Eric and went to hug Hadley. "I won't have to say goodbye for so long, Mommy!"

Hadley smiled as tears fell from her eyes. "No—no you won't. We can just say, 'See you later,' like we used to when I lived with Sophie-Anne."

Hunter nodded. He looked at his daddy as if he were gathering his courage and then looked at his mother with large eyes, "Mommy, why can't I hear you good here? I can't hear most of what you're thinkin'. Is it 'cause I'm not supposed to be listenin' to heads? Is it 'cause that's bad?"

Hadley kissed Hunter's head. "No, honey. That's not it at all. In fact, that is what _I_ need to be forgiven for, honey. I thought if you could hear how sad I'd be if you didn't stay with me here that you wouldn't go home with your daddy and be happy. I wanted you to be able to not be so sad. So I need your forgiveness too."

Hunter nodded and looked thoughtful. "Will you let me hear you now, Mommy?"

Hadley looked at Sookie and then Eric with some trepidation.

Both members of the pair immediately went into action.

Sookie tapped onto both Niall's and Claude's heads. "Can Hunter be allowed to hear _some_ things—without hearing anything that might hurt him?"

Niall answered into her head. "I tried something like this. At first, I closed him off from Hadley's thoughts completely, but this caused the boy to believe that his use of telepathy was bad. I convinced him to listen again—as I shielded him from all but Hadley's surface thoughts—but he sensed that he was still being excluded from her mind for the most part, and that upset him just as much. It _may_ be possible to shield him from only those things that could hurt him, but I am not sure that I could anticipate Hunter's speed in accessing Hadley's mind. He is skilled and _very_ quick, despite his youth."

Sookie couldn't help the pride she felt for Hunter in that moment. She sensed it echoing in Eric and gave his hand a squeeze.

Claude spoke into their heads. "Maybe if we _both_ work to anticipate Hunter's track through Hadley's mind, we could keep him only from that which he should not see—that which would hurt him." Claude seemed to sigh into their heads. "But I agree that he is skillful and adept in seeking knowledge. I was trying to keep him sheltered by myself earlier, and _that_ is what led to all this," he said contritely.

"This isn't your fault, Tanu," Sookie insisted telepathically.

Niall looked at her. "You must help us too, Sookie."

"But I don't know how," she insisted.

"Use your instincts and—most of all—your _love_ for the child," Niall said. "And if he seems to be coming up to a thought that will harm him, then project a shield—similar to one of the shields that you use in your own mind—to cover her memory. Claude and I will try to 'stay ahead' of him—so to speak."

Sookie looked uncertain.

"It is just like projecting a thought—like you are doing with Niall and me right now—Tanah," Claude said. "It takes more skill, but it is the same principle. And I _know_ you can do it."

"But what if I can't?" Sookie asked nervously.

"At the very least, my dear, you can talk Hunter through what is happening if he senses Claude and myself keeping him from one of Hadley's memories," Niall said into her mind softly. "If he is expelled from a thought, he must be made to understand that it is _not_ because he has done something wrong. Plus, you _are_ equipped to protect this child, Sookie. You have been doing it instinctively throughout the night as you have sent comforting words into his head."

"But I _didn't_ even know that I was doin' that until just a little while ago," she said. "How will I know how to . . . ?"

Claude cut her off. "Intuition, Tanah. You _have_ been using it. Just continue to use it now."

Sookie nodded to him almost imperceptibly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eric had also responded to Hadley's apprehensive look. Instinctively, Hunter had gravitated back to Eric and resumed his spot on his father's lap.<p>

Even as Sookie, Niall, and Claude were making their own preparations to give Hunter what he needed, Eric spoke to his son in an even voice, "Just because you have been shut out of your mother's thoughts does _not_ mean that she feels your ability is bad, min son." He looked at Hadley. "Is that correct?"

"That's right, Hunt," Hadley said in almost a whisper. "Hunter, I just . . . ," her voice trailed off. "You're _not_ bad—not at all," her voice strained with her emotion.

"I'm not, Mommy?" Hunter asked, his voice shaking.

"_No_," Hadley said with a little sob as she shook her head vehemently. Eric could see that she was trying to sink even more into Claude's arms for comfort.

Eric's voice was soft. "Do you remember what we have talked about concerning how people like to have their privacy, smár rekkr?"

"Uh-huh," Hunter looked up at Eric with big eyes.

"I'm s'posed to be polite and not dig into people's heads when they don't want me to," Hunter said, reciting the rule that he and his daddy had decided on a long time ago. Hunter screwed up his forehead. His voice dropped a little. "Daddy, I kinda went diggin' in Grandpa and Uncle Claude's heads a little."

Eric chuckled. "Did they ask you not to?"

Hunter shook his head no.

Eric smiled at his son. "Well—they both know that you have telepathy, and both of them know how to shield their thoughts if they want to, so it's okay." He ruffled Hunter's bangs.

"Can you shield your thoughts too, Mommy?" Hunter asked.

Hadley looked apprehensive and shook her head. "No, Hunter."

"I was shielding them from you, child," Niall spoke up.

"Why?" Hunter asked, looking at his grandpa with hurt in his eyes.

"Hunter," Sookie said gently, "some thoughts that your momma has aren't for you to hear."

"Grown-up thoughts?" Hunter asked, looking at Sookie with curiosity.

"Yes," Eric said. "Remember—we have talked about this before."

Sookie smiled at Hunter, "When I was young—right about your age—Gran told me that everyone has a right to their private thoughts and that I should _try_ to keep them out of my head when I could. She said that it was okay when I couldn't—that that wasn't my fault. But she also said I should try to keep myself out of," she paused, "grown-up thoughts."

Hunter nodded. "Daddy says that too."

Sookie smiled. "Your daddy is very smart, Sweetie. And Gran always told me that if people's thoughts didn't relate to me or the safety of our family, then I should keep out of them. Plus, hearing everyone's thoughts all the time was," she paused, "hard."

Hunter nodded and glanced quickly at Hadley.

"That's why I learned to put shields around my thoughts, Honey," Sookie said. "First, I learned not to hear other people's thoughts all the time; then, I learned to keep others from gettin' into my head."

Hunter tilted his head. "Do you have them 'round your head now, Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked.

Sookie smiled, "A little."

"But I can still hear you, Aunt Sookie," Hunter said. "I don't feel like you're—um—makin' me leave." Again, he glanced at Hadley before looking back at Sookie.

"Well—Hunt," Sookie said. "I'm able to let you listen to _some_ things and keep you from hearing other things."

"Like grown-up things?" Hunter asked.

"Exactly," Sookie said. "But your momma doesn't have shields like I do—or like your uncle Claude and grandpa do."

"So Grandpa was keepin' me from hearing?" Hunter asked.

Sookie nodded.

"So I wasn't bein' bad?" Hunter bit his lip a little.

"No, Hunter," Hadley said.

"Would you like to be able to hear your momma's thoughts—like you hear mine, Hunt?" Sookie asked.

"Can I, Mommy?" Hunter asked.

Sookie could feel Eric's nervousness, and she quickly sent him comfort through the bond.

Hadley shared a look with Niall, who gave her a reassuring nod. She felt Claude squeezing her hand.

"Sure," Hadley said in a shaky voice as Niall lifted the magical barrier he'd set to separate Hunter's telepathy from most of his mother's thoughts.

Hunter looked at Sookie. "It's okay?" he asked her. "It's not bad?"

"You have been invited, Sweetie," Sookie said. "And your gift is _not_ bad at all. You just use your shields when you wanna keep other people's thoughts out of your head, or when other people want their privacy. But it's okay now. Since your momma doesn't have shields—though—your grandpa, your uncle Claude, and I are gonna help her keep her grown-up thoughts private—okay?"

Hunter nodded and then looked up at Eric.

"Det är okej, smár rekkr," Eric smiled, though Sookie could still feel her husband's nervousness through the bond. "Go ahead, min son." ["_It's okay, little warrior._"]

With a little prompting from Niall's head, Sookie placed a soothing touch onto Hunter's arm as the little boy looked at his mother and then closed his eyes as if to concentrate.

With her other hand, Sookie grasped Eric's hand nervously and prayed even as she monitored Hunter and Hadley's thoughts. She prayed that she'd be able to protect Hunter from anything that he shouldn't hear.

As if sensing what Sookie was trying to do, Eric began sending her strength and confidence. In that moment her self-doubt faded, and she just concentrated on the love that she had for her husband and the little boy that she was holding on to.

Sookie found herself throwing up mental barriers around Hadley's thoughts when Hunter would get too close to something that would hurt him. She was thankful that Niall and Claude had already thrown up their own barriers around most of the same thoughts, but she wanted to make sure.

However, there were plenty of good thoughts inside her cousin's head—thoughts about how she loved Hunter, thoughts about her growing acceptance of his telepathy as something 'natural' for fairies, and thoughts about her affection for Claude and her new friends. Sookie was somewhat surprised when she realized that Hunter was digging mostly for things what would show him that his mother was indeed "okay" and "happy," and this realization helped her to anticipate his track through Hadley's mind in order to keep him protected.

Sookie almost cried again when she came to understand that Hunter _never_ really wanted to go into his mother's mind to find out if she loved _him_. He had wanted to go in there to make sure that _she_ was feeling better since she had been "sick" for a long time. The precious little man was worried about his mommy—not himself. He loved her and wanted to be able to do anything he could to make her feel better—to protect her.

In that moment, Sookie felt her love for Hunter increase. Eric had been telling her for a month how special he was, but to experience his good heart firsthand was revelatory.

Sookie also felt intense pride in Hunter—not just because of his inherent goodness—but also because of the strength of his ability. He searched his mother's mind with skill—much more than she'd had even in her early 20's. She sent love and thankfulness to Eric through the bond, knowing that it was _his_ care of the child which had encouraged the growth of his abilities.

Sookie could also feel Niall and Claude working in Hadley's mind as well. They were working fast to try to anticipate Hunter's moves and get to them first. Some thoughts―they would illuminate for the child so that he could see them clearly and openly. Others―they would close a door on, and then Sookie would telepathically explain to Hunter _why_ the door needed to be closed in ways that he could understand.

A few times, Niall and Claude didn't anticipate Hunter's track, but Sookie was able to "hold him back" when necessary and throw up quick shields of her own—as if she were leading him by the hand down a dark street at night. His concern for his mother brought him very close to Hadley's memories of Joren and her rape at one point, but Sookie was able to close that door herself.

Even as she was vigilantly trying to protect Hunter with her conscious mind, her unconscious mind was praying that Hunter would find _only_ love and acceptance in his mother's thoughts—praying that Hunter would be protected. _Always_.

After several minutes, Hunter exited his mother's mind of his own accord and opened his eyes. The smile on his face was sincere. "I love you too, Mommy," Hunter said with a sigh of relief that almost made Sookie's heard break.

Hunter then turned and looked at Eric. "I'm ready to go home now, Daddy."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:** _Hello all. Sorry for the delay. I have had a good/bad week. The good thing is that I got a bit of a promotion at work. I'll be running a session of the summer school instead of just teaching a class. So I've had lots of meetings and work, but I'm excited and challenged by it all. I'm also still a bit sick. My cold is lingering, and now my husband has it, so there's taking care of him too. Oh well. Anyway, thanks for all the well wishes about my health. And thanks for all the reviews. I know that many of you were worried that Eric might have Hunter stay in Faerie for a while. I hope you enjoyed Eric's solution to the problem.]


	138. Chapter 136: Booster Shot

**Chapter 136: Booster Shot**

Hunter then turned and looked at Eric. "I'm ready to go home now, Daddy."

Eric nodded to his son. "Then we will go home, min son."

A jolt of concern flowed into the bond from Sookie, but Eric tried to meet it with comfort.

Hunter smiled at his daddy, "Mommy's gonna be okay here. She's gonna be safe here. And I can visit her soon with Aunt Sookie and you. And we'll make the rocking chair. And Uncle Claude's gonna stay here and then come get the chair when it's all done."

"That's all _very good_, min son," Eric said quietly as he bent down to kiss Hunter's forehead.

Sookie looked at Eric and then at Niall with worry. "What will happen when they go back? It's day time there now—right?"

"Yes," Eric confirmed. "For fifty-seven minutes now."

Eric looked at Niall, and the fairy shrugged a bit. "It would likely be okay if we get you inside immediately. The sun in your realm did not promise to be strong today."

"Can you—uh—pop them right into the house?" Sookie asked nervously.

Niall shook his head. "We cannot go into a dwelling, but we can get nearer to it than before."

Sookie's anxiety now flooded the bond, and Eric's attempts to still it were no longer working.

"Hunter, honey," Sookie said with a smile barely covering up her worry, "why don't you go and talk to your momma and Uncle Claude a minute while your daddy, grandpa, and I talk.

"Grown-up stuff?" Hunter asked with the tiniest hint of a smirk—Eric's smirk.

That look made Sookie smile sincerely, especially when she felt her husband's pride in his son surging. She reached over and hugged Hunter to her.

"Yep," Sookie said, unconsciously tousling his hair. "You need a haircut," she said lightly.

"He always does," Eric said, squeezing his wife's hand.

Hunter giggled and then went over to Hadley, who wrapped him up in a warm hug. Sookie could tell that the weight of a mountain had been lifted off of _both_ of their backs, and she was happy for them.

She didn't bask in that happiness, however. She turned her attention back toward Eric, her concern immediately flowing back into the bond and onto her face.

"I have had _much_ of your blood this night, my love," Eric whispered to her. "I'll be fine."

Sookie whispered back, "But you have _also_ been here _much_ longer than you should, and it's not night there anymore. I can feel you tryin' to pull away a little. I've been keepin' hold of you for a while now—just in case—but it's startin' to get a little harder. And that means that the fairy blood is wearing off."

Eric smiled, trying to deflect her fears, "I _knew_ you could keep me here if you wanted."

Sookie wasn't accepting his deflections, and she gave him a stern look. "Don't be makin' light of this, Viking. It's gettin' harder to hold you here, and I'm _not_ gonna risk you burnin' once you get back there! I can't risk Hunter seein' that—not even a little bit! And you are probably gonna be holdin' him, and I'm not riskin' him gettin' hurt. So you _are_ gonna feed before you go."

Eric looked at Niall, who nodded. "I agree with my great-granddaughter, young Eric," he said quietly. "I can feel the magic in you draining. If Sookie was not somehow holding you here, you would have already been taken back to your realm. I think you would be fine for a few minutes, but it is best not to take any chances."

Eric sighed, knowing that taking more blood from his bonded would leave her weaker.

Niall spoke up. "Sookie and I will rest here today by the pool before we go into Faerie, but your taking more blood from her is the only way—_unless_ you will take it from me."

Sookie's eyes blazed and she stepped in front of Eric territorially. Both Eric and Sookie had unconsciously begun to growl.

Niall chuckled. "I guess not." He winked at them as they both relaxed. "That leaves you with only one choice. Any minute, you might be pulled back to the human realm. I do not know how she has kept you here for this long without greater effort, but she will begin to strain, and without more fairy blood in your system, you could," he stopped.

Sookie did the math in her head. It looked like she would be using pretty much all of the three days that the A.P. had given her before she would _have to_ go into the fairy realm, but if that was what it would take to keep Eric safe, so be it.

Eric relented and looked at Hunter, who had perceptively picked up that something was wrong, despite their lowered voices, and was now looking at them again.

Eric spoke in a soothing voice. "Son, I'm going to go back to the tent with your aunt Sookie for a few minutes to say goodbye, and then we'll take off, okay?"

Hunter nodded nervously. "Is everything okay, Daddy?"

"Yes—you should say your farewells to your mother, Claude, and Niall. When we get home, we'll probably have to zip inside _real_ fast, okay?"

"Eric," Sookie whispered, as she felt the hold she had on him in the bond slip a bit. Eric sensed her urgency and followed her to the tent quickly. She raised her wrist.

He growled, "I do _not_ like doing it this way. I want to take your blood properly when I take it." His voice was a throaty mix of frustration and lust.

"Bite, you crazy Viking," Sookie chastised, her own voice a mixture of half-fear that he'd go jolting back to the human realm too soon and half-amusement that he was thinking about sex even then.

Eric followed her command and bit into her silky flesh gently. As soon as he took a few sips of her blood, she felt him reconnecting to her without her having to actively hold him there. She sighed with relief. He raised his wrist to her mouth.

"You too," he growled between small sips.

"But you need your strength," Sookie insisted.

He licked at her wound so that no drop was spilled and said quickly. "I need your _blood_. My strength is _not_ the problem. _Yours_ is, and my blood will help you. Take it, woman!"

She felt mirth and concern through the bond and smiled, even as she rolled her eyes. She bit into his wrist with her blunt teeth, so she drew only a trickle of his blood. Enflamed by even that, Eric quickly bit into his own flesh where she'd started the wound, so that his blood would run freely. Then he went back to her blood, lapping and luxuriating in it.

"Eric," Sookie moaned into his wrist as their newest exchange once again fed the bonds between them—and their love.

"Sookie," Eric crooned as he felt her blood and the bond ignite with smoldering lust. They were both doing everything they could to grind into each other, but it was difficult through their clothing. Finally, Eric pulled away from her wrist and watched it heal before him due to his blood that was traveling into her body at the same time.

Eric moaned as she continued drinking greedily. "Fuck, Sookie. _Fuck it_!" He quickly ripped open his jeans so that he could release his enflamed cock. He pulled up her dress and picked her up, causing her to moan in protest as her mouth slipped from his wrist.

"My greedy fairy," he said in a rush before impaling her ready core with his cock.

"Eric," she groaned as one form of satisfaction replaced the other.

She pulled her dress over her head, even as he began to pound into her roughly. The erotic feeling of having him almost entirely clothed even as she was naked made her yell out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his jean-clad ass and her arms around his neck, finding what flesh she could over the top of his leather jacket. "Eric," she squealed again as he moved faster and harder, dragging the tip of his cock against her G-spot with each thrust upward. "Yes! More. More."

Eric kissed her possessively and then moved his lips to her ear. "_Tomorrow_, min kván, you _will_ be feeling _sore_ from this," he whispered urgently and hungrily as he went harder.

"Eric," Sookie breathed. "Mark me—_please_."

Her words caused him to drive into her even more forcefully, and then he plunged his still extended fangs into her neck, sending them both to their releases. He didn't take much of her blood this time—only drops because of the precision of his bite―but he stayed attached to her, savoring each and every one of those fucking drops.

"Jeez," she giggled as he pulled out of her—both cock and fang—and set her carefully onto the ground, making sure she was stable on her feet. She looked down at her shaky legs and was pretty sure that she'd be a bit bowlegged for the next few days—not that she minded at all.

Eric assessed his mate automatically. She was breathing heavily, and he could tell that her blood count was a bit low even with the fresh infusion of his blood, but he knew it would be back to normal in a day or less. He listened to her heart rate and sniffed to make sure he'd not wounded her in his passion to be deep inside of her.

She smacked him on the chest. "Stop that, vampire. I'm okay."

Eric narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Tell me you weren't just checking the strength of our connection. Tell me you weren't trying to figure out if I'd taken enough of your blood to move safely through the daylight when I go home." He paused as she bit her lip guiltily. "Tell me you were doing _neither_ of those things, my beautiful wife, and _I_ will stop checking on _you_."

"Fine," she said with a crooked smile. "_We_ can check on each other—just as long as we remember that _Sookie_ is not gonna break just because she gets lucky or because she feeds her man."

"Agreed," Eric chuckled before looking down at the state of his jeans. The button and zipper had been literally ripped apart.

Sookie shook her head and bent down to pick up the linen-like pants he'd had on earlier. He growled at the sight of her beautiful bare ass as she did.

She turned around slowly—teasingly—and held up the pants.

He bent down and scooped her into a kiss. By instinct, he scraped his tongue again his right fang, just as Sookie—also by instinct—cut her own tongue with his left. The taste of their mingling blood drew groans from them both. Within moments, however, the kiss went from passionate and wanting to soft and comforting.

They knew that there wasn't time for them to join again, so they simply tasted each other and enjoyed the flood of love that poured into their bonds along with their blood.

"Teach me one more before we have to part?" Sookie asked softly when they finally broke their kiss.

"Mwen renmen ou, Sookie," Eric whispered. ["_I love you, Sookie._"]

"That's beautiful," she sighed. "What is it?"

"Creole," he said. "Haitian Creole."

They held each other for a few more moments, and then she held up the pants.

"Here—you should put these on, and put _that_ away." She gestured toward his still looming penis. "As much as I wish you didn't have to, you need to get home, and the sooner, the better."

Eric reluctantly stripped off his ruined jeans and then redressed, knowing that his wife was right. She bent over again and picked up her dress. He grabbed her wrist. "What?" she asked.

Eric smiled like the devil himself. "You got another one of those dresses in here?"

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Because I would like to take this one." He ran his fingers over hers and then over the fabric of the garment. He inhaled deeply. "This fabric will carry your scent—_our_ scent—for a long time."

Sookie blushed but then handed him the dress before picking up a clean one from the corner of the room. Eric tucked the garment into his jacket and then zipped it up.

She slipped her new dress over her head and then slipped back into his arms. "Saying goodbye to you _once_ was hard enough," she said sadly.

Sookie felt Eric soothing her through the bond, "Remember—it will be _only_ the day after tomorrow when we see each other."

"For _me_—yes. But _so_ much longer for you, Eric" she said gloomily.

"I will wait," he said with a small, though sincere and beautiful smile.

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to," she said as she stroked his chest.

He kissed her forehead and touched the pendant he'd carved for her; the intertwined "E" and "S" rested over her heart.

"The knot on the necklace is holding this time," Sookie said, even as she thumbed the ring that she'd gotten for him to symbolize their pledging. She traced the knots etched in it with her fingernail.

"It was _made_ to hold, min kära. It was made to hold forever."

"I love you, Eric. So much."

"As I love you, min Sookie." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I will miss you every minute you are not with me. But you must not think about that. You must concentrate on becoming stronger. Hunter and I need you home, min kära. But we also need you safe and strong."

A tear dropped down her cheek. "I promise I'll take as little time as I can."

"I know," Eric said.

"And _you_ promise that you will be there when I get back—that you won't get yourself killed. Promise me that you'll stay safe until I can come to you."

"I have _much_ to stay safe for," he said gently. "And I _know_ you will be there when I am in need of you, min kván. You always have been."

Sookie rose up onto her tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the lips. She pushed her tears from her eyes and then grabbed his hand before leading him out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Niall looked at the couple a little too knowingly for Sookie's comfort as he took in Eric's change of attire. She blushed; of course, Eric wasn't bothered in the least, which earned him a pop from Sookie.<p>

Love jolted through the bond because of that pop—love and longing. She squeezed her mate's hand and sent those emotions back to him.

Hunter was talking quietly to his mother and Claude and then looked up at Eric with a smile.

"Daddy, you put back on your comfy pants."

"Yep," Eric said, still gripping Sookie's hand tightly as he had before the first time he'd left. Doing it a second time was going to be just as difficult—if not more so. Yet he managed to answer Hunter evenly, "You ought to take yours back too. They will be nice pants to use when we practice our swordplay, and they will remind you of your visit when you wear them."

"Can I?" Hunter asked Hadley. She looked to Claude who nodded and quickly retrieved the folded pair of trousers.

Eric looked at Hadley and bowed. "Hadley, Hunter will be seeing you soon after Sookie returns to us. And we will make the rocking chair for you and his new sister a priority."

"That's right," Hunter agreed enthusiastically, hugging his mother one last time before gravitating toward his father.

Hadley smiled brightly, though Eric could smell that her tears were close. "I'll see you soon, Hunt."

Hunter looked at Eric and Sookie's joined hands and quickly hugged his aunt. "Hurry up and get home, Aunt Sookie. Daddy misses you—okay?"

Sookie squeezed him with her one free arm and then sent a wave of love and strength to Eric before tearing her hand from his. Immediately, Hunter raised his arms asking to be picked up, and Eric complied.

Niall smiled and motioned for Claude to join them by the pool. Batanya, who had taken in the events of the night with more emotion than she was used to—or comfortable with—also came closer to the little group. She glared briefly at Hadley. Had the mother hurt the child irrevocably, Batanya wasn't sure what she would have done, but she felt certain it would have started a war between Britlingens and the Fae. It was just as well, Batanya thought, that the Northman was able to fix the problem.

Sookie and Hadley stepped back from the pool a little.

"See you soon, Mommy and Aunt Sookie. Love you," Hunter said as he clasped one arm around Eric's neck tighter so he could reach out toward Claude with his other.

Eric and Sookie's eyes were attached to each other, and the vampire bond was full of longing—but also full of hope—from both sides. Sookie once again had to stifle her urge to just run to Eric and go with him. She felt her magic rising—rising in her need to protect him. She used that magic to surround the fairy bond inside of him with white healing light—a whole heap of it—so that he would be protected from the sun. She prayed that her magic would work in conjunction with her blood to keep him safe. And then for good measure she sent a few blasts of her own strength into him.

Eric accepted his wife's love and gifts as he always did—with awe and a certain amount of disbelief that she had chosen him.

Neither Eric nor Sookie said a word as Niall gave Eric a little smile of reassurance and lifted his hand. Eric saw that smile and movement only out of his periphery, but the vampire removed one of his hands from Hunter's back and took the fairy's offered grip so that he and his son could get home.

And with that, Eric was gone.

With Hunter no longer there, Sookie did what she'd wanted to do the first time when Eric had left with Niall—she fell to her knees and cried. She registered that Hadley was next to her and crying with her.

"Stay alive, min bóndi. Please," she whispered.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN**_: Thanks for all the well-wishes about the promotion! I appreciated all your comments about the last chapter too. Thanks for reading and sticking with me so far!

I wanted to give a special call out to the lovely Sephrenia1. Thanks for the new "cover" art for CBTM. I love it!

Someone asked how much more there will be of this story. I'm thinking about 20-30 more chapters left (roughly 300 typed pages). I hope you can stomach it.

Wait—what is that I hear? Is that a tiger?]


	139. Chapter 137: Warm Welcome

**Chapter 137: Warm Welcome**

This time, Niall landed them much closer to the house, given the fact that it was daylight.

Eric immediately assessed himself. If he began to burn, he didn't want to be holding Hunter. Eric sighed in relief; he was fine for the time being—_more_ than fine, in fact. The winter morning was gray and dreary, and the sun was behind a thick layer of clouds. Eric knew that because of his wife's blood and the magic she had jetted into him right before he'd left, he was safe and would be for a while.

Eric tried to take his hand from Niall's, but the fairy gripped it tightly for a moment. Eric looked over at him and saw that Niall's eyes were closed tight. The vampire knew that Niall was also measuring his wellness in that moment, and that thought was strangely comforting to Eric.

Niall opened his eyes and nodded to himself as he dropped Eric's hand. The look in the fairy's eyes reminded Eric of the look his human father or Godric used to give him after battle. It was a mixture of relief and pride. But there was something else in it too—something _more_. There was love there.

Eric gave Niall a nod of his head in acknowledgment. He didn't have time to think about the irony of feeling paternal love from a fairy in that moment, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. Feeling his own child in his arms, Eric knew that it was pointless to question the workings of the universe or fate. Some things just _were_, and he felt that his life was fuller than ever―despite the fact that he would be separated from his wife again for a time.

Breaking Eric from his reverie, Niall spoke, "My great-granddaughter is a bit reckless with that magic of hers at times, but her instincts are good. She poured _much_ of her protective light into you right before we left; thus, I imagine you will be secure for a while, especially since your sun is not strong today."

Eric brought his newly-freed hand to Hunter's back; Hunter had let go of Claude's hand too and was snuggling into his father, suddenly tired after the long night of being up and the emotional toil of what had happened at the fairy pool.

Eric shook his head though there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Stubborn woman—she has only weakened herself more."

Niall chuckled. "She _is_ a stubborn one—like my sister and her Gran. But the water of the pool will help to refresh the magic of her light, even as her blood replenishes itself. She will be fine, young Eric," he reassured.

Eric nodded, grateful for that knowledge. Just as he turned to go toward the house, his phone, which had been in his jacket pocket, went off. If he'd not recognized the ring tone, he would have ignored it.

He looked at Niall somewhat worriedly. "Duncan," he answered the phone.

"Geez, ya bastirt! You're awake?" Duncan asked in surprise.

"Yes—long story," Eric answered with a smile. Duncan's thick Scottish brogue always came out when he was caught off-guard. Otherwise, his accent had become less pronounced during his fifty or so years in the States.

"De Castro just gave the order, Eric," Duncan reported. "The sun will rise here in three minutes, and the king wanker has gone to his resting place. I texted Miranda before I called ya, but I wanted to leave ya a message that I will be going to ground in a secure place and will be awaiting your orders as soon as I rise tonight." There was a slight pause. "You'll have to tell me how it is that ya are still awake this late, my brother."

Eric responded. "I will—later. Meanwhile, stay safe, min bror." ["_my brother_"]

Duncan laughed. "It is _not_ my head on the chopping block today, Brother. Keep your own pretty face attached to those shoulders of yours."

"Count on it," Eric said as he hung up.

Followed by Niall and Claude, Eric mounted the porch steps. Suddenly, the vampire's head whipped toward the cemetery.

Niall closed his eyes, and Batanya went on alert moments later. Claude turned toward the cemetery as well.

Miranda, who had been patrolling the backyard when she received Duncan's text, ran to join the group on the front porch when she too picked up the scent. She spared a brief moment to smile at Hunter; however, the family's reunion would have to wait until later.

Miranda already had her cellphone out and was sending texts. "I smell the tiger, humans, and other Weres," she said. "I'm not sure how many, but our person monitoring the surveillance camera says at least twenty in all."

Niall spoke, "There is also magic being performed—_strong_ magic."

"Can you block it?" Eric asked.

Niall closed his eyes and shook his head. "I cannot. It is not fairy magic, but the witch's spell is meeting with a strong barrier of magic protecting this place. I do not know how long it will last for sure, but you have some minutes to prepare."

"Alright then," Eric said, his tone moving to that of a commander. "That means that Jesus's protection spell is holding for the moment. Miranda, you know what to do."

She nodded, even as she sent more texts. Eric knew that she was contacting their other forces around the state as well as their own reinforcements.

He looked down at Hunter, who was now wide awake and worried. He ruffled his son's bangs. His tone softened, "Do not fear, smár rekkr. You know your duty in times like this—right?"

Hunter nodded. "Use my head thing to keep the people in the cubby safe."

Eric nodded proudly. He handed Hunter to Batanya and looked at Miranda. "Secure your cub with Hunter in the cubby."

She looked up from her text. "Jarod is already taking him there. Odin too."

Eric nodded. "Who else is inside?"

"Everyone pretty much. Pam, Jessica, and Bubba went to the cubby at dawn." Miranda didn't remark about the fact that Eric was still awake and not being affected by the sun.

"Good," Eric said. "Get Jesus, Lafayette, and Amelia to begin working to protect the house with any magic they can think of, but I _don't_ want them in the line of fire, so have them work from Hunter's room. Other than the cubby, it is the safest place. Jesus knows how to lock it down."

"I will be with you soon, min son," Eric said as he kissed Hunter's forehead.

"Be careful, Daddy," Hunter said in a quiet voice.

"I promise," Eric said as he gestured for the Britlingen to take his son to safety.

Miranda went quickly inside, followed closely by Batanya, who held Hunter firmly to her.

Claude looked at Eric and Niall nervously. "Should we take Hunter back to the fairy realm until the danger has passed?

Niall shook his head. "No—his father has protected him well. Batanya will be able to hide him with the Britlingens should the need arise, and there is no safer realm than that. The child is better off here with Eric; that will _always_ be true."

Claude nodded. "Yes—you are right." He looked at Eric. "I am sorry, tanu. I meant no disrespect to you."

With a wave of his hand, Eric brushed away Claude's apology before looking at Niall. "Sookie must _not_ know what is happening here, or she will come. And you have said that she is not ready—correct?"

Niall agreed with a nod of the head.

"Then that means this is _not_ the threat the A.P. warned us about, and Sookie's presence will _not_ be required," Eric said with certainly. "She would only be in danger if she came; this may be why the A.P. insisted she be kept from here until she was ready. And I will _not_ risk her like that."

A proud look sneaked onto Niall's face. "And you are willing to bet your life on that, Viking?"

"Yes," Eric said without hesitation. "I will _always_ bet my life on my wife being by my side when I truly need her. And I _know_ that she _will_ be ready then—so that she can save _both_ of our asses. Until then, however, I want hers covered."

Niall chuckled.

"Can you help, or is that against _her_ rules?" Eric asked Niall with a smirk.

Claude nodded. "I will stay and help defend this place."

Niall shook his head. "No—you must go and keep your tanah there. She will be wondering where we are."

Niall grinned at Eric mischievously. "I _did_ help to build parts of this house, you know. That means that my magic lingers here, and I will be able to help more than Claude this time."

He looked at Claude. "Go back, but be sure to say nothing of this to Sookie until I return. Eric is right; we would not be able to keep her away if she knew of this threat. Shield both your thoughts and your emotions about these events. I will return soon."

Claude noted, "She will be angry."

Eric smirked. "Tell her it is _my_ fault."

"Don't think I won't," Claude said with a raised brow.

Eric's expression became serious. "Keep her safe, Claude."

"Keep _yourself_ safe, tanu," Claude said before disappearing into the early morning mist.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I have a second chapter for you today! I hope you like it—despite the fact that it's a bit shorter than usual. But I wanted to have this little prelude before the battle. I hope you all are ready for a little bit of Viking battle action. And _yes_—he will be using his sword. I'll let you just imagine that until the next chapter goes up. ("Yikes! Yahoo! Yum!")

Thanks for all your comments on the last chapter! It is your continued support of this story that made me want to get out this extra chapter today. Plus, it feels _**so good**_ to be able to work on this after several days of not being able to. You all continue to amaze me with your kind words and thoughts!]


	140. Chapter 138: Heimili, Part 1

**Chapter 138: Heimili, Part 1**

Eric led Niall into the house, where the cubby had already been locked down. Miranda, Jarod, Jason, and Tara were in the living room, along with Jesus.

Eric inhaled sharply and smelled that Amelia and Lafayette were already in Hunter's room above them.

Jesus looked at Eric with concern in his eyes. "A brujo can feel it when a spell he has set is weakening. The protection spell is almost gone, but the privacy spell around this home has not been touched so far. We will try to raise another protection spell when the current one falls, but the witch will likely be able to block us from doing it. I feel that Hallow is very powerful. I will try to use my newly discovered gift to get into her head to stop her, but that will take some time."

Eric grasped Jesus's forearm in a gesture that he'd not used since his Viking days. "If you use your power, Jesus, make sure the others are guarding you."

Jesus smiled a little at Eric's overt concern, "I will. And we _will_ protect this household."

Eric nodded as Jesus hurried up the stairs to join Amelia and Lafayette. He walked over to the closet where Sookie kept her Gran's old shotgun; it now had a lock on it since there were children in the house. He quickly punched in a code to open it. He handed the shot gun to Tara and then moved some old jackets out of the closet. He pushed in a second code, and a hidden panel opened in the back of the closet. Concealed inside were at least twenty guns, several stakes, and enough bullet proof vests for all of them.

"Jeez," Jason said, his eyes growing wide. "Does Sookie know about this?"

"Her idea," Eric said with a smirk. "But Miranda picked the weapons."

"Everything is loaded with silver," Miranda said.

Tara looked at the shotgun in her hands. "This too?"

Miranda nodded.

"Good," Tara said. "I'll stick to a classic. She turned the safety off and cocked the gun."

Miranda chuckled and handed her a box of shells from the closet.

"Do you have anything more," Niall paused, "_elegant _than these firearms?"

Eric smirked. "All my swords have _iron_ in them, I'm afraid."

Niall nodded, "In that case, I will return shortly."

Eric said, "Everybody get armed and put on a vest." He looked at Jarod. "Take some things to Jesus, Lafayette, and Amelia upstairs too. Though they will be locked down in Hunter's room, I want to make sure they can defend themselves."

The shifter nodded and grabbed three vests and a few pistols to take upstairs.

Eric zipped to his room and stripped off his jacket and T-shirt. He spared a second to take in his wife's scent from the garment he'd taken from her before putting it into the dresser. Then he put on his own Kevlar vest before redressing in his T-shirt and jacket. He zipped to the third floor. When he returned to the living room moments later, he had his father's sword strapped to his back. He would have grabbed a gun too, but frankly, he knew that in close combat he could move faster than a bullet and do more damage with his sword.

By the time Eric was back in the living room, so was Niall. The fairy was holding an elegant-looking walking stick. Niall closed his eyes and said, "The protection spell is weakening, but still holding on. The demon is quite gifted."

Eric nodded, "Yes, he is." He looked around the room, "I smell twenty-three in total. There is the Weretiger, and five other Weres, including three wolves, one of whom is the witch, Hallow. I recognize her scent from before. I'm not sure what the other two Weres are."

"One of them is a Werebear who used to fight in the Vegas pits. He is very capable," Miranda reported. "I don't recognize the scent of the other—maybe a honey badger?"

"Honey badger?" Niall asked.

"Them is those nasty little fuckers that eat lots of snakes," Jason supplied. Everyone looked at him. Jason shrugged his shoulders. "What? I seen a funny video on YouTube about 'em."

Eric chuckled. "Yes—they can be quite nasty and difficult to kill. Inform Tray."

Miranda nodded and sent off another text.

Eric looked around the group. "The rest are humans. I'm guessing that—since they think all the vampires are dead for the day—they will be armed with silver and _not_ wooden bullets since they expect Were and shifter presence here. Your vests will protect you from those, but keep your heads down."

"Obviously," Tara said, rolling her eyes.

Miranda spoke up, "Tray is moving into position to flank them from the east. He has a group of five Weres with him. Alcide is leading the group we had on stand-by. They will come from the direction of the road, but it will take them between ten and fifteen minutes to get into position. Merlotte and Luna will be with him."

"Hotshot?" Eric asked.

Jason spoke, "I gotta call from Becky right after we got Hunter into the cubby. They're all supposed to go to Queen Talia's mansion and attack it."

"The diversion," Eric said.

Miranda nodded, "I already called the small force of human guards Thalia keeps there for show. They are to take a defensive position in the basement, and pick them off _if_ they move in. Otherwise, they will do nothing."

Eric once again turned his head sharply to the side and inhaled, "The spell is down. The force is moving toward us slowly."

"How long will we have _you_?" Miranda asked.

"I am not sure," Eric said. He looked at Niall, who also shrugged. "I will hold on as long as I can, but once Sookie's magic wears off, I will need to get inside or into the ground quickly."

Jason cocked a gun loudly, and all eyes turned to him. He had a large gun in his hands and several others strapped to various parts of his body. "Well, let's lock and load! I gotta woman and a nephew to protect here. And lots of other people too." He looked at Niall. "Guess you're my great-grandpa?"

Niall nodded.

"Well, Gramps," Jason said, slapping the fairy on the back, "you could have visited me before, but I guess I don't have much of the fairy thing happenin', but I got the fuckin' Stackhouse thing goin' on. And Stackhouses _know_ how to protect what's theirs!"

Niall chuckled and took in Jason proudly. In that moment, Niall realized all that he had missed out on by staying away from Earl's children and grandchildren. He had discounted Jason because of his overt "humanness." Niall acknowledged that he had been a fool to do that and promised to remedy that fact. The fairy nodded, "I am happy to fight alongside my great-grandson."

Miranda sniffed the air. "Forty yards and closing."

"Yes," Eric agreed.

Niall closed his eyes. He sensed magic in the air. "Your people upstairs could not re-raise the protection spell, but they are working to strengthen the spell for privacy. Plus, there is a little magic in this house already from me—as I said before—and I am helping them."

"Sounds good," Jason said, slapping Niall on the back again. "So them folks outside can't see me or hear me, right?"

"No," Eric moved to the window and watched the force approach from the front; the others also moved to watch.

Miranda smiled, "Quinn seems confused."

Eric nodded, "He cannot smell anyone inside. He is uncertain of what to do."

Miranda looked down at her phone. "Tray texted. His group is in position behind the guesthouse in back—just out of range so that they can't be detected. If Quinn sends some of his people back there, they will be trapped in a cross-fire between the house and Tray's people."

Eric nodded again. "And if Quinn continues to be cautious, that will give Alcide's group time to get here. Let's just hope the privacy spell continues to baffle the tiger so that he will break up his forces."

* * *

><p>Quinn had stopped his group about twenty feet from the house. For about a minute, the whole force just held up where they were.<p>

From the window, Eric saw Quinn motioning for some members of his group to move around the building to the back. The vampire smiled as he saw three of the Weres and half of the humans head toward the back, keeping a perimeter of about twenty feet from the house as they moved.

"Excellent," Eric said. "Don't shoot until they are closer or try to get in. We have the advantage _and_ more people coming." He looked at Jason, "Take Tara and go to the back of the house. Tray's people will be coming at them too, so try to stay inside and behind cover."

"Fuckin' A," Jason said. "Come on, Gramps. Let's go around to the kitchen, and I'll show you where I used to hide so that I could scare Sookie."

Niall bowed to Eric and followed Jason and Tara. Eric chuckled as he heard Tara mumbling something about Supernatural bullshit and anger management classes and finally being able to take out some aggression in a "_positive_ manner" like her "fucking shrink" always told her that she needed to do.

Miranda looked down at her phone again. "Alcide's group will be in place in a few minutes."

Eric nodded and watched as Quinn moved toward the porch, the tiger's nose clearly working overtime to figure out why he couldn't smell anything. He called a woman over to him, and Eric recognized her as the witch Hallow. She was tall, slender, and extremely muscular. She was almost beautiful, but there was something "off" about her features.

Hallow was trailed by another Were, probably her brother, who had similar sharp facial features. Eric smelled a lot of power radiating from them.

Eric could hear every word they spoke, as could Miranda and Jarod.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I detect what's inside?" Quinn whispered. "It's like a blank in there."<p>

Hallow closed her eyes. "There is another spell, this one ensuring privacy. I thought there might be this kind of thing, but I could not be sure."

Quinn got on his walkie-talkie and ordered his team to continue surrounding the house but to hold for now. He signaled to three of the humans who had stayed with him to go around to the other side of the house as well from the opposite side.

"Bring the spell down," Quinn ordered quietly. "I want to know how many we are facing _before_ we breach."

Hallow shook her head. "I can't just bring a spell down without making preparations. And I was paid _only_ to bring down the other one."

Quinn spoke with disgust, "I'm sure the vampire will compensate you."

Hallow shook her head again. "I need no more money, and de Castro has already failed to agree to give me what I _really_ want, so I am disinclined to help you further."

"What do you want?" Quinn scoffed. "No—let me guess. You still want the vampire? Northman? I do _not_ see your fascination with him."

Hallow narrowed her eyes, "Perhaps I _could_ lower the spell if _you_ were willing to be more reasonable concerning Northman."

Quinn shook his head, "I have my orders too. I am to make sure _all_ the sheriffs die today."

Hallow looked at him with malice. "Then you will do it without the help of my brother and me." She began to move away.

"Wait," Quinn said. "There are other vamps inside. I can give you them."

Hallow turned around briefly. "If I wanted another vampire, I would simply take one. I desire _only_ Northman, and if you will not be reasonable, then you will go in there blind."

"Stop," Quinn hissed. "Fine. We'll wrap the sheriff in silver and call de Castro tonight. If he's debilitated, then he may agree to give him to you."

Hallow spoke, "I will agree to that _if_ I can have some of his blood in the meantime."

Quinn grimaced, "Fine."

Hallow smiled sickly, "_Excellent_. Now—who says kitties cannot be reasonable."

Quinn turned up his lips in disgust, "Why do you want him?"

Hallow's smile looked even more maniacal. "Well―_for one_―he's hot, and I have heard he is _excellent_ in bed. And if I can drain him a bit at a time and sell thousand-year-old vampire blood as well, then that is only a bonus. Plus, he once hurt someone I care for, my Yvetta. I will use him for my own pleasure and then end him for my lover's."

* * *

><p>From inside, Miranda smirked, "You always did have lovely <em>fans<em>, Northman."

Eric cringed involuntarily, his bond with Sookie screaming out against Hallow's words. He shuddered even at the memory of being with Yvetta. He looked at Miranda, "Fucking bad pennies."

She nodded in agreement.

"Niall!" Eric yelled.

Niall returned into the room.

"If they bring down the privacy spell before they move in, you should attack them while they are still outside. Once you start, Tray will move in quickly to join you." Niall nodded and turned back to rejoin Jason and Tara.

Miranda got a message. "Alcide says three minutes."

Eric nodded, "Tell Tray to start in two."

Eric watched as the witch took some contents out of a bag that her brother was holding. Quinn backed up as she quickly poured out a small circle onto the ground and backed up even further as she stepped inside of it with her brother and joined hands with him.

The vampire closed his eyes and steadied himself as the witches began chanting outside. This was _his_ home—his home with his wife and his son. Bill and Lillith had entered his home as part of a plan, but the last time anyone had actually breached a home of his had been the night Russell's Weres had killed his human family, but _this_ time he vowed that his family would be safe. Hunter was secure with Batanya, and Sookie was not there. The rest of his friends and allies were capable and defending his home and themselves too. If he were in his day rest like he should be, they would be protecting even _him_ in that moment.

Eric felt ready. He felt grateful for the life he'd been given. The fairy bond was positively sizzling with power―the power that Sookie had been feeding it all night with her magic and her blood. Yes—he was ready to defend _all_ that had become his because of his mate.

His eyes snapped open as he sensed Hallow's magic. "It's coming down." He stood straight and gauged his strength level. The gray February day was _not_ putting fear into his vampire body.

But he _would_ put fear into his enemies!

Miranda shimmered and shifted into her lioness form, and as always, Jarod marveled at the beauty of his mate—the mother of his equally magnificent child. He spoke to Eric, "We are _lucky_ men, Northman."

Eric nodded to Jarod, who was armed with two large handguns. Just as the spell went down, Eric kicked open the door from the inside to face his enemies.

The vampire was uncertain about a great many things, but there was one thing he knew for sure. No foes would set foot into his family's home that day! His heimili would not fall—not this time.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello! First of all, you might be wondering what "heimili" means. It means "home" or more accurately "homestead" in Old Norse. "Heim" is the word for "home," but thinking of this as a "homestead" appealed to me more when I named this chapter. I wanted to evoke the Old Norse word (the "Viking" word) and not the Swedish word here because Eric is about to get his "Viking on." Stay tuned for tomorrow's chapter. There will be blood on Eric's sword by the end of it.]


	141. Chapter 139: Heimili, Part 2

**Chapter 139: Heimili, Part 2**

Those of Quinn's forces who had remained at the front of the house looked on in shock as the vampire walked into the daylight as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Eric smirked. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," he sang out as Hunter did when he called the cat. "Wanna play?" Quinn's eyes widened as he fired his weapon at Eric.

Faster than anyone could see, Eric was next to Quinn; had taken his gun; had shot two humans, who were trying to shoot him, with Quinn's firearm; and had the large Weretiger dangling in the air by the throat. He whispered into Quinn's ear menacingly. "It's a shame that I will not have your pelt as a rug, little kitty. But there is _another_ who wants you. Don't mess with a mother, tiger. Didn't your own ever teach you that?"

Eric tossed Quinn to the ground quickly and then whipped away just as fast as he'd come—in order to avoid a barrage of bullets being fired at him by two other humans. Eric quickly took out his sword and dispatched them. He heard a loud roar from the porch and knew that it was Miranda, challenging Quinn. He saw the Weretiger shimmer and then transform. The bodies of the two large cats propelled toward each other, and Eric both heard and felt the impact of them coming together.

His quick vampire eyes and ears assessed the scene even as he moved toward his next target, a human who was aiming at Jarod, who had just taken cover on the porch and was firing at anyone that was aiming for his mate.

Eric could hear that fighting had broken out in the rear of the house too. He could smell that Tara and Jason were firing their weapons from the back porch. He also smelled the distinct scent of fairy magic. Tray's small Were force had come up behind the people on the other side of the house and was engaging them. He heard cars from the road and knew that would be Alcide.

As Eric decapitated another target, he heard gunfire from the windows upstairs and smelled that Lafayette was now firing.

He smiled. The battle in the front yard was in hand, and he could now turn his attention to Hallow and her brother.

The two Werewitches were looking right at him, and they had begun chanting again. He felt their spell aimed directly at him just as surely as he'd felt Marnie's spell aim at him the previous year. But this time, the spell did _not_ reach him. He felt other magic stop it and looked up to see Jesus chanting from the balcony off of his and Sookie's room. Jesus was in his demon form, and Amelia was obviously using her own magic to bolster Jesus's strength.

Eric smiled appreciatively at his friends even as he neared Hallow's circle.

The Werewitches looked up toward where Jesus and Amelia were still chanting.

Hallow yelled out with hatred, "You bastards! That spell would have made him _mine_!" She turned and seethed at Eric, "You should _not_ cross me, vampire. You should join me. You and I would make an excellent team."

She cut her arm open, and her blood began to drip. Hallow's tone turned seductive, "I _know_ you cannot resist this blood, vampire. Why not tie yourself to me? Together, we could do great things."

Eric stepped toward the circle again as the scent of her blood, fueled by magic, tried to engulf him and control him. Hallow's blood smelled sweet—almost tempting even. _Almost_.

However, he was _not_—in fact—tempted. He could still taste the blood of his mate on his tongue and in his very soul. Sookie's blood would _always_ be closer to his heart than even his own. Eric used the strength of his nose to inhale pointedly, and he scented his mate's smell lingering on his T-shirt. He scented his mate's blood, which was mingled with his own, on the dagger that was still in the pocket of his jacket. He _felt_ only the blood of his mate, which was crying out angrily through the power of the fairy bond that someone else was daring to try to take her beloved.

No—Hallow's blood spell didn't have a fucking chance.

He smirked and raised his sword. "Your blood is _nothing_ to me, witch—or do you prefer _bitch_? Underneath that spell that you are trying so desperately to use to hide the foul stench of your blood, I can't really tell what the fuck you are."

She snarled and looked at her brother. "Mark—take them out! They are somehow blocking my spell!" She looked up at Jesus and Amelia. Eric rushed toward the circle, but his sword crashed into it and was repelled.

He heard a bullet whizzing toward him and turned to see that Lafayette had fired at the circle, but the bullet bounced off of it as well.

"Hah!" Hallow triumphed. "_No one_ can touch me in here! Your sword and bullets are useless! You _will_ join me, Viking, or you and all your friends will die!"

Knowing that Jesus would now be weakened from stopping Hallow's magic once, Eric looked up at Jesus and Amelia with concern.

Lafayette cried out from above, "Bitch, you keep your fuckin' spells off my man!"

Eric could hear that Lafayette had left his position in the window where he'd fired his shot and was now running downstairs. Eric could see that Jarod was still keeping the area around his mate safe and that Miranda and Quinn were still in the midst of a heavy battle with no advantages being won on either side. Eric could hear that Alcide and others had joined up with Tray and were in control in the back of the house.

But he could also hear the painful screams of Jesus and Amelia as Hallow's brother did something to harm them.

Eric roared and then clashed his sword against the circle around Hallow a second time. Again, he was repelled, and again Hallow cackled.

She taunted, "If you simply _give_ yourself to me, vampire, I will happily let your little witches go. I can assure you that their pain is unbearable right now."

Eric felt the growl vibrating in his chest, but he felt something else stirring inside of him too—something emanating from the fairy bond. That 'something' seemed to be building, and it began to forge a warm path through his body, but that warmth did not hurt him. In fact, he felt like his bonds with Sookie were more alive than ever before.

No—it was more than that; he felt as if his mate were actually with him in that moment―fighting from _within_ him. The warmth traveled to his hand that wasn't holding his sword, and he looked down in awe as it lit up with reddish light.

Hallow looked at the light, not knowing what to make of it. But Eric did. He clenched his fist and let the magic build on his palm as he'd seen Sookie do before. And build it did—until he felt like it might rage into a wild fire.

Eric smiled at Hallow menacingly. "I might not be able to get into that circle, _bitch_, but I _can_ blast you the fuck out of it!"

With that, he turned his hand and aimed it at Hallow in the circle; it felt like everything that was in him was focused into the blast, and it burst from his hand with an energy that reverberated and caused everyone within sight to stop and witness it.

The force of Eric's blast flung both Hallow and her brother from the safety of their magical enclosure.

However, that force also took with it the last of the fairy blood and magic booster that Sookie had gifted him, and Eric fell to his hands and knees as his skin began to redden and slightly smolder. He tried to move, but he was too weak to get himself into the house. The fairy bond inside of him ached and thirsted, but Eric knew it was intact; it was simply taxed to its limit. Eric intuited that it was looking for Sookie—looking for the healing balm of her magic.

Frightened that Sookie would feel him 'calling' her, Eric used his own magic to attempt to dampen the fairy bond; he didn't want her to panic and try to come to him.

He was on his knees and vulnerable, but in his gut, he felt that this was _not_ the time for Sookie to be there.

His wife wasn't ready. Also, he felt a sense of dread about the idea of her coming; he felt like she'd be in danger if she did. He did not know how or why he had such strong feelings about these things, but he did.

And he trusted his gut.

He also knew that he was not going to let himself be taken out by a Werewitch/bitch. That was not on the fucking agenda! So he stilled himself and conserved the little bit of energy he had left. Even as he felt him skin begin to simmer, he trusted that his family would haul his ass inside before he burned up, but he would make sure that Hallow was dead first. And fortunately—or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it—he was in the _perfect_ position to play possum.

Several things seemed to happen at the same time as Eric felt his skin beginning to burn a little. Lafayette ran out the front door, and with a feral cry he fired at Hallow's brother, hitting the Were in the shoulder. The impact sent him reeling again, and the injured male Were-witch reacted by transforming into his wolf form and trying to run away.

Lafayette yelled, "_Never_ fuckin' touch my man, bitch!" He fired another shot at him, but this one missed. Jarod quickly transformed into his lion form, attacked the brother, and had his throat ripped out within moments.

Simultaneously, the forces from the back of the house, including Niall, were running around the side of the house. However, Hallow had somewhat recovered from Eric's blast and had already transformed into a wolf. She rushed to attack Eric.

Eric saw all of these things happening through groggy eyes and through the pain of his scalding body, but he grasped his sword, ready to strike at the bitch. He couldn't rise to his feet, so he'd have to take her initial bite, but he _knew_ he could fatally wound her before the rabid wolf bore into his throat enough to do him major damage. He positioned himself so that his neck was exposed to her—the perfect target. Yes—her bite would hurt like hell, but _she'd_ be the one dying that day. Of that, the Viking was _certain_.

Even as Hallow leaped into the air, her teeth aiming directly for Eric's exposed throat, Eric felt his strength increase through the fairy bond. Somehow, he knew it was Sookie refueling him. In a microsecond, he realized that she must be watching through the pool. He accepted her help and felt his skin stop burning, though it did not heal immediately. Bolstered by his wife's healing magic, the Viking gripped his sword with more certainty.

Even as Eric felt the wolf's breath on his neck, the vampire saw Niall 'pop' right next to him. The fairy pulled a slim silver sword from his walking stick, and with a graceful flick of his wrist, he cleanly separated Hallow's head from her shoulders.

Jason and Tara had already rushed over to Eric's side and were picking him up in the next second. Lafayette joined them to take the burning vampire inside where they quickly moved him into the first floor bedroom since the light-tight shutters on the rest of the first floor had not engaged.

Jason and Lafayette both left the room as soon as they put Eric onto the bed—Lafayette to go up to Jesus and Jason to rejoin the fight outside. Niall came in behind Tara, who was looking at Eric with concern.

"What the fuck did you fuckin' do to yourself, dumbass?" Tara yelled at Eric. She offered her wrist to Eric to feed from, but the vampire shook his head weakly.

"Get him some of his synthetic blood," the fairy offered.

Tara quickly hurried to the kitchen as Niall walked over by the bed. "Would you like some of my healing light, child?"

Eric shook his head feebly again, though he'd stopped burning now. "Only Sookie's blood; only Sookie's magic," he muttered.

Niall chuckled. "I thought so. Both you _and_ your bonded are incredibly stubborn, young Eric, but I can feel that your wounds will heal, or I would _not_ have given you a choice."

Eric growled a little at that, but Niall only chuckled louder. "Two of a kind," the fairy said with a smirk.

Tara hurried in with three TruBloods, though she'd not warmed them. She opened the first and put it to Eric's lips since his hands were burned.

He drank it in progressively stronger gulps before taking the bottle himself. "Thanks," he said, looking up at Tara.

"Welcome," Tara said as she opened a second bottle.

"No offense about not taking your blood," Eric said between gulps.

Tara laughed a little. "None taken."

"It was nice of you to offer—surprising even," Eric said with a little smirk, though he grimaced a little as he made it.

Tara rolled your eyes. "Surprising—_yes_," she muttered. "But Sookie'd motha fuckin' kill me if your dead ass burned up." She left the other bottles on the nightstand and hurried to see if Lafayette needed any help.

Eric continued drinking and felt a surge of his wife's love thrusting into the fairy bond, and for a moment, he saw her watching him before she disappeared.

Niall too had felt the magic. "Amazing," the fairy commented.

"Even more amazing that Claude kept her away," Eric observed.

Niall chuckled, "Very true."

"After I fired the fairy light at Hallow and was depleted, I felt the fairy bond within me calling to Sookie; I tried to stop it from happening, but I suppose I failed," Eric reported.

"Yes," Niall said. "But Claude kept her there, so no harm was done."

"She stopped my burning out there," Eric said. "How is that possible?"

Niall shrugged and then sighed, "She will likely be _quite_ angry with me when I return." He grinned mischievously, "Perhaps, I will stick around for an hour or two more―just to make sure the battle has truly been won."

"That might be _wise_," Eric smirked after swallowing another gulp of the blood.

"Wisdom comes with age and experience," Niall smirked back. "I learned this particular lesson when I displeased my Viola. _Yes_—if you do not already know it, young Eric, take my advice. When a Stackhouse woman is angry with you, it is best to let the hornet's nest settle a bit before approaching it."

Eric couldn't help his laugh, and he snorted out some of the blood he'd just drunk through his nose.

Niall chuckled.

Eric wiped up the blood with his ruined T-shirt and nodded. "I have already learned this lesson as well—the hard way."

Both men were quiet for a moment as they each thought about the fire within their respective mates.

Niall broke the silence. "You are _quite_ the fighter. Worthy enough even for my great-granddaughter—I think. And I never thought I would see the _day_ when a _vampire_ shot fairy magic from his hand." He shrugged, "Unless you count my sister, of course, which I do not―because she was a fairy first."

Eric looked up at Niall and spoke after he'd downed most of his third TruBlood. The day was pulling him into sleep, and the bleeds—because of the toil on his body—had begun. "Will you check on my people upstairs and offer your healing magic should they need it?"

Niall nodded and closed his eyes, obviously assessing the wounds of the others in the house. "The witch Amelia is fine. Your demon friend will also be fine, though he is weakened and in some pain."

Eric looked at him with some concern.

Niall spoke reassuringly, "I will complete his healing after I have left you—_if_ the Fire Fae will permit a Sky Fae to help him—that is. And even if he does not, he will have little more than a headache by tomorrow."

Eric sighed in relief as he put down his empty bottle. "Hunter is well too," he said, even as he checked his son's heartbeat for about the fiftieth time since the battle had started. He was still safely tucked away in the cubby.

Niall nodded. "The child was never in any danger. I will see him before I leave and assure him that you will recover."

Eric nodded again.

Eric sank into the bed, feeling the day pulling at him even more now. He looked gratefully at Niall. "If you _ever_ have need of me, you will have my sword."

Niall smiled. "I have need of you _already_, young Eric. I need you to continue taking care of my great-granddaughter and great-great-grandson. _That_ is my need, vampire."

Eric nodded weakly and was asleep.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello All! I wanted to let you know that I will try to get you a new chapter tomorrow, but with the July 4 holiday coming up, a lot is being put on my plate tomorrow and Tuesday.]


	142. Chapter 140: Promise Me a Future

**Chapter 140: Promise Me a Future**

After Eric and Hunter had left with Claude and Niall, Sookie and Hadley sat quietly by the pool for several minutes. Both were sad: Sookie because her boys had gone home and it would seem like months to them before they were all together again, and Hadley because her "new life" was about to truly begin without Hunter playing a major role in it.

As tears continued to seep from her eyes, Sookie felt something creeping through her body and trying to comfort her. It felt like a warm blanket, and she realized it was Hadley, using her gift of empathy to give her reassurance.

"Thanks," Sookie said as she squeezed Hadley's hand. "I needed that."

Hadley smiled. "You have done so much for me, Sook—_so much_—that it's the least I could do."

Sookie smiled at her cousin gratefully. Her sadness was still there, but Hadley had given her the respite she needed to focus on the _reason_ for that sadness—the purpose of it all. She had to believe that—in the end—this time apart from her husband and Hunter would help to protect them all. Sookie felt anxious—ready to do what she had to do in order to get back to her boys and the rest of her family in the human realm.

Sookie felt readiness from her cousin too; Hadley was anxious to begin her new life.

About ten minutes later, Claude returned through the pool.

"Where's Niall?" Sookie asked, looking toward the water.

"He has stayed behind for a bit," Claude reported.

Sookie sat up straight, her body rigid with sudden anxiety. "Eric? Is everything okay?"

"He's fine," Claude quickly assured even as he projected an image of Eric from a few minutes prior to Sookie. "The sun did not affect him. In fact, it is likely that he will be able to stay awake for some time."

"And Hunter?" Hadley asked.

Claude smiled at her. "He's fine too. He is a little tired from the night, but otherwise he is well. They were just going into the house when I left."

"And Niall?" Sookie probed.

"As I said, he has decided to stay a while," Claude answered evenly. "He wishes to speak with Eric. Perhaps, he will also get to meet Jason; he has been meaning to do that for a while now. And, of course, he feels closely connected to the house. He mentioned that he helped to build parts of it. I am certain he will be along soon."

Accepting this explanation, Sookie nodded. "And you're sure Eric's okay?"

Claude smiled. "He was just fine when I left, and he was feeling no danger whatsoever from the sun."

Sookie breathed another sigh of relief.

Hadley rose to her feet, and Sookie also got up.

"Well," Hadley said, "I'm gonna go pack up my stuff. Katherine will be here soon, and I'm anxious to meet the people I'll be workin' with."

Sookie gave Hadley a hug. "Thanks again, Had," she smiled. "I'm so happy that you have your gift; Gran would be real proud that you are usin' it to help other people. She would be proud that you are gonna pass along her craft to others. And she would be _especially_ proud to know that you are gonna pass along her name to your little girl. You are giving her a legacy, Hadley."

Hadley returned Sookie's hug tightly and sniffled as happy tears glistened in her eyes. She smiled brightly at both Claude and Sookie and then went into her little dwelling to pack.

Sookie could now hear the excitement in Hadley's head. Truth be told, she was nervous for her cousin—more nervous, in fact, than Hadley herself.

"Mab won't be able to get to her—right?" Sookie asked.

"_No_," Claude said firmly as if assuring himself as well. "Once she is in Niall's village, the magic there will protect her completely. And she will not have far to travel. She will be with Katherine and several guards, and there are wards of protection throughout all of Niall's territory."

Comforted by Claude's words, Sookie nodded. Still, she couldn't help but to be worried about her cousin. For the first time, Hadley was going to travel into Faerie of her own volition. She would be staying with Katherine in Niall's home for the time being, so she wouldn't be alone. However, Sookie feared that memories of the rape might begin to resurface and grow stronger since Hadley was returning into Faerie.

However, when Sookie tapped into her cousin's mind to make sure that she was truly ready to leave the "in-between" place, she found that Hadley was completely at ease with herself and her decisions—probably for the first time in her troubled life. Hadley was happy to be going somewhere that she would have real value; she'd never felt that before. She was going to be a mother again, and her daughter would give her a chance to make up for past errors. She was happy that Hunter was so well-taken care of and even happier that she wouldn't have to completely give him up, which she'd thought would be the case just a few hours before. She was anxious and excited to be a good mother to both of her children.

Sookie took herself out of her cousin's thoughts once she knew that she was okay and sat back down by the pool to wait for Niall's return.

* * *

><p>Hadley made short work of her packing; after all, there were just a few pieces of clothing and some books that Claude had arranged for her to borrow. She let her mind wander as she tidied up the little room she'd called home for more than a month.<p>

She was looking forward to beginning her new job as a seamstress. She'd already brought many new skills to Faerie by showing some of Gran's basic quilting techniques to Katherine; however, the other seamstresses in Niall's community were anxious to meet and work with her firsthand. For the first time in her life, she felt both wanted and needed. And, more importantly, she felt worthy—well _almost_ anyway, but it was a start. Sookie's words about Gran had touched her deeply, and Hadley felt proud—_really proud_.

In fact, everything about her life made her feel happy and proud, except for one thing: Hunter. Her heart ached that he was not going to be with her fulltime. However, she was both resigned and resolved where Hunter was concerned.

She was resigned to the fact that Eric was Hunter's "better" parent. And in her mind, their situation was akin to what would happen to a child if his parents were to divorce.

She thought of Hunter's infancy and his going to live with Remy because he was—at the time—the "better" parent. Remy was never really a "good" parent, but he'd definitely been "better" than she was—for longer than Hadley wanted to think about.

She thought about her own experience when her mother and father split up. She'd stayed with her mother, who had been a _far_ superior parent compared to her father—despite her mother's self-absorption and, later, her illness.

But—in Hadley's mind—Hunter's current situation was far better than either his early life or her own childhood experience.

Eric was not just the "better" parent chosen between two substandard ones or—in her and Remy's case for so long―two crappy ones. No—after seeing Hunter and Eric together, the vampire was the "best" parent Hadley could imagine for her son. Remy's only qualifications were that he was the most likely candidate for Hunter's biological father and that he happened to be off drugs when Hunter was born. He was willing to take the child, but he'd not really wanted him.

Hadley sighed. She figured that willingness was what had saved Remy's life from the wrath of the protective vampire when Eric found out just how ambivalent Remy had been about Hunter. Hadley had seen Remy's waning affection for her son begin as soon as Hunter became "more difficult" because of his telepathy. Still—until she'd left Sophie, he'd been the "better" parent, even though he'd obviously been a bad one.

Hadley shook her head. Even after she'd taken Hunter away, she'd been little better than Remy—if at all. If anyone deserved the vampire's wrath, it was certainly her. But he'd shown her compassion earlier, and that right there was the ultimate testament of his love for Hunter as far as Hadley was concerned. Eric was so changed since she'd seen him at Russell's estate, and she knew those changes had come because of his love for Sookie and Hunter.

What had she ever offered her own child before today? Sure—she'd provided food and essentials for Hunter; she'd worked hard as a waitress to give him a house and everything he needed to survive.

But the one thing he'd _really_ needed was acceptance, and she'd not provided that. She could see that now. And even though she was prepared to be "better" for her son, she realized that she was still not his "best" parent. She was better than she had been and would keep striving to be even better for Hunter, but she knew that she'd never be "best." No—she'd lost that right forever. And while that thought saddened her greatly, she was also very happy that Hunter now _did_ have his "best" parent by his side. She still couldn't believe that Eric Northman had turned out to be that parent, but seeing them—and _feeling_ them—together had made her see the truth.

Hadley was also resolved. She was determined to make a good life for herself and the child growing inside of her—to honor the lessons she'd learned because of her mistakes with Hunter. With Katherine and Martha's help, she was eating conscientiously so that she could give the child inside of her the best chance of being healthy. This was the opposite of what she'd done to her drug-addled body when she was carrying Hunter.

She was also trying to let the baby know that she loved her during her every waking minute. She found herself stroking her belly or humming to Adele all the time now. She wanted this child to know she was wanted even while she was still in the womb. She just wished that she could go back in time and do the same with Hunter, but it was too late. It was Eric who had finally given Hunter the kind of love she _should_ have been giving him all along. It was Eric who had made Hunter feel wanted and valued.

Yes—Hadley thought—she was going to give Adele all the chances in life that she'd failed to give Hunter—all the chances that she'd never had herself until now. And she was even more resolved to be a good mother to Hunter than she'd ever been before. She might not get to see him every day, but once his weekly visits started, she was determined to prove herself to him so that he could begin to trust her. He deserved wonderful parents, and she wanted to be one of them.

Yes—she had resigned herself to the idea that her boy was better off elsewhere, but she was resolved to prove herself to him nonetheless.

Hadley realized that she still had a long way to go in order to do that, and she was saddened by the fact that Hunter would likely always have to be kept from some of her thoughts. She hated herself for the negative flashes that would still jump into her mind, and she prayed that they would go away one day. Something deep inside of her intuited that being in Faerie would help her to overcome a lot of the negativity that still tinged her perceptions of both herself and her oldest child.

* * *

><p>Sookie looked at Claude, who was watching Hadley's dwelling with a certain amount of trepidation. She gave her tanu his space, knowing that he was also saddened that Hadley would be leaving.<p>

Claude had committed to staying in the "in-between" place to watch over Eric and Hunter while Sookie and Niall progressed into Faerie proper. And that meant that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Hadley as he had been. She was already planning to visit Claude daily—despite the fact that she wouldn't be able to look in on Hunter through the pool. However, Sookie knew that wasn't the same for her tanu, and she was more grateful than ever for Claude's unselfishness in the situation, especially given the fact that he loved Hadley so much.

About ten minutes after Hadley had gone inside her dwelling, she re-emerged with her little bag, and Katherine arrived with a huge smile on her face.

Sookie could tell that the always boisterous fairy, who had brought along a breakfast for Claude, Niall, and herself, was anxious to talk about Hunter's visit, but she held back when she saw Claude and Hadley looking at each other with yearning in their eyes.

Sookie understood that look; she'd just had to say goodbye to Eric, and though Hadley and Claude would see each other the next day, it didn't change the fact that their separation would be difficult for them _both_.

Katherine smiled at Sookie. "Sookie, may I speak with you for just a moment?" the fairy asked, even as she gave a meaningful look in Claude and Hadley's direction.

Sookie had to hold in her giggle. Katherine was not one for subtlety. Still, Sookie followed Katherine until they were on the other side of Sookie's dwelling so that Claude and Hadley could have a moment to say goodbye privately. Of course, much to Sookie's amusement, Katherine placed them where she could still see the couple. So much for complete privacy, Sookie thought.

Katherine began asking Sookie about her visit with Eric, but Sookie kept the conversation light, knowing that Katherine was actually keeping one eye on Hadley and Claude the whole time.

* * *

><p>Claude rose and walked over to Hadley once they were as alone as they were going to get. He reached out and was pleased when she took his hand without hesitation.<p>

"Claude," she said in a voice that was both nervous and sure, "I don't think I could have gotten through last night and this morning—actually through this last month—if you hadn't been next to me."

The fairy brought his freehand gently to Hadley's cheek. "I am saddened that I will not be next to you as much as I have been, Hadley. You must promise me that you will come and see me here often."

She nodded. "I promise." She blushed a little. "I'd miss you too much if I didn't."

"I will miss you too, Hadley," he said quietly. "But I need to stay here to watch over Hunter and Eric while Sookie is in Faerie."

Hadley nodded. "I know. And I'm glad that you'll be watchin' over Hunter," she paused, "and Eric. I'm still not sure how the time thing works, but I'll come here every day to see you until you come back into Faerie."

Claude gave her hand a little squeeze. "I would like that, but I must tell you that I plan to make my home in _this_ place from now on."

"What?" Hadley asked in confusion.

Claude sighed. "I have—as you know—the ability to go into Faerie proper for longer than most without becoming synced to the time frame there, and over the period that you and Sookie have been living here, I have been working to strengthen this ability. I can now stay in Faerie for almost an hour at a time without allowing myself to shift to that time. So I will still be able to oversee many of my previous duties there, but I plan to build a permanent dwelling here for myself."

"Why?" Hadley asked, the emotion clear in her voice.

Claude caressed her cheek lightly. "I find myself with families in _two_ realms now. And I do not want to leave behind either of them because of time. Settling here seems the best solution. I will still be able to travel to visit you in Faerie and to do my duties there for short periods of time, but I can do most of my work from here. In truth, there are always guards stationed in this place, and now overseeing them will become my primary charge."

"But you love your work with agriculture," Hadley said. "You've often told me about your plans for improving the crops in Faerie."

Claude smiled. "I will still have that work, Hadley. I have many lieutenants to help me run the programs I have started, and I will be able to manage most things from here and assess situations in Faerie as required. Plus, there is some lovely land in this place, and I hope to bring a few human crops here to test whether they can grow and if they will benefit our people before trying to introduce them into Faerie proper. Such things have been tried before, but have always failed. We are able to bring food from the human realm, but we have never been able to grow the crops that produced that food. I believe that first establishing the plants here might be the answer. And I will be working with several others on magic that can bind the crops to this realm."

"You're excited about this," Hadley observed.

"Yes," Claude confirmed, "there are so many hybrids now that having human food would be a way to make them feel more at home here; plus, the human food that I have sampled over the years during my few visits to that realm was delicious. It will be a challenging project for me. Perhaps, I can even learn how to grow the foods _you_ miss most."

"So you—you won't be there with me?" Hadley stammered, the disappointment clear in her voice.

"Not all the time," Claude said, squeezing her hand. "That is why you must promise to come here for _many_ visits."

Hadley nodded her head as a tear dropped from her eye. "I will come all the time."

They were silent for a few minutes.

Hadley final broke the silence. "Claude if I'm ever ready to," her voice trailed off mid-sentence.

"It is okay, Hadley. You do not have to say anything more," Claude said as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I _want_ to say more," Hadley said quietly. She looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, which seemed to always turn deep green as he looked at her. She loved the color they became and never saw that particular shade when he was speaking to others. It made her feel special. _He_ made her feel special.

She took a deep breath. "If I'm ever ready to be with someone again, Claude, it _will_ be _you_."

"I know," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"I know you love me," Hadley said with a sigh.

"Yes," Claude confirmed. "I have loved you since the first night I saw you."

"I don't know how," Hadley said with a rueful chuckle.

"Don't," Claude said fervently, catching Hadley's eyes into his like a trap. "Do not sell yourself short, my love. Your heart is kind and you are strong. I know of your past mistakes. However, I also know of what you have had to face during your life—what you have overcome to be here with me right now. You are _beautiful_, Hadley Hale—inside and out. I will love you all my days and will take that love with me to the Summerlands."

Tears fell from Hadley's eyes. "I wish I could be what you need, Claude. I wish I could deserve you."

Claude leaned down and kissed her lightly on her cheek. "You are _yourself_, Hadley. I neither want nor need anything other than who you are. _That_ is how I love you. And if one day you honor me with your love in return, I will become complete."

He brushed the tears from her eyes with a gentle touch.

"I don't wanna say goodbye to you," she said softly.

"You never have to," Claude said reassuringly. "Just because I stay here does not mean we will not have time together. Right now, you need to find your own way, my love. And I believe that you will do it _much_ sooner than you think. And I will _always_ be here whenever you need me. And after Hunter begins his visits to this place, he will have a house to enjoy, for my home here will always be open both to him and to you."

Hadley's eyes were bright with tears that she was trying to keep from falling. She raised her freehand to Claude's cheek and then raised herself up onto her tiptoes.

Ever so slowly, he bent down as she raised herself up, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Neither of them tried to deepen the kiss; Hadley was not ready for that, and Claude loved her enough to know it. But they both lingered in the kiss for a long while, familiarizing themselves with the planes and valleys of each other's lips.

Claude tenderly brought his hands up to both sides of her face to hold her steady, and slowly, Hadley's own hands moved until they were settled onto Claude's shoulders. Neither pulled the other closer in passion or frenzy, but their lips kept moving seamlessly together nonetheless.

It was a tender kiss—as kiss that promised a future.

When Hadley finally lowered herself from her tiptoes and broke their touch, they simply gazed at each other for a few moments.

"Perfect," Hadley whispered, breaking the silence between them.

"I always knew it would be," Claude said softly even as he brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You are my love, Hadley. And I will be ready if you decide to have me."

She looked a little worried. "I don't want you to have to wait for me. I mean—if someone else . . . ."

"Hadley," he interrupted, "there is no rush. Remember that time is different here, and you will have a much longer life. Plus, it is high time that you realize that you are _worth_ waiting for."

She smiled and bit her lip. "The day I really _believe_ that is the day I'll be ready to be what you need," she said perceptively. "Until then, I want you to know how grateful I am to have you in my life—and in the lives of my children."

He nodded and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. "I will see you soon, my love."

"I know," she said quietly.

* * *

><p>[<strong><em>AN:_** Happy 4th of July—if you celebrate it. If not, well happy Wednesday!

Thanks, thanks, thanks for your reviews for the last chapters! Most of you seemed to enjoy the fight. Many of you wanted to know how Miranda faired and if Quinn is dead and being made into a rug somewhere. I'm afraid you will have to wait for the answers to those questions for a little while longer.

As always, thanks so much for reading! Y'all are the best!]


	143. Chapter 141: Helpmate

[_**A/N:**_ Hello! I wanted to give you all a bonus chapter since it's the 4th of July holiday (in the U.S. at least)! I hope you like it! Also, I wanted to let you know that I now have a WordPress site actually up and running. I am putting my stories on it (a little at a time). I will keep posting on as well; however, I wanted to have a back-up just in case my stories are found to be too mature and are yanked down. There's only a little bit there so far, but it's fun because I can add pictures and stuff, so check it out if you have time. Here's the address (just take out the spaces): californiakat1564 . wordpress . com

As always, thanks for continuing to read and comment!]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 141: Helpmate<strong>

About forty minutes after Hunter and Eric had left, Claude and Sookie both watched Hadley with heavy hearts as she went with Katherine into Faerie. Sookie sighed as her cousin left their view to go begin her new life. Exhausted, she sat down near the pool. Claude sat next to her and handed her a cup of the pool's healing water.

She thanked him with a smile.

"You should get some rest. I'm not sure when Niall will be back," Claude said.

"I know," Sookie responded. "But I'll wait for a while longer—just to make sure Eric and Hunter are settled in okay. I guess Niall must be spending time with Jason," she speculated. "I hope so."

"Hmm," Claude sounded. "You should drink more of the water," he said as he refilled her cup. "You used _much_ of your magic to ensure Eric's safety last night and this morning."

Sookie sighed as she again took the cup from Claude. "I'm just glad it worked to keep him safe."

"It did," Claude assured again, though his voice was a little stilted.

She looked at him curiously. "What is it, Tanu? What aren't you telling me?"

Guiltily, Claude looked away.

"What?" Sookie probed.

Claude shook his head. "I won't lie to you, Tanah. Please don't ask me to tell you more right now."

Sookie's eyes widened with concern. "What's going on? Tell me that Eric wasn't hurt by the sun!"

Claude looked back at her. "He was not. But when we arrived, he received a call from someone named Duncan."

Sookie sat straight up and looked toward the pool. "That means de Castro's forces are attacking! Claude, you _have_ to take me to Eric—right now!"

"No," Claude said forcefully. Then his tone softened. "This is why they did not want you to know. Since you are _not_ ready, Eric is positive that this is _not_ the threat you were waiting for. He wants you _here_ and safe, Tanah. He charged me with the task of keeping you secure, and I aim to do just that!" He spoke passionately.

"Listen, Claude Brigant," Sookie said, "since when do _you_ take orders from a vampire? I need to get to Eric!"

"Sookie Stackhouse," Claude returned forcefully, "calm down and think for a moment. _Are_ you ready? _Have_ you learned to control your powers?"

Sookie's nostrils flared with anger, but she shook her head. "_No_!"

"Then?" Claude asked.

"Then I shouldn't just run off half-baked to the human realm," she admitted.

"_Right_!" Claude said, though he was clearly confused by her wording.

Trying to calm herself, Sookie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took Claude's hand. "I'm pissed off at you for not tellin' me that somethin' was goin' on, but thanks for makin' sure I didn't do somethin' dumb."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I kept it from you."

She nodded and opened her eyes. "Will you show me what's happening?"

Claude shook his head. "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"Me neither," Sookie breathed, "but I still need to see him."

"Promise you will _not_ do something stupid?" Claude asked.

"Like jump into the pool?" Sookie retorted.

"Yeah—_just_ like that," Claude responded.

"I won't," she promised. "And if I can't help myself, I give you permission to use one of your fields—okay?"

Claude shook his head a little. "Okay."

"Have I ever mentioned that you are the best adopted fairy brother I have?"

"Yeah right," Claude said, using one of Sookie's usual phrases to respond.

Claude squeezed Sookie's hand and turned them toward the pool. He closed his eyes and activated the magic within it to show them what Sookie desired to see. He just hoped that she wouldn't be hurt by what she saw.

* * *

><p>It took a moment for Eric's image to come into focus because the vampire was moving so fast. He was whirling around several enemies, pushing his sword through their necks as if they were hot butter.<p>

Sookie gasped at the sight of her husband. It was still a little disturbing for her to know what an adept killer he could be. And it was even more disconcerting to _see_ it. However, she steeled herself to those thoughts immediately. Eric was, after all, defending their home, their family, and himself. Their enemies had come to kill them—_not_ the other way around.

Sookie squeezed Claude's hand tighter as she watched her husband dodging bullets and taking down more foes.

"He is good," Claude remarked with admiration in his voice.

"The _best_," Sookie responded as her heart did somersaults in her chest. She felt a mixture of fear, pride, and what could only be described as blood-lust in that moment. She wondered if that last feeling was coming from her or from Eric. Given the beauty of her husbands, graceful movements, she figured that at least some of it was from her.

However, she didn't have time to consider this for long as she watched Eric turn his focus onto a woman who literally made her skin crawl. She knew immediately that it had to be Hallow.

Claude held onto Sookie tightly as she inched toward the pool. "No, Tanah," he warned her.

Without taking her eyes off of Eric, she nodded to acknowledge the promise she'd made. However, she had to actively concentrate on keeping her ass to the ground as she saw Hallow chanting. However, a stirring in the air seemed to stop Hallow's spell from reaching her mate, and Eric's head moved as if he were looking at someone on the second story of the house.

Eric turned his attention back toward the witch, who was now cutting her arm. As soon as Sookie saw the blood, Claude had to hold her back again.

"_He's mine_!" she growled.

"He knows," Claude said comfortingly. "Just wait, Sookie. Stay with me." Claude didn't want to have to bind her with his magic to keep her still, but he would if need be.

Sookie tried to feel her husband's emotions through their bonds and realized that he was calm and steady. He was literally clinging to the fairy bond and their love in that moment, and Sookie knew that he was not tempted by the witch's blood. She calmed herself and watched. Eric launched toward the circle encasing the witch, but his sword did not get through. After that, there was more talk between Eric and Hallow, and then Eric tried to stab at the circle once again. Again, he was repelled.

Sookie _felt_ more than she saw what happened next. The fairy bond inside of her chest seemed to flutter and then warm, and she realized that the power she'd transferred into Eric that morning and her blood were somehow pooling inside of her husband.

"Digon," she heard Claude mutter under his breath. She'd heard that word before and knew it was a kind of curse word in the Fae language. "The light, Tanah. _Look_ at his hand."

Sookie was already looking at it. Eric's hand was lit up with light that looked similar to her own fairy light bursts; however, his was reddish in color, just as it had been when he'd held the second dagger. Holding her breath, she watched as her husband made a fist and pooled the energy. Though she didn't know if it would help, she tried to send Eric her love and confidence through the fairy bond.

In the next moment, she saw the power burst from her mate's hand. The force of it seemed as strong as anything she'd ever done before—maybe even stronger—and Hallow and the man who was with her in the circle flew out of their protective barrier.

Sookie felt pressure in the fairy bond as she watched Eric fall to his hands and knees. She tried to pull away from Claude again.

"He's hurt!" she cried out.

"I know," Claude said. "But you _cannot_ go. For both of your sakes, you cannot go!"

"But he's calling me!" she insisted. "The bond is calling me. He needs me!"

This time, Claude did have to use magic to restrain her. He put up one of his force fields around them to keep her from lunging into the water.

"Tanu," Sookie's voice was begging, "please. He's hurt."

Claude could see the tears in her eyes. "Not this way, Tanah. You _cannot_ help him this way, and you know it!"

Sookie felt it when Eric dampened their bond. And even as tears began to stream down her cheeks, she realized that he was trying to make sure she stayed right where she was. She took a deep breath and steeled herself as she watched the man she loved on the ground. And in that moment she knew with certainty that she needed to honor Eric's decision. Clearly, he didn't feel that this was the time when he would need her, but it didn't mean that she wasn't going to do her damnedest to try to help him from where she was.

"Okay, Claude," she said with certainty in her voice. "I'm not gonna try to go into the pool, but I still need to help him." She looked at her fairy brother out of the corner of her eye even as she kept her main focus on Eric. She saw that her mate was gripping his sword tightly in his hand as if getting ready to strike, but she also saw that the sun was beginning to redden his beautiful alabaster skin. "I have to heal him. He's my bonded. I have healed him before."

"But how? He is there, and you are here." Claude responded.

"I've healed him through the pool before. I cured his bonding sickness through the pool."

"No," Claude corrected. "Your body produced the healing magic needed to heal your _own_ bonding sickness. You were just unconsciously passing that magic to Eric through your connection. But since you are neither injured nor with him physically, your body is not sensing the need to produce magic, so you cannot help him."

"Exactly!" Sookie exclaimed. "If I am not with him, _my body_ needs to be hurt in order to produce my healing magic."

Claude turned from the image in the pool to Sookie. "No!"

"Tanu," Sookie begged. "I _know_ that if you shoot me, then I will produce magic to heal, and then I could send it to Eric. He's startin' to burn!"

"No!" Claude said firmly. "He will be okay. Niall is there."

"Please," Sookie pleaded. "You don't have to hurt me bad—just a little. Just enough so I can try to stop the burning, not enough to fix it."

"No!"

"Claude!" she yelled. "_Please_."

Claude looked into her eyes and melted. He knew that if it were Hadley in danger, he'd want to do the same thing. "Okay," he relented. He lowered his force field. "Ready?" he asked.

"Hurry," she said, as she watched smoked begin to rise from her husband's body.

Without dropping her hand, Claude shot his energy into her. Normally, the blast would have thrown her back, but Claude gripped her tightly, holding her in place.

"Fuck! Ouch!" Sookie exclaimed as the shock of Claude's blast entered her body. Immediately, she felt her own body trying to heal itself, just was she knew it would. She willed herself not to let it and instead turned her attention back toward her husband, whose skin was now blistering. She felt her magic leave her body as if through the fairy bond and prayed that it would reach the destination she desired.

She sighed with relief as she saw Eric's skin stop burning. Then she gasped in horror as Hallow shot into the image, this time in wolf form. Before Sookie could launch herself into the pool, Claude had a shield around them again, and Niall came into the image. Just as easily as if he were flicking an insect from his shoulder, Niall took his sword and ended Hallow. He had his weapon put back in its casing before Sookie could blink. His actions were all so quick and efficient that she wondered if the sword had even gotten any blood on it.

"Yes!" Sookie cried out with delight. "Your dad's a badass!"

Claude chuckled at Sookie's reaction. "Indeed," he agreed.

They watched as Eric was taken inside to the first-floor bedroom, which Sookie knew had been made light-tight during the renovations to the house. Sookie gasped in surprise when she saw Tara offer Eric her wrist and was internally grateful when he didn't take it, even though she desperately wanted him to heal.

Claude chuckled again.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Your internal conflict. You and your mate make me laugh."

Sookie smacked Claude with her free hand without looking up from the pool.

"Well—if _this_ is what I can expect after I go to all the trouble of hurting you," Claude joked, "then do not expect me to zap you again."

Sookie squeezed his hand and chuckled in relief when Tara returned with some TruBloods. She was even more relieved when Eric started drinking them and seemed to be becoming stronger.

"Do you think the rest of the—um—battle is goin' okay?" she asked nervously.

"Niall has stayed with your vampire; I'm sure he would have rejoined the fight if there was a need," Claude assured. "If there is one thing my father enjoys―it is a good fight."

Sookie nodded as her emotions caught up with her. She took some deep breaths as she watched Eric continue to drink. She sighed, so grateful that she hadn't lost him. She tried to send all of the love in her heart to him through the fairy bond, and he seemed to be looking at her through the pool for a moment.

"Sookie," Claude said quietly, "we need to shut down the image for a few minutes."

She went to protest, but Claude stopped her.

"Please, Tanah. My blast _did_ hurt you—not badly, but it _did_—and you were already tired after giving Eric so much of your magic earlier. And I need to rest a little as well." He paused, "We will leave off the image _only_ long enough for you to drink and then bathe in order to replenish yourself. Then we will look again to make sure that Eric is still okay. But for now, we must ensure that _you_ are okay."

She began to argue again.

"Think of your husband," Claude said firmly. "What would _he_ have you do?"

Sookie scrunched up her brow. "You don't play fair."

"I never claimed to," Claude chuckled.

"How do you know that once I'm in that pool, I won't just go to him?" Sookie asked.

"Because you promised," Claude said with a shrug. "_And_ you don't yet know how to."

"But I _did_ try to go," Sookie said with a raised brow. "And I think if I wanted to badly enough, I could go to him."

"I know," Claude sighed, "but you tried _only_ because you were following your emotions. Now that Eric is safe, I believe you will follow your head."

Sookie nodded and looked back at Eric's image. He was asleep now. They watched as Miranda entered to check on Eric. She was holding onto her arm as if it had been injured, but she seemed fine otherwise. Lafayette brought Jesus in minutes later. Jesus looked shaken and pale, as if he were ill, but had clearly insisted upon looking in on Eric. Tray walked in, and after talking to Miranda for a moment, he took a seat next to Eric, obviously to watch over him while he slept.

"Sookie?" Claude said gently. "Your mate is at rest and is being looked after. It is time that you took care of yourself."

She nodded, and, after taking a deep breath, she dropped Claude's hand. The image immediately disappeared. Sookie sighed. "I'll stay in the pool for _five_ minutes."

"Twenty," Claude said.

"Ten," Sookie compromised.

"Ten it is," Claude smiled.


	144. Chapter 142: Vigil, Part 1

**Chapter 142: Vigil, Part 1**

_Exactly_ ten minutes later, Sookie took Claude's hand again, and the image of Eric asleep reappeared in the pool. She sighed in relief as she saw that he was still okay.

Tray was still by his side, but had been joined by a pretty brunette with a short haircut and lively eyes. Sookie knew it had to be Amelia; Eric had told her a lot about the witch who had been so helpful to him.

Sookie smiled as she saw the enormous Were tenderly raise Amelia's small hand to his lips. He seemed to be taking her in, looking her over for any injuries and reassuring herself that she was okay. Sookie refocused her attention onto her husband.

"He's still got burns on him," she said softly.

"He will heal fully once he awakens and takes in more blood," Claude said reassuringly.

"I know," Sookie sighed. "I just hate not being there. Can we keep watching?"

Claude nodded. "I will have to rest again after a while, but perhaps Niall will be back by then. I am a little surprised he has not returned.

Sookie scoffed. "I'm not. He's an "F"-in coward. He _knows_ I'm gonna be mad at him."

Claude chuckled. "Yes—you are right. He is likely—what do you humans call it?―'in hiding?'"

Sookie glanced at her tanu and smiled. "Yeah. And _don't_ think you're off the hook either?"

"Off the hook?" Claude asked.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Don't think that you're out of the woods."

"Out of the woods?"

Sookie snorted. "You are still in trouble! You should have told me about the danger Eric was facin' as soon as you got back here."

Claude sighed. "I was following the wishes of your husband and Niall."

"I know," Sookie relented, "but you _still_ should have told me."

After a few moments, Claude nodded. "You are right. Eric just feared that you would not be able to stay away."

After a few more moments of silence, Sookie said quietly, "_Thanks_, by the way."

"For what?" Claude asked.

"For makin' me stay here—for makin' sure I didn't go there and get myself killed. Or worse—get Eric killed." She sighed. "If what happened has proven nothing else to me―it has shown me that I'm _still_ at the mercy of my emotions where Eric is concerned."

Claude nodded. "Yes—but perhaps this experience was meant to happen so that you could realize that and learn from the knowledge."

Sookie sighed and nodded, "Maybe."

Several minutes of silence stretched between them as they both became lost in their thoughts.

Sookie noticed that Claude had turned to look in the direction that Hadley had gone in as she'd left for Faerie.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Tanu. I've been so focused on Eric that I haven't been thinkin' about you, and I should have been. Are you doing okay?"

Claude stiffened a bit. "Yes, I'm fine, but I already miss her. I liked," he paused, "having her close. But this is needed. She must take hold of her own life now; I believe that humans call it 'standing on one's own feet.' Only then will she know if she is ready to bring another person into her life."

Sookie smiled at him. "You're pretty smart, Tanu."

He chuckled, "And _that_ is why you should _always_ listen to me and do as I say. I am your _older_ brother, after all."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Between you and Jason, I'm in trouble." She laughed. "Am I to have a know-it-all older brother in _every_ realm?"

Claude laughed with her. "I look forward to getting to know Jason. Perhaps we can gang up on you."

Sookie shook her head. "I will sic Pam on you if you do."

Claude laughed again, a little nervously this time. "Please _don't_."

Sookie giggled. "Then _don't_ make me."

They shared a mock glare and then another laugh before they both looked back into the pool.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Sookie felt her thoughts drift to Hunter and Hadley. As much as her cousin had been changing, Sookie was very happy that Hunter had returned home with Eric. She'd been so worried that Hadley would inadvertently hurt that beautiful little boy.

"I know what you are thinking," Claude said, with a wry look in Sookie's direction. "I cannot help it. I am holding your hand, and you are thinking too _loudly_ for me to keep you out."

"I wish I _weren't_ thinking it," Sookie said with a sigh.

Claude also sighed. "What you are thinking is the truth, Tanah. It is not a pretty truth, but it is the truth nonetheless. Had we not been here, Hadley's thoughts _would_ have hurt the child—badly. She would not have meant to hurt him, but it would have happened."

"I just hate to think about all that he's had to hear in the past—from both Hadley and Remy Savoy. Eric's told me a few things that Hunter's said, and I," she paused, "don't _ever_ want him hurt like that again. _Never_." Her tone was quiet, but fierce as she finished her thought.

"Me neither," Claude agreed. He paused for a moment. "I wish Hadley had decided to stay in this place so that time would never be at issue between Hunter and herself, but that was not a choice she was capable of making right now. Maybe one day, but not now," he said wistfully. "She needs to be on her own so that she can heal and find a life for herself."

Sookie spoke softly, "I would have stayed in order to be able to see him more—to watch over him." A few tears fell from her eyes. "I wish I didn't, but I can't help judging Hadley for her decision to go. I know that she's tryin' to do better by Hunter and to do right for herself and her new baby, but," her voice trailed off.

Claude gave her a little smile. "_But_ Hadley still has _much_ selfishness inside; she is still thinking more of herself than of Hunter."

Looking at Claude with surprise that he'd be so critical of Hadley, Sookie nodded. "I admit that's what I was thinkin'."

Claude nodded, "It is not the most flattering truth about Hadley, but―at present―I believe that your criticism is valid. However, I love her no less because of her choice. And I feel that the _right_ result will occur—_has_ occurred. Hunter is in a home where he will be treasured always, and Hadley will eventually learn that she is worthy of love and will be able to love herself and her children as she should."

Sookie sighed more deeply. "She sees going into Faerie as a way to do everything _better_ this time around, and I can't fault that. I know that she needs to establish her own life in order to feel whole, and I can't blame her for _that_ either."

Claude looked at her knowingly, "But you _do_ fault her for loving and putting the needs of herself and her new child above Hunter's—for seeing the new child as more connected to her than Hunter ever was or ever could be."

Sookie nodded sadly. "I admit that I _do_ feel that. When Hunter was listening to Hadley earlier, I was _so_ scared that he would hear how she loved Adele more—that she couldn't help herself. I don't think he did hear, but . . . ."

Claude stopped her. "He did _not_. We closed that thought before he got to it."

Sookie sighed in relief at that confirmation. "I just don't want him to be hurt."

"Hunter will be fine," Claude assured. "He is strong and has a good father to protect him from all harm. And we were able to keep him from the things that would wound him. He has _many_ to protect him."

"I just hate it that he _has to be_ _protected_ from his own mother in that way, Claude. I know Hadley's tryin' to do better, but I still hate it," Sookie lamented.

"Me too," Claude agreed softly. "I love Hadley more than I have ever loved anyone. However, she has not yet been able to consciously acknowledge many of her more negative feelings about Hunter, and until she does, they will linger inside of her and potentially cause harm to the boy." He paused and shook his head sadly. "Perhaps, she will never truly understand the gift he is to us all. But she has grown in so many ways over the last month that I _hope_ she will. I _believe_ she will."

Sookie moved her freehand to her own stomach, imagining what it would be like to feel a child growing there—Eric's child. "I don't know how someone could love one child so much more than another," she observed―almost to herself―as she stared at her husband through the pool. "I don't know how she could—even in the subconscious places of her mind—see taking care of Hunter as an obligation rather than a," she paused as her fingers pressed into her belly and tears rose to her eyes, "gift."

Claude squeezed Sookie's hand. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help hearing your thoughts and feeling your pain, Tanah. I can see your great love for Eric and what you have given up to be with him." He sighed. "I have _always_ wanted to be a father, but my wife did not conceive. I still have hopes of being one both to Adele and the children Hadley and I may make together one day." He sighed and squeezed her hand again. "And I am sorry you cannot have a child with your mate, Tanah."

Sookie nodded. "Me too."

They sat quietly for a few moments.

"I'm going to miss you _so_ much when I go home," Sookie said.

"I will always be near, Tanah," Claude assured.

"It's true then?" Sookie asked.

"What?" Claude responded.

"You're really gonna stay here and not resettle into Faerie proper? Katherine told me that, but I wasn't sure she was right."

Claude nodded. "It _is_ true. Niall and I feel that there is a need to establish a colony in this place. And it is likely others will settle here as well once I do. After hearing of the plights of many of the hybrids who were brought here by Mab, we are considering approaching other hybrids in your realm in order to give them a _choice_ to come here to visit, and if we do that, we anticipate that some would want to stay here as well."

"But you are giving up _so_ _much_, Tanu, in order to stay here! You are giving up your home and your whole life from before," Sookie insisted.

Claude smirked. "Am I? Have you listened to my thoughts lately, Tanah?"

"You know I stay out of people's heads for the most part," Sookie said. "You deserve your privacy."

He chuckled. "_That_ fact still baffles me a bit." He looked at her seriously. "I would _like_ for you to see into some of my thoughts, Tanah. Would you do me the honor?"

Sookie gave him a little smirk. "Just _some_?"

Claude smirked back and then nodded. "_Most_ actually, but there are a _few_ things that I would not wish for my kid sister to hear."

"Grown-up things?" Sookie joked.

"Something like that," Claude chuckled.

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Sookie asked.

Claude chuckled again. "Just open your shields and listen into my head. You know what to do."

"I know," Sookie laughed. "But it's just," she paused, "_weird_. I've never listened just for the sake of listening before."

"Well—that _is_ the _fairy_ way, Tanah, and since you need to learn to be a little more fairy, you might as well try _this_. Anyway," he gestured toward the pool and the image that hadn't changed in the last half hour. It will be a good way to pass the time while we are waiting for nightfall to come to your realm."

Sookie gave him a wry smile. "Okay, I'm going in. Hide your grown-up thoughts."

He chuckled.

She closed her eyes and slowly began to sift through her tanu's thoughts. She was immediately struck by the fact that Claude _very_ _much_ wanted to stay in the "in-between place." He was excited by the new experiments he intended to conduct using human plants. He was also happy with the plans that he'd drawn up for his new residence, the construction of which was due to begin very soon. It was to be larger than his home in Niall's community, which he planned to officially pass along to Barry, who had already been living there."

"Barry's living in your house?" she asked him out loud.

"Yes," Claude reported. "He needed a place to dwell, and I had many seedlings that needed to be looked after, as well as my private orchard. He has enjoyed the residence and has done a fine job with the seedlings."

"And you're just gonna _give_ him your house?"

"Why not?" Claude shrugged. "I no longer need it. Soon I will have my personal effects brought here, and then Barry will make the house his own."

Sookie raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

Claude chuckled, "Just like that. Now," he said with a teasing lilt, "keep looking. There is more I want you to hear about. And if you have more questions, ask them telepathically. It is good practice."

Sookie rolled her eyes and then closed them as she dipped back into Claude's thoughts. She found that he was thinking about the new home he was planning to have built. The residence was to have a large library and an even larger office/conference room so that Claude would have a space to meet with his lieutenants about the projects that they would be overseeing for him in Faerie. There was also to be a greenhouse built where Claude could plant seedlings and mix earth soil with that of the fairy realm.

"How big _is_ the 'in-between' place exactly?" Sookie asked telepathically, a little ashamed that she'd never really cared to know before. She'd always been content to stay near the pool.

Claude chuckled. Into her mind, he answered, "It is the equivalent of 10,000 of what humans call acres."

"Oh," Sookie said, very surprised at its size. "I had no idea it was _that_ big. That's huge!"

Claude chuckled again, which caused a tickle in Sookie's head since they were still communicating telepathically. "We are actually very close to the border here, but Faerie circles this place on all sides," Claude reported.

"So the pool is _not_ in the center?" Sookie asked, still surprised.

"It is _and_ it isn't," Claude responded enigmatically.

"Huh?" Sookie asked.

"The _source_ of the pool is underground," Claude explained. "That source is in the 'center' of this place, but the water that rises to the surface is here."

"Oh," Sookie said.

"Keep listening. There is more to hear," Claude ordered out loud.

"Fine, but don't forget to speak telepathically," she returned snarkily.

They both chuckled.

Sookie closed her eyes once again and got more images of Claude's new home. It was to be shaped so that there was a central courtyard with his greenhouse in the middle of it. From that center would flare five wings. A section would go to Claude's office space and conference room. Another 'thicker' wing would lead to Claude's private residence, which would hold his bedroom, library, kitchen, living area and another small room.

"A nursery space, just in case," Claude said into her head.

"Oh," Sookie said as she kept looking. Another wing was a kind of guest house with two additional bedrooms, a living area, and a small kitchenette.

"That space will be for Hadley and Adele during their visits. If we marry later on, it will be for the children once they have grown to a certain age."

Sookie squeezed Claude's hand. He was such a good man. She prayed that he would get everything that he hoped for with Hadley.

She looked at the fourth wing of the home. It was very much like the third area.

"This one is for you, Tanah. I hope that you and Eric and Hunter will visit me here too, and I want to make sure that you are all comfortable when you do."

Sookie opened her eyes in surprise. She spoke out loud. "You're building a whole wing of your house just for us?" She stammered. "But Claude—we—we'll never be able to stay that long since Eric's a vampire."

Claude shrugged. "_Maybe_. But once you are together again, I imagine you will exchange blood more often, so it will be easier for him to come here and stay for longer periods. And you are family. Plus, Hunter will need a comfortable place if he ever stays overnight. I would like to get to know Jason too, and I know he could travel here." Claude smiled. "It will be nice to have a place where I can stay close to _all_ parts of my family, Sookie. This home will let me do that."

Sookie hugged Claude tightly. "You're the best brother I could have ever asked for, you know."

Claude smiled. "Keep looking, Tanah. There is one more thing I want you to hear about."

Sookie closed her eyes and saw Claude's plans for the fifth wing of his home. Her eyes jetted open as she realized the purpose of it.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews/comments about yesterday's chapters! Tomorrow's chapter, which continues this conversation, is almost done already, so expect it bright and early!]


	145. Chapter 143: Vigil, Part 2

**[A/N: The alerts from this site seem to be a bit gimpy. Hopefully, you will be alerted to this one or find it anyway. Chapter 142 wasn't alerted either - at least not to me, so make sure you don't miss anything. Engjoy!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 143: Vigil, Part 2<strong>

Sookie closed her eyes and saw Claude's plans for the fifth wing of his home. Her eyes jetted open as she realized the purpose of it.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Claude's smile increased in size and warmth. "Why not? It would make me very happy to have you around more, and I believe it would be good employment for you, based on what you told me about your childhood."<p>

Sookie thought for a moment about what she'd seen in Claude's head. The fifth wing of his home was to be a small school of sorts. Claude and Niall's plan was to approach the parents of hybrids who showed signs of telepathy. They would then offer to bring them to the 'in-between' place for schooling so that they could learn how to use their shields at young ages and also be around other telepaths so that they could hone their gift.

Claude hoped that Sookie would agree to work with the children for a few hours each day and maybe bring Hunter sometimes since his gifts had already advanced a great deal. The purpose of the school would be for the hybrid children to learn about their fairy heritage while they gained the necessary control to exist more comfortably in the human realm too.

"I think it's wonderful!" Sookie exclaimed, her mind spinning with the possibilities. In truth, she had wondered what she would do for employment since she'd quit Merlotte's, and this would give her work that was worthwhile.

"I'll have to think about it once I'm home," Sookie said. "And I'll need to talk to Eric about everything."

"Of course," Claude said. "But the school will be built no matter what. Katherine is going to run it for us and will be the primary teacher to the children, but since you grew up in the human realm and had to learn how to construct shields on your own in order to operate in that world, your experience would be invaluable to her. I hope that you will do it, Tanah. As I said, it would be nice to know that you would be around a lot, and if you were here during your days, you would not lose time with your vampire."

Sookie smiled. "I _will_ think about it, Claude. And thanks."

Claude smiled back. "After _many_ years of making few plans, Tanah, I now have _many_ hopes. In addition to my new employments, I wish to one day marry and bond with Hadley, and I hope that she will agree to return here to be with me once she is more at peace with herself. I have never loved another as I do her. I know of all of her faults, yet I love her all the more. I have seen all of her fear and pain and doubts, and I want _only_ to take those things from her—to give her a home that she will be comfortable in her whole life. With her, I have found laughter in my heart again. And I have thought of new purposes for my existence—better ones than I had before." He squeezed Sookie's hand. "Of course, _you_ have helped in that too."

Claude continued soberly. "After my wife was killed, I felt _much_ sorrow, but Hadley has made me feel alive again. She has given me hope. She has made me look toward the future. I can sense that you think she is unworthy of me, but I know that she _is_ what I will need in my partner. With her, my love is not something I have control over. It just _is_."

"It's not that I think she is unworthy," Sookie sighed. "I just wish she were," she paused, "_ready_ to love you like you _deserve_ to be loved."

Claude smiled. "Hadley is still healing, but," his voice trailed off and a blush crept onto his face.

"But if that big smooch that Katherine was gushing over is any indication, then her healing is _well_ underway."

Claude turned even redder.

Sookie couldn't help her grin. "Have you listened to her thoughts about _you_ lately?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I have been trying to heed _your_ rules about privacy for the most part, and this morning when I was touching her and in her head, her thoughts were centered on Hunter."

Sookie smiled warmly. "She _is_ falling in love with you, Tanu."

"I know," Claude sighed. "I just don't want to," he paused, "rush her."

"You aren't," she assured.

"I love Adele too." Claude became more excited. "She began to speak to me during Hunter's visit, Tanah."

"Huh?" Sookie asked.

Claude responded, "Even in the womb, a fairy child will begin to display his or her gifts. Adele is a telepath. Telepathic fairies always begin their communication—when possible—with another telepath, even before they are born. Adele has chosen me," he said proudly.

Sookie looked at him curiously. "She thinks of herself by that name?"

"Oh yes! She likes her name _very_ much because Hadley feels so much love when she thinks of it," Claude said with a broad smile. "I think it might have been hearing her brother here that spurred her to begin communicating." He chuckled, "Sibling rivalry—it is called, I believe."

Sookie smiled. "Well—what did she say to you?"

"She is very young to be communicating, and it was mostly impressions that I picked up. I know that she liked Hunter a lot and feels a connection to him."

"Wow," Sookie said. "Have you told Hadley all this?"

Claude shook his head. "No." He sighed. "I do not want her to feel," he paused, "excluded. And if Adele is an empath too—as I feel she will be—then she will soon begin communicating with her mother that way as well. I will wait until then to tell Hadley."

Sookie nodded in agreement. "Will you be able to hear Adele from here? It wouldn't be right if she felt like you'd," she paused, "abandoned her."

Claude sighed. "I was worried about that, but I think so." He closed his eyes. "Niall's settlement is not far from the borders of this place, and I am I strong telepath and know what I'm looking for." He paused. "She is sleeping now, but I can still sense our connection. I'm sure I'll be able to hear her, and Hadley has promised to visit each day as well."

"Good," Sookie said.

Claude winked at Sookie. "Adele _almost_ picked you to communicate with—you know—but she found that you were always thinking of other things. She wanted to choose her mother, of course, but Hadley is not a telepath, so I was her third choice, but I am still honored."

Sookie smiled. "Does she think of you as her father?"

Claude nodded. "That is the impression I got. Of course, I cannot help but to think of her as a child of mine in many ways, so it is natural for her to think that way. And being a good father-figure to her is my _greatest_ wish."

Sookie sighed and once again pressed her fingers against her stomach and looked back at the image of her mate in the pool. "I already have my greatest wish—Eric. But you're right. I had to give up all hope of a child with him to grab hold of that wish. So I will never feel what Hadley is feeling right now—a child growing inside of me." Sookie sighed again. "The irony is that I wasn't even sure I wanted a child until I was with Eric."

Claude squeezed her hand in comfort, and several moments of silence passed between them.

"I love Hadley," Claude said.

"You _already_ said that," Sookie smirked at him, "_several_ times."

"I love her with _everything_ I have inside of me," Claude reiterated passionately. "And you can do something for her and for _you_ at the same time. You _need_ to do it. Hunter needs you to do it. And, truth be told, Hadley needs it too."

Sookie shook her head, not really understanding what he was trying to tell her.

Claude looked at her seriously. "In your mind, you have _already_ done it."

Confused, Sookie shook her head again. "Done what?"

"You want _him_ to be yours. Your mind and heart both cry out for it. It is difficult not to hear it, Tanah."

Grasping what Claude was saying, a tear immediately dropped down Sookie's cheek. "It's Eric's feelings―maybe. In our dreams, he's told me so much about Hunter that I couldn't help but to love him and _wish_ . . . ," her voice trailed off.

Claude squeezed her hand again. "Hunter will always love Hadley, and your vampire has come up with a way for the child to maintain a relationship with her. Yet—Hunter _deserves_ a mother that will _wish_ for him—as _you_ wish for him. I love Hadley—you of all people know how much—but I am afraid she will never do that for Hunter."

Sookie could only nod again as she whispered, "I admit that I have wished Hunter were mine and Eric's. I sometimes wish it with everything I am, and every time I wish it, I feel so guilty."

"Because of Hadley," Claude stated. He didn't need to ask.

Sookie answered him anyway. "Yes."

Claude spoke again. "My own mother didn't much want us—my sisters and myself. It was difficult because we could hear her thoughts, and they were—when she was not guarding them—very _clear_. She did _not_ love us."

He sighed deeply, "But sometimes, she _tried_ to, and that was more difficult to take in many ways. Despite his faults, Father loved us _without_ trying. That is one of the reasons why Claudine and I chose him when the wars began. Claudette held out hope that our mother would one day feel love for us—and that hope ended up destroying her." He shook his head sadly. "She was always the one to try to please our mother the most."

He paused for a few moments. "Hadley is _not_ like my mother. Hadley _does_ love Hunter; she loves him very much. But she _does_ have to _try_ at times."

Sadly, Sookie nodded in agreement.

Claude continued, "You do not have to try at all—do you?"

"No," Sookie said quietly. "But I can't blame Hadley. She's been through so much in her life, and even the fact that she tries so hard says a lot about her," her voice trailed off.

"Yes," Claude said. "She _does_ try very hard, and I love her for that. However, when I think of Hunter and I think back to the times when I heard my own mother having to _try_ to love me, my heart is with the boy."

There were several more moments of silence between them.

"If you _want_ him Sookie—if you _love_ him and _wish_ he were yours and truly _want_ him—then that is a good thing. It is good because it would help Hunter, who longs for a mother who will accept him as he is. It is good because it would allow you and your vampire to have your desire—a child of your own. And it is good because you will _both_ ensure that Hadley stays a major part of Hunter's life, and Hunter will love her all the more because he will no longer feel that he is missing something—something that she may never be able to give him."

Sookie shook her head. "I can't replace his mother. _I won't_ do it!"

Claude smiled. "No—you cannot replace his mother, but you can _be_ his mother, Tanah. You can be his mother in a way that Hadley's mind will not let her be. Hadley feels too guilty about the past. She feels guilty that she didn't want Hunter in the first place. She feels guilty that she didn't take care of him when he was in her womb. She feels guilty that she left him. She feels guilty that she preferred staying with Sophie-Anne Leclerq over Hunter." Claude's tone became a little darker as he said the vampiress's name. He went on, "And in the inner depths of her mind—in a place that she isn't even aware of—she is happy that your Eric has taken such good care of him that she no longer has to."

Sookie sobbed for a few moments. "I know. I felt that this morning when we were in her head. But I," she stopped.

"You don't want to think badly of her." Claude sighed. "Neither do I."

Sookie nodded once again. The hand that wasn't holding Claude's was still on her belly.

Claude smiled at her. "Some people were made to be mothers, Sookie. Some were made to be fathers. And I believe—especially after seeing you and your Eric last night—that you and your vampire were made to be Hunter's parents." He paused and gestured toward the pool, "I also believe that you two are what we fairies call a fated pair."

Sookie looked up at him with some question in her eyes as she wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her dress.

"Do you remember what Niall told you about _hindala_?" Claude asked.

Sookie nodded.

"It means that you and Eric were destined to meet. It is an idea beyond time and distance and realm. The fact that he is a vampire and you are part fairy—two types of beings who are natural antagonists—makes your union even more amazing. I have only heard tales of such pairs in legends, but I believe that fate would find a way for any such a union to have an offspring. And I believe that fate has given you Hunter for a reason."

Sookie sighed, her eyes filling with tears again. "I _won't_ take my cousin's child from her."

Claude spoke passionately, "You will _not_ be taking anything from Hadley. For one, _I _would not let you, Tanah." He paused. "From my father I have learned that love is _not_ about taking. It is about giving. Give yourself to Hunter as you long to do, and you will see what happens. The child already belongs to your mate. And your fondest wish is to have a son—to have _Hunter_ as your son. This is _not_," Claude said sadly, "my Hadley's fondest wish. Her fondest wishes do not involve Hunter."

"But you still love her?" Sookie probed.

"Oh yes," Claude smiled. "We—_none_ of us—can really control the depth of our love for others, and Hadley has done the best that she could with Hunter. The fact that she is embracing Adele—despite the way she was conceived—makes me love her even more. This is the first time she has really ever felt secure enough in herself to _try_ to love another. Before now she was afraid that loving someone else would lead her only to disappointment and loss—to despair."

Sookie nodded. She—also—had had a difficult time opening her heart to another, and then everything had been complicated further due to vampire blood—Bill's blood. Sookie sighed. She loved Hadley, and in many ways, her cousin's life had been more difficult than hers. Sookie's parents had died, but she'd had Gran.

Hadley's parents had divorced, and her dad had pretty much disappeared from the picture. Then Aunt Linda had gotten terminally ill. And then her horrors with Uncle Bartlett had begun.

It was no wonder that Hadley had drifted away from the values that Gran had been able to instill into Sookie each and every day until the day she died. Sookie couldn't fault Hadley's imperfections any more than she could fault her own mistakes because of her own fears.

She sighed as silence fell over Claude and her again. She looked at her beautiful mate. Though his skin was blackened in places, his blonde hair shone as always, and―as always―his face looked boyish as he rested. His bangs draped messily across his forehead―just as Hunter's did.

She wiped a tear from her eye.


	146. Chapter 144: Reporting, Part 1

**Chapter 144: Reporting, Part 1**

"Sookie," Claude said softy after they'd been staring into the pool for about an hour, "I need to take a rest for a few minutes and take in some water from the pool. We have to shut off the image for me to do that."

Sookie, who had been leaning into Claude, sat up straight. "Okay."

Claude dropped her hand, and the image in the pool disappeared.

He grabbed two cups and filled them with the water from the pool. "You should drink again too."

Sookie nodded and took the offered cup.

She looked into the pool. Despite having tried many times, she'd been unable to see Eric in the pool on her own. Niall told her that it was because she'd not yet fully embraced her fairy nature. Sookie agreed that was likely the reason. In fact, she _had been_ scared to do it—scared that if she embraced it, that she would somehow become lost in the fairy―that she might lose some more of her humanity.

After seeing her glorious husband fighting, however, she realized that she shouldn't be afraid anymore. He'd actually been able to wield fairy magic—her magic. It seemed to have taken a lot out of him—especially since he'd done it during the day—however, he'd used the shared power from their bond without question and without hesitation.

She shook her head and wondered why she was so afraid of losing herself. Eric was not worried about "losing" who he was if he took on some of her gifts—even if they were fairy gifts. She chuckled, thinking about how Pam was going to react when she found out that her master was throwing around fairy light.

"What's so funny?" Claude asked.

Sookie sighed and shook her head. "Life."

"Care to be more specific?" Claude teased.

Sookie smiled. "It's just funny that my vampire husband seems to have less reticence using fairy magic than I do. And he was willing to use it with such abandon and without any questioning." She paused. "It's just funny that I haven't been able to do the same."

Claude teased. "You are right; you _are_ funny—defective even. I must remember to trade you in for a new sister as soon as I have the chance."

She punched his arm good-naturedly.

He smiled sincerely, "Sookie, you sell yourself short, and you need to stop it. I have seen you use your gifts with just as much power as your mate—_more_ even. You are willing to sacrifice yourself for him and he for you. And once you let go of the doubt inside of you—which is telling you that you _'can't'_ do it—I believe that you will find that you _already_ can."

Tears welled up in Sookie's eyes. "Promise me that you will stay safe while I'm in Faerie."

"_That_ will depend on your Viking, Tanah," he smiled. "But I _will_ try. Hopefully, I will simply watch over him and Hunter for a short while. And then you can return to them and watch over them _yourself_."

Just as Claude was about to retake Sookie's hand to that they could continue their vigil watching over Eric, Niall appeared in the pool. Sookie rose, thrust her hands onto her hips, and looked at him expectantly and impatiently.

"I hear you and my lump-headed husband wanted to keep me from knowin' about the fight today," she said.

Niall chuckled and looked at Claude. "I was hoping that you would have already taken the bulk of her wrath, my son."

"Oh―he got an earful at first, but he made it up to me by helpin' me protect Eric," Sookie said.

"How _exactly_ were you able to help young Eric?" Niall asked with curiosity. "I have seen you connect to the bond emotionally through the pool, but I wonder how you were able to send him healing magic today."

Sookie looked down at her feet guiltily. "Claude helped me."

Realization hit Niall, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose and then rubbed his forehead. He looked at his child and great-grandchild. "So, let me make sure I have this right. You saw that Eric was injured and wanted to help him heal."

Sookie nodded.

Niall continued. "But your body was not generating any healing magic because you were not injured and you could not feel your mate's injury."

Sookie nodded again.

"I am sure that it was _your_ idea to ask your tanu here to injure you—just so you could help your vampire?" Niall asked.

"Yes," Sookie said softly.

"That _was_ very reckless, my dear," Niall chastised, though the worry was clear in his voice too. "And _you_," he said looking at Claude, "should not have helped her in this way."

Claude stood up a little straighter. "_Of course_ I had to help her, Father. And I would do it again."

Sookie gave Claude a sideways smile. She knew that he didn't often go against Niall's wishes.

"Oh?" Niall asked, his eyes now brightened with mirth in addition to concern. He was prouder of Claude than ever. Between his son's new goals and his coming out of his shell because of Sookie's influence, Claude was becoming more and more extraordinary by the day. And—though Niall was certain that he was biased—he had _always_ been confident that his son was quite extraordinary to begin with.

"Yes," Claude answered him with certainty. "We were next to the pool, and I made sure that I did not hurt her badly. It was just enough to make sure her body would produce healing magic, which she could then pass along to her mate. Any one of us would have sacrificed in this way to protect a mate," Claude challenged.

Niall chuckled. "I suppose you _are_ right. I was just concerned since Sookie had already depleted herself."

"Well," Sookie assured, "I've bathed in the pool and drunk _a lot_ of the water. _Plus_, I don't think you're _really_ mad about the fact that I helped Eric like I did. I think that you are trying to _distract_ me from the fact that _you_ and my husband were being high-handed in keeping the knowledge of the attack from me in the first place."

Niall chuckled again as he looked at Claude. "You _actually_ got her to stop watching over him long enough to get her to bathe?"

Claude smirked. "With difficulty."

Sookie glared at Niall, "Stop deflecting. I can't believe that you were gonna keep all this from me!"

Niall held up his hands as if in surrender, "I had never intended not to tell you what happened, child. And Eric wants simply to keep you here and safe until you are ready to face your foes."

The anger went out of Sookie almost immediately. "I know," she relented. "And I _do_ understand." Her shoulders slumped a little. "Claude had to put a shield around me to keep me for goin' to Eric, so I _know_ that you were right, but I," she stopped mid-sentence and let out a big sigh. "I _need_ to trust myself not to do something stupid, and maybe I need for y'all to do the same—even _before_ I ask it of you."

"We _do_ trust you, Great-granddaughter," Niall insisted. "Your vampire especially. It was _not_ a lack of trust that made him want to keep you from the fight today. It was _not_ a lack of trust that made him want to ensure you did not worry. Sookie, it was love—his love for you."

Niall raked his hand through his hair in an uncharacteristic movement. "In fact, he trusts in you so much that he _never_ doubted that he would survive this day. He trusts that you will be ready when he needs you, and today, he bet his life on that trust."

She sighed and sat down heavily, suddenly feeling very tired. "I know, but I _was_ able to help him, Grandpa. I don't like being kept in the dark."

Niall smiled at her warmly. "That is the first time you have ever called me that."

Sookie chuckled, "Well—you deserve it. You kept that," she paused, "_thing_ from biting what is _MINE_."

Niall chuckled as he sat down next to her; Claude also took a seat next to the pool.

"I suppose you will _not_ agree to sleep until you know _everything_ that has happened?" Niall asked perceptively.

Sookie's hand was unconsciously resting over the fairy bond. "You're right, but right now, I need to see him again," she said, looking at the pool a little desperately. There was something about Niall—something about the paternal "feel" of him—that gave her license to fall apart a little. A few tears spilled from her eyes.

Niall's eyes grew concerned, and he quickly took Sookie's hand into his. As they both looked on as Eric's image fill the pool, Niall comforted her, "Young Eric is well, Granddaughter. He fought bravely and _well_."

"Hunter?" she asked.

"He is well too. The demon and his mate are looking after him now, and the Britlingen is by his side as always. He was never in danger."

"I know," Sookie said with a little smile. "If there's one thing I knew for sure, it was that Hunter was completely safe."

"Your mate saw to the child first," Niall commented.

Sookie nodded. "Eric was burned," she said softly. "I hate to think of him burning."

Niall squeezed her hand. "It looks worse than it is. I would have healed him myself otherwise. I offered, but his stubbornness rivals even yours, Granddaughter. And he will finish healing soon after he awakens."

Sookie shook her head as another tear fell down her cheek; she felt like she could finally stop being strong now that her great-grandfather was back. "He _can't_ burn, Niall. I'm so afraid of him burnin'."

Niall's voice was soft, "He _is_ safe from the sun now, child. The damage has been done, and though you are right that your magic and your blood could finish healing him faster than anything else, he will be fine on his own."

"But what if _this_ is _it_—the time when he's defenseless and someone comes to kill him? What if _this_—right now—is the time that I'm needed. He's not protected in the cubby, Niall. What if de Castro has more resources coming to attack my family? The protection shield is down."

Niall sighed, "Even if your fears were founded, going there right now would mean only _both_ of your deaths because you are not ready to protect yourself _or_ him. Try not to fear, child; your Eric is well-guarded. I made sure of that myself before I left. All in the household are well." He gestured toward the pool. "As you see, the Werewolf Tray Dawson is guarding him even now. His beloved, the witch Amelia, is also there. A force of thirty Werewolves from Mr. Dawson's pack is guarding the house. The protection spell was re-raised _before_ I left, and I supplied my own power to bolster it. Few would have the ability to take it down—as the witch Hallow did. The Werelioness, Miranda, and the shifter, Jarod, are overseeing the guards. Your mate _is_ well-protected, my dear."

Sookie nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the image of Eric. "I'm not leaving this pool until he wakes up. And if something does get through all those things you just told me about, you _won't_ be able to keep me from goin', Niall. I might die trying to protect him, but I _will_ go to him!"

Niall smiled and nodded. "I will not stop you, my dear."

Sookie asked, "Tell me what happened?"

Niall began, "From what I learned from your mate and then the Werelioness, a force sent by another vampire king attacked this morning."

Sookie nodded. "De Castro's people. We've been expecting them."

The fairy chuckled. "Young Eric _did_ seem like he was expecting someone. He had a well-thought-out plan in place. You have surrounded yourselves with able allies as well. The battle was over relatively quickly with only minor injuries to your side. It was a precise and overwhelming victory," he said with admiration in his voice. "I was," he paused, "_proud_ of the Viking. He uses his assets with great skill, and he is also very formidable in battle."

"So everyone else is okay?" Sookie asked quietly even as she kept her eyes locked on Eric in the pool. "I saw that Miranda was hurt."

"Yes," Niall said, "but it was little more than a scratch. Your friend Jesus was hit with a painful spell from Hallow's brother, but he will be fine."

"Will you tell me what happened with Eric? I mean—I saw it—but I couldn't hear anything that was going on."

Niall grew more serious, "By far, the biggest threat of the day came from the witch, Hallow, and her brother."

"I saw Eric tryin' to get to her while she was in her circle," Sookie said quietly.

Niall nodded. "Yes. The witch had reasons of her own for being there and had intended to," he paused, "_take_ Eric."

"What reasons?"

Niall sighed. "It seems the witch wanted your mate for her own. She seems to have desired to bind him to her through magic so that she could take his blood a bit at a time for profit. She also had sexual desire for him."

A low growl emanated from Sookie.

Niall chuckled again. "You two _never_ fail to fascinate me, my dear."

"And when she tried to attract him with her blood?" Sookie demanded.

Niall sighed, "She was trying to emulate a fairy scent, but even her powerful spell wasn't able to compel your husband to crave the blood of another; however, he was also not able to breach the circle to kill her."

Sookie relaxed a bit, but Niall's next words made her tense up again.

"The Were-witch determined that it was your own witch friends who were preventing the spell from working. She had no way of knowing that it was actually a fairy bond—your fairy bond—that was keeping her magic from working on your mate. I sensed that the young demon had used his gift to negate Hallow's chants from affecting Eric, but he was weakened, and could not stop the spell she used on her own blood. However, your fairy bond with your mate is _quite_ formidable on its own, so that spell failed as well. After that, the Were-witch had her brother cast a spell to injure the Brujo and Amelia, hoping that—if she did so—her magic would begin to affect Eric."

Sookie gasped. "Are you sure they're okay?"

Niall nodded. "I was able to heal their minor wounds easily. However, for the most part, their pain ended as soon as the spell ended."

Sookie motioned for him to continue.

Niall smiled, his expression full of what Sookie sensed was pride. "Most of what I have told to you so far was told to me later by your friend Jarod. I suspect you saw more than I did if you were watching Eric in the pool during the battle. I had been fighting alongside my great-grandson on the other side of the house. But the next part I saw for myself."

"Jason's okay?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Niall said, his expression conveying even more pride. "He fought well. And he was understanding about my not showing myself to him before. He seemed anxious to make sure that his own beloved one, the redheaded vampire—Jessica I believe—stayed safe through the day."

Sookie sighed with relief.

Niall continued, "When I came around to the front of the house, where Eric had been fighting, I saw a sight that I still cannot believe is true. By that time, only three of your husband's opponents remained alive. There was a Weretiger, but the Werelioness had him well in hand. The two Were-witches were in the circle with Eric trying to get in. That is when the seemingly impossible happened. I saw the fairy light, magic like yours, coming from his hands. He wielded _your_ gift, Sookie. It was quite the spectacle. The two Were-witches were thrown from the circle, which took a great force." Niall shook his head. "My _own_ magic would not have been enough to expel the witches from their protective circle, but your magic combined with the power that resides in Eric was." Niall gave her another proud look and then turned to look at Eric's image in the pool.

"We saw that," Claude said, his voice showing his wonder. "I couldn't believe it at first."

Niall nodded and squeezed Sookie's hand in comfort, "You must have seen that your Eric was quite literally drained of all the strength and protection that your magic had been affording him after he wielded the fairy light."

She nodded. "I felt his exhaustion—even here. That's when I knew I had to try to heal him." She paused. "What else happened?"

Niall smiled at his great-granddaughter comfortingly. "Well—you must have seen that your vampire fell to the ground, _seemingly_ unable to defend himself. The brother of the witch was attacked by your friends, Lafayette and Jarod. The brujo's mate shot him, and then the shifter finished him quickly. The wolf was no match for the lion, nor was the tiger for the lioness." He chuckled. "Your friend, Miranda—as it turned out—was taking great pleasure in toying with the tiger. After Eric was injured, however, she subdued him quickly so that she could oversee things."

"That sounds like her," Sookie smiled. "And Eric?"

Niall sighed and continued, "As I'm sure you saw, Hallow transformed into her Werewolf form to attack your mate. I did not want to see young Eric further damaged, so I struck her down, and then Jason and your other friends took him safely inside. He drank some TruBlood before he had to fall into his daytime slumber."

"You saved his life," Sookie said looking away from Eric for a moment in order to embrace her great-grandfather.

Niall hugged her back affectionately. "No—he would have been fine, even if I had not been there. The others would have prevented the Werewolf from injuring him fatally. And out of her circle, she was no longer a major threat. Her magic was not innate, and she needed the circle to wield it." He chuckled. "_Plus_, young Eric was mustering the strength to kill her―_despite_ his wounds—even before his burning stopped. I simply kept him from further injury."

Sookie broke their embrace and looked up at him with blazing eyes. "You kept him from being bitten. You kept that _thing_ from taking his blood—_my_ blood," Sookie said possessively.

Niall chuckled yet again. Several minutes passed as they continued to watch Eric in the pool.

"Thank you," Sookie said quietly as she looked from Niall to Claude. "Thank you both."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello! Sorry that this chapter wasn't posted earlier today. I got the inspiration bug for my other story and worked on that for a while. I have already been working on tomorrow's post for this story, however, so it should come early in the day. We'll have one more chapter in Faerie, and then several will be Eric-centered as the aftermath of the battle is worked out once night falls in the human realm.

Thanks for continuing to read this story and thanks for everyone who is reviewing/commenting. As I said in one of my last posts, I am working on my WordPress site and should be "caught up" with this story over there relatively soon. It's been fun getting creative with pictures on that site too. LOL. For example, I've gotten to utilize the awesome banner made for this story by Sephrenia1 (love her)! And one of the most fun things has been making up a "cast" page of the people I would have play certain roles in this story—like Niall and Miranda, etc. It's not yet completed, but if you are interested in how I "visualize people," check it out and let me know what you think and it you see them the same way. Just take out the spaces: californiakat1564 . wordpress . com

Until tomorrow! Kat]


	147. Chapter 145: Reporting, Part 2

**Chapter 145: Reporting, Part 2**

"Great-granddaughter," Niall said gently, "I understand that you wish to keep an eye on your husband throughout the day, but I also need for you to rest for the training that is to come. We might need to delay our trip into Faerie another day if you do not."

"No!" Sookie said loudly, startling both Niall and Claude. "We _have_ to go tonight!"

A wry and shrewd smile moved across Niall's face. "Is there something you have not told me?"

Knowing that Claude wasn't aware of the A.P.'s relationship to his father and not certain whether Niall planned to tell him, Sookie didn't want to say much. She bit her lip nervously, "Let's just say that I have it on good authority that I need to go into Faerie tonight as planned."

Understanding _exactly_ who that authority was, Niall nodded.

Claude had a pretty good idea of who that authority was too, despite the fact that his father's mind stayed closed to him on the matter. To his great credit, Claude said nothing. He knew that his father had his secrets, and he intuited that one of them related to the late-night vampire visitor who had come a few days before—a vampiress he could only assume was the A.P.

Claude had a hypothesis about why the vampiress had been there and a few other theories cooking in his quick mind as well. For one thing, the vampiress had simply "knocked" and had needed _no_ fairy blood to gain admittance to the realm; she had simply needed permission. Of course, she _could_ have had synthetic blood, but as far as Claude could determine, Eric was the only vampire with access to that.

Plus, he had always wondered about his father's relationship with the ancient vampiress and knew that they'd had many dealings throughout the years. However, even though Niall always kept most of his thoughts about the A.P. locked up in his mind, Claude knew that his father felt affection for the vampiress. Yes—Claude had his theories, but he was not the kind of person who needed to have them confirmed. If his father desired to keep his secret, then Claude would not push.

Claude was broken out of his reverie by Niall's voice, "Then, will you sleep at least, Great-granddaughter? You can sleep as we watch. Between the two of us, Claude and I can keep watch all day. And I swear that if trouble comes to young Eric again on this day, I will return to his side _myself_."

Sookie could sense the affection in her great-grandfather's voice. "You really care for him―don't you?"

Niall nodded. "Yes. Plus, I owe the vampire _much_, and now he feels that he owes me as well." The fairy smiled. "I like this arrangement. To feel indebted to one another is a good thing. It builds _trust_, and that is a rare commodity in the Supernatural world."

Sookie smirked. "Yes—I'm positive that your _care_ is based on indebtedness _only_," she remarked sarcastically.

Niall chuckled.

She looked back at her sleeping husband. "Still—he'd like that you said that." Her voice took on a wistful quality. "It's what he does, you know—now more than ever."

Niall's brow lifted in question.

She smiled at her mate proudly. "The people that he trusts—it's like they all gravitate to him and want to earn that trust even more. I used to think it was just Pam, but then I saw it with Miranda, Jarod, and Tray, and now there's Jesus and even Lafayette. And there's Jason and Jessica and Bubba and Thalia. And—from what Eric's told me in our dreams—he's even close to Sam now. She laughed out loud. I think that even Tara trusts him."

Niall laughed. "Oh—I enjoyed your friend Tara very much. She was very adept with her weapon and quite," he paused, "_talkative_ during the battle."

Sookie joined Niall in laughing as she imagined Tara's colorful language. She looked at her great-grandfather closely. "I'll sleep, but I'm gonna to stay right here. And you _both_ have to promise that you will wake me if anything happens." She looked at Claude and then back at Niall.

Niall nodded. "I promise."

"I will get you a blanket and pillow so you can be more comfortable, Tanah" Claude volunteered. "And I need to speak briefly with one of my lieutenants; I will return in a few minutes and will be close-by if something happens." He gestured toward the pool.

Sookie nodded. "Thanks."

After Claude was gone, she smiled warmly at her great-grandfather. "You stayed to help him when you didn't have to. You stayed and helped to protect our family and our home. And I know you didn't stay just for Hunter. He was out of reach from our enemies—completely out of harm's way." She paused. "So you didn't need to stay for Hunter. But you stayed anyway—for Eric. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Niall returned her sincere smile. "You are right. Hunter did not need my protection. But you are wrong about _one_ thing. I _did_ stay for Hunter's sake as well as your mate's. The boy needs his father, Sookie."

He paused as his smile dropped from his face. "You have heard your cousin's thoughts as well as I have. You know that even though she does not want to have them, she does. She does not love Hunter as she loves her unborn child—though she loves him the best she can. I had hoped that her seeing him would alter the discrepancy in her feelings between her two children, but," Niall sighed, "it only made the differences more pronounced."

He shook his head sadly. "It is not her fault—not really. She has to shut down part of her emotions, especially since Hunter so clearly favors and is more comfortable with his father—with young Eric. As an empath, she feels this sharply, and instinctively, she is protecting herself and her unborn child by not allowing her own feelings of loss over Hunter to overwhelm her."

Niall sighed again. "You are right that I helped Eric today because I care for him. However, protecting Eric also means protecting you and protecting Hunter. There was _much_ that we had to keep Hunter from in Hadley's mind today."

Sookie nodded forlornly. "Claude and I talked about that earlier. I'm so grateful that you and Claude kept him from hearing those things."

Niall smiled proudly. "We were _not_ the only ones protecting Hunter from thoughts he did not need to hear from his mother, Sookie. I was very proud of you."

Sookie looked at Niall with a little smile as well. "I'm just glad I could help, especially since I didn't really know what I was doing."

Niall assured, "You did wonderfully. Actually, you did much of the work and, most importantly, you kept Hunter calm and reassured him when we had to exclude him from part of Hadley's mind."

Niall grew more serious. "You _first_ instinct was to protect Hunter. And be assured that he heard _only_ what he needed to hear. He heard that his mother loves him, which she does. He heard that she is happy that she will be able to see him so much, which she is. He heard that she does not want to be separated from him, but she supports his staying with Eric."

Sookie bit her lip. "What about in the future—when he sees her again? Will we always have to keep him from her thoughts?"

Niall squeezed Sookie's hand soothingly. "Because of your Eric's teaching, Hunter will likely try to keep himself from her thoughts—unless he is invited." He sighed. "One day, Hunter will be old enough to understand that his mother's ambivalent thoughts about him are really _not_ about him. They are about _herself_. Until then, however, I will make sure that Claude or I am around to keep him from hearing what he does not need to hear. And now you know that you can help with that too. It is one of my greatest hopes that we will eventually _not_ be needed to do this—that Hadley will one day think about Hunter only as she ought."

Sookie sniffed and felt new tears coming into her eyes.

"_You_, on the other hand," Niall spoke to Sookie softly, "should continue thinking what you are thinking around Hunter as often and as loudly as you can. He hears your love for both him and his father very clearly and is quite comforted by it."

Sookie nodded and whispered. "Claude said basically the same thing to me." She paused. "The more Eric talked about Hunter during the last month, the more I wanted to think of him as _our_ son, Niall. I don't want to take Hadley's place though. That wouldn't be fair to her."

Niall smiled. "The fairy way of thinking about family is a good way, Sookie—maybe even better than the human way."

She looked at him in question.

He explained, "We are _all_ tied to each other through magic, and though we may have closer relationships with our family members, that is not always the case. We tend to cleave to those that our magic takes us to. For instance, I _never_ felt a connection with my own parents. I had some affection for them, but the 'feel' of them did not make me wish to be around them. On the other hand, my teacher and mentor was like a parent to me even though we were not related in any way, except for the connection we felt through the magic within us. Other than with him, I always felt closest to Claude and to my sister, but that had more to do with _pull_ than familial ties." He gave her a wry smile. "By the way, you and your vampire were very clever to figure out that the ancient lady is my sister. No one in this realm remembers."

Sookie smiled a little sheepishly.

Niall continued. "You must not see what you _could_ have with Hunter as taking anything away from Hadley. Last night, I sensed that you were pulled to each other. This pull is occurring for many reasons. You are both telepaths operating in a mostly human world, so you will always be able to understand each other—to teach each other—on that level. You have a strong connection through your mate as well. And then there is the pull of your magics to one another. Do not deny the connection for your cousin's sake, my dear. Instead, _embrace_ it for her sake. But most of all, embrace it for the sakes of yourself and Hunter.

Sookie nodded as Claude returned. "Thank you. You've given me so much to think about." She gave him another hug.

"I suspect that things will progress naturally when you return to your home, my dear. For now, try to put your guilt away," Niall said as he returned her embrace.

She nodded again.

Intuiting what they had been discussing, Claude said nothing. He spread out a blanket onto the grass and then helped Sookie to get settled.

Niall smiled. "Sleep well, child. We will wake you when Eric wakes, and you will see that he is well. Then we will go into Faerie."

Sookie nodded and looked down at their still joined hands.

Niall answered her unspoken question, "It is better if our hands stay linked. The magic of the pool works to show what you most want to see. It will be less taxing on us to maintain the watch if we have your help. When I need rest, then Claude will take over. Do not worry, my dear. We will not stop our watch."

Sookie nodded again and snuggled into the pillow Claude had brought from her dwelling; it still smelled of her husband, and it comforted her. She watched the pool and her sleeping husband until she too drifted to her sleep.

* * *

><p>Niall watched his great-granddaughter sleeping peacefully. He watched his 'great-grandson' doing the same through the pool. Niall chuckled to himself. The idea of his thinking of a vampire as his own family astounded him, but here he was—doing just that.<p>

Niall grinned wider. He thought about his sister and how she always managed to _push_ him somehow. She was probably laughing her ass off thinking about Niall's feelings of paternal affection for the vampire. He sighed, wondering if the matching up of Sookie to the vampire had been his sister's plan all along.

He shook his head. Even _she_ didn't have the power to determine fate, and his great-granddaughter seemed to have been lucky enough to find a _fated_ partner in the vampire. Of course, the coincidences of the situation did not escape Niall's attention either—_if_, indeed, they were mere coincidences. Eric was essentially his sister's grandchild, at least in vampire terms. And Sookie was his great-grandchild. Niall was also not blind to the fact that his sister probably enjoyed the irony of a fairy-vampire fated pair, a set of soul mates to rival even her and her demon. And she'd helped to make it happen by making Godric, who in turn made Eric.

Niall chuckled once again. Though he doubted that his sister could create the love that existed between Sookie and Eric, there was _no_ doubt that she had wanted to nurture it and to protect them as much as she could.

He had agreed with this goal; thus, he had helped his sister to accomplish it. At the same time, however, he was troubled. His sister always seemed worried for the pair—_very_ worried—as if their chances of making it through what was facing them were slim. That was why Niall planned to do everything he could to give Sookie the tools she needed to be powerful. In fact, he hoped that between his plans once they were in Faerie and her shared power with Eric, Sookie would end up being even stronger than the strongest of the Fae. She would—apparently—need to be.

Niall smiled as he looked at Eric in the pool. The _vampire_ had let the fairy magic flow through him with unbridled abandon. Niall was still amazed by what he'd witnessed, but more so by what he'd _felt_. Eric had used the fairy magic like a _real_ fairy—and _unlike_ Sookie. He'd let the magic take him completely over and _mastered_ it without allowing his emotions to take over. Certainly, the vampire had been concerned for the brujo and angry at Hallow and the situation as a whole, but he had wielded the fairy light with cool and calculation.

Eric had allowed it to pool in his hand―instinctively creating a fist and a kind of dam for the power inside of himself―until the magic had reached its zenith. Most fairies spent decades honing their magic to such a level. Young Eric had not needed that. Niall was convinced that it had been the vampire's vast experience in war that had enabled him to quickly assess how his new weapon would be most advantageous to him. He admired the vampire's acumen. And—even more so—he admired young Eric's confidence.

And _that_ was one of the things that Sookie seemed to be missing: the _certain_ knowledge that her light was indeed a weapon. And, unfortunately, no weapon was effective against a strong enemy unless its user understood how to wield it logically and dispassionately.

Perhaps, Eric had been able to use fairy magic so instinctively because fairies and vampires were both somewhat bloodthirsty at the core—willing to let themselves be absorbed completely into battle and death, if need be."

Whatever had caused Eric to allow the magic to completely take him over, the effect had been spectacular to witness. And, of course, his sister had _known_ of it and had hinted at the possibility of it months before—even as she'd been warning him of a nebulous threat on the horizon.

Niall shook his head and then motioned for Claude to take over the connection while he excused himself for a few moments to take in some nourishment and expel the waste from his body—what Sookie liked to called "taking care of her human needs." Niall chuckled. There was not anything exclusively _human_ about it. The only beings he knew of that did not expel waste were vampires, and that was because their bodies were extremely efficient and "frugal" in a sense. They took in only blood and other fluids, and those fluids were all utilized within their bodies to nourish the magic that kept them animated. In other words, there was no waste at all. That was one reason he had always admired the beings that should have been his foes―at least, according to his parents.

Niall looked over at his son, who was now watching over the vampire and holding the hand of his chosen sister—his Tanah. He knew that the time had come to tell Claude of his relationship with the A.P.

Long ago, his sister had asked him not to tell anyone of their connection until—in her words—"the cat had been let out of the bag." And he had respected her request all these years. Now that Sookie and Eric had figured things out, however, he felt that his son should know too—had a _right_ to know that he had an aunt who wanted to hear about him almost every time they met.

So he returned to the pool side and launched into the story, telling Claude of how the A.P. was really his sister as well as "Carlah" from the old fairy legend. Of course, the one thing he left out was his sister's true name. That part—he'd wait for _her_ to tell. He was no fool.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Niall had completed his tale. <em>Not<em> surprisingly, Claude had already guessed some of the story, and—as always—Niall was exceedingly proud of his son's intellect. After that, they had settled into a comfortable vigil, switching off every hour or so in order to keep the connection to the human realm constant.

About a minute after the sun had set in the human realm, they saw Eric's vampire child, Pamela, come into the room with him. She looked at her maker with worry and carried a bag of blood in her hands. Eric had not yet woken up, so she replaced the Werewolf at his side and waited for him to rise.

Niall and Claude were just discussing whether to wake up Sookie when her vampire stirred.

"Sookie," Niall said softly, "your mate is awake."

Sookie was sitting up almost instantly, her eyes glued to the pool. She watched closely as Pam offered Eric the bag of blood.

He seemed to be resisting it.

"Take the blood, you crazy Viking," she whispered.

When Eric did begin to drink the blood and the remainder of his burns began to visibly heal, Sookie sighed with relief. "Thank God," she said.

They all watched for about half an hour longer—until Eric and Hunter were rocking peacefully _together_ and Sookie was assured that _both_ of them were safe and healthy.

"Okay," Sookie said, looking at Niall with certainty in her eyes. "I'm ready, Grandpa. Let's do this thing that I need to do so that I can get home to my family!"

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN**_: As I said last time, the next chapter will move us back to the human realm. "See" you then! Thanks for continuing to read and honor me with reviews/comments! I love you guys for sticking with me!]


	148. Chapter 146: Rock

**Chapter 146: Rock**

Eric woke up to Pam's concerned face. As soon as he sat up, however, his vampire daughter's expression changed to neutral.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, thanks for _finally_ gracing us with your presence this evening," she said in her patented snarky tone.

Eric shook his head at the bag of donor blood that Pam was holding out for him.

"Just do it, you _dumbass_!" Pam said with frustration.

"But Sookie would . . . ," Eric began before his child interrupted him.

"Sookie would want you to be healed as fast as possible, and I _don't_ want Hunter to see you with burns. TruBlood would take too long."

Eric reluctantly took and drank the donor blood. Though he could feel his body healing much faster than TruBlood would have allowed, the flavor was repellant to him—much more than even the synthetic stuff now. Still, he downed the blood like medicine, knowing that Pam was right about his needing to appear well for Hunter so that his son would not be frightened.

Pam couldn't quite suppress or disguise her sigh of relief as he drank the blood.

Eric gave her a slight smile.

"_Don't_!" Pam said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Not only did I have to go to sleep _not_ certain whether or not Hunter was returning to us, but I also had to wake up to a crowing Miranda!" She rolled her eyes. "Apparently, the tiger has been 'tamed.'" She used air quotes around 'tamed.'

Eric raised one eyebrow in question. "Dead?"

Pam rolled her eyes again. "No―_sadly_ not. Miranda has saved him for questioning. He's in your little chop shop of horrors," she intoned sarcastically. "She wouldn't even let me neuter him until you were awake," she pouted.

Eric nodded. "Jesus and Amelia? They were hurt by Hallow's brother. Jesus also used his gift to stop Hallow's first spell from hitting me, and that would have weakened him."

"They're fine," Pam reassured quickly and then added sarcastically. "Apparently, a _fairy_ healed them both. Really, Eric," she put her hands on her hips, "accepting help from a _fairy_ in a fight? It's beneath you."

"Niall was good in the fight," Eric said casually. "He kept Hallow from biting me."

Pam scoffed. "You _deserved_ to be bitten for taking help from a fairy, Eric."

Eric chuckled and reminded her, "_Sookie_ is a fairy, Pamela. So is _Hunter_."

Pam rolled her eyes yet again. "_They_ don't count," she said as if it were obvious.

Eric moved his feet over to the side of the bed. Pam looked at him worriedly. "I have _never_ been awake before you, Eric" she said softly. "I don't like it."

He smiled. "I used fairy magic today, Pam, and I'm pretty sure that is _not_ something vampires are built to do, but it was, nonetheless, fucking incredible!"

Pam shook her head, "Miranda told me. I don't like fuckin' fairies, Eric. I don't trust them, and I don't like you using fairy magic!"

Eric smiled again. "Sookie _and_ Hunter?"

Pam sighed with exasperation. "They _don't_ count as fairies, Eric! They are _ours_."

Eric's smile widened as he tested his legs and strength. He could tell he was still weakened, but his body would be healed completely with one more pint of human blood or three bottles of TruBlood.

"No one else had gotten hurt before I slept. Did this remain the case?" Eric asked. He had already smelled the individuals who made up his close-knit family circle and knew that their vital signs were all at sufficient levels, but he wanted to make sure none of his other allies had been injured or killed.

Pam sighed, "I can't believe I didn't get to fight Eric; truly it's a fuckin' travesty."

"Pamela?" Eric intoned.

"No," she said. "No—serious injuries. Miranda has a wounded '_paw_,'" she used air quotes again, "but it will heal fine, and the tiger is in _much_ worse shape. As I said, Jesus and Amelia were fixed by the fairy." She rolled her eyes. "Two of Tray's Weres were shot—one in the thigh and one _apparently_ in the tail—but Ludwig has patched them up, and they will both recover. How one gets shot in the fucking tail is beyond me. However, once he had transformed, it was apparently in his ass, which is quite funny actually." Pam chuckled.

Eric shook his head but smirked as well. "Tell Ludwig that we will cover their medical expenses. And make sure we compensate them for any work they will miss."

"Miranda has taken care of that already," Pam reported.

"Excellent," Eric commented. "Any other injuries?"

Pam's expression changed as she looked at him sternly, "Well, there was _you_, you idiot—hurt _worst_ of all! It is settled!" she huffed. "You are _not_ allowed to fight again without me. You are―_apparently_—old and slow, and you need me."

Eric kissed her forehead in comfort. "_Always_, Pamela." He paused, breathing in the scent of his child. "And do not call me 'idiot'―or 'dumbass,'" he teased, "or I will allow Duncan to be your 'boss' at Fangtasia."

She glared at him. "I've already told you that I will _allow_ Duncan to," she paused, "_help_; however, I will forever sever that stupid smirk of his from his face if he gets too damned pushy."

Eric chuckled. "I thought you liked Duncan. In fact, I _vividly_ remember a time when you two 'liked' each other _very_ much. Didn't you tell me once that he made you question your preference for women?"

She scoffed. "Yes—for about _two_ days—but then he fucked it up by trying to 'talk' too much."

"I think he was just trying to tell you that he loved you, Pamela," Eric smiled.

"See?" Pam said. "I told you. He fucked _everything_ up!"

Eric smiled at her indulgently. "Well—let's just hope that he does _not_ fuck things up again."

Clearly done talking about that topic, Pam glared at him and then gestured toward a fresh pile of clothing. "Your clothing is a mess, and what the fuck kind of pants are those anyway?"

Eric chuckled. "They are from the fairy realm; they actually allowed for nice moment during the battle."

Pam rolled her eyes, "They were very effective—_obviously_. Just get dressed. Hunter is worried."

"Three TruBloods, Pamela," Eric said.

She rolled her eyes but held her tongue. While she zipped out of the room to warm his blood, Eric dressed and joined her in the kitchen. He drank the restorative food quickly and then went up to Hunter's room where he sensed his son was waiting. "Sorry," he said as he entered the room, "I had to sleep a little longer than usual tonight, Son."

At the sound of Eric's voice, Hunter spun around from the game he had been playing with Jesus and Lafayette and ran over to Eric, who met him in the middle of the room. Eric picked his son up and held him tightly. Hunter buried his head into Eric's chest.

"You're okay, Daddy?" Hunter half-asked and half-stated.

"Of course. I had your aunt Sookie's magic helping me. And your grandpa helped too. And Jason, Lafayette, Amelia, Miranda, Jarod, Tray, Tara, and Jesus. Even Sam and Luna came. And I had _you_ stationed in the cubby with Batanya and baby Godric. _Everyone_ helped, and _everyone's_ okay."

While Eric was talking, he glanced at Jesus to make sure he was indeed okay. Jesus nodded back.

Eric looked back at Hunter. "You must _always_ remember that _no one_ in this house will ever have to fight alone, Hunter."

Hunter hugged him tighter. "Uncle Lala said you were hurt a little. In his thoughts," he looked at Lafayette with apology in his eyes, "you were burnin' in the sun and a wolf was tryin' to eat you." Tears began to fill Hunter's eyes.

Eric pulled back a bit so that Hunter could see him. "I stayed in the sun for too long, so I _did_ burn a little, but you can see that all is well now. And though a wolf did _try_ to get me, I had my sword ready, and your grandpa had his sword too. In fact, Grandpa Niall killed the wolf before it could even touch me."

Hunter's sharp eyes took Eric in, and relief eventually replaced the tears as he satisfied himself that his daddy was indeed okay. Hunter clung to him, and Eric didn't want to let his child go either.

Eric could tell that it had been a long day of worry for Hunter—added to the long night and day before. His son had had to face down leaving his mother after seeing her for the first time in more than a year. And then he'd had to wait all day for his father to rise after seeing him burned or in peril in others' minds.

Lafayette and Jesus stood up and walked over to him.

"We're glad you're okay," Jesus said.

"It is _good_ to see you well too," Eric returned, "_both_ of you."

Lafayette and Jesus both smiled and held hands as they left the room.

Hunter yawned loudly.

Eric asked, "Have you slept today, Son?"

The boy shrugged. "I took a nap, but no one would let me see you until you got healed up. _Miranda's_ orders," Hunter pouted.

"That is _good_," Eric said. "I _was_ still healing. And you know that you must trust Miranda during the day to make decisions until your aunt Sookie returns."

Hunter sighed with frustration, but nodded. "I know, Daddy."

"Have you eaten?" Eric asked.

Hunter nodded.

Hunter didn't even protest when Eric told him to brush his teeth and change into pajamas. Eric waited outside of Hunter's bathroom while his son changed and took care of his human needs, and then the two sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. Eric pulled Hunter's little train blanket over him and rocked for an hour, which was fifty-nine minutes longer than he needed to. The boy had fallen into an exhausted rest moments after the first rock. Still Eric needed the closeness with Hunter as much as his son had needed him. If things had gone differently the night before, he might never have been able to hold his child like this again, and he felt extremely grateful that there had been a solution that both kept Hunter with him and enabled his son to be part of his mother's life.

He'd reopened his fairy bond with Sookie as soon as he'd awoken, and it was stronger than ever. He was glad that it had not been damaged by his use of the fairy magic. He shook his head and smiled a little, still hardly able to believe he'd wielded a light like his wife's. However, it was _not_ something that he thought he could do often―as it had taxed him greatly―but it was another shared gift between them, and he felt closer to his mate because of it.

"Never close enough," he said in a whisper as he continued to rock his son and thought about the three of them being a family sometime soon. It was a good fucking thought.

Of course, just as expected, the vampire bond had gone empty. Eric sighed. He missed his wife so much already. And he felt weary without her next to him. Still―he needed to get moving.

The night was young, and there was a tiger to interrogate.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I know this is a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to make sure that I got you something today! Thanks for the continued support!]


	149. Chapter 147: Good to Have Friends

**Chapter 147: Good to Have Friends**

Eric rose from the rocking chair with his son in his arms. Slowly, he settled Hunter into bed, and—needing to replace the comfort of his father's touch—the child instantly reached out to snuggle with a waiting Odin.

Eric couldn't help the proud smile that spread across his lips as he tenderly brushed Hunter's perpetually unruly bangs from his forehead. He leaned down and gave the child his customary goodnight kiss, and was greeted with a little smile and a contented sigh coming from his resting son.

"He taught me several songs today," Batanya said quietly from the post she'd taken up by the bathroom door. Both she and Eric had decided it was best for her to stay closer to Hunter for the time being—at least until Madden and de Castro were taken care of.

"He often sings when we are doing our woodwork," Eric said quietly, his eyes still trained on the sleeping form of his son.

"He is _not_ the only one," Batanya smirked.

Eric glanced at her with his brow raised.

She chuckled, "All but one of the songs originated from _your_ human time, Viking."

He nodded and smiled back at his son. "Yes, he is quite the sponge."

"He made me teach him a song of my people," Batanya reported.

"_Made_ you?" Eric quirked a brow in her direction.

She didn't answer his question directly. "I taught him the song of our greatest warrior, Astrid. Even as a very young girl, she led our people to many victories. The song says that as she grew into a woman, her beauty was outshined only by her cleverness."

"You taught him in the Britlingen language?"

"Yes," she answered, "though I translated the story for him first." She chuckled. "He said the song reminded him of Emma."

Eric smirked, "All things of beauty tend to do so."

Batanya remarked. "I was betrothed from the day of my birth. Perhaps you should settle things with the shifters."

Eric chuckled a little. "Betrothals were common among my forebears too; however, I believe Hunter has things well in hand."

"True," Batanya shrugged.

The Britlingen folded her arms a little. "He has a warrior's heart, a commander's intellect, and a guardian's soul. That is why I sung of Astrid to him. She was the _best_ of our people."

Eric nodded and brushed his son's bangs again.

"He watched over and protected Godric as you fought. He used his gift to inform me of all the movements in the house as well."

Eric sighed and smiled warmly at his son. Hunter's light snoring had begun as he had settled fully into his sleep. "He is becoming the _best_ of all of us, Batanya."

With difficulty, he left his son's side and nodded to Hunter's Britlingen guard on his way out of the room.

She nodded back. "He already is."

* * *

><p>Eric walked downstairs and found Lafayette and Jesus in the living room, obviously waiting for him.<p>

"You sure you're okay?" Jesus asked as he and Lafayette rose from the couch.

"Yes—now that I am assured of Hunter's rest, I am fine," Eric answered. "And the fairy was able to heal you?" he asked Jesus, even as he looked at Lafayette.

Lafayette laughed, "He was right as rain in no time after tinker boy got through with him."

Eric nodded in relief. "You prevented Hallow's first spell from striking me. Do you know what it was to be?" he asked Jesus.

Jesus laughed ruefully. "It was a memory charm. She was trying to skew your memories by implanting a love for her—no an obsession with her—within them."

Eric scoffed. "Fucking memory spells! Would it have worked if you had not blocked it?" he asked with some concern.

Jesus shook his head, "I didn't want to take any chances, but I don't think so. It would have threatened your bonds with Sookie, and you _know_ how tenacious those are."

Eric smiled. He was well aware.

"Even if she could have altered your memories," Jesus speculated, "it's not like she could have taken your bonds or Sookie's blood from your body." He smiled. "And from what I was able to see once she used the blood spell, your bond is poised to fight any kind of magic that threatens it, whether it be a memory charm or a temptation spell."

"Claudette was able to use her magic to numb the fairy bond," Eric reminded in a low voice.

Jesus nodded. "But it seems," he paused, "that the strength of the bond has grown."

Eric nodded; he had felt that too.

"Both of you risked yourselves today." Eric looked at Jesus, "And you were damaged in order to help me." He paused. "Thank you."

Jesus laughed a little, "Eric, you were doing the same thing—risking yourself to keep everyone in this household safe—so no thanks are needed." Jesus got a serious look on his face and took a deep breath. "A little 'damage' really wasn't that significant to me, Eric." He took a second deep breath. "I had several siblings, Eric, but _you_ are my _only_ true brother."

Eric looked a bit taken aback by Jesus's words. Through narrowed eyes, he silently studied his brujo friend for a minute.

Lafayette looked on as his beloved _finally_ told the vampire what had been in his heart for a long time, and he hoped that Eric would respond as he expected. Eric could be a scary mother fucker―Lafayette thought―but he was also extremely protective of the people he cared about. And it had been clear for a while that Jesus had become a kind of sounding board to Eric—even more so than Pam in many ways. Over the past year, they'd had many discussions and long debates, and Lafayette had known for some time that Jesus thought of Eric as his closest friend—more like a brother than even a friend actually.

Diantha had told Lafayette that vampires and demons _always_ got along well. Demons tended to live very long lives and enjoyed the abiding and profitable relationships they could forge with vampires. Likewise, vampires also found demons incredibly useful. Significantly, demons had a reputation for their trustworthiness and could operate during the daytime. And it didn't fucking hurt—thought Lafayette—that vampires didn't like demon blood either.

Finally, Eric nodded. "I accept, brujo. We are brothers."

Seeing the happiness in his mate's eyes and amused by Eric's formality, Lafayette chuckled. He addressed Eric, "Well, crispy cream, looks like we's gonna be official in-laws then. But rights now, I's gonna drag this one home and clean him off and put him to bed—where I plan to do naughty things to him until he promises to _never_ make me worry like he did today again!"

Eric chuckled as Lafayette grabbed a blushing Jesus's hand and led him out the door.

* * *

><p>The vampire quickly assessed the damage done to the first floor of the house. The windows in the kitchen that he'd heard breaking during the battle that morning had already been repaired—likely by Scott Cusmano, whom he'd smelled was part of Alcide's group. He also knew there would be many bullet holes in the exterior of the house, but he didn't see any other damage to the interior.<p>

After checking on Hunter, he went outside where there had been a fire built in the fire pit. Only Miranda was sitting next to it, her feet propped up on Jarod's customary chair. Her arm was in a sling.

"Okay?" Eric asked as he approached the fire.

"Better than," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Still the queen of the jungle then?" Eric asked with a cheeky grin of his own.

"_No_ question," Miranda answered, her own grin turning wicked.

"You restrained yourself and left him for me?"

"He was _begging_ for his life. I felt it was beneath me to end him after that. However," she added, "when he kept calling me 'Babe' later, I almost changed my mind."

"Babe?"

Miranda spoke in a low tone so that no one else—not even a patrolling Bubba—could hear. "Quinn and I had a night once—_one_! And it was well _before_ Jarod, I might add. _And_ I was drunk. Plus, I hadn't been laid in over a year; otherwise, I would have been more," she paused, "discriminating."

Eric held in his snort, but a smirk made its way onto his lips despite his best efforts. "I never thought of you as one who went to the 'tool' shed to find a date, Miranda."

She glared at him. "I was _very_ drunk."

Again, Eric had to force himself not to laugh. "I'm sure you must have been. And?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes. "And it was his insipidly calling me 'Babe' and his silly purple eyes that made me limit it to _only_ one time. _Plus_, he was more like a kitten than a tiger in the bedroom. _And_ he's a momma's boy. _And_ he kept going on and on about how we could produce ligers." She shuttered at the thought.

So did Eric. "Anything else?" Eric asked.

"Did I mention that not all big men are _proportional_?"

"You implied," Eric answered with a chuckle. "More?"

"Yeah," Miranda said. "He got a little stalky when I refused to go out with him again. The idiot thought he was all that and didn't understand how to take no for a fucking answer." She smiled cheekily. "_That's_ why I eventually decided to kick his ass in the pits. After that, there were no more calls."

"Does Jarod know about him?" Eric asked looking toward the guesthouse.

She shook her head. "You know about it now, but that's it," Miranda answered. "Jarod and I have talked about our serious past relationships, of course, but we have never spoken about things from the past that mean nothing to us—things that don't matter. And the tiger simply didn't matter to me—_until_ he threatened this household, that is."

Eric nodded, "I understand this. Our pasts before we met our mates become," he paused, "only pale comparisons. Merely lessons to learn from."

"Exactly."

"And if I must kill him tonight?" Eric asked.

"I have no problem with that," Miranda shrugged with indifference. "I was ready to do so earlier today, but when I got the opportunity to let him live to be questioned, I took it. I did _not_ expect him to give himself up like that," she said with a little distaste. "I expected him to fight until the end."  
>Eric nodded. "What else do you have to report this evening?"<p>

Miranda sat up straighter, and Eric was once again glad he'd hired her. The Werelioness had turned into a daytime lieutenant for him—_much_ more than a guard—and she was just as competent as Pam in her role. Moreover, she was wonderful with Hunter; she, Jarod, and little Godric were now fully part of the family Sookie had started. He found himself hoping that they would stay indefinitely.

"Our Weres from the other areas have reported only a few casualties—three dead in total. I have already arranged for restitution for their families. _None_ of the sheriffs were injured, and only one vampire was found and staked—a young one who did not follow Rasul's directive to go to ground somewhere unknown to humans. I spoke to Rasul a little while ago, and he informed me that the slain vampire's maker met the true death four years ago, so there was no restitution to be made there."

"Very well," Eric said.

Miranda continued, "The attacks were coordinated, as we suspected they would be, but we were able to warn the others in time for them to be at the ready."

She chuckled, "Thalia—other than her usual text to Bubba today—is still off the grid, though I emailed her a full report of what happened today. De Castro's forces were well-trained and well-armed, but none of the sheriffs were sleeping where they were thought to be, so de Castro's people were essentially walking into traps and were, therefore, easily taken out by our people. _This_," she handed Eric a cell phone, "has rung every twenty minutes since sundown—first with a Mississippi number and then with a Las Vegas one."

"Quinn's?" Eric asked as he took the phone.

Miranda nodded. "We have kept our added security in place, and twenty of Tray's Weres are guarding the perimeter of the property. With Niall's added power, Jesus, Lafayette and Amelia raised the protection spell again as well as the privacy spell for the house itself."

"Interesting," Eric remarked. "And Mr. Quinn did not get ripped to shreds when the protection spell was re-raised?"

"No," Miranda said with a smile. "I was taking video on my phone just in case his body was forced through his chains and off the property once the spell was put into place—for _Pam_, of course. She would have never forgiven me if I had let her miss that."

"True," Eric intoned. "Very interesting. So the Weretiger does not mean us harm."

Miranda shook her head. "It seems he was merely a henchman, and now that he's failed, he is resigned to his death."

Eric nodded, knowing that he could use this information.

Miranda continued, "Jesus added a privacy spell to the workshop for the night too. Scott's crew was able to repair much of the damage to the house today and will return tomorrow to do the rest. They were due to begin the stable anyway. Oh—and Ludwig says she is going to bill you _double_ her usual rate because I interrupted her vacation."

"Vacation to where?" Eric asked.

"She says Tahiti." Miranda chuckled. "She arrived in a bathing suit."

"Glad I was_ not_ awake then," Eric smirked. "The panthers?"

Miranda scoffed, "Inbred and _frighteningly_ crazy. A few were killed by Thalia's human guards when they went to the basement-level looking for her." She shook her head. "It is a shame that they never sought out other packs in order to continue their line properly. There are, however, a _few_ of the younger ones that seem promising—still inbred, but not as fucking crazy yet."

Eric smiled at her. "Are you giving yourself a project?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "_If_ the ones I speak of choose to leave that flea-infested inbreeding cesspool, then I will help them. But it will be up to them to make the move out of there. I have given them my number; the ball is in their court. The one that we were getting information from, Becky, has already decided to move. She is going to stay with Luna and Sam for the time being. Luna plans to give her a test to see what level of school she could handle. Apparently, however, the poor girl can hardly read."

"We will arrange for a tutor and make sure that Sam and Luna are compensated for her room and board until we can make other arrangements for the girl."

"_We_ already did those things," the Werelioness smiled.

"_We_ are extremely efficient and generous then." Eric chuckled. "So—as _always_—you have taken care of _everything_ perfectly and anticipated all my wishes."

"I _cringe_ to think what you would do without me, Northman," Miranda smirked.

"So do I." The vampire bowed a little. "I trust your cub is well."

"Yes," Miranda said with a bigger smile. "Godric was safe with Batanya and Hunter. Your son took good care of mine while they were in the cubby." She looked at Eric seriously. "And it did not escape my notice that you have arranged with our Britlingen friend to take Godric to safety as well should they face an imminent threat."

"Our children _will_ be protected," Eric said simply but passionately.

It was Miranda's turn to give a little bow. "Have fun with the tiger."

She sat back in her chair and brought her feet down as Jarod came out of the guesthouse, two beers in hand.

"Godric is _finally_ asleep," the shifter announced, handing Miranda a beer and sitting hard into the chair that her feet had just vacated. He looked at Eric, "A teething Werelion is _not_ an especially easy ankle biter to put down to sleep." He grinned, "Bloody hardest thing I've had to do all day!"

"Took you longer to do _that_ than the whole battle this morning," Miranda commented.

"See," Jarod smiled, "_much_ bloody harder."

Miranda had placed her feet onto her mate's lap, and he unconsciously began to rub her legs through her jeans.

Knowing that Godric would likely sleep only a few hours before he "roared" his displeasure over his aching gums, Eric left the couple to enjoy their solace by the fire.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hi! Thanks for all the reviews/comments on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little interlude/transition chapter. Next up (what many of you are waiting for): the interrogation. I'll try to have that chapter ready for tomorrow.]


	150. Chapter 148: Easily Tamed

_Chinese Proverb: __"A tiger never returns to his prey he did not finish off."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 148: Easily Tamed<strong>

Eric walked to his workshop and opened the door quietly. Pam was sitting to the side filing her nails. Quinn was unconscious on the work table, and plastic had been spread around its surface. Eric could see the evidence of a large wound on the tiger's chest and another on his thigh. "Not _quite_ neutered," he said as he checked the wound's location.

"I cannot speak for Miranda's aim―or lack thereof," Pam said sarcastically. "Apparently, they got the _troll_ to stop his bleeding and to stabilize the worst of his wounds."

Eric chuckled, "Remember not to call Ludwig that in front of Hunter. He actually quite likes her."

Pam rolled her eyes but nodded.

Eric went over to his utility sink and filled a bucket with water. He gestured to Pam. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Absolutely." The vampiress eagerly took the bucket and poured the cold water over the Weretiger's face.

Quinn spit and choked on the water as he woke up. His famed purple eyes were unfocused.

"Hello Kitty!" Pam cried out gleefully. She laughed as if at a joke, and Eric looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"You know," Pam said, "Hello Kitty—the child's toys?" She rolled her eyes as Eric still looked confused. "The thing on Emma's clothing all the time. The white cat?" she asked with frustration.

"Oh," Eric said with some recognition and a shrug of his shoulders.

He approached Quinn, who now seemed more aware of his situation. The Weretiger was looking back and forth between Pam and him with skittish eyes. Eric couldn't blame him. Pam looked absolutely teeming with excitement at the prospect of torture.

Quinn had been tied down with thick silver chains, and though they didn't burn through the flesh of Weres as they did vampires, they would have definitely depleted what strength he had left after his encounter with the Werelioness. As Eric further examined the tiger, he saw that he had many cuts and bruises on his body in addition to his two larger wounds. His breathing was also labored, which meant that Quinn had suffered broken ribs as well. However, there was no active internal or external bleeding.

"Well, Mr. Quinn," Eric began. "It seems that you've had a _very_ bad day." Eric put on a pair of gloves and then checked the Were's chains. "It must suck to realize that lions really _are_ better than tigers. It looks like the age-old question has been answered—_definitively_."

"Oh, I don't know," Pam drawled. "I think I nice tiger rug would have so much more," she paused, "_impact_ in a room than a lion rug."

"Hmm," Eric mused, "you might be right. The stripes _would_ be lovely. And Mr. Quinn here was quite something to look at. It's too bad that Weres always turn into their human selves when dead."

Quinn was cringing at the casual nature of their conversation.

Pam clapped her hands together. "I have it! We could easily skin him _before_ he dies. That way, we could keep the pelt."

Eric sighed, "Alas, he would turn as soon as we started, Pamela. You know that Weres return to their human forms when injured. _Quite_ inconvenient, really." He looked down at Quinn, "At least for _us_―I mean. You don't think you could hold off long enough for Pam to get her rug, do you, Mr. Quinn?"

Quinn shrank back as far as he could into the table that was holding him.

"No—I didn't think so," Eric shrugged.

"Perhaps the witches could come up with something to make him stay in his tiger form. Now that I'm thinking about it, a tiger rug would look so good in my bedroom—_purr_-fect in fact." She giggled at her bad pun. "And his head mounted on the wall at Fangtasia would be fucking fabulous for business."

Quinn was now twisting against his chains.

Eric looked down at the Weretiger, who had just wet himself. He smiled. That meant that Quinn was ready to talk—to cooperate. "Pam," he said, "go call the other sheriffs and have a report ready for me when I'm done with Mr. Quinn. Oh—and monitor our friend's phone, but do _not_ answer it." Eric handed her Quinn's phone.

Pam looked disappointed but bowed and left.

Eric wandered around the table, lifting his hands up and down as if weighing two options. "Well, tiger, I'm in a bit of a quandary. On the one hand, my child desires your pelt, and on the other, I desire information. I suppose I _could_ simply take both, but it would be a shame to rid the world of a Weretiger. I hear they are almost extinct as it is. Then again," his voice took on a sharper edge, "you _did_ come here to kill me _and_ my people today. And I am _quite_ upset that you would have allowed the Were-witch to take my blood. That would have been _unacceptable_."

Eric's voice was now steel, "My blood belongs to my _wife_—only her. She would not be happy with you. Not. At. All."

He sat down in a chair next to the Were and stared at him quietly for a few minutes. "My Sookie is generally not one to support my killing when it is not required, but I think she would make an exception this time. On the other hand," he sighed, "she _is_ something of a cat person." He paused dramatically. "Decisions, decisions, decisions."

The vampire stared coldly at Quinn until the Weretiger flinched and had to look away. "What do you think, Mr. Quinn? What would you do in my position?"

"I don't know," Quinn said weakly, his violet eyes looking defeated. "I was only following orders."

"Yes—from de Castro," Eric said.

Quinn nodded. "He is a bastard," he paused, "but he owns my fucking life."

Eric tilted his head to the side, "Explain."

Quinn sighed, in obvious pain due to his broken ribs. "I know that you don't _really_ want to hear my story, Sheriff Northman. Why don't you just kill me and be done with it. I am not high up on de Castro's list of confidants. In fact, if you knew enough to know we were coming, then you likely know more than I do already."

"I _said_ explain, kitty cat!" Eric said icily. "I won't ask again."

The tiger brought his eyes to Eric before taking them away again. "De Castro owns me because he once covered up eleven murders that I committed."

"Talk," Eric said, his jaw set.

Quinn sighed, "Twenty-one years ago, my mother, who is also a Weretiger, was running during the full moon in southern Nevada. She came upon a group of drunken poachers looking for bobcats; you can imagine how," he paused and his jaw clenched, "_excited_ they were to find her. There were too many of them for her to fight, and they all had rifles, so my mother ran from them. She managed to evade them for a while, but eventually they corned her in a small canyon. She chose to transform into her human form rather than to risk being taken or injured in her tiger form. When they found her—naked and apparently helpless—they _forgot_ all about the tiger and turned their drunken perversions onto the nude woman before them."

Quinn closed his eyes and steeled himself before continuing. "They raped her—_repeatedly_. My mother almost died from her injuries at their hands. And they left her for dead; had she not been Were, she _would_ have died!"

He paused, again steeling himself. "Eventually, she healed physically, but when she learned that she was carrying the child of one of those bastards, the last of her mental stability cracked. She broke and has stayed broken." He took a deep breath. "I was only thirteen, but I hunted them and killed them—_all_ of them." Quinn exhaled deeply. "In my youth and my rage, I was _not_ discreet about my killing either, so de Castro had to cover things up as well as glamour the authorities. He made sure that my mother and the child were taken care of in exchange for," he stopped.

"For your servitude—your _life_," Eric finished, standing up. "So you sold your soul to the devil."

Quinn nodded.

"Is that why you fought in the pits for so long?"

Quinn nodded again. "I was _profitable_ for Felipe," he said bitterly. "After several years there, I was allowed to go free—or at least I _thought_ I was free at first. But every time de Castro decides that he wants my service, he threatens my mother and sister, so," he stopped again.

"So here we are," Eric supplied. "What will de Castro do to your family now?"

Quinn shook his head sadly. "I failed. He'll kill them. He may have done so already."

"Because you have not checked in?" Eric asked.

Quinn nodded.

Quickly, Eric called Pam back in through their child-maker bond. She looked excited, like a child on Christmas morning.

Eric rolled his eyes and then looked at the tiger. "Do you know where they are?"

Quinn nodded.

"Give me the address."

Quinn looked uncertain, "What are you going to do to them?"

Eric loomed over Quinn. "You told me that de Castro _will_ kill your family since you have failed. The _worst_ that I could do is the same."

Quinn's eyes clouded with indecision, and then he said. "The address is 374 D Street. It's in Las Vegas—the north part."

Eric turned to Pam. "Call Duncan. Tell him to secure Mr. Quinn's mother and sibling and bring them here by car. No plane records."

Pam nodded and left the workshop again.

"Do you intend to torture _them_ to make me talk?" Quinn asked, now fearful he'd made the wrong choice.

"No," Eric said. "I intend to offer them protection and a real life in my area in order to make you talk, Quinn. I have never liked de Castro's ways. I would have dealt with a situation such as your mother's and yours _very_ differently." Eric looked at Quinn through narrowed eyes. "You may not believe me, but I have," he paused, "sympathy for your desire to revenge the wrong done to your mother."

Quinn looked at Eric skeptically. "I have heard _many_ words to describe you, Northman, but 'sympathetic' is _not_ one of them."

Eric sat down again. "I am getting soft," he said matter-of-factly. "My wife's cousin is currently carrying the child of a man who raped her, so I have sympathy for your mother's plight. My own mother was killed long ago—as was the rest of my human family—and I sought revenge for many years, so I," he paused, "empathize with you as well."

Eric's tone became menacing. "However, make _no_ mistake, tiger. If your mother and your sister become a threat to me and mine, they _will_ be killed. If you become a threat, you _will_ be killed. I have no time for making nice with my enemies, Mr. Quinn. The question is—do you _want_ to be my enemy?"

Quinn looked up at Eric, not knowing what to say.

"It is an easy question, Mr. Quinn," Eric said. "I suggest you answer it—_now_."

Quinn slowly shook his head.

"Good," Eric said. "Now—tell me _everything_ you know, and prove yourself to be loyal to me."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Eric loosened Quinn's chains, but the Weretiger was too weakened to get up. Eric sent a quick text to Pam. "If you know what is best for you Mr. Quinn, you will stay in this workshop. If you attempt to leave, I <em>will<em> end you."

Quinn nodded weakly.

Eric looked around. "And don't fucking touch anything. This space is important to me."

Quinn nodded again. "I won't."

"Ludwig will be here soon to better see to your wounds. And then we will discuss where your life will go from here. Meanwhile," Eric said, as he checked a new text, "your family is secure."

"How do you know you can trust me?" Quinn asked as he tried to sit up a bit to drink the glass of water Eric had offered him.

Eric smiled. "If you really intended me harm, tiger, you would _not_ have stayed on my table this night. Your body would have been ripped apart as it was yanked outside of the scope of the newly-re-raised protection spell around this home."

The vampire paused. "You are—I believe—what you say you are: a man who has been used most of his life to do the bidding of others because you wished to avenge and to protect your kin. I have told you that I will protect those you hold dear so _that_ impediment is no longer against you. If you are smart, Mr. Quinn, you will continue to cooperate with me." Eric smirked, "And if you are very, _very_ smart, you will _never_ fight Miranda again. Oh—and don't call her 'Babe'; I'm a thousand years old, and even _I_ know that most modern women would despise that."

With that, Eric turned and left the workshop. He motioned for Bubba to come over to the door. "If the tiger tries to leave, I want him dead," Eric said.

Bubba nodded. He didn't much care for violence; however, he _did_ care about the people that he lived around. And he knew that the Weretiger inside the workshop had fought with Miss Miranda that day and had come to kill Mister Eric. Therefore, Bubba was more than willing to take the blood of the big cat if need be—though he knew he wouldn't much care for the flavor of it.

Eric returned Bubba's nod. "Ludwig will be here soon to tend to the cat's injuries. You can let her in immediately when she gets here."

"That'd be just fine, Mister Eric," Bubba said as he took up his station.

Eric quickly zipped into the house. He made sure that Hunter was still sleeping peacefully, and then he rejoined Miranda and Jarod at the fire. Pam and Tray were also there now too.

"He must have cooperated," Pam said with a mix of amusement and disappointment.

"I think he told me all he knew," Eric returned as he sat down in his and Hunter's chair. "It seems the tiger's service to de Castro has been forced over the years, and he is anxious to remove the yoke of that servitude."

Everyone looked at Eric expectantly.

Eric chuckled and launched into the information that he'd gotten from Quinn, most of which he _had_ already known.

"He didn't really tell me much that Duncan has not reported already," Eric said, "though his information about the witch was new. It seems that de Castro had been keeping his association with Hallow quiet—even among his guards."

Jarod nodded. "That makes sense. From what we've learned about Hallow, she was generally feared by other witches and reviled by vampires."

Eric nodded. "About six months ago Yvetta—a woman who used to dance in my club and whom I once," he paused, "fucked—showed up in Vegas with Hallow. They convinced de Castro that I was a vulnerable target because of Sookie and because the location of my home was well known. This was confirmed by a spy placed by de Castro himself, Felicia. Felipe decided—with the encouragement of Victor Madden, of course—to expand into Louisiana, even though he was already taking over Mississippi. They figured that they would pretend to be 'content' with that arrangement, and de Castro decided that he would issue Thalia a formal marriage proposal―both to distract us from his real plan to take over the state and to placate the AVL, who wanted him to try to gain power in more," he paused, "_conventional_ ways. It seems that the AVL doesn't much care for our queen."

Pam growled a bit.

Eric chuckled, "I agree, Pamela. Thalia is pretty fucking great in my book too—despite her being MIA for the last month or so. And there are enough members of the Authority who agree with us, but—as we already knew—some prefer de Castro and Madden."

Eric continued, "Now that the coup has failed, Quinn is not certain what will happen. De Castro and Madden wanted to take over the state without having to get their own hands dirty; that's why they had Quinn collecting and training a Were and human force. However, there is a small force of vampires waiting at the Mississippi border for Quinn's signal to cross. He told me their location—a warehouse on the Mississippi side of the river. I've texted Isabel with that information already. She is surrounding the vampires with a force of her own as we speak."

Eric grinned widely, "I also texted Thalia with the same information. It seems our illustrious queen _already_ knew of the vampire gathering in the warehouse because she has been stalking Victor Madden, who is leading the group, for some time. As soon as Isabel is in place, they will move in and take out the force."

Pam's grin matched Eric's. "Pity that we can't be there. I'm surprised that Thalia's even waiting."

"Me too," Eric nodded with a smirk. His phone went off and Eric looked down to see that it was a text from Isabel. He chuckled as he read it. "Apparently, she did_ not_ wait. Isabel just arrived at the warehouse to find all the vampires inside dead—_except_ for Madden, whom Thalia is _questioning_."

He received another text. "Thalia claimed that she _was forced_ to go in alone because she was," he paused dramatically, "tired of Madden's incessant pacing."

There was another text. "Apparently, the silver has limited his ability to pace."

Everyone chuckled at that information, including Bubba, whose smooth baritone voice drifted over from near the workshop.

"What will de Castro do now?" Jarod asked.

Eric sighed. "He will either start open war or back down completely. Quinn isn't sure which. De Castro was, it seems, _so_ confident that today's plan would work that he has not made a Plan B—at least not one Quinn knows about. Duncan believes that de Castro will likely try to spin the situation so that he can gain support from the Authority. Of course, Felipe is not yet aware of Madden being in Thalia's _very_ capable hands."

"And what of Quinn?" Pam asked. "I don't suppose you will let me kill him now—will you," she pouted.

Eric smirked and shook his head. "Duncan has secured his family and is bringing them here. I intend to let the tiger live—_unless_ he proves himself to be a true enemy of mine."

Pam narrowed her eyes. "I _still_ think you should just tie up that loose end, Master."

Eric looked into the fire. "Pawns can be dangerous; however, once they have been removed from the board, the threat from them ceases completely. Quinn was a pawn; he has no personally grudge against anyone in this household. If he did, he would _already_ be dead." He glanced at Miranda who gave him a little nod in agreement.

Eric continued, "He will soon trust that I will not harm his family, and then he will likely come to me in order to pledge himself. If he does that, he may prove to be a good asset—perhaps even taking over day security at our new casino. Even if he does not offer me his loyalty, I don't believe he will cause us any more problems. He knows that his end would come swiftly if he did."

"But he's _such_ a douche," Pam whined.

Eric chuckled. "In truth, I do not care for Mr. Quinn personally, but he has had little agency over his own life. Perhaps if he is given his independence, he will prove to be less," he paused, "_irritating_."

"I don't know, Eric," Pam intoned. "He is pretty fucking irritating."

Eric smirked. "Perhaps he and his family would like a change of scenery then? Maybe South America would suit them. Or Siberia?"

* * *

><p>[<strong><em>AN:_** Hello! Once more, thanks for the awesome feedback about the previous chapter! Most of you liked the little "family interlude." I hope you also liked this chapter. I know that some of you REALLY wanted Pam to get a nice Quinn-rug, but it is not to be—at least not for as long as he behaves. Here is my confession: I _**HATE**_ Quinn in the books—really, really, really! But as I was writing and he was at Eric's mercy, I wanted to show that the Eric in this story is both more evolved and more willing to evolve even further. Quinn's backstory—if Eric had learned of it BEFORE the tiger was such a douche regarding Sookie—would have, perhaps, "touched" the vampire. And Eric would have seen the tiger as a potential asset. At the same time, Eric would be smart enough to wait for Quinn to get his shit together and come to him b/c he doesn't trust the Weretiger because of _many_ reasons. Anyway, that's why Quinn is keeping is miserable flea-bitten life for now. (darn)

In other news, my wordpress site is finally up-to-date! So if you prefer to read over there, this chapter and subsequent ones will go up there right after they are up here. Either way, you know I still love your feedback and comments. I'm over there at: californiakat1564 . wordpress . com

Thanks for reading! I love you all!]


	151. Chapter 149: Thalia

**Chapter 149: Thalia**

It was two hours before dawn when Thalia showed up at the house with Isabel. By then, everyone―except the vampires and Batanya―was sleeping or had gone home.

Ludwig had taken Quinn with her to her little hospital for Supes—complaining about her ruined vacation the whole way. Eric had arranged for a trustworthy vampire named Clancy to watch/guard him during the night and had hired Alcide to monitor him during the day. Eric was 90% certain that the Weretiger would not do anything stupid before he knew his family was safe, but he would always rather be safe than sorry.

As soon as the queen of Louisiana emerged from the tree line, Bubba walked right up to her purposely and laid a big kiss on her lips, which she accepted with equal fervor. Thalia actually smiled at him for a moment before composing her features and addressing Eric and Pam.

"This will _all_ stop tonight. I do not wish to deal with _bullshit_, so I _won't_ be doing it any longer," she said simply.

She looked at Eric. "I will need you to come to the mansion for a while. I need my general by my side."

Without question, Eric nodded and looked at Pam. "Stay inside with Hunter until I return. I'm sure that Bubba will want to go with us to the mansion. And perhaps having tomorrow off would be welcome too?"

Bubba grinned widely. "That'd be real nice, Mister Eric. Thank ya." He grabbed Thalia's hand and the pair—the queen and _her_ king—led Eric and Isabel across the cemetery.

Eric couldn't help his own smile. Two years ago, he would have bet a good deal of the fortune that he'd accumulated over the years that he would never see Thalia show any affection to anyone—let alone do it in public.

Yet the petite warrior he'd known for almost a millennium seemed content to stroll slowly through the cold night air, holding the hand of her beloved. Eric could hear Bubba telling her how much he'd missed her and how glad he was to have her back. Thalia didn't speak, but Eric could discern that she walked a little closer to Bubba. When Bubba began to hum a little and put his arm around Thalia, she sighed loudly—contentedly.

Eric knew that Thalia was a badass—better at stalking and striking her prey than even he was. He knew that she was anti-social. Hell—that was putting it lightly. She would rather kill most people than have to be in the same room with them. He knew that she had always preferred isolation and had not been a part of a nest since her maker released her. But he also knew what her contented sigh meant—how significant it truly was.

After all, he'd made that sound many times since he had met Sookie. It was the sound of coming home—_finding_ a true home—after a millennium of not believing that one could exist. It was a good fucking sound—Eric thought—and Thalia deserved to make it.

Isabel, who'd been keeping pace with Eric, smiled as she took in the same sight he did.

She spoke in a low whisper, "I think there must be something in the air here, Eric. It seems that everyone—no matter how unlikely—ends up happily paired."

Eric nodded. "No matter how _unlikely_," he agreed with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Thalia hadn't bothered to tell Eric or Isabel why she needed them or what she wanted them to do; however, they were both smart enough to trust her and to follow her lead when she gestured for them to stand behind her in her office, which―Eric was glad to see―had been redecorated since Bill's tenure. The space was much sleeker and had minimal, uncomfortable-looking furnishings. Eric smirked as he thought of how it suited Thalia to a "T."<p>

Thalia sat at her desk and quickly powered up her laptop. Eric was somewhat surprised to see a panel open to reveal a large screen television on the opposite side of the room. With a few strokes of the keyboard, Talia turned on the screen, and Eric could see that his queen was dialing someone for a video conference. Eric recognized the vampire who came up on half of the large screen in front of them as an employee of the Authority—their current "switchboard operator" of sorts.

Thalia spoke to the vampire on the screen calmly. "They _will_ take my call in five minutes. _Arrange_ it." She hung up before the other vampire could say a word.

Eric chuckled behind her. "I was not aware that you had this much technology, my queen," he said. He was, however, aware that she had this much moxie. Who else would have _demanded_ an audience with the Authority like that? It was probably why many of them disliked her, but it was why Eric fucking loved having her as his monarch.

Thalia scoffed. "I do not like meeting with people, yet sometimes it is _required_." The look on her face could only be described as full of distaste. "I _refuse_ to host endless 'delegations' of would-be suitors and interlopers. I _refuse_ to do business in person with humans who wear too much aftershave or vampires who demand that I provide them with a ready-supply of donors. So if I _must_ appear," Thalia continued with disgust, "then this makes it more palatable."

Eric chuckled again as another call was made. The image of Sandy Seacrest, a vampire high in Felipe de Castro's court, appeared. Sandy looked a bit surprised. Again, Thalia spoke few words. "I will expect de Castro to be calling me in _four_ minutes." She hung up and looked at Bubba. Her expression softened. "I would like for you to join them behind me."

Bubba smiled and stepped between Eric and Isabel.

_Exactly_ four minutes later, Felipe de Castro was calling. Thalia let the phone ring for thirty seconds before connecting the call.

Felipe's image popped up on half of the screen. His face looked as composed and calm as ever, though Eric imagined that, on the inside, the king of Nevada and Mississippi was trying to figure out the status of his forces—_especially_ the whereabouts of Quinn and Madden. He was likely wondering where one of his most trusted guards had disappeared to as well.

Felipe smiled slickly and smoothed his black hair. "Ah, Thalia. ¡Qué maravilla! It is always a _pleasure_ to hear from you." His Spanish accent was especially pronounced. "It has been _too_ long, and I cannot help but hope that this call means that you have reconsidered my marriage proposal."

Eric could feel Bubba tense next to him and reached out a hand to calm the ex-singer.

"No," Thalia said simply. Just then, the call from the Authority came in. Thalia connected it immediately. Eric could see several vampires in the image, though their faces—as always—were obscured.

Eric rolled his eyes at the attempt of the Authority members to remain anonymous—mysterious. The Authority had always been about smoke and mirrors. Most older vampires knew _exactly_ who the members were, however. In fact, from just their postures, Eric could recognize many of the vampires there. He was especially glad to see that Kibwe Akinjide was among the members presented. Kibwe was an honorable warrior whom Eric had met in Istanbul roughly four hundred years before.

The employee from before spoke up. "These vampires represent the Authority this evening."

Thalia nodded a curt greeting and then tapped a few more keys on her computer. She began speaking. "Just so you all know—I am speaking to representatives of the Authority _and_ to Felipe de Castro, king of _Nevada_. You can speak to and hear each other, but you cannot see each other."

Eric saw de Castro bristle a bit. It had not escaped Eric's notice that Thalia had _not_ mentioned that de Castro was king of _Mississippi_ too.

"Thalia, mi queridísima," Felipe said smoothly, "you seem to be forgetting one of my states." He laughed, trying to sound casual.

Thalia ignored him and spoke. "For some time, Felipe de Castro―most likely with the help with some members of the Authority and _certainly_ with the aid of a faction of the AVL―has been plotting to take _my_ state. This morning, his forces conducted four coordinated attacks against my territory. _All_ of them have been put down."

Felipe began to protest, but a growl from Thalia silenced him. She pushed a few more buttons on the keyboard, and an image of Madden confessing everything—under great duress—was seen on the screen of her laptop. Eric could tell from the reactions of the vampires on the large screen that they were seeing the same image. He smirked.

"So your idiocy and your denials aside," Thalia said coldly as the image ended, "_clearly_ my state has been attacked. Forces of Weres and humans assailed my home and the nests of my sheriffs today." She scoffed, "They came in the day to try to kill us all as we were in our death. I have witnessed many acts of cowardice by vampires in my _many_ years of life, but this one has made me _very_ angry."

Despite the fact that Thalia's back was turned to him, Eric could sense the rage in his queen. He could also see the terror on de Castro's face―as well as the movements of nervous Authority members.

Thalia reached into her pocket and pulled out two fangs. She slammed them onto the desk in front of her. "These belonged to Madden. The rest of him and the other vampires sent to overrun my state tonight are in puddles, and I claim Mississippi as my _own_ in retribution for this attack."

"You cannot do that!" de Castro said insistently. "Mississippi is mine!"

"It's _already_ done," Thalia returned icily. "I will have sheriffs in place by tomorrow night. I will not allow _you_," she spoke directly to de Castro, "to come within five hundred miles of my territories. If you do, I will have _your_ fangs on my desk as well."

De Castro stood up. "You cannot make demands of me. The Authority will not stand for it. I was given Mississippi," he insisted. "You cannot do this!"

"Sit down, miscreant," Thalia said, the edge clear in her voice, "and let's all see what I am capable of _doing_."

She looked at the other side of the screen. "Authority, is Mississippi mine or de Castro's?"

After a minute, during which the vampires of the Authority could be _seen_ conferring―but could not be heard―the sound was put back on.

Kibwe leaned forward so that he could be seen. His rich African accent, which Eric recalled was from the region that was now Ghana, commanded attention. "The attack by de Castro has been officially renounced by this body. Mississippi has been declared to be the retribution for this attack, and Thalia's domain of that state _is_ endorsed by the Authority."

Thalia smirked at de Castro. "Now," she said, her voice sounding more dangerous than Eric had ever heard it before, "listen to me very carefully _Nevada_ King. My paramour here quite likes your one remaining state. He has spoken of having good memories of being there, and he has even hummed a tune or two about the town you are in right now." De Castro's eyes rose to look at Bubba, who was staring back at him as menacingly as he'd stared down Bill Compton the night of Sookie and Eric's pledging.

Thalia continued, "If you _ever_ cross me again, I _will_ have Nevada too. I will gift it to my beloved with a nice little bow made from your remains on top."

De Castro snarled. "Do _not_ threaten me! You do not have the numbers I do. You do_ not_ have the power!"

Thalia laughed. "You don't have the intelligence to understand that the numbers and the power you claim are illusions. You are an _infant_, Nevada King, and tonight—and _every_ other night after this one—you live because_ I_ decide that you live. Why don't you reach under that God awfully gaudy chair you are sitting in and find out the _limits_ of your power?"

De Castro looked at Thalia with surprise but did as she said. He could be seen lifting a small device from under the chair. Eric smirked as he recognized the nature of that device.

Thalia spoke, "In your hands, you hold a little bomb full of silver nitrate as well as TNT. At any moment over the last _several_ weeks as your ass was touching that chair, I could have blown it up, and you would have been no more."

De Castro carefully put the device onto his desk and backed away a few steps.

Thalia continued. "Now, if that little bomb is moved out of your office, which is—I have come to find out—very, _very_ secure compared to the rest of the building you are now in―as well as your resting place―it _will_ blow up. If it is tampered with, it _will_ blow up. I'd like for you to think of it as a little reminder—a kind of knickknack, if you will. I want you to look at it and remember that I can get to you _anytime_ and _anywhere_ I choose. I want you to look at it and wonder if there are any other similar devices concealed in your businesses, in your homes, and in your _supposedly_ secret resting places. I want you to look at it and remember that I am _not_ a vampire to be trifled with, and if I should happen to meet my true death in an untimely fashion, I want you to know that yours will soon follow because even then, you will not be free of my touch."

She looked toward the other side of the screen and leveled the same cold stare at the Authority members. "I pay my required tribute to _both_ the Authority and the AVL. And I have more than doubled the profits of Louisiana in less than a year, which has increased the amount of money in your coffers. Yet I have come to understand that certain factions would like to see me removed. You may think _you_ are safe with your heads hidden in the dark, but you are _not_. You should also be vigilant about checking under your chairs as well."

"You will _not_ threaten us," one of the still-concealed Authority members said angrily.

"I do _not_ threaten," Thalia said coldly—evenly. "I _warn_. And if you allow me simply to conduct the business of my _states_ without any kind of interference on your part, I will leave it at a mere warning, but make no mistake—you _have_ been warned, and I only give one of those."

There was more muted discussion from the Authority members. Finally Kibwe's voice was heard again. Since Eric knew the vampire, he was able to detect the amusement in his eyes. "Queen Thalia, the Authority has never officially condoned an act that would threaten the dominion of any king or queen in good standing, and you _have_ shown yourself to be an effective ruler. No members of this body will be of further threat to you. You have _my_ word. And if that word is broken, my sword will join yours in revenge."

Knowing that very few would risk angering Kibwe and understanding the significance of the distinguished vampire's words, Eric nodded at the screen.

Thalia nodded as well and abruptly turned off the call with Felipe.

She spoke with finality to the Authority members. "One last thing—I will officially be taking Bubba as my vampire consort or husband or _whatever_ it's called in these times—if he agrees. Consider yourselves informed."

Kibwe gave them an amused smile. "We are informed, Queen Thalia," he said with a nod of his own.

She hung up that line too.

Needless to say―considering the grin spread across Bubba's handsome face―he would_ definitely _be agreeing.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ This chapter was so fun to write! You gotta love Thalia! Such the badass! Thanks for your continued support and readership. I will definitely have a chapter ready for you tomorrow, but after that, they might slow down a bit, for I have to do some major revisions on the next section of the story. I will never leave you hanging too long, however. (By slow down I mean that there will likely be a chapter every other day rather than every day, but I will work as fast as I can.)

Also, I love Kibwe from the new season of the show, so that's why I brought him in here. I might have to somehow figure out how to pull Molly in too! LOL. Love her as well.]


	152. Chapter 150: Heaviness

**Chapter 150: Heaviness**

Eric spent most of the time left before dawn telling Pam about Thalia's _meeting_ with de Castro and the Authority.

"So," Pam said excitedly after hearing the story, "in the month since Thalia has been gone, we have to assume that she's been stalking Felipe and Victor and setting up little _gifts_ for de Castro as well as members of the Authority _and_ the AVL."

Eric smirked, "Certainly de Castro―and probably enough of the Authority and the AVL to make a _point_ if she has to."

Pam laughed, "I wish I could have been there to see de Castro's face. Did he hide behind his cape?" she asked gleefully.

"No—but he looked ready to," Eric chuckled.

"What do you think he'll do now?"

Eric chuckled, "If he has a brain at all, he will stay the fuck away from Thalia, Louisiana, and Mississippi. He was truly frightened. Of that I _am_ certain. And he is ultimately a coward, so he will not be a nuisance again. Without Madden, he has little ambition. And many of Duncan's friends plan to _defect _as well."

"What of the sheriffs in Mississippi?" Pam asked.

"Are you interested?" Eric asked with a quirked brow.

Pam shook her head quickly. "No—I will not leave while my brother is so young."

Eric smiled proudly at Pam.

"Most of Victor's people," Eric said, "which _included_ the previous sheriffs, were with Madden in the warehouse tonight, so they are all dead. As Mississippi has four Areas, Thalia has asked Isabel, Rasul, Marcos, and me to each send someone to become sheriff. I am thinking of Clancy for the job."

"Not Duncan?" she asked.

Eric chuckled. "I texted him as I left Thalia's, but he is not interested in being a sheriff. And he wanted me to tell you that he—and I quote—"is _longing_ to work with you and would not give up your presence to be a _king_, let alone a mere sheriff." He showed her the text as proof.

Pam scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He's a fucking infant, Eric. And I _will_ be silvering him if he annoys me too much."

Eric chuckled, knowing that Duncan and Pam being in the same zip code would make his life even more interesting—and rich.

Pam sighed ruefully. "I still wish that I had seen Thalia in action."

"It _was_ fucking fantastic," Eric smirked.

Pam grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous of Thalia's feat tonight."

"I am," Eric admitted, still with the smirk affixed to his face. "She managed to consolidate her power—even adding to her territory—and she put fear into the hearts of her enemies. Yet she offered the ones that could _really_ threaten her―the Authority and the AVL―an 'out' which was also beneficial to her. She will leave them alone if they agree to do the same."

"Will they?"

Eric nodded, "For the foreseeable future—at least—_especially_ given Kibwe's public support. They most likely would have anyway if de Castro had not rocked the boat in the first place. I am confident that most of the Authority did not know of Felipe's plans, and those that did are justifiably scared of Thalia now. And as for the AVL? Though they hate Thalia and miss their press-boy Compton, they will soon have a vested interest in keeping Louisiana stable."

"The marriage legislation?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Eric confirmed. "As of tomorrow morning, it will be officially on the docket for the fall session. And having it up for a vote is an accomplishment in and of itself. Plus, our allies in the state congress will soon be arranging for me to speak before the vote; thus, it would not be conducive for the AVL to allow for unrest in this state. I will—after all—be the first vampire to testify about human-vampire marriage in the South."

Pam sighed. "I hope Sookie is back by then. If she were with you and spoke as well, your testimony would be much more powerful."

Eric nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. "_Sooner_ than September would be better."

Pam smiled at him and reached out to pat his hand, an uncharacteristic gesture for her, "_Much_ sooner."

The pair was silent for a moment. "What of Quinn?" Pam asked.

Eric grinned again. "Right after the conference call ended, I sent de Castro an email requesting that the tiger's debt to the state of Nevada be cleared and that he be allowed to move his company's headquarters to Louisiana."

"And?" Pam asked.

"He emailed that I could buy out the Were's debt for 1.5 million dollars and informed me that he would allow Quinn to more his company—which he had been taking over half of the profits from—for an additional 1.5 million."

"Ouch," Pam said. "And?"

"And I replied that I would pay him five hundred thousand and put in a good word with Thalia. He accepted the terms immediately. He seemed quite pliable to the arrangement," he smirked.

Pam chuckled. "I bet he was. But I am not sure if the tiger is worth even that amount."

Eric shrugged. "Even if I take only 10% of Quinn's profits, I will have recovered my investment in five or so years. Plus, Quinn may want to grow his company now that it will be more _his_."

Pam nodded. "Eric, doesn't this mean that Sookie can come home immediately? That the threat is over?"

"Which one?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

After a moment, he sighed and shook his head. "Since the A.P. has not informed us otherwise, I have to think that the threat she spoke of is still waiting to find us. In actuality, nothing de Castro did put me into grave danger and required Sookie's assistance. There is," he paused, "obviously a greater threat to come, which is why I want to _earn_ Mr. Quinn's support rather than _coerce_ it from him. I am also glad that Duncan will soon be here. We will need all the help we can get if the threat is greater than the one we just faced."

Pam shook her head, "But the Were-witch _was_ a threat to you. If you had not had Sookie's blood earlier, who knows what may have happened. Maybe that's how Sookie's magic was _always_ destined to save you?"

Eric shook his head. "My instincts tell me that something else is coming. And even if it is not, I want Sookie to gain mastery over her powers."

Pam sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I am," Eric said with confidence. "I love her so damned much, Pam. I have tried my hardest to keep her safe, but I have failed―_several_ times—because the dangers inherent in the supernatural world seem to be drawn to her as much as I myself am drawn to her." He stiffened. "The Fellowship, Sophie-Anne, Russell, Queen Mab, Compton, Debbie Pelt—I don't know where it will end.

He raked his hand through his hair. "The fucking tooth fairy might come after her next! Or the goddamned Easter Bunny might become Bunnicula like in the book Hunter loves so much! And if I cannot protect her from all of that, I _need_ for her to do it for me." He paused and looked at Pam with almost desperation in his eyes. "I _cannot_ lose her."

"I know," she said quietly. "You won't. I just don't like to see you two have to face," she paused, "separation yet again."

Eric closed his eyes for a moment and regained his calm. "Sookie's being in Faerie—well—it is _my_ time being lost, not hers, and I can afford to lose it."

Pam nodded. "And Hunter came back."

Eric face brightened into a sincere smile. "Yes, my son returned with me, and with me, he will stay—though he will not have to lose his mother either."

He kissed Pam on the cheek and left her in the living room. There were thirty minutes before dawn, and Eric had decided to spend them where he would feel best—watching over Hunter. He sat down in the chair next to his son's bed. His exhausted son was still in the exact position he'd left him in earlier that night.

Another threat had come and gone, and his family—his clan—was still intact. But the gravity that held him to the earth seemed ever increasing, and Eric felt _heavy_.

It was Hunter's life he had to focus on now. It was Sookie's life he clung to through the fairy bond. It was the lives of everyone in his household that he had to try to protect.

Yes—he felt heavy. But that heaviness was a good thing too.

He sighed as he brushed his sleeping son's brows.

With every fiber of his being, Eric knew that there would be more dangers coming at them.

And they would be worse than ever before.


	153. Chapter 151: Ætt Land, Part 1

**[**_**A/N:**_** Okay—so this chapter gives us another jump in time. For clarification, Sookie went into Faerie proper on January 31, 2011. This chapter is set six months later on July 31, 2011. Jesus is going to be getting us "caught up."]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 151: Ætt Land, Part 1<strong>

It was cool for the night of July 31st—cool and rainy.

Eight beings sat in the living room in the farmhouse enjoying Hunter's current favorite: _Wallace & Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit_.

Jesus looked around the room and thought of the wonderful diversity represented there. There were two vampires, one Britlingen, one human medium, one fairy-hybrid, one full-blooded fairy, one half Werelion and half shifter, and himself—a human-demon-brujo. Jesus smiled, thinking about how even within this small room, there were so many kinds of life.

He tightened his arm around Lafayette's shoulders affectionately. Earlier that day, he and his mate had finally taken Eric up on his offer to build them their own house on what the vampire now called the _ætt_ _land_, which—Jesus had found out—meant "clan land" in Old Norse.

After he and Lafayette had accepted Eric's offer, the vampire told him that there were very few words from the language of his birth that had survived through time without revision; "land" had been one of them. It was because _land_ endured. Knowing Eric so well, Jesus had read between the lines of his comment and had realized that the vampire wanted the same to be true for the "clan" that he was working so hard to protect and nurture.

The issue of them living on the "clan" property had been brought to a head after a tornado had damaged his and Lafayette's home in late May. In fact, they'd been living with Tara in the guesthouse that had been built with her in mind. Luckily, it had been completed about a week after the tornado.

Before that, they'd stayed with Miranda and Jarod, but now that Miranda was pregnant—a fact that they'd found out a few days after the tornado—the growing family would need more room. Indeed, they'd need even _more_ room now that babies two _AND_ three were on the way. Jarod was ecstatic about the prospect of twins, as was Pam—since Miranda would get even bigger during this pregnancy. However, the Werelioness was still getting "used" to the idea.

Eric had approached Lafayette and him a few days after Scott Cusmano had assessed the damage on their home. He wanted to build them a residence that they had a hand in designing beyond the creek so that they could maintain their privacy but still be inside the enclosure of the protection spell.

For the last two months, Lafayette and he had debated over whether to accept Eric's offer or to rebuild their own home. The damage to their place had been pretty extensive, however. Two of the major support beams for the already-rickety home had snapped like twigs, and the back wall had collapsed because of that. Another wall was cracked all the way down the side. Scott had told them that it would probably be better—safer—to rebuild completely, rather than try to repair.

Lafayette sighed as he recalled the frightening minutes during and after the tornado. It had occurred at night, and everyone on the _ætt_ _land_, except for Eric, had been safely stowed in the cubby. Lafayette and he didn't have enough warning to seek a better shelter than their hall bathroom, however, where they had huddled under a hastily-dragged-in mattress. Eric showed up even as the tornado passed and held up one of the support beams in the middle of the house—an act which probably saved the whole house from imploding. Given the fact that debris was swirling around at the time—some of it in the form of _wood_—Jesus was thankful that his vampire brother had not been killed. He'd almost certainly saved his and Lafayette's lives that day.

Eric had gotten them out of the unstable building as soon as the tornado had passed, and then he, Pam, Jessica, Duncan, and Thalia had shored up the building and packed up all their belongings, most of which were now in storage.

In the end―despite their attachment to the old place―the trauma of riding out the tornado was a bit too horrific of a memory for them to want to stay there, though Eric had promised that a proper storm shelter would be put in if they did opt to rebuild. But, after much debate, he and Lafayette had agreed that all the sentiment of the house would be lost with a rebuild anyway. And both of them were happy that they were going to remain closer to the rest of their makeshift family.

Jesus smiled. As Pam always joked, it seemed that Eric was—_indeed_—trying to establish his own zip code with the number of dwellings that had been erected on the property. In fact, in March, the vampire had bought two additional acreages adjacent to the _ætt land_, which he'd put into Sookie's and Hunter's names so that the protection spell would apply to them. Both parcels of land had actually been part of the original Stackhouse property, but Adele and Earl had been forced to sell them off over the years. Jesus smiled, knowing that Adele Stackhouse would approve of Eric even more for his reacquisition of the family—the _ætt_—land.

In addition to the home now being planned for himself and Lafayette, another dwelling was already under construction, this one for Duncan, Pam, and Jessica—though Jessica usually stayed with Jason, whose house had a protection spell of its own now. The "Vamp Cave," as Lafayette had taken to calling it, was to be mostly subterranean. It was situated on a hill on one of the newly acquired land parcels so that it was above the water table. Once completed, it would be a vampire stronghold—_literally_. It was going to have iron reinforced walls, which encased a thin silver layer, so that no Supernaturals could breech it. Pam had insisted on separate entrances for herself and Duncan, so it would be almost like a duplex, and the two vampires had argued for weeks over the plans for common spaces the dwelling.

Jesus glanced at Duncan, who was currently sitting in the large leather recliner, which had been recently added to the living room. It was a Sunday night, so Fangtasia was closed, and he was on 'were-sitting' duty. Godric was drifting in and out of sleep on the Scotsman's chest, and he was sucking on one of Duncan's fingers like it was a kind of teething ring.

It had not been long at all after Duncan arrived that Miranda and Jarod realized that Godric calmed whenever he was around the new vampire in their midst. About two weeks after Duncan's arrival, Miranda had tested her theory by thrusting Godric into Duncan's hands and announcing that she was taking her husband to bed and would collect her child before dawn. Everyone had been a little surprised, but Godric had nestled contentedly into the vampire as if he were a surrogate parent. Since then, whenever Duncan was home, the now year-old Godric was to be found nearby.

Duncan liked to brag that _he_ was the reason why Miranda had conceived because, otherwise, Miranda and Jarod would not have gotten as much "alone time." And—out of the earshot of Miranda, of course—he also liked to joke that he was the reason why Jarod had been walking around so _jovial_ lately. In fact, Miranda _had_ been extremely "horny" during this pregnancy. Pam liked to tease that she was "fucking for three" now.

In fact, Duncan had—with Miranda and Jarod's permission—given Godric a sip of his blood on the child's first birthday. During the little party they'd had for him, Godric had been in extreme pain because of teething. After all, the teething of a Werelion was not the same as the teething of a human, and there was no relief for the infant.

Duncan had wanted to alleviate the child's pain, but Miranda and Jarod also knew that the vampire wanted to be able to "keep tabs" on the safety of their son. They'd been honored and had accepted his offer. And _that_ was how Duncan had officially become Godric's "godfather."

Yes, love—and _a lot_ of sex—had been in the air for the Werelioness and her shifter, but things had not been so easy for the Scotsman in that department. At least, it had not gone as smoothly as the newest member of their household may have liked.

Despite the handsome Scot's best efforts after he'd first arrived in Area 5—and those efforts had been _quite_ amusing to witness—Pam had resisted the vampire—_vehemently_—except for one early morning when she was drunk on "Claude."

Jesus looked over at the fairy in their group. Claude had begun spending Sundays with the "family" almost immediately after Sookie had left for Faerie.

Of course, Pam had not taken to the fairy's regular presence well at all. Finally, Claude had offered Pam a deal: one vial of his blood for one year of her "acceptance" of him in their lives. After several days of contemplation, Pam had gone with the blood so that she could experience the daylight.

To her credit, Pam had treated Claude with at least tepid respect since then—though she had already told him that the next year, she would require two vials: one for herself and one for Jessica. Claude had already agreed.

As for Pam's fairy "high"—well—she had "enjoyed" it so much that she decided to "enjoy" Duncan before she watched the sun come up.

Jesus laughed to himself. It had been Miranda and him whom Pam had trusted with dragging her inside when the sunlight began to affect her. But dealing with a drunken Pam had been well worth it because they'd gotten to see the look of wonder and glee on her face.

Pam still denied that she'd "succumbed" to Duncan's charms that morning, and she had _certainly_ rejected him after that.

Jesus chuckled as he thought about the first time Lafayette met Duncan. The debonair Scotsman had raised Lafayette's hand to his lips in a courtly gesture that had literally made his beloved go weak in the knees. If Jesus hadn't been laughing so hard at Lafayette's need to fan himself, he might have been a bit jealous. Of course, he knew where Lafayette's true affections lay, but he still liked to tease his mate about Duncan occasionally, especially since Duncan and Lafayette had struck up a pretty close friendship since their first meeting.

Duncan—or Uncle Loki, as Hunter liked to call him—had also been an immediate favorite of Hunter's, and the Scotsman often joined Eric and him on their rides when he was not at Fangtasia.

Fangtasia was still closed each Sunday and Monday, and Duncan stayed on the property all night on Sundays through Tuesdays in order to take over Bubba's guard duties so that the new king-consort of Louisiana could spend more time with Thalia. Of course, Bubba didn't want to alter his well-loved routine too much, especially since Eric still periodically stocked the woods with feral cats. But the king loved having extra time with his lady.

Jesus knew that Eric felt better having Duncan around, especially when he went to Fangtasia to conduct Area 5 business, as he did most Sundays after Hunter went to bed. Despite the gentleness with which Duncan handled Godric, the Scotsman was obviously a formidable warrior and only a few hundred years younger than Eric.

In addition to settling into the family dynamic well, Duncan had also settled into his role at Fangtasia with glee. He'd taken over Eric's old throne, and on the nights when he "enthralled the vermin," profits were up. For that reason alone, Pam tolerated him and had become his "wardrobe assistant." Apparently, when she dressed Duncan like a swashbuckler and he played that role with his natural charm, the take was double what it was when he wasn't there. On the nights she put him in black and insisted that he brood all night while sitting on the throne, the take was almost triple. And when she made him wear a kilt and speak in his Scottish brogue all night—well, as Pam put it—Duncan _almost_ broke Eric's old records for drawing in profits. In fact, there was now a Facebook page—complete with statistical data and graphs—devoted to guessing how Duncan would be dressed each night. Pam, of course, had started it to help create buzz.

Duncan—whom Pam had also made the new Mr. January since Eric didn't think Sookie would approve of 'sharing her goods'—always took Pam's micromanaging in stride.

Jesus snickered as he recalled the look on Duncan's face about a week after Pam's Claude-blood drunkenness when he'd mused aloud that Pam might actually _really_ prefer women—that _that_ was the _only_ explanation for why she wasn't falling all over him. Of course, the Scotsman had waited until Hunter was in bed before making that announcement. And _luckily_, Pam was at Fangtasia working on bookkeeping that night, so she'd not heard him, but it was still quite funny.

Not long after that, Duncan had turned his considerable charms onto Batanya. Jokingly, he'd told Lafayette that he wanted to try to "prove" that he could bed _anyone_ and that "the Pam thing" had only been a fluke. But given the sincerity of Duncan's attempts, Jesus had thought differently—even from the beginning.

The Scot had been "cautious" and "careful" in his approach of Batanya, which Jesus could not blame him for. He'd also been quite heartfelt and earnest, however. Each night, he would make a point of speaking to the Britlingen, who—when she let her guard down a bit—was quite beautiful actually. Of course, she _didn't_ let her guard down much, but when Eric and Hunter were practicing with their swords or in their workshop, she would _allow_ Duncan to speak with her—even if she didn't speak back.

Of course, she didn't make it easy; at first, she had answered his attempts to court her with sneers and threats to cut off his balls. Even when she stopped threatening him outright, she would rarely say more than two words together to the dashing Scot, but Duncan didn't seem to mind. He had clearly become quite enamored with the Britlingen—to the point that he no longer even tried to flirt with Pam.

Jesus's perceptive eyes moved from Duncan, who was watching the movie and soothingly patting Godric's back, to Batanya, who was standing off to the side of the room at her customary post. Her gaze was locked on Duncan almost predatorily. The dangerous look in her eyes made Jesus think that Batanya was contemplating something with the vampire; whether it was to screw him or to stake him, Jesus wasn't quite certain. But given the intensity of her stare, he pitied anyone who tried to get in the way of whatever her purpose was.

Jesus glanced back at Duncan, who had obviously felt Batanya's stare and had turned his head slightly to give her a little wink.

Jesus certainly hoped that Duncan knew what he was getting into. Jesus had been present when Eric had had a little talk with Duncan regarding Batanya. He chuckled as he recalled the content of it. Basically, Eric had demanded to know Duncan's "intentions" and then had warned him that they'd better _stay_ honorable.

Eric had also told Duncan what he knew of Batanya's past—that she had once been married according to Britlingen custom and had fulfilled her duty to produce two children with her husband. After raising her daughter and son to adulthood, the Britlingen had severed her ties with her husband―as was a Britlingen woman's right―and had become a guardian. Of course, what little Eric knew had come from the A.P. many centuries before.

Once Duncan had assured Eric that he intended to court Batanya as she _deserved_, the Viking had been satisfied. Jesus had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing―especially since the movie was not on a particularly funny scene—as he remembered how Eric had warned Duncan that Britlingen mating habits were rumored to be quite _spirited_, even violent at times.

To that, Duncan had gotten a wistful look in his eyes and had said merely, "I've always fancied strong women. That one could likely tear me in two if she wanted." The Scot had ended the conversation with the words, "We'll have fun seeing who is the stronger."

Looking back and forth between the Scotsman and the Britlingen, Jesus was pretty sure it was going to be a tossup. He just hoped no one ended up dead or—uh—finally dead, he thought with a smile.

Jesus's eyes next went to Claude, who was watching the movie with great amusement in his eyes. He had grown to like and respect Sookie's fairy relative, whom Jesus recognized as his counterpart in many ways in that Claude had a similar relationship with Sookie as he had with Eric. Always during his visits, Claude would give a brief report of what was happening in Faerie.

Of course, it was not sparse because of any unkindness on Claude's part. No—the brevity of his reports had been caused by the shortness of the time that Sookie and Hadley had _actually_ been in Faerie due to the time difference still existing between the realms. Though Jesus couldn't quite grasp it, Claude was somehow living two timelines concurrently as he stayed in the "in-between" place.

In fact, though he'd taken Hadley's new rocking chair back with him months ago, Claude was still waiting for Hadley to make her first visit to him so that she could collect it, for it had been less than a day since she'd left for Faerie from her perspective.

Claude had reported earlier that night only that Sookie and Hadley were well, and that―according to Faerie time―Sookie had been in that realm for almost fifty-two minutes.

Jesus had no idea how Claude managed to keep things straight, given the way time worked in the "in-between" place. Moreover, he'd stopped trying to figure it out; it had to be magic. And Jesus had learned enough about magic in the last years to realize that some questions simply had no answers.

Regardless, Claude's visits were always welcomed by Hunter and Eric, who were both thirsty for any knowledge the fairy might bring.

One thing Claude had been able to report was that time had been syncing up more and more between the two realms since Sookie had been in Faerie proper. Jesus knew that it still felt like a _very_ long time to Eric, but with the knowledge that time was working less and less against them, everyone in the household was relieved.

Eric was also bolstered by the fact that Sookie had said she would spend only an hour in Faerie, and that meant they would soon be getting her home unless something happened, and Claude knew of nothing altering the original plan.

Still—despite all the assurances that Claude could give and despite the fact that Duncan's presence and Claude's presence had added to the family dynamic, everyone seemed to be in a kind of holding pattern.

Jesus recognized that for the past twenty-one months, their little _clan_ had been building itself up around Eric and Hunter, but they all still felt incomplete—Eric more than anyone else.

The Viking vampire might have fit naturally into his role as the heart of their _ætt_, but he was still missing his own heart: Sookie.

So they were all waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**A/N:**_** Sorry this one took a few days. As I said a couple of chapters back, the next section of the story (which is about five or so chapters) requires quite a few revisions (b/c of revisions made earlier), but I am working every chance I get. Please be patient with my other story, **_**Inner**_**, as well (if you are following that one). I am going to be trying to get more done on this story before returning to that one, but it's definitely not dropped! **

**As always, thanks for all your comments and reviews. They continue to make me want to do my best with this story.] **


	154. Chapter 152: Ætt Land, Part 2

**Chapter 152: Ætt Land, Part 2**

Hopelessly distracted from the movie that the others in the unlikely gathering were watching, Jesus continued his inner musings.

Despite the fact that Eric and Hunter were laughing at the film and obviously enjoying their time together as always, Jesus could tell that they were both restless.

Hunter had been especially restless earlier that day before Eric had arisen. To begin with, Hunter already disliked the summer because—as he put it—"It means shorter nights with Daddy."

And even though Hunter's summer schedule had been altered so that he could spend more nighttime hours awake, the child was still extremely antsy as he waited for the sun to droop into the sky after the long hot days. It was still well past 8:00 before it would finally disappear.

Until the last week, the situation had been alleviated quite a bit by Emma's increased presence. Because of its being summer time, Hunter had become used to swimming during the day, frequently with Emma, whom Luna had started bringing over most days once school had let out for vacation. That had given Luna more time to tutor Becky, who was proving to be a quick study and an excellent babysitter for Emma on the days and evenings when Sam and Luna wanted to spend some time alone or when both were working. Becky had also been invaluable help to Luna and Sam with their wedding, which had taken place the weekend before.

Over the last several months, Becky had convinced most of the Hotshot Werepanthers under twenty-five to take Miranda up on her offer of help. Miranda had found a thriving Werepanther group near Seattle, which had agreed to take on the young ones from Hotshot who wanted to leave their pack and start afresh. Of course, the older members hadn't much cared for that, but one "visit" from Miranda, Jarod, Eric, and Duncan had put them in their place.

In exchange for their continued lives, they'd agreed not to cause trouble. Both Miranda and Eric expected the pack to die out within a few decades; meanwhile, Hotshot was being monitored, and some selective glamouring of their "leaders" and "elders" was keeping them in line.

The only real problem had come when Crystal Norris—who was still just as bat-shit crazy as she'd been when she attacked Jason and allowed the other Werepanthers to rape him—had gone after Becky at Sam and Luna's house.

It had been early March, and Becky and Emma had been home alone. Crystal and a few others that she'd roped into her plan had been trying to break in—and had even threatened to burn down the house if Becky didn't come out. Becky had called Luna and Sam, who were out on a date in Monroe. Of course, they'd started home right away and had called Andy and Jason. Meanwhile, Emma had called Hunter.

Needless to say, Hunter had set his daddy into motion. When the Werepanthers were confronted by Eric, Thalia, and Pam, they'd run away with their tails between their legs—all except for crazy Crystal, that is.

She'd attempted to attack Thalia, and that was the very _last_ mistake she ever made. Andy and Jason had shown up minutes after Crystal had been killed. After listening to what had happened from the vampires and Becky, Andy agreed to be glamoured and Crystal's body was disposed of in Eric's alligator farm. And that was the end of Crystal Norris.

Jesus sighed. The only positive of the situation was that Jason too had gotten a sense of closure from Crystal's death. Jessica still didn't know everything about Jason's experience in Hotshot—beyond the fact that Crystal had once bitten him—but Jason had confided in Lafayette, Eric and him the night of Crystal's death. Needless to say, after that, they'd all wished that they could have been the ones to end Crystal's miserable life.

Becky had felt responsible for the situation, and had feared that Sam and Luna would send her away, but she couldn't have been more wrong. If anything, the shifter couple was even more supportive, and Becky was now a permanent member of the household.

The newly married Merlottes had taken a two-week family road trip for their honeymoon and had taken Becky with them so that she could see a bit of the world outside of Bon Temps and Hotshot. Of course, the newlyweds were also counting on Becky to look after Emma when they wanted to do couple-oriented things or needed their "privacy."

After having Emma around so much during the summer months, Hunter had been especially restless since the wedding. Coby and Lisa had spent the day before yesterday with Hunter by the pool, but something had happened during their visit, which had upset Hunter. Neither Jesus nor Miranda had been able to get anything out of him, however.

Neither of the Bellefleur children—who had been officially adopted by Terry the previous year—had done anything overt to upset Hunter. Of that, Jesus was certain. He—along with Miranda, Batanya, and Jarod—had been with them all day. No—nothing was said, and that meant that something was "thought" that had upset Hunter, but the boy refused to speak of it and insisted that nothing was wrong.

Matters were made even worse for Hunter because the rain and sporadic thunderstorms of the last several nights had kept him from his normal routine of learning to ride his horse with his daddy and his uncle Loki at night.

* * *

><p>Jesus was brought out of his reverie by the arrival of a very <em>happy<em>-looking Jarod, who carefully—so as not to wake him—scooped the sleeping Godric from Duncan's arms.

"Many thanks, mate," the shifter smiled at the Scotsman.

"No bother," Duncan said sincerely. "Text if he wakes again tonight and cannot settle. I'll check on him before I rest, however."

Jarod chuckled. "Many, _many_ thanks, mate."

Jesus smiled at the exchange. Right after he and Lafayette moved in with Tara, Duncan had moved from the cubby to the light-tight room in Miranda and Jarod's house. Apparently, since then, he'd become the go-to man to soothe the still-teething Werelion. Sometimes, Miranda would even put the child next to Duncan in the daytime when he was especially grumpy.

"Uncle Loki?" came Hunter's voice after Jarod had gone.

"Yes, my little _mac-bràthair_?" Duncan answered. ["Mac-bràthair" is Scottish Gaelic for "brother's son."]

"Maria-Star said that Freya was a little sick today," Hunter reported. "Would you check on her for me?"

Seeing the twinkle in Hunter's eye, Jesus couldn't help but to smile—though he succeeded in hiding it from Duncan.

The little boy only got _that_ particular look when he was up to something. In fact, Jesus had been present when Maria-Star, whom Eric had hired to take care of the stables and horses, had assured Hunter that Freya, one of the new mares, would be just fine. She'd had only a minor toothache, and Maria-Star, who was also a licensed veterinarian, had already treated it. The horse wouldn't be able to wear a bridle for a few days, but that was the only problem.

"Our Freya is ill?" Duncan asked with some concern. Jesus knew that Freya was the horse that Duncan usually rode.

Hunter shrugged a bit. "That's what Maria-Star said."

Jesus held in his chuckle. He knew that Hunter wasn't lying—at least, not "technically." But he was _definitely_ up to something.

Duncan rose. "Sure, I'll check on her, little one."

Hunter's lips turned up slightly, but he schooled his expression in the perfect imitation of his daddy. "Batanya?" he said.

She was at his side in a second. "Yes, Hunter?"

"Could you check on Freya too?" the little boy asked, trying to sound casual and still controlling his features.

Of course, a round of smirks broke out around the rest of the room with the largest forming on Duncan's handsome face.

"Yes, Batanya," the Scotsman said, "I could _certainly_ use a spot of _help_ from you."

Batanya glared at him and then looked at Hunter inquisitively. "My place is by your side, my charge," she said.

"It is fine," Eric piped in, his own smirk growing. "I am here, and I am sure that _Hunter_ would be comforted if you provided a second opinion about the health of the animal."

Batanya now leveled a glare at Eric. "But I know _nothing_ of those animals," she said, her jaw tightening.

"Perfect time to learn then!" Duncan said enthusiastically.

"Would y'alls just gets goin'?" Lafayette chimed in as he paused the movie. "I's tryin' to watch this movie and y'alls' jabberin' ain't helpin'."

"Fine," Batanya said. "I will help check on the animal."

"Thanks Batanya," Hunter said sweetly.

Her back turned to Duncan, the Britlingen gave Hunter a knowing look and a quick wink. Hunter did a _decent_ job of hiding his giggle.

As soon as Batanya and Duncan had left the house, Eric's brow raised and he turned Hunter around slightly so that he could look him in the eyes.

"Hunter?" the vampire asked.

Hunter shrugged as he finally let his own little smirk come through. He stated matter-of-factly. "Batanya _likes_ Uncle Loki, Daddy. I just know it! But she's always watchin' over me, which is cool. But Emma said her mommy and new daddy need 'adult alone time' sometimes, and Batanya never gets any."

Hunter nodded his head as if he had come to a decision. "_And_ I think Batanya needs to go out on a date with Uncle Loki. Maybe she'll ask him when they check on Freya," he said hopefully.

Proud of his boy's perceptiveness and amused by Hunter's little match-making scheme, Eric chuckled and ruffled Hunter's hair.

"Did Duncan put you up to this?" Eric asked.

Hunter shook his head and grinned widely. "Nope. It was Batanya's idea, but you _can't_ tell Uncle Loki. Promise?" He looked around the room sternly until he'd gotten nods from all those in attendance.

Eric ruffled the boy's hair again and then settled him back into his chest so that they could resume watching the movie.

* * *

><p>Jesus chuckled at Hunter and Batanya's little confederacy as he also tried to refocus on the movie. However, he soon found himself glancing over at Hunter and Eric again; both of them still wore matching half-smirks.<p>

Jesus thought about the transformation that had occurred in both vampire and boy over the past twenty-one months; it had been quite amazing.

The relationship between Hunter and Eric was thriving. The boy really _did_ seem to be a chip off the old block—so to speak―though their connection was not biological.

Hunter had gone from being unsure of himself and ashamed of his telepathy to being a strong and confident seven-year-old. And even better, Hunter had pretty much mastered his shields since he'd come back from his visit to the "in-between place."

Jesus had overheard Hunter and Eric talking about what Hunter had picked up from Niall's, Claude's and Sookie's heads—not pertaining to their thoughts really, but to _how_ they were thinking them.

Jesus smiled at the memory. Eric had listened with interest and patience as Hunter had explained about the way there seemed to be little rooms in the heads of Claude, Niall, and Sookie, and about how they were able to shut doors to keep their thoughts private or open them up again to listen—unless someone else was locking a door. He talked about how there had been a lock around his mommy's head until Grandpa Niall had given him a key to it. Then he talked about how he'd sort of "walked" with Aunt Sookie around his mother's thoughts.

After that, Eric had encouraged Hunter to think about these walls, rooms, and doors when using his own telepathy. At the time, Scott Cusmano was just getting ready to begin work on the stable, and—for Hunter's benefit—Eric had asked the Werewolf to change the building plans and the schedule.

The crew for the project had been limited to only a few experienced builders, including Scott, and the work had taken place only at night, so that Eric and Hunter could both be there and participate fully in the process. That way, Hunter could really _see_ how walls were built. And he could help to build them. Jesus chuckled to himself at the memory of Eric and Hunter tearing down a wall one Friday night after the workers had left, just so that Hunter could see what it looked like. Then, they had built it back up together over the weekend before Scott and his crew returned. Jesus was pretty sure that it was the strongest wall he'd ever seen.

Jesus also smiled at the care Eric had shown for Hunter's comfort during the building process. His vampire brother had pretty much surrounded the building site with portable heaters to keep the space warm enough to work in during the long winter nights. Those stables―Jesus was certain―now had much more elaborate walls than had originally been planned, but after the project was complete, Hunter had been able to control his telepathy much better. He could now visualize the walls separating the rooms in his head and could use various levels of "insulation" inside of those walls. He was also learning to tear those walls down—_if_ need be—so that he could hear the thoughts of people that were trying to keep things secret.

At the child's insistence, Eric and Hunter had talked a lot about how he could keep his walls in place in the rooms of his mind but still make those walls thin enough to hear if danger was coming. After they talked over each idea together, Hunter tried it on various members of the household, but always with Eric present.

After Claude's first visit, which had come in mid-February, Eric had asked the fairy to help his son even more. Claude had been impressed by the process that Hunter and Eric had developed to strengthen Hunter's shields and to stretch his gift. With Claude's guidance, Hunter was working to fine-tune his gift.

Within two months of his return from the 'in-between place,' Hunter's telepathy was more under his control than it had ever been, and Jesus could recognize that a sense of peace—never before present to such a great extent within Hunter—had settled over him.

As he'd gotten more command over his gift, Hunter's confidence had grown even more, even as his limbs kept growing like wildfire. Jesus was certain the boy was several inches taller than he'd been last year, and Lafayette always joked that Hunter was trying to be like Eric in _every_ way, so he was willing himself to get taller out of pure stubbornness.

Jesus _did_ see Hunter becoming more and more like Eric, but he was also becoming more _himself_ too. Hunter had lucked into a parent that would appeal to his own natural desire to analyze and plan. Hunter had been quite logical and thoughtful even from the first days they'd all met him.

Eric had fostered this natural aptitude and had a way of teaching his son that would allow him to learn for himself, whether it be the woodwork they did together or the Swedish lessons or the horseback riding or the sword training. Eric would show, Hunter would analyze Eric's actions, and then Hunter would learn and do it himself. It was the same with his telepathy. Hunter had tried to analyze how the others had used it, and Eric had created a way for Hunter to understand things better—to study something and then _apply_ what he'd learned.

And—just like with Eric—it _never_ took Hunter very long to pick up something once he put his mind to it.

Yes—Jesus thought to himself―Eric and Hunter seemed to be extremely alike in many ways, not because of Hunter mimicking his daddy, but just because they _were_.

Eric was—quite simply—the _perfect_ match to be Hunter's parent, and Jesus found himself thinking about the idea of "fate" more and more with every text he studied. Many of the oldest books talked about a primordial kind of magic that _all_ beings drew upon—to one extent or another. That magic could recognize those beings who were similar in spirit, and it would draw them together.

Jesus liked to think this kind of magic was what had brought him to Lafayette. He figured it was also what had attached Bubba to Thalia, or Jarod to Miranda, or Jason to Jessica, or perhaps even Duncan to Batanya.

He smiled; maybe it even brought together Pam and her gold card. He chuckled out loud as he thought of Pam's ever-expanding wardrobe and the extra room to be put into the "Vamp Cave" just to accommodate it, but thankfully the movie had reached an amusing part, so no one noticed.

According to the manuscript he'd read the week before, this primordial magic existed in everyone and everything, but _sometimes_ it would "choose" a worthy individual to settle into to a greater extent. A loose translation of the Dae word for such an individual was "_center_."

Jesus was becoming more and more certain that Eric—and Sookie as well—were two such individuals.

Certainly—if the make-up of their ætt was considered—the ancient magic Jesus had read about seemed to swirl in high levels around Eric. Jesus often wondered if it was because Eric seemed to embrace the magic within and around him more than others; Sookie—Jesus thought—probably had _an awful lot_ to do with that.

Maybe it was them coming _together_ or their bonds which had attracted the primordial magic. Jesus wasn't sure.

What he was sure about, however, was that Sookie and Eric _were_ what the books called a fated pair, and Claude agreed with him.

But the magic had not stopped with the couple. Fate had also seemed to draw Hunter and Eric together. And it hadn't stopped there.

Heck, Jesus was pretty positive that fate had brought _him_ to Eric's side as well. Jesus had recently been learning more and more about demons and his own lineage. It seemed that demons and fairies—though originally from the same realm and thought to have a common ancestor—had always had great distrust for each other, and over the millennia, they'd had many wars. However, like most ancient grudges, the reason for the enmity between fairies and demons was nebulous at best. Claude had no idea of its origins either.

Mr. Cataliades had let him borrow several old manuscripts, which Jesus was transcribing very slowly, given the difficulty of the language (they were written in the demon's own language) and especially the handwriting—more like scrawling—within the books. But every day he learned something fascinating.

Just that morning, he'd read about some of the first battles between fairies and demons after the demons had accepted their expulsion from the fairy realm.

Apparently, both races had wished to continue settling into the human realm to some extent because they could procreate with humans, and there was just enough magic within humans so that the essential nature of the demon or the fairy could be carried on in the genes of the hybrids. It seemed that around 2,800 years ago—according to human time—a great war had been fought for the human realm, and there were major losses on both sides with the demons suffering more of them.

According to the demons' text, a treaty had been made after that great war. It allowed the demons to procreate with a limited number of humans, but they were restricted to only certain parts of the human world, the Americas―which were more sparsely populated at the time. The fairies took the rest of the human realm.

Jesus smirked at the fact that humans had no idea about any of this happening.

Of course, over the years, the bloodlines of demons and fairies had traveled beyond initial treaty parameters. After all, many humans did not even know they carried traces of Supernatural blood. Also, since the fairies had been the "official" victors in the war, they had no compunction whatsoever in encroaching at will in the Americas once the population there grew—at least until more recently.

This had, of course, led to many minor skirmishes throughout the years.

Jesus had learned from both Diantha and Claude that there was now a stable peace between the two races―mostly because of two factors. First, most Water Fae now felt that mixing with humanity was polluting the Fae race, so they advocated complete separation from humanity. This had led to fewer fairies settling in the human world, which had, consequently, led to fewer altercations over territory.

Despite her contradictory program to 'breed hybrids,' Mab clearly fit into the group that advocated racial purity; according to Claude, she'd planned to use the hybrids only long enough to build her numbers. Then she'd intended to dispose of anyone under half Fae, whether he or she carried the essential spark or not. Knowing that this fact would concern Sookie, Eric had asked Claude about the few hybrids who had decided to stay with Mab. The fairy had assured that all of them had been at least half Fae, which was probably the reason why they'd been treated well enough to want to stay in the first place.

The second factor leading to peace between demons and fairies had turned out to be Niall's influence. Most Fae and fairy-hybrids who still lived in the human realm were Sky Fae, and Niall had set an example of tolerance for his people, and, over time, they'd begun to follow it. Thus, there had been no recent clashes between fairies and demons—though, by rule, they still tended to stay out of each other's' ways.

Cataliades had also told Jesus that the demons and demon-hybrids who decided to make their home in the human realm had long ago established dealings with vampires. According to what Jesus had read, vampires were somehow a product of the human realm too, though the first vampires had kept their true origins a secret. The only vampire whom Eric knew of that might be old enough to give them any answers about the genesis of vampires was encased in cement, and no one was curious enough to want to dig up the nightmare that was Russell Edgington.

Vampires―who were attracted to fairy blood like no other, but were also debilitated by it―were a natural ally for the demons who did remain in the human realm. And the bonus was that the vampires did not like demon blood at all. However, they _did_ like the trustworthiness and secretive nature of the demons. Cataliades, whom Jesus guessed was actually _much_ older than he seemed, had been working for vampires all his life, and his parents had as well. In fact, the half-demon reported that his family had been in the service of vampires for about 1,800 years. The arrangement had worked out _very_ well for Cataliades and his ancestors. They had always had profitable employment and the protection of their vampire employers. Even more than that—they had earned much honor and respect for the quality of their work, and—in demon culture—_that_ quality was what made one a success.

Before finding out about demons, Jesus had always wondered why he was so comfortable with the vampires surrounding him. Now, he figured that it was his demon lineage which had led to that comfort level. Almost since their first meeting—and _despite_ the fact that Jesus had been naturally pre-disposed to hate Eric, given what he'd done to Lafayette—Jesus had liked Eric—respected him. And now, he thought of the vampire as his true brother. It may have been odd, but Jesus felt an inherent inclination to ally himself with Eric as early as that night when Sookie broke their first vampire bond.

Lafayette used to tease him that he had a man-crush on Eric, but that had never been it—though Eric's attractiveness couldn't be denied. It had always been a more familial feeling for Jesus. And, of course, Eric shared Jesus's desire for knowledge and had basically turned him lose and given him every available resource to learn any and all things about the Supernatural world that might benefit them. Jesus had discovered that Eric valued knowledge not only for practical reasons—though he _did_ want to ensure his and his family's survival—but also just for its own sake. Jesus liked and understood this mix well.

And Jesus felt _trusted_ by the thousand-year-old vampire. And that fact made him feel a kind of self-worth that he'd never felt before.

Yes—Eric seemed to be full of the kind of magic that drew similarly-minded—though _extremely_ different—beings together.

Whether one used Eric's word, "_ætt_"; or Pam's descriptor, "zoo"; or what he liked to use, "la familia," it didn't much matter. What mattered was that they were all connected. After all, Jesus figured that fate and the primordial magic discussed in the ancient texts were just two sides of the same coin.

* * *

><p>Jesus sighed. Despite how happy Eric and Hunter were together, he was worried about them. More and more, he felt their longing and their restlessness. Both were waiting anxiously for Sookie to return. That would mean the end of Eric's exile from his bonded one, a separation that―though Eric was handling it much better than the year before―obviously <em>hurt<em> the vampire physically. And the longer they were separated, the _more_ the bonding sickness gripped Eric.

During the last couple of months, Jesus and Claude had been trying to figure out a way to take away Eric's pain, but neither had found anything. As Eric's bonded one, Sookie could heal him with her mere presence, but that solution had to wait until she returned from Faerie. There was no other known salve for vampire bonding sickness. And, of course, Eric and Sookie had bound themselves even more tightly together at the Fae pool.

That had strengthened the fairy bond, but it had also apparently made the vampire bonding sickness just that much worse. Eric's only consolation was the fact that Sookie would not have to suffer because of the time difference and because of the healing magic her own body could produce for itself.

That thought had begun Claude thinking, and the fairy's theory was that Eric _did_ have the capability to heal himself because Sookie had, perhaps, passed this gift to him through the fairy bond. After all, Eric had been able to keep Sookie alive when she was forced to ingest the light fruit. But—for some reason—he couldn't heal himself. Claude posited that it might be because Eric had the "capability" but not the "source" to heal himself. In other words, Eric could have healed himself if he still had a cache of Sookie's healing power within him, but he had used that up against Hallow.

And Claude's own healing magic—which Eric had _finally_ agreed to accept after much debate and many refusals—hadn't helped the bonding sickness go away either, nor had it spurred the fairy bond within Eric so that he could heal himself.

Again, after a major protest from Eric, they'd convinced the Viking to take a little of Claude' blood—in a vial, of course. Jesus shook his head, remembering the effort that had been put into making Eric accept any blood that was not Sookie's. There had been an "intervention" of sorts, during which Pam had threatened Eric's un-death _many_ times. They'd finally convinced Eric to take the blood by reminding him that it was what Sookie would want. Plus, he needed to be as strong as he could be for Hunter.

However, Claude's blood had done nothing to heal the bonding sickness. It had had no effect whatsoever—in fact—except to work as vampire sunscreen, which Eric didn't even take advantage of since it seemed "wrong" to him to see the sun without Sookie present. Thus, Jesus and Claude were back at the drawing board.

And Eric was still in pain from the bonding sickness.

However, especially in front of Hunter, Eric never let on that he was in any physical or emotional pain, but Jesus knew just as certain as he was sitting there that the Viking _was_ in pain, probably quite intense pain by this point. Jesus realized that Eric had simply accepted that this was a part of his life until Sookie returned.

Jesus smiled as he saw Hunter giggle at the movie and smiled even wider as he saw Eric pat the boy's arm affectionately.

Sookie's return would mean almost as much to Hunter as it would to Eric.

First, it would allow the child to reconnect with his mother. Claude had thought about initiating Hunter's visits to the "in-between place," but Eric and he decided that they didn't want to take the chance that their plan could be thrown off-kilter by that. So they had opted to wait for Sookie to reestablish her life in the human realm and completely sync up to its time before Hunter and Sookie visited the fairy pool.

Hunter was also anxious for Sookie to come home for two other reasons as well—neither of which were related to Hadley.

First and foremost, he wanted his daddy to be happier. Often, during the day time, he talked about how wide his daddy had smiled when he was with Aunt Sookie. But there was also another reason. Hunter told Jesus one day that his Aunt Sookie had a way of making him feel better just because of how much she loved him in her head—and in _his_ head. Jesus could tell that Hunter wanted Sookie to return more for Eric and even himself than he wanted her to return to be his agent of contact with Hadley.

* * *

><p>Jesus once again tried to concentrate on the movie, but, instead, all he could think about was the date.<p>

Sookie had appeared to Eric in their first shared dream on December 25, 2010. They'd had a little more than a month of those dreams before Eric and Hunter had visited the "in-between place" on the night of January 31, 2011. It was now July 31—exactly 6 months to the day since Hunter and Eric had last seen Sookie and Hadley. Jesus sighed, wondering if the significance of that unwanted anniversary was accountable for the melancholy he felt from the father and son.

Even at that moment, the vampire was unconsciously stroking his fairy bond as he rocked himself and Hunter. The sight made Jesus want to do only one thing, and he did it. He tightened his grip on Lafayette and snuggled into him.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for all the comments/reviews for the last chapter (both on ff . net and on WordPress). I appreciate your sticking with me. So—I promise that this is the last "catch-up" chapter. Summarizing the events of 6 months was difficult. Thank goodness for Jesus! He is such a wonderful filter to write through! (Please, A.B., don't mess with Jesus too much!) Anyway, next up, we will see what has been upsetting Hunter so much, but it might take me a few days to get it ready. Sorry.]


	155. Chapter 153: How to Pray

**Chapter 153: How to Pray**

Eric had felt Hunter's unrest for a few days. Truth be told, he'd felt his son's unrest since they'd returned from the "in-between place" to a certain extent—just as he'd felt his own. However, that night, Hunter's disquiet had been stronger than it had been for a long time, and Hunter had been quieter than usual―more speculative.

Eric sat next to Hunter's bed as his boy got settled in. Odin, as always, got in beside Hunter, and both of them looked at Eric expectantly. Eric smiled at them, "Book? Story? Or maybe it is a talk that we need to have tonight, smár rekkr?" Knowing his son as he did, Eric knew what his answer would be.

"Is Batanya still with Uncle Loki?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, min son," Eric answered. "Did you want her here?"  
>Hunter shook his head. "No. I—uh—wanted to talk to you so no one else can hear. Okay?"<p>

Eric closed his eyes for a second. His worst fear was that one day Hunter would tell him that he wanted to live with his mother in Faerie. Eric tried to stifle that thought.

Seeing the serious and nervous look in Hunter's eyes, Eric nodded. "We are alone, min son. You may say _anything_ you need to me."

Hunter looked at his hands for a second. "Daddy," Hunter asked in a small voice, "do you pray? Mommy and my first daddy always had me say prayers at night."

Eric was a bit taken aback by the question but answered honestly. "Yes, min son, I have prayed before. When I was a child, I prayed with my mother. I prayed that I would become stronger so that I could," Eric paused in order to keep his voice from catching, "make my father proud. When I was a young man, I prayed to Odin, Freya, Thor, and the other gods of my people. I prayed that I would be brave and honorable in battle. I prayed for the safety of those in my village, especially when I was not there to protect them myself. I prayed that if I died among the men I led into battle that I would be worthy to dwell in the halls of Valhalla with Odin or in Fólkvangr with Freya."

"Are those like Heaven?" Hunter asked.

Eric considered for a moment. "Valhalla was a great hall, while Fólkvangr was a large field—though there was a hall there too."

"A hall?" Hunter inquired.

"It is the word that we used for a large building where everyone in the village could gather together to eat or to speak or to just," he paused "hang out."

Hunter smiled a little. "We should build one of those here, Daddy."

Eric chuckled. "Perhaps, one day we will, smár rekkr." Eric ruffled Hunter's hair.

"What were Val-hall-a and—um—Folk—uh—the other place like?" Hunter asked, his seven-year-old tongue having difficulty with the new words.

"Well," Eric began," they were supposed to be wonderful places and were a reward for those who died honorably. Odin and Freya each took half of the fallen warriors to dwell with them."

Eric smiled, "In my human days, I always hoped I would go to Fólkvangr so that I could see the beautiful Freya and sit in the meadows surrounding her hall. I have always liked the outside, and the meadows were spoken of as the most glorious and fragrant in existence. However, Odin got to choose who went where. Either way, only the bravest—those who lived and died most honorably—would be allowed to pass. So—I suppose—they _were_ a lot like Heaven, at least a heaven for the very _best_ of my people."

"Do you still pray?" Hunter asked.

"Sometimes," Eric said quietly, as he moved his hand to pet Odin. "I prayed when your Aunt Sookie was in danger." Eric's voice croaked a bit, "I pray that she will return to us soon. I pray that I will be a good father to you. I pray that I will be able to keep you safe."

Hunter spoke even more quietly than Eric. "My mommy always told me that if I was good and believed in Jesus, then I would go to Heaven one day. She always prayed that she could be a better person so she could go there too, but she was scared that she wasn't good enough."

Hunter paused and looked up at his daddy with large brown eyes that were shining with what Eric knew were tears waiting to fall. The little boy took a deep, steadying breath. "Coby was thinkin' the other day about how someone on T.V. said that _no_ vampires can go to Heaven." He paused again. "Do you think that's true, Daddy?"

"I do not know for sure," Eric said honestly. "But I will tell you what I think."

"Okay," Hunter said with uncertainty.

Eric continued to pet Odin as Hunter's hand joined him in the task.

"I have lived a long time, min son. I have been _many_ places, and I have learned of how a lot of people view religion and God. No two groups view everything the same way, but I have always been struck by the similarities between them all―_more_ than the differences. And then there are other realms too—like the fairy and the demon realms―and those beings have their own belief systems too. I am not sure if there is a Heaven like your mother taught you. Maybe it's more like the great halls my people visualized, or maybe it's just a different plain of existing, or maybe it is the Summerlands that fairies and demons talk about."

Eric shrugged, "I think that any or _all_ of these things are possible, but because of your Aunt Sookie and because of the way I feel about you and about her—the love I feel for you both—I _do_ believe there is a higher power or great force in the universe that can pull us all together. I think that force brought Sookie and me together. I think it brought you into our lives too. I might not know its name or where it is, but I feel its effects."

"Even though we can't see it?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Eric smiled confidently at his child. "Your aunt Sookie calls this _faith_." He paused. "I believe this force has led us all to be a family, min son, so if it is heaven that awaits us after our true deaths, then I _will_ find you there one day. If it is something else, then there too will I seek you out. I do not believe that a _true_ god or a _fair_ and _just_ higher power would exclude a group based on _how_ they believed or what name those people gave to him or her. Maybe my people were right that the unworthy amongst us did not get to go there, but _despite_ the way some people view vampires, there are both good and bad among us―just like every other group. And each individual is capable of and _does_ both good and bad things. I think it is the overall person who is judged as worthy or unworthy."

Hunter looked up at Eric with a twinge of relief in his eyes.

"So even if you die or if I die," Hunter began with tears in his eyes.

"I do not believe we will be separated for long, smár rekkr," Eric assured quietly. "_Aldrig_. Not ever." ["Aldrig" means "never" in Swedish.]

Hunter pulled himself into Eric's lap and let his daddy rock him in silence for a little while.

"Hunter," Eric asked gently, still holding his son, "do you want me to say your prayers with you, as you used to with your other parents?"

Hunter shook his little head. "My first daddy and then my mommy always took me to church, but I didn't like it. My head hurt lots when it was over." His voice grew quieter again, "And I didn't like it when people prayed, Daddy."

"Why not?"

Hunter pulled away and resettled into bed so that he could look in his daddy's eyes. His tone was sad. "People think real, _real_ loud when they pray. They think about what they want. Some people are real nice and want nice things like for sick people to feel better. But lots of people pray about stuff they did wrong. Lots of people do real mean things, Daddy." He paused and began to pet Odin again. "I didn't like to hear them."

"I wouldn't like that either," Eric said, joining Hunter in petting the dog. This shared action, Eric knew from past experience, would comfort Hunter.

Looking down at Odin, Hunter continued. "My first daddy used to pray about how he wanted to go to a bar but couldn't 'cause of me. Sometimes, he felt bad about thinkin' that and asked God to forgive him 'cause he didn't really want me. Sometimes, he just asked God to make me normal so he could leave me with a babysitter and go out."

The little boy sighed deeply. "And my mommy prayed about how she was sorry for all the stuff she did and for leavin' me for a long time. She told God she was sorry for lovin' Sophie more than me." A tear slipped from his eye. "And, mostly, she prayed that God would fix me too and make the curse I had go away. She thought it was all her fault that I was able to hear people like I do, so I prayed I wouldn't hear them either. I tried hard _not_ to hear them, Daddy." More tears were falling now as Hunter looked up at Eric. "I tried _so_ hard 'cause I wanted to make Mommy feel better so that she wouldn't think God was mad at her."

Hunter was crying steadily now, but kept speaking. "I knew it was naughty, but I used to lie and tell Mommy that I wasn't hearin' anyone in my head sometimes, and that always made her _so_ happy. When I did that, she would thank God that I was gettin' better. So I tried harder and harder."

Eric could tell that his son had more he needed to say, so the vampire stayed silent. He wanted nothing more than to take all of Hunter' past pains and current anxieties away, but he knew that—in this—he was as powerless as any other parent.

After a minute, Hunter sniffed and continued, "I didn't like to pray with Mommy and my first daddy at all. It hurt my head bad 'cause I could hear them so loud." He paused. "Do you think God got mad at me 'cause I didn't like prayin' or 'cause I lied to my mommy? Is that why Mommy had to go away? Is that why it's takin' Aunt Sookie so long to come back?"

Eric placed a kiss on Hunter's forehead and reached to get a Kleenex to wipe away his son's tears. He gave his son a few moments as his sobs waned and contemplated what he needed to say to make Hunter feel better. What he _really_ wanted to do, however, was to take out his frustration on Remy Savoy. But he knew that would do Hunter no good.

"Hunter," Eric began gently, "I _know_ you cannot hear into my head, but I also know that you trust my words."

Eric waited until Hunter nodded.

"God is _not_ angry with you, min son. Your mother and your first father, Remy, were _wrong_ to think what they thought. They were wrong to pray what they prayed. It was not fair that their prayers hurt you. It was not fair that you were _ever_ made to feel like you were broken in any way. You are _not_. You have an ability that humans are frightened of and do not understand, but it is neither good nor bad in and of itself. It just _is_. And you now know that you have that ability because you are part fairy—not because of anything you did wrong."

Eric continued, "Like I said before, there is good and bad in everyone, and it is unfortunately the _bad_ people who usually seek God's help to fix their mistakes. You should take comfort in the fact that both your mother and your first father wanted to be better enough to pray about it. They didn't understand your telepathy, so they wanted to pray it away, but that was a mistake on _their_ part. It was not a problem about _you_. Do you understand?"

Hunter nodded, though tentatively.

"I want you to know, Son, that I _do_ pray with you in mind—as I said before. But I do _not_ pray, nor will I ever pray―to fix you. You do _not_ need to be fixed. I will _never_ have to ask for forgiveness for not wanting you—because I have wanted you to be with me since the first day I met you, and that will _not_ change—not ever. I pray to be a good father because that is what _I_ want to be more than anything; you are such a good son _already_."

Eric's voice cracked a bit. "You are _my_ son. You are the _best_ son I could ever have, and I am proud of you. I love you as you are. I will always—_always_—feel that way. I chose you to be mine, and I will never regret that choice."

Hunter spoke a little more confidently. "I know, Daddy."

"Good," Eric said. "Now—I want you to know that it is _your_ choice whether you wish to pray. I think that God will know what is in your heart either way, and you have a _good_ heart, Son—a _strong_ heart that any god would admire. Do not be afraid to pray to him or her if that is what you wish to do, Son. God will listen to you. God may not always do things as you wish them done, but that doesn't mean that he or she is not listening to you."

Hunter nodded, and moved his hand on Odin's fur so that it rested on Eric's. "I think I wanna start to pray again at night, Daddy. I wanna pray with you here too if that's okay."

Eric smiled and grasped his son's hand. "I would be honored to be by your side as you pray, min son."

Hunter smiled a little and then scrunched together his eyebrows. "Mommy taught me a prayer to say when I was going to bed every night. Should I say that?"

Eric shrugged. "You can pray as you wish. Sometimes my people said prayers that everyone knew. Other times we would just speak what we thought at the time. I do not think there is one right or wrong way."

Hunter nodded, closed his eyes, and bowed his head, all the while keeping Eric's hand in his.

The boy spoke a little tentatively, "God, I'm not gonna pray Mommy's prayer tonight―okay? I just wanna pray that Mommy is safe with my little sister. I wanna pray that Aunt Sookie is gettin' her trainin' done quick 'cause Daddy and me want her to be home with us." Eric couldn't help but to smile and agree wholeheartedly. Hunter went on. "I wanna thank you for my family here. I'm so glad they like me 'cause I like them all too. Oh—and could you make sure that Batanya goes out on a date since she likes Uncle Loki? Cool." Eric held in his chuckle as Hunter finished, "And, God, thanks especially for Daddy. I think the man on T.V. was wrong. I think Daddy can be in Heaven with me too. Amen."

Hunter looked up at Eric expectantly.

Eric smiled proudly and squeezed Hunter's hand a bit. "That was a very good prayer, min son."

Hunter looked content. His restlessness from earlier in the night was all but gone.

However, Eric's concern and disquiet had only grown. How could it not? He was a father; his son had been hurt. Worst of all—there was no enemy that he could simply slay in order to prevent that from happening again.

And he certainly couldn't isolate Hunter from his friends, nor did he feel that Terry Bellefleur—or even Arlene—would have one of the Fellowship of the Sun's "special interest programs" turned on in their house. And there was _no_ way that Coby was anti-vampire. Given how Coby still looked at Eric with hero-worship in his eyes, the child was probably disturbed by what he had heard about vampires as well. That's likely why it had been on the forefront of his mind—so that Hunter would hear it.

No. There was no _one_ to vanquish―no _one_ to kill in order to prevent Hunter from hearing such things again and being upset by them. Eric's thousand years had taught him that hate and prejudice could never be completely eradicated.

Eric brought his hand up to push Hunter's bangs to the side and gave him another kiss on his forehead. "Good night, Son. I will stay with you until you are asleep."

"Night, Daddy," Hunter smiled as he snuggled into Odin. The cat soon jumped onto the bed and tucked into Hunter's side as well.

As soon as Hunter's little snores filled the room, Batanya took up her position. She'd returned even as Hunter had been saying his little prayer, but the intuitive Britlingen had given them their space.

Eric glanced over at her and then looked back at Hunter quickly in order to hide his smirk. He could not, however, hide the amusement in his voice. "You have a piece of stray in your hair," he quietly informed her.

Not unexpectedly, Batanya did not make a move to brush it away. "I imagine there is more than one," she returned casually. "Your vampire brother put up quite a fight."

Eric's brow quirked up, and this time he didn't try to hide his smirk from her. "You did not kill him—did you?" he asked with mirth.

Batanya scoffed. "I do not believe he was crying out _in pain_." She paused. "He was vigorous," she smiled. "And he was _right_."

"Right?" Eric asked.

"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly. "Pamela must truly prefer women—_much_ more than men. Otherwise, she would not have rejected him after experiencing him. He was _very_ vigorous."

Eric couldn't hold in his snort and looked back at Hunter to make sure that his sleep had not been disturbed.

Once certain that Hunter was still resting soundly, he turned again to Batanya.

The Britlingen still had not bothered to take the straw from her hair, and Eric noticed that her clothing was also a bit rumpled.

"It seems that I shall have to send your vampire child a thank you card for being a lesbian," Batanya said evenly.

With difficulty, Eric managed to hold in another snort.

"May I be the one to deliver it?" he asked, not wanting to miss the expression on Pam's face if she got such a card.

"No—that honor will be mine," Batanya smirked, "but I will make sure you are near."

Eric bowed a little. "I would appreciate it."

Batanya nodded toward Hunter. "Since my young charge has so graciously requested of his god that I have what humans call a date, you may tell your brother that he will take me out on Tuesday. I will arrange for my daughter to be here to guard Hunter."

"Your daughter is a guardian as well?" Eric asked.

Batanya puffed up quite proudly. "Breeta has just finished her resting period after having been in the service of the vampire king of Brazil. She distinguished herself and is wanted back, but she found that vampire too pompous. She is—I assure you—quite skilled in her work. The child will be as safe with her as he is with me," she said with certainty.

Eric nodded. "That would be acceptable. And I will be here Tuesday evening as well, so you may stay out," he paused and smirked again, "as long as you should wish."

"I will contact Breeta then," she smiled.

As Eric left the room, he noticed that Batanya had been right; there _was_ more than one piece of straw stuck in her hair.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_As always, thanks to everyone who commented/reviewed the last chapter(s). I was so happy to hear that most of you were not upset that I skipped a lot of time to move the narrative along. I'm thinking there will be two more chapters in the human realm, and then we will see what Sookie's been up to in Faerie. Some of you also mentioned that you liked Duncan; I'm awfully fond of him myself! ;) If you are interested in seeing who I would "cast" to play him and the other "new/book" characters, remember to visit my WordPress site. californiakat1564 . wordpress . com

_**On a personal note:**_ As this story approaches 4,000 reviews, I continue to be floored. There are some of you who write a comment/tell me what you think after every chapter, and you feel like a part of what I am doing in the story (and you are _definitely_ WHY I am posting it).

But even if you have never written a comment—or don't get to every time due to your busy lives—I still very much appreciate you! Almost every day, there is at least one person adding this story as a favorite or requesting an alert for it. The feeling of having this story appreciated by people other than myself is amazing! The fact that it is read by hundreds (maybe even thousands of people) is _**wonderful**_—and I mean that in two ways. It is wonderful because it makes me feel great. But it also fills me with wonder. I cannot thank you enough.]


	156. Chapter 154: Calm, Part 1

**Chapter 154: Calm, Part 1**

After leaving Hunter to his sleep, Eric went to his and Sookie's bedroom, where he was once again staying now that Scott had reinforced the walls with steel and silver so that the room could be locked down just as securely as the cubby if there were a breach. He'd been assured by Claude before the construction that the iron within the steel would not hurt Sookie; it would prevent a fairy from "popping" into and out of the room, but Sookie didn't have the gift of teleportation, so it wouldn't limit or harm her in any way.

The vampire sat heavily onto the bed and spared a few minutes to stare at the new picture that had been added to his bedside table. It had been given to him by Pam―of all people―but like the other two that kept him company before he died each day, it was perfect.

It was an image of Sookie captured from the security footage outside the front entrance of Fangtasia. It was from the day of their bonding. The image had been cropped so that it showed a close-up of her face. One would have thought that the harsh exterior lights would have blunted Sookie's beauty, but the opposite was the case. Those lights had clutched onto the sparkle in his wife's brown eyes—and had pulled the gold from them.

In the picture, her eyes were nervous, but excited too. And there was so much anticipation—so much love for him in them. It had been taken moments before he would have seen her—moments before she pledged herself to him. He had _felt_ her coming closer to him and had known when she was just outside the front entrance of Fangtasia. And, of course, he had _felt_ her emotions through their vampire bond, but _seeing_ her face in that moment had been a gift that he had never expected to receive.

His vampire child had handed him the framed photograph after Hunter had gone to bed on the anniversary of the night that they had first seen Sookie in Fangtasia. Pam had said nothing _after_ she'd given it to him. Before that, she'd told him simply that she would make sure no one expected him downstairs that night.

He had—as Pam had anticipated—spent the rest of the night staring at the captured image before putting it into its place beside the bed.

Thankful more than ever for his vampire child, Eric pulled out his phone and sent her a text, letting her know that he'd soon be on his way.

It was still his habit to go to Fangtasia on Sunday nights so that he could take care of all the Area 5 business that required his presence, and since the bar was closed, he knew that he wouldn't have to deal with any fangbangers. He had thought about moving his "court" closer; in fact, he'd even considered building a small office building on the other side of Bon Temps, but, in the end, he didn't want any problems he encountered to be that close to home. So he had kept his office in the bar, though he'd sold his interest in the club to Duncan and Pam.

Luckily, his docket was light that night, so he would not have to be away from his son for more than a few hours. He still feared Hunter's nightmares more than almost anything else, and he was especially worried that Hunter's fears might resurface in his subconscious that night because of their talk.

Eric quickly texted Jessica to ask her if she could work from his office at home rather than Jason's that night. The redhead would be able to offer Hunter some solace if he had a bad dream―at least until Eric could get home to comfort his son.

Within a minute, Jessica texted back to say that she and Jason were on their way and had already planned to stay the night―or the day in Jessica's case—since she was going to be doing some Area 5 paperwork that night, which required her to use Eric's computer.

Comforted a bit by the fact that Hunter would have both Jessica and Jason near if he had a bad dream, Eric quickly changed out of his fairy pants, which had—much to Pam's chagrin—become his favorite lounge pants, both because of their comfort and because they had retained the scent of his bonded even after they'd been washed. He put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top―his _standard_ uniform, as Sookie would have said. He added black socks and boots and then a black leather jacket to complete his "look."

Eric walked down the stairs to find Duncan lounging on the couch. His vampire brother looked both satisfied and spent, and there were two already-finished bottles of TruBlood on the coffee table in front of him. Another was half-finished. Duncan's eyes were closed and there was a self-satisfied smile on his face.

"I take it that your evening went," Eric paused, "_well_."

"Mmmm," Duncan sounded. "I have healed." He opened his sharp blue eyes and grinned at Eric. "You _do_ have an indefinite contract with the Britlingen—do you not?"

"Indeed," Eric answered with amusement. "She has told me that she plans to stay with Hunter during his life."

"Then my evening went _very_ well," Duncan chuckled. "_What a woman!_" he sighed.

"You are not," Eric paused, "_permanently_ worse for wear—I take it."

"Oh—I am very _much_ worse for wear," Duncan smiled like the devil himself, "however, I intend to be coming out _on top_ the next time."

Eric chuckled. "I will likely be at Fangtasia for only two or three hours tonight."

Duncan straightened up a little. "As always, I will stay close to Hunter until you are back."

Eric nodded. "Jessica and Jason will soon be here as well. There is some work in my office for her to see to, and Jason plans to take Hunter fishing tomorrow morning if it is not raining."

Duncan chuckled. "That means that Pam will be relegated to the cubby again—since the young lovers will take over the bedroom downstairs."

Eric nodded. "I will inform Pam when I'm at Fangtasia."

"Better you than me," Duncan said earnestly as he sank further into the couch.

"Batanya requires you for a date on Tuesday," Eric informed the Scotsman with a smirk.

"_Requires_," Duncan said wistfully. "I might be in love."

"Do not do anything stupid," Eric warned. "She is important to this household and Hunter. You are too."

Duncan smirked. "When have I ever done anything stupid where a beautiful woman was concerned, Brother?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "That tavern in Glasgow? The blonde?"

Duncan shook his head. "That was her husband's fault."

"The Russian peasant girl?" Eric quirked a brow.

"How was I to know that her father had a pitchfork?" Duncan responded.

"How about Italy?"

"That whole decade shouldn't count," Duncan grinned. "It was my first time in Italy, after all."

Eric rolled his eyes. "What about Mary?"

Duncan scoffed. "_You_ stole her from me."

"You bet me I could not. It was _clearly_ your fault."

"I am _still_ positive that you used glamour," Duncan said with a glare.

"I did _not_," Eric chuckled. "It is ironic that history refers to her as Mary, Queen of _Scots_. After I was done with her, she was more Queen of _Viking_."

Duncan growled. "You should be glad that I did not really like her."

"I would never have stolen her if you did, min bróðir," Eric said sincerely. "Anyway, you tended to go through women like Pam goes through shoes back then." He narrowed his eyes. "That _cannot_ be the case with Batanya, Duncan, or it must stop now." [_Bróðir_ is "brother" in Old Norse.]

Duncan got a dreamy look in his eyes. "It is _not_ the case, Bràthair. Plus," he paused, "she will surely kill me if I displease her." [_Bràthair_ is "brother" in Scottish Gaelic.]

Eric chuckled. "Yes—there is that too. However, I would not like that outcome either."

Duncan smiled. "Nor would I. So I assure you that my intentions remain honorable."

"Keep them that way," Eric said with just an edge of warning in his voice.

"Okay, _Dad_," Duncan joked. Then his tone changed to show his sincerity. "She is worth that and more."

Eric nodded.

"The fairy said that he'd be waiting for you in the usual place," Duncan informed him. "And it seems like the young ones are here too," he chuckled.

Eric chuckled as well. Indeed, Jason and Jessica had arrived a few minutes before.

For fun, Eric zipped out of the house at vampire speed, catching Jessica and Jason in the middle of some very heavy "petting" on the porch swing.

Quickly, the two pulled away from each other, looking like two guilty teenagers who had just gotten caught making out by their parents. Considering the fact that Jessica's lipstick was all over Jason's neck and his hand was still up her blouse, they looked _very_ guilty indeed.

"I should be home in a few hours," Eric said, chuckling as the couple tried to right themselves, which included Jessica having to swat Jason's hand away from her breast since he was the proverbial deer caught in headlights at that moment.

Eric was, as always, amused by the pair on the porch swing. According to Pam, they'd talked about bonding, but Jason—Eric had been pleasantly surprised to learn—wanted them to wait until Jessica turned five in vampire years before making any decisions about that. However, they _were_ talking about getting married. The eye rolling from Pam about that topic had been epic, but Eric knew that his child would support her own in whatever choice Jessica made.

Eric teased the couple. "_So_ sorry to interrupt."

If possible, Jessica would have blushed.  
>"Uh—it's okay, man. We just got here," Jason stammered.<p>

At Jason calling him "man," Eric chuckled again. In fact, Eric was quite glad he'd come out when he did. He would _not_ have wanted to catch them five more minutes into their make-out session. He looked at Jessica more seriously. "Tonight, Hunter told me of some things that had been upsetting him."

The redhead sat up straight. "Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Fine now," Eric assured. "But will you two stay inside until I am back so that you can hear if he has a nightmare?"

Jason and Jessica rose immediately.

"Sure," Jessica said, grabbing Jason's hand and walking with him toward the door.

"Thank you," Eric said with a little bow.

* * *

><p>Once the young couple was inside, Eric began walking at human pace toward the little garden that Claude had been working on. Soon after Claude had begun his visits and told Eric about his plans for the "in-between place," Eric had given him use of about an acre of land near the creek so that the fairy could better learn about plants on earth. A greenhouse had been added to the garden area during the spring, and there had been much fresh food in the house that summer. Hunter was especially pleased with all the cherry tomatoes, which he popped into his mouth like grapes. Eric enjoyed the smell of all the garden vegetables and knew that Sookie would be happy with the arrangement as well.<p>

Plus, for an hour or two each Sunday after he'd had his breakfast, Hunter would learn about gardening and plants from Claude. In fact, they were learning some things together. The vampire was pleased that Hunter was acquiring knowledge of these things. Eric thought back to his own youth and the crops that his mother had overseen and taught him about.

As was true with all the nights when Eric had to leave the _ætt land_, he had to steel himself. Leaving Hunter—even for a few hours—was still difficult for him, especially since the warned-about threat still loomed. But it had to be done if he was to remain sheriff of Area 5.

Eric quickly scanned the property to make sure his assets were in place before he departed. He knew that Hunter was safe in the house. Between Batanya and Duncan, Hunter was well-protected. And now that Jessica and Jason were inside, he felt better even better.

Of course, Miranda and Jarod were available for any back-up protection or support if the need arose. He used his senses to determine that Lafayette, Jesus, and Tara were all asleep in Tara's new home. Five Weres were patrolling the property, including Alcide and Maria-Star.

Maria-Star had turned into an incredibly lucky find for Eric. Originally from Canada, she had moved south after her small pack was almost wiped out by a pack of Werebears, who wished to increase their territory.

Maria-Star, a trained veterinarian and an expert in equine care, had decided to come and stay with her second cousin after the decimation of her pack. And that cousin happened to be Scott Cusmano. A few months after that, she'd started dating Alcide, and the couple had quickly become engaged.

As they'd been building the stables in February, Scott had suggested that Maria-Star would be a good choice to take care of Hunter's new horses until he found someone permanent, but after a week, Eric had offered her the job. Eric was quite pleased with her work, and the stable now housed seven horses of varying ages and temperaments as well as two ponies. In addition to her duties as stable-master, Maria-Star also helped Miranda to coordinate the nighttime Were security and took several shifts a week herself.

Eric's strong sense of smell also picked up Bubba and Thalia at the queen's estate. On Sundays through Tuesdays, Bubba stayed with Thalia, but Eric was comforted by the fact that they too were close—in case additional back-up was needed.

Having so many people there to keep Hunter physically and emotionally safe did make Eric feel slightly better about leaving him, but he still hated going.

Eric chided himself. After all, most parents had to leave their children at least five days a week in order to go to work. He was gone only a few hours on one night per week, and Hunter was almost always already asleep when he left.

Still, he hated going.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Claude asked, breaking the vampire out of his reverie.<p>

Eric nodded and went over to grab the fairy's arm. Immediately, Claude "popped" them to the rooftop of Fangtasia so that they could arrive unseen by any visiting vampires or protestors, who still picketed outside of Fangtasia—sometimes even when the bar was closed.

For the first couple of weeks after Sookie left the "in-between place," Claude had kept watch only through the pool. However, once Claude realized that Eric generally left the confines of the protection spell only when he went to Fangtasia, the fairy and the vampire had met in order to come up with a plan.

Especially since a construction crew of fairies was now housed in the "in-between place" and working on Claude's home, the fairy didn't want to have to monitor the pool at all times; there was no real need to.

So Eric and Claude had come up with a plan, which had worked out better for everyone involved. The _best_ part of the plan, from Claude's point of view, was that he got to spend each Sunday with his new, bustling family in the human realm. He was thankful for his visits, but he was also sorry for all that his tanah was missing out on.

Sookie would be so happy to be home, yet so heartbroken at all she'd not been able to be a part of. Still—Claude could see Sookie's influence in almost everything that Eric did.

Honestly, Claude didn't know which was worse: Eric's having to be without his mate for so long or Sookie's having to miss so much.

As part of their protection plan, Claude had given Eric and Miranda the number of a Sky Fae who still dwelt within the human realm. They were to call that number if there was any trouble or if someone tried to breach the protection spell. The fairy would then immediately go to Claude in the "in-between place" and convey the message.

Claude also checked in several times per day through the pool to confirm that things were okay.

As time passed at a snail's pace in Faerie, Sundays in the human realm were quickly becoming Claude's favorite times—though "living" in two timelines had taken a lot of getting used to. He knew that his father had done it for long stretches of time before when his duties would allow it, but it was a very "unique" experience.

Claude now had a routine that he quite enjoyed in the human realm. Each Sunday, he would arrive in the mornings and study volumes with the demon-hybrid, whom he quite liked. Part of him wished that his mother could see that he was friends with a demon; she'd likely "blow a gasket," as Lafayette might say. Claude also enjoyed spending time with Jesus's mate. He liked watching Lafayette prepare the food he'd grown; he hoped to one day please Hadley by presenting her with dishes similar to the human ones. The spices in Faerie were different, but after he established some of the human crops in the fairy realm, he hoped to introduce some of the spice plants as well.

After Hunter awoke each Sunday, Claude would eat with the boy, help him with his telepathy, and work with him in the garden Eric had arranged for. Then, in the afternoons―as everyone in the household waited for the vampires to rise for the night―Claude would conduct more complex research with the human plants and soils. Claude was already growing a few plants successfully in the "in-between place." Once the vampires rose, Hunter and Eric would always spend a few hours at their sword practice or other activities, and then the family would generally gather for what they called "movie night." Claude was enjoying his taste of cinema.

After Hunter went to sleep, Claude would go with Eric to Fangtasia—popping them there and back. Since Claude could hide his scent, no other vampires had found out what he was, and he stayed out of sight―but at the ready―during Eric's meetings.

The arrangement had worked well for both of them. Claude could help to directly guard Eric during his most vulnerable times, and Eric was away from Hunter for even less time than before since there was no longer any travel time to be considered. Meanwhile, Claude was able to spend more time overseeing the construction of his home in the "in-between place," even as he got the opportunity to spend what Lafayette called "quality time" with the family.

Claude fully planned to keep the arrangement going even when his tanah came home. In fact, he was certain that her presence would add to the richness of his visits.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry it has been a few days since I updated, but there was a lot changed in this chapter, so that took quite a bit of time to do. I also tend to be working on several chapters at once (so the flow is right); that means that the next two should come to you pretty quickly because I have only one more editing pass to make on them. I'm hoping that you'll have new chapters both Saturday and Sunday.

I wanted to tell you about something "fun" I'm doing on my WordPress site if you didn't already know. (At least, I think it's fun.) Many of you have checked out my "cast list" over there and have seen who I picture as I write new characters—like Duncan—or book characters not introduced into the show yet—like Batanya. I'm currently holding a poll on WordPress for whom I will pick to be Breeta, Batanya's daughter, so if you are interested in voting, head on over. It's this address (with the spaces taken out): californiakat1564 . wordpress . com

Finally, thanks for the comments and reviews for the last chapter. I know that many of you are anxious for Sookie to come home, and I promise that it won't be too long until she does.]


	157. Chapter 155: Calm, Part 2

**Chapter 155: Calm, Part 2**

Even as Eric met with several members of his retinue and _easily_ settled a few minor Area 5 disputes, he was thinking about his conversation with Hunter. Eric wished that he had the power to so _easily_ take away all of the bad thoughts that Hunter had ever been forced to hear in the past.

But he knew he did not have that power.

He couldn't even keep his son from hearing hurtful thoughts now. An off-hand thought from Coby about something he'd seen on television had obviously caused Hunter to form new fears and to relive many sad memories involving his mother and Remy Savoy.

Eric couldn't imagine the pain that Hunter had gone through as he'd "heard" that his parents believed he was broken. Eric knew that Hadley had tried to give Hunter her love, but he was still angry that his son had felt shame and guilt because of the two people that _should_ have been the first to accept him: his biological parents.

With a slight shake of his head, he imagined Hunter as a three or four-year-old sitting in a church pew and listening to the prayers of everyone around him―minds that Hunter would have perceived as _screaming_ out wishes and hopes and sins. It wasn't right that Hunter had had to face that situation. From Sookie, Eric knew that being around a lot of people—especially before her shields developed—had been physically painful and mentally taxing.

Eric envisioned his young son tucked into his bed each night and having to say prayers that his parents wanted him to learn because they did—after all—_want_ to love him. But even as Hunter had been obediently saying those prayers, he'd heard his parents' interior prayers telling him that he was broken—as if his wonderful, beautiful son had one fucking thing wrong with him!

Eric wanted to split his goddamned desk in half at the thought of it. Instead, he kept the impassive look on his face and waited for the two vampires in front of him to finish speaking.

Once they'd presented their petition, Eric dismissed them so that he could consider their request. He sighed as he imagined some of the _so-called_ prayers that Hunter would have heard. "Please fix him, God. Why is he like this? It's my fault he's like this. Make him normal. Why can't he just be like other boys?"

Eric cringed at the thought of his son feeling desolate and unworthy because of those prayers.

"You okay?" Claude asked. The fairy had been waiting for the other vampires to leave before emerging from the little room off to the side of Eric's office, which was little more than a small closet/bathroom—without the toilet since Eric didn't need one.

"Yes—fine," Eric responded. He looked up at Claude. "Maybe," he amended with a little smile.

"Sookie would want me to ask if you needed to 'talk,'" he commented, using air quotes around the last word of his sentence.

Eric chuckled, "Yes—she would like the thought of us 'sharing.'" He too used air quotes.

Claude also laughed. "That she would. Shall we?"

Eric nodded and put his finger up to pause them as he called Pam to him. As soon as the vampiress came in, he spoke. "Tell Mr. Locke and Ms. Cardinale that I have accepted their petition; they may form a new nest in my area. Make it clear, however, that I will _not_ tolerate their having humans as nest-mates _unless_ I first confirm that no glamour has been used. I know that things were different in Phoenix, so they need to understand what I will and will _not_ tolerate. Make sure that they do."

Pam smirked. "Understood."

Eric added, "I'm forwarding the paperwork to Jessica so that she can finish it. They will be official residents of Area 5 by tomorrow at sunset."

Pam nodded. "I'll tell them. Anything else?"

"Yes," Eric said contemplatively. "Ms. Cardinale was a party planner in Arizona. She did a few small events for the Sheriff of Area 2 there. If her references check out, place her in contact with Mr. Quinn."

Pam nodded and turned.

"When is my next appointment?" Eric asked.

As always, the vampiress eyed Claude a little suspiciously as she turned back around. "You have only one more tonight—in half an hour. Clancy is coming with a report from his area in Mississippi. He also wants your advice on a few matters. Apparently," she grinned, "he's worried that Thalia will silver his balls if he bothers her with the mundane."

Eric smiled. "He is _right_ to worry. Text me when he gets here. Claude and I will be," he paused, "sharing."

Pam smirked. "Dear Abby believes that sharing is the key to any budding relationship. You aren't trading Sookie in for _this_ one are you?" She gave Claude a sideways glance.

Eric deadpanned. "Not today."

Pam snickered. "'Cause he tastes good, and if he were yours, I bet you'd be willing to _share_ him, and you won't let me have _any_ Sookie," she pouted.

Knowing his vampire child was joking and feeling her mirth through their bond, Eric just rolled his eyes. "That will be all, Pam."

"Too bad," Pam said, smacking her lips in Claude's direction.

As Pam left and closed the door behind her, Claude looked up at Eric. "She scares me sometimes," he half-joked, half-stated.

"Me too," Eric laughed, "_especially_ when she has my credit card." Of course, the vampire knew that Pam was still not completely comfortable with the fairy being around as much as he was, but she was—at least—starting to _tolerate_ his presence. The blood that Claude had offered to "buy her off" each year hadn't hurt Pam's disposition, and Eric knew that his vampire child kept a special countdown going on her phone. Apparently, there was an App for that, but he decided _not_ to mention it to Claude.

"So the tiger is working out?" Claude asked with curiosity.

Eric nodded as he finished his email to Jessica and sent it off. "Yes. Once away from de Castro, he has been no problem."

"Funny," Claude said.

Eric raised a brow.

Claude explained. "It is just that both you and Sookie seem to have a talent for seeing the best in people—from _getting_ the best from them too."

"Hmm," Eric sounded. "Except I think about it in terms of how it will benefit _me_ or _mine_, and Sookie's motives are unselfish," Eric observed.

Claude shook his head a bit. "I think you are both in the middle of that spectrum―actually."

Eric shrugged. "Maybe. More likely, we are just complements—extremes so that it _seems_ we balance out."

Both he and Claude chuckled at that remark.

Claude followed up. "So the Weretiger has been no trouble?"

"The opposite actually," Eric said. "In Nevada, De Castro had kept Quinn's mother and his sister Frannie under constant surveillance. In fact, Duncan was barely on time when he collected them."

Claude raised a brow in question.

"De Castro had just ordered his watch dogs to eliminate Quinn's family, but Duncan killed them first and secured Quinn's family. When Quinn learned of this and when he saw that his family would be under his _own_ care for as long as he remained in Area 5, he pledged his fealty to me."

"I thought the mother was unstable," Claude said. "That is what Jesus told me."

"She _is_ broken," Eric confirmed. "But Ludwig suggested a mental health physician, who is helping her as much as possible, and I arranged for a live-in nurse to care for her. That has freed up the sister to work with Quinn in his business. In the last five months, their company has expanded quite a bit since the Quinns are now able to take on more work. Apparently, de Castro limited the time he could spend on his company because of his almost-constant demands of Quinn's services. And—the tribute required by de Castro also limited the tiger's ability to grow his business."

"So his situation is much better," Claude observed. "That will make him loyal."

Eric responded, "Yes. In fact, recently, I hired Quinn as a consultant for my security teams in the two casinos I now own on the Mississippi River, which is why I think that he could likely use the help of Ms. Cardinale."

Claude nodded.

Eric shrugged. "I still don't like Quinn personally, but his first few tribute checks have been good for the area, and he seems competent enough when it comes to basic security." He paused. "Of course, it helps _greatly_ that I don't really have to deal with him. Pam keeps tabs on him where Area 5 business is concerned, and Chow oversees his work at the casinos. But having the tiger here does increase the strength of the state overall—or at least our _perceived_ strength."

"And de Castro?" Claude asked. "A while back, Jesus said he wasn't being much of a problem."

Eric chuckled. "In the last month, he tried to stir things up, but two things happened to stop his," Eric paused, "stirring."

"What were they?" Claude sat forward in his chair as he caught the mischief in Eric's eyes.

"Well," Eric began, "in early July, Felipe moved the base of his operations as well as the location where he rested—supposedly to top-secret strongholds."

"And?" Claude asked curiously.

"And two days later—_after_ Thalia had disappeared for about twenty hours," Eric smirked, "his new and very _secretive_ resting place went 'bang.'" The air quotes were back.

"I assume he was not in it?" Claude asked.

"No," Eric responded with a little regret. "It blew up exactly one hour after sundown. It was empty at the time, but de Castro had literally just left." He sighed. "Thalia sincerely doesn't want Nevada. It's a fucking mess, and de Castro hasn't done anything against us lately—well, nothing too bad anyway."

Claude chuckled. "I am liking your queen more and more."

"Me too," Eric agreed. "The _best_ part is that his new office went 'boom' at the same time. No wait!" Eric corrected himself. "The _best_ part was the flowers."

"Flowers?" Claude asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Thalia sent him a dozen black roses with the message that she preferred his _previous_ living quarters and office."

"So he is back in them?" Claude asked with amusement.

"Oh yes," Eric chucked.

"What was the _other_ thing that happened?" Claude asked.

"De Castro contacted his maker, who—if she had agreed to help him—_might_ have tipped the scales his way a bit. She is almost as old as Thalia and is very well-connected in Europe."

"_If_?" Claude asked.

"Yes," Eric smiled. "It seems that after a phone call to Isabel, whom de Castro's maker has known for a very long time, she told her spawn to get the fuck over it and to stop making trouble," Eric laughed. "Apparently, she 'bought' him the kingship in Nevada years ago to get him out of her hair. He has kept his tail between his legs since then."

"You are sure he is no longer a danger?" Claude asked.

Eric considered for a moment and then nodded. "Yes—Thalia is convinced, so I am too."

Claude smiled. "That seems reasonable. So," he paused, "if it was not about your potential enemies, tanu, then what was troubling you earlier?"

Eric sighed. "Hunter."

"He's okay?" Claude asked with immediate concern.

"Fine," Eric assured, "but he was worried over a thought he heard from one of his friends, who had watched a television program that suggested vampires had no souls and, therefore, could not go to heaven. He was also concerned about the act of praying. It seems that he was," Eric paused and looked at Claude meaningfully, "_hurt_ very much by the prayers he was forced to hear in the past, _especially_ those of his biological father and," he paused again, "Hadley."

Claude let out a sigh and nodded. "Her thoughts about Hunter—especially when I first knew her—would have _certainly_ hurt the little one. They were not meant to be cruel, but they _were_ hurtful nonetheless."

Eric nodded. "Yes."

Claude narrowed his eyes a bit and took in the vampire before him—his tanah's mate. He had grown to genuinely care for the vampire in the last several months. "It is difficult to hear the negative thoughts of one's parents—_very_ difficult," Claude said quietly.

"Mab?" Eric asked, intuiting that the fairy was speaking from experience.

It was Claude's turn to nod.

A few moments of silence passed between them.

Eric finally spoke. "I admit to being a bit out of my depth sometimes. I want to do right by my son, but it is hard to know what to say in situations with which I have no experience."

"Yes," Claude said. "My own father struggled when he attempted to comfort my sisters and me after we heard things from our mother's mind, _especially_ when we were children."

Eric's eyes took on a faraway quality. "I remember feeling intimidated by my own father, who had towering expectations, but I understood that at the base of those expectations, my father wanted only for me to be my best because he _cared_ for me. My father was glad that he had a son who was becoming strong, even if I could not quite meet the high standards he set for me―not every time, at least."

Claude smiled. "He sounds like Niall."

Eric contemplated. "Yes. I can see similarities."

"It is hard to live with such expectations, but it would have been harder to live with none," Claude remarked.

Eric nodded and then went on. "Hunter's experience with his own father was much, _much_ worse, and I am angered that I cannot take his pain away. I am angered that I cannot simply kill Remy Savoy to make things better, but that would achieve _nothing_."

"No," Claude agreed, "that would do nothing to help." He paused. "May I be frank?" he asked.

Eric smirked. "When are you not?"

Claude chuckled. "_Fine_." His tone became serious. "I am not a father yet, but I believe that you are doing the best thing for Hunter. _Yes_—he has had pain and will likely face more. All you can do is let Hunter _feel_ your love for him, and he _does_. And as long as he does, I believe that he will overcome his pain and fears. He will sense you by his side. And _that_ will make the difference. I believe this is why he feared for your soul so much. Many humans—Hadley included—believe in an afterlife where a God chooses to exclude those he wishes. Hunter is learning his own worth, and the thought of you being expelled from where he is—of you _NOT_ being by his side—most likely frightens him like nothing else could. His other parents each left him and rejected him in their thoughts. He trusts you, but it is difficult for him to trust that nothing will take you from him."

Eric contemplated Claude's words and nodded.

The vampire confided, "Sometimes, I wish that Hunter _could_ hear my thoughts. I wonder if he would be comforted to _know_—_tangibly_ know—how much he means to me. The fact that Hunter trusts my words at all—after all he had to go through—is a small miracle."

Claude smiled. "On the other hand, _faith_ is more precious than empirical knowledge―to a telepath, at least; it is our most precious commodity—our miracle."

"You are wrong, Claude," Eric observed.

The fairy's eyebrow raised in question.

Eric gave him a half-smile, half-smirk. "You are wrong about not yet being a father. You have always talked of the child Hadley carries just as I speak of Hunter."

Claude nodded.

The two sat in silence for several minutes as Eric thought about Claude's words and about his son and the difficulties he had faced during his short life.

And then there was Sookie. Eric knew that Sookie had gone through a lot of pain as a child because of her telepathy, but seeing the effects firsthand with his own child made Eric even more amazed by Sookie's resilience.

He knew that his wife had heard similar thoughts as Hunter from her own mother. Michelle Stackhouse had thought that Sookie was broken—had wished that she could just be _normal_. Her mother had, according to Sookie, actively _tried_ to love her, and Sookie—being the unselfish person that she was—gave her mother a lot of credit for that, but Eric would _not_ be giving Michelle Stackhouse any credit at all, not only because he loved Sookie more than life itself but also because he knew with Hunter that true love for a child did not really require _trying_. It just _was_.

Certainly, the rational vampire knew that love _did_ have an element of work involved. He knew from his own experiences that feeling and thought and action _all_ needed to be put into love. But Sookie's mother, Hunter's biological father, and even Hadley to a great extent had loved their children only out of a sense of obligation—and loved them _only_ up to a point.

Eric also thought about Sookie's terror at the hands of the fairy Ivan. During one of their shared dreams, Sookie had described Ivan's thoughts—the atrocities that the fairy was _looking forward_ to committing against his bonded's body and spirit. It was the fact that Ivan had been so excited about the idea of raping her that had paralyzed Sookie with fear—that had reminded her of her uncle Bartlett. She'd frozen and become the little girl who felt powerless.

Eric cringed again, but this time—sensing that Eric needed a moment of quiet—Claude said nothing.

Eric had thanked Sookie and Hunter's God and many, _many_ others that he'd been in the "in-between place" as Sookie had been inside of Mab's palace that early morning. He'd been able to send her his strength, and it had woken her up to herself—to the fighter within her―and she had been able to fight against Ivan and the other fairies magnificently.

"Do you think she is succeeding?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Claude answered without hesitation, knowing that Eric was talking about Sookie.

"Me too," Eric said.

"My father," Claude began, "believes that the key to unleashing the greatest potential of power in Sookie is awakening the latent magic that still resides in my tanah and then directing that magic through the vampire bond."

"Like a lava conduit," Eric commented almost to himself.

Claude nodded. "Yes. We have something equivalent to your volcanos in Faerie. It is a good analogy."

Eric nodded for Claude to continue.

"Think of Sookie's latent fairy magic—at least most of it—as being a large magma pool, deep inside your earth. Part of that magic—her telepathy—bubbled to the surface even in her youth, but most stayed buried until you came along. Your blood was the catalyst for more of her abilities to come forth. At least, that is Niall's theory."

"Then, my blood is the conduit, which is allowing her magic to travel to the surface," Eric observed.

"Yes—you, your blood, _and_ the vampire bond."

"And the fairy bond?" Eric inquired.

Claude contemplated. "Think of it as the mountain itself—the space which allows for the magma—the lava—to gain force and heat as it is propelled toward the surface."

"Hmm," Eric sounded. "I once used an analogy similar to this for Sookie, but this one might be more apt."

"Yes," Claude said. "The pipes of a house. That _did_ help her."

"So it is the magma that is missing from the Sookie equation?" Eric asked with a half-smile.

"Most of the time," Claude said honestly. "It _is_ there, but it is kept from coming out with force except when Sookie loses control of her emotions, and then she _cannot_ control the eruptions." He sighed.

"Then _Sookie_ is the one keeping it from coming out," Eric aptly stated.

"Yes," Claude said. "In a volcano, the magna often _begins_ its trek to the surface―only to be stopped and trapped."

"Yes," Eric said, "into what are called dikes and sills."

Claude nodded. "Sookie fears her own power, so she unconsciously shuts it down."

Eric closed his eyes and tented his fingers in front of him. "I have heard of several volcanic eruptions in my years. And I have seen many now-dormant volcanos. When the blast is too massive—when it is not controlled—it can take the whole goddamned mountain with it."

Claude sighed and closed his own eyes. "I admit that is my fear. Without control, all of the pressure and all of the fissures that have formed from Sookie trying to stifle her magic for so long could lead to _much_ damage."

Eric nodded silently. "I cannot let that happen," he whispered.

"That is why I am thankful for you, my tanu," Claude said quietly.

Eric opened his eyes and looked at him in question.

"_You_ are the conduit. _You_ are the vent. You are that which allows for her greater force but also that which will prevent her collapse. You—along with both of your bonds—will keep her from inadvertently harming herself when she comes into the fullness of her magic."

"_Faith_," Eric whispered.

Claude nodded and the two were quiet for a minute.

Eric smiled a little. "I admit that I like the idea that it was the magic of my own blood that stirred Sookie's magic. I can also admit that I like being," he paused, "_integral_."

Claude chuckled. "_You_—who have wielded fairy magic—have doubts?"

"I have only the knowledge that the A.P. has given me. It is I who will be in danger―who will be in the position of defeat―and she will have to save me." Eric sighed. "The thought that I will be powerless is _difficult_ for me to accept."

"It does not follow that you will _stay_ powerless, Eric," Claude observed. "I am certain that you have been in battles where you were able to change disadvantage to advantage. Perhaps, Sookie's role will be to allow you the time to do that."

Eric contemplated for a moment. "I _have_ been in such situations, and it is my _experience_ in using all of my assets—including the magic within me—to their fullest extent that has saved me before. On the other hand, Sookie's source of magic—her magma, so to speak—is new to her. I wielded her magic because I have had a thousand years to learn _how_ to use such things. Sookie does not have that," he finished with a sigh.

"You're right," Claude commented. "That is what Niall is going to try to do—I think. He will attempt to give her the experience of a thousand years—or more—in a short period of time."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

Claude's mouth quirked. "I am not certain of my theory, Eric, and even if I was, I could not tell you."

Eric could see that the fairy was not going to budge beyond the hint he'd given already.

"Not even if I sic Pam on you?" Eric joked.

"Not even," Claude chuckled.

Eric turned serious again. "Sookie has always been governed mostly by her emotions, but in battle, they will get one only so far." He paused. "I fear that her emotions for _me_ will put her into a situation where her life will be at risk. I _need_ her to be able to act logically in that kind of situation—to protect _herself_. I cannot have an eruption of her power causing _her_ harm."

Claude sighed. "I too need her safe, Eric, but you know how she is. And her emotions _could_ be her strongest ally."

"If they are controlled," Eric said.

"But not stifled."

Eric nodded in agreement.

"She will succeed," Claude said.

"Faith," Eric said again.

"It is not just a precious commodity for telepaths then?" Claude teased a bit.

"No," Eric relented. "But it is," he paused, "_difficult_."

"It is _supposed_ to be," Claude said wisely. "But I have faith in Sookie as well."

A smile widened on Eric's lips. "Yes—I do too."

Claude smiled, "My tanah will move heaven and earth to see you safe."

Eric chuckled. "_Correction_—she will move heaven and earth _again_. I sometimes wonder how many times and how many ways she will save me." He paused and thought about his wife.

She'd saved him from Russell. She'd saved him from the necromancer's curse. She'd saved him from the sun. Hell—she'd given the sun back to him! She'd saved him from the fairies. Her magic in him had saved him from the attack by de Castro's forces and Hallow's spells. But _most_ importantly, she'd saved him from the tedium of a thousand-year life in which he'd never been able to love freely and openly.

And she'd saved him from a thousand _more_ years of the same.

She'd resurrected his heart—his very soul. She'd given him a life the likes of which he'd never known how to ask for, especially not since becoming a vampire. She'd given him a life that he didn't even think he merited—at least until he was basking in that life _with_ her.

Godric—or at least his vision of Godric during his amnesia—was right: Sookie _couldn't_ redeem him. However, she'd showed him the fucking path and lit it up with her own bright light. And now—miraculously—Eric _felt_ redeemed; his life had more purpose and more happiness than it had ever had. Despite the physical pain that he was in every moment because of his bonded one being so far away, he was almost embarrassingly happy and knew that it would only get better once Sookie was back by his side.

"Yes," Eric said with finality to his tone, "I have faith." And he knew his feeling was _true_ too. He had faith that Sookie would master whatever skills Niall asked her to master. He had faith that the bonds between them would only get stronger over time. He had faith that they could face down any challenges that came—_together_. The bottom line was that he had faith—because two such souls as Sookie and Hunter loved him.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for all the comments/reviews on the last chapter! As promised, here is a new one for you. _**Up next:**_ An enemy reveals himself/herself. Guesses?

Thanks for all that have voted for the "casting" of the character of Breeta over at my WordPress site. I cannot believe how close it is!]


	158. Chapter 156: Storm

**Chapter 156: Storm**

"_Yes," Eric said with finality to his tone, "I have faith." And he knew his feeling was _true_ too. He had faith that Sookie would master whatever skills Niall asked her to master. He had faith that the bonds between them would only get stronger over time. He had faith that they could face down any challenges that came—_together_. The bottom line was that he had faith—because two such souls as Sookie and Hunter loved him._

* * *

><p>Eric's thoughts about his wife were interrupted by a cell phone ring that came from Claude's pocket.<p>

Quickly, the fairy answered the phone.

"Yes?" Claude asked tensely, knowing that he'd only be getting a call if there was trouble.

Eric could make out the tone of voice but not the language being spoken by the person speaking to Claude. The fairy asked a question in the same language, got an answer, and then hung up.

Immediately, the fairy stood up.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"My mother," Claude answered, "Mab. A small force of hers is trying to breach the 'in-between' place." The fairy looked a little confused.

"What?" Eric asked.

"She cannot hope to succeed," Claude said with some bewilderment. "No one can get in by an attack. And even if that were possible, the magic protecting the pool would prevent her from using it."

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"She is fine," Claude said. "She was still with Niall in his village when I left earlier, and only seconds have passed for them since I came here today."

"Maybe Mab intends to set a trap for when Sookie and Niall return," Eric posited.

Claude contemplated for a moment before shaking his head. "Going against my father directly like that would be suicide," Claude said. "But I should probably go back to make sure she is subdued."

"Yes," Eric agreed. "Just in case. But take care; the trap may be for _you_."

Claude nodded. "I will. You?" Claude asked. "I can take you back to the house and then go."

"I'll be fine. I have my meeting with Clancy, and Pam is here, along with the protection wards around the office."

Claude nodded.

"Wait," Eric said. He went to the closet in his office and typed a code into a key pad. He slid open a panel. Inside was a cache of weapons. "The firearms have iron bullets; could you use those?" the vampire asked.

"Yes," Claude said, "but can I take this instead?" He was eyeing an iron sword with and ivory handle. "And those?" He gestured toward a pair a gloves.

Eric threw him the gloves and—once Claude had put them on—the sword.

"Good luck, Tanu," Eric said with a smile.

"I will keep you informed, Brother," Claude said.

"Just keep our girl safe."

"I will," he promised as he popped back to the pool.

* * *

><p>The sight that met Claude was a surprise. His guards at the "in-between place" had obviously vanquished their enemies already. However, that was not the part that surprised him.<p>

No—what surprised him most was that his mother was among the captured group. She generally let _others_ do her dirty work.

"Finally," Mab said in her cackling voice. "I was beginning to think you'd _never_ get here. Wherever have you been, my child?"

Claude looked at her in confusion and asked a question of his own. "Why would you attack this place? The pool is protected from you, and the magic of this place weakens you. Surely you knew that."

Mab smiled. "Of course. But what must a mother do to _visit_ her only remaining son?" she asked with both mockery and venom.

"What do you want?" Claude asked. "Surely you know that it is well within my right to kill you now that you have once again broken your treaty with Father by coming here."

Mab scoffed. "Niall is a fool who is destroying this world." A look of disgust fell upon her face. "He is polluting our kind by allowing the hybrids to settle as equals with the full-blooded!"

Claude shook his head. "You make no sense! It was _you_ who brought the hybrids here against their will. It was _you_ who wished to breed them."

"Yes," Mab hissed. "It was _me_, so the stock of the pregnant ones belongs to _me_ by right. All of those hybrid whores that conceived are carrying Water Fae. I have come here to claim them."

Thinking of Hadley and tiny Adele, Claude growled.

Mab laughed cruelly. "Oh—this is rich, dear son," she derided. "I can hear from your thoughts that you are in love with the hybrid Hadley." Her eyes narrowed. "Give her, her child, and the other Water Fae children to me, and you can take your place at my side," she said, her tone becoming almost seductive. "You could have your Hadley. _And_ she would make you many lovely children after she gives birth to Joren's legacy. I will let Hadley live _if_ you join me."

Claude shook his head, "Your words are as poison! And you truly are insane if you think that _any_ of those children will ever belong to you. If Father does not stop you, I will."

"_Their_ fathers have rights too, dear child," Mab hissed.

"No!" Claude said forcefully. "The fairies that _raped_ those women have _no_ rights, nor do you!"

"_If_ they were raped, then they never wanted the children. Why not give them to me after they are born?" Mab tried.

Claude shook his head. "You will _not_ get your hooks into those innocent children, Mother. Not while I draw breath."

Mab glared at him. "You have always been such a _disappointment_, Claude. You cling to your father and jump to his will. _Think_ about it for a moment. By my side, you would be prince of _both_ the Sky Fae and the Water Fae. You would be my right hand. And together we could conquer Niall. He would fall without you." She smiled evilly. "And after that, all Fae would fall into line."

She paused and _tried_ to give him a sincere look. "There would be no war, dear son. There would be no strife. Imagine it! _All_ of our people would be united—at long last."

Claude shook his head. "Tyranny under your will is _no_ life for our people, Mother. You should know by now that I will _never_ join you."

Mab's smile turned maniacal. "Then you will die with my other enemies." She looked around. "Where is _dear_ Sookie? I had _so_ hoped to see her."

Claude growled again. "You _will_ leave her alone."

Mab managed to clap her hands together gleefully despite being held by the guards. "You care for _her_ too!" She laughed sickly. "You really think your '_Tanah_' will defeat me?" she mocked.

Claude strengthened his shields, trying to keep his mother outside of his thoughts. She had always been especially gifted at breaking into others' minds, however.

She tilted her head to the side as if studying him, "You have chosen _strange_ company as of late, my son. It goes to show that you have been listening too much to your father."

Claude shook his head. "I have been choosing my company for myself for a _very_ long time. And as you know, the first company that I rejected was _yours_!"

She scoffed. "You _would_ choose riffraff over your own mother, boy. It is a disgrace! I was hoping that you could be reasonable, but I see my hopes are for nothing! Call your goons off of my people, and we will be on our way."

Claude looked at her skeptically. "Why did you _really_ come here? Surely, you did not think that I would be willing to listen to your nonsense about the children?"

"She came with this," one of Claude's guards said, as his handed Claude a vial of liquid.

"What is it?" Claude asked.

Mab laughed maniacally.

Claude delved into her head with all the power he could muster even though he knew it would likely hurt her. Though his mother was stealthier in the way she stole thoughts, he had the ability to be more brutal; it was the product of the mixing of Sky Fae and Water Fae within him.

He pulled out of her head when he got his answer. "How the hell did you get vampire blood, and why the fuck do you want to force Sookie to drink it?"

Mab laughed heartily, the insanity clear in her eyes. "Such colorful language," she said sarcastically. "How very," she paused, "_human_ of you—or did you learn that from the vampire who has turned your dear little Sookie into a whore?"

Rage filled Claude. As he stepped toward his mother, however, she gave a quick order to her guards, and immediately, all of them slumped over dead.

Claude's eyes widened.

"I will see you soon, my son, and even your 'Tanah' will not be able to stop me, for she will be dead!" Mab screeched.

With that, Mab disappeared.

Claude stared into the space she had been for a few moments as he thought about the magic spells protecting the "in-between place." He looked at one of his still-shocked guards.

"Tell me _exactly_ what happened. How did she come to be here?"

The guard regained his composure quickly. "Her people were trying to get through the defenses. Ours surrounded them, and they were captured. We decided to bring them here for you to deal with since Niall made clear that he was not to be disturbed."

"_You_ brought them into this place?" Claude asked.

"Yes," the guard confirmed.

Claude breathed a sigh of relief. The protection spell in the "in-between place" worked to keep enemies from _entering_ in battle, but once they had been captured, his people were able to bring them inside the spell's barriers. Getting captured had obviously been Mab's plan all along—as had sacrificing her guards and using magic to leave. Unfortunately the spells protecting the "in-between" place did not prevent that from occurring.

Suddenly, Claude realized that his mother's 'visit' had been nothing more than a diversion. In that same moment, he heard Sookie as if she were screaming in his head. She was worried; no, that wasn't strong enough. She was panicked and fearful for Eric's safety. Claude ran to the pool so that he could check on the vampire. The image he saw chilled his blood.

Claude quickly ascertained that there was _nothing_ he could do to help the vampire.

"I'm sorry, Tanah," he whispered as he popped himself to the edge of the "in-between place," crossed the border into Faerie, and then popped himself to Niall's home.

"I have failed you."

* * *

><p>Distracted by the situation with Mab, Eric had had a difficult time concentrating on his meeting with Clancy; however, he took much comfort in the fact that the fairy had assured him that Sookie was not being threatened. Even so, he still worried about his wife and his fairy kin.<p>

His business done, Eric said a quick goodbye to Pam, who was staying behind to finish some paperwork. Knowing that the flight home would take him a little more than twenty-five minutes, he took off into the night.

It was a new moon and the sky was black.

Eric heard and smelled the threat before he saw it, his keen senses once again working to try to ensure his survival. As soon as he recognized the scent of his enemy, he flew as fast as he could toward the protective barriers around his home.

When he realized that he'd never make it in time, he spent some of his energy to alert Pam through their bond—a kind of alert that would signal her to seek immediate safety and make sure the others in their little family were doing the same.

Then he marshaled all of this remaining energy and tapped into the power of the fairy bond so that he could move even faster.

But he knew it would _not_ be fast enough.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for your comments/reviews for the last chapter! And now "it" begins—what you have been waiting for as you have toiled through so many chapters. This is the prophesy coming true. Who is after Eric? Will Sookie be ready? It's going to be at least a month before I am able to post again….just kidding. I'll **_try_**to have the next chapter tomorrow. But since I gave you a bonus chapter today, it might be Monday.]


	159. Chapter 157: Meanwhile

**Chapter 157: Meanwhile**

It was January 31, 2011 when Sookie voluntarily walked into Faerie with her great-grandfather. And she was determined to knock out whatever training Niall wanted her to do _quickly_ so that the calendar would not move too far past that date.

Intelligently, Niall had warned Sookie that they wouldn't just go into Faerie and start shooting off her power. Before that, she would need to allow herself to _feel_ that she was a _part_ of the fairy realm in order to learn to access her power at will. He had also asked her to _trust_ him even if she disagreed with the way he was going about things.

Sookie had promised―to _try_. She _wanted_ to trust Niall's lead when it came to her training, and she _was_ grateful to him. Before they'd left the "in-between place," she'd once again vowed that she would give him one hour. But she also wanted to return home as quickly as possible.

To say that she was torn was an understatement.

Sookie's greatest worry was that an hour wouldn't be long enough. However, Niall had promised her that he would have her back to the "in-between" place before that hour had been spent. He'd simply asked for her _trust_ in exchange for that promise.

And she was doing her best. But trust was hard for her; it always had been. The only being whom she'd ever been able to give her trust to _fully_ was her husband.

As soon as they were inside Faerie proper, Niall "popped" them to a village—the place where Niall kept his own "palace" of sorts. Sookie noticed immediately that Niall's residence was a lot more modest than Mab's had been. It was actually more like a collection of buildings―with a somewhat larger one in the middle―than a palace. And there was a bustling village around the residence. Whereas Mab's palace had made Sookie feel trapped and claustrophobic, the openness of Niall's dwelling made her feel "free" in a sense.

"Open yourself to this place, Great-Granddaughter," Niall said quietly. "Feel the magic of this realm; let it fill you."

Sookie took a deep breath. "I'll try my hardest."

Niall smiled. "That is all I ask of you, my dear."

They passed by many fairies in the huge courtyard as they made their way to Niall's private chambers. Sookie noticed that only about half of the fairies she saw bothered with keeping their image glamour in place, and all of them were simply dressed—as opposed to the showy dresses that Claudine had always worn and that Sookie had seen on Mab's people.

However, notwithstanding the exterior looks of these people, Sookie picked up a lot of interior contentment coming from them. Sookie could feel their minds buzzing happily as they went about their day-to-day tasks. Everyone acknowledged Niall as they passed―mostly through telepathic greetings with little nods or smiles attached—and it was clear that they loved and respected their leader.

As they were about to go inside, Hadley exited the dwelling, almost running into Sookie. Excitedly, Hadley gave Sookie a firm hug. Katherine was with her, smiling brightly as always.

Though Sookie was distracted by the nagging sensation that she needed to be doing _more_—needed to be training even then—she listened for a couple of minutes as Hadley quickly told her about all the amazing things that had happened to her in the few hours that she'd been in Faerie.

Sookie was happy for Hadley, mostly because her cousin seemed so happy herself. She was buzzing about the people she was going to be working with as well as her new room in Niall's house; however, Sookie had noticed that the _first_ thing out of her cousin's mouth had been a question about how Claude was. That question had made Sookie feel a lot better and had warmed her to Hadley more than she'd been before.

In truth—no matter what—Sookie knew that she still had mixed feelings about her cousin; she wondered if that ambivalence would ever truly go away. She hoped so―for Claude's sake and for Hunter's most of all.

However, Sookie truly _was_ very happy for Hadley; clearly, there was now an easiness in her cousin's demeanor that she had never seen before. Hadley said a quick goodbye as Niall ushered them through a door.

Niall led Sookie to a library of sorts where there was some food set up. He gestured for her to sit.

Sookie closed her eyes and steeled herself. She'd vowed to do things Niall's way once they were inside Faerie, and even though catching up with people, trying to _feel_ magic, and sitting down to have a snack seemed like _big_ wastes of time to her—because _every_ single minute meant so much longer for Eric—she was determined to do as Niall said. She'd promised both her great-grandfather _and_ her husband that she would.

She took the offered chair and the offered drink. Niall smiled at her and took a chair opposite her.

"Do you feel them?" he asked, closing his eyes.

Sookie looked a bit confused. "Eric? Hunter?"

Niall smiled. "Yes. They will always be at _your_ center, but try to feel the others; try to feel those who are in this place."

"How?" she asked.

Niall opened one eye and looked at her. "Just _try_, my dear, and you will."

Sookie stifled the urge to run back to the "in-between place" and closed her eyes, trying to feel whatever Niall was feeling. It took a minute or two, but she finally began to relax, and when that happened, she felt and "heard" not just the minds of the fairies outside, but a swirl of magic coming from each of them. That magic seemed to be reaching outward, connecting all of the fairies together in a way. To Sookie, it seemed like a kaleidoscope which had come to life; it was quite literally "_alive_."

The magic of those around her seemed to be gathering into a centralized core—with energy bouncing into and rebounding off of all the fairies, strengthening them all. For a moment, she felt herself become part of that whole.

Sookie opened her eyes and looked at Niall with surprise.

He was looking back at her with pride in his own eyes. He smiled, "I have told you that _all_ fairies are connected through magic—that we are _all_ related. It is difficult to understand unless you are here and can feel it for yourself."

"I didn't feel _anything_ like this at Mab's palace," Sookie observed.

Niall shook his head sadly, "You would not have. She discourages the kind of freedom and mixing that happens here, but I allow the people that live under me—both here and in all other parts of my domain—to live freely as long as others are not hurt by their actions."

The smile returned to his face. "And that freedom includes the connection you feel now. As you have likely intuited, this kind of magic strengthens the whole. Mab does not like the equality of power this sharing creates. She thirsts to be the _most_ powerful so that she can retain control, but that is not _my_ way." He paused and frowned. "When we lived together, Mab and I _often_ disagreed about this topic."

Sookie nodded and took another drink. "What's this?" she asked of the delicious beverage.

"Ah," Niall said. "That is the juice of the light fruit."

Sookie coughed and looked at Niall with accusation and confusion. "Light fruit?"

Niall chuckled, "Do not worry, dear. If this drink had the power to keep you here, don't you think that your body would have rejected it as before?"

Uncertainly, Sookie looked down at the cup.

Niall chuckled again. "I wanted you to have the nectar because that is the part of the fruit that bolsters the magic within us. It is only the _skin_ of the fruit that would cause one to be tied to this world. I would _never_ entrap you, child. Katherine herself took great care in carefully preparing this drink for you."

Sookie looked at her great-grandfather suspiciously, "Why didn't you tell me what I was drinkin' before?"

Niall smiled, "The better question is why you didn't ask in the first place."

Sookie thought for a moment, "I guess I read your thoughts before I tasted it. You weren't hiding anything and you weren't misleading me."

"_Exactly_," Niall said chuckling yet again. "Even after all this time, you are very careful about me, Great-granddaughter―though I do not blame you for this. But I hope that you will one day learn to trust me fully." He chuckled. "Even your vampire trusts me more than you do."

She looked warily at him. "_He_ doesn't know you as well."

Niall chuckled louder. "Perhaps not."

Sookie narrowed her eyes. "Just now—I heard something. You _want_ me to stay here—in Faerie. You don't want me to go back to the human realm—not at all."

"Of course I want you to stay in Faerie," Niall answered without hesitation. "Or at least part of me does. That has _always_ been the case; you knew that already. You are my kin, and I feel a connection to you—a strong one. I would have both you and Hunter here—your vampire too―if it were possible."

Niall smiled. "_But_ I would have you _happy_ more, my child, and I know that you do not fit into this place as you fit into your home."

Sookie nodded, inhaled deeply, and took another drink of the nectar. It _was_ delicious, and more importantly, it was not activating any trepidation within the fairy bond. And while she was still not certain of all of Niall's motives, she _did_ trust Eric and their bonds, and she knew that the fairy bond would fight anything that could keep them apart. Plus, she had committed herself to _trusting_ Niall completely—or at least trying to—as long as they were in Faerie. She sighed, telling herself that he must have his reasons for having her drink the nectar, so she quickly finished it and looked up at her Great-grandfather expectantly.

"What now?" she asked, trying not to show her impatience.

Niall picked up a book from a table next to his chair.

Sookie put down her empty glass as Niall handed her the old book. She opened it and was amazed to see the pages transform in front of her. At first, they looked blank, then words which she assumed were written in the Fae language appeared, and finally those words moved themselves into English.

Niall seemed very pleased with what was happening. "This book recognizes you," he said with pride and just a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Huh?" Sookie asked, still fascinated as the words continued to transform. Beautiful portraits of fairies also appeared on the pages.

"This is the record of the Sky Fae, the book of your people, Sookie. _All_ Sky Fae who have ever existed are recorded within it. See?" Niall flipped to a page that had a drawing of Sookie on it. A picture of Hunter was on the opposite page.

With surprise and then fear, Sookie read about herself. The book had information about where she lived, about her bond with Eric, and about Hunter's location. She looked up apprehensively.

"Do not fear," Niall comforted. "This book will not allow one Sky Fae to do damage to another, so the knowledge of individuals is kept secret—_sacred_. Most do not even have the ability to read this book and have no idea of its existence, though as they come of age, _all_ Sky Fae in this realm are shown the book to see if it will choose them. _No one_ has access to this knowledge if the book does not first choose him or her."

"Really?" Sookie asked, running her fingers down the beautiful portrait of Hunter that had appeared.

"Really," Niall confirmed. He sighed. "It is both a burden and a reward to have this honor from our ancestors, my child."

Still awestruck, Sookie flipped through some more pages until she reached the portrait of a beautiful fairy who looked vaguely familiar.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"You know already," Niall smiled.

Sookie nodded as she looked at the portrait of the A.P. as a young fairy. The obvious twinkle in her eyes was the most striking feature of the image.

"Why doesn't it give her name?" Sookie asked.

Niall sighed. "I asked the book not to," he said sadly. "And the book has honored her by keeping her name a secret until _she_ is ready to say it again."

"Why?" Sookie inquired.

"It was _his_ last word—Artegal's last word—before he died, so she does not like to remember it."

"Oh."

Niall smiled a little. "My sister was lovely when she was young—was she not?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes—beautiful."

"But she still looks the same to me," Niall said softly.

Sookie smiled as she read about the A.P.—who was called Carlah in the book—and her lover, Artegal. "The book seems to approve of her love," she remarked.

"As it does yours and Eric's, my dear," Niall stated.

She smiled and continued reading. "She loved Artegal as much as I love Eric," she mused.

"Yes," Niall agreed.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

Niall looked at her with some confusion. "You know already, my dear. Artegal was murdered by my parents and has passed from his corporeal body, and my sister has become known as the Ancient Pythoness among the vampires."

"No—I meant Artegal's _parents_," Sookie sighed; the trepidation was clear in her tone. "I admit that I keep worrying that they are going to swoop in and try to hurt Eric and me—that _they_ might be the great enemy that the A.P. has been warnin' us about. I reckon that if they are still alive, they would do _anything_ to make sure their curse on the A.P. is never lifted."

"Oh," Niall sounded. He looked down. "Do you _really_ want to know their fate?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, catching his eye. "I think I _need_ to know."

Niall nodded, but kept his eyes down. "A brother would do _much_ to avenge the wrongs done to his sister and her husband."

"You killed them?" Sookie asked.

Niall nodded and then looked a little pensive. "_No_ other being on this plane of existence knows of this—not even Claude." He sighed. "Even my sister does not know how they died, for I used magic to conceal my actions and plans from her—though I believe she has her theories."

"Why keep it such a secret?" Sookie asked.

Niall sighed. "Because as the leader of my people, I have always advocated peace with the Fire Fae, and I wanted nothing to compromise that. If my slaying of two prominent demons was ever discovered, that peace would likely be threatened."

"Oh," Sookie said again. "How?"

Niall narrowed his eyes as he remembered. "They settled in the human realm in order to _watch_ my sister's misery. They masked themselves well so that she could not use her gift to find them." His voice took on a tone of hatred. "I later found out that it was _they_ who made sure Appius knew about her, and they also cloaked his presence with demon magic so that she would not know he was coming for her."

Sookie gasped.

"Even after she was made a vampire, they stayed in the human realm to witness and to celebrate her pain at her maker's hands. It took me over a thousand years according to the time of your realm to find them." He paused and looked at Sookie straight in the eyes. "When I did, I showed no mercy and left no trail."

She shuddered a little at his tone. "And your own parents?" she asked in a whisper.

Niall eyes flashed his guilt. "I did not kill them, but I could have prevented the plot that did."

"But you didn't," Sookie stated.

"No," Niall confirmed. "I did _not_." He sighed. "They lived their lives in fear and hate. They would have exterminated _all_ Fire Fae and were hoping to make the Earth Fae virtual slaves to the Water and Sky Fae; they were already setting their plans for that in motion. They felt as Mab does―that only _certain_ Fae are worthy to rule, that there is a hierarchy that must be maintained." He spoke with derision, "From their thoughts, I had heard their long-range plans; they were willing to go to _any_ lengths to 'keep our race _clean_'—including genocide. When I discovered a plot by the Earth Fae to remove them from power permanently, I did nothing to prevent it."

Sookie reached out and placed her hand on her great-grandfather's arm in comfort. "And you have carried the guilt of this."

Niall sighed. "I weighed the guilt of two deaths—my parents' deaths—versus the guilt of the deaths of two hundred thousand, which was the number of Fire Fae that were alive at that time." He paused. "But—yes—I have felt guilt for doing _nothing_ to prevent my parents from meeting their end."

"And you told no one else?" Sookie asked.

Niall gave her a little smile. "Before we married, my Viola knew everything about me. She has always been my grace."

Sookie contemplated. "Eric has had to kill people—to save those he has led and himself."

"And to save you," Niall added.

"Yes," Sookie said quietly.

"The vampire is a good man," Niall said. "He loves you very much."

"I know," she said. "You are a good man too, Grandpa."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for all the comments/guesses regarding the last chapter and the individual(s) who is/are after Eric (and his clan). I'm sure that you are currently throwing "virtual" rotten eggs at me for not resolving the cliffhanger from the last chapter. But I am ducking, so "HA!" I'll be working on the next chapter until noon or so (the husband and I are going to lunch with some friends). I will try to have it ready for tomorrow. I won't leave you hanging too long. I promise!]


	160. Chapter 158:  The Book of the Fae

**Chapter 158: The Book of the Fae**

"_The vampire is a good man," Niall said. "He loves you very much."_

"_I know," she said. "You are a good man too, Grandpa."_

Niall smiled a little wider. "I _do_ like it when you call me that."

Sookie returned his smile. "Can everyone in our family read this book?"

"No," Niall responded. "My parents, for example, had no knowledge of it. I have known only two others that it revealed itself to during all of my years, yet it opened itself up for you immediately." He smiled widely—seemingly pleased about something.

"Okay," Sookie said with a lifted brow. "_What_ are you so happy about? _Why_ is it so important that this book has let me read it?"

Niall smiled. "This book is offering you _much_ more than just the knowledge of our kin, my dear. I believe it wants to help you to save your husband and yourself as well."

Sookie sat up a little. "How? How can a book 'want' something?"

Niall stood and looked down at her proudly. He spoke almost formally. "Sookie, this book recognizes _only_ those whom it considers to be the most honorable heirs of the Sky Fae. Its magic is beyond me and beyond recorded time, and until this moment, it has never recognized a hybrid. As I said before, it recognizes _only_ a few. It recognized my mentor, who passed to the Summerlands long ago. It recognized me. It recognized my son, Claude. And now, there is you. The book judges the individual."

He paused. "Sookie, this book has judged you worthy of its knowledge. It has judged you an heir to the most sacred secrets of the Sky Fae. It has judged you as capable of _protecting_ our people, _and_ it has the ability to bestow upon you the _tools_ necessary for you to do that."

Sookie shook her head vehemently. "But I _don't_ want this knowledge, Niall," Sookie insisted. "I don't _need_ it. I'm _not_ going to stay here. I don't see how I can 'protect our people.'"

Niall smiled. "You have no ambition for this knowledge, Sookie; thus, the book knows you would not use it to harm other Sky Fae. That is why it finds you trustworthy. As for protecting our people, my dear—I have seen you do it _already_ with Hadley and with Hunter. And there _are_ other Sky Fae in the human realm, mostly hybrids. Perhaps your role will be to protect them."

Sookie looked up at him with uncertainty.

Niall continued, "If you accept the gift that this book wishes to bestow upon you, then the knowledge of our kind—of our _kin_—will always be with you, whether you are here or not. Even if it is only Hunter that the book intends for you to help keep safe, our ancestors would see that as worthwhile."

Niall sighed, "I predicted that you would likely resist this knowledge, child. However—as for _needing_ it—I think that you _do_. I think that the knowledge and the tools that will come to you if you complete the Ritual of Acceptance could help you _greatly_."

Sookie shook her head again. "What do you mean by 'tools' and 'ritual?'" She was clearly frustrated and a little frightened. "Look, Niall, this is all _real_ interesting, but what does it have to do with _anything_ we're tryin' to accomplish here today?"

Niall smiled and again spoke formally, this time as if his words were from a script, "Sookie Stackhouse―daughter of Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse, granddaughter of Earl and Adele Stackhouse, great-granddaughter of Niall Brigant and Viola Stackhouse, and wife of Eric Northman―you are a true daughter of the Sky Fae. You have been touched by the power of our ancestors and entrusted with our secrets—chosen as one of the _most worthy_ among our people. Given this fact, as the oldest keeper of _The Book of the Fae_, I can choose to bestow upon you the Light of Our Ancestors through the Ritual of Acceptance." He paused and winked, "After that, you will have all the tools you need to become a guardian to your kin."

After Niall's speech, Sookie looked up at him a little awkwardly. "Uh—thanks. But what the hell are you talking about? And how the hell is all this gonna help me protect my husband?"

Niall winked again. "Is young Eric not your kin too?"

Some understanding began to dawn upon Sookie. "What _tools_ are you talking about?" she asked.

He smiled. "I am talking about the _power_ of this place—of Faerie—of our ancestors. I am talking about making _you_ an heir to that power."

"But I'm _not_ staying here," Sookie insisted again, standing nervously. "I don't wanna be your heir!"

"I know that you will not stay here," Niall smiled, "but I am able to bestow this power as I see fit." He winked yet again. "And I can give it out more than once. Claude completed the ritual the day after we found out he could read the book. Truth be told," Niall chuckled, "I would offer to bestow the light on anyone who could read this book; it is just that there have been so few who could."

"Well," Sookie said, "if something happened to Claude, I'm not gonna come here and rule your kingdom or anything, Niall. I'm sorry, but that's just _not_ gonna happen."

Niall laughed loudly, "Oh—I know, Sookie. That is not how the book works anyway, nor is it how leadership would be transferred in Faerie. The knowledge and power that I want to open for you is not related to who rules this realm; otherwise, my parents would never have been in a position of power. In fact, there have been periods of history when _no one _had access to the knowledge in the book, for none living were seen as worthy of it, so you needn't worry about becoming trapped here."

"But what _does_ it mean then—this light of the ancestors thing? You still haven't told me about these 'tools' you keep mentioning either."

"It means that your fairy gifts will grow, Sookie. Or, more accurately, I think that it would mean that you could fully control the powers that you have already―among other things."

"Why didn't you have me look at this book before then?" Sookie asked. "Why didn't you tell me that this ancestor-light thingy was a possibility?"

"_The Book of the Sky Fae_ must choose _you_ first, and for a long time, I did not think you would agree to come into Faerie even for a short period of time so that I could confirm your ability to read it. And the book _cannot_ be removed from this place. Plus, I was not sure the book would accept you―though I thought it might, given _everything_ else. And—of course—I did not want to get your hopes up. Also, the existence of this book and the knowledge it contains _must_ be kept a secret. Only those who have read it truly understand what is inside. For the rest, it is simply another book—and a blank one at that. So I could not tell you without compromising the book."

Sookie thought for a moment. "So—_if_ I accept this ancestor-light thing, then I'll be able to control my powers? I can go home? My training will be done?"

Niall nodded. "If I am right, the tools you receive during the ritual will help you take the final step you need to take in order to _best_ use your powers," Niall confirmed. "The ritual will help to solidify the _fairy_ in you—to tap into her power. And at that point, you should be able to wield your magic at will _without_ having to be spurred on by your emotions―and without being endangered by them—though we would still need to test your ability before you left for your home."

Sookie brought her brows together. "What are the '_among other things_' that you mentioned, Niall?"

Niall replied with a smile, "You will have all the knowledge of the Sky Fae placed into your mind as if this book itself had been placed there, and that knowledge will automatically change as more are born or leave for the Summerlands." His face clouded with momentary worry. "To be truthful, I am not sure how your human brain will take this. You are a hybrid, and no hybrid has ever been given this gift by the ancestors. As I said, none have been judged worthy of it, but I imagine that other things will happen to you as well."

"Like what?" Sookie asked.

"I cannot be sure."

"_Speculate_," Sookie said firmly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well," Niall began with a chuckle, "I think that the power of our ancestors will enhance all of your existing fairy traits, just as it did with mine and then Claude's. Your telepathy and ability to transmit thoughts will likely become stronger, and I think that your ability to shut others out of your mind will grow too." Niall paused. "I also believe that you will gain at least something of a longer life, like all the Sky Fae. I think that your body's aging will slow down. As a matter of fact, it has _already_ begun to do so since you have arrived in this realm, and that has occurred with you spending most of your time outside of its borders."

Sookie looked at Niall with surprise. "So you think I'll live longer?"

"_Oh yes_," Niall answered with certainty. "All fairies in this realm do. And the hybrids who have been brought here are all showing signs that they will have much longer lives as well. Even in the human realm, fairy hybrids tend to live longer, though not so abnormally long that they attract too much attention; they stay healthy into their 90s or 100s mostly—until their human bodies run out of steam. However, if you take the Light of Our Ancestors, then I believe that your lifespan will expand by _quite_ a bit—even in your realm.

"Eric," Sookie whispered.

"Yes," Niall smiled. "Your vampire will be pleased by this, especially since you are uncertain about _when_ you wish to join him as a vampire."

"_When_?" Sookie said, half to herself and half to Niall.

The fairy chuckled. "Oh—I have _no_ doubt that you will eventually join your mate as a vampire, Sookie, even if you are not yet ready to admit it to yourself. Your bond will not allow you to become separated from him. Thus, I'm sure that you will eventually choose to become like him. But your longer lifespan will give you much more time to be as you are—or, more accurately, as you will _become_ after receiving the light. And who knows what will happen between now and the time when you choose to become vampire? You and your Eric may become so entwined that neither one of you is encumbered by the weaknesses of your respective species anymore. I, for one, cannot wait see it all play out," he chuckled again.

Sookie shook her head but smiled slightly at Niall. "Sometimes I think that you just like me because Eric and I are so amusing to you."

Niall smiled back and winked. "No—but I admit that I am _curious_ about what will happen with you and your mate. The likes of your connection has never been seen before, and I sometimes wonder if you two are simply another moment of evolution as the old lines and differences between peoples become irrelevant. It is an exciting possibility―I think—one that my sister would adore."

"What if this ancestor-light thing doesn't work in me—because I'm a human?" Sookie asked with concern. "Could it hurt me? Kill me? 'Cause if it does, that's not gonna help Eric."

Niall looked immediately troubled. "I will not lie to you. There is danger involved, Sookie. I do not know how the part of you that is human will react once the ritual is performed. I would hope that the book would not offer you this gift if you could be permanently damaged by it, but your situation is like no other, so I cannot say for sure."

Sookie contemplated for a moment. "I need to speak to Eric about all this. I can't just take this ancestor-light thing and not consult him, especially if it could change me or kill me. I mean—what if it _doesn't_ _let_ me leave Faerie? What if the changes turn out bad and I—um—short circuit or somethin'? What if my human side can't take the ritual? Then, Eric will die―won't he?"

Niall responded contemplatively. "I considered these things. But gaining the knowledge and power of the Sky Fae did not affect my ability to live in the human realm with Viola or to leave this place at will. And I do not believe that you would have been chosen if true harm could come to you."

His pensive look back, Niall sighed. "However, gaining the knowledge _was_ overwhelming at first—even for me—and you are justified in being cautious, especially since you are mostly human." He nodded. "I understand your need to discuss this with your mate."

"Then—should we go back now?" Sookie asked, moving to get up.

"We can," Niall said. "We can go back, and you can consult with Eric in your dreams. If you decide to do the ritual, then we can return."

"How long will the ritual take?" Sookie asked.

"Very little time to do it, but several hours or days to recover. With you being human, I do not know how long it will take."

Sookie's voice lifted, "I'm not spending several days here, Niall! That was _never_ part of the deal!"

"No," Niall said gently, as he put up his hands as if in surrender. "After the ritual, I always intended to take you to the 'in-between place' to recover."

"Oh," Sookie said relieved. "What if Eric and I decide against the ritual?"

"Then, we will have to come here again—at least until what needs to happen here _does_ happen."

"So we'll have to do this all over again?" Sookie asked sadly.

"Yes," Niall said quietly. "That is why I advocate that we _stay_ for the rest of the hour we had already agreed upon. Then—if you and Eric decide upon the ritual, the power of it will augment what we are able to accomplish today. It would―I believe―mean _less_ time lost for young Eric in the end."

Sookie sighed. "Okay—I've already been here for somethin' like 30 minutes, right?"

Niall nodded. "Twenty-eight, actually."

Sookie exhaled heavily and nodded. "Okay, so let's get to the training part." She set down the book, and her voice became resolved, "So what _exactly_ does the training entail, Grandpa? You've been mysterious about it all―you know."

Niall sighed and smiled sheepishly. Immediately, Sookie sat up a little straighter. "What is it, Niall?"

He sighed deeply. "The book was my main reason for not talking much about what I wanted you to do here. I knew that if it chose you and you chose to accept the gift, then—well—'that would be that,' as my Viola used to say."

"So there'd really be _no_ need for me to train at all if I went through with the ritual?" Sookie asked.

"Test—yes. Train—no."

"Wow," Sookie said. "Well maybe the _other_ training will work—just in case. What do you need me to do?"

Niall gave her another sheepish smile and a shrug. "You are _already_ doing it."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for all your comments/reviews for the last chapter! Even though many of you are still likely throwing rotten food at me—OUCH, by the way—for not resolving the mystery of who is after Eric, I still love y'all. I hope y'all still love me….OUCH. Guess not. How about if I promise no more cliffhangers (until next chapter). How would that be? OUCH!

Can I go off on a rant? I generally try to give TB the benefit of the doubt, but tonight...Sigh...I thought you all might need another chapter just like I needed to give you one. No promises for tomorrow because of this early one-okay?]


	161. Chapter 159: You Can Do Nothing

**Chapter 159: You Can Do Nothing**

"_So there'd really be no need for me to train at all if I went through with the ritual?" Sookie asked._

"_Test—yes. Train—no."_

"_Wow," Sookie said. "Well maybe the other training will work. What do you need me to do?"_

_Niall gave her another sheepish smile and a shrug. "You are already doing it."_

"Huh?" Sookie asked, inelegantly.

Niall responded, "Just by being in this place and allowing yourself to connect to the magic here, I am hoping that your power reservoirs are opening up. I am hoping that even now—without your being conscious of it—that you are coming to understand the power within yourself that is _already_ there. There is _no_ 'training' that can be done in the way you are thinking. It is simply _being here_ that could make the difference. I was hoping that you would get what you needed by instinct."

"So I was just gonna—_what_?—sit here for an hour and then go back?" Sookie seethed with frustration. "But how's that gonna even do anything? This is a waste of time!" She jumped up from her seat and began walking toward the door.

Niall stood up. His forceful voice stopped her in her tracks. "It is _not_, Great-granddaughter. It is the opposite of waste. You already know _what_ your powers are. We have spent a great deal of time during the last forty days discussing and practicing them. Claude and I have gauged your capabilities and have taught you all that we can about the _way_ each of your gifts functions. We have told you the potential of your abilities; now it is up to you—and you alone—to _meet_ that potential."

"I still don't see why I need to stay here if I'm not actually doing any training," Sookie said angrily. "I haven't even been doing that 'connection thingy' for most of the time that I've been here."

Niall's tone did not soften. "You are here, Great-granddaughter, because you lack _nothing_ that you need to accomplish your task!"

"What the fuck?" Sookie asked, still obviously frustrated. "What do you even mean?"

Niall shrugged. "You know _how_ to use every single one of your gifts. Claude and I have made sure of that. You simply have not been using them as you could."

Sookie's hands went up in frustration. "Isn't that why I need to frickin' practice and train then?"

"Yes—practice is _generally_ the way of things, but I have been led to believe that in order to conquer your foe, you will have to use all of your gifts to their _greatest_ potential. And that would take _many_ _years_ of practice. We do _not_ have that kind of time."

"Well—then how is an hour of just sittin' here gonna make any frickin' difference? And why not just leave after I saw the book?"

"Because," Niall answered, "I have _also_ been told that in one thread of time you _do_ accomplish _everything_ you need to do, so I brought you here to try to give you the _only_ thing you are lacking."

"Which is?"

"If you can _feel_ the magic of this place and these people, Sookie—as you _have_ been doing for the _whole_ time you have been sitting here even if you have failed to recognize that fact—then you may come understand that you are the _same_ as they are. I was hoping that you would no longer doubt your own abilities."

Sookie grunted in frustration. "So you are tellin' me that you just want me to _BE_ here and _DO_ _nothing_?"

"Yes," Niall said, more gently. "I asked you to trust me, and you promised that you would. Will you hold to your word, Great-Granddaughter? Will you honor me, your husband, and your little boy by staying here and trying to get the tools you need?"

Sookie felt her anger deflate at Niall's words. "But I don't understand."

"Do you need to?" Niall asked with a little mirth returning to his eyes.

Sookie sighed with frustration and returned to her seat. "Don't I?" she asked with a sulk.

Niall returned to his seat too. "My dear, _if_ what I hope will occur actually does, then it will happen naturally. Your mind will become more aware of your intrinsic nature. There is no _conventional_ training for that―I'm afraid. You already have all the power that you need. You have all the knowledge that you need. You even have your bonds with your mate to give you _more_ than you need."

Sookie inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "So there's no way to help this along?"

Niall smiled. "Just stay calm and open to what you felt before."

Sookie nodded and closed her eyes. To her surprise, she realized that the connection she'd felt with the other fairies earlier hadn't been switched off. Her eyes popped open. "I already am!"

Niall chuckled. "I know. I feel it."

Sookie shook her head. "Okay—so how long?"

"We have been here for thirty-seven minutes."

Sookie inhaled and exhaled deeply again. She tried to steel herself. She could do this; something told her that she _needed_ to sit where she was and do this for Eric.

"Do you know how Eric used your magic so easily?" Niall asked.

Taken by surprise, Sookie shook her head. "No, I don't know."

Niall smiled. "He has no innate fairy magic as you do, yet your magic flowed through him, and you were not even there with him to help him along."

"How did he do it then? Do you know?" Sookie asked. "I mean—we have shared gifts before, but nothing like that. Is it because the bond is stronger now?"

Niall contemplated for a moment. "Yes, that was likely a part of it, but I also believe that he was able to use your power because he _needed_ it." The fairy paused. "Sookie, what other gifts have been exchanged between you and your mate?"

"Well," Sookie began, "my blood has helped him to stay up more during the day and even go into the sun."

"Yes," Niall said, "but that would happen—at least to a certain extent—even without the bond."

"True," Sookie observed, "but I have protected him through the _bond_ too—not just with my blood." She closed her eyes. "When I send my magic into him, it's like I'm sending my power right into the fairy bond, and then he can use it to keep himself safe." She sighed. "It's hard to explain."

Niall smiled. "That is okay, my dear; it was difficult to explain what I felt coming from my Viola too—after we bonded. Have you gotten any of Eric's gifts?"

"I can _call_ for him to come to me—like a vampire can with his child."

Niall nodded. "Yes—I have seen you call for his strength before, and he has been able to share it." He paused for a moment. "I know that vampire bonds will generally allow for you to feel your bonded's emotions and even to give emotional support, but the fact that Eric can literally send you his own strength is probably _your_ gifts working in him as much as his gifts working in you."

"Like how I can heal him?"

"Yes. He can heal you too—in a way. He gives you what he can—his own strength."

"And he can shoot light bursts like me now too." Sookie was thoughtful for a moment. "That's all the same gift, right? I mean—you and Claude told me that all fairy gifts have complementary sides, so being able to use my light to both attack _and_ heal is the same gift, right?"

"Yes," Niall confirmed.

"Then why can't Eric heal himself from the bonding sickness?" Sookie asked, though she seemed to be asking herself. "He helped to heal me when I needed it—when my body rejected the light fruit. Why didn't he heal his own bonding sickness before?"

Niall shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps, that power in him is not activated unless the fairy bond is directly threatened. But—most likely—your mate can only use that shared gift to heal _you_."

"And him using the bursts to attack someone?"

Niall smiled. "He was protecting your fairy bond—and, therefore, _you_—from Hallow's spell. Your bond was certainly under direct attack because of the nature of the spells she was using."

"Okay—so how did Eric use my magic so effectively?" Sookie asked, going back to the original question.

Again, Niall smiled. "That is the _right_ question to find the answer to. Young Eric is a warrior, Sookie. I believe that the threat from Hallow activated your gift inside of him. I felt the magic stir in him even from where I was fighting at the back of the house. But it was several more minutes before he actually _used_ it."

Sookie raised her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I am _certain_ that he felt the surge of your magic rising inside of him. He analyzed what it was, added it to his cache of weapons, decided upon how best to use it, and then did so. _That_ is why he was so drained from it; he literally put his entire store of fairy magic—everything you had just given him—into that burst of energy so that it would be most effective. When that was added to his intrinsic vampire magic, it was very strong indeed. However, unlike you, he does not have a source for more fairy magic—just a way to store it in the bond—after _you_ give it to him. That is why he began to burn almost immediately—though as you have seen before—the bond itself slowed that process down. He was also using his own magic to protect himself. And then you stopped the burning by sending him another burst of fairy magic."

Sookie shook her head. "So what you're really saying is that my husband—who is _not_ a fairy—used fairy magic better than I do."

Niall chuckled. "Yes—at least in a way. He took what was available to him and used it to his fullest potential. You have much more potential than even that, Sookie."

"But I don't believe in it," she observed quietly. "_That_ is my problem." She shook her head. "I have never been able to tactically use my own powers like Eric did. I've never recognized my power, analyzed its best use, _and_ then used it to greatest effect all at the same time."

"No," Niall confirmed softly. "You have let forth _very_ powerful bursts thanks to your own natural ability and the extra boost you get from the vampire bond and Eric's magic in you, but you have never been a strategist in its use."

"Because I let my emotions get in the way," Sookie said dejectedly.

"That _is_ a big part of it," Niall concurred before his tone became encouraging. "But maybe the _bigger_ part is that you have not believed in your potential. I believe in you. Claude believes. Young Eric believes. But the insecurities created in your past have made you doubt, my dear."

He sighed. "I did not understand just how much that was true until I read the same self-doubts in Hunter and saw their origins. Through the years, _your_ self-doubt has moved deeper into your mind as you have tried to battle it and as you have moved on in your life, but it is _still_ in there. I heard it when Eric was speaking to Hunter yesterday morning and telling him that his gift did not make him "bad" in any way. Your fears came to the surface of your mind as Hunter expressed his, so I could see them as well."

"I can't just get rid of them with the snap of my fingers, Grandpa," Sookie said sadly. "They won't disappear overnight."

"No," he agreed. "But I hope that once you understand your potential—really _feel_ it—that you will at least know that your fears have no basis in fact. If you can do that, then your past will _add_ to your strength and not sap it."

Sookie closed her eyes. "How long?"

"We will start back in twelve minutes," Niall said.

"Okay," she said, opening her eyes and then picking back up the book she'd set down earlier. "Can you tell me what changed in you when you received the ancestor-light thingy?"

He smiled at her phrasing. "It is difficult to explain the profound difference I felt within myself once the light of our people was shared with me through this book."

"Can you try, Grandpa? I _need_ you to try."

He nodded and thought for a moment. "It was like everything that I _was_ suddenly became everything that I _could_ be. I have always had much magic in me, for the spark of our family is quite great, but," he stopped for a moment, looking for words. "Imagine a fire. It gives off light and generates heat. It is stable, but checked. It is fed consistently and is allowed to burn as it wills. _That_ is what my magic and abilities felt like before. I was _that_ fire before."

"And after?" Sookie asked.

"It was as if that same fire had been stoked, and suddenly I felt as if all Sky Fae who had ever been chosen by the book were _with_ me within that fire. The knowledge and the abilities that they had in their lives did not come into me directly, but the _strength_ behind those things _was_ offered to me. It was as if each one had a log to add to the flame—a log that would never burn out—a slow, steady burn that would be inside of me forever. The fire that has always been _me_ is still there, but it was made brighter and warmer by the others."

"Do you—uh—hear them in your head?" Sookie asked anxiously. "The very last thing I need is to be able to "hear" dead people; the live ones give me enough problems."

Niall chuckled, "No. It is not like that. I felt a connection to those who had come before me, but it was more like they were willing to bolster me." He paused. "It is not unlike the connection I feel to the people in this village right now. Their magic flows in and around me—strengthening me—but it does not change me in any fundamental way. Do you understand?"

Sookie sighed, "I'm gettin' there. _Maybe_."

"It is difficult to understand unless you feel it." Niall chuckled heartily, "And I did not suddenly become all powerful either. What I _had_ simply met its greatest potential, which is why I think the ritual will help you to reach your greatest capability too—_if_ you and Eric decide that you should do it."

"Oh," Sookie said, thumbing the book.

Niall continued, "So—yes, I _did_ become stronger, but it is not like I could suddenly do anything that I could not do before. I was just able to utilize all I had. But―for me―the most profound effect was on my confidence."

"Your confidence?" Sookie asked.

"Yes—my mentor, the other person I spoke of whom the book had opened itself up to, gave me the same offer I am giving to you now. I was different back then—timid even. Before I completed the ritual, I did not often share my views with others. My ideas were unpopular at the time, and I wanted to avoid confrontations. My parents were the leaders among the Sky Fae then, and as I have said, their philosophies were _very_ different from mine, but I did not publically challenge them."

He sighed. "In truth, I did not challenge them in private either. I knew, for example, that their matching me with Mab was completed because they needed the backing of the Water Fae to move forward with their plans against the Earth Fae and demons." He sighed again, even louder this time. "Yet I did as they asked, and I married a woman who has made my life miserable at times and who has tried to carry on the plans of my parents at every turn. I tried to be a good husband to her for so many years—until I discovered that she had been in love with Rogan the whole of our marriage and even before. She married me because I was the eldest and was to inherit my parents' position of leadership, but she loved Rogan. Part of me always knew that I ought to speak out and not form the match with Mab, but I was not strong enough to deny my parents' wishes."

He shook his head. "My greatest shame is that I did not even speak against them when they disowned my sister after she followed her heart and married Artegal. I did not help my sister and her beloved, for I was too fearful to go against my parents." His voice grew almost inaudible. "Perhaps—if I had, then things may have turned out differently."

He closed his eyes. "After Artegal was killed, I helped my sister leave this realm, but I did so in secret. My parents thought that she had died as well—that Artegal's parents had killed her and not cursed her. They spun the situation and used it as an excuse to restart open war with the demons. By then, most of my people wanted to stop the fighting, but my parents lied and said that Artegal had used magic to seduce my sister. They said that _he_ was the one who killed her after stealing her innocence. In other words, they used _her_ to rekindle my people's bloodlust against her own beloved's race."

Sookie shook her head sadly. "That's the last thing she would have wanted. That goes against _everything_ she and Artegal stood for."

Niall nodded. "I know," he said with regret. "And it shames me." He paused for a few moments. "It was a few years later that I came of age by fairy standards. After the book shared itself with me, everything changed, and I was able to become a real leader among my people."

"So you met your potential," Sookie said.

"I hope so," Niall said quietly. "I have tried to make up for what I did _not_ do before."

Again, Sookie reached out to pat his arm. The two shared a smile.

After about a minute of silence, Niall went to stand up. "It is time to go, my dear. We have been here for fifty-one minutes, and I thought that you might want to say goodbye to Hadley before we go back to the 'in-between' place to check in on young Eric through the pool and then test whether your time here has made the difference that I hope it has."

Sookie rose and nodded before placing the book back on the table. A very large part of her was drawn to the kind of quick solution the book seemed to be offering to her. But she was mostly human, and she needed to discuss this with her mate. She lamented that returning into Faerie—even if the ritual was short—would mean even more time for Eric without her, but they were partners and needed to think about the implications and possibilities of everything that Niall had told her together. And perhaps just being there _had_ helped her enough so that she could face down their enemy. If so, then she and Eric could spend longer thinking about what to do regarding the book.

* * *

><p>Just as Sookie and Niall were leaving his library, Sookie felt a lurch in her bond with Eric.<p>

She knew in that moment that something was terribly wrong because he was calling upon her strength—just as she'd called upon his when Mab force-fed her the light fruit. He was calling upon the fairy bond for help. He needed her.

Something—perhaps simply the instinct that was so prominent in her when it came to her mate—told her that whatever was threatening him _was_ what the A.P. had been warning them about. She immediately latched onto the bond, willing the very fabric of space and time to hold still so that she could protect him. He seemed to be grappling to hold onto the bond as well.

Feeling the magic surging from Sookie and also sensing that she was drawing on the magic of everything and everyone around her—including himself—to strengthen her hold on her bonded mate, Niall turned to her.

"Do it now! Do it now!" Sookie yelled out. "If you don't, it'll be too late!"

Niall looked at the desperation _and_ the certainty in his great-granddaughter's eyes. Without hesitation, he nodded and quickly retrieved the book. He opened it to the first page.

"Read these words, child of my blood, child of the Sky Fae," Niall commanded. "Read them, and _mean_ them."

Sookie looked down at the page as the language of the Fae once again twisted and translated itself for her. As soon as she could read it, she began—with no other thought than holding Eric to her and getting to him as quickly as she could.

She reigned in her already-falling tears and spoke with a strong voice. "Ancestors―keepers of the legacy of the Sky Fae," she read as if in prayer, "I hear you calling to me now. You honor me with the gift of your magic. I accept that gift into myself now. I accept your knowledge into myself. I will keep that knowledge and power sacred and do as must be done to protect the line of my people. I stretch myself and embrace that line back to the beginning. I take my place in that line now with a sure heart and a steady spirit."

As she finished the words, Sookie could feel the magic revving up in her body and around her―as if the strength from all the fairies in the realm was now circling her. And to that magic seemed added the force within every plant, every animal, every rock—every atom—that made up Faerie. She felt energy from the book she held, energy that was now seeping into her fingertips. She felt that the magic all around her was also being put _into_ her, and she transferred that magic to the fairy bond; she held on to her beloved as if her life depended on it.

It did.

The magnitude of it all overwhelmed her. And with her last conscious thought, she prayed that those giving her their magic would protect her husband and their child until she could protect them.

And then the world went black.

* * *

><p>Niall caught Sookie as she fell. Her breathing was shallow, her heart rate unsteady. Her skin was pale and clammy. He did the only thing he could think of; he activated his own healing magic and sent it into her.<p>

But it was not enough. He felt her dying. Her heart stopped.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Aren't you glad that I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger? OUCH! Stop hitting me with rotten tomatoes! OUCH! Stop giving me the business end of your keyboard.

So—thanks so much for those of you that commented and reviewed the last chapter. Your words and support mean so much to me. I was at work today—taking a break—and I was having such a hard day until I read what you all had said. And it made my day. I hope this chapter helped your day a bit (even if the end frustrated you).]


	162. Chapter 160: Dark

**Chapter 160: Dark**

Niall could think of nothing except trying to restart his great-granddaughter's heart. He sent even more of his magic into her. He would send it all if his could. As she lay still in his arms, he felt guilt burden his shoulders. He'd been so certain that the book would not really harm her; had his certainty killed her? Had it killed young Eric too?

When he felt Sookie's heart beat again, he breathed a sigh of relief, but she was still dangerously weak, and Niall realized that she was still expelling what little strength she had to keep a hold on Eric through the fairy bond. All he could do was to continue to send his healing into his great-granddaughter in a steady flow. But—automatically—she kept transferring that magic to the fairy bond.

Thankfully, Claude appeared at the door moments after Sookie's heart began beating again. One look into Niall's mind told him what he needed to know. Undergoing the Ritual of Acceptance had once overwhelmed him as well—but _nothing_ like this.

Immediately Claude took action. He pulled Sookie into his arms. "Keep doing what you are doing," he ordered his father. "You are keeping her alive, but we have to get her back to the pool. Now."

Niall nodded; in his weakened state, he barely managed to "pop" himself to the border of the "in-between" place before proceeding inside. Claude―with Sookie in his arms―was right next to him.

As soon as they passed into the "in-between place," Niall felt a difference. He was still sending healing magic into Sookie, but she had begun to stabilize. He sighed with relief.

Claude popped himself and his Tanah over to the pool and, without hesitation, he went into it with Sookie still in his arms.

As soon as Niall joined them at the side of the pool, Claude spoke, "I think her grip on the fairy bond was _literally_ holding the times of our two realms together. I was here, and suddenly I felt the times line up; it was," he paused, "jarring—painful."

Niall nodded. "Yes—she was holding on with all she had as well as drawing upon everyone in the village as well."

"How?" Claude asked.

"Her vampire," Niall smiled a little. "His gift to her."

Claude looked at him in question.

"He shared with her the gift of being able to 'call' him—something like the maker/child bond. However, I'm sure that the way she used that ability was beyond anything he has ever imagined. Certainly, she was calling him to her in a way. But at the same time, she connected herself to the magic being shared within the village and was literally _calling_ it into her." Niall shook his head. "I have never felt anything like it. I felt a drain because of her call even _before_ the ritual," Niall reported. "And once she started reading from the book, she took the strength being passed into her and added that to the hold on her mate."

"She literally pulled time together," Claude said with reverence. His tone changed to concern, "And she almost pulled herself apart to do it!" He held her closer to his chest in the water.

"Yes," Niall confirmed. "How did you know to come?"

"She was screaming for me in my head," Claude said. "She was begging me to help Eric, but when I looked in the pool, it was," he paused and looked ashamed, "too late."

Niall was continuing to send a steady stream of healing magic into Sookie even as Claude continued to hold her in the pool. She was still unconscious.

"What happened?" Niall asked.

Claude sighed. "A diversion. I had been with Eric tonight. Soon after you and Sookie went into Faerie, Eric and I decided that his most vulnerable times were when he left the protection spell around the home to conduct his area's business. I had been going with him, popping him back and forth from Fangtasia each time. The witches also placed wards around his office, which would make it difficult for other magic to work there."

Niall nodded. "So you had greatly minimized his exposure; that is good. What happened?"

"Mother," Claude stated flatly. "She seemed to have discovered our routine somehow. She created a diversion to get me back here. And I," he looked down at Sookie with regret, "left Eric at Fangtasia. After Sookie called out to me, I checked in the pool again."

"What did you see?" Niall asked.

"The enemy they have been waiting for," he whispered. "And if I had tried to help him then, it would have been suicide."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>Ten minutes earlier<strong>_]

As soon as he'd called to her, Eric felt Sookie's strength surging through their fairy bond.

Suddenly, it was as if the distance between them didn't matter. It was as if all the time they'd been forced to be apart didn't matter. All that mattered was that her spirit was there with him. He flew faster than he thought was possible before. Still he felt his attacker catching up. Eric would be home in six minutes, but he knew that even with Sookie's booster of strength, he'd be caught in three.

Eric closed his eyes to the wind that was blowing against them and made his plan, the elements of it flowing through his head quickly.

He knew that he could not defeat his foe. He could hope only to slow down his own demise to give Sookie the time she would need to get to him, and he felt through the fairy bond that something important was happening, something that would help her to reach him.

Thirty seconds before he was caught, Eric landed in a field full of a wildflower called evening primrose. His sharp eyes took in the yellow of the flower. It had—before Sookie—been his best reminder of the sun that he had left behind as a vampire.

But now his bonded was his sun. He grabbed his father's sword, always sheathed to his back when he left the confines of his home and the protection spell. However, he knew it would not save him this time. If he was lucky, it would merely delay the inevitable.

He turned around to face his enemy as he landed, but it was not his foe that Eric was focusing on. It was his wife. It was _only_ his faith in her.

_Faith_.

Eric sent her a burst of his love and strength through the fairy bond, knowing that it might be the last time he'd be able to do that.

_Faith_.

The diabolical laughter of an elated Russell Edgington met Eric's ears as the three-thousand-year old showed him no quarter. Russell hurled himself at Eric at full speed. Eric felt Russell's blow to the front of his skull before he could even lift his sword to defend himself. He felt a last bolt of strength from Sookie―as if it were a prayer—and then his whole world went dark.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ So, here's the next chapter…already. I cannot stop myself! LOL. (Plus, this one was short, and there wasn't much I wanted to revise about it.) I also didn't want to leave you all with such a big cliffhanger as I did in the last chapter, so I thought that this one was not as bad. OUCH! You guys _all_ just hit me with spit-wads! Gross!

Seriously, I was floored by how many of you were on the read/review buttons so fast with the last chapter. To know you are "anxious" for this story makes my smile—a lot. You deserved another chapter AND another cliffhanger.]


	163. Chapter 161: Conscious

**Chapter 161: Conscious**

Eric came to himself slowly—very slowly. In a thousand years of being a vampire, he'd never felt what could be called "dazed" until that moment, but he had once—as a young teen—been knocked unconscious when he'd fallen from a horse. His mother told him that he had slept for eight days after that fall, and Eric was pretty sure that he had been in what humans now called a coma. Eric remembered none of his time asleep, but he _did_ remember waking up.

He'd been thirsty—so terribly thirsty―but he could ask for no drink.

He remembered feeling so groggy that he couldn't make himself move for what seemed like a long while—despite the fact that he was aware that he "should" have been moving. He remembered feeling powerless and trapped in himself.

That was how he felt now.

He blinked a few times, trying to assess where he was, but his eyes were blurry. All that he knew for sure what that he still _was_—he was still alive.

"I should imagine," a genteel-sounding Southern accent said from his side, "that you have _quite_ the headache." The voice laughed. "However, you are just gonna _have_ to tell me why you aren't dead—_when_ you can speak again, that is. I must admit that in all my years, I've never seen another vampire take such a blow and not turn to ashes and sludge immediately. For a moment there," the voice paused, "I thought it was me—that I'd _lost_ my touch—that what _you_ and Mr. Compton did to me had sapped my 3,000 years of strength. But then I realized that it was something about _you_."

The voice stopped to laugh. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it is _all_ _your_ fault that you are still alive. You won't just die!"

Eric turned his head slightly, and his eyes finally focused; they landed on Russell Edgington's dark, unfeeling orbs.

Russell continued with a cackle, "As I intimated, I was _quite_ surprised you survived. However," he winked down at Eric, "I was also _quite_ grateful. You see, I had not _intended_ to kill you right away. It was just that the emotion of the moment compelled to me to strike you as I did."

Russell moved his finger in large circles around his own ear. "You see, being stuck in cement for a couple of years _can_ make one a little crazy. In _that_ way, Mr. Compton was indeed correct."

Eric's eyes once again became unfocused. He gurgled out a soft, "Sookie," as he closed them and once again tried to regain his bearings.

"Ah, yes—the little fairy—_your_ little fairy now, if the reports that piss-ant de Castro has given me are true," Russell said with derision. "You cannot know how disappointed I was to find out that she was no longer around. Those fools in Las Vegas _think_ that she is no more." He laughed cruelly. "They actually think _you_ killed her, you know—_drained_ her blood," he added dramatically.

"But you and I know better, don't we, Eric?" Russell sat back in his chair. "I happen to know that your little fairy has been taken to the fairy realm once again. That time difference thing _must_ have _really_ sucked—for you, that is!" He laughed again. "It is a good thing we are immortal—at least I am." He crowed. "I just bet that if we wait long enough, she'll join us―won't she?"

That got a reaction from Eric, and his eyes popped back open, now clearer.

"Ah—yes," Russell nodded. "_There_ you are. I was wondering when you would _really_ join me. After all, that lump on your head _is_ quite nasty. Again—apologies for that." Russell raised his hands apologetically. "But _c'est la vie_!" Russell sighed. "It's almost morning, and I'm going to let you get your rest now. Plus, I need to get to my little," he paused, "hiding place."

Eric could see Russell opening a TruBlood and felt it being put to his mouth. Eric managed to swallow a bit of it as Russell fed him. "This will help with the headache," Russell said tapping his own head before feeding Eric a bit more.

After the bottle was gone, Eric _was_ feeling clearer. He looked at Russell. "What are you," he stammered, "going to do?"

Russell looked at him, the madness apparent in his twisted features. "Oh—you and I will become better _acquainted_ as we wait for your little fairy to come to the rescue of her fallen knight." Russell's voice turned cold as ice. "And you will _suffer_ with dread each moment you are awake, thinking about how I _will_ take your beloved Sookie Stackhouse from you—just as _you_ took my Talbot from me."

"_Northman_," Eric managed. "Stackhouse-Northman."

Russell shook his head. "You really are pussy-whipped."

The ex-king of Mississippi turned to go, but then paused. "Oh—and _if_ you call your bitch of a child to you, I will take her too."

Russell turned again and went up a set of stairs, leaving Eric alone.

Due to the TruBlood, Eric felt a little sharper. He inhaled and assessed. He smelled rotting wood and mildew. He was most likely in the basement of an old building. Given the other scents he picked up on, Eric was certain the building had once been used for manufacturing clothing. In addition to Russell, he smelled four others in the building. There were two Werewolves.

He shook his head slightly; Yvetta and Lillith were the other two scents. The presence of neither of them surprised him―though the presence of Russell had.

Eric wondered how the Were guards that had been posted to monitor Russell's resting place had failed so horribly; after all, he checked in with them every night. He also wondered what had gone wrong with the electronic security and surveillance systems he had as back-up to the guards. Given the condition of the ancient vampire, Eric could tell that Russell had healed from his time in the cement completely, which meant he'd been out of it for a while—probably for at least a few months.

Bill―Eric posited―may have been more clever than he'd thought, and Lillith _certainly_ was. Somehow, someone had discovered the full scope of his surveillance of Russell's resting place and had probably captured and glamoured the Were guards, which was something he himself would have done to keep an enemy in the dark. However, Eric had safeguards and a human staff in a secret location monitoring the space too. Someone must have made sure that the surveillance footage was tampered with too. Whatever had happened was now a moot point, however. Russell was out and planned to use Eric as bait to capture Sookie. The ancient vampire would then likely kill Sookie so that Eric would receive the same fate as he had received when Talbot died.

Eric closed his eyes. It was almost dawn. He sent a signal to Pam, repeating the one he'd sent earlier; it clearly told her to stay away and protect Hunter. Russell, thank all the gods in existence, didn't seem to know about Hunter as of yet, but Eric couldn't be sure. Bill had known about his child, which meant Lillith also knew. And Russell could just be saving his knowledge of Hunter for a time when he could use it to best advantage over Eric.

Eric sighed, knowing that he too would have looked for his enemy's weaknesses; hell—that is why he'd killed Talbot.

Eric steeled himself. No matter what, Pam would know what to do—protect Hunter and make sure that _everyone_ in the family was locked down. And if she tried some hair-brained rescue—well, she would _not_ have to worry about being killed by Russell. Eric would stake her himself.

The Viking calmed himself. For all of his overt hot-headedness, Duncan could be trusted to keep a level head. And he was with Hunter even then. So was Batanya. He closed his eyes and sighed with relief. His child _would_ be safe. Eric knew that he could not take away the pain and worry that Hunter would likely soon feel when he learned that his father was missing, but his son _would_ be safe.

Eric continued his assessment of his immediate surroundings. He was being held down by silver chains to a table. However, the silver was not directly touching his skin; it was wrapped in leather. Eric knew that this was so that he could heal from his head wound and be ready for whatever tortures Russell would inflict upon him the next night. Eric had used the same methods before. And he'd had many an enemy—most recently Bill and Quinn—on tables similar to this one.

Eric also knew that Russell's torture would be both physical and psychological. The Viking steadied himself; he knew that he could take any physical torture that Russell doled out―though he also knew that Russell's version of that torture would be _profound_. He expected that Russell would begin with silver, probably a knife of some kind.

Eric closed his eyes. Russell would likely graduate to even more horrible physical punishments when the silver didn't break him.

After that too failed, Eric knew that Russell would toy with him regarding the things that could _really_ hurt him: Sookie and—if he knew about him—Hunter.

Eric reached out to the fairy bond, finding it strangely quiet but still there. Sookie was with him, but she was no longer actively in contact as she had been before when Russell had been pursuing him. He figured that the shock of the blow Russell had given him may have affected her too, and he prayed to every god that he could recall that she was safe. He also prayed for his son, knowing that Hunter would wake up for one of the first times without Eric there.

Eric trusted those that he'd placed around his child to make sure that he was okay physically, but he also knew that Hunter would be worried. Eric made silent promises to both his bonded and his son that he would hold on no matter what—until Sookie came for him. And he would use all that he knew about mind warfare to battle with Russell.

Above all, he _would_ have faith in his wife—even if Russell broke all of the faith that he had in himself.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ This chapter was short—I know—but that's how it breaks sometimes. Once again, thanks for all the reviews/comments/thrown (rotten) food/etc. from last time. My living room is riddled with cabbage for some reason. But the potatoes hurt. So—please—stick with "genteel" rotten food this time. I have to commend all of you who pegged Russell as the big, bad wolf early in the story. I especially have to commend all of you who guessed that he was working with a "bad penny" or two. Where should I go next? Stay with Eric? Go to Sookie? Hmmm….Choices.]


	164. Chapter 162: Stifled

**Chapter 162: Stifled**

Five hours after he'd entered the pool with his tanah, Claude still had a tight hold on her in its healing waters. Niall had kept his healing magic flowing steadily into her for just as long.

"You can bring her out now," Niall finally said. "Her body and her mind need to rest. There is little we can do, except to wait for her to awaken. I have done all that I can to heal her, and she has taken in all the pool can give her. I believe that it is up to _her_ now," Niall said.

Claude nodded and walked from the pool with Sookie in his arms. He laid her still-unconscious body onto the blanket and turned back to the pool. Immediately, he tried to see an image of Eric, but he could not connect with his vampire brother.

"Why can I not see him?" Claude asked with surprise.

Niall then looked toward the pool and also tried to call up an image of Eric. Again, there was nothing.

"Is he dead?" Claude asked with sorrow in his voice. "Is he no more?" he questioned with tears in his eyes as he looked at Sookie and then sank to his knees beside her.

Niall's eyes also brightened. "I do not know for sure, my son," Niall's voice caught with his emotion, "but I can think of no other reason why we cannot see him."

Just then, both fairies looked to the pool as they recognized that there was someone who was not of their realm asking for admittance.

Niall closed his eyes and then opened them quickly. "It's my sister," he whispered.

* * *

><p>The Ancient Pythoness entered into the fairy realm with Clovache on her heels. Immediately, the Britlingen guard took up a position about ten yards from the vampiress and her fairy kin.<p>

The vampiress looked down at Sookie's prone figure and closed her eyes. "She will survive this," the Ancient Pythoness said with certainty. She took in Claude with her glazed-over eyes. "Your quick thinking ensured her survival, nephew."

Claude let out a sigh of relief. "And Eric?"

She gave them a little smirk. "My little cat lives, yet for how long is still uncertain. This one," she gestured toward Sookie, "still has _much_ work to do."

At hearing that the vampire was alive, Niall also sighed with relief. "When will she awaken?"

The vampiress turned her gaze to her brother. "When she _must_—_if_ they are both to live," she said simply.

"Why can we not see him?" Claude asked.

The A.P. gestured toward Sookie. "_She_ can help you."

"How?" Niall asked.

The vampiress smirked. "Must I _always_ tell you _everything_, Brother?"

Niall scoffed. "No." He reached down and took Sookie's hand, and suddenly they saw Eric, apparently dead for the day on a table.

"Iron," the A.P. said as she took Niall's other hand and looked at the child of her child with her seemingly unseeing eyes. "The room where he is being held is encased in iron, so you cannot see inside. It has been specially made so that no fairy can pass through its wall. But she," the A.P. gestured toward Sookie, "is enough human to see into the room, though she will have to pass into it as a human and _not_ as a fairy."

Claude took Sookie's other hand and looked at the image as well. "What about the humans and Weres that make up Sookie and Eric's clan? They could go into the room during the day when Eric's enemy is sleeping. _They_ could get him."

A loud sigh was heard from the A.P.'s lips. "They must not, or they will lose their lives and interfere with the _only_ future that can save them _both_." The A.P. took one last look at Eric and then dropped Niall's hand.

She shook her head. "I have studied every thread. I have hoped for any other way than the way that is now paved for Sookie and my little cat. He will suffer as he has never suffered before in the thread that we are now taking. But his suffering may still lead him to a long and happy life. If Russell Edgington is to be stopped with Eric still alive in the end, then _only_ Sookie can do the stopping."

"I will go there and face this Russell _before_ he can go back into the iron-encased room," Claude said passionately.

The A.P. looked at her nephew proudly, though the sadness showed in the downward turn of her mouth. "Then you would fight very bravely and die very quickly, child," she informed. "And I would like to get to know my nephew in the end of all of this, so please do not do that."

"What if both of us go?" Niall asked.

"Then I will lose you both," the A.P. said evenly. "And―_that_―I would like even less."

"But surely—given all the Weres and shifters and witches and humans and vampires and fairies that we could amass—we could defeat Russell Edgington," Niall observed.

The A.P. nodded. "You _could_, but in all of those scenarios, Eric dies." She looked down at Sookie. "Then, she will follow him to her own death not long after; the loss of her bonded will kill her inside, and then her body will join her mind in death. And the child—Hunter—will never be the same again. He will never be content or feel truly safe if his father leaves him now."

"So we can do nothing?" Niall asked.

"I did not say that," the A.P. said with a twinkle in her eyes. "But you must wait for Sookie to tell you what to do. She will show you the way. Until then, help her find it."

Niall shook his head. "You are the _queen_ of enigma, Sister."

"And you are the _king_ of annoying me with your questions, Brother. You always have been," she smirked.

Claude watched the exchange with a little surprise. He'd never seen his father seem so—_young_. He couldn't help his smile, despite his worry.

"You," the A.P. said as she looked back at Claude, "must not blame yourself for this. It happened as it _had_ to. And I am glad of it. If you would have stayed with Eric, then Russell would have found you both at Fangtasia, and you and Pam would have died in that thread."

Niall inhaled deeply. "I could have lost you," he said in a whisper as he looked at Claude. "Why did you not warn me?" he asked his sister.

"It would have done no good," she said softly. "And I trusted in my nephew to follow the _logical_ course of action and secure this place."

"It was _too_ great of a risk," Niall said, looking at his sister with a glare.

"_Everything_ about this situation has been risk," she glared back.

"Father," Claude said, placing a hand on his father's arm, "it was _my_ risk to take. I would die to protect my family. That is what _you_ taught me."

Niall turned to face his son and smiled.

"There will be more risks to face before you are done," the A.P. stated flatly. "But the time until she wakes up will be the most difficult for you to stand."

"Why?" Niall asked.

"Because you will be able to do _nothing_. No matter what you see my little cat go through, you must not try to help him. You must stay _here_," she said. "If you do not, then all will be lost."

Niall's eyes widened. "But—is there nothing to be done to protect young Eric until Sookie awakens?"

"Nothing that will not kill him or Sookie, and that would kill him soon after," she said softly. She placed her hand on her brother's again. "You love him."

Niall nodded. "He has become a third son to me."

She smiled. "And he now has a third father. If he lives, I hope you will prove yourself to be the best among them." She sighed. "His human father built an impossible wall of expectations for him to climb, and his vampire father could not show him his love even after he had climbed that wall."

"I will love him as he comes," Niall said firmly, "as I have loved all of my children." He looked over at Claude proudly. "All of my sons have been _perfect_ to me."

The A.P. nodded. "It will be good for my little cat to have a father who finds him worthy—at least, one who knows it _before_ his own true death." She chuckled. "My Godric was always a bit slow in such matters. And the Viking father was such a," she paused, "_Viking_."

"So there is nothing to be done to help Eric?" Claude asked.

"There is _living_ to be done. And you, Nephew, have much of that to do. There is a child that needs you to stay alive." She winked at him through her opaque eyes. "And a woman you love that will soon come to her senses."

Claude's eyes brightened. "Hadley?"

"What other woman do you love?" the A.P. grinned. "Do not ask questions you already know the answers to."

The A.P. looked back at Sookie and sighed. "Do not ask questions you already know the answers to," she repeated softly to Sookie's unconscious form. "Trust yourself. Trust your love. Trust your beloved."

With surprising grace, the A.P. went down to her knees and then bent over and kissed Sookie on the temple. "You have but one thread where you succeed, my dear, but I believe in _that_ thread more than any other."

In a flash, she was on her feet and by the pool. Clovache was by her side.

"How will the others—in the human realm—know not to act?" Claude asked her. "They will try to save him if they can."

The A.P. chuckled. "My little cat has already taken care of that. And my dear Batanya, my protector for so long, will see to it that nothing happens that is amiss," she said casually. She gave Clovache a sideways glance. "Of course, I did not tell her that she will find her own happiness in the process, but some things are best left as surprises."

Clovache chuckled softly.

The A.P. turned to Niall. "I will see you soon—regardless of what happens. And we will either rejoice together or grieve together, dear Brother."

Niall nodded, his eyes brightened again as tears threatened to fall. "I pray it is for the former."

The A.P. smiled. "Remember the sparrow."

With that, she and her Britlingen guard disappeared into the pool.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Forgive me if this chapter is both short and less "edited" than usual. I wrote it today from start to finish because I felt that there was a "gap."

As always, thanks for your lovely comments about the last chapter! I know that you are all "ready" for action, but it is daytime in Louisiana. You might wonder how the A.P. is able to go into Faerie then. Let's just assume that she's in a different time zone―okay? Regardless, I hope that this chapter was at least somewhat illuminating.

Just as a warning: I have an insane day tomorrow! So I don't think that there will be a new chapter, though I will try, as always. Until next time!]


	165. Chapter 163: Trust and Do Nothing

**Chapter 163: Trust and Do Nothing**

Hunter had known something was wrong that morning right after he'd woken up. Every morning―even on the ones when his Daddy slept in his cubby―Hunter would go in and check on him. He'd simply touch his daddy's hand or cheek, and then he'd go on about his day. The fact that Eric was virtually a corpse had never bothered Hunter at all. His daddy was just his daddy. That was all Hunter knew.

However, when his daddy was not _there_ at all that morning, it _did_ bother him.

What bothered him more was that no one would tell him where his daddy was. And even worse, no one knew.

Hunter was scared, and no one would talk to him about what was wrong. Their minds all screamed that they wanted to protect him from pain and fear. But it was too late for that.

So Hunter did what he needed to do; he started to dig into heads. Of course, everyone was on guard against this, but Hunter had learned how to use his gift with much more efficiency in the last year, and he was able to delve into people's minds while they were in the next room. Only Uncle Claude would have known that Hunter was in his head—and he wasn't there—and only Daddy knew about his increase in range.

But hearing everyone's thoughts didn't make Hunter feel any better.

There were _many_ apprehensive thoughts coming from his people, mostly because they knew so little about what was going on. They were all scared too.

From Uncle Lala's head, he heard that Sissy had called very early in the morning to tell them all to stay inside the protection spell and to keep Hunter inside the house for until further notice. Since it was raining again, Miranda had used that as an excuse to keep him inside, but Hunter "heard" about Sissy's call from Miranda's head too.

From Amelia's head, he heard about an even worse phone call. Miranda had called her and Tray and told them to get to the _ætt_ _land_ as soon as possible. Sissy wanted to make sure that they were inside the protection spell too.

From Uncle Jason's head, Hunter had learned that Jesus had called Emma's new daddy, Sam, and told them to either hold up someplace where no one knew they would be or come home as soon as possible and drive straight to the _ætt land_. And Uncle Jason, who'd been hanging out with Jessica the night before, had been told by Jarod to stay put and not even go to work. And Uncle Jason was a cop, so Hunter knew that things must be bad. Hunter shivered in fear as he remembered Uncle Jason's worried thoughts.

Hunter had gone to his room and called _his_ Emma right after hearing those things, and she told him they were in New Mexico and would be staying in what was called a Bed and Breakfast for a few more days. Hearing her voice had made him feel lots better, but he still asked Miranda if they were gonna be safe there. His Werelioness protector and teacher seemed a little surprised when he asked her that, but then she confirmed that they _would_ be safe there.

Hunter was satisfied that they were okay since Miranda's head was so sure about it. However, she'd not told him anything else about his daddy or what was going on.

Then, Terry had brought over a whole bunch of groceries in the afternoon so that they'd have food for several days and wouldn't have to leave.

Hunter heard from Jesus's head that Jessica, Uncle Loki, Bubba, and Thalia were all in the cubby. He probed deeper into his brain and learned that Sissy had not been able to get to the house before sunrise but would be coming first thing that night if she could. When Hunter probed even more, he found out that Sissy had told Jesus that something was wrong with Daddy, but that Jesus didn't know what it was yet.

However, Hunter knew that Jesus was _really_ worried, and Hunter saw him hugging Uncle Lala a lot that day.

Hunter's fears continued to escalate throughout the day, and by 3:00 he was near tears. He'd been unable to learn anything more from anyone else's head, and it'd been the longest day of his life up to that point.

Since everyone continued to act like there was nothing wrong, Hunter had gotten frustrated and had gone into his daddy's room with Batanya. He'd directly asked the Britlingen what she knew, but she had been told only what he had already found out: that Eric was not there and that Pam had called to say that something was wrong. She'd added that no one wanted Hunter to be worried since they had so little information, but she'd, of course, known what he was up to—digging into everyone's heads—all day.

After about half an hour spent lying on his daddy's pillow, Hunter had marched downstairs and had announced to everyone that he knew something was wrong—_very_ wrong—and he didn't want anyone pretending things were okay.

The rest of the day had been tense, and Hunter had gone back into his Daddy's room to look at his pictures and to soak in his presence as much as he could. Batanya had stood watch over him, and knowing that her young charge needed to be alone, the Britlingen had kept the others away from him.

Almost at sunset, Hunter had come downstairs and had fed the cat, just as he knew his Daddy always did, but the creature refused the food. And it was in that moment that Hunter had let his tears fall for the first time. It had been Tara who had scooped him up into her embrace. And Hunter had been comforted by her thoughts more than anyone else's that day. All that she was thinking about was that Eric was the craftiest vampire that she'd ever met, and she was certain that if he was in trouble, he'd already be working on lots of ways to get out of it. She was also certain that _no one_ and _nothing_ could keep Eric from returning home to Hunter and Sookie. And she was mad at the others for trying to keep what they knew from Hunter at the beginning of the day.

Hunter had clung to her gratefully.

Uncle Loki, Bubba, Thalia, and Jessica had come into the living room at nightfall, but Thalia had immediately left. Bubba had gone outside to keep watch, and Uncle Loki had tried to contact Sissy, but hadn't been able to get her on the phone. After that, he'd taken up a position right next to Batanya and had been standing guard over him.

Jessica had gone off into the bedroom with Jason. Hunter could tell from his Uncle Jason's thoughts that Jessica was worried about Sissy.

It had been an hour after dark before Sissy had finally arrived, and her clothes were covered with dirt. He'd never seen his sissy like that before, and it frightened him. Through Miranda's head, Hunter had heard his Sissy tell the Werelioness something about a person named Lillith, who had tried to hurt her but couldn't. Hunter was grateful for that, but he needed answers.

Miranda and Pam had been talking quietly in the dining room while most of the others had been _thinking_ of ways to distract Hunter in the living room. Hunter gave Batanya and Uncle Loki a determined look before he got up and stomped into the dining room. He sat down in his daddy's chair and folded his arms as he'd seen his daddy fold them a million times. He calmed himself as his daddy had been teaching him to do before trying to solve problems.

With a mixture of worry and amusement in both of their expressions, Duncan and Batanya took up sentry-like positions behind the little boy.

Hunter leveled an Eric-worthy stare right in his sissy's direction. "I know I'm a kid, Sissy. I'm a kid, and no one wants me to be scared." He looked at Miranda. "No one thinks a kid should be scared, but I can hear what everyone's thinkin', Sissy, and I _am_ scared _already_ 'cause I don't know where my daddy is."

Hunter fought his tears with another deep breath; he felt Batanya's comforting hand on his shoulder. "I need to know where Daddy is, Sissy. Will you tell me?"

Pam looked at Hunter with pride in her eyes. "I'll tell you everything I know, Brother."

* * *

><p>Hunter nodded and reached his hand out to stroke Odin, who had raised his head up to the chair and propped his chin on Hunter's leg. The action comforted him a little as steeled himself to listen to his Sissy's words.<p>

Pam spoke, "Your daddy is my maker, Hunter."

"I know," Hunter said.

"And that means that I can feel him. I can feel his emotions, and he can call me to him if he wants, so I want you to know one thing—right from the start, okay?"

Hunter nodded again.

"Your daddy is alive, Hunter. He is hurt, but he _is_ alive." Pam's voice was forceful, and she reached out to take Hunter's free hand. Duncan's hand had moved to the shoulder that Batanya wasn't steadying already.

Hunter once again took in a deep breath so that he could hold in a sob, but that did not stop the tears from streaking down his cheeks. "He's hurt?" Hunter asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes—he's in trouble," Pam continued even as the people that were in the living room came in to hear what she was saying too. Hunter noticed that Tara and Uncle Lala were both holding onto Jesus's hands.

Pam went on. "Late last night, your daddy called me through our bond. Many, _many_ years ago, Eric taught me a special signal that he would use through our bond _only_ when he was in trouble—trouble that I could _not_ help with. This signal meant that I had to stay away from him and seek safety for myself. A little less than a year ago, he ordered that if I received that signal from him that I was to come here and keep everyone safe. He commanded me _not_ to try to come for him and _not_ to tell others how to find him—unless it was Sookie."

"Commanded you?" Duncan asked.

Her gaze still on Hunter, Pam nodded. "Yes, he ordered me to protect that which he loves most." She squeezed her little brother's hand. "That is you, Hunter."

The boy's lips quivered as he tried to stay strong.

"You know that a vampire child can never go against his or her maker's commands—right Hunter?" Pam asked.

Hunter couldn't stop his sobs now. He stammered out, "I know, but Sissy, we _have_ to go get Daddy."

Pam shook her head and wiped a red tear before it fell. "I _cannot_ tell anyone where he is, Hunter, and I cannot go to him. I would if I could. But he has _commanded_ me not to, and I cannot break that command."

Duncan spoke quietly, "Can you find a loophole, Pam? Can you write down his location—write it like you are writing a letter to Sookie? Can you give me a general direction or even an area where I can start looking for him?"

Pam shook her head pitifully. "No. He was very," she paused and brushed away another tear, "_thorough_ in his command. I am to keep my brother safe. I am to try to keep everyone here safe. I can do _nothing_ else." This time, a red tear did escape from her eye.

"I can feel where he is and sense that he's alive, but there is nothing else I can do for him," Pam said sorrowfully.

Duncan nodded and spoke softly. "It is okay, Pamela. He gave you that command because it was what he felt was the _right_ thing to do. And we must follow his orders now more than ever; we must wait."

She gave him a little smile and nodded.

Pam took an unnecessary breath and looked back at Hunter. "Do you remember when your daddy told you that there was a good reason—an _important_ reason—why your aunt Sookie needed to stay in the fairy world longer?"

Hunter nodded, and Pam couldn't help but to notice many others in the room nodding along with him as they listened to her.

Pam continued, "Do you remember the A.P.?"

Hunter nodded again.

"She is able to predict the future, and she _knew_ that your daddy would one day face a big threat—a bad guy. But she also said that if Sookie got the training she needed with her fairy powers, then she would be able to save your daddy. I think that the future she saw is happening _now_, Hunter. I think that your daddy _is_ in a lot of trouble, but I also trust that your aunt Sookie is going to help him."

Hunter took in what Pam was saying faster than anyone else in the room. "So Aunt Sookie is gonna save Daddy," he stated, rather than asked.

"That's what I think, Hunter," Pam said, trying to sound confident. "And that is what your father thought too. He trusts that Sookie will protect him—he trusts her with everything that he is."

"Who has him?" Miranda asked.

Pam shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that Lillith is involved, and she may have known _Russell's_ location."

Hunter felt everyone in the room tense up at the mention of that name. He zeroed in on Tara's thoughts as she pictured a scary-looking vampire with crazy eyes. "Who's Russell?" Hunter asked.

Pam answered him. "He is a very strong vampire, Hunt."

"Stronger than Daddy?" the little boy asked fearfully.

"Yes," Miranda said when Pam couldn't speak the word for fear that she'd lose her composure completely.

Hunter noticed that Miranda had taken his sissy's other hand.

Duncan moved around to Hunter's side and bent down on one knee so that he was eye-level with the child. "Little _mac-bràthair_," the Scotsman said tenderly.

Hunter answered with a sniff.

"I know that you want to go get your daddy right now. I want to do that too, but we need to follow your daddy's plan right now. He needs to know that we are all safe here so that he doesn't worry about us—do you understand?" Duncan asked.

Hunter wiped away a few tears with the back of his hand. "So Aunt Sookie's gonna bring me my daddy back?"

"I believe that is true," Duncan assured; he looked around the room and then back at Hunter. "We all have to _believe_—just like your daddy believes.

Pam had composed herself and leaned toward Hunter. "Yes, Hunter. It's going to be tough to just wait here, but we have to trust Sookie and your daddy."

Hunter's eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded as if he'd come to an internal decision. In that moment he looked so like Eric that more that more person in the room had to stifle a cry. "Okay, Sissy. So we're gonna be strong and brave and protect this house just like Daddy always says. And Aunt Sookie's gonna blast the bad guys with her light and bring me my daddy!"

"That's _exactly_ right," Pam said, smiling, even though she'd begun feeling tremendous pain through her bond with Eric. She'd felt some pain from him for most of the night, but he was obviously trying to keep it from coming through their bond. The fact that it was still finding its way through worried her greatly.

Though she hated to do it, she had to dampen down the bond on her end in order to keep from doubling over in pain, but she kept a sliver of it open so that she could still feel him—so that she could know that he was still _there_.

Jessica was looking at her with concern, but Pam gave her a warning look. She looked at Hunter but raised the volume of her voice so that she was clearly speaking to the whole room. "And Eric is very strong—_so_ very strong—and he's gonna hang on until Sookie can get to him."

Hunter unconsciously narrowed his eyes as Eric sometimes did. "Sissy, will you always be able to tell if Daddy is alive in your bond?"

Pam nodded. "And I will tell you if he," she paused, her voice catching, "_dies_. I promise."

Hunter sniffed and nodded again. He got up from his chair without another word and went upstairs to his daddy's room, followed by Batanya, Duncan, and Odin.

The vampire and the Britlingen stood watch outside of the door while Odin went inside to comfort his master.

Within moments, Hunter was in tears once more and was saying a prayer for his daddy and his aunt Sookie.

* * *

><p>Hearing the child's cries, Duncan started to move into the room. Batanya shook her head slightly and placed her hand on his forearm.<p>

"What he needs right now is the most _difficult_ thing for us to do for him," she said quietly as she closed the door to give Hunter his privacy. "Let him speak to his god for a while."

Duncan stopped his progress and looked into Batanya's eyes. "But he is crying," Duncan whispered.

"He needs to," she said softly. "He has been trying to be remain strong all day, "Let him be alone with his father's things and cry into his father's pillow. Soon—I will have you retrieve his sister; until then, let him have this time," she said, keeping her hand on his arm.

He nodded. "You're right."

The Britlingen looked at the closed door of the room. "His _world_ is gone from his side, and he needs to retreat for a while. But like the true fighter he is, Hunter will soon find a way to deal with what has come to him."

Duncan smiled at her a little. "You like to speak in battle metaphors. I like that you are a warrior."

She gave him a little smirk, "And I like that you are _not_ one to be defeated."

His look turned serious. "I feel defeated right now. My brother is out there, and I can do _nothing_ for him."

"You trust him," Batanya said, raising her hand to stroke his cheek. "That _is_ something. You protect his son. That _is_ something. You helped today by keeping them all calm—by keeping them from running off to try to save him. That _is_ something."

He gave her another half-smile, his blue eyes dancing with turquoise specks as he took her in. "You are a beautiful woman, my warrior."

She rolled her eyes. "Beauty is _not_ important," she said.

"_Your_ kind is," Duncan said sincerely. "Your kind cuts into me unlike anything I have ever felt before."

She finally gave in and gave him a hint of a smile. "I could love you forever, Duncan Scott."

Duncan's surprise at her tender words showed on his handsome face. "You could?" he asked a bit dumbly.

She chuckled at his reaction, "Loving you would _not_ be a difficulty for me, but I will not share. The fact that Britlingen women so outnumber our men required that I share my husband with twenty others as I had my children and raised them until they were of age. I did not," she paused, "_like_ that, even though I did not care for my arranged husband."

Duncan raised his hand to her cheek. "I believe you would be _more_ than enough for me, Batanya."

She narrowed her eyes a little. "_Belief_ is a good start. When you _know_, I will keep you."

"If you continue to say things like that, woman," he growled a little, "you will never be rid of me."

She smirked and grabbed the back of his neck to bring his lips to hers. She took her time with them, and then she demanded entrance into his mouth with her tongue. That _demand_ brought down his fangs.

Batanya purposefully slit her tongue on one of those razor-sharp fangs and then quickly pulled back from the kiss.

Knowing that Britlingen blood was often not enjoyed by vampires, she studied Duncan's reaction. His eyes were closed, and he was obviously sampling the few drops that he'd been given by her. He moaned a little, and a smile spread over his face as he relished her unique flavor.

"I do not just believe; I _know_," he said softly as his eyes opened and bore into her with a mixture of lust and love. It was a look unlike any he'd ever given before.

It was a look unlike any she'd ever received before. And she was looking at him the same way.

"Then I _will_ keep you," she vowed.

He took her hand and raised it to his lips tenderly. "I will enjoy being kept by you through all of my undead life and beyond it."

She smirked. "If you stray, I will run a stake through your heart."

"You say the most romantic things," he smiled roguishly. "But if I stray, I will _deserve_ the stake."

They stared at each other intensely and intently for a long while.

"I will _not_ leave Hunter during his life unless my daughter, Breeta, or Clovache comes to him—and even then—I will not leave him for long," Batanya said.

"I do not intend to leave this my brother's side, so that is convenient," he smiled. "And I _will_ keep guard over this child as well," he vowed as he looked at the door to Eric and Sookie's room. "I will _die_ before the likes of Russell Edgington touches him!"

Again, Batanya gripped the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers―this time even more forcefully. She broke the kiss after a few minutes, leaving a little groan in his mouth as she did.

His fangs were still down, and this time she left them even bloodier.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I'm so glad I got this chapter to you—earlier than I thought I would. You can thank my waking up at 4:00 this morning and getting through my grading faster than I expected for this one. I have to say that I cried a bit as I revised Hunter's part in this chapter. I love that little boy so much; he just reaches into my heart and tugs as I write him. He's so brave and strong, yet scared and young.

Thanks to those of you who wrote in about the last chapter. I appreciate the positive feedback since that chapter was a late edition for me to write. I'm glad that many of you talked about being happy to see the ol' A.P. And, as always, thanks for sticking with me. After my day today (icky grading and meetings!), I was glad to be home and editing this afternoon.]


	166. Chapter 164: Bad Penny, Part 1

**[CONTENT WARNING: If you will read no matter what, skip this warning so that you are not spoiled.**

**Okay—if you are still reading, then I need to give you a warning. In this chapter, there is some violence against our beloved Viking. This is not done by Russell. It is done by Yvetta, whose intention is to rape Eric. She does **_**not**_** succeed, but in her anger, she does hurt him. I do not think that I pushed the violence here too far, but if you don't want to deal with it at all, but still want the narrative, I have an alternative for you. At my WordPress Site, I have a "PG-13" version of the chapter. It still contains "suggestions of violence," but it glosses over the details. However, you will be able to read the dialogue, etc. that is not describing the violent acts if you choose that option. It is at californiakat1564 . wordpress . com (take out the spaces). I warned from the start that this work would be dark. One reader worried that I would draw out the violence perpetrated against Eric for 50 chapters. I will NOT be doing that, and I will always give you a warning and an alternative if you want to skip the more disturbing descriptions. But keep in mind that I am not one for what I would call graphic violence for its own sake, and I strongly believe in "protecting my readers" by providing alternatives. If you need additional assurances, please PM me. I am not above telling you the "endgame" to this section if that is what you need to hear in order to move on with this story. I write for both myself and for you all, so you are—and will always be—on my mind as I weave my stories. I won't change the story that flows out of me, but I can change which parts you are exposed to, and I can tell you how things will turn out if you NEED that because sometimes we do NEED to know.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 164: Bad Penny, Part 1<strong>

Eric knew it was not quite night yet, but his mind screamed for him to wake up. Something was wrong—_very_ wrong. The fairy bond was literally crying for him to wake up, but he was still weak from the blow Russell had given him the night before.

However, the urge to wake up was great—_overpowering_. It was as if Sookie herself were shaking him. He was able to activate his sense of smell, even though he couldn't quite open his eyes yet. That is when he smelled her, _felt_ her above him—Yvetta. Eric marshaled his strength and bucked the Estonian dancer off of his body. He opened his eyes to find his jacket and T-shirt already cut from his body.

He heard Yvetta cursing from the floor. "Fuck! Värdjas!" Yvetta cursed, her accent prominent in her anger. She got to her feet and moved to stand beside him, a small knife and the shreds of his T-shirt in her hands.

Eric growled at her. "Stay the fuck away from me," he snarled.

Yvetta laughed and said moodily, "_No_—Russell said that I could have my _fun_, and that is what I intend to have from you."

Eric shook his head, both to deny her words and to finish waking himself.

Undeterred, Yvetta reached over and popped open the button of Eric's jeans. He was still tied down to the table at his hands, his feet, and his upper chest, and though his hips could move a bit—had, in fact, moved to dislodge Yvetta before—he couldn't do anything to stop her from taking his clothing.

She laughed again as she unzipped his jeans. "Lift up," she said, seductively.

Eric kept his ass planted firmly on the table.

"Fine," Yvetta said petulantly as she began to cut his jeans from the bottom of the leg toward his waist, snaking around the chains that held him as she went. He noticed that his shoes and socks had already been removed.

She purred as if she could tempt him, "You know, I could let you go if you are nice to me. All you have to do is treat me like before—_before_ you became enamored by your little country barmaid," she spit out those words. "Do you not remember what I _good_ time we once had?"

Eric cringed at memories of anyone other than his bonded. And Yvetta―at _most_―was a distraction. She'd never meant anything to him. Plus, he was getting goddamned annoyed by her accent; one would think she'd learn how to say a fucking W by now!

"It's _not_ going to happen," Eric grimaced.

"Oh," Yvetta said with confidence, "it _will_ happen whether you wish it to or not. Some things," she laughed spitefully, "a man cannot control." She ran her hand lightly over the crotch of his opened jeans. "_I_ will enjoy you, and I am sure that at least one _part_ of your body will cooperate." She began to stroke his penis harder through his jeans. "I will fuck you as you once fucked me. Why not just enjoy it, Eric?" She licked her lips. "I _know_ you once cared for me."

Eric closed his eyes and shook his head. He tested the chains that were holding him one time and knew that he could not break them. Struggling against them would not help. He opened his eyes and looked at the dancer, whom he had once thought of as attractive. But mostly he'd just used her to numb the pain of losing Godric—the pain of knowing that Sookie belonged to another at the time.

Eric tried to speak to her reasonably. "It was your misfortune, Yvetta, to ever think that I _felt_ something for you. I did _not_. I have not, and I will not. I took your blood and I took your body for a time—with your _complete_ cooperation, I might add. I gave you money and a job in exchange for your services. I never misled you, and I will not begin doing so now."

She looked at him with a question in her eyes and then looked quickly away again so that he would not have the chance to glamour her. Russell had warned her about that.

Eric continued, "The truth is that you mean _nothing_ to me—_less_ than nothing. The truth is that if you continue this course of action, you _will_ die."

Yvetta seethed with anger at his words and cut off the rest of Eric's jeans in jagged slashes. Eric cringed at the feel of her hands on his body as well as the singe from the silver blade, which she was no longer being careful with. Of the two touches, however, he would have preferred the silver any day.

Eric closed his eyes and steeled himself. He knew that Yvetta's attempted seduction was all part of Russell's game. Russell expected for Eric's own body to betray him. That would mean that Eric had betrayed Sookie with another woman. And that would hurt Eric worse than any cut with silver.

"You never used to wear these," Yvetta observed as she dragged her hands over his underwear, her fingernails scraping against his sensitive cock and balls. However, they made absolutely no movement at her touch. She snorted. "Do you think you can resist me for long? I do _not_ think so. Even your control will have its limits."

She cut the waistband of his boxer-briefs roughly, slicing into his pale flesh at the same time. She ripped the thin fabric and then cut the garment the rest of the way off.

Eric looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "If you do this, Yvetta, _I_ will be the last of your worries. My _wife_ will fucking kill you."

Yvetta just laughed as she began to massage his balls with her fingertips. "She will do _nothing_, except die at Russell's hands."

Eric closed his eyes again, disgusted by Yvetta's touch. The fairy bond within him was snarling rabidly, and a wave of what Eric could only describe as nausea was rising in his throat—though Eric had not felt such a sensation since he'd become a vampire.

His face contorted in pain at the feeling of Yvetta's hands on his body. No—his body belonged to his wife, goddammit! It _wasn't_ his anymore.

"This is _her_ body," Eric said harshly. "I am _her_ property."

Yvetta was becoming frustrated. She rubbed and fondled his balls and then moved her hand to his cock again, stroking up and down. He was large as he always was, but he'd not hardened. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked angrily.

"_Not_ _yours_," Eric spit out as he shut his eyes again. Far from arousing him, Yvetta's ministrations were actually hurting him. He clung to the fairy bond, thankful to it that he was _not_ able to physically respond to Yvetta. Truly―he thought with awe―he did belong _solely_ to his Sookie now, and though Yvetta was undoubtedly proficient in what she was doing, it was to no avail.

Yvetta mumbled a few more curse words in Estonian, and then Eric felt her hot mouth engulf his cock. He gritted his teeth in discomfort as she attempted to arouse his stubbornly flaccid member. For several minutes, she worked his penis with all of her skill, but he felt no stimulation at all as the fairy bond screamed out against Yvetta's touch and her intentions.

"Fuck," she said pulling back. "You really are _broken_," she sneered as she looked him over. "The bitch has broken you."

"No," Eric seethed. "My wife _fixed_ me, you gold-digging whore!" He mustered his strength to shout out the last few words. "I belong to her and her _alone_."

Yvetta slapped his face hard and brought the silver blade next to his limp cock. She spoke with venom, "If this thing doesn't get hard in the next two minutes, Eric, I plan to circumcise, and then I will cut the whole thing off."

Eric shook his head and grunted. "I don't need two minutes, _bitch_. Go the fuck ahead and cut!" He steeled himself as Yvetta sliced along the foreskin of his penis in her anger. The silver burned against his flesh and a stream of blood gushed from the organ until it began to heal.

Yvetta looked at him with anger in her eyes. "You fucking bastard! Maybe I should just drink your blood and _make you_ drink mine! We'll see what your little Sookie thinks of _that_. Then, you'll be tied to me—bonded to me!"

Not letting his physical pain show, Eric looked up at Yvetta with hatred in his eyes. "_Never_―my bond with Sookie will never be broken."

Yvetta crowed, "It _will_ be broken—just wait."

"It doesn't work like that," he managed to grin. "A bond is only formed out of love, and I fucking hate you."

She looked momentarily troubled, but then her eyes brightened sinisterly. "If I cannot do it, Russell will. By now, Russell's blood is in your _precious_ little whore. His is so old that it will make _you_ obsolete!"

Eric closed his eyes for a moment. He knew rationally that not even Russell's ancient blood could supplant his bond with his wife, but the thought of her being forced somehow to take it still enraged him.

"That will _never_ happen," he growled as his eyes popped open.

Yvetta momentarily recoiled at the hatred and murder in his eyes. Then she brought the knife up to her palm. "Let's just see, shall we?" She cut her hand and put it over Eric's lips, which he'd clamped together tightly. "Fuck," she said, as she tried and failed to pry his mouth open. She stabbed the knife into his cheek then, trying to get him to drink her blood, but he didn't. His eyes told her that she could cut his body to shreds before he would take her blood. She smeared it on his lips. "You'll take it," she seethed with insanity in her voice. "You'll eventually take it!"

Next, she slit his throat and pressed her lips against his flesh, taking in his blood; he could do nothing to stop her from doing that.

The fairy bond was screaming inside of him. By instinct, Eric squirmed beneath Yvetta, his body trying to get away from her sucking lips and tongue, but the chains kept him down.

When Yvetta finally stood up, she stumbled. She was drunk from his blood—blood that had been taken from him _unwillingly_, but blood that Eric was _more_ than willing to fucking control now that it was inside of her!

As Eric saw it, Yvetta had taken something from his wife, and now the Estonian was going to reap the fucking whirlwind!

Controlling his blood inside of Yvetta's body was one thing he _could_ do, despite being strapped to a table by silver.

All vampires maintained a level of control over their blood as it made its way into humans—as long as that blood was taken directly from their bodies. Otherwise, the magic within it died, and only the "drug" was left behind. That was why V could affect humans so differently than blood taken from the source. A vampire could choose—as Eric had done with Sookie—to keep his or her blood from impairing the human in any way. This fact was a kind of "failsafe" that was taught to all vampires when they were young. If someone drank blood from the source, then that person could be "influenced" as he or she was in an impaired state.

As they grew older, vampires could learn to _fully_ control the immediate reaction that their blood had inside of humans—in much more _profound_ ways. Eric didn't hesitate.

The first thing he did when he felt his blood hit Yvetta's system was to take _her_ goddamned control away! V generally caused a high in a human's body, but he doubled the effects of his blood in her. So she was now in a drunken stupor, teetering helplessly next to him.

He looked at her in triumph as he felt the magic of his blood working through her system. She'd taken quite a bit of it, and he felt every single fucking drop.

Vampire blood―so adept at healing―was also keen to _obey_ its master. Eric knew this fundamental fact, just as most _older_ vampires knew it.

He'd been taught this lesson by the A.P. herself when he was 773 years old. Blood taken unwillingly and directly from the source could be a _weapon_ for the vampire―a closely-guarded secret weapon. And that was one reason why only the oldest of his kind knew about it.

In fact, only the oldest and most disciplined vampires could _use_ the blood in this way. Eric hadn't told Pam about this, nor would he unless she reached an age when she might be able to control the power; otherwise, she would be injured if she tried to use it.

Truth be told, _he_ had been too young when the A.P. had told him―was probably _still_ too young when compared to when others generally received the knowledge, which was around their fifteen-hundredth year. But she had seemed confident in his ability; she'd told him to keep his knowledge a secret, even from Godric, who had himself never mastered how to use the power of the blood.

Now—it looked like Eric would be testing his own ability for the first time.

Eric once again closed his eyes and used his blood to look through Yvetta's body—to _test_ it for weaknesses.

It saw the broken femur she'd suffered when she was younger. It saw the mild asthma that she had likely never noticed. He saw the twists in her fallopian tubes, which signaled that she'd had a tubal ligation. And then, he saw the slight heart arrhythmia.

"Now that is something I can work with," Eric said to himself softly. He whispered to each drop of his blood inside of her—spoke to it of his plans and then ordered it quickly to her heart in force.

It obeyed him.

Yvetta was already "too" high—what the younger vampires called over-cooked. They had _no_ _fucking clue_ how "over-cooked" a human could be. Eric had never killed this way before—he had never needed to―but after his blood found the flaw in Yvetta's body, he knew that he was about to. A bad penny needed to be melted down—destroyed.

He also knew that he'd injure himself badly if he failed, that the force of the blood magic—if it rebounded onto him—would weaken him, perhaps even cause his final death. But he also knew that he wouldn't fail―_couldn't_ fail.

He _almost_ felt sorry for the Estonian. She'd brought physical pleasure to him at one point in his life, but he'd made no promises to her; if anything, he'd been more truthful than usual _and_ more generous.

But Yvetta had obviously become obsessed with him, living with the delusion that he would want to "keep" her. She'd worked with the witch, Hallow. She was now obviously in league with Russell. And, most damning of all, she had tried to make his body betray his beloved.

She _was_ indeed a bad fucking penny, and he needed to start getting rid of bad pennies at the first fucking opportunity. And that was now.

Like an old typewriter key tapping away at the same point in a piece of paper, he used his blood to tap at the small flaw in her heart. Over and over again.

Tap, tap, tap.

Her high helped to spur the damage as her own blood flowed along more quickly than usual. Yvetta was dancing next to the table he was strapped to. Inside of her own V-addled world and ignoring Eric completely, she was moving seductively. She was still beautiful, still beguiling—but now not even slightly tempting to Eric anymore. He wasn't even looking at her.

He was too busy with his task.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Eric's blood hit the flaw in her heart relentlessly. And suddenly, the slightly weak artery―that would have probably killed the Estonian when she was in her old age―burst into shreds, and Yvetta dropped to the ground dead, never to dance again.

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN:** Okay—I know that was a rough chapter to read. It was rough for me to write too—many tears fell. I want to tell you a little bit of why I decided to include this chapter. First, I want to answer the question of why I brought back Yvetta. Given the bitterness with which she left in S3, I always classified her as a "bad penny." Plus, Eric's past of using women without thought is catching up to him. He's changed and grown in so many ways—and I'm not saying that he needs to be punished for his "vampire nature," but this is "real"; what we do—how we treat people—can come back to haunt us. This is an illustration of that. Why the almost rape here? Well—in addition to showing that Eric is literally all Sookie's now—so much so that his body will not respond—this chapter is actually honoring Jason. A few chapters ago, I brought up a quick reminder of what happened to Jason in Hotshot—a story that has been shamefully brushed aside in _TB_. This scene echoes that one because I want to bring attention to the fact that Jason _**was violated**_. The male anatomy may function against its own will (just as the female anatomy may, by the way), and _**all**_ acts perpetrated against a person's wishes are deplorable. The case of the Penn State coach who molested the boys comes to my mind. How horrible must it be to lose control not only to the point of being raped but also to the point when one's own body reacts to what is happening in a way that one's mind rejects? The repercussions of this _**should**_ have been brought to light in Jason's situation, but after one conversation with Hoyt in the show, they are swept under the carpet, and Jason becomes more worried about being a Werepanther than about facing what happened to him. _**And I call foul**_. Eric—here—is not raped by Yvetta because the fairy bond helps him, but this is still a violation of the male body, and Yvetta is still a rapist in my mind.

Okay—I'll stop talking about this topic now.

I want you to know that I recognize that your reading my work means that you "trust" me in a certain way, and I don't want to let you down. I wanted you to understand the impetus for this chapter. I do not believe in gratuitous violence—or violence for its own sake. We have entered a dark time for Eric, and I need you to trust me. I hope you do.]


	167. Chapter 165: Not Yours to Control

**[CONTENT WARNING: If you are going to read no matter what, skip the rest of this author's note if you don't want to be spoiled.**

**Okay—when I described this work as "dark," this was the chapter I was specifically thinking of. Again, I have an alternative at my WordPress Site: californiakat1564 .wordpress . com (no spaces). But I want to tell you a bit about what is happening. Here is the brutal fact: Russell rapes Eric in this chapter. It is NOT conveyed in a graphic way at all; in fact, the lead up is the worst part, but Eric is violated, and you deserve to know that before you begin. Also, Eric is going to recall other times during his thousand years when he was violated, but again, it is not graphically described. The subject matter is the disturbing part—not the description. Thus, the PG-13 version on WordPress is not much different than this one, but I did take care to take out any of the potentially disturbing descriptions of the actions. I also want you to know that this act will not be happening to Eric again in this story.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 165: Not Yours to Control<strong>

_Eric's blood hit the flaw in Yvetta's heart relentlessly. And suddenly, the slightly weak artery―that would have probably killed the Estonian when she was in her old age―burst into shreds, and Yvetta dropped to the ground dead, never to dance again._

Eric released his hold on his blood inside of the dead Estonian and assessed himself. He'd been told by the A.P. that there was generally some backlash when a vampire killed the way he just had―some pain from the blood still within the slain human. But Eric felt no pain; he simply felt the magic of his blood fading quickly inside of Yvetta's corpse.

He remembered well the night when the A.P. had told him that it was possible for a vampire to use his or her blood to kill. She'd called him to her, and he'd been surprised to find that Godric had not been called too. She'd seemed "older" that night—like something was weighing upon her. She'd asked him to tell her about his current pursuits and to "make it _entertaining_." He had, and soon his maker's maker was chuckling―her spirits obviously lifted.

A few hours before sunrise, she'd told him about the kind of control older vampires could have over their blood. She described the process of taking that control. And she'd told him of the dangers—that the human's death could literally rebound inside of the vampire since the concentration needed to contol the magic in the blood to that extent was so profound that it could actually link vampire to human in the moment of death. That is why the young ones—who had not developed discipline and control to a great enough extent—were not told of it.

She'd warned that even older vampires would often feel pain in the process since the death of the human would lead to the "death" of the vampire's blood in him or her. Given the connection the vampire would have with that blood, pain was more common than not. She'd told him—with a twinkle in her glossy eyes—that only those who had what she called "special gifts" could avoid feeling pain.

When she'd insisted that he not tell Godric about their "little talk," Eric had questioned her motives, and as always, she'd kept them mostly to herself. She'd simply told him that he would need the ability one day but that Godric wouldn't like his knowing before he was "considered old enough" according to vampire conventions, especially since the A.P. had felt her own child was ready to hear about the ability only two hundred or so years before.

Now Eric knew why the A.P. had let him in on the "secret" before he'd reached the typical age for vampires to be told of the power. And now—he also knew what she'd meant by "special gifts."

He didn't know exactly how, but he speculated that his bonds with his wife had made it easier for him to use the power of his blood to eliminate Yvetta, whom the bonds would have perceived as a threat. And he also figured that the bonds had somehow protected him from the pain that _should_ have come to him even after his success.

Eric closed his eyes and steeled himself as he heard footsteps approaching. The sun had been down for about thirty minutes now, and he'd smelled Russell on the floor above him for the last twenty-five.

He knew that his enemy had been watching and likely taping what had happened. He knew that Russell had used Yvetta to try to tempt him to be unfaithful to his wife. He knew that Russell was disappointed that his plan to psychologically toy with Eric through that infidelity had been thwarted. And—most of all—he knew that Russell was angry that he could not use Eric's disloyalty as a means of torturing Sookie.

* * *

><p>Eric opened his eyes as he heard the footsteps enter the room.<p>

"Well done, my boy!" came Russell's sick, Southern accent. "You saved me the trouble of killing her! Females can be _so_ demanding—and that one was particularly annoying at times!"

Eric looked up at Russell and then at the video camera over the ancient vampire's shoulder. "You saw what she was doing—how she was behaving after she took my blood. Why did you not stop me from killing her?"

Russell gave him a sickening grin. "In truth, I was enjoying the show too much. Plus," he shrugged, "she outlived her usefulness today."

Eric raised an eyebrow in question.

Russell chuckled, "Indeed. She had been taught some useful skills by her former lover. I believe you met her?"

"Hallow," Eric said.

"Yes," Russell answered. "I never had the pleasure of meeting that particular witch myself—me still being in concrete at the time," he added casually, "but I hear she was quite powerful. And though Yvetta was irritating—mooning over you all the time—she fulfilled her use today."

"What use?" Eric asked.

Russell shook his head. "Not yet, my young friend. I don't want to ruin _all_ my surprises." He cackled as he rubbed his hands together in glee. "All in good time."

Eric tried another line of questioning. "If she was so useful, then why aren't you more angry that she's dead?"

"Useful or no, I just hate fuckin' witches," Russell answered with a shrug. "Plus," he winked down at Eric, "I didn't know she was in imminent danger down here with you all tied up. _C'est la vie_!"

The older vampire clapped his hands together and walked over to Yvetta's body; he toed it a little.

"_Wonderful_! You know, I had no idea you could even do this! I don't think I succeeded in this particular _art_ until I was almost 2,000 years old." He continued conversationally, "When I was 1,400 years or so, there was this incident with an Egyptian, who I hate to admit almost got the better of me. As punishment, my own maker forced me to try what you just did―_without_ giving me the proper guidance! Hurt like a mother fucker too!" he continued almost nostalgically.

Russell casually dragged his fingers over Eric's naked body, stopping to fondle his genitals for a few minutes. The wound that Yvetta had made on Eric's penis was now all but healed.

The older vampire chuckled with glee. "Please forgive me," he said as he took his hand away from Eric's body. "I just wanted to make sure that you couldn't be aroused by men either." He clapped his hands together again. "You _must_ tell me what has happened to the once vigorous Viking! Stories of your prowess used to reach all the way to Mississippi from this godforsaken backwoods area of yours."

Eric said nothing.

"Was it a witch? A warlock?"

Still Eric remained silent.

"I'm guessing it has to do with a fairy," he laughed maniacally.

Russell bent down and picked up the silver dagger from Yvetta's lifeless hand; the knife's handle was made out of pearl.

He held it over Eric's flaccid penis. "Perhaps I should finish off the whore's little project. After all, it was with _this_ cock that you seduced my Talbot—while it was still functioning, that is," he said with a wink. "Perhaps, I should force you to grow a new one. Maybe _that_ would cure your little impotence problem." He laughed to himself.

Eric closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain to come, but there was none.

Russell chuckled, "You wouldn't even beg to keep your dick, would you? Ah—your little fairy would be proud of your fidelity _and_ your bravery. It is a shame that she may be dead before she has a chance to hear of it."

A low growl arose from Eric's chest.

Russell gave him a twisted grin. "Ah—it's with threats against your fairy that I get a _rise_ out of you." He laughed at his own joke as he dragged the silver blade of the knife over Eric's thigh. "It is a true shame I cannot get a _rise_ of another kind from you. I've not had _good_ sex since Talbot. Humans are such inferior lovers," he mused, "and even other vampires tend to lack passion these days." He sighed dramatically, even as he pressed the blade deeper into Eric's flesh.

Eric didn't move as the silver blade pierced into him. "So _stoic_," Russell commented as he made a zigzagging slice from Eric's thigh to the base of his penis.

"Perhaps," Russell said as he brought the blade toward Eric's balls, "I could slice these off instead." The older vampire chortled. "Or, perhaps, I could sodomize you with this blade. Or I could just fuck you myself," he mused. "I wouldn't need _you_ willing in order to get my own pleasure, after all. Maybe I could even make it a personal challenge to see if I could get this thing," he touched the tip of Eric's penis with the silver blade, "to finally turn on."

Showing no emotion as his sensitive flesh sizzled, Eric held Russell's gaze.

Russell sneered, "I ought_ not_ to soil myself in such a way!" He stabbed angrily into one of Eric's scrota, making a large gash. "But then again," Russell said, loosening his belt, "it _would_ be a shame not to sample such a delight as your pretty ass. It is only fair since you were fucking my Talbot when you killed him."

Eric heard Russell removing his pants shoes and pants. He smelled his foe's arousal.

Eric remained absolutely still―silent. He held his eyes on his captor's heated orbs, a lesson he'd learned long ago from Godric.

However, Eric wasn't really _looking_ at Russell. He was looking right through him. Eric was seeing Sookie smiling at him, her hair a rich gold in the light of the sun and her eyes shining with the green flecks that he loved so much. He moved his mind to the fairy bond that she had created inside of him, the bond that had been made possible because of their love.

As Russell Edgington violently began to take his body, Eric took Sookie's hand in his hand—in his mind—in the bond. They sat under the peach trees in their yard, trees that she had yet to see in person. Intellectually, Eric knew what was happening. Russell Edgington was fucking him—raping his body.

And Eric was powerless to stop him.

But that did not mean that Russell had any _true_ power over him.

* * *

><p>During his thousand years as a vampire, Eric had been violated in such a way two other times: once by an enemy after he'd been captured and once by a seeming friend.<p>

The first time it had happened, Eric had been distraught, but Godric had taught him how to regain control of himself—how to take back the power from his rapist. Eric had been 212 years old; his attacker had been over 700 years old. The hardest lesson that the always-strong Viking had _needed_ to absorb was that he would not always be able to stop someone stronger from doing as he or she wished with him. Paradoxically, Godric has told him that this fact need _not_ make him weak.

It had taken him _much_ time to accept that truth. After all, his attacker had left him feeling _so very weak_.

Godric had helped Eric to understand that by surviving—_truly surviving_ and not just living on—he would actually become the victor. Godric had told him that the fact that the physical trauma healed so quickly in a vampire was actually a curse of sorts. The vampire was left with no wounds to watch slowly heal, so there was no healing _process_ for his mind to emulate.

There was nothing left behind from the violation then, except the emotional trauma—the feeling of being helpless—and that was the most difficult part to contend with. But with Godric's help, Eric had come to understand that being _taken_ did not mean that Eric had to _give_ any essential part of himself to his attacker.

About twenty-five years after he'd been raped, Eric had finally mastered his emotional state enough to gain permission from his maker to plan his attacker's demise. The other vampire was known for doing what he'd done to Eric to many of his enemies. Of course, Godric had wanted to kill him—and _could_ have; Eric knew that well. But his maker had waited for him to be _ready_. And with Godric's help, Eric had ended the life of his once-time tormenter.

Godric had been right to wait. Killing his rapist before he came to terms with what had happened would have done _nothing_ to help Eric. The vengeance had been satisfying, but not healing in any way.

The second time that Eric had been violated, he'd been traveling in Asia about 400 years before. The vampire king of what was now the countries of India and Bangladesh was acting as host to Duncan and Eric. Certainly, the vampire king had made playful advances toward both his vampire brother and him, and the king's preference for fucking male vampires was well-known, but there was no indication that he'd ever forced himself on anyone.

In fact, Eric and Duncan had been having a good time in the king's territory. He was a generous host, offering his guests free hunting rights. He also had a "harem" of women and men that had been glamoured and were readily available. Though Eric and Duncan had not partaken of that option, they were happy with the easy life of the court—especially after some difficult times they'd faced after having fought for the vampire king of China.

However, about three months after they had arrived, Eric and Duncan awoke from their day rest to find themselves in silver chains. Not long after nightfall, the king arrived.

He took his time forcing himself on both Duncan and Eric again and again. Eric had vowed not to forget the look in his brother's eyes. He had never failed to protect Duncan before that night—and would _never_ fail to protect him again.

After the king was "satisfied," he arranged for them to be put into their travel coffins, which he wrapped in silver. About two weeks later, Eric and Duncan were finally freed; they had been transported to Istanbul.

The Were who released them, an agent of the king, gave them a message: If they told of what had happened or tried to take revenge, they would be killed after facing the king's "wrath," which would include centuries of his "usage" of them. Given the fact that the king was as old as Godric and much better connected, the threat was a real one.

In addition, they were to talk of their time with the king as being "pleasant"—and even "refer" other male vampires to take advantage of the king's "hospitality."

Neither Eric nor Duncan had obeyed _that_ particular request. No—as soon as they had recovered enough, Eric had taken an emotionally scarred Duncan to Portugal—where Godric was staying at the time. As with Eric before, Godric had helped Duncan to learn how to emotionally heal enough so that he was not debilitated by the rape. Eric too had needed time to heal―but this time, Godric left Eric to himself.

Eric had been grateful for that and after being a second shadow to his brother for about a decade, he had traveled to the high Himalayas of Nepal. From there, he had gazed in the direction India—in the direction of his enemy. After about twelve years there, he moved to Lumbini, in the flatlands of Nepal and closer to the king's borders. Though most humans in Nepal were Hindus, Lumbini was a pilgrimage site for Buddhists, and Eric glamoured a group of Buddhist monks and stayed with them in silence for years until Duncan was ready.

Thirty-seven years to the day after the king had raped Duncan and Eric, Godric arrived in Lumbini with Duncan, and all three vampires traveled covertly to the king's court. After planning for months, they were able to isolate the king. And after that, he paid for what he had done to countless vampires who had been tricked into believing that the king was "hospitable." They'd made the king's suffering last as long as they could. And then—largely in part to Godric's stealth—they slipped out of the now-dead king's territory unseen.

Yes—Eric _had_ been violated before. But neither of those times did he have his beautiful wife's hand holding him in steadiness. He had not had their bond to encase him in safety. He had not had her love, protecting his heart.

Above him, he heard Russell's grunts and felt his thrusts, but Eric paid little attention to what was happening to his body. He simply held onto his wife and remembered what Godric had long-ago taught him about the _weakness_ embedded in the act of rape.

Through Eric's thousand years, he had seen rape used to gain power by only the most debase—and ultimately the _weakest_—of individuals. It was an attempt to control a body―and thereby to control a person—pure and simple. And it was done by _simple_ people, who lacked the ability to gain any _real_ control for themselves.

It was an act meant to create a victim, for it was a victim that the rapist wanted—_needed_.

Eric understood well that Russell's act was an act of cowardice, perpetrated against his prone and helpless body, and Eric _refused_ to fucking participate in it—even in the physical pain of it.

The act being performed on Eric's body was Russell's maleficence, and Russell would not get anything from it other than an _illusion_ of control.

Eric looked into all the browns and the one green in Sookie's eyes and _not_ into Russell's violent and driving orbs.

Eric had _never_ raped another individual in all of his thousand years—not even in his earliest years as vampire when he _had_ killed accidentally as he fed at times. His human father had taught him that it was an act of the feeble-minded. Godric had told him that it was an act of a degenerate.

Eric had fucked many, and he'd certainly used glamour to cover up his existence as a vampire, but he'd _always_ had his own code of honor. He would seduce first, then fuck, then glamour, and then bite. He _never_ glamoured first―unless it was _only_ feeding he was doing.

Of course, he'd taken his own wife's blood without her permission once, but Eric saw a difference between sex and blood. Perhaps the distinction between what Eric would do and what Russell was doing was a subtle one, but Eric had looked into the hollow eyes of the victims of rape before. He'd seen _many_ in his many years—most recently Hadley and Jason and Tara.

Despite the healing that Hadley had been doing in Faerie, he still recognized the pain in her eyes. And when Jason had spoken of what had happened to him multiple times in Hotshot because of Crystal's insanity, he had seen the haunted look in his eyes as well.

Several months ago, when Eric had suggested that Tara might enjoy spending time with Rasul when he was visiting Area 5, Tara had told him a little of her experience with Franklin Mott. In the end, it wasn't that Tara hated vampires anymore; ironically enough, she trusted Eric as a friend now. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with a man—or a woman for that matter; she had her needs. No—in the end—she had told Eric that she didn't feel ready to be with anyone. She was still coming to terms with _herself_. Eric had respected Tara for that choice, but even as she'd made it, he'd seen that she was continuing to struggle in order to come to terms with Mott's violation of her.

Duncan's eyes right after he was raped still haunted Eric. In addition, the Viking had looked into his own eyes many times after he had been violated.

His Sookie's eyes also held a similar look from time to time, a look that he hated—more than her tears even. Her uncle's molestation of her; Bill's attack of her in the van, which had been only moments away from escalating into rape; and Ivan's mental attack in Faerie had all found their way into haunted looks he'd seen from his Sookie's eyes.

All of those eyes had told him of abuses that had initially made the victims feel a sense of shame. That was the purpose―after all―of the act.

He knew it was Russell's current objective to crush a part of his spirit, but Eric wasn't going to fucking allow it, and more importantly, the Sookie that was holding his hand under the peach trees inside of the bond wasn't going to have it! Russell was a fucking coward—a coward like his father told him _every_ rapist was a coward.

Eric held Sookie's eyes with his even as he seemed to be looking into Russell's.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_This chapter was the _**most difficult**_ for me to write of this piece. Given my mother's experience, it was close to home, and it was painful to imagine this scenario. I purposely left out the details of Russell's act because those kinds of actions deserve no vividness.

Here's a confession: I am a kind of "closet" fanfiction writer (not even my husband knows what I'm writing all the time), but I emailed this part of the story to my mom (who knows about my writing), and I asked her if she thought it would be hurtful to any of my readers who had been the victims of rape. She gave me some advice about the content, and I revised accordingly (because my mom is one of the wisest, _**best**_ people I know and because, as you know, she is a survivor of rape). In the end, she said that it helped her to solidify her own healing. I admit that after hearing that, I cried in a way I have never cried before—with such gratefulness and amazement. To think that I in any way "helped" my mom—who has always given _**everything**_ she can to me—makes me feel a sense of joy that cannot be measured in any of the words that I love so much. It could not be captured by Shakespeare or in a magic book, but the wonderment of it makes my heart soar. I have tears in my eyes even now as I remember her words.

People who suffer the atrocity of rape are _**both**_ victims and survivors at the same time. But as my mom has proven to me time and time again, they are _**not**_ weak—even when they feel that they are.

If you know me (or have come to know me through my writing), then you know that I was nervous—_**am**_ nervous—about this chapter. I hope that I have walked the line between what the story dictated and restraint. I want to make one thing very clear, however. Even though Eric is being victimized in this chapter, HE is the strong one. He is the one maintaining control of the act because he knows the truth. He has learned it over much time, but he knows that Russell's act, though meant to destroy him, _**cannot**_ succeed because—in the end—a rapist will face a multiplicity of judgments.]


	168. Chapter 166: Frenetic

**[A/N: CONTENT WARNING—As before, if you are going to read no matter what, go ahead and skip this note if you don't want to be spoiled.**

**Hi again—I know that this has been a really rough stretch, and this short chapter is no different. Upon reading it again, I feel that it may be more disturbing than the last in some ways. So I want you to know what is going on before you begin. As before, there will be an altered version of this chapter on my WordPress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com). **

**In this chapter we will see some things from Russell's perspective. He is still in the act of violating Eric, and when he realizes that Eric is not reacting as he wants him to, he stops and begins to stab him brutally with the silver knife. This is a short chapter to begin with—because I frankly thought that some people might decide to skip it altogether—but in the truncated version, I have taken out all of the details of the attack. However, it is also "safe" to read this after the first line break below, and you will get some significant information there.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 166: Frenetic<strong>

Russell continued to try to damage Eric Northman. He thrust violently into the younger vampire. At first, he reveled in the physical pain that he knew he must be bringing to his enemy. Eric had bled profusely—obviously a virgin to this kind of sex at the time of his human death.

Seeing the Viking's blood had excited the vampire in Russell. He took Eric roughly, unrelentingly slamming into his prone body again and again.

But Russell did not feel the pleasure he'd hoped to feel, nor did he receive the joy of watching the Viking crumble. He saw only Eric's glacial blue eyes staring into him evenly, as if Russell were telling him about the weather instead of raping him.

Russell wanted Northman's groans. He wanted his screams. He wanted his misery. He needed them—needed to know that what he was doing was irrevocably crushing the vampire, but in that moment Russell did not feel that he had Eric under his control. Not at all.

The more those unflappable blue eyes ripped through him, the more Russell lost control of _himself_.

Russell became frenetic, and in his fury, he cut into Eric's genitalia again, slashing into both the vampire's penis and scrota several times. Still, Eric's eyes didn't blink—didn't waver.

They were slicing into Russell more painfully than any blade ever could, and that thought infuriated the crazed vampire even more.

Now completely out of control, Russell pulled himself out of the Viking and then angrily stabbed the silver blade into his thigh; the ex-king of Mississippi was raging and unsated. With a frenzy of strikes, he gored into Eric again and again and again, covering his body in wounds.

Each sizzled. Each sparked. Each hurt.

But Eric met each one with the same expression of stoicism he'd been holding; he would let himself _feel_ the wounds later. Now, there were only Sookie's eyes to look into. There was her hair in the sunlight. There was the fragrant smell of the peaches on the trees behind their home—the trees that he had put into the rich earth with his own hands.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Russell stopped stabbing.

* * *

><p>Russell's mad frenzy having exhausted itself, Eric allowed himself to assess the damage done to his body.<p>

He quickly realized that—for the second time in as many nights—he _should_ have been dead.

He had lost copious amounts of blood and was losing more by the second. Many of his wounds were deep, and since they'd been made with a silver blade, it was taking them a long time to heal. In fact, without blood, they likely wouldn't close at all. His body was weak—_very_ weak.

In fact, even if his chains were taken from his body in that moment, he'd be unable to escape—probably unable to move.

He looked into the eyes of his beloved inside of the world he'd been existing in for the last few hours. Eric felt like his body wanted to give up, and his mind was tiring. He felt the magic in his own blood wavering, but the Sookie within the fairy bond held him firmly—protectively. That world and her eyes had kept him alive—_were_ keeping him alive still.

The Sookie there had said nothing. He knew that she was unable to speak to him, but she'd kept him steady and sane during Russell's attacks nonetheless. He concentrated on a single thought: he _had to_ keep hold of Sookie's hand. Without that hold, he knew that his body would flake away to ash and turn to sludge.

* * *

><p>By this time, Russell had put back on his clothing and was looking down at the vampire on the table, who―by his experienced judgment―should have been dead yet again.<p>

Russell closed his eyes as he regained the last of his composure. He couldn't believe that―for the second night in a row―he'd lost control. And he didn't want Eric Northman dead before he was through punishing him—until he knew of his plans for the fairy. Until he saw his dear Sookie's eyes as _she_ was the one who finally killed her own "precious Viking!"

Of course, that didn't stop him from wanting to break Eric's spirit as they were waiting for Sookie to make her inevitable appearance. Some things were just too much fun not to do.

"You will be _difficult_ to break," the insane vampire mused. "But that's good. A challenge is good," Russell smiled, having settled himself down from his fury now.

Russell straightened his jacket and smoothed back his hair before calling for Lillith to join them.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I cannot tell you how wonderful the support following the last chapter was. Many of you commented via review and private message. Some of you shared your own stories as survivors, and that act of sharing is also a wonderful testament of your bravery in my opinion. I don't just have an amazing group of readers out there. _**You are a wonderful group of people.**_ Many of you also said encouraging and lovely things about my mom. I told her about them when I spoke to her on the phone today. I told her about all of your support and all of the personal stories that have been shared with me. And she wanted me to tell all of you survivors out there and all of you who have helped others to get through the atrocity of rape that she is so proud of you all. I know you don't know my mom, but if she's proud of you, it means something good. Trust me.

Now—I want to say something about the chapter you just read. I know that it was short, but it didn't fit anywhere else, and I wasn't going to draw out Russell's perspective here. Again—he doesn't deserve it, but we do need to get a glimpse into the way that Eric is actually in control of this situation to a great extent.

I can promise you that there will be no additional torture of Eric in the next chapter, so you can breathe a little—okay. The next chapter will take us into the mind of one of the women in the story. I'll let you speculate about whom that will be.]


	169. Chapter 167: Lillith

**Chapter 167: Lillit****h**

Bill Compton's vampire sister couldn't quite hold in her gasp as she saw the condition that Eric was in. She'd seen _much_ violence in her days—almost every night that she had been forced to spend with Lorena, as a matter of fact.

Lorena had found and become _interested_ in Lillith when she was only fourteen years old. "Interesting" to Lorena meant that she enjoyed using and toying with Lillith; she'd also toyed with Bill by using Lillith.

Lillith had grown up in a rural area of Indiana and had been taking a walk in the night air during a particularly humid summer day in 1905. Lorena and Bill had been hunting in the area. Lillith now knew that it was a miracle that Lorena hadn't drained her, but Bill had begged for Lillith's life, and Lorena had used Bill's interest to her advantage.

After feeding from Lillith, Lorena had glamoured her to remember _everything_ but to say _nothing_. She'd also ordered her to secretly come to the woods in one week's time with all of her belongings—which didn't amount to much—and to leave a note behind saying that she had run away.

For more than a decade, Lorena had kept Lillith glamoured and used her as a kind of day-person. Bill had done all he could to keep Lillith from being exposed to the violence of his maker, but Lorena still fed from Lillith any time she wanted to punish Bill, and Lillith quickly stopped counting the number of times that Lorena threatened her in order to keep Bill from trying to leave—to keep him obedient. She also stopped counting the number of human corpses she had to help bury.

When she was sixteen, Lillith lost her virginity when Lorena _ordered_ Bill to have sex with her. By that time, Lillith had already fallen in love with Bill, and he cared for her too. In fact, given a different situation, Lillith would have certainly offered her virginity to Bill; she _wanted_ him to have it. The night it happened, Bill had begged Lorena to allow Lillith to go free, and when Bill pursued the topic after Lorena's initial denial, Bill's punishment was to take Lillith's virginity in front of his maker.

Right after he'd done that, Lorena had commanded Bill to take Lillith anally—without preparing the young girl's body first. Lorena had felt that Bill had not yet received adequate punishment since both he and Lillith had seemed to enjoy the sex up to that point.

In effect, Lorena had forced the man that Lillith loved to rape her, and that fact still haunted Lillith. She vividly remembered Lorena's cackles as she'd celebrated Bill's mental turmoil and Lillith's physical agony.

Lillith closed her eyes and steeled herself as she recognized that Eric had been taken that way too. There had been blood after her experience too—though Bill had been as gentle as Lorena would let him be.

After that horrible night, Lorena promised Bill that she would let "the human" go in exactly ten years _if_ Bill never mentioned the topic again. She also gave Bill permission to "play" with Lillith from then on, but—though Bill often held her after that night—he did not pursue having sex with her again until after Lillith was eighteen.

The second time they'd had sex—the first night they'd made love—had been everything Lillith could have hoped for; Bill had waited until Lorena was going to be away from their nest for several hours.

And then he'd asked her, and she'd said yes.

He'd been tender with Lillith—loving. And they'd stayed lovers after that—except for when Lorena was in one of her frequent jealous moods and ordered Bill not to have any contact with Lillith for a while.

Surprising both Bill and Lillith, Lorena had kept her word and let Lillith go after ten years. She'd even allowed Bill to give Lillith some money. The now twenty-six-year-old young woman had enjoyed exactly one day of freedom. That night, however, Lorena had hunted her down and taken her human life.

Even before she'd been made a vampire, Lillith had seen more dying and dead humans than she cared to remember. Then, Lorena had pronounced her "too soft" in her early days as a vampire, so she exposed Lillith to even more violence and death.

Of course, one of Lorena's favorite things to do was to order Lillith to participate in that violence. Lillith shivered at the memory of the things that she'd done—the lives that she'd taken. Only Bill's presence and the little bit of comfort that they could offer one another had helped Lillith to keep a fragment of her sanity during those first few dark years with her maker.

Given Lorena's tendency to leave behind a trail of blood everywhere they went, they'd moved around a lot. For about fifteen years after Lillith became a vampire, Bill stayed with them. Then came the night that Bill and Lorena were captured by agents of the Authority during one of their particularly brutal bloodbaths. Lillith had only been able to escape because Bill had literally hidden her underneath their "collection" of human corpses, and Lorena had never informed anyone that she'd made another child.

The agents took away her maker and her brother and then lit the house on fire. Luckily, they did not wait to see it burn to the ground, and Lillith was able to escape. Bill managed to manipulate the situation and was able to convince the Authority that Lorena had commanded him to participate in _all_ of the killing they'd done over the years. Of course, the Authority didn't much mind the body count; they minded the fact that Lorena tended to be so indiscreet.

In the end, for her punishment, Lorena was forced to free Bill and then put into a silver-lined coffin for five years. Lillith knew that Bill later regretted hiding Lillith the night that they were caught by the Authority, for that fact made it impossible for him to arrange for her freedom from Lorena too. But Lillith had never blamed him. How could he have known that the Authority was not just going to kill them all?

One of the best times of Lillith's undead life was the first three months after Bill had been let go by the Authority. Lorena was safely put away, and they were free to simply be together. They'd settled in a little home on the outskirts of Philadelphia, and Lillith felt like she was in paradise. Of course, they would find humans to feed upon, but they no longer had to kill them. Lillith was so happy—until she began to sense Bill's restlessness.

Therefore, Lillith had been expecting it when Bill told her that he'd decided to travel alone for a while. She accepted his decisions with no questions, for she already knew the reason. Lillith never gained the taste for killing that her maker had; Bill was not so lucky. He returned to her a few times a year after that—never telling her much about what he'd been doing.

Lillith loved him so much that she didn't ask either.

During those years, she made a good home for them when he was with her, and when he was not, she looked for her own contentment—though she knew it would be short-lived.

She glamoured a college professor to tutor her in mathematics and science, and she glamoured a hospital administrator to give her a job as a nursing assistant during the night shift. Having had very little education before—beyond basic reading, writing, and arithmetic—Lillith fell in love with the peaceful life of study and work that she chose. Her night job kept her from having to answer any questions about why she was never seen during the day by the humans who lived in her neighborhood. And when they asked where Bill was, she simply told them that he was in the army. When he came home, she told them that he was on leave and chose to keep the same hours as she did so that they could spend more time together. She'd even bought herself a modest ring with her first real paycheck so that she could better portray herself as the married army wife, who lived a humble life and worked a humble job as she waited for visits from her "husband."

Bill never knew about the ring.

Lillith was never bitter or angry at Bill. She knew that he gave her all that he could in those years as he came to grips with the fact that he could not escape the monster than Lorena had made him. But with Lillith, he was always tender and good.

Of course, the expiration date of her peaceful life was always clear to Lillith. Four years and three hundred and sixty-four days after Lorena had been put into silver, Lillith sat on the concrete steps of her back stoop in the half-hour before sunrise. She stared at the graying sky, enjoying her last night of "freedom."

Knowing that Lorena would either come to her or call her immediately upon her release, Lillith had not blamed Bill for leaving earlier that night and not telling Lillith where he was going. On the contrary, she was happy that he was going to be well away from Lorena. He promised to try to find a way to get her free—or to see her, but Lillith figured that neither of those two things would ever happen.

At the time, she didn't know what had made her walk into her home to avoid the sunrise that morning, but she did. She went to her day-rest as a "free" vampiress one more time.

Of course, the next night Lorena called her, and Lillith had to leave behind the home and life she'd made. She also left behind her hope.

In the years following that, Lorena and Lillith had moved quickly from territory to territory. Lorena liked to say that they were "sampling the local cuisine." But Lillith knew that there were other reasons for the quick moves. One was to avoid being "caught in the act" by the Authority again. The other was to keep up a subtle search for Bill.

Lillith simply decided to turn off her feelings in those years. As before, Lorena often forced her to kill those whom she fed upon. But Lillith found that if she showed no emotion—_felt_ no emotion—then Lorena did not receive pleasure from her commands. And that gave Lillith a certain kind of satisfaction in the life she hated.

They were often in and out of an area before the sheriff knew they were there, but a few times over the years, they'd been found out by the area sheriffs or other vampires. On those occasions, Lillith had gotten to see the true brutality of her maker. Remembering the pain of being encased in silver, Lorena would make sure that they always killed any vampires who had found them out.

And—when possible—Lorena _liked_ to make them suffer before their deaths.

In 1963, Bill had somehow discovered where they were, and he contacted Lorena via letter to begin to negotiate for Lillith's release. He'd set up a post office box in Los Angeles, and immediately they'd traveled there. However, Bill proved to be quite clever in how he would receive and drop off letters. He would use humans who had been glamoured not to be able to answer Lorena's questions, and each letter obviously went through the hands of many people before it made its way to Bill. Finally, after about a year, Lorena and Bill had finally come to an arrangement.

Bill agreed to spend exactly five years—the number decided upon because of the years Lorena had been in the silver-lined coffin—with his maker. He agreed to "live in the old way" with her throughout that time, and at the end of it, she would let Lillith leave and neither see her nor harm her again—though Lorena refused to officially "free" her.

No—Lorena would keep the child-maker bond intact with Lillith so that she could make sure that the _rest_ of their deal was kept. That part entailed that Bill and Lillith would not see each other after those five years. And if they tried to sneak away to be together, Lorena promised to find them and to kill them both.

Lorena had kept her part of the bargain, and after the five bloodiest years of Lillith's life, Lorena let her leave. Her maker never contacted her again. And Bill and she had settled for writing letters to one another. About once a year, they spoke via telephone. And then, there had been email. But they didn't see each other again until Bill had asked Lillith to come to Louisiana to help him. By then—of course—Lorena had been dead.

After she was let go, Lillith made her way to Philadelphia again. The home she'd had there in the 1930s had burned down and had been leveled, but the root cellar where she'd made her daytime resting place was still intact. She dug into its rotting walls and found the tin box that she'd left behind when she had to answer Lorena's call. In it was the ring that she'd bought for herself and some money, which had—thankfully—not rotted in the moist walls of the wrecked home.

Similar to the last time she'd been "free," Lillith lived quietly, though she did move around every five years or so in order to avoid the inevitable questions about why she didn't seem to be aging. Everywhere she lived, Lillith would glamour professors so that she could learn new things. The era made it easier for a woman to find a larger variety of jobs, but Lillith stuck with working as a nurse's aide and then as a nurse once she completed her studies and was qualified for the job. Getting the forged paperwork for her "degree" was always a piece of cake, given a vampire's ability to glamour.

Bill once asked her why she chose nursing as her profession and why she never lived in a nest again. Lillith answered that she'd always been interested in medicine since her father had been the country doctor in her small Indiana hometown. She also told him that she enjoyed the evolution of the work as technology changed the profession. These things were both true.

But she knew that the real reason was that she was trying to atone to a God that she wasn't even sure she believed in anymore. Or maybe she just wanted to feel a little less like an agent of death. Some days, she actually succeeded. Most of the time, however, there was too much blood in her memories to allow her to have any real peace.

Lillith had long ago reconciled herself to the fact that she was a survivor—even when she was not sure whether she deserved to live on. But live she did.

And then—one night—she felt something from her maker for the first time in many, many years. She felt her maker's final death.

More importantly, she felt "real" freedom until Bill called her two weeks later, telling her about Sookie Stackhouse, his love for her, her disappearance, and his being made king of Louisiana. Part of Lillith had wanted to go to him right then, but the edge in Bill's voice as he'd spoken of Sookie had been eerily familiar. At times, he'd sounded like Lorena.

So she had stayed away until he called the next year to ask for her help. She could not refuse him. He'd lived an extra five years in misery with Lorena in exchange for her freedom. But as soon as Lillith had been called by Bill, she felt _anything_ but free again.

Even after all their time apart, Lillith still loved Bill, but it was obligation that brought her to him. And then, she'd become a part of his plan to kill Eric and take Sookie. And the first task that the man that she had _loved_ for a hundred years had given her was to seduce _another_ man.

Lorena had injured Lillith's soul in countless ways, but it was Bill—in that moment—who had broken her heart.

However, love was a powerful beast. And Lillith had not been able to say "No" to anything Bill asked of her, though she'd often tried to talk him out of his more insane ideas.

Bill and Lillith restarted a sexual relationship, but this time, Bill also included humans into their "play," something that they'd never done together before. Lillith had—in her love and obligation to her brother—gone along with it. She felt herself slipping into his life; she felt herself disconnecting from her emotions again. But she agreed to help Bill complete the ten-year plan he made for himself to get rid of Northman and to take Sookie for himself. Of course, when Sookie disappeared again, things changed, and Bill became even more frenetic as he tried to find Hadley and then her son.

But Lillith had reconciled herself to her new life. She glanced at the ring on her finger. She'd begun wearing it again after Bill had died, though she'd not worn it while she was with him. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps—after that first three months that they'd spent together in that little house in Philadelphia—she'd always _felt_ like a widow. She'd never felt like a wife.

A gesture from Russell pulled her from the recollections that had sped through her mind; she moved her attention back to the vampire lying prone and bleeding on the table.

Yes—Lillith had seen _many_ vampires die, but she had never seen one _live_ through damage like what had been done to Eric Northman. He was not moving. And his wounds seemed to cover almost every inch of his body. _Yet he was alive_.

She couldn't believe that he was still alive.

And in that moment, she felt something she did not expect, something that she'd rarely experienced during her century of life. She felt "hope."

Maybe—after all—there was someone stronger than Russell Edgington.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I cannot explain why, but I always go through many Kleenex as I work on this chapter. Until I wrote it, I _**hated**_ Lillith (not to be confused with the Lillith on the show; the same name is a coincidence). But—as we have seen—no one lives his/her life in black or white, in sun or dark. I know that you are probably ready to kick me that I took this break from Eric and Sookie and people we love, but I have to say that I needed it. After the last few chapters, I felt a very intense need to "disconnect" a bit here, so I found myself "connecting" to one person I never thought I would: Lillith.

Anyway, thanks for your comments on the last chapter. Since it was so short, I wanted to get you a second one today. Love Y'all! ͠ Kat]


	170. Chapter 168: Wounds

**[**_**A/N:**_** CONTENT CAUTION: If you are going to read anyway, just skip this.**

**Okay—I just wanted to let you know that although there is no new damage done to Eric in this chapter, we will hear about some of it as Lillith tries to help him. I have not made an alternative because this context is not as disturbing, but I just wanted to give you the heads-up so that you can mentally prepare.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 168: Wounds<strong>

Having experienced firsthand that any little thing could set off Russell and seeing the evidence of his most recent violent "outburst," Lillith approached the ancient vampire hesitantly—unobtrusively. With Lorena, she had had years to perfect the art of avoiding the path of an insane, stronger vampire. However, at least Lorena's actions could be anticipated; she had always been run by her obsessions, but there was logic to be found in her self-serving actions.

But with Russell, Lillith was still looking for the logic.

The ex-king of Mississippi was speaking to Eric Northman almost contritely, "Once again, I _must_ apologize for my actions, Eric. I'm afraid, I got carried away—just as I did last night—and I have placed you on the true death's door yet again. I mean―_certainly_―I did intend for you to hurt a bit," he chuckled almost nervously, "but I didn't plan for your true death. I swear it." He put a hand over his dead heart to go along with the words that he was performing. "I am truly contrite."

Russell bowed a little in Eric's direction, but there was no indication that the Viking was paying him any attention.

Russell turned to Lillith. "Feed him some TruBloods. No―wait. Feed him that donor blood you are so fond of—as much as he will take. And, Lillith, I am not done with him, so he'd _better_ be alive and _well_ when I return tomorrow night."

Lillith heard the threat in Russell's words and tone; she stifled a shudder. She nodded and bowed to the elder vampire.

"Did you take care of that other _project_ I told you to see to?" Russell asked the vampiress in a manner that seemed both offhanded and deadly serious at the same time.

She cowered a bit and lowered her head contritely. "I was not in time."

"Pity," Russell said icily. "You have had two nights now. I will give you one more, but if you cannot accomplish your task, I will be very, _very_ displeased. I cannot forgive failure."

"But," Lillith started protesting, "she's behind the protective barrier now."

Russell growled, "Then find another witch, or become one yourself." He toed Yvetta's dead body again. "Make sure that you find one who _can_ bring it down—unlike this one."

Lillith knew damned well that there no such witch to be found in a day; perhaps, she could distract Russell or prove her worth in another way. "What happened to her?" Lillith asked in a soft voice.

She'd not liked Yvetta—though she'd taken her blood a time or two—but she didn't think that Russell would kill her, despite the fact that the Estonian had not been strong enough to take down the protective spell around Northman's house. Yvetta had proven useful with other spells, however, and de Castro "liked" her. The Nevada king would not be pleased to find out that one of his favorite pets was dead.

"_That_ is none of your concern," Russell stated evenly. "Inform Felipe of her death before you sleep today."

Despite knowing how poorly de Castro took bad news and how he tended to blame the messenger, Lillith could only nod. "He will not be happy," she said quietly.

"I don't give a flying fuck about Felipe's happiness," Russell said coldly. "His affection for this second-rate witch and first-rate bitch is his own problem. And _yours_ now," Russell smirked.

Russell continued, "All you need to know is that she accomplished the task_ I_ set out for her to do, whereas _you_ have so far failed me!" He thumbed a talisman that was hanging around his neck. "Yes," he continued cruelly, "she succeeded in giving me what I needed today, and you have bungled a simple task—yet again!"

Lillith couldn't help but to notice that Russell was basically telling her that—whether she succeeded_ or_ failed—she'd likely end up dead. Lillith kept her eyes down in apparent supplication.

Her survival instinct was telling her to get the fuck out of there—to run—but she knew that there was nowhere that she could go that Russell wouldn't track her down. However, more and more, she was coming to understand that it was just a matter of time before Russell killed her anyway.

She tried logic with him. "But," Lillith explained, keeping her voice as calm as she could in the face of the vampire she'd come to know was even more sociopathic than her own maker, "how will I find a witch as powerful as Hallow in a day when de Castro has not been able to find one in months?"

"That is _your_ concern," Russell shrugged. "Maybe you won't need a witch; maybe you can use that sweet cunt of yours to draw her out."

Lillith cringed at Russell's words. They hit too close to home. First, Bill had given her the task of seducing Eric, and then when that didn't work, he felt no hesitation in asking her to try for Pam instead—despite the fact that Bill knew well that Lillith hated having sex with women because of her many years being commanded to please Lorena when her maker had found no one better for the task. And then when Lillith had found her way to de Castro's court, the king had decided to "test her loyalty" himself—many nights.

Russell's tone was unyielding. "You _will_ do whatever you need to do to kill his bitch of a progeny, or I will begin to question your _usefulness_ to this operation."

Lillith nodded meekly.

* * *

><p>Though he was not able to listen to their entire conversation, Eric understood the gist of it. Pam had escaped Lillith's attempt to kill her. He was comforted by the fact that his progeny was safe and with his son.<p>

Russell turned his attention back to Eric, speaking to him almost kindly. "I apologize once more for my lack of _hospitality_. Talbot would _not_ have approved of my actions―not at all."

Eric took his eyes from the fairy bond and the Sookie there for a moment and let them really look upon Russell. The ancient vampire's act upon his body had not drawn shame from Eric, but the mention of Talbot's name had. Of all the mistakes that Eric had made in a thousand years, killing Talbot was the one that he regretted most. He'd wanted to make Russell suffer as he'd suffered all those years ago when the ancient vampire had taken away those who were most important to him—his human family.

And the effect of his killing Talbot was bitter from the start. It was why he was currently on Russell's table, but it had been the cause of so much more suffering as well.

He remembered the moment when he'd killed Talbot; he'd expected elation, but he'd found emptiness—and then fear. Certainly, he'd feared Russell's wrath; that was why he'd initially wanted to get Pam and then run. But his greatest fear that day had come from knowing that in the moment he had staked Talbot, he had become Russell.

And _everything_ since then—being with Sookie, losing her for so long, becoming a father to Hunter—had been working to bring him back to himself. No. It had worked to bring him to a better self. And in that moment, he knew that there was something that he needed to do before he met the true death—whether that death came before dawn that very morning or in another thousand years. He had to do it so that he could deserve the gifts he'd been given; he had to do it so that the soul that he'd once tried to deny existed could become whole. He had to.

He spoke for the first time since Russell's attack upon his body had begun.

"_Sorry_," Eric whispered, even as blood escaped his mouth due to the severity of his injuries.

"What?" Russell asked, looking at Eric with shock. He was surprised that Eric could speak at all and even more surprised by the word he'd chosen to say.

"Sorry for Talbot," Eric managed to stammer.

Having taxed himself to the limit with those words and thought behind them, Eric had to return himself into the fairy bond fully. He was too frail physically to say or do anything else, and even focusing on the world around him for that few minutes had been extremely difficult.

He had no idea what Russell's reaction to his words had been. But it didn't matter. It had been the _saying_ of them that was important. Maybe that was part of what Godric had been trying to tell him that day outside of Fangtasia as he and Russell had been burning.

Once Eric was tucked back inside the fairy bond, he marshaled what little power he had left and assessed his condition again, all under the proud, supportive smile of his beloved. The wound that was bleeding the most profusely was on his inner thigh where the blade had severed his femoral artery. Sookie's hand seemed to light up a bit, and Eric sent some healing magic to that wound; he did not know if it was his own or his beloved's in that moment, but it didn't much matter. He felt the wound begin to stop bleeding, and then he felt his artery shoring up and his flesh slowly putting itself back together. He once again inhaled the scent of peaches and smiled as Sookie nodded her approval. It was a start.

* * *

><p>At Eric's words, Russell seemed frozen for several minutes. The blank look on the ancient vampire's face scared Lillith more than anything she'd ever seen from him before. She took a few steps backward.<p>

Finally, Russell seemed to regain his bearings. He turned to leave the room. On his way out, he ordered again, "Feed him and cover him; keep him alive. Oh—and get rid of the human too; she's beginning to smell." And Lillith," he said, his sarcasm returning, "try not to fuck up anything else tonight."

Lillith looked fearfully at the retreating Russell and then back at the battered vampire she saw on his table.

With Russell gone, she was no longer able to hold back her own trembling at the sight of the battered Viking. She was no longer able to stop herself from remembering just how many bodies she'd seen broken; she couldn't help but to feel her guilt over how she'd helped to break them—even though it had always been against her will. She closed her eyes and refocused.

It was the nurse in her who opened her eyes. She did a quick evaluation of his injuries.

Eric had been raped, brutally. And he'd been stabbed, repeatedly. However, the look on his face showed no pain, and though she'd been smelling his blood since she'd gotten to the warehouse an hour before, she'd not heard his voice betraying any of the pain he'd obviously gone through. His inner strength was obviously keeping him alive, and she'd found in her years as a nurse to humans that that factor was generally the most important thing. It was something to work with.

Generally, a vampire would have been able to close his or her own wounds by now, but Eric's continued to seep. There were too many for him to try to deal with. Then, she saw the stained silver blade. Lillith knew that if Eric was to survive, she would have to help him. She zipped upstairs and quickly grabbed a few bags of donor blood and several sheets from the light-tight space she'd been staying in.

She returned to the beleaguered vampire's side and raised the first bag of blood to Eric Northman's mouth.

He made no movement to drink.

She tried again.

Still nothing—no reaction at all. He didn't seem to recognize that she was even there.

Lillith wondered what it was that was keeping Eric Northman alive—what it was that gave him his strength. She knew that he needed to think of _that_ and fight for it. And he needed to trust her enough to let her help.

In that moment, she knew that she needed to give him something more important than the bag of blood. She looked over her shoulder at the camera. She'd been the one to install it, and she knew its specifications well. With her face away from the camera, she bent down and whispered to him, almost inaudibly.

"I have not told them about Hunter," she said.

She saw a flicker of something in Eric's eye, but that flicker told her that he'd heard what she'd said.

After that, the injured vampire seemed aware enough to try to take the nourishment.

* * *

><p>Eric had been too busy looking into Sookie's eyes and working on his wound to understand that Lillith had been trying to feed him blood. But when she said Hunter's name and―more importantly―said that Russell didn't know about him from her, Eric woke up to her efforts and drank. He felt a little of the human blood begin to enter into him; it would help him.<p>

Sookie smiled at him. Eric smiled back. The wound on his thigh was halfway healed. Then, they would move on to one in his neck.

* * *

><p>Lillith saw that much of the blood she was trying to feed Eric was escaping through a large cut in his neck. She heard a sickening, bubbling sound which told her that the wound had cut into his esophagus, so the blood was not getting into his body as it needed to.<p>

Quickly, Lillith set down the blood bag and grabbed one of the sheets. She set about wrapping Eric's neck and throat with it, not only to reduce his blood flow but also to help the bagged blood reach further into his body when she tried again. She found that her efforts did help a little, so she fed him a bit more blood, but the gurgling sound could still be heard.

She quickly went upstairs again. She walked into the surveillance room where she found two guards. Luckily, one of them seemed less dazed from V than the other. She grabbed a notepad and wrote down a list of items she needed.

She thrust it into the hands of the more-aware guard. "Go to the clinic on Caddo Street. Tell LaMarque that I sent you for these things and that I will pay later. Hurry."

The Were looked at her and shook his head. "I don't got to do nothin' Russell don't tell me to do."

Lillith's fangs came down, and she thrust the man's body against the wall, holding him by the neck. The other guard was so high that he just laughed at the sight.

"If Northman dies, then Russell will kill me, but I will make damned sure that you die first," Lillith threatened. "Now," she trapped the Were with her glamour, "be a good boy, and do as I say."

The Were nodded dumbly.

Lillith quickly went back downstairs and fed Eric the rest of the first bag of blood even though she knew that his body was still not holding in much of it. After that, she tore more of the sheets into strips and started to bind Eric's larger wounds as best as she could. She noticed that a very severe wound she'd seen earlier on his thigh was the only one that seemed to be healing on its own, and she realized that the Viking was likely marshaling his strength to heal his worst wounds first, instead of trying to deal with all of them at once. She knew that older vampires were able to do that, and she was thankful that Eric was at least trying to hold himself together.

Twenty minutes later, the Were returned, and Lillith rushed to get her requested items. She'd asked for more blood, of course, but she also got what she needed to start a line in Eric so that she could give him some packed red blood cells. Due to the fact that he had fewer wounds on his right leg than anywhere else, Lillith decided to start the line in his right foot. She worked quickly to get several units into him.

She sighed with relief as he began to stabilize. She could tell that he'd begun "working on" the wound in his throat now, so she tried again to feed him a blood bag. This time, the blood flowed much more smoothly down his esophagus. After that bag was gone, she hung another unit of packed cells.

That done, she went to the small sink in the corner of the room and wet a few towels. She began to clean the blood off of Eric's body so that she could better monitor the progress of his healing.

As she removed her makeshift bandages, she noticed that many of the wounds had not closed fully, but there was improvement. Once Eric was clean and re-bandaged, Lillith thought about trying to replace the bloody sheet that he was lying on, but would have to take off his chains to do that, and she couldn't risk it.

Instead, she fed him another bag of blood. She smiled when she noticed that the tubing she'd used to start Eric's line was no longer in the vampire's body. That meant that he'd been able to push it out as he healed. It was a good sign. In that moment, she had hope that her patient would survive the night.

She had slightly less hope for herself surviving the next night.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hi! Thanks to all of you who have commented on the last two chapters. I hope that you liked this one. Next up: The Viking and Lillith come to something of an understanding.]


	171. Chapter 169: Sin

[_**A/N: **_Okay—this is a long chapter for me, which is one reason why it took me so long to get it to you, but I wanted to present it all as one part, so here it is. Sorry for the delay. My promotion at work has officially "begun" so until September, I have to spend more time there and have less time writing, but you know that I will do my best for you.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 169: Sin<strong>

As Lillith continued to feed Eric blood and monitor his healing, she teetered on her feet a bit. It felt as if the whole world had been placed upon her, and she didn't know how to move forward. She felt that she was on borrowed time in the midst of Russell Edgington's madness, and she had only herself to blame for that. She scrambled to think of a solution—a way to get out of her situation with her undead life.

However, her mind was a muddled mess of thoughts and feelings—most of them contradictory.

She felt the irony of her situation profoundly. The vampire she was caring for was her enemy—or, at least, that was what Bill had made him to be. Her transgression had been not to question what Bill had presented as fact. No—that was not true. She _had_ questioned Bill's actions, but she'd done nothing to stop them.

She sighed as she thought about her life.

Her human mother had always said that sin was knowing something was wrong but doing it anyway.

Bill—at least in the end—probably didn't even recognize that his actions were wrong, but Lillith had recognized it. And she'd done nothing.

For many years—long before Bill had called her to join him—Lillith had felt the heaviness of her many sins. During the periods of her life when she'd been free of Lorena, Lillith had tried to tell herself that she was not responsible for all of the killing that she'd done. She'd been forced to follow Lorena's commands, after all. Lillith had tried to comfort herself with the fact that she'd never taken a life because she'd _wanted_ to do it. She'd never taken a life when not commanded to do it.

There was a flaw in her logic, however. And it was that flaw that haunted her.

Lorena had never commanded Lillith not to meet the sun—not like she'd had to command Bill.

A few years before Lillith got the call from Bill that requested her help, she'd been studying history with one of her long line of glamoured professors. They'd been studying World War II. It was in that war―Lillith had found out―that her own human family line had died off. Lillith's parents had no children besides her. Her father's brother had had a son, and when he married, another son was produced. But that young man died in Germany during the war.

Perhaps, that was why she became so engrossed in her study of the era.

She'd become fascinated by the Nazi soldiers in the Concentration Camps who obeyed their leaders' bidding and then made the defense that they should not be held responsible since they had not given the orders. They had claimed that they had no choice in the matter.

Lillith knew better. There were always choices to be made—just hard ones. They could have chosen to refuse to commit genocide; they likely would have been killed, but they would have prevented themselves from becoming monsters.

Lillith had also failed to make the right choice.

She remembered that morning so long ago on that little stoop in Philadelphia. How many lives would have been saved if she had simply stayed on that stoop and watched the sun until it had burned away all of the sins that she'd already committed because of her maker's commands—all the sins that she was yet to commit? She had known what Lorena would have her do; she'd foreseen all of the lives her maker would command her to take. Yet Lillith had chosen her own life over countless others.

And worse—she'd made that same choice every morning after that as well.

Her attempt to atone for her sins as a nurse had been futile. How could one make up for even one life being taken?

But of all her time walking the earth, the last two years was perhaps what she was most ashamed of. It was ironic, given the fact that she'd killed no one in that time.

But her mother's words about sin came to her again and again: Sin is knowing what is wrong and doing it anyway. She'd not been commanded by a maker to plot with Bill to kill everyone in Eric's household. She'd known that was wrong; she'd done it anyway.

She'd not been commanded to tell anyone about the location of Russell Edgington. She'd known that digging him up was wrong—would lead to countless deaths—but she'd done it anyway.

She's not been commanded by Lorena to help Bill enslave the child, Hunter. She'd not been commanded to help do to that boy what Lorena had done to her—take him from his home and place him at the mercy of a vampire who just wanted to use him.

The man on the table in front of her had been helped by her care, but why had he _needed_ that help? If a man shot another on purpose and then healed him, would he be forgiven for the shot? Should he be?

Russell Edgington loved to rant—especially about what Eric had done to Talbot. Lillith regarded the Viking's still form. He'd told Russell that he was sorry for killing Talbot; those words had cost him a great deal of energy that might have cost him his life. But he'd said them anyway.

Did Eric know that he was doing wrong as he'd killed Talbot? Or was he answering the insane call for revenge—the blood-thirst of the moment? Had he sinned? Had he known that what he was doing was wrong and done it anyway? Or did he only realize the iniquity of his action later?

Lillith frowned. There was no such ambiguity when it came to her situation. She had _known_ that it was wrong to help Bill. The fact that she did it out of love to him didn't change that; it made it worse. It made it selfish.

It was sin she had chosen to do so that Bill would—perhaps—love her.

She had _known_ it was wrong to dig up Russell. The fact that it was to try to save her own skin didn't change that; again, it made it worse. Being the yes-man to Hitler's plans of genocide in order to keep oneself alive and safe did not change the fact that it was sin. And it sure as fuck didn't change the fact that countless lives were lost because of that sin.

Sin always had its consequences.

She sighed as Eric stirred below a touch she'd unconsciously placed upon his brow. It was a nurse's touch that she had used countless times to try to comfort her patients. But it had also been the touch that her mother had given to her whenever she'd been sick or upset. The only other being she'd ever received such a touch from was Bill on her last night in Philadelphia right before he left.

Eric was the one who had killed her vampire brother and beloved—the only person who had been kind to her since that night in 1905 when Lorena found her.

However, Lillith couldn't help but to admire Northman.

He'd survived―now _twice_―the insane violence and wreckage of Russell Edgington. Lillith cringed as she thought about how she'd created the mess she was in.

Before his death, Bill had been working very hard to convince her that Russell should be dug up so that he could eliminate Eric. Bill was certain that Russell would be so grateful for his release that he would "overlook" Bill's past error in helping Eric. Bill even planned to twist the story so that it seemed that Eric had forced him to help bury Russell. Bill intended to convince Russell that he'd been trying to free him since he'd become king but that Eric had stood in his way again and again.

With Sookie seemingly gone forever, Bill thought that Russell would simply leave after Eric was dead. Bill figured that he would either try to reclaim Mississippi or leave the United States for South America or Europe, where mainstreaming was not necessarily the most popular model among vampires.

Then, Bill could simply take Sookie if she ever came back, and Russell would be none the wiser.

Plus—Bill had argued—it would take Russell a long time to heal from his ordeal in the cement, so Bill and Lillith would have ample time to gauge whether Russell was a danger to them.

Using Russell to kill Eric had become Bill's favorite fantasy, and she'd had to talk him out of it several times.

Bill's impatience after the confirmation that Hunter was indeed a telepath and living at Eric's residence had compelled Bill to drop his ideas about Russell and to form the plan that had eventually killed him.

Lillith had tried to talk her brother out of going after Eric without a larger force, but Bill was convinced that the Viking was too incapacitated by his mysterious illness to be a threat. His overconfidence got him killed.

However, Lillith survived because she had a back-up plan; she _always_ did. She'd taken advantage of a useful cloaking spell given to her by the witch, Hallow, whom she'd met through Yvetta when Bill wanted her to track down anyone who could help them take revenge on Eric.

Unfortunately, they didn't know of the protection spell around Eric's home, and Bill did not want to get involved with a witch after what had happened with Marnie, so he'd refused her offer to give him the spell as well. But Lillith knew when to take her own advantages. The spell given to her by Hallow had covered her scent and obscured her just long enough to allow her to escape the melee on Northman's property. If so many of Eric's forces had not been taking care of the injured Bubba, she would never have gotten through to the woods and then to the car she'd parked behind the cemetery as part of her escape plan.

Lillith had tried not to focus on the intense grief she felt because of Bill's death. She let her survival instincts kick in as Eric sent Pam and then others to try to find her. The years of learning how to evade capture with Lorena had helped to prepare Lillith for such a flight, but her dreams of settling back down into a quiet life were dashed after a while by the Viking's relentless search for her.

After seven months of running, she'd ended up with Yvetta, who had then introduced her to de Castro. Things had progressed quickly from there, and before she knew it, she was telling the Nevada king about Russell Edgington.

She'd known it was wrong, but she'd done it anyway.

Of course—at the time, she'd thought of several justifications for volunteering the information. She wanted to avenge Bill's "wrongful" murder. She wanted to protect herself from Eric. She could no longer run because she was out of money. And she'd almost convinced herself that Bill had been right about Russell—that he would simply kill Eric and then disappear into the world. _Almost_.

De Castro agreed to pay Lillith handsomely in exchange for getting Russell's help with the "Louisiana problem." Of course, Lillith had hoped to leave the whole mess behind after Russell was free—to disappear with the money de Castro had promised her. However, the Nevada king—stirred by his hatred of the Louisiana vampires—had refused to pay her until Thalia and Eric were dead.

De Castro's plan—if it could be called a plan—was simple. Russell was going to kill _both_ the queen of Louisiana and her strongest sheriff. In exchange, de Castro was going to make sure that the Authority didn't try to hunt down Russell. The Nevada king was convinced that as soon as Thalia was out of the way, he'd once again be in favor with most of the members of the Authority. De Castro figured he could convince the Authority that Russell would keep a "low profile" for fifty years or so. After that amount of time, the humans would have "forgotten" his "little indiscretion" of killing a newscaster on live television.

Lillith sighed; she figured that the chances of Russell keeping a low profile were zero to none.

At first, de Castro had hoped that Russell would be happy with simply retaking Mississippi so that the Nevada king could have Louisiana. Of course, de Castro had anticipated the fact that Russell would want Louisiana too, which the elder vampire had. In the end, de Castro settled for Thalia's death in exchange for giving Russell all of the resources he needed. Unfortunately for her, Lillith had been one of those requested resources.

Having been the one who had freed Russell and nursed him back to health, Lillith had made her own bed. She'd _so badly_ wanted Eric to die because of what he'd done to Bill. That desire and the desire to live were all that Lillith could see for a while.

By the time she acknowledged to herself that Russell truly was insane and that Eric Northman might not be the devil she'd been told he was, it was already too late.

Lillith sighed; she was in too deep with Russell, and she was scared as hell of him. He was the most powerful vampire she'd ever known, and he was a loose fucking canon.

Certainly, the vampire on the table in front of her seemed to be her enemy, but at least he was sane, and in the last weeks, she'd opened her eyes and changed her tune about him as she'd learned more about the complete picture that Bill had obscured from her.

Oh—it wasn't that Lillith didn't see the problems with Bill's actions before; it was that she simply didn't allow herself to acknowledge them. She'd ignored the wrong and hoped to temper his actions in the end.

Undeniably—her vampire brother had been planning a variety of morally questionable things—especially with the boy, Hunter.

But Lillith was no better. She had been holding onto her knowledge of Hunter's existence and gift as her back-up plan―her ace in the hole that would keep her alive.

Unfortunately, she knew that she would most likely need that ace the next night if she didn't succeed in killing Pam as Russell had ordered. And given the fact that Pam was tucked away behind a wall of magic she couldn't hope to pass through, Lillith was glad she'd held onto the Hunter secret even though I large part of her wished she'd never received that piece of information from Bill.

Lillith felt the harsh stab of guilt when she thought about Hunter. At first―after Bill's death—Lillith had told herself that she'd remained silent about the boy because she wanted him for herself: a nice fairy telepath _all_ her own. But she knew that wasn't the truth. On her own, she would have never sought out the child. If she had her choice, she would simply disappear back into the obscurity of her life as a nurse to humans.

But she had to be honest with herself. There had been those fleeting moments when she'd fantasized about Bill letting her help him raise Hunter—raise a child. Lillith grazed a light touch over her belly. She'd never dared to dream of having a child. No―that wasn't quite true. There was one day that she did—the day that Lorena had "let her go." Of course, that same night, Lorena had made her into a vampire, so that had put an end to all of Lillith's thoughts of finding a husband, settling down, and raising a family.

Yes—Lillith could admit that a part of her had very much liked the idea of having a child to bring up with Bill.

Of course, Bill had tainted her dream by explaining his ultimate goal to make the boy his lover. It had been Lillith who had convinced Bill to let Hunter fully come of age before trying to couple with him. It was Lillith who had reminded him of how things had been with her when she was so young.

It was as if Bill was so engrossed in his fantasy of revenge against Eric and his obsession with having his own telepathic fairy that he failed to see anything else.

It was Lorena all over again, but this time, her maker was speaking through her beloved. Truly, Lorena _had_ won, after all. She turned Bill into the monster he'd always wanted to avoid becoming. And she'd taken everything good from Lillith at long last.

Bill had failed to see the wrong in his actions; Lillith had seen it but had done it anyway even though Lorena was long dead.

Lillith sighed as she continued feeding Eric. She remembered being a young human and being at the mercy of Lorena; it had been a miserable life. Looking back, Lillith knew that Lorena had been "grooming" her all along—just as Bill had intended to groom Hunter.

She shivered—though she hadn't been cold for a hundred years. Not since the night that Lorena had killed her.

Lillith had loved Bill—loved him for the way that he'd helped her to survive her first years in Lorena's clutches. She also loved him as a woman loves a man; he'd been her only love—though Lorena had forced other lovers upon her. But she still recognized that Bill himself had succumbed to a kind of insanity in the end, and she'd been sucked into it with him because of her affection and obligation. And her weakness.

From Bill's first mention of the child, Lillith had felt that what he was planning was wrong―just as wrong as Lorena taking Lillith from her home and family at such a young age. But knowing something and acting against it were two different things, and Lillith had loved Bill more than she'd ever loved anyone else. So she'd done nothing.

Except sin.

Lillith tried to refocus—to think of a way out of the mess she'd put herself into.

Knowing that there were no witches to find, Lillith thought about the next night.

The best case scenario was that she could find a way to kill Pam and then disappear, leaving Russell to his own devices. But Pam's death would be yet another sin in the name of her own survival.

In that moment, she made an agreement with her human parents' god that she'd never tell anyone about Hunter if she could just get the fuck away from the insane vampire who had caused the destruction to the body in front of her. Otherwise, she was certain that she'd become Russell's next target.

She agreed to never kill again after the next night—no matter what. She agreed to atone all of the rest of her nights.

But killing Pam and making a clean escape didn't seem possible anymore. And Lillith knew that when push came to shove, she would try to barter the information about the boy for her own life. His life or her own? Which was the more valuable? It was a sin to even ask the question.

However, like a cockroach, Lillith knew that she would scurry to survive—just like her maker.

She shook her head even as she prayed that the Viking had some plan in place that would protect Hunter no matter what. She knew that she was weak, but that didn't mean that Eric had been.

He _had to_ have a plan in place, so it wouldn't matter if she told Russell—at least that is what Lillith tried to tell herself so that she would have some absolution.

Of course, as always, Lillith felt no comfort from her many justifications.

Her mother spoke softly into her memories. "Lillith, you must always remember to be good—to do good."

"Good is for those who lack imagination," Lorena had always said. "Good is for the cows that hope to buy their way into heaven."

Lillith closed her eyes and stopped her self-reflection for a while. She needed a distraction.

She looked down at Yvetta's body, which she would need to dispose of before dawn. Despite the nice taste of the dancer's blood—AB-negative—Lillith couldn't muster up much sympathy for her. She'd rant about her love for Eric, and then in the next breath, she would talk about a transcendent love for Hallow. Of course, this was all while she'd been telling de Castro that he was the love of her life. That kind of overt changeability when it came to love had always annoyed Lillith.

Not for the first time, she wondered why Russell had kept Yvetta around after she'd failed to bring down the protection spell a few days earlier; if it had been up to Lillith, they would have shipped her back to Las Vegas. Russell had cited the fact that he wanted to use the Estonian to seduce Eric, but Lillith couldn't help but to think that it had more to do with the mysterious talisman now hanging around Russell's neck.

She'd not asked any questions about that. Knowing things would just get her killed.

Upon closer examination, Lillith saw no marks on Yvetta's body. Again, Lillith wondered how the Estonian had died, but she was not going to pursue the matter with Russell. If Yvetta had failed to seduce the Viking, then that would have been cause enough for Russell to kill her—at least in his deranged mind. Perhaps, he'd poisoned her.

Lillith looked back down at Eric as he finished his fifth bag of blood. Despite Bill's obsessive hatred for Eric Northman, she could admit that part of her had _always_ respected the vampire before her. His strength and resilience alone were amazing.

As she opened another bag of blood, she heard him speaking into the dark. Lillith knew that he was _not_ speaking to her.

Eric's words were whispers. "Shall we see to the shallow ones now, min kära?"

Lillith looked on in fascination as the non-emergent cuts on Eric's body now began to heal. She shook her head, knowing that she was not going to report her observations about the way Eric had healed to Russell.

Between drinks, Eric spoke into the night―again clearly not addressing Lillith. "Your eyes are beautiful, Sookie. How can anything be _so_ beautiful?"

Lillith said nothing. She simply continued to feed her patient.

Truth be told, half of her still wanted to stake the Viking and avenge Bill. The other half wanted to free him so that he could perhaps kill the insane vampire that she herself had helped to free.

* * *

><p>An hour before dawn―and with seven empty bags of blood and three empty bags of red blood cells in the wastebasket―Lillith could tell that Eric was healed enough to satisfy even Russell. She removed the bandages that remained on the Viking's body to find them no longer necessary. She picked up the last sheet that she'd brought downstairs and tucked it around his body—just as she'd done for countless human patients.<p>

She wanted—no needed—to talk to Eric. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of the hope he made her feel.

Lillith used her senses and quickly ascertained that Russell had not come back. As always, he'd left his veritable army of V-addled Weres from Mississippi to guard the perimeter of the place; however, only one Were currently manned the surveillance station.

Lillith had no idea where Russell went for the day, and frankly she didn't _want_ to know. All she _did_ know was that de Castro was supplying Russell with several donors a night—all male and all young—and he liked to take them to his "lair." Of course, none of them lived long enough to disclose Russell's location.

And, of course, Lillith had done nothing to stop him.

From his slight movements, Lillith could tell that Eric was more aware than he'd been for several hours. She quickly zipped up the stairs and glamoured the Were who was handling surveillance. As soon as she left, he was going to "make a mistake" with the camera and audio feeds for the room Eric was in. Russell would never know the difference anyway, and the fact that the Were was so far gone on V would add to the story's plausibility if the break in footage was noticed by de Castro.

When she returned to Eric's side, Lillith spoke freely—honestly. She knew that Eric would be able to hear her. "I hate you for killing Bill."

Eric's eyes were still closed. "I know. You loved Bill."

"I still do," Lillith confirmed.

Eric responded to her comment with a nod. He could not be sorry that he'd killed Bill, but he could show the vampiress who loved him some compassion—just as she'd shown some to him.

Eric sighed deeply. "I swear that it was _not_ like this with Compton—with Bill. I would not have," his voice trailed off.

Lillith knew what he was referring to and merely nodded.

"I was angry, and I wanted to punish him," Eric continued, "but Bill showed some honor in his defeat. He told me what I wanted to know. And his death was swift and came with very little physical duress. At first, I regretted that swiftness, but now I am glad to be able to offer it as some comfort to you—after what you have done for me tonight. Your discretion was an unexpected and a welcome gift to me. You have shown something that your maker would _not_ have been capable of—compassion. And you have earned my gratitude for this act."

A lone tear was traveling down her cheek. She couldn't quite muster up gratefulness for the vampire who had killed Bill, but she did feel some relief knowing that her beloved had not suffered a similar night to the one Eric had just been through.

"Thank you for telling me that," she said cautiously.

"Thank you for your help tonight. Without it," Eric said with just a little smirk, "I would likely still be on the throat wound."

"What you did," Lillith began, "_surviving_—it was impressive." She sighed. "I will try to keep the boy out of all of this if I can. If not, I hope he stays safe inside the magic field. I hope you have measures in place that not even Russell could defeat."

Eric's eyes opened, and he looked at Lillith closely. She was as beautiful as ever, but her eyes betrayed guilt and fear. And Eric knew she was _not_ afraid of him. He quickly ascertained that neither Russell nor any of the Weres were in range, and he had not heard the buzzing of the camera since she'd last entered the room. He guessed that their privacy was her doing.

He asked in a whisper, "Who all knows about him? Will you tell me that much?"

Lillith responded, "Right now—just me. Bill shared his knowledge only with me, and I have kept it from de Castro and Russell."

"Why?" Eric asked, genuinely surprised.

"I loved Bill, but I never liked what he planned for the child. It was," she paused, "too _similar_ to what Lorena had done to me."

Eric narrowed his eyes and tried to assess whether Lillith was telling the truth. His instincts told him that she was. "Thank you," Eric said softly.

Lillith spoke honestly, "Do not thank me. I said I will _try_, but if I must exchange the information about the child to live, I," she stopped for a moment. "I will try to survive. I always have." She sighed. "Is he protected?" she asked with a sense of urgency.

He nodded. "Yes, he is. But it would be better if he were to stay unknown."

Lillith's expression was pained. "Russell has ordered me to kill Pam. If I fail, he will most certainly kill me—unless I can offer him something."

"I realize that," Eric said.

"If I fail, I will have but two choices," she said softly.

"Die at Russell's hands or use my son as a bargaining chip and perhaps die anyway," Eric said, just as quietly.

She nodded.

"Can you run?" Eric asked. "I could tell you where to find money."

Lillith gave him a rueful smile. "I ran from you, but it was not long before I was cornered, and—no offense—but Russell is more frightening than you."

Eric nodded. "None taken."

"What if my people could offer you sanctuary until Russell and de Castro are dead?" Eric asked.

Lillith closed her eyes and considered Eric's offer for a moment. When she opened them again, they were rimmed with red. "Over the years, I have studied many things; I always glamoured college professors to be my tutors. My most recent thirst was for mythology. I was studying the concept of _wyrd_ or _urðr_ the night before Bill called me."

"Fate," Eric said simply.

Lillith nodded. "My fate was decided the moment I stepped out of my home on a warm summer's night for a walk. I'd done the same thing hundreds of times, but _that_ was the night my path was set."

"You can change your fate," Eric said.

"I have tried, but I cannot change 100 years of _accepting_ that fate. _That_ is my undoing." She sighed. "And it is not that I don't want you to win either; I do—or, at least I do now." She smiled, but Eric noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "However, neither de Castro nor Russell fully trusted me."

Realization hit Eric. "They have both made you take their blood."

Lillith nodded. "So you see—I cannot run and I cannot hide. My only prayer is that they lose interest in me." She put her face into her hands for a moment. "I would bring only more worries onto your household, Eric. If I am ever to succeed in changing my fate—as you suggest—I cannot begin that way." She sighed and shook her head. "I will never out-distance my sins, Mr. Northman. But for your offer and for your," she paused, "kindness, I will always be grateful."

Eric was still holding her gaze. "I _cannot_ wish you luck in your endeavor since the task that Russell has set for you involves killing my progeny."

Lillith looked at Eric, still obviously conflicted about something. "I am," she paused, "sorry. I do not want to kill Pam."

"Being forced to sleep with her couldn't have helped," Eric said.

"I was not _forced_," Lillith said bitterly.

Eric knew that the bitterness was not aimed at him.

"I chose to align myself with my brother." She sighed. "How long did you and Pam know about me? How long was her seeming affection for me a performance?"

"You were both performing from the beginning," Eric said quietly.

Lillith smiled ruefully. "Looking back now, I thought that was the case." She laughed a little. "I'm glad actually. When I was not trying to seduce you or her, or when I was not spying for Bill—which unfortunately was most of the time—I quite liked Pam. She made me laugh. I'm glad that she was never in a position to be," she paused, "hurt—at least emotionally."

Eric nodded. "I will cheer for my progeny to end you, Lillith―despite the good you have done for me here and the secret you have kept about Hunter to this point―_but_ whatever happens, I wish you peace. And I," Eric paused, "think that Bill found some peace in the end."

"How can you know that?" Lillith asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Eric looked at her intently. "I would rather not tell you."

Lillith closed her eyes. "Because it would hurt me to know?"

"I think so," Eric said softly.

"Tell me anyway," she said opening her eyes. "If he found peace, I need to know how; I need to know that you are right in your assessment."

Eric sighed and nodded. "I believe that his last thoughts gave him comfort. He mentioned Caroline."

Lillith closed her eyes again and thumbed the ring on her finger. Eric saw her action but made no comment. He gave her a moment to process his words. Her face looked like she was grieving.

"I could have never been part of his peace," she finally said, her eyes still closed. "He would have always seen me and remembered Lorena."

Eric shook his head. "I have seen more humanity and compassion in your eyes this night than I saw in Bill's during all the years I knew him. You were not his peace because you did not allow Lorena to take away your humanity and he did. You were stronger than he was, Lillith."

"No," Lillith whispered inaudibly. "I was the weaker one. If you only knew what I have done," her voice trailed off.

Eric left her to her silence.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled regretfully at Eric. "Bill was wrong about you, Eric; I tried more than once to tell him that he might be wrong, but he was obsessed with Sookie." She sighed. "And as I said, I loved him. And after he died, I'm afraid, I became a bit obsessed with you myself. I wanted to see you pay. And now I will likely be the one to pay first."

Eric nodded. "Love is powerful. When it breaks against us like a wave, we cannot help but to be swept up into it."

She smiled. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I helped Russell out of his concrete prison."

"Me too," Eric sighed as his eyes flickered with remembered pain. "I'm even sorrier that I didn't just kill him and let him find his own peace. I became obsessed as well. We both made errors."

Lillith nodded. "Yes."

Eric looked at Lillith curiously. "You glamoured the Weres I had guarding Russell's location during the daytime?"

"Yes," Lillith confirmed. "I glamoured them right before dawn one day so that they would not even notice that a crew was digging. Before nightfall, my people had fixed the site using fast-drying cement. It took only a few hours, and your Weres were glamoured not to see a thing."

"You took Russell out in the day time," Eric observed. "That was wise, but risky."

"Yes—it was lucky that he was on the lowest level of the parking garage. The sunlight could be contained. And the scent was covered by a spell from Yvetta."

"You were also the one to discover the separate surveillance feed?" Eric asked, clearly impressed by Lillith's cunning.

Lillith nodded. "After the attack on your house, I figured that you had known we were coming. I guessed that you had also used surveillance on Bill. That's when I realized just how thorough you were. I figured that you would have back-up to the Weres. After that, it was easy to find the signal for the footage and to create a loop. The human company you had monitoring the security feed was difficult to find, but once I had, glamouring them to do what I needed was easy."

Eric chuckled. "If I live, I will keep all this in mind for the future. And if _you_ live, Lillith, you should go into security. But—like I said before—I cannot root for that outcome."

Lillith chuckled before her face went serious. "I can't believe that you are," she paused, "_whole_ after tonight."

Eric narrowed his eyes. "You gave me blood. You helped my body to heal."

"I know," Lillith said quietly. "But that is _not_ what I mean. I cannot believe you can laugh."

Eric looked at Lillith closely; there was something in her eyes that he recognized. She wanted to be "whole" as well.

He decided to speak to her honestly. "Tonight, Russell brutalized all that he could touch and all that he could see, but that was _not_ me—that was _not_ the important part of me. That—he will never touch unless I let him. My wife, Hunter, the rest of my family—I have many reasons for staying whole. Perhaps if you found a reason, you could find your peace."

Lillith shook her head. "Bill is lost to me. My work is lost to me. Maybe one day—if I live and if Russell and de Castro forget about my existence," her voice trailed off.

"It took me a thousand years to find my way," Eric smiled kindly.

Lillith smiled a little. "I know how good of a warrior you have trained Pam to be. I likely do not have a thousand years. Lorena was good at teaching her children how to kill—_not_ how to fight." She paused. "But then again, I will never face Pam; I will be forced to return to Russell having failed.

Lillith turned to see to Yvetta's corpse.

Eric spoke up. "Call Pam. You said yourself that Russell will most likely kill you―even if you tell him of Hunter. I agree with this assessment. You will survive if you can defeat my progeny, and Hunter's identity will be protected if one of you dies tomorrow night."

"What?" Lillith asked, once again returning to Eric's side. "Why would you take the risk that I would kill Pam?"

Eric spoke honestly, "Let me be frank; I do not think it is a risk, Lillith. I strongly believe that Pam will be able to kill you in a fight. Even if caught by surprise, she is an excellent warrior. But you _will_ have a chance against her—even if it is only a small one. Against Russell, you will have _none_. Even if you tell him of Hunter, there is only a slight possibility that he would allow you to live. More likely, he will see your knowing about Hunter as a liability, and it will be yet another reason for him to end you."

"You're right," Lillith said with resignation, "but I have to try to survive; I have to take the chance."

"Your _only_ chance is to fight Pam," Eric insisted.

"But she is safe inside the magical barrier around your property. And I have no way to get to her. Despite what Russell may think, witches who have the power to counteract strong protection spells are very rare. And Pam would never agree to leave the protected area to face me."

"Tell her the truth, Lillith," Eric said sincerely. "Tell her that you have been ordered to kill her by Russell. Tell her that if she doesn't face you, then you will use your knowledge about Hunter to try to bargain for your own life. If you tell her these things, then she _will_ leave the protective barrier and face you."

Lillith shook her head. "I know Pam. She will never agree. She won't exchange herself for a child, Eric."

"She will," Eric averred. "And I can tell you how to convince her. Just promise me that if you win, you will _never_ betray Hunter."

Lillith considered for a moment. "I give you my word; it is all I have to give."

Eric nodded. "It is enough." He paused. "To make Pam fight you, tell her that it is hers or Hunter's life that she must choose. Tell her that I will love her no matter what she chooses. But I know that as Hunter's chosen sister―his "sissy"―she will choose to protect him. Tell her that I am confident that she will win."

"Even if she agrees to fight me, she will never come alone," Lillith said.

Eric shook his head. "She will. I promise. Just tell her that it must be just the two of you."

Lillith looked uncertain but then nodded.

Eric looked at her closely. "I can tell that your life has held misery, Lillith."

"No more than I have doled out," Lillith said in a whisper.

Eric shook his head a little. "In a thousand years, one can accumulate many misdeeds."

"Have you killed tens of thousands?" Lillith asked.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he remembered. "No. I have killed many though."

Lillith nodded. "To protect yourself? In war?"

"Mostly," Eric agreed. "But I made mistakes when I was a new vampire and a few times when I was injured. I have also never shied away from killing my enemies before they could hurt me and mine."

Lillith sighed. "Pam is no longer my enemy, Eric."

"But you would be killing her to defend yourself."

"Yes," Lillith said softly. "Why did you kill Talbot?"

Even though the question took Eric aback a little, he answered it truthfully. "I wanted to hurt Russell the same way he once hurt me. I wanted him to suffer." Eric sighed. "I could not think clearly. All I could see was the blood of my human family. All I could feel was the thirst for revenge, and I felt powerless to take those feelings out on Russell, so I made Talbot my victim. There was no honor in it."

Lillith closed her eyes. "Do you believe in forgiveness, Eric?"

"Yes. My wife has helped me to understand it," Eric said.

She smiled little. "You have surprised me these last two nights, Mr. Northman. You are," she paused, "a good man."

Eric smiled a little. "Again—my wife's influence."

Lillith became immediately serious. "Was she ever Bill's?"

Eric shook his head. "I do not think so. His blood made her think so at first, but he was forcing it."

Lillith shook her head as a tear fell from her eye. "I loved Bill. I wish he could have," her voice trailed off.

Eric didn't need to say anything.

"I do not know what I would have done if my Sookie had not chosen me," Eric observed.

"Pine away for more than 100 years." Lillith smirked. Her expression changed as she looked at him sincerely. "Whether Pam faces me or not, whether I live or die, whether I am freed or live a life of servitude to de Castro or Russell—no matter what—I will _not_ tell of Hunter. I swear this to you now. Perhaps," she managed a little smile, "this will change my fate."

Seeing the sincerity in her eyes, Eric nodded in gratitude.

"Goodbye, Eric."

"I hope you find what you are looking for, Lillith," he returned.

The vampiress picked up Yvetta's body and quickly turned to leave the basement, knowing that she still needed to dispose of the corpse before dawn.

As Lillith climbed the steps leading to the ground floor, she heard one last utterance from Eric. Again, it was not meant for him.

"Sookie—min kära—our son will be safe. She will not tell."

Lillith paused on the staircase. She felt Eric's confidence in her down to her marrow. It was a wonderful feeling. She felt strong and resolved for the first time in a long time—maybe the first time ever.

If she could fight Pam and win, she would find a way to escape Russell and de Castro's control. They had made her take their blood, but the ties would fade in time, and they might forget all about her once she'd fulfilled her use to them. If that was not the case, then she would likely die at their hands. Or she would die the very next night at Pam's hands. But no matter what, she would never speak of Hunter to any of them. She would not use her back-up plan this time; she would not sin.

He silence might not make up for the wrong she had done, but it would hopefully ensure that the child did not fall into hands that would mold him into a monster like the one she had been molded into. And, in that fact, there was a kind of grace. She felt a little lighter as she continued her progress up the stairs.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ First of all, I wanted to apologize again for the delay in getting this chapter to you. It took forever to edit. Believe it or not, it used to be five pages longer, and I wanted to make the writing "tighter," which is why it took longer. More is not necessarily better.

That said, I cannot thank you enough for your comments about these Lillith chapters. Some of you are hoping for her "redemption"; others have talked about how she shouldn't be easily forgiven—that she is still responsible for her "sins." I have loved all of your viewpoints. And—more than that—I have been amazed by the fact that you have been "debating" a character that I made up. It makes me feel like an author (with a capital "A"). Lillith—like many of the other characters I wanted to create in this story—is "gray." (I argue that Eric is quite gray too in some ways, but he's trying to work them out and accept that aspect of himself.) I think that the concept of forgiveness—forgiving others and forgiving oneself—is one of the themes of this story, and that's why—I think—Lillith began to "talk" to me. Again, the fact that there is actually some debate about her makes my heart go, "Yeah!" And it is another reason why y'all are the best.]


	172. Chapter 170: Alone in the Dark

**[CONTENT WARNING: If you will read no matter what, skip this note so that you won't be spoiled.**

**Hello again. I need to give you the warning that dark times are ahead as Russell once more injures Eric. As I promised, there is no more rape, and the worst of Russell's "injuries" to Eric are mental, but I wanted to give you fair warning so that you can mentally prepare. The things that Russell says and does are disturbing because Russell is disturbed, but I have not done an alternative chapter for this one because my summaries were quite close to the original, so hopefully that is a sign that I am not being too graphic here.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 170: Alone in the Dark<strong>

Eric woke up a few minutes before sunset the next night feeling a little groggy and weak, but whole.

Memories from the previous night came into focus. He remembered Yvetta trying to rape him and then killing her with the power of his blood. He remembered Russell raping and then cutting him again and again. He remembered Lillith caring for him. He remembered his talk with Bill's vampire sibling. But most of all, he remembered the face and the grip of his wife, his bonded. And he remembered that Russell and de Castro did _not_—as of yet—know about Hunter.

However, Eric was still somewhat surprised to be alive and pleased to find that his injuries from the previous night had healed completely. He was, of course, still secured to the table with the leather-covered silver chains, which accounted for the weakness that he felt. He knew that the longer he was chained down with them, the weaker he would get.

But he was whole both physically and—more importantly—mentally. He knew from past experience that there would be emotional wounds that went along with Russell's violation of his body, but he also knew from past experience that those wounds would eventually close. There would be scars, but Russell Edgington would not haunt him.

And unlike the other times he'd been violated, he would have his wife to help him through. Godric had—with great patience and care—helped him after the first time his was raped. The second time, Eric had kept Godric's teaching in his mind and had healed in solitude. This time, there would be Sookie, Hunter, his _ætt_, his home, and even the damned cat to help him.

Eric shook his head a little. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve to be so fucking blessed, but if he got out of Russell's clutches alive, he was not going to let the three-thousand-year-old vampire follow him out of that room and affect his life when he went home to his family. Oh—he knew that he'd have to take his emotional wounds with him; there was no way to stop that. But Godric had taught him that those wounds need not control him.

He'd never had so many physical injuries on his body as he'd had the night before, and―as a vampire—he'd never lost so much blood. However, even though Lillith's aid had been appreciated, Eric was pretty certain that he would have held his body together without it. He had already begun healing before she began to take care of him, but he knew that he'd still be fighting for his life if he'd not gotten the blood she'd given him.

He also knew that he'd had other, more important "help" the night before. He'd kept himself "in" the bond until near morning when he talked to Lillith. During that time, as he'd begun to heal each new wound, he saw a small light appear in Sookie's palm. He was almost certain that the light was actually Sookie finding a way to help him with her healing magic. He didn't feel her through the vampire bond, so he knew that she was still in the fairy realm, but she'd somehow helped to heal his physical injuries nonetheless.

As soon as the sun set, Eric felt Pam's concern through their bond, but he sent her the signal to hold, as he'd done the night before. He knew that she could not marshal enough forces to take out Russell and his Weres, not even with Thalia's help. Plus, the A.P. had been clear. It was Sookie who needed to come to him—to save him.

Eric internally cringed as Russell Edgington entered the range of his senses. However, the Viking warrior did not let his disgust of his enemy cloud his expression. The whir of the camera and listening device had returned soon after Lillith left that morning, and he didn't want to give Russell or his Weres any signals about his mental state. Above all else, he needed to remain in control of his emotions, for he knew that psychological torture was likely high on Russell's priority list that night.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Russell walked into the room slowly, seemingly reluctantly. "I must again," the Southern accent said, "apologize for losing my temper."<p>

Russell came to sit next to Eric. The three-thousand-year-old sighed. "I'm afraid that I failed to control myself again."

Eric met Russell's eyes with an unwavering look. He hated Russell, but he did not—would not—fear him. And he _could_ take some control of what was going to be happening. Eric spoke evenly, "You were truthful."

Russell looked at him in question. "Huh?" Russell asked inelegantly.

Eric clarified, "You said that I would regret leaving you alive in that cement. I do."

"Ah," Russell said with understanding, smoothing his truly god-awful green velvet smoking jacket. "Why _did_ you leave me alive?" the elder vampire asked.

Eric smirked a little, despite his circumstances. "I was a dumbass." He paused. "And I was stubborn. And I was unsatisfied by the feeling of my revenge. And—you _were_ right; in those days, I was—I think—a little crazy. After I realized that it was you who killed my family, I no longer felt," Eric paused, "in control."

Russell nodded. "It can happen to the best of us," he said in an almost-paternal tone. He opened a TruBlood from a four-pack that he'd brought down with him. He put it to Eric's lips, and―knowing that he'd need all the energy he could get for what was to come—the Viking drank the whole thing down quickly.

Eric spoke again, feeling a little stronger now that the fresh blood was counteracting the effects of the silver chains. "Like a kind of spirit or ghost, Godric appeared to me in the parking lot of Fangtasia as you and I both burned. He told me that I should forgive you. He said that you would find only _peace_ in your death. I did not want you to have that because I did not—could not—feel peace at the time; things have changed now."

Russell snorted, "Godric was a sanctimonious, self-righteous son of a bitch in the end—no offense."

Eric held in his growl but spoke stiffly. "None taken. Still—I didn't want to risk you having peace by allowing you to die. At least that is what I told myself at the time."

"And is that what you tell yourself now?" Russell inquired, the curiosity clear in his tone.

Eric knew that every minute he was lengthening his conversation with Russell was another minute that his beloved might come to him. If he could stay in control of the exchange to some extent, that would be even better.

"Sometimes," he answered Russell honestly. "Other times I think about the mistake I made."

"The mistake of keeping me alive," Russell said with a nod.

"No," Eric said. "I made a mistake when I killed Talbot, one that I have regretted since then."

Russell's shoulders tensed up, and Eric could feel the elder vampire's anger roll around the room in waves. Russell grated out, "You said that you were sorry for Talbot yesterday night."

"Yes," Eric said in a whisper. "_That_—I am sorry for."

"Why?" Russell asked.

"It turned _me_ into _you_," Eric said evenly. "I should have simply tried to kill _you_ from the start. Even if I had failed, it would have been better. I would not have lost my honor."

With a clap of his hands, Russell's demeanor changed from dark to almost light-hearted—though his breeziness betrayed his manic temperament. "I have always liked you, Eric! I cannot think of another being that has threatened my life, but is yet living—though you are not long to live. Of course, I plan to make you suffer a bit first." He winked. "Well—a bit _more_ than I already have."

Eric nodded, knowing full well that Russell would keep his word. "Still—_for Talbot_―I am sorry. He was _not_ the one responsible for the deaths of my human family."

Russell sat back into his chair and looked at Eric through narrowed eyes. "I have heard from Compton's sister that you made a bond with your little fairy."

Eric nodded. "Yes."

Russell sneered, "I should have known. The second that you stepped between us to keep me from harming her after her insolence that night at my mansion, I should have known that you were enamored by her."

Eric smiled a little. "Enamored doesn't even come close. And I was barely admitting it to myself back then, so don't feel bad."

"Still―Northman," Russell continued conversationally, "a bond with a _human_? It is beneath our kind. It is abnormal."

"Perhaps," Eric said, keeping his voice even, "but Sookie and I are anything but normal."

Russell scoffed and became angry again at the turn of a screw. "I _could_ kill your bonded one in front of your eyes. You killed mine!"

Eric shook his head and spoke in a low voice. "You and Talbot were not bonded."

Russell stood angrily and struck Eric's face with a hard slap; the insanity once again glowed in his eyes as all pretenses of gentility melted. "We were! We _were_ bonded!"

Eric once again shook his head, expecting another blow. He'd take physical torture over threats against Hunter or Sookie any day. And beyond that, Eric had to trust in Sookie. His job was simply to stay alive as long as he could in the meantime. Given the fact that Russell was clearly insane, Eric knew it might not be for long, but he had faith that it would be just long enough.

"We were bonded!" Russell insisted again, though the expected blow did not come.

"You could not have been," Eric said in a whisper.

"What would you know of Talbot and myself?" Russell asked angrily.

"I know of bonds," Eric said, his voice now almost inaudible. "I know that it is impossible to want another—to even look at another—after being bonded."

"And you think that just because Talbot wanted _you_, we didn't have a bond?" Russell asked bitterly.

"You wanted me too," Eric reminded Russell, looking him in the eye.

Russell looked ready to explode and certainly ready to unleash his anger on Eric, but he didn't. Instead he sat down again and began talking in a voice that was almost a sulk. "We had _intended_ to bond someday, but your actions prevented it."

There were several minutes of silence between them.

"Russell," Eric began, ready to use all of his own manipulative capabilities to keep the former king talking. He needed to make sure Russell stayed tuned into the conversation, and that would not be easy given his erratic behavior. Eric needed to try to draw out more information about Russell's plans if he could. But he also needed to walk a fine line so that he would not anger Russell too much. "You may have thought my human family beneath you and inconsequential all those many years ago, but they were _not_ that to me. And what did you kill them for? You said that you killed them for a couple of goats—goats for your fucking wolves in a land where there were forests aplenty where they could have easily hunted in for food. My father was caring for my people. The milk from those goats would have fed children through the winter." Eric shook his head. "I do _not_ believe for a second that you wanted only goats. What did you really want? Merely to cause havoc anywhere you could? Could you really have wanted my father's crown so much that you killed my whole family to get it?"

Russell chuckled, "All right. I admit it; I did like that crown very much. Wonderful craftsmanship—the best I'd seen in the region. And it was a wonderful addition to my collection," he paused, "as _this_ will now be." Russell walked over to a corner of the room that Eric couldn't see from his prone position. When he returned, Russell was carrying Eric's father's sword—the sword meant for Hunter.

"This is magnificent," Russell said, admiring the blade in the light. "And perfectly preserved too. I must commend you for that."

"It was my father's," Eric said, not quite able to keep the emotion in his voice at bay.

Russell latched onto that emotion. "Ah," Russell said with glee, "excellent. The crown was stolen from my things―I'm guessing by you—but _this_ will replace it."

Not able to control himself, Eric growled.

Russell chuckled, "Do not worry, Viking. You won't even notice it's missing; you'll be too busy—being _dead_!" Russell laughed maniacally at his own joke. "Perhaps, I'll even take your life with this sword." Russell gave Eric a triumphant smile, knowing that he had tapped into the Viking's emotions and was rattling him at last. "Maybe even your precious wife will lose her life to this weapon."

Knowing that Russell was trying to egg him on, Eric kept silent and tried to keep himself calm. He simply leveled a glare at his enemy—an enemy that had killed his whole family for a symbol of leadership. However, somehow the thought of Russell having his father's sword—the sword meant for his own son—bothered him even more. Still, Eric knew that there was only one way he would escape, and it was not by provoking Russell or by becoming overly emotional. He needed to keep his wits.

"Does it bother you that I will once again treat your father's _precious_ possessions as the trinkets they are?" Russell goaded. "They are mere artifacts." He paused dramatically as if an actor on a stage. "_I_ am living history—do you not know that? This," Russell said with insanity in his voice as he held up the sword, "is nothing compared to me!"

Steeling himself, Eric nodded. Russell might be insane, but he was also an egoist. And Eric knew that stroking that ego would buy him some time—buy Sookie some time.

"Yes," Eric agreed. "My people—there entire culture—rose and fell within your lifetime. Swords like that one―I know―were not even being made yet when you were a human, and the technology of today means that they will never be made again, except as curiosities. Trinkets." Eric had to choke out the last word.

Russell sat down, his face a picture of contemplation. He was not looking at Eric. "That is what mainstreaming with the humans—coexisting with them as if they were equal—would make vampires into." He paused. "Mere curiosities. Even in your quaint little bar, you are little more than that. You are an object to be gazed upon and tamed by the masses."

Russell shook his head. "That cannot happen. Humans are the ones with short, fleeting, meaningless lives. Even their most wonderful artifacts—" he held up the sword again, "even those things worth preserving and remembering of the human world—will fall into ruin one day, and I will still be here."

Russell propped the sword against the table and looked at Eric. "You are not old enough to feel it yet, but time can be crushing; the scale of what I have witnessed—what I have done—is sometimes too much."

"I can only imagine," Eric agreed softly.

"No, you can't," Russell said regretfully, looking away from Eric and deep into his own memories. "No one can. Talbot―for all his zest and life―did not even try. I made him to renew myself, you know," Russell said. "He was beautiful, and when he was a human, I tied him to me. His blood was lovely as well—my favorite at the time A+, with just the right touch of Greek spices, cardamom and anise. Younger vampires have no idea how wonderful blood used to be before all the pollutants and the food preservatives."

"I know," Eric agreed.

"Yes," Russell said, returning his gaze to Eric, "you would, wouldn't you? Each region had a different flavor all its own, and then when _this_ country formed, it was divine at first." His voice was dreamy.

"The mixing of all those flavors," Eric said, also remembering.

"Yes!" Russell exclaimed. "Exactly! All those colonies and people from different places coming together. What divine vintages were found in the humans of those days! And the natives—so unique and exotic!" He licked his lips. "I remember the first time I got a taste of juniper." He closed his eyes. "It is a pity that many of those lines of the native peoples of this country are already gone, wiped out and wasted by time and useless slaughters. All in less than a blink of the eye to me."

Russell shook his head regretfully. "Talbot and I came early to America. We were among the first to chance the voyage. So we sampled everything. It was truly incredible! But Talbot did not understand how precious the time was—how matchless. Of course, he always preferred to create his own vintages." Russell chuckled. "The diets he had some of our humans on were quite eccentric!"

"I remember tasting," Eric offered.

"Ah yes—Talbot was experimenting with all-fruit diets for the donors when you met him," Russell said wistfully. "The humans never could survive Talbot's diets for long, but while they did, they were quite flavorful." He contemplated. "The citrus was best—ruby red grapefruit and key lime—though the B+ who had just begun the blackberry diet was shaping up quite nicely. Talbot was a wizard with getting the blood to accept the flavoring, a true _sommelier_."

He paused―licking his lips as if remembering the taste―before his expression became more somber. "Sadly, despite even my Talbot's best efforts, the blood was never quite as good as it was in the past. It's the air now—too full of the trappings of industry."

Eric nodded. "True."

"I had not tasted a truly remarkable meal for almost a hundred and fifty years—_until_ I tasted your little fairy," Russell said with a wry smile.

Eric couldn't hold in his growl.

Russell chuckled. "_You_ were the one to offer her to me on a silver platter that promised the sunshine. Do not forget."

"I won't," Eric said quickly and passionately.

Russell looked at Eric incredulously, "You _actually_ love her—a human?"

"Yes," Eric averred.

Russell spoke as if trying to justify Eric's emotions for the Viking. "I suppose I can understand to a certain extent. I mean, her blood does taste exquisite—truly an experience. Yes―she is a fairy too, so that explains your desire for her. _Love_ is a bit too strong of a word—I think—but it would be difficult to resist her flavor."

"It is _not_ her taste that pulls me to her," Eric said, looking Russell in the eye. "And 'love' does not even begin to explain how I feel about my wife."

Russell looked at Eric and shook his head. "Whatever compels you, Viking, will be irrelevant soon enough. For you will soon be dead."

The two were silent for a few moments, and then Russell stood up.

The elder vampire scoffed. "Recently, I have had a lot of time to myself to think―thanks to you, a silver chain, and a ton of cement. I contemplated _all_ kinds of ways to kill you and your little fairy and even Mr. Compton, though it seems you took that pleasure from me. Tell me—how did he die?"

Keeping the emotion from his eyes, Eric looked at Russell. "He died on a table not unlike this one. I wished to make him suffer, but I gave him a quick death in exchange for information. He died by stake."

Russell shook his head. "That was too easy for him." The elder vampire moved closer to Eric and spoke to him in a conspiratorial tone. "As I said, I thought of many scenarios for your deaths—different orders, different methods. I feared that Miss Stackhouse would not be alive when I was finally released from my entombment, but I was hopeful. I wanted her to be a witness as I killed _both_ of her lovers in reparation for what she did to my Talbot's remains."

Eric tried to keep his voice even. "I saw the footage, but there was no sound. I have often wanted to ask her what you said to her that day; it must have angered her very much to cause her to do what she did."

Russell growled. "That little bitch dared to question why I was keeping Talbot with me."

Eric's fangs extended at Russell's calling Sookie that.

Russell continued, "She figured out that I hoped to bring Talbot back. I'd already consulted with some witches, and after tasting your sweet fairy, I'd decided that her blood could help to revive him. I was going to tie her to me, and if she survived the process of Talbot's reanimation, Talbot and I would have kept her as a pet. However, she made that impossible when she did what she did to my love."

A low, feral growl emanated from Eric's chest.

His mood changing immediately, Russell chuckled. "Ah—have no fear! With any luck, your little wifey-poo is already well on her way to being tied to me even now. You see, there happens to be a vial of my blood out there with her name on it, and I have a _friend_ who is going to make sure she gets it."

Eric's growl became even more untamed if possible. He pulled at his bindings. "It wouldn't matter," he seethed. "Sookie and I are bonded. Your blood would not break that."

"If you are truly bonded—" Russell said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "and I am not sure that I believe Lillith's word about that—then you are right. But my blood inside your little lass would enable me to sense her once she's back in this realm. We wouldn't want her to sneak up on us―now, would we?"

Another rumble came from Eric's chest and reverberated through the room. "That's not possible. She'd have to take the blood from you directly for you to be able to track her like that."

Russell shook his head. "Generally, I would be forced to concede that point to you," Russell said snidely, "but my _friend_ assures me that she will keep the magic in my blood alive long enough to get it inside of my little pet."

"Mab," Eric seethed.

Russell did not respond to Eric's supposition about his "friend's" identity. Instead, he kept goading Eric. "And, of course, once you are dead, your bond with Sookie will be gone. And I will be free to tie her to me then. Your Sookie will soon be mine," he said in a cold voice. "And once the tie is permanent, I'm sure that I can mold her into a lovely, docile pet—happy to please me in _any_ way I want."

Eric shook his head. "You will _never_ touch her again," he said firmly. "I'll kill you first."

Russell burst into laughter. "Is _that_ what you fear most?" Russell sneered. "Me _touching_ her the way I touched you last night?" Russell leaned down and blew hot air into Eric's ear. "I'm getting hard even thinking about your lovely ass. Are you hard?"

Eric kept his cringe inside and met Russell's gaze with a stony stare.

"No?" Russell said with a smirk. "I suppose you didn't enjoy it as I did, but in time, your fairy might. Of course, I don't care for women, but I will make an effort with Sookie—if for no other reason than to make sure that you will go to your final death knowing that she will be at my mercy in _all_ ways. I wonder if her little ass is as sweet as it looks."

"You will not touch her," Eric growled again.

"Or perhaps you fear that I will rip into your pretty little fairy's flesh as I ripped into yours?" Suddenly, Eric felt a searing pain in his bicep as Russell stabbed into him with the silver dagger. "As I rip into it now," Russell added as he leaned down to once more whisper into Eric's ear.

Eric did not move with the physical pain. Instead he steadied himself to it.

"Do not worry, Eric," Russell said in a quiet tone that could have been perceived as soothing if it wasn't coming for a deranged enemy. "I intend to injure you only to the point that your little Sookie feels compelled to come to you. We wouldn't want her calm when she sees us—after all." He chuckled. "And the best part is that we can do this every night until she graces us with her presence."

Eric made no response. He could take the physical pain much better than he could take the thought of Sookie being tied to Russell.

The three-thousand-year-old vampire grinned. "I had a revelation as I was going through the long process of healing. Despite my disappointment about not being able to punish Compton, I finally decided what I would do with you, Viking—and with your 'bonded' woman." He used air quotes to indicate that he still didn't believe that Eric and Sookie were actually bonded.

Russell's gleeful tone sounded like poison to Eric. "I _was_ going to let you watch our dear Sookie die and then keep you alive to suffer in your grief—just as I suffered in my loss of Talbot—but I realized that would not be the best way to punish you. Or her."

He stabbed Eric's other bicep.

"No—if I did that, I now know that you would simply use that little power―which you have found to control your blood so skillfully―to kill yourself. Wouldn't you? You would refuse to allow your magic to heal your own wounds. You would shut down and die. In truth, I considered doing that myself while I was in the cement. But I will not give _you_ that way out."

Russell laughed maniacally, "No! Sookie will watch _you_ die first. That will be best. She will watch as you turn to sludge. And then I will bathe in you as she watches you go down the fucking drain!"

He continued, "Then I will tie her to me. I will break her spirit slowly until she is _nothing_. If need be—I will even cut off her fucking hands with your own sword so that she cannot harm me with her fairy power. But I will _not_ let her die. I will enjoy her blood for years, for centuries—hell, why not millennia! Why should I _ever_ allow her to die? After she is tied to me for a few years and accepts her status as my housetrained little pet, I will turn her into a vampire myself and let her live on and on and on and on and on and on without her _great true love_." His voice oozed sarcasm. "The only storybook ending will be for me," he grinned.

Eric growled as Russell stabbed him in the stomach.

"And your punishment, Viking, will be _knowing_—going to your true death knowing that I will have all the time in the world with your love." Russell laughed cruelly. "If your maker was right about peace existing in some kind of afterlife, I will be _robbing_ you of that. You will spend whatever afterlife you have tortured with the knowledge that I will _forever_ keep your little fairy from joining you there."

Eric's growling grew louder, and though he knew it was useless, he couldn't help but to fight against his restraints once more. Red, hopeless tears rose into his eyes as he began to lose control of his emotions. Fear gripped his heart.

"_This_," Russell said, once again stabbing Eric in the stomach and gesturing to the wound, "is really nothing to you, is it?" He chuckled. "It's the thought of me biting your lovely fairy daily—feeding on her delicious blood whenever I want―that makes you suffer." He sliced a gash along Eric's breastbone. "It is the thought of me breaking her spirit throughout eternity that makes you suffer." He smiled and stabbed into both of Eric's shoulders.

Unlike the night before, Eric could tell that Russell's stabs were deliberate; he was avoiding the major arteries and veins in this time, but he was still inflicting great pain. Eric tried to ignore the stabs.

Russell continued, "It is the thought of me removing all that was once _her_ that gives you so much pain—isn't it, Viking?"

Russell's words had hit Eric exactly where they would hurt him the most, and the elder vampire knew it because Eric could no longer hide it. Eric had to close his eyes to those words, and red streamed from his eyes. Seeing the glee in Russell's dead orbs at the prospect of torturing his wife had been too much for the Viking. Eric shook his head, trying to move past the pain and the thought that Russell might be able to do just as he'd threatened. Eric knew that Sookie would come for him—hell, he was counting on her to come for him.

But what if she wasn't ready? What if she fell right into whatever trap Russell had surely set for her? What if all of Russell's plans came to fruition?

The ex-vampire king of Mississippi would not have forgotten the magic Sookie could wield. He would have accounted for it―strategized against it. And if he had Mab's help, then he might have learned of a way to counteract Sookie's magic. For the first time, Eric was truly terrified of what Russell might do to his wife, and that dread hit him again and again with each blow of the silver dagger. And it grew as each new rivulet of blood streamed from his body—not the least of which were the trails left by his now free-flowing tears.

More than any physical wound, Eric's abject terror threatened to take away all his faith, all his hope, all his belief. It threatened to take away the vampire he had become because of Sookie and Hunter's love.

Eric could feel himself beginning to break underneath the avalanche of his fear. The rational part of his brain could feel himself beginning to crack and knew that he had to find a way to stop it. The torturer's goal was to break the tortured. And once broken, that was it. There was no coming back from it.

But Eric felt alone in the dark as Russell stabbed him once more.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello all. Thanks for sticking with me through this difficult chapter. It was another painful one for me to write. William McKinley once said that "In the time of darkest defeat, victory may be nearest." I hope you all will remember that. And I promise to have the next chapter by Sunday (if not tomorrow). So many of you have continued to support this story that I don't know quite what to say, except another "thanks."]


	173. Chapter 171: Found, Part 1

**[CONTENT WARNING: If you will read no matter what, just skip this warning.**

**Okay, if you are reading, I just want to warn you that this chapter may contain a few disturbing moments. Again, I didn't make an alternative for my WordPress site because nothing becomes graphic, but I wanted to inform you that Russell is still stabbing Eric in this chapter. However, most of what you will read is taking place in Eric's own mind as he tries to overcome the fear that has gripped him. So I'm thinking that you will need a Kleenex more than anything else. By the way, I don't foresee many more content warnings in this story (maybe no more), so thanks for sticking with me through the darkest times.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 171: Found, Part 1<strong>

_Eric could feel himself beginning to break underneath the avalanche of his fear. The rational part of his brain could feel himself beginning to crack and knew that he had to find a way to stop it. The torturer's goal was to break the tortured. And once broken, that was it. There was no coming back from it._

_But Eric felt alone in the dark as Russell stabbed him once more. _

Russell triumphed as Eric thrashed against his restraints uselessly. The Viking had begun crying out from the pain of each new stab wound, and the unflappable stare of the previous night had been replaced by a close-eyed look of pure anguish. Eric's tears were a lovely bonus in Russell's opinion. The ancient vampire kept up his stabs, being very careful and deliberate about where he placed the blows.

* * *

><p>Eric had seen Godric break down an enemy many times. Eric had caused his enemies to break many times. Eric knew all the signs. He'd seen the fear rise on the faces of those he'd broken. He'd felt the cracks in their resolve build and then burst. He'd witnessed the desolation—or the madness—that always came after his enemies broke.<p>

But Eric's mind no longer felt strong enough to do what was needed to protect itself, and the Viking felt lost inside his own body. He was either unwilling or unable—he wasn't sure which—to reach out to the fairy bond and the Sookie he knew was in there. He could feel that Sookie trying to find him―to pull him into the bond with her. However, he couldn't move.

He was too afraid.

If he did go to her, the "real" Sookie might come to him even sooner, and that would mean she would fall into Russell's clutches. And in those clutches, she would be forced to stay for eternity. Eric felt himself crumbling. He didn't deserve to find peace—not even a little bit of comfort—inside the fairy bond right now. He was the reason why his wife's existence was going to be miserable from then on.

It was his fault that Russell was alive. It was his fault that Russell was obsessed with his bonded one. It was his fault that Russell had even tasted her. It was all his fault.

Eric felt the darkness closing in on him like a shroud. He deserved to be snuffed out after all he had done to bring his wife pain.

The best that Eric could hope for was that Sookie would suffer from bonding sickness after he was dead and that it would lead to her own demise. It would be extremely painful for her, but it would be better than lifetime after lifetime with Russell. But what if Sookie's healing magic prevented her from dying from the bonding sickness? What if Russell's blood was able to counteract their bonds? What if he truly did lose his wife forever?

And what of his children? What if Russell found out about Hunter? And how could Pam survive? Even though he expected her to defeat Lillith, Russell would eventually find a way to kill her unless she never left the protection spell again. Would Niall come and get Hunter after Eric had met his true death? Would his son be hurt once more by his mother's thoughts? Would Mab find a way to get to Hunter?

Eric was crushed by the weight of his questions—each one representing a way that he had failed to protect the people he loved the most.

This was his end; Eric felt in his soul that this moment was his end. Even if his body survived, it would be but a shell for his broken mind after this moment.

All other moments in his life had led him here. Watching helplessly as his human father died in his arms had led him here. The thousand years of being unable to enact his father's demand for revenge had led him here. Powerlessly, watching Godric prepare to meet the sun had led him here. All the days spent without Sookie had led him here. All the mornings when he'd not felt the bond and imagined her being tortured or dying had led him here. His weaknesses―so clear compared to the overwhelming power of Russell Edgington―had led him here.

Eric knew that he could simply choose to succumb—to give in. And after that, he would no longer have to feel the terror, the guilt, and the agony that was tearing into his heart even as Russell continued to tear into his body. In that blissful moment of giving up, he would be gone forever. And oblivion—sweet oblivion—would be his reward.

And it would be so fucking easy. It might even be _best_—best for Sookie, best for Hunter, best for Pam, best for himself. If he broke, Russell might feel less impetus to break those he held dear. Part of Russell's incentive would be gone.

He was ready to let go, but something stopped him.

Out of the desolation and the dark of Eric's pain and fear and doubts, he saw—no, felt more than saw—a light beckoning to him. It was dim, but it cut through the gloom of Russell's words and intentions. And it began to warm through the frost of Eric's worst fears.

Part of Eric wanted to ignore the light, but he could not. Into the center of his thoughts, came the promise he had made to Sookie as Claudette had prepared to take her to Faerie. How could he have forgotten it?

He'd promised that he would wait for her _forever_ if necessary. And if he allowed himself to break—if he allowed his faith in his wife and their bonds to disappear into the darkness—he would also be breaking a part of her too. And that―he refused to do.

The light flickered, but didn't go out, and then it grew brighter as he turned toward it. Eric knew that beautiful beacon was his beloved calling to him from their bond—fucking ordering him to come to her—to hang on. He couldn't help but to smirk. It was just like his Sookie to give him orders at a moment like this.

And suddenly hopelessness turned to hope as he neared the light.

He knew in that moment that Russell would never be able to follow through with his worst threat; he would never be able to separate him from his beloved one. He might capture Sookie. He might even find a way to take her fairy powers from her—though Eric seriously fucking doubted it. He might take her blood. He might force a blood tie with her. He might take her life and make her vampire. But Russell would not kill their bonds. Nothing could.

Russell might take everything he could _see_ from Sookie, but Eric knew that Russell could _not_ take her light. It was not _his_ to take. Sookie had literally placed part of her light inside of Eric; he was looking at it right then! And even if he met the true death, Eric knew that he would cherish and protect that light within his soul or whatever was left of him. He would keep it burning if she could not―just as she would always keep his own light burning inside of herself. And he would protect her gift to him for all time if necessary. He would keep his promise; he would wait for her. Even if Russell made good on his threat to keep Sookie from him physically forever, Eric would wait. Even if she never came, he would wait.

Eric knew then that he was not going break—no matter what Russell said or did. Actually, he realized _couldn't_ break. He might die, but he'd not break. There was a protected part of himself inside of his bonded right now that Russell would never know how to find because he had no conception that it could exist. Oh—Eric was certain that Russell had loved Talbot, but that love had not been exclusive and transcendent, and Russell would never have entrusted the greatest part of himself into the one that he loved.

Eric had. Sookie had.

He moved closer to the light. It was Sookie, and he knew that his bonded one carried him inside of her as well. The dream Eric that she talked about was him. It was his magic. It was his blood. It was the _best_ part of himself given as a gift in love, and Russell couldn't break him inside of his beloved.

Vampires often talked of how one of them could live on in another. Many could feel the blood of other vampires as distinct presences in their own systems, even when the other vampires had died. Eric could feel Godric's blood in him. He could feel Pam's. Godric had carried Eric as well, and Pam carried him still. It was a way of living on even after the true death―Eric had always thought―but the concept was even more profound when it came to his bonded one and himself.

He was alive inside of Sookie. She was alive in him. That flicker of light wasn't going anywhere. Even the darkest storms would only serve to nurture it. In his mind's eye, Eric entered the fairy bond, and for a moment all he could see was that light. It brightened and surged until it was more radiant than the sun.

He almost chuckled aloud; he would have if he'd had the physical strength for it. As that little flicker turned into a blaze that lit up all the darkest corners of his own mind and burned through all of his fears like paper, he had a thought of Sookie chiding him for ever thinking that _either_ of them could truly be broken. She would tell him that _they_ couldn't break. Maybe Eric alone could break. Maybe Sookie alone could break, but _they_—no—that was impossible.

Eric stilled his broken body. He could feel his numerous wounds, but struggling against them wouldn't help. Allowing himself to feel their pain wouldn't help. What would help was remembering that Sookie—his wife, his bonded, his warrior—was with him. What would help was keeping faith in her. His spitfire would stare Russell down until he was the one who crumbled; she would never fucking break! He wouldn't let her. His wife would defeat Russell when Eric couldn't—just as he would always defeat the foes that she could not vanquish. Or they would defeat them all together. Yes—_that_ was the fucking point! Together.

Eric felt healed even though Russell hadn't stopped his stabbing—though most of the wounds were only grazing Eric at this point. The most important thing was that the Viking had found the light that he needed in order to escape from the darkness. How could he not?

As the dazzling light inside the fairy bond softened, he saw his mate standing in the middle of it, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"It's about fucking time you listened to me and came to me," Sookie scolded. "I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass and stake you myself!"

Unable to speak, Eric gasped in surprised.

"Now, get your cute ass over her," Sookie said as she reached for him and gave him a smile.

It wasn't the encouraging and loving smile of the Sookie in the fairy bond either—though he loved that smile too. No. This Sookie was "real," and she was giving him "his" smile: the one that held love and lust, the one that held peace and play, the one that held comfort and security.

"How?" Eric stammered as he took her hand. He realized in that moment that it was somewhat difficult for him to speak, even within the bond and wondered if he was also speaking out loud. Just in case, he resolved to be careful about what he said.

"I don't know, and I don't really care," she shrugged. "But I don't think I can stay here for long."

Suddenly, touching her hand wasn't enough, and Eric pulled her into an embrace. "Be careful—Russell," he said with a warning tone as he buried his face into her hair.

"I know who has you," Sookie said, "but I'm coming anyway."

"Don't let him hurt you," Eric drew her even closer.

"Eric," she began, looking up at him, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come for you, but I needed to heal."

"Heal?" he asked with concern in his beautiful eyes.

She didn't answer him directly. Instead, she reassured him, "I'm okay now, and I'll come as soon as I can. We're going to be okay—both of us."

He pulled her closer. For some reason, she'd needed to heal, and he'd not been there for her. He resolved that he would always be there to heal her in the future—always.

"Before I leave, you have to promise me that you won't go back into the dark, Eric," Sookie entreated. "You were slipping away from me." Her voice was thick with emotion. "Please, Eric, I can't lose you."

He smiled into her golden and shining hair. "I swear it." How could he ever be in the dark again now that he'd seen her like this—now that he finally realized that their bonds would never—could never—be broken?

"I have to go," she whispered, "but the bond me will still be here with you."

"I'll never be alone again, will I?" Eric asked reverently.

"Never," she vowed. Eric watched as the image of Sookie seemed to shimmer a little. She was still before him and still smiling, but he knew that his "real" wife had gone back to herself—even as he knew that she had literally been inside of him for those precious moments. Again, she had kept him alive and whole—had kept him from the darkness of his own fears.

"Never," he repeated.

He opened his eyes and looked into Russell's.

* * *

><p>A few minutes earlier, Russell had been celebrating the apparent breaking of the once-great Viking vampire in front of him.<p>

Russell heard Eric speak a question. "How?"

The elder vampire stopped his now-lazy knife thrusts. Eric had given up the fight against his chains several minutes earlier, something that Russell hoped signaled the Viking's slip into madness. He posited that Eric would no longer be able to control the words that spewed forth from his shattered mind. He sat down and listened anxiously—expecting to hear more evidence of the Viking's deterioration.

Three more words slipped from Eric's lips—although they were raspy because of his many wounds. "Be careful—Russell."

Russell laughed cruelly. "Why would I need to be careful, you fool? It is you who are at my mercy."

"Don't let him hurt you," were Eric's next words.

Russell smiled. Eric truly was delusional if he thought he would be able to protect himself with his feeble little pep talk.

A few moments later, Russell heard a question from Eric. "Heal?"

Russell chuckled. "Yes, Eric. I will make sure you heal a bit tonight so that we can do this all over again tomorrow," he said gleefully. "I—for one—cannot wait!"

"I swear it," Eric muttered.

Russell sat back further into his chair and propped his feet up on the table, next to Eric's still body. Eric's incoherence pleased him greatly.

Eric's next words put an even larger smile onto Russell's face.

"I'll never be alone again, will I?" Eric asked.

In that moment, Russell realized that Eric likely thought he was actually speaking to Sookie. Russell celebrated. His enemy had been driven fully into the world of the unreal now, and the cruel vampire couldn't wait for the "real" Sookie to see her beloved in this state. It would be easy to get her to do exactly as he wished if she were desolate due to Eric's brokenness.

One more word escaped Eric's lips: "Never."

And with that word, the Viking's eyes opened.

However, the look in them was not of a broken man. It was the look of a man who had discovered something.

Russell observed Eric with shock. The body before him was full of wounds, each seeping thousand-year-old blood. To those physical injuries, Russell had added the kind of mental lacerations that _should_ have driven Eric over the edge into despair.

Russell assessed his own actions. All of his knife strikes had been quite surgical as he'd torn through nerves and muscles and into pressure points that would ensure Eric felt the most pain possible without actually being in danger of the true death.

After all—Russell wanted Eric alive when Sookie came. As he'd been telling himself over and over again for the last several nights, "A dead Eric was not good bait." And tonight, he'd actually listened to himself and hadn't pushed the physical punishment too far—as he'd done the previous two nights. There was only so much that even the Viking could take before his body broke.

Russell shook his head. No, he couldn't cause much more physical pain to Eric beyond what the vampire had already endured, for if he placed too many more wounds on his body, Eric would have no more blood left to begin healing himself. And he would die despite Russell's intentions.

That is why Russell had decided to concentrate on doling out the kind of pain which would destroy Eric's mental state. And he'd thought that he'd succeeded. Russell _did_ have other things he could use to cause Eric mental anguish; however, he wanted to save those for a while longer. Mystified by Eric's fortitude, Russell sighed out his own frustration.

The steely and now confident blue eyes of the Viking warrior stared at him. No. They were staring right through him as if they had focused on a different target. And Eric looked almost—happy.

In that moment, Russell knew that he was closer to his breaking point than Eric was.

"How?" the elder vampire asked with both curiosity and exasperation. "How are you still in there?" In vexation, he stabbed Eric a few more times, but was able to stop himself before taking things too far.

Russell turned away from Eric's discomforting gaze and walked over to the sink in order to wash off the knife and to calm himself. Next—still avoiding Eric's unsettling expression—he retrieved the sword and put it back into the corner of the room.

Finally, he returned to Eric with two TruBloods in his hands.

Wordlessly and still without looking at Eric directly, Russell opened one of the bottles and fed the synthetic blood to Eric.

As the Viking drank, the elder vampire spoke as if trying to convince himself of the truth in his words. "When I drink from your fairy in front of you, you _will_ break. When you finally get it through your thick skull that I'm going to cause her more pain than you have ever felt, you _will_ break."

Eric's gaze became even more steady and sure with every drink he took, and although the TruBlood wasn't going to be enough to heal him of all of his wounds—not by a long shot—it would help him get started. He activated the magic inside of him and inside of the fairy bond to begin healing the worst of them. And he felt Sookie. He knew that she was watching him through the pool; he could see her. He kept his eyes locked on her.

After a second bottle of blood, Russell stopped feeding Eric and sat down in the chair to plan his next course of torture for the Viking. "Yes—you will eventually break," Russell said with resolution after a few moments of contemplation.

Eric couldn't have responded to Russell if he'd wanted to. The last wound Russell had given him out of spite had been to his throat and had injured his windpipe, which he'd not been able to heal yet.

However, Eric wasn't really listening to his enemy anyway. He was listening to Sookie. He shook his head in response to her.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello! Thanks again for all of the responses and comments. I know that you are very anxious for Eric to get off of Russell's table and for Sookie to come and kick Russell's ass. Rest assured: what you saw from her in this chapter—as she saved him from the darkness of fear—was just the tip of the iceberg. I'll try to get the next chapter to you tomorrow, but to avoid dirty looks from the husband, I must do something about the dirty house as well. Sadly, I don't have mad-vampire-speed-cleaning skills. But those would be excellent.]


	174. Chapter 172: Found, Part 2

**Chapter 172: Found, Part 2**

**[Two days earlier]**

During the ritual with the book, Sookie managed to hold herself together despite the fact that all of the knowledge flowing into her was overwhelming. The sensation of receiving what Niall had called the "sacred secrets of the Sky Fae" was nothing that Sookie ever wanted to experience again. It was as if every unfilled spot in her brain was suddenly at capacity. No—over-capacity. She felt that her body might burst as the excess information was compacted and force-fit inside of her. She had a brief thought that she was going to end up as the human equivalent of a zip file.

Her mind initially tried to process everything new in a single second, but instinctively and for self-preservation, Sookie stopped it. Perhaps fairies could do it that way, but Sookie knew that her brain couldn't take it, so she focused her attention on only one thought: Eric. And perhaps it was somewhat cowardly, but she immediately took shelter in the fairy bond so that she could escape the torrent of what the ritual was sending into her. Thankfully, the Eric that she always found in the bond was waiting there to protect her.

Sookie was certain that what kept her on her feet and sane was the grip that she had on Eric. Primarily, she was trying to hold herself to the "real" Eric, whom she knew was in danger; hell, she was willing to rip through time itself to do that. But "real" Eric was holding onto her too, and she felt his strength even as she was feeding him hers.

* * *

><p>Sookie's actions had caught the attention of Time, who decided to check in on one of its favorite pairs. Time, however, did not like what was coming and opted to try to fix it.<p>

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as the ritual was complete, Sookie felt something odd happening—almost like a skip in time. Suddenly, she saw the world as if through Eric's eyes—the "real" Eric's eyes. Her breath hitched as she saw Russell Edgington rushing at her. She felt a strike to her—no, to Eric's—head that was so strong that she knew it was a death-blow. And, then, she felt her Eric no more. The Eric in the bond stayed where he was—though he no longer felt as "full" to her. He looked stunned, and red tears began to fall from his eyes.<p>

"He's gone," bond-Eric whispered.

Just as Sookie was about to lose it, time seemed to skip back again, and suddenly, she was certain that the "real" Eric was still alive.

"It was a warning," Sookie said to bond-Eric.

As if by instinct, Sookie knew that there had to be something in her head now—some knowledge that she'd gained through the ritual—that could help her to prevent what she had just seen. She remembered Niall's description about the ritual helping him to meet his full potential. So had to have faith that what she needed to protect her husband was already inside of her. She just had to find it.

She looked up at bond-Eric. "I need to go figure out a way to help him, and I somehow know that I can't do it in here."

He looked concerned but nodded.

Quickly, Sookie left the fairy bond with a singleness of purpose—to find exactly what she needed to help Eric to survive what Russell was going to do to him. She begged Time itself not to separate her from her mate. In fact, she begged that it would stop for a while—just long enough for her to come up with a plan to make sure that the blow her husband would soon receive from Russell wouldn't kill him.

Time—having a vested interest in what was happening and curious about what _could_ happen with one of its favorite pairs—granted Sookie's request. After all, Time had bothered to show very few individuals the future, and none had ever had the audacity to ask for a "moment" in order to change it. Yes—Time liked Sookie's moxie very much. So it stopped to give her that moment and simply watched.

* * *

><p>Once outside the protection of the fairy bond, Sookie needed to use her strongest shields in order to not be bombarded by all of the new knowledge that now surrounded her, but it was difficult, and she knew that her shields would collapse under the pressure before long.<p>

She needed to hurry.

Like a student looking for only one book within a huge archive, she tried to ignore everything else around her. Just outside the fairy bond, she instinctively knew that she had found what she needed: the vampire bond. She'd never _seen_ it like she was now seeing it. She associated this bond with feelings rather than sight.

Now, in front of her, she saw cords of beautiful iridescent light twined together. There was not a rainbow of colors in the bond. In fact, there were only two colors twisting together—though there were countless shades for those colors. She recognized the blue hues immediately: Eric's eyes. That blue was wrapped around and around a string of brown shades: the colors of her own eyes.

She thought about the old saying that the eyes were the windows of the soul. She thought about the water and the earth meeting. She thought about how Eric had once said that she was his mooring to land when the sea was tossed with storms. She knew that her husband and she were in the middle of a storm even then, and she was indeed trying to keep him safely harbored.

The vampire bond was barely shimmering, but she intuited that it would be blindingly bright if they were able to feel each other's emotions. She thought about the other thing that the vampire bond enabled them to do. It allowed them to find each other.

But she recognized that there was more to it even than that. The fairy bond and the vampire bond were interconnected in a way that she'd not known before. While the fairy bond was like a room within her, a kind of haven, the vampire bond surrounded that room like a protective barrier, pressed against the fairy bond, even as it ringed around the outside of it in a perfect circle.

Sookie was reminded of the ring she'd gotten for Eric to symbolize their pledging. It was entwined by a series of Celtic knots, which were reminiscent of the way the colors of the vampire bond were twisted together. She thought about the words that she'd had inscribed inside the ring: "_My_ Marked One. Forever."

She smiled. She had always wanted to visibly mark Eric as hers—as his bite marked her—but his body healed too quickly. She realized, however, that she _had_ marked him. Their bonds were their marks—the signs of their connectedness. And the two bonds were also connected to each other, the vampire bond literally fortressing the fairy bond. Together, they formed a unique symbiosis, and that meant that one could feed the other.

And suddenly, she recognized what she could do to protect her husband from Russell's strike. She sent energy into the vampire bond—energy meant to heal. She knew that it was not a hugely potent force, but it was all that she had the strength to give. As she watched the energy circle around the vampire bond again and again, she realized that two things were happening—one welcome and one not.

The first was that the energy in the vampire bond was gaining in momentum and force with each pass it took; this is what she had been hoping for. The second was that her shields were near collapse. She closed her eyes and tried to bolster them. They needed to last just a little longer.

She watched as the two colors of the bond—her power and his power—fused into one; it was a shade that she'd never seen before, but it was radiant. And the power within the bond was still growing.

Sookie knew from past experience—namely when Eric used their fairy bond to keep her alive when Mab force-fed her the light fruit—that the healing that they could give to each other was possible even when she was not at the fairy pool, but she also intuited that the kind of force she could generate with a single blast, especially in her current weakened condition, would not be enough to counter Russell's blow. Eric had needed to keep up a constant stream of energy for months so that she would survive; altogether, the energy that he put into her must have been a great force. She would need to do the opposite. She would need just as much force, but it would have to be transferred into him in an instant in order to stave off Russell's blow.

Thus, she had known that she would need something a lot more potent than what she could generate on her own even under the best of conditions, and she'd intuited that the vampire bond—so steeped in the profound strength of her mate—would be the perfect vessel for generating that power. She had hoped that Eric's magic would combine with hers, and she was not disappointed as she saw the evidence of that combination circling around the vampire bond and now increasing in size.

In school, she'd learned about centrifugal force, which was force that moved outward from the center. But Sookie had always been more interested in centripetal force, which was power that moved toward the center—power that moved _inward_. It was implosion verses explosion.

If she was right, once the tiny healing blast―which she had barely managed to send into the vampire bond and which was now augmented by Eric's magic―multiplied in force so that it encompassed the whole circle of the bond, then its power would move inward and literally pound the fairy bond with its energy. She just prayed that it would be enough to protect her mate from the strike a three-thousand-year-old vampire.

If she had been at the fairy pool, getting the energy into Eric would have been simple. She would have just sent the healing magic into him through the pool as she always had. But she was still in Niall's home, and he was as frozen in time as everything and everyone else.

She could "feel" Eric through the fairy bond and knew that her healing magic would spill into him, but she prayed that the ability of the vampire bond to seek out and find her mate like a missile would also be transferred into the fairy bond when the force finally built enough to cause the reaction she was looking for. She needed her aim to be accurate—true. She needed to literally place her protection right over where Russell would be hitting.

The magic swirling around and around the vampire bond began to buzz as it filled the bond completely, and in that moment, Time seemed to restart. Sookie closed her eyes and let go of the magic in the bond, allowing it to hurl inward. For a moment, the spherical shape of the fairy bond lit up as it absorbed the force from the vampire bond. And then the magic within seemed ready to implode.

Sookie once more saw the world through Eric's eyes. She saw Russell approaching quickly—seemingly too fast for her to act against. But the healing magic she'd collected was already at the ready and burst forth just as Russell's blow connected. Sookie felt Eric sink to his knees at the force of their enemy's strike, but—this time—he did not die. His body held together due to the cushion of her healing magic.

Sookie had no time to celebrate her victory, however. Her shields collapsed, and the light within the vampire bond—the fusion of blue and brown—seemed to short-circuit, leaving her unable to see anything. She fell to her knees as the full effects of the ritual pounded into her mind at last. She tried to reach outward for the cord of the vampire bond, but her fingertips could only skim it as her body was thrown backwards into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

><p>When next Sookie became aware, her whole body felt like it was surrounded by liquid. She was swimming in darkness—seemingly impenetrable fluid that was thick with the flood of the knowledge she'd been given. But she couldn't move through it—couldn't process it. And no matter what she tried, she couldn't find the surface. She couldn't take a breath.<p>

She felt herself panic and began to thrash. However, the liquid became even denser; it seemed to be trying to crush her—_wanting_ to crush her.

And that's when she felt it—like a thin cord in her hands. She knew it was the vampire bond. She immediately felt better and relaxed a little. That was not wise. The darkness tried to wash her away from the bond again, but she tightened her grip just in time.

She tried to steady herself. The crush that she felt was due to all of the knowledge that she'd gained; her mind was trying to process it, but there was so much of it to deal with that her mind literally didn't know where to start, so she was drowning. She needed a plan.

Sookie thought again of her zip file analogy. A zip file compressed and stored a large amount of information in a discreet location. When needed, the file could be opened. When not, it stayed tucked away so that its large amount of data would not interfere with the normal functioning of the computer.

Sookie knew that this system was just what she needed. She steeled herself and began to isolate the information for one fairy—just one. She began with a fairy that she knew well, Claude. She called only the book's information about her tanu to her, just as Eric might call Pam to his side. When she had collected everything, she zipped it, and put it to the side. Next, she worked on Niall and then the other fairies she knew or had seen at the "in-between place" or at Niall's homestead.

Those done, she began to group the fairies into families so that she could zip those files into bigger files. She practiced first with her own family. She collected Claude and Niall and then placed them into a larger file with Claudette and Claudine and the A.P. Using information from Niall's file, she worked backwards and found his parents and then theirs. She traced that line back a few more generations and then zipped the larger file. Then she began on Katherine's family. Some distant members of her family overlapped with Niall's because of intermarriage, but Sookie's system allowed for something akin to cross-referencing, so that is what she did.

After what must have been a few hours of work during which she completed the larger files for three additional family groups, she felt that the liquid around her was slightly less thick, and in addition to simply holding onto the vampire bond, she was able to begin moving a little, so she inched herself through the still-thick sludge, even as she kept a firm hold on the cord of the bond. She also kept up her "filing" even as she crept along. Both processes were slow and tedious, but at least she was moving.

She knew that if she could find a way to enter into the fairy bond, she would be safe and could continue her "filing" without having to feel the pressure of so much information trying to seep into her consciousness all at once.

It seemed like she'd been pulling and filing for a few more hours when she began to get the sensation that there was someone helping her. Something within her told her that it was bond-Eric, trying to pull the cord around in order to find her. She held on and rested her brain for a while as he did the pulling.

A little while later, she realized that she was receiving additional help—maybe from Niall or Claude. As she began to put together another "file" in her mind, she realized that the process had become easier. And the density of the fluid around her seemed to be lessening a little with each file she made. Also, she was still being pulled through the murk, though her progress was still slow. She tried to help by pulling herself for a while, but she was so exhausted that she almost lost her grip.

That's when she decided to concentrate on two things only—putting together her files and keeping a firm grip on the cord. She knew that the more files she put together, the less dense the liquid would become and the easier pulling her through it would be for Eric. Moreover, if she lost her grip, then who knew how long it would take for her to find the vampire bond again?

And then she saw it—like a beacon underneath her fingers. It was a sliver of blue light, pulsing through one of the twines in her hands and creating a tiny fissure in the darkness. And then she was being pulled a little harder. That light also gave her the ability to work faster, and she found that she could create the files for several family members at once as she traced a line backwards.

After what felt like another hour or so, more light fractured the dark. And then more. And then more.

She was moving faster and faster, both physically and mentally.

And then she felt large hands on her hands and then on her shoulders, pulling her into the fairy bond. Suddenly, the weight of the liquid was no longer around her.

Eric was on the ground right in front of her; he looked haggard, tired, and worn. But he was also the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"You're here, min kära," he said as if breathless. He reached out a hand to her, but it wasn't enough. She used what little strength she had left and threw herself into his arms. She was crying tears of relief and joy as he picked her up and carried her to a blanket underneath a canopy of peach blossoms.

He laid her down carefully and then collapsed next to her. She knew that he was just as exhausted as she was, but whether it was because of the help he'd been giving to her or because of the distress that the "real" Eric was facing—or both—she did not know.

He moved his large body and wrapped himself around her, holding her close.

"I have you," he whispered.

And then they both slept.

* * *

><p>When Sookie next became aware, she was still in the fairy bond with Eric. He was stroking her hair softly and speaking words in a language she could not understand. Snälla, aldrig lämna mig. Lova mig, min kära." [<em>Swedish translation: "Please, never leave me. Promise me, my love."] <em>

"Eric," Sookie managed. "You okay?"

"Yes," the Eric in the bond said. "I'm fine."

"What about Eric?" she asked, knowing that this version would know that she was asking about the "real" one.

"I am not certain, but I know that he's alive. I think that we must be near the fairy pool. And I have felt that you have been sending him magic to heal. But," his voice sounded agonized, "you must keep some for yourself now, my love. You are so weak. And we," his voice caught, "cannot lose you. Please. Your kin is trying to heal you; keep some for yourself."

Feeling drained from even her short time awake, Sookie nodded a little, bolstered by the fact that her Eric was still among the undead.

And then—once more—she slept.

* * *

><p>The next time she woke up, she felt a little stronger. The Eric in the bond was cradling her and humming a tune that was over a thousand years old.<p>

"Beautiful," Sookie whispered.

The melody of Eric's chuckle interrupted the song. "Hunter likes this one too."

"How do you know?" she asked, already feeling tired again.

"When we renewed the bond with the second dagger, I gained his memories up to that point," he answered.

"Tell me everything about Hunter," she requested, though her voice was still weak.

As Eric talked, Sookie fell in and out of consciousness, but he didn't stop his stories. There were so many things that she'd missed, and he recounted them through the long hours.

During this time, Sookie realized that her mind was still automatically grouping and filing the knowledge she'd been given, but thankfully, she no longer had to consciously engage in the process.

So she let Eric's soothing voice lull her and comfort her as she rested against him.

* * *

><p>"Look at his face," Claude said as tears streamed down his own. "He has not been like this before. This is worse than yesterday. At least then, he was holding onto himself." A sob escaped from Claude. "He will die, Father!"<p>

Niall could only nod as he looked at Eric's tormented expression. The night before had pained Niall deeply. He and Claude had been forced to watch as young Eric had gone through unspeakable torture and rape at his oppressor's hands. To add to their distress, Sookie had teetered near death all during Eric's ordeal the previous night; both he and Claude had sent a continuous stream of healing magic into her, but she would immediately transfer all of it into Eric. But they had feared shutting off the pool for even a moment.

It had been Claude who'd had to keep Niall from trying to get to Eric. Of course, the rational part of Niall knew that he could not even get into the room where Eric was being held, but he desperately wanted to draw Eric's tormenter away from him even for a moment—even if it cost Niall his life. Claude had to remind Niall again and again of the A.P.'s warning.

And many times, Niall had needed to walk away from the pool when he could no longer bear to witness what was happening to the vampire who felt like a son to him. Claude had been the stronger one the night before, and Niall was more grateful for his son than ever.

Sookie had been way too weak to even try to awaken the night before. All that Niall and Claude could do was continue to send healing magic into her and keep hold of Sookie so that the image in the pool and the connection of the human realm would remain. Truth be told, they were glad that they could do that much—that they could do _anything_ to help the pair that they loved so much.

So they'd watched and waited and prayed and hoped. When Russell finally departed the night before, he left behind a vampiress who tended to Eric with skill and care, and both Claude and Niall had sighed in relief, especially when Sookie began to use much of the healing magic that they were still sending to her in order to heal herself.

All day and into the night, she'd been getting stronger, but they still hadn't wanted to wake her.

But now, as they saw Eric cracking before them, they knew that the previous night had been nothing compared to what he was going through now.

Even through the pool, they could tell that tonight's physical torture—though bloody and profound—was not as damaging as the frenzy of the previous night, but something Russell had said had caused Eric tremendous pain, and they were watching their loved one's torment play across his face.

"We have to try to wake her now," Claude said softly as Eric's expression became hopeless. "If we don't, we will lose him. And her."

Niall nodded. "She is still weak, but you are right."

Claude took the tonic that Katherine had brought earlier that day and raised it to Sookie's lips. He was comforted when she swallowed the draught without choking, and he prayed to his ancestors that it would work to wake up his tanah.

* * *

><p>In the bond, Sookie could feel that Eric was shaking her gently, so she opened her eyes. She felt much stronger than she had the last time she'd been conscious.<p>

"It is time, min kära," Eric said. "You are being called upon to awaken."

"Why?" she asked groggily.

"Eric needs you now," he answered. "And you need him. You must go to him."

Sookie could hear the urgency in bond-Eric's voice. She felt something enter her body that she knew would help her to wake up.

"You will succeed," Eric said confidently. "And remember that I will be with you the whole time."

She smiled at him, nodded, and woke herself up.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_Well, I'm not that far along in my weekend cleaning, but I do have a new chapter for you, so it looks like I have my priorities straight. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this one. It was a difficult one to write because I needed to explain several things about how the bonds are connected and feed off of each other. I also wanted you to know a little about what Sookie was going through and why she wasn't able to come to Eric immediately. You will get one more chapter of Sookie, Niall, and Claude getting "caught up" fully with Eric's timeline (hopefully by Tuesday), and then the "fun" begins, and by "fun," I mean ass kicking.

Thanks again to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I hope you know how much I appreciate you even when I don't respond to all reviews. Okay—I am off to clean the kitchen—quietly because my husband is napping or loudly because he's supposed to help me clean. I haven't decided which one yet.

;)

Kat]


	175. Chapter 173: Headlong

**Chapter 173: Headlong**

Sookie sat up quickly—too quickly―and her dizziness threatened to take her right back into unconsciousness.

She heard Niall's concerned voice above her and then felt his arm steadying her head. "Drink, my dear."

Sookie obeyed and opened her mouth, taking in the cool, healing water.

Her eyes focused a little, and she saw that they were next to the fairy pool. However, in her grogginess, she didn't remember how she'd gotten there. She looked at Niall with confusion.

Her great-grandfather spoke gently, "A little while after the ritual was complete, you collapsed. Claude and I brought you here so that you could heal."

Sookie tried to sit up again; this time the effect was full-pledged nausea before she dropped back into Niall's arms. "Eric," she whispered.

"Soon," Niall said as he gave her more water. "For the moment, you _need_ to keep drinking," he said firmly. "And you _need_ to listen to me and try not to argue."

Sookie's eyes moved to the pool. There was no image in it. "Let me see him," she begged. "Please."

"Soon," Niall said again. "First, you must drink some more and go into the pool for a little while. We took you into it several times today, but now that you are awake, its effects will be greater. After that, you will be prepared to see young Eric."

Sookie wanted to protest, but then she really took in her great-grandfather's appearance. He looked worried―even haggard. He also looked exhausted. Claude was sitting on the other side of the pool; he was gazing into it even though there was no image inside. Her tanu's expression was a mixture of anxiety, guilt, and worry. They were both in agony, and her arguments would do no good. Plus, she had to acknowledge that she was incredibly weak and needed a booster of whatever the pool could offer her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," she relented. "I'll get in the pool."

Niall looked a bit surprised that she'd not resisted the idea, but helped her to move into the pool as quickly as Sookie's body would allow.

"How long do I need to stay in here?" Sookie asked.

"Ten minutes," Niall said pensively, looking at Claude. "Longer would be better, but we," he stopped.

Sookie closed her eyes and heard Niall's sentence finish in his head, ". . . we need to check on Eric." From the expression on her great-grandfather's face and the anxiety that was seeping into her from Claude's thoughts, she wondered if Eric had even ten minutes. She took deep breaths and tried to stay calm. Her first impulse was to get out of the pool and demand that they check on Eric right then, but the water was already doing its work to strengthen her, and Eric didn't need her weak. He needed her stronger than she'd ever been before.

She took a deep breath. "Tell me everything you can about what's been happenin'."

Niall stiffened and took a deep, steeling breath of his own. "Your bonded mate is near death even now—not just physical death, but mental death. The vampire that has him has inflicted great physical damage onto young Eric's body—for the last three nights."

"Russell's had him for three nights," Sookie murmured. She closed her eyes. She remembered working to make sure that Eric survived his initial blow from Russell, she remembered being slowly pulled back to the fairy bond, and she remembered bond-Eric comforting her as she rested and got a handle on the new knowledge that she'd been given during the ritual. But she'd had no idea that she'd been unconscious to the world for so long.

"Yes," Niall said softly. "Tonight, your foe has been injuring young Eric with a silver blade, and he also deeply cut him with words, though we do not know what they were. Eric is," he paused, "losing hope. That is why we woke you. You need to prepare yourself for what you will see, and you must be strong when you see it."

Sookie let out a sob but then nodded. "What else can you tell me?"

Niall answered, "My sister came here soon after we returned from Faerie; she warned us that if we tried to help Eric that we would be signing his death warrant." He paused. "Still—I almost went to him many times in order to try to save his life, but your enemy has done his homework—and," he nodded toward Claude, "my son rightly held me back."

Sookie looked at Claude, whose guilt was even more prominent than before. "She told us that we could not go to him, Tanah. I am so sorry; it is my fault that he was taken." Claude's voice was agonized, and his eyes were trained onto the ground.

"Claude," Niall said forcefully. "You could not stop what has come to them any more than you could stop the turning of the sun."

Sookie slowly swam over to where Claude sat and took his hand. "_Show_ me what you did that was so wrong, Tanu."

Claude was a little surprised by Sookie's request.

Niall spoke, "Show her, Son. It will be a good way to see if the ritual strengthened her telepathy."

Claude's surface thoughts were centered on his concern that Sookie might be too weak for such a test, but he nodded.

Feeling stronger and stronger due to the water, Sookie delved into his mind without hesitation. He held back from her only the horrendous sights he'd witnessed during the last two nights.

Almost immediately Claude realized that Sookie was now in full control of her telepathy and could have broken down the walls he'd erected around those graphic thoughts in a second, but she didn't.

Her eyes were closed as Sookie quickly went through Claude's thoughts. She spoke aloud of what she found there. "You've become a real part of our family in Bon Temps." She was smiling at this. "Every Sunday, you spend the day there, and you love it. You love your work and the people." Her smile widened. "You especially love spending time with Hunter, and you're teaching him how to make things grow." Her expression became more serious as she sifted through more of his thoughts. "You and Eric made a good plan to keep him safe, and you two have become friends. You were always with him whenever he left the protection spell to go to Fangtasia. You would teleport him and stay just out of sight during his meetings." Her tone became darker. "Until your mother tricked you into coming here. It was a diversion so that you would not be there to teleport Eric home. Russell wanted him in the open. Once you realized you mother's duplicity, you were planning to return to Eric's side immediately—especially when I called for you to help him—but you saw Russell in the pool. And you knew that you could do nothing to stop him, so you came to Niall's home, and you brought me here as quickly as possible. Now you feel tremendous guilt because you couldn't keep Eric safe as you promised me you would if I went into Faerie."

Her eyes opened. "Where's the vampire blood that Mab had?"

Claude answered. "I have it." He pulled the vial out of his pocket. "It is under the lock of my magic, so if someone tries to take it from me without my permission, it will be destroyed. I think it belongs to Russell, and I think that my mother was going to try to make you drink it so that he could track you."

Sookie nodded in agreement and then looked at Claude intently. "You protected him as well as you could, Tanu," she said passionately.

Claude nodded.

"Then no more guilt—please," Sookie said, squeezing his hand. "I don't blame you for what happened."

Claude nodded again and gave her a little smile, though it didn't reach his eyes.

Niall looked at his great-granddaughter proudly. "Sookie, you have gained _much_ more control over your telepathy. I have more that I need to tell you, but it will be faster and more efficient if you look into me as you looked into Claude. Do you feel that you are strong enough to do this?"

Sookie assessed her strength. Truth be told, using her telepathy had seemed less taxing than "speaking," and she'd been able to get more information very rapidly. She swam over to Niall, taking his hand. "I'm okay," she assured him.

Just like with Claude, Sookie closed her eyes and dug into Niall's head quickly, examining the data that her great-grandfather wanted to share with her. She found that Niall—too—had some shields still in place, but she did not try to see behind them. Instead, she concentrated on the information that he had already organized and grouped for her.

She spoke aloud as she went through his thoughts. "Eric is bein' held by a foe that you couldn't kill no matter how many fairies you took with you, and that's killin' you inside because you love him like a son." Upon saying this, Sookie sniffed, but went on as she took in more of the information her great-grandfather wanted her to have. "You would've gone to get Eric during the daytime, but he's in a space that has been re-enforced with iron, a place that you can't pass into—though you think that I'll be able to go in there since I'm part human. You are sorry that the ritual affected me more than you predicted it would, but you think it's worked to do what was needed. You already feel the magic of the Sky Fae flowing smoothly through me, but you're worried because I'm still weak."

She paused to take a breath; she had to stifle a sob as she did. "You thought I was gonna die too. You felt so guilty when you were keepin' the connection to Eric open because you knew that I was sendin' most of my strength to him, so you just kept givin' me more and more of your own. You couldn't choose between us, and you feared most that you would lose us both."

Sookie was weeping now, but she went on. "You are scared that you woke me up too soon; it was dangerous to do so. But you are also glad that I seem stronger now that I've been in the pool. It makes you sick to think that you can't help me to face Russell, and you would die to protect me and Eric if you could."

She opened her eyes. "Oh Niall," she cried.

"There's a little more you need to know so that you can be prepared," he said in a strained voice. "It's about Eric."

She closed her eyes again and spoke out what she was getting from his thoughts. "Eric has been stabbed over and over again for the last two nights, and yesterday, Russell," her voice caught, "raped him." Sookie came up to a locked door in Niall's mind, and she knew that if she forced it to open, she would see Niall's memory of what had happened. She turned away from that door. She didn't need to see that; anything else she learned of Russell's foul act would be what her husband _needed_ to share with her.

She pulled herself from Niall's head and moved to pull herself out of the water. Neither Niall nor Claude commented about the fact that it hadn't quite been ten minutes. Truth be told, they were both praying that Eric was still holding on. Sookie knew from the fairy bond that he was still alive, but she also felt a darkness gathering over the bond, and she was frightened by it.

As she stepped from the pool, she felt dizzy, and she teetered a little on her feet. However, she tried to speak firmly. "I'm ready to see him now."

Claude was already by her side, steadying her. His expression betrayed his disquiet as he helped her to sit.

Niall sighed. "My dear child," he said somberly, "you _must_ put your fear away now. Despite what you are about to see—you must put it away."

She steeled herself. "Show me," she said.

Niall looked at Sookie with a mixture of anxiety and apology in his eyes as he took her hand. Claude took her other. In that moment, Sookie was so grateful for them both. They felt like blankets covering her on her coldest day. She took a deep, cleansing breath and then looked into the pool.

* * *

><p>In the water, she saw Eric―his face in anguish, his form struggling against thick restraints. Over him stood Russell Edgington, the vampire that frightened Sookie more than any other. Sookie shivered as she saw the three-thousand-year old lazily stab her bonded with a small silver knife. She saw what seemed to be hundreds of angry gashes littering the beautiful skin of her mate. But she was most disturbed by Eric's face, which—though unmarked by the cuts—looked defeated.<p>

Sookie gasped in fear. She pulled against Niall and Claude's grips, wanting only to dive into the pool and get to Eric.

"_No_!" Niall yelled. "Do not rush to him in fear, Sookie. If you do, he will die, and you will wish you were dead."

"But," Sookie said. "I _have_ _to_ go."

"I know," Niall said gruffly. "And we will not stop you—no matter how difficult that will be. This is the time my sister told me of, and I believe you have what you came here to get. But she also told me that if I allowed you to leave this place with your fears driving you, then you and Eric would be lost to us forever. If you do that, you will face the misery of seeing your mate die before your very eyes. You will also face uncountable years of torment in Russell's hands, Great-granddaughter. I _cannot_ allow either of those things to happen. I _will not_. I," he paused, "love you both too much, Sookie. Please."

"Tanah," Claude said gently, "you must take control of your powers and yourself. You can no longer wait. You can no longer go half way."

Niall continued Claude's thought, "To save him and yourself, you must be ready to use your magic with the confidence of one who knows that the outcome will be victory _before_ the battle is even fought, and you cannot be ruled by your fear."

Sookie shook her head, not knowing what to do. "I can't just stop feeling afraid!" she yelled. "I can't just become a robot when I see him like that!" She looked at Eric in the pool. He had stopped moving, stopped struggling against his restraints and Russell's blows. The elder vampire stabbed him again, a maniacal grin on his face.

But Sookie focused on Eric, afraid that he was dying, afraid that his lack of movement would quickly be followed by his body breaking apart into remains. She closed her eyes and tried to tame her fears. She could feel herself sending healing and assurance through the fairy bond, but Eric seemed to be blocking her out.

She looked back into the pool and watched as her husband's eyes flew open for a moment. She had never been able to read his mind, but she knew those eyes and the gray that had overtaken them. She'd seen that shade one other time—right before he'd let Russell feed on her at Fangtasia. She knew in that moment that he was thinking about giving up. And _that_ she would not allow.

His eyes closed. She felt fear trying to grip her heart like a vice, but she pushed it away.

"No!" Sookie said loudly even though she was addressing neither Claude nor Niall. "Don't you fuckin' do it!" she said to Eric through the pool. "You get your ass in gear and come to me right-fucking-now, Mister!"

Neither Niall nor Claude said anything out loud to interrupt Sookie's chastisement of her husband. They both sensed that her fear had been replaced by resolve. And she seemed to be calling Eric as magic swarmed around her.

"She will weaken," Claude said telepathically into Niall's head.

"Yes," Niall agreed, "but if she doesn't pull him from the brink, we will lose him now."

Claude sighed and then mustered his own healing powers to send into his tanah.

It escaped neither Claude nor Niall's notice that a dim white light was emanating from Sookie as she looked at her mate in the pool, but—again—neither of them spoke of it out loud.

Sookie closed her eyes, and for a few moments, she felt lost inside the pool—inside of her mate.

Suddenly a figure came into focus in front of her. She would know him anywhere.

"It's about fucking time you listened to me and came to me," Sookie said. "I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass and stake you myself!"

Unable to speak, Eric gasped in surprised.

"Now, get your cute ass over her," Sookie said as she reached for him and gave him a smile. In the bond, he looked perfectly fine, but from watching him in the pool, she knew better. However, she was not going to comment about that fact now. Right now, she needed to touch him.

"How?" Eric stammered as he took her hand. Sookie could tell that he was having a hard time speaking.

"I don't know, and I don't really care," she shrugged. "But I don't think I can stay here for long."

As if touching her hand wasn't nearly good enough, Eric pulled her into his embrace. "Be careful—Russell," he said with a warning tone as he buried his face into her hair.

"I know who has you," Sookie said. "I'll be there soon."

"Don't let him hurt you," Eric begged as he drew her even closer.

"Eric," she began, looking up at him, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come to you, but I needed to heal."

"Heal?" he asked with concern in his now _very_ blue eyes.

She didn't answer him directly. Instead, she reassured him, "I'll come as soon as I can, and we're going to be okay—both of us."

He pulled her closer.

"You have to promise me that you won't go back into the dark, Eric."

He smiled into her golden and shining hair. "I swear it."

"I have to go," she whispered, "but the bond me will still be here with you."

"I'll never be alone again, will I?" Eric asked reverently.

"Never," she said as she felt herself disengage from her husband.

A little dazed, Sookie came back into herself and looked around. Claude and Niall were both staring at her in awe.

"Sookie?" Claude said her name like a question.

"Huh?" Sookie asked inelegantly as her eyes jetted back to Eric's form in the pool. Russell was no longer cutting him. The ancient vampire seemed to be shocked by something. And Sookie wished that she could hear what was happening.

"Sookie," Niall said, pulling her attention to him. "How are you feeling?"

Sookie tilted her head in confusion. "Fine."

Claude spoke. "Compared to before you 'visited' Eric―Sookie. How are you feeling compared to _that_?"

Sookie was still a little confused, but then she grasped Claude's question. Before she'd gone to be with Eric inside the fairy bond, she'd felt weak as if she were sick. Now she felt fine.

"What happened?" she asked.

Niall smiled and then looked back at the pool. "You are _both_ incredibly stubborn, my dear—often to your own detriment."

Sookie followed Niall's eyes, and her own welled with fresh tears. "Eric," she said quietly, "you silly vampire."

"Yes," Niall said. "He must have healed you somehow. Or perhaps just being with him in the fairy bond was enough to get you to take care of _yourself_ too."

"But he's too hurt to be healin' me," she said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"And too stubborn to do anything else, I'd venture," Niall said kindly.

Claude squeezed her hand. "Look at his eyes, Tanah. Try to look only into them."

Her husband lay naked, his body broken—a gruesome patchwork of blood, both dried and free-flowing. However, it was not hard for her to focus on his eyes. And somehow they seemed to be looking just at her. His beautiful blue orbs now exuded confidence, confidence in her and in them together. There was no fear in them—not even a hint. There was only life—the life they had together.

Sookie took in her warrior, and she felt her tears stop falling and her pride for him swell. His eyes spoke to her as they always had—he loved her; he believed in her. However, this time she _felt_ that belief to her very core. She felt the power that they would always have together. She could feel his strength and confidence as if it were her own.

It finally was.

She watched as Russell began to feed Eric a TruBlood, and she was thankful when she saw some of her husband's physical wounds stop bleeding so profusely. She knew that Russell's act was not about benevolence, but she was happy for it nonetheless.

As she gazed into her husband's eyes, Sookie realized that it wasn't _fairy Sookie_ that she should look to now for strength―no matter what Niall might have thought before. And it wasn't _human Sookie_ either. No—it was _Eric's Sookie_. As if in approval of her thoughts, Eric's eyes became even more confident—if possible. She spoke out to his image in the pool, "I'll never be alone either, will I?" Eric shook his head a little, and Sookie had her answer.

"That's _my_ fucking vampire," Sookie said, forcefully, dropping both Claude's and Niall's hands. The image of Eric in the pool did not fade away, however. Sookie kept it there this time—kept it in front of them without making any real effort. She felt her power—no _their_ power, hers and Eric's—flowing inside of her.

"Then go get him," Claude said earnestly.

Sookie didn't hesitate a moment longer. She dove headlong into the pool.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was gone, Claude let a few tears slip from his eyes. "Will she be alright?" he asked, knowing his father didn't have the answer to that question any more than he did.<p>

"Their fate is no longer in our hands," Niall said pensively. "We did all that we could."

Claude took a deep breath. "They will be okay."

"They have to be," Niall agreed.

They both looked into the pool, knowing that they could not watch Eric without Sookie's help since he was in an iron-encased room.

Claude stood up. "I am _not_ going to just wait here."

Niall stood as well and chuckled. "I never thought you would."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for still reading and thanks especially to those who are still commenting on this story. I have recently been receiving some criticism (much of it in the form of anonymous reviews or PMs) that this story is long-winded and becoming "insufferably boring." I am sorry to those who have lost interest or who have become bored.

I want everyone to like everything that I write, and when that doesn't happen, it hurts (sometimes badly). I take in the criticism that is obviously meant with love, and it makes me a better writer. However, I can only bear the force of blows from people who simply want me to hear what an "extreme disappointment and waste of time [my] story has become" and who want to inform me that they will "not be tuning into my self-indulging works" anymore. For the authors of such purposely hurtful, anonymous reviews, I just want to say that I will not be allowing your comments to post if you haven't signed them. However, I have decided not to turn off the anonymous review function because other readers find it easier to use that when they are on their phones (and most of them still indicate their names, which I appreciate).

As a writer, I always try to keep a story tight, and I realize that this story is quite long. In retrospect, I should have cut it into two chunks and designed the _Back & Forth_ stories as a trilogy, but hindsight is 20-20. It has turned out that I had a long story to tell, and because of my propensity to delve into the mind and not to focus on the action, I realize that I have lost some readers who prefer other types of stories. And that choice—I can respect, especially since most readers in that category will simply stop reading and move onto things they enjoy more.

To those who are almost ready to "give up," I am sorry that you feel that way and hope that the conclusion of the story (which is on the horizon) will have made this worth your time. Thank you for staying with me thus far.

I know that I cannot please everyone. And I will probably always tend to favor character exploration that leads to action, rather than action that happens too "quickly." (The lack of justification for characterization shifts is one of the reasons why _True Blood_ itself tends to frustrate me.) Anyway, all this said, I feel the need to give a huge thank you to the people who _**have**_ stuck with me—even if you do find me long-winded at times! I know that your time investment has been great, and I am amazed by it. You have become my Internet family, and your support brightens my life. You are the reason why I have shared this story. You are the reason why I will always work to improve my writing.

If I were a professional writer (which I'm not), I'm sure an editor would make me tear things out of this story left and right. Maybe that's one of the reasons why I do this all for my pleasure and (now) for my fans' pleasure.

Thank you for listening.

_**Next up**_: What has Pam been up to?]


	176. Chapter 174: Hard and Easy Choices

**Chapter 174: Hard and Easy Choices**

Feeling hesitant about what to do and not liking it a fucking bit, Pam looked down at Hunter.

For the second night in a row, he'd had trouble sleeping. Both his own thoughts and the concerned thoughts of the people around him had kept him awake, and when he had slept the night before, only nightmares had met him in his slumber. According to Jesus, it had been no different when he'd tried to nap earlier that day.

At midnight, she'd carried him into Eric and Sookie's room where she and Duncan had told him hours of stories—the child-friendly versions, of course—about Eric getting into and—more importantly—_out_ of trouble. They'd kept it light and had kept him laughing.

But he was still afraid to sleep.

Jesus had finally suggested making Hunter a special tea so that the child could rest more peacefully. According to Jesus, the brew contained 'just a pinch of magic'—just enough so that Hunter wouldn't dream. He'd gotten the "recipe" for the concoction during one of Claude's many visits when they'd talked about Hunter's nightmares, which—though very rare now—still concerned Eric. Claude had discussed the matter at length with Eric, informing him that it was not unusual for telepathic children in Faerie to suffer from vivid nightmares. It was a byproduct of hearing the thoughts of others and trying to process them before a child had reached the maturity-level needed to understand them. When insecurity—such as that Hunter had suffered—was thrown into the mix, the nightmares could get ugly indeed.

Even Pam—always suspicious of fairy magic—was thankful for the effects of the draught Jesus had made. Hunter was snoring his little snore and peacefully lounging between Odin and the cat. It was a fucking beautiful sight to Pam's eyes.

She sighed as she thought about the effects of the spell that Jesus had finally convinced her to undergo at about 3:00 a.m. the night before. It had taken a lot of fucking convincing!

She shivered at the thought of the pain that she'd been in before she'd finally been persuaded to go along with Jesus and Lafayette's idea to numb the bond she shared with Eric.

At first, she'd denied them and had tried to assure everyone that her ability to dampen down the bond would be enough to keep her from suffering too much. That was right before she collapsed right in front of Miranda!

Pam sighed. She hated feeling weak and hated looking weak even more, but the agony had become too much to bear, and she'd fallen. She closed her eyes. At least Hunter hadn't seen that. In fact, only Miranda had been with her at the time, and she'd not told anyone or said anything about the fall. Pam was thankful for that.

However, after that, the Werelioness had been relentless in trying to persuade Pam to undergo the numbing spell. She'd even convinced Jessica to pull out the big ammunition—to remind Pam that she would not want her own child to feel that much pain. Pam had finally relented just so that everyone would shut the fuck up—well, that and because Jesus had assured her that she'd still be able to tell whether or not Eric was among the undead. She just wouldn't be able to feel any of his emotions or pain.

It had upset Pam to disconnect from Eric that much, but Miranda was right. It had been becoming impossible for her to function, and Hunter needed her. According to Jesus, the spell would last for only one turn of the sun, so in a few hours, she would feel him fully again. After that, Jesus was ready to renew the spell if need be.

Pam had threatened to take Jesus's balls as a trophy if something went wrong or if her bond with Eric was permanently damaged, but—though she hated to fucking admit it—she trusted that the brujo's spell would work exactly as he said it would.

She closed her eyes. She could feel that Eric was still alive but that was all. Their bond felt empty, and for a moment, she wished that the excruciating pain was back. That way, she'd at least be sharing something with her maker; she'd understand what he was going through.

Pam ran her fingers through her hair and looked down at the sleeping boy.

She vowed to protect her human brother no matter what happened and no matter what it cost her, but she was going to fucking stake Sookie and her maker for putting her through this. That was for damned sure!

Quietly, Pam got out of the bed and left the room, thankful that Hunter didn't stir. She nodded to Batanya and Duncan, who were stationed just outside the door. She couldn't help but to smirk at the sight of the two holding hands. She rolled her eyes. "Better you than me," she said snarkily.

"Yes," Batanya agreed with a smirk of her own.

Pam chuckled and went into Eric's office so that she would be close-by if Hunter woke up again. Next, she connected to her voicemail account for Fangtasia to see if there was any business she needed to take care of. Duncan and she had already decided to keep the club closed until after they got Eric back—if they got him back—especially since Russell was likely behind his abduction.

The service alerted her that she'd missed ten calls and received four voicemails, all from a number she didn't recognize. As she played the first message, Pam immediately stiffened at the sound of Lillith's voice.

She stood frozen in the middle of the room as she listened to all four messages that Lillith had left, cursing herself that she'd not checked the service before. Each was more detailed than the last; each was more desperate. Altogether, they took nine minutes to play. The final call had taken place only fifteen minutes before.

Pam quickly walked out of the office and gestured for Duncan to follow her. Once downstairs, she asked Miranda and Jessica to join them in the kitchen.

She motioned for them to be quiet and called Lillith's number. She knew that every one of them would hear both sides of her conversation.

Bill's vampire sister answered on the first ring. "Pam?"

"Yes," Pam returned. "Where are you?"

Lillith answered, "About ten miles from you."

"I will meet you in the graveyard between this house and the queen's mansion in fifteen minutes."

Lillith sounded doubtful. "How do I know you will be alone? "

"Because that was one of your requirements and because I am saying that I will be," Pam said vehemently. "So that means I _will_ be."

"You are really going to do this?" Lillith asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Pam said. "You have obviously spoken to Eric, and this is obviously his wish as well. I will do what I must for my maker and my brother."

Lillith was silent for a moment. "Swords?"

"Fine," Pam said flatly.

"Fifteen minutes and alone," Lillith said almost as a question.

"Yes, yes," Pam said irritably. "And as long as you keep your word to my maker, there will be _no_ reprisals against you if you succeed. I give you _my_ word."

"I'll keep my promise," Lillith said before hanging up.

By this time, Pam's tone had brought Lafayette, Jesus, Tara, Jarod, and Jason into the kitchen as well. Pam rolled her eyes as she looked at all the expectant faces of her audience.

"I didn't realize I'd invited everyone," she drawled.

"Spill," Miranda said.

Pam looked around the room before focusing on the Werelioness. "That was Lillith―as I'm sure many of you heard or guessed. She has been leaving me some rather informative messages." She handed her phone to Duncan so that he could hear them as well. Then she turned her attention to the others in the room.

"As we thought, Eric is being held by Russell Edgington." Her tone lowered. "He was tortured last night. Lillith said it was bad, but," she paused and took an unnecessary breath, "she said that he finished the night yesterday healed and_ unbroken_."

Jarod spoke up, even as he bounced a wide-awake Godric on his hip. "Why did Lillith tell you all this?"

She looked at baby Godric and rolled her eyes. "Apparently," Pam informed, "the C-U-N-T regrets letting Russell out. And now, he has apparently threatened to kill her if she doesn't kill me first, so I'm going to fight her—_alone_."

"Pam!" Jessica exclaimed. "You don't have to fight her. Let Russell just kill the," she paused, "B-I-T-C-H. Why should we care?"

"We _have to_ care," Pam said in a low tone, "because Lillith knows about Hunter—was told by Bill about his telepathy. She also knows that he's part," she paused and sighed irritably, "_fairy_. But―as of yet―she has not told anyone that information. Apparently, she was ordered by Russell to make sure Eric lived through last night, and he convinced her that Russell will kill her whether she gives him the information about Hunter or not. Her only way to survive Russell's wrath is if I am dead by morning. So Eric suggested a trade: If I fight her one-on-one—no tricks—she will not tell anyone about Hunter no matter the outcome of the fight."

Duncan had been listening to Pam and the messages at the same time. "You believe her?"

"Yes," Pam said. "There are things in the messages that only Eric could have told her."

"But you _don't_ have to face her alone," Jessica insisted. "We could come to you after a few minutes."

Pam scoffed. "My maker taught me honor, as I have tried to teach you, Jessica. Plus," she smirked, "what makes you think that Lillith is gonna last more than a few minutes?"

Miranda looked at Pam closely. "Still—it _could_ be a trap, Pam."

"I know," Pam said, "but that is a chance I must take for Hunter, and Eric obviously trusted in what she had to say. But it is _because_ it could be a trap, that I want for you all to remain here. If I am gone, Hunter will need you more than ever."

"Pam," Jessica squeaked, "don't leave me."

Pam walked over to her child, the child that she felt like _she_ had turned. "Jessica, Lillith is younger than I am, and I do not fear her." Pam leaned upwards and kissed her child's forehead gently. "Plus, you are much more able than I was at your age. You are a wonderful vampire, Jessica. You are strong, brave, fast, and loyal. You have stood your ground with vampires ten times your age―as well as fairies and Weres. And if something happens to me, Jason will need you to help him take care of Hunter."

With a great deal of effort, Jessica kept her tears from falling and nodded. "You'll be fine," Jessica said. "I'd just feel better if I had your back."

Pam smiled at her proudly. "Keep an eye on _Hunter's_ back." She looked at Miranda. "If the worst happens, Eric would want you to be in charge until he and Sookie come back—if they come back."

"They will come back. And I'm _always_ in charge," Miranda said with a little smirk.

Pam went into the first floor bedroom and opened the small panel that concealed her sword. She quickly attached it to her back and then zipped up the stairs to speak to Batanya.

The Britlingen seemed to have been waiting for her. "If Russell Edgington learns of Hunter and decides that he wants him," Pam began.

"It would be difficult for even me to keep him safe from Edgington if the protection spell falls," Batanya finished.

Pam nodded.

Batanya spoke, "Trust me—before he could get close, I would take Hunter from this realm, and if it remains unsafe for him here, I will take him to Claude in the fairy world."

"If Eric doesn't return, would you renew your contract with me―or with Jason? There will be plenty of money," Pam said.

"A new contract was written between the Norseman and me a fortnight ago. I will remain with Hunter through his lifetime."

Pam nodded in relief, "Good. And I'm certain that Duncan will be glad to help you."

"I'm certain he will," she agreed.

Batanya turned and went back to her charge as Pam descended the stairs.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Let me begin by thanking the many of you who have been inundating me with support and kindness following the last chapter. You are awesome. I hope that you will take the time to go to my WordPress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com) and read the long "Thank You" that I have written for those of you who bolstered me when I was feeling in the funk. I won't put it here because it's "long-winded." ;)

_**Next up:**_ Will Pam kill Lillith? Will they strike up a deal? Will Lillith keep her word, or is it a trap?

I'll try to have the next chapter ready tomorrow or Thursday, but I just read over it for the first time in a while, and I want to re-tool it to try to make it more exciting, so no promises.]


	177. Chapter 175: Bad Penny, Part 2

**Chapter 175: Bad Penny, Part 2**

Eight minutes later, Pam walked into the cemetery, using all of her years of training from Eric to make sure that she was not falling into a trap. Her nose and ears were not nearly as keen as her maker's, but she counted on her eyes and her gut.

Her gut told her that Lillith was on the up-and-up. But she was going to kill her just the same, and she wasn't going to take any unnecessary chances.

"Lillith," Pam said into the dark as she saw her opponent's form kneeling next to Bill Compton's grave.

Lillith stood up, her sword dimly gleaming in the sliver of moonlight. "You placed his remains here?" she half-stated and half-questioned, her tone full of surprise.

"Eric's idea," Pam intoned. "I voted for the gator farm."

Lillith cringed a little.

"He would have deserved it," Pam said sharply. "We heard his plans for Hunter."

Lillith nodded, knowing that there was no defense for Bill's intentions regarding Hunter—or for her complicity in his plan to abduct the child.

"I hate that it has come to this, Pam," Lillith said quietly.

Pam sneered. "You _may_ speak as if you're regretful, Lillith, but your bed was always made in opposition to my maker—first with Bill and then with de Castro and Edgington. And though you have shown a scrap of decency in keeping Hunter a secret, you've still stood against Eric and those whom I care for."

Lillith nodded. "Still—I am sorry I freed Russell."

"There's a funny thing about 'sorry,'" Pam snarked. "If you're sayin' it, then you did something to be sayin' it for."

Lillith nodded. "I know."

The two looked at each other for a few moments. Lillith saw no compassion in Pam's eyes, but—then again—she'd expected none. She thought about her life—specifically the moment she'd first been in Lorena's grip. The vampiress who more than a decade later became her maker had been ready to kill her—was literally draining her of life. And Bill had uttered a single plea that changed Lillith's fate: "Stop."

It was ironic the this was the word that Lillith wanted to scream out again—now that she was once more staring at her probably death. But that's not what she said.

"Pam," she started, "If you are the one to survive, I want you to know some things."

Lillith paused and waited for Pam to acknowledge her with a nod. "De Castro _really_ wants Thalia dead—is obsessed with killing her—and Russell is just one of his means to that end. I don't think he'll stop until he has accomplished his goal, and I know that he is planning to glamour humans in her employ. So far, he has been unsuccessful because Thalia—well—she's thorough and careful. Also, he has a spy—Felicia—working at Fangtasia."

Of course, Pam already knew about Felicia, but she kept her expression impassive. "Why are you tellin' me these things? Why would you give a fuck about Thalia? She killed your lover, after all."

Lillith smiled ruefully. "Yeah, I've heard the official story, but I also know that it's not true." She sighed. "As for why I'm telling you about de Castro? Let's just say that I'm trying to make up for what I almost allowed to happen to the child."

Pam growled a little at the mention of Hunter. She was more than ready to end Lillith's life because of her role in Bill's schemes. "You got anything else to say before you meet your maker?"

Lillith cringed. "Don't," she said in a small voice, "please don't wish that on me." A red tear immediately rose into and fell from Lillith's eye. She quickly wiped it away.

Pam's eyes narrowed a little as she scrutinized Lillith. "You say you were kind to my maker?"

"Not kind," Lillith said. "I took care of him. I did my duty."

Pam scoffed. "Your duty to Russell," she spit out the name.

Lillith shook her head. "No—I was a nurse once. I," she paused, "was a good one."

Pam took in the brunette vampiress in front of her. She saw the pain in her eyes. In that moment, Pam realized that Lillith did not expect to live through their encounter, but she also knew that Lorena's second child was participating in the only fight that she had a chance to win. Lillith was trying to survive, even as she attempted to make her last moments on the earth matter—to cling to the good in her life and to atone for the bad. And Pam could respect her for that.

"You probably won't believe me," Lillith said in an almost-pleading voice, "but I regret freeing Russell; I didn't realize how he was until it was too late. I just wanted Eric to pay for killing the man I loved. Bill was not perfect," she paused, "but he sacrificed five years of his life so that I could be free from Lorena. And that is the closest I've ever come to feeling love from another."

Pam nodded, her face softening just a bit. "I'm still going to kill you, but I hope you _don't_ meet your maker." Pam deadpanned, "Lorena was a real cunt."

Lillith gave her a little smile. "I couldn't agree more."

Pam sighed. "Your remains—I'll put them with Compton's."

Lillith was silent for a moment, "You are your maker's child. Thank you. I will not tell anyone about Hunter—no matter what."

"Ready?" Pam asked.

"Yes," Lillith said, raising her sword.

Pam had unsheathed hers as well. The two circled each other for a minute, each studying her opponent's movements—each calculating the best moment to strike.

Knowing that catching Pam before she was fully ready and getting a lucky swing in was her best chance, Lillith struck first. In a flash of movement, she had descended upon Pam, almost getting the upper hand. _Almost_.

Using moves that had been engrained into her by her maker for years―moves that were automatic to her now―Pam spun away from Lillith's thrust and repositioned her own sword at the same time.

In the next moment, Pam was facing Lillith down. Their swords clashed, and the sound tore through the silent night. Lillith stumbled backwards because of the impact; Pam, on the other hand, stepped forward. Lillith's hand was shaking; her heart felt like it was shaking too. She felt alive.

"Stop," Lillith said in a whisper. But she charged Pam once more.

Eric Northman's child did what she was best at. She used her superior speed and movement to give herself the upper hand, as Lillith's own momentum worked against her. Pam swung her sword—a sure swing, a confident swing, the swing she'd known how to brandish for more than a hundred years. Pam closed her eyes to the sound of Lillith's head being disconnected from her shoulders, and then the vampiress turned around to look at her quickly deteriorating foe.

"Such a fucking waste," Pam said quietly.

She used her senses to confirm that there was no one near. Lillith—it seemed—had kept her word and come alone. Pam picked up Lillith's phone from her remains and took the battery and chip out so that it could not be used to signal her position. She'd give it to Thalia, who'd recently employed a cute little computer geek—not that Pam would admit that she thought the girl was cute out loud—named Molly. No—Pam thought better—she'd give the phone to Molly herself. Perhaps, the little Gothy geek could use Lillith's phone to give them some information about de Castro or Russell. Or maybe it would just give Pam the opportunity to flirt with the cute, young thing. She always had liked that "type."

"A fucking waste!" Pam repeated as she looked once more at Lillith's remains. Quickly, she dug into Bill's grave and kept her promise to the vampiress who had—after all—kept her brother a secret. Pam kept her senses alert, but relaxed a bit when she sensed that there was no one near—at least until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Good evening, Miss Ravenscroft. I hope I'm not intruding."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry that this chapter was a short one, but I wanted to get you this scene today before I had to go to work.

Also, I want to once more tell you all how much I appreciate your continued support, kind words, and care for both my story and me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had mixed feelings about killing off Lillith, but—in the end—her fate as a bad penny couldn't be changed.]


	178. Chapter 176: Waiting Sucks

**Chapter 176: Waiting Sucks**

_Pam kept her senses alert, but relaxed a bit when she sensed that there was no one near—at least until she heard a familiar voice behind her._

"_Good evening, Miss Ravenscroft. I hope I'm not intruding."_

Pam turned around slowly and looked at the speaker with suspicion. Right as she went to respond, her bond with Eric burst to life. He was still alive―though very weak―but he was calm. Strangely _happy_ even.

The vampiress steadied herself and pulled out her sword again, "That's _Ms_. Ravenscroft to you. And if you think you can come here and take Hunter away on _my_ watch, you have another thing coming." Under her breath, she mumbled, "Fucking fairies—fucking scent blocker."

Niall put his hands up as if in surrender and chuckled, though his laugh betrayed his weariness. "You have no need for your sword, child of Eric. I have not come for the little one; he is Eric's and Sookie's."

Pam narrowed her gaze. "What do you mean?"

The fairy shrugged as if the answer to Pam's question was obvious. "He is not the child of their loins, but their hearts and minds belong to each other. When they were all together in the 'in-between place,' their connection was clear—very clear. Sookie will feel guilt because she will soon supplant Hadley in the child's affections—if she has not already. But she will have to get over that and accept the truth of the matter. She is the child's mother, just as young Eric is his father. They are a family."

"Well—they've been waiting for her," Pam offered stiffly.

Niall nodded, and his tone conveyed his sadness at that situation. "I suspect they have." He smiled a little. "Claude has already gone to the house, but I wanted to see my Viola first." Niall gestured toward her grave. "She calms me. After my visit with her, I had hoped that I would be welcome to wait for Eric and Sookie with you—with your people. I find that I am," he paused, "very anxious now that it is beginning."

Pam slowly lowered and then put away her sword. "It's beginning?"

Niall nodded. "Sookie just left us—not ten minutes ago, and since we could no longer see what was happening, we came here. We know that if they survive, they will return to their home, so―may I stay?" Niall's voice was conciliatory.

"And if they don't?" Pam asked in an accusatory voice, her fingertips still touching her sword. "Will you take Hunter then?"

Niall shook his head in denial. "For now, let us _not_ consider the possibility that my great-granddaughter and my," he paused, "and Eric do not survive. But know this much—Hunter is loved by and loves many, and I believe that _we_—you and I—could come up with a way for him to keep contact with _all_ if the worst happens."

Pam gave him a sharp look. "Fine. You can stay and wait with us. But Hunter is asleep now, and I _don't_ want him woken up. And know this: If you try anything—anything at all—I'm gonna get my second taste of fairy blood. And I won't stop at just a vial this time—like I did with your tasty little spawn."

Having "overheard" the details of Claude's bargain with Pam from his son's mind when Sookie was listening to his thoughts, Niall chuckled heartily. "I will keep that in mind."

She glared at him a little, but then turned back to her task.

Niall looked at the hole that she was kicking dirt into; he also noted the fresh vampire remains inside of it. The grave's headstone read, "William Compton," whom he knew had been killed more than a year before.

"An enemy?" he asked.

"Lillith," Pam informed. "I assume you know about her."

Niall questioned, "You have placed her with her vampire brother and lover, Mr. Compton?"

"She deserved some compassion, though I was not prepared to offer her mercy," Pam said gruffly.

Niall nodded and gestured again toward Viola's grave. "I will greet my wife and then return with you to the house—if that is agreeable with you."

Pam returned Niall's nod, but hers was curt. Both of them conducted the rest of their business in the graveyard in silence. But Pam was not blind to the fact that Niall seemed to be keeping an eye on her—as if he cared.

The very thought of that possibility made Pam work even faster to dispose of Lillith's remains and to make sure that no trace of her was left behind.

She didn't like the thought of the fairy actually caring about her, and one thing was for damned sure. She didn't intend to care back.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the unlikely pair had passed into the protection spell's barriers. It had not escaped Niall's notice that Pam was watching him like a hawk.<p>

The fairy chuckled. "I will be on my best behavior, and if I'm not, the magic of this place will kick me out."

Pam gestured for him to move toward the house. "You walk in front of me," she said.

Niall's chuckle became deeper. He liked young Eric's child very much. She was amusing.

Pam walked a few steps behind Niall, keeping a close eye on him. To be honest, with Russell running amuck, the pragmatist in her was glad to have a couple of strong fairies on hand to help if need be, and Claude had proven himself to be trustworthy. Who knew what Russell would do if he was able to take out both Eric and Sookie? She concentrated on the bond again. It was the same as it had been before: Eric was weak—very weak—but alive and calm. And still _happy_. She wondered if Sookie's presence was causing that. Maybe Russell had left and Sookie was tending to her maker's wounds, but if that was so, then why would he still be so damned weak? Pam shook her head a little and pulled herself out of their bond. At least―she thought to herself―there was no new pain being thrust into the bond. She sighed out a mixture of relief and apprehension.

Pam's sigh made Niall pause as he turned to look at her right before he ascended the porch steps. "You are well?"

Pam spoke a bit hesitantly, "She's ready for this—right? I mean, did she complete her training with you?"

Niall exhaled. "I think so, but there was no time to make sure by testing her properly. But I _do_ think so."

Pam sighed again when she realized that Niall was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince her.

"What I do know," Niall confessed, "is that I could _not_ defeat a vampire such as Russell Edgington. And Eric has been," he paused, "injured. But if Sookie is ready to meet her potential, then I believe that she and young Eric will prevail—together."

"Did you see him in that pool thing that you fairies spy on us with?" Pam asked with some trepidation.

Niall nodded. "Yes—when Sookie was there with us, we were able to see."

"And?" Pam asked nervously.

Niall stiffened. "_And_―I will keep that part of my mind forever closed to Hunter," he paused, "_and_ to Sookie if I can." He sighed, "_And_ to you, child. I will say only that your maker is a vampire of great strength in body and mind―but especially in spirit. In his place, I would have broken apart into fairy dust."

Pam looked into Niall's eyes. Her own were burning with a red tear that she wasn't about to let drop in front of a fairy. "He's the fucking bomb," she said simply before climbing the steps of the porch and walking into the house.

* * *

><p>Pam was—much to her chagrin—met at the door with a hug from Lafayette. A smiling Jessica was right behind him.<p>

"I got your message," Jessica said joyfully. In fact, Pam had been sending Jessica feelings of resolution and triumph through their bond to let her child know that she had disposed of the Lillith problem.

Pam awkwardly disentangled herself from Lafayette and took a step back. "Don't do that again," she said with a snarl that none of them really believed.

"Bi-atch please," Lafayette said in an exaggerated way and with a roll of his eyes. "I's just glad to see you's skinny ass back in one piece."

"As are we all," Jesus added with a smile.

"It went well?" came Miranda's voice from the side.

"Of course," Pam responded, looking at Jessica. Pam pushed comfort to her child, and Jessica smiled appreciatively.

Niall stepped into the house with a bow. "Good evening. He nodded to Claude, who had just walked into the room with Duncan, who was holding a still-wide-awake Godric against his chest.

"Hey Gramps," Jason said coming forward and patting Niall on the back affectionately. "Long time no see!" He grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her over to him. His pride in his beloved was clear from his puffed out chest. Jessica bit her lip a little nervously as she took in Jason's great-grandfather.

"You didn't get to meet Jessica last time, did you?" Jason asked. "And hey, you really should 'cause I'm gonna marry her!"

"Jason!" Jessica burst out. "You were supposed to wait before you said anything!" She looked around anxiously. "We were gonna wait until things had gone back to normal."

Jason looked at his apparent fiancé sheepishly, "Oh yeah. Sorry, sweetie."

Pam's fangs clicked down, "Jessica, what the F-U-C-K is going on?"

Jessica shifted a little nervously and her voice was quiet, "Well, night before last―a few hours before you called to warn us to stay put―Jason asked me to marry him." She smiled at Jason shyly, "and I said yes, but we're _gonna_ wait for a while."

"But she said yes!" Jason said triumphantly, as he slapped Niall on the back again.

Pam thrust out her hand toward Jessica. "Ring," she said insistently. Her fangs were still down.

Shakily, Jessica drew a long chain from around her neck, and on it was a very pretty―though modest-sized—diamond ring. Jessica unfastened the necklace and then took the ring off before handing it to her adoptive maker.

Pam eyed the ring like a jeweler would. "Nice clarity. Half a carat. Princess cut—a decent color. Is it Tiffany?" Pam asked in disbelief, recognizing the ring from the last catalogue she'd received. It had been on sale, but it had still been lovely.

Jason nodded. "That's where Sook said hers from Eric came from, so I knew those rings _had_ to be good. I could've got somethin' bigger somewhere else, but this one seemed to be somethin' Jess would like more."

"Good," Pam said as if by judging the ring positively, she was also approving of the engagement. Her fangs retracted as she spoke to Jason as a lecturer might. "You must _always_ buy quality jewelry, Stackhouse. It is an investment. You do not want a shitty diamond, for Jessica is immortal, and we don't want things falling apart on her!" Pam handed the ring back to Jessica and looked at her expectantly.

Jessica smiled a huge smile and then put the ring onto her finger. At that point, there was a collective sigh of relief in the room as everyone realized that Pam was not going to drain Jason. Congratulations were then spread out to Jason and Jessica.

Jason accepted them all happily for a moment—until a sudden thought seemed to hit him. He looked at Claude and then Niall, "Wait! If y'all are here, then that means that Sookie's tryin' to rescue Eric right now—right?"

Niall nodded in confirmation as Pam rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Jason had been the last one in the room to grasp the obvious. Hell, even the slobbering Godric seemed to know what was going on before Jason. Pam steeled herself. At least the boy loved Jessica, and she could feel that her own child was crazy about him too.

As Jason realized that Sookie was in immediate danger, his worry clouded his face, and Jessica moved to retake her fiancé's hand. "She'll be okay, honey," the redhead comforted.

"Yes, they will _both_ be fine," Pam said insistently. "I have the bond back, and though he's weak, he is calm, and something—or _someone_—is comforting him." She looked around the room pointedly.

Jesus smiled in relief as he grasped Lafayette's hand. "Sookie's with him."

Pam shrugged. "That'd be my guess. All I can say for sure is that he's not being hurt right now, but he was hurt badly earlier—if his current weakness is any indication." She paused. "Now—I have mud and Lillith on me, so I'm gonna go shower."

Pam zipped into the bathroom attached to the first-floor bedroom. She cleaned her sword and then her body. As she quickly dressed, she checked her bond with Eric. He felt a little stronger to her. She smiled and went to rejoin the others.

* * *

><p>The group had settled into the living room, everyone sitting down and gearing up for a long wait. Lafayette handed her a blood, which Pam accepted with a nod. Then she also sat down.<p>

A nervous silence filled the air.

After a few minutes, Pam spoke harshly to Lafayette. "_What_ is it? You're staring at me. I demand to know why this instant!"

Lafayette let out a little chortle. "Hooker, I thinks you's hair's crooked."

"What do you mean?" Pam asked, immediately lifting up a hand to run it through her blond tresses.

Studying Pam, Tara tilted her head. "Hey, Laf, I think you're right."

Pam stood up, feeling her hair again. "Fuck!" she exclaimed. "I knew I should have worn it up tonight. Fuck!"

Miranda gave her a warning growl.

"What is it?" Jessica asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"That _bitch_ cut my hair! If I hadn't already ended her, I would, fu—."

Miranda growled a little louder and cut Pam off before she could complete her thought.

Pam rolled her eyes. "I mean F-U-C-K and B-I-T-C-H, and what's he still doin' up anyway? I don't like havin' to spell!" She pointed toward a very amused Godric, who was now bouncing in Duncan's arms and looking very pleased with himself.

Miranda glared at her. "He's teething. Plus, he senses that something is going on. And you know the rule about cursing when he's in the room. And," she added dramatically as a smirk spread across her lips, "at least his hair's not crooked."

Pam scoffed as she thought about the details of her fight with Lillith. "Ugh. It must have happened when I made that turn," she said angrily.

By this time, Miranda had started snickering, and soon everyone was joining in on the laughter, except for Pam, and―strangely enough―Lafayette.

"Damn it," the vampiress said. "Don't fucking laugh. Do you know how long it takes vampires to grow hair?"

Miranda glared at her again.

"Fine!" Pam said with frustration. "No more F-bombs with the tiny Were in the room. But dammit—it _does_ taken an 'F'-in long time to grow!"

Everyone broke out into louder laughter with a gurgling Godric leading the charge.

Lafayette stood up and settled everyone down with a harsh tone that was not usual for him, "Don't go laughin' 'bout hair, now. This kinda thing's serious." He looked at Pam sympathetically.

"Eric will _never_ let me hear the end of this," Pam lamented.

"Ain't no one here gonna tell him," Lafayette said. "Right?" he added, looking pointedly around the room, before his eyes settled onto Miranda, who stopped her chuckling long enough to nod.

Lafayette looked back at Pam, who was still feeling her hair. He spoke in a comforting voice, "It's just a little chunk. I's can work in a little layerin' throughout if you's wants, and we'll get it taken care of lickety split. It'll look good and be very trendy, Bi-at-chhh," he said, exaggerating the curse word. Lafayette had become extremely creative in his cursing so that he wouldn't also incur the wrath Miranda.

Pam looked at Lafayette with some trepidation but then nodded. She glared at the rest of the group, and then she and Lafayette went into the kitchen, where he sat her down in a chair. He got some scissors, a comb, a towel, and a brush from the bathroom.

"Do you even know what you're doin'?" Pam asked a bit harshly as he came back in.

"Bitch, who you think cuts Sook's hair, and Amelia's, and Jesus's, and Miranda's, and Luna's, and Jarod's, and Tara's. Now if I's can deal with a black girl's hair and that crazy-ass mop on Jarod's head—I mean, whoever heard of four cowlicks on the same head!—your pretty tresses is gonna be a piece of cake."

Pam settled back into the chair as Lafayette began combing through her still-damp hair.

"This ain't bad at all," he said as he got to the part that had been chopped by Lillith. "I hardly noticed it myself, and I's is a professional."

Pam nodded; her demeanor almost conveying gratefulness.

Lafayette picked up a spray bottle in the kitchen and wet Pam's hair a little more. He took a deep breath. "I know you's don't talk 'bout shit, but I'm gonna ask, and if you wants me to shut the fuck up, just tell me to shut the fuck up―okay?"

Pam nodded again.

"I knows you gots to be feelin' a little worried now that the bond's open again. And I've been seein' Jess look at you all concerned-like since you got back, and it ain't just 'cause that fool finally asked her to marry him," Lafayette said as he picked up the scissors. "I'll just make a few layers all around so everything blends, okay? The overall length will stay the same."

"Okay," Pam said. After a few moments, she responded to his earlier question in a quiet tone. "Yes—it is worrisome to feel that he is so weak."

Lafayette sighed as he began cutting. "Bad?"

"Yes," Pam said in a whisper. "He must have been hurt _very_ badly tonight."

"Worse than last night?"

Pam stiffened. "I don't know. I think so."

"Sorry, hooker," Lafayette said in a soothing voice. After a minute or so of silence, he spoke again. "When that Claudette bitch shut down Eric and Sook's bond, I used to see Jess tearing up a lot, and Eric was obviously in the shit. Hell, he was a fuckin' zombie most of the time when Hunt wasn't 'round! So that meant _you_ were in the shit too 'cause you could feel him, and I think Jessica could feel you. And," Lafayette paused, "well, I's gets worried 'bout you too sometimes—that's all." He added quickly, "Don't fret though. I still knows you a badass motha fucka."

"That's fuckin' right," Pam said quickly, though still quietly. She added, "I can tell it's bad. A lot of," she paused, "physical pain has been inflicted, and Russell is a sadistic bastard. And," she paused again, her voice becoming almost inaudible to Lafayette, "very strong. I worry about him."

Lafayette sighed, "I was thinkin' that's how it must be." Feeling Pam stiffen again, Lafayette decided to take the focus of the conversation off of her, "Jesus is real worried 'bout Eric. I mean―I am too, but Jesus thinks of that motha fucka like a brother, and even though it's kinda fucked up, I guess it makes sense. Apparently, vampires and demons gots this kinda cooperation thing goin' on."

"I know," Pam said, better able to deal with the topic now that it wasn't focused on her own feelings. "Eric told me about what Jesus said the night after the attack by Quinn and de Castro's people, and he was," Pam paused again, "_pleased_ with the brujo's words." She scoffed, though Lafayette could tell that she was not really disgusted. "Since Sookie, Eric's suddenly getting all this family, and he can't even settle on a fuckin' species to take it from either!" She sighed and after a few minutes added, "But it suits him."

Lafayette chuckled a bit before adding seriously, "Suits you too."

She growled.

"Not that I'd say that in mixed company," he assured.

"_Don't_ say it at all," she warned.

"Gotcha, Bitch," Lafayette said with a little smile in his voice before his tone turned more serious. "So you's doin' okay?"

Pam didn't answer, and Lafayette didn't push. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "Okay, you's done and as good as new—_better_ even, if I do say so myself."

Pam got up silently and turned to him. She gave him the tiniest of bows before zipping into the bathroom to check for herself. While she was there, she allowed the tear she'd been holding in to slip out as well.

Her moment was interrupted when she heard a surprised shriek from Lafayette in the kitchen, "Sookie!"

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_Hello all! Congrats to all of you who guessed it was Niall who had "surprised" Pam. I did think about it being Russell, but he's doing something else right now (which you'll learn about in the next chapter or two).

Next up: We'll learn what Sookie has been up to before she appears in front of Lafayette.

As always: Thanks so much for the continued support and comments.]


	179. Chapter 177: The Fate We Make, Part 1

**Chapter 177: The Fate We Make, Part 1**

[_**An hour earlier**_]

Sookie was surprised when she didn't appear right next to Eric's side after jumping into the fairy pool. Instead, she found herself in a large, cluttered room in a warehouse. She smelled mildew and rot in the air, and there was dust everywhere. Broken wooden boxes littered one corner of the room, and some kind of old machinery and a bunch of rickety-looking wooden desks—some of which were partially covered with tarps—were strewn messily throughout the room. A myriad of cobwebs completed the room's deserted look.

However, even though she wasn't in the same room as Eric, she felt him immediately as the vampire bond between them ignited. She doubled over as the first thing she felt was his intense pain, but that was replaced almost immediately by his love—_his_ concern for her.

God—she loved that man! She felt her own love automatically being sent through the vampire bond, and to that she added confidence and thankfulness. The web of emotions that flowed between them contrasted sharply with the dankness of the room.

She quickly stretched out with her telepathy so that she could see what lay between her and her mate. She was pleased when she found that she could extend her gift in many directions and take in a lot of information at the same time.

She discerned that she was in a large building of several stories. She sensed two Were brains above her, and from their thoughts, she realized that they were on the roof; their job was to monitor the traffic around the abandoned warehouse.

She could sense one Were brain on the floor below her—though he seemed to be on the other side of the building from her. His duty was to patrol both the floor that he was on and the floor that she was on. Since he was likely her most immediate threat, she spent an extra few seconds in his head. She pulled out that he was an ex-marine who had specialized in reconnaissance. He was enjoying his current duty station much better than patrolling outside because he only needed to walk the floors every couple of hours. During the rest of his shift, he was able—even encouraged by Russell—to read the medical journals that interested him so much. Sookie sensed pride coming from the Were; it seemed that he'd found an interesting blood study in one of the journals just the other day, and when he'd told Russell Edgington about it, the vampire had secretly rewarded him with a whole vial of V—in addition to the small allotment that he gave to all of his Weres. That vial was now tucked carefully into the Were's pocket. And—better yet—Russell had given him even more medical journals to look through, his choice of duty stations, and the promise of additional V with every useful article he found. Sookie could tell that this Were—whose name was Henry—was not a crazed V-addict like Debbie Pelt. On the contrary, he was thankful for the effect that the drug had on the chronic pain he suffered because of an injury he'd sustained while in active duty. He planned to stockpile his extra blood, rather than go on a bender, and was happy that the vampire master was showing interest in him.

Part of Sookie's mind was already assessing the floor below Henry. There were about thirty Weres on that floor, which was the ground floor of the building. Most of them were clustered together in a large room, and their thought patterns indicated that they were sleeping. However, there were five active brains, three stationed at the exits of the warehouse, one next to the basement entrance, and the fifth currently high as a kite and concentrating—with difficulty—on finding a decent radio station. Then, there were more Weres outside the building—probably about twenty. Some were stationary, and others seemed to be patrolling the area. There were also two vampires outside, though she didn't recognize their "voids."

Finally, in the basement of the building, there were two vampires that she recognized as her beloved and her enemy. Sookie closed her eyes as she contemplated how she was supposed to take on an army of 50 Weres—many of whom were likely amped up on V—and three vampires, one of whom was 3,000 years old!

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. One thing that she was not going to do was to panic or to run downstairs with no plan. Even with all her gifts, she would likely be swarmed by the sheer number of Weres before she could reach Eric and Russell. And then there were the vampires to contend with too.

Plus, she figured that if Russell had planned well enough to encase the room Eric was in with iron, then he had arranged for other "surprises" for her too.

She focused her telepathy on Henry again and smiled a little. Her gift was indeed much stronger than before—just as Niall indicated all of her gifts would be after the ritual had been completed. Whereas Were minds used to be snarly and difficult to read, she was now able to delve under the eddy of colors and emotions that had always covered their thoughts. And now she could hear them as clearly as she could humans. Though he'd taken a little V for his pain before his shift, Henry was definitely not incapacitated. He was taking some notes on a passage he was reading about a possible cure for Hepatitis-D. Suddenly, however, his thoughts turned to something else—a captivating scent that he'd just picked up from the floor above.

"Fuck," Sookie thought to herself.

Almost immediately after Henry had picked up on her scent, she felt a warning from Eric through their bond. Sookie quickly thought about what Niall had been trying to teach her about covering her scent. "Okay―here goes nothing," Sookie said quietly to herself as she focused on her fairy bond with Eric and drew upon their combined strength. She felt Eric's encouragement—though weak—through the vampire bond. And that—to her—made all the difference; in that moment, she knew she could accomplish whatever she needed to in order to get her vampire out of this hellhole safely. There were no other options—no other choices.

He was hers, and she _would_ fucking get him!

Sookie went to work. She imagined that her scent was like a bottle, and all she needed to do was to put a cork in that bottle. She listened into Henry's mind and heard him speaking to Russell on the phone. He was being instructed to conduct a thorough search of the third floor. So that meant that Russell had likely picked up on her scent too. Sookie steeled her resolve, trusting that she'd be able to do what was needed to cover up her scent before she was found.

At that moment, she felt a surge of power from Eric and almost wept at the fact that he was choosing to strengthen _her_ in that moment. She marshaled her power, visualized placing all the remnants of her scent into the bottle, and then stopped it up tightly. She listened in to Henry's brain again and was immediately relieved. He could no longer smell her at all.

"Yes!" she said triumphantly to herself.

For good measure, she mentally took the bottle that held her scent and put it into one of the rooms of her mind, closing and locking the door behind her. She felt pride radiating to her from her husband. And she knew that Eric could no longer smell her, though he would certainly still be able to sense her near. She also figured that Russell had lost her scent.

Sookie looked around and decided that she needed to find a hiding place. There was a solid-looking desk, which was almost completely covered by a tarp, in the corner of the room. Thankful that the floor was not dusty enough for her to make footprints in it, she hurried over to the desk and carefully pulled up the tarp so that she would not disturb the layer of dust on it. After checking for live spiders, she crawled underneath the desk, making sure that the tarp covered her hiding place completely.

As she heard Henry's brain coming closer—he seemed to be climbing the stairs to her floor—she assessed whether he posed an immediate threat. He didn't. He was on the other side of the building. He heard nothing, and now he smelled nothing. He figured whoever had been responsible for the scent was now gone, but he was going to do as Russell bid and check the top floor with a fine-toothed comb anyway. Sookie kept an eye on Henry's mind, even as she turned the rest of her attention to her husband. She'd been in the human realm for about five minutes, but this was her first opportunity to really try to assess him.

She closed her eyes tightly and focused on seeing him from the inside out. Their bonds—_both_ of them—were strong, but the rest of Eric was rattled and weak. He was low on blood, and the magic that usually propelled his life forward was sluggishly trying to hold his body together. She saw that he was systematically borrowing little bits of energy from the fairy bond in order to shore up the worst of his wounds from Russell—just like a man in the desert might try to ration his little-remaining water into small helpings.

She knew that she needed to do something to immediately bolster her husband's strength, but she wasn't sure if her healing magic could reach him from this distance. And to complicate matters further, even if her healing did get to Eric, she didn't want Russell to know about it, so she would have to be careful about how much she sent.

She decided that she would try to send Eric a good-sized boost in the beginning so that he could stabilize himself, and then she would send him a small, but steady stream after that.

Based on her experience using the centripetal force created by the vampire bond before, she figured that the best way to get Eric the healing power he needed was to use the vampire bond as the conduit, so she sent her healing light into it directly—just as she had before. However, this time, the vampire bond was fully lit up by the emotions passing between her and Eric. The colors of the bond were alive and radiant, and the power of her magic built quickly and almost immediately flooded into the fairy bond.

She felt an instantaneous thrust of appreciation and love coming back to her from Eric. She'd been right! The vampire bond was working to amplify and then transmit her healing magic into Eric even though she wasn't in the same room with him or watching him through the fairy pool.

She felt like doing a happy dance, and her joy filled the bond.

Sookie grinned like a fool. Niall had been wrong. It _wasn't_ that she needed to suppress her emotions in order to use her magic to its full extent. In fact, it was the opposite. She needed to feel those emotions fully. But Niall had _almost_ been right. Everything was determined by _which_ emotions she allowed herself to embrace. Fear and/or anger would lead to her loss of control; she recognized that this had been what had seemingly drained her power before.

But love and comfort and affection—the emotions which had been flowing between Eric and her inside the vampire bond—only empowered her magic. Those kept her centered and safe.

Through their bonds, she could now feel that he was healing—bit by bit, cell by cell, slowly but steadily.

In Sookie's mind, she imagined a long, slow stream of magic—like a water hose turned on just a bit—seeping into the vampire bond and continuously soaking into the fairy bond. She put the control of this hose into a room in her mind and then shut that door just as she'd done when she'd covered her scent. She needed to trust that her powers would not ebb, and she needed to be able to multitask—as Eric liked to call it.

Quickly, she double-checked to make sure that her mate was still receiving her healing magic. He was. She sighed with relief. Her impulse was still to heal him completely and immediately. But she held herself back, especially when she felt a burst of pride from Eric. She could tell that he was comforted both in body and spirit, and she intuited that he agreed that they shouldn't alert Russell to their connection, which his healing too quickly would certainly do.

She turned her mind back to Henry, who was getting closer to the room she was in.

She listened to him carefully in order to make sure that he'd not heard or smelled her again. He was thinking only of doing a good job so that Russell would continue to recognize him—maybe even let him go to school to get the medical degree he'd always dreamed of. Henry was originally from Barstow, California, and moved back there after he'd been honorably discharged from the Marines. He'd just lost his job as a lab tech because of cut-backs when a Were from Jackson, Mississippi, drifted into town. It wasn't long before the Jackson Were made his purpose known. He was recruiting. He showered the small Barstow pack with promises of a better life, good jobs, and V, and it wasn't long before they were tattooing themselves with a mark that the Jackson Were said would forever connect them to the most powerful vampire in the country.

The idea of failing Russell was not an option for Henry, who saw the vampire as his new commanding officer. Sookie recognized that Henry really wasn't afraid of his death; he was, however, afraid of living his life drifting from one unfulfilling job to the next, all the while suffering from the same chronic pain which had forced his discharge from the Core, which he'd loved being a part of.

Thus, the Were was conducting a _very_ thorough search; Sookie analyzed his thoughts about his searching patterns carefully. He was moving slowly, but he was also following a careful search grid in his mind. Sookie realized that if she stayed as she was, then she would be found—not because of her scent but because he would not overlook her hiding place.

That meant, she had to figure out a different way of evading the Were within the next five minutes, and she was pretty sure that her new gifts didn't include invisibility.

She sighed and tried to set her mind to calmly solve her problem—even as that part of herself that still wanted to just run off half-cocked and get her man was nagging in the back of her mind.

"Down Sookie," she chastised herself silently. She closed her eyes and centered herself. She needed to make sure she wasn't discovered, and then she needed a plan. Eric was counting on her.

* * *

><p>Eric had felt his mate's arrival like a bolt out of the blue, but, luckily, his body had been too worn down to make a movement. However, every one of his senses except his sight could tell she was back in the human realm as soon as she got there.<p>

His skin—at least the undamaged part—tingled, as if reaching out to touch her of its own accord. With his extra sensitive ears, he heard the beating of her heart―accelerated a bit from adrenaline, but steady. He was too far away to hear the air flowing into and out of her lungs, but it didn't matter. The beat alone strengthened him.

He smelled her high above him; in fact, she was exactly sixty-three feet and eight inches above him and precisely nine feet to the northwest of him. She smelled of honey, wheat, and the sun as always, but most importantly, she smelled of their bond—the mixing of their blood together. It was the most glorious smell in the world to him. He wanted to lick his lips—his taste buds already anticipating the flavor of her mouth touching his—but he refrained.

He also felt the glorious ignition of their vampire bond. Despite his weakness, his love and comfort flowed to her through the bond like water to a drain, but instead of depleting his energy, he felt a torrent of love flooding back into him.

He blinked as Sookie's love covered him like a blanket. And when he opened his eyes again, he saw Russell with his own nose up in the air. Eric froze. She would not be in the range of most vampires—even most older ones—but Russell was _not_ most vampires, and he was ancient. Eric had no idea what the ancient vampire's range of scent was, but in that moment, he knew that it was more than sixty-three feet. Plus, Eric smelled many Weres in the building, one of them only a floor below Sookie.

He sent Sookie a warning as best he could, but kept his face calm and his eyes on Russell, just as they had been before.

Russell pulled the silver dagger out of Eric's torso, where he'd "been resting it" and inhaled the fresh blood on the blade. He grinned. "I smell fairy and you up there; what a wonderful combination! Of course, fairy and _me_ will be even better," he winked.

Russell looked once more toward the ceiling, inhaled deeply, and then took out his phone. From fifty one feet above him, but much further away due to his position on the other side of the building, Eric's keen ears picked up a phone ringing where a male Werewolf was stationed. Eric was able to listen to both sides of the conversation from Russell's phone.

Russell spoke, "I believe there is someone _very_ special in the building—on the floor above you. Gather some trustworthy people—we wouldn't want our guest hurt, after all—and then get up there. Find her, and bring her to me. Tell her that if she doesn't come quietly, I will kill her Viking."

Russell hung up the phone and looked at Eric with glee, "Now the fun can really start." He rubbed his hands together. "You are not old enough to have my range, but your little fairy smells delectable! You will have to trust me when I say that she is like a breath of fresh air in this old place."

Eric decided to play along. He weakly shook his head even as he sent a burst of his waning strength to his bonded.

"Don't fret," Russell said, his eyes still trained to the ceiling. "I would go and greet her myself, but this room has been _especially_ constructed with her in mind―you know. Its walls are of iron, and there are other _surprises_ awaiting her as well." Russell looked down and winked at Eric. "We certainly wouldn't want her to be able to shoot me with her little light―would we?"

Eric let out a groan for effect. Truth be told, it felt good to let it out. After all, he did hurt almost every-fucking-where.

In the next moment, Eric could no longer smell Sookie, though he could still feel her near and hear the beating of her heart. He hoped that Russell's ears were not as keen as his own. He'd met others—especially older vampires—whose range of scent was similar to his own. But he'd never met another who had hearing as adept. Of course, Eric had always hidden the fact that one of his gifts was highly-acute senses. But older vampires tended to boast about those things―even making contests to test their senses against others in times past.

Russell once again lifted his nose and inhaled deeply. He looked confused for a moment and then smiled sinisterly before coming closer to Eric again. "It seems your little fairy may have decided that your miserable hide was not valuable enough for her time." He chuckled and looked down at Eric's battered body. "Not that I could blame her at this point. You are a mess!"

Eric shook his head as if he were morose, even as he sent pride through the vampire bond.

"Ah," Russell said, "do not fret! I'm sure she'll be back; perhaps she'll even bring your little band of misfits with her. That would save me the trouble of having to go get them! And if she doesn't come―well—just think of all the quality time _we'll_ get to spend together!" He picked up his phone and called the Were again.

Eric heard the Were confirm that he no longer smelled anyone upstairs.

Russell ordered, "Have others cover all the stairwells leading down as well as the roof entrance. Look _everywhere_ on the third floor to make sure that she's no longer there. Some fairies are able to hide their scents, though my source tells me that she is likely _not_ capable of that."

As Russell finished the call, he turned back to Eric. "Oh well—perhaps she will return before sunrise. Maybe," he said, clapping his hands together, "she is planning to make a daring daytime rescue. How exciting! Of course, she doesn't know what kind of trap has been laid for her if she does. Ah _youth_—" Russell smiled, "it _so_ believes in its own invincibility. Does it not?"

Eric was listening to Russell with only a part of himself. The rest was in awe of his mate. She'd managed to hide her scent, though he was certain that she was still in the building. Her heartbeat was now twenty feet further to the northwest than it had been before, but it was still there. And now—like a fire marking the shoreline—she was speaking to him through the bond, speaking with love and magic. He felt her light—the light that had healed him of the witch's curse, the light that had protected him from the sun, the light that had cradled what was left of his heart even as Godric had met his end. _That_ light now erupted into the fairy bond, and—as if she'd given it strict instructions—it had immediately removed the pain of his physical injuries.

In that moment, Eric realized that his amazing, beautiful―astonishing―wife could likely heal him completely in minutes, but she was _so_ fucking wonderful and clever that she didn't. If Russell saw him suddenly healed, then he would learn something about the specialness of their connection, and that was the last thing they needed. He was so fucking proud of Sookie's restraint that he almost grinned and gave the whole thing away to Russell.

Eric discerned that Sookie's healing magic was now flowing into him through their fairy bond like a slow molten wave. And like lava, the healing magic that Sookie was sending him warmed in the narrow confines of the bond and doubled in efficiency. It seemed to seep into the vampire bond, and, once it was there, Eric immediately felt his own magic latch on to it and knew that he would be able to control it so that he could "heal strategically."

Gods—his wife was fucking amazing.

Eric had given up on any attempt to heal his physical wounds about two hours before and had simply been maintaining his life, but now, things had changed. He sent gratefulness to his wife through the vampire bond and then assessed his condition as Russell droned on about the idiosyncrasies of spouses.

There was a deep wound on his chest that was bleeding profusely, but it would be noticeable if it healed too quickly. The better move would be to send a little of Sookie's healing to several wounds—just enough to slow the blood loss. Her light—like a living creature all its own—entwined itself to the magic still animating his body and allowed itself to be used just as he needed it to be. Once again he thought about how fucking amazing his wife was.

Eric set his face to a mask, a carefully studied expression that he had practiced for over a thousand years. Keeping one ear trained on Russell's rant and the other trained on the Were who was looking for his wife, he sent his inner self into the fairy bond. There, he sighed in relief as he felt his wife's healing light begin to work on his wounds, stitching them up from the inside, but not healing them completely—not yet. He looked at the Sookie in the bond as she smiled at him and reached out her hand to take his. He felt the flow of his wife's magic continue to enter the fairy bond—like a steady ray of sunlight, mousing through a canopy of trees.

He didn't risk speaking to her in the bond, however, since he was positive that his words would be heard by Russell too. Also, he was pretty certain that the "real" Sookie was not the one he was looking at now, so he didn't think that she would hear him.

Meanwhile, Eric heard the Were moving closer and closer to his wife. He sent another warning through the bond.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_Sorry that this chapter wasn't ready yesterday. I got engrossed in the Olympics. Plus, this chapter took a while to edit.

Just to clarify, the events of this chapter take place BEFORE the events of the last chapter. It's kind of like a "Meanwhile" to show us what's been happening with Eric and Sookie during the time that she's been in the human realm, and the next chapter or two will take us up to the time when she arrives at the farmhouse. Sorry if that was confusing at first. Also, expect for the next chapter or two to give us the events from both Eric and Sookie's perspectives—as I did in this chapter. Some of the goings-on will inevitably overlap because of the bonds between Eric and Sookie, but I am working very hard to make sure that each perspective is _**adding**_ and moving us forward, not just repeating.

On a personal note, I hope that you are enjoying this "grown-up" Sookie who is actually thinking before acting as much as I'm enjoying writing her!

Thanks for all of you who commented about the last chapter! I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Finally, happy _True Blood_ day. I have my fingers crossed that the episode tonight will be good and that the Viking will be laundering his clothes (finally). I'm also hoping that he won't be having random sex tonight. In fact, let's just make that a new Viking rule. And let's apply it to Sookie too—shall we?]


	180. Chapter 178: The Fate We Make, Part 2

**Chapter 178: The Fate We Make, Part 2**

Sookie kept her mind inside of Henry's. He was so damned systematic―so thorough. And he was continuing to look in places that were smaller and more concealed than the one she was in. She would have been impressed by his commitment—_if_ he was not searching for her.

"Okay," she thought to herself, "Henry _is_ going to find me here; it's just a matter of time." She closed her eyes. From Niall, she had learned that there were two kinds of teleportation that fairies could use. One was traveling between the human realm and the fairy world through a portal―like the pool. According to Niall, it was easy to get to the human realm, but harder to get back. Getting back involved two things. The first was acceptance by the portal itself. This was how Niall kept his enemies from using the pool and other portals within his territory. The second was calling upon one's "fairy blood" to "return home," and though Niall said it might be challenging for Sookie to do this at first, he had been certain that she could master it.

This kind of teleportation was a skill that could be learned by anyone with fairy blood and an invitation. And Sookie felt confident that she could return to the pool at a moment's notice—if Henry got too close. Her intuition told her that since this was an ability that Niall _knew_ she could develop even before she'd completed the ritual, then the ritual itself had given her the necessary tools to do it successfully. All she had to do was call upon them.

This thought comforted her, for it gave her a back-up plan if she couldn't figure out something better. And one thing that being around Eric had taught was that one should _always_ have a back-up plan.

On the other hand, there was a second type of teleportation that was not a skill; it was innate. This kind allowed a fairy to travel from place to place quickly within a realm or between realms without the aid of a portal. It was how Niall and Claude moved so quickly within Faerie or how Claude "popped" Eric to and from Fangtasia. It was also how Claudette moved them directly from the human realm to the fairy realm. If Sookie could teleport that way, then she could simply "pop" into another room that Henry had already searched.

Sadly, however, Niall had informed her that he didn't think this second kind of teleportation was one of her innate gifts. Briefly, she wondered if she might have gotten the ability during the light of the ancestors ritual. She certainly felt more powerful; however, Niall had made clear to her that the ritual would work only to increase the strength of the gifts she already had—not give her new ones. She closed her eyes and tried to catalogue her skills in a way she had never done before. Niall and Claude both had the ability to sense what kinds of gifts a fairy had. According to Niall, it was a skill that developed in the majority of older fairies.

However, Claude had developed it much sooner than usual. Sookie hadn't questioned this fact at the time she'd learned of her tanu's skill, but now she realized that this premature development was because he'd completed the ritual. And that meant that she would also now be able to sense the gifts inside fairies—including herself. So she looked within to see if she could find the ability to do this second type of teleportation.

She sighed softly when she didn't find it. "Damn. Okay—well that's out," Sookie said to herself. "Moving along."

Sookie once again calmed herself by keeping in mind that she _could_ use the first type of teleportation to retreat temporarily to the pool if need be, but she didn't want to move backwards.

She continued to try to look for other options even as she felt a new warning from Eric. With that warning, however, came more love and trust—_extreme_ trust. Sookie smiled. She wondered how someone in Eric's current condition could trust so much, but then she felt their bonds―so strong and so sure. And she knew. His body had been nearly broken and his mind had wavered for a time, but their bonds hadn't been touched by Russell's torture. They'd held firm.

Inspired by Eric's trust and knowing that her husband was even more methodical and systematic than Henry was when coming up with a plan, Sookie decided to follow her husband's example. She quickly catalogued her options as Henry entered the large room that she was in and began his meticulous searching.

If she used a light burst to knock him unconscious, then Russell would know that something was wrong when Henry didn't report in. Plus, Russell might hear the commotion. She figured that Eric could hear her even now, and her heart skipped a beat even thinking of that. There was a surge of support from the bond in that moment, and Sookie had a feeling that he'd heard that skip. She felt so much joy in their connection that it almost hurt.

"All right," she said to herself. "If I can't pummel Henry with my light, what else could I do?"

She could use one of her force fields to keep Henry rooted in place if need be, but that wouldn't prevent him from calling out for help, so she discarded that idea.

As the thorough Were moved ever closer, she kept herself calm and quiet and continued running through scenarios. She'd thought about her _obvious_ options, but she'd not yet considered all of the complementary abilities that went along with those gifts. Niall had emphasized to her time and time again that _every_ fairy power had a counter-power—even though individual fairies tended to "favor" one side of an ability over the other. In other words, one side came to a fairy naturally, and the other side often had to be developed.

For instance, the light to injure was countered by the light to heal. As she'd trained with Niall, Sookie had realized—somewhat to her surprise—that she used her healing light instinctually, whereas she had to concentrate to generate the other kind of burst. But when she'd talked it over with Claude, things had made more sense, for they'd been able to isolate the first time she'd used that gift. It _had_ been on that Dallas rooftop the morning Godric had allowed the sun to take him. This fairy ability in Sookie had just been awoken the night before by Eric's blood, but she'd intuited how to use it. She'd taken Eric's hand on that rooftop and had unconsciously sent some healing magic into him. Much later—after they were together—he'd told her just how much that he'd been comforted—healed even—by that brief touch. It had given him the energy to take shelter inside and to live on despite Godric's death.

It had been only two days later that Sookie had used the other "side" of her gift—when she shot the Maenad to defend herself. That too had come unexpectedly, but that kind of burst had always taxed her strength before. However, each time she'd used her healing light on Eric, she'd felt no depletion of energy.

The force fields she could put around foes—to keep them in a kind of stasis—were the complements to the fields that she could erect to protect herself from harm. Sookie had discovered that placing a defensive field around herself to repel a foe was more instinctual for her than placing an enemy into a field to keep him or her still. Without even knowing it, she'd likely placed this defensive kind of field around herself and maybe even around Hadley when they were in Mab's palace, but—at least before the ritual—she had to concentrate to use the other kind of field.

Covering one's scent as Sookie was doing at that very moment was complemented by the ability to make it stronger. Niall said that this could come in handy when trying to distract a foe.

Similarly, the power to teleportation was offset by the ability to stay put and _not_ be moved if need be. Those with the gift of empathy, like Hadley, could transmit emotions as well as receive them. So every fairy gift had its complement—_every_ single one. Including telepathy.

That's when Sookie figured out the solution to the Henry problem!

At first, she'd assumed that the complement to her telepathy was simply the ability to transmit thoughts in addition to hearing them, but during one of their shared dreams, Eric had wondered if there could be more to it than that. And—come to find out from Niall—there was. Or at least, there _could be_ if the gift were developed enough.

Sookie smiled. Her telepathy—the very thing that had been her "curse" for most of her life—was now going to be the key to her staying where she was so that she could continue to send Eric her healing magic!

Yes—she had the power to receive the thoughts of others, as she was doing now. But she could also _send_ thoughts, not just to communicate, but to influence.

Niall had told her that when this skill had matured, it would be possible for her to covertly send ideas into some people's minds. He likened the ability to vampire glamour, but warned that it would only be able to work on those who didn't have the power to see it coming, like humans and Weres.

In her mind, Sookie compared the power to Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi mind trick in _Star Wars_; she had to stifle her giggle as she remembered Eric's impression of Obi-Wan's "These aren't the droids you are looking for" line on the night that she'd told him about this potential gift. However, she'd been reticent about practicing this ability because she thought it was morally questionable to influence others' thoughts. In fact, she'd only agreed to try to hone it after she promised herself that—even if she did ever learn how to use it—she would employ it just in life and death situations.

"Well—you are _definitely_ in one of those," she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and focused on her love for Eric and the power they had together. Then she called upon the gift that she _knew_ she would be able to use now.

She sent ideas into Henry's head in whispers. She sent the notion that he'd already checked the area of the room that she was hiding in. Having gotten to know his extremely logical mind, she sent the image of him very carefully sifting through the clutter in the area. She sent that he'd looked under the tarp that was covering her, explored behind and under the desk where she was crouching, and checked out every space on her side of the room where even a small child could fit. Her thoughts to him were subtle yet detailed.

As she implanted these ideas in Henry's head, Sookie realized that the challenging part of using this ability was to make sure each thought that she sent matched the pattern that Henry himself thought in. In that moment, she was glad that she'd spent a bit of time in his head. And given his reaction, she knew that she was doing well.

Right before she was ready to leave Henry's mind, she saw a doorway behind which she could sense his pain, which was currently being covered by the V in his system. From his mind, she picked up that the physical pain that he felt was exacerbated by Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which led to anxiety, which in turn made the physical pain worse. In that moment, Sookie felt sorry for Henry, whom she could sense was a truly decent man—just doing the best that he could with his life. Neither he nor his pack understood Russell's intentions, nor did Henry know what Russell was up to in the basement. Henry was just trying to be a good soldier. On impulse, Sookie sent one last thought into the Were's mind, this time into his unconscious mind.

She told him simply that if there was an attack that his pain would be too much to allow him to join the fight and that he should stay on the second floor and give up without a struggle if anyone found him. She whispered that this would not be a cowardly action. In fact, it would be the smartest thing that he could do.

She inserted this thought both out of compassion and strategy. On the one hand, she didn't want to see good men like Henry die because of Russell's insanity. On the other hand, she didn't want to have a man of Henry's military background fighting against her people.

Once Sookie was done sending Henry thoughts, she checked her work. She was certain that even if he were glamoured, the Were would swear to the veracity of each thought that she had sent him. She heard from his mind as he left the room that he had accepted the thoughts she had sent as truth. He _had_ checked the room completely. He _had_ looked in every nook―every cranny. There was not a mouse to be found, let alone a person in there. Whoever had been on the third floor was long gone.

Sookie smiled as Henry walked into the next room, and she felt a triumphant jolt from her husband too—a _jolt_ this time, not just a whimper. She smiled again, this time wider. He was healing.

"Okay, min bóndi," she said to herself. "Now that you are healing and I am safe, I need to figure out a plan for getting you out of there.

First, she needed to consider what Russell might have planned for her in that basement so that she would be ready to counteract it.

She already had a theory about why she'd not been able to transport right to Eric's side from the pool. The place where he was being kept was obviously constructed to keep full-blooded fairies out completely―or at least to weaken them. Niall had mentioned that he could not teleport into the room because of the iron walls.

The fact that she could not transport directly into the basement either meant that Russell had obviously taken additional precautions to make sure that Sookie _specifically_ couldn't teleport in and then simply take Eric out, especially during the day. Sookie posited that a magical ward of some kind had been used in addition to the iron. She figured that Russell had designed his own twisted version of the Hotel California. "Yeah," she thought to herself, "you can 'check-out any time you like, but you can never leave.'"

Russell was a sociopath, but not a dumb one.

She figured that Russell _wanted_ to draw her into the basement where he was keeping Eric, but he wanted it to happen _his_ way. That meant that he likely had mechanisms in place that would keep her there like a trapped rat.

He would also have something in place that would protect him from or counteract the kind of magic that he'd felt from her before.

Sookie wondered if the iron in the walls of the basement would work to drain or stifle her power. She'd never had trouble when she'd come into contact with iron before, but the Fae within her had never been so "awake" before either. Whatever the case, it was clear to Sookie that Russell had something up his sleeve to get her into that room and to keep her there.

And it was just as clear to her that he was _not_ willing to come out after her either; after all, he didn't seek her out himself when he'd smelled her in the warehouse. That meant that there must be something about that room in particular that would prevent her from just shooting him straight to hell.

But to that basement she _was_ going to go; that was where her heart was lying strapped to a table. She just needed to figure out Russell's plan so that she could come up with a better one. That's what Eric would do.

"Okay—so what are my assets for getting into that room and making sure that I can get back out again with Eric?" she asked herself. Sookie smiled when she realized she was thinking just like her husband would.

She had her telepathy and her new ability to influence. Those would certainly be of benefit in monitoring the movement of the Weres and getting them out of her way so that she could get into the basement.

She had her force fields. She could use them to protect herself or Eric once she was in the room with him, and she could also use them to keep Russell in stasis. The best thing was that he wouldn't be expecting these things because he'd never seen them before.

She also had her light bursts. She'd kicked Russell's ass with those before, but he had already been weak because of the sun that time. And he would have likely been looking for a way to defend himself against that power since he'd experienced it firsthand. Again―Russell was no dummy. However, even if he'd found some kind of defense, he couldn't know how much stronger she'd gotten—could he?

"Shit," she cursed to herself. "He's talked to Mab." She sighed. Okay—that meant that Russell probably DID know that her power had increased, and that meant that he'd be even more prepared.

Sookie calmed herself down and thought about her number one asset for a moment—her Viking. The bond told her that he was no longer receiving fresh wounds—at least for the moment. That would mean that little by little, he'd be healing. As long as she kept pumping her magic into him—and she didn't intend to stop—he'd be getting stronger and stronger.

Eric had not moved since she'd gotten there—obviously still bound to Russell's torture table—but if she could free him and he'd healed enough, then his renewed strength would come as a big surprise to Russell. She decided to turn on the faucet of her healing magic just a little higher, and when she felt only gratitude and love from Eric, she knew that it was not too much.

She smiled. Yes—Russell was sure to have some surprises waiting for her, but she and Eric would also have some of their own.

* * *

><p>Eric allowed the deeper wounds on his bare torso, in his neck, and along his arms to stitch themselves up from the inside, but he did not close them completely. Instead, he left them seeping in order to keep up the illusion with Russell. The sheet that Lillith had carefully tucked around his body the night before had become tangled and had fallen to waist-level due to Russell's more "enthusiastic" knife strikes earlier in the evening, and the part of the sheet that did cover him had been shredded in many places, but he discerned where it still provided adequate coverage. To the wounds hidden by the fabric, Eric began to send the bulk of his magic, now entwined fully with Sookie's healing power, which was more potent in efficacy than any blood he'd ever taken in to heal, except for perhaps Sookie's own blood.<p>

Russell's phone rang, and Eric heard the Were, whom Russell had called Henry, report in that there was no one currently on the top floor. Russell inhaled deeply and looked at the ceiling once again before he told the Were to return to the second floor and to continue with what he'd been working on before.

Russell hung up with a deep sigh, "Oh well—I was hankering for a little action today." He looked at Eric with a pout. "To be honest, I have been anticipating Sookie coming here like a child looks forward to Christmas morning. It's the thought of her _taste_ that has me so giddy," Russell said, as if confiding a big secret to Eric. "I have thought of little else since I first sampled her luscious blood." He licked his lips at the memory.

The Viking could see Russell bristling in anticipation, but he kept himself still. He knew that if he moved too much—even if he growled at that point—then Russell would suspect that Eric was not as bad off physically as he _should_ have been.

Instead, Eric blinked and turned his eyes away, movements that Russell would likely interpret as Eric once again sinking into despair. Eric hoped that Russell would start crowing and boasting if he felt that Eric was crumbling once more.

The ancient vampire took the bait and sat down in the chair next to Eric once again. "Tell me something, Northman," Russell asked dreamily, "did you take blood from her every morning just so that you could watch the sun rise? I know that her fairy magic doesn't last long, and we had to take _a lot_ of blood to even get the time that we got, but it was a glorious few minutes, and those are minutes I plan to have every morning—at least every morning that _my_ little fairy can provide enough blood." Russell winked at Eric who again let his eyes slide to the side as if he could no longer stand to hear Russell's words.

"Do not worry," Russell said with a dramatic wave of his hand, "I will monitor her health as if it were my very own. But—oh—I can only _imagine_ how difficult it will be not to drain her each time I feed."

Eric blinked again and his face contorted—as if in both physical and emotional agony due to Russell's words.

Russell felt triumphant. Certain that his words would continue to hurt Eric and feeling confident that he once more had the upper hand over the Viking, Russell continued his prattling. "I am over three thousand years old, and it was difficult for me to stop drinking from her that morning. I mean—I understand how _Bill Compton_ kept himself in check. He had a stick so far up his ass that it must have been difficult for him to feed from a human at all."

Russell affected a tortured voice. "Compton was a master of the 'Oh woe is me! I'm a vampire, and I didn't want to be one' routine." He rolled his eyes. "I've seen it a _thousand_ times. And it is _always_ those that torture themselves the most on the inside that are loose cannons just waiting to go off. Of course, there _are_ those at the other extreme too—like Compton's maker Lorena. That one had no control at all—not _ever_; of course, she was a lovely dinner companion and her ruthlessness had its charms, but she lacked discretion and finesse."

Russell stood up and walked a few steps away. "Ah," Russell said, pulling out his phone, "that reminds me. I should check on the progress of Lorena's other spawn."

Eric watched Russell out of his peripheral vision. He almost couldn't hold in his smile as, with each ring, the ancient vampire became more and more agitated. That meant that either Pam had succeeded in killing Lillith or Lorena's child had fled.

"Fucking incompetents!" Russell boomed as he hung up. Eric watched as Russell closed his eyes, probably to "look for" his blood that was inside of Lillith.

Russell sighed with resignation. "It looks like I will have to come up with another plan to capture your progeny," he said in frustration. Russell sank back into his chair.

Now certain that Lillith was truly dead, Eric spared her a moment of his sympathy. He was ecstatic that Pam had prevailed, but he would always be grateful that Lillith had not told anyone about Hunter. Her existence had been full of strife and misery because of her maker. At heart, Lillith had been—or had tried to be—a good person, and it was a shame that she'd allowed herself to get mixed up with Bill and then Russell. But she had, so Eric could not be sorry to see her gone.

"It is a real pity," Russell said after a few minutes of silent pouting, "that you couldn't just be as you _appeared_ to be at first—a loyal servant to me, a new lover for myself and Talbot to play with." He sighed wistfully. "I know—_at least_—that you are competent. Your child too. And it's so hard to find good vampire help these days!" he lamented. "Most have no conception of strategy—or how to _win_ a fight they begin. Few could have come up with the plan you did to entrap me in the sun, and of those, fewer still could have held steady long enough to pull it off. Your only mistake was not letting me die in the sun."

Russell looked at Eric with admiration. "And as I said before, your control with the fairy has been remarkable. Bill didn't drink too much because he liked to deny his nature, but you—you _embrace_ it as I do!" He waved his hands in a flourish. "Or," he continued a little derisively, "at least I _thought_ you did before I heard about all this bonding nonsense from Compton's truly useless sister. Still—it had to take much control for you not to drain her every day, as I'm sure it will take much control from me. Luckily, I will have years and _years_ to practice!" He clapped his hands together in delight and sat forward a little.

Eric turned his head away a little, playing the role of the distressed and hopeless vampire to perfection; he wanted to keep Russell talking if he could. The longer Russell was distracted by the sound of his own voice, the longer Eric could continue to use Sookie's ongoing trickle of magic to him in order to heal.

"What _was_ your secret?" Russell asked―though he didn't expect a response from Eric. He answered himself. "I suppose you would say 'true love,'" he intoned sarcastically as he used air quotes. "Ah well—I will have to simply keep in mind that if I take too much one day, I will not be able to have any the next. And I wouldn't want to kill her. That would ruin the whole plan of tying her to my side throughout eternity, and we can't have that."

Russell stood and bent down; he whispered excitedly into Eric's ear. "It's only ninety minutes until dawn. I suppose that your fairy will try her rescue then." He clapped his hands gleefully. "I will have to stay up for a while after that. It's a pity _you_ will not be able to see it. You'll, of course, be too weak to stay awake once the sun rises."

Russell mused, "Perhaps, if I give you enough blood, you _could_ stay up for a half hour or so after dawn." He looked down at Eric's bare torso, where the Viking had left several cuts open and oozing blood. Russell sighed, looking at the condition of Eric's chest wounds. "Sadly—there's only TruBlood left since you were such a greedy eater last night, and that just won't do it." He brightened, "Still—it _is_ worth a try!"

Russell went to the corner of the room and grabbed a four-pack of TruBlood. He popped the lid off the first one and put it to Eric's lips. "Drink up. Even if you miss the show, you could at least help me pass the time until then if you could speak. I am _so_ sorry about those vocal cords."

Russell looked down at the large gape in Eric's neck. "Do us both a favor and fix those _first_ if you can. I know, given what you did to Yvetta, that you are capable of compelling your magic to heal your wounds in the order you wish. It would be nice having someone to converse with while I wait for my sweet fairy."

Eric drank down the liquid with difficulty. Russell had done a lot of damage to his neck—though it was not as bad as it had been the night before—and though Eric had used Sookie's healing magic to take care of the worst of the interior damage, it was still difficult to swallow. Eric would do as Russell requested, however. He'd use the TruBlood to slowly heal his throat wounds, while continuing to use Sookie's magic to heal the rest of his body that Russell could not see. Eric would, however, keep several of his deeper chest wounds open so that the illusion he was creating would stay intact.

Anticipating another attack from the manic Russell sooner rather than later, Eric was also "stock-piling" some of Sookie's healing magic now. If that attack didn't come, Eric intended to wait for an opportune moment and then use all the magic he'd accumulated at once. Meanwhile, he was going to "play opossum" and be ready to help Sookie in any way that he could when she came.

Russell watched Eric's neck expectantly, but the Viking slowed down the healing effects of the blood. Still, Russell seemed pleased when he saw a particularly deep gash begin to close. "Good boy!" Russell said, petting Eric's hair. The Viking automatically recoiled from Russell's seemingly tender touch.

Russell chuckled and pet Eric's hair again. "I think that you deserve a little treat," the ex-king said. "How about I regale you with the tale of how I intend to entrap and restrain your lovely fairy while you work on _this_," Russell motioned toward Eric's throat. "Then you can give me your opinion."

Russell continued feeding Eric. "It really is quite a clever plan―if I do say so myself," Russell bragged. "_And I do_. Now—the question I had to ask myself after being shot across the parking lot by your little fairy was this: 'How does one combat fairy magic?'" The elder vampire paused dramatically and looked at Eric expectantly—though the Viking still couldn't speak.

Finally Russell answered his own question. "Well—the answer was to find a fairy ally of my own, of course! And as fate would have it, a fairy actually came to _me_ for help. Apparently," Russell winked at Eric, "there is a fairy out there that hates both you and your dear Miss Stackhouse—to the extent that she was willing to join forces with a vampire. It seems your Sookie made some enemies in the fairy world, but it is to _you_ that I owe most of my thanks—ironically. It seems Queen Mab hates _you_ most of all." Russell leaned down conspiratorially. "That is what happens when you kill someone's family. People tend to," he paused dramatically and winked at Eric again, "_overreact_. They might even hold a grudge for a thousand years!" he chortled.

This time Eric couldn't hold in his growl.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I have to rush to get to work this morning, but I wanted to give y'all a quick thanks for continuing to read and respond! Have a great day.]


	181. Chapter 179: The Fate We Make, Part 3

**Chapter 179: The Fate We Make, Part 3**

_It seems Queen Mab hates you most of all." Russell leaned down conspiratorially. "That is what happens when you kill someone's family. People tend to," he paused dramatically and winked at Eric again, "overreact. They might even hold a grudge for a thousand years!" he chortled. _

_This time Eric couldn't hold in his growl. _

Russell playfully kissed Eric's cheek and inhaled deeply. "It really is too bad that you couldn't be more agreeable, Viking. We could have had _so_ much fun together―you and I."

Eric growled again, and Russell chuckled, "Fine." He paused, "As I was saying, Queen Mab _truly_ despises you."

Once again, Russell whispered into his ear, causing the Viking to cringe. "Tell me, my pretty, what was it like to drain a whole fairy? And a full-blooded one at that?"

Russell rose up, and Eric could tell that the elder vampire expected an answer this time. Eric muttered a strangled response, "Drunk."

"Ah!" Russell cried out with relish. "How delightful! Imagine that—to feel that kind of effect after three thousand years!" He sighed contentedly. "My payment for helping Mab―and for delivering your remains to her―is to get a full-blooded fairy of my own every decade or so, and though I hardly trust that she will hold to our bargain, even the _thought_ of it was enough to make me agree to turn over your carcass to her. After all, I'd always meant for you to die, and the first fairy is to be mine even as I hand over what's left of you. Apparently, there's a whole subset of fairies that the queen doesn't mind getting rid of! Who knew?" Russell asked with triumph.

"I plan to drain the first one all at once!" Russell leaned down again, getting closer to Eric's face than he would have liked. "Tell me—how long were you able to stay in the sun after draining yours?"

Eric's voice was a rough whisper, "Hours—about two."

"Two hours," Russell said longingly. "Why, I could go horseback riding in the dawn light! Tell me—what did you do?"

"Swimming," Eric said quietly. Of course, Eric left out the best part of that morning, which had been simply looking at Sookie and seeing those green flecks in her eyes.

"Ah," Russell said with a wistful look in his eyes. "Swimming in the sun sounds divine! A ride and then a swim. And it is still summertime! How wonderful!"

Russell opened another TruBlood and started feeding it to Eric.

Russell sighed heavily and then spoke in a matter-of-fact voice, "Now—where was I? Oh yes—your little fairy and especially _you_ have angered this Mab character." Russell chuckled, "Have you met Mab?"

Weakly, Eric responded, "No."

Russell continued, "Well—it is not much of a loss for you. She was a bit of a bitch and then there was her _temper_! She requested that you suffer greatly. If you ask me, she was off of her rocker, so to speak; she reminded me a bit of Lorena actually."

Eric had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the irony of Russell's words. The ex-Mississippi king hadn't seen his own fucking "rocker" in years—probably more like a century or two—and the thought of the manic vampire calling out someone else for his or her temper was laughable.

Russell smiled. "However, in spite of her mistrust, she was quite reasonable during our negotiations. In addition to the fairies she's promised, she has given me so many helpful tips. And all I had to promise in return was that you and Miss Stackhouse would suffer greatly―preferably while the other watched. The vindictiveness of women!" Russell winked. "Apparently, she doesn't want to get her own hands dirty with your deaths because she fears breaking a treaty with her own husband." He laughed. "It seems fairy politics are just as antiquated as our own."

Russell sighed wistfully. "Sadly―she was able to mask her scent from me, and she seemed ready at every turn to shoot me with that power they have," Russell rolled his eyes, "_despite_ the fact that I had given her my word of honor that I would not harm her."

He scoffed. "Can you believe that she did not believe me? Really! There is so little trust left—so little integrity." He sighed dramatically. "But she _was_ very helpful nonetheless—and informative too."

Russell looked over at Eric to make sure he was listening. "As you aptly guessed earlier, Mab agreed to help me get some of my blood into my soon-to-be pet. Sadly," he paused, "from the smell of Miss Stackhouse, the queen has not yet succeeded with that task, but I still have hope. Even if she doesn't succeed, however, my alliance with her has _already_ yielded so much more than I'd hoped for."

Russell gestured dramatically around the room. "For instance, I would have never known to reinforce this room with iron if it had not been for her. It is basically fairy proof now, which—I also found out from the fairy queen—was quite necessary. It seems that your Sookie has made some friends in the fairy realm too—powerful friends that could have just appeared here and spirited you away. But, because of Mab's information and a little spell Yvetta was able to do—before you killed her, of course—no full-blooded fairies can come in here, nor can any of your quaint little army."

Russell chuckled, "You see, with Mab's guidance, the lovely Yvetta made it so that this particular space can only be accessed by specific invitation. Do not worry, however," he cackled, "your little Sookie is right at the top of the guest list!"

He tossed the now-empty TruBlood bottle into a waste bin and smiled triumphantly.

Eric closed his eyes as if in despair because of Russell's words. Earlier that night, Russell's words would have tormented him; in fact, they still frightened him. But now, his fear did not paralyze him because the doubt that had gone along with it had disappeared. He steadied himself. He had a feeling that in hearing the rest of Russell's plans, he would have a lot more to be scared of, but he also knew that he would never again doubt his wife and their fate together.

Jesus had recently read something about "fated pairs," which he'd shared with Eric. Becoming Sookie's mate and Hunter's father had made Eric truly believe for the first time in things like fate and soul mates. How could he deny them, after all? However, he'd always resisted such notions before because of the passivity that people most often associated with them. He'd seen human, Were, and vampire alike "accept" horrible things because it was Fate that had determined them. However, since he'd met his bonded, he had come to realize that such passive acceptance was _not_ what Fate had in mind—not at all.

His mother had taught him about "Fate," what his people had called _Urðr_. She'd taught Eric that he should honor the Nornir, who set the paths of men's and women's lives and who would visit each newborn child in order to determine his or her future. For a long time—for all of his human life and for most of his existence as a vampire—Eric had kept in mind his mother's lessons about Urðr, but he'd not honored the Nornir. He'd resented the idea of his path in life being determined by anyone other than himself; he'd hated the notion that he would have to passively accept his fate. It made him feel powerless, so he had labeled his people's beliefs as superstitions.

But now that he was literally _living his fate_ with his mate—a _soul mate_ that the Nornir seen for him so long ago—he had come to understand that there was nothing passive about it. One had to fight and struggle and survive in the face of the bad things that Urðr might toss into one's path. And one had to strive and change and grow and deserve the good things that Urðr brought.

Now, Eric looked back on his mother's lessons about Urðr with understanding. She'd told him that it was a good thing—a wonderful thing—that the Nornir cared enough about people to actually visit and then give them the lives that they were best-suited for. The Nornir were able to see the worth in people―his mother had said―and that meant that the fates that they would dole out would both test and reward that worth. After a thousand years, Eric finally understood the paradox: a fate had been given to him, but that didn't mean that he didn't need to "make" it himself.

* * *

><p>After feeding Eric a second bottle of TruBlood, Russell decided to continue to crow about his plans and his power over the Viking. It was fun for him, after all! With a flourish, he tossed the empty bottle high over his shoulder, and it crashed and broke against the others in the trash can.<p>

Eric's eyes refastened themselves onto Russell's.

"It seems that Sookie's humanity counteracts most of the negative effects of iron, but she still won't be able to come directly here with the fairies' little beaming technique, nor will she be able to spirit you or herself away after she is here. Nope—we want her to walk in the door."

Russell opened a third bottle of blood, put it to Eric's lips, and then continued. "That's when my trap will be laid. There is a trigger that will cause the door—an iron door—to close behind her; that way she will not be able to use her magic to blast through it. According to Queen Mab, even the strongest fairy magic can do nothing to destroy iron. So your fairy will be trapped―like a little Tinker Bell! But you needn't worry about _my_ welfare! If she comes during the day, instead of at night, _two_ doors will close around her so that she will not be able to get into me—or you for that matter." He winked at Eric. "So close, and yet so far," he said sinisterly.

Russell smiled. "I can't have her doing anything while I'm asleep―after all. I don't want to miss the show! No—if she comes during the day, she'll be kept in my little trap until_ I_ am ready for her to be let out." Russell chuckled. "I can only imagine how frustrating _that_ will be for her."

Russell continued, "Now—the hard part was to figure out how to make sure little Sookie could not fire her light at me, but again Mab was very helpful! Though she had no way to stifle Sookie's magic completely, she _was_ able to provide me with a spell that makes it impossible for Sookie to shoot her power at _me_." Russell lifted a talisman from out of his shirt. Eric had seen it the night before as well. "See this little bauble?"

Eric looked closely at the pendant and nodded.

"It's a little device that Mab helped Yvetta cook up the day after you arrived here. The story of how it got made is excellent—" Russell began, "very stirring. Would you like to hear it?"

Eric didn't move.

"I'll take that as a yes," Russell cackled. "Now—all I needed was hair and blood from you, Miss Stackhouse, and myself, but that last part was easy enough. And then you were kind enough to contribute what I needed when you arrived. Mab was able to provide a strand of your fairy's pretty golden hair, which Sookie conveniently left behind when she so mercilessly scorned the fairy that Mab had intended to breed with her." He winked down at Eric.

Eric couldn't help his growl at the thought of what Ivan had wanted to do with his beloved.

"It's too bad—really," Russell remarked. "It would have been a way for Sookie to pass along those genes of hers. You—I'm afraid—are useless in that arena." Russell clapped his hands together. "I know! I will breed her myself before I turn her—perhaps even with one of the fairies Mab gives me. I shall request a male first!" He continued excitedly, "That way, I can have other little fairy telepaths under my control! Just think—whole generations of Sookies calling me Uncle Russell!"

A deeper, piercing growl emanated from Eric's chest.

Russell continued as if he hadn't heard it. "Now, as I was saying, getting Sookie's blood for the spell was the hard part. Mab had a plan to retrieve it and to give her my blood as well, but apparently our dear Sookie was not where Mab expected her to be the other day, so I feared that I would have to do without the spell. However, as luck would have it, one of my more intelligent Weres stumbled upon a very interesting article about a woman with no blood type."

He grinned. "Imagine my surprise as I read about a mysterious girl who had been taken to a hospital in Ruston—which is conveniently located between Jackson and Bon Temps—after she'd been attacked by some kind of wild animal. Even more strange is that the doctor swore up and down that it looked like a vampire attack, but given the fact that it happened during the day and the doctor was a Fellowship sympathizer, his story was not believed." Russell smirked.

"I was even more intrigued when I saw that the date of the hospital visit was the very day that Miss Stackhouse spirited Mr. Compton away from my compound. Now this _could_ have just been coincidence, but after 3,000 years, I don't believe in those." Russell chuckled, "Anyway, this girl's blood was apparently so unique that a lab tech working on his Ph.D. decided to send a few samples to a special lab." He chuckled again. "And that was very good luck indeed—given the fact that someone—I'm guessing you—wiped away all other traces of our intrepid Miss Stackhouse's visit to Ruston Community Hospital."

Russell clapped his hands together. "Now—here's the really fortunate—even providential—part. My Were—figuring I'd want to know about the discovery of a new, unique blood type—gave me a copy of the article the _very_ night that I'd brought you here and that Mab had disappointed me with her failure!" He grinned sinisterly. "It was nothing at all for me to send my Weres to the New Orleans lab where the mysterious blood ended up so that they could retrieve it for me. It arrived that very day, and Mab more than made up for her failure by helping Yvetta make this." He held up the pendant. "So you see? The fates are on my side this time, Viking."

He thumbed the talisman lovingly. "Now—what this talisman lacks in looks it makes up in functionality. You see, its purpose is to transfer whatever Sookie tries to do to _me_ onto someone else. Do you want to know who?" Russell smiled devilishly.

"Yes," Eric said in a raspy voice, though he already knew.

"That's really the best part―you know. Anything that she fires at me will go straight to _you_!" Russell once again clapped in glee. "So I might not even have to kill you! Your own little fairy will likely save me the trouble. It is marvelous―is it not! She will come in here guns a blazin', ready to fire all of her pent-up anger right into me. And one look at your broken body will leave her very pissed off—I think. At least, I hope!" he said gleefully. "The more she wants to kill me, the more she will hurt you! And according to Queen Mab, Sookie packs so much more punch than she used to!"

Eric's mind churned as Russell cackled on about irony and fate. Eric knew his wife would indeed come into that room with 'guns blazing'—as Russell had said—no matter how he tried to warn her to stay away through their bond. He also knew that the kind of magic Sookie would send to Russell would _not_ be the healing kind. Eric wondered if the magic would change on its own when it struck him instead of Russell; the Viking's logic told him that it _might_. After all, his wife's magic might recognize its mate and be unable to harm him. On the other hand, Mab's spell might prevent that recognition from happening. If Sookie _did_ hurt or kill him, she would be crushed, just as Eric would be crushed if he inadvertently harmed Sookie. Grieving over what she'd involuntarily done, Sookie would be trapped and unable to harm Russell. She'd literally be powerless against the ancient vampire at that point. And that thought scared Eric.

The Viking wished for the first time in a thousand years that he was a human again so that Sookie could read his mind and know what Russell had planned. Then, he thought about their shared dreams and wished that he could get a message to Sookie telling her to leave him before the sun rose and call him into her dreams, but he didn't know how to do that.

That's when he thought about the fairy bond. They'd communicated through it earlier—of that he was sure. However, she'd been at the pool when it had happened.

"Real" Sookie—during those brief, precious minutes—had been inside their bond with him. The problem was how to get her in there in order to give her a message. Moreover, since he was almost certain that he'd spoken out loud as he'd talked with Sookie in the bond—and he didn't know how to avoid doing that—the second problem was how to make sure that Russell didn't grasp what he was trying to do, while at the same time making sure that Sookie did.

Mercifully, Russell had begun another one of his rants, so Eric was able to concentrate and figure out what he would say to Sookie _if_ he could get her into the bond. The message was simple and short. Most importantly, it was something that would not arouse Russell's suspicion.

Eric thought for a moment and then tuned back into what Russell was saying with one ear. The elder vampire was still going on and on about the concept of fate. Eric sent a few jolts of warning and urgency to his wife through the vampire bond. He then moved his consciousness into the fairy bond. As usual, bond-Sookie was in there waiting. He took her outstretched hand into his and called upon all of the magic that was within him. He concentrated on the things that connected him to his beloved—their bonds and _mostly_ their love—and he called her to him, just as he might call Pam.

He heard Russell summing up his point, "So you see, Eric, fate has given me the perfect way to get my revenge, and it provided me with the _exact_ tools that I needed! I will stand safely by as your Sookie attacks—_YOU_! I will get to see the horror on her face as she realizes that she's harmed or—better yet—killed you. And then, I will simply capture her; it will be as easy as capturing any human, and she will be unable to do anything to stop me, for if she tries to attack again, she will hurt you again! And once you are dead, Mab assures me that the talisman will still work; however, since you will be no more, Sookie's magic will simply dissipate harmlessly!"

Eric felt a stirring within him just as he heard the prompt he needed from Russell. He looked into the eyes of his beloved, which had suddenly become more "present" and spoke as strongly as he could, "I _dream_ that I could warn Sookie." Sookie's eyes seemed to light up with understanding for just a moment. Eric closed his eyes and sent up a prayer to anyone who was listening that the "real" Sookie had indeed heard him.

Russell, of course, had heard the utterance from Eric's lips and chuckled, "Dream away, Viking. But there will be no warning from you. No—we can't have that!" Russell went to a bag in the corner of the room, putting on a pair of gloves along the way. "I'm afraid," Russell said with a note of regret in his voice, "that now that I have told you about my plans, I will have to make sure that you can't yell out a warning to _my_ fairy. It's really too bad. I was hoping to enjoy some nice conversation with you, but now that you know everything, I'll have to gag you."

Russell chuckled, almost embarrassingly. "_Unfortunately_, I didn't think the matter through carefully enough." He looked down at Eric's neck. "And that means you did all that work to heal your vocal cords for nothing!"

The Viking—now elated because his message had been answered by a surge of love and comfort through the bond—held the older vampire's gaze without a word.

"Now this is a _very_ special kind of gag," Russell said. "The outer part is leather, as you can see, but inside is silver, so I suggest you do not try to bite through it, or it will become quite painful, I'm afraid."

The older vampire sighed. "Well—it looks like dear Sookie is not coming tonight; there's only an hour until dawn now." He opened another bottle of TruBlood. "Here—let's give you one more of these before we have to gag you." He raised the bottle to Eric's lips and sighed again. "I'm afraid that if she doesn't come during the day today, I will have to start hurting you again. That―I'm sure―will draw her back. She won't be able to ignore your pain for much longer, especially when it is being freshly inflicted."

Russell slid his fingers almost lovingly down Eric's cheek; the Viking didn't even try to stifle his disgust at Russell's touch. "Perhaps, if I took you again," Russell said thoughtfully, "she would be more hurried in coming to you. I shall have to consider whether that is our best plan for tomorrow."

Despite him best efforts, Eric felt a flicker of horror cloud his face at the thought of Russell raping him again, and the elder vampire saw it.

Russell chuckled. All it had taken for the mighty Norseman to fall had been the knowledge that his fairy had been near but had _not_ come for him. Perhaps, Sookie Stackhouse was not as "in love" with Northman as he thought she was; otherwise, she would have come bounding in to try to save him. He'd seen her impetuous acts before.

Russell felt almost sorry for Eric. Women could be so cruel—Russell thought to himself. He looked down at the fallen Viking and felt his loins stir. Eric really was quite a beautiful man. Perhaps―if he played his cards right―Russell could change the game a little. Perhaps, he could find that which had been taken from him the night Talbot died with the very individual who had taken it. He thought about what Sookie would think if she walked in on Eric and himself in a compromising position.

Russell spoke sincerely, "I could make things pleasurable for you—_very_ pleasurable—if you'd let me. We have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I know that you have enjoyed men before. I would even let you live—my deal with Mab be damned. If you agreed to be mine and you broke your bond with Sookie, you and I would be unstoppable, and you would find that I am not so cruel after all. You could take Talbot's place by my side." Russell stroked Eric's cheek lovingly. "I loved Talbot, but he was never my equal in strength or cunning. You could be a very worthy consort for me."

Eric recoiled from the touch, but Russell went on. The elder vampire's eyes closed as if he were in a fantasy. "You would find me a giving lover if you only gave me a chance. We would live in luxury—at the top of the food chain—and I would even share Miss Stackhouse with you. In fact, though I would insist that you break your bond and not give her your blood again, I would let you see her—in controlled situations, of course. You could still bed her if you found that you required a female at times, and I would let you take her blood on special occasions—on our anniversary, for example. And once she was tied to me and accepted her place, then she would learn to be content with us as well."

Russell opened his eyes and looked down at Eric expectantly. "What do you say? All you would have to do is break this ridiculous bond that you have and then swear fealty to me and stand by my side. After that, the three of us would be a family."

Eric shirked the pretense of his despair and allowed his hatred of Russell Edgington to show. "Our bond is unbreakable," he seethed.

Russell laughed heartily. "In three-thousand years, I have learned that _everything_ is breakable."

Eric kept his disgust-filled eyes on Russell as the elder vampire secured the ball-gag into Eric's mouth.

Russell felt his own anger rising again at the young one's blatant disrespect. After all, had he not just offered Northman the world along with his life? He grabbed the dagger and stabbed a few times into Eric's body, making sure that he landed a couple of blows into Eric's throat so that he could undo and good that the TruBlood had done earlier. The petulant Northman didn't deserve his mercy anyway!

Once Russell had worked out a bit of his anger, he put down the dagger. "That will give your fairy something to think about, while _you_ think about my offer." Russell sighed, "Surely you can see how much better it would be for both of you to work with me. Yes—initially Miss Stackhouse would see your being with me as a betrayal, but she would come around in time. And remember that the _first_ law of the vampire is self-preservation. Also remember, the misery that will face you and her if you do not agree—an eternity of separation from each other, an eternity of suffering for her. If you truly loved her, you would make this small sacrifice for her—I think." Russell nodded with certainty.

The older vampire sat down heavily in his chair. "Now—we will wait to see if your little fairy is drawn by your new wounds and comes before dawn. I'm afraid you will now be too weak to stay awake past it." Russell shrugged. "But don't worry. I suspect you will see her as soon as you rise tomorrow."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry that this chapter got to you late in the day, but I had to wait until after work to finish the edits. Now you know Russell's whole screwed-up plan. Next up, Sookie starts to get her plan in motion. And I have a guarantee for those of you who are still with me: Within 24 hours (of the story's timeline), we _**will**_ discover if fate favors Eric & Sookie or Russell.

Thanks to everyone that commented on the last chapter. Your support makes the work-week so much better!]


	182. Chapter 180: A Need for Sleep

**Chapter 180: A Need for Sleep**

As Russell was sharing all of the elements of his trap with Eric, Sookie was in "wait mode."

She'd already made her plan and was going over all of its details as many times as she could—just like Eric always did. She smiled. Maybe her husband's talent for making Plan A and then backing it up with Plans B through Zed had rubbed off on her through their bonds. Either way, she didn't want to take any chances with the most precious commodity in her life—her husband.

After a lot of thought, Sookie had made the decision to get Eric out after daylight. Even though she wasn't sure that she'd be able to get out of the basement where Eric was being kept after she got into it, she was still going to try. She reasoned that it would be the safest way. And they would have the advantage since Russell would have no idea that Sookie could heal Eric so quickly.

Her plan was straight-forward. She would go get Eric about two hours after sunrise so that she would be certain that Russell was asleep. Then, she'd finish healing her husband and get her blood into him so that he would wake up. She was confident that she could free him from his restraints—just as she'd blasted the silver handcuffs that had held Eric to Russell outside of Fangtasia the morning that they were burning in the sun. After that, they could escape together despite the daylight because she would be able to protect him with her magic.

Any fairy-proof defenses that Russell had come up with to keep her from getting out once she got in could hopefully be taken care of by Eric once he was healed. She was pretty certain that—at the very least—Russell's iron walls came with an iron door too, and she figured that door would lock behind her when she went into the basement. And from what she knew about iron from Niall, she wouldn't be able to use her fairy magic to destroy it. However, vampires—particularly _her_ vampire—would be strong enough to break through an iron door. She was banking on the fact that Russell would not be expecting for Eric to be able to help her in any way.

If they were lucky, Russell would have left the basement before sunrise, which—according to Niall—he'd been doing each day he'd had Eric. However, if they were very, very lucky, Russell would be as arrogant as ever and would have gone to rest in the basement―without protecting himself. That way, she would be able to take him out with the sharp scrap of wood that she'd found in the room she was hiding in. On the other hand, she was not sure that she wanted to take the chance of killing Russell—even if he looked vulnerable. Her instincts told her that if Russell _seemed_ to be a sitting duck, then that was the last thing he actually was.

No—her priority would be getting Eric healed, awake, and out of there. If Russell were there, then they could decide together how best to proceed where he was concerned.

Sookie just wished that she had a cell phone so that she could call for help to take out Russell's Weres. Luckily, as day approached, most of the Weres seemed to be repositioning themselves outside. And she figured that her Jedi mind trick would come in handy again so that she could make sure none of the remaining Weres were in her way when she went to the basement.

About ten minutes before, she'd "heard" from one of the Weres that he was watching a surveillance feed from the basement, and she had immediately tapped into his thoughts so that she could "look" right along with him. She'd seen Russell feeding Eric more blood and speaking to him. That sight had settled her a bit. She would have to "influence" that Were to "break" the equipment at some point, but until then, she intended to use it to monitor Russell's movements and to make sure that he was truly asleep or gone before she tried to get her husband.

Unfortunately―according to the Were's mind―the audio feed to the room was being recorded, but he was unaware of how to turn on the sound. In fact, he was pretty clueless when it came to working the equipment at all and was only covering for his buddy, who was apparently passed out from taking too much V. Therefore, Sookie didn't know what was being said in the basement, but she was grateful to be able to "see" her Viking nonetheless.

Sookie sighed as she examined Eric, still bound and still at Russell's mercy. Her fingers tingled with angry energy. She wanted so badly to just blast Russell to smithereens, but she needed to be patient.

She inhaled deeply and then went over the rest of her plan. She felt pretty certain that once Eric had some of her blood in him and they were out of the iron-encased room, she would be able to transport them both to the 'in-between' place. If not, she'd influence one of the Weres to make a phone call to Miranda, whom she was certain could send the cavalry. And if any Weres tried to stop her along the way, she'd blast the hell out of them. She just needed to wait until Russell had left or was dead for the day, and she had a handy way to monitor that.

* * *

><p>Sookie was keeping an eye on Eric and once more going over her plan in her head—and trying to work out all of the potential holes in it—when she felt urgency from her husband; however, nothing seemed to have changed according to the image from the Were's brain. She felt another jolt from Eric, and the hair on the back of her neck literally stood up. A few moments later, she felt a kind of charge in the fairy bond, and she knew that Eric was calling her. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself going to him in the fairy bond.<p>

When she opened them again, she saw the blues of her vampire's eyes, which she'd not been able to see in the black and white image from the Were's head. His expression seemed to go from anxious to thankful in a millisecond. He said simply, "I _dream_ that I could warn her." Added to the words was a surge of anxiety through the vampire bond. In the next moment, she was looking once more at the dusty room she was hiding in.

Eric's message seemed clear to her. There was a warning. And there was a request from her husband.

And she had a choice to make.

Sookie sighed. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was to leave Eric there alone, but he wanted her to dream so that she could pull him into it. That much was crystal clear to her, and it would soon be dawn by her estimation; in fact, it was probably little more than a half-hour away. And she also knew from past experience that she could not bring Eric into her dreams once he was dead for the day. And there was no way that he'd be strong enough to stay awake after dawn unless she healed him completely, which would not be smart, given that Russell was watching him carefully.

She considered briefly just sticking to her plan of going in to get him that morning. He could warn her of what he needed to _after_ she'd woken him with her magic and blood, but then she stopped herself. _That_ was just the kind of stubborn, emotional decision that she would have made in the past. No—Eric had made what she knew had to be a considerable effort to warn her. And she needed to honor her husband, and that meant she needed to dream.

She also knew that there was no way she'd be able to just go to sleep—especially not where she was―where Henry might come back any minute. His job was to monitor the two upper floors, and she heard from his head that he needed to go on a patrol soon. She could use her gift to influence him not to, but what if another Were stumbled upon her? Nope—her sleeping there was just not going to happen.

She had probed Henry's mind a little earlier to find out where the warehouse was located. They were in an old, almost-abandoned district near the river in Shreveport. Earlier, Sookie had thought about leaving the warehouse and trying to get some help. Using her telepathy, she had quickly discerned the pattern of the Weres' patrols, and she figured that she could slip by them easily enough.

She'd also learned that the Weres had quite a few vehicles, which were for communal usage. The keys to many of them were on a table near the south exit of the building, and she knew that she could get a set using her new mind trick to influence the guard at that entrance to take a bathroom break or something. However, leaving the warehouse that way had so many flaws that she'd dismissed the idea. First, she'd have to go down to the lower floors to exit the building, and though she could avoid the Weres, she figured that Russell might hear her as she got closer to him. Plus, if she took a vehicle, the Weres could raise an alarm; they might even have GPS on the car.

Now, she reconsidered that idea for a moment before dismissing it once again. At this point, leaving that way would take too long. She knew what she had to do. As much as she hated it, she needed to leave the human realm and go back to the fairy pool. Once she was there, Niall could help her go to sleep quickly. Plus, he and Claude could keep the fairy pool connection going so that she could resume sending her healing magic to Eric.

As she watched her mate through the Were's head, she sent him a burst of love and assurance through the vampire bond as well as a larger surge of her healing magic.

Niall had told her the basics of how to get back to the fairy pool. It simply required her to concentrate on _wanting_ to go there; her fairy blood would apparently do the rest. And right now, she really wanted to get there. She needed to find out what Eric had to tell her so that she could get back to him. He was no longer in much physical pain, but the idea of him trapped with Russell—especially when she was not near—made her cringe.

Sookie focused on her desire to be back at the pool, and in moments, she was there. However, she was surprised to find herself alone. Neither Claude nor Niall were where she'd left them, and using her telepathy, she knew that there was no one else in the "in-between place" either. There were guards just beyond its borders, but no one inside.

"Son of a mother," Sookie muttered in frustration.

* * *

><p>Sookie stepped from the pool and immediately "willed" it on so that she could see Eric. He was as she'd left him—still on the table and still being fed by Russell. However, Russell was currently touching her mate's cheek, and that tender touch and the miserable look on her husband's face pissed off Sookie so much that her hands began to glow again. She fought her rising temper and then sent Eric a burst of her healing magic. They might no longer be able to feel each other through the vampire bond, but she wanted him to know that she was still there.<p>

She looked around again, wondering if Mab had attacked Niall's people and if that was why Claude and Niall were not there.

One thing she knew that she was _NOT_ going to do, however, was to go into Faerie looking for them. She thought about trying to just go to sleep, but she was too wound up. "Fuck!" Sookie said loudly. "Niall, where the "F" are you?"

Sookie looked at the pool and then realized what she should do and where she should go. She should go home. After all, Jesus would certainly be there, and she bet that he could use some kind of spell to put her to sleep quickly. She'd be unable to send Eric more healing magic through the pool, but he was stable now. Plus, she had no idea what her "range" might be. Given the fact that the fairy bond kept her and Eric connected despite their being in different realms, she wouldn't be surprised if it could span the 50 or so miles between Bon Temps and Shreveport.

Plus, there'd be all kinds of people at home who could help her get to Eric, and Hunter would be scared. She suddenly felt the intense urge to be with the child and to make sure that he was okay.

Sookie sent Eric as much magic as she felt they could get away. He was still tied to the table, and now, Russell was holding up a freakish-looking gag. Once more she had to push down her rage.

"I'll be asleep soon," she said looking into the pool. "I promise."

Sookie took a deep breath. She knew that the pool would work to show her what she wanted to see most and then would act as a conduit to take her there. But she needed to see something other than Eric in that moment. She concentrated on the water and thought about her home—the home she was looking forward to returning to so that she could be with her bonded and Hunter.

She smiled as she remembered when Eric and she had returned home for the first time after they'd been pledged. He'd surprised her by dropping their bags outside the door and scooping her up into his strong arms in order to carry her over the threshold. Sookie watched as the pool went from showing Eric lying incapacitated to showing the door he'd carried her through. Without hesitation, she jumped into the pool and found herself right outside her home.

Quickly, Sookie entered her security code and ran inside. Lafayette was in the kitchen.

"Sookie!" he shrieked in surprise.

Within moments, the kitchen was packed with stunned people, a couple of whom she didn't know but assumed were Duncan and Amelia. She quickly brushed everyone off when she saw Niall, Claude, and Jesus coming into the room.

"Niall!" she exclaimed. "You have to put me to sleep _right now_. Eric needs for me to pull him into a dream in order to tell me something. And it's got to happen now!" She looked at Pam, "How long till dawn?"

Pam looked a bit confused but quickly responded. "Twenty-six minutes."

"Shit!" Sookie exclaimed. Suddenly a burst of pain hit her, and she would have fallen to her knees if Claude hadn't been there to keep her on her feet.

Pam had also doubled over.

After a couple of seconds, the pain was gone, and Sookie knew that her mate was keeping it from their bonds. Pam seemed fine now too.

"I swear to God, Pam," Sookie vowed, "I'm gonna kill that bastard for this!"

"I believe it," Pam said as she felt the power radiate off of Sookie.

Sookie took a deep breath. "Listen everyone—I'm _real_ happy to see y'all, and I'll tell you everything I can soon, but right now, I have very little time." She looked desperately at Niall. "Can you help me? Can you put me to sleep?"

The fairy nodded, and without another word, Sookie led him quickly upstairs while everyone else stayed quiet and let her go. Most of them had seen Sookie like this before, and knew that it was best to let her do what she needed to do. And everyone had sensed her power, just as Pam had.

* * *

><p>As if nothing was unusual, Batanya simply nodded as Sookie rushed into her and Eric's bedroom where she'd not physically been for almost two years by human standards. The smell of her mate encompassed her.<p>

She couldn't help but to smile when she saw Hunter lying down on her usual side of the bed. He looked peaceful, and her heart jumped. In his sleep, with his blond hair making unruly wisps over his forehead, he looked like he was Eric's son. It was only when his eyes were open—and the brown stood out against his slightly tanned skin—that Hunter looked more like Hadley; he had the Stackhouse eyes, the eyes that Sookie now recognized had come from Grandpa Earl.

She quietly lay down on Eric's side of the bed and reached over to sweep Hunter's bangs to the side. She realized after she'd done it that she'd seen Eric perform that same action many times. She said a quick prayer that she'd be able to bring Eric back for both of them. She couldn't help but to add the prayers that she would survive alongside Eric and that she would make a good mother-figure for Hunter when he was not with Hadley. She looked up at Niall, who was smiling at her.

"You _already_ are," her fairy great-grandfather said quietly.

For once, Sookie was not upset that he had listened to her thoughts. She lay back. "I'm ready," she said to the fairy.

Niall nodded and gently sat next to Sookie, taking her hand. "Close your eyes, child," he said in a soothing voice.

She obeyed and tried to calm herself. Soon Niall's voice was speaking in her head and lulling her. Within a couple of minutes, she'd found sleep and called her husband to her dream.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello. I know this is an unusual time for me to post, but I brought my laptop to work and was able to finish up the last edits for this chapter during my lunch break.

Thanks so much for all of you who posted about the last chapter. As always, I love your speculations, reactions, and "interactions" with the story.]


	183. Chapter 181: Rest and Restless

**Chapter 181: Rest and Restless**

_Sookie and Eric were in each other's arms before she'd even finished calling him into her dream, their holds tight and comforting at the same time. Sookie's face was hidden in his chest, and Eric's face was tilted down and buried in her hair._

"_He hurt you again. You're in pain," Sookie whispered as she gripped his shoulders tighter._

"_I'll be fine. I had been stock-piling some of your healing magic. I figured he'd do something like this." He inhaled her hair with a sigh. _

"_It was so hard not coming for you right away in that warehouse," she said in a whisper. _

"_It's good you didn't," Eric sighed. He brought his fingers to her hair and then to her cheeks. His voice was laced in emotion. "You smell so fucking beautiful. I missed you so fucking much, Sookie."_

"_How long was it this time?" Sookie asked in a quiet voice. _

"_It's August," Eric said just as quietly, "early August."_

_Sookie shook her head as if trying to undo the time they'd lost. "Eric," she breathed. "Never again. I'm never gonna leave you again."_

_The vampire just held her to him, unable to do or say anything else in that moment._

_Finally, after a few minutes, it was Sookie who spoke. "We have to hurry. It's near dawn."_

_Eric nodded but didn't pull away at all. He needed to feel her close after all the time he'd been separated from her; he needed to feel her close after his ordeal with Russell._

"_It's a trap," Eric said. "When you walk into the basement where I am being held, an iron door will come down after you to keep you in. If you come in the daytime, a second will come down to keep you from getting to me or Russell. Either way, you will be trapped."_

"_Well fuck a duck!" Sookie exclaimed, looking up at Eric._

_Eric chuckled, "God, I missed your way with words, min kära." He became more serious. "There's more. Queen Mab has given Russell a talisman that will make whatever you shoot at him transfer to me. He wants for _you_ to kill me—thinks it will be funny." _

_Sookie gasped. "So if I shoot to kill him," she started._

"_You will hit and perhaps kill me," Eric finished._

_Sookie shook her head, "Anything else?"_

"_He plans to kill me first—preferably with you actually doing it as I said. Then, he wants to tie you to him."_

"_Mab had some of his blood. Was that what it was for?"_

_Once more taking in her scent, he nodded into her hair. "Yes. And he wanted to be able to sense you presence." Eric paused. "Russell wants to take your blood every day." Eric's voice became far away as the words he spoke seemed to harm him. "Eventually, he wants to turn you and keep you for eternity. He will order you not to destroy yourself. He wants to break you more and more through time until nothing remains of you. He wants to keep us apart forever."_

_In that moment, Sookie realized that it was this thought which had almost broken her mate's spirit. She placed her hand on his chest. "No matter what, Eric, I'll be _here_," she said as the fairy bond fluttered in him almost like a heartbeat under her hand. "He won't destroy me because he could _never_ destroy _us_."_

"_I know," Eric said, his voice passionate, "_Never_!"_

"_No one—_nothing_—could," Sookie added._

_Eric crushed her lips with his. When he finally broke the kiss, they were smiling at each other. _

"_Anything else I need to know?" Sookie asked with a raised brow._

_Eric nodded. "There's a spell on the basement. Only those who have been 'invited' may enter."_

"_I'm guessin' I have an invitation," Sookie deadpanned._

_Eric nodded and sighed, "He also offered me a deal. If I agree to be his new lover and to break the bond, then he won't kill me. He says that he will tie himself to you but that he will still let us be together to a certain extent."_

_Sookie contemplated. "Do you want to pretend like you are contemplating his offer?"_

"_Fuck no!" Eric said. "Not even for a minute. But if you think it will help, I will," he paused, "feign affection."_

_The thought of her husband having to pretend to be 'affectionate' with Russell sickened Sookie. She shook her head vehemently. "No—you're not gonna do that! No for a second—let alone a minute." She touched his cheek tenderly._

_In his wife's eyes, Eric saw everything he'd been missing for so long, and he couldn't help but to sink into her in relief. _

"_Anything else I need to know?" she asked again._

_Eric smiled. "I love you."_

"_I love you," Sookie avowed. _

"_I love being able to feel you again," Eric added, his rough voice betraying his emotion._

"_Is the healing enough? I'll send more once I wake up again; I think I can since I'm in this realm."_

_He caressed her cheek lovingly. "Sookie, you've saved me—_already_. And you are sending me your healing even now, my beautiful bonded. Do you not feel it?" _

_She chuckled. "Oh—I guess I do."_

_He smiled down at her. "In fact, min kära, it might be best for you to stop after dawn. It will look too suspicious if I am completely healed by sundown, and I do not know if I will be able to control how your magic is used in me once I am down for the day."_

_She nodded. "Okay—but expect more when you wake up."_

_His expression turned serious. "You are my angel. I was almost gone—struggling even to keep my body in one piece—and then you were there in the bond and then in the building with me, and I could feel you—_really_ feel you again." He paused, his voice choking-up a little. "And all the while, you were healing me." He put his forehead on hers. "Once again, my love, I am alive because of you."_

_Sookie could hear the weariness, along with the smile, in her husband's voice. "How long till dawn?" she asked. _

"_Just a few minutes," Eric sighed. _

"_Good. You need to sleep." _

_Eric nodded._

_Sookie looked around for the first time and smiled. "I'm glad I dreamed us here again."_

"_Me too," Eric smiled._

_Sookie took Eric's hand and led him to the small bed in the cubby. "I want you to fall asleep with me right here, Eric, and I want you to know that by the time you wake up tonight, I will have figured all this shit out, and I'll be comin' for you."_

_Eric sunk down onto the bed and lay on Sookie's stomach. She played with his hair as he settled in._

"_Eric," she whispered. "I saw Russell stabbing you." She took a deep breath. "And Niall told me that he," she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. "He told me the rest," she said instead._

_Eric wrapped his arms more snuggly around her and spoke in a tired, but strong voice. "His goal was to cause as much pain as he could in order to break me—to control me. So, yes, he inflicted many wounds, rape being among the worst of them, but the only moment that almost destroyed me was the one when I felt that he might be able to destroy _you_." He was silent for a moment, and Sookie thought he might have fallen into his sleep. But he continued, "Then I realized that as long as you are _in_ me and as long as I hold on, he will _not_ find you in there. And I am safe inside you as well."_

_Tears rose into Sookie's eyes because of the shear faith that her husband had in her—in them—but she didn't let them fall. Not yet. "I'm gonna find a way to get him, Eric. And by tonight, we won't be needin' dreams to be together." _

_She could hear Eric inhaling her scent deeply. "I know you will, min kära."_

_Sookie continued to stroke his hair comfortingly, and she could tell that he was trying to fight sleep. "Guess what?" Sookie asked._

"_Huh?" Eric responded quietly._

"_I'm lying next to Hunter right now—at least in the real world. He's all safe and sound and tucked in." She chuckled. "He was snoring a little."_

_Eric looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you," he said. "It's good that he is sleeping. Will you tell him I miss him?"_

_She nodded as he resettled onto her. Sookie continued a steady stream of caresses to his face and hair. _

_He sighed and then slept. Finally letting her tears flow freely, Sookie held her husband and continued to caress him well into the morning. She made sure that she was no longer sending him her healing magic and then rested next to him, enjoying the comfort of having his body next to hers. _

_She knew that she probably needed to get up, but she needed to be with Eric even more. Plus, the beginning of a plan was forming in her mind. Russell was going to fucking pay for what he'd done to her husband. And the price was going to be steep._

* * *

><p>The sun had risen a little before 6:30, and it was already after 9:00. Niall noticed that most of the members of the household seemed to be sleeping in shifts—waiting for Sookie to get up, waiting to find out the plan, or simply waiting to be with her after so long. However, based on the bleary-eyed looks in the room, Niall figured that only the vampires had been successful in finding any meaningful sleep.<p>

The Werewolf, Tray, and the Werelioness, Miranda, were the most active among the group of seven people currently gathered in the living room. As far as Niall could tell, they were gathering forces in case Sookie needed them. The young demon, Jesus, was sunk into the couch and dozing. Claude was trying to pass the time by reading; however, he was looking pensively at the stairs every few minutes. Tara Thornton was mindlessly flipping through muted channels on the television.

The other members of the household, including his great-grandson Jason, were trying to get some sleep in their various resting places as they waited for Sookie to rise.

For his own part, Niall was thankful for every moment of sleep that his great-granddaughter got. Soon enough, she would have to face the pressures that came with leading her people; he knew those pressures well and did not envy her.

He closed his eyes and reached out his mind to the two precious beings that were sleeping upstairs. They were still resting peacefully.

He had watched over his great-great-grandson and great-granddaughter for a while after Sookie went to sleep, and a little after dawn, Hunter had moved to curl into her. With the natural instincts and grace of a mother, Sookie had accepted him into her comforting embrace without waking.

Niall had stayed a little longer as he'd become lost in his memories of Viola and Earl. His beloved had cradled his son through his nightmares—just as Sookie was holding Hunter through his fears. It was a beautiful sight and a beautiful reprieve that they both deserved.

When Niall had left the bedroom, they'd both been breathing evenly, and neither had been dreaming. Without a word, the Britlingen had handed him her phone, which contained a message from his sister.

Niall was yet to speak of that message to anyone else; he intended to wait until Sookie rose. His sister had informed him that she would arrive a little after nightfall with two Britlingens, her guard Clovache and Batanya's child, Breeta. The rest of the message had been cryptic: "Wait for me before you seek your revenge, old man."

Niall had no idea what "revenge" he would be seeking—though he hoped that he would have a turn at Russell Edgington. As he thought once more of his twin sister's words, he couldn't help but to smile at her nickname for him. _She_ was the one they called "ancient," after all. He'd have to remind her of that—several times.

Niall listened as pots and pans began to rattle in the kitchen, signaling that Lafayette had awoken from his sleep. From the medium's mind, Niall heard that a large breakfast—complete with Sookie and Hunter's favorite, pancakes—was in the works. He also heard from Lafayette's head that he was ready and willing to "kick asses and take names" if it meant that Sookie and Eric could finally find a little peace.

Niall—too—was ready for that to happen. He hated the hardships that seemed to be hovering around every turn, just waiting to test Eric and Sookie: Bill Compton's blood, Eric's amnesia, long separations, looming threats, ancient enemies. Yet their love had blossomed and then flourished through all of these tribulations, and their bonds had become truly unique and powerful. Perhaps—in the end—_that_ was the point of all the trials. Both Sookie and Eric had begun with so much magic—intrinsic to themselves. And together, they had found so much more, but would they have found it if they'd not been forced to?

He thought of the coincidence—or more likely the _lack_ of coincidence―of the fact that it was early morning on the third of August, according to the human calendar. His sister had contacted him _exactly_ ten years ago to tell him about the vampire who would one day become an integral part of his great-granddaughter's life. She'd _conveniently_ left out the part about that same vampire becoming essential to Niall as well. The fairy could not pinpoint the moment that Eric had begun to feel more like a son than a "study." Niall had been focused on watching over Sookie in recent years, and Eric had been an afterthought at first—a part of Sookie's story, not his own.

The Ancient Pythoness had given him a choice on August 3, 2001: He could watch as Sookie's life and gift made her miserable to the point that she wished for her own death, or he could stand back and do nothing when vampires came out of the coffin and found her. The second option—according to his sister—was the only way that Sookie could truly find fulfillment during her lifetime. Still, it had been a difficult choice for Niall to make. His instincts had told him to claim Sookie and to take her to Faerie the first time Claudine reported that a vampire—Bill Compton—had found her. But Niall had not done that.

His sister had told him that Sookie's hardships in life would be outshined by her happiness _only_ if she was allowed to move among the vampires and _only_ if she embraced her connection to a thousand-year-old natural enemy to fairies. She'd told Niall to do nothing beyond making sure that Sookie didn't die before she accepted that connection. So Claudine had merely aided Sookie in her struggle again the Rattrays. Niall had left a conveniently placed shovel in Sookie's path so that she could take care of the murderer Rene Lenier. Claudine had given Sookie water from the pool when she'd been almost drained by Compton. But that had been all that his sister had "sanctioned" for Niall to do on Sookie's behalf until she had accepted her mate.

So Niall had been forced to merely monitor Sookie's interactions with Bill Compton, though he'd done so with extreme agitation. And as soon as his sister had let him know that Mr. Compton was no longer essential to Sookie's future, Niall had planned his demise. Sadly, Claudine had inadvertently spoiled his plans.

Northman, on the other hand, had impressed Niall immediately—despite the rough edges the Viking _tried_ to project. Of course, his sister's comments about Eric's inherent honor had helped the vampire's cause. When Niall heard about how young Eric had literally put his body between Sookie and a silver-laden bomb while they were in Dallas, he had become a true fan—Eric's duplicity aside. Perhaps that was when his affection for the vampire began.

Niall smiled a little when he thought about the first moment he saw his Viola. Having just found out that Mab had given birth to Neave and Lochlan, the product of her long-term affair with his own brother, Niall was bitter. He had come to the human realm so that he could—for a while—escape the thoughts of pity that he was getting from his own people. Of course, they were trying to comfort him, but Niall simply wanted to forget Mab's betrayal.

Viola was hanging up wet bedding on a clothesline when he first glimpsed her. She was singing quietly to herself and swaying her hips gently as she completed her work. In the late morning sun, she had looked more like a nymph than a human. Her dress had been cornflower blue, and it rustled in the slight breeze of the hot summer morning. Her effort and the humidity had left a slight sheen on her freckled skin. Her red hair had shone in the sunlight, and when she turned around and faced him, he was forever lost in her brown eyes. Those eyes—so loving and so strong—still ruled his memories of her.

He remembered holding Earl for the first time and seeing those eyes looking up at him. Now, Sookie, Hunter, and Hadley all shared the echoes of them. None of his human family had inherited Niall's eye color, which was a gray-blue hue, but Niall had always been thankful for that. It was a way for his Viola to live on—a beautiful way.

Niall had not been without his own stubbornness when he first saw Viola. She'd given him an inviting smile; however—still stuck in his pain over Mab—Niall had resisted the pull he was already feeling toward her. Yes, he'd resisted it—until the next day, that is, when he'd come back and found her sitting on her porch with fresh lemonade and in her Sunday best as if she'd been expecting him. Of course, he'd been unable to drink her lemonade, but by the end of his visit, he'd confessed to her that he was "different," and she'd laughed as if she'd already known. She'd told him to come back the next evening so that he could meet her father, who spent his days working in the fields of their farm. She told him what to say—_exactly_ what to say—so that her father would accept Niall's request to court her.

Yes, Niall had been lost to Viola from the start—just as Eric had been captivated by Sookie upon first seeing her. Perhaps that was the true reason why he sensed a connection with Eric from the start. Stackhouse women _definitely_ had the capability to captivate—Niall thought thankfully.

Certainly, the vampire had had more obstacles to face in being with his mate—including his own stubbornness—but Niall had seen the memory of Eric and Sookie's first meeting from his great-granddaughter's head. And he recognized the looks that Eric had given her—not the predatory ones, which he was "trying" very hard to produce. No―Niall had recognized the brief moments when Eric was the _prey_ to his great-granddaughter. Indeed, Eric had always looked at Sookie with a mixture of one who was caught and one who was doing the catching. And Niall had always liked Eric the better for it.

He could empathize.

Niall closed his eyes tightly and prayed that the vampire would face no more torment at the hands of Edgington. He remembered what it felt like to lose his three children who had passed to different planes before him. He did not want to feel that again—not with Claude and not with Eric.

The scars that the deaths of Claudette, Claudine, and Earl had left in his heart were distinct, yet all imprinted with regret. Claudette and he had never been close, and given what she had done to her own soul in the end, Niall knew that he would never meet with her in the Summerlands. He regretted not being able to tear her away from Mab's influence.

When Claudine had been killed, part of Niall's heart had left this plane with her. She had been so lovely, and her goal had always been to reach the status of an angel, which very few fairies could manage; in fact, Claudine was fulfilled only when she was watching over and helping those who needed it. She'd loved her assignment of looking after Sookie, and Niall knew that it had killed her inside when Mab twisted the situation by kidnapping Claudine's husband and forcing Claudine to bring Sookie to her. When he lost Claudine to Eric's hands, Niall regretted most that he had not found a way to protect his daughter from such a situation.

When he felt Earl die, what Niall regretted most was _time_. He'd left his son in the human world—had cuts all ties and severed all memories—yet Mab found Earl. Claude had told Niall of Earl's death when the brothers had worked together to save Sookie. Of course, Earl had no idea that he was standing next to his own half-brother, and it had not been the time for Claude to say anything. His goal had been to get Sookie back to the human realm as soon as possible.

Claude had been on a regular patrol that day when he stumbled upon Sookie attacking and then running from Mab. He'd recognized her from the pool. He'd been shocked to see Earl with her as well, but he'd felt his connection to his half-brother in an instant. Claude had hoped to get Sookie through the portal and to get Earl to the pool as soon as possible. But when Sookie hesitated as she found out that Earl could not go with her, Mab had attacked again.

Claude had told Niall of Earl's courage. His half-human son had taken Sookie's hand and jumped with her into the portal in order to protect her. Niall's heart swelled in both pride and sorrow.

Yes―Niall felt regret when he thought of the children he'd lost. And he felt hatred when he thought of _why_ they were all gone: Mab. His "wife" had placed their two daughters in harm's way due to her own greed and fanatical lust for power. And Earl had been a casualty of Mab's breeding program—caught in her trap and separated from his own beloved wife and children.

And Niall had not kept any of them safe—despite his great power and his best intentions. With Eric and Sookie, he was again powerless to place himself between his children and death.

Niall remembered the despair on young Eric's face—the utter desolation—that had caused Claude and him to force Sookie to awaken the night before. He had felt certain that Eric was about to let go of his own life―that he was in too much mental and physical pain to go on.

Niall had thought that he was about to lose another child while he sat powerlessly and watched it happen, but that had not happened. His great-granddaughter had prevented that outcome. Niall now prayed that she would do it again. He prayed that—this night—he would _not_ be powerless. He prayed that his sister's message to him meant that he would be able to help to save his hurting vampire "child" so that he would not have to add to his regrets.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry this is coming even later in the day. All I can say is that it was a long workday! I hope you enjoyed this.

I know I sound like a broken record, but thanks to all of you who are reading and supporting this story!]


	184. Chapter 182:  Feed the Soul

**Chapter 182: Feed the Soul**

Hunter woke up at 10:00 on the dot. He felt safe.

He was surprised when he realized that he was cuddled up with someone warm. That meant it wasn't his daddy next to him or even his Sissy, who had been with him when he'd fallen asleep.

Hunter let out a tentative, "Aunt Sookie?"

Sookie opened her eyes to see a similar pair looking at her in question. "Hey, sweetie," she said, a little groggily. She opened her arms and was happy when he nestled further into her for a hug.

"Is Daddy in his cubby?" Hunter asked hopefully.

Sookie sighed. "Not yet, Hunt. But I'm gonna get him tonight—okay?"

Hunter nodded into her embrace, and Sookie made sure that her shields were up as she felt the precocious seven-year-old begin to probe for information.

She chuckled. "You know―I can feel that, sweetie. But it's okay. I'm gonna tell you what you need to know about what's happening with your daddy, but you _can't_ pick into my head for more, okay? One day, your daddy might tell you everything that's happened to him, but that's gotta be up to him when you get older―okay?"

Hunter pulled out of the hug and sat up, which caused Odin to get up as well. Sometime in the early morning, the cat had joined the little group and had settled on the end of the bed. Sookie smiled and allowed herself to think for a moment about how wonderful it was going to be when Eric was there with them too. She was happy that her husband had built a bigger bed—though he'd refused to move it in until she was back. They were going to need it.

Sookie sat up alongside Hunter. She looked around the bedroom space, which had been expanded during the renovations that started soon after Claudette had taken her to Faerie. However, the new part of the room was almost bare. Sookie sighed, knowing that Eric had put much of his life on hold as he'd waited for her to return. Six more months had gone by—a flash to her, an age to him—since Eric and Hunter had visited the "in-between place."

She exhaled heavily. From her husband's perspective, they'd spent only one night physically together in almost two years―besides a month's worth of dreams. Sookie couldn't fathom having to endure that kind of separation. She vowed that she was going to spoil Eric with as much of her time as he could stand for as long as he needed it.

Sookie was brought out of her reverie by Hunter, who had placed his little hand on hers in a comforting gesture. "Are you sad 'cause Daddy's hurt?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Sookie nodded. "Yeah—and also because I haven't been here with you two before now. I missed you guys."

Hunter nodded and spoke sincerely. "I missed you too, Aunt Sookie. And Daddy missed you lots, but see?" He pointed over to the bedside table. "He sleeps with your picture next to him."

Sookie squeezed Hunter's hand as she looked at a picture of herself from the day that Eric and she had pledged. She'd never seen it before, but she knew the exact moment the image had been captured. She'd been getting ready to go into Fangtasia, and she'd been nervous and worried about what Bill's reaction would be to the pledging. Then, she'd felt Eric's certainty coming through their vampire bond—and his happiness. Feeling Eric's faith in them had been enough to make her relax and simply enjoy the moment that they would be married in the eyes of the supernatural community.

"I see that yours is there too." She smiled at Hunter as she pointed to the picture of him and Eric next to the pool.

"Yep," Hunter grinned, his dimples dipping deeply into his cheeks.

Sookie smiled along with him for a moment before taking a steadying breath. "Sweetie, I was able to talk to your daddy in my dream this morning. He told you how I'm able to do that—right?"

Hunter nodded excitedly. "'Cause of your bonds, right?"

Sookie nodded back.

"And you talked to Daddy―so he's okay?"

Sookie looked at Hunter solemnly. "He's hurt, but he's getting better. He wanted me to tell you that he misses you."

Hunter took a deep breath. "He's gettin' better?"

"Yep," Sookie answered. "There's a real bad vampire that has him—a real strong one—but I'm gonna do everything I can to bring him back home to us—_tonight_."

"Is it gonna be dangerous, Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked, his lip quivering.

Sookie nodded. "Yes, but your daddy and I are both gonna do our best to come back to you safe and sound, Hunter. And you _know_ how strong your daddy is—right?"

Hunter nodded and bit his lip. He looked up at Sookie with eyes that went from uncertain and frightened to trusting and confident. In that moment, his expression reminded her so much of Eric that she almost cried.

Instead, she smiled and tousled his bangs, again without thinking. "You look just like your daddy right now," she said, her voice catching just a little.

Hunter smiled widely. He knew that his Aunt Sookie didn't mean his first daddy either. "Daddy and me have the same hair," he said proudly.

Sookie grinned as she ruffled his bangs. "Yep. His won't stay put either. And you have the same dimple." She touched the tiny cleft on Hunter's chin. "And you get the same look in your eyes too."

Hunter grinned even wider.

Sookie ruffled his hair once more. "I smell something yummy coming from downstairs. Shall we go investigate, little man?"

Hunter nodded and grabbed Sookie's hand tighter. "Come on. I bet Uncle Lala has cooked somethin' good for breakfast!"

Sookie giggled at Hunter's enthusiasm as he pulled her off the bed and out of the room―with barely a 'good morning' to Batanya, who seemed to take his brief greeting in stride.

In truth, Batanya didn't quite know what to do with herself. Britlingens—as a people—were taught to detach themselves from others; it was one of the tenets of their culture. That's what made them excellent protectors.

But Batanya was not detached at all—not anymore at least. She was happy to see her charge feeling better and hopeful that the family she looked over would become complete at last. She was anxious for the arrival of Breeta—her beautiful daughter―whom Batanya was certain would become a better warrior-guard than even herself one day. And—unexpectedly—she was in love. Batanya shook her head. How the vampire had enraptured her was a mystery, but Duncan _had_ managed to do just that.

Yes—in a corner of the human realm, Batanya had found every single thing that she'd never allowed herself to hope for. And if all went as planned, she'd transfer her contract as Hunter's guard to Breeta in time. Oh—Batanya would still stay on to watch over her ward, but she wanted to do so because of _choice_ and not because it was her work; that distinction suddenly mattered to her for the first time in her long life. And after she was no longer on contract, she wanted to retire from the Britlingen ranks and bond with Duncan—not that the vampire knew of that plan yet. But she didn't expect much trouble from him.

She smiled to herself as she followed Sookie and Hunter downstairs.

* * *

><p>From Hunter's mind, Sookie could tell that he was confident that she'd bring his daddy back, and though his worry over Eric was still on his mind, he thought of his daddy as his hero—even better than Spiderman and Superman and Batman put together. Sookie couldn't help but to be captivated by the whirl of thoughts and energy that surrounded Hunter; he was such a beautiful individual that she wanted to spend all day learning about him through his thoughts.<p>

Despite that impulse, however, she pulled out of his mind soon after she found herself in it. Hunter deserved his privacy, but she was glad that he was okay—anxious for Eric to be back, but no longer overly frightened. She sensed a lot of relief in his brain at seeing her, and she was happy that she could give him that.

Sookie took a deep breath as she stepped into the kitchen, both to take in the smell and to steady herself. It felt like she had seen everyone only two months before, but she knew it had been almost two years for them.

Lafayette was alone and humming to himself, but he turned around as soon as he heard Sookie and Hunter's footsteps. He came quickly up to them and gave them both a huge hug before wiping a tear from his eye. "'Bout time you's gots back, girlie," he said chidingly at Sookie, though his joy was clear in his voice. He simply pointed to the dining room table. "You two go sit, and I'll brings y'all somethin' good to eat before you's can gets your napkins tucked in."

Sookie smiled and gave Lafayette a quick kiss on the cheek, having to use a great deal of effort not to cry herself. It felt weird to see someone else "ruling" her kitchen, but Hunter pulled Sookie's hand―which he'd yet to drop―and led her to the dining table. Suddenly, he came to a halt and looked up at Sookie.

"Wait," he said as if realizing something important. "Usually no one sits in _this_ chair," he pointed towards Sookie's usual chair, "but that's 'cause it's _your_ chair. So _you_ get to sit in it—right?"

Sookie couldn't help but to smile at Hunter's words. She bent down and kissed the little boy's forehead. "Uh-huh. So—where's your chair, sweetie?" she asked him.

"Right here." Hunter pulled out the chair at the end of the table, climbed into it, and sat down. As Lafayette began to bring in food, Hunter started chatting. "I heard once in Jesus's head that usually the daddy sits up at the," Hunter paused, looking for the word he wanted, "_head_ of the table, but Daddy says that he likes to sit across from you. You know why?" he asked Sookie, his eyes dancing just like Eric's eyes always danced.

Sookie grinned as she sat down at her place. "Why's that?"

"I'm not sure," Hunter said thoughtfully. "But I think it's 'cause he can hold your hand better over the skinny part of the table. And he likes holdin' your hand." Hunter shrugged.

Sookie wiped a tear away before Hunter could see it. "I like holding his hand too, sweetie," Sookie said as she reached over and patted Hunter's hand. By that time, the people who had been gathered in the living room had heard Hunter and Sookie and were filtering in.

Sookie looked at the newcomers and then greedily took in the tower of hotcakes and bacon in front of her.

Lafayette had followed her eyes. "Now y'all don't be gettin' between Sookie and her breakfast. We's got time to do what we's gots to do after we feed her. I'm bettin' fairy food ain't near as good as my hotcakes, so if you's ain't eatin' then get yo'selves back into the living room."

Sookie smiled gratefully at Lafayette. He was right. Fairy food was nutritious but not varied in flavor, and she quickly sunk a fork into her pancakes as she gave the others an apologetic look. She moaned as the first bite hit her taste buds.

To Sookie, it seemed like she hadn't eaten in days, probably because she hadn't—she realized. In fact, she'd been unconscious for a couple of days—with only the water of the fairy pool as nourishment. She was grateful that Gran couldn't see her bad table manners as she crammed in a second bite without having finished the first one, but she was suddenly starving.

Hunter, who'd been too upset to eat much during the last couple of days, was happily chomping away with his Aunt Sookie. The little boy smiled at her between his bites. His daddy loved her and had missed her so much. His daddy also trusted Aunt Sookie to save him from the bad guy. So Hunter had decided to trust her too. Plus, the parts of her brain that Hunter had heard were thinking about only two things―both of which Hunter had responded to immediately. Aunt Sookie's first priority was to bring his daddy home safe and sound. The second thing that she was looking forward to was being with Hunter and Eric together—and finally being a family with both of them.

Hunter liked those thoughts a lot.

Niall smiled as he saw Hunter and Sookie eating with such enthusiasm. Cognizant of the fact that those who had been separated from Sookie needed time with her, he went to the living room to wait for her to finish her meal.

Tara pulled up a seat next to Sookie and smiled at her friend before giving her a quick hug.

Sookie smiled back brightly before taking a swig of orange juice. "I'm so glad you're here," Sookie said as she gave Tara another hug.

"Me too, Sook," Tara said sincerely. "I'm just sorry 'bout what I said the last time I saw you."

Sookie shook her head. "I know." She smiled slyly. "And Eric told me that he's growing on you."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Yeah—he's a'ite once you get past the scary vampire thing."

Jesus sat at the opposite end of the table from Hunter and kissed his fiancé when he brought in another two stacks of pancakes. He smiled at Sookie as she shoved another big bite into her mouth.

She nodded at him. Jesus was at the top of the list of people she had to thank for holding Eric together through his darkest times.

The intuitive brujo nodded back, seeming to understand what she wanted to say with a mere look.

"Whenever you're ready," Miranda said to Sookie meaningfully.

Sookie looked over at the Werelioness and nodded. "Thanks," she said as she forked another bite.

Miranda smiled and returned with Tray to the living room.

From across the room Claude spoke to Sookie telepathically. "I have spent many days in this home, Tanah, but it was always missing something until now."

Sookie looked over at Claude and then at Eric's empty chair.

Claude followed Sookie's gaze and again spoke into her head. "Yes—we are still missing someone, but he will soon be here. Trust in yourself, dear Sister."

Sookie nodded gratefully and tried to keep her emotions in check as she looked back at Eric's chair. She then took her focus to Hunter and smiled. "We're gonna need a bigger table―aren't we, sweetie?"

Hunter grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Daddy and me can make one, Aunt Sookie!"

She smiled. "That's a great idea, Hunt." She looked around the room as she slopped a bite of hotcakes into syrup. "So tell me some things that have been goin' on in the last six months while I finish eating."

As Sookie and Hunter pretty much inhaled their food, Tara and Jesus—with an occasional comment from Lafayette—talked about what had been going on since January. Between bites, Sookie asked about how Tara's schooling was going. Sookie was happy to see that all the energy and zeal her best childhood friend had always had was being funneled into something productive and not self-destructive.

Sookie smiled at Jesus. He was as steady and calming as ever, and Sookie had been so happy when Eric had told her of Lafayette and Jesus's engagement during one of their shared dreams the previous winter. It seemed that they were waiting to see if the Equality in Marriage Act that Eric had spearheaded and that Miranda had written would pass during the fall session of the Louisiana State Congress. When Eric had told her of his idea and the work he'd done for that piece of legislation the winter before, she'd been floored—and proud.

They'd spent almost the entirety of that dream talking about how Miranda had found quite a few progressively-minded or Supe legislators that would introduce and advocate the bill. Many of the bill's detractors had been found to have serious skeletons in their own closets. But Sookie had been extremely impressed by the restraint with which her husband had handled them. He'd used neither glamour nor unreasonable intimidation on them—though he _had_ sent Pam to see each of them, and he admitted that once or twice, she'd come home slightly _happier_ than he thought she ought to be.

But Sookie couldn't blame Pam if she scared the bejesus out of a couple of State Congressmen, especially after Eric had told her some of the "crimes" committed by the loudest detractors. Even while they spoke out against the immorality and wrongness of gay and vampire-human marriage, they were guilty of so-called immoral acts themselves—except they were two-faced about it. Eric had found out that four of the loudest detractors had had on-going extra-marital affairs, one of them with a vampire. Another of the spokesmen against the marriage legislation was a V-addict and was currently trading political favors for the drug. So their zeal against what they called "the unnatural" was hypocritical—at best. Eric had assured Sookie in the end that Pam had been ordered to use moderation. She was simply to tell them to stop their condemnations, or their own immoral acts would be made public. They were not to be glamoured and were also told that they could vote as they wished but were _not_ to try to influence others any longer. Sookie was sure that Pam had been _very_ convincing.

Sookie couldn't help but to smile a little at that thought and was anxious to get to see Pam for more than a couple of minutes. The two had certainly had their rocky patches, but Sookie knew that—along with Jesus—Pam had helped to keep Eric on his feet.

As Sookie took the last bite of her pancakes, Jesus told her that the Marriage Equality Act seemed to have slightly less than a 50-50 chance of passing at this point but that much of its support had to do with Eric, who had made several PSA's about it for the AVL, which had—of course—taken public credit for the piece of legislation.

"And if it don't pass," Lafayette said as he rejoined them in the dining room with fresh-made biscuits and honey, "we's gonna go to Massachusetts this winter. I's tired of waitin'."

Sookie nodded and smiled as she took a big bite of biscuit. Hunter, now finished with his breakfast, was talking to Claude, who was telling him about Hadley and her new job.

A few minutes later, Jason came in from the guest room on the ground floor. He looked tired and was rubbing his eyes. When he saw Sookie, he rubbed them again, as if he'd been half expecting for her appearance last night to be a mirage. Sookie almost cried again because of the relieved expression on her brother's face. He quickly came to her side and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Glad you're back," he said with a sigh as he took a biscuit from her plate. "Twice is enough, okay?"

Sookie smiled and nodded. As she looked around the table, she couldn't agree more. She grinned at Hunter, who was feeding a scrap of bacon to the cat. Twice was definitely enough.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello! Another "late" chapter. Sorry. I can make no promises for a chapter for tomorrow either. I have a baby shower to go to, which will take away time from editing. Sorry. But it's a good friend of mine having her first little one. If she asks for name suggestions, I'll put "Hunter" out there.

Thanks to all of you who have written to me about the last chapter. I realize that many of you are ready for the "saving Eric" part to begin, but there are things to do before then. If you know how I write, you know that already. But chapters like the one you just read are the "pay-offs" for me as a writer. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. And if not—well—I hope that you will enjoy the plotting and planning of the next chapter.]


	185. Chapter 183: Tactics, Part 1

**Chapter 183: Tactics, Part 1**

Their breakfast over, Sookie and Hunter seemed to take matching deep breaths. Sookie looked at the clock. It was a little after 11:00, and plans needed to be made. She turned to look at Hunter. She could tell that he'd been actively seeking out the minds of everyone around him, trying to find out more information about Eric. She also knew that it would be better not to leave him totally in the dark.

In fact, the only way that she knew would keep Hunter out of heads, in which he might learn things that would irrevocably hurt him, was to let him be a part of things—to let him know that he didn't need to go digging. She knew this lesson from many difficult experiences of her own.

Sookie looked around the room, but her gaze fell last on Jesus. "I'm sure you all want to know about Eric and about what we need to do to bring him back to us."

She saw Jesus nodding as Lafayette took his fiancé's hand.

Sookie continued. "Why don't we all gather in the living room?" She looked at Hunter, who was looking back at her with uncertainty, wondering if he would be able to join them. Sookie took his hand. "Come on, sweetie," she said, "let's go get settled in the living room before the others join us."

Sookie had made a decision regarding Hunter that she felt—she _hoped_—her husband would approve of; after all, Hunter would just use his gift to find out anything that was said anyway, so he might as well be in the room when certain things were decided. Moreover, he had as big a stake in Eric surviving as anyone—bigger in fact.

Hunter looked up at her with surprise and gratefulness as he took Sookie's hand. As they passed out of the dining room, Sookie noted that Batanya was smiling with approval. Sookie didn't know much about the Britlingen, but she decided to take her endorsement as a good sign.

As they entered the living room, Hunter pulled Sookie over to the rocking chair that was his and his daddy's seat. After a moment of thought, he looked up at her. "You can sit here with me if you want—since Daddy's not here."

Sookie's heart sang out in joy as Hunter settled onto her lap. She was trying to keep focused on Eric and what she needed to do that day, but she couldn't help the maternal pride that had been swelling in her all morning. She took a moment to hug Hunter to her, and she let all the love she felt for him stand at the forefront of her mind so that he would be sure to hear it.

Hunter was being so brave. She was also pleased and surprised by how much control he now had of his telepathy; he'd improved so much in just six months.

She could feel his mind working right after they'd woken up—poking and prodding into her head like a surgeon, subtly looking for the information he wanted. However, after she'd asked him to, he'd stayed out of her brain. Other people's brains were a totally different story. He was fishing for something from Niall's brain even then. She smiled a little and shook her head. He was indeed a handful!

She also sensed shields in Hunter's mind, and although they were raised to keep people's thoughts from traveling into his head when they were not wanted, Hunter could obviously lower them selectively and at will.

As if guessing Sookie's thoughts―or maybe he was also amused by Hunter's antics—Niall smiled at her as he took a place on the sofa. Sookie couldn't help but to chuckle. Her great-grandfather looked utterly out of place as he sat with perfect posture in her cozy living room. Claude looked much more "part of the family" as he came into the room chatting with Jarod, who was holding the adorable Godric in his arms.

Sookie instinctively wrapped her arms a little tighter—protectively even—around the child on her own lap.

"Hunter," Sookie said, turning him a little so that they could see each other, "I need you to promise me that you won't dig into people's heads today—okay? I want you to know what's goin' on, and I'm not gonna keep things that you _need_ to know from you. I promise. But there are also some grown-up things that you won't need to know about."

Hunter seemed to be considering something. His face settled into a little frown for a moment. "When will I be grown up, Aunt Sookie?"

She smiled. "Not for a while yet, Hunt. Your daddy, me, and your mommy will decide when you can hear everything, but I'd say when you're eighteen or so."

Hunter screwed up his little face. "I'm seven now," he sighed, "so I guess I have to wait."

Sookie laughed and pulled Hunter into her for a hug. "I promise that we will always tell you all that we can, and you need to promise that you won't try to find out what we haven't told you—okay?

Hunter was considering again. "Okay, Aunt Sookie. I promise."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and resettled him so that he was facing forward.

As the "family" continued to congregate into the room, Sookie was formally introduced to those she didn't know, starting with little Godric, who practically bounced out of Jarod's arms and began to explore the floor and crawl around, greeting everyone with a drool-filled smile as he got to them. From the corner where she was finishing up a call, the Werelioness had her eyes trained upon her little boy to make sure he didn't stumble as he pulled himself up against the coffee table to get a better look at Niall. Jarod's eyes, too, were on his son; though the two parents allowed Godric to "explore" as he willed, they were obviously ready to sweep in. Of course, with all the loving hands around the room ready to catch him, Sookie figured there was little chance that the now teetering Godric would actually fall.

Next, Tray and Amelia came in, and Sookie was introduced to the witch, who had—according to Eric—once been Tara's lover but was now engaged to Tray. Amelia's thoughts were _extremely_ loud, but Sookie couldn't help but to like her right away even as she strengthened her shields. Hunter gave Sookie a knowing smile and then leaned back into her more, automatically seeking out comfort from her as he always did with his daddy.

The last two to enter the room were Alcide and his fiancé, Maria-Star, whom Sookie had never met. She'd also not seen Alcide since she'd gotten back, and she felt herself tense up a bit. The last time she'd seen him had been the night she killed Debbie Pelt after the insane Werewolf had kidnapped her and attacked Eric. That night seemed very recent to Sookie, though it had happened almost two years before according to human time.

Alcide smiled at her warmly. "Hello, Sook. It's good to have you back." He pulled Maria-Star into his side, and Sookie could hear from Alcide's thoughts that the woman next to him gave him a sense of peace and pride that he'd never known before. They were even planning to try to have children, starting right after their wedding. Seeing Alcide so happy and settled—and, more importantly, not "settling" for either a woman who didn't feel the same level of affection he did or who couldn't get control of her own life—made Sookie relax. She'd hoped that one day she and Alcide could move beyond their failed romantic moments and claim a friendship. Looking at Alcide and Maria-Star now, she knew that would be possible.

"I'm Maria-Star," the striking Werewolf introduced herself, a slight French accent indicating her Canadian roots.

Sookie reached out her hand and shook the Were's. "Real nice to meet you. Thanks for bein' here," Sookie said sincerely.

Maria-Star nodded and then winked at Hunter. "I've checked on Freya today. She's all better."

Hunter smiled and turned his head to look at Sookie. "Maria-Star takes care of my horses, Aunt Sookie."

Sookie kissed the top of Hunter's head as he told her a bit about his horses while chairs were brought in from the dining room so that everyone who wanted to could have a seat. In the end, Sookie was glad that the vampires were not yet up, for there would have been nowhere to put them.

As she looked around the room, she let herself have a moment to enjoy the family that was now so much larger and even more varied than it had been when she'd been taken to Faerie. She held Hunter close to her, knowing that he was an integral part of that family's core—just as her husband was and just as she hoped to be.

Miranda spoke up from the corner of the room. "That was Sam," she said, holding up her phone. "The Were guards we sent to meet up with them at the Louisiana state line are with them now, and they should be here by late afternoon."

Sookie felt and heard a sigh of relief from Hunter as she saw an image of Emma float through the front of his mind. He looked up at her. "You'll get to meet my Emma."

Sookie chuckled at Hunter's usage of the possessive pronoun, "my." She kissed his head again and projected to him telepathically. "You really are your daddy's son."

Hunter giggled and answered into her head. "You're gonna like Emma, Aunt Sookie."

"I know I will," Sookie said, tickling his side a little.

Jesus looked at Sookie and then at Miranda. "Diantha will also be here this afternoon. Mr. Cataliades has gone to Las Vegas, however, so he won't be coming."

Miranda chuckled.

"What?" Sookie asked looking up at her.

The Werelioness looked back at Sookie. "It's just that I'm guessing Thalia sent Cataliades to find out who in Nevada would make a good king or queen. She doesn't really want the state, but last night we confirmed that Felipe de Castro has been helping Russell, so," she stopped for a moment as she looked at Hunter. "Well—let's just put it this way," she continued, having censored her words a little, "Thalia is _very_ angry at Felipe, and I don't think he's gonna be king much longer."

"Is Thalia here?" Sookie asked, trying to tally up her assets.

Miranda shook her head. "Bubba said that she left a little while after we confirmed de Castro's involvement in all this."

Sookie nodded. "Well—then—I'm not gonna worry about de Castro at all. I imagine that Thalia's got that part well in hand."

Miranda smirked. "That is safe to assume."

"Okay," Sookie said. "Tell me what we know, and then I'll tell you what I learned from Eric and how we are gonna deal with it."

Miranda smiled. "I'm glad you're finally here, Sookie. I've been waiting for a good fight."

Sookie heard a little growl from Jarod and then looked at Miranda closely, noticing the bulge in her midsection for the first time.

Miranda sighed and rolled her eyes, half in Jarod's direction and half in Sookie's. "It seems like I'm either pregnant or in actual labor almost every time something good happens." She pouted a little. "I'll never hear the end of this from Pam."

Sookie chuckled as she heard from the Werelioness's mind that she was expecting twins this time. "Congratulations," she said to both Miranda and Jarod.

"Two this time," Jarod said proudly. "I want girls and shifters, so—of course—Miranda wants more boys and Werelions."

Miranda looked at her husband affectionately and unconsciously placed one hand over her belly. "Well—at least I can help _make_ the plan," she smiled. "Okay—Sookie, here is what we know."

Sookie made sure to hold Hunter tightly.

"After Bill's death, Lillith found her way to de Castro. She told him about Russell's location, and de Castro decided to use Russell to—um—_remove_ Thalia from the throne and to take out Eric."

"So we have to worry about Lillith too?" Sookie half-asked and half-stated.

"No," Miranda said evenly, "Lillith is no more."

Sookie looked at Miranda in question.

"Pam dealt with her—last night," Miranda said simply since Hunter was in the room.

"Okay—right before I went back into Faerie, I watched Quinn's attack in the fairy pool and then heard about it from Niall. What happened with de Castro after that?" Sookie asked.

Tray picked up the narrative. "We successfully stopped all of de Castro's invading forces around the state, and Thalia eliminated Victor Madden, and for a while de Castro _seemed_ to be behaving himself."

"But not anymore," Sookie commented.

"No," Tray confirmed.

"Anyone else I need to know about?" Sookie asked.

"Yvetta was involved with Hallow, and we know that she's been hanging around de Castro's court for the last several months. It is rumored that she's a witch now," Miranda said.

At the sound of the Estonian dancer's name, Sookie barely kept herself from tensing up against Hunter, and she quickly made sure her shields were up tightly. "Well," Sookie said as she banished the memory of Eric screwing Yvetta in the basement of Fangtasia from her mind and turned to look at Jesus, "I'm gonna assume that we have witches that are more powerful than that―" she paused," than Yvetta."

Jesus nodded confidently. "Yes, between Amelia, Laf, and me, we can likely counteract any spells she tries to cast our way. And Diantha will be able to help as well."

"Good," Sookie continued, "I can tell you for _sure_ that when I was there, she wasn't at the warehouse where Russell's holding Eric." She took a deep breath. "What _was_ there was an army of Weres―all of them taking at least some V."

Tray exhaled. "Okay—do you know how many?"

"I heard about fifty Were brains while I was there—though they were obviously working in shifts. There's a large room on the first floor that's functioning as a kind of bunkhouse. There were thirty in there, a few patrolling the building itself, and about twenty around the building. And like I said, they were all on V, which will make them stronger."

"And more dangerous," Alcide chimed in. "And less predictable."

Sookie looked from Alcide to Tray. "What can we get by way of help?"

Tray smiled. "We've already been gathering some forces together, Sookie. Between the Shreveport pack and reinforcements coming from Areas 1 and 3, we'll have about sixty Weres to match against their fifty. Jarod, Luna, and Sam will be going too, so that'll make three shifters, and lions can best Werewolves on V any day of the week. And," he smirked, "The Weretiger will _finally_ come in handy."

"Quinn?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah," Jarod chuckled. "Once Miranda and Eric had finished with him, he got cooperative bloody quick."

"Well—that's good I guess," Sookie smirked. "There were also a couple of vampires at the warehouse—in addition to Russell. They stayed outside as if they were monitoring the Weres." She paused and took a breath. "I got a look at the vampires from the mind of one of the Weres, but I didn't recognize them. According to the Were's head, the vampires used to be in Russell's court in Mississippi, and he seemed to think that two or three more might be on their way."

"Well, we have Duncan, Pam, Jessica, and Bubba on our side," Jesus observed.

"We also called Isabel and Rasul this morning right after Sookie got here," Miranda informed. "The Weres that are coming from their areas are bringing them so that they can join us, but they had to leave the rest of their retinues in place just in case de Castro was monitoring their Areas. Clancy was still in Area 5 when Eric was taken, and he's stayed close by so that he could help too. And Chow is coming with Isabel."

"So that's nine vampires for us," Sookie clarified.

Miranda looked at her in question.

"I'm counting Eric," Sookie said passionately.

Jarod chuckled. "Yeah—there are others in the area, but these are the eight we can trust fully. They are all battle tested."

"We have others guests coming as well," Niall spoke up.

Sookie looked at him, "Who? More fairies?"

Niall gave her a knowing look. "Not quite. The Ancient Pythoness is coming. There will be two Britlingens with her as well—Clovache, her guard, and Breeta."

"Breeta is my daughter," Batanya said from behind them.

Sookie turned her head around and looked at the Britlingen, who was looking right back at her with a fierce expression. "If it is acceptable to your plan, I will join the fight. Breeta—I assure you—can protect Hunter _well_ in my stead."

Sookie saw the passion in Batanya's eyes. Based on what she knew about Britlingens, Batanya's offer was quite unprecedented—and, therefore, quite meaningful. Ordinarily—according to Eric—Britlingens would not join a fight; they would simply defend those they were hired to protect during a fight. However, from Batanya's expression, it was clear that she did not see this case as "ordinary."

"Would that be okay with you, Hunter?" Sookie asked the little boy in her lap.

Hunter nodded. "Cool."

"And I can fight too," Jason said as he smacked the back of the person nearest to him, which happened to be Tray.

Sookie sighed. "Jase, I know you can fight, and I appreciate your willingness to do so more than I can say, but I want you, Tara, and Lafayette to stay here." She looked at her friends pleadingly.

Tara immediately piped up. "Excuse me, Sook, but I _don't_ think so! I've learned a little about witchcraft myself, and ain't no one in this room able to outshoot me with a shotgun. Plus, I'm the best one here at protection spells, so―at the very least―I can help to protect Jesus and Amelia, who—granted—are better at the other magic stuff than I am."

Sookie sighed, but then nodded. "Fine, Tara. But that's it. I don't want you, Jesus, or Amelia too close to the fightin'."

Jason and Lafayette both went to protest as well, but Sookie raised her hand to stop them.

"Guys, I know you could both help. I'm not sayin' you couldn't, but I want some people here―watchin' over this property and Hunter." She pulled the child closer to her. "Jason and Laf, I need to know that y'all are here." She looked over at Miranda. "And you too—okay?"

Jason and Lafayette looked at each other and then at Hunter. They relented. "Okay, Sook."

Sookie smiled at them, grateful that they weren't going to push. "I'm also gonna have Bubba stay here."

"Don't forget that you have two fairies as helpers, Tanah," Claude smiled.

Sookie looked at her tanu. "I know, and I'm gonna need you to do something real important tonight." She turned her focus to Niall. "But you're not gonna come with us."

Niall looked at her in question, but didn't say anything.

Sookie wasn't quite ready to tell her great-grandfather his part in the plan yet. She needed to work up to that. After all, how did someone ask another to kill his own wife?

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Good evening! The baby shower went well. The expectant parents went home with more diapers than they could fit into their car (a diaper raffle was my idea—that you very much!)

Thanks for those of you who commented on the last chapter. _**Sookie's plans are underway!**_ I hope you are enjoying the battle strategies so far! I'll try to have the next chapter tomorrow.

FYI: On top of everything else, I have jury duty beginning on Monday. I don't know how jury duty works where you are from, but I have to call in each night, and a "recording" will tell me if I am to report the next day. So basically—like a bad boyfriend—"jury duty" may string me along all next week.

I'll call and jury duty will say, "That's okay, baby, I don't need you tomorrow, but check with me tomorrow night so that I know if I have all the bi-a-tches that I need. If not, I'll ask for you. And if I do, you can call me again on Tuesday night." Gotta love jury duty.

But you know that I'll post as quickly as I can. As the story is winding down, I'm just so excited to post it!]


	186. Chapter 184: Tactics, Part 2

[_**A/N**_: FYI—I needed Kleenex every time I worked on this chapter, so that's your fair warning.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 184: Tactics, Part 2<strong>

_Sookie wasn't quite ready to tell her great-grandfather his part in the plan yet. She needed to work up to that. After all, how did someone ask another to kill his own wife?_

It was Miranda who saved Sookie from having to address Niall at that moment.

"Okay—I think that our numbers will match up well with theirs. Do you know if they have any reinforcements that they can draw upon?" the Werelioness asked. "The last thing we need is to be outflanked by people we didn't see coming."

Sookie shook her head and sighed. "I'm not sure. I tried to listen for that information, but most of the Weres aren't really 'in the know.' What I can tell you is that there is a surveillance feed monitoring Eric, but I'll be able to deal with that when the time comes. I'm pretty sure that the picture and sound to that one are just bein' recorded for Russell and de Castro's viewing pleasure," she said bitterly, "but the signal's not leaving the building."

"To _that_ one?" Miranda asked astutely.

"Yeah," Sookie took a deep breath, "when I was tryin' to figure out the best way to leave the warehouse, I overheard a single Were, who was thinkin' about how de Castro was keeping a close watch on Russell. I can't be sure, but from the Were's mind, I'm thinkin' that there is some other surveillance that even Russell doesn't know about. I tried digging for more information, but I didn't find much else—only that the Were was determined to be on his 'best behavior' anytime he was outside."

Miranda looked at Jarod. "What do you think?

Jarod shrugged. "If there's a signal being fed from the building, I could find it, but if I try to loop it without studying the device, I might set the bloody thing off."

"Is there some magic or something that we can use?" Sookie asked.

Amelia shook her head. "Magic and technology don't really play off of each other. We could produce a spell to obscure any cameras we knew about, but the people monitoring the feed would still recognize that there was a problem."

"So Jarod's our best bet?" Sookie asked. She smirked as she looked at the shifter. "No offense―but you didn't sound too sure of yourself."

"None taken," Jarod said. "And I wasn't."

Everyone contemplated silently for a minute, and Sookie tried to curb Hunter's rising anxiety by rocking him.

Lafayette was the first to come up with another idea. He chuckled, "Oh—I knows what to do! Let's bring Pam's little honey into this!"

Everyone looked at Lafayette in surprise.

"Pam's honey?" Amelia asked. "But I didn't know she had a 'honey.'"

"Molly," Lafayette grinned. "I thinks she's got a crush on Molly."

"Molly?" Sookie asked.

Hunter piped in. "Molly's a cool vamp geek, Aunt Sookie." He shrugged. "I don't know what that means, but that's what she calls herself." He went on after another shrug. "She's good at computers and things, and she's helpin' Thalia and Jess do their work. And she's teachin' me some stuff too—one hour every Thursday night. Daddy says I could be a computer whiz if I wanna be, but I like helpin' Daddy in our workshop more. But it's okay. Molly always shows me fun math games to play."

Sookie smiled down at Hunter and squeezed him a little. "So this Molly—whom Pam may or may not have a crush on—could help with the surveillance issue?" Sookie asked.

"Sissy does _always_ come to my lessons with Molly," Hunter observed thoughtfully.

"Sees. I told y'alls," Lafayette triumphed.

Miranda chuckled, very pleased that she now had something new to tease Pam about. She looked at Sookie and nodded. "Yes—Molly is excellent at almost anything related to computers. I'm sure that she could hack into anything they've got. I should have thought of her first thing, but there's a drawback to using her. It will force us to wait until well after nightfall to start the fight. Molly's next door at the Queen's mansion, but she's young, so she doesn't run very fast. She'll have to travel to Shreveport by car, so it would likely take her an hour to even get there. We could just transport her in a coffin, but she would have to collect the equipment she needs anyway."

"So we'd have to wait until nightfall to attack if we wanted the surveillance down first," Tray observed.

Sookie nodded. "Yes, but that was always the plan."

Several of the occupants in the room looked at her with surprise.

"But wouldn't it be better to go in before Russell wakes up?" Jesus asked. "To at least deal with the Weres before sunset?"

Sookie shook her head and answered simply. "For what I'm thinkin' of doin', I need Eric to be awake _before_ I go in there."

Niall looked at Sookie seriously. "My dear, you have many powerful allies and an army to rival your enemy's, but I must ask what you intend to do about Russell himself. He is three thousand years old and will show you no quarter."

Hunter stiffened in Sookie's lap at Niall's serious tone.

"Yes," Sookie agreed, "and I'm still working on the logistics of my plan for him, but I have most of it figured out. I just need a few clarifications first."

Niall looked at his great-granddaughter with a great deal of pride. He was impressed by her calmness and the certainty she seemed to have flowing from her. Truth be told, her steady demeanor had reassured everyone in the household.

Sookie was somber as she addressed the room. "I have already told Hunter part of what I'm about to tell you. As you know, Russell's had Eric for the last couple of days," she paused and pulled Hunter closer into her. "He's been hurting Eric. His plan is to get me to come after Eric, which I _am_ going to do, but he's set some traps for me that Eric was able to warn me about in my dream."

She took a deep breath. "First, he has two things in place to make sure that I can't bring any help with me into the basement where Eric's being held. There are iron walls, which would keep fairies out. And there's a spell, which requires that those who enter have an invitation." She sighed. "As you can imagine, I have been invited, but I doubt that any of you could come in."

"An exclusion spell," Amelia said. She shook her head. "Those are hard to break because you have to know the names of everyone who has been invited in and recite them in the reverse order that was used to make the spell. And if you screw up even once, the spell will reject any other attempts made against it."

Jesus nodded in agreement. "There's a way to do it, but it takes about a week to prep the counter-spell—unless we have the witch who cast the spell to begin with."

Sookie sighed loudly. "Let's assume that we don't." She paused. "Okay—since the walls are iron, I can't go into the basement directly from the pool either. The closest I got was the third floor of the warehouse Eric's in. So I will have to walk through the door of that basement to get to Eric, and that brings me to the next part of Russell's trap."

"What's that?" Jesus asked, concern etched into his handsome face.

"As soon as I go in there, an iron door will close behind me, and I don't think my magic could get through that―right?" she asked Niall.

Niall shook his head. "Right. I believe that because of your humanity, you will be able to perform magic _within_ the space, but fairy magic—not even yours—can break through iron."

"That's what I figured, but I'd still like to confirm that with some iron tools that are in the shed," Sookie said. "Wait!" she looked at Miranda. "Is the shed still here?"

The Werelioness chuckled. "Yeah—and I think I know the tools you're talking about; there's a trowel, a spade, and a rake in the set. They seem quite old."

"They are," Niall informed. "I put them there."

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"I wanted Viola to have them for protection in case other fairies sought her out, and then they became Earl's," Niall answered. "They did not harm him, nor did they deplete his strength; however, it is a good idea to test whether this holds true with you, my dear. And if your magic can break through the iron―well―" he paused and laughed a little, "I suppose I would not be _that_ surprised. After all, it would simply be one more seemingly impossible thing that you and your mate had accomplished."

Sookie smiled at Niall, but her face clouded as she continued her earlier thought, "Also, if I go into the basement during the day, apparently a second iron door will activate—right along with the first one—essentially trapping me into a small area before I can even get to Eric. Obviously, Russell doesn't want me to be able to reach Eric or himself during the daytime."

She looked at Amelia and then Jesus. "Fairy magic can't get through the iron doors, but maybe y'all could cook up something with human magic that could? Just remember that you can't go into the basement itself because of the exclusion spell."

Jesus and Amelia nodded their heads and said that they would look for a spell that could rip through iron; Amelia also promised to call Octavia to see if her mentor knew of anything.

"You won't be able to get ahold of her at home," a bright voice said as Diantha joined them in the living room. A storehouse of energy, she seemingly bounced over to where Sookie was sitting with Hunter and held out her hand. "I'm Diantha, and you're Sookie."

"I thought you were coming this afternoon," Jesus remarked.

Diantha looked at him in confusion. "It's 12:01, so it is after noon. Plus, I'm fast."

Sookie couldn't help but to smile at the young demon as she shook her head. "Nice to meet you Diantha. Eric has told me about you. Now―what were you saying about Octavia?"

"She went to Vegas with my uncle Desmond this morning. Queen Thalia told him to take her," she paused to chomp on her gum a little," but I don't know why."

Miranda smirked. "Well—that certainly fits with what I thought; Thalia is going to take care of de Castro—probably first thing tonight."

Diantha nodded. "That's what I'm thinkin' too, but Uncle Desmond wouldn't say for sure. Anyway," she continued, looking at Amelia," you know that Octavia doesn't have a cell phone, so just call uncle Desmond's."

"Okay," Amelia said. "Wait—can demon magic break through iron?"

"Nope," Diantha answered. "We're fairies too―remember?" She noticed Niall and gave him a little nod of her head. "Mr. Brigant, my uncle's told me a lot about you."

The elder fairy nodded. "It is good to meet you, young one. Please send Mr. Cataliades my regards."

"Sure thing," the pixyish demon said with a chomp of her gum.

Once Diantha was settled, Sookie continued. "Okay, so whether y'all can find a spell that can get through iron or not, I still have my Plan A. I _know_ that Eric could break through an iron door—or two—if need be."

"But if he's weak?" Jesus asked tentatively, trying not to say anything that would upset Hunter too much. Still, the boy stiffened.

Sookie patted Hunter confidently and turned him so that she could look at him. "My magic can heal him, so don't worry about that―okay, sweetie?"

She felt Hunter relax on her lap, and he curled into her, content to let her cradle him in an embrace.

She began to gently rock them as she continued addressing the room. "By far the hardest part will be the last little surprise that Eric warned me about in my dream. Russell has laid a very good trap for me. Apparently, he got ahold of a magical talisman that will cause any attack that I make upon him to be transferred to Eric. So if I shoot Russell with my light, Eric will be the one to be hit by it."

The room was silent as everyone took in that information. Niall asked quietly, "A talisman that can _transfer_ the effects of fairy magic?"

Sookie nodded. "He got it from Queen Mab," she said, looking at Niall and then Claude.

Claude's face went ashen.

"Is there any way to neutralize the talisman?" Sookie asked them in a quiet voice.

"No," Niall said. "As long as he is wearing it, it will perform the function it was made for."

"And my mother likely included a binding spell," Claude said in a hoarse whisper.

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

"It'll make it impossible for anyone—other than himself—to take the talisman off," said an obviously-worried Claude.

Suddenly understanding his sister's message and Sookie's cryptic words earlier, Niall looked at Sookie with understanding in his eyes. "This is the part of your plan that you need for me to perform―is it not, Great-granddaughter?" Telepathically, he added, "You want for me to kill her?"

Sookie nodded. "Yes," she said quietly.

His anger over Mab's involvement ripe, Niall's urge was to leave for Faerie immediately—to once and for all take care of the pestilence that was his own wife. But he remembered his sister's message to him, and he stayed in his seat.

Niall looked over at his son and spoke to him telepathically. "I have stayed my hand for too long."

"As have I," Claude said into his father's head. "If you do not kill her, I will."

Niall shook his head. "I would not want that for you, my dear son. It is my responsibility. And I believe that your tanah has another purpose in mind for you this night."

Claude nodded.

Niall turned to Sookie and spoke to her telepathically as well. To their credit, the others in the room seemed to understand that the fairies needed to converse privately, so they too stayed silent.

Sookie could see the regret in her great-grandfather's eyes as he spoke to her, "Mab has—in endeavoring to hurt you and our family yet again—broken treaty with me for the _last_ time."

Sookie nodded and responded. "Still—it must hurt you."

Niall smiled ruefully. "Great-granddaughter, it is time that my wife dies. I am sorrier about her part in all that has happened than I can express with words. This is my fault in many ways, for I have not had the heart to kill her before now. Part of me always hoped that she might change for the sake of our children."

"It's _not_ your fault, Grandpa," Sookie said out loud before continuing telepathically. "I'm so sorry that I'm asking you to do this."

Niall shook his head before responding, "I regret only what she has taken from me and those whom I love. And now, I will do as I _must_ to preserve the family I still have from Mab's hateful ways. She has hurt someone I love for the last time."

"I love you, Grandpa," Sookie said into his head.

Niall smiled gratefully. "My sister has told me many times that you―and _only_ you―can save your bonded, but remember that she also made clear that only _together_ can you two conquer your foe." He smiled as he continued, "Remember how strong you can be, Sookie, and you and young Eric will find your way together."

Sookie smiled as tears rose into her eyes. "I won't forget. Are you leavin' now?"

Niall shook his head. "No. My sister sent me a message via Batanya that I should wait to seek my revenge until she is here."

"Good," Sookie said out loud. "You can stay with us for the rest of the day then. Plus, I have something I need you to do for me before you go."

"Of course, my dear," Niall said out loud.

Sookie looked down at Hunter. "You still okay, sweetie?" she asked into his head.

He nodded bravely, and she kissed his head before continuing to gently sway them.

Sookie took a deep breath and addressed everyone again. "So, here's what we're gonna do and what I need from you all. Tonight―as soon as possible after sunset―I'm gonna go in to that basement to get Eric." She looked down at Hunter, who was giving her an encouraging look.

In that moment, she felt afraid. There was so much responsibility on her shoulders, and the fate of the precious child in her lap—as well as everyone in the room—was now resting in her hands.

Sookie closed her eyes. She wished more than anything that Eric was with her to help her plan what was to come, but then she realized that he _was_ there—in their bonds, in her heart, in the little boy cradled against her, in the people gathered around the room, and even within the walls of the house itself. No matter what happened—no matter how far apart they were—he was her center. She re-steadied herself and once more kissed Hunter's head.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Sookie thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the specifics of her plan had been laid out for everyone. She looked around the room. "Okay—if anyone sees any holes in what I've said, I need you to tell me."<p>

Jarod spoke up. "Won't the Weres be able to smell you, Sookie? I mean—everything seems to hinge on the fact that you'll be goin' into the warehouse first and alone. Your mind trick is ace, but what about Russell?"

"I have that _covered_," Sookie smirked as she once again put a virtual cap on her scent. The four Weres and the shifter in the room immediately looked at Sookie with surprise. Niall was grinning at her with satisfaction.

"I knew you'd be able to do that," the elder fairy remarked.

Sookie smiled at each of the two-natured in the room, "The Weres won't be able to smell me, nor will Russell."

Jarod chuckled. "Beaut, Sheila! Bloody ace!"

Sookie grinned at her shifter friend. She'd missed his sometimes almost-incomprehensible Aussie slang.

"What'd I miss here?" Jason asked, looking around.

"Yeah—for once―Stackhouse isn't the only one in the dark either," Tara said with confusion in her voice. "What gives?"

"Sookie's learned how to cover her scent―like Niall and I do so that we won't," Claude paused and winked at Hunter, "get eaten by members of the family."

Hunter giggled and looked up at Sookie. "Aunt Sookie, did you know that Sissy always wants to eat Uncle Claude, but I won't let her?"

Sookie couldn't stifle her snort.

Hunter went on. "That's why Uncle Claude turns off his smell. Can you do that to?" he asked with a little awe in his voice.

"Yep, sweetie. I just learned how," she informed as she tickled his side a little.

He giggled and squirmed and then hugged her tightly, letting out a sound of contentment as he did so.

"Well that solves that," Miranda said with a chuckle. "But how will you keep Russell from hearing you?"

"We can do a simple stealth spell for that," assured Amelia.

Sookie smiled at her. "Thanks. That'll make things easier, but eventually, I'll _want_ Russell to hear me coming, so I'll need to be able to turn off the spell."

Amelia nodded. "No problem, Sook."

Sookie liked the way that Amelia already seemed to be treating her as a close friend. Sookie instinctively felt the same way about the petite witch, and she was pleased that Tray had found such a strong and worthy mate for himself.

"What if Russell comes for me?" Claude asked as he considered the part Sookie had told him that he would be playing in her plan.

Sookie sighed. "Then I'll be waiting for him next to the entrance of the basement, but I don't think he'll leave that space—not after the trouble he's gone to in order to set things up down there." Sookie shook her head. "I honestly don't think he'll leave Eric. Russell wants me to attack him so that Eric is there too," she paused and tucked Hunter into her further, "for _obvious_ reasons."

Claude nodded. "You are right, Tanah."

"Okay," Tray confirmed, "the Shreveport pack—along with our reinforces—will engage Russell's Weres as soon as you give us your signal, Sookie."

"And we'll see about bringing down those iron doors and setting up a spell to conceal you," Jesus said, looking at Amelia who was nodding.

"And if Yvetta is there," Amelia added, "we'll make sure that she doesn't cause you any trouble."

"And we'll have Molly and the other vampires there right after sundown," Niall assured.

Sookie took a deep breath. "And I'll go in there and get Eric. According to the A.P., I'm the only one who can," she chuckled a little. "And let's just hope that I don't need the back-up plan."

"We'll be ready if you do," Jarod promised.

Hunter looked up at Sookie with trepidation in his eyes, "You're gonna be okay―right, Aunt Sookie? You and Daddy are gonna be okay?"

Sookie looked at Hunter with as much confidence as she could muster. "I'm plannin' on it, sweetie." She paused. "But if something does happen to us, you have _so many_ people who will take care of you and who love you. And," her voice caught a little, "your daddy and I will always be watching over you—no matter what. Even if we aren't with you every day, we'll always be here." She touched his chest over his heart.

Hunter let a tear fall and said a prayer that his daddy and mommy would be okay.

The little boy didn't even recognize that he'd thought about his aunt Sookie as "mommy" in his head; he was too worried about her and his daddy to think about it.

Sookie, however, did hear Hunter's "loud" prayer, and she brushed a tear from her own eye even as she brushed Hunter's away and then kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much, little man," she whispered into his hair as he clung to her.

She held him close for a couple of minutes. "All right," she finally said, "I think that's it, but if y'all think of any concerns or questions, let me know."

"You need anything else right now?" Jason asked.

Sookie smiled at her brother. "Well—I'd appreciate it if you and Claude could get me what I need to trap Russell—just in case we have to go with the back-up plan."

Jason nodded and sat up straighter, "Whatever you need, Sook!"

"And you kiddo," she said, looking down at Hunter, "are gonna show me everything that you and your daddy have done to this place since I've been gone. I didn't even get a chance to see all the renovations. We'll start with your room so that I can get a better look at the dinosaur bed your daddy made for you and so that you can show me the nightstand that you made."

Hunter's face immediately lit up.

"Plus," Sookie continued, "I need to see your horses. Then, we're gonna take a swim and sit out in the sun until it's time for me to get ready to go."

Sookie put Hunter onto his feet and stood up behind him. "Sunset isn't until after 8 at this time of year, and we _all_ need our rest for tonight. We'll meet here again at six, but until then, get some sleep if you can and let me know if you think of anything else."

With that, she took an excited Hunter's hand, and let him lead her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello! I hope that you all enjoyed the "war meeting." I know that some of you are likely frustrated that you didn't get to hear Sookie's "actual plan," but I want you to experience that firsthand as it happens. But you did get some insight into how she's using her "troops," and I did drop quite a few hints in there.

Well, I'm off to start working on the next chapter. We'll see how far I get today. Fingers crossed that "jury duty" stands me up tomorrow. ;)

As always, thanks for all the comments/responses/reviews to the last chapter! I love them!]


	187. Chapter 185: Approach

**Chapter 185: Approach**

Her legs jittering up and down with her nerves, Sookie looked around the van that was decked out like something from a detective movie.

She glanced at her watch. It was 6:32; sunset was at 8:11 p.m. that night.

What she was thinking of as the "first wave" of her group of "soldiers" had left the farmhouse about ten minutes before.

Trying to radiate confidence, she'd said goodbye to a tearful Hunter after having spent a wonderful day with him. She'd held in her tears until she could no longer see Hummingbird Lane, but then she'd let them fall freely. She'd always been affected by the tears of others—probably because people's thoughts were also so strong when they were upset—but seeing the tears on Hunter's little face had broken her heart.

She closed her eyes and prayed that he'd soon have no more reason to cry. Jesus, who was sitting next to her, placed a comforting hand on her knee, and she gratefully covered it with her own. She was even more grateful for the fact that no one in the van had interrupted her cry. She closed her eyes and steadied herself. If everything went according to plan, most of her little "army" would be in position near the warehouse where Eric was being held within the hour.

In addition to Jesus, she was joined in the back of the van by Amelia and Jarod―who seemed to know the most about all of the computer equipment that took up much of van's interior space. Alcide was driving the vehicle, and Maria-Star was sitting in the front with him. There was an identical van traveling behind them. Tray was driving that one, and Tara, Diantha, Sam, and Luna were with him.

Sookie glanced toward the front of the van and looked out of the windshield as they turned north onto Highway 71. She noticed that Alcide gave Maria-Star and affectionate smile as he looked in her direction before making his turn.

She'd been glad to reconnect with Alcide and even happier to get to know his fiancé a little bit better when Hunter took her to the stables to meet his horses. Maria-Star had a peaceful―almost spiritual—vibe about her that complemented Alcide to a T.

Unapologetically, Sookie had delved a bit more into Alcide's thoughts that afternoon. After all, the last time she'd seen him, he'd been grieving for Debbie Pelt—a woman that Sookie had killed. Plus, he'd not been a huge fan of Eric's—or hers—at that time.

Thankfully, things had changed. She'd been able to tell from her Were friend's thoughts that the last almost-two years had been an extremely good time for him. He had come to terms with his relationship with Debbie and his responsibility in that situation. And—Sookie was glad to find out—Alcide had also realized that his attraction for Sookie had been mostly a "rebound" for him. Sookie wasn't offended by that thought; it actually comforted her. After all, any attraction she'd felt for him was definitely when she was on the rebound too. It wasn't that Alcide wasn't a great guy—and a great-looking one too. But he wasn't the guy for her—never had been.

When they'd first met, she'd been trying to deal with the Bill situation and had been doing everything possible to deny her attraction for Eric, and Alcide had been trying to get over Debbie. They'd both clearly used each other as a distraction. Sookie was just glad that things had never gone farther than they had with Alcide.

Her friend had also settled well into his place in the area Werewolf pack, and as Tray had bestowed more and more trust onto Alcide, he'd finally felt like he truly belonged. And—as it turned out—belonging to a pack he could be proud of had made all the difference in the world with Alcide.

He'd even developed some respect for the vampires who employed him for both security and construction work, and he had seen firsthand the advantages of different groups of supernaturals working together. What had impressed Alcide the most, however, was that Eric didn't really treat Weres as lesser beings as he'd once thought he did. In fact, Alcide had observed that Eric treated Tray Dawson as a friend—a trusted peer. So over time, Alcide had been able to put a lot of his prejudices to the side.

All-in-all, her Were friend seemed to be content―for the first time since they'd met—and, even more importantly, he was trustworthy.

She glanced at her watch. It was 6:45. In about two hours, she and Eric would be fighting for their family—for their fate. She just prayed that they would be successful—that her plan would be successful.

She looked over at Jarod, who was sitting opposite her and fiddling with one of the van's many electronic devices.

"Where did y'all come up with these vans?" she asked her shifter friend. "They're so James Bond."

He grinned. "You know men and their love of gadgets?"

Sookie nodded.

"Well, it apparently doesn't stop when they become vampires!" he chuckled. "Gets worse, actually! Apparently, Eric has stock in the company that's building these beauts for the NSA. These are the prototypes."

"Do you know how to work all that?" she asked him as she gestured toward one of the control panels.

"I know a bit, but Molly is the real pro. I'm just setting things up now so that we'll be able to find any signals being transmitted from the building."

"And that's like sonar—right?" Sookie asked. "They're not gonna be able to detect that you've found their signal—are they?"

"No worries," Jarod assured. "We're not gonna try to fiddle with things until Molly is there. I'll just get what I can set up for her. I'll find the signal, and if it's not encrypted, we'll be able to monitor it, but that's all I'll do."

Sookie nodded. "Okay."

Jarod chuckled. "You know—Eric put these things in your name so that the protection spell would cover them."

"So I own this?" Sookie asked with a laugh.

"Sook, I'm pretty sure you own just about everything we drive around. Easier that way," he grinned. "Safer too."

She shook her head even as she accepted her husband's logic. At least the vans could be a safe haven in the midst of the fight if needed. That made her feel better about her friends' safety.

"We'll be in Shreveport in about half an hour," Alcide said with a glance over his shoulder.

"Sookie, Scott Cusmano just texted Tray," Maria-Star reported as she read a message from Alcide's phone. "They're already waiting for us. And he has the equipment you asked for."

Nervously, Sookie nodded and then grasped hold of Jesus's hand in the close quarters of the back of the van.

The brujo squeezed her hand back and spoke to her quietly. "You're gonna get him, Sook. You _have_ to―you know." He smiled. "Otherwise, how am I gonna be able to ask him to stand up with me when I finally marry Laf?"

Sookie sniffed as she tried to keep her tears from falling again and then gratefully accepted a handkerchief from Jesus. In that moment she loved her friend even more because of the fact that he was the kind of man who carried handkerchiefs. "I'll do my best," she managed.

"Your best will do just fine," Jesus was quick to respond. "And then you'll both be home, and things will be like they should be."

Sookie smiled. "Eric may not say it, but he loves you too, you know."

Jesus chuckled. "Oh—I know. He agreed to be my brother―after all. And—even more—he didn't kill me when I basically told him to get his shit together." The brujo grinned.

Sookie smiled and leaned into Jesus. "Do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything I can," Jesus responded.

"Tell Eric to get some of these?" she requested as she held up the handkerchief. "I'm always messing up his shirts when I cry on him."

Jesus chuckled, "Now _that_ I can do."

Sookie could feel Jesus's mood turn melancholy, and she heard from his head that he was sorry that Amelia, Niall, Diantha, and he hadn't come up with a spell that could breach iron. He wished that he could have done _that_ for her.

She offered him comfort this time. "You did your best, Jesus. And what you're doin' is gonna make a difference. Like you said—we're gonna get Eric out of there."

Jesus gave her a half smile.

"Plus," Sookie said. "I can't wait to see what kind of outfit Lala will dress him in for your wedding."

Jesus snorted out a little laugh. "Do you think Eric would agree to blue velvet?"

She looked up at him sincerely. "I think he'd agree to hot pink spandex in order to stand with you."

Jesus's smile reached his eyes this time, and he pulled Sookie to lean on him again, both of them thankful for the comfort they could give to each other.

Sookie listened into Amelia's thoughts for a moment. The witch was being uncharacteristically quiet—at least in the traditional sense—but her thoughts were as loud as always. She was going through a checklist in her mind as she thought about the spell that they'd already begun so that they could counter the exclusion spell which would bar others from entering the basement. If Yvetta—or whatever witch had made the spell—was at the warehouse, then Amelia was confident that she could bring down the spell; however, if the witch wasn't, then Amelia had confirmed with Octavia that the counter-spell would take a week to mature. Amelia feared that this would be too late to do any good.

Sookie knew that her new witch friend was right.

For another option—Sookie's Plan C—Scott Cusmano was bringing some machinery that could cut through iron. Of course, it would be useless until the exclusion spell was down or until they could find someone else who had permission to go into that basement―someone who could be influenced by Sookie's Jedi mind-trick to use the machinery. But she feared that Russell was too paranoid to allow the admittance of even his own Weres. Sookie couldn't blame him. In their V-addled state, they might drain him in his day-rest! Too bad it wasn't that easy.

Sookie sighed. Her instincts told her that it would be up to Eric to bring down the iron doors. He was her Plan A, after all.

However, Jesus and Amelia _had_ come up with a spell to conceal Sookie's presence from the senses—well, except for the sight—of others. Sookie had two vials in her jacket—one marked #1 and one marked #2. The first would conceal her, and the second would counteract the first.

Sookie took a long, steadying breath and then touched her pendant, the interlocked initials that Eric had carved for her as a token of his love. She then moved her fingers to lovingly touch the ring he'd given her the night they'd pledged and then the new ring on her right index finger. Hunter had given this one to her that afternoon. He'd gotten it for her the Christmas before. It was a simple ring made of pewter, which she knew from Eric had been Hunter's material of choice the previous Christmas. It had an engraved series of hearts around the band, and Sookie had loved it and put it on immediately, much to the delight of the little boy.

Sookie sighed and wondered how it was possible to fall so much in love with a child whom she'd spent so little time with. In the end, she reckoned the "how" didn't much matter. It was the feelings that did.

Sookie had felt Hunter's telepathy humming against hers all day as he exerted an effort to keep out of people's heads regarding Eric's captivity—just as he'd promised her he would.

However, she hadn't wanted him to think that his telepathy was a bad thing, nor did she want him to feel any anxiety about it. So for most of the day, she'd opened her mind to Hunter, keeping locked up only the things she knew would hurt him—the torture Eric had faced and the mixed feelings of his own mother. However, she'd wanted for Hunter to know how much she loved him. She wanted for him to feel her pride in him. She wanted for him to know that he was not alone. She wanted for him to feel how much she treasured him. And she wanted for him to learn from her—to see how she'd constructed her own shields and how she protected the thoughts that she wanted to keep private.

Sookie took in a deep breath as she thought about her boys.

She was _so_ proud―both of Hunter and of Eric. Hunter had been surrounded by people ready and willing to accept him no matter what, and he was so much more advanced in his telepathic skill and in his adjustment to being _different_ than she'd been at his age.

At seven years old, Sookie had just lost her parents. She prayed that Hunter's experience during his seventh year would not parallel hers in that way. It had been the most miserable year of her life.

Sookie had felt tremendous guilt and responsibility for her mom's and dad's deaths. After all, they were only on that low-water bridge because of her—because they were afraid to take her to a babysitter due to her "disability." They had, therefore, needed to drive Jason and her to Gran's house on the stormy evening of their death. Moreover, if it hadn't been for her, her parents wouldn't have needed their weekend "away" in the first place; the weekend's purpose—according to her dad's head—was to give her mom a much needed break from "dealing with" Sookie.

Sookie also knew a secret. That weekend, her mom had planned to once more raise the topic of having Sookie committed to an institution until she was "fixed." She was going to promise to stop drinking if they "did what was best for Sookie."

The night of her parents' deaths, Sookie had wished that something—_anything_—would happen so that she could always just stay with Gran where she'd felt herself welcomed. Not ten minutes after she'd had that thought, Bud Dearborn had knocked on Gran's door. Not a soul had known about Sookie's wish until she told it to Eric during one of their shared dreams together, but it had plagued her—especially right after her parents had died.

It was her guilt over her wish that had made her easy prey for Uncle Bartlett. And it was her feelings of worthlessness and fear of abandonment that had kept her from immediately speaking to Gran about his inappropriate behavior. She didn't want to be a burden to Gran―as she'd been to her mom and dad. She was trying to act perfect—_normal_. And how would she be able to read her uncle's mind and tell Gran about it if she were normal? So Sookie had kept silent and had used her gift to try to avoid Uncle Bartlett as much as possible.

She remembered that time well. All she had wanted was to cause no trouble—to be so small and so quiet that no one would notice her and so that there would be no reason for anyone to send her away. She'd kept her room immaculate—as if it were unlived in. She'd made sure that the bathroom she and Jason shared was always clean too. She used her telepathy to avoid others and to clean rooms where she knew no one would be—all with the purpose of not being seen but being helpful all the same.

Of course, Gran had been concerned about her and had intuited that there was something wrong. She'd tried to show Sookie that she _was_ loved and wanted, but the mind of a seven-year-old who thought that her own wishes had caused the deaths of her parents was not a rational thing. And she'd been afraid—afraid that if she did one little thing wrong, then Gran would decide that it would be better just to send her away. So—she'd said nothing about Uncle Bartlett for many weeks―until she'd finally become more afraid of him than she was of her Gran rejecting her as her mother had. Yes—the age of seven years old had not been a good one for Sookie.

She closed her eyes and then closed out those thoughts. Nothing like that could ever happen to Hunter. Eric had made sure that he knew he was loved and that he was sheltered from all the Uncle Bartletts of the world. Sookie sighed in relief at the thought of what Batanya would do to someone like Uncle Bartlett. Yes—Hunter would be safe. And—most importantly—there would be many people around him to make sure that guilt did not become a part of Hunter's grief if the worst did happen.

Sookie decided that she wasn't going to think about the worst case scenario for her family, nor was she going to dwell on her past sorrows. There was too much to live for and to fight for.

That resolution made her think about Hunter and her day with him. She didn't really have a word for how special it had been to her, and she definitely didn't have a word for the way that being with Hunter had made her feel stronger and even more motivated to succeed.

She sunk comfortably into her memory, letting it—at least for the time being—soothe her nerves as they moved closer and closer to Shreveport.

* * *

><p>After Hunter and Sookie had left the "war meeting" in the living room, the little boy had proudly shown Sookie his bedroom.<p>

The room, especially the bed that Eric had made him, was pretty darned terrific—though Sookie knew that she was biased when it came to her boys. Hunter excitedly showed off all of the furniture that he and his daddy had made together. He told her all about the nightstand and the fairy wood. He then look her to the corner of the room, where he pointed to two beautiful mounted shelves which Hunter had constructed all by himself—though his daddy had sawed the wood for him, of course. The shelves were full of pictures of his "family."

Sookie was touched when the first picture he picked up was of herself and Eric—one that had been taken of them dancing the night of their pledging. Hunter told her that Uncle Lala had taken it with his phone and had made him a copy. He also talked about how his daddy always looked at it every night before he told his stories. Sookie had needed to hold in her tears at that information.

Then, he showed her a myriad of what Hunter called "my people." Sookie once again smiled at his usage of the possessive pronoun. The images included Miranda and Jarod with a smiling Godric held up between them; Pam posing full-fang as if she were about to bite into Claude's neck, a picture that elicited a barrage of giggles from Hunter so that Sookie was assured that it was a "joke pose;" Lafayette and Jesus holding hands; Sam and Luna at their wedding; little Emma in a cute flower girl dress, which an enthralled Hunter said made her look like a princess; Jason and a gushing Jessica, who were now apparently engaged; a beaming Bubba with a _very_ sour-looking Thalia; a contented-looking Tara sitting in a lounge chair next to the pool with a big law book in her hands; a school picture of Emma; a smiling Amelia and a proud-looking Tray next to an outside fire; and a mischievous-looking Batanya, standing next to Duncan, who was looking at her with what could only be called devotion in his eyes. Hunter said that the pictures from Sam and Luna's wedding—which included the one of Batanya and Duncan—were the newest to his collection. Then he added telepathically—confidentially to Sookie—that he was pretty sure that Duncan and Batanya would soon start holding hands and kissing, so he'd be able to get a better picture of them.

Sookie had needed to stifle her giggle.

There were also several pictures of Eric and Hunter. One found them sitting together in their rocking chair, another showed them next to a fire outside, and a third pictured them riding a horse—with Hunter placed in front of Eric. Hunter informed her that the last one had been taken last Halloween before he'd gotten his own horses. Finally, there was a picture of Hunter posing with Odin and the cat.

Of course, Sookie had already seen the picture of Hunter and Eric by the pool that was displayed on the little boy's nightstand. Featured next to that picture was one of Hadley and Hunter taken when they were both brunettes.

Hunter showed Sookie every picture like it was a treasure, and from his mind, she picked up a burst of love as he described each. He was, in a word, "full" of love.

But what hurt Sookie's heart was the fact that Hunter—even after all this time—was almost afraid of how happy he was, as if something might happen to steal all his happiness away and to take his life back to the way it was before he came to live with his daddy. Sookie sensed the scared boy under Hunter's exterior confidence and happiness, but she understood "both" boys. Even after almost 20 years, the scared little girl inside her lingered and always would, but she was a teacher to Sookie now—a touchstone that showed Sookie how far she'd come and a guide that Sookie could use to help the little boy in front of her.

She knew that the thought of losing his daddy was what scared Hunter the most, for the child felt truly "safe" only when Eric was near. Sookie hoped that Hunter would one day feel that level of safety with her. But her greatest hope for him was that he would learn to feel safe _on his own_. It had taken her years to do that—first with Gran's help and then with Eric's. She prayed that Hunter's sense of inner peace would not take as long to craft as hers had. With Eric by his side, he seemed well on his way.

After the tour of Hunter's bedroom, Sookie decided that she was in dire need of a bathroom break, a quick shower and a "human" change of clothing, so she took Hunter down to investigate the heavenly smell emanating from the kitchen and then told him that she'd be back in a little while.

Not wanting to waste too much time that she could be spending with the child, Sookie hurriedly took care of her human needs and then indulged in a quick but _heavenly_ five-minute shower. She made a mental note to find and personally thank whoever had created the perfect arrangement of shower jets, which not only cut down on rinsing time, but also massaged her muscles in all the right places. After promising herself a much longer shower in the future—preferably with a 6'4" Viking as company—she jumped out, quickly dried off, and luxuriated in the feeling of jeans and a T-shirt for the first time in a long time.

After running a quick brush through her hair, she rejoined Hunter, who was telling Niall all about how Uncle Claude and he worked in the garden every week as they both munched on fresh peanut butter cookies. The strange―yet completely "normal"―sight warmed Sookie's heart.

Hunter's face brightened as soon as he saw that Sookie was back, and her heart literally leapt as the little boy grabbed her hand so that he could show her the third floor. Once they were up there, he explained that it was mostly used as his and Daddy's "trainin' room," but that Jesus and Amelia practiced their magic there too sometimes.

Hunter suddenly stopped his explanation and looked at her strangely. From his loud surface thoughts, Sookie knew that Hunter was processing how things were going to change now that she was home. He seemed to be inserting her into the equation of his life and evaluating how she was going to fit. Quickly, she put up a shield between his loud thoughts and her mind so that he could have his privacy as he sorted out what he needed to.

She held her breath. In truth, she was apprehensive about where she would "fit" in with Eric and Hunter; they seemed so perfect on their own—so crystallized as a team. The last thing she wanted to do was to take anything away from the boy's life. She wanted to add to it—if she could. But she was determined that Hunter's feelings had to come first as she reintegrated herself into the household.

After Hunter had thought for a moment, he seemed to come to some kind of internal decision. His eyes smiled, and her heart melted. Then—as if the decision had been an easy one—Hunter told her all about how the third floor was _her_ reading room too. He showed her the sky light as well as the special window seats that had been put in just for her. And—in that moment—Sookie realized that Eric had been making sure that she _was_ an integral part of their lives all along. And Hunter had accepted that she was _always_ a piece of his daddy and himself.

Once more, Sookie had to hold back her tears—though she was certain that her eyes were shining.

Throughout her relationship with Eric, she'd often wondered how her heart could possibly hold any more love for her mate, and then he would do something to fill it more. She felt close to bursting as her love for Hunter and for Eric overflowed within her. Of course, the amazing thing was that Sookie knew—just as certain as she was standing there—that her love for her boys would soon find another reason to grow.

It wasn't thirty more seconds before it did grow again.

She grinned as Hunter demonstrated how she could sit in one of her window seats and read. And then when he invited her to watch him practice swords with his daddy, she sat next to him and gave him a tight hug.

Yep—still growing.

She then understood—for the first time—the look that Gran would get on her face any time Sookie or Jason had accomplished even the smallest of things—or, for that matter, even when they hadn't really done anything special. Her Gran had always said that her "cup runneth over" when she'd spoken of her grandchildren. And now Sookie understood why she always said it. Gran was just being a mother.

* * *

><p>After showing off the third floor, Hunter had then led Sookie back to the second floor. The huge office and library that she and Eric had planned had been scaled back because Hunter's room had also been placed on their floor. Instead of separate rooms for the office and library, there was now one room, but it was still quite large. Two desks, both of which Eric—with the help of a proud Hunter—had made from black walnut, took up the space in the middle of the room. All of the walls of the windowless room were covered from floor to ceiling with books, housed in matching black walnut bookcases. As Hunter told her all about black walnut wood—knowledge he'd obviously soaked up from his daddy—Sookie listened with rapt attention. She'd loved the space immediately, but it couldn't compare to the excitement of the little boy within it.<p>

After seeing the rest of the changes in the house, each one given narration by Hunter, he showed her the beautiful pool area and the workshop, where all of her new bedroom furniture was covered and still waiting. Hunter got a huge smile on his face when he talked about all the help he'd given his daddy in making everything and how Daddy had wanted to keep it "all safe and special" until she got home.

Next, Hunter led her to the new stables, and he took great pride in showing her the two horses he'd gotten for his birthday, Freya and Loki. He chatted about Loki―and _to_ Loki―who was obviously his favorite. He giggled that Loki was kind of silly because he liked only _sour_ apples as treats. Sookie smiled as he nuzzled with his horse, a gentle gray gelding that was apparently quite fond of Hunter too. He talked about how Maria-Star took care of the horses and how he and his daddy had lessons most nights—unless it was raining. Freya had gotten a carrot, and Loki had gotten an apple—a green one, of course. Then Hunter introduced Sookie to the other horses that they'd gotten, including Thor, a spirited reddish stallion that was "Daddy's horse," and Sif, who Hunter said was meant for Sookie.

Sookie smiled as she met the sweet honey-colored mare, which was stabled with the somewhat arrogant-looking—if horses could be arrogant-looking—Thor. It did not escape her notice that Sif was Thor's wife's name. With a wink, Maria-Star confirmed that Thor and Sif were indeed a pair when Eric bought them in April and that they were expecting a foal the following May. No wonder Thor looked so proud of himself. Sookie couldn't help but to giggle.

On the way back to the house, Hunter showed Sookie the peach trees that his daddy had planted. Sookie had trouble holding in her tears when she saw them. Somehow, she'd learned about them from dream-Eric, but she was still amazed by their beauty and the scent of the ripening fruit on the trees.

After the tour was over, Sookie and Hunter changed into their bathing suits and grabbed some sandwiches. Sookie could tell that Jarod was on guard duty outside. And Tray and Miranda—and little Godric—were still in the living room planning for the night. Amelia, Jesus, Niall and Diantha had migrated to the third floor to work on the magic that would be needed for that night.

However, when Sookie and Hunter went out to enjoy the pool, most everyone else came to join them. Tara, Jason, Lafayette, and even Claude swam and played with Hunter and her. Before long, a grinning Godric—having been placed into a special inflatable ring and slathered with sunscreen—was floating by with Jarod close behind. Alcide, it seemed, had agreed to take over primary guard duty so that Jarod could play with his son. Of course, Alcide spent much of his time watching Maria-Star, who joined them in the pool as well.

But Sookie didn't think Alcide's distraction was a problem. With the protection spell firmly in place—a fact that she could somehow now "sense"—she wasn't worried that an attack would catch them off-guard. And, of course, Sookie knew that Batanya was always there just in case.

At about 3:30, Sookie saw that Hunter was tired and got him settled on one of the loungers that Eric had built. She made sure an umbrella was shielding him from the sun. Then, she relaxed into a lounger next to him and enjoyed the hot Louisiana sunshine as she told Hunter a story that Gran always used to tell her as the little boy drifted into his nap.

After Hunter fell asleep, Sookie luxuriated in the feeling of the intense sun on her skin. Of course, the fairy realm had constant sunlight, but it was never too strong. Sookie flipped over several times, her tan getting darker and darker with each turn. But more than the tan, she was _counting_ on her sunny scent coming in handy later. She had a three-thousand-year-old vampire to entice, after all.

* * *

><p>Sookie's musings were broken by Alcide's voice. "We're here," he relayed.<p>

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry about the delay to this post. "Jury Duty" is still stringing me along, and—meanwhile—real work is piling because people know that I might have jury duty, so they are giving me "extra" stuff to do. EEK! I'm only one person. Plus, this chapter required a lot of revision. Initially, it was about ten pages longer and two chapters, but then I decided to condense and place Sookie's recollection of her afternoon with Hunter into a flashback, and that worked better, I think.

Thanks to those of you who are still reading, still reviewing, and still anxiously waiting for what is to come. I will get the next chapter to you as soon as I can.

If you are interested and haven't already done so, I'd like to invite you to my WordPress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com - take out the spaces) to see my cast of characters for _Come Back to Me_. I have been updating it, and it's now complete (unless I have forgotten someone). As I have said before, I got the idea to give a visual record of my characters (especially those not in the show) from inlovewitherc. And I'd love to hear your opinions if you are interested in giving them.]


	188. Chapter 186: In Position

**Chapter 186: In Position**

Sookie took a deep breath as the vans came to a stop at the outskirts of the warehouse district along the Red River. They were in some kind of parking structure.

"Okay," Alcide said, "according to the address Sookie gave us, we're five blocks away."

Her nerves frayed, Sookie jumped a little when Tray knocked on the windowless back of the van. Jarod leaned over to open it. Scott Cusmano, who was standing next to Tray, gave Sookie a warm smile.

"It's good to have you back, Sookie," he said as Tray leaned in to take Amelia's hand for a moment.

"Thanks, Scott. And thanks for all your help," Sookie replied with a gracious smile that her Gran would have been proud of.

The distinguished-looking Were nodded, and from his head, Sookie learned that he was more than happy to help—as was everyone in the pack. Apparently, under Tray's tenure and because of the employment Eric and other vampires in the area had been giving them, the last two years had been among the most prosperous that the pack had ever had.

Tray spoke, "Is everyone here, Scott?"

"Almost," Scott said as he glanced over his shoulder at a cluster of SUVs and one pick-up truck behind him. "We're got 40 here on this level. We can consolidate into seven vehicles."

Tray nodded.

"I thought we had fifty," Sookie remarked.

"We'll end up with fifty-two," came a voice from behind Tray.

Sookie looked up to see a mountain of a man—probably an inch or so taller than Eric and broader than Alcide. His bald head picked up even the dim lights of the parking garage, and from his oddly-colored purplish eyes, Sookie knew exactly who he was.

"You must be Sookie Stackhouse," John Quinn said with a little smirk, mixed with a lot of leer.

Sookie just rolled her eyes and spoke evenly, "And you're a dead man if you _ever_ look at me like that when my bonded is around, Mr. Quinn."

"Just Quinn, babe," the Weretiger said with a little laugh.

Sookie plastered a fake smile on her face and replied in a saccharine-sweet voice, "You'll also be a dead man if I _ever_ hear you call me 'babe' again. I'm not a pig from a movie, and I'm _definitely_ not someone that you will _ever_ know well enough to call 'babe.' Got it?"

No one could have missed the razor-sharp edge to Sookie's voice, and Quinn looked taken aback.

Tray snickered, "I'd believe her if I were you, Quinn. She once sent a vampire flying across a parking lot and into a car for calling her 'darling.'"

Quinn's laugh turned a little nervous. "Sorry," he said, putting his hands up in surrender. "Old habits," he added by way of an explanation.

"Adopt new ones," Sookie said sternly even as she finished up the exploration of Quinn's mind that she'd been conducting ever since she'd first laid eyes on him. In fact, the only reason she'd allowed their inane exchange to occur in the first place was so that she could explore his thoughts. Despite being arrogant and clearly having something of a death wish—who, in his right mind, would flirt with Eric Northman's bonded, after all?—Quinn was loyal to Eric. In fact, he was grateful to him.

A quick scan told Sookie of Quinn's family history as well as what Eric had done for the Quinns in the last six months. It seemed that Quinn was extremely devoted to his sister and mother, and they were both flourishing now that they were out from under the influence of Felipe de Castro.

At the same time, Sookie had been scanning the minds of the Weres in the other vehicles. Most were there out of loyalty to Tray and his pack. Others were there mostly for the money. And _all_ were there because they liked a good fight. No one, however, was a threat.

Tray, who knew that it was part of Sookie's plan to check the loyalty of their little army, waited for her to give him a nod before he spoke.

"Rasul's group is not here yet. They are about half an hour away. There are seven Weres with him. And five more—three of Isabel's people and two of mine—are guarding Clancy, Chow, and Isabel, who are two floors above us in this structure."

Sookie nodded and quickly pushed her telepathy out a bit farther to check the minds of those Weres too.

Tray once more waited for her nod of confirmation.

"We'll position the main force now, and the others will come in when the vampires do," Tray informed.

Sookie nodded. "Okay—just make sure that they don't come before I give y'all the signal."

Quinn spoke, "Don't worry. There's equipment in that van," he gestured toward the vehicle that Tray had been driving, "that'll let us keep in constant contact with everyone—at least until we start shifting."

Sookie nodded again. "Well—let's get started then." She looked at Jarod, who was fiddling with the computer equipment in their van.

"I'm ready, _babe_," he said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Sookie just rolled her eyes. "Don't make me kick your ass, Jarod. I wouldn't want Miranda to be mad at me."

"Good idea," Jarod said with his eyes shining. "Her hormones are _horrible_ with the twins baking in the oven."

Sookie smacked his arm.

"Alright," Tray said with a chuckle, before he looked at Quinn and then Scott, "we're gonna get as close as we can. Once Jarod finds the signal and we get set, you'll proceed to our position—two or three vehicles at a time."

Quinn and Scott both nodded, and Scott gave Sookie a pat on the arm. "See you soon, Sookie."

She gave him a little smile.

Tray returned to the second van and got inside. Soon, Alcide pulled out of the parking garage with Tray following.

They went north about a block before Sookie spoke. "Okay—stop for a second." She closed her eyes and reached out with her telepathy—further than she'd ever gone before. Slowly, but surely, she started "finding" Russell's Weres and cataloging their positions into her mind.

Sookie's first goal was to get the vans and then the other vehicles as close as possible to the warehouse without them being detected. Using a map of the area, Sookie began to mark where all Russell's Weres were located.

"Okay," Sookie breathed out as she handed the map to Jarod. "This is where they are right now. These two," she pointed, "are the ones on the roof of the warehouse."

"Can you tell me where on the roof?" Jarod asked.

Sookie was able to isolate just those two Weres pretty quickly, and then she looked into their thoughts. She was pleased that her range was now so good. She immediately grinned.

"What is it, Luv?" Jarod asked.

"They're eatin' right now. And they're on the _north_ side of the building," Sookie informed.

Jarod also grinned, knowing that the position of the Weres would make it impossible for them to see the approaching convoy. After he quickly looked at the map once more, he leaned up and spoke to Alcide. "Go north another block."

Alcide slowly took the vehicle forward as Sookie looked out the windshield, which was the only window in the vehicle. They were lucky. The old district—though almost devoid of street traffic—had a plethora of large abandoned warehouses to provide good cover.

Once they were at the next block, Jarod instructed, "Now turn right, and go to the next block. Then take us north one more." Again, Alcide followed his directions, making sure to go slowly.

Sookie realized that she was squeezing Jesus's hand tightly, so she let up on the pressure. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Jesus had a little strain on his face.

"Me too," Amelia said, as Sookie noticed that the witch had Jesus's other hand.

They all smiled at each other, though their smiles were tight.

"Keep going straight," Jarod instructed as they reached the next block. Sookie could "hear" that Russell's Weres were getting closer, but none of them had noticed the two vehicles.

After half a block, Jarod spoke, "There." He was pointing to a small parking lot to the left, which was in the shadow of a tall building. They were about a block and a half south and a block east of where Eric was being kept now. "Park in there," Jarod instructed as he quickly went over to a computer station in the van.

Alcide followed Jarod's directions; Sookie saw that Tray had pulled up in front of them.

"Are we close enough?" Sookie asked Jarod in a nervous whisper as she continued to monitor the Weres' minds.

Jarod smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I've found a signal originating from about 1200 feet to the north-northwest. It's encrypted, but it's gotta be them."

"Okay, Alcide. Here is good," Sookie said apprehensively.

"Sook," Jarod said, "are those Weres on the roof still where they were before?"

Sookie knew where to look for their minds now, and she found them quickly. "Yeah."

Jarod showed her the map and pointed to two groups of Weres. "Have these Weres moved at all?" he followed up.

Sookie once more reached out with her telepathy, this time focusing on only those Weres that Jarod had indicated. "Not much," she said. "Here and here," she said, pointing to the map.

Jarod nodded and picked up his phone. "Scott," he said a moment later. "Change of plans. Bring everyone at once. We have a window of opportunity here. Go east one block and north three and a half; you'll see us on the left."

Sookie bit her lip nervously as Jarod leaned over and showed her the map again. "Keep an ear on these two." He pointed to the two Weres that were on the northwest side of the block that they were parked on. Though a large warehouse separated the Weres from the parking lot where their vans sat, Sookie knew that Jarod was worried that those Weres would move so that they could see the street that the convoy would be coming down.

While Jarod called Tray to tell him about the change of plans, everyone else in the van seemed to be holding their breaths as they waited for the rest of their group to join them.

About five minutes later, Scott pulled his truck up next to them. His vehicle was quickly followed by the others, which arranged themselves in a large circle with the front ends of their vehicles facing the center.

Sookie kept monitoring Russell's Weres throughout the process, and as soon as the last SUV had parked, she gave the nod to Jesus, who jumped out of the back of the van. Amelia quickly joined him. Jesus grabbed a jar full of a salt-like substance, and he quickly began to circle a large area—including all their vehicles—with it. That done, he and Amelia chanted a privacy spell, similar to the one that Jesus had used in his backyard when Sookie and he had first talked over her dreams together.

Their spell completed, everyone in the group immediately relaxed. The Weres filtered out of the SUVs to stretch their legs, and Scott made sure to remind them all to stay inside the circle of the spell.

Amelia went to Tray's side, and―in an uncharacteristic display―the Were picked the petite witch up into his arms and laid a huge, wet kiss onto her lips. He whispered something into her ear, but Sookie heard it loud and clear from Amelia's head. He said, "You're sexy as hell when you do your witch thing."

Sookie stifled her chuckle.

Quinn exited his vehicle. "So—let me get this straight," he asked, "as long as we stay inside this circle, they won't be able to sense us here?"

Jesus nodded.

"Well good," Quinn said, smacking Jesus lightly on the back. "Finally a witch that isn't a pain in my ass!"

Jesus just rolled his eyes and looked at Sookie. "What's next?" he asked her.

She looked at her watch. It was 45 minutes until sunset. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Miranda.

"We're in position," she said to the Werelioness.

Sookie hung up and then spoke to Jesus. "Well—right now, I'm goin' fishin'."

Jesus smiled and nodded as Sookie sat in the back of the van, her legs dangling out. She closed her eyes tightly.

"What's she doin'?" Quinn whispered to Jesus as he looked at Sookie with interest.

Jesus gave the Weretiger a wary, sideways glance. "She's looking into the heads of Russell's Weres to see if any of them have 'permission' to enter the basement where Eric is being held. She's also looking for information about the witch that set up the exclusion spell."

"She can do all that?" Quinn asked, obviously impressed.

Jesus nodded. "You have _no_ idea." He paused. "And Quinn?"

The Weretiger tore his eyes from Sookie and looked at Jesus.

"Eric is not the only one capable of kicking your ass if you keep looking at Sookie like you are—_understand_?" Jesus asked, his voice quivering with a kind of otherworldliness that Quinn had never heard before and wasn't really interested in hearing again.

Quinn nodded, his eyes showing a little apprehension, "Okay man. I got it. No looking. No touching."

Jesus smiled as he felt the demon inside of him settle down. "Then we will have no problem."

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck are there two fairies standing over me?" Pam demanded as she sat up in the bed in the cubby. "And why the fuck am I awake forty minutes before sunrise?"<p>

Claude grinned at Pam. Over the last several months, they'd developed a kind of 'sparring' relationship, but he knew that when it came to those she was loyal to, she was fierce. He held up an empty vial. "I gave you some of my blood," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Pam looked around the room and saw that Duncan was awake as well.

"I got the _older_ one's blood," the Scotsman said with a little smirk.

Pam glared at Claude. "Then—why the fuck aren't we drunk?" she asked. She smacked her lips together. "And why can't I taste blood in my mouth?"

Claude smirked. "We concocted a little spell so that you would not feel intoxicated because of our blood."

Pam scoffed. "You couldn't at least leave the taste?" she asked saucily.

"Sorry," Claude snickered.

Pam growled a little. "Fine—I suppose this was Sookie's idea. Why did she need us awake?"

Niall spoke up. "First, we are going to get you up to speed with Sookie's plan. Then, you are going to get ready for battle."

"Where's Sookie?" Pam asked with curiosity.

"About two city blocks from Eric—under the cover of a privacy spell," Niall informed.

"What about Jessica and Bubba?" Duncan asked.

"We will awaken Jessica a few minutes before sunset so that she can prepare," Niall said as he looked over at Claude. "Miranda is likely ready."

Claude nodded and watched as Niall "popped" out of the room.

"Where did he go?" Pam asked.

Claude smirked. "To collect your girlfriend."

Pam glared at him as Duncan laughed.

"You've not hidden it well, Pamela," Duncan said.

She seethed as her eyebrow lifted. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Claude and Niall both met her denial with a chuckle as Pam went over to the cubby stairs and quickly zoomed up them.

Batanya and Hunter were waiting for them as the three exited the cubby. Hunter looked a little pensive, but still had a little smile on his face.

"We will soon have visitors," Batanya said. "The Ancient Pythoness approaches, as do Clovache and my daughter."

Duncan gave her a toothy grin. "All this trouble just to introduce me to your family, dear?"

Batanya resisted the urge to attack him—but just barely.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I know that you are likely throwing vegetables at the screen because we are not yet to the actual confrontation with Russell, but I hope that you are enjoying working up to it. As I said before, it is very fun for me to show Sookie's growth through this section of the story.

Thanks for your patience and kindness in responding to the last chapter. I became an "official" jury member yesterday. (What joy is mine.) Keep your fingers crossed that the case is not a long one. I have too much work to do (not to mention writing!) for this! But you know I will keep getting the chapters to you as fast as I'm able.

FYI: I got such a big kick out of putting Quinn in his place in this chapter. I don't think my dislike of him is healthy. I still cannot believe that I kept him alive in this fic and didn't come up with a way for that tiger rug to happen (esp. since Duckbutt asked nicely-several times). Sigh. His paws better stay to himself if he knows what's good for him.

Also, thanks to those of you who have ventured over to my WordPress site to see my characters. I've enjoyed the feedback!]


	189. Chapter 187: Godfather Endgame, Part 1

**Chapter 187: Godfather Endgame, Part 1**

Sookie sighed as she opened her eyes. She'd just spent twenty minutes rooting around in the heads of every one of Russell's Weres, but none of them had been given permission to enter the basement. She was disappointed by that information.

However, she couldn't help but to be ambivalent about the other piece of information she'd learned: Yvetta was dead. In the short run, it was an "inconvenient" development, but in the long run she was glad that another bad penny was out of circulation forever.

Quickly, she motioned for the group consisting of Jesus, Amelia, Tara, Tray, and Scott to come over to her. Jarod, who was working in the back of the van she was in, was already moving to sit next to her.

She began by looking at Scott. "There's no need to worry about bringing the equipment," she smiled ruefully.

"None of them have an invitation?" Jesus asked sadly.

Sookie shook her head. "I also learned something else." She took a deep breath. "Two nights ago, one of the Weres saw Lillith carrying Yvetta from the basement. She was dead."

The air seemed to be let out of the little group for a moment as they all realized that once Sookie went into the basement, there would be no helping either her or Eric.

Jesus felt Sookie grip his hand; her eyes were searching for reassurance.

He gave her a confident smile. "I'm still betting on you, Sook."

She took a deep breath and then smiled back. "And I'm bettin' on Eric." She looked at Jarod, who had taken up her other hand. "Where are we at?"

The shifter gestured toward the equipment behind him. "I've transmitted Molly the signal, and she's already broken the encryption from her end. The feed just shows the main entrance, probably so that de Castro can monitor Russell's comings and goings. She's already walked me through making a loop of the signal, and she'll adjust the lighting when she gets here so that it will look like dark. We'll be ready—with about forty minutes worth of feed—when you go in there, and if need be, we can loop it again. Let's hope that if they do notice, it will be too late for them to do anything about it."

"Is your guy in place?" Tray asked Sookie.

She nodded and gave him a little smile. "Yeah—Henry's where I thought he would be, and it won't be a problem getting him to do what I need him to do." She shook her head a little. "He was special forces, Tray. He'll be perfect. His head was like a freakin' storehouse of knowledge!"

"That's good, Sook," Tray smiled.

She looked up at the Were. "Remember—I don't want Henry hurt. I'll bring him to the third floor after we're done downstairs, and I'll tell him to stay put and hide, but please make sure he gets out okay."

Tray nodded. "Of course, Sookie."

Jarod looked at Sookie significantly. "Miranda says that the A.P. has arrived at the house, and because of her age, she's already awake—even without the fairy juice."

Sookie bit her lip. "Has she said anything that will," she paused, "change what we're doin'?"

Jarod shook his head. "Not that I've been told, luv."

"Okay then," Sookie said with some relief. She looked around the group. "How long?" she asked no one in particular.

They all knew what she was asking.

Jarod answered, "About thirty minutes until sundown. That means that we expect Niall and Molly in fifteen."

"And Molly will be okay?" Sookie asked.

"Niall said the fairy blood will protect her long enough," Jarod assured. "And we'll get her inside the van lickety-split." He motioned toward the thick black curtains that were draped over the windshield and some TruBlood that was already opened and waiting for Molly just in case she was hurt by the sun at all.

"Plus, there's no direct sunlight anymore," Tara pointed out as she gestured toward the tall building to the west. Indeed, it was shielding them from the waning sun.

Sookie nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go sit somewhere quiet until Niall gets here," she informed them.

Tara looked around at all the Weres in little clusters within the privacy spell. It was a rather large circle, but there didn't seem to be a private space in it. "How the hell are you gonna find somewhere quiet, Sook?" she asked.

Sookie gave her a wink and a half-hug and then went around to the front of the van and sat on the ground; she was literally in the center of the circle and surrounded by vehicles. But the vans and the SUVs shielded her from the gazes of others.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax in the seclusion of the moment. She closed out everything except for her bond with Eric. She knew that he'd be waking up soon, but for now, she felt only the thrum of his life. It centered her.

She went over the next parts of her plan. Claude was to "pop" there with Pam and Duncan right after sundown. Then he would go back for Jessica. She knew from Tray's head that Rasul had arrived safely and had brought with him a strong vampire named Kibwe Akinjide, who was a member of the Authority. Apparently, the A.P. had contacted Kibwe the week before and "suggested" that he visit his friend, Rasul.

Sookie sighed. As mysterious as they were, she wasn't about to question the A.P.'s ways. If she had gone to the trouble of making sure Kibwe was around to be a part of the fight, then Sookie knew she had a reason for it.

Sookie bit her lip and wondered about the time again—_before_ she remembered that she was wearing a watch. She chuckled at her own nerves and looked down at it. Niall would be there soon, and he had one more part to play for Sookie before he left to confront Mab. He would need to put her to sleep. Right after Sookie felt her mate stirring—hopefully before Russell noticed he was awake—Sookie wanted to draw Eric into a dream and to let him know her plan. She'd need him—need him _dearly_—if that plan was to work. And she needed his advice on one important point, which could either make them or break them. She wasn't willing to bet their lives unless he was all in with her.

Sookie sighed. With any luck, Russell would just think that Eric was having a difficult time waking up because of all of his wounds. She didn't want the elder vampire to question why Eric was sleeping past sunset.

She tried to steady herself as she tucked her legs into her body. She thought about her boys. She clung to the moment when Hunter and she had been on the third floor—when he'd come to the decision that she _belonged_ there with Eric and him. Strangely enough, that had been the first time that she'd felt that she'd truly come home.

In the dreams that she and Eric had shared, they'd often talked about how she would fit into Hunter's life. Sookie had been worried that the boy would see her as a kind of encroacher—someone who was now taking a lot of his daddy's time away and dividing Eric's attentions. Apparently, during the last several months, Eric had handled that potential problem as he always handled things—he'd faced it head on.

As they'd swum in the pool that afternoon, Hunter had chatted easily with her. He'd told her how his daddy and he had talked about the time when she would come back.

Eric had explained to Hunter that they would still do just as many things together as they always had, sometimes with Sookie joining them—like for their dinners and their riding lessons since Sookie liked horses too. Other things could stay for _just_ the two of them—like their sword training and their woodworking. Hunter talked about all of this as if it were happening already. And Sookie knew that he'd processed and eliminated the fear that Sookie might try to take Eric away.

That made Hunter's inviting her to watch their sword training a big deal in Sookie's eyes. It was Hunter bringing her into an activity that Eric had said could be for just the two of them. It was a _very_ big deal.

Sookie smiled to herself. Hunter truly was an extraordinary boy. Just as she'd done for him earlier in the day, Hunter had "invited" her into his head during the late afternoon after his nap. It had been her honor to "listen" to all that he'd wanted to share with her.

From Hunter's head, she'd found out that he had four categories of people, and he'd put her into his _fourth_ category. His first category was his _night_ people and included his Sissy, Jessica, Duncan, Thalia and Bubba. His second category was his _day_ people, which included Miranda, Jarod, Godric, his Uncles Lala and Jesus, Tara, Amelia, Tray, Maria-Star, and Uncle Jason―though the latter was quickly morphing into a night person in Hunter's mind because Jason was always with Jessica. Batanya fit into both of the first two categories in Hunter's head—because she was always with him. The third category included people that Hunter didn't get to see all the time—though his still thought of them as "his." This list included people like his mommy, Uncle Claude, and Emma. The fourth category seemed to include only three members in Hunter's mind: his daddy, his aunt Sookie, and himself.

Sookie had felt surprised—blessed—that he'd put her there. Then again, she shouldn't have been surprised. Given who Hunter was and their kinship in both being telepaths―and given the man that her husband was―Sookie should never have doubted that she would be in that core group in Hunter's mind. Yet she was ecstatic to know about it all the same.

However, she felt guilty that Hunter's core group didn't include Hadley—that the child that had come to Eric and her had also come at Hadley's expense. But, in the end, they could all only do their best—be their best—and guilt would not change the situation.

Hunter was where he belonged. Hadley was where she belonged. And the truth of that was hard, but it was still the truth.

Sookie resolved to make sure that Hunter saw Hadley a lot. But Sookie would never allow the life Hunter loved and had chosen with Eric to be compromised. Still—she was sorry that Hadley would have to be hurt, even as Sookie was blessed with the immediacy of Hunter's presence.

Sookie heard a familiar voice above her, though its tone was softer than she'd ever heard it. "Dear child, you can't be sorry for loving Hunter, and when he begins to think of you as his mother—and he will soon enough, if you live through this night—you must not feel guilty. And you must not resist him, or he will read it as rejection."

Sookie opened her eyes to see the Ancient Pythoness, standing outside and in front of her in the dwindling sun.

"How?" was all Sookie could say.

"My brother was _accommodating_," the elder vampire chuckled, as she took a seat in front of Sookie on the asphalt. "His blood will sustain me until the sun has passed under the horizon.

Sookie almost laughed at the sight of the elder vampire looking so at ease on the dirty concrete.

"Why did you come?" Sookie asked. "Am I doin' what I need to?" Her eyes were pleading. "Is my plan gonna work?"

The A.P. smiled. "I am not certain, child, but you have a better chance than before. Only two threads remain which tell of your and my little cat's future. In one, you succeed. In the other, you fail." She smiled a little. "But in neither will your bonds weaken. You and Eric have passed that hurdle."

"So why did you come?" Sookie asked again.

"I am here to," the A.P. paused, "wish you well, child. Also—from here I will go with my brother to face Mab."

"But you'll be killed if you go into Faerie," Sookie said worriedly.

The A.P. smirked. "Fear not for me. If I die, it will be welcome after all these years of waiting to join my beloved." She laughed ruefully. "Plus, it is not in Faerie that we will be facing the bitch. So I will not be dying yet," she said with certainty and sadness, "for Artegal's prophesy has not yet been fulfilled."

"You think Eric and I can do that?" Sookie asked.

The A.P. smirked. "I think I would like to see you try."

"And you're gonna help Niall deal with Mab?"

"What is an older sister for?" she asked.

Sookie frowned. "I hated having to ask him to kill his own wife."

The A.P. scoffed. "Viola Stackhouse is my brother's wife. Mab is not."

"Will he be okay?" Sookie asked.

The A.P. smirked. "My brother has a way of landing on his feet even when the ground is slippery."

"You don't really answer questions―do you?" Sookie deadpanned.

Not answering, she asked, "Where would be the fun in that?"

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Did you find the help you needed in there?" the A.P.'s eyebrow waggled upwards.

By contrast, Sookie's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She chuckled. "The Were is quite studious—is he not?"

"Henry?" Sookie asked.

The A.P. chuckled. "When the Were showed Russell the article that led him to your blood and to the completion of the talisman, he thought that _fate_ was on his side."

"You?" Sookie asked in surprise.

The vampiress's lip quirked up even more. "I simply made sure that the Were got ahold of the obscure journal he found that _very_ useful article in." She paused and then shrugged. "And I _may_ have asked Clovache to mark the page with what you call a post-it note. I cannot remember the details."

Sookie knew that the A.P.'s sudden "memory loss" was a lie, but she didn't let herself get sidetracked. "Then you _wanted_ Russell to make the talisman?" Sookie asked. "But why?"

"So that you would do what you plan to do, my dear," she answered smoothly.

"So it's gonna work?" Sookie asked.

The A.P. shrugged. "It's the only thing that _could_ work." She contemplated. "I give you a 30% chance."

"Thanks," Sookie said sarcastically.

"But I've bet on you from the start," the A.P. added. "Even when your odds used to be much, _much_ less."

"Thanks," Sookie said again, this time sincerely.

The A.P.'s glazed eyes seemed to trail over Sookie's shoulder for a moment. The ancient vampiress closed them and then spoke almost as if looking at the future even then. "Tonight, you will be rid of _all_ of your enemies if the thread we prefer is the one that comes to pass, child. All is ready and in place; now we must simply live through the time and see what happens."

Sookie mumbled, "It seems so _Godfather_."

The A.P.'s brow quirked up and her opaque eyes opened. "Godfather?"

Sookie nodded. "Yeah. At the end of _The Godfather_—you know the movie?—Michael Corleone takes out all of his enemies at the same time."

The A.P. laughed. "I am familiar with this film." She paused. "You are certainly amusing, my dear. I am glad you came along to keep my little cat on his toes. He was growing too full of himself."

Sookie smirked. "Well—let's just hope it works out like in _The Godfather_. Thalia will take out de Castro. You and Niall will deal with Mab. And Eric and I will kill Russell."

The A.P. nodded. "Yes. If fate blesses us, we will," she paused, "have a _Godfather_ ending."

Sookie chuckled.

There was another moment of silence between them.

"Do not forget to work together with my little cat," the A.P. told her.

Sookie grinned. "I can't imagine another way now."

The A.P. smirked. "No—I cannot imagine you could. And, child?"

"Yes?" Sookie asked.

"It is _always_ good to err on the side of caution," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked.

"I mean what I said," the A.P. said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sookie's eye roll was epic.

Chuckling, the A.P. rose much more gracefully than Sookie might have thought was possible from looking at the seemingly frail body in front of her. Of course, Sookie was not fooled by her appearance. "It is time, my dear," she said, offering her hand and helping Sookie to rise. "My brother awaits you, and your mate will soon rise."

* * *

><p>Sookie took some deep, cleansing breaths as she watched the sunlight fade. She lay down in the backseat of one of the SUVs since the vans were not very accommodating. She looked up at Niall. "Be careful."<p>

He smiled. "You as well, my dear." He kissed her forehead.

She looked over at Jesus. "Give me five minutes, and then wake me up, okay?"

Jesus nodded.

"Give her seven—_exactly_," the A.P. said from behind Niall.

Sookie chuckled and then nodded at Jesus.

"Seven it is," the brujo said.

"Ready?" Niall asked.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Just as he was getting his bearings to start the night, Eric heard two distinct voices: Russell's taunting him to wake up and Sookie's calling him into a dream. Eric answered only one of those voices.<p>

_She was by his side and pulling him into her embrace. They were by the pool next to their home and in the sun. _

"_Eric," she whispered. "I'm coming, but I need your help, so listen to me. I don't have much time here. _

_He looked at her and nodded._

* * *

><p>Exactly seven minutes—on the dot—later, a pensive Jesus shook Sookie awake. He looked down at her.<p>

She answered the question in his eyes with a smile. "He's in."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Sookie asked Molly a few minutes later.<p>

"Almost," Molly said. "Give me five minutes to sneak our signal over theirs."

Sookie nodded and gave Molly a smile. The adorably "geeky" girl had turned out to be one of the most immediately "likeable" vampires Sookie had ever met, probably because she was so "new," but Sookie could tell that Molly really knew what she was doing.

Sookie turned to Duncan. She'd also liked him immediately. He had a sense of fun about him that reminded her a lot of her mate. Their connection as "brothers" was obvious.

"So how's your project going?" Sookie asked him.

"Very well," Duncan said as he sent another text.

Duncan had awoken to an email from Thalia, requesting that he find out all he could about de Castro's guard detail for that night. Though it was still daytime in Las Vegas, Duncan had found out the night's guard rotation from a Were whom he trusted.

"Any problems?" Sookie asked.

"Nah," the Scotsman answered. "The opposite―actually. One of the guards that Felipe is using tonight can be trusted to help."

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked.

Duncan nodded. "Oh yes. She was _quite_ a fan of mine in Vegas."

Sookie heard a growl and turned to find that it was Batanya, staring fiercely at Duncan.

The vampire winked at the Britlingen. "Obviously, I will not be having any more fans in the future."

"Just one," came Batanya's terse reply.

"Just one," Duncan agreed sincerely as he shot an intense look back at Batanya.

Sookie snickered. Luckily, the Britlingen was appeased and the scene did not digress into something Rated X.

Duncan looked back at Sookie. "Maggie detested de Castro more than I did, but she likes Vegas, so she's stayed on. But I'm certain that she will help. I'm sending Thalia a report and Maggie's information right now."

"Two minutes," Molly said from the van.

Sookie nodded and then picked up the heavy backpack containing what _had_ been her back-up plan. Jesus helped her to put it on.

Seeing his concerned look, she squeezed his hand a little.

"See you soon, Sook," he said.

She nodded and looked at Jarod.

"We'll be waiting for your signal, luv," he assured. "We'll be ready."

Sam grabbed her and gave her a big hug. She grinned up at him. "He's gonna growl when he realizes I smell like you."

Luna chuckled from next to her husband.

Sam smirked. "It serves him right for always teasing me about marriage agreements and bride prices and such. Would you please remind him that Emma's not even ten years old yet?"

"I think Eric was twelve when he got married," Sookie deadpanned

"He was eleven," Luna teased, enjoying her new husband's discomfort.

Sam choked a little.

Sookie giggled. "You know it's inevitable—right? Hunter loves Emma, and he's got big plans."

Sam rolled his eyes. "And I have big plans for putting Emma into a chastity belt as soon as she hits puberty. Hunter can talk to me when she's eighteen."

Sookie leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Oh, for God's sake," Pam groaned. "If you don't stop all this sentimental shit, I'm gonna stake myself, and what a shame _that_ would be before a fight."

Sookie grinned at Pam. "I love you too, Pam."

The vampiress rolled her eyes. "If you love me so much, make Mr. Fairy here give me some more of his blood when I can actually fuckin' taste it." She nudged Claude almost affectionately.

Claude chuckled and then spoke to Sookie sincerely. "I'll see you in there."

Sookie nodded, took the tube that read #1 from her pocket, and drank it down. She looked at the Weres around her.

Tray smiled. "I can see you, but I can't smell you or hear your breathing anymore."

She jumped up and down, and the contents of her backpack rattled. "Can you hear that?"

Tray shook his head.

Amelia smiled in triumph at the efficacy of the spell.

"You're clear," Molly said from the van.

Sookie nodded, took a deep breath, and then walked away into the darkness.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for your patience! I hope that you are having a good weekend. It looks like I will have one more day left with the trial I was put on. Fingers crossed that the verdict is decided upon quickly.

Thanks so much for your support and reviews of the last chapter. I promise that we are getting closer to the fight. In fact, two will die in the next chapter. Do you dare to hazard a guess?

You know I will post as soon as I can, but the next chapter was drafted pretty much from scratch last night—because I wasn't happy with the previous draft—so please forgive me if it takes until Monday.

_**FYI:**_ I'm a huge fan of _The Godfather_ and _The Godfather II_. As Michael Corleone might say, "When they come, they come at what you love."]


	190. Chapter 188: Godfather Endgame, Part 2

**Chapter 188: Godfather Endgame, Part 2**

Niall "popped" his sister and himself into an open field about halfway between Bon Temps and Shreveport. He was pensive and a little sad.

The A.P., of course, picked up on his mood. "Do _not_ tell me that you regret this?" she asked, her voice acerbic.

Niall shrugged. "She was the first woman I bedded. And—for a very long time—I thought I loved her. Or I tried to love her," he corrected. "She had three of my children."

The A.P. sighed next to him, and her expression became compassionate. "I remember meeting her once those long years ago. Our parents brought her to our home and forced you two together."

Niall shrugged. "Mab and I had been betrothed from birth," he pointed out.

She scoffed and then sighed. The sound was quite human. "I believe that _some_ betrothals have merit," she relented. "I have seen many that have worked in the human realm. Shared cultures, shared family alliances, shared politics—these may all make for good matches. But," she stopped.

"But?" Niall asked.

The A.P. smirked. "There should be an escape clause when the couple in question simply does not work. Or when one of them is an unimaginable bitch," she said with an almost sweet smile.

Niall chuckled. "Perhaps you are right. Still," he paused, "if Mab had just been allowed to marry Rogan, perhaps things would have been different for her and for me. But," he paused again, "then I would not have had three of my children."

"I do not know," the A.P. responded. "It seems to me that children have a way of making their way into the world—even if unconventionally." There was a twinkle in her eye, and Niall knew that she was thinking about Hunter.

"Hmm," Niall sounded.

"Hmm indeed," the slightly older sibling said. "Do not deny that you know that he was meant for them too."

Niall nodded. "I know. He is the child that they cannot have, but he is also Hadley's."

"Yes," the A.P. said. "Addition is always more satisfying than subtraction."

He chuckled at her enigmatic response. Still—she spoke the truth.

The A.P.'s demeanor suddenly changed. "It is time."

Niall tensed immediately and then went down onto his knees as if he were his sister's prisoner. His hands were already wrapped in what looked like and smelled like iron chains but was actually copper. She also placed a gag into his mouth. It would be better if Mab thought that he could not speak.

As soon as Mab stepped forth into the human realm, Niall received a surprise. Katherine was with her. His goddaughter had been beaten, and she _was_ chained in iron.

* * *

><p>At precisely 7:44 Las Vegas time and 8:44 Louisiana time, Thalia's eyes popped open. She was in the dirt—as she liked to be. It reminded her of her early days as a vampire.<p>

The only thing that she missed was Bubba's slightly warmer body next to her. He too enjoyed sleeping in the ground at times. It was one of the many things she liked about him—loved about him.

She brushed herself off and looked at her attire. Black was such a forgiving color.

Thalia felt no less angry tonight than she had been when she went to ground that morning. She was ready to be done with Felipe. She didn't necessarily want Nevada, but she was going to fucking secure the states she did want! And she'd reconciled herself to having another—at least for the time being. Who knew? She might even enjoy the challenge of it.

She was a good queen—after all. And as long as her subjects didn't get too "needy," she had no problems leading them. Plus, with Molly around now, the paperwork wasn't even as bad.

Thalia had never asked to be queen, but she liked it better than any other profession she'd had over the years, and she was content with Bubba and with the life she led in Bon Temps. A pansy-ass like Felipe de Castro was _not_ going to threaten that life.

And—by all of the gods of her youth—she was going to make it so that the little boy's life would be secured! She had never had time for human children, not even when she was a human. Survival—not motherhood—had been at the forefront of her mind. But Hunter was different. He had been—_kind_—to her. And he always treated her as he treated the others in his sphere. It had been—_interesting_—for her.

She quickly pulled her cell phone from her inside jacket pocket and smiled as she read reports from Miranda, Duncan, and a few others. It seemed that things were working out even better than she'd hoped; Sookie was back and ready to face Russell. Talia had always enjoyed that fairy, and now Northman—who was one of the few people she made the effort to get along with—could be himself again.

Talia texted Duncan's contact and then dialed Cataliades.

"Sandy Seacrest?" she asked without making a greeting to the demon lawyer. She was glad to have him working for her and paid him well, but that didn't mean she needed to be polite. Luckily, the demon was used to her by now.

Cataliades responded, "Miss Seacrest is competent and lacks ambition. She also does most of the day-to-day running of the state. She would be no threat to you."

"Would the Authority accept her as queen?" Thalia asked with a little hope in her voice. After all, if she could just pass along the state to Seacrest, she wouldn't have to bother with it.

There was a pause on the line. "She is younger than the average queen and not particularly strong in that way. She is better as a second."

Thalia groaned. "What did the witch say?"

"It is as we thought. Octavia was able to confirm that the other Supernaturals in the state do not align with de Castro—_unless_ he pays," Cataliades reported. "And by all accounts, the vampires in the state are the same way. He seems to inspire no true loyalty, and now that Victor Madden is gone, he has none."

"Why are there so many vampires in the state then?" Thalia asked.

"Most remain because they like the Vegas lifestyle, and the living for them _can_ be good—despite the high tributes," Cataliades indicated. "However, once we started digging, we found that very few stay here more than a decade or two before moving on."

"Still—an oath of fealty is a powerful thing, and there are many vampires currently living in Nevada. I want no surprises, demon," Thalia said stiffly.

"I am almost positive that there will not be an uprising when he is gone. Perhaps a few of his guards—the ones you find with him—will try to defend his life, but that is likely the only opposition you will face. Most of the vampires here will not care when he is no more. They are here to enjoy the luxury that can be found in Las Vegas, not to serve de Castro. And once you lower their tributes to a reasonable percentage, they will welcome the change in power." He paused, "And remember that oaths of fealty are null when a vampire meets his or her true death."

"I do _not_ like receiving them from those who don't mean them," Thalia said through clenched teeth.

"You do not inspire insincere oaths, my queen," Mr. Cataliades said, his sincerity clear even over the phone. "And even if some make the oath out of convenience or fear to begin with, that is not how things must remain."

Thalia sighed again. The last thing she wanted was the worry of another state, but she already had a few ideas that would make Nevada run more efficiently. De Castro had made spending money—on his own luxury—an art form, and though his lavish parties had drawn much praise from the vampires who visited the state, those who had to fund them had grown bitter. In fact, according to the information Thalia had gotten from her spy, more than half of the state's profits went to line Felipe's own coffers, and the tributes he required from his subjects were outlandish. Only the queen of New York demanded a higher percentage, and the vampire population in her state was hemorrhaging because of it. In Thalia's mind, such excess was ridiculous.

Thalia intended to test out Sandy Seacrest. Hopefully, she who prove a competent interim regent until Thalia found someone to either take the state or to fill the role as permanent regent.

"Get the paperwork ready for Seacrest to be regent," Thalia told Cataliades. "She will sink or swim in the role."

"My niece, Gladiola, is ready to take on more responsibility. I will put her with Miss Seacrest for the time being," the demon stated.

"Good," Thalia said. "The best-case scenario will be if I don't have to be here much once the state is running smoothly. I don't particularly like the desert."

"Bubba quite liked it—if I remember correctly," Cataliades observed.

Thalia could hear the smile in the demon's voice; however, she didn't mind it as she would have once. Instead, she found a slight smile spreading onto her own face as she thought of her mate.

"Yes," she answered. "And just for that reason, I might want to hold onto it. He could perhaps," she paused, "be more in the open here—without arousing suspicion. On the other hand, it might upset him; he does not like remembering what he once was."

"True," Cataliades said. "Perhaps a vacation or two here a year would strike the balance."

"We will see," she said. "We are both quite fond of home—especially now that Compton's scent is completely gone."

Cataliades did not respond, but Thalia could hear his chuckle.

She was quiet for a moment and then got back on task. "What of retribution?"

"De Castro's maker has cut ties with him, so as long as you agree to pay the fine, there should be no problems. He has made two known children; however, neither is still among the undead. His stock has been weak and never lasts long," Cataliades reported with a little derision in his voice. Thalia couldn't much blame the demon. A maker's first duty was to ensure that his or her children were strong and could survive for lifetimes. Demons, too, lived for a long time and chose the vampires that they associated with very carefully. A vampire's ability to be an effective sire was one of the determining factors of whether a demon would agree to work for him or her.

"I will see you and the witch after," Thalia said.

"We await you at the hotel, my queen," Cataliades said.

Thalia hung up the phone without another word or a goodbye and stared at the innocuous-looking office building where de Castro had taken to staying during his day-rest. The Nevada king thought he was stealthy, but he was truly inept.

She looked at her phone's menu and hit a few buttons. Thanks to Molly, there was an App for keeping track of de Castro. However, not even Molly knew how Thalia managed to keep a signal on the king all the time. No one did, for Thalia had always kept a close guard of her secrets.

For instance, no one knew that she'd made four children during her long life. Most figured that she was too much of a malcontent to be a maker. Her children did not even know about each other, for one of her vampire gifts was being able to obscure her scent inside of those who had her blood. She knew of only two noses which had penetrated the strength of her gift. The Ancient Pythoness knew of at least one of her children, for she had been able to sniff out the connection. However, Thalia did not mind that so much, for she'd never had cause to doubt the elder vampiress's discretion.

Northman—though he'd never spoken of it—seemed to have inherited the gift from the Ancient Pythoness, whom Thalia had guessed was Godric's maker almost a century before. Thalia was certain that Eric had smelled the connection between her most recent child and herself, but he'd said nothing, and she knew it would stay that way.

Oh—she was proud of each and every one of her children. She even "liked" them all. However, it was safer not to broadcast one's connections as fools such as de Castro did. Plus, a true vampire did not desire to piggyback upon the reputations of his or her forebears.

Certainly, no one suspected that one of her children was Kibwe Akinjide, who—according to a text she'd gotten from him earlier—was among the group who would attack Russell's Weres. She'd known, of course, that he was in Louisiana visiting Rasul, who had been her child's lover when Rasul worked for the Authority. She also knew that the Ancient Pythoness had suggested the visit.

Thalia had already decided that she was going to ask her eldest child if he wanted Nevada; it would be easy for him to push it through the Authority. After all, he wouldn't be the first vampire who had decided to leave the Authority to become a king, and Nevada might suit him well. Even if he wanted to stay with the Authority, however, he would likely know of a good candidate or two to take over as king or queen if the state became too much of a nuisance to her. And—if that occurred—he would be able to install a king or queen who owed him a favor. It would be a win-win. She would leave the choice up to Kibwe; after all, it had been his wisdom which had attracted her to him in the first place.

Of course, Thalia had always given her children the right to make their own choices, beginning before she even made them. After she'd found a worthy candidate for a child, she would be upfront about what she was and why she wanted to make him or her into a vampire. And then she'd trained them in her arts; thus, all were masters of warfare—both direct and covert—except for her newest child, who was well on her way.

Her second child, Niccolò Machiavelli, had intrigued her with his intellect and ideals. After she'd read his treatise, _Il Principe_, she'd decided to offer him immortality. He'd been quite old when she turned him—fifty-eight—but he was happy to leave his exile and find a new existence. Not surprisingly, he'd opted to hide his human origins when he decided to become a vampire. And to that day, no one—other than him and herself—knew that the vampire king of Italy, Nicolas Rossi, was actually Niccolò Machiavelli. It had been easy to glamour a couple of the many art apprentices in Florence to alter the portraits which had been painted of Niccolò when he was a human, and after about seventy years with her, he'd decided to go back to Italy to put his ideas into practice. He was a good king—very Machiavellian, according to his fellow European rulers.

Thalia smiled. She knew that if Nicco were there, he would point out how de Castro was the exact opposite of the ideal kind of "Prince" he spoke of in his most famous book. De Castro enjoyed excess at the expense of his own people and thought that the "show" of it would solidify his power. But that only worked for the short-term—until bitterness took root. And then a leader would be resented and—finally—hated by his or her people. Without Madden there to curb his appetites, De Castro seemed to have reached the "resentment" phase.

Thalia's third child, Mei, had been just like her—a woman who refused to allow the limitations of gender roles in her culture to determine her destiny. Mei had been a part of Li Zicheng's peasants' rebellion, and Thalia had found her near Beijing in 1644. Li Zicheng had used Mei as a spy and then had discarded her as "soiled" goods when she'd used her body to gain information for him. Mei had been barely surviving as a seamstress when Thalia first came across her. Of all of her children, Mei had lived with Thalia for the longest period—almost two hundred years—and most of them had been spent in comfortable silence.

Since Mei had left Thalia, Mei had pursued a simple life. She moved around a lot and was pretty unassuming upon first impression. One of her gifts was her ability to make others feel that she was not dangerous to them, so when de Castro began to threaten Thalia's state and her people, she'd asked Mei for her help. It had been Mei's choice to give it.

Mei had been de Castro's personal tailor for just over a year, and thanks to the creative endeavors of Molly, Mei had access to many tiny, virtually undetectable surveillance devices. Mei had always loved irony, so she had taken to sewing the little bugs into the ostentatious embroideries that she placed on Felipe's capes. And he was _never_ without a cape.

Because of Mei's reports on de Castro, Thalia had not been surprised by most of Cataliades's Intel. But Thalia had wanted for the demon and the witch to confirm the way that other Supernaturals viewed the Nevada king.

Thalia had decided that she would ask Mei to stay on in Nevada for a while longer so that she could keep an eye on Sandy and make sure that no retribution was planned for de Castro's death. Perhaps, Mei might even be interested in becoming a sheriff, but―knowing her child―Thalia figured that Mei would prefer to stay in the shadows. As always, however, Thalia would make sure her child had the choice.

Thalia's fourth child had been made quite recently—when she was Sheriff of Area 2, as a matter of fact. Molly had done some freelance work on Thalia's security system, and the vampiress had been immediately impressed by the girl's savvy and sense of humor. As with her other children, Thalia had made the offer in an upfront way and had given the girl as long as she needed to decide, glamouring her only so that she could not speak of the proposition. Molly had taken two weeks to elect to become a vampire. Thalia had liked her all the more because of the thought she'd clearly given the matter. As with her other children, Thalia had not spoken publically about their connection. And Molly had chosen not to either. To the outside world, Molly had been hired as a tech by Thalia. She was already proving to be extremely innovative now that Thalia had given her unlimited resources.

Thalia had been following Felipe's progress with the App and saw that he was almost where she needed him to be. She unsheathed her sword and moved into position in the shadows.

A limo pulled up, and Thalia saw de Castro's party leaving the building. She quickly assessed the group. The female guard would be Maggie, whom Duncan had informed her about. There were four other guards as well. She also recognized Sandy Seacrest. Mei was trailing behind the rest of the group. From their maker-child bond, Thalia could tell that Mei was ready—though Thalia had cautioned Mei not to help unless necessary. That way, she'd maintain her "cover" in front of Sandy.

Using the speed of her age and the agility of a cheetah, Thalia landed directly in front of de Castro—after having already beheaded two of his guards. The other two were quickly dispatched by Maggie, to whom Thalia gave a nod of acknowledgement. Maggie then went to secure the limo driver. Sandy just stood back, looking stunned and doing nothing to protect her king.

Thalia stared down a cowering Felipe. "You failed to heed my warning. Too bad for you." And with those words, Felipe's head was disconnected from his shoulders.

Thalia turned her gaze onto Sandy. "Will you swear fealty, or will you die?"

Sandy was on one knee before the question was even completed.

"I do so swear. I had no personal loyalty to Felipe, my queen," she said as she bowed her head.

"You _will_ have personal loyalty to me!" Thalia commanded harshly. "Or your head will join his."

"Yes, my queen," Sandy said.

"Good. Now—you are going to help me secure this state and appease the vampires within it, and then my lawyer will have some paperwork for you to sign."

Sandy looked up at her in question.

"You will be my second in Nevada and continue running this state—but it will be for _me_ now. Is that acceptable?"

Fear and surprise were both clear in Sandy's expression, but she rose. "I will do as you will, my queen."

"Do you know of any who will fight me over Felipe's death?" Thalia asked.

By this time, Maggie had returned. The limo driver, a Werefox, had not made any trouble.

"De Castro had a witch name Yvetta, but I have not seen her for over a week. And the fool had Russell Edgington dug up," Sandy reported, her voice trembling with fear at the mention of Russell's name.

Thalia didn't blame her for that fear. "I am aware," she stated flatly. "Any others? Any of the other guards?" she asked, turning toward Maggie.

Maggie nodded. "There is a new one called Sigebert. He will fight."

"I know of him; he was Sophie-Anne's child," Thalia nodded. "Are you capable of handling him?" she asked Maggie.

"Yes, my queen," Maggie said as she went to one knee to swear fealty. With a twinkle in her eyes, Mei kneeled next to Maggie and performed her part.

"Felipe had several groups of mercenaries on speed dial," Sandy informed. "One such group is in Louisiana."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Do you know their location? How many are there?"

Sandy nodded. "There are nine in all. Felipe tasked them with monitoring Russell's movements in and out of a warehouse he rented in Shreveport. Russell was supposed to take you and Northman there for torture and then the true death. As of this evening, Northman was still inside, and Russell has not left since yesterday."

Thalia took out her phone and texted Duncan. "What is the address of the mercenaries?"

"They are off of Highway 3, near Cat Island Road—north of Shreveport."

Thalia texted the information.

"How many vampires?" she asked.

"Three," Sandy reported. "The rest are humans, though they are armed well."

Thalia sent another text.

"Do you have the authority to dismiss them?" Thalia asked Sandy.

"I can try," she said as she took out her phone and dialed.

A gruff voice answered with a grunt.

"This is Sandy Seacrest. Put Lukas on," Sandy demanded, more brusquely than Thalia thought she was capable of.

There was another grunted response.

"What does Felipe want now?" a more refined voice asked on the other end of the line. "We already made clear that we will _not_ engage Russell Edgington—no matter how angry Felipe is over the death of his witch."

Thalia's eyebrow quirked up. Apparently Yvetta would not be a concern.

"That's not why I'm calling," Sandy said. "Felipe is dead; your services will no longer be required."

There was a pause. "We have not received final payment."

Sandy looked at Thalia, who nodded.

"Half will be wired to you within the hour. The other half will be wired as soon as it has been confirmed that you have left Louisiana," Sandy said. "And then—I believe—our business will be completed."

Thalia smiled. She might grow to like Sandy Seacrest.

There was another pause. "Acceptable. We are leaving now."

Sandy hung up.

"Are any of these mercenary groups in this state?" she asked Sandy.

"No," her new second reported.

"Okay. Let's go see what we are dealing with," Thalia said as Maggie and Mei rose from their knees.

After Sandy called a clean-up crew to take care of the remains of the vampires who had been killed, the group progressed to the still-waiting limo, which would take them to de Castro's headquarters.

Thalia smiled a little as she recalled one of the more well-known sections of her second child's treatise about being an effective leader:

"Upon this a question arises: whether it be better to be loved than feared or feared than loved? It may be answered that one should wish to be both, but, because it is difficult to unite them in one person, it is much safer to be feared than loved, when, of the two, either must be dispensed with."

Thalia intended to secure Nevada because the vampires there would fear her wrath otherwise, but they would come to "love" her because she did not intend to interfere with their livelihoods as Felipe had. And she would make sure that the vampires who lived under her were secure.

After all, even if she'd never asked for Nevada, she was an _excellent_ Prince.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mab saw that the vampire in front of her was not whom she expected, she pulled Katherine against her like a shield.<p>

Katherine was trying to struggle against the iron bonds that held her, but she had obviously been weakened by them.

"Where is Russell?" Mab demanded of the A.P. "Who are you?"

Knowing that they would have to proceed carefully so that Mab would not harm the girl in her clutches, the A.P. spoke evenly. "Who I am is not important. However, I am here because Russell thought that you might want this." She kicked Niall a little and cackled.

"Where is Russell?" Mab demanded. "He was to bring me Northman's remains. How did you capture Niall?"

"Northman is still alive," the A.P. informed, selecting to answer a question that Mab hadn't asked. "Sookie Stackhouse has not yet fallen into his trap."

Mab half-scoffed and half-whined. "I do _not_ like to be kept waiting!"

"Russell thought you might be appeased by the fairy we captured. We found him skulking about Northman's location," the A.P. grinned.

"Why didn't Russell simply drain him?" Mab asked, the suspicion clear in her voice.

"Northman has broken. Russell found out from him that this one—this Niall—is your estranged husband, and Russell wanted to see if you would be willing to revise your arrangement with him in order to have Niall for your own _uses_," the A.P. said coldly.

"What does Russell want?" Mab asked greedily as she celebrated in her husband's weakness.

"Guarantees," the A.P. stated. "He is not confident that you will hold to your arrangement once he has brought you Northman's remains. Instead, he wants you to bring him six fairies in exchange for the remains—two males and four females—all fertile. He wishes to breed his own little brood in order to make sure that he maintains access to fairy blood."

Niall pretended to struggle against his bonds at hearing this information.

"Will Russell breed the Stackhouse girl too?" Mab asked with malicious eyes.

The A.P. grinned sinisterly. "She will be the first."

Once more, Niall "struggled."

Mab thought for a moment. "I would like Sookie's first child. It will be my slave," she smiled at the struggling Niall. "I will deliver six additional fairies—all of good breeding stock—when I get it."

The A.P. pretended to consider Mab's addition for a moment. "I believe Russell will agree to this." The A.P. tilted her head a little. "Why are you willing to sacrifice your kind like this?"

Mab laughed. "I will _not_ be sacrificing _my_ kind. No Water Fae will pass to Russell; however, he may have all the Earth and Sky Fae he wishes."

The A.P. shrugged. "Fine—then we have an agreement."

Mab nodded as she greedily took in Niall. Tonight would finally be the night that she could rid herself of her so-called "husband" for good. Tonight would be the night that she would avenge Rogan.

The A.P. looked at Katherine. "You intended for this fairy to be Russell's payment tonight?"

Mab laughed maliciously. "Yes, she is one of _his_ people." She motioned toward Niall.

The A.P. inhaled deeply. "She smells delicious. This one," she kicked Niall again, "covers his scent. How about you give her to me as a sign of good faith?"

"No!" Mab said. "I will have what is left of Northman _before_ Russell gets even one fairy."

"Who said the girl would be for Russell?" The A.P.'s fangs clicked into place, and the sight of it caused Mab to shrink back a little.

The A.P.'s voice was venom. "Russell may be stronger than I am, but he is not here, and he will believe _my_ word if I tell him you were unwilling to deal for Niall. Make no mistake! Now that I have smelled _her_," she gestured toward Katherine, "I will feast on fairy blood this night—either from this one or the one in your hands." The A.P. smirked. "However, I prefer women."

Mab shivered a little. There was something vaguely familiar about the vampire in front of her, but she couldn't place it. Regardless, the vampiress's prowess was evident. Mab was tempted to just teleport back to her own realm and make contact with Russell at their next arranged rendezvous time, but then she looked at Niall. He was helpless, and if she killed him in the human realm, then his death would not be tied to her, and the treaty with his people would hold until her army was ready to move against them. She was tempted to just let the vampiress kill Niall; however, now that she thought about it, she wanted to be the one to end him.

"Fine," Mab said. "An exchange! But be warned, vampire. If you do anything I do not like, I will cause you much pain."

The A.P. snickered. "Yes, I have heard about the fairy light. It is good that iron stifles it," she looked down at Niall's bonds. Roughly, she raised Niall to his feet. "Move!" she commanded.

She pushed Niall forward. Step by step, they approached Mab and her prisoner. To prevent Mab from escaping, both the A.P. and Niall knew that he would need to be able to touch Mab. Luckily, she would believe that he was powerless to use his magic because of the "iron."

The A.P. thrust Niall forward as Mab pushed Katherine toward her.

"I'm so sorry, my prince," Katherine managed as she went by Niall and into the grip of the vampiress.

Niall stumbled and fell to his knees once more.

Mab looked at the A.P. with glee. "Our business is done here. Tell Russell that I will see him at our next arranged time, and tell him that he'd better have Northman's remains by then."

The A.P. gave her a little smirk and a nod as she used her speed to quickly back away from Mab.

At the same time, Niall reached out and grabbed Mab's ankle.

The fairy queen looked down with shock and then fear as she realized that Niall's magic was preventing her from teleporting.

"How?" Mab asked wildly as she looked at the iron bonds. "What is this?"

"The end," Niall answered evenly as he looked her in the eye and then shot a deadly blast of his magic into Mab.

Unable to shield herself since Niall was touching her, Mab's world went immediately black and soon her body was breaking into fairy dust.

Niall stayed on his knees next to Mab's remains for a moment.

The A.P. freed the fairy girl from her iron bonds and gave her a fangy smile. "It would be best if you went back to the pool if you are able, child," she said. "You need to strengthen yourself, and you _really_ do smell quite delicious."

Her eyes wide, Katherine backed away from the vampiress. She looked at Niall, who had risen to his feet. He gave her a little nod.

"It is fine, my dear," Niall said. "This vampire will do me no harm."

Katherine looked at the A.P. and then Niall. "I will not speak of this," Katherine said astutely.

"Thank you," Niall nodded. "That would be best."

Katherine gave her prince a bow and then teleported to the pool.

Niall sighed as he looked down at the ground where Mab had disintegrated; the fairy dust had already begun to disappear.

The Ancient Pythoness gave her brother a moment of silence. Frankly, she didn't understand his need for it, but she gave it to him anyway. He'd always been the more tender-hearted of the two of them.

Finally, he looked up at her. "Can we help Sookie at all?"

She shook her head. "No—we must not. But we can go and wait with Hunter. We will know their fate within the hour. And—if things go well, we can comfort the boy."

"And if they don't?" Niall asked with trepidation.

"Then we can comfort the boy," the A.P. repeated, the anxiety clear in her voice now as well.

* * *

><p>Her feet propped up on de Castro's gaudy, god-awful desk, Thalia dialed the Authority. She hated dealing with them, but it was necessary. She figured that the call might take longer than actually securing the state, so she steeled herself. As the phone rang a second time, she wondered if she could get a good price on Ebay for the garish furnishings in the office.<p>

"Hello?" came a voice that Thalia immediately recognized as the lackey who answered the last time she called the Authority.

Without preamble, Thalia reported, "This is Queen Thalia. I have added Nevada to my holdings tonight because Felipe de Castro did not heed my warnings. I assume there will be no problems with this."

As if stunned, the voice on the other end didn't speak for a moment. "But—you can't just kill a king."

"I can and I did," Thalia assured. "It was quite easy, actually."

"But," the lackey began.

Thalia sighed, "You may tell your overseers that I had just cause. And I have already wired the fine to de Castro's maker. De Castro sent an assassin to my state to kill me and my strongest sheriff, so I simply eliminated the root of a threat against me."

"But that's not enough to merit regicide," the voice stammered.

Thalia rolled her eyes at the inanity of that statement. If de Castro's assassin would have succeeded, then that would have been regicide as well.

"Listen," Thalia said coldly. "You may tell the Authority that the assassin de Castro sent is Russell Edgington."

Vampires don't gulp, but Thalia could have sworn she heard a large gulp on the other end of the phone. "But he's, but he's," the voice faltered.

"He is _not_ yet dead," Thalia informed. "Almost three years ago, Russell was buried in cement so that his miserable life could be wringed from him slowly. De Castro discovered Russell's location and arranged for him to be freed and healed. And then he turned him loose on me and my sheriff," Thalia seethed. "So—yes—I killed de Castro."

Thalia sighed. She fucking hated explaining herself.

"But what about Russell?" the lackey asked.

"Northman is dealing with him," Thalia said.

The queen closed her eyes as she waited for the annoying voice on the phone to say something else. Thalia did indeed hope that Eric and Sookie were dealing with Russell Edgington. He was not a vampire that Thalia would be able to best in a one-on-one fight, and there weren't many of those in existence. And, of course, there were the Ancient Pythoness's words on the matter. Thalia was not one to cling to prophesies, but she knew that when the elder vampiress foretold of something, she was right about it.

As she waited for the lackey to speak, Thalia wished that she was fighting alongside her sheriffs and the people that helped to make up her life in Louisiana, but she had lived long enough to know the part she needed to play in the story, and she was playing it.

"But Russell is three times Northman's age," the voice finally said.

Thalia held back her rage. Did the idiot not remember that Northman had bested Russell once before?

"Russell will either be dead soon, or I will be among his death-tally," Thalia said sharply, but honestly. She knew that if Russell succeeded in taking his vengeance on Eric and Sookie, then he would come after her next. And—even if he didn't—she would _certainly_ go after him with everything she had. She probably wouldn't succeed, but she would goddamned try.

The lackey spoke again. "How do I know you are telling me the truth about Russell?"

Thalia growled. "Because I opened my mouth and spoke to you!"

Thalia tried to calm herself. "Listen," Thalia said cuttingly, "as I said, I have taken Nevada. I will keep Sandy Seacrest in place as my second for the time being. And as for the veracity of my claims about Russell, you may tell the Authority that they can either take my word or go fuck themselves."

She hung up.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Well—this chapter shaped itself up faster than I thought it would, so I have it ready today! I hope you enjoyed it. Congrats! Many of you popped into my head and guessed the identities of the two who would be killed. I hope that the deaths of the caped one and Mab were as satisfying for you to read as they were for me to write. Two villains down—one to go. I always like delving into Thalia a bit too. She's such the badass.

We'll be back to Sookie in the next chapter.

_**FYI:**_ I'll be adding Mei and Kibwe to the cast on my WordPress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com). I haven't finished Sandy's little character swatch yet, but she'll be added soon if you are interested.

Finally, as always, thanks to those of you who reviewed and commented upon the previous chapter.]


	191. Chapter 189: I Love It When

**Chapter 189: I Love It When . . .**

Sookie forced herself to walk slowly—carefully—in order to make sure she avoided Russell's Weres. And when she could not avoid, she used her mind to influence them "not" to see her.

Ten minutes after Sookie had left the confines of the privacy spell, she entered the warehouse through a side entrance. Henry—definitely fully under the influence of her "Jedi mind-trick"—let her in without a word or a question. Then he immediately took her heavy bag from her. That last part, she'd not "asked" of him. He'd done that because he was a true gentleman, and Sookie was even more resolved that he would be living through the night.

Using her mind trick, she'd also arranged for a little "accident" to happen a few minutes before—an accident that had caused quite a bit of debris to land right in front of a certain basement door.

Henry—who had happened to be in "need" of a bathroom break—had witnessed the "accident" and had been the one to report it to Russell, who then ordered Henry to clean things up and make sure that there was a "clear path" into the basement.

Handling the rest of the Weres in the building was easy enough. Most were in the "bunkhouse" room either sleeping or playing cards. The few that were on patrol on the first floor got the sudden "urge" to go check out the other side of the building. And those stationed by the exits simply "ignored" the blond woman without a scent as if she were a usual feature of their lives.

Soon enough, Henry and Sookie were at the basement entrance, and the Were was rigging what used to be Sookie's "back-up" plan—all with the sanction of Russell, who thought the noise was just Henry cleaning up the fallen debris from the "accident."

The vampire and fairy bonds were singing, calling, and stretching out to each other due to the proximity of the two bonded ones. With difficulty, Sookie kept herself from walking immediately into the basement. Instead, she let herself enjoy the sensation within the bonds as she waited for Henry to complete the task she'd set for him.

She carefully monitored Henry's brain as she looked up and inspected his handiwork. She smiled. His meticulous nature was definitely paying off―as was his military experience. She could tell that he was completely under her influence, and though this new power she had frightened her, she was grateful for it when Henry received a call from Russell, asking about his progress and the noise level.

Henry said exactly what she'd programmed him to say, "Mr. Edgington, it's not gonna take much longer to clear all this up. I'm just shoring up the problem spot now so that nothing else falls down; you know how these old buildings are."

There was a pause.

"Yeah—the fairy's path to the door will be clear," Henry relayed.

Another pause.

"No—no sign of the scent from last night. I'll start my normal patrols within the next ten minutes."

Henry hung up and resumed his work. Sookie already had a huge respect for the military, but after seeing the proficiency of Henry's work for the last two nights, she was pretty sure that it would be difficult to overcome a Marine—without a Supe-skill, that is.

As Henry completed and checked his work, Sookie went into the head of the Were monitoring the video feed from the basement. She looked in on her husband and saw that he was still okay; Russell was walking around, gesticulating with his arms, and obviously lecturing about something, but the image on the screen backed up the feeling in the vampire bond. Eric was calm.

After Henry was done, Sookie followed the Were upstairs to the second floor and then texted Tray. Moments later, she "heard" Claude's "mental signature" get a lot closer, and then almost immediately, Henry was looking at the ceiling. Immediately after, his phone went off.

She knew that her tanu was right where she needed him to be.

* * *

><p>Exactly 37 minutes after sunset, Russell's nose shot upwards toward the ceiling, and his eyes brightened.<p>

"She's had my blood!" he triumphed as he smelled both fairy and himself.

Russell immediately picked up his phone. "Thornton," he said, addressing the Were who was with Sookie by his last name, "the fairy's here! Get up to the third floor and secure her. Now! Do not fail me this time!"

* * *

><p>Sookie followed Henry, who was moving very quickly—but stealthily—up to the third floor, where Claude was waiting for them. As soon as they'd gotten there, she used her mind-gift to basically freeze the Were in his tracks.<p>

Sookie looked at Claude with a little concern and spoke to him telepathically so that there would be no way for Russell to hear them. "Is he trying to," she stopped midsentence.

"Make me come to him? To submit? To heel?" Claude supplied with a smirk. He nodded. "I think so, but he has had none of my blood as he had yours, so it is not working. Do not be concerned, Tanah. He has no tie to me."

Sookie let out a sigh of relief and then smiled at Claude. "Ready?" she asked.

"More than," Claude confirmed.

Sookie looked at Henry and then back to Claude. "He's helped me a lot—_unwittingly_, but a lot―and I really don't want him to be hurt."

Claude nodded. "Will he remain subdued?"

Sookie smiled. "Yeah—I probably did too much in there." She pointed to Henry's head.

"What do you mean?" Claude asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well," Sookie responded, "he'll be on our side at least until tomorrow morning. And after that, he will suddenly realize what a psycho Russell is, and he'll have the urge to stay away from Weres who take V."

"Anything else?" Claude asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Sookie reported sheepishly, "I kinda used my light to help him cope with the war memories that were causin' him so much anguish so that he won't need to take V for his anxiety anymore."

Claude shook his head a little, but his smile showed his approval. "You are a good person, Tanah."

"Ask Russell if he thinks so in the morning," Sookie smirked.

Claude got a devilish look in his eyes. "Okay—I will pop Henry back with me to the vans first. That will _really_ give Russell something to think about."

Sookie smiled and reached out for Henry's phone. She put it on some empty crates. "We don't want Russell to track him with this."

Claude grinned and popped away with Henry.

* * *

><p>A few minutes earlier, Russell was looking at the ceiling with a crazed smile on his face. Eric could hear the ancient vampire smacking his lips together in anticipation. "Ah—Northman—it is glorious to smell my blood mixed with fairy blood. I can't even make out your blood anymore! It is as if mine has eclipsed you and your so-called bond completely. And if anything, <em>my<em> Sookie smells even more delightful—more _fairy_!"

Russell looked down at Eric for a moment, only to see that his captive had a huge red tear staining his cheek.

Russell laughed heartily as he witnessed the Viking's despair. After Eric had awoken, Russell once more raised the possibility that they could become lovers. Russell was even prepared to hold to his word and allow Eric to continue some interaction with Sookie too. All that the Viking would have needed to do was to take Talbot's place by Russell's side. The offer would have been seen as a great honor by any sane individual. And, in Russell's mind, it _should_ have been an easy fucking choice! Eric _should_ have been fawning at his feet out of gratitude!

But the Viking had dared to deny him. Thus, Russell was now even more ecstatic about every single ounce of pain he could extract from his foe.

"It will not be long now," Russell laughed. "Even though I apparently cannot call her to me with my blood—_yet_—this is the first step," he lorded over Eric.

Suddenly Russell's whole demeanor changed as his nose thrust toward the ceiling again. Eric had to school his features so that he would not show his delight.

Eric's nose had also been taking in the scent of fairy mixed with Edgington, but he knew the true source of it: Claude. His wife's fairy brother had swallowed down the vial of Russell's blood and had two tasks. The first was to distract Russell—to throw him off his game—by allowing him to smell his intoxicating scent. And _that_ was most definitely working.

If Sookie had not told Eric of her plans, he may have been concerned. One of Claude's gifts was concealing his scent. The complement to this ability was making one's scent overwhelmingly powerful, and with that came the power to manipulate the scent―at least to a certain extent. Thus, Claude had purposely enhanced the part of his essence that was "shared" with Sookie: their blood connection to Niall. Of course, Claude couldn't duplicate those features of Sookie's scent that were unique to her or that had passed from Viola's side of the family; however, the smell he created was "part" of Sookie. It was like a recipe that had certain ingredients right, but others missing. And it was obviously fooling Russell.

Eric used his senses to monitor Russell's Were, Henry, as he got closer to Claude's scent. Eric knew that Sookie would be with Henry—for whom she'd developed sympathy. Knowing Russell wouldn't be able to tell, he smiled a little against the gag. Leave it to his wife to build a kind of affection for someone who was ostensibly her enemy! Of course, Eric couldn't really talk after letting Quinn go. Perhaps this Henry would prove to be an asset one day—just as the Weretiger had.

Of course, even if he'd not known that Sookie would be with Henry, their bonds would have told him of her presence there. She'd been even closer—right outside the basement door—a little earlier. And he'd felt their bonds literally tingling because of their nearness. It had felt beautiful—_right_.

Soon after the Were joined the fairy scent upstairs, Eric watched Russell out of the corner of his eyes. He knew what was coming.

Suddenly, Claude's scent disappeared, and with it, Henry's scent was gone too. Eric would have laughed if the gag was not still secured against his mouth. Taking Henry out of the building had not been part of the plan, but if Russell's confused face was any indication, it was an excellent idea. Sookie's goal to get Russell out of sorts was certainly beginning to take shape.

Russell immediately dialed his phone to call Henry. Eric smirked against the gag, thankful it continued to hide his changes of expression.

Russell let the phone ring twice before he hung up angrily and called another of his Weres. "McCoy!" he yelled into the receiver. "Thornton is missing from the third floor, but his phone is ringing up there! Take four with you, and check it out. And if the fairy is there, then secure her."

Eric knew that Sookie was up there, but she now had the ability to influence the minds of others, so she would be able to remain concealed from them.

Moments later, Russell's nose was once more twitching. He had the phone open again and quickly dialed. "McCoy! Scrap that! The fairy is on the second floor now." There was a pause and a loud grunt from Russell. "No—the roof!"

Another grunt.

"Wait—son of a bitch! She's on the first floor now. Wake everybody! And just follow the fucking scent and get her!" Russell yelled, now in a rage.

Eric had to work to stifle a snort. Claude was doing exactly as Sookie had instructed—"popping" around the building like crazy. And Russell was also doing what she wanted: pacing like a caged madman.

* * *

><p>Claude popped back up to the third floor.<p>

Sookie smirked at him. "Having fun?" she asked telepathically.

"Loads," Claude answered in the same way and with a smirk of his own.

Sookie nodded. "It's time—I think."

Claude leaned in and hugged Sookie to him. He kissed her forehead. "I will see you after," he said.

She nodded as a tear slipped from her eyes. "You'd better."

Claude "popped" out of the room once more so that he could complete the second half of the task she'd asked of him: the more dangerous part.

Sookie sent a quick text to Tray. It would soon be time for all hell to break loose.

* * *

><p>Russell was on the phone again. "McCoy, the fairy is outside now! Get her immediately!"<p>

Eric almost felt sorry for whoever this McCoy was, but as he used his own sense of smell, he could tell that all but three of the Weres in the building were following Claude's intoxicating scent outside. Of course, the scent wasn't as enticing as Sookie's, but Claude had done his best in approximating it, and the addition of Russell's blood made the illusion complete.

Eric didn't like even the pretense of Russell's blood mixing with his wife's. And even in that moment—even though he was glad that she could conceal her rhythmic heartbeat, which calmed him like nothing else, and her unique fragrant scent, which smelled of him and definitely _not_ Russell fucking Edgington—Eric longed to take her in with _all_ of his senses. He knew that it was not possible yet, but the thought of being surrounded by his wife's essence—to be in her presence again—gave him all the incentive he needed to hang on through the rage that he expected Russell to turn onto him any minute.

And Eric _did_ expect the rage.

He knew that the next minutes would be the hardest part for Sookie. She would need to give Claude time to draw Russell's Weres right where they were wanted so that Tray's pack could deal with them more easily. But Eric knew that Russell would soon remember that there was a convenient "body" in the room for him to lash out at. It was just a matter of time. But time would not be kind to Sookie in this case. No matter what was happening to him, she needed to hold firm until Tray contacted her again to let her know that Russell's Weres were surrounded.

Russell was on the phone again, this time with a vampire whose name Eric instantly recognized as someone who had been part of Russell's Mississippi retinue. "Mickey, get down here right now! These incompetent Weres have been unable to secure me my fucking fairy!"

Eric heard Mickey indicate that they were only a few minutes away and that he and someone named Pierce had met up with five other vampires from the old Mississippi kingdom. Eric used his bond with Pam to send her a little warning. He hoped that she would understand its meaning.

"Just get the fuck down here, and—remember," Russell said coldly, "if any one of you sinks your teeth into what is mine, you will face me!"

Russell hung up without waiting for a response.

Russell was pacing, his nose in the air and his fists clenched by his sides. And that was when he remembered Eric.

Knowing what was to come and wanting to spare Sookie in any way that he could, Eric sent a burst of love and strength to his mate and then steeled himself. He and Sookie were too strongly connected now to prevent her from feeling that he was in pain, but Eric was determined to keep as much of his torture from her as possible.

He felt an answering burst of love from his wife, along with a heavier dosage of her healing magic, which he'd been storing inside the fairy bond since he needed to seem to be completely at Russell's mercy. Yes. His beautiful wife—as if anticipating Russell's next actions—was making some preemptive strikes of her own.

Gods, he loved her.

"What's taking her so fucking long?" Russell asked edgily—petulantly—as he looked down at Eric. "Maybe—now that she's had my blood—she no longer wants you as much as you'd like," he mused. "And she's apparently learned how to teleport—which complicates things out _there_." He seethed, "Fucking Mab told me she wouldn't be able to do that!" He slammed his fist into the table next to Eric's prone body and then gestured toward the ceiling. He was trying to calm himself. "But do not fear; once she's in here, that little skill won't work anymore."

Impatiently, Russell began tapping his fingers on the table right next to Eric's head.

Eric was perfectly playing the part he had been asked to play by his wife―the _weakened_ vampire, _fearful_ of what was about to happen to Sookie. He bit down slightly against the gag, and was stung by the silver within it. He lashed uselessly against his restraints. He groaned as if in pain. Every one of his movements was choreographed as he let his gaze rove around as if looking for Sookie.

"Perhaps," Russell said, looking down at Eric with a mixture of hate and lust, "I should use _you_ to try to draw her here more quickly."

Eric closed his eyes and sent his wife as much faith as he could as Russell thrust the silver blade into Eric's side—reopening a wound that had barely closed on its own during the night.

Russell once more raised the knife and thrust it even more deeply into Eric's side, this time slicing downward and making a large gash.

* * *

><p>Sookie felt Eric's pain through the vampire bond—though she could tell that he was trying to hold it back from her. She had to clutch onto the crates in front of her to keep herself from going to him.<p>

She closed her eyes and continued to send Eric her healing magic as she made herself wait. Her telepathy was spread out like a web, listening for a thought—a single thought from Tray—telling her that Russell's Weres were surrounded. That would be her signal to finally go to her mate. _Finally_.

She waited for what felt like hours as her husband received more pain from Russell. And she watched through the mind of the Were monitoring the closed-circuit feed from the basement.

Russell was stabbing Eric, and she could tell that the stabs were deep. His broad chest, his chiseled stomach, his smooth thighs, his sinewy neck—they were all now stained with blood—both fresh and dried. Sookie felt her hands light up as Russell ripped the fragments of the sheet from Eric's body, and in that moment, Sookie knew that Russell's intentions were to once more violate her mate.

Her very soul cried out, "No," and she was finished waiting.

Something ancient rose within her—something dark as if seeping from the primordial. The feeling was governed by neither reason nor emotion. It was only instinct, and before Sookie could stop herself, she had the vial reading #2 out of her jacket pocket and at her lips.

Tray's signal be damned.

She drank, and for a moment—just a moment—she let herself be known as what she was! She was Eric Northman's bonded. Her scent—full of sunshine and Viking—radiated through the building light a bolt of lightning, and from the mind of the Were at the surveillance station, Sookie could tell that Russell was rocked by it.

So was her husband. The bond answered her scent with awe. And then caution.

Sookie knew that her husband was right, and she immediately manipulated her scent as Claude had told her how to do earlier. And then she stopped it up altogether.

Through the bonds, she felt her husband's pride—his gratitude. And through the video feed, she could see Russell's confusion.

And then—finally—she heard the signal from Tray's mind. Before she even recognized what she was doing, she was running—running down the stairs of the old warehouse as fast as she had ever run. Running to her mate. Running to her fate.

She slung open the door of the basement. Her heart was racing. She knew very well that Russell could hear it, but she didn't give a fuck.

What mattered was that her husband was hearing her heart beating, and that he knew that it was beating for him.

* * *

><p>[AN: Jury Duty is done! Yeah! I don't have time for a long author's note today, but I wanted to say thanks for the reviews/comments for the last chapter! I'm starting to feel sad as the story is winding down, and you all pepped me back up!]


	192. Chapter 190:  What I'm Gonna Die For

[_**A/N:**_ The title of this chapter comes from lyrics from Bryn Christopher's song, "The Quest."]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 190: What I'm Gonna Die For<strong>

Claude was careful as he led Russell's Weres in circles. His aim was to entice as many as possible to follow him; then he would lead them straight into the trap that Tray had planned for them. He'd not yet sensed any vampires, but he tried to keep his senses sharp and searching. He had a large group of Weres on his heels now, most of them having already shifted. He knew that they would need to keep his scent, so he slowed a bit in order to allow the fastest of the pack to stay close to him as he popped from place to place.

The minds of the transformed Weres were all snarls, and they all had only one thought: "Capture the fairy."

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Alcide asked, the air around him already starting to shimmer a little as his body ached to shift. In their excitement, many of the other Weres in the Shreveport pack had already shifted, but all were disciplined enough to stay in the confines of the privacy spell.<p>

"Sookie signaled only five minutes ago," Tray whispered.

"Yeah—well how long does it take to run a block and a half?" Quinn asked, somewhat snidely.

"He's trying to draw as many here as possible—just as we talked about," Jarod answered stiffly, even as he looked pensively into the dark.

"Y'all need me to bring you some black hair dye and eyeliner?" Pam drawled from off to the side. "'Cause if the angst gets any the fuck higher with you Emo boys, my menstrual cycle is gonna start again, and I don't wanna have to deal with _that_ after more than a hundred fuckin' years."

Alcide glared at her. "What the fuck, Pam? We're just a little worried about Claude."

The vampiress rolled her eyes. "He's not as fragile as he looks," she said, though the others had a feeling that she was trying to convince herself of that too.

The sounds of Russell's Were pack suddenly filtered into the range of the hearing and scent of the Weres and vampires in the group.

"See? I told you so," Pam said as Claude's scent began to draw closer and closer.

* * *

><p>Claude ran past the parking lot where he knew that his comrades were lying in wait within the privacy spell. He needed to allow himself to be cornered against the old warehouse that was next to that lot. As soon as he was, then Russell's Weres would be corned too. Claude retreated into place. The Weres closed in on him—first ten, then twenty, then more than he was able to count.<p>

As the first Were moved to take Claude, he prepared to "pop" back to the fairy pool where he planned to regroup and figure out where best to rejoin the fight.

However—before he could leave the human realm—he felt a stabbing sensation in his neck. The pain was so great that he couldn't move. He registered only agony and shock as the vampire who had managed to sneak up on him began to drain him. Claude knew that he wouldn't last long.

"Stop Mickey!" the vampire shouted.

But Mickey did not; the taste of the fairy was too intoxicating. Plus, Russell was waiting for a _girl_, and the deliciousness traveling down his throat was from a male.

"No," Mickey grunted. "Russell said he was looking for a girl."

"Then _share_ him," the other vampire snarled.

Mickey paused in his feeding and looked at the beautiful vampire standing next to him; Freyda was the only vampire king or queen who'd never publically disavowed Russell, and she'd accepted the vampires who'd remained loyal to Russell's ideals into her court when it was thought that he was dead. Mickey had always wanted the beautiful vampiress, and he had always been an opportunist.

"For one night with you, I would do _anything_, my queen," he purred.

"Agreed!" she said after a few moments. "Just give him to me!"

"Yes, my queen," Mickey relented as he passed the weakened fairy toward her. She licked her lips gleefully.

* * *

><p>Pam did not see Claude go down, but the smell of fairy blood filled the air.<p>

"Send Sookie the fuckin' signal now!" Pam yelled as she jetted out of the circumference of the privacy spell.

Duncan and Jessica were on her heals, for their vampire eyes had seen the others of their kind zoom onto the scene.

Tray thought at Sookie—telling her that it was time to move.

And it was.

Then he quickly shifted and led his pack against Russell's.

* * *

><p>As chaos erupted around her, the smell of fairy blood almost overwhelmed Pam, but there was something deeper driving her through the hoard of Russell's Weres than bloodlust. However, she didn't want to name that impulse. She didn't want to admit that she actually <em>liked<em> a fairy.

What she wanted to do was to kill Claude herself—for worming his way into her affections. For getting himself hurt on her watch.

* * *

><p>Amelia and Jesus watched the fight from inside the privacy spell; in fact, Tray had asked that they stay inside the van since it was officially Sookie's property, and the protection spell would cover it.<p>

Neither one of them complained as their grips on each other tightened.

It was difficult for them to know exactly what was going on, for they couldn't tell many of their own wolves from Russell's wolves now that they had all shifted. The melee was a swarm of animals clashing. And only a few of their group were easy to spot.

Sam, Luna, and Jarod had all shifted into lions and had worked their way through many of Russell's Weres, leaving only a wake of dead or dying naked men behind them. They seemed to be in the center of the battle now; however, the sounds of their roars as the made their kills continued to fill the air. Quinn—also—was a magnificent sight. Every once in a while he was seen leaping into the air and bearing down upon another Were. And even from thirty feet away, his eyes glowed bright yellow.

Alcide stood out among the Weres for two reasons. The first what that his coat was lighter and thicker than most of the others. He was also positioned right next to Maria-Star throughout the fighting, and she stood out like a sore thumb. Maria-Star was smaller than the other wolves, but fierce. She shifted into a beautiful arctic wolf, and her white fur glistened in the dim streetlights.

Tray was the largest of the wolves, and Amelia kept her eyes fixed on him most of the time. He fought gloriously and stayed near the perimeter of the privacy spell as if guarding the space. Amelia loved him even more because of it. She placed her free hand tenderly on her belly, hoping to find the right time to tell Tray that he was going to be a father very soon.

Alcide and Maria-Star also stayed close to the privacy circle, as did two other Weres that were clearly on "their side." Jesus was pretty certain that one of them was Scott Cusmano. And the other one stood out from among the others because of his red pelt: Henry.

Amelia and Jesus didn't even try to watch the vampires anymore. Every once in a while they glimpsed a whirl or heard a whoosh, but that was all. They both knew, however, that Russell had at least some vampires in the fray as well.

* * *

><p>Tara had long since abandoned her post inside the van and was now standing on top of its roof casting protection spell after protection spell around any of their people that she recognized in the fury of the battle. What Tara's spells may have lacked in strength, they made up for in good timing. She'd already saved Quinn's life when five Weres had him surrounded and knocked down. She'd also protected Henry from injury—twice—mostly because he continuously placed himself into the most difficult fights.<p>

Claude had brought the pasty redhead back with him after his first "pop." And even though the "Sookie-glamoured" Were was supposed to stay relatively catatonic, he'd jumped into the fray after the first onslaught of Russell's Weres. And—even more surprisingly—he'd been fighting on their side—fighting more ferociously than anyone except for Tray and the lions. Tara figured it must be Sookie's Jedi-mojo that had caused him to fight for them, so she'd been keeping an eye on the ruddy Were.

In fact, she kept two eyes on him at times. He was quite impressive―actually. His Marine training―added to the fact that he was a Were―made him formidable and cunning. And though some of the others seemed to be fighting by instinct, Henry obviously fought by craft.

From her higher vantage point, Tara saw one of the lions go down. It was either Sam or Jarod; she couldn't tell which. Quickly, she sent a protection spell to her fallen friend and prayed that the injury was not bad.

* * *

><p>For their part, Amelia and Jesus had been chanting since the action had started. Neither one of them was particularly good with protection spells, but they both excelled at spells that obscured. Every time they saw a Were that they recognized being threatened, they surrounded their ally with smoke.<p>

"How are they doing?" Amelia asked as her fingernails once more dug into Jesus's palm.

"Okay—I think," Jesus said just as nervously. "But I haven't seen Claude yet."

"I know," Amelia whispered. Suddenly to the right, they picked up Batanya's form as the Britlingen's sword sliced through the heads of two Weres at virtually the same time.

They both cringed a little as the Britlingen licked her lips of her preys' blood.

"Glad she's on our side!" Tara yelled from the top of the van as Duncan came out of nowhere and laid a huge kiss onto Batanya's lips. Just as quickly, he'd swirled back into the midst of the fight.

"Almost sorry I didn't hit that," Tara added from the top of the van.

Jesus chuckled even as he chanted out another spell to surround Maria-Star, who was being pursued by two larger Weres.

As soon as he saw that Maria-Star was okay, Jesus once more began to scope out the area within their vantage point—looking for more places to help. At that moment, Amelia clawed into him with a grip that even Miranda would be envious of. He followed her eyes and saw that Tray was down and had shifted back to human form. Jesus gasped. Tray's body was in two pieces; his arm had been cut off.

A vampire stood over him in triumph.

"No!" Amelia screamed into the night even though only Tara and Jesus could hear her.

Jesus felt his demon magic building within him at the sight of the vampire getting ready to finish off his friend. He pushed Amelia back and jumped out of the van as he felt his fingers tingle. He'd not yet gained complete control over the fire that could shoot from his hands, and when it rose, Jesus knew that it had to be released before it consumed him. Luckily, he had the perfect target.

Jesus thrust his hands forward and let the demon fire within him loose. To the vampire standing over Tray's prone body, it seemed as if the fire ball had come out of nowhere, and he didn't have time to try to guess its origins. Within seconds, Jesus's light had burned the vampire from the inside out.

Now drained of energy, Jesus tried to catch his breath.

He couldn't hold back Amelia as she ran outside of the barriers of the privacy spell. He slumped to his knees, even as Amelia threw herself over Tray's barely conscious body. Jesus passed out just as he saw a Were leap toward Amelia.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_

California Kat ducked as Duckbutt threatened to turn her into a rug for her living room.

Chipndalegal tried to "understand" why Kat insisted upon her damned cliffhangers as others took up rotten fruit and vegetables. Needless to say, their aim was very good.

Sephrenia yelled, "How dare you? After all the reading I have done! You dare to leave me like this?"

Kat cowered behind her couch to avoid a particularly well thrown head of cabbage. She wasn't sure but it seemed like Tynee 23 or Kleannhouse has thrown it.

Bearygirl panted off to the side, "There's more where that came from!"

Scorp seemed to be coming to Kat's aid, but suddenly she slapped her with her scorpion tail.

"Ouch!" yelled Kat. "I'm sorry! I'll give you another chapter as soon as I can!"

It was gunnymom who spoke up. "_**One**_ day, Kat! You have _**one**_ day to give us what we want!"

"But I have to work tomorrow," Kat stammered.

"No excuses!" peppermintbark yelled.

A chorus of voices echoed her remark, with jewelpearl yelling the loudest, "Agreed! You will not leave us hanging here more than a day!"

NCMiss12 glared at Kat, "If you don't give into our demands, we will retaliate!"

"What will you do?" Kat stammered.

Erin1705 stated evenly, "You will think that Russell got off easy after we are done with you Kat."

Millarca66 added, "And don't think that you are the _**only**_ one who can write a torture scene Kat. You haven't seen anything yet."

Kat nodded at the large group that circled her. They usually supported her, but they now looked more like rapid Weres than sane human beings.

She promised, "As soon as I can."

Njg1rl growled, "It better be soon!"

Balti K chimed in, "_**Very** _soon!"

Kat only nodded and went back to her editing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello all<strong>_—I know that the ending of this chapter was cruel, but you know me—I am unkind. ;) Forgive me if I didn't mention you in my little story above. There are too many of you, darn it! I'll catch you later, as I'm sure you'll be throwing rotten food at me for the next several chapters.

FYI: If you want to see how I picture Freyda and Mickey, look on my wordpress (califoniakat1564 . wordpress . com).


	193. Chapter 191: Who You Gonna Fight For

**[A/N: Again, the title of this chapter is from a song by Bryn Christopher called "The Quest." Also, if you have any interest to listening to the music I was listening to when I wrote the 'fight' chapters, there's a link from my WordPress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com). It's mostly from movie soundtracks.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 191: Who You Gonna Fight For<strong>

Pam felt herself drawn to Claude like an arrow to a target. She tried to tell herself that it was because she'd had his blood—twice.

And he _was_ fucking delicious.

But it was more than that—and she knew it. He had become a "part" of them, and it would hurt Hunter to lose him. It would hurt Sookie. It would hurt the fucking balance of the household!

She felt the blade of her sword whirl through fur and bone and muscle and tendon. But the blood of the Weres she killed did not tempt her, nor—strangely enough—did the blood of the fairy that she was moving ever closer to.

She felt driven on, and suddenly she was looking at two vampires who were definitely well on their way to killing Claude.

Immediately, Pam recognized the vampires—Freyda and Mickey.

"Well fuck," she muttered to herself.

Mickey was a bastard, reviled by any honorable—or even somewhat honorable—vampire. He liked to take advantage of young human women and turn them into his sex slaves. Of course, a lot of vampires enjoyed kinky sex with humans—and Pam was no exception—but Mickey liked to use a woman up, taking her from young and vibrant to a shell of a human being. He tied women to him and then manipulated the ties by sending the girls horrific dreams. He called it "experimenting with the animals." Naturally, the girls never survived the experimentation. He was especially known for making bets with other vampires about how long it would take one of his "test subjects" to kill herself. But as sick and twisted as Mickey was, he was also known as a good fighter. He was older than Pam by nearly 300 years, and he looked ready to defend the queen.

Freyda was as beautiful as ever, and she'd used that beauty—as well as a good deal of shrewdness—the youngest queens ever. She was known for her ambition. She was also known for having seduced, married and then killed the previous king of Oklahoma so that she could take his kingdom from him. She'd also seduced a few Authority members―just to be sure that they would confirm her as queen.

Pam smiled as Jessica fought her way through the crowd and joined her—standing shoulder to shoulder with her. Pam couldn't have been prouder of her child.

Freyda had stopped drinking from Claude, but she still gripped the weakened fairy tightly. Pam saw that Claude's usually vibrant eyes were dim and unseeing, but he was still in one piece.

"Ah. Pam," Freyda purred. "Did you lose something?" She jostled Claude a little. "Perhaps I'd be willing to share with you and your little sidekick—if you'd call your dogs off."

"I see you're as good to men as ever, Freyda," Pam hissed. "Still taking pointers from black widow spiders?"

Freyda glared. "How is you master doing? I hear Russell has him," she paused, "_indisposed_ right now."

Pam ignored her remark and chided, "Are you _still_ bitter because Eric's the one man who never allowed himself to get tangled into your web?"

"He's probably not even a man anymore," Freyda cackled.

Pam and Jessica both growled.

"I bet our dear Mr. Northman wishes that he would have accepted one of my marriage proposals now," Freyda crowed. "Last year, he didn't even take my fucking call!"

"He was already married!" Jessica yelled.

"To a human!" Freyda spit out as she pushed Claude down to the concrete.

"Married or not, he would have never gone for a viper like you, bitch!" Pam said with venom as she looked down to make sure Claude was still alive. He was hanging on by a thread.

"Eric and I could have been magnificent together," Freyda said, with a hint of wistfulness.

"Don't delude yourself," Pam said harshly.

"Together, we could have," Freyda began.

"Ruled the world?" Pam interrupted sarcastically.

Freyda huffed.

"Just between us gals," Pam intoned, "how many times would have you needed to be turned down before you took the fucking hint?"

Crying out in anger, Freyda rushed Pam, even as Mickey attacked Jessica.

* * *

><p>Tara had already been climbing down from the roof of the van when she saw Jesus hurl his demon fire at the vampire who'd hurt Tray.<p>

"Jesus!" she yelled as he sunk to his knees and then almost immediately passed out.

Tara was too late to stop Amelia from leaving the confines of the privacy spell. Her ex-lover and now best friend threw her body over her fiancé's. Tara cast a quick protection spell to stop a Were from attacking the couple, and she was thankful to see Henry engage the Were. She turned her attention back to Jesus.

"Don't you fuckin' do this to me!" Tara yelled at him. "Lafayette will kill me if anything happens to you!"

She breathed a sigh of relief as Jesus stirred a little and then ran to the bag of medical supplies that he'd brought. She was grateful to find smelling salts inside.

Almost as soon as she'd used them, Jesus's eyes popped open, and he tried to sit up.

"Easy," Tara said, holding him down.

"Amelia," Jesus mumbled worriedly. "There was a Were."

Tara looked back toward Amelia and saw that Henry was finishing off the Were. "Henry got him."

Jesus nodded and took some deep breaths before trying to sit up again. This time he succeeded with Tara's help.

"Lemme get you back into the van," Tara said, "so that I can try to help Amelia with Tray."

"I'll help you," Jesus said weakly.

Tara shook her head. "You can't."

Jesus gestured toward the bag of medical supplies. "There's a vial in there. It'll give me my strength back. Diantha gave it to me in case I had to use my power."

Tara quickly grabbed the bag and got the vial for Jesus before she turned to go to Amelia and Tray.

Recognizing that the alpha of their enemies was injured, three of Russell's Weres and a vampire had now turned their sights onto the couple. Tara hurled a protection spell, but she knew that it wouldn't withstand an onslaught like the one bearing down on Amelia and Tray.

* * *

><p>Though she was fewer than five years old, Jessica held her own against the three-hundred-year-old Mickey, at least for a little while. Pam had, after all, been training her how to fight with a sword. However, Jessica was always defending—always slightly off balance—and she couldn't get an upper hand on the quicker, stronger vampire no matter what move she made.<p>

* * *

><p>Pam was surprised by the ferocity of Freyda. They were of a similar age, and the queen had obviously gotten some training in swordplay; however, Pam felt her own advantage growing. She tried to keep an eye on Jessica, from whom she felt increasing anxiety in their bond. She knew that she had to dispatch Freyda, for Jessica would soon need some help with Mickey.<p>

* * *

><p>Claude was weak—very weak. He was thankful when he felt the magic within him stir to life a little, and he knew that his frail body was trying to begin to repair itself. After a few minutes, he felt strong enough to look around him, and he saw Pam and Jessica fighting the two vampires who had been feeding on him. Pam was doing okay, but Jessica was in trouble.<p>

Claude assessed himself. He could call upon only a fraction of his magic in that moment. He would have enough to teleport to the pool, or he could help Jessica.

There wasn't really even a choice to make.

* * *

><p>Jessica's sword was launched out of her hand by Mickey's blow, and she saw the gleam in her foe's eyes. He lifted his sword, and she knew it would be coming for her neck. In a flash, she thought of Jason and of the life that she wanted to have with him. She thought of Pam and of the time since she'd been her maker. She was grateful for the last two years—her <em>best<em> two years. She didn't want her life to end, but she knew that she would not be fast enough to avoid Mickey's strike.

* * *

><p>Pam felt Jessica's panic even as she tried to position herself to quickly kill Freyda. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that her child was down and no longer had her sword, but Pam couldn't get to her. She felt powerless. She was going to lose her child.<p>

When it was inches from Jessica's neck, Mickey's sword suddenly stopped as it smashed against an invisible barrier. Mickey's face showed his shock as the reverberation of the sword strike rocked him backwards.

Pam saw Claude pass out and knew that he had used one of his shields to save the life of her child. A second later, Mickey's head went flying from his shoulders, and Duncan came into view behind his remains. He helped Jessica to her feet and then was gone in the next moment.

Relieved that her child was safe, Pam twirled elegantly, and after a few more moves, she disarmed Freyda. When Freyda tried a desperate dive in Pam's direction, Pam kicked her away.

Freyda landed inelegantly about ten feet away, but Pam gave her no quarter. She zipped over to the fallen queen, and without a second thought or even a sarcastic word, she brought her heel—her five-inch, very pointy, and _very_ wooden heal—down into the Oklahoma queen's heart.

Ever annoying, Freyda burst apart into a big mess, but Pam neither noticed nor cared. She zipped back to an emaciated and unconscious Claude. She shook him a little and took in an unnecessary gulp of air as he stirred. That was the only encouragement she needed; quickly she tore open her wrist before presenting it to him.

"Drink," she said stiffly.

Unable to lift his head, Claude looked up at her with haggard eyes.

* * *

><p>"No!" Amelia was screaming as several Weres bore down upon her and her fiancé. A vampire was also poised to attack. She covered Tray's body with her own and closed her eyes tight. She could feel the Weres' hot breath as they aimed at her neck.<p>

The next sensation she felt knocked the wind out of her body. One of the Weres had fallen onto her—dead weight. Amelia opened her eyes to see Batanya standing over her and Tray. The Britlingen kicked the Were's corpse off of the couple and—without a word—turned to fight the vampire.

Alcide and Scott had engaged the second Were, who looked like the alpha of Russell's pack, and Henry was ripping into the flesh of the third one.

The vampire's sword clashed with the Britlingen's. "Whom do I have the honor of killing today?" the vampire asked icily.

"No one else," Batanya stated evenly.

The vampire laughed and then tried to use his speed to get the better of Batanya, but she was also incredibly fast. She ducked his strike and rolled on the ground before coming up behind him and thrusting her own blade toward his back. The vampire whirled around and blocked her at the last moment.

His fangs glistened in the streetlights as he swung again, this time nicking Batanya's left shoulder.

Batanya growled.

The vampire sneered as he took in the smell of her blood. "You are Britlingen. Your blood smells foul!"

"Insult my woman again," Duncan coldly said from behind the vampire, "and I will not be content to just watch her work you over." He smirked, "You see—I would be forced to kill you myself, and that would put me into the proverbial doghouse with her." Duncan paused dramatically. "So mind your fucking manners."

The vampire positioned himself so that he could see both Duncan and Batanya. He immediately recognized Duncan and backed off a bit.

"Tsk, tsk," Duncan said. "You think _I_ am the one to worry about? How quaint!" He grinned at his mate. "I love watching you fight," he said with a mixture of wistfulness, playfulness, and sincerity. "I can't wait to fuck you when this is all over."

Batanya smirked. "Conserve your energy then, vampire. You will require it."

Duncan winked at her and then watched proudly as she attacked the vampire again. The fight didn't last long. Three moves proved enough for Batanya to decapitate the vampire.

A move later and she was pressed against Duncan's body. He growled as he inhaled the blood that was coming from her small wound. "May I seal it, my love?"

She grinned. "Oh yes."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alcide and Scott managed to kill the alpha of Russell's Were pack. Both quickly shifted and were next to Amelia and Tray in the next moment. Alcide carefully picked up his packmaster. Amelia felt a hand helping her rise as well and turned around to see that it was Henry, who—as completely disgusting as it seemed—had picked up Tray's arm. Quickly, the five of them rushed back into the circle of the privacy spell.<p>

Alcide gently laid Tray down and then looked back at Scott. "Go on back; I'll stay here with him."

Scott nodded, shifted, and then rushed back into the fray, which had been all but won by their forces.

"Tray!" Amelia yelled as Henry let go of her arm; she rushed to her beloved's side and dropped to her knees next to him.

Seeing Tray, Jesus's medical training and adrenaline kicked in, despite the fact that he still felt a little weak from using his demon power. Jesus grabbed a pair of jeans that had been discarded by one of the Weres earlier and made as good of a tourniquet as possible above the area where Tray's arm had been severed.

Then he grabbed other discarded clothing and tried to pack the wound.

"Tray," Amelia said as she wept above her fallen fiancé. "Don't you dare leave me!"

In that moment, Sam entered the circle, carrying Jarod, who had been bitten in the side.

"Let me go back in!" Jarod was insisting, even though he looked quite pale.

"No!" Sam said harshly. "Don't be an idiot!"

Sam put Jarod down, glanced at Tray, and then ran back into the fight, shifting as he went.

Just as Jesus was getting ready to attend to Jarod, Henry stepped in.

"I have some experience with field dressings," Henry said calmly as he set down Tray's arm and quickly moved to assess Jarod's wound.

Jarod was trying to get up, but Henry put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let me see to the bite first. Otherwise you will be useless in the fight."

Jarod relented with a nod. "Fine. Hurry."

Tara grabbed the medical bag and put it between Jesus and Henry.

"What do you need?" she asked both of them.

"This clothing is better than the small pads I have in there," Jesus said as he continued to grab discarded items so that he could stop—or at least slow down—Tray's bleeding.

Henry looked down at Jarod's bite and then turned to Tara. Their eyes locked into each other's for the first time, and both were surprised at the connection. Maybe it was because death seemed so close to them in that moment.

Henry regained his composure first. "I'll need antiseptic—if there is some—and bandages. If there's no antiseptic, then alcohol pads."

Tara nodded and grabbed what Henry asked for. She felt a tingle when their hands brushed each other's, but she shoved aside her growing attraction for the redhead—and glanced only briefly at his nude body—before turning her attention back to Jesus, Tray, and Amelia.

Jesus was looking worriedly at Tray. The Were's bleeding was not stopping no matter how much pressure Jesus placed on the wound.

"Can you do anything else?" Alcide asked desperately, seeing the worsening condition of his packmaster.

Jesus quickly scanned the crowd outside the privacy spell and found whom he needed. He looked up at Alcide. "Get Diantha!"

Alcide quickly spotted the demon and shifted back into wolf form before taking off. Moments later, Diantha and Alcide were both back in the circle.

Diantha took one look at Tray and understood what Jesus wanted.

"Can you sear the wound? Cauterize it?" Jesus asked. "We have to stop this bleeding, or we'll lose him!"

"If I do, the arm _won't_ be able to be reattached," Diantha cautioned

"But will he live?" Jesus insisted.

Diantha nodded. "Yeah, I can solder the arteries and stop the bleeding."

Amelia was sobbing as Tray slipped into and out of consciousness. "Honey, please! Don't leave me! I just found you!"

Blood slipped past Tray's lips as he looked up at his beloved. "Sorry," he whispered.

"No!" Amelia shouted. "Don't you say your sorries to me! Not now! Not ever! You need to live. You _have_ to," she broke down, her head on his large chest. "If you don't, you'll never meet your child."

Tray's eyes opened, and with obvious effort, he focused on his fiancé. "Child?" he asked in a weak voice.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna have a baby."

Hearing enough, Jesus yelled out to Diantha. "You _have_ to seal it. We have to stop the bleeding—now!"

Diantha nodded and began to gather her magic into her hands.

Right when she was about to touch Tray's wound, an acerbic voice sounded from behind her. "Lower your hands, demon, and let me do my fucking work!"

Everyone turned and gasped in surprise as Dr. Ludwig pushed Diantha to the side and took a look at Tray.

"She couldn't have called me five fucking minutes earlier?" Dr. Ludwig muttered to herself angrily.

"Who?" Tara asked.

"The Ancient Pythoness called and said that you all were getting yourselves into trouble tonight," the little doctor said with a sneer, even as she injected something into Tray's shoulder.

Her expression changed as she spoke to Amelia—more softly than most thought she was capable of. "That'll stop the blood loss, little witch. You will not lose him now that I'm here."

Dumbfounded but relieved, Amelia just nodded.

Ludwig turned her attention to Jarod. Henry had just finished cleaning the wound with the antiseptic and was applying pressure to it. Recognizing her authority, Henry made room for the doctor.

Ludwig scoffed. "How did you manage this, shifter?"

"_I _didn't manage it. A wolf did it—while _three_ others held me down," Jarod reported with a cringe as Ludwig prodded at his wound.

She shrugged as she poured a liquid over the deep bite. "This will stop the bleeding." Quickly, she took the bandages that Henry was intending to use and dressed the wound.

Immediately, Jarod tried to get up.

"But you will _not_ rejoin the fight out there and ruin my work, you damned fool. Now—sit!" Ludwig snarled while pointing to the van.

Jarod glared at the doctor, but followed her orders anyway.

"Fine!" he pouted a little as he went to the van and sat in the back of it, even as he kept his eyes focused on the battle that was winding down. "But if they were losing, I would be out there."

Ludwig smirked. "If they were losing, I would let you go." She turned toward Henry. "You!" Ludwig said.

Henry responded immediately, as if he were being addressed by a commanding officer, "Yes, ma'am?"

"I like you. You seemed to know what you were doing with that wound," she said gruffly—sounding as if she were not capable of liking anyone.

"Yes, ma'am," Henry said.

"Good!" Ludwig said. "You're with me, and, Were," she paused, "bring that arm." She pointed to Tray's severed limb as Henry followed her order and picked up the arm, glancing at Tara as he did so.

Jesus went to speak, "But . . . ."

"But nothing." Ludwig growled. "You are needed here. She dug something out of her bag. "Give him this as soon as you can."

Jesus looked at the little vial. "Who? What are you talking about?"

Ludwig answered him only with a roll of her eyes and then turned to Amelia. "_You_," she said, "may come with the Were and me. I want to make sure your little one is safe."

Amelia just nodded at Ludwig.

"I'll be back to clean up this mess later," Ludwig sighed to no one in particular. "And tell Northman that I'll expect overtime!" she added as she, Tray, Henry, and Amelia simply disappeared into a haze.

* * *

><p>Tenderly, Duncan licked Batanya's shoulder to close her wound. Her fight with the vampire had taken them to the edge of the battle, which had been all but won at that point. Thus, he allowed himself a moment to hold her closely to his body—even as he used his senses to ensure their safety.<p>

She felt his erection against her stomach. "You will have to save that for me," she flirted.

"It will _always_ be for you," he groaned as his savored the taste of her blood and rubbed himself against her.

She tilted her head a bit to give her man easier access to her neck. In truth, Duncan's reaction to her blood still surprised her. When she'd first grazed her tongue on his fang so that he could taste her, she'd expected a reaction similar to the one of the vampire she'd just fought. At best, she'd hoped that Duncan would find her blood "bearable" until he could "acquire a taste" for it. For one of the only times in her life, she'd been truly nervous; if he'd despised her taste, it would have ruined what had been budding between them for months. She did not want to think of him feeding from another—not ever—but she was wise enough to know that TruBlood alone was not enough to satisfy most vampires.

In fact, she'd known of very few vampires who enjoyed Britlingen blood upon first drinking it, though older ones, who were bored with human flavors, tended to "dabble" in it for novelty's sake.

Though she hated to admit it, Batanya was still somewhat apprehensive that Duncan might decide that he didn't care for her blood as much as human blood, and she hated feeling vulnerable.

As if he could tell what she was thinking, Duncan gently raised her chin with his fingers. "You are not to think about the insults of those who do not matter," he said firmly.

She scoffed, "I don't care what he said, but I am surprised that you enjoy my blood as you do." She rubbed against his still very apparent erection as proof of his enjoyment.

He growled and spoke passionately, "Your blood is untamed and wild—like you. I taste my freedom in it. I taste Scotland in it." His raw stare melted her anxiety. "I loved you before I tasted you, but I love you even more now that I have. I have tasted nothing that compares in all my nights as vampire—_nothing_." He kissed her shoulder where her wound had been before nuzzling her neck. "I want you," he groaned. "Now."

She shook her head. "Only _you_ would think to seduce me in the middle of a battle."

He laughed and broke their embrace. "The fight is well in hand. I am simply contemplating the best usage of my time."

Batanya glanced over her shoulder and saw that Duncan was indeed correct. Very few of their enemies remained alive, and those would not last long.

She looked back at her mate and gave him a stern look. "You may continue to seduce me for one more minute—_one_—and then we have to help them clean up this mess and move into our next position."

"I can think of many positions that I would like to move you into," Duncan purred.

"Less talk and more seduction, vampire," Batanya chastised.

Duncan pulled her into a searing kiss and shut them both up for the rest of his allotted minute.

* * *

><p>Claude sputtered at first as he tried to take in Pam's blood, but as soon as it hit his throat, it began to strengthen him. He felt his own magic grow stronger with the aid of hers, and his body immediately began to heal.<p>

As the wound in her wrist closed, Pam looked down at Claude. "Was that enough?" she asked as she went to bite into her wrist a second time.

"Yes," Claude answered weakly, though gratefully. "My body has begun to heal itself now." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Pam looked at him skeptically, but lowered her wrist. She then turned her gaze to Jessica, who was standing guard over them. "You did well, child," Pam said with a little smile.

"That nasty vampire would have had me if it wasn't for you," she said to Claude gratefully. "Thank you."

"You also helped to save my life, Jessica. Thank _you_," Claude said sincerely as Pam helped him to sit up.

Pam looked around them and noticed that all but a few of Russell's Weres were dead, and there were no other enemy vampires to worry about. Rasul, Isabel, and Kibwe were helping the Shreveport pack finish off their enemies. Sam and Luna had already shifted back in their human forms. And Duncan and Batanya seemed to be necking off to the side.

Isabel spotted Pam and came over to her. "You'd best take your friend into the privacy spell. Rasul is younger, and the fairy smells delicious."

Pam winked at Claude. "You _do_ smell tasty."

Claude rolled his eyes even as he shifted a fraction of his magic to cover his scent again.

"Better?" he asked, as he moved to stand up. He teetered and then fell backwards into Pam's grip.

"No!" Pam said as she raised her wrist to her mouth again. "You _will_ drink a second time, stubborn fairy. You're too fuckin' weak to even stand up."

Claude was going to protest, but he relented and took Pam's blood, mostly because he didn't want to have to go back to the pool before he knew if Sookie and Eric had succeeded.

When Pam's wound closed this time, Claude was able to stand on his own.

"Did you take care of the Weres left in the warehouse?" Pam asked Isabel, who couldn't quite hide her surprise at the care that Pam was showing to the fairy.

"Yes," Isabel responded. "By the time we got there, only two were left on the roof. We thought it better not to enter the warehouse itself, so Kibwe took care of them; he has the gift of levitation."

Pam nodded.

"I left Clancy and Chow near the entrance of the warehouse so that they could report if anyone else shows up," Isabel informed.

Pam nodded again as Sam and Alcide came over to them.

"We lost four Weres—one from Rasul's group and three from the Shreveport pack," Alcide reported. "We have a couple more injured, but Ludwig promised to return soon, and we can take care of them until then."

"The troll was here?" Pam asked.

Alcide nodded. "Yeah. Tray got hurt really bad—got his arm cut off by one of their vampires. Ludwig was able to stop the bleeding and took him and Amelia back with her. Henry too. She also tended to Jarod's wound."

"Is Jarod okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "It wasn't bad."

"_You_ gonna be okay?" Alcide asked Claude.

"Yes. Thanks to Pam and Jessica, I will be fine," the fairy responded.

Alcide had a moment of revelation. "I think Ludwig left something for you," he said to Claude, "some kind of medicine."

The fairy nodded gratefully.

Pam looked around one more time. "Okay—let's finish up here and then get to the warehouse in case Sookie needs us to be her back-up plan."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks for all the comments about the last chapter. I have to admit that writing the "action chapters" is difficult for me. I want to make them exciting, but I'm new to them, so when you all say that they are good, it makes me feel awesome! That said—it took me a bit longer to edit this one than I thought. But don't worry. I got your fruit and vegetable "gifts." The torches and pitchforks were also appreciated. So lovely with my décor! ;)

_**Up next:**_ Wasn't there a fairy-human hybrid/ex-waitress who had a score to settle? I seem to remember that there was.

_**PS: **_ Am I a bad person because I introduced a character into the story - Freyda - just because I **_really _**wanted to kill her off?]


	194. Chapter 192: Phoenix Rising

[_**A/N:**_ Once again, I was listening to my Battle-Song Music Mix as I wrote this. You can link to my YouTube playlist by visiting my WordPress site. (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 192: Phoenix <strong>**Rising**

Just as Sookie had been expecting, once she was a few steps past the basement door, a huge iron slab crashed down behind her, trapping her inside the basement.

Sookie stopped running. She took a deep breath and then "influenced" the Were who was watching the video feed from the basement to destroy the equipment and then follow his friends, who'd left the warehouse to go after the fairy. This completed, she steadied her emotions and followed the corridor toward the room where the bonds were telling her she'd find her mate.

She heard Russell Edgington cackling gleefully as she entered the large room. Her eyes immediately went to Eric's, and she could tell—despite the fact that he was trying to keep his pain out of the bond—that he was hurting. It was clear that in the last several minutes, Russell had stabbed Eric many times, most of them deep cuts. And the ex-king had the knife poised over Eric's thigh even then.

Sookie felt her hands tingling with building light; she wanted to hit Russell Edgington with everything she had—all of her power―but she held back. There was a plan to follow, and she needed to focus on that and not on her anger at Russell's actions or even her fear that Eric would be hurt more.

She _saw_ terror and uncertainty in Eric's beautiful blue eyes, but she _felt_ only confidence and love in the vampire bond. He was―as she knew he would be―playing his role to perfection.

And now it was show time for her as well.

"Welcome, Miss Stackhouse," Russell said with a little bow. "We have been anxiously waiting for your arrival."

Sookie moved her eyes from her husband's, and she let them look desperate as they settled onto Russell's.

Russell smiled, but there was an edge to his voice. "You are just _full_ of surprises, my dear. I had no idea you could teleport or cover your scent. Queen Mab underestimates you, but I know better."

Sookie tried to make her face show fear. "Queen Mab?" she stammered. "But how—uh how—can you know her?"

Russell cackled again. "Let's just say that we have a common purpose. You! And, of course, your dear 'husband' here."

Sookie truly shivered when she thought about asking her great-grandfather to kill the woman he was still officially married to in Faerie. Of course, Russell took her tremble to mean that she was frightened of Mab and him working together.

"Dearest," Russell pouted, even as his eyes glowed in anticipation, "I really do wish you would let me enjoy your scent—_our_ scent together. I know you have taken my blood; I could smell it in you earlier. It was divine."

Russell's vulturine expression made Sookie tremble again; even the thought of taking his blood made her stomach turn.

"You will not carry out my simple request?" Russell's annoyance was clear. "You will soon do _everything_ I bid you to do," Russell said icily. "Once your bond with the Viking is severed, I will tie you to me so tightly that you will _never_ get away." He chuckled, though his black eyes held no mirth in them. "Why would you ever want to?"

Sookie raised her hands and prepared to shoot Russell, even as Eric struggled against his chains and bit down as if trying to break through the gag in his mouth. As he gnawed further through the leather covering, the silver that made up the center of the gag sizzled against his lips.

Everything had been scripted, and Sookie had known what to expect, but she still had to work hard to keep her cool as she saw her husband's supple lips burning from the silver.

His arrogance and ignorance clear, Russell just grinned at Eric's "useless" actions.

Sookie looked at Russell with pleading eyes. "Let him go Russell. Let us leave. I know that you want revenge for Talbot. I know you hate Eric for killin' him and hate me for what I did with his remains, but _please_, can't you see that doin' this isn't gonna bring him back?"

Russell had two responses to Sookie's plea: to laugh at her whole-heartedly and to stab Eric jaggedly in his thigh, which was already covered with fresh wounds.

Luckily, the three-thousand-year-old vampire was too crazed to notice that Eric's new wounds were already beginning to heal, thanks to a not-so-slow infusion of Sookie's magic through the fairy bond.

She felt Eric cautioning her through the vampire bond and stopped the flow of her magic for the moment.

Russell stabbed Eric's other thigh and left the knife in the wound. The sizzling sound of the silver was sickening.

Sookie yelled out, "No!" Her hands lit up with white light. Russell continued to chortle.

Meanwhile, a now seemingly frantic Eric was shaking his head furiously and moaning what sounding like "No" into his gag. His eyes were pleading for Sookie to stop—to run away, to escape. But the vampire bond was telling an entirely different story. Through it, Eric cheered her on and sent his love and trust to her. In that moment, his trust meant the world to Sookie. And his love? Well—that meant _everything_.

She yelled out again as Russell took the silver blade from her mate's thigh and prepared for another strike. She let her magic flow from her hands; she tried to make her burst look similar to how it had appeared when she sent Russell flying across the parking lot of Fangtasia that morning when Russell and Eric were burning in the sun. However—this time—she knew that the blast represented only a fraction of her true power.

The light of her magic bounced off of Russell as if he were protected by one of Sookie's force fields; it hurled―instead―straight into Eric's chest. The Viking cried out despite the gag—as if he were now in even more intense pain.

Sookie allowed for her magic to dissipate as if she were confused by what had just happened.

"Eric," she whispered in horror.

She moved her shocked eyes from Russell to Eric, who was writhing on the table as if he were burning from the inside out.

Sookie looked back at Russell in shock, and the ancient vampire only laughed harder. He thrust the silver blade to the hilt into Eric's thigh and left it there again; the sickening sizzling sound once more filled the room. The ancient vampire clapped his hands together in celebration.

He then began to slowly move toward Sookie like a predator stalking its prey.

Sookie continued to feign confusion and helplessness as Russell approached. She stepped back. "What?" she asked in bewilderment as she looked down at her hands as if they were broken. She then looked hopelessly at Eric, seemingly horrified at what she'd done to him.

Eric's pitiful moans filled the room. Russell smiled at the sound and turned briefly to look at Eric. "Music to my fuckin' ears!" he crowed.

He turned back to Sookie. "I've been waiting for the sweet sound of his pain for days now." He smiled sinisterly. "Who would have thought that all I had to do was to bring you here, my dear? You have," he paused and smiled sinisterly, "hurt him far worse than I ever could."

Russell took another step toward her, and she answered it with two backward steps. Sookie knew that Russell could slay her in mere moments—or at least that's what he thought. However, the twisted vampire still wanted for her to kill Eric herself. He was having fun playing with them—torturing them like lab rats.

For just a moment, Sookie locked her eyes onto Eric as she took another step backwards; he was looking straight back at her now that Russell had turned his back. The confidence he had in her was still coming through the vampire bond, and she saw the knife in his thigh begin to work its way out of his body as the _healing_ magic that had come with her blast and that which Eric had stored up before combined to mend the wound beneath it.

She did not allow herself to triumph in the proof of Eric's healing, however. She shifted her eyes back to Russell's almost black orbs and quaked at the insanity it them. She didn't need to act. Despite her confidence in her husband—in herself—she was scared.

Savoring the fear in Sookie's eyes, Russell sneered as he continued to inch toward her. "It looks like you won't be able to save your _precious Viking_ this time―will you?" He cackled and inhaled deeply. "Please, allow me to smell you, my dear. I have been _so_ looking forward to a taste of you; in the cement for all that time, all I could do was fantasize about your blood."

Sookie winced at Russell's words and the twisted smile on his face; however, she was immediately bombarded by Eric's strength and was empowered.

With extreme difficulty, Eric kept himself from struggling against his restraints and trying to attack Russell, who skulked ever closer to his wife. Sookie and he had agreed that it would be after the _second_ blast that he would fulfill his true role in the plan.

Eric was floored. Sookie's first blast of magic had been incredible. In her hurry to tell him the plan in their short dream earlier, she'd mentioned getting some kind of ancestral light from a fairy ritual. She'd warned him that her magical force might be stronger than either one of them could guess.

She had been right. Even as Russell thought that Sookie had blasted Eric with magic intended to do harm, her healing light slammed into him with at least ten times more force than it had ever done before.

And the most incredible thing was that she was holding back.

Sookie had been sending him a steady influx of her healing magic for most of the night—starting right after their dream. She'd asked him to use only what he needed to preserve himself from Russell's inevitable violent outburst, but to store the rest. However, the blast that Eric had just received from his wife had held much more than healing magic. It seemed to already be charging him—invigorating him—for what was coming next.

Eric watched Sookie's interaction with Russell carefully. He knew that she was waiting for as long as possible before sending the second blast.

* * *

><p>Sookie's plan had been simple. They'd make Russell think that <em>his<em> plan was working, but instead of sending magic to harm the three-thousand-year-old, Sookie would send magic to finish healing and to strengthen Eric.

It was risky.

If the talisman hadn't worked as Russell had said, then Sookie would have strengthened Russell―not Eric. And the last thing they needed was to have to face Russell hyped up on "Sookie mojo." Sookie had also worried that her magic might somehow be changed due to the talisman and become harmful to Eric as it was being transferred.

So she had held back as she'd sent the first blast, waiting to get confirmation through their bonds that her magic had not harmed Eric.

In fact, it had done the opposite of harm.

Sookie's magic had immediately had a profound effect on his body. All that was not healed before―including the new wounds that Russell had inflicted―had been healed by Eric the second Russell focused his attention on Sookie. In fact, Eric had needed to "order" the magic _not_ to finish healing his latest stab wound. Russell had left the knife in Eric's thigh and would have heard it if the blade was pushed completely out of the gash and clanged onto the metal table.

However, there was more than just the healing of Eric's wounds. The magical blast seemed to heal Eric's heart more than anything else. In her light, Sookie had sent her love to him in an even more immediate and profound way than she was constantly sending it through their vampire bond.

Her light had felt like a promise—a promise that she would not be leaving him again, a promise that they would no longer need dreams to be together, a promise that they would have much longer than one night in hundreds of "real" physical contact.

He felt her promise salving all of the moments that he'd missed her by his side. It soothed away the pain he had suffered at Russell's hands. And once her magic was done with the wounds of his heart, it had poured into the fairy bond.

Eric watched as his wife kept up equal backward movements to Russell's forward ones.

Sookie sent something that felt like a question into the vampire bond. Intuiting that she was asking him if he was prepared for what was coming, Eric immediately answered back with confidence and welcome. He was ready to soak up everything she had to give him.

* * *

><p>Sookie waited until she was literally backed up against a wall―seemingly trapped. To catch Russell off-guard, she knew that the ancient vampire would have to think he'd won―think that he was getting <em>exactly<em> what he wanted. And he wanted her to kill her own husband. He wanted her powerless. He wanted her broken.

So when he once again moved toward her, and she couldn't move back, she raised her hands as if in defense, eliciting a sick, triumphant smile from Russell.

Sookie knew her face was contorted in fear and hopelessness for Russell's sake, even as she felt the combined force of her and her bonded's magic rising inside of her. She let it pool, like molten lava ready to erupt from a volcano. And when she could no longer contain its force, she aimed her hands straight at Russell's chest. This time, it was not a short burst.

She held nothing back.

The blast held all of her faith, all of her hope, all of her love. It held the strength of everyone who had ever loved her. It held the dream of the family she wanted to make with Hunter and Eric and everyone who was fighting with them that night. It held _everything_, yet it took _nothing_ from her.

The light―as it had before―bounced off of Russell and traveled into Eric, who truly was writhing under its power this time.

But it was not from pain. On the contrary, the magic was invigorating him. The knife that had been in his body couldn't help but to be dislodged now, but Russell thought the sound marked the force of Sookie's magic or the breakup of Eric's body. He was too busy howling and celebrating the horrified look that Sookie had put on her face.

* * *

><p>Sookie had to hold onto her smile as she felt elation—pure rapture—from Eric. Finally, she understood the true depth of the force that she and her mate could create together, and it was depth<em>less<em>.

Russell cruelly taunted her, "You, Miss Stackhouse—it is _you_ who will finally kill Eric Northman!"

He failed to glance over his shoulder and see that Eric was not—in fact—dead or dying. He was rising.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I hope you are as excited as I am by the prospect of the Viking rising off of Russell's torture table like a phoenix!

Thanks to everyone who responded to the last chapter. Tomorrow is Labor Day in the States, so I have the day off and will try to get the next chapter to you.]


	195. Chapter 193:    A Plan Comes Together

[_**A/N:**_ Again, I was listening to my "battle-song" mix when I edited this. You can link to it at californiakat1564 . wordpress . com.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 193: . . . A Plan Comes Together<strong>

Sookie's plan was brilliant. Its aim was simple: Eric and she had to defeat Russell _together_.

Accomplishing that aim, however, would require a set of steps that had to be perfectly orchestrated.

Eric—even at his healthiest—wouldn't be able to defeat Russell. The ex-king of Mississippi was thrice his age, which made him exponentially more powerful. Eric had needed all his guile and a lot of luck to entrap Russell the first time, and Russell's own overconfidence in his invincibility hadn't hurt either. But Eric and Sookie both knew that Eric could never best Russell in a physical duel of vampire versus vampire. Eric would be easily killed.

And Sookie—because of the talisman—could not defeat Russell either.

It _seemed_ to be a no-win situation―a problem with no solution.

However, the answer was simple. The plan was simple.

Step one was to make it a fair fight. And that meant destroying Russell's Were army and any vampire help that he had. This also included making sure that no additional reinforcements could be called in. However, for this step to succeed without raising Russell's suspicions, the fighting needed to take place outside of the hearing and scenting range of a three-thousand-year-old vampire.

Claude and Russell _himself_ had been the keys to step one. Claude could approximate some elements of Sookie's scent. But the blood that Russell had given Mab—the same blood that he'd hoped would sound a death knell for Eric and Sookie's bond—had been their most effective tool. Once Claude had drunk Russell's blood, any differences in scent between him and Sookie would be explained away by Russell's ego. The ex-king would think that Sookie's scent had so altered because of his own blood.

And then Claude would "pop in" and lead the Weres out of the warehouse—straight into a trap. And safely out of Russell's range.

_**Step one: Make the fight fair. Check.**_

* * *

><p>Step two was to heal Eric—finally and completely—of every physical mark that Russell Edgington had put upon the Viking's beautiful body. And just as Sookie had done on that Dallas rooftop, she endeavored to ease—though she knew that she couldn't heal outright—the mental suffering he'd had to go through as well.<p>

_**Step two: Heal her vampire. Check.**_

* * *

><p>Step three was to free Eric from his silver chains, and this step was―perhaps―the biggest wildcard in the plan. However, Sookie had felt confident that Eric could break through his silver bonds as long as he was using <em>her<em> magic to do it.

Every time they needed to share a gift with each other—needed to do it to survive—that sharing had occurred automatically. Sookie was counting on that happening again for step three of the plan. Along with the magic that Sookie sent into Eric through her blasts, she hoped that she was also transmitting the skill to do what she had done the night that she'd been held captive by Debbie Pelt: she'd been able to use her magic to free herself from the ropes keeping her from Eric.

That night, her magic—aided by her and Eric's bonds—enabled Sookie to literally burn through the ropes that held her down. As soon as Debbie had hurt Eric, those ropes just melted. If Eric could marshal that same ability and use fairy magic to break through the silver chains, then he'd free himself from Russell's torture table.

Earlier that evening during their short dream, Sookie had told Eric that burning through those ropes after Debbie had shot him had been like cutting butter with a hot knife.

Now, as Sookie kept Russell distracted by weeping as if in sorrow, Eric concentrated on allowing Sookie's magic to build up within him, just as it had risen up the day he shot it at Hallow.

The fairy bond seemed to almost whisper to him when it was ready, and he sent Sookie's Fae magic to every place where his body was held down by chains. He felt a heat rising in his skin until it began to cut through the chains that held him to the table. The silver burned his flesh as he rose against it; however, his Sookie sent him a quick healing burst through their bonds, and those burns disappeared even as the chains fell away. In the next instant, Eric had yanked the gag from his mouth and was on his feet—ready to face his enemy.

_**Step Three: Get Eric free of Russell's torture table. Check.**_

* * *

><p>Hearing the noise of the chains breaking and clattering to the floor, Russell quickly turned. The ex-king, of course, was shocked when he saw the Viking free instead of dying on his table. But Russell did not let his surprise paralyze him. Quicker than the blink of an eye, he took a stake that was in his jacket and hurled himself at Eric, the point poised to crash into the Viking's heart.<p>

Russell was fast—so fucking fast, in fact, that Eric hardly saw him coming.

Still, for Sookie, the world seemed to be in slow-motion as Russell thrust his arm forward. She was holding her breath—holding her nerve—as she saw the tip of the stake move within mere inches of her mate's beautiful heart.

And then suddenly—even faster than Russell had been moving forward—the maniacal vampire was flying backwards as if his own momentum had been doubled against him. With a heavy crash, he landed on his ass on the other side of the room.

Step four of Sookie's plan was to take advantage of one of her newly developed fairy gifts—one that Russell _didn't_ know about—in order to guarantee that the three-thousand-year-old would no longer be a threat to her mate.

As soon as she'd walked into the basement room, she'd wanted to set up one of her force fields in order to protect her husband's body from Russell's continued attacks. She'd wanted to, but she hadn't done it.

Both she and Eric had known that Russell would hurt him―but not slay him―since the ex-king wanted to be able to torture Sookie with the knowledge that she had killed her own husband. And in their short, shared dream, Eric had warned her that Russell would_ most_ _definitely_ injure him again in her presence. Sookie had surprised Eric by saying that she'd already guessed that would happen, and though the thought of it pained her greatly, she agreed that those injuries _needed_ to happen in order to keep Russell from being suspicious.

Plus, if she had set up protective barriers around Eric too early, then her bursts of magic would have bounced off of him as well.

So she'd held back and not placed a shield around her husband's beautiful body—until, that is, _after_ Russell saw that Eric was free. Both Eric and Sookie knew that as soon as Eric was off of the table, Russell would attack him. And they also knew that Eric would not be fast enough to dodge Russell's strike.

Sookie felt pride surging through the bond, and she took a moment to look at her mate. Standing so tall and looking at her with intensity in his blue eyes, he was a marvel. She knew that his nudity was a sign of Russell's abuse, but she focused on the fact that he looked like some kind of angel to her. No―she corrected herself quickly; he was no angel. He was better. He was _her husband_. Hers.

Sookie turned back to Russell, who was once more on his feet and looking at the completely smashed piece of wood in his hands like a child trying to figure out his first puzzle. The stake had met the force field Sookie had placed over Eric's body with all the might of Russell's three thousand years, and now it was in splinters, which had cut through the ex-king's hands. Those wounds were healing quickly, but Sookie enjoyed seeing _his_ blood for a change. And if that made her a bad Christian, then so be it.

_**Step four: Protect Eric from Russell's inevitable attempt on his life. Check.**_

* * *

><p>The next step of the plan included a calculated risk, but one that Eric insisted was worth taking. Eric would need one more blast of Sookie's magic, but to give it to him, Sookie would have to lower the shield around her husband. Eric figured that once Russell had failed to get to him the first time, the elder vampire would not make a second attempt; Sookie feared that Russell was just crazy—or wise—enough to try again.<p>

In the end, they'd decided the risk was worth taking because of the depths of Russell's ego. Russell simply wouldn't put himself into a position to fail a second time, so he would not try another direct assault at Eric. Of course, Sookie would be ready to transform the power she would send into her husband into a shield at a moment's notice, but because of Russell's speed, lowering the shield at all was still a risk.

All pretenses aside, Sookie took down the shield around her mate and shot her magic directly into him.

The Viking felt her power coursing through him and through their bonds in a deluge, and he may have fallen down if she were not also holding him up.

Magnificent. She was mag-fucking-nificent.

Her plan was _so_ simple, but Eric Northman knew that only his wife—_his_ goddammit!—could have come up with it. Her mind combined the best elements of creativity and logic, and her growing confidence added to what was innate within her.

Magnificent.

Step one—make the fight fair. Step two—heal him. Step three—get him free. Step four—protect him from Russell's attack.

Step five was to call upon another of their assets than Russell had no true conception of: their bonds, particularly the powers that they could share because of the fairy bond. The truth of the matter was that Eric could _never_ defeat Russell because of his inferior strength; there was no way for him to make up the two-thousand-year difference between them. And Sookie could not defeat Russell because of the talisman. However, something that the A.P. had made clear all along was that they could defeat Russell—_together_.

Then the answer had become apparent to Sookie. Only her magic—Fae magic—could stop Russell, and only Eric could wield it.

Eric felt Sookie's power proliferating within him, and he let that power pool. He let his wife's magic amplify inside both the vampire and the fairy bonds, just as his wife had asked him to do. But he did not fire—nor would he—until it was the right time.

He felt his hand tingling and looked down to see a soft reddish light beginning to form in his palm. He made a fist and let the force continue to gather, even as he exerted effort to keep it in.

In contrast to the morning that he'd used fairy magic to defeat Hallow, this time, the magic available to him was _not_ limited. It seemed perpetual and self-sustaining. He felt Sookie's light throbbing within their bonds―active and alive―even as Sookie continued to add to it. He swayed on his bare feet.

He nodded to his wife when he felt that he could contain no more of her light—when he knew that the blast he could generate would be more than enough to rip Russell Edgington into a million pieces.

_**Step five: Give Eric enough fairy juice so that he could kill Russell. Check.**_

* * *

><p>Russell looked back and forth between Eric and Sookie and began to catch on to what was happening. His failed attempt to kill Eric remembered, the ancient vampire grabbed Eric's sword and then rushed at Sookie.<p>

Eric's eyes flashed with anger! He wanted to shoot the magic within him at Russell as soon as he saw him moving toward his mate with his father's sword, but Sookie had made him promise to wait for the right time, and he trusted his wife.

After all, her plan was fucking brilliant.

Just as the sword was about to sink into Sookie's flesh, Russell was repelled. Again, the elder vampire's momentum threw him backwards. And―again―he landed on his ass with a loud thud.

Eric wanted to lead a fucking parade, buy cigars for everyone in the fucking state of Louisiana, and whistle a fucking tune! Hell—he was even of a mind to send Pam to Paris fashion week with his American Express black card for a moment!

Russell dropped the sword, and his mouth gaped open in astonishment. For the first time in more than two millennia, Russell Edgington was stunned into silence.

Step six was the only step that Eric had insisted be added to Sookie's plan, and it was the most important part of that plan as far as he was fucking concerned. It was for Sookie to put up a defensive shield around herself _as soon as_ she stepped foot into the basement.

Sookie had tried to argue with Eric, telling him that each thing she did―whether it was placing a shield or covering her scent or sending her healing―would take away from the energy she could devote to empowering him, but he'd stopped her protests with a kiss and a plea in his eyes, knowing that if something happened to her, then that would mean the end for him too.

He'd also pointed out—_accurately_—that there was no longer any need for her to worry that the use of one of her gifts would limit the others. After all, the ritual she'd told him about would safeguard against that.

He'd watched her processing what he'd said. He'd watched her "remember" herself. He'd watched her move beyond the Sookie that had always had doubts in herself and her abilities. And through their bonds, he'd _felt_ her—finally—overcome those self-doubts. It had been beautiful, and he'd been so fucking proud of her!

Once she'd finished her self-reflection, she'd added step six without further argument. That had earned her a big kiss from him.

_**Step six: Protect herself from Russell's inevitable attempt on her life. Check.**_

* * *

><p>At a loss for what to do, Russell rose to his feet once again—this time tentatively. He looked at Eric and then at Sookie. And in that moment he knew that he could not win a fight against them—at least not on this night.<p>

Eric sent confidence to his wife through the vampire bond and got the same feeling back. They both knew that it was almost time; there was only one more hurdle left to face.

Within Eric, Sookie's Fae magic continued to churn inside of the fairy bond. And the magic of thousand-year-old Viking was added to that Fae magic, making it even more potent.

Eric raised his hands in threat, allowing Russell to see the reddish light now dancing above his palms.

Openmouthed, Russell looked at Eric with the eyes of a wild animal―eyes that bespoke of his insanity, but also showed his cunning. They were the eyes of a vampire who had managed to survive in the world three times longer than Eric had—a vampire who knew when to fight and when to run.

It had taken Russell less than a millisecond to realize that it would be fruitless to attack Eric or Sookie again. But he was still faster than they were, and he used the speed of his age to move quickly out of the room. Sookie didn't try to stop him with one of her shields either.

No. They wanted Russell to leave the basement.

Eric zipped after the ancient vampire, with Sookie following as fast as she could.

Step seven was the hardest one because it involved waiting—waiting until it _might_ be too late to stop Russell. However, everything about Eric and Sookie had always been a calculated risk with a big reward waiting at the end. They were the casino game with the worst odds but with the biggest payout.

In the last minute of their dream earlier, they had decided together that they wanted no doubts—no errors. And that meant that Russell needed to be out of the basement before Eric attacked him with Sookie's magic. They wanted no iron walls or unforeseen magic spells to limit the blast from Eric's hands.

"It is _always_ good to err on the side of caution," the Ancient Pythoness had said right before Sookie met with Eric in her dream.

And—with those words—Sookie's back-up plan had suddenly become part of THE PLAN. And Henry had become even more integral to the whole thing. Perhaps, that was why Sookie had felt the need to help him to heal from the mental and physical wounds that had made the honorable Were consider V as a viable treatment option. She'd also influenced him to leave Russell's group behind—no matter the outcome of Sookie and Eric's battle against Russell.

As Sookie raced after her husband and Russell, she prayed that step seven would work.

* * *

><p>Russell Edgington was furious over what had happened after Sookie arrived in the basement.<p>

How could have everything that seemed to be going so right suddenly turn into such a disaster?

Somehow the fairy had known about the talisman, somehow Eric had gotten free of his chains, and somehow the Viking looked like he was getting ready to use fairy magic against him. Russell quickly went down the corridor in the basement, knowing that his superior speed would still save him. In a flash, he punched in the code to unlock the iron door mechanism, and then locked it again behind him in order to slow the bloodthirsty Viking down. He rushed to the basement door to make his escape.

He'd have his revenge on Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse, but it would have to be on a different night.

Russell celebrated the idea that the maddening couple would always be looking over their shoulders, and he _would_ find a way to counteract the connection they seemed to share. He could wait a while longer to get his fairy; after all, he'd have an eternity with her once he did.

* * *

><p>The iron slab hurled down in front of Eric, but it didn't hold him for long. Knowing that fairy magic would not be able to break through the iron, he damned up the flow of Sookie's magic in his hands and used his own strength to break down the door.<p>

To a vampire―especially a thousand-year-old Viking warrior who had just seen his great enemy try to kill his bonded and pledged soul mate―the iron was as cardboard, and Eric ripped through it as such.

Since he was momentarily stopped by the barrier, Sookie caught up to him, and she watched with pride as Eric made short work of the iron that would have held her trapped.

Finally, Eric literally ripped the hinges off the basement door, and there before him was what he had hoped he would find.

_**Step seven: Trap Russell Edgington. Check.**_

* * *

><p>Sookie's plan was logical and thoughtful in its simplicity. Everything was to be accomplished in stages. Every contingency was thought out, and everything that could be done to ensure that Russell Edgington would not escape the night had been worked through by his beautiful, cunning, and fucking amazing wife. Step one—make the fight fair. Step two—heal him. Step three—free him. Step four—protect him. Step five—give him the power of her magic since she couldn't use it. Step six—protect herself. Step seven—detain Russell outside of the basement long enough for Eric to use that magic.<p>

Russell was before him―on his knees and struggling to get out from underneath a web of silver chains―a web that Henry had meticulously put into place at Sookie's direction.

There was only one step left uncompleted—just one step.

Killing Russell Edgington. Finally.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ You didn't expect 2 chapters today—did you? You can chalk it up to the great feedback I've gotten on the previous chapter. You guys made me excited about soldiering on today.

I have to say that I am _**so nervous**_ about this section b/c I want it to be good for y'all. My poor fingernails have not thanked me for it. But I hope you liked hearing about Sookie's plan. You may have caught that Ch. 189 and this chapter are named after a quote from the _A-Team_: "I love it when a plan comes together!" That show and movie may be cheesy, but they're kickass too! Don't worry―Mr. T won't come barging in to finish Russell off. ;)

You know I will post the next chapter as soon as it's done. I love you guys and gals! Your support means so much! I've had a really bad week, but you have been here all along.]


	196. Chapter 194: Step Eight

[_**A/N:**_ Once more, I'm going to pimp my playlist that I used while writing and editing this chapter. It's called "Angst Tunes." If you are interested in listening as you read, check out my WordPress site for the link. (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 194: Step Eight<strong>

Russell Edgington looked—really looked—into the eyes of the Viking whose family he had killed a millennium before.

He'd heard the human saying that one's life flashed before one's eyes in the moments before death. But the only memory that Russell could evoke in his own last ticks of time's clock was one that he'd not recalled in any of his dealings with Northman up to that point.

Russell's mind worked quickly thanks to gears greased with three thousand years of use, and suddenly, he was in a memory from a millennium ago. It was a cool night in the North. He smelled the salt of the close-by sea. A modest-sized lodge was warmly lit by firelight. The people inside were dressed in furs and coarse undyed linens. There was fresh meat and fish being cooked. There were people laughing. And inside, there was an item that Russell had craved for his collection. And there were goats that his wolves were anxious to steal.

Russell remembered an aging and inconsequential king—who must have been Eric's father—and his pathetic attempts to protect his wife. He remembered a screaming female infant, whose cries were silenced forever by a single bite from one of his wolves. He even remembered an annoying little dog, who actually managed to kill one of his wolves.

Russell had always remembered _all_ of those details with clarity—though he and his Weres ransacked many such settlements both before and after that night. However, he had _not_ recalled the grief-stricken―though fierce―eyes of the young Viking man before.

Oh—because of the crown that Eric had re-stolen from the display case in Mississippi, Russell had recalled the _situation_ that Northman was trying to take revenge for, but he'd not remembered Eric's being there. Until now.

Now, those blue, pain-filled eyes were all Russell could vividly remember.

The ancient vampire thought that it was strange—ironic even—that the one recollection that would have warned him about his ancient connection with Eric Northman had been lost to him. Until now.

That young Viking warrior—hardly even old enough to be called a man—had wanted to pursue Russell into the darkness in order to seek his revenge and to retake his father's crown.

Russell remembered every detail of that Viking now. The sword that had been in his hands was the same one now in the basement. It was stained by blood from a fight he'd had with one of the Weres, a Were that was dead on the floor of the lodge because of his efforts. The young man was taller than most, and though he'd not yet grown into his full adult strength and size, he was well-formed and handsome.

Russell had liked the looks of the boy—had thought for a moment about glamouring him so that he could use his body for sex—but he had already chosen a few lovers from another village for that night. And the young Viking had a blood type—now known as O+—that Russell simply wasn't in the mood for. So Russell had let the boy be. In fact, he now recalled enjoying the thought that the boy would have to suffer through the loss of his family and most of the people in his insignificant village.

Russell had been "merciful." He had even glamoured the young Viking so that he would _not_ follow the raiders into the night.

Plus, Russell had thought that he might return the next night or the next week to take the boy—if it suited him—but one of his new lovers proved to be an eager study in coitus and was quite satisfying to Russell for several months. He'd also been unusually delicious—Russell's favorite type at the time, A+—so Russell had no need to return to take the young Viking.

Now—after all this time—Russell remembered his words to the young man, "Don't be a hero, Viking."

Eric Northman, it seemed, had _not_ followed that advice.

Thankfully, the vampire in front of him turned his searing gaze to look at Sookie Stackhouse. However, Russell could not stop the penetrating blue eyes of the young Viking warrior from burning into his memory. That young man had _almost_ resisted Russell's glamour. And—alone—he would have run after a hooded "monster" and a group of man-wolves to seek his revenge. But the boy had stopped—his eyes questioning the force that compelled him not to follow his new enemies. A piercing blue.

Russell Edgington looked up as those same eyes turned back to him. He wondered how he'd not known the second he saw the vampire Eric Northman that it was the same boy from those many years before. Those eyes _should_ have told him, but—almost as if it had been the Viking who had glamoured _him_ to forget—Russell hadn't been able to access the moment of their first meeting. Until now.

Perhaps, it was poetic justice that Russell had had the opportunity to slay the being that was destined to kill him. It was certainly a quirk of fate that he could have killed the young man a thousand years before when he was a mere human.

If he had, the Eric Northman before him would never have existed.

Those eyes would have never had the chance to become the last thing Russell was ever to see. Russell had run across thousands of humans that wished to kill him because of his brutal actions, but as he looked into the all-too-familiar eyes of the Viking boy he'd let live on the off chance that he'd return later to fuck him, he realized that his time of _taking_ what he wanted was at an end.

The blue was unrelenting.

* * *

><p>Eric approached Russell, even as he undammed Sookie's magic, and it once again began to pool into his hands.<p>

A thousand years of emotions, along with Sookie's magic, threatened to overwhelm Eric.

"You know what to do," his human father had told him a millennium ago. "Vengeance," Ulfrik had urged him with his dying breath.

"Forgiveness," his vampire father had instructed—so many years later.

Eric felt Sookie by his side, and he looked at her. She was looking back at him with tears in her depthless brown eyes as she felt everything that he was feeling.

In his periphery, Eric saw that Russell was no longer struggling to get out from under the silver chains that were holding him―chains that had been perfectly placed by a _tattooed_ Were, chains that had been imbued with Niall's magic so that they would fall silently and truly upon the first being that exited the basement.

As he continued to gaze at his beloved, Eric's thoughts turned to Niall for a moment. If all had gone as planned, the elder fairy had killed Mab that night. Eric couldn't help but to wonder what reflection had populated Niall's mind as he'd slayed his greatest enemy. Had it been vengeance? Could it have been forgiveness? Eric smiled to himself. Knowing the fairy, it was a combination. And knowing the fairy, there was likely regret in the act as well.

Eric smelled but did not look away from Sookie to acknowledge the appearance of his wife's back-up plan. Pam, Duncan, Batanya, Jessica, Isabel, Rasul, and Kibwe entered the warehouse, each holding swords and stakes. Eric also smelled Weres and shifters gathered in force outside the front entrance. Jesus and Tara were with them, as were Sam and Luna. Chow, Clancy, and Molly were at the side entrance with another group of Weres, which included Quinn. Diantha was also with them, and Eric could smell demon magic.

Would have the army Sookie had gathered been enough to kill Russell Edgington if he'd succeeded in all of his plans that night? They would never know, but Eric knew that every single being who had joined their force would have died trying.

Eric had never felt more honored; to be at the center of such an army was one of the most meaningful moments of his long life.

On the last night of his life, Ulfrik had told Eric that he wanted him "to learn to be king." Eric had never wanted to become a king, but he now realized that somewhere along the way, he had indeed _learned_ how to be one. He'd learned to inspire loyalty from those who themselves deserved loyalty. He'd learned to act with honor, even with his enemies―instead of brutalizing their bodies like a sadistic animal. He'd learned to protect and nurture his people, and in exchange, they were willing to fight for him. He'd fostered a way of life with his family—a way of life to be proud of and that others wanted to emulate and be a part of.

And, most importantly, he'd learned that beside his father―_not_ behind him—had always stood his mother, a true queen. Astrid was strong, and Ulfrik was wise enough to let her help him carry his burdens. She was intelligent, and he was strong enough to listen to and follow her advice. She was compassionate, and he was clever enough to let her nurture his heart. Most of all, Eric's father had learned to treat his queen as an equal, for that is what she was.

The day that Hunter had called him "Daddy" for the first time, Eric had finally understood _why_ Ulfrik had wanted so much from Eric—had wanted Eric to meet his potential. Ulfrik had simply wanted for Eric to stand in the center of a night like this one. And his mother had wanted him to stand next to a woman like Sookie as he did.

Eric's pride for his wife and for his son and for his way of life all surged into the vampire bond, along with the rest of his swirling emotions.

And through it all, Sookie's eyes held his. Tears were streaming from those beautiful eyes now, and he knew that his own emotions were a part of that torrent. He had always hated her tears before, but now they buoyed him. They kept him afloat.

The Fae magic had settled warmly upon his palms, and Eric knew that it was time. His wife's brilliant plan had worked exactly as it had been meant to, and it was time for him to complete the final step.

_**Step Eight: Kill Russell. Finally.**_

* * *

><p>Eric pulled his eyes from Sookie and let them burrow into Russell, whose own eyes were glistening with a mixture of hatred and defeat.<p>

Eric spoke, his voice clear and even, "I hate you, Russell Edgington. I hate what you did to me—how you tormented and raped me in that basement. I hate that you are so insane that you think of others as _nothing_—except playthings for your own amusement. You have thought this way for at least a thousand years. I hate you for what you did to my human family." His voice caught on an edge and a red tear rolled from his eye, but he continued, "I hate you most of all for what you would do to my family now. In the past, that hate ate at me—controlled me—but now, I finally understand that I must put it aside to focus on what is important—that same family that you would have taken."

Russell sneered, "You will _never_ deserve one minute of happiness because of what you did to Talbot."

Eric sighed and nodded, "Maybe I will not deserve them—but I am going to hold to every one of those minutes and be grateful for them."

Russell couldn't help but to focus on the look in Eric's eyes, just as intense as the night of their first encounter when Eric was a human―but strangely softer too. In his periphery, he saw the light in Eric's hands, light that made Russell's skin craw—light that he knew would be as the sun when it impacted his body. He prepared himself for death, but he could never have prepared himself for the last words that he ever heard.

Eric spoke in a soft voice—not gentle, not kind, but full of something unnamable, something wise. "I am glad to be killing you, Russell Edgington. May you find your own peace after you are dead. May you find it with Talbot."

* * *

><p>As soon as Eric's final words to Russell had left the Viking's lips, he fired the whole force of Sookie's magic at his ancient foe. The light tore through Russell's body, and Eric heard the clicks of the other vampires' fangs as they recoiled and turned from the light, but Eric was not harmed by it. He saw Russell's look of awe and then there was no expression at all as his body broke apart and then spattered into sludge.<p>

Eric lowered his hands, and his dropping fingers were met by his wife's, which entwined into his.

He leaned into her as she leaned into him. Using Sookie's magic had taxed him―just as it had before―but he immediately felt a new dosage of her healing light renewing his strength.

Eric turned his gaze from Russell's remains to Sookie, who was looking up at him with love.

She gave him a little smile and lifted his hand to her lips. "I love you," she said.

Eric could only nod as another tear slipped from his eye. His human father had been right. Russell had needed to be punished for all of the innocents he had killed—all of the needless, thoughtless cruelty he had masterminded. Godric was also right. Eric had to let go of his hate, and even if he could not forgive Russell Edgington, he could forgive himself for not dying in order to protect his human family. He could take responsibility for his own mistakes. He could seek his own forgiveness for taking Talbot's life.

In the end, what mattered most was not revenge. It was not past mistakes.

What mattered was that Sookie was alive and with him. Hunter would be safe. And they could go home.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I am a nail-biting mess after this chapter. I hope that Russell's death was not a letdown to you. Many of you may wish that he had suffered more. But Eric had already become uncomfortably like Russell when he'd taken Talbot's life. And this Eric is too "good" and too evolved to benefit from torturing Russell. He simply has more important and better things to focus on. I hope—in the end—you are as satisfied with Russell's death and the way he was killed as I am.

_**Don't worry.**_ There is still more story to come, though you will likely be happy to know that the angst will be at a minimum the rest of the way (at least for the most part). I hope that you will stick with me for a while longer. There are reunions to have. There is healing to be done. There are loose ends to tie. There's a cat to name. And, if I'm not mistaken, Pam is "officially" queen of Oklahoma.

I've been an emotional mess this week for several reasons, but I found myself crying some _**grateful**_ tears when I saw that you all had lifted this story to over 5,000 reviews on Fanfiction . net. It is difficult to find words to say how grateful I am to everyone who is reading this story and who has taken the time to tell me their opinions or to give me support. It's strange how sometimes a simple phrase like "Give me more—hurry!" or "I loved it," can lift my day. And many of you write much more than that so that you can let me know what you are thinking/feeling about the story. I _**know**_ that I have the best group of fans in all of fanfiction-dom. No one could ever convince me differently.

So thanks.

_**Next up:**_ Pam and Duncan come to the rescue—with comic relief! I need it!]


	197. Chapter 195: Burn It

**Chapter 195: Burn It  
><strong>

"That was the greatest fuckin' thing I think I've ever seen," Pam said with a mixture of awe and her usual bored tone. Somehow, Pam managed to pull off the contradiction.

"Ding, dong―the fucker's dead," she added for good measure.

And with those words, all of the tension was let out of the room, and everybody—vampires included—seemed to take a breath.

Duncan pulled a pair of pants from a bag and threw them at Eric, who caught the clothing smoothly. Of course, he kept hold of Sookie's hand as he did so.

Eric looked at him with a question in his eyes. "Have you become modest in your old age, Brother?"

Duncan smirked. "No—I just want you to put those on before my woman starts making comparisons."

"Afraid you'll come up a bit _short_?" Pam intoned.

Batanya growled at Pam. So, of course, she had to growl back.

Duncan snickered and put his arm around his woman. "At least I'm not the one tied to a fairy, Pammy" he teased. Then he winked at Claude. "No offense."

Claude shrugged. "None taken."

"Tied?" Sookie asked her fairy brother as the others approached Eric and her.

"Yes," Claude answered, seemingly unfazed. "Pam gave me her blood to save my life tonight. And she's had mine twice now, so it seems I am tied to a vampire."

Pam rolled her eyes. "_Don't_ remind me; I'm just glad it'll wear off before long. If you're anything like Sookie, you won't even heel," she pouted, even though everyone could tell she was not really upset by the turn of events.

"You're okay?" Sookie asked Claude.

"Yes. Between Pam's blood and a tonic from Dr. Ludwig, I am fine." Sookie moved herself and Eric over to Claude so that she could give her tanu a hug. And then she gave Pam a hug for good measure. Eric took the opportunity to quickly put on his pants, but their hands were interlaced again within moments, causing them both to sigh.

"You saved Claude's life?" Eric asked Pam.

"That bitch Freyda was gonna drain him," Pam said by way of an explanation. "And you know I could _never_ fuckin' stand her."

"That reminds me," Duncan said with a grin as he pulled Batanya closer to him. "Pam is the new queen of Oklahoma."

Pam glared at Duncan. "Like hell I am!"

"You killed Freyda," Jessica said. "Doesn't that mean you get her state?"

Pam huffed. "I doubt anyone even knew she was here, and I don't wanna be a queen, so let's just all pretend that it didn't happen, and the Authority can sort it out."

"The Authority is not in the habit of covering up the deaths of queens," Kibwe said from the side of the room. "You will _have_ to become queen, or you will be punished _severely_ for Freyda's death."

Sensing that his old acquaintance was joking with Pam, Eric chuckled. As Pam glared at him, he realized something very interesting about Kibwe's scent. It seemed that Thalia had begotten at least two children—though he doubted that Molly and Kibwe even knew about each other. Thalia's scent in them was extremely faint, but Eric was certain that it was there.

Kibwe kept up the game. "Yes—you will have to become queen within a fortnight."

Pam looked at Kibwe in horror. "I'll give it to Thalia."

Kibwe shook his head. "She _already_ has one new state tonight."

"So―she killed de Castro?" Eric asked.

Kibwe nodded, "That she did."

"Eric," Pam asked sweetly, "you want Oklahoma?"

Eric shook his head. "No." He drew his wife closer. "I have all I need."

Pam sighed and looked around the room. "Duncan?"

He shook his head.

"Isabel? Rasul?"

Both chuckled but shook their heads.

"Well, fuck!" Pam lamented. "I don't wanna be the queen of fuckin' Oklahoma! Hunter needs me! Who the hell else is gonna teach him how to dress properly?"

Kibwe laughed at Pam's stricken expression but then decided to let her off the hook. "Of course, since I'm not really 'here' tonight, I cannot report Freyda's death, and if I remember correctly, the previous king of Oklahoma had a child whom he'd been grooming to take over his position before his untimely demise." He paused. "Perhaps, when Freyda does not reappear, the Authority will be satisfied to make _him_ king."

"Sounds like a good fuckin' plan," Pam said as Jesus, Tara, Alcide, Sam, Luna, and Scott came in. Claude had "popped" out to tell everyone that Russell was dead.

Jesus had a huge smile on his face and a phone held out. He handed it to Eric.

The Viking didn't need to ask who was on the other end. He let out a huge sigh of relief, smiled gratefully at Jesus, and pulled Sookie closer.

"Son," Eric said into the receiver, even as Sookie squeezed his hand and let her tears flow again. It was her husband's joy that caused them this time.

"Daddy," Hunter's voice cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Eric said. "Your aunt Sookie came and got me. We'll be home soon."

Hunter sighed, and Eric could hear that his child was letting tears of relief and pent up fear flow from his eyes. Eric simply waited for his son to speak again.

"I'm glad you're okay, Daddy," came Hunter's shaky voice.

"I cannot wait to see you, min son," Eric responded. "Tell me what you are doing."

"Well," Hunter started, "I got to meet Batanya's daughter, Breeta, today. And she's real nice! And Grandpa Niall and the A.P. are here too. And Uncle Jason and Uncle Lala. And Emma is here waitin' for her mommy and daddy. We swam and had spaghetti and played with my cars 'til Emma went to sleep."

"Even the A.P.?" Eric asked with a smile in his voice and on his face.

"Uh-huh," answered Hunter. "She was able to pick the fastest car every time, but I think she was cheating."

Eric chuckled. "I think you are probably right, son." The vampire sighed as he listened to more about Hunter's night. Finally, when his child had told him all that he needed to say, Eric spoke up. "It is getting late, my son. You should go to sleep."

"Can I wait up for you?" Hunter asked.

"I will wake you before I go to my day-rest," Eric answered. "But, for now, you should sleep."

"Okay, Daddy," Hunter said. "I love you."

"I love you too, min son," Eric answered.

He hung up the phone and handed it back to Jesus. "Thank you, Brother," Eric said sincerely.

Jesus smiled and nodded.

Sookie leaned up and kissed her mate on the cheek. "We'll see him soon," she whispered.

Eric nodded and then turned to Alcide. The worry was clear on the vampire's face, for there were several of their clan that he did not smell, and he knew that they were supposed to be there. "Tray? Amelia? Jarod?" he asked.

Alcide stiffened a little. "Tray's arm was severed, but Ludwig showed up before he died. When she returned to tend to our other wounded, she said that he would be fine. She was able to reattach his arm, but it will take several months for him to regain full usage of it. If Jesus hadn't slowed the bleeding, he would have died."

Eric nodded at Jesus, who was smiling modestly.

"Amelia went with Tray," Jesus added.

"Where's Jarod?" Sookie asked Jesus, even as she delved into his mind to get the answer. She was breathing a sigh of relief before he spoke.

"He'll be fine. He was bitten, but it'll heal," Jesus reported. "Dr. Ludwig made him stay at the vans."

Tara smiled, and Sookie noticed a little blush creep into her cheeks. "Ludwig's decided to keep your boy, Henry," she told Sookie in an artificially detached voice. "She says he's got the instincts to make a fine Supe doctor, and she's decided to take him under her wing and train him." She paused, "You sure he's not still loyal to Gooey here?" Tara gestured toward the puddle of Russell on the floor.

"Positive," Sookie smiled, happy to hear that Dr. Ludwig had taken an interest in Henry. "He'll be off the V now, and he can make his own choices for his life."

"Did we lose anyone?" Eric asked Alcide.

"Four," Alcide nodded sadly. "Good Weres. Three from the Shreveport pack and one of Rasul's."

Eric looked at Rasul. "Thank you for coming, old friend. I will offer restitution to your Were's family."

Rasul bowed and smiled. "Thank you, Eric. Me and mine were glad to help you—as always."

Alcide spoke again. "Since Tray's out of commission tonight, me and Scott will inform our Weres' families."

Eric nodded. "Good. Make sure that they want for nothing and that their loved ones are honored. Miranda can make arrangements."

Alcide nodded.

For a moment, everyone in the room simply looked at each other. Given the number of their foes, they all knew that they'd been lucky—very lucky. Their losses had been small, and every single one of them understood what could have been lost that night.

There were a hundred sentimental things that Eric Northman could have said, but none of them seemed adequate. And none of them seemed "him." He could have expressed how thankful he was that everyone in that room had felt him worthwhile enough to risk their lives for, but he didn't need to. His gratefulness was clear from his eyes as he looked around the room.

"Let's get the fuck out of here and torch this place," Eric finally said.

"Fuckin' A," came Pam's response.

* * *

><p>Eric insisted that he was going to fly them home, despite Sookie's protestations that he should rest after using the fairy magic. However, after Eric had pointed out to her that she'd been streaming her magic into him since he'd used it, she relented and then confessed that she didn't even realize she'd been doing that.<p>

Eric gratefully accepted an extra shirt from Alcide. As he buttoned it up, Sookie smiled mischievously.

Eric gave her a brilliant grin when he realized what she was smiling about. "I'd wear flannel for you every day—if you _really_ wanted," he whispered to her, as Pam, who heard his words looked at him with distaste.

Sookie shook her head and grinned, "Nope—I want you _just_ like you wanna be, Mr. Northman."

They both laughed when they heard the sigh of relief from Pam.

Eric kissed Sookie's forehead. "I need to go back down there to get my father's sword."

Sookie looked at him and then nodded soberly, squeezing his hand tighter. He grabbed a canister of gasoline that had been brought in by one of their Weres, and she led the way into the basement. The couple said nothing as they entered the room where Eric had been tortured. Sookie once again took in all the dried blood on the table, noticing especially the pool of blood in the middle of the table, which had obviously resulted from Russell's raping her husband. Outside of the heat of battle, Sookie let herself feel her sadness over what Eric had gone through. She felt guilty for not being able to prevent it.

Eric set the canister down on the table and spoke quietly, "I _know_ what you are thinking about, min kära. And you must _not_ think it. Nothing that happened in here is for _you_ to feel guilt about." He looked down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sookie shook her head. "But he hurt you. If only," her voice trailed off.

"There must never be 'if only's' between us, min kván. Promise me." His hand trailed a tear down her cheek and then wiped it away. "Everything is as it should be _right now_, and if anything up to this point had been different, then we may not have been able to defeat Russell. One or both of us might have died, or we may have lost our son."

Sookie nodded. Eric was right. Another tear—a very different kind of tear—fell from her eye at hearing Eric identify Hunter as _their_ son. Maybe she could never give Eric a son of their own, but she was determined to be a good mother to the son that he already had. She gave Eric a little smile as he led her over to where his father's sword had been discarded by Russell. He found the shoulder strap in the corner of the room and secured the weapon to his back.

Eric chuckled at Sookie's groan as he dropped her hand for a few seconds to complete this task. She took his hand again as soon as he was finished securing the sword. "What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," Eric said, squeezing her hand. She felt love and contentment flooding the vampire bond. And she felt gratefulness. She returned all of those feelings.

He gestured toward the canister of gasoline. "Would you care to do the honors, wife?"

She shook her head and then dropped his hand again so that he could douse the room with gasoline. She would have liked nothing more than to burn the room herself, but she felt like her husband needed it more.

As soon as he was done, their hands were once more together, and they left the basement and the bad memories of that place behind.

Neither one of them looked back to witness the warehouse being consumed by flames as Eric took off into the night sky. Sookie simply held onto her mate—as tightly as she could hold. And he held her back.

[_**A/N:**_ So—I felt the need to get this next chapter to you ASAP in celebration of the 5,000 reviews on fanfiction . net! Y'all are so great that you deserved it.

Plus, you all have made me feel so much better that I didn't screw up the big climax in the last chapter.

And—yes—I know that this is a transition chapter, but Eric and Sookie needed to be "caught up." Sorry that I didn't make Pam a queen, after all. She told me that she would "key" my car—with her fangs—if I did. Also—no offense was meant toward Oklahoma! I grew up in that state and graduated from the University of Oklahoma. Pam just wants to stay "home." She—apparently—does not want to wear crimson and cream all the time. ;)

_**Up next:**_ Home.]


	198. Chapter 196:  Connections

[**_A/N:_** If you are inclined, you can find my playlist for this chapter linked from my Wordpress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com).]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 196: Connections<strong>

Still holding hands, Sookie and Eric stood next Hunter's bed. For several minutes, they both just luxuriated in the sounds of his little snores. The cat and the dog were with him—as always—and Emma lay innocently curled onto the other side of the bed.

Sam and Luna were planning on picking up Emma the next day so that their little girl could sleep through the night.

Both Eric and Sookie grinned as they noticed that the children were holding hands in their sleep.

"Should we wake him?" Sookie asked in a whisper.

Eric smiled and shook his head contentedly. "No," he whispered back. "Lafayette said that he has not gotten much sleep the last few days. I promised that I would wake him before I went to my day-rest, so we will do that." He paused. "Plus, I want to be cleaned up before he sees me."

Taking in the dried blood that was still visible on her mate's body, Sookie nodded. They exited Hunter's room, which was the first place they had wanted to go after getting home.

Breeta was standing guard in the hall and gave Sookie and Eric a curt nod as they stopped to greet her.

"Your child and the shifter girl will make fine mates one day," Breeta said. "She kept him distracted when he was inclined to worry. He watched over her through the evening to make sure she was happy and safe."

Eric chuckled. "Yes. I do not think that even Sam will try to stop them when the time is right."

Breeta shrugged. "Why would he desire that? The girl is already in love with Hunter, and he would be a fine match for anyone."

Sookie smiled. "I'm glad you're here with us now, Breeta. It's real good to meet you."

Breeta bowed. "I will stand with my mother until she feels that I am ready to take over her contract."

"Batanya is leaving?" Sookie asked with concern in her voice.

Breeta shook her head and spoke formally. "No—she intends to bond with the vampire, Duncan, and be happy." Breeta _almost_ smiled a little, but only her eyes showed it. "She is the finest warrior among the Britlingens. She is the best mother as well. All I know is from her, and all my good has been taught to me by her. I will enjoy watching over your child. And she will enjoy being able to _choose_ to stay here to protect the child as well. She will have her freedom and her love—finally."

Sookie smiled, holding back a tear.

"She is leaving the ranks of the Britlingen guards?" Eric inquired.

Breeta nodded. "She loves the child and her vampire. She has fulfilled her obligations to our people tenfold. And she prefers her life here to any she has ever known, so—yes—she wants to stay here of her own accord. Our elders have given her permission to do this."

"And you?" Sookie asked. "Are you happy to be here too? Surely you could guard a king or a queen or something?"

Looking very much like her mother, Breeta smirked. "The kings and queens I have guarded have been imbeciles. And I trust my mother's judgment. If this is the life she believes in, then it is a good life. I would like to stay and help to fulfill the terms of my mother's contract to the boy—if that is acceptable. I will guard the child at night so that my mother can be with her mate, and she wishes to continue to guard Hunter during the day."

"Welcome to the family," Sookie said with a sincere smile.

"We are honored to have both you and your mother here," Eric added with a nod.

Breeta nodded back. "When my mother is on duty with Hunter during the day, I will watch over his beloved." She gestured toward little Emma.

Eric spoke cautiously. "You know you do not have to do that. You may seek leisure in your off time."

Breeta looked momentarily confused but then spoke. "I am happiest when at my guard-post, and Master Hunter will be more content if he knows that his woman is being watched over."

Sookie smiled and held in her giggle, even as Eric bowed a little. In actuality, the Britlingen was offering them a great service. "I will speak to Merlotte tomorrow night. I am sure that he will welcome your service when you are not with Hunter."

Breeta nodded again and then resumed her stiffer posture.

Eric was happy that Breeta had decided to stay with them as Hunter's guard; now Batanya would have the opportunity to spend more time with Duncan and seek her own happiness.

Britlingens who became guardians did not often leave that profession—unless, of course, they were offered a place of honor in their Counsel of Elders. Eric knew that Batanya would have been; thus, he understood the significance of her deciding to stay with them of her own accord, just as he understood the implications of her joining their fight that night. By doing that, she'd removed herself from the traditional Britlingen role as a defender. She'd gone on the offensive with them. She had quite literally chosen to be part of their family that night—chosen it over being a "Britlingen."

Eric was comforted by the fact that two Britlingens would now be available to guard his son during times of unrest. He smiled at the boon his brother had made in landing someone like Batanya. They were matched well.

Eric had entrusted Batanya and Duncan—along with Jesus and an insistent Jarod—with staying behind at the warehouse to make sure that all traces of what had happened there were eradicated. Of course, after that, Batanya and Duncan would likely "celebrate" the victory.

Eric thought that was a damned good idea. He took his wife's hand and led her toward a celebration of their own.

* * *

><p>After seeing Hunter, the second place that Eric had wanted to go once he was home was to his and Sookie's renovated bathroom. Without a word, he lit the never-before-used candles that smelled of lavender, Sookie's favorite. He turned on the water to fill up the wooden tub that he had carefully crafted to fit them both perfectly, but that he'd never used. He'd been saving it for <em>them<em>. He added the bath oil that she loved so much, the oil that made her skin feel even silkier than it normally was. While the tub was filling, he stripped and took a quick shower, washing all the dried blood from his body.

Sookie stepped into the shower with him and bathed next to him. She knew that he needed for her to be close to him, so she stayed close.

After they'd cleaned themselves, they didn't bother to dry off before Eric led them to the large bathtub in the middle of the bathroom. He held her gaze as he settled into the water, and then he held out his hand, helping her in after him. She lay against his chest, and his arms encircled her and landed on her stomach.

They stayed like that—without a single word passing between them—until the water grew lukewarm. Eric pulled up the stopper and then added hot water to the tub once he felt Sookie shiver against him. The water comfortable once again, they stayed silent for a while longer. In actuality, their bonds were doing the talking for them. The love and contentment passing between them was so deep that words would have been inadequate.

Eric kept his nose buried in his wife's hair; she angled herself so that her cheek was on his upper chest. His fingers and hands were still as they rested against her. Her fingers drew a little pattern from his shoulder to his fingers—up and down, again and again.

And—slowly but surely―the only thing that had been missing from their bonds filtered into them: safety. They were safe. And it's not just that they were physically safe from enemies. No. That was the least of what they felt. What was truly magnificent was that it was safe for them to be just Eric and Sookie again. At the core of them, they both craved a simple life—a life that consisted of moments like the one they were in. It was safe for them to relax into each other. It was safe to just feel happy. It was safe to expect that happiness to last.

Finally, Eric could speak. "You smell of the sun."

"I lay by the pool with Hunter today," she said. She didn't need to tell him that she'd done it so that the first thing he'd smell after getting out of that dank hellish basement was the sun on her skin. She didn't need to tell him that she intended to spend as many days as she could in the sun—to spoil him with her sun-kissed scent. She didn't need to say anything. He already knew.

Eric sighed and nodded into her hair. "Do you like it—the pool?"

"I love it," she returned. "I love everything. I love you."

He nodded again, but couldn't answer this time. There were too many feelings—too much love. There were no words.

She saw a red drop fall into the tub and turned around to face him.

"Eric," she whispered. She placed her small hands on either side of his face. "Eric, I don't care what happens. I don't care what prophesies we might hear about in the future or what enemies we might face. The whole fucking human realm and fairy realm and Timbuktu realm might try to split us apart, but none of them would ever make me leave you again." She paused and dropped her hands to his chest—to his heart. "I'm _never_ gonna leave you again. And I'm not gonna let you leave me either. Not even for a night."

He believed every word she spoke. No. It was more than belief; he knew her words to be true—absolute. Both of them were independent-natured, and both of them would have their own lives, but those lives would be lived right next to each other. As far as Eric was concerned, they had survived purgatory, and they had survived hell. It was mother-fucking time for heaven.

He pulled her forehead to his and sighed. He still couldn't speak, but he could move. He moved his large hands over her shoulder blades and then down her back into the water. He moved his lips to hers and slowly began to place soft kisses on them until her willing mouth opened and his tongue moved to join hers in a slow, sensual dance. He grasped her hips firmly, but tenderly, and then moved her so that she was over his aroused member. Her moans and her scent told him that her body was ready for his. He brought her down slowly, connecting them together.

Sookie sighed at their joining even as another tear fell from Eric's eyes.

She wiped it away and then began to move for them as he held onto her hips.

Sookie had made love to Eric many times, and they'd had sessions that could be called purely sex as well. Sookie knew that the sensations they were experiencing now were about the need to heal as well as to avow their love for one another.

No matter what the reason for their love-making, however, the physiology of their joining had always worked perfectly. He filled and stretched her to just the right combination of pleasure and pressure. And she fit around him—just _fit_. Just perfectly. They'd always known how and when to move together in just the right way—the way that would give both of them the most pleasure. There had never been the kind of awkwardness in establishing a rhythm that Sookie had found with Bill. There had never been the ambivalence that Eric had found with countless women and men throughout time.

Sookie and Eric's bodies had always understood each other at a fundamental level. Always. Thus, every time and every way they made love, their bodies sang together—danced together.

Their lips continued to move in a languid rhythm. The kiss was indulgent and decadent as their lips and tongues reacquainted with each other fully.

Their _first_ first kiss in Eric's office at Fangtasia had begun with Eric forcing the issue, but soon their hands had risen in concert to each other's faces and necks and hair―as if they instinctually knew what parts of the other craved their touches. Their _second_ first kiss―which occurred when Eric had amnesia—had been on the porch that now belonged to both of them, and the instinctiveness of it had been the same as with their first. Their hands as well as their lips had reached for the kind of intimacy that neither one had ever felt before. Eric's fingers had streaked the back of her neck; her hands had risen to his cheeks and his soft hair. That kiss could have been just a kiss, but the passion within it led them to thirst for even greater connections. Their _third_ first kiss—coming when _both_ of them were of sound mind and absolutely willing—was even more sweeping. It had symbolized their choice to re-bond and to live their lives as one.

They both seemed to intuit that the kiss they were now sharing would be their _last_ first kiss. There would be no more separations, no more need for reacquainting.

Eric and Sookie's physical connection during lovemaking was always so much more than pleasure. Their blood—or maybe even the elements within that blood—thirsted for integration. Their souls were always joined; they _lived_ joined. But during the physical acts that solidified that connection—whether it was the union of their sexual organs or simply their hands—their souls cried out in sheer delight.

But this time, as Sookie moved herself up and down—up and down—and Eric held onto her, she knew that their lovemaking was even more. It was more because _they_ were more, would always continue _becoming_ more and more together. And that wasn't because of new, improved fairy powers or defeating a mortal enemy.

It was because―inexplicably, unbelievably, and illogically―their love for each other continued to grow. Every time it seemed to breach the limits of possibility, their love created new limits for itself.

As if of one thought, they broke their kiss—not because Sookie needed to take of breath or because Eric wanted to explore her face or neck with his mouth. They broke it so that they could look at each other, so that their eyes could extend the love of their bodies.

Eric sat unmoving as his wife—his beloved—moved them slowly toward their releases. He was in no hurry. All that he seemed capable of in that moment was joy—and, of course, enjoyment.

She was here in their home, in the bathroom they'd designed together, and in the tub that he had made for them. She was here with him―really here. It wasn't a fantasy. It wasn't a stolen dream on a cold winter's night.

They were in the life they had chosen—together again in _that_ life.

He'd accepted the dreams gratefully the previous winter. He'd taken their night by the fairy pool even more gratefully. And he'd welcomed her calling him into her dreams the last two nights, despite the circumstances.

But this was _their_ life again—finally. She was his core. And Eric had felt hollow without her. He had been hanging on for Hunter and because he had faith in his mate's return, but as he looked at her in their home, he was finally able to stop actively holding himself together because now—after so many days of living a half-life—he was once again whole.

Sookie knew that their sexual releases were close, but she needed to feel him closer still. She moved her wet hair all to one side, exposing her neck to him.

Eric took in Sookie's movements, her invitation for him to bite. She looked at him tenderly even as she continued to rise and fall onto his throbbing member.

He found the voice to speak softly—barely loud enough for her to hear. "You look like you did that day you fed me in the cubby—after you had made sure that I did not succumb to the necromancer's spell."

Sookie nodded as she continued the movements of her lower body onto the body of her lover. "I remember. And you've once again been under silver, Eric—once again for me. For us."

Eric let his nose lead him to the spot on her neck where he'd bitten her that long-ago evening in the cubby. It was the exact same place he'd bitten her the first time too―when he'd been trying to entrap Russell. He'd made so many mistakes that day, and _this_ day had been coming for a long time because of his errors. Eric nuzzled Sookie's neck and wondered how he would ever really deserve her.

He pulled away a bit and looked into her eyes. "I don't deserve you," he said quietly, reverently. "I don't deserve the great love that I have been given."

"_No one_ probably deserves the kind of thing we have, Eric," Sookie said just as quietly. "It's so rare."

Eric nodded. "Rare," he agreed. "_Wonderful_."

Sookie smiled softly and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Maybe we deserve it because we recognize it. Or maybe it's not about deserving. Maybe we're just blessed."

He nodded again. "We are. Deserve it or not, min kära, I'm going to take it and enjoy it for the rest of my existence."

"You'd better," Sookie said, kissing him again.

She'd stopped moving sometime during their conversation, and now it was he who began to move under her. His thrusts quickly found their intended target.

"Eric," Sookie sighed as she held onto his broad shoulders. "You always know _just_ how to," she groaned and bit her lip as he hit her G-spot again. One of his hands had slipped over from her hip to lightly circle her clit as well.

"Know how to do what?" Eric purred into her ear as he pulled out of her slightly, just so that he could strike her spot again. He paused the movement of both his cock and fingers as he looked once again into Sookie's eyes, which were now glazed over in passion. He growled low at the sight of her beauty.

"_Touch me_," Sookie groaned, though neither was certain whether she was responding to his question or ordering him into action. It didn't matter as he began to move into her harder—faster. The water in the deep tub swelled into small waves as Sookie's orgasm crashed down upon her, making waves of its own.

Eric felt his wife's walls contracting in her release, squeezing his very ready and _very_ full cock. He had spent months outside of her, and now that her glorious tightness was literally massaging his stiff organ and pulling it into her even more, he felt his orgasm like an explosion as he burst into her again and again so many times that even he lost count as his pleasure overcame him.

In fact, his next moment of awareness was hearing Sookie's breathless giggle. "Jeez, Vampire," she joked, "I should probably call the _Guinness Book of World Records_ about that orgasm."

Eric chuckled and pulled her to him so that their foreheads were touching. "_That_ one has been waiting for you since the end of January, lover."

Sookie pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes, "You mean you—um—haven't—um?"

"Haven't what?" Eric asked with a wicked grin as Sookie blushed.

"Haven't—ummm—you know," she hit his chest with her wet hand and blushed even darker.

He chuckled, "No, lover, I haven't pleasured myself with masturbation since I saw you last winter. It would not have," he paused, "been _satisfactory_ to me, and I knew you would soon be with me again. However," Eric purred sexily as he nipped at her earlobe, "if you would like to watch me do it now, I think it would be _more_ than satisfactory—for _both_ of us."

Sookie slapped his chest again but then dragged her fingernails along his nipples and into the water toward his abs. He was still inside of her, and she felt his cock hardening again as she arched her back and then brought her hands behind her in order to stroke his balls with her nails.

"Sookie," he groaned as he began to move in and out of her again.

"What?" she asked coyly as she braced one hand on his left quadriceps and continued stimulating his balls with her other.

He merely groaned again.

She managed a sex-kitten purr. "I don't think _just_ watching you would be enough for me right now, Mr. Northman. But maybe we could save that for another time."

His eyes glinted, "I would like to watch you pleasure yourself too, Miss Stackhouse."

She squeezed her internal muscles around his girth, causing him to once again moan loudly.

"That's Mrs. Stackhouse-Northman, and don't you forget it."

Eric grinned and then kissed her hard. She brought her arms back up and around his shoulders as she held on through his increased bucking.

Sookie was at the edge of another transcendent orgasm when she once again moved her hair to one side and exposed her neck. Eric grunted at the sight of her beautiful, freshly tanned skin and the throbbing artery underneath it, and his orgasm exploded into her like that of a teenager. Luckily―for his pride―she had been close as well and fell into her release right after, being drawn there by the cool pounding of his seed against her walls.

She couldn't help her smile as she caught her breath and rose off of his now fully sated cock.

Eric was still looking at her neck as if he were a starving man being presented with a juicy steak. "Eric," she teased, "you'd better eat before your dinner gets cold."

He looked back into her eyes and seeing the laughter in them, he smiled too.

"It's just that," he paused, "it feels almost too good to be true." He sighed.

She leaned into him. "Then make it _feel_ even better," she whispered.

Eric's fangs sprang down immediately, and he looked into her eyes reverently until the last moment before he plunged his fangs into her neck and drank from her. They both moaned through this renewed moment of connection. He pulled back after a few seconds with a question in his eyes that was already being answered in hers. He bit into his own hand and then offered it to her as he went back to her neck. Their moans grew deeper as they renewed their bonds by sharing their blood.

He lifted her onto his reinvigorated cock again as they continued drinking. She'd been wrong about him being fully sated. Very wrong.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ So this was the first lemon in a while, which was why it took longer to edit. (I still have a difficult time getting lemons how I want them.) I hope you enjoyed the various connections I explored in this chapter, with the biggest—of course—being Eric and Sookie's need to reconnect in their own home.

If you want to see what the bathtub looks like, check out this chapter on my WordPress site. It's at the bottom of this chapter's page there. (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com)

Thanks to all of you who commented on the last chapter! I was glad that you seemed to enjoy the comic relief and also the phone call between Eric and Hunter.

_**Up next:**_ Our lovers are not done with each other yet, and Eric has a "surprise" for Sookie. You know I will post as soon as I can.]


	199. Chapter 197: A Squeak, Part 1

[_**A/N:**_ Please indulge me for a moment. I continue to get anonymous reviews after each chapter from one person in particular. And each time, my ire builds a little, so I would like to address this person publicly since it has been impossible to do it privately. If this is not you, feel free to skip to the story.

Dear Anonymous reviewer who keeps telling me—after _**every**_ chapter—that I've written too much and to just end this story immediately:

I am sorry that you feel compelled to continue reading because you have "invested too much time" already and "just want it to end." I do understand that time is a precious commodity. I appreciate the fact that you "once found my writing tolerable" and are still reading, even though you like to send me very mean messages after each chapter. At this point, I can "recognize" which ones are your messages each time, and though your thoughts/words do hurt my feelings EVERY SINGLE TIME (so if that is your attention, your mission was accomplished. Good job!), I really don't want to waste anymore of your time. Here are a few of options for you. Option 1: don't read again until you see that the story is "complete." Then just take a look at the final paragraph or two. Then you will have not "wasted any more time" with "this trash" as you so helpfully put it. Option 2: you could actually sign in or PM me. After that, I would be happy to send you the bullet points of how this story ends so that you can "finally be done with it." Option 3: I truly am sorry if you feel like I've been "stringing readers along endlessly" for months. It was not my intention at all. But if you feel that way, I suggest you track down many of the _**shorter**_, completed stories on this site. You will probably never enjoy my writing. There are, in fact, several more chapters to go as I draw this story to a conclusion. Most of my readers seem to be sad that the story will soon end, so I am honoring them by trying to bring this story to a satisfying conclusion for THEM AND FOR ME. I'm sorry that I am failing to cater to you. Perhaps, you may wish to stop reading now. Or—as you already informed me you were doing—just skim and see if "there is anything worthwhile." I'm sure that I will get another lovely review from you today. I hope that it is not anonymous. Thanks for your one-time support and for your attempt "to help me see how boring" I've become.

Now—onto the next chapter.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 197: A Squeak, Part 1<strong>

Sookie wondered if her skin would ever go back to normal after puckering so much during her almost two hour bath with her husband. Still, when they moved so that they could get out of the beautiful wooden tub that her husband had crafted just for them, she sighed sadly.

Eric chuckled, but Sookie could tell that he would have been content to stay in the water as well.

Gratefully, none of their returning friends and family had interrupted their need to reconnect. Sookie's growling stomach had been the culprit which had finally driven them to leave the soothing water.

Sookie didn't know what to be more grateful for when Eric got out of the tub first—the perfect bottom before her or the giant-sized hot water heater that Eric had decided to install upstairs and which had kept them in warm water throughout their bath. She'd just decided that Eric's bottom was the clear winner when Eric turned, grinned, and waggled an eyebrow. She couldn't quite draw her gaze from said ass to her husband's eyes in time for her to appear innocent, but she gave it her best shot.

Chuckling, Eric got a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around his slender hips.

Envying the damned towel, Sookie turned and quickly blew out the dwindled candles before she rose and let herself be wrapped into a second towel by her husband. She went up on her tiptoes and kissed his mouth gently. "I love it. Thanks for waiting for me to use it," she said, looking back at the tub.

When she looked back into his eyes, there was a fresh tear in hers. "And thanks for waiting for _me_," she paused, "while I was gone."

"Always," he said in a whisper as he kissed her tear away.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Eric quietly made their way downstairs so that she could get something to eat. Because of Sookie's telepathy and Eric's senses, they knew that only one person would be there to greet them: Pam.<p>

"I made everyone else leave," the vampiress said as she rolled her eyes. "Well—I sent them as far as I could. Otherwise, I imagine that you would have had at least a few extra bath partners." She paused and looked them both up and down. Eric was in lounge pants and a T-shirt, but he'd encouraged Sookie to put on only a silky red robe which he'd gotten her for her previous birthday; it was of modest length, but it clung to Sookie's curves appealingly.

"I was tempted, but I refrained," Pam added as she licked her lips.

"What about Molly?" Eric asked with a raised brow.

Pam looked indignant. "How the fuckity fuck does everyone and his dog seem to know that I like Molly!" she insisted, more than asked.

"Sam is also aware of your attraction for Molly?" Eric asked with a straight face. Of course, both Sookie and Pam could feel his amusement in their respective bonds.

Pam glared at him. "Only _you_ ever enjoyed your own jokes, Northman." She looked at Sookie and saw that she was chuckling behind her hand. "Fine. You _and_ Sookie enjoy your jokes. You should be glad that you _finally_ found someone who gets them. The fact that it took a thousand years should be a clue to just how _un_-funny you are."

Sookie chuckled harder. "How did you manage to get everyone to go away?"

Pam rolled her eyes again. "I had help. The noises from upstairs clued everyone with Supe hearing in that you two were going to be," she paused, "_indisposed_ for a while." She smiled wickedly. "And I clued in everyone else."

Her face suddenly red, Sookie turned into her husband's chest and "hid" for a moment.

"The A.P.?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

"She left with Clovache," Pam reported. "She said that you could thank her by stayin' outta trouble for a while." She paused and looked at her nails. "Oh—the fairies went back to that pool they have. They're comin' to see y'all tomorrow afternoon evening."

Slightly less pink, Sookie turned back around and smiled. "Thanks again for saving Claude's life, Pam."

She shrugged off the comment. "He should learn to avoid vampires," she deadpanned.

Eric chuckled and then wrapped his arms around Sookie, whose back was now to him. She melted into this cool chest.

Pam looked at Sookie and smiled—a very sincere smile.

Sookie was a bit taken aback by Pam's soft expression. Correctly sensing the reason for Sookie's surprise, Eric laughed a little louder.

"Hunter has turned Pamela soft," Eric reported.

"Just ask Lillith how soft I am―or Fredya. Oh—that's right—you can't," Pam said sarcastically before her expression became serious. "I'm just glad Sookie's _finally_ back. It will be nice not having to worry about your dead ass all the time."

Sookie could tell from Eric's tensing up behind her and from the expression on Pam's face that she meant what she was saying.

Sookie walked out of Eric's grasp and over to Pam. She took a deep breath and then gave the vampiress a surprisingly not-awkward hug. Pam returned the hug with a mixture of gratefulness, relief, and affection.

The two most important women in Eric's life shared a meaningful look as they broke the hug. In Sookie's eyes was a promise that she was not leaving again. In Pam's eyes was a look of peace that Sookie wondered if the vampiress had enjoyed since Sookie had gone to Faerie.

"_Thanks_," Sookie said quietly. Both knew what Sookie was thankful for. Eric had told her some things about his first year without her, and it was clear that he had been in a bad way for most of it. Sookie knew that Pam had helped to hold him together, especially when he could no longer feel her due to Claudette's curse.

"It's good to have you back, Sookie," Pam said quietly.

Sookie's stomach took that moment to call attention to itself again, and Eric, who had been giving the women their moment, chuckled once again. Pam couldn't help her own smile. She'd not heard her maker laughing so freely since Sookie had gone away.

Sookie turned and grinned at Eric. "I'm sure Lala left something yummy in there. You wanna blood?"

Eric shook his head, "_Absolutely_ _not_." He gave her a panty-melting gaze as he looked at her neck.

"Oh goody," Pam said sarcastically, though there was also an element of happiness in her voice. "We are back to the sexfest/bloodfest between you two."

Sookie blazed red and buried herself once more into Eric's chest in order to cover her blush. Eric inhaled her hair and then turned to Pam. "While Sookie eats, I want to get a surprise ready for her."

"A surprise?" Sookie asked, looking up at him.

He nodded.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"A _surprise_," Eric smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose. "You will know soon enough, but," he paused, "you should stay in the kitchen while you eat so you don't see it."

Sookie's nose crinkled a bit. "Fine, vampire. But you'd better _hurry_ back."

Eric kissed her on the forehead. He too did not like the idea of leaving her—even for a few minutes and even on their own property. But he let her go and told Pam something in Swedish. The vampiress nodded, grinned, and then zipped out of the room, followed by a very mischievous-looking Viking.

Sookie giggled at the look of lightness she'd seen in her husband's eyes, vowed to make Hunter teach her Swedish, and went to get something to eat.

Sookie sighed contentedly. While they had been in the tub, she had made her final decision about something, but she would wait until after Eric's surprise to tell him.

Sookie quickly warmed up a big plateful of spaghetti. The heavenly smell of Lafayette's homemade sauce filled the room as Sookie glanced at the clock. It read 4:35 a.m. She knew that at this time of year, the sun rose at about 6:30, so that gave her and her vampire about two more hours before dawn. She sighed. It didn't seem like enough time—not enough at all.

She dug into her food and chuckled at the idea of eating a full meal like she was about to at that time of night—or morning—but then again, she was pretty thrown off as far as a sleeping schedule went. At the fairy pool, it had been light all the time, and she hadn't needed much sleep, so she'd slept only when she wanted to pull Eric into her dreams. Niall had told her that within Faerie itself, even less sleep would have been required. She wondered whether―given the fact that she was more _fairy_ than ever―she would need less sleep now that she'd returned to the human realm. She was a bit tired at that moment―from the stress of the last several days and from her bath with Eric, which had managed to be both invigorating and draining―but there was no way she would sleep before Eric did.

As she ate, Sookie heard the front door open and close several times, and her telepathy told her that Eric and Pam were making trips between the master bedroom and the workshop. She grinned as she took a bite of her dinner/breakfast. If she wasn't mistaken, she was about to get to see all of the new furnishings that Eric had made for their bedroom. As she chomped happily, she appreciated the fact that things like moving a whole room of furniture—especially heavy solid wood furniture—was so much easier with a couple of vampires around.

He came in behind her, but Sookie didn't need to see Eric to know he was there. Their bonds told her through the happiness surging there. Automatically, she reached back for him. He immediately wrapped his long arms around her, and their bonds seemed to smile at the contact.

"It has been too long," he sighed into her hair.

She smiled, "It's just been ten minutes."

"Nine minutes and twelve seconds," he corrected, burying his nose further into her blond curls.

Sookie giggled, "You're right—way too long. Is your surprise all ready?"

"Almost—Pam is finishing up a few things."

Eric gave her a kiss on the back of the head and then sat with her at the small kitchen bar that had been added during the renovations. "You were cheating, min kära," Eric said with a smile. "I think you _already_ know what your surprise is."

She smiled back. "Well—it wasn't hard to guess what you two were up to. I mean, after all, you went back and forth between the bedroom and the workshop about six times."

Eric laughed out loud. "You want more?" he asked as he looked at her empty plate.

"I want you," she returned in a low voice, reaching out for him.

Eric growled, picked her up, and set her on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately, heatedly.

When Sookie needed a breath, Eric moved his mouth to her cheek, chin, neck, and then ear.

"Pam done yet?" Sookie asked breathlessly.

"Yes, she's gone outside to give us our privacy," Eric purred into her neck as he continued his assault of kisses.

"Good. I'm ready to see our new bed—_right now_." Sookie gasped as Eric nibbled her earlobe.

After a flash of movement that Sookie simply held on for, she found herself lying on the gorgeous and _very_ large bed that her husband had made for them, but she didn't look at it, nor did she look at anything else other than his eyes as he hovered above her. Those eyes were hidden from her for a second as he discarded his T-shirt, but then they were back and looking at her hungrily―as if they'd not had sex earlier that night in the tub. Three times.

Of course, Sookie couldn't fault his expression since she was absolutely certain that she was mirroring it. She felt the heat rising in her as he slipped off his track pants and his very "enthusiastic" cock bounced and throbbed between them.

She raised herself up so that she could shrug out of her robe. The tie had loosened when he'd picked her up, so the garment slipped easily from her body.

"So beautiful," Eric whispered as his gaze moved from Sookie's eyes and traveled down the length of her body and then up again. His hands followed the same path that his eyes had taken as he swept a light touch up and down Sookie's body. "So. Fucking. Soft."

He kissed her mouth chastely and then traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. "So sweet," he said reverently.

Sookie gasped as Eric trailed slow butterfly kisses over her face. As he neared her ear and sucked on the lobe lightly, he whispered. "Tomorrow, I intend to spend hours worshipping _every_ part of you, min kván. I want _every_ _inch_ of your body to know how much I have missed it." He continued, the lust thick in his voice, "But now, I have only 83 minutes before dawn, not nearly enough time for me to rub, kiss, lick, and bite every part of you as it deserves to be rubbed, kissed, licked, and bitten." With every word, he performed the action described to her earlobe, and her body broke out in goose bumps.

She gasped again when she realized that he had positioned himself over her so that his eager cock was nestled next to her weeping entrance.

She'd barely had time to register his position before he was inside of her—buried to the hilt.

Eric groaned above her, "Sookie."

Sookie's mumbled, "Eric," met her name as he began to move in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around him in order to deepen their contact. This move spurred him to go a little faster.

"You feel so good around me, Sookie," Eric almost growled. "So. Fucking. Good."

"Harder," Sookie gasped. Her eyes were open and probing into his passionately, even as he plundered her body. "Let's break in this fucking bed, Northman!" she almost growled.

Eric answered her request by pounding into her even more vigorously. He brought himself onto his knees, pulling her with him. In this position, he was able to move faster and delve deeper.

Heaven in-fucking-deed!

He looked down at the place of their joining and groaned at the sight of his cock moving in and out of his lover's welcoming sheath as well as her hips rising and falling to meet him again and again. He didn't know how she was keeping up with him, but he was certainly glad that she was.

Missing more of her flesh against his, Eric stayed sitting on his knees but pulled Sookie up into his lap and against his chest. Skin welcomed skin, and both of them moaned at the added contact.

Sookie panted an almost chant-like series of, "Fucks," as the new position enabled him to tease her G-spot with every lift of his hips.

The new position also allowed him to take one of her very hardened nipples into his mouth, even as he took her other breast into one of his hands. Sookie arched her back and grabbed at his shoulders, pulling herself even closer to his ministrations as she continued to meet his upward thrusts with downward movements of her own.

Scraping just a little bit with his fangs as he went, he bathed both of her nipples with attention before lining up kisses from her left breast to her collarbone to her neck, and to her lips.

When he finally reached her mouth, she didn't let go of his lips. She entwined her tongue into his and savored him. And it was within their kiss that they both moaned out in pleasure as their orgasms rocked through them at the same time.

Finally, Eric broke their kiss, rested his forehead on Sookie's, and held her as she came down from her high.

When her breathing had returned to normal, she looked at him with dancing, teasing eyes—carefree eyes. "There's a squeak in the bed, Mr. Northman."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello readers who actually like this story! Thanks for the feedback about the last chapter. I loved what you said about it. I am so thankful for you!

Whereas the last chapter was for quiet healing and reconnection, this one was meant to be more playful—more like their "usual" lovin'. I hope you enjoyed it!

_**Up next:**_ Eric and Sookie work together to try to find the source of that pesky "squeak."]


	200. Chapter 198:  A Squeak, Part 2

**Chapter 198: A Squeak, Part 2**

_When her breathing had returned to normal, she looked at him with dancing, teasing eyes—carefree eyes. "There's a squeak in the bed, Mr. Northman."_

He laughed out loud―a true, light-hearted laugh―the kind only she had ever elicited from him before.

His brow quirked. "Are you sure that _you_ were not the one squeaking, lover? The bed—I believe—held together well enough, but I seem to recall _you_ coming apart a bit, and I am certain I heard that squeak from your beautiful mouth."

Sookie blushed but then shook her head innocently. "I'm sure it wasn't me. Maybe it was _you_ who was squeakin'―if it wasn't the bed, that is."

Eric chuckled. The vampire bond conveyed his wife's mirth, something he'd not felt for too damned long.

And he loved it. He fucking loved it.

It _had_ been too long since they'd been like this—free from worries or looming threats. Eric wanted to bask in the feeling of his wife's jollity.

He was still on his knees with her on his lap, and he moved one of his large hands in a long caress down her backbone. She sighed at his tender touch.

"No—that's not the sound," he said like a detective eliminating a lead.

Sookie felt Eric's merriment echoing her own in the bond and sighed again.

"Nope—_definitely_ not the sound." He grinned and then ground his pelvis against hers. His cock, which was still lodged inside of her body once again brushed her sweet spot, making her groan.

"Mmmm," he said in a low voice, "I love it when you make _that_ sound, but it's _not_ the one I'm looking for."

He slipped his still semi-hard cock from her body, and she grunted out her disappointment. He chuckled, "That's _definitely_ not it." He laid her down on the bed and moved next to her. He circled her swollen—and now very sensitive—clit with his fingertips. Sookie practically squealed in ecstasy.

"That's closer," Eric smirked, circling her nub a few more times as if he wanted to examine the sound even more. She obliged with another squeal. "Yes. That one _is_ close," he concluded, "but not quite a squeak."

In her ecstasy at Eric's touch, Sookie missed the mischievousness in her mate's eyes because her own were closed, but she picked up on it in his voice and through the vampire bond. She couldn't help but to love his friskiness. And she _certainly_ couldn't help the way that her body always responded to his touch. She also couldn't help her need to arch into that touch even more.

Eric was working very hard to hide his "dastardly" plans from his bonds with Sookie. He moved his fingers over her wet nether lips and then quickly plunged two inside of her entrance.

"Oh God!" Sookie exclaimed as his fingers moved inside of her. When he filled her even more by adding a third finger, she bit her lip to keep from screaming and then muttered a throaty, "Fuck, Eric!" That exclamation was followed up by a barely audible, "Don't you dare fuckin' stop, Eric Northman," as Eric began to thrust his fingers in and out of her body.

His chuckling turned into his own moaning as he watched Sookie writhe under the expertise of his fingers. Every inch of her glistened in sweat or arousal. She was the most beautiful fucking thing he'd ever seen. "_Beautiful_ noises," he groaned. "But not what I'm looking for." He turned his fingers upward in a 'come-hither' motion and struck her G-spot. Sookie shrieked as her head twisted from side to side.

Eric growled; something primal in him celebrated the fact that he could turn his woman into such a wonderful mess with only his hand. His cock throbbed in jealousy of what his fingers were doing, and Eric had to shake his head forcefully to remember to focus on his plan to make his wife squeak. Plunging into her sweet depths would have to come later.

He put his other hand into action. In Eric's head, there were two ways to proceed at this point. His initial plan had been to tickle her when she was at her most aroused and vulnerable. That would _surely_ draw out her squeak. Then again, it might distract her enough to prevent the beautiful orgasm that was rising under the tutelage of his fingers, and that was _not_ fucking acceptable. He wanted to see her come undone—wanted to look at her glorious face when she did. As a matter of fact, limiting her pleasure was not something he felt capable of—not even to get the desired squeak.

His lips went up in a devilish grin as he decided on Plan B to try to elicit her squeak. He gave it a 75% chance of success in getting the noise he was looking for, but regardless, it would _certainly_ prompt some wonderful noises from her, and he knew that her orgasm would be epic.

Plan B it was.

He slipped his other hand from her belly―where it had been holding her still―to her clit and swirled his fingers in a vibrating motion even as he continued to strum her G-spot. That earned him a mewl, but no squeak.

After a few moments, he moved that second hand slowly but surely to her rear entrance. During their winter dreams, he'd gently stimulated this site many times, but he knew that—to her real-life body, at least—this would be the first time, so he was careful to lube up his fingers with the juices that were flowing freely from her opening. His woman seemed to anticipate his target and moaned into her bitten lip as he circled her rear entrance with his moistened finger.

He growled. "It is _not_ your moan I want, my beautiful wife," he said passionately―gruffly—as he slowly worked his finger into her nether entrance. He kept up the measured pace and movements with his other fingers inside her tight pussy and made sure that he brushed against her G-spot with every upstroke. He moved his thumb to her nub so that his wife's favorite spot did not go neglected.

And—of course—he monitored their bonds in order to make sure that she felt nothing but pleasure.

Just as she began to pulse in her release, he pushed his finger farther into her rear entrance, attempting to stimulate her clit and G-spot from that direction too.

His attempt worked like a charm. Her orgasm shook her roughly, and he watched her quake as her head thrashed from side to side. And—yes—she _squeaked_.

Several times, in fact.

Eric smirked in triumph even as he celebrated the fact that he'd brought his wife to such pleasure.

Sookie throbbed around his fingers for several minutes, and then—gently—Eric removed them from his wife before pulling her onto his chest. "Eric," she whispered breathlessly.

He pulled her tight to him. His name on her lips was the most beautiful word he'd ever heard.

"What the fuck was that?" she managed through gasps.

"A tantric orgasm," he smiled, "and a few squeaks."

* * *

><p>It took Sookie several minutes to stop shaking from the massive orgasm that the skilled touches of her mate had produced, but when she had, she sat up like she'd been prodded by a hot poker. And she returned that favor by poking him in the chest, disrupting the contented look on his face.<p>

"You!" she accused. "You—were _purposely_ tryin' to make me make that noise."

Eric's mouth couldn't help itself. It smirked up in a half-smirk/half-smile. "Not trying. _Succeeding_, lover," he grinned, though he immediately schooled his features and tried to look innocent as her hands found her hips.

She looked so beautiful to him: her hair tousled, her body still aglow from her release, her eyes bright and playful, and her lips pouty and full.

"Nope!" Sookie said. "You are _not_ gonna win this one."

Aroused by her challenging tone, Eric couldn't help the low growl that emanated from his chest. His un-sated cock would also have growled too—if it could have. It did, however, rise to full attention in reaction to his wife's fiery teasing.

Sookie licked her lips as she saw the evidence of his desire. In truth, his cock would have been difficult to miss. It was poking against her stomach; plus, it was—as Lafayette had once called it—'Viking-sized': a gracious plenty that she intended to savor. She looked at Eric's member greedily and then into his eyes with both challenge and promise in her own.

She was determined to get a squeak out of him too.

She moved her hands over his still chest, bringing them down to rest momentarily on his abs. She looked at him wickedly, and when she caught his eyes tracing her movements hungrily, she knew that she had him under her power. She tilted her head sideways as she watched him react to the downward trajectory and teasing touches of her fingers.

This time the smirk was on _her_ face. "You _did_ make me squeak _a bit_, Mr. vampire sheriff," she admitted saucily. Her smirk grew as he inhaled very deeply—and very unnecessarily—while her fingers began to circle his now-dripping cock. She continued coquettishly. "However, I'm just not sure it was the squeak in question. I think _that_ squeak sounded just a little different from mine."

She softly ran her fingernails up his engorged shaft from the thick base to the moistened tip.

"Sookie," he whispered as he looked her in the eye.

He was now _totally_ under her control. Sookie took a moment to think about what a strong man Eric was to enable her to have this kind of power over his body—especially given what he'd been through with Russell for the last several nights. Russell had raped her beloved, and here he was letting her do exactly what she wanted to his body—entrusting her with _everything_. She couldn't help but to send a surge of love to her husband, her _fucking_ magnificent vampire.

She looked into his blue eyes and found nothing there except what Eric felt for her in that moment; there was lust and love and longing and amusement and gratefulness and excitement. Under her hands was her bonded one―_whole_ and awe-inspiring.

Neither Russell nor his tortures lived in Eric's eyes. So Sookie made the decision right then and there that Russell Edgington would not be allowed to enter into their bedroom—not even in her thoughts if she could help it—nor would he ever affect any of the things that passed between her and Eric. Not ever again.

She spoke to Eric in a small, tender voice, as she continued to tenderly caress his member, "You are the strongest man I've ever known, Eric Northman. You are the bravest too."

"With you by my side—_yes_." He looked at her with his crystalline eyes shining. "We were made as a pair, min kván. Don't forget."

She looked at him adoringly, certain that her own eyes were also shining with tears of joy. But now was not the time for tears. She vowed, "There will _never_ be another man for me. After _you_," she paused and smiled at him flirtingly as she collected the pre-cum from the tip of his penis onto her fingers, "how could there be?" She brought her fingers to her lips slowly and then licked them off in a presentation that almost had the thousand-year-old vampire whimpering.

"Mmmm," she said as she lowered her mouth and flicked her tongue around his foreskin in order to collect the rest of the moisture there. You taste _so_ good, min bóndi. She used her fingers to lightly slide his foreskin down to better expose the pink head of his now-extremely engorged cock. Then she rolled the tip of her tongue around the head, spending extra time lapping up the pre-cum still oozing from his body.

A very low, very vibrato growl—no it was more like a purr, Sookie thought—began to fill the room as Eric watched her actions.

She smiled at his reaction as she slowly lowered her mouth to take in his thick penis, inch by glorious inch―as much as she could. She brought her hand to the base of his cock in order to make up the difference as she moved her mouth and tongue up and down his hardness for a few minutes. She could tell by the darkening of his eyes that he was building up under her ministrations.

She pulled her mouth off of him with a popping sound and chided, "Not so fast, Mr. Northman. _First_ you squeak, and _then_ I'll let you come. I'm only gettin' started with you. "

Eric groaned at the loss of her mouth but then growled at the promise of her words.

Sookie flattened out her tongue and licked him all the way from the base to the tip of his cock. Then she repeated the action around on the other side, thoroughly lathering his member with her saliva. His purring was back as she licked him as if he were the tastiest of ice cream cones.

She looked up at him and nuzzled the tip of his penis with her chin as she fondled his balls with her fingers. She spoke saucily, "I've heard a whimper, a purr, a groan, a growl, and another purr out of you, but those aren't what I want—are they? How about it, husband? Are you gonna squeak for me?"

Eric's eyes flashed in passion. And though he wanted nothing more than to simply flip his woman over and plunge his thoroughly teased dick into her warm channel, he felt as if he had melted into the bed and couldn't move. He knew that he was completely under his wife's command as she cradled his balls and rubbed his erection with her smooth cheeks before kissing the tip chastely. The wonderful challenge in her eyes made him want to play right along with her.

His voice was ragged, "_Never_—I don't squeak."

She grinned. "Oh—I wouldn't be so sure about that." She once again bathed his penis from base to tip with the wetted flat of her tongue and then lightly blew on the tip. She was very pleased by two things in that moment. The first she was expecting—his moans had raised to a slightly higher pitch. The second she'd never seen before—goose bumps rising onto his flesh.

Eric gasped in surprise. He had not experienced gooseflesh since he was a human, and even then, they'd been a rare occurrence for him. He ran his long fingers over them as if he were an infant experiencing the sensation of touching something previously undiscovered.

Feeling his wonderment and gratefulness in the vampire bond, Sookie's fingers joined his in grazing over the risen flesh. The little raised bumps strained to grow even farther into her touch. By the look in his eyes as he took in his skin's reaction, Sookie could tell what this simple experience meant to him. Despite her desire to continue pleasing and teasing her husband, she stopped her other movements and simply enjoyed the moment with him.

By the time the bumps had disappeared, tears threatened to fall from Sookie's eye as Eric's joy almost overpowered her. She quelled them as Eric spoke softly and in marvel, "I remember that sensation from when I was a human, min kära, but in a thousand years of being vampire, it's never," his voice trailed off.

Sookie smiled and lifted a hand up to his cheek; she caressed him tenderly. "What's '_never_' to you and me, Eric?"

Eric smiled back. "A word with absolutely _no_ fucking meaning."

Taking on a playful glint again, Sookie's eyes delved into her husband's. "No meaning at all." She slid her hand from his cheek to his neck and then down his torso, strengthening the pressure of her nails on his flesh as she went.

"Now—where was I?" She lowered her mouth and scraped her teeth slightly against the head of his penis, causing him to groan and his cock to once again rise to full attention. "Oh yes. I remember now. _You_ and _squeaking_."

By this time, her hand was back around the base of his penis, squeezing it. Her other hand had returned to his balls, caressing them lovingly. She grinned naughtily as she scraped her teeth against the ruddy head again, this time using a bit more pressure.

"Fuck," Eric said as his head fell backwards—deep into his pillow.

"That's _not_ the sound I'm looking for," Sookie mused teasingly. She lowered her mouth back to the base of his penis and then focused her attention on the underside of it—where she knew from experience that he was extremely sensitive. This time, instead of using only her tongue, she began to nip gently at his shaft as she travelled up it to the tip.

Eric writhed beneath her touches, trying to stay silent. He knew that if he'd let himself, he would probably have squeaked—or even sang a fucking tune—as her blunt little teeth nibbled at him. However, he was also just as stubborn as his wife and wanted the game to continue. Of course, if she had _asked_ it of him in that moment, he would have barked like a dog or quacked like a duck for her —just to have her continue teasing him.

Sookie intuited that Eric was close to making the desired sound, so she repeated her actions, only this time with more pressure, but Eric—though panting now—let no other sounds escape his mouth.

Sookie smiled up at him. "You're stubborn, Mr. Northman. I'll grant you that, but I'm _not_ finished yet." She went back to the top of his penis and then took him into her mouth quickly and fully, tightening her lips around him to make sure that he received the maximum pressure and pleasure she could give.

He muttered a broken string of curse words in various languages as she bobbed up and down quickly, taking him in further with each down-stroke. Sookie was concentrating on several things all at once: maintaining the pressure of her lips, opening up her throat to try to take in more and more of her husband's gracious plenty, breathing through her nose, and monitoring their bond. She could sense that he was close—very close to exploding―but he was not quite ready to squeak for her, so she lessened the pressure of her lips.

She had one last trick up her sleeve, but she hesitated for a moment—just a moment—as another thought of Russell and what he'd done to Eric invaded her mind. Once again, she pushed at that thought.

Feeling her defiance through their bond, Eric looked at Sookie with curiosity seeping into his passionate glaze. Sookie briefly raised her mouth from Eric's shaft and spoke out fervently. "You are _mine_, Eric Northman. Your body, your mind, your soul, your spirit, and your beautiful heart—_all_ mine!" She plunged her mouth onto him again, and he groaned loudly under her feverish ministrations.

Sookie was resolved not to give Russell and his actions any hold over her man. And she'd been anxious to try pleasuring him in the way she now intended for a while—ever since their second shared dream in the winter, ever since he'd first done it to her. Instinctually, she knew that Eric would like her plans very much—that he might even _need_ her to do what she was about to do so that they could retake ownership of his body completely.

Eric closed his eyes and writhed in ecstasy.

For the second time since she'd been servicing his cock in the most glorious way he'd ever known, a moment of sadness had entered into their bond, followed immediately by defiance and then her words of ownership. Eric—_despite_ his current bliss—could guess what thought had prompted those emotions: Russell and what he'd done to Eric's body.

Eric had already made his own choices about that; Russell would have no dominion over his pleasures with his wife—no dominion over him at all. But he'd had a thousand years' practice in overcoming physical tortures. Plus, Sookie had—with her healing light—eased the emotional bruising left behind by Russell's rape, just as she'd lessened his pain when Godric met the sun. Feeling his wife's current emotions, Eric realized that she had also chosen to expel Russell Edgington from their bedroom; pride mixed with his lust and love in the vampire bond.

When she'd claimed him so forcefully, first with her words and then with her mouth, he'd wanted to yell out in a warrior's cry along with her. She was so fucking amazing that he didn't even know where to begin. And she was so fucking _right_. She _did_ own him—body, mind, soul, spirit, and un-beating heart. She had every part of him—would always possess _every_ _fucking part_. And though any other vampire might see this as a weakness in him, Eric knew that it made him stronger—because in exchange for Sookie's possession of him, she'd given him all of those same parts of herself.

Eric's thinking on the matter ended abruptly when—through the vampire bond—he felt her passion, mirth and—yes—naughtiness poke through any doubts she may have had.

He groaned at the feeling.

"Eric, look at me," Sookie ordered.

He managed to open his eyes just in time to see her moistening her fingers with the juices from her own body. She caught his gaze for a moment and winked. And suddenly Eric knew not only what she was planning but also that with a single look or doubt from his end of the bond, she would stop her plans immediately.

Instead, he growled out, "Yes. Fuck yes, Sookie!"

After getting her husband's approval, Sookie smiled around his cock as she again took him into her mouth, swallowing as much of him as she could. Her fingers adequately wetted with the evidence of her own arousal, Sookie brought them to Eric's rear entrance. "What's good for the goose is good for the gander," she thought, as she slowly circled his puckered hole.

Of course, Eric had healed physically from any evidence of Russell's violence, but she knew from what her husband had said before that he was a virgin to anal sex when he was turned. So she very gently pushed against his opening. She was surprised that her finger moved into his body with ease as he relaxed around her touch. She smiled again around her husband's cock. He might be an anal virgin anatomically, but he _certainly_ had learned how to relax his rear entrance when he wanted to. She carefully began to push further into him, surprised at just how aroused the action was making her too.

Sookie pushed until her finger was all the way in. Though Sookie was still relatively inexperienced when it came to sex, she was not completely naïve. After all, people often thought "loudest" about what they had done or what they wanted to do when it came to sex. From Lafayette's head one time, she had picked up a piece of knowledge that she'd never thought she would have occasion to use. She had been wrong. She gently probed her husband's body, and suddenly, she found what she was looking for, and from the sounds of Eric's curses—which were now coming out of his mouth in an incoherent mixture of English, Swedish, and Old Norse—he was incredibly happy that she had found it.

"Eric," she whispered as she lifted her lips briefly from their task, "yield to me. Squeak for me."

She increased the pressure of her lips on his cock again, opened her throat as much as she comfortably could to take in his girth, and strummed his prostate just as he always did her G-spot. And then—just as he began to lose control, she hummed a bit, knowing from Lafayette's informative brain that the vibration from that would most definitely finish Eric off. And at the combination of those things, her vampire finally lost the last bit of control he had.

Eric groaned and gave his wife the only warning that he was capable of in that moment―a strained call of her name―and then he began to shake as his release flooded out of him. Sookie did not back off from it. She took in everything he had to give—or at least all that she could. She felt his rear passage constrict around her finger even as his seed continued to flow from him.

And that was when she got the sound that she was looking for: the thousand-year-old vampire was indeed compelled to squeak.

Loudly.

Moments after that squeaking, Sookie was making that very same noise as her very, _very_ worked up husband was thrusting his cock into her extremely ready—and very, _very_ happy—entrance.

* * *

><p>Sookie had barely had time to register what had happened between his squeak and hers as the vampire had moved in a blur. All that she knew for sure was that one moment, she was slurping up the last of his release and removing her finger from his body, and the next moment she was on her hands and knees on the bed, and he was thrusting into her forcefully from behind. She'd been so aroused by <em>his<em> arousal—which had also been fed by their shared pleasures in the bond—that she'd come undone the moment he'd entered her and had orgasmed at his first thrust, and with that orgasm had come her squeak. Her noises soon turned to panting and then moaning as he pounded into her again and again, eliciting a continual stream of pleasure from her body. She was pretty certain that she was having one orgasm after another at that point, or maybe it was just all one long orgasm. What did Eric call it? Tantric? Well either way, she could do very little except feel her pleasure. She was certain that if her mate hadn't been holding her up, she would have fallen onto the bed.

Eric continued to pound into his wife. He'd just had the strongest orgasm of his life—and it had been a fucking long life—and every instinct in him told him to return the favor tenfold. Gods—the woman beneath him was amazing. "Mirakel," he heard himself say. "Min vackra mirakel." [_My beautiful miracle_.]

As he drove into her, they both heard the tell-tale sound of a squeak from the bed. "Sorry," Eric panted above her, as she moaned beneath him, "I guess that squeak _was_ from the bed."

Sookie was too far into her ecstasy to respond.

He felt her walls pushing onto him again and again and knew that she was in continual, intense pleasure. He strove to give her even more as he quickly neared another release. Between the way her tightness pulsed around him, the way she was skipping between moans and mewls at this point, the way her cute bottom backed into him to meet his every thrust seemingly of its own accord, the way her hips felt like silk under his hands as he pulled her into him again and again, and the way the pulse in her neck seemed to be calling him to bite her as the bond called for the same thing—well—he knew there was no fucking way he was going to last much longer. So he pulled her body up flush to his—her back against his chest—and from this angle, he thrust right into her G-spot, even as he lowered a hand to swirl around her clit.

If Sookie had thought she'd been having orgasms before that, then this new one was the mother of all of those. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid they would fly right out of her. And when she felt Eric's fangs break into her flesh, she was certain that she was having an out-of-body experience because the orgasm got even stronger.

Eric drank from his bonded as his release flowed into her. She was now shaking around him uncontrollably, her orgasm pulsing. The bond was practically performing an operetta.

Exhausted and feeling too much pleasure to contain, Sookie let the darkness take her as she passed out from the intensity of her physical release.

* * *

><p>Sookie's next coherent thought came with the taste of Eric's blood. She opened her eyes slowly and was met with an expression that was so complex that she would always remember that moment as capturing <em>all<em> of the wonderful and seemingly contradictory sides of her mate. She took a picture of it with her heart, and she catalogued the mosaic that she saw in his eyes, each shade of blue seemingly holding on to a different emotion.

In that beautiful flash, he was concerned for her well-being, and his eyes showed worry. However, right next to that worry, was arrogance, and she could tell that at least part of her Viking had the primal urge to howl out in pleasure that he had fucked her into sweet oblivion. Next to that look was a shade of blue that she always associated with the tenderness of her husband, and that emotion was backed up by the light caress of the back of his hand along her cheek. He turned his hand around, and Sookie could see that there was still a wound there.

"Drink a little more?" Eric asked, his concern clear in his voice. Sookie didn't hesitate as he put the wound to her lips.

She continued to stare into her husband's gaze. Along with the worry, the possession, and the tenderness, she also saw his love for her shining through. And again—in seeming paradox—his lust and passion were right next to that. She also saw pride radiating from him—pride in her and in them as a couple. There was confidence in her coming from those eyes as well, even as there was also protectiveness . There was a seriousness, and a playfulness. He marveled at her, even as he knew _everything_ about her. There was also the now-familiar look of gratefulness in his eyes. And there was longing―a longing that she knew would never be sated. But again, right next to that was another paradox. Next to the longing was a look of utter fulfillment and contentment. Sookie felt all of Eric's emotions from the bond, even as she saw them in his eyes. However, in that moment, she could feel only one for him—complete and absolute love.

She licked his hand as the wound closed.

He smiled down at her. "I would apologize for fucking you unconscious, min kván, but I imagine you would just chastise me if I did."

She returned his smile. "Yep." She grinned mischievously. "I liked, _very much_, getting screwed into oblivion by you."

"Just returning the favor," he purred as he gently kissed her forehead.

"You'd better work on that squeak―in the _bed_," she teased.

"I think I _like_ that squeak too much to fix it now," he growled as he kissed her intensely on the lips.

However, after a minute of that, he backed off, not wanting to overtire her and afraid that if he continued, he'd have to make love to her yet again.

"You're doing it again," Sookie said accusingly as she recognized the assessing look on Eric's face.

"Can't help myself," Eric admitted as he lay on his side next to her and she turned toward him to mirror his pose. "I need to make sure you are well." In fact, ever since she'd passed out, Eric had been assessing her heart-rate, her breathing, her blood rate—everything that his vampire senses could pick up on.

She smiled and put her hand over his heart; his hand moved to cover hers, and their fingers entwined there. "I know what you mean."

They stared at each other for several minutes, neither one of them moving in any way. The only touch between them was their locked hands over his heart.

After a while, Eric said in a quiet voice. "Sunrise is coming soon."

"Do you feel the pull?" Sookie asked.

Eric shook his head, "No—not yet."

Sookie's lips turned up. "Wanna watch it with me?"

Eric's lips curled up as well. "That sounds like heaven."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Do you need a cold shower? I hope so.

Thanks for all your kind words about the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hoped you liked this one as well. Also, a lot of you responded to my "letter" to the anonymous reviewer. Your support was so kind! Sadly, the nimrod felt the need to produce another anonymous diatribe of hate, so it is clear that he/she is only writing to bully. Oh well. I'm taking your advice and ignoring him/her completely after this.

;)

I will try to get the next chapter to you tomorrow or Sunday. It needs a bit of work first though.]


	201. Chapter 199:  Valhalla

**Chapter 199: Valhalla**

Eric got up and began to walk naked toward their balcony door. Sookie sighed at the view and then cleared her throat. "Um, Mr. Northman, you'd better put on some pants."

Eric chuckled and went over to the new dresser that had just been moved to the room along with the rest of the furniture. "With a small boy in the house, I've had to adapt my clothing habits when I sleep. But, _luckily_ I can smell when he is near, so he'll never be able to catch us in the act―so to speak." He winked at her.

She laughed as she got up and went over to the dresser as well. "I thought about that too, so I've been monitoring to make sure he was still asleep with this." She lightly touched her temple. She grabbed a pair of panties and clean pink pajamas that looked like they must have been picked out by Pam. Then she walked nude into the bathroom, shaking her ass all the way and giggling when she heard Eric growling. She quickly cleaned herself up, took care of her human needs, and dressed. When she rejoined Eric in the bedroom, he was dressed in track pants and a T-shirt. She sighed. She loved him dressed like this—comfortable and at ease. Of course, he was still hot as hell too.

She looked at the furnishings closely for the first time. They were all beautiful—each made with a mixture of rich woods. In addition to the new bed and dresser, there was a huge armoire, which they planned to put a television into so that they could watch movies in bed. Since the remodeling had occurred, the room was longer, but the fireplace was still cozily close to the bed. In the middle of the outside wall was the set of French doors that had been put in, and there was a little sitting area near them, complete with a small sofa, also made by Eric. A beautiful chest that Sookie had wanted to hold quilts and blankets was also in that part of the room.

"I love it all," she said.

Eric could feel her happiness at the furnishing and looked at her with pride in his eyes. "Hunter helped. He is quite a good woodworker, actually—much more talented than I was at his age."

Sookie smiled at Eric's parental pride and knew that she felt the same for the boy. She went over to the chest and got out a quilt. She was once again thankful for the speed of Eric and Pam, who not only had moved the furniture upstairs but also had put everything into place.

"This part is from the fairy realm," Eric said, as he pointed out the small piece of carlottan wood on the footboard of the bed. Their intertwined initials were carved into it, and she touched her pendant, which had the same design. "Niall said that the tree this came from is a symbol of eternity and everlasting blessings."

Sookie smiled. She came over to Eric and stroked the wood on the bed before raising her hand to stroke his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

She took his hand, and they walked out onto the little balcony that had been added during the renovations.

"This is my first time out here," Eric admitted as he sat in the lounger he'd made to accommodate both of them for mornings just like this one. He pulled Sookie down into him so that her back was against his chest. He settled his hands onto hers as they faced due east where the sun would rise right in front of them in a few minutes.

Eric watched appreciatively as the colors of the late-July morning—a mix of pinks, roses, oranges, and then reds―began to shatter the dark sky, trumpeting the approaching sun. He sighed and felt Sookie sigh along with him, their shared contentment resonating through both of their bonds.

He inhaled unnecessarily as the sun became visible, and he could feel Sookie probing the bond to make sure that he was okay.

"Do you know you're doing that?" he asked quietly as he kissed the top of her head even as his eyes stayed focused on the rising orb.

Sookie nodded and chuckled, "I'm just checking on you like you always check on me."

"Not just that," Eric chuckled back.

"Huh?" Sookie asked. Then she assessed what she was doing. She was checking on Eric's welfare through the bond—as she knew she'd been doing—but she was also sending him a steady, though slight stream of magic. "Huh," she said. "I didn't know that I was doing _that_."

Eric twined his fingers into hers and pulled her more closely into him. "Mitt vackra mirakel."

"Vackra?" Sookie asked.

"Beautiful," Eric said. "My _beautiful_ miracle."

Sookie settled into her husband, though a part of her kept an eye on him through the bonds.

"Don't worry, min kära. I will tell you when the sun warns me," he said quietly against her temple. "Plus, I promised to wake Hunter before I needed to sleep, so we will go in at the first hint of danger."

She nodded, closed her eyes, and relaxed into his body for a few minutes while he finished watching the sunrise.

"I have something to tell you, Eric," she said softly after a while. She took a deep breath and felt nothing but peace about her decision. "All that has happened—especially our separation—has made me think about so many things. And I've also learned some things from Niall too." She took another steadying breath, and knowing that she needed to see his eyes while she told him what she was about to, she sat up and turned around.

His own eyes shifted from the morning sun to her. He smiled. Indeed, she was the more beautiful of his two opinions in that moment. "You have green flecks in your eyes," he said dreamily.

She smiled. "Like the leaves of mahogany trees?"

He nodded, "But more lovely."

They looked at each other silently for a few moments.

"Eric," Sookie said quietly, "when Niall took me into Faerie, he showed me a book that carried with it all of the knowledge and history of the Sky Fae."

Sookie was a little surprised that she felt no pause in telling Eric about the book, given what Niall had said about its secrecy, but then again, Eric did share her blood and her heart, and she figured their bonds entwined them to the point that nothing could be held back between them.

She continued, "He told me that the book chooses only certain Sky Fae to share its knowledge and power with, and it had never chosen a hybrid before."

"But it chose _you_," Eric said, not surprised.

"Yes," she confirmed. "And because of that, I was able to choose to take what Niall called the 'light of my ancestors' as well. Initially I was going to discuss it with you before completing the ritual, but then I felt that you were in trouble, so I," she paused.

"So you took the light of your people so that you could come to save me," Eric guessed. "And this is the ritual you told me about before—the one that accounts for your increased power and the new control you have over your Fae abilities?"

Sookie smiled, "Yes—that and the fact that I realized what it took to _really_ get the most out of my power."

Eric raised an eyebrow in question.

Sookie hit him on the chest lightly. "It took you, vampire. Actually, it took _us_. It took me realizing that when I tap into what _we_ are and not what _I_ am, then that is when I get that extra kick I need to kick ass."

They both chuckled at her phrasing, and then she became serious again. "Niall was wrong, Eric. I didn't need to be closer to the fairy in me to be more powerful. I just needed to be closer to the _us_ in me—if that makes sense."

Eric nodded and stroked her cheek lightly. "Maybe to no one else―but that makes perfect sense to me, min kván."

Sookie took another breath. "Okay—so according to Niall, the light of my ancestors will enhance _all_ my fairy-ness to its full potential, and I can already feel that with my abilities. But there is more." She smiled.

"And you _like_ this more, don't you?" Eric asked, smiling back.

"Oh yes!" she said. "Niall thinks that the fairy booster from the ancestor light thingy plus just being near Faerie for all that time is gonna make me age more like a fairy."

Eric's smile widened as he realized where Sookie was going with this line of conversation. He couldn't help himself. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "So I'll," his voice caught in emotion.

"So you're gonna have me like _this_ for a long time." She pulled back and took in the radiant smile on his face, made even more radiant by the colors of the sun reflecting on his skin.

She continued. "And that's not all, Eric. I've made a decision. My fairy-ness is probably gonna keep me alive and like I am for a long time, but eventually, my human-ness will age me. When that happens, I want you to turn me, Eric. Or if I attract more danger to me―as I _always_ seem to do―and I'm gonna die because of it, then I want you to turn me."

Eric's smile had only grown. He'd waited for a long time for her final acceptance to spend her life with him as a vampire when the time came for that. Hearing her proclaim that choice out loud and feeling her certainty in the vampire bond made him joyful. And the knowledge that she'd get to say a _very_ long goodbye to the humanity that she loved so much because of her Fae blood made him even more joyful.

She was still talking, and he was savoring every word. "Eric, you are my life, and I know that I'm yours too. Our souls are one soul, and our hearts are one heart, so it doesn't really matter _how_ we go through this life. Hell—Niall thinks that by the time we get to the point when I need to be made vampire, we may have both been changed into something brand new because of the sharing of our blood and because of our bonds. Who knows?" she asked as if relishing in all the possibilities.

He was relishing right along with her.

"All I know is that no matter what, we'll always be one," she continued as she raised her hand up to brush away the red tear that he didn't even know was falling. "And I also know that with you, I can never say . . . ," her voice caught in emotion as her own tears began to fall. She couldn't finish her sentence.

He captured one of her tears with his thumb. "You can never say _never_," he finished for her in a whisper.

"_Never_," she managed as she kissed him.

After a few minutes of soft kisses passing between them―kisses that were a reaffirmation that they were together again and that was where they would stay―both of them sat up straight with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hunter," they said as one.

* * *

><p>Hunter had awoken shortly after the sunlight began to stream into his bedroom. He looked around his room and smiled when he saw that Emma was still sleeping next to him. He lightly squeezed her hand, which he'd taken before he went to sleep.<p>

To Hunter, there was something inexplicably comforting about Emma's presence that he couldn't even understand, let alone name, but he was happy to see her snuggled up and safe.

Hunter let go of Emma's hand and rubbed his eyes. His brows furrowed a little as he realized it was light outside. He was confused; his daddy hadn't woken him up before going to sleep. Immediately, he worried that something else may have happened to his daddy.

However, when he moved his eyes to Batanya, who had an uncharacteristic smile on her face, his worry faded. Hunter knew that his guard wouldn't be smiling like that if his daddy was still in trouble.

He used his telepathy to probe around him. He didn't need to go far. Aunt Sookie's head was in her and Daddy's room, and that head was telling him that Daddy was there too! In addition, she was telling him to come and see them!

He jumped out of bed and was running full speed down the hall a moment later. He stepped into Daddy and Aunt Sookie's room and scratched his blond head. He was surprised when he didn't find them there right away. He also noticed that all the furniture that Daddy and he had made was in place.

"We're out here," he heard the voices of Daddy and Aunt Sookie say together. He looked at the open set of doors leading out to the balcony he'd never seen his daddy use before, and he cautiously approached, fearful of his daddy being in the sun.

He peaked outside with concern on his face.

"It's okay, Son," Eric said. "Remember that Aunt Sookie's magic lets me be in the sun for a while sometimes."

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief at both his daddy's words and at seeing him. He launched his body at the vampire, who had sat up so that he could capture Hunter inside of a deep hug. Sookie had moved away a bit and was just enjoying the sight of father and son reunited. From Hunter's head, she was getting joy, which she was also picking up from her vampire bond with Eric. Her cheeks burned because of the size of her smile.

Eric's blue eyes opened to her, and once again she took a mental picture of his look. It was pure radiance.

Eric gestured for Sookie to join Hunter and him in their embrace, and when she did, he felt a kind of heaven that was probably too wonderful for any one being to have, but he took it all gratefully. He settled into the lounger with Sookie lying on one side of him and Hunter nestling into his other side. It wasn't long before they were both dozing in his arms. The steady stream of Sookie's magic in him didn't stop when she fell asleep, so he continued to be safe in the sun, despite the fact that it grew brighter and the early August day promised to be a hot one. It wasn't long before Odin jumped up on the lounger too, taking a place at the foot. A few minutes later—not to be left out—the cat jumped up too, and it settled against his returned mistress's sleeping form with a dramatic flop.

Eric chuckled; the little cat was becoming more and more of a 'ham,' as humans called one who was over-theatrical. Eric decided right then and there what the perfect name for the creature would be. And he knew that Sookie and Hunter would approve. They'd call him, "Hamingja." It meant 'luck' in the language of his human parents. And the creature could be "Ham" for short.

In that moment, Eric felt luckier than he'd ever been before—and more contented. He looked at the sun, which had now been in the sky for almost an hour, and even the previous twenty months without Sookie seemed like a gift to him. They had taught him to appreciate the moment he was living in more than he ever could have before.

Talking only to the sun in the sky, he whispered out a single word, "Valhalla."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_Maybe I'm a sap, but I cry every time I work on this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it!

Thanks to those of you who continue to read and who offer reviews and support. I'm down to the last 40 or 50 pages in my draft now, and we are fast-approaching the end of this tale. As a consolation of sorts, I will also soon be posting a little "bonus" or side story which goes along with _Come Back to Me_ (for diehard fans! You know who you are. LOL!) I've been housesitting for the last couple of nights, and I forgot to bring my laptop cord, so once my juice was gone, I couldn't work on editing. So I decided to pull out my notebook (my paper one) and do a little freewriting, and that turned into a rather long ditty that helps to fill in a time gap in the story. It was a fun write, and I'll try to work on it a bit tomorrow in addition to spending my normal few hours editing the next chapter.

Thanks again for reading!]


	202. Chapter 200:  Watching Over

**Chapter 200: Watching Over**

[_**November 8, 2014, approximately three years & three months after the last chapter**_]

"Hello Britomart," Niall said, his voice teasing his sister.

"I thought—by now—that _you_ knew better than to call me that," she barked, though her voice held no real anger.

Niall chuckled, "It _is_ your name. And Hunter calls you Grandma Brit now, so I thought. . . ."

She cut him off with a growl and then spoke snarkily, "You should not 'think,' Brother. How many times must I remind you? Plus," she paused, "Hunter has his own rules with me—as you well know."

Niall chuckled even louder.

She rolled her eyes. Her pupils were glassy with the age that had taken hold of her fairy body after it had adjusted its timing to the human realm and before she was turned into a vampire. In fact, because Niall had been in Faerie for much of the time that Britomart had been in the human realm, she had lived many more years than he had. But in her, he still saw the twin sister that he had enjoyed teasing when they were children. In fact, his very first memories were of playing with her and sparring with her and simply enjoying her presence. Twins within the fairy realm were often especially close since their touching bodies in the womb enhanced their telepathy with each other. Thus, she had always known him better than anyone, and when they were young, she had watched out for him like a lioness when their larger—though younger—brother Rogan had tried to bully him. She had also always been the first one to overlook his flaws, even as she encouraged the best from him.

"_You_ are an infant," she said, her voice sarcastic.

"And you are as easy to rile as ever, _Britomart_," he paused dramatically and bowed with a flourish. "Sorry. I meant oh _great_ and _wise_ Ancient Pythoness."

"That's better," she smirked as he sat down next to her.

She nudged him playfully as they took in the sight below them. They were sitting in a small balcony overlooking the huge auditorium of a Shreveport church.

Both of them were quiet for a moment as they watched the Weretiger light candles near the front of the church as a myriad of humans, witches, shifters, Weres, demons, and vampires took their seats and chatted.

The A.P.'s opaque eyes quickly took in the minute details of the setting. The church itself had clean lines and traditional wooden pews with cream-colored padded benches. A lovely circular stained glass window—a rose window—adorned the front of the church. The pulpit had been removed from the front of the altar area; however, a small wooden table had been set near the empty choir box. The simple, yet carefully constructed table―the A.P. knew―had been made of mahogany. There was a lovely pewter chalice already on the table. Its inscription was turned away from the crowd, but the A.P. had seen the object before and knew what it said: "Jag älskar dig, Mamma och Daddy." The A.P. also knew that the lovely doily that the chalice rested upon had been made by Viola Stackhouse.

A small group of musicians was finishing their set-up within a recess along the left side of the sanctuary space. Framing the wide center aisle, the pews themselves were bare of decoration, except for a series of black and white framed photographs, which had been hung with black ribbon onto every other pew. All of the photos had been carefully selected by Hunter, who had taken many of them himself.

Several large elegant arrangements of flowers had been placed in clear vases around the church auditorium. The vases were set on wooden platforms that integrated well into the understated décor of the church. Light blue hydrangeas were the prominent flowers in the arrangements, but the A.P. also saw white calla lilies and stephanotis as well as dark blue delphiniums and lavender. She knew that each flower had been chosen for both its aesthetics and its symbolism.

The hydrangeas were for enduring grace and beauty as well as for gratefulness. The A.P. chuckled. In some cultures the showy nature of the flower was also taken as a sign of arrogance, and that _certainly_ rang true with her little cat at times.

The lavender had been chosen for its sweet scent as well as its symbolic connection to devotion. They were also hearty little flowers, and that well-suited the pair who had chosen them.

The calla lilies, which had been chosen by her little cat especially, represented great beauty, but in many cultures there was also a somber, serious meaning attached to them. He understood well the darkness of the world and had learned how to appreciate true beauty when he found it.

The A.P. smiled. The delphiniums had been chosen to honor her. Though in modern times they symbolized an open heart and ardent attachment, they were meant to be a nod to her status as an Oracle of Delphi. She remembered well how the people in ancient Greece believed that the flower would repel scorpions. The mate of her little cat had handed her a small bouquet of the flowers when she'd arrived earlier. That bouquet now sat on her lap, though she'd tucked the attached note into one of the pockets in her clothing. It had read: "Thank you for helping us drive away the scorpions" and had been signed with an intricately entwined "E" and "S" in the handwriting of her little cat.

The stephanotis simply represented happiness in marriage. It had been chosen by Hunter.

Britomart followed the Weretiger's movements to the other side of the altar area as he lit another set of candles. She had seen the demon, Jesus; the witch, Amelia; and her nephew, Claude, pouring the candles a week earlier, and she knew that they contained demon, human, and fairy magic that was meant to bless those gathered together when they were lit.

She noticed the intricate design of the curved wooden platforms that held the thick, ivory candles. Arranged around the candles were more stephanotis and lavender, the combination of which offered a pleasing, delicate aroma that almost covered up the scent of the magic in the air, but her powerful nose was able to pick it up. The Nordic runes that were lightly carved into the sides of the handmade platforms gave away the identity of their maker to the A.P.

She snorted a little. People always assumed that she couldn't see because of the way her eyes looked, but she could see well enough to recognize the loving care that had been put into selecting each and every understated decoration in the church. All of them had meaning to those who had put them carefully into place, and that had obviously _not_ included the bumbling Weretiger who annoyingly nudged one of the flowers so that the last rune on the candle platform could no longer be seen.

Niall spoke softly. "Ah—I see that young Eric has told a story with the runes of his people."

Still annoyed, the elder vampiress nodded. "Yes—the rune Gebo occurs many times."

"That rune symbolizes 'connections'—does it not?" the fairy asked.

"And marriage—the partnership of lovers," she added.

"What is the last one? I cannot quite see it from where I sit."

"It is Wunjo," she answered stiffly. "The Weretiger should be drained for covering it with his thick fingers and thicker brain."

Niall chuckled at the passion of her anger.

She turned to give him a dirty look.

Niall had seen that look before, and to prevent her from actually killing Quinn, who was—after all—an asset in young Eric's Area, he decided to change the subject. "Ah Wunjo—the rune for glory and success."

"Yes. And contentment after a long journey," she added with a huff.

Niall could tell that his sister was still quite annoyed. Luckily, Jessica, who had been acting as the _de facto _planner for the event, inauspiciously zipped to the candle arrangement and put the flower back into place.

Britomart's posture immediately relaxed. "She is a good girl—that one," she complimented Jessica. "She is not amusing like Pam—but she is gentle of spirit." She paused. "She reminds me of Godric in some ways."

The pair of siblings was silent as the musicians completed their final tuning.

"The rune story is appropriate," Niall commented after a while. "Both for them and for _others_. Do you not think so, Sister?" he added with a significant look in her direction.

She did not answer as her attention was stolen by her little cat, who was moving to the front of the auditorium. She smirked as she saw him take in and analyze the crowd in a matter of seconds. She had a conception of the kind of security he had arranged for the event, and it was extensive. Still, he understood that he would always be the strongest line of defense between his family and danger.

She smiled. He'd even had Hunter ask her if there was "anything he should know" related to his plans. Enlisting Hunter had been a wise move on the part of her little cat. She couldn't help but to alleviate the child's fears about the security of the event much more directly than she would have with Eric. She enjoyed making him figure out her riddles too much to ever give him a simple or direct response. But—as she'd reminded Niall—there were different rules with Hunter. And she'd told him outright that his father's plans were sound.

After all these years, her little cat had finally found a strategy for getting a direct answer out of her. Britomart chuckled lightly at the thought of all the times Eric had been exasperated with her riddles.

The object of her thoughts looked up at the sound of her chuckle and gave her and Niall a subtle nod. She smirked. Her vampire grandson had inherited her keen senses of smell and hearing as gifts from her. She'd put them into Godric's blood when she'd turned him, but she'd told them to wait for Godric's child—to wait for the Norseman. She'd known that her little cat would need them.

Even when making her only vampire child, the A.P. had known that she had the power to transfer what gifts she willed to whom she willed. Most vampires were never keen enough to figure that out or strong enough to pull it off. Of course, she'd "cheated"; she'd gotten "help" doing both of these things from her gift of future-site. The future had told her who in her lineage would need what gift. It had also told her how to activate the vampire, fairy, and demon magic within her so that she could distribute those gifts effectively.

Yes. The A.P. had most definitely known what she was doing when she had given her gifts; they'd saved her little cat more than once and had helped to bring him to this moment. She had been saddened that she had to keep them strong but dormant inside of Godric as they waited for Eric. However, she had passed along what gifts she could to her own beloved vampire son. The greatest of those gifts, ironically, had been Eric himself. It was she who had made sure that Godric was in the region where he would find his own greatest joy, his child. No—she did not make errors when it came to gift-giving. Even Pamela had indirectly received an ability from her; she'd received the skill to dampen down her bonds via Godric, who'd gotten it from her. Of course, the A.P. had "told" that gift to skip over Eric so that it would be stronger when it fell to Pam. After all, Eric would not have used it anyway. The A.P. was pretty certain that the gift to shut down bonds had derived from her remaining Fae blood, for it reminded her of shielding people from her thoughts when she had telepathy.

Of course, given her bond with Artegal, it was sometimes difficult to know exactly from where and how her many abilities had originated. And—despite the fact that her own vampire maker had been a bastard—he'd also passed gifts along to her. She sometimes wondered if she was more vampire, demon, or fairy.

"He looks nervous," Niall chuckled, breaking her from her reverie.

"He looks happy," the A.P. corrected but then chuckled. "And nervous too."

"Why aren't you down there?" Niall asked his sister as he took in the crowd sitting in the pews.

"Too many vampires there would recognize me," she returned. "I do _not_ want to take away from their day or raise any suspicions about his connections to me, so I decided to stay up here and," she paused before continuing impishly, "_cloister_ myself."

Niall chuckled. "So you _are_ still able to mask your scent after all this time?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Of course, _dumbass_. Just because one goes from a fairy to a vampire does not mean that one loses oneself."

"But you _did_ lose your telepathy, _double_-dumbass," Niall reminded teasingly as he joined her in using the human translations of the taunts they used to throw at each other as children.

She scoffed dramatically, "That particular gift was never strong in me to begin with. No—the fairy gifts I needed _most_ and those I needed to pass on to others stayed with me through my transformation into vampire."

That comment earned her a curious look and then a smile from her little cat. Taking in the room, she knew that none of the others there had ears strong enough to overhear her and Niall's low voices, despite the cornucopia of species represented below. But she knew Eric could hear her. Indeed, when it came to giving him the gift of her senses, she'd held nothing back from him.

"And why aren't _you_ down there?" Britomart asked her brother.

"I think you know why," Niall said―his voice changing to a much more serious tone.

"Ah," she replied. "Just in case _this_ is the last of me."

He nodded.

She sighed. "I admit that this is my fondest hope. I have said my goodbyes to them―just in case."

Niall knew that she was referring to Sookie, Eric, and Hunter. "Do you think _this_ is the time?"

She smiled. "Who knows, but it feels right. Perhaps, it will wait until morning. I would hate to miss the party. Hunter has asked for a dance."

Niall tried to smile but failed. "I do not wish to lose you."

She sighed and took her brother's hand in an uncharacteristic display of physical affection. "Artegal said that I would be freed to come to him when the world finally accepted a pair like we were, and those two are . . . ," her voice trailed off as she looked at Eric.

"They are just as awe-inspiring and unique as you and your Artegal were—_are_," Niall completed in a whisper as he squeezed his sister's hand. He sighed heavily. "If this is the end of your time on this plane and you really do go chasing after his soul tonight, will you do me a favor?"

"If I can," she answered simply.

"Will you tell Artegal that I am sorry I didn't do more to protect you _both_ when it most mattered? I am sorry, Brit."

She scoffed and squeezed his hand back. "Tanu, I will tell him _hello_ from you. As for protecting us—what could you have done? You could not have gone against Mother and Father. You were little more than a whelp at the time."

"_You_ were old enough to stand up to them," he said sadly. "And strong enough."

She smirked. "Well, I was born three minutes earlier than you. I was _always_ much more advanced." She paused. "And intelligent. And beautiful," she added.

He wasn't quite ready to let her change the tone of their conversation. "I wish things had been different, Brit."

There was silence between the siblings for a long minute.

She squeezed his hand again and a tear fell from her glassy eye. "I used to wish so too, but now, looking at my little cat and knowing what he and his mate have become together—what they are _still_ becoming—I cannot wish for anything different than what has come to pass." Niall followed her teary gaze back down to where Eric stood.

"Had I not been cursed by Artegal's parents, I would have never been maker to my Godric. Eric would have died a gory death on a battle field long ago. The kind-hearted Sookie we know would have become sad and jaded after having been taken to the former queen of Louisiana by Bill Compton. After being used up, she would have died young. She would have never found love. And then Hunter would have been collected by Sophie-Anne Leclerq as well." She paused. "I did not see Hunter smile in that future. Not ever. He did not know how."

There was more silence between them as Niall absorbed what his sister had said. He often felt sorry for the burdens she faced in knowing what could have come to pass.

Once more, it was she who broke the silence. "Our Hunter smiles all the time in this timeline. How could I wish for anything different than that?"

Niall leaned over and kissed her cool cheek. "You're right―of course―but _you_ have been the one to pay the price with many, _many_ years of separation from Artegal."

"Ah," she said, "what are millennia when I have eternity waiting for me? Artegal made me promise that I would be happy, and I have been—for the most part. I enjoyed watching my beautiful Godric. Pamela is quite amusing as well―as you know. My little cat has been a joy. And recently, his little clan has been a pleasure for me to become a small part of as my time in this plane seems to be waning."

Niall closed his eyes to keep a tear away and then gave her a warm smile. "I have enjoyed watching over Eric and Sookie too—and Hunter, of course. Did you know that the boy named his two new kittens after you and your mate?"

The A.P. scoffed, but there was a smile on her face. "I knew that I ought _not_ to have used my true name when telling him my story that night, but I find it difficult to deny him anything when he raises those brown eyes to me and says his little 'Please.'"

"Still," Niall chuckled, "it _was_ sweet of him to name his kittens Brit and Art. He believes that they will one day fall in love."

The A.P. rolled her eyes again but then chuckled along with Niall. "Do not be so certain of it. The elder cat, the one they call Ham, has his eye on little Brit as well."

"Yes," Niall agreed. "I noticed that during my last visit, but young Art is as tenacious as his namesake, and he was already trying to challenge the older cat. I suppose only time will tell."

The A.P. laughed. "Why should little Brit limit herself? She should have _all_ the adoration she can get―as far as I'm concerned. Why should she not take two lovers?"

Niall chuckled and squeezed his sister's hand again. "Yes, little Brit should always be adored." He gave her a little pinch.

"Shut up," she said. "And remember that I will bite you if you pinch me again, NiNi."

Niall smiled at her usage of the nickname she'd given him when they were children.

As the music started below, the twins turned their attention back to the front of the church and chuckled together as they saw Eric shifting nervously from one foot to another.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: Wow! 200 chapters. I didn't think I had them in** **me! **_**(And I know some of you wish I didn't. LOL.) **

Forgive me for skipping 3 years. The side story that I drafted (which is now up to 40 pages) takes place in between the last chapter and this one, and I promise that I will post it soon after the completion of this story for interested people.

So—a wedding! Yes. I was just sappy enough to go there!

And—yes—I am going to be even sappier too! I will be putting lots of pictures of the things that I'm envisioning on my WordPress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com). You will have to wait to see Sookie's dress until Eric does, but—if you are interested—you can find the "bonus features" under Chapter 200 on that site and see the flowers, etc., that the A.P. describes. When I planned my own wedding a few years ago, I did it on a shoe-string budget, so I looked for little things that would make it special. I imagined Eric and Sookie doing the same—but having _**lots**_ more money. LOL.

I hope you enjoyed this little transition chapter through the eyes of the elders in this story. If you are wondering, I _**DID**_ name the Ancient Pythoness Britomart and her lover Artegal after the characters of the same name in Edmund Spenser's _The Faerie Queene_. And—yes—that is why I spelled my version of Faerie that way. ;)

Finally, thanks for the many responses received about the last chapter. I was nervous about putting our family back together in the "right way." In the end, the moment of Eric holding his two dear ones as _**they**_ slept during the daylight was what stuck into my head. It was one of the early visions I had for this story, and that moment was the END of _Come Back to Me_ in the first draft. So for those of you who are tired of this story, this might be a good place for you to jump ship.

In the second draft of the story, I realized that I had a few more things to shore up to bring this story to a full resolution, so I hope that most of you stick with me!

_**Up next:**_ Does anyone else want to be in the Viking's head while he waits for his bride? I know I do. Give me a couple of days to get it ready. It needs lots of revisions and I have a Monday Night Football party tomorrow. And remember to visit my WordPress site to see all the wedding stuff if you want!

Thanks again for reading.]


	203. Chapter 201: Butterflies, Part 1

**Chapter 201: Butterflies, Part 1**

It had been precisely five years since the day that Eric and Sookie had pledged in Fangtasia with one half of the set of daggers that had bound the A.P. to her mate—_Britomart_ to her Artegal.

_Finally_ Eric had learned the name of his maker's maker—but only because Hunter had let it slip. He chuckled and shook his head. After the cat was out of the bag regarding her name, the A.P.—Eric still didn't dare call her Britomart to her face—relayed that she'd told pieces of her story to Edmund Spenser in the late 1500's when she'd been in England.

Sookie and he had laughed their asses off when the A.P. told them that she'd left London confident that Spenser would do her story justice, but returned in 1601 to read that he had turned her into some kind of personification of Chastity! Eric had gotten to enjoy one of Sookie's deep blushes when the A.P. elaborated that, though she might not choose to take lovers anymore, she and Artegal had been the _opposite_ of chaste from the first night they'd met.

For the A.P., the most disappointing aspect of what she called "_The Faerie Queene_ fiasco" was the fact that Edmund Spenser had already died by the time she returned to London, so she wasn't even able to drain him herself. Eric had read Spenser's masterpiece several times, and now that he thought about it, he could see some of the A.P. and her mate's story in the tale. And he could _certainly_ empathize with the literary character's long separation from her mate. He could not, however, imagine the suffering that had been felt by the source of that story.

Eric sighed as he looked up to the balcony where he saw that the A.P. had been joined by Niall. The _real_ Britomart's separation from the _real_ Artegal had been going on for millennia. The Viking could not fathom such a long separation from his mate. He'd been without Sookie for less than three years, counting all of her time in Faerie, and the separation had been worse than anything he'd ever experienced—certainly worse than anything an enemy had ever put him through.

Though Eric had found much happiness and fulfillment with Hunter during Sookie's absence, he'd still felt like there was a vise upon his heart. And there had been pain all the time. As he gave the A.P. the tiniest of nods, he knew that she felt such pain even then, yet she'd found a way to go on and to live a life she found joy in. Eric shook his head a little. Since he'd learned of the A.P.'s background, his respect for her had grown tenfold.

Even as his mind recalled the story of his maker's maker, the Viking was checking to make sure that his security was in place. He was also taking in the beauty of the space in which his bride and he would exchange vows that would link them in the human world. He inhaled, taking in the fragrances of the flowers and candles. His supple mind recorded the moment. And he paused to simply enjoy it, though he was more than ready to see his Sookie walking down the aisle to him.

Eric no longer needed to "check" his bond with his mate. During the years since she'd returned to him—years that had been filled with mostly peace and bliss for them—their bond had grown. And his wife's emotional wellbeing and state were an ever-fixéd part of his own wellbeing and state. It was not that they influenced each other's emotions or that they shared the same feelings all the time. It was more like he was simply always aware of her. There was no need to actively "check"; he just knew. They just knew.

At that moment, Sookie was excited and nervous—feelings that he could definitely empathize with since he felt the same way. They were about to get married, after all. All of the literature that Pam had made him read leading up to the ceremony had reported that "wedding jitters" were common. But Eric knew he would not get what humans described as "cold feet"; he didn't have a single doubt about getting married to his bonded one. After all, in their minds, they were already married. That part was easy. It was the waiting for her that was difficult.

For the third time since he'd arrived at the front of the auditorium, he felt himself shift on his feet.

Eric tried to calm himself by looking out over the crowd that had gathered to watch him marry his bonded, his pledged, and—yes—his soul mate in a human ceremony. It had been a long time coming. They'd spent much time since Sookie's return fighting for the passage of the marriage legislation. And—after several disappointments, several trips to testify in front of state congressional committees, and a lot of interviews arranged by the AVL—the legislation had passed. Finally. However, not as they'd expected.

It had been the citizens of Louisiana—not the Congress—who had finally passed the bill. Tara got the idea to introduce a ballot initiative, and she and Miranda had done most of the leg-work to collect the necessary signatures for the petition. They'd even managed to get the bill on the ballot in time for it to be voted on during a special election the previous spring. It had passed by 51%—just enough. By then, the initiative had also held a provision that any qualified parent—no matter his or her "species," creed, or sexual orientation—could adopt a child.

Though Eric and Sookie had chosen to wait a while to marry, they filed the paperwork to officially and legally make Hunter their son the very day that the legislation had passed.

Eric smirked as Henry caught his eye from his station at the back of the auditorium. The Werewolf—in addition to becoming Ludwig's right-hand man—was also one of the best security consultants that Eric had ever worked with and had quickly become an integral member of Tray's pack. Sookie had been right about his meticulous planning and attention to details, and his military background and loyalty made him a tremendous asset.

As Henry nodded to him in assurance that all was well, Eric recalled the weekend that Tara had enlisted the Were's help to collect signatures in New Orleans for the ballot initiative. On that Sunday evening—about an hour before first dark, which was when he generally rose thanks to his regular intake of his wife's blood—Eric had gotten a frantic call from Tara on his cell. Before that, she'd left eleven messages and texts.

He smiled a little as he remembered the surreal nature of that call. Tara had apparently locked herself in the bathroom of her hotel room after having an "encounter" with Henry. And she'd apparently been in there for hours—waiting for Eric to, in her words, "wake the fuck up." Why Tara hadn't called Lafayette, Jesus, or Sookie had mystified Eric at the time. Later, he realized that Tara had called him because, before he met Sookie, he'd spent a lot of time disconnecting himself from his emotions and intimacy. And he'd had to face the growing pains that were associated with changing into a good mate once he had met Sookie.

In simple terms, Tara needed advice, and she wanted Eric's. She'd been experiencing her own version of growing pains that day and intuited that Eric would tell her to get the fuck over herself. She knew that, of all people, Eric would understand the benefits of allowing oneself to change for love. But Tara was having a hard time making the leap and needed for Eric to talk her into it.

When he'd answered Tara's phone call—which was initially laced with curses and incoherent rants—Eric feared that Tara might be in trouble or that Henry had somehow hurt her. Eric was about to contact Rasul to take Henry out—asset or not—when Tara told him to "shut the fuck up and listen!" She assured him that the "last fucking thing" Henry had done was hurt her. He'd been—in Tara's words—"fucking great for a pasty white guy." Apparently, the problem was that he'd been "too fucking great!"

Tara had been attracted to Henry for quite a while; in fact, Eric had noticed their shared looks and shy conversations at family gatherings for months before Tara's Sunday evening call to him. However, Tara had never let things go farther with Henry than furtive glances and mild flirtation. Asking Henry to help her in New Orleans was to be Tara's opportunity to see if he was interested in dating her. It seemed that he was _very_ interested. In fact, according to Tara, they'd "gotten to know each other faster than she'd fucking intended" by landing in bed before their second date.

The surrealty of the call had doubled when Sookie walked in the bedroom holding out her cell phone. She'd been talking to a distraught Henry, who was afraid that he'd somehow injured Tara. It seemed that the night before the "incident," Tara had told him a little about her history with Franklin Mott. Together, they'd decided to try _casual_ dating—something more like a friendship at first. They'd agreed to take things really slowly and hold off on physical intimacy until Tara felt ready. However, when they'd had breakfast in her room on Sunday so that they could organize the signatures they'd gotten, the plan had gone out the window, and they'd landed right into bed—with Tara, apparently, being the aggressor and insisting that she was "mother-fuckin' ready."

Henry said that everything seemed to be okay—a couple of times—until Tara freaked out, ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. The Were had dressed and sat outside of her bathroom door for hours, pleading with her to talk to him. However, the only response he'd gotten was, "Shut the fuck up until after dark." Henry had waited until he couldn't wait anymore. And then he'd called Sookie.

The soap opera-like drama came to a crescendo as Sookie and Eric were forced to relay messages back and forth between Tara and Henry. She was frightened because she already found herself in love with him, but she didn't think she was worthy of him. He was frightened because he loved her too and had thought that he'd ruined his chances by sleeping with her too soon since—just the day before—they'd agreed to simply date and take things slowly.

Eric still groaned inwardly thinking about how Sookie and he had eventually held their cell phones together so that the two of them could talk—even though they were literally in the same goddamned hotel room together at the time.

And then Henry and Tara had both hung up without even a fucking thank you!

Of course, the fact that Sookie and Eric left the phones on the bathroom counter and jumped into the shower to "clean" each other may have had something to do with that. Henry had Were hearing, after all, and Eric and Sookie were in the shower for quite a while to ensure that they both came out "squeaky" clean.

Not two weeks later, Tara, Henry, Jesus, Lafayette, Hunter, Batanya, Duncan, Sookie and Eric were on a plane heading to Las Vegas. The deciding factor for Tara—so she said—was the fact that she and Henry happened to have the same last name already, so getting married was no big deal. Eric had not argued with her logic. The elopement had been—after all—a good excuse for him to take a little vacation with Hunter and Sookie. And since Nevada was Thalia's state, it was safe for his family to go there.

Eric had even stumbled across another child of Thalia's while they were in Vegas. He was delivering a few items to Sandy Seacrest, who was working out well as Thalia's regent, when he met Mei. The petite vampiress was unassuming, but Eric could tell immediately that she would be formidable in battle, and she smelled of Thalia in the same way that Molly and Kibwe did. Eric had simply given the vampiress a knowing nod and left it at that.

Tara had asked Eric to walk her down the short aisle of the little chapel she and Henry got married in. Henry had asked Sookie to stand with him, and Lafayette acted as Tara's attendant. In his position as "father of the bride," the Viking did his due diligence before the ceremony by threatening to drain Henry if he ever hurt Tara. He even brought out the ol' fangs so that Henry could have a good look at what would be waiting for him if he did harm Tara. Funnily enough, Henry had called Eric by his first name before that conversation, but since then, he'd called him "Sir" as if the vampire were indeed Tara's father. Eric chuckled at that thought as he saw Henry ushering in the late-arriving Bellefleurs, who looked slightly frazzled as they wrangled their children into their seats. Henry gave Eric a respectful nod, which the vampire returned. Yes—he was content to stay "Sir" as long as Tara remained happy.

After the elopement, Henry had moved in with Tara into her house on the _ætt land_. In the almost nine months since their marriage, they had seemed content—though there had been a few minor dust-ups. Henry's calm demeanor complemented Tara's "not-so-calm" demeanor. She had forgiven him for being a "pasty white boy," and he seemed content to take any abuse she dished out with the patience of a saint. They were currently in "negotiations" for children, but Tara was busy preparing to take the Bar, and Henry was often "on call" with Ludwig. Still—despite the demands of their work, Eric thought that they were one of the most oddly compatible couples that he'd ever run across.

The Viking shifted on his feet again as he continued to wait in front of the almost-full auditorium. Many of the people there were _not_ close friends of his bonded or himself; they'd been invited because of their political support or their positions of power within the AVL or the human community. There were a lot of Were guests too—many doing double-duty as guards. Eric was grateful that the small protest outside the church had been easily dealt with by Jessica, who had subtly glamoured the apparent leader of the group to keep the protest peaceful.

Right after the Fair Marriage Act had passed, protests by groups like the Fellowship of the Sun had been quite large. Most vampires who wished to get married to humans had opted for civil ceremonies, but for the handful that had decided on more traditional ceremonies, Eric had made sure that tight security was in place. Quinn had become invaluable in that task—as he was both an event planner and qualified to lead a security team. For higher profile events, Henry had also consulted, and, thankfully, there had been no problems.

Sookie and Eric had begun planning their wedding the day after the legislation was passed by the people of Louisiana, but they felt no need to hurry or to be first. It felt more "right" to have their human ceremony on the anniversary of their original pledging. And that had given them half a year to plan.

Lafayette and Jesus had gotten married in Massachusetts almost three years before, but they still high-tailed it down to the local courthouse the night after the new law had been put into effect in order to make their union official in Louisiana. Eric and Sookie had gone as witnesses.

The Viking shifted nervously on his feet again and noticed that Sam was chuckling at his action. Eric rolled his eyes at Sam and nodded to Luna, who was holding their most recent child, a boy that they'd named Tommy after Sam's deceased brother. They'd had another girl, Samantha, two years before, and Sam was holding her protectively and looking at Eric as if the vampire had another son waiting in the wings to sweep his younger daughter off her feet as well.

With some difficulty, Eric held in his own chuckle.

On Emma's birthday the year before, when Emma had turned eleven to Hunter's almost-ten, she'd laid a huge kiss onto Hunter's lips. The smile had lasted on his son's mouth for days after that, and pretty much everyone in their family circle―which now "formally" included the Merlottes―was certain that as soon as Hunter turned eighteen, he'd be on one knee in front of Emma with a ring in his hand. That thought pleased Eric more and more each day because little Emma was blossoming into a beautiful, intelligent, and feisty young lady—just the kind of girl Eric hoped for when he thought of Hunter's future. And, of course, Hunter was in love with her. And that was the most important thing. Oh—Eric knew that Hunter didn't completely understand romantic love yet, but his son still felt strongly that Emma was meant to me his. In fact, instead of calling her "Emma," Hunter always referred to her as "_my_ Emma." Not to be outdone, Emma used similar ownership words with _her_ Hunter.

Truth be told, Eric envied the amount of certainty Hunter had about Emma—despite his young age. It had taken him a thousand years to find his own mate.

Eric smiled with paternal pride at the thought of his son. He'd helped Hunter tie his first bow tie about half an hour before. And Hunter looked very handsome in his tuxedo. He'd even asked for a little hair gel to keep his bangs from falling into his face. Of course, that idea had come from Emma, who was functioning as what Sookie called her flower girl. Eric was still not certain what that was, but Sookie liked the idea of giving Emma a role in the wedding party since she was so often at the _ætt land_. And the vampire had to admit that seeing Hunter dressed sharply next to the lovely little girl—who was, herself, dressed up for her role in the wedding—was quite "sweet," as Sookie might put it. Hunter had insisted that many pictures be taken of them together.

Hunter had grown so much in three years. Of course, he had gotten taller. He seemed to be chasing Eric more and more in that way. When Eric recalled Remy Savoy's average height, he wondered if Hunter was even his biological child. In truth, it didn't matter. Hunter was _his_ now—his and Sookie's. And their son was flourishing. He continued to love woodwork and his sword work was improving every day as his little boy's body gained strength.

But Hunter's interests had grown as well. Sookie bought a piano for the new large family room Scott's crew had built for them―a room which Hunter had taken to calling their "mead-hall" after Eric had told him a story of his human days. That name stuck to the room. Sookie and Hunter were taking piano lessons from Bubba of all people. But they both enjoyed playing very much.

Hunter's current great passions, however, were photography and horses. Over the last years, he'd learned a lot about the horses from Maria-Star. In fact, he'd "announced" himself to be "in charge" of their care after Maria-Star had been confined to bed-rest during her second pregnancy. She and Alcide had lost their first child in the fifth month of Maria-Star's pregnancy, and at the first sign of trouble during her second pregnancy, Henry had made her promise to stay off her feet. Hunter had proven to be up for the task of caring for his animals—though he'd enlisted Jarod's and Duncan's help too.

The bouncy little girl on Maria-Star's lap was evidence enough that the caution had been worthwhile and warranted. Eric shared a respectful nod with his Were friend, Alcide. It was odd that they'd become friends at all, but they had. Maria-Star had almost died the night that little Mia was born a month premature. Alcide had called Eric to ask for some of his blood to help his mate get out of danger. He could have called Molly or Jessica or Duncan or even Pam. But Alcide had chosen to call him. On the way to Ludwig's clinic, Sookie and he had decided that instead of using his blood, she would try to use her fairy magic to heal Maria-Star. Thankfully, it had worked. The thought of forming even a fleeting tie with anyone other than his Sookie had made Eric cringe and their bond cry out in discontent.

Alcide and Maria-Star had been grateful, and he and his wife had gotten a new goddaughter out of the deal. Eric chuckled. They seemed to be collecting godchildren; she'd been their sixth.

A few days after little Mia's birth, Alcide had told Eric in confidence that he and Maria-Star were not going to try for any more children. After the miscarriage and Maria-Star's problems carrying Mia, they'd decided not to push their luck. Eric couldn't blame them.

Alcide was holding TJ, Tray and Amelia's not quite three-year-old boy, who looked like a hulk next to Mia. TJ had been his and Sookie's fourth godchild—arriving after Miranda and Jarod's twins. Given that Godric had been born while Sookie was gone, he officially became Sookie and Eric's first godchild the same day that little Jim and Maggie became their second and third.

Eric chuckled as TJ hit Alcide's arm; Eric could tell that the strike was in play, but it was still a hard blow for a child TJ's age. Eric knew firsthand from receiving quite a few of them himself. TJ was an Alpha wolf just waiting to happen, and Tray could not have been prouder of his son. Dr. Ludwig had pronounced the child a Werewolf the first time she'd examined Amelia on the night of the war with Russell's Weres. Because of Amelia's high level of innate magic, the Were gene had been carried on in their child. Given TJ's size and temperament, Eric was pretty certain that Tray was raising his replacement pack leader.

"Hunter looks so handsome in his tux!" came Sookie's voice through their bond.

"I know," Eric answered his wife in the same way. "He helped to tie his own tie. Did he tell you?" Eric couldn't help but to wish that he was standing next to his family right then, instead of waiting for them at the end of the currently empty aisle.

He felt Sookie giggling through their bond. He still loved that feeling, and no matter how often it happened, it always tickled a little.

Since Sookie had returned from Faerie, Hunter and she had grown extremely close—as Eric had known they would. Eric wasn't sure if it was because they both had telepathy or because of their similar sweet, yet stubborn dispositions, but the two were obviously kindred spirits. In the months after Sookie's returned, she and Hunter worked to perfect his shields together. Hunter was now able to control his telepathy easily, and Sookie often told Eric that their son was an even stronger telepath than she was. Of course, one of the things that Hunter's control ensured was that others outside of their circle would have no clue that he had any telepathic ability whatsoever. And that—Eric knew—would help to keep him safe.

Arlene and Terry's youngest daughter, Rosemary—who'd been godchild number five—let out a little squeal, and Eric turned to acknowledge the Iraqi veteran. Over the years, Eric had enjoyed his company more and more, and since Eric kept the small lake and rivulet on the _ætt land_ well-stocked, they shared frequent fishing trips with their sons.

Hearing an interesting comment from the A.P., Eric looked up at the balcony where Niall and his maker's maker had been having a deep conversation. Eric had tried to keep his "ears to himself" for the most part so that the siblings could have their privacy, but picking up what he realized was confirmation that many of his gifts had indeed come from her as he'd suspected, he couldn't help but to smirk a little.

The Viking was glad that Niall had chosen to sit with the A.P., who'd refused to draw attention to herself by sitting in the auditorium with the rest of the guests. Sookie had laughed, claiming that the A.P. was just like her Gran in that way—not wanting to make a fuss. Eric wasn't so sure about that. But he had been pleased when the A.P. had decided to visit the _ætt land_ quite a bit over the last few years, even staying for extended periods at times. Mostly, she stayed in Niall and Claude's little cottage, which they'd modified to include a light-tight room for her. But Hunter enjoyed visiting with her, and his son seemed to have the ability to melt the ol' biddy's heart.

Niall gave him a little smile, and Eric couldn't help but to return the expression. Not much could surprise a thousand-year-old vampire, but the fact that Eric had come to think of Niall similarly to how he'd thought of Godric or his own human father _had_ surprised the Viking. Sookie had contemplated having Niall walk her down the aisle, but that job eventually went to someone else.

"Wait!" Sookie exclaimed into the bond, interrupting Eric's reverie. For a split second, her word choice concerned him, but then she continued speaking. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"I have _felt_ it, min kära," he said into their bond. "I always feel it."

"Not the same," came her voice.

"Then tell me," he said, "because I mother fuckin' love you, Sookie Stackhouse!"

"Stackhouse-_Northman_," she corrected and then chastised, "and don't cuss in church."

He hid his smile from those gathered, knowing that it would not do well for anyone beyond the "family" to know how tightly Sookie and he were bound. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse-Northman," he revised.

"I love you, Eric Northman," came her voice again. "Always."

"Always," he agreed.

"Ready?" she asked into the bond.

"Always."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ First a _**BIG**_ apology. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to get to you. Work has been a crazy nightmare of yuck. And this chapter was hard for me to write for some reason. There was a lot of time to try to get caught up on!

Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter and those of you who took the time to PM me when you were worried that I'd not posted. It made me feel missed.

_**Next up:**_ Sookie's thoughts as the big moment arrives. The next chapter might not be ready tomorrow, but hopefully I'll have it to you in a more timely fashion. As always, thanks for sticking with me!]


	204. Chapter 202: Butterflies, Part 2

**Chapter 202: Butterflies, Part 2**

Sookie smiled as she felt her husband's emotions through their bond. He was happy. He was confident. He was sure.

He was anxious.

It was that last emotion that struck her the most. She'd not felt it from him before—except on the night of their pledging—and knowing it was unusual for him made her smile even wider. Her mate loved to experience things that were rare.

And, of course, he was not feeling that emotion alone. She was right there with him.

_They_ were both anxious—as in "ready"—to finally be trussing themselves to each other in the human world's eyes. They'd already connected themselves in every other way they could. They'd certainly given their hearts to one another. They were pledged according to vampire tradition. And they had formed both vampire and Fae bonds.

Of course, those bonds were now long gone.

Both their vampire and fairy bonds had been destroyed the night that she and Eric had used the two daggers that had bound Britomart and Artegal together.

Sookie felt her eyes brighten with tears as she thought back to that night in the cabin when they'd decided to bring together the daggers. They'd already used the first—the ceremonial dagger that had passed to Eric from Godric—to seal their vampire bond and to pledge. They'd used the second while they were together in the "in-between" place. Every time they'd used the daggers, something profound had happened.

But they were not expecting anything close to the effect that came when they reunited Britomart and Artegal's daggers, which were still apparently steeped with her Fae magic and his Dæmon magic. They'd been made even stronger because of Eric and Sookie's previous blood exchanges. Brought together—they were extremely powerful.

No. Things had not gone as she and Eric had expected, but Sookie would never regret their decision to reconnect the daggers.

When they had each held one of the blades next to one another, Sookie could feel the magic coursing through the weapons, her mate, and herself. And something inside of her had known—beyond any doubt—that the magic at the core of the daggers was more ancient and powerful than Fae magic or Dæmon magic or human magic or vampire magic or any other magic she had ever experienced before.

And that elemental magic had cut them to the quick.

That night, the magic of the daggers literally attacked both of their bonds—vampire and fairy—and severed them.

But amidst that destruction, something different—_better_—came about. It was a transformative fusing of their two bonds that the daggers had apparently "wanted."

The daggers made two into one.

Eric, ever the pragmatist, had immediately recognized that their single, new bond was more "efficient." And it was—much more efficient and much more powerful.

The fairy bond had always had greater "reach" than the vampire bond; Eric and Sookie could feel their connection through it even when located in two different realms. But the vampire bond had been their way of sharing emotions. Now they had the best of both in the merged bond that had been left behind in the wake of the daggers' power. They could feel each other's emotions even when Sookie was in the "in-between place" and Eric was in the human realm. Distance didn't seem to matter at all. The amplitude of their connection was the same, whether or not they were in the same room, in the same city, or in the same realm.

The new bond also gave them more control over what emotions they shared. Indeed, they could shield their feelings from each other easily, but—after a long discussion and some experimentation with using the shields—they'd chosen not to. They both felt too empty when they did not share themselves with each other. However, they did agree that they would keep certain things private—whether it was surprises that they wanted to hide for the short-term or feelings that they wanted to get a handle on before sharing. The former had happened quite a bit—the latter almost never. Both Sookie and Eric had realized quickly that they could work through their emotions and conflicts much better if they did so together. But they did love to surprise each other on occasion.

In addition, during the more than three years since their bonds had merged, Sookie and Eric had been able to hone and better control the powers that they'd shared before.

Niall posited that it was initially Eric's vampire ability to "call" a bonded one to him that allowed them to actually "speak" to each other through their fused bond. It definitely was not the same as telepathy, for their "talking" was not a reading of minds. They had to directly "speak" into the bond to hear each other, and Eric had indicated that the process of doing that reminded him of "calling" Pam to him.

Eric still had the ability to act as a conduit for Sookie's light magic; in fact, he could fire bursts that were more powerful than hers, though doing so quickly drained his energy if Sookie wasn't there to replenish him. Ever the pragmatist, Eric had not let that gift be known outside their family.

Sookie sighed. Her husband could also use his light power to heal, and his own self-healing vampire magic even amplified that ability. They had learned that he had this ability the hard way.

About a month earlier, Hunter had fallen from a tree that he and Emma had been climbing. Actually, Emma had started to lose her footing first, and their brave little boy had risked himself to make sure she regained her balance. Everything had happened so fast that Breeta had been unable to catch Hunter when he fell, a fact that she still lamented even though no one believed that she could have prevented the accident. Bubba also blamed himself, for he'd been out hunting at the time. Both of Hunter's guardians had been loath to leave the little boy's side since then.

Eric and Sookie had been in their office when Eric had heard Hunter's cry. He'd zipped out of the room faster than Sookie had ever seen him move, and by the time she'd run to them, Hunter had been healed of the broken leg and collar bone he'd suffered. At first, Sookie thought that Eric had given Hunter his blood to heal him, but that hadn't been the case. He'd used his version of her fairy light, and it turned out that it was extremely "efficient." In fact, his ability to heal was much more profound than even Niall's, though—again—using that ability weakened him.

The bringing together of their bonds had worked to amplify their shared gifts and to tighten Eric and Sookie's connection, but that didn't mean it had changed that connection. Eric was still not immune to the sun, though he was able to enjoy the mornings and early evenings each day because of Sookie's blood and healing magic. However, without those things, his body would have burned in the sun's rays. And every day, like clock-work, he was called to his day-rest about ninety minutes after sunrise, but he was also able to wake up easily during the day if Sookie called to him.

Similarly, Sookie had not spontaneously developed Eric's gift of flight or a pair of fangs, and her hearing and scent range were as they'd always been. But—in the end—they'd been just as glad for what they didn't share as they were thankful for what they did. Despite their bonds coming together and intensifying what had been present before within the vampire and fairy bonds, they'd stayed as they'd always been. He was still a bit too high-handed for her sometimes, and she remained too stubborn for him, but those traits were just two of the many things that had made them fall in love with each other.

Yes. Sookie was anxious—more than ready to marry Eric and connect herself to him in yet another way.

But she—no _they_—felt the other kind of anxiety too: butterflies in the stomach.

When they'd first talked about their human marriage ceremony, they'd been tempted to go to the county courthouse and marry without any fanfare. But they'd changed their minds when they thought about their family and friends. That's when they realized that they wanted the works—a celebration that would honor the struggles they had faced as well as the life they had built together, a celebration that could include all those who had helped them survive their journey thus far.

Plus, when Sookie had thought of Hunter in a tuxedo, she couldn't resist the urge to have a more traditional wedding. And when she'd thought of Eric in a tuxedo—well—that had eliminated any lingering doubts immediately. As Gran would say, he cleaned up nice.

Moreover, after all the hard work that had been done by Tara, Miranda, and countless others, she and Eric realized that they wanted for there to be a "public element" to their wedding too. They drew the line at inviting complete strangers, though some of those in attendance were barely acquaintances and had made it onto the guest list only because they had helped with the marriage legislation in some way. But those people were needed. They would be important in making future laws that would ensure the equality of shifters and Weres when they made their existence public in the near future.

Eric and Sookie knew that those laws would make it possible for their son to marry the girl he loved. They would ensure that their grandchildren would face less prejudice because of their mixed "species."

The A.P.'s situation also made them want their wedding to be something "bigger" than just an intimate affair between the two of them or their immediate family. Sookie blinked to stop the tears rising in her eyes when she thought of the A.P. disappearing from their lives. She and Eric had had many discussions—some of them with Hunter—about that real possibility.

Artegal had said that as soon as a couple like them was accepted by the world, then Britomart would be able to leave this plane to rejoin him. And—because of the marriage legislation and the fact that "normal" people were getting used to the idea of vampires marrying humans—acceptance was happening more and more each day. Of course, there would always be some prejudiced people who felt it was their duty to step in the way of open-mindedness and change; however, on this night—their wedding night—the work of so many and the good that ruled the majority of people in the state would be symbolized in her and Eric's union.

And maybe—just maybe—that goodwill would be enough to set the A.P. free. Maybe—just maybe—she could go to her Artegal. Finally.

Sookie both wanted that for the A.P. and didn't want it. But she knew what she would want if she were in the A.P.'s shoes and had been separated from Eric for thousands of years. She would want to go to him—just as soon as she could.

Sookie blinked back another tear. So—yes—she and Eric had opted to have a big wedding for several reasons. And they had decided to invite important vampires, humans, and the two-natured, who would make good allies in the continual push for true equality. They had decided to pose for pictures that would be funneled to the press, pictures that they knew would capture and document their happiness. And maybe some of those people who were still on the fence about vampire-human marriage would recognize that—at the heart of things—Eric and Sookie were simply two beings in love who wanted to share their lives. Maybe a couple that was reticent about sharing their lives and vows because of fear would see their picture and take a leap of faith. And maybe—slowly—the attitudes of even people like the Newlins would change.

Sookie was not naïve. She knew that many people still didn't approve of vampire-human marriage or gay marriage or any kind of marriage that didn't fit with their views of the world, but the _majority_ of voters in Louisiana had. She wanted to honor them too. And she and Eric had also agreed to do one more interview for the AVL, which was now working to influence the federal government to enact both marriage and adoption legislation similar to that which had been passed by the people of Louisiana.

In the end, Sookie and Eric agreed to have a public _wedding_, but they were determined to have a private _marriage_. They would continue to work behind the scenes, but the AVL would have to find another poster couple. Up to this point, they'd managed to control the amount of public exposure they'd had, but she and Eric both craved privacy more than anything else. And they didn't want their role in the AVL to take away from their family; becoming the "National Face of Vampire Marriage," as the new AVL spokesman had wanted, would have done just that. So they'd turned down that role. And when the AVL had tried to push the issue, Thalia reminded them that she still had a few bombs hidden in strategic places and that they should leave the people in her retinue "the fuck alone."

Most importantly, neither Eric nor Sookie wanted more attention to be brought upon Hunter. Soon after Sookie came back to the human realm, she and Eric had decided that Hunter should be able to live his life beyond the confines of the protection spell. And they didn't want to hide the fact that he was theirs. Plus, once they officially adopted him—which they'd always planned to do, even if only Sookie could have legally done it—his connection to them couldn't have been hidden.

They decided that to keep Hunter safest, they should be the ones to control the information about him, rather than let the Supernatural community conjecture. Sookie's telepathy—because of de Castro—had become well-known; they didn't want the same to happen with Hunter. As far as the vampire community was aware, Hunter was the orphaned child of a cousin of Sookie's and had no supernatural powers whatsoever. It was also very well-known that Eric would deal "harshly" with anyone who tried to use his family against him.

Before they stepped foot outside of the protection spell the first time, Sookie had taught Hunter to "pop" to the "in-between place" if he felt any danger, and Hunter never left the _ætt land_ without at least two people with him, usually Duncan and Batanya at night or Breeta and Miranda in the daytime—unless, of course, he was with his parents.

The one time during the last three years that someone had come for Hunter and Sookie, a _very_ strong message had been sent to anyone else who would consider trying to do the same. Hunter and Sookie, along with Batanya, had gone to the mall in Bossier City to shop for Christmas presents. A group of Weres sent by the Queen of New York—who turned out to be a power-hungry bitch who wanted to try to ransom them and then kill Eric and Thalia so that she could get her money-grubbing hands on three lucrative states—tried to abduct Sookie and Hunter in a Dillard's.

It did _not_ end up well for her.

Sookie read the Weres' minds as they approached; however, the protective shield that she automatically placed around Hunter each time they went out would have kept him safe anyway. Before the Weres could move against them, Sookie had told Hunter telepathically that he needed to "pop" to the "in-between place" and get Claude before "popping" back home.

Her brave little boy hadn't hesitated.

Before Claude could even join them at the mall, Sookie had "subdued" the Weres with her "Jedi mind trick," and they had spilled everything they knew. She sent them back to the Queen of New York, having "influenced" them to tell her that the defenses around Sookie and Hunter were impenetrable. In addition, the Weres became Sookie's spies in the queen's court.

As soon as all of the queen's plans and accomplices had been found out, Sookie and Eric's retribution had been swift and thorough, and the Council had needed to find a new monarch for New York. Even though no one could confirm who had killed the queen and her allies so surgically, there were enough rumors in the Supernatural community to send a clear message to any potential enemies Eric and she might face. Those added to the rumors that Eric had defeated Russell Edgington not once, but twice also fueled the lore surrounding the Viking. And no one in their right minds wanted to fuck with Thalia.

Luckily, very few vampires were rogue or crazy enough to have a death wish.

Sookie sighed. Yes. She was anxious to settle down to a _very_ quiet life with her family, a life away from both human and vampire politics—with the exception of her husband's sheriff duties.

Still, Sookie felt she owed the people of Louisiana something before she and Eric resumed those quiet lives. She felt her eyes welling up at the thought of the letters she and Eric had gotten from people that they'd never even met—vampires, humans, and the two-natured alike—which had included thank-you's for the hope that she and Eric had given them.

Pam's voice stopped her tears on a dime. "Sookie Stackhouse!"

"Stackhouse-Northman, Sissy," Hunter stepped in quickly to correct her.

Everyone in the room laughed. "Stackhouse-Northman" had become the refrain of a standing joke amongst the family members. However, Hunter's tone had not been joking. Now that he was officially a "Northman," he seemed just as ready to make his Mamma one as his daddy was.

Sookie's tears immediately threatened to fall for a different reason as she looked at her handsome son, who was growing like a weed. Jessica—thank God—had some mad sewing skills which she'd learned from her human mother, or Hunter's pants would have been half an inch too short. Jessica had needed to re-hem Hunter's pants earlier that evening since he'd shot up so much since his fitting just the month before. As Sookie looked at her son, her emotions sling-shot between being proud of the little man he was becoming to being sad that he was growing up so fast.

"Don't you cry!" Pam said reprovingly. "I am _not_ going to fix your make-up yet again!"

Sookie almost did cry again as she remembered what had caused her minor meltdown earlier, but Hunter's concerned voice stopped her.

"Please don't cry again, Mamma." He sighed—just like Eric did when he thought of her tears. "I don't like seeing you cry."

Of course, his words and expression almost set her off again, but she held it together—thanks in no small part to a burst of strength from her mate. "Sorry, sweetie," Sookie said as she smiled and reached out to gently squeeze his little shoulder. "But I can't help but to cry when I'm so happy."

"You're not supposed to cry when you get presents," Hunter said with a furrowed brow that also looked like one of his daddy's expressions.

Sookie chuckled and had to force herself not to ruffle his bangs, which were tamed for once—due in no small part to the same kind of gel that she was certain was currently keeping his father's hair in place too. It seemed that all Northman boys—whether they were genetically Northmans or just Northmans by choice—had zero control when it came to their bangs.

"Anyway," Sookie joked, trying to lighten the mood so that she wouldn't cry, "_that_ was not my fault earlier." She smiled at Hunter and then around the room at those gathered. "You all ambushed me."

She received smiles back from those in her wedding party who had gathered around her since she'd almost finished dressing—except for putting on her veil—and since it was so close to the ceremony time. Molly, who was acting as their photographer, had wanted to get some candid shots before the ceremony. She'd done the same with Eric and the wedding party about an hour before. Sookie had already been shown a shot of Eric helping Hunter tie his bow tie.

Yes. A lot of things had made her want to cry that evening.

The men in the room—who included Claude, Jesus, Lafayette, Jason, Jarod, Tray, and Duncan—all looked handsome in their tuxes, though Sookie was certain that the handsomest young man in the room was her son. All of the men—including Hunter—wore matching tuxedos, except for Lafayette, who'd opted for all-black with velvet trim. The ladies in the group—Tara, Batanya, Amelia, Miranda, Pam, and little Emma—were all dressed in black as well. All of them, except Pam, wore floor-length dresses in styles that they had chosen. Sookie had opted not to have matching dresses for the women in the wedding party, though all of the dresses were complementary. Pam was dressed in a tux, which had been specially made for her by someone at Armani. Sookie suspected that Pam's outfit cost more than her own dress, but she had to admit that the vampiress looked stunning.

Jessica had come into the room and was making sure that Tara, Batanya, Amelia, and Miranda had their bouquets. Sookie smiled as she took in the women—each one unique and beautiful.

Sookie and Eric had chosen five types of flowers for their wedding, all in whites and blues. Sookie's favorites, blue hydrangeas made up the largest part of her own bouquet, but some stephanotis had been added to it since Eric's buttonhole was made from them. She'd decided that the women would each carry a bouquet of a single flower. Amelia had chosen the calla lilies, while Miranda had opted for the lavender. Tara had fallen in love with the stephanotis bouquet, and that left Batanya with the delphiniums, which had pleased her because of their connection to the A.P.

Sookie knew from private conversations with Batanya that it had been the A.P. who had influenced the Britlingen to agree to Eric's initial request to guard Hunter, and the ancient vampiress had even supplemented the pay that Eric could offer so that the Britlingen council would accept the contract without delay. Batanya knew that the A.P. had seen her future too, and Batanya was grateful for the happiness that future had afforded her. Even then, she was leaning against Duncan, who was now her bonded one. The two had also been pledged by both vampire and Britlingen custom, and as far as Sookie could tell, the couple seemed almost as blissful as she and Eric, and that was saying a lot. Sookie gave the Britlingen a little nod and then continued to move her eyes around the room.

Little Emma had a basket full of blue hydrangea blossoms to scatter down the aisle and a wreath of lavender in her hair. Pam had opted not to go with a bouquet and had instead opted to wear the same kind of lavender boutonnière that the men—other than Eric—were wearing.

Her eyes dropped to Hunter, who was trying to make sure his own lavender boutonnière was straight. Once more, Sookie felt tears storm to her eyes.

Once more Pam was there to stop them with a warning. "Sookie!"

Hunter chuckled. "Are you still thinkin' about your surprise, Mamma?"

Sookie could only nod as she watched Emma come over to help her little boy move his buttonhole so that it was positioned just right.

The truth was that there were many happy thoughts that were pushing Sookie to the verge of tears, including the sight before her of her son being fussed over by the girl she was more and more certain each day would eventually be her daughter-in-law and the mother of her grandbabies.

But the surprise Hunter had been referring to—which her family had given to her about thirty minutes earlier—had caused tears to spring forward that even Pam hadn't been able to halt—despite her litany of threats. Sookie let her mind drift back as she looked at the lovely bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

><p>Her tears had started because of Jason, of all people. Without preamble or explanation, Jason had presented Sookie with a beautifully wrapped package—coincidentally, right after Pam had finished up her make-up.<p>

Inside the box was an antique bracelet that Sookie recognized immediately as being the one that Gran had worn when she'd married Earl. The pattern of roses in the middle of the bracelet had been yellowed with age, but that—in Sookie's eyes—made it even more beautiful.

"But where?" Sookie asked, even as the first tears fell from her eyes and the first barely audible, muttered, and PG'd curse about the subject of smeared make-up escaped from Pam's lips.

Jason smiled at her widely. "Me and Jess found it when we was cleanin' up the attic a while back. And we figured you'd like to have it and wear it today."

Wordlessly, Sookie nodded.

"And," Jessica piped in, "it's somethin' old." She paused. "But—um—can I borrow it when Jason and I get married? It can be my borrowed."

Trying to hold back sobs, Sookie brought them both in for a long hug as she nodded vigorously. Miraculously―mostly due to the handkerchief that seemed to magically materialize in front of her thanks to Jesus―she managed not to get snot or tears on any of them.

She noticed that Jessica's eyes were red-rimmed, and the young vampiress quickly excused herself to take care of any last-minute problems. Not for the first time, Sookie was thankful that Jessica had mad wedding-planning skills as well as sewing prowess. If Pam had been in charge—rather than just a "consultant"—Sookie feared that her wedding would have included an unfortunate amount of white leather and fur.

As soon as Jessica left, Pam thrust out a larger box, though it was wrapped in the same way as the first.

"Something _new_. _And_ expensive," Pam purred.

Sookie looked suspiciously at the box, but she gasped when she took in the beauty that was inside. Pam had made it her personal mission to buy Sookie "appropriate footwear" at least a few times a year since Sookie—left up to her own devices—preferred flip-flops or sneakers, but Sookie could admit to herself—_only_ herself—that Pam was converting her to the wonderful worlds of Jimmy Choo and Christian Louboutin and Manolo Blahnik. They were nice worlds, and the shoes in the box were wonderful, easily eclipsing the plain ones she'd planned to wear.

Sookie pulled Pam into a hug even as the vampiress murmured about having to fix make-up and getting some waterproof mascara. Seeing the red in the corners of Pam's eyes, Sookie knew that the vampiress meant her own eyes as well as Sookie's, but Sookie didn't bring attention to that fact.

"Something _borrowed_," Claude piped in, handing her another box.

Sookie gasped a little as she opened it. Inside was a beautiful handmade handkerchief. She recognized the lace immediately.

"In case Eric forgets to have one handy for you," Jesus said playfully, gesturing toward the handkerchief that he'd given her a few moments earlier. "Now you'll have your own too."

"My other mom made it," Hunter supplied, "from Gran's wedding dress."

More tears fell from Sookie's eyes, but she didn't dab them with the exquisite handkerchief Hadley had made. Instead, she tried to douse them with Jesus's quickly dampening offering.

Sookie remembered placing Gran's wedding dress—which the Maenad had done her best to desecrate—into a garbage bag after Maryann's death. It had been stained with Maryann's black blood, but she'd been unable to throw it away. She sighed and smiled a little. After Eric had bought the farmhouse during Sookie's first disappearance to Faerie, he found the dress in the hall closet. Sensing its importance, her vampire had made sure that Gran's wedding dress was cleaned as much at it could be—even going so far as having Octavia remove the Maenad's blood and scent from it—though the garment was well past repairing. Still Eric had placed it carefully into a box and had kept it stored safely. When Hadley decided to make her daughter—Gran's namesake, Adele—a kind of christening gown, it seemed only right that they give Hadley the wedding dress.

Hadley had been able to salvage some of the lace to include on the outfit, and Sookie recognized additional lace from the gown framing the handkerchief.

"You gotta give it back to Mom though, Mamma," Hunter said conspiratorially.

Sookie smiled at her son. By now everyone was used to hearing Hunter call the two maternal figures in his life by the monikers he'd given them. Somewhere along the way, Hadley had become "Mom," and Sookie had been dubbed "Mamma" by Hunter. Given that he used the Swedish pronunciation for Sookie's word, she saw it as even more special.

"Why's that, sweetie?" Sookie asked her little—well, not so little—boy.

"'Cause she's gotta marry Uncle Claude with it," he said as if it were a fact.

Claude sort of sputtered. "Hunt," he started.

"_Do tell_, oh tied one," Pam chuckled, sensing the proverbial blood in the water. "I didn't know you'd finally grown a big enough pair of . . . ."

She was cut off by a swat from Miranda. "Pam—_language_," the Werelioness chastised as she looked meaningfully from Emma to Hunter.

The vampiress rolled her eyes at the Werelioness, who had—indeed—become the language police whenever there was a child in the room. Pam refocused on Claude. "What I meant was that I didn't know you'd found enough _courage_ to finally ask her," she teased.

Sookie chuckled. Her tanu and Pam had—especially since they'd been tied by their exchange of blood—developed a kind of sibling relationship of their own, and Pam had mercilessly ribbed him for not taking the next step with Hadley—even though when Hunter and Claude weren't around, she insisted upon reminding everyone that Hadley wasn't nearly good enough for her "tied one."

Sookie looked at Claude and thrust a question into his head, one that Hunter "overheard."

"Nope!" Hunter said aloud, answering for Claude. "He hasn't asked her yet. Remember—he's waitin' for _her_ to ask him. So, Sissy, you shouldn't be mean to him," he instructed sternly.

Pam pouted and huffed.

Claude gave Hunter a pat on the shoulder. It was common knowledge among the family that he had told Hadley that he was ready to marry her and bond with her whenever she was ready; after all, since she was developing her empathy more and more each day, it was difficult for him to hide his feelings. So he'd been honest, though he continued to make sure she didn't feel pressured by his feelings for her.

Hadley still bore the emotional scars from Joren attacking her. To her, it seemed like only a little over a year since the rape had happened. Moreover, she was working to come to terms with the roots of her self-destructive behavior: her mother's long-term illness and death, her father's abandonment of her, and Uncle Bartlett's abuse. Deep down, however, the hardest thing for Hadley to deal with was the fact that even when Aunt Linda hadn't been ill, she didn't seem to care about Hadley, nor did she spend much time with her. In truth, Hadley had never felt loved until she was with Sophie-Anne. And part of her still grieved the death of the vampiress.

Sookie also knew that Hadley was scared—especially after her failures with Hunter—that she was incapable of being a good mother. However, thus far, she'd been doing a great job with Adele from everything that Sookie had seen. And Sookie was actually grateful that Hadley was trying to deal with the pain inside of her before pursuing a relationship with Claude. She wanted her tanu to be happy, but a broken Hadley would make him miserable.

Pam's scoff broke Sookie out of her reverie. "You know—if you would just let go of my blood," she told Claude, "then I wouldn't have to feel your mooning over Hadley all the time."

"It is _you_ who is clinging to my blood," Claude teased back.

Hunter giggled at Pam and Claude. In fact, the blood tie that Claude and Pam had formed the night of the war with Russell and his Weres had been tenacious and longer-lasting than the norm. But Sookie knew that—deep down—neither of them minded. Despite their almost constant razzing of each other, it was clear that they cared for one another and were happy to be able to "keep track of each other" through their tie.

Pam rolled her eyes. "I mean—seriously—you just need to," she looked at both children in the room and censored herself, "act on your feelings. Sweep her off her feet."

Claude sighed.

Pam began to say something else, but stopped when she got a look from Sookie.

"Fine," Pam said in a huff. "But you know how I feel about all this waiting business."

Yes—Sookie thought with a smile—_everyone_ in the family did. But Sookie knew even more than that. Pam had shared with Sookie one night—in the strictest of confidence—that she had felt drawn to Claude—_almost_ romantically—for "about a minute" in Pam's words. But that feeling had shifted in the vampiress, whose own romance during the last three years had consisted of an on-again, off-again liaison with Molly.

Truth be told, part of Sookie wished that Pam and Claude would get together, but she knew that Pam would likely eat her tanu alive if they did—both literally and figuratively. Plus, she knew how much Claude truly loved Hadley—no matter how unworthy Sookie thought her cousin was for him at times.

In fact, Hadley had redeemed herself in Sookie's eyes—at least to a certain extent—when she'd pulled her head out of her ass and moved back to the "in-between" place. Of course, Sookie knew that Claude had influenced the move more than Hadley's own desire to make the time disparity between Faerie and the human realm a nonissue. Simply put, Claude had set Hadley down one day during one of her visits to him and had told her all that she was missing. He convinced her that if she came to live with him in the part of his house that he'd built for her, she would lose nothing, given the fact that a whole settlement of people was now filtering to the "in-between place." Plus, others could visit her whenever she wished, and Katherine, Hadley's closest friend, was living there. Seeing the home built for her already and sensing the importance of the issue to Claude, Hadley had begrudgingly agreed.

Since Hadley's move, things had been decidedly easier on Hunter. He had enjoyed getting to know his new baby sister—whom he may never have even met if Hadley had not agreed to move.

However, Hunter consciously kept himself at arm's length from both Hadley and Adele.

Sookie sighed. Hunter was no dummy. He was aware that Niall, Claude, and she continued to hide some of Hadley's thoughts from him—though he'd stopped actively looking for them. Hunter seemed to have reconciled himself to the fact that his first mother had her flaws and could "hurt" him.

However, after a long talk with Eric, Hunter had decided not to give her that power over him. Instead, he focused upon his life in Bon Temps, though he did enjoy going to the "in-between place" once a week for school. All in all, Hunter still loved Hadley, and he was also fond of Adele, but Sookie knew that he saw them as more distant extensions of his family, rather than a part of its core. And Sookie just didn't allow herself to feel guilty about that anymore. Hunter had a right to his choices and had a good reason for making them, so Sookie was not about to question her child.

No. She could only be thankful that he'd chosen her as the mother of his heart.

Interrupting her thoughts, Duncan held out a fourth box. "He wanted you to wear these, lass," the Scotsman said simply. "And there's a note inside."

Sookie opened the lid of the box to see the sapphire earrings Eric had gotten made to match her ring. She'd worn them on the night of their pledging, but they still took her breath away.

She turned around to read the note because she knew that it was going to elicit more tears from her.

_Min älskling, _

_You would—most likely—send me to my final death if I bought you more jewels—though you know I would gladly buy you enough diamonds to fill our home. But—these—you have already accepted, so I will stay out of trouble by giving them to you once more._

Sookie chuckled. Her husband was right. She continued reading.

_I remember how the light in them almost rivaled the light in your eyes the night that we pledged ourselves to each other. Almost. _

_Okay—it was not even close, but they __**did**__ try. _

_Will you do me the honor of wearing them during our human wedding as you wore them for our vampire pledging? Will you allow me the pleasure of knowing that I have been responsible for placing something precious upon your body since you have placed something infinitely more precious into my very soul?_

_I cannot wait to see them―and you, min kván._

_Yours,_

_Eric_

_P.S. Sadly, the Hope Diamond was not for sell; I did look into it. I was also in negotiations to secure some nice little baubles once worn by Catherine the Great before I thought better of it. Are you not proud of my triumph in self-discipline? _

Knowing her husband was joking, Sookie laughed through her tears. She ran her fingers over the earrings and examined the way the sapphires looked in the light. The blue of the jewels did not hold a candle to her mate's eyes.

* * *

><p>Sookie was brought back to the present by a warmth coming through the bond. She smiled, knowing that Eric must have felt her own surge of affection.<p>

Indeed, the traditional gifts of something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue had been enough to require Pam to start over again on Sookie's make-up, this time with waterproof mascara—even though Sookie was not looking forward to having to remove it later.

"May I?" Sookie heard Tara ask, as her oldest friend held up Sookie's veil.

Sookie smiled at Tara. "Please," she said.

Tara smiled as she put the veil onto Sookie's head and added a few bobby pins to make sure it would stay in place. Sookie had opted for an elegant bun so that her neck would be exposed for her mate, and the style of veil she'd chosen complemented the hairstyle well. She hadn't wanted a veil that covered her face. She wanted to see every little detail of her mate's face—every flash in his eyes—as they wed. She'd opted for a cathedral length veil that would extend behind her even further than her dress's short train.

"Promise you won't cry?" Tara asked before she allowed Sookie to turn to look in the mirror to see the finished product.

Sookie's lip quivered.

"Promise!" Tara said sternly, doing her best impression of Pam.

Sookie managed a nod and felt a huge burst to strength from Eric at the same time.

She sent gratefulness to him.

Satisfied, Tara turned Sookie around, and for the first time, Sookie saw herself in full bride mode in the mirror.

Hunter's bright face was looking in the mirror with her.

"Daddy's gonna have a cow when he sees you!" her little man exclaimed. He'd been picking up more and more slang from Jason lately.

"He'd gonna have two," Tara agreed. She leaned in and whispered into Sookie's ear. "Gran would be so proud of you, Sook."

Sookie nodded as she took Hunter's hand and looked at herself. She'd never been so thankful for waterproof mascara in her life.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello all! Sorry this took a while, but this chapter ended up being long, and I didn't want to split it, so it took longer to edit. I hope the length makes up for the tardiness. We are still "catching up," this time from Sookie's perspective. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter-and thanks to those of you who are reading but not reviewing. I can "feel" you out there.

If you want to see Sookie's old, new, borrowed, and blue, you can find pictures in the "bonus features" for this chapter on my WordPress Site. (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com)

Up next: The Wedding.]


	205. Chapter 203: In Knots

[_**A/N:**_ Hello. If you are interested in my music selection when I was writing this chapter, check out the link from my WordPress Site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 203: In Knots<strong>

Eric shifted on his feet as Reverent Tom Daniels joined him at the front of the auditorium.

The clergyman had a kind, understanding look in his eyes. "Nervous?" he asked.

Eric couldn't help but to nod.

"_All_ grooms are nervous," Reverend Daniels mused. "I don't see why vampires would be any different than humans." He gave Eric a knowing smile. "I was tied up in knots the day I married my Joann, but it was the best thing I ever did."

Eric could only nod again as Reverend Daniels reached out and patted him on the shoulder. Daniels was one of only two human ministers who had agreed to perform vampire-human weddings in Louisiana thus far. While many religious people in the state had supported the marriage legislation, it seemed to be a different matter altogether to allow vampires and humans—or gay couples, for that matter—to marry in their churches.

However, Daniels had proven to be a trailblazer, leading his congregation to be accepting of all couples to whom the marriage legislation applied. And—beyond his progressiveness—Eric had liked Reverend Daniels as soon as he'd met him.

Daniels had been an early advocate of the Fellowship of the Sun but then had dramatically switched sides seven years before when a vampire saved his wife from being raped one night as she'd been on her way home from a church potluck.

Daniels had allowed himself to be humbled in that moment. And he'd changed.

Since then, the reverend had lived his life by the tenant that no one ought to judge another being that he or she didn't know personally—especially not based on simply a "type."

Before he landed in the modest—though lovely—church where Eric now stood, Daniels had been the minister for one of the largest congregations in Florida. But when he had preached that it was the heart of the individual that counted―not his or her race, gender, or "species"—he'd been told to "toe the line" and preach what the elders wanted him to or to leave the church. He and his wife had left without a second thought.

After Daniels had moved to Louisiana and taken up his current post two years before, he and his wife became strong advocates for the Fair Marriage Act.

Sookie and Eric decided to approach Reverend Daniels about performing their marriage ceremony as soon as the legislation had passed. What made them "like" him was that he always treated them like a "normal" couple. Plus, Hunter gave the reverend his seal of approval when Daniels and his wife came to one of their Monday night football gatherings and proved himself to be a Vikings fan—just like his daddy and him.

Eric was broken from his thoughts and tensed up as the music started; he automatically reached out to his bonded—seeking his mate's "help."

He felt her readiness. He felt her certainty. He felt her calm. He latched onto that last emotion like a lifeline and steadied himself as the song Sookie had chosen for their wedding party began to play. He took in a deep breath that he didn't need.

In that moment, it struck him that they'd chosen too large of a fucking wedding party, and he was not sure that he could wait any longer for Sookie to be in his arms. Just as he had the impulse to rush to her, he felt her calm surging into him again. Luckily, he was able to prevent himself from panting as he concentrated on keeping his feet on the floor.

Tray and Amelia were the first to walk down the aisle. Tray unconsciously pulled at the neck of his tux, and Eric couldn't help but to laugh a bit. The Were hadn't even worn a tuxedo for his _own_ wedding, but Sookie—in that way she had of doing everything—had convinced him to do so for theirs. On his arm, Amelia—who had become a close friend of Sookie's―looked lovely in the long black dress she'd chosen.

However, to be honest, Eric's only wish was that they would walk faster; he didn't give a damn about who wore what clothing. Well—that wasn't quite accurate.

He _was_ eager to see what Sookie was wearing, having been denied access to her before the fucking wedding _AND_ the night before the wedding—by the direct order of Thalia, who commanded him as his fucking queen!

Eric groaned lightly. As anxious as he was to see her dress, he was even more excited to see what she was wearing under the dress. He hoped it was lacy or satin or—better yet—nothing at all. It had been 28 hours and 26 minutes since he'd last seen her—too damned long—and now that he knew she was so close, it seemed unbearable to wait a second more.

With difficulty, he stopped his fangs from dropping and willed himself to stop thinking along those lines, lest he try to consummate the wedding before, during, _and_ after the actual ceremony. He didn't think Reverend Daniels would appreciate that.

The evening before—just after she'd risen—Pam had fed him some lines about bachelor parties being "necessary" for the human marriage ritual and about how it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Given Eric and Sookie's understandable reluctance about being apart for even one minute because of the time she'd spent in Faerie, it had been difficult to convince them to separate. However, Eric had been persuaded, ordered, and finally "threatened" by Thalia.

So—after a glorious shower with his wife—he'd agreed to go to "Vamp Cave" for a bachelor party while Sookie stayed at home for a bachelorette party. Eric had found out from Bubba that it had been Jesus who had convinced Thalia to issue the order.

Eric felt himself pouting a little. Duncan had stopped him when he'd tried to sneak off to rendezvous with his mate three hours before sunrise—just as Sookie had been stopped by Pam.

But it had been fine—difficult for them both, but fine. And he'd been able to tell that she was having a good time, just as he'd enjoyed his own party. Of course, Eric had monitored Sookie at all times during the night. And he'd spoken to her through the bond in order to tell her that he loved her before they both slept.

His mate had been safe and happy, so the brute, possessive, cavemanish vampire in him had allowed for the short-term separation.

Hunter had even enjoyed part of the bachelor party with Eric until Niall "popped" him home at his bedtime.

Unlike with the wedding party, the attendees of the bachelor and bachelorette parties had been separated along the gender lines, with two exceptions. Breeta—as always—moved where Hunter moved at night. And Lafayette had stayed with Sookie because—in Sookie's words—she "_needed_ Lala's margaritas" at her bachelorette party.

Eric chuckled in remembrance. From the sounds he'd heard from the women's party, they'd definitely been rowdier than the men—though their main activity of the night was giving each other manicures and pedicures. Later Eric found out that Claude had given Pam a small vial of his blood so that the vampiresses in the group could get "buzzed" along with everyone else. That—apparently—accounted for the rendition of "You Light up My Life" that he'd heard Pam and Thalia playing on the piano and singing an hour before dawn.

Tray gave Eric a knowing smile as he walked Amelia to her place and gave her a kiss on the hand before joining Eric on his side of the altar. Still trying to calm himself down and drawing as much strength as he could from his mate, Eric nodded to the packmaster of his area.

Next up the aisle came Miranda and Jarod. The Werelioness looked radiant—glowing even—and Eric was one of the few who were privy to the cause of her glow. She was once again pregnant. She was only about a month along, so she'd not yet begun to show, but Eric could smell the little one inside of her. Miranda and Jarod's twins, Jim and Maggie, had been born Werelions, just as little Godric had. And Eric knew that Jarod secretly hoped for a shifter this time, even though he would be content with any child who had the proper number of fingers and toes. Eric was holding back the fact that the child did indeed smell different than his or her siblings had. He couldn't be certain, but Eric was betting that Jarod would get his wish.

Eric chuckled a bit as he thought about the conversation that he'd overheard between Miranda and Pam two nights earlier when Pam had joked that black _wasn't_ actually much of a minimizing color where Miranda was concerned. Although Miranda was currently almost as slim as she'd been before she'd had her children, Eric had thought that the Werelioness was going to kill Pam. Eric schooled his features as Miranda and her mate approached the front of the auditorium. The Viking was no fool―after all―and he was _not_ going to rile the Werelioness.

Eric had no problem admitting that Werelioness hormones were a scary, _scary_ thing, but Miranda looked content enough in that moment, and her cubs were being well-tended by Jessica, Holly, and Katherine—who'd recently perfected the skill of hiding her fairy scent so that she could attend the wedding. Seeing Miranda looking happy, Eric relaxed a little.

Once the couple reached Eric, Miranda kissed the vampire on the cheek, and then Jarod walked her to the groom's side so that she was standing next to Tray. Then the shifter took his place on Sookie's side. Eric was glad that he and Sookie had foregone normal gender lines when choosing their wedding party. Miranda had always been closer to him, and he was proud to have her standing on his side, whereas Jarod was closer to Sookie.

Hearing Maggie fussing a little, Eric looked out in the crowd and gave Jessica, who was holding the little Werelioness, a nod. Her own wedding was set for two Christmases from then. She looked beautiful in red and was now holding the toddler snuggly in her arms. The idea of not having children with Jason had been a hard pill for Jessica to swallow, and she and Jason had been slowly working through that for the last few years, but the couple—as far as Eric could tell—was solid.

Jessica's fiancé walked down the aisle next—with Tara on his arm. As odd as it might have seemed a couple of years ago, Jason walked a smiling Tara to Eric's side of the aisle, and she gave the vampire a pat on the arm as they passed him. After the rocky start to her relationship with Henry, Tara had become a closer friend to Eric than she was to Sookie, so it had made a strange sort of sense for her to stand on Eric's side. The Viking glanced at Henry and noticed the look of pride in his eyes as he stared at his wife. She was staring right back at him.

Jason shook Eric's hand as he passed back by him and then took his place on Sookie's side next to Jarod.

Eric was getting even antsier as he watched the next couple—Duncan and Batanya—slowly approach. He once again regretted the fact that Sookie had insisted on so many attendants.

Duncan, seeming to sense Eric's impatience, grinned wickedly and slowed down their pace even more. Batanya, whom Eric had never seen in a dress before, looked beautiful on his arm. She looked even better when she glared at her mate and—thank the gods—gave him a tug in order to get his ass moving faster.

At first, Batanya had been reluctant about being a part of their wedding party, but once she'd learned that Hunter would have a prominent place in it, she agreed. She wanted to stay close to the boy that she still thought of as her responsibility even though the Britlingen contract had long since been transferred to Breeta. That didn't seem to matter much to Batanya, however.

Because Sookie and Eric's legal adoption of Hunter had become public record as of eleven days before, Batanya didn't want to let him out of her close proximity during the wedding. She figured—correctly—that Sookie and Eric would be distracted with each other. In fact, it had taken Claude promising to keep a shield around Hunter during the whole wedding for Batanya to agree to walk down the aisle without her sword strapped to her back. However, Eric knew from Duncan that the Britlingen warrior had several smaller weapons concealed under her long skirt. Duncan, too, had "a trick or two up his sleeves," as he put it.

Of course, Eric didn't mind Batanya's rabid protectiveness of his child one bit. He gave the Britlingen a respectful nod, which she returned, as Duncan settled her on Sookie's side. His vampire brother gave Eric a quick jab to the ribs as he moved next to Tara.

Eric couldn't help but to roll his eyes in Duncan's direction.

Next up the aisle were Pam and Lafayette; to be honest, Eric was not sure who was leading whom. Pam looked elegant in the Armani suit that she'd "borrowed" his credit card to obtain. The bill for it had come just the day before, and he'd been "agitated" to say the least. At that moment, however, his vampire child looked so splendid that the price of the suit seemed well worth it.

He would be asking Jesus to ward his credit cards though.

Just as Pamela had decided to dress differently than the other women in the wedding party, Lafayette had opted to be "different" from the other men; he wore an all-black tuxedo rather than the more traditional tuxedos that the other men in the wedding party were wearing. They'd all happily let Sookie choose the style of their tuxes, but Lafayette wanted to "make a statement." Sookie had vetoed his attempts to choose something in powder blue, but Lafayette had managed to find an all-black tuxedo with velvet trim that Sookie had Okayed. The hat on his head—of which Eric was pretty certain Sookie had not approved—also set him apart. Eric chuckled.

The sound of a shrieking baby caught Eric's attention, and he saw little Jim fussing on Holly Bellefleur's lap. Holly had married Andy Bellefleur the year before. The two had already entered into Eric and Sookie's close—but not immediate—circle of friends a few years earlier because of Andy's closeness to Jason and Holly's kinship with the other witches in the group.

Andy, who was sitting between Jessica and Holly—and, therefore, in between the twins—was slapped on the arm by little Maggie as she reached protectively out for her sniffling brother. Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Andy quickly traded places with Holly. Eric smiled. The change of positions had been enough to placate the little Werelions, and since Miranda was still looking relaxed, Eric didn't worry about the little disturbance.

Pam and Lafayette parted in the middle of the aisle, and Lafayette took his place on Sookie's side while Pam took her place on Eric's. Eric couldn't help but to notice that the rims of his child's eyes were somewhat red, but he made sure she didn't see his smirk.

Eric took a moment to nod to Bubba and Thalia, who were standing inconspicuously in the back of the room. He knew that they weren't part of the wedding party only because Sookie had wanted to make sure that Bubba was comfortable and that his anonymity was protected. The crooner had promised to sing for them that night at their private reception on the _ætt land_.

Bubba was happy to stand guard over Hunter and Sookie—as always—and both he and Thalia were glad to stay out of the limelight. Plus, Eric knew that Thalia liked being in the back of the room so that she could keep an eye on everyone. She trusted the AVL members that were present about as far as little Mia could throw them. It had not escaped Eric's notice that Kibwe and Mei were in attendance, as well as Molly. Eric was thankful that his queen had—unsolicited—put her own defenses into place for his wedding. And he continued to be extremely grateful that she was his monarch. Decades of tolerating Sophie-Anne and then a couple of years of dealing with Compton's shit had taught him the value of a good ruler—one who was worthy of respect.

Eric turned his attention back to the aisle.

Walking side by side came the two individuals whom he and Sookie were calling their "chief attendants." Jesus had agreed to stand up for Eric, and Claude had been Sookie's choice. Both men looked dashing and—thankfully—they both radiated calm. Eric immediately felt slightly more settled. He remembered the night when he and Sookie had agonized over whom to pick for the most honored roles among their attendants—other than their best man, of course, who was always going to be Hunter.

Eric had considered Jesus, Duncan, and Pam for his chief attendant, while Sookie had gone back and forth between Claude, Lafayette, Tara, and Jason. Finally, they'd both simply decided based on what would _feel_ right to them, rather than worrying about hurting the feelings of the others. Luckily there hadn't been any jealousy. Plus, Claude and Jesus made very practical choices considering their necessity during one of the portions of the ceremony.

And—truth be told—once Eric really thought about it, he knew that he could choose no other than Jesus to stand right next to him.

As Eric thumbed the ring Sookie had ordered for him after their pledging—the one that Jesus had given to him when Sookie was in Faerie—he thought about the night he'd helplessly pounded into the ground in the backyard, practically unearthing the site of the pool with his bare hands. He'd been angry—so angry—that he was powerless in bringing Sookie back to him.

His heart had been laid bare that night.

It had been one of the lowest nights of his life, and he wondered sometimes if he would have simply stayed out in the yard to meet the dawn if it hadn't been for Jesus.

True to form, both Claude and Jesus gave Eric reassuring pats on the arm before settling into their places. Given the turmoil that had ruled his and Sookie's early years together, it seemed no wonder that they had chosen the fairy and the demon as their brothers.

Eric saw Jesus looking in Diantha's direction. She was sitting next to Mr. Cataliades and holding the child that Lafayette and Jesus had adopted. The two-month-old—who was half demon—had been unwanted by his teenaged mother, and Cataliades had immediately thought of Lafayette and Jesus for his parents. They'd named him Kyle Eric, a fact that still made Eric feel very proud. Kyle was Eric and Sookie's seventh godchild—younger than Mia by two months.

Next down the aisle was little Emma. Her job was to make sure that flower petals were strewn along the walkway. Eric chuckled as he saw that the eleven-year-old was taking her job _very_ seriously. She was studiously and efficiently making sure the aisle had a thorough dusting of petals as she approached the front of the auditorium. Eric was thankful for her speed much more than her thoroughness, however.

Once she was at the front of the auditorium, Emma smiled and him and then skipped to take her place next to Amelia. Eric glanced at Sam, who was looking at his child proudly. The vampire smiled. He and the shifter had turned out to have much in common. Both of them had found themselves the fathers of children who were not biologically theirs, and both of them had realized that biology sometimes didn't really fucking matter at all!

Eric inhaled sharply and looked toward the doors at the end of the aisle. He could tell that his Sookie was right outside of them.

When he saw Breeta slip into the room and take her position against the back wall, he knew that the moment he'd been waiting for had come. Breeta was not to leave Hunter's side until the last possible moment—even though everyone knew that Sookie could protect him as well or better than anyone else.

The doors to the auditorium were both pushed open fully by Scott Cusmano and Henry, who were acting as their ushers, as the music changed. The vision that Eric saw coming towards him seemed to freeze Time itself. He'd felt a similar phenomenon the night he'd pledged with Sookie.

Almost frightened to behold his mate—his goddess—in that moment, Eric turned his gaze to Hunter first. His son was proudly holding Sookie's hand as he walked her down the aisle.

As the two most important people in his life approached him, Eric couldn't help but to remember an amazing day which had occurred almost three years before. On that day—a little more than a month after Sookie had returned from the fairy realm—Hunter and Sookie had taken a day-trip to the Blue Bayou Water Park in Baton Rouge―just the two of them (except for, Batanya and Breeta, of course). Eric hadn't worried about Hunter or Sookie's safety, knowing what he knew about his wife's powers. And the Britlingens—as awkward as they may have appeared at a water park—were not back-up to be sneezed at either.

When the two had returned to him exhausted, a bit sunburned, and very happy that night, Hunter was calling Sookie 'Mamma"—with a decidedly Swedish pronunciation—and Sookie was smiling a million-watt smile that looked moments away from tears. After that, Sookie was "Mamma" and Hadley was "Mom." Eric hadn't questioned the change in Sookie's name, nor had he ever asked Sookie or Hunter for details.

Eric had not been surprised. He'd known the day was coming ever since Sookie had returned to Hunter and him. Hunter and Sookie obviously loved each other, and everyone could _feel_ their connection in a palpable way. To Eric, the "renaming" of Sookie was natural because his wife simply _was_ Hunter's mother in every way that really mattered.

Eric was fine with Hadley playing a small part in his son's life, especially since that made Claude a bigger piece of it, but—as odd as it may have seemed, given the fact that he was not related biologically to Hunter—the vampire had always "known" that Sookie's cousin was not his son's _true_ mother. Hadley had tried—and was still "trying"—to be a good mother to Hunter. But it was the "trying" part that Eric felt bitterness about. Hadley was a good mother to Adele without having to try. But she'd never really _chosen_ Hunter, and Eric thought that was her fucking loss.

Eric looked at his son proudly. Hunter was standing up straight and proud, and he'd officially been Hunter Eric Northman for eleven days, ten hours, and three minutes now. Eric shook his head to still his emotions. The day that the adoption had become official was one of the best of his long life—right up there with this night. The family had celebrated by having a gathering that Lafayette had made sure rivaled Thanksgiving. It _had_ to—after all. Hunter was one of the things that he and Sookie were most thankful for.

Given the fact that Hunter had decided to remain in the human realm―except for his visits and schooling in the "in-between place"―Hadley had quickly supported Hunter's desire to become Eric and Sookie's son legally. After that, Hunter had been over the moon about the process. The only hiccup, ironically, had come from the precocious Emma, who had needed an hour to decide whether she could accept being Emma _Northman_ and not Emma _Savoy_ as she'd been planning in her head. Luckily for them all, she'd determined that she preferred "Northman" in the end. Hunter had been especially nervous since he'd learned about the concept of the "deal breaker" from his sissy.

Strangely, Eric felt that Hunter looked more and more like him all the time, especially since his boy would not stop growing upward. Plus, Lafayette often remarked that Eric and Hunter shared the same brain. Given the sharpness of Hunter's intellect and his ability to command a room, Hunter had certainly picked up on Eric's best traits. Eric smiled at his boy proudly. Only their eyes made them look different, and Hunter's eyes looked more like Sookie's each day. Simply put, Hunter looked like, seemed like, and simply _was_ his and Sookie's child.

There was no question in Eric's mind that the three of them had been meant for each other. It's just that fate had to find a "creative way" to bring them together. And Eric was _not_ about to question fate anymore. It had been too damned good to him during the last several years.

Eric inhaled fully as he finally turned his attention to Sookie. As soon as he focused upon her, he felt incapable of looking away as all his senses were drawn into her. She looked perfect.

_Perfect_.

She smelled perfect.

_Perfect_.

She'd obviously lain out in the sun for him, despite the fact that the early November day had been chilly. And somehow—even though they were not in season—she was wearing a peach blossom in her hair.

_Perfect_.

He felt his hand move upward, as if reaching for her.

Eric couldn't help but to pant a little as—bit by bit—he absorbed her appearance and her scent, especially since he'd not seen her for more than 24 hours and 30 minutes now.

She was beautiful.

No.

She was more than that, but his ancient brain couldn't quite grapple with the many languages rattling inside of his head in order to come up with the appropriate superlative. Perhaps that was because a word didn't exist to describe her.

_Perfect_—was still the closest he could get.

_Tilvalið_—as his human father had called his mother.

_His_.

His mate was wearing a one-shoulder gown, meant to remind them both of the dress she'd worn for their pledging. It was ivory and shirred from the strapless side toward her natural waste. From there, it was shirred in the opposite direction, creating an effect that only added beautifully to the voluptuousness of her curves.

He licked his lips and sucked in a very unnecessary breath as he started to move toward her. He couldn't seem to keep his feet planted to the floor anymore. After he'd taken a step, however, he felt Jesus's hand on his elbow and―as if in a haze―heard the man whom he thought of as his brother reassuring him, "She's coming, Eric. Just hold on a few more seconds."

With difficulty, Eric stilled and then let Jesus pull him back into position. He felt strength coming from the bond. Yes—he thought—he _could_ wait for Sookie to come to him. Only a few more seconds.

He took in the rest of her dress. Pam had said—as she'd teased him about not being able to see it before the ceremony—that the dress draped on Sookie like a dream come true, and Eric couldn't argue with that statement.

She was his best dream.

_Perfect_.

The dress's fabric pulled in one direction and then the next, but all that pulling seemed effortless. It continued its zigzagging until it hit her above her knees, and then it draped down the rest of her body; the effect was beautiful.

_Perfect_.

One of her hips was hugged by the curving of the fabric, while the dress traveled softly down her other hip, creating both a sexy and elegant effect. The fabric met in harmony above her knees and then fell gracefully to the floor. There was a short, but flowing, train behind her.

She was a _gyðja_—a goddess.

_Perfect_.

Sookie wore the "E/S" pendant that he had carved for her as a "token" of love—though it had been temporarily put onto a delicate choker made from white organza. Her sapphire drop earrings matched her pledging ring, which she also wore. The pewter ring Hunter had given her was on her right ring finger—as always—and Adele's wedding bracelet was on her wrist. Overall, the jewelry she wore was simple, elegant, and eclectic, just like his bonded one. The pieces had been chosen because of their meaning, not because of their price. Sookie was still teaching Eric that lesson. He wanted to bathe her in diamonds, but she was able to stop him with a look.

Eric continued to catalog every detail of his wife's appearance. Her golden hair was in a bun, which exposed her lovely neck to him. She was wearing a long veil—what Pam had informed him was "cathedral length." The veil was attached to the back of Sookie's hair and fell gracefully behind her. What was important to Eric was that it did not cover her face, so he could clearly see the smile on her lips.

Eric sighed as he once again thumbed the ring already on the third finger of his left hand. They had gotten wedding bands that would complement the pledging rings they already wore, bands which they would wear on their left index fingers. Hunter already had a ring to match theirs on his left hand. The inscription inside was the same on all of their rings: _Ætt_. "Family."

Eric knew that Jesus held the rings for Sookie and him in his pocket, not only because Eric trusted his chosen brother but also because he smelled the white gold.

Eric had avoided Sookie's eyes until that moment—mostly because he was pretty sure that once he looked into them, he might not be able to stop himself from running to her immediately. But when she was about half-way down the aisle, he was pulled into them. They were gazing at him with a look of ardor that made him want to be holding her right then—buried deep inside of her—the ceremony be damned. He swayed on his feet as he tried to keep from rushing to her and then swayed again as she gave him a slight flirtatious smile as if she could read his mind. He heard Jesus's slight chuckle and then felt his brother's steadying and _stopping_ hand on his elbow again.

Only with Sookie could the Viking be brought figuratively to his knees, and he fucking loved it. With great effort, he stayed in his place even though half of him―okay more than half of him—wanted to take her right in the middle of the fucking church. It may have been only 24 hours and 31 minutes since he'd last seen her, but it had been 24 hours and _42_ minutes since he'd been home inside of her.

The sun on her skin, the peach blossom in her hair, the lavender soap she had used earlier in the day, and the faintest hint that her menses was approaching in the next day or so were almost too much for the vampire to withstand.

He could feel his panting become more obvious. He also felt Jesus's grip tighten, and he was grateful for it.

It had taken Sookie a while to get used to her amorous vampire's extra "attentions" during her menses, but that time of her cycle had become a very looked-forward to event for them both now. The enriched and thickened menstrual blood was a wonderful treat for Eric, and Sookie enjoyed the fact that Eric was able to use his own blood to hinder any cramps she might be feeling. They'd both reveled in the fact that their honeymoon was occurring at the perfect time during her cycle, and Sookie had giggled about the irony that most brides would have thought the exact opposite.

Of course, the hint of _that_ blood made it even more difficult for Eric to stay in his place at the front of the church. However, Sookie's now fully-teasing smile and her insistence on walking _so damned slow_ made it impossible.

It was too fucking much for the Viking! Eric easily broke from Jesus's iron grip and would have run to his mate in that moment, but he found that he couldn't move.

He heard Jesus chuckle, and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw him nodding to Claude.

"Thanks for the assist," the brujo whispered to the fairy.

Knowing that Claude had just put up a shield around him to keep him from moving, the vampire growled a little, but Sookie's tanu only chuckled.

Not being able to get to Sookie and seeing the heightened amusement in her eyes, Eric decided to give her a taste of her own medicine—a big one. Waggling his eyebrows in a challenge, the vampire pushed his lust into the bond to _repay_ Sookie's coy little smile. Watching her sharp intake of breath and seeing her steps falter before they quickened a little, Eric knew he'd won.

* * *

><p>Niall chuckled as he watched and recognized his great-granddaughter and young Eric's play as she walked slowly down the aisle. Despite everything they'd gone through—every separation, every fear, every torture—they'd maintained the playfulness and joy they took in each other.<p>

He was thankful for that.

Britomart snickered, "It is difficult not to be amused by them—is it not?"

"Very," Niall agreed.

* * *

><p>Sookie's cheeks went aflame with a tell-tale blush as she was hit with Eric's lust through their bond. In the next moment, she felt even more lust flowing from him―probably because of said blush.<p>

Her teasing forgotten, she had the sudden urge to sprint to her mate; luckily, however, Hunter's grip on her hand and the four-inch heels she was wearing ensured that she would have to keep walking at a relatively even pace.

* * *

><p>As Sookie's wonderful scent filled the air so that every supernatural being in the room—and not just he—could enjoy it, Eric emitted a very low warning growl, which he knew only other vampires, Weres, and shifters could hear. The growl was designed to say one thing and one thing only: "<em>Mine<em>!"

* * *

><p>Of course, Sookie could sense through the bond what Eric was doing, but she couldn't fault him for it. Throughout the last several years, she'd often found herself becoming very territorial over her husband too. Just the other day when they'd taken Hunter to Target to get him some new shoes because his feet seemed to grow a size every month, they'd been practically stalked by a fangbanger who recognized Eric from his PSA announcements and who was trying to entice him by her not-so-subtle leer. Her husband hadn't even noticed the woman, but Sookie had.<p>

She was _almost_ ashamed to admit that she had sent a subtle thought into the woman's head using her "Jedi mind-trick." Oh—Sookie hadn't done anything "too bad," like she'd wanted to; she'd merely told the bitch—uh, lady—that she needed to stay away from all men who were obviously out with their "F-in" _families_!

Sookie didn't like to use her ability to influence the minds of others; however, she'd been pissed by the woman so clearly coming on to Eric while Hunter was standing right next to him. She justified her actions by telling herself that she simply wanted to get the woman away from them so that Hunter wouldn't hear the lewd thoughts she was having about being in various sexual positions with his daddy. But Sookie had known that Hunter's shields were up, so that wasn't a good excuse. No—Sookie admitted—she wanted the bitch to back the "F" off and to stop ogling her "F-in" _property_.

Sookie's ego took a boost as she could tell that Eric was feeling the same way even now; his nose flared and he looked threateningly at some of the AVL members who had attended the wedding for publicity and who were now looking at Sookie like she was a nice, juicy steak. Sookie sent feelings of calm to Eric through the bond. Of course, she also sent encouragement and mirth. In the end, she loved it—absolutely adored it—that her husband didn't want her to be looked at by others, even though she was the bride, who—by definition—was _supposed_ to be the center of attention.

Yes. Sookie had learned, _finally_, that _possession_ could have a profound beauty when—paradoxically—it was _shared_.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sorry about the delay, but this was another long chapter, and there was nowhere to split it easily into two parts. I hope it was worth the wait for those of you who are still with me.

Thanks to all of you who took the time to read and review the last chapter (or just read). I continue to be floored by all of your support.

If you want to see Sookie's dress—and the other dresses/clothes/etc., for the wedding, check out the bonus features for this chapter on my WordPress site (calforniakat1564 . wordpress . com).

_**Next up:**_ The actual ceremony]


	206. Chapter 204: Grace

**Chapter 204: Grace**

Finally, after what seemed like an hour to the vampire, Hunter and Sookie reached Eric at the end of the aisle. He unconsciously reached out to ruffle Hunter's styled bangs, an action that his son still accepted―even though he'd begun to hint to his daddy that he was getting a bit too old for it. Of course, Hunter was probably the biggest Eric fan in the world―other than Sookie—so he was allowing his daddy to continue that show of affection, at least for the time being.

Though Hunter was officially both Eric and Sookie's best man, he moved to Eric's side of the aisle, taking a place right next to Jesus.

As soon as his son had dropped Sookie's hand, Eric found himself reaching out for it, like it was a life preserver. He needed to feel her flesh on his. Immediately, as he touched her, all of the nerves he'd felt in waiting for her—in anticipating her—were gone. She was _already_ his, after all. And he was hers. And Hunter was theirs.

And those facts—in the end—were why Sookie had opted to walk down the aisle with Hunter, rather than be escorted by Niall or Jason. She needed no one to "give her away"—so to speak. She had done that herself long ago—just as Eric had done the same with her.

The vampire now recognized that his nerves had been readiness—yearning—to be with her. They had not been pangs of doubt; they had been the ache he always felt when he was not close enough to his bonded one. They had been the stirrings that those in love were bound to feel when they were about to see their mates dressed in their finest of garments and coming to them in offering.

And Sookie _had_ come to him—and not just down the aisle of a Shreveport church. She'd come back to him from Faerie. She'd come into the devil's den to face Russell—for him. But—most importantly—she was by his side each night when he awoke. Yes. She always came for him, but most of the time she was right next to him to begin with. And if that was not the very definition of _grace_, Eric needed a new fucking dictionary.

Despite the fact that Eric had not been a human for a thousand years, he had been happy to give Sookie a human wedding because she wanted one. She didn't need one; she _wanted_ it. The teenaged girl who had resigned herself to the idea that she would never find a mate who could love or accept her—but who had still spent afternoons quietly dreaming of a wedding alongside an equally hopeless Lafayette—wanted it. The young "mostly-human" woman who had chosen to risk her heart by bonding with a thousand-year-old vampire wanted it. The powerful fairy who had pulled him from the very jaws of hell and into the light—and who now wanted to proclaim to the world that the vampire belonged to her—wanted it.

And Eric was not about to deny her.

She'd wanted to wear a beautiful dress _for him_—and though the ivory color she wore most definitely did not symbolize virginity in their case, it represented much more for both of them. At first, Sookie had considered wearing ice blue, and she'd even picked out a dress in that color, but then she'd changed her mind for three reasons.

The first reason was actually the conventional one. White was traditional in human weddings in many Western cultures. It would be familiar—comforting even—to those on the outside looking in. And though both Sookie and Eric felt that the implicit "requirement" that the bride be "pure" while the groom could be whatever the heck he wanted was antiquated, the truth was that white was the color of hope, and it well-represented the enduring clarity of their love for one another.

The second reason that Sookie had chosen to wear a shade of white was because of the rich and various meanings the color had throughout the world. Sure—it was the color of faith and purity, but it also represented mourning and death in certain cultures. And rebirth.

The "rebirth" part was what resonated most with Sookie. And—though this day was mostly about once more sharing the love that they had for each other—Eric and Sookie couldn't help but to feel grief as well. They were both almost certain that the occasion of their wedding was the moment in time that Artegal had once predicted—the moment when Britomart would be free to move on to be with her mate. Eric sighed, knowing that he, Hunter, Sookie, Niall, Claude and the others in the clan would deeply mourn the A.P.'s loss. But the nature of the universe seemed to dictate that for every destruction, something new would be made. His and Sookie's bonds had been destroyed, but a new one now stood in their place. The A.P. might move on, but what would she become? And how much happier would she be? Yes. "Rebirth" was often where the most beauty could be found.

The third reason was because of a class Sookie had taken at Bossier Parish Community College. Ironically, it had been the class she'd least wanted to take: a general education physical sciences class. However, as his wife always did, she'd stubbornly thrown herself into the course and had found things that interested her. And one of those things had been learning about how colors were formed. She'd not known before that white was created through the reflection—the emission—of _every_ color, all rolled into one bright package. Of course, black was its opposite, created by objects that did not emit light.

Eric had told her that she was his "white," giving off every color that he'd been missing in his life before she'd stepped into Fangtasia.

In turn, she'd told him that he was her "black," absorbing all color—deep.

Eric smiled. While old movies styled the hero in white and the villain in black, he'd always known that people tended toward the gray. But black and white did seem to symbolize Sookie and him—not because one was "bad" and one was "good." Not because one was "night" and one was "day." And not because they were "opposites," for Sookie and he were not opposites—as it turned out. No. It was because black and white were true "complements"—nature's way of illustrating balance and harmony that could be seen with the eyes and felt by the hand.

So the principle colors of their wedding had become black and white, though Sookie hadn't been able to resist a little blue being thrown in.

Seeing Sookie looking so beautiful, Eric knew that she'd made the right choice of color. His wife's slightly tanned skin glowed against the neutral ivory hue of the dress.

She was an angel.

She was a goddess.

Best of all, she was his Sookie.

Similar to her, Eric had wanted to wear the finest of suits _for her_. He wanted to present himself as a partner worthy of the lovely vision in front of him. It was an impulse that lingered from his days as a human.

Eric remembered back to his marriage to Aude. It had been a good arrangement for his village and for hers. As Chieftain, he had made sure that all of the marriage rituals of his people were performed so that Aude and her family were honored. Yet, feeling no real affection for the woman he was tying himself to, Eric had simply gone through all the motions. He had fulfilled his duty.

But nothing he was feeling with Sookie seemed like duty to Eric. Sure—he felt a duty to protect her and their family. But there was something startling in knowing that she felt the same duty. And, of course, both of them felt that obligation all the time.

No. In that moment, as Sookie's eyes drew him in, he felt something very different than what he'd felt as he'd stood next to Aude and been married to her.

His family had been dead then—every single member. But, here and now, he felt surrounded by family. His life had seemed bleak then—just one step after another that he was_ required_ to complete in order to bring pride back to his village and to honor the memory of his human father. But, here and now, he did not feel sluggish and lonely. He felt as if he _wanted_ to step forward into time with his wife. His life had held little pleasure for him then—beyond the thrill of battle and the pride he'd allowed himself to feel for his fledgling children, whom he hardly ever got to see because of the raids he'd had to lead. But, here and now, he felt only joy.

Grace.

He and his mate had wanted to stand in front of their son, their family, society, and any god who was listening while they proclaimed their love for each other. Their pledging had meant a lot to them, and as far as both he and Sookie were concerned, they were married already. But Sookie had grown up thinking that she would be denied a wedding because no one would want her, and Eric wasn't going to fucking have that!

She was wanted! She would always be wanted.

Yes. Eric's nervousness left him the moment his hand touched hers. And in its place there was only contentment. He saw nothing—_nothing_—except his beautiful bride before him.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Compared to the last chapter, I know that this one is short. It used to be attached to the actual wedding ceremony chapter, but the flow was not working, so I've made this into its own short chapter.

Thanks to those of you who continue to read and review! I got many comments here and on my WordPress site, and I appreciated them all very much.

_**Up next:**_ The actual ceremony (I promise this time). I will try to find time to work on the next chapter today, but the next three days are orientation for our fall session at one of the colleges I teach at, so my schedule will be really tight. (That's another reason that I wanted to get at least this little bit out to you all.)]


	207. Chapter 205: Rite, Part 1

**Chapter 205: Rite, Part 1**

Reverend Tom Daniels had presided over many wedding ceremonies, including those of four other human-vampire couples.

He'd seen weddings with a lot more fanfare and decorations than the one he was now officiating, some of them approaching garishness in taste-level. But he could not remember a couple who looked at each other quite the way that Eric Northman looked at Sookie Stackhouse—and vice versa.

They were—quite literally—swept away in each other, despite the fact that they'd been together for several years and had already been married according to vampire custom. Without a doubt—they radiated love, and Tom was cognizant enough of that to pause before he jumped into the ceremony.

He smiled. The atypical couple before him had compelled him write an atypical service. In speaking to them, Tom had picked up that both Eric and Sookie had deep and complex spiritual beliefs. Tom didn't fool himself into thinking that those beliefs were strictly Christian in nature either. After all, Eric had been a Viking during his human life. And the vampire had seen many cultures and had been exposed to many belief systems. Even though Sookie's upbringing had obviously been more traditionally Christian, Tom sensed something "other" about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Having had quite a bit of interaction with vampires over the years, Tom had picked up on a few things, including the fact that vampires were not the only supernatural creatures out there. This had been confirmed to him several months earlier when one Werewolf member of his congregation had let his secret out of the bag. He had sought out Tom's advice over whether he should marry a human, whom he loved. He'd told her about his dual-nature, and she'd accepted him, but the problem was that Were-human matches often didn't produce Were children, and his parents were pressuring him to marry another Were in order to carry on the bloodline.

After the young Were had confided in him, Tom found that he wasn't really all that surprised to find that vampires weren't the only supernatural beings. After all, his belief in God didn't limit Him or Her to the creation of only one type of intelligent being. And his belief in a _fair_ God didn't limit Him or Her to the acceptance of only one type of being. That was a lesson that Tom had needed to learn the hard way, but it was one that had stuck.

Tom looked out over the unique congregation before him—for, indeed, he could sense that there were many different kinds of beings in attendance. The little doctor was especially "different." Tom was proud to be the one to bind Eric and Sookie in the "human" tradition—a tradition that he was glad to see branching out to include other types of beings, as well as the humans who had once been excluded from the act.

Tom took a deep breath and spoke. "On behalf of Eric and Sookie, it is my honor to welcome everyone—family and friends and those important in supporting the kind of love that we are here to celebrate today. Yet as I stand before you, I recognize that many of you, especially vampires, will not see why I am needed here. Sookie and Eric have already pledged to each other, so they are married according to vampire tradition, but it is their intention to bind themselves together in the tradition of Sookie's family as well. It is their intention to declare that they are not simply married in the vampire world or the human world, but in the world that holds and nurtures _all_ beings."

He paused and sighed, "There are still many people who would stand in the way of Eric and Sookie getting married today; there are protesters outside this church even as I speak, and I am saddened by the things that they say against vampires and humans marrying. Many of the signs that I saw outside tonight said that in order to 'protect the sanctity of marriage,' vampires should not be allowed to marry humans."

Tom shook his head. "I was upset to see these people marring Eric and Sookie's special day outside of this house of tolerance―of peace. But then my own wife, Joann, pointed out the irony of the signs to me, for truly we _are_ here tonight to do exactly what they say to do; we are here to protect the sanctity of marriage.

"I have performed the marriage ceremonies for several vampire-human couples, and I have asked each couple if there is a plan to turn the human into a vampire in the future. In _all_ cases, the answer has been, 'yes,' and Eric and Sookie do not mind me telling you that they are no exception to this. One day, Sookie does plan to be a vampire—to live lifetimes with her husband."

There was only a small gasp among the humans in attendance who hadn't known that Sookie intended to join Eric as a vampire one day. Unsurprised, the supernatural beings all took the information in stride. Of course, Sookie and Eric's family and closest friends already knew that she would be able to wait a very long time before becoming a vampire unless there was some calamity that forced Eric to turn her sooner. To be safe, the humans who knew of Sookie's Fae heritage, such as the Bellefleurs, had been glamoured not to talk about it to outsiders, but Sookie had not wanted to hide what she was anymore—at least not with those she cared about.

Tom waited for a moment before he went on. "I also asked each vampire-human couple if they planned to divorce after a few decades or centuries so that they could experience other things and people throughout their long lives. In _all_ cases, the answer was, 'No.'"

He took a deep breath. "Standing before you now, it is clear to me that these couples—just like Eric and Sookie—are not threatening the sanctity of marriage. They are _celebrating_ its sacredness, for they are committing to each other beyond the usual conception of 'til death do us part.' They are stepping into the covenant of marriage, knowing that they might not die for a very, very long time. But they all intend to fulfill the sacred vows they make—not just for one lifetime, but for many. In today's world, where it is only the unusual marriage that stands the test of time, Eric and Sookie aim to protect the sanctity of marriage throughout all of their days.

"I am not here to preach to you of Christianity—though I am a Christian. Eric remembers a religious tradition that was very different from the one I believe in. He remembers Christian missionaries who were just beginning to push toward the place where he lived his human life. He remembers many other religions too. And it is not my place to say what belief-system is wholly right. I would not limit God's scope or power by limiting God to one people, one sect, one group, or one time, for that would take away from the God that I believe in. And—that—I would never do.

"However, in the Christian Old Testament and in the Judaic Bible, there is a passage that I thought of as I got to know Sookie and Eric.

"Ecclesiastes, chapter 4 says this:

_Two are better than one,_

_Because they have a good reward for their labor._

_For if they fall, one will lift up his companion._

_But woe to him who is alone when he falls,_

_For he has no one to help him up._

_Again, if two lie down together, they will keep warm;_

_But how can one be warm alone?_

_Though one may be overpowered by another, two can withstand him._"

Reverend Daniels paused. "I believe that Eric and Sookie are indicative of the two from this passage. They lift each other when they fall. They bolster each other when they sway. They strengthen each other to withstand the very test of time."

* * *

><p>Even though Hunter didn't understand all of the words Reverend Daniels was sayin', he couldn't keep the smile off of his face as his mamma and daddy were getting married. Oh—he knew that they were already vampire married, and they had their cool bond too, but he was still excited to see everyone dressed up. And he liked being a big part of what was happening.<p>

As Hunter thumbed the ring on his left index finger, a ring that Daddy said they would replace as he got bigger and bigger, he didn't—couldn't—conceptualize the importance of his last five years in helping to ease the pain of his first five. But he felt the effects.

Hunter still thought about his first father sometimes, though he no longer felt sad and small and scared when he did. Long ago, Hunter had started to think of his first father as Remy, and he now knew that Remy's thoughts wouldn't hurt him again. Daddy had once told him that Remy was far away and that he wasn't going to come looking for Hunter—not ever. And that thought had made Hunter feel safe.

To be fair, Hunter did have a few good memories with Remy in them—one day in particular. Remy had gotten him a new yellow car, and Remy and he had rolled it around the kitchen floor one morning. Hunter remembered that the floor had been white and cool, and Remy had laughed and made funny revving noises with the car. Hunter had laughed too, and since—by then—he knew better than to comment about people's thoughts, he didn't say anything about the fact that Remy was so happy because he'd gotten a raise at work. Hunter remembered being happy that Remy was happy. But Hunter made sure he didn't speak much at all when they were playing because he didn't want to accidentally respond to one of Remy's thoughts. However, when Remy's thoughts had told Hunter that he was getting tired of playing with the cars, Hunter pretended that he needed to potty so that Remy wouldn't have to keep playing when he didn't want to. Remy had made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for their lunch, and Hunter had pretended to take a nap so that Remy would think he was a good boy. Remy and he had watched a movie called _Toy Story_, and Remy had tucked him in that night. It had been a good day.

His daddy—his _real_ one—didn't do things like play with toy cars, but what he _did_ do was so much better.

Despite his young age, Hunter knew how to distinguish between the isolated good moments he had with Remy and the everyday love, understanding, and comfort he got from his real daddy. Significantly, Hunter had never been afraid of his real daddy—even though he knew that he was a tough vampire. On the contrary, Hunter had been afraid of Remy, especially in the last year he'd been with him—once his first mom started to come around. That's when Hunter had started hearing Remy thinking about wanting his first mom to take him away. That's when Hunter had started hearing that Remy wanted to hit him in the head. Remy hadn't liked the fact that Hunter could read people's thoughts—had wondered if he could literally beat the ability out of the boy. Remy had never hit Hunter like that, though the little boy had gotten spankings when he'd slipped up and spoken of others' thoughts—until Hunter had learned once and for all that it was better simply not to speak at all.

After talking to his mamma about it one day, Hunter realized that the thoughts that Remy was most afraid of him saying out loud were his own. And that's because Remy's thoughts were bad—_not_ Hunter's ability. It had been quite the epiphany for the little boy.

Hunter smiled as he looked up at his mamma, who was so beautiful. She was holding Daddy's hand, and Hunter felt the same warmness he experienced each time he was with them both. He knew why he felt that warmth because of talking to his parents about it. He felt it because they were a family, and it was a family's job to make each other happy.

And Hunter was happy.

Hunter wouldn't have been able to understand what truly set him apart from many other children, however. After all, a lot of children lived happy lives. What made Hunter different from most was that he intuited the significance of that happiness and the need to be thankful for it. He'd spent five years without it, and five years with it. And—when he'd first come to live with his daddy—he'd been afraid that he would lose all that he'd found. He'd been afraid again when he thought that he might have to leave his daddy and go live with his first mom in Faerie.

But then when his daddy had fixed things so that he wouldn't have to go back to someone with whom he wasn't happy, Hunter began to overcome the fear that his happiness would be stripped away from him. Even when his daddy and mamma had been threatened during that horrible time when the bad vampire took his daddy, Hunter wasn't as scared as he might have been.

Something inside of Hunter knew that his real daddy would never leave him on purpose—despite the fact that Remy wanted nothing more than to leave him in the end. Something inside of him knew that his mamma would come home and love him with her whole heart _and_ head—even though his first mom hadn't ever done that.

Yes. Hunter had been scared during that time, but he'd not had to face his worst fear—the fear of being abandoned.

The fear of being abandoned because he was not loved.

Hunter was not naïve. He'd known—even then—that his daddy and mamma could die. But that was different than being abandoned. That was different than not being loved. It was _so_ different to him.

Now, he knew that no matter what happened, his daddy and his mamma would love him. It didn't matter to them that he wasn't a "normal" person. In fact, they weren't "normal" either! On the other hand, it did still matter to his first mom—to Hadley. Somehow—despite the fact that she was living in the fairy world and was around telepaths all the time and despite the fact that baby Adele was a telepath—part of her still wished that Hunter could be a "normal" human boy. Those thoughts were fleeting, and Hadley didn't like thinking them, but Hunter had heard them nonetheless. Even Grandpa Niall's blocking couldn't stop them from slipping to him.

Hunter had decided to talk to Daddy about them, instead of to Mamma. Hunter knew that his mamma worked real hard to make sure that he didn't hear bad things from his first mom's head, and he didn't want his mamma to be hurt. When his daddy and he had talked about Hadley, his daddy had given him a piece of advice. He'd told him that he could _choose_ to stop listening to Hadley's thoughts—to put a shield around his own mind to avoid them. His daddy had reminded him that his first mom did love him the best she knew how, but he'd also said that it wasn't as much as Hunter deserved.

Hunter had liked his daddy's idea, and he stopped "listening" to his first mom.

Hunter still called Hadley, "Mom," but in his heart, she stopped being that after he'd heard her fleeting thoughts several times. She stopped being it because Hunter had come to know what a _real_ mother thought like.

Oh—his mamma sometimes got frustrated with him when he didn't put his dirty clothes into the hamper—just like she got mad at Daddy for failing to do the same thing. Hunter had to stifle a giggle as he thought about all the times Mamma had pointed he and Daddy upstairs to clean up their messes. She liked to mutter about the fact that even between the two of them, they couldn't figure out how to make a dirty sock land into the hamper. But Hunter knew from her head that she was half-joking.

And there were times when he'd get frustrated with his mamma when he wanted to swim and play with Emma and she wanted him to do some chores, but, no matter what, Hunter always felt her love—lots and lots of it. She _felt_ like his mamma. Hadley felt like a woman who cared about him, but there was a distance there—now because of both Hadley and Hunter.

* * *

><p>Hunter shook himself from his thoughts and looked at his mamma again; she looked even prettier than his Emma—though he knew he wouldn't be tellin' Emma that. Even at ten years old, Hunter understood that that would be a mistake.<p>

Hunter stood up as straight and tall as he could. He was proud that both his mamma and daddy had made him their best man.

Being a best man had been a lot of work, but it had been lots of fun too! He'd gotten to help his mamma pick out all the decorations for the church. He'd gotten to help his daddy build the special table and candle holders. And he'd even learned to write runes into the wood. His daddy had told him the story of the runes every time they'd worked on them, but Hunter never got tired of hearing his mamma and daddy's story.

He'd also gotten to help Uncle Claude and Uncle Jesus pick out the decorations and lights for the big reception party that was gonna happen at his house after the wedding. In fact, with Bubba and Duncan's help, they'd strung up most of the lights two nights before since the vampires were so fast at doing it. But Mamma and Daddy hadn't gotten to see them all lit up yet.

That afternoon, he'd helped his Uncles Jason and Lala set up tables for the party. And he'd gotten to see the big wedding cake that his mamma let him help pick out too. It was really pretty, and Mamma and he had snuck a taste of the icing under some of the flowers that decorated it. He couldn't wait for more!

Scott and some of his crew had built a dance floor in their yard, at one end of a huge tent they'd set up. Since it was gonna be cold that night, Alcide, Henry, and Jarod had set up some heaters so that everyone would stay warm. Hunter had helped with that too. He was real glad about the heaters—'cause his Emma had on short sleeves. He wondered if she would like to wear his coat during the party. She had longer arms than he did, but he was sure it would help to keep her warm anyway.

Hunter grinned. He'd got to be the first one to dance on the dance floor that afternoon—with his mamma. His daddy had taught him how the week before, and he was lookin' forward to dancin' with Emma, but dancin' with his mamma had been great too!

Hunter had seen a lot of weddings on T.V. or in movies, so he knew that they were important.

He also knew that his mamma and daddy looked really, really happy, and his Emma looked pretty too. Hunter's cheeks turned a little red as he remembered her giving him a kiss on them earlier that evening.

He grinned even wider, deciding that he liked weddings very much.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_Hello! I know like I sound like a broken record as I apologize yet again for not having this ready sooner. The good news is that my work orientation is over. The bad news is that the classes I teach start tomorrow. Oh well—at least there is today.

I hope you enjoyed this first piece of Eric and Sookie's wedding. I also wanted to do a little Hunter POV before ending the story. (I love him.)

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and read the last chapter. I appreciate your comments and feedback! Even though I'm too pressed for time to respond to most of them personally, I want you to know how much they continue to bolster me.

_**Next up:**_ The wedding continues]


	208. Chapter 206: Rite, Part 2

**Chapter 206: Rite, Part 2**

Reverend Tom Daniels looked around the auditorium as he continued the service. "In truth, it is difficult to find adequate words to explain the kind of love I feel from the couple who is here before us. Perhaps, Madeline L'Engle sums things up best in "The Irrational Season" when she shares that marriage is a risk and a freedom—but, above all else, a _participation_. She says this:

_But ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Ultimately two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take. . . . It is indeed a fearful gamble . . . . Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, so that, together we become a new creature. To marry is the biggest risk in human relations that a person can take . . . . If we commit ourselves to one person for life this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession, but participation. . . . It takes a lifetime to learn another person . . . . When love is not possession, but participation, then it is part of that co-creation which is our human calling_."

Tom stopped for a moment as he let those in attendance take in the words he'd spoken. "L'Engle speaks of 'humans' and of a single 'lifetime,' yet how much more profound are her words when applied to Eric and Sookie? They are taking the risk to love each other longer than a single lifetime. They are committing to risk themselves to make something new—something _beyond_ what they each were before. In fact, I believe that Eric and Sookie have already formed the kind of 'co-creation' that L'Engle talks about—a beautiful comingling of hearts and souls. They risked themselves, only to find their true selves in each other."

Tom chuckled. "I have learned enough about vampires through the years to know that 'possession'—the impulse to _own_ someone—is not simply a concept, but a compulsion. And Eric seems especially," he paused, "_prone_ to this impulse where Sookie is concerned."

There was a bit of sniggering among those who'd gathered, especially those who knew Eric well. Indeed, possessing Sookie _was_ a compulsion to him.

Tom chuckled again. "In speaking with Eric and Sookie, I learned that they _both_ share this compulsion to possess one another, but at the same time, I recognized that they are equal partners—_participants_—in their union. They own each other _and_ set each other free at the same time; thus, in the paradox they have created, they both illustrate L'Engle's words and contradict them. That is because they go _beyond_ them."

* * *

><p>Sookie tried to listen to Reverend Daniel's words. She really, really tried. They were beautiful and poetic and everything that she and Eric could have hoped for, but she kept getting distracted inside her mate's depthless eyes.<p>

At first, she lamented the fact that she was "missing" huge chunks of her own wedding, but then she remembered that Molly had set up equipment that was filming the ceremony. So she smiled, let go, and sank into the pools of Eric's eyes as if they were quicksand. She could _watch_ their wedding later. For now, she wanted to _feel_ it with her mate.

Their pledging had taken only moments, and though Bubba's serenade had been benediction enough at the time, she'd also been apprehensive that night because of Bill's presence and his looming threat over them.

Now she could simply enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>Eric found that he could not hear Reverend Daniels after a while. His thousand-year-old mind had honed the art of multitasking over the years, and he had wanted to catalogue every single moment and every single word of this night so that he could replay it again and again throughout the eternity he hoped to spend with his mate. But the moment he took Sookie's hand, he was lost—lost in the eyes and in the touch of his bonded one.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom looked at the couple before him. He'd seen all manner of people get married, and he'd conducted many kinds of ceremonies—some where religion was the main component and some where the couple did not care to hear of God at all. Over time, Tom had learned not to judge the people whose wedding ceremonies he performed; as a minister of a wedding, he came to feel that it was his duty to discover a bit about the couple and to perform the wedding for <em>them<em>—rather than for himself or an agenda of his own.

But most couples shared certain qualities. For instance, most of the time, nerves and excitement prevented a couple from taking in all of Tom's words, but generally the couple would at least look at him as he spoke—though their eyes were often a bit glazed over. He chuckled to himself. He might as well have been in a different room—or world—for all Sookie and Eric could see. Their eyes were on each other, and he doubted very much that they had heard a word that he'd spoken.

Still, Tom soldiered on with an even deeper smile etched into his distinguished face. "To consecrate this marriage, I would like to offer up a prayer that the covenant that Sookie and Eric are making with each other tonight will _add_ to what they already have. I pray that they will continue to find joy and peace with their family and friends during their long lives."

He smiled at the couple, who were still in their own world. "Eric and Sookie?" He waited for a moment. "Eric, Sookie," he said more loudly, "are you two with me?" He chuckled when they still didn't look at him. Tom saw that Eric and Sookie's son, Hunter, was looking up at him and gigging. He winked at the little boy.

Thankfully, Jesus and Claude stepped in and nudged the couple into awareness.

* * *

><p>Niall and Britomart watched as Claude prodded Sookie a bit so that she could pay attention to what the minister was saying. She'd obviously been trapped inside of the gaze of her beloved. A similar nudging occurred moments later as Jesus got Eric's attention and then subtly pointed to the waiting minister.<p>

"Such love," Britomart whispered. "Such beauty."

Niall nodded and gripped his sister's hand. "Yes," he agreed. "They are both lost in the other."

He sighed heavily. "It is such a shame that I have not been able to find a way for them to have a child of their own to carry them into the future farther than even they could travel."

Britomart scoffed, "They need no other child than Hunter. He is theirs now, more even than he is your other great-granddaughter's child. And I see a wonderful and long life for the boy. He will have several children with his lovely Emma, and those children will have children, and so on. And each of these generations will love and be loved by Eric and Sookie in turn."

"But they will lose them," Niall said somberly. "_All_ of them."

"Yes," she agreed. "But they will _have_ them. And they will have love enough for them all."

Resigned, Niall nodded. "I had hoped that the ritual of the Sky Fae or the daggers would unlock something in her or him, something which would allow her to conceive."

They were silent for a moment as they listened to the part-demon brujo deliver a reading in honor of Eric and Sookie.

Britomart sighed. "Even I cannot see into the realms of those who have died and moved on into the next plane of existence. However, I have many hopes about the next state of existence—what the Fae call the Summerlands, what the humans call heaven." She paused. "There, I believe that Eric and Sookie's souls will mix as they cannot here, and perhaps something brand new will be made—a child of another level of existence. Perhaps, my Artegal and I will have such a child as well," she added wistfully. She glanced at her brother. "You of all people should know that it is unwise to doubt the possibilities in what we cannot know."

Niall squeezed her hand again. In that moment, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his time with his sister was limited. Something inside of him discerned that she _would_ be leaving him at the dawn, but he held his tears inside, though his throat ached with the rising of his grief. "I hope to know you in such an after-world, dear Tanah," he said quietly. "I promise to make a good uncle to your and Artegal's children. And I will _never_ doubt the possibilities where you are concerned."

She smiled. "It will be a new adventure for me—_finally_. I cannot see into my own future anymore, but I am confident that I will be in it with my beloved."

Niall looked at his sister seriously. "You haven't seen yourself past this day, have you?"

She shook her head. "No. All of the threads that placed me in this realm beyond this day disappeared the moment Russell Edgington died." She smiled a little. "That is why I have always thought that—_if_ they could just make their way here—then I would be free to go and seek my love. I know it was a bit selfish of me," she smirked, "but _they_ also got much out of the arrangement." She kept her eyes on Eric and Sookie.

Knowing the answer already, Niall spoke in a shaky voice. "Will you meet the sun at the upcoming dawn?"

Britomart nodded. "Yes. I will _try_. In the past, something has always held me back when I wanted to die, but I feel nothing holding me now, so I will try again."

She saw a tear escape her brother's eye. "Do not weep for me, dear brother," she said in a low voice she knew that even Eric wouldn't be able to hear—though she was certain that even if she yelled as loudly as she could, he wouldn't hear her.

Her little cat's concentration was again only on his beloved.

Britomart continued, "It is not really as if I am meeting the sun—after all. I will be meeting _my_ sun—my beloved—in the light. You as well as anyone know that an end to one thing is simply the beginning of something new."

She leaned her head against her brother's shoulder as they listened to Eric and Sookie's vows.

* * *

><p>Tom smiled at Sookie and Eric as their eyes finally met his. "Sookie, Eric," he said, "before you say your vows to each other, Jesus would like to read something that your family chose to exemplify your love for one another.<p>

Sookie and Eric turned to Jesus. They'd not known about this part of the ceremony. They held each other's hands tightly, but didn't look at each other again, for fear that they would once more be swept away.

Jesus cleared his throat. "Eric, Sook," he began as he looked down and winked at Hunter, "when we all decided to choose a reading for you, I thought it was going to take hours of negotiations and arguments." He chuckled and gestured back toward Pam. "You know how opinionated _some_ of us are."

Eric and Sookie chuckled and nodded as Pam scoffed.

"But," Jesus continued, "I was wrong. As soon as I shared my abuelita's favorite poem with everyone, we all knew that it was the right poem for you. It was written by Pablo Neruda, and my abuelita always said that if she could write poetry, then these words would have been what she would have written to my abuelo. I never knew him, but my abuelita always said that he was," he paused, "kind and unique." Jesus knew that those who were aware of his demon heritage already knew that both of his grandfathers had demon blood.

Jesus took a deep breath. "This is "Sonnet XVII" from Neruda's love sonnets.

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz, _

_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off. _

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, _

_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_ */*********/*_

_I love you as the plant that never blooms _

_but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers; _

_thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance, _

_risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

_*/*********/*_

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. _

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; _

_so I love you because I know no other way_

_*/*********/*_

_than this: Where "I" does not exist, nor "You", _

_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, _

_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."_

* * *

><p>As Jesus ended, Sookie was once more thankful for waterproof mascara as she whimpered so that the brujo could hear her. "Thank you. That was perfect, Jesus."<p>

Even as she struggled over whether to use the beautiful handkerchief tucked into her bouquet to wipe her tears, Eric reached out and began gently dabbing them with a handkerchief of his own.

She looked upward at her tall husband and smiled through her tears.

"See," he whispered in a joking tone, "I _can_ be taught."

She sniffled, smiled, nodded, and then sniffled again as she noticed an entwined "E" and "S" embroidered into the handkerchief.

Following his beloved's eyes, Eric whispered. "Terry told me that Arlene was good with this kind of needlework, and she has made us at least twenty as our wedding gift." He gently trailed the soft fabric over her cheek. "She gave me one for today since I was certain I would need it." He winked down at her, oblivious to everything else.

She stifled a sob.

He bent down to kiss her forehead as he wiped away the last of her tears. "You know I will _always_ be a great fighter of your tears, min kära—even the happy ones."

Sookie took a deep breath and let his strength encompass her. The words of the poem Jesus had read were true. She didn't know another way to "be" now—except to be in love with Eric Northman. She knew that there was no "I" and no "you" between them anymore—just as there were no longer separate fairy and vampire bonds. They were simply a "_them_"—two pieces making one.

* * *

><p>Tom spoke up before the couple once more became completely lost in each other. "Sookie and Eric, you have asked to share your own vows with one another. I believe you wished to go first, Sookie."<p>

She nodded and reached back to give her bouquet to Claude, who in turn handed it to Lafayette so that he would be ready for the next part of the ceremony.

Sookie grabbed Eric's other hand and once more let herself sink into his gaze. She took a deep breath and let the strength he was sending her keep her freshly emerging tears at bay.

She and Eric had opted to speak their vows from their hearts instead of memorizing something. Thankfully, she found that her words flowed from her easily.

"The moment I met you, my life changed," Sookie started—her voice much stronger and steadier than she'd expected to hear. "From the start, something drew me to you—something I tried, but failed, to resist. And I am so happy that I failed." She took a deep breath. "You have given me love when I didn't think I'd ever find it. You are _already_ the best husband and mate for me." She glanced at Hunter. "And you are the best father to our son. I vow that I am yours, and I will remain yours." She smirked a little, "And in front of all these people, _I _take you as _my_ husband, Eric Northman."

Eric was growling before she'd even finished her words. And then his lips were on hers.

Sookie was thankful for smudge-proof lipstick—extremely thankful.

By the end of the night, all of Pam's industrial-strength cosmetics would likely be on her Thanksgiving list.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I am happy to give you two chapters in one day, especially since I can make no promises for tomorrow. Too much work and not enough Kat!

Thanks to all of you who have _**already**_ read and posted about the last chapter! Y'all are so fast!

_**Up next:**_ The finish to the wedding.]


	209. Chapter 207: Right

[_**A/N:**_ If you want to hear the "soundtrack" I listened to when writing the wedding, visit my WordPress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com).

**Chapter 207: Right**

_She and Eric had opted to speak their vows from their hearts instead of memorizing something. Thankfully, she found that her words flowed from her easily._

_ "The moment I met you, my life changed," Sookie started—her voice much stronger and steadier than she'd expected to hear. "From the start, something drew me to you—something I tried, but failed, to resist. And I am so happy that I failed." She took a deep breath. "You have given me love when I didn't think I'd ever find it. You are already the best husband and mate for me." She glanced at Hunter. "And you are the best father to our son. I vow that I am yours, and I will remain yours." She smirked a little, "And in front of all these people, I take you as my husband, Eric Northman."_

_ Eric was growling before she'd even finished her words. And then his lips were on hers._

_ Sookie was thankful for smudge-proof lipstick—extremely thankful._

_ By the end of the night, all of Pam's industrial-strength cosmetics would likely be on her Thanksgiving list._

With difficultly, Eric broke the kiss even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew he was panting again, but couldn't help that now. He didn't want to. She'd publically given herself to him and then claimed him in a single breath. And she'd done it with that sexy fucking smirk on her face.

He heard and felt a low growl emit from his chest as he struggled to regain his control.

In that moment, he wanted to claim her with both words and actions—to press her naked flesh into his own as he did so. He leaned toward her again, his eyes dilated with passion as he bent to capture another kiss.

But just as his mate could rile him, she could always calm him. Sookie lifted her palm against Eric's chest soothingly. Despite the lust that his passionate kiss had spurred inside of her, there was still a little part of her brain—tiny actually—that was functioning, that was cognizant that they were in a room full of 250 people, including their son. And she did not want to lose her dress in front of them.

However, as she heard the click of Eric's fangs and felt the rumble of his growl against her palm, Sookie's tenuous hold on modesty evaporated, and she leaned upward into his second kiss. Her lustful feelings argued with the hold-out part of her brain, assuring it that there were plenty of vampires in the room to glamour the humans and Weres to forget all about the fact that she was getting ready to climb her man like a tree and take him at the front of the church. And between Eric and Thalia, they could order the vampires to "forget"—right? She figured that Jesus would cover Hunter's eyes, which solved that problem. And she could always get another dress.

Yep—her mind was just switching off when a sound poked into her consciousness. The mother in her heard it loud and clear.

"Daddy," Hunter admonished in a giggling whisper, "it's not time to kiss Mamma yet. You're _supposed_ to wait till the end."

Their son's voice, like a little bell, rang through their passionate haze. With difficulty, they broke their kiss and shook their heads in order to clear them.

When the fog lifted from Eric's mind, he couldn't help but to chuckle at his son's words, especially when he saw Sookie giggling.

Reverend Daniels was also chuckling. "Eric?" he asked expectantly.

The Viking knew that was his cue to get back with the program and to speak his vows to his mate. He took another moment to compose himself as he looked at his still-giggling son and then back at Sookie, whose expectant expression enraptured him. He felt warmth in the corners of his eyes, but it wouldn't do to let his emotion spill down his face in tears. He would allow that kind of vulnerability to emerge _only_ when he and his mate were alone. _That_ Eric belonged to just Sookie. Hers.

The myriad of feelings he had for his mate swirled in him and in their bond, and he saw her gasp at them. Truth be told, they continually floored him as well. Looking into her shining eyes, he felt lucky—blessed.

He felt whole, yet ready to be filled.

"Min kära, jag älskar dig," he began. "You are my light in a thousand years of dark, and you shine the way for all that is yet to come for us. You are the mother of my child and the heart of our clan. You are _my_ heart." The intensity raged in his eyes. "Sookie. You. Are. Mine!" he growled. His energy pulsed almost harshly for a moment, signaling to all of those present that the woman by his side had indeed been permanently claimed.

Sookie held her breath. Her mate was every bit the fierce vampire as his tone challenged any who would question his claim to come forward. He was magnificent, and Sookie knew that if anyone did challenge Eric, that individual would be ripped limb from limb right in the middle of the church, but—knowing that she felt the same amount of possession concerning him—she couldn't find an ounce of judgment within her. She watched his face soften as he raised the handkerchief to tenderly brush away a new tear that Sookie didn't even know had fallen. Yes. He was her savage warrior, but he was also her gentle man.

His tone softened to match his expression, "As you take me, so do I take you, min kván. I vow that I am yours. Always."

"Don't kiss him yet, Mamma," Hunter whispered urgently when Sookie teetered forward.

The wedding party and the Supernaturals who could hear the little boy all chuckled.

Reverend Daniels winked at Hunter again. "Thanks, Hunter," he smiled. "I believe you have the rings?" he asked Jesus.

Jesus nodded and reached into his right jacket pocket.

* * *

><p>As Eric finished his vows to her, Sookie couldn't help but to hold her breath as she memorized the way Eric looked in that moment. Lafayette had been right. Eric's eyes did pop against the black of his suit, but there was also something savage—carnal—about them and him in that moment. His blue eyes stormed with raw emotions: love and lust, possessiveness and care, need and calm. He was her Viking. He was her vampire. He was her husband. He was her best friend. He was her mate. He was her helpmeet. He was the father of her child.<p>

He was _hers_.

Sookie had thought that the human wedding they shared would be more-less a symbol—or maybe just the fulfillment of a little girl's dream still lingering somewhere in her mind. She had known that their vows would be meaningful, but since their words would simply repeat what they felt for each other every day, she hadn't expected them to feel so powerful.

Perhaps, it was that they were saying their vows publically that made the difference. Perhaps, it was that they were staking their clams and demonstrating their ownership of each other in a holy setting. Whatever it was, Sookie felt almost overwhelmed. She had told Eric that she loved him a million times. She had declared that she was his and proclaimed that he belonged to her thousands of times. But there was something about having those words witnessed―especially by so many people that loved them and by their son―that seemed to give them added efficacy.

So many emotions oscillated through her as she stood in front of that church with her mate. But, most of all, she felt proud to belong to him. No. She felt proud to belong _with_ him.

Sookie squeezed Eric's hand and smiled up at him as Jesus handed their matching rings to Reverend Daniels. They were white gold and had three small diamonds sunken in a vertical line down the center. The three diamonds represented Eric, Hunter and herself; the simple inscription, "_Ætt_," also represented her family.

She smiled at Jesus as he stepped back into place. He had truly become one of their most trusted and treasured friends. Through everything, Jesus always remained calm and faithful. She'd learned that, as a demon, he had a natural affinity toward vampires. Sometimes Sookie wondered what Eric would one day do without him, even as she wondered what she would do without all those friends and family members that died before them—especially Hunter. But Eric assured her that they would adapt. It was the way of the vampire—and apparently the fairy, according to Niall. And as long as they had each other, Sookie knew she and Eric would ultimately survive all of their heartaches—even those of the worst kind. She held onto Eric's hand even more tightly with her right hand, even as Reverend Daniels placed Eric's ring into her left palm.

Sookie took a deep breath and slid the ring onto Eric's left index finger since they'd decided to keep their pledging rings on their left ring fingers.

Her voice quivering with emotion, Sookie said, "With this ring―a token of the pledge, vow and covenant between us―I thee wed, min bóndi."

Eric sighed and took Sookie's ring from Reverend Daniel's hand. "With this ring―a token of the pledge, vow and covenant between us―I thee wed, min kván."

* * *

><p>Reverend Daniels smiled even as he took a deep, nervous breath. Truth be told, he was a little apprehensive about what was coming, but when he saw his Joann looking confidently at him from the back of the auditorium, he felt immediately calmer.<p>

The next part of the ceremony would be something that he'd never seen before, but he was determined to be accepting, and after Eric and Sookie had trusted him with some information about their bond, he could not deny them. Plus, he had been assured that he needn't do anything during the process, but he was curious to be a witness to it.

He spoke to the gathering. "Sookie and Eric will now exchange their blood to seal the covenant that they have made with each other through the speaking of vows and the exchanging of rings."

* * *

><p>Britomart and Niall watched as the reverend moved to the side and Eric and Sookie progressed to the table Eric had built, which held the chalice that Hunter had given them.<p>

Claude and Jesus went with them. Their job was to "obscure" what was really happening from the gathering, using a combination of fairy, demon, and human magic; only those who were specifically named by the spell, which included himself, his sister, Claude, and Jesus, would witness what was truly occurring. Sookie and Eric had wanted to allow Hunter to see, but given the fact that he was so young and protective of them both, they feared that he might get scared because of the blood-letting or because of the light that would inevitably be produced by the daggers. Plus, they did not want him to have to force himself not to react if he did see the true exchange. And—in the end—they decided that parents ought to keep some sights from their young ones.

In effect, Claude and Jesus would create an "illusion" for those not named by the spell. With Amelia's help, they'd managed to use human magic—witchcraft—to augment the fairy and demon ability to "glamour," or alter, their own appearances. They would create illusory images of Eric and Sookie that showed them making a simple, straightforward blood exchange, while hiding what they were really doing. Part of the illusion was also to make the scent of their blood seem pedestrian—completely unremarkable.

Thus, the spell was practical as well as necessary, and it would serve a far-reaching and long-lasting purpose. According to Sandy Seacrest, Russell had ranted about Sookie's sweet blood to de Castro when they were alive. Luckily, Russell seemed to have kept the knowledge of her Fae heritage to himself, but a lot of damage had been done in a short period of time by the bragging de Castro, who—in his delusional mind—had thought that he could steal Sookie from Russell and make her his. The illusion spell would dispel the rumors about Sookie's blood by making it smell ordinary. It was too late to hide her sweet scent; it was too well known among various Supernaturals. However, the way that Sookie smelled on the outside would be all but forgotten if her blood was deemed inferior by the AVL members in attendance, who would be —most assuredly—anxious to spread the gossip. In fact, Eric and Sookie were counting on that, which was why so many AVL members—including the AVL's annoying national spokesperson—had been invited.

Niall knew that there was already a circle prepared on the floor beneath the plush rug that Eric and Sookie had donated to the church. And—just to be safe—Amelia, who was already positioned only a half-step from the circle's edge, was ready to say a privacy spell if the illusion spell failed to work. A privacy spell would completely conceal Eric and Sookie from those congregated, but it wouldn't have the advantages of the illusion spell.

Niall, however, was quite confident in his son and the truly brilliant illusion spell that he had helped to craft. He knew that Amelia, the brujo, and Claude had been practicing the illusion for many weeks, and Niall had seen how well it had worked during their last several practice sessions, when the spell had performed perfectly.

If all went as planned, most of those in attendance would perceive only a tiny amount of blood being drawn from both Eric and Sookie with a commonplace-looking knife. They would see Sookie and Eric speaking to each other for several minutes in soft tones that they could not quite hear, after which they would see both take small sips from the chalice, which they would then place into a little drawer built into the table. At the same time, they would smell O-positive human blood—nothing fancy. And they would smell Eric's vampire blood as it had been before his bond with Sookie.

However, they would see none of the reality of the ceremony. They would not see the ceremonial daggers being used. They would not see the light being produced. They would not smell the magic or the unique mixture of Eric and Sookie's shared blood.

Certainly, others knew that the spell would be happening. Pam, Duncan, Lafayette, Batanya, Miranda, Jarod, and Amelia―of course—would be acting as safeguards to ensure that the spell was working well. If one of them signaled Amelia, then she would immediately raise the privacy spell. As always, Niall had been impressed by Eric's thorough planning, what Sookie termed his "Plan Z" ability.

* * *

><p>As soon as Jesus and Claude started the illusion spell, Eric turned and looked up at Niall, who nodded his confirmation that the spell was working. As Eric turned back around, Claude produced the dagger that called most to Sookie, took it out of its covering, and placed it before her on the table. Likewise, Jesus did the same with Eric's dagger. Immediately, the vampire's hands itched to touch it as it lit up in a soft red light.<p>

* * *

><p>"You are able to see what is happening?" Niall asked his sister in a low voice, wanting—no needing—to make sure.<p>

Britomart nodded, "Yes." She took in a deep, unneeded breath. "They are calling to me even now." She sighed. "I have not seen them together since Artegal and I bonded with them," her voice trailed off, "long, long ago."

Niall held his sister's hand more tightly. "Eric told me that the magic created when they are brought together is greater than any he's ever known."

"Of course," Britomart said, her voice half-amusement and half-awe. "Those daggers were full of magic before my love and I ever held them. We both felt it at the time. And after we used them, our magic—fairy and demon—was absorbed into them as if they were sponges. Now, Eric has added vampire magic to them, while Sookie has brought her own fairy essence to them, but" she smiled, "perhaps it was the touch of human magic from _both_ of them that added the most to the daggers."

Niall chuckled. "Perhaps."

Britomart grinned. "In all my days, I have found that very few so-called Supernaturals are as stubborn and tenacious as humans—my little cat being the exception. Human magic may be less potent, but it is still fierce in its way."

"Yes. My Viola proved that to me," he said softly.

It was her turn to squeeze her brother's hand in comfort. She knew how much he missed his beloved.

"Is it not time for you to fulfill your role?" she asked him with a glow in her translucent eyes.

He nodded and popped away.

* * *

><p>Eric understood well that the blood exchange had to be done carefully, which was why he'd double-checked that the spell was working with Niall before the daggers were brought out. He and his mate had wanted an exchange to seal their human union, but they had wanted it to be done with "their" daggers. In fact, they made a point to use them once per year, always on the anniversary of their pledging—and now wedding. However, putting them together always brought out fireworks—so to speak.<p>

Initially, they had planned to share blood in private after the wedding was over, but when Claude and Jesus told them about the spell they had developed and perfected as their wedding gift, both Eric and Sookie had been very grateful. Doing it during the wedding ceremony itself seemed to instill the exchange with even more significance.

The blades of the daggers in front of Sookie and him glowed in anticipation—his reddish and hers white. Eric's eyes and hand were drawn to "his" dagger—Artegal's dagger.

Sookie felt a wisp of melancholy enter the bond, and immediately that emotion was echoed in her. The daggers—now so much a part of Eric and her—had once belonged to Artegal and Britomart just as much. Thoughts that the A.P. would likely be meeting the sun at the dawn stopped both Sookie's and Eric's hands from grasping the daggers for the moment.

"Just like Godric," he whispered as more sadness filled their bond. "She will be leaving me just as Godric did. She will be leaving Hunter."

Sookie took her husband's hand in hers and squeezed it as they both pulled their eyes from the daggers and looked at one another. "_Not_ just like Godric," Sookie said firmly. "She is not leaving because she is giving up. She is leaving because she has always refused to give up."

Within the protection of the illusion spell, Eric allowed one tear to fall. Quickly, Sookie took the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped it away before it could stain his cool, alabaster cheek.

"You're right," he said, his voice rough with emotion. "But it hurts."

"I know," Sookie comforted. "But I will be standing next to you this time when," she paused, "it's time. You will not be alone in a hotel room when you feel your connection to her leave you."

Remembering his misery when he lost his bond with Godric, Eric unashamedly allowed another tear to fall. Sookie took care of that one as well. His eyes shone as he took in his wife. She was so beautiful, but the beauty that could be seen was nothing compared to the beauty that could not be seen: her heart, her soul. She was taking care of him―nurturing him with comfort―both physically and through their bond. He could feel her healing magic soothing him.

She spoke into their bond. "Neither you nor I will ever be alone again, min bóndi."

He nodded and responded into their bond. "I will always stand by your side, min kván—no matter the storm."

She smiled and wiped away a tear of her own.

"She is doing what I would do," Eric said into the bond. "She is seeking her beloved so that she can retake her rightful place with him." He shook his head. "I should not begrudge her the happiness she longs for—not when I would break through the very gates of hell to be with you." His voice inside of her reverberated with his passion.

"You _don't_ begrudge," Sookie responded. "You're just gonna miss her." She took a deep breath. She hated that the A.P. was going to leave—hated it because she loved having her around, but mostly because she knew that it would hurt her boys. But Sookie couldn't blame Britomart any more than she could blame her own heart for beating for her mate.

Eric raised her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "Your love is the miracle of my existence, Sookie Stackhouse."

She sniffed and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you missin' somethin'?" she asked in challenge.

He chuckled lightly, but then spoke sincerely. "No. I am not missing anything. _Everything_ I need is right here." He squeezed her hand. "And right there," he looked over his shoulder to see Hunter smiling toward them.

She sniffled again and nodded. "Well then, Buck-o, I say we move things along so that I can become an official 'Northman.'"

He nodded in agreement, and then they both looked at the daggers once more. Their pull was as strong as ever.

Eric picked his up first and quickly sliced a small wound into his palm, which he held over the chalice that Hunter had given them. His rich, ancient blood flowed slowly into the vessel.

Even as Eric's wound healed, Sookie picked up her dagger and repeated Eric's movements. Before her blood had even finished dripping into the vessel, Eric was lovingly tending to her wound. His saliva stopped the flow of blood, and then he nicked his tongue on purpose in order to fully heal her wound.

Eric and Sookie brought their hands that were holding the daggers together. The light on the blades became molten blue in their palms.

Just as the light began to swirl around Eric and Sookie's joined palms, Niall popped to them. Of course, the illusion spell hid his presence from most of those gathered. The elder fairy looked upward to the balcony and gave his sister a little nod. In turn, she gave him a small smile.

Niall turned his attention to the couple before him, and, without preamble, he picked up the chalice to speak the blessing of the Sky Fae over it.

* * *

><p>The same words were used for all love-based marriages and bonding ceremonies among his people; thus, they had not been spoken when Niall married Mab. Their union had been based on alliance, not love. And when Mab had broken the terms of that alliance, their marriage had ended as far as Niall had been concerned.<p>

He'd never married Viola by human custom, a fact that Niall regretted now. However, when they had bonded with one another, he had spoken the blessing over their blood.

Despite all the capacity fairies had for deep love and despite their long lives, very few actually found their true mates; thus, the blessing Niall recited was rarely spoken and known by only a few. Its words were ancient and powerful, and Niall felt them in his very soul. They spoke of lovers who would call to each other and search for each other through all the seasons of their lives—whether those seasons were full of spring promise, opulent with summer richness, or bitter with winter hardship.

Even as he spoke, he saw the image of his Viola smiling at him from his memories. He saw Artegal and Britomart, both young and so new in their love. He sighed through his memories and spoke as much to them as to Eric and Sookie.

* * *

><p>Eric felt the raw power in Niall's words even though he did not understand the Fae language.<p>

As soon as Niall was done giving the blessing in the Fae language, he repeated and translated the blessing for Eric and Sookie's benefit. Even in English, the words still held their energy and efficacy:

"_When Spring unfolds the beechen leaf, and sap is in the bough;_

_When light is on the wild-wood stream, and wind is on the brow;_

_When stride is long, and breath is deep, and keen the mountain-air,_

_Come back to me! Come back to me . . . ._

_*/***************/*_

_When Summer lies upon the world, and in a noon of gold_

_Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves the dreams of trees unfold;_

_When woodland halls are green and cool, and wind is in the West,_

_Come back to me! Come back to me . . . ._

_*/***************/*_

_When Winter comes, the winter wild that hill and wood shall slay;_

_When trees shall fall and starless night devour the sunless day;_

_When wind is in the deadly East, then in the bitter rain_

_I'll look for thee, and call to thee; I'll come to thee again!_

_*/***************/*_

_Together we will take the road that leads into the West,_

_And far away will find a land where both our hearts may rest."_

Eric heard his wife let out a little sob as Niall finished the blessing, and the vampire found that he was already sending her his strength. The light of the daggers now fully encased him and his mate in its warmth.

Niall smiled and set the chalice down before stepping back a bit to give his great-granddaughter and young Eric as much privacy as possible, while still concealing himself inside the illusion spell.

Without a word, the vampire picked up the chalice and offered it to his woman. The look in Eric's eyes was feral and fervent―as it always was when his mate took his blood. The idea that both of their blood was mingling in the cup aroused everything about him—his body, his mind, his spirit, and his heart.

He allowed the calm, accepting look in his mate's eyes to still the storm in his. Without hesitation, Sookie took the cup with a confident smile and drank; in so doing, she once again took _him_, and Eric felt more grateful than ever. In the next moment, she was offering the vessel back to him—once again offering herself. The vampire took his bonded's offering proudly and finished off their combined blood. The flavor―and the feeling—of the mix caused Eric to sigh contentedly, euphorically.

Their bond swimming in their happiness, Sookie and Eric placed the daggers together and then wrapped them in velvet fabric.

Niall stepped forward and touched both Eric's and Sookie's cheeks affectionately. "I am proud of you, my children," Niall said softly before picking up the daggers and the chalice. Once Claude and Jesus's spell was lifted, the comingling of Sookie and Eric's blood and the magic generated during the exchange would be smelled by all the supernaturals in the room unless Niall took away the objects used for their exchange.

"These will be waiting for you at the _ætt land_," he smiled. "I will see you there soon, my children." And with that, he popped away.

* * *

><p>Eric and Sookie rose to their feet and—along with Claude and Jesus—returned to their places. Reverend Daniels also returned to his previous spot.<p>

Eric noticed that Daniels—as well as most of the others in the room—was shaking his head a little bit, obviously still feeling some effects from the illusion spell, which had been dropped shortly after Niall popped away.

After a few seconds, Daniels seemed to come back to himself, even as the rest of those gathered did the same. After receiving confirmation nods from Batanya and Lafayette, Eric knew that the spell had worked perfectly.

Though still a bit hazy, Reverend Daniels took a deep breath and finished his duty. "Now that you, Eric, and you, Sookie, have given yourselves to one another by the saying of vows and the exchanging of rings and blood—all of which symbolize your love―it is my honor to pronounce that you are husband and wife—according to the great state of Louisiana."

An excited Hunter leaned in. "You can kiss her now, Daddy," he whispered loudly.

Daniels chuckled and looked at Eric. "Your son is correct."

Eric bent down and kissed Sookie chastely—at first. However, before long, her arms were entwined around his neck, and they were floating a few feet above the floor, oblivious to anything but their own joy as they lost themselves in a no-longer-so-chaste kiss. When Sookie finally realized that they were flying, she blushed and ordered her husband—now even _more_ her husband than ever before—to land them.

"Already hen-pecking?" Eric teased her as he obeyed her directive.

"Uh-huh," she sounded before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I have to admit to feeling drained after finishing this chapter. Writing this wedding has drained me emotionally—in a good way.

For those of you who are thinking every chapter will be the last, let me give you a little heads-up; I think that there are about 3-4 chapters left, depending on how the splits work out. Then there will be a short epilogue. Then I'll get going on the side story again. Sorry about the more sporadic postings lately. Work is a bear! But writing is still my joy, and you all make that so much more rewarding to me!

If you are interested, visit the bonus features for this chapter on my WordPress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com). I have compiled all the wedding outfits, decorations, etc. onto one page—with a few things you haven't seen before—so that you can see everything together. I hope that you enjoy!

Thanks to all of you who have been giving me your support during the last several chapters. It means so much to me to know that you are still with me and willing to celebrate this Eric and Sookie with me after they have had such a long, difficult road. I know that we are nearing the end, but as I've gone back and read what you had to say at the beginning, I've been amazed by how many of you have stood beside me for the better part of the last year as _Back and Forth_ and _Come Back to Me_ have been posted.

_**Up next:**_ This reception/party begins, and two people have managed to "buy" the toasts from Jesus and Claude. Hmmm….Who could they be?]


	210. Chapter 208: Really Here

**Chapter 208: Really Here**

Sookie's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but she couldn't stop herself.

The first couple of hours after the wedding had moved by in a hazy blur—a blissful one—full of food and laughter.

And so much love.

Unlike the ceremony itself, the reception was a private party at the _ætt land_ for only family and close friends. Leaning back in her padded seat, Sookie was glad that she and Eric had opted not to have a more formal reception with all their guests. Still, there were a lot people at the party—well over fifty when all the kids in attendance were counted. The air was thick with laughter as everyone ate and chatted.

Yes. So much love that it almost hurt her.

Sookie thought back to the days when she'd lain in the yard during the hot summers, soaking up the sun so that she'd feel warm and not so lonely. Now, she felt like she was cocooned in a warmth that was more intense and comforting than any sunlight on her skin had ever been.

Unconsciously, she reached out and took her mate's hand softly into her own. That simple gesture was Eric and Sookie's most common habit of physical closeness, so natural that neither of them really registered the touch, though both unknowingly sighed into it.

Eric continued his conversation with Duncan, Lafayette, and Jesus even as his thumb began to paint small strokes along the ridges of Sookie's hand.

The people around her caught up in their own conversations, Sookie took a moment to once more take in the beautiful setting. Eric had arranged for a wooden dance floor to be built, and it took up about half the space inside the big tent that had been constructed for the reception.

Actually, it was somewhat of a disservice to call it a tent. The structure, though not enclosed, was a haven from the cooling November night, and the heaters that had been placed around the perimeter of the tent were doing a good job keeping the temperature comfortable. Sookie had been pleased to see that the tent's ceiling was clear, and the large white lights that illuminated the setting played second fiddle to the full moon that was making a thankfully slow trek toward the middle of the night sky. Sookie smiled, knowing that their shifter and Were friends were planning to take a run in the woods a bit later on.

She smiled as she looked upward. She was enchanted by the lights and elegant decorations inside the space. Hunter, Claude, Jesus, Lafayette, Tara and Pam had done most of the planning for the reception space. As soon as the structure had been completed around 11:00 that morning, Sookie had been sequestered to the front yard—by Hunter—so that she would be surprised by the finished product.

Luckily, however, the dance floor had been newly completed before she'd been ordered to go, so she'd gotten to share a dance with her son. It had been a special moment for them both as they'd chatted about the night to come. Sookie shored up that memory tightly inside her mind, knowing that she would treasure it well after Hunter had grown up to have a wedding of his own.

When they'd arrived at the _ætt land_ that evening, Sookie had been wowed by the completed reception space. In addition to the lights along the ceiling of the tent, there was an array of blue lanterns, which Hunter had picked out, hung all around the outside of the tent. Sookie loved the shade of color they poured into the moonlit night. Thirty feet away from where the tent had been set up, the tree line burst forth with thousands of white fairy lights, which had been put in place by Duncan and Bubba sometime during the previous night. The overall effect of the white lights, moonlight, and bursts from the blue lanterns was magical.

Four long banquet tables had been set up in a square formation with other tables to the side holding a bounty of food and drink. The tables were covered with off-white linen table cloths. Small flower arrangements were placed at intervals along the middle of each table, but in contrast to the wedding flowers, roses of various colors had been used. All the flowers had come from Gran's rose bushes, which were still blooming due to the mildness of the season, Eric's care of them, and—Sookie suspected—a little magic from Jesus and Claude. The sweet aroma of the flowers filled the air, and Sookie couldn't help but to remember the countless times she'd seen Gran pruning, talking, and even humming to her roses. In that moment, Sookie had a sharp sensation that Gran was looking in on her. She closed her eyes to hold in a tear and inhaled deeply.

"You okay?" Eric whispered as he placed a soft kiss onto her temple.

"Yeah," she responded quietly, "just thinking about how much I wish Gran were here."

He placed butterfly kisses along her hairline before nuzzling into her neck. "I wish that too, min kván."

Eric understood well his wife's feeling of melancholy. He'd had the same kind of thoughts about Godric and his human parents before he'd gone to his rest earlier that day. In the dim early morning light that his wife's blood allowed him to enjoy, Eric had thought about the people who had "made" him—his mother, his father, and later Godric. There was something tragic—strange even—about not having them with him on what he knew would be an important day.

A happy day.

"Loss" had been the reality that he'd tried to hide from for a thousand years, but—in avoiding the possibility of loss—he'd also hidden from "life." Now that Eric had opened himself as he'd never allowed before, he had become vulnerable—just as he'd feared. He knew that there would be an endless stream of losses in his life from now on. And he knew that each one would hurt.

He placed a gentle kiss onto his wife's shoulder. She was the one who had taught him not to fear the pain of loss. She was the one who had taught him that the pain was there for a reason. No. It was there for the "best" reason. It was there because love had been there. The pain's job was to "mark" the love—to honor it—to keep it steady and safe. Looking at the A.P., who sat across from him, Eric knew that he'd soon have another "mark" upon his spirit. That etching would pain him, but he would treasure it all the same.

Eric understood how lucky he was—luckier than anyone he'd ever known. He knew that he wouldn't have to face his pain or losses alone. He knew that his link to his mate now precluded their separation. He knew that they would walk the earth together and then walk into the next plane of existence together too. Thus, the one loss that he would not be able to endure would never plague him.

As he brushed her shoulder with another kiss, Sookie sighed and smiled at him, her eyes lit up with love.

"Did you get enough food, min kära?" Eric asked.

Sookie shrugged and allowed her mood to lighten. She leaned into Eric and kissed his cheek. "It was yummy, _but_ . . . ." She paused dramatically.

"But?" He couldn't help but to chuckle as he felt her jollity through their bond.

"_But_ I'd love some more gumbo." She half-pouted and half-grinned. "If only someone strong and valiant were willing to brave the food line and get it for me," she said with mock resignation.

Eric's eyebrow soared upward as he took in the "line" at the buffet, a line which included only Jason and Diantha. "Indeed," he said seriously. "A perilous undertaking. However, I have braved many battles before, and if you agree to granting me your," he paused and bit her shoulder lightly with his blunt teeth, "_favor_, I will endeavor to fulfill all your _hungers_."

Sookie felt an immediate spike of lust from her mate and inside herself. A big part of her wanted to "disappear" with Eric for a while so he could take care of her "hunger." However, she knew that once they "disappeared," they likely wouldn't return for hours, and she wanted to enjoy her reception.

She decided to tease him; it would make her later "plans" for him all the more satisfying if he were a little worked up. "Hmm," she sounded with a subtle lick of her lips, which drew his eyes immediately. "I am _very_ hungry," she paused and squeezed his upper thigh, "for _gumbo_."

He looked at her with mock hurt, though his eyes held only mirth. "Only that?" he asked suggestively.

"Hmm," she seemed to be thinking as her hand moved slightly inward. "I could go for something," she paused "_dirty_ too."

Eric swallowed hard and leaned in to nibble her ear. "I can be very dirty, lover."

"I know," she gasped at his touch. "But can you get me some dirty _rice_ to go along with my gumbo."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You are cruel, wife," he whispered. "We've been married less than three hours, and you are already withholding sex."

She giggled and gave him a little swat on the thigh. "I'm just tryin' to build up my strength so that I can fully satisfy my husband later," she said with a blush.

He buttoned his jacket and adjusted himself so that the erection their play had provoked would not be visible to the others. "Mmmm," he sounded. "I like that idea."

He got up and turned to go to the buffet.

"You'd better bring me a _big_ portion," she said saucily as she eyed the spot he'd just concealed. "I think I'm going to need it."

Eric couldn't stop his wide grin as he turned again and walked over to the food table. He felt her eyes on his ass the whole way and rewarded her with a surge of lust through the bond and a lusty look over his shoulder.

Sookie didn't mind being "caught" by Eric as she ogled his glorious bottom. What she did mind was that one of the Weres they'd hired to keep the buffet stocked was gawking at her man too. Sookie couldn't help but to growl a little, a sound that elicited a chuckle from the A.P. However, Sookie ignored her as she took a quick dip into the young woman's thoughts. Sookie immediately relaxed. The Were's head told Sookie that although she was "admiring the view," she knew that the sheriff was off limits. The Were, a twenty-year-old college student named Cindy from Tray's pack, quickly went back to work as she determined what food or drink she should bring out next.

In truth, Sookie could live with those kinds of thoughts from the women who came in contact with her mate. After all, he was a walking, talking sex god. It was only natural for them to "look." It was only the ones that thought about "touching" him that really pissed her off. He was hers.

As if he could hear Sookie's thoughts, Eric caught her eye and gave her a toothy grin from over Jason's shoulder. He'd felt her momentary jealousy, followed immediately by her contemplation and then her calm. He figured the female Were who was part of the wait-staff was the cause. Truth be told—however—he loved the fact that his wife was so possessive of him.

As Jason returned to the table, Eric quickly piled a plate with dirty rice and then got a bowl for the gumbo. He inhaled deeply, taking in the array of spices from the feast. Led by Sookie―Lafayette, Terry, Sam, Arlene, Luna, Hunter, and Emma had been cooking Cajun-style food―all of which had come from Adele's recipes—for the last several days so that it would be ready for the party. Eric had tried to convince his mate that they should just hire someone to cater, but she'd _insisted_ on planning and then helping to prepare the meal.

She'd _insisted_ so vigorously, in fact, that he'd had to take her hard against the wall of their bedroom. However, feeling how happy she'd been the last few days as she'd prepared the food had quelled any doubts that he'd had about her overworking herself. Since everything they'd made—in his wife's words—"gained flavor by sitting a while," the preparation had been done the afternoon before. Thus, she'd not been overwhelmed, which was what Eric had feared.

Eric smiled. When he had thought about it more, he was honored that Sookie had gone to so much trouble in preparing their wedding feast. It reminded him of what the women would do to prepare for a wedding feast in his human days. As he placed a piece of bread that he knew had been kneaded by his wife's hands onto her plate, he felt intense pride in her.

Just as Eric was finishing his wife's plate, Isabel walked up to the table next to him and poured herself another cup of blood from one of the heated decanters there.

"I quite like the third one," she said as she lifted the decanter in her hand a bit. "And it's the cheapest to make?"

Eric nodded, happy to hear Isabel's opinion. He had arranged for several cases of all three varieties of RBL, the synthetic blood from his latest business endeavor, to be available for the wedding. Ever practical, Eric had set up a kind of tasting for the vampires at the party, so he could get their feedback about the different "flavors." In fact, the vampires at the reception were among the first to taste his newest product—except for Pam, of course, who had dubbed herself the "taste master" for his company.

Though everyone present knew that Eric owned RBL, only six others knew that Niall was the co-owner: Sookie, Claude, Pam, Duncan, Batanya, and Hunter. Eric and Niall started RBL about a month after Sookie had returned from Faerie. Their first two products, named after Old Norse numbers—RBL: Einn and RBL: Tvær—had been huge successes, and though RBL was currently more expensive than TruBlood, it had found a niche in the market. In fact, it now outsold Royalty Blended when it came to the more high-end bloods. Of course, the hint of synthetic fairy blood—the "secret ingredient" in the beverages—didn't hurt sales at all. RBL: Þrír, the third product from the company, was to be a more economic version of the first two; however, according to Pam and now Isabel, it was still tasty.

Isabel took a sip of the blood. "It is somewhat tangier—spicier—than the other two, but I quite like that. What did you do to it?"

Actually, it had been a "who" more than a "what," but Eric wasn't about to spill those beans. RBL: Þrír contained a small synthetic version of blood that had been collected from Claude. Niall had been the source of Einn, and Katherine had volunteered to be the source of Tvær. Pam had insisted that Claude be the source of Þrír because his blood seemed to contain an element that Niall's and Katherine's did not—probably because he was half Water Fae. The cheaper cost of RBL: Þrír had come about because Eric had been working to develop a more efficient way to manufacture the blood once it was synthesized, and that is what he told Isabel as he answered her question.

In fact, if the new method was as successful as he thought it would be, Eric intended to change the process for making the other two flavors of RBL as well, and then he'd really be giving TruBlood a run for its money.

After nodding to Isabel, Eric returned to his seat, placing a kiss on Sookie's cheek as he placed her food in front of her.

She sighed and gave him a look of gratitude as she spooned the first bite of gumbo into her mouth. Eric placed his hand on her knee even as Duncan got his attention.

Sookie happily set about stuffing herself as she looked around at all the people present. Across the table from her, the A.P. and Niall were speaking quietly together. Niall had kept his sister's hand in his for most of the night, and Sookie had heard them reminiscing about their childhoods during much of the evening. Claude, who was sitting on Sookie's other side, was teasing Pam mercilessly about some pictures Miranda had taken of her during the bachelorette party. The Werelioness, of course, had joined Claude in ribbing Pam. Jarod's chair was pulled in close to Miranda's, and his arm was draped comfortably over her shoulder, even as he spoke to Jason, who was sitting next to a smiling Jessica. Duncan was sitting next to Eric and had leaned in to tell him something which caused a vibration of laughter through her husband's body. Sookie sighed and reached down to grab his hand on her knee with her free hand. He gave her hand a little squeeze as he continued speaking with his vampire brother. Next to Duncan, Batanya was keeping an extra set of eyes on Hunter, even though Breeta and Clovache, who would be joining their household if the A.P. did leave them, were stationed nearby. Lala and Jesus made up the last two members of their table, and Sookie smiled as she saw them share a quick kiss as Jesus cuddled their sleepy baby close to his chest.

The table to her left erupted with laughter as Scott Cusmano animatedly told a story. His wife, Carol, popped Scott's arm hard, causing another round of laughter at the table. Tray added to whatever Scott was saying, eliciting an arm pop from Amelia as well. And then Maria-Star seemed to be speaking for all the women at the table, even as an intelligently silent Alcide bounced a laughing Mia on his knee. As whatever story being told ended, Sookie smiled as Arlene and Luna seemed to pick back up on a conversation they'd been having before. Sam, Terry, and Henry also seemed to fall into a previous discussion, and from their hand movements, it seemed like they must be talking about fishing. Only Tara, who was tucked into Henry's side, wasn't speaking with anyone at the table, but the look on her face told Sookie that she was content.

As if sensing that Sookie was looking at her, Tara looked back, and the two shared a little smile. When they were younger, neither one of them would have guessed that they would one day have such a large family, and both of their expressions showed appreciation.

Sookie turned her attention to the table to her right. She couldn't help but to grin as she noticed Hoyt and Katherine sitting close to each other at one end of it. Sookie had been ecstatic when Hoyt, Jason, and Jessica resumed their friendship about two years before. Hoyt was now running the parish road crew that Jason had once been a part of, and, from the looks of things, he was doing some pretty heavy flirting with the beautiful Katherine. Next to the fairy, Diantha was in an animated discussion with Molly and Octavia. Desmond Cataliades was speaking to Thalia, even as Bubba held her hand as if for "safety" since the group was so large. Sookie smiled as she saw Thalia whisper something to Bubba which lit his face up with a smile and immediately caused him to relax. Rasul was sitting on Bubba's other side and was in a deep conversation with Clancy, Chow, and Kibwe. Isabel and Holly seemed to be comparing handbags as Andy looked on, trying to look enthused as the women got his opinion about their purses. Every once in a while, he glanced longingly at Sam, Terry, and Henry, obviously wishing that he was a part of their conversation.

Finished with her second helping, Sookie turned her attention to Hunter as she heard his laughter. He was at the table opposite hers—the one that was reserved for the kids in the group. She squeezed Eric's hand and gestured for him to look over at their son, who was—in effect—ruling his little table. Even Coby and Lisa, who were much older, deferred to Hunter, who was even then taking off his own jacket so that Emma could wear it.

She leaned into Eric's side and sighed as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"He's a little you," she whispered to her husband.

He kissed her again. "He's a little _us_. You are the manners teacher, min kära."

She smiled. "Gran would be so proud of him."

"And of you," Eric said as he smelled the peach blossom in her hair, pulled her chair closer to his, and then leaned into her.

Eric had tossed his own jacket onto the back of his chair, and his cool felt good to Sookie against the heat created by the gathering of people.

She nestled serenely into his side as she once more took in the many and diverse people around her. She really didn't have a word for how she felt. "Contented" didn't seem enough anymore. "Bliss" was the closest she could get.

* * *

><p>Eric was—for lack of a better word—antsy. What he wanted—no needed—was to be closer to her. Closer.<p>

Never close enough.

Paradoxically, he was also happy as he was—just sitting next to his bonded, feeling happiness from her through their bond and within himself. It had been a long fucking time in coming, and as his wife leaned into him further, he didn't intend to ever let that feeling go.

He draped his arm over her bare shoulder and ran his fingers down her arm. She shivered a bit.

"Cold, min kván?" he whispered, hoping that his cool flesh on hers was not bringing a chill to her.

"No," she whispered as she looked up at him with eyes darkening in desire. He growled a little. "I just love your touch. I want more of it," she added with a small smirk.

"I can arrange that," Eric said quietly as he went to get up, his lust spiking. Surely a quick moment with his wife—or not so quick—would be excused by all. And if it wasn't? Well, "all" could go and fuck themselves.

Sadly, the cock-block brigade seemed to be out in force as Pam hissed and gave him a stern look. Duncan clicked his tongue in mock disapproval as Sookie chuckled and soothed her hand over Eric's chest. She had felt what he desired, and he knew that part of her wanted the same. Of course, Eric also sensed that she wanted to enjoy her wedding reception for a while before he divested her of her dress. He decided that—for at least a little while longer—he could go without being inside of her as long as he could be beside her.

* * *

><p>After feeling her husband quell his lust somewhat, Sookie winked over at Jesus, knowing that soon enough her little "plan" for her mate would be set into motion thanks to Jesus and Batanya, the two that she'd chosen as her confederates in her "mission." She chuckled. They were always Hunter's first choices for allies too. What could she say? Her little boy had a great eye for talent.<p>

Eric felt Sookie's mirth in their bond and looked at her in question. Her feigned innocent expression stirred both his curiosity and his loins, but just as he went to ask her what was going through that beautiful mind of hers, Pam stood up, followed quickly by Lafayette.

"What are they up to?" she asked him quietly.

Eric had a vague idea as Jesus looked at him apologetically, and Claude diverted his eyes from Sookie.

"I think they bought the speeches," Eric whispered.

"Huh?" Sookie asked inelegantly as Lafayette cleared his throat.

Eric motioned toward Lafayette, who was clanging the back of his spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention.

Once he had it, he began, "Eric, Sook, I knows that you was expectin' Jesus and Claude to be your official toastmasters tonight, but . . . ."

Pam interrupted, "We have _secured_ the honor from them."

"Claude?" Sookie asked with an accusatory look, even as she heard Hunter's giggle from across the room. She turned to wink at her son before looking back at her tanu.

"Pam promised that she would make no snide comments—after tonight—for two months, Tanah," Claude said in his defense. "None at all!" his eyes glistened with mirth.

Sookie rolled her eyes and then looked at Jesus. "And you?"

"No night feedings for me for two months," Jesus said as he rocked a now fussy Kyle in his arms.

"Traitor," Eric said good-naturedly, before giving Pam a look of warning as he subtly gestured toward the table full of kids.

Pam rolled her eyes and muttered something about being sure to keep things PG-_ish_.

Lafayette winked at Sookie and then began to address the crowd again; his eyes had fallen on Tara. "The first time I met Sookie Stackhouse was when Tara brought her over to my house after school one day." He looked back at Sookie. "Your blonde pigtails was runnin' amuck, but I knews right away that there was somethin' 'bout you that I liked. Wasn't long after that that I's was a regular here." He gestured toward the old farmhouse. "'Course it was different then—before your sugar daddy got here," he winked at Eric. "But Gran kept it nice." He chuckled. "It was Gran that taught me how to cook my first meal, but, Sook, both you and she made me feel like I had a _real_ home for the first time in my life when I was here."

Sookie sank into Eric as a tear began to run down her cheek; it was immediately stopped in its path by a fresh handkerchief.

"Eric," Lafayette continued, "it surprised the heck outta me that this place became my adult home too—especially after the way we was—uh—introduced." He paused as both he and Eric remembered their first encounter in Fangtasia's basement. Lafayette had been caught selling V in the parking lot of Merlotte's, and that blood had come from a vampire missing in Eric's area. Both Eric and Lafayette knew that Eric would have likely killed him, except for one thing and one thing only: Sookie. However, since then, so much had changed.

"Anyways, you two is _both_ my family now. And this is the best home I could asks for." He brushed away a tear and raised his glass. "To Eric and Sookie."

The clinking of glasses and a few "Here-here's" were heard around the room before Pam started speaking.

She began in that sarcastic tone that everyone was used to from her. "Sookie, first, let me say that I've _finally_ come to an important decision."

Sookie raised her brow, already suspicious about what was to come.

"It turns out that I'm glad that the rocket I fired at you didn't do you any damage," Pam deadpanned.

There was laughter among the group. The rocket launcher story had become one of Sookie's favorites to tease Pam with.

The vampiress continued, "To be honest, I didn't think you were good enough for my maker when I first met you. In fact, I thought that _you_ were the witch after I saw how much Eric was enamored by you and how different he was around you. But," she paused, "I, too, eventually had to admit that there was something," she paused, "_scrumptious_ about you. You were the fire that he was missing from his life, and—truth be told—I was a little jealous that you didn't swing my way." She leered at Sookie, which caused Eric to growl a little.

"Well—aside from all the extra growling that Eric has to do to assert his—uh—territory," she sniggered, "I've come to amend my original opinion of you. You're my maker's match, Sookie Stackhouse-Northman. And—what's more—you are likely the only person that I would ever find good enough for him because he's," her voice caught. She blinked a few times, obviously trying to keep her emotions from bubbling to the surface.

After a few moments, her tone once more turned to sarcasm. "Well—he did pick _me_, after all." She raised her glass. "So here's to Sookie and Eric―_especially_ Eric's glorious taste in women!"

There was some snickering among the crowd as Eric and Sookie rose to thank their toast-makers. Sookie gave an indulgent Pam a big hug while Eric gave Lafayette a playful kiss on the cheek. Then Lafayette pulled Sookie into a bear hug as Eric gave Pam a heartfelt kiss on the forehead.

Lafayette whispered something into Sookie's ear as they embraced.

Eric felt his wife's emotions ricochet from surprise to hopefulness to anxiety. He immediately pulled her into his arms as she broke her hug with Lafayette.

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Gran's really here?" Sookie whispered.

Lafayette nodded. "Yeah, and she wants to talk to you both."

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I hate it that I am continuously having to apologize for taking so long between chapters. The ass kicking from work continues.

Thanks to all of you who continue to send me support and kind words, both in the form of reviews and PM's. Many of you have taken the time to check up on me this week, and I appreciate that so much.

If you are interested, there are a few pictures of the reception decorations over at my wordpress site. (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com)

I'll have the next chapter to you as soon as I can.]


	211. Chapter 209: Blessings

[_**A/N:**_ Before doing anything else, let me apologize for being absent for a while. Several facets of my real life have limited my time writing lately. I hope that you didn't think I'd abandoned you. That was the last thing I intended.

So—here is the good news. Including this chapter, there are **exactly 8** more and then an epilogue—**so 9 in all**. And—here is the _better_ news. **It's all done**. I didn't want to post what was left intermittently, so—yes—I have been holding out on you because I didn't want more delays.

So here's the deal! I will be posting one chapter every day from today until next Sunday—except for a couple of days when I will post two chapters because the story flows better that way. That means that a week from today, I will be posting the last regular chapter and the epilogue!

You might ask me why I won't just post it all now. Well, I thought about it, but I hope you will forgive my selfishness. I want to savor my last week with this story, and even though it's fit for posting now, I want to edit it one last time, a chapter a day—just to get things exactly as I want them to be. And if I end up not having time? Well—I'll just post it as it is.

I want to thank you for sticking with me. I especially want to thank those of you who have PM'ed me and asked how I was.

I hope that you enjoy this week as much as I do.]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 209: Blessings<strong>

_Lafayette whispered something into Sookie's ear as they embraced. _

_ Eric felt his wife's emotions ricochet from surprise to hopefulness to anxiety. He immediately pulled her into his arms as she broke her hug with Lafayette. _

_ "Sookie?" Eric asked. _

_ "Gran's really here?" Sookie whispered._

_ Lafayette nodded. "Yeah, and she wants to talk to you both."_

* * *

><p>Eric was not one to be surprised often, but Lafayette's words startled him. And then they worried him.<p>

More and more over the years, Eric had become Jesus's confidant. In truth, they had become each other's confidants. And many times, Jesus had shared his concerns with Eric—concerns which revolved around Lafayette's ability as a medium, an ability which Eric quickly learned Lafayette did not want. In fact, about four years before and at Lafayette's request, Jesus had begun searching for a spell that would eliminate or stifle his mate's medium abilities for good. As it was, Jesus had found no "cure," though three and a half years before he had found a spell that let spirits know that Lafayette was—in effect—closed for business.

As odd as it might have seemed, most spirits seeking to haunt the physical plane were "polite," as Sookie put it. They generally sought help from only willing mediums, and most of them simply wanted to get messages to their loved ones or to make sure that those they left behind were okay. Plus, when they came upon a spell such as the one Lafayette had had in place, most were respectful enough to move along immediately and to look for help elsewhere.

However, there had been a couple of persistent spirits over the years—spirits who would not take "no" for an answer and who sought to invade or even take over Lafayette's mind. And even though Lafayette had Jesus, Sookie, Claude, Amelia, and Diantha's help in trying to combat the spirits with magic, a fight inevitably caused Lafayette much pain. In particular, one spirit named Christopher—who was stubborning set upon using Lafayette as his vessel so that he could take revenge against the man who he felt was responsible for his death—would not leave Lafayette in peace.

Becoming more and more invasive and malicious, Christopher kept returning to Lafayette over several weeks, even after various types of magic and spells had been tried against him. Lafayette had been left exhausted by the ordeal. Even worse, on the night that Lafayette was completely taken over by Christopher for the first time, the malignant spirit had attempted to kill Jesus. The protection spell around the _ætt land_ expelled Lafayette from the property before he could touch his beloved, but everyone in the family was shaken up, especially Lafayette when he came back to himself and realized what could have happened.

Eric and Sookie trusted Lafayette, but—to be honest—one of the reasons why the Britlingens had continued to shadow Hunter even within the _ætt land_ was because Lafayette did have the potential to be taken over by a malevolent spirit. To Lafayette's credit, long before the Christopher episode, he'd been the one to tell Batanya and later Breeta to watch out for any changes in him, especially when Hunter was around. And he'd always been upfront with Eric and Sookie about the time when he'd been taken over by Mavis—the murdered mother of a murdered child.

Unbeknownst to Sookie and Eric until after Christopher's invasion, Lafayette had had initial reservations about becoming Hunter's cook, but Jesus had assured him that the protection spell would work against spirits, just as it would work against corporeal beings. The fact that it did ended up saving Jesus's life.

After being taken over by Christopher the first time, Lafayette had refused to step back onto the _ætt land_ or even to be alone with anyone he cared about until the spirit was gone permanently. Instead, he'd asked Thalia to keep him locked up in one of the "holding cells" in her home. Thalia had agreed, and—also at Lafayette's request—Eric had placed a Were guard with the medium so that he could not hurt those who visited him. Of course, everything possible was done to make sure Lafayette was comfortable, but it was clear that he'd basically incarcerated himself so that he wouldn't harm the people he loved.

As Christopher's attempt to fully take over Lafayette carried into its sixth week, Jesus also became a shell of himself as he watched the man he loved being slowly consumed by the malicious spirit. And when Christopher finally realized that he wasn't going to get his way—that Lafayette had caused himself to be locked up—things got even worse. Christopher turned his ire onto Lafayette and tried to make him harm himself. After that, Henry had been forced to keep Lafayette sedated.

Seeing no other options and past desperation, Jesus had finally convinced Sookie to use her gifts to invade Lafayette's mind so that she could—in turn—invade the spirit's mind and compel him to leave. Sookie had been resistant to that idea, for her instincts had told her that Lafayette could be killed if she tried to force Christopher out that way. However, once it became clear that the spirit was not going to leave Lafayette alone until he was dead, she'd agreed to try.

Sookie had been right. The process _had_ killed Lafayette; he was dead for exactly forty-two agonizing seconds. Christopher's last act before he was forced from Lafayette was to stop the medium's heart. Thankfully, however, Henry had a defibrillator in hand and after three tries, Lafayette's heart restarted. Niall, who had been present to try to help Sookie, used his healing magic to stabilize Lafayette.

Sookie, too, had collapsed following the exorcising of Christopher, and Eric had needed to give her quite a bit of blood to fully heal her.

And—of course—the whole episode shook Jesus and Lafayette greatly. There were also side effects following Christopher's expulsion. From that point on, any contact Lafayette had with a spirit—even if it was short-lived and the spirit was benevolent—caused Lafayette physical pain and mental distress. Niall continued to use his healing light to help the medium, and Lafayette was also convinced to take some vampire blood in order to further his recovery. Pam had been the one to suggest the plan and to donate her blood.

Even with Niall and Pam's help, however, it had taken almost a month for Lafayette's migraines to go away, and he still hadn't been back to "himself." After suffering several intense panic attacks, Henry had to give Lafayette some anti-anxiety medication, but that left him listless and tired all the time, so Lafayette avoided taking the medicine when he could.

After Lafayette had been suffering from depression and nightmares for months, Pam finally stepped in to "fix him." Of course, she chose to do the most inappropriate thing possible to accomplish that. During one of Lafayette's nightmares, Pam activated her own blood in him, and apparently the nightmare had turned into a kinky sex dream—starring her. Strangely enough, however, the humor of the "mostly-lesbian" vampiress sending a sex dream to the flamboyantly gay medium was just what the doctor ordered for Lafayette. And after that, his depression began to fade, though he remained nervous that another spirit might try to invade him.

After Christopher had been expelled, Jesus, Claude, Amelia, and Sookie redoubled their efforts to find a way to block or eliminate Lafayette's medium ability for good. Eric used all of his and the A.P.'s connections in the Old World to gain access to libraries and elders who might be able to help them. Unfortunately, they found nothing that could fully dampen Lafayette's ability; however, after much work, Claude and Jesus created a spell that could hinder spirits from entering Lafayette's mind unless he issued them an invitation. It was actually a creative variation of the kind of magic that kept vampires from entering into the homes of non-vampires.

The spell could not stop the spirits from "knocking" and speaking to Lafayette, but without his express permission, they could not enter into his mind. Thankfully, the spell had worked, and once Lafayette became more confident that no spirit—no matter how malevolent or powerful—could get into him without his permission—which he wasn't about to give—his anxiety attacks became less and less frequent, his last one coming five months earlier.

Eric's concerns flashing through his mind in moments, the vampire looked at Sookie, whose tears were already rising, and at Lafayette, who looked shell-shocked. The medium's heart rate had increased and he was sweating, though he was not yet suffering from a full-fledged panic attack.

Taking charge, Eric turned to their other guests and raised his voice so that everyone could hear him. "Excuse us for just a few moments." He looked at Jesus significantly. "Lafayette, Jesus, Sookie and I are going to check on the progress of the wedding cake."

With that announcement, the kids bustled with excitement, which was Eric's goal. He didn't want Hunter to worry about his and Sookie's absence. Immediately a concerned-looking Jesus passed Kyle to Duncan, who had well-earned his nickname "the baby whisperer" during the last several years.

"All is well?" Duncan asked Eric in a low tone.

Eric shrugged to his vampire brother. "I'll let you know."

Supporting his wife's weight by tucking her into his side, Eric led her out of the tent. Intuiting that his own mate was in some distress, Jesus grabbed Lafayette's hand as they followed the vampire. As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Eric picked up Sookie into his arms.

He looked at Lafayette. "I can carry you as well," he said seriously.

Lafayette laughed a little. "You gotta fine ass, Northman, but only one man's ever gonna carry me over a threshold while dressed in a wedding tux, and that ain't you."

Lafayette's joke helped to break the tension a little as the four moved toward the house.

"I's okay to walk," Lafayette added as Jesus looked like he was about ready to hoist his husband over his shoulder.

Once in the living room, Eric gently set Sookie down onto the couch and stoked the fire before sitting next to her. Lafayette, his eyes bright and almost other-worldly, was guided into a chair next to the couch by Jesus, who crouched down before him.

"What's going on, honey?" Jesus asked as he took Lafayette's hands in his.

"Gran," Lafayette said, his voice shaking a bit. "She's here." He gestured toward his head.

Eric looked at Lafayette closely, even as he handed Sookie a handkerchief. She already needed it.

"Are you in pain?" Eric asked Lafayette, even as he pulled his bonded closer into his side.

Lafayette shook his head. "Not really. There's just a little pressure, and," he said sheepishly, "it freaked me out at first. Gran's askin' to speak to y'all, but I haven't let her come inside yet. She's lingerin' and waitin' while I decide."

"Laf," Jesus said, the concern etched into his face.

Lafayette gave Jesus a little smile. "I'm just a little shaken. I'm okay."

Sookie sat forward, Eric following the movement of her body with his own. She grasped her friend's forearm. Eric could feel the conflicting emotions within her. On the one hand, she desperately wanted to speak to her grandmother. On the other, she was concerned that Lafayette would be hurt if he allowed her into his mind.

"Oh, Lala," she sobbed. "I can't let you do this. It'll hurt you."

"But it's Gran," Lafayette said. "She ain't gonna hurt me none."

Eric scrutinized Lafayette; using his senses, he could tell that Lafayette's pulse rate had slowed down a bit, but it was still heightened, and he was still sweating—despite having just been outside in the cool night.

Eric spoke softly, "Sookie is right, Lafayette. We have no idea what the effects will be if you let a spirit—even Gran—past the barriers of your spell."

Lafayette tried to sound unconcerned, though his anxiety was clear. "I knows what happened before, but this is different from that. And Gran's been in here before." He tapped his head. "I might feel a little pain, but it'd be worth it if y'all got to talk to Gran." He gave them a weary grin. "I'll be okay. I'm not even scared."

"Yes you are," Sookie said quietly, but with certainty. Eric could tell that she was reading Lafayette's thoughts.

"Okay, I is," Lafayette admitted, "but I still don't think Gran bein' in my head will hurt me." He scoffed a little at Sookie, "And you ain't 'sposed to be in my head without askin', hooker."

Sookie shook her head. "Just tell Gran that you can't let her in because of what happened before; I know she won't wanna risk your being hurt." She sighed. "You can tell her that we love her, Lala. And you can tell her that we are so thankful that she looked in on us. That'll be enough."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Sook," he said gently as a look of resolution entered his eyes, "we gots you two a new set of throw pillows for that couch for your wedding gift." He pointed to where they were sitting.

Sookie looked confused. "Well thanks, but . . . ."

Lafayette interrupted her with a chuckle. "What I's sayin', bitch, is that it's not enough—not after all you's two has done for us. You saved my life from that fuckin' ghost, Sook." He looked at Eric. "And my old house woulda fallen on my head if you hadn't been there during that tornado, Eric. You's is my family, and if I can give you's the gift of visitin' with Gran for a little while, I wanna do it."

Sookie's look had also become determined. "You are our family, Lala. And I won't see you hurt! Gran will understand."

With practicality and concern both determining his tone, Eric spoke, "Can you tell if she is here with some kind of warning?" Eric straightened a little and sent his wife comfort. "If not, Lafayette, it is too much of a risk to you. We thank you, but we don't want you to put yourself in harm's way for this. Last time," he paused, "you weren't yourself for a while."

"Eric's right," Sookie said. "You give us so much already. You help us take care of our son, Lala. Don't ever say that what you do isn't enough." She squeezed his hand. "We couldn't do without _you_."

Lafayette's eyes welled up. "Let me do this, Sook. Let me do this for you's both. It'll be my weddin' gift. Plus," he paused and looked at Eric, "Gran ain't never met you, and I can tell that she wants to."

Sookie was shaking her head, "No," even as Lafayette's whole demeanor changed. Suddenly, he was sitting up a little straighter, and Sookie recognized the upturned smile on his lips as belonging to Gran—not Lafayette. Obviously, her friend had let Gran in, despite their protestations.

"Don't you fret, honey," came Gran's words through Lafayette's mouth. "I wouldn't hurt Lafayette for anything. I'll be in and out of here before he feels more than a little tickle."

Sookie was stunned into silence as Jesus tipped back on his heels, even as he moved his fingers over his beloved's pulse-point on his wrist. Jesus sighed with relief as Lafayette's pulse-rate evened out.

Lafayette's hand patted Jesus's comfortingly, but Jesus knew it wasn't his mate who had touched him.

"You are a sweet young man," Gran told Jesus. "Our Lafayette is lucky to have found you. Don't you worry none," she assured. "He'll be just fine."

"But," Sookie said. "He's been hurt before."

Eric sent more comfort into the bond. "I have sent for Pam—just in case. She will give him her blood again if need be."

Gran winked at them. "I'm bein' real careful. I promise. He'll be back before you know it—a little tuckered maybe, but no worse for wear."

Everyone seemed to relax a little at her assurances.

Sookie sniffled and nodded before reaching out and taking Lafayette's—Gran's—hand.

"Gran," Sookie said quietly—reverently—as she tried to accept the fact that her grandmother's presence wouldn't hurt Lafayette so that she could enjoy the moment. Sookie was at a loss for what to say. She leaned against Eric's comforting body and wiped her tears away with the handkerchief that had found its way into her hand.

"No tears, baby girl," Gran said in a tone that was half-playful and half-scolding. "You need to pull yourself together now. You have become a truly wonderful matriarch for this family, and I wanted you to know that I couldn't be prouder of you." Gran smiled. "_We_ couldn't be prouder of you."

"Gran," Sookie said again.

"I just had to be here on your weddin' day, baby. When you were growin' up, I always knew that you didn't believe that you could find love—that you didn't believe in your own worth. God forgive me—I was the one that called your telepathy a 'disability' the first time, and you took that careless phrase so much to heart that I could never get you to call it anything else after that. I need your forgiveness for that, Sookie."

"Gran, no. You did your best with me. I know I was difficult to raise because of how I was."

"No you weren't," Gran said as a tear trailed down Lafayette's face. "That's what I needed to tell you—what I needed you to understand once and for all. You _weren't_ difficult, honey. You were the best child that anyone could have. I know that I was your grandmamma, but after you came to live with me, I always thought of you as my own daughter, and I couldn't have asked for a better one. I'm sorry that I never told you that, honey. I just always thought that we'd have more time."

Sookie's expression clouded over with guilt, and Eric flooded the bond with his love, wishing desperately that he could protect his wife from her sorrows, but recognizing that she needed to face them—finally face them and let them go, just as he had needed to do with Godric.

"Gran, you died because of _me_." Sookie buried her face into her hands. "Rene was after _me_."

"Stop that right now!" Gran scolded. "You've been holdin' on to that guilt for too long, and it's high time you stopped doin' that—you hear?"

Sookie nodded but didn't meet Gran's eyes.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" Gran said loudly. She chuckled a little. "I'm mean, Sookie Stackhouse-Northman, you look at me right now!"

Sookie quickly obeyed.

"Stop it," Gran said more softly. "What happened to me was _not_ your fault."

"I know that," Sookie said dejectedly before smiling ruefully. "It's just hard to really _believe_ it sometimes."

"Well—you'd better believe it from now on, young lady. God's will is God's will, and it was my time. And I am right where I was meant to be." She shook her head almost fearfully. "If you would have been home when Rene came, I would have lost you." She sighed loudly. "_Eric_ would have lost you." She patted Eric's hand as the vampire stiffened. "And _Hunter_ would have never even had you to start with."

"Oh, Gran," Sookie cried as she leaned forward and placed herself into her gran's arms.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through so many trials, honey. But you have to stop blaming yourself for the things you cannot control. My death was not your fault. Your parents' deaths were not your fault. The rejections you faced because of your telepathy were not your fault. Eric's bein' hurt by Russell was not your fault."

A strangled cry left Sookie's throat as she sobbed into her gran's arms. She felt Eric's strong hands on her back, supporting her and seeming to reiterate her gran's words.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you to see the truth about your worth before I died, child," Gran whispered, "because you always were and always will be worth so much to me."

Sookie shook her head as she broke her embrace with Gran and leaned back against her mate's strong chest. "You did _everything_ for me Gran. You showed me such love. You made me the person I am today."

Gran smiled. "I may have helped to guide you, and I always had faith in you, but I did not make you the woman you are today. _You_ did that." She took one of Eric's hands into hers even as she kept ahold of Sookie with her other hand. "And _he_ was the one who helped you, child—just as you helped him." She squeezed both of their hands and smiled. "That's your job—after all." She chuckled. "I feel how special you two are together even from where I am." She paused. "I don't need to tell you to hold onto what you two have together—to keep hold of it with both hands. I know you know that already." She looked at Eric.

"I do, ma'am," he responded.

"Pish, posh," she said with a little blush. "I ain't no ma'am to you. You'd better call me Gran before I get Lafayette's body to get me a switch so that I can tan your hide."

Eric chuckled. "I see where Sookie gets her fire."

Gran looked at Sookie proudly. "You look so beautiful, baby girl, and we couldn't be happier for you both."

"We?" Sookie asked, her voice thick with her emotion, as she registered that Gran had said "we" for the second time.

"Me and Earl, of course," Gran answered with a grin and a deeper blush. "I haven't let that man out of my sight since he got here, and I don't intend to either."

"I wish you were both here, Gran," Sookie said, somewhere between a sob and a chuckle.

"We are here," Gran comforted, "just not how we would want."

Sookie nodded.

"You take care of your man and your little boy," Gran said with a sniffle. She looked at Eric. "And you keep takin' care of my precious grandbaby and great-grandbaby."

Eric nodded. "I will, Gran. I swear it."

"I know," Gran patted his hand and smiled as he called her 'Gran.' "You've turned out quite well, Eric," she said. "I would have liked to have met you—spent some time with you—before I had to move on."

"I feel the same," Eric said.

A playful look came to Gran's eyes. "If you'd just stop over-pruning that white rose bush on the south side of the house, you'd be the perfect grandson-in-law. That particular bush always did better if it was allowed to be a little wild." She winked at Eric.

Eric chuckled. "I will remember that."

Gran looked back at Sookie. "Your granddaddy and I love you very much, baby."

Sookie sniffled. "I love you, Gran. Tell Granddaddy I love him."

"I will. Now, I want you to make Lafayette one of my rhubarb pies." She winked. "But don't go and tell him the secret ingredient. I did so love to tease him about that."

Sookie chuckled. "I won't, Gran."

Gran squeezed and then patted both Eric's and Sookie's hands one last time before pulling back from them. "I have to go now and let our Lafayette get back to himself, but you two be sure to remember how proud we are of you—both of you—and you give that little boy of yours kisses from his great-grandmamma."

With those words, the air shifted a little and then settled as Lafayette came back to himself.

"You okay?" Eric asked, even as Jesus set about assessing his mate.

Lafayette blinked a few times before nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired. It didn't even hurt this time."

Sookie launched herself into her friend's arms and gave him a tearful thank you before sinking back into the comforting embrace of her mate while Jesus took her place and covered Lala's face with tender kisses.

At that moment, Pam walked into the room slowly—almost cautiously. She'd been called by her maker, but, through their bond, he had "told" her to wait outside until then.

"Everything okay?" the vampiress asked.

Eric used his senses to assess Lafayette. His heartbeat was regular, and his face showed no signs of distress. He nodded to Pam, who came into the room and silently sat down as she took in the scene.

"Gran spoke through Lafayette," Eric reported quietly.

Immediately, Pam's eyes showed a flash of concern as she took in Lafayette. "Do you need blood?" she asked him.

"Hooker, the last thing I needs is another fucked up dream from you," he laughed, though his voice betrayed his weariness.

"We have discussed this before," Pam deadpanned as she scanned her nails. "I am no longer a hooker." She paused dramatically and then leered at him. "And I think that you _liked_ that dream—no matter what you said at the time."

Lafayette rolled his eyes.

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Pam intoned.

"Keep tellin' yourself that," Lafayette joked. "You's the one that sent that crazy-ass dream. I think you couldn't help but to fantasize about this piece of man-flesh." He gestured toward himself dramatically.

"Why won't you give me the details?" Pam asked, leering at him.

Everyone in the room chuckled a little. Pam's begging Lafayette to tell her about the dream that he'd had was a long-standing topic of amusement among the family. Much to her chagrin, Eric had commanded her never to glamour the information from him.

Pam had been told nothing, and all Eric knew was that Pam had been dressed in a ringmaster's outfit and had had a whip. Thankfully, according to Jesus, Lafayette had woken up before the "deed was done." Eric did not want to know what "deed" was being referred to, so he hadn't asked for clarification.

Lafayette went to stand up and immediately Jesus was supporting him. Pam was also on her feet.

"I really is okay," Lafayette assured as he placed a light kiss onto Jesus's nose. "But deal or no deal―you's gonna be the one to stay up with Kyle tonight."

Jesus smiled. "Duncan has him."

Lafayette chuckled. "Thank God we beat Alcide and Maria-Star in being the first to get to him tonight."

Jesus chuckled and nodded. The competition for Duncan's babysitting skills was often quite fierce when the children became fussy. Of course, Becky had arrived a little earlier and was planning to babysit the younger children after the meal was over so that the adults could "party."

The situation worked out well for Becky too. The young Werepanther was still living with Sam and Luna; however, she took as many babysitting jobs as she could in order to pay for the classes that she was taking at Bossier City Community College. She was hoping to eventually become a kindergarten teacher.

"Well, let's go and check on that cake for real," Lafayette told Jesus. "And you's gonna go get your face fixed up," he said as he looked at Sookie. "I don't want Gran to come back and rile me for lettin' you go to your own reception with your face all over the damned place."

Sookie gasped as she raised her hands to her face. "It's not that bad—is it?"

"Worse," Pam said sarcastically. "I will help you."

Eric growled from behind Sookie before turning her quickly around in his arms and placing a toe-curling kiss onto her lips."

When he finally broke it almost a minute later, Sookie was panting. "What was that for?"

Eric smirked and his eyebrow quirked up. "Everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Specifically?"

"Well," he grinned, "since you are going to get fixed up anyway, I knew that you wouldn't mind me messing up what was left of your lipstick. And—no matter what Lafayette and Pam say—I think you look beautiful, min kván," Eric said sincerely.

"I know _you_ think so," Sookie chuckled, "but I also know you're biased."

"I am much more than biased," he whispered into her hair as he leaned into her and let her feel his arousal. "But that doesn't make you any less beautiful."

Pam scoffed from across the room. "Either get a room or let Sookie go so that we can fix her."

Eric leered at Sookie. "I like the first idea, lover. And we already have a room."

Pam and Lafayette seemed to be competing for the most epic eye roll.

"No you don't, mister," Sookie said as she pulled away from her mate even as he tried to tighten his grip on her. "I want cake."

Eric couldn't hide his disappointment—or his erection—very well. "Fine," he pouted.

Sookie grinned and then turned to take Lafayette's hand into hers. "Thanks," she said in a whisper.

"Consider the throw pillows a bonus, bitch" Lafayette said, squeezing her hand.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN #2: **_I hope that you enjoyed hearing about Lala's medium ability and Gran's visit.

_**Next up:**_ Hunter wants cake.]


	212. Chapter 210: Partners, Part 1

**Chapter 210: Partners, Part 1**

As Sookie reentered the tent—her face having been pronounced "fixed" by Pam and her human needs having been tended to—she felt completely at ease. As she'd been walking back to the reception, she'd poked into Lafayette's head to make sure that he was okay, and she was pleased to find that—after a little healing magic from Claude—her friend didn't even feel tired after his experience with Gran; in fact, he was looking forward to dancing the night away with Jesus.

She smiled. There was something about hearing Gran endorse her and Eric as a couple that made everything just that much better in Sookie's eyes. Gran's blessing hadn't been something Sookie had needed, but—she realized now—it was something she'd _wanted_ to have. Even more, however, she was happy that Eric had gotten to "meet" Gran, if only for a few minutes. They were the two most important figures in her life, and having them meet was both surreal and wonderful. Eric was her mate—her true partner—and she'd often wished that Gran—her true mother—had met him.

She smiled. In truth, she'd wanted to show her off to him—to show him off to her. And she'd wanted for Gran to see how happy Eric made her.

"I missed you," Eric said from behind her as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I was away from you for fifteen minutes," she giggled.

"Mmmm," he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Too long."

"You always say that," she said with a little gasp as he scraped the tender skin at the nape of her neck with his blunt teeth.

"It is always true," he said as he wrapped his long arms around her stomach and pulled her back into his chest, lazily resting his chin on her bare shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "More than."

"Jesus and Claude have assured me that Lafayette is fine, min kära," Eric reported. "Not even a headache."

Sookie nodded again. "I know. I just checked his thoughts to make sure." She sank into her husband's arms as they looked around the room.

"We have a boy very anxious for cake," Eric whispered. With his cheek, he nudged her head gently toward where Hunter and several of the other kids were gravitating closer and closer to the newly arrived wedding cake.

"Oh do we now?" she grinned. "Then I supposed we'd better cut it."

Eric chuckled. "I cannot tell if Hunter is guarding the cake or trying to sneak a taste of it himself."

Immediately there was a slight twinge of guilt from Sookie in the bond.

"Lover?" Eric asked as he leaned his cheek into hers.

"We _may_ have already snuck a taste this morning."

Eric chuckled again and spun her gently around in his arms. "Naughty, naughty," he said with a grin.

She giggled. His grin—_that_ was what was naughty in her mind! "We were very careful to cover our tracks, but it _was_ yummy."

"You are not planning to smear the concoction on my face, lover—are you?" Eric asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "Pam has warned me all about that tradition, and I am prepared to retaliate."

"Nope," Sookie said with a mischievous look in her own eyes. "_That_ is not my plan with the cake at all."

He leered. "What _is_ your plan with the cake then?"

"Hmm," she sounded. "Me know, you enjoy later," she teased.

"I intend to," he said in a seductive whisper and a nip to her earlobe. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to enjoy _me_ now."

Sookie sighed and looked over at a bouncing Hunter; he was now actively shielding the cake from Godric, whose little fingers seemed to be itching for the icing.

"_Your_ son. Cake," Sookie reminded.

"So now he's just _mine_?" Eric asked with mirth.

"Uh-huh," she said with a grin. "Any time that boy's stomach gets involved, it's totally your fault."

Eric tilted his head. "Your logic is flawed, wife. I do not even eat human food."

"But you do have a big—uh—_appetite_," she said, as she bit her lip seductively. "Very—um—_hearty_." She stretched her neck a bit to the side, tempting him with her pulse point.

He nuzzled her neck. "Insatiable—where you are concerned, min älskare. Fucking. Insatiable."

She leaned into him, and even through the layers of fabric of her wedding dress, she once more felt just how insatiable he really was.

Just as Eric was about to fly his wife to somewhere much more private, Hunter spied them from across the room and started running toward them. "Daddy, Mamma—is it time for cake?" he yelled excitedly.

Eric quickly adjusted his insatiable member and let go of Sookie with a whispered promise, "We will continue our discussion of 'food' later, lover."

Before Sookie could assure her husband that they would indeed carry on that particular discussion, Hunter was upon them; as usual, Eric picked up their son mid-stride and spun him upside down and around. Sookie giggled as the hair gel in Hunter's bangs fought gravity and centripetal force to keep his unruly locks in place. As Eric brought Hunter back to his feet and tousled his hair as always, Sookie knew that the battle had been lost. She raked her fingers through her little man's hair to try to re-tame it.

"Mamma," Hunter complained at the motherly attention.

Giving up, she chuckled and then did a bit of ruffling of her own. "Fine," she said as she tickled his side. "Let's get this cake show on the road."

He grinned at her. "And then we can do some dancin.'"

At the mention of dancing, both Eric and Hunter lit up, and Sookie grinned at her two boys as she grabbed their hands and led them over to the cake.

In truth, Sookie did have "wicked" plans for that cake, but for now, she wouldn't smudge any onto Eric's face. She did, however, take a moment to lick his delectable fingers when he fed her a piece—just to make sure all the icing was off of them, of course.

The butter cream icing tasted divine. Her man tasted even better.

* * *

><p>Sookie finished the last bite of her cake and leaned contentedly back into her seat.<p>

As the human, Were, shifter, and fairy guests had enjoyed the cake, Eric had brought out a new product in development at RBL for the vampires. It was similar to gelato in consistency, but made out of synthetic blood.

It had become a popular trend, especially among affluent vampires or those involved in politics, to eat more "human-seeming" fare, so, when Sookie suggested the idea of a gelato version of RBL, Eric had run with the idea. Well—he'd run with it _after_ he'd shown her his appreciation of her idea—several times as Sookie remembered it. It had been dessert indeed—a whole jar full of orgasmic delights.

Sookie grinned. She couldn't have been prouder of the way her mate built his and Niall's business from the ground up. The speed at which the company had started earning profits awed her. But what awed her even more was that Eric always wanted to share with her the business prospects about which he was most excited. But there was more to it than that. He listened to her suggestions with rapt attention, sometimes taking her ideas outright and sometimes tweaking them to make them more practical in the business world. And, in turn, she did the same when it came to her own work at the school. Eric's actions had made clear from the start that they were full partners both in business and in their private lives. He'd once told her that he would always tell her the truth about things—but that he might have to hold back some information about vampire politics. However, Sookie had never felt him holding back. He trusted her with everything.

"Judging from the reactions of the vampires present—especially the A.P.," Eric whispered into her ear, "RBL's newest product is going to be a hit, lover."

Sookie nodded in agreement. Britomart was on her fourth bowl. "Yeah. Only you and Bubba didn't go back for seconds," she whispered back as she gestured toward Bubba's hardly-touched bowl. Thalia was eying it greedily, while Bubba didn't look enthused about it at all.

Sookie smiled at her loyal guard and friend. Bubba and Thalia pledged soon after Sookie had returned from the fairy realm, but since Bubba didn't want to have anything to do with the politics of running a kingdom, he'd decided to continue watching over Hunter and Sookie, except on Sundays, Mondays, and Tuesdays, which he took off so that he could spend more time with Thalia and also travel with her on some of her shorter trips.

Sookie had to admit that even with the protection spell still firmly in place and Eric with them most nights, she always felt more secure when Bubba was helping to watch over _the ætt land_. However—despite the fact that Bubba said he liked Mister Eric's RBL blood much better than TruBlood—the singer still didn't care for it much.

Though she and her husband didn't talk about it, Sookie knew that Eric consistently stocked the woods in the area with a large number of stray cats that were slated to be put to death from the area's animal shelters. She hated the idea of the cats serving as Bubba's food source, but at least the creatures had a chance to live out their final days in the woods rather than in cages. And several of the more wily cats had managed to elude Bubba for years. In fact, two spring litters from a couple of the strays had given them Art and Brit, who had joined Ham and Odin as the family's pets.

"Why didn't you finish yours?" Sookie asked as she leaned forward and motioned toward Eric's bowl of now-melting blood.

"I don't want to ruin my _appetite_," he answered rakishly, even as he raked a finger along her spine. "Plus," he leaned in and whispered, "I'm with Bubba. This blood is not tasty compared to the things I," he paused as his finger moved toward the swell of her bottom, "_crave_."

Sookie's breath hitched, and she was about ready to try to catch Batanya's eye to see if her little love nest was ready when someone thumping on a live microphone stopped her. She looked toward the other end of the tent, where Jason was holding the mike.

"Oh no," Sookie chuckled as she feigned fear. "Someone gave my brother a microphone."

Eric grinned as they looked at Jason, who was standing a bit awkwardly as he continued to poke at the microphone. Frannie Quinn, who had arrived a little while before to run the music for the reception, took the device from Jason, made a quick adjustment to it, and then returned to her place next to the sound equipment. Sookie was pleased that Frannie was functioning as DJ, instead of Quinn as had been the original plan. She smiled and nodded toward Frannie, whom she really liked.

On the other hand, she didn't care for Quinn at all.

The Weretiger had proven to be a good asset for Area 5, just as Eric had known he would be, but as of that evening, Sookie hoped that he was no longer a resident of it. Sookie had caught Quinn staring at her one too many times. Actually, he'd been leering at her—even though she'd made it perfectly clear to him that any attentions from him—or anyone other than her mate, for that matter—were unwelcome.

To make matters worse, he'd done much more than just his usual leering that afternoon. He'd "thought" at her—sent her a message. In that moment, the nuisance of Quinn had turned from annoying to unacceptable. It didn't help Quinn's cause that he'd done this even as the decorating for her wedding had been going on. _Her wedding!_ And it most definitely didn't help his cause that Hunter was in the building. _Her child!_

Quinn's "message" hadn't been sexually explicit, nor had it threatened Eric with violence, but it had been wholly inappropriate nonetheless.

As Sookie watched Jason's ongoing fight with the microphone—a fight that looked like would take a while and leave her brother as the loser—she thought back over the events that had occurred late that afternoon before the wedding. She and Eric had faced only a few minor threats to their safety during the last several years, and no situations had threatened their relationship, but all the disturbances that they had encountered shared the same important characteristic: she and her husband had functioned as partners to deal with them. That day, the situation swirling around John Quinn had been no different.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ I know this one was short, but this functions as a kind of transition chapter.

Thanks for all the support for the last chapter! I'm so grateful that so many of you are still there after I was "away" for a couple of weeks.

_**Next up:**_ A flashback of earlier that day, showing what Quinn did….]


	213. Chapter 211: Partners, Part 2

**Chapter 211: Partners, Part 2**

_As Sookie watched Jason's ongoing fight with the microphone—a fight that looked like would take a while and leave her brother as the loser—she thought back over the events that had occurred late that afternoon before the wedding. She and Eric had faced only a few minor threats to their safety during the last several years, and no situations had threatened their relationship, but all the disturbances that they had encountered shared the same important characteristic: she and her husband had functioned as partners to deal with them. That day, the situation swirling around John Quinn had been no different._

* * *

><p><em>[The previous afternoon—before the wedding]<em>

The Weretiger, of course, knew that Sookie was a telepath, and even as he was helping to place the candle holders that Eric had made―out of love and with his own hands―for their wedding, Quinn looked right at her from across the sanctuary and thought directly at her: "Babe, I know you don't really want to go through with this wedding to the vamp, and I'm ready to get you and that boy of yours out of here if you let me. We could be happy together and make a life—have a real family—away from all this vampire shit. Say the word, babe. I have a car waiting outside, and I've borrowed a private jet from a friend. We could be gone before sunset."

Sookie had been dumbfounded. Even as she her mouth was likely gaping open in shock at the brazenness of Quinn's action and the nature of his words, she analyzed every interaction she'd ever had with the Weretiger. She could count them on her fingers, and most of them had been with Eric present. In fact, she'd never even been alone with Quinn and had talked with him very little.

Yes. She'd caught him looking at her a few times and thinking about how she was "hot" or how it would be nice if she was single. But those were innocent thoughts in her opinion, especially compared to many of the things she'd heard while waitressing at Merlotte's. They'd not even merited a mention to her husband—mostly because she'd disregarded them the moment they'd fleeted from Quinn's head. Heck—complete strangers thought worse things when she passed them on the street. And Quinn couldn't even begin to compete with people like Mike Spenser; his thoughts were just plain nasty.

The "worst" thought that she'd ever "heard" from Quinn was a fantasy that she'd dump Eric for him. The main thing that had bothered her that time was that the fantasy was not fleeting. On the contrary, Quinn had dwelled upon his thoughts about her, and they were too detailed to be just one-time ideas, popping into his head at random. They had made Sookie uncomfortable. And she was no longer one to ignore her instincts.

That episode had occurred a month earlier at Fangtasia right after a meeting about the security for the wedding. Eric still conducted Area 5 business from Fangtasia every Sunday night since the bar was closed, and the meeting had taken place before Eric's first scheduled appointment. Generally, such a meeting would have taken place on the _ætt land_, but since Quinn, Reverend Daniels, and several other Weres from Tray's pack needed to attend, they'd decided to have it in Shreveport. The meeting had gone well, and everyone but Quinn, Henry, Duncan, Batanya, Claude, and Sookie had left as Pam and Eric went to his office to meet with a vampire who wanted to relocate from Oregon. Sookie was waiting for Eric to finish his business, and then Claude would "pop" the three of them home. Duncan, Batanya, Henry, and Pam were carpooling that evening since Eric's docket was light.

Quinn had just sort of lingered, but Sookie had hardly noticed him as she and her "family" had settled in with some beers and bloods as they waited for Eric and Pam. Sookie hadn't minded that the Weretiger had joined them. After all, before that night, though she'd found the Weretiger to be annoying, she'd also thought him to be completely innocuous—until his lingering thoughts about her, that is.

Feeling uneasy about Quinn's fantasy, Sookie had decided that the best thing to do would be to nip that kind of thinking in the bud—or at least that had been her hope.

Sookie had called Quinn out on his fantasy—right in front of the others—because there was no way she was going to risk encouraging him by talking to him alone. She'd been nice, but firm, telling him that she understood that it was impossible to control one's thoughts at times, but that he needed to understand that what he was thinking about was never going to happen and that it made her uncomfortable.

Quinn had apologized and had even asked Sookie if she would prefer it if he left. She had agreed that would be best, and—to his credit—Quinn had risen to go immediately.

Of course, Eric's ears had picked up on the whole confrontation; plus, he'd felt Sookie's discomfort and resolution in the bond.

Henry had gone outside with Quinn, saying the he needed to talk to him for a few more minutes about the security plan, but Sookie figured that Henry was going to warn Quinn off of her. To be honest, Sookie didn't mind that at all. Later, once Eric and she were home, Eric told her that he'd also "seen Quinn off" that night after reminding him who Sookie belonged to. Sookie was well past getting upset over Eric's declarations of "ownership," especially as they pertained to the supernatural world. Plus, he was only speaking the truth. She did belong to him, but she "owned" him just as much.

That had seemed to be the end of things regarding John Quinn—at least until he thought his ridiculous notions right at her.

Sookie was still mystified as she tried to figure out where in the hell Quinn could have come up with the idea that she wanted to escape a life that made her happier than any other she could imagine. His previous little fantasy had made her feel a little uncomfortable, but his current level of delusion unnerved her. The last thing that she and Eric needed in their lives was "crazy." She was pretty sure that Russell Edgington was enough to fill anyone's "crazy" quota for an eternity, but they'd also had to deal with Marnie, Debbie Pelt, Bill Compton, Mab, and Hallow—not to mention Rene Lenier and all the Steve Newlins of the world.

Sookie stretched out her telepathy to enter Quinn's mind so that she could find out the scope of his plans. They were rather extensive and included her eventually becoming a "nice little wife" to him. Hell—he even had her baking an apple pie in one of his fantasies.

The only thing that stopped Sookie from marching right over to Quinn and blasting him to hell with her fairy magic was the fact that he didn't plan to _act_ on his fantasies unless she asked him to. He wasn't going to try to force her to leave. In fact, he'd actually deluded himself into thinking that she _wanted_ the escape he offered.

She shook her head in disbelief as she probed into his mind further.

Quinn sincerely thought she'd somehow been forced into her life with Eric, just as he'd been forced to work for de Castro. He didn't think it was plausible that a human (he had no idea that she was part Fae) would choose to be involved with a vampire as Sookie was involved with Eric—that is, unless the human was a glamoured fangbanger. He also couldn't fathom why Sookie would "allow" Eric to be so close to Hunter.

To be fair, Quinn thought that Eric was better than most vampires and was glad to work for him. He even appreciated Eric for making sure his mother and sister were cared for, though he figured that Sookie—and not the vampire—was at the root of that generosity. In the fantasy Quinn had built inside his mind, he'd come to believe that Sookie cared for him. And the Weretiger had become more and more fixated on her since the battle with Russell's Weres.

Quinn truly believed that Sookie wanted to come to him but that Eric kept her surrounded by people all the time so that she couldn't seek her freedom. He actually thought that their "encounter" at Fangtasia proved this. So he'd begun planning how to get her and Hunter away from Eric that very night. In fact, in Quinn's mind, he felt that his willingness to account for Hunter was "generous" since the boy was not a Were and had been—according to the Weretiger's perspective—"tainted by his exposure to vamps."

Simply put, Quinn thought that Sookie's whole life was a lie; he couldn't fathom that there was any real love between Eric and her, and he imagined that their relationship was all a carefully orchestrated act—masterminded by the AVL and Eric—for the cameras. In short, Quinn had become clearly and completely delusional.

Once her shock at Quinn's thoughts moved to anger, Sookie firmly shook her head "No" in his direction. She was grateful that―though seemingly trapped in his fantasies―Quinn did not plan to act on his impulses. His creepy purple eyes showed his surprise and disappointment over her reaction.

"Hey, Sook, you gonna add the lavender to those, or do you want me to do it?" Tara asked, bringing Sookie out of her thoughts.

Lafayette looked at her with a smile. "Hooker—are you's thinkin' 'bout that little plan you's been cookin' up with Jesus and Batanya?" he asked her knowingly. "Don't think I don't know somethin's up there."

Sookie chuckled a little and shook her head. She wished that was what she was contemplating in that moment. She turned her attention back to the flower arrangements she and her oldest friends were putting together. She inhaled the lavender fragrance, grateful for its calming effect. However, even as she began to work on placing the beautiful flowers into the vases again, Sookie was really focused on figuring out what to do about Quinn. She didn't even consider not telling Eric about the Weretiger's behavior; the only question in her mind was _when_ to tell him and what to do until then.

She was conflicted. Call her selfish—but she didn't want a big confrontation on her wedding day, especially not one that involved someone's death. In truth, Sookie didn't want Quinn to die because of his thoughts, but she knew that killing the Weretiger would be her vampire mate's first impulse. And she couldn't fault Eric for that. There was no denying that Quinn's actions were a grave offense in the supernatural world.

But—again, selfishly—she didn't want to think of her mate killing Quinn on their wedding day. And there were also Frannie and Quinn's mother to consider. Frannie and Sookie were on their way to becoming good friends, and Quinn's mother was doing very well in the program Dr. Ludwig had designed for her. In fact, Mrs. Quinn now worked for the florist who supplied them with the very flowers she was holding in her hands. She knew that Quinn's death would hurt them both.

Sookie had just decided that waiting a day to tell Eric might be the best thing for everyone when she heard another thought coming straight to her from Quinn's head.

"Babe, if it's your blood tie with the vamp that you're worried about—don't. There's a witch waiting on the plane, and she can break the tie—get rid of all his blood in your system. Just excuse yourself to go to the bathroom, and I'll meet you in there. Then, we can figure out how to get your son and leave before those watchdogs the vamp has shadowing him know anything about it."

Sookie immediately felt her hands warm with the power of her light. By threatening her bond with Eric—even though he mistakenly thought it was only a tie—Quinn had inadvertently riled the most innate part of her, the part that would protect her connection with her mate from any threat. Sookie had to take several deep calming breaths so that she didn't kill Quinn herself. Once composed, she sighed, knowing that she couldn't let Quinn's behavior stand for one moment longer.

However, just as she excused herself from Lafayette and Tara in order to confront Quinn, Hunter walked into the sanctuary, his eyes radiating a look of intense possessiveness. In that moment, Sookie knew three things with certainty. First, Hunter had heard Quinn's thoughts. Second, he was absolutely—as in one hundred percent—Eric Northman's son. Third, come what may—she would have to tell Eric about Quinn's behavior as soon as she felt him rise because there was no way in hell that she was going to ask Hunter to hide anything from his daddy—not even for a day.

By directing his thoughts at her and planning to take her away from her pledged mate, Quinn had―most definitely―made his own bed, and Sookie was certain that he'd soon find it extremely uncomfortable to lie in. But she didn't really care about Quinn in that moment. Her thoughts were only on Hunter.

Thankfully, her son's mind held no doubts about the love between his parents. What it did hold was anger toward Quinn. Desiring only to protect his mother from the individual who wanted to steal them away from his daddy, Hunter marched straight over to Quinn, his eyes burning into the Weretiger. His stance looked like a carbon copy of his father's; however, instead of the blue fire that would have been in Eric's eyes, Hunter's burned a tawny bronze. He was followed closely by Breeta and Batanya, but the two Britlingens had obviously been "ordered" to let Hunter take the lead. It was a sign of the affection and respect they held for her child that they had willingly obeyed.

Sookie knew that they were both ready to kill Quinn if he made a move against Hunter. Of course, they'd have to stand in fucking line—right behind her. Like a mother lion, Sookie moved closer to her son, but she was determined to let him do what he needed to do.

Her brave ten-year-old silently stared down the huge Weretiger for at least two minutes without saying a single word. She could tell by Quinn's mind that he didn't quite know what to make of Hunter's actions, but finally the Weretiger turned away from his gaze.

"Mr. Quinn," Hunter said coldly in a tone that even Eric would be envious of, "My daddy and my mamma are gettin' married tonight. If you don't like that, you _will_ leave _now_."

His tone had been forceful, and his eyes became even stormier when it looked like Quinn was about to speak.

Sookie spoke before the Weretiger could. "Do your work, Mr. Quinn, or leave—just like my son said. I do not want you looking at me. And," she added significantly, "I don't want you _thinking_ about me either."

Sookie felt nothing but pride as she took in her child. Indeed, he was definitely Eric Northman's son, but she knew that she was in there too. After all, if Hunter was _all_ Eric, Quinn would be dead by now. Quinn seemed oblivious to that fact, but Sookie knew that, with one word from Hunter, Batanya would have killed Quinn.

Hunter took his mamma's hand and led her back to where she'd been working on the flowers. Lafayette and Tara, clueless about what had just happened, had finished up the arrangements and were laughing about their own weddings.

Hunter had obviously decided to be Sookie's personal sentry, but she didn't mind. She bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead. She couldn't help but to smile at her little man. He'd managed to intimidate a 200-plus pound Weretiger.

"I'm so proud of you Hunter," she said to him telepathically. "Thank you for protecting me like you did."

Hunter swelled up with pride a little, but then a concerned look overtook his face. "I didn't like what he was thinkin', Mamma," he responded telepathically. "But I especially didn't like that he made you upset."

Sookie hugged him. "He only made me upset when he thought that I would want to break my bond with your daddy. I love you and your daddy more than anything, Hunt. You know that nothing Quinn was thinking was true—right sweetie?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and answered out loud. "I know that!" He continued telepathically, "But I don't like him. He's still thinkin' about you." Hunter glared at Quinn, whose back was turned to them. "He doesn't like Daddy. And he doesn't think you love Daddy."

Just then, Henry came up to them.

"Sook, can I talk to you for a minute?" the Werewolf asked. Henry gave the still very protective Hunter a little wink. "Just for a minute, Hunt?"

Slowly, Hunter nodded.

Sookie kissed her son's forehead. "Why don't you get a snack with Breeta, Tara, and Lala? Batanya can stay with me." She smiled at her son and winked conspiratorially at him. She continued telepathically, "If Quinn tries anything, she will beat him up for me. Plus, you need to finish your pictures for the pews—right?"

Warily, Hunter nodded again and then gave Batanya a significant look. The Britlingen nodded in understanding as Hunter's eyes shifted quickly to Quinn and then back to Sookie.

As soon as Hunter had left the sanctuary, Henry led Sookie into a side room so that they could speak privately. Batanya took up a position right outside the door.

"What did Quinn do?" Henry asked, his expression grim.

Sookie exhaled loudly. "He thought some things—thought them right at me." She paused as Henry motioned for her to go on. "With his thoughts, Quinn told me that he wanted to help me escape from Eric. He's even got an airplane waiting, and there's a witch on it ready to break my 'blood tie.'" She used air quotes around the last part of her sentence. "He wants to take Hunter too and thinks we can become a 'happy family.'"

Henry growled. "Then what the fuck is he still doing here?" He moved toward the door.

"Henry!" Sookie stopped him with her tone. "Quinn's a little delusional, but he's not dangerous. I made sure of that. Otherwise, don't you think I would have blasted him to Timbuktu by now?"

Henry turned around to face her again; his expression had darkened. "Hunter heard his thoughts too, didn't he?" Henry observed more than asked. As a part of the family, Henry had long known about Hunter's telepathy. "That is why he confronted Quinn like he did?" he added.

"Yes," Sookie confirmed, unable to hide her motherly pride. "He was something else, wasn't he?"

Henry's expression turned to pride as well. Everyone at the _ætt land_ thought of Hunter as his or her own in one way or another, and Henry was no exception. "He is Eric's son," he said, his tone laden with obvious respect for both father and son.

"He's _mine_ too," Sookie laughed.

Henry chuckled as well. "Very true."

"But you're right. He did look like Eric out there."

Henry's eyes narrowed. "Other than Tara's, your friendship is the most valuable I have."

"Your friendship means a lot to me too," Sookie said. She was a little surprised by the uncharacteristic emotion in Henry's tone.

"You saved me from myself and my pain," he said. "You taught me that I should only obey orders from leaders who deserved to be obeyed."

Sookie didn't know what to say. Over the years, Henry and she hadn't talked much about his association with Russell or his past addiction to V. Not long after the war with Russell and his Weres, she'd been honest with him about the way she'd entered and manipulated his mind, and—to her great relief—he'd forgiven her for that, but she still felt some guilt and unease over having done it. Henry had made it clear that he felt that the ends justified the means in his situation, but Sookie still wasn't comfortable with the fact that she could control people's minds—especially to the degree to which she'd influenced change within Henry. She felt—on some level—like she'd taken away her friend's choices.

"Because of you, I'm a doctor. Because of you, I met the woman I love more than my life. Because of you, I am alive," Henry said passionately.

"You're a good man, Henry," Sookie said quietly. "You deserve to be happy."

"I didn't always think so, Sookie, but I do now, and that is because of the life you helped me to find."

"I'm glad," she said.

"I would be happy to kill the tiger if you want me to, Sookie," Henry offered, his tone serious. "The way he looks at you when Eric is not present has made me wish to seek his pelt for a while now."

Seeing the yellow glow in her friend's eyes, Sookie took in a sharp breath. She was not naïve; she knew that Henry would kill Quinn without a second thought if she asked him to, but to hear it out loud made her feel more grateful than ever for him.

When Sookie didn't say anything, Henry took a deep breath. "Did you know that Eric glamoured Lettie Mae?"

Sookie shook her head. "No―but I'm not surprised."

"She upset Tara when we went to Merlotte's about a month ago," Henry said in a quiet voice. "I wanted to kill her, but I knew that Tara wouldn't want that."

"So Eric glamoured her?"

Henry nodded. "Lettie Mae's not gonna suddenly become mother of the year; that's the last thing Tara needs, but she's also not gonna feel the need to confront my wife." His voice was hard. "Not ever again."

"Does Tara know?" Sookie asked.

Henry sighed. "No. She'll be more content thinking that her mom has—perhaps—become a better person and is just gonna leave us alone from now on."

"_You_ asked Eric to do this?"

"I did," Henry confirmed. "I would do anything for Tara. And Eric is a good friend to her, so I knew he would help."

"And you are a good friend to me," Sookie stated.

"Yes—so I will help you now if you need me to." He sighed and ran his hand through his short red hair. "You would not want Eric to have to kill on your wedding day, but Quinn is making it difficult for him not to."

"I don't think Quinn should die for his thoughts—even if they are delusional," she said contemplatively. "He's not ready or willing to act on his impulses."

"Maybe not." Henry looked at her closely. "But there's only one way I see him living through the night."

Sookie closed her eyes for a moment. Even though she hated the implied suggestion in Henry's words, she couldn't help but to agree with his assessment of the situation. But could she do it?

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN: **_Thanks so much for all of your reviews/comments for the last chapter! I appreciate them so much. They gave me something to smile about during my lunch break.

_**Next up:**_ What will Sookie do to solve the Quinn problem? What will Eric's reaction be?}


	214. Chapter 212: Partners, Part 3

**Chapter 212: Partners, Part 3**

Sookie stretched out her telepathy to find Quinn's thoughts again. The Weretiger was certain that she wouldn't tell a soul about what he had thought at her. Thus, he wasn't concerned about repercussions from Eric. In fact, he'd brazenly gone back to work as if nothing had happened. He was even contemplating ways to get her alone before the ceremony so that he could once more try to convince her to leave with him.

However, the confrontation with Hunter had troubled Quinn, and he was trying to figure out what had caused Hunter's reaction to him. He was down the three theories. First, he thought that the child might be picking up on what Quinn thought of as the "undeniable attraction" between Sookie and himself. She shook her head at the depth of his delusions. Second, Quinn thought that Hunter might have heard Sookie saying complimentary things about him, thus creating a reason for Hunter to feel insecure about his parents' relationship. Third, and most troubling, Quinn was beginning to wonder if Hunter might be a telepath too.

Henry interrupted her thoughts. "I know that you hate doing what you did inside my mind, Sook, but you healed me. I was sick, and you healed me."

"I manipulated you," she said with apology in her voice. "I changed your thoughts, Henry—changed you."

"Maybe," Henry said. "But you also _saved_ my life, Sook. I was so lost in myself and my pain that I thought working for Russell was one of the best things that had ever happened to me." The Werewolf shook his head. "I didn't even recognize the fact that the promise of an endless supply of V had caused me to blindly follow a sociopath." He shook his head again. "I knew from the way he'd killed that newscaster that Russell was crazy, but I didn't care. I knew he had someone down in that basement—torturing him—but I didn't care. I knew he was setting a trap for someone—you—but I didn't care. All I cared about was making sure I had enough V so that I wouldn't feel the pain left in me after the war."

"You were ill, Henry," Sookie said, putting her hand onto her friend's. "I'm sorry I had to manipulate your brain the way I did, but you deserved your second chance."

"I'll _never_ be sorry you did it, Sook," Henry said quietly. "Quinn is a prick, but he is useful at times and not altogether bad, but if he is delusional, then he has to be dealt with—right now," Henry said with intensity in his voice.

"I'm sure he's not a threat to me," Sookie insisted.

"Maybe not yet," Henry sighed. "But if his delusions continue to fester, that might change."

Sookie sighed resignedly, "I know you're right. The changes in his mind in just the last few months have been," she paused, "big. And he's starting to suspect that Hunter might be a telepath."

"I don't want Hunter to have to be concerned with such things," Henry said quietly. "And you know that the boy will need to speak to his father about this—before the wedding."

"I know," she agreed.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"I was there when Eric warned Quinn that any further attentions toward you would be met with his death," Henry reported.

Sookie nodded. "I know. Eric told me about it."

"Then you know that Eric has given Quinn a more than fair chance to curb his behavior."

"It is difficult to stop one's thoughts, Henry," Sookie defended.

"From what you've said, Quinn's thoughts were not random or offhand. They were premeditated. He made plans to take you away. And he thought _right at you_," Henry emphasized. "And—those things—Eric will find unacceptable."

"I find them unacceptable too." Sookie sighed. "Still—I don't want Quinn to have to die for them. As much as I dislike him personally, I don't want anyone to die—not because of me." She whispered, "No one else."

Henry knew that there was deeper pain behind his friend's words, but he didn't ask about it. He knew that she'd tell him if she needed to.

He lightened his tone a bit. "Then, it would be better if the problem were already solved before Eric wakes up." Henry smirked slightly. "And since you do not wish for me to kill the Weretiger, it's up to you to solve it, or Eric will—as is his right, his _duty_, according to supernatural law."

"I know."

Henry patted her hand sympathetically and left her with a decision to make, but it didn't take her long to make it. Given Quinn's delusions and what he was suspecting about Hunter, Sookie knew what she had to do. She literally held John Quinn's life in her hands. And—if he was to have a chance at living—she would have to manipulate the Weretiger's mind. A lot.

So Sookie used her mind-trick on Quinn. She made sure that the Weretiger no longer found her attractive. Plus, she erased all of Quinn's suspicions about Hunter and his animosities toward vampires.

However, Sookie knew that wasn't enough; the Weretiger's fantasies had run too deep, and Sookie didn't want to risk him developing a fixation on her—or anyone else, for that matter—again. So she had to change his very way of thinking, which was something she was loathe to do. But she did it anyway.

She found that his fantasies about her stemmed from his relationship with his mother. Quinn felt incredible guilt that his mother had been attacked and raped. He felt ashamed that he hadn't been with her when she was attacked; that night, he'd wanted to shift and run with his friends―not his mother―so she'd been all alone. He also felt guilty about the fact that part of him hated Frannie because she was a constant reminder of his mother's rape and his own failures. He had nightmares about his mother's attackers, trying to remember their faces as he'd killed them—trying to pick out the one that looked like Frannie.

After he'd taken his revenge on his mother's rapists, Quinn had basically given up his life and freedom to de Castro to try to make things right—to finally keep his family safe―but he felt that he'd failed at that too. The fact that it had taken a vampire's mercy—Eric's mercy—to finally get his mother the help she needed festered away at his subconscious mind.

Sookie realized that Quinn had what a psychologist might call the hero syndrome. He wanted to be the hero—to swoop in and save someone. He'd created his fantasy about Sookie being held by Eric against her will because he wanted to cast himself as her savior. And if he could save her from a vampire? Well—that would be all the better.

As she worked in his brain, Sookie realized that Quinn really was mentally scarred—not crazy―but damaged horribly by what had happened to his mother. She felt sorry for him. So she did what she'd done with Henry. She patched and healed the rips in Quinn's psyche.

Certainly the end result of her work would likely be enough to keep Quinn alive—to give him a better life even—but she was still tampering with his choices and free will. And Sookie didn't particularly like herself for doing it.

Her work finished, she let herself cry.

* * *

><p>Eric was pulled from his day-rest early as he sensed Sookie's conflict and sadness; immediately, he sent her a burst of his strength.<p>

Her phone was ringing before she'd even had a chance to process that he'd awoken. In tears, she told him what Quinn had thought, what Hunter had "overheard," how their son had reacted, and what actions she'd undertaken to alter Quinn's mind.

"Are you alright, min kära?" Eric asked gently, knowing that his wife hated using her mind-ability to alter people.

"I'm okay now," Sookie sighed, comforted by her mate's strength. She knew that she'd done the right thing, but feeling her mate's support made all the difference.

After he was certain that she was, indeed, okay through their bond, Sookie felt Eric's anger at Quinn's actions rising. She also felt his pride in Hunter, his pride in her, and then his contemplation. Knowing her mate as she did, Sookie waited without a word as Eric decided what to do about the Quinn situation.

She didn't try to beg him to spare the Weretiger's life. The way she figured it, Eric would accept her solution, add to it, or kill John Quinn. And whether it made her a bad person or not, Sookie was willing to let Eric make the final decision regarding Quinn's fate. Had Hunter not overheard Quinn, it might have been different. Had Quinn not thought directly at her more than once, it might have been different. Had Quinn not ignored Eric's warning, it might have been different.

The fact of the matter was that Hunter _had_ heard Quinn's thoughts about taking Sookie away, and though Hunter was confident that the Weretiger would not succeed, he was still afraid of losing his mamma. And his fears were understandable. After all, Hunter and Eric _had_ lost her once before—for almost two years. It was only natural for her son to have some fears after that.

Plus, when it all came down to it, Sookie had intense faith in her mate and knew he would do what was best for their family. So Sookie waited the two minutes of silence that it took for Eric to decide whether John Quinn needed to die or not, trusting in his thousand years and his experience with supernatural protocols—trusting in his fairness.

"His mind will _never_ again think on you?" Eric asked in an even tone.

"Never," she confirmed.

"And you have healed that which pushed him to think such things?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I hated using my gift to manipulate him, but Henry convinced me to do it. He also offered to kill Quinn for us."

"Remind me to buy him a beer."

They both chuckled a little.

There was a pause.

"But you do not want the Weretiger dead," Eric stated flatly.

"Frankly," she answered, "I don't care what happens to him. I feel sorry for what he's had to go through, but I've never liked him. Despite his thoughts, however, he was never a real threat to us. I would have been able to easily stop him had he tried to force me away from you, but—to his credit—he is fundamentally opposed to doing that kind of thing. He was simply delusional and mentally scarred."

"But not anymore?" Eric asked.

"No. Not anymore."

"He thought things _directly_ at you, min kära," Eric said as anger pulsed through their bond. "I do not like that he tried to use your gift like that."

"Me neither," she said. "The fact that he upset Hunter is what upset me the most though."

Eric sighed. "I understand that men—and maybe some women—will find you desirable during our long lives together. After all, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But his trying to invade you like that," his voice caught.

"I know," she interrupted him. "His behavior went too far."

There was more silence. In truth, Sookie didn't think Eric would kill Quinn—not when he was now a non-issue—but she would love her mate no matter what, accept him no matter what.

"I love you with my whole being," Eric finally said, not surprising her with his words, but with the timing of them.

"I love you, Eric," she answered.

"Pam will once more be disappointed not to have a tiger rug," Eric said with mirth in his voice. Sookie didn't need to hear his emotion though. She could feel him clearly in the bond even though he was still at the _ætt land_ and she was in Shreveport. He had calmed. Quinn would live.

"Do you _have_ to tell Pam?" Sookie asked, her own tone more relaxed now.

"To toy with her—yes," he commented. "I will have to tell her."

She chuckled and then became serious. "Quinn's mind changed or not, he's upset Hunter, so we will not be seeing him again after today—not Hunter and not me."

"No," Eric agreed, "you will not. He will not be in the same area as our son after he finishes his duties tonight at the church."

"Why not send him away now?" Sookie asked. "Henry is more than capable of handling security without him, and I've already influenced Quinn to send Frannie to the reception tonight."

"I want Hunter to have a chance to 'hear' the change in Quinn's mind before the Weretiger is sent away. I want him to be assured that Quinn is no longer someone to be concerned about. And I want to be there with Hunter in person to make sure he understands that."

"That's a good idea," Sookie agreed.

"So I assume you've had Henry take control of Quinn's part of the security team?"

"I didn't need to," Sookie reported. "From Henry's mind, I picked up that he has things well in hand for the ceremony, and he's also sending people to make sure the witch isn't a threat."

"Remind me to buy Henry _two_ beers," he said.

Again, they both chuckled.

"You are an amazing partner to me, Sookie," Eric said in an intense, quiet voice. The feelings from him in their bond radiated with pride. "I will call Hunter as soon as I hang up with you, and I will be there as soon as the sun sets. I'll ask Niall to 'pop' me over so that I can speak to Hunter in person for a while before we must get ready."

"That'll be good. But don't forget that we can't see each other," she teased.

He chuckled. "Pam has warned me many times. But I am anxious to _feel_ you closer. And I want to see our son."

"He was wonderful today—with Quinn," she informed.

"I will make sure he knows that I know it," Eric said.

There was another minute of silence between them as he listened to her breathing and they both enjoyed the love flowing through the bond.

"The next time I see you, I will be coming down the aisle to you," she said.

"I will be waiting," he assured before they both hung up.

* * *

><p>Sookie was taken out of her memories of that afternoon as Jason once more thumped the microphone; he was now looking helplessly at Frannie.<p>

"I heard you spoke to Quinn when you arrived at the church?" Sookie asked, as Jason still seemed mystified by the simple piece of equipment.

"Yes," Eric confirmed.

"Checking my work?" Sookie asked with a smirk.

"No," Eric explained. "I simply tasked him with providing security for Thalia's new casino in Vegas."

"And did he resist the idea of relocating?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. She knew that he wouldn't have.

Eric looked at her with a smirk of his own. "No. Apparently, he still has many friends in Vegas. He said that he'd been thinking all afternoon about returning there now that his mother and sister are set up so comfortably here."

"Funny coincidence," Sookie said with feigned nonchalance.

Eric bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Funny indeed."

"Will Area 5 lose very much income once he's gone?" she asked.

Eric shook his head. "No. Frannie Quinn became engaged to a local Were last week. Do you remember Tray's nephew?"

"The one Jessica bit at Fangtasia?"

"The same. He has turned out quite well, and," Eric paused, "since it is a good investment, I believe we should help them buy out Quinn's half of their company so that it will stay headquartered here."

"Hmmm," Sookie pondered. "It seems to me like you might have already been planning to 'relocate' Quinn."

Eric looked at her innocently. "I may have had it in mind since what happened at Fangtasia.

"I do like Frannie," Sookie said, changing the subject.

"Yes. She is a good asset to the area—better than Quinn himself, I dare say." He paused. "And Frannie will soon be part of Tray's family. Plus," he motioned to a still struggling Jason, "she seems essential in helping yours."

Frannie had now joined Jason on the little stage and was actually holding the microphone for him.

"He's officially your family too now," Sookie reminded.

Eric rolled his eyes even as he grinned brightly—appreciatively.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ As always, thanks for the reviews and comments from the last chapter. They truly do make my days much brighter! I especially appreciate the fact that so many of you continue to tell me what you think, despite the fact that I cannot answer all of the reviews personally.

_**Up Next:**_ Jason + microphone = ?

Bubba + microphone = YEAH!]


	215. Chapter 213: Floating Around with You

**Chapter 213: Floating Around with You**

Jason stared at the blasted microphone in Frannie's hand.

"This fuckin' thing's defective," he muttered. Of course, that was the moment the microphone chose to work, and his cussing was projected loudly to the entire audience.

He immediately looked apologetically at Miranda, who didn't like any kind of cursing going on when there were kids around. When he saw her scowl, he decided that the thing to do was to put on his lop-sided, "dumb" grin. That expression had gotten him out of trouble more times than he could count. 'Course, he knew that Jess would have his back if the Werelioness did attack, and that was a comfort too, but the Stackhouse charm still worked like a charm, and Miranda gave him an indulgent grin.

Jason had become used to those grins—first from Gran and then from Sookie and finally from Jessica, but he was still always happy to get them. They meant that he wasn't in trouble—at least not too much.

Jason cleared his throat and looked at Eric and Sookie. He couldn't help but to smile at his sister. He could admit that he'd not always been the best brother. In fact, every time he thought about how he treated her right after Gran's death when he was high on V, he cringed.

Sookie had been the one to arrange everything for Gran's funeral service. She'd been the one to open up the house to the people of Bon Temps for the wake, and Jason knew that most of the people who had come by only did so to gossip about Gran's murder. Sookie had been the one who had to "hear" every judgmental thing that the townspeople were thinking about her because of her involvement with Bill. Jason shivered even thinking about how much she must have been hurting during those days. And he'd done nothing for her, except hit her and drive her further into Bill Compton's clutches.

Jason felt guilty, knowing that he should have done a lot more to protect Sookie, especially before Eric entered her life. Instead, he'd blamed her for his life not being normal. He'd even blamed her for Gran's death—until he stopped taking V and got out from under the influence of the Newlins. It had been Eric's warning, as well as the fear that Sookie might have died in the bomb blast at Godric's house, which had truly "sobered" Jason up and made him realize just how badly he'd let down Sookie and Gran for so many years.

Jason now tried to be the best brother, brother-in-law, and uncle he could be. He knew that Sookie had forgiven him for his fuck-ups long ago, but Jason still felt like he needed to make amends for his past mistakes.

However, ten minutes earlier, he'd been the beneficiary of a miracle. Lafayette had pulled him aside to give him a message from Gran, who had "visited" with Eric and Sookie through Laf. Gran wanted Jason to know that she was sorry that she'd not been able to speak with him this time. However, she promised that she would be visiting again—on his wedding day to Jessica. She said that he'd done a good job with his life and that she was proud of him. Hearing those things had healed something in Jason that he hadn't even known was broken.

"Sook. Bro." Jason nodded in the newlywed—or re-wed—couple's direction as there were a few chuckles among the group. Jason had been calling Eric, "bro," for several years now—much to Pam and Miranda's continual amusement.

Jason took a deep breath and looked straight at Sookie. "I've been tryin' to think of what Daddy might've said today. I know he'd'a been proud of you." He paused. "But I also know that he wouldn't've thought that Eric was good enough for you, Sook, but that's just 'cause no one ever could be. But," he paused again, "Eric comes close enough in my book, and I know Daddy'd've felt the same."

Jason saw his sister's eyes welling up with tears, and he put his hand up as if to stop her. "Don't you go cryin' now, Sook," he said sternly.

She sniffled.

"I mean it, Sook. Don't!" he ordered. His eyes were starting to burn a little with tears too.

Trying to figure out what more to say and wishing that he'd written his speech down like Jessica had suggested, Jason took another deep breath as he watched his sister grab hold of his "new" brother-in-law like he was her life preserver. Jason had seen them interact with each other countless times, but the vampire's tenderness when it came to his sister and nephew still surprised him a little—especially since he knew firsthand what a bad mother fucker Eric could be.

Eric handed Sookie a handkerchief, and Jason could tell that something about that act truly touched his sister. She looked up at Eric with an expression on her face that Jason had only ever seen from her when she was looking at Eric. It was beautiful; she was beautiful. "One look is worth a thousand words," Jason whispered to himself, and suddenly he knew what else he needed to say to his sister and his brother-in-law.

Jason couldn't help but to smile, even as he worked to keep his emotions under control. The last thing he wanted to do was to cry in front of a crowd that included Pam. He'd never live that shit down.

He inhaled deeply and resumed his speech. "You remember how Gran was always full of her wise sayin's—adages that she would use to try to teach us stuff?" he asked Sookie.

She nodded and dabbed her eyes as Eric pulled her closer.

"Well," Jason said, "I still hear her voice in my head sometimes, tellin' me those things even now, helpin' me make sense of the world. It makes me know that she's always with me—still tryin' to teach me somethin' new."

Sookie could only nod as she once more thanked God—and Pam—for waterproof mascara and wondered how many times she was going to have to touch up her make-up that day.

Jason went on, "She used to say that 'One look is worth a thousand words.' Remember?"

Sookie nodded.

"Remember when I tried to correct her one time because I'd heard the sayin' as, 'A picture is worth a thousand words?'"

Sookie nodded and chuckled a little. "I remember you sassin' her," she said loud enough so that he could hear her.

Jason chuckled too, "I thought Gran was gonna pop me good for talkin' back to her, but when she calmed down, she told us that although a picture was well and good, the things people could capture with their eyes from a _look_ were more _true _than what a camera could catch. Remember?"

As Sookie nodded, Jason went on. "I never really understood the difference between the two sayin's till I saw the kind of looks that pass between you and Eric, Sis. Sometimes y'all seem to be sayin' a thousand words to each other—with a single look and in a single moment—when you're not even talkin'! But then I realized what Gran's sayin' was _really_ tryin' to teach us. It was that some looks need a thousand words to describe them 'cause no simple word or phrase could ever be good enough for them. Some looks deserve more words. But the _best_ looks have no words, Sook, and those are the kind you and Eric give each other."

Jason scratched his head as if he was starting to confuse himself a little. But Sookie understood him perfectly, and—not for the first time—she recognized the philosopher/poet inside of her brother. He'd be the first to call himself simple, but Sookie knew better. She smiled at him and nodded her encouragement.

Fortified, Jason went on. "What I'm tryin' to say is that I learned what love should look like from watchin' y'all. And the first time I got a look like that from Jess," he looked over at his gushing fiancé, "I thought my heart was gonna swell right outta my chest. And that's when I knew that I was in love too." He looked back at Eric and Sookie. "Y'all taught me that, and now I want y'all to know that even though I ain't so good at talkin', I'm a better man 'cause of watchin' y'all. And I'm gonna be a better husband too."

Jason wiped away a tear that had refused to obey his pleas not to fall. "I don't know enough about enough to know why the air seems to rustle between y'all when you look at each other, but I do know enough to be thankful that it does—'cause it makes my beautiful sister so happy."

He exhaled slowly trying to ensure that more tears didn't follow the first. If he was lucky, Pam wouldn't tease him about it. If he was very lucky, she'd not even noticed it. "Now, I know that it's Eric's job to have the first dance with you, Sook, and Bubba's gonna be up here after me to sing a song for y'all, but I wanna request the second dance 'cause even though I ain't the man Daddy was, it'd be my honor to stand in for him and show everyone how happy your family is for you today. And how proud we all are too. Uh," he looked uncomfortable for a moment as he looked around, "that's all I have to say."

Jason gave Frannie a nod as he walked off the little stage area.

Sookie wiped the last of her tears away with the now drenched handkerchief and got up to hug Jason as he returned to their table.

"I'd be honored to give you the second dance, Jason," she whispered. "There's no one else I'd rather have it with."

Before Sookie could retake her seat, Frannie turned to address Eric and her. "I would like to ask for Eric and Sookie to come up to have their first dance together," she announced.

* * *

><p>Within less than a second, Eric was standing beside his beautiful bride. He held out his hand to her, bowing a little as he did so. Sookie rewarded him with a radiant smile and a playful roll of her eyes as she took his offered hand and let him lead her to the center of the dance floor.<p>

Almost as soon as they were there, Bubba's guitar began to play the familiar strains of "Can't Help Falling in Love," the same song he'd sung for them right after their pledging.

"Perfect," Sookie said as they fell naturally into rhythm with each other.

"Yes," Eric agreed as Bubba's croons filled the tent.

_Wise men say only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin,_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Sookie had always loved to dance, but when Eric led her around a dance floor, she always felt almost weightless. And then—suddenly—her feet lost contact with the floor as he held her tightly and they began to float. She rested her feet upon his and smiled up into his eyes.

Eric pulled her a little closer, making sure that she was comfortable in their new position.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

"Why―pray tell―are we two feet off the floor, Mr. Northman?" Sookie asked playfully into their bond, even as she laid her head onto his chest.

"Your fault, _Mrs_. Stackhouse-Northman," he returned into the bond as he inhaled her hair. She was sunshine and peach blossoms. "I can't help floating around with you," he sang into the bond, doing a surprisingly good impression of Bubba even though he'd changed the words a bit.

She giggled a little and held on as he spun them in the air. "Just don't float us into the ceiling of this thing," she said as she looked up at the roof of the tent.

He chuckled and kissed her temple in response.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

_No I can't help falling in love with you._

"No I can't help floating around with you," Eric sang into the bond along with Bubba. The vampire's joy took them a foot or two higher.

* * *

><p>Everyone in attendance—especially Hunter—looked on happily as Eric and Sookie shared their first dance as a married couple according to human law.<p>

"I knew this would become a float-fest before the first song ended," Pam smirked as she held out her hand to Miranda, who placed $5 into it.

"So did I," Miranda intoned, "but you _barely_ got in under the minute mark." With a smile on her face, the Werelioness watched the couple as she leaned into Jarod. She was happy to lose this particular bet.

After the first dance ended, Jason—looking quite nervous and formal—stepped into his father's role, even as the A.P. shocked Eric by suddenly appearing next to him to take his second dance. Everyone else was pretty surprised as well as the frail-looking Ancient Pythoness moved gracefully around the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"You are leading," Eric intoned after his shock had faded away a little.<p>

"I am older," she smirked.

"I am surprised," he countered.

"That I would lead?" she asked, her smirk still firmly in place.

"No—that you would dance."

Her expression changed to a faraway, soft smile. "I have not felt like dancing since Artegal died." She sighed. "But I intend to dance tonight. I feel like a celebration is long overdue."

Eric understood all of the meanings embedded into her simple statement. "Yes," he answered. "It is a night to celebrate."

The A.P. was even shorter than Sookie, so Eric had to look down to catch her eye; he knew well that even though it seemed that she couldn't see, she missed less than a hawk. He spoke quietly, "I cannot think of anyone with whom I would prefer to share this dance since my human mother is long dead. Thank you."

"Thank you," the A.P. returned.

Eric quirked a brow. "For what?"

Her expression was back to a smirk as the song ended, "For not messing things up before you got to this moment." She pulled back from him, even as Sookie walked over to them. The A.P. reached out and took Sookie's hand before placing it into Eric's. "You two have helped me to keep my promise to my Artegal—my promise that I would live a happy life until I could go to him," she said softly. "Thank you."

Sookie went to respond to her, but the A.P. had already moved away, and Frannie was inviting others to dance. As Eric once more took Sookie into his arms to the strains of "Love Me Tender," neither of them spoke. They simply held onto each other. They had both been touched deeply by the A.P.'s words, and they were both already dreading the dawn when they knew that they would lose her.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Thanks again to everyone that wrote in comments and reviews for the last chapter! And thanks to everyone reading! I can't believe it's already Thursday. I have a very long work-day today, so I wanted to make sure I posted early this morning.

I hope you enjoyed the "sweet" in this chapter (and that I didn't give anyone a cavity).

_**Up next:**_ Sookie has plans with a very large—um—piece of wedding cake.]


	216. Chapter 214: The Icing on the Cake

**Chapter 214: The Icing on the Cake**

At about 2:00 a.m., Sookie put her feet up and enjoyed a few moments of relative quiet after having danced nonstop for more than two hours.

The wait-staff was making sure that the food and drinks were stocked one more time before they left. The Weres and shifters had left for their run about five minutes earlier, and howling could already be heard in the woods. Pam and the A.P. had just exited the tent area together, and Sookie knew that they were likely saying their goodbyes. After all, Pam was not one to do that kind of thing with others around. Sookie shook her head as she tried to shake away her building sadness.

She looked over at Duncan, who was gently rocking little Mia so that her parents could run in the night. The dashing Scotsman gave her a little smile, though she could sense his melancholy too. He'd have his own goodbye to say to the A.P. before long.

Thanks in no small part to Becky's babysitting prowess, all the other kids under five years old were already asleep, and Hunter and Emma were—even then—being herded to bed by Eric.

Hunter had had his own emotional visit with the A.P. about half an hour before, and Sookie was glad that Sam and Luna had agreed to stay the night and let Hunter and Emma have a sleepover. Sookie and Eric—as well as the A.P. herself—had been preparing Hunter for what was to come, and her child understood why the A.P. would be leaving, but he would still need all the support he could get. And, though it hurt Sookie a little to admit it, what Hunter needed most right now was Emma's company.

Sookie knew that Emma's presence would console Hunter, even as she knew her own presence would comfort Eric later that morning when the A.P. walked into the sunlight. The Northman "men" would both feel the loss of the A.P. keenly, and Sookie understood well that they would need to share that loss with their "women" first. She couldn't help but to smile at the similarities between the two most important individuals in her life. She also knew that both Eric and Hunter would need some father/son time the next night so that they could talk things out. She smiled again; her boys always talked things out, and Eric made sure that the two of them had some "boy time" almost every night. It was something they both needed.

She'd already told her mate that he and Hunter needed to spend part of the next evening in their workshop fixing a chair that had been broken. That would give them the perfect opportunity to talk about the A.P. being gone if they were ready to do so. But even if they weren't ready to talk it out, she knew that the act of fixing the furniture together would help them both. And that also reminded her; she needed to "accidentally" break a chair for them to fix the next day. Sookie smiled. Maybe she'd get Henry to help her break a couple.

Sookie looked around the tent. All the Bellefleurs had decided to leave for the night about half an hour before. Terry, Arlene and Holly, who was now an assistant manager at Merlotte's, were due to open the restaurant the next morning. Diantha, Mr. Cataliades, and Octavia had also taken their leave since they wanted to get some sleep before making their trek back to New Orleans in the morning. Hoyt, after making a date with Katherine for the next weekend, left shortly after the beautiful fairy had.

Frannie continued to play music, but everyone remaining at the reception seemed content to take a break from dancing until the two-natured returned to the party. They were all sitting around in little groups, just talking quietly and hanging out—obviously enjoying themselves.

Sookie smiled and stretched out a little bit more as she waited for Eric to return. She grinned even wider when Jesus and Batanya reappeared. Jesus gave her a wink.

"Is it ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Jesus assured. "And he's gonna love it."

"I agree," Batanya said with just the slightest lift of her eyebrow.

"The privacy spell is up?" Sookie asked with some nervousness, especially since she knew that there was a whole slew of Weres and shifters running on their property.

"Yes. The spell will accept only you and Eric inside, and once in there, no one will hear a thing," Jesus whispered.

Sookie blushed a little and thanked both Batanya and Jesus before she leaned back again, determined to get a little rest before Eric came back. After that, she knew she would not be resting; in fact, she planned to do quite the opposite.

But for now, she was cursing her new Jimmy Choos. No matter how great they looked, her feet were sore after two hours straight of dancing—despite her husband's blood in her system. However, her sore feet were well worth it as she thought about the fun her family and close friends had had.

On the dance floor, Hunter had put all of his moves to the test with Emma, who managed to _allow_ herself to be led by him—at least most of the time. He'd danced with only two others that evening: the A.P. and Sookie. However, Hunter had kept a close watch on Emma during those dances. He'd been comforted when Sam danced with her as he'd been dancing with his mamma; however, he'd paled considerably when Coby started sniffing around _his_ Emma when he'd been dancing with the A.P.

Hunter had shot a desperate look to his daddy, causing Eric to quickly step forward to ask for Emma's dance before Coby could generate the courage to do so. Sookie chuckled. Her mate and her child really were two peas in a pod. Sookie giggled even more as she remembered the look on Hunter's face when Coby had tapped on his shoulder to try to cut in. She'd half expected for her son to let out an Eric-like growl, but he'd been beaten to the punch by Emma herself, who'd told Coby—in no uncertain terms—that her dance card was full. If Hunter could have floated, Sookie knew that he would have been spinning Emma and himself over the dance floor in that moment.

After that close call, Hunter hadn't let Emma go—not even once—until his time with the A.P., and even then, he'd been reluctant to leave her. Sookie had seen the A.P. bend down to whisper something into Hunter's ear, something that caused intense mirth in Eric. When Sookie asked about it later, Eric explained that Britomart had assured Hunter that Emma would not be dancing with anyone but the girls during their time away. Apparently, she'd used her future sight to confirm that for their child. Just to be sure, however, Hunter had asked Frannie to play only fast songs until he reappeared with the A.P.

Sookie grinned as she thought about Hunter's antics. He was definitely a chip off the old block.

Thankfully, Eric had been more generous with Sookie's dance card, though he'd never let her be away from him for more than one dance at a time. Of course, she felt the same and always sought him out after she'd danced with another. In addition to dancing with Hunter and Jason, she'd shared dances with Claude, Niall, Lafayette, Jesus, Henry, and Sam. There had also been some faster dances—when Hunter was with the A.P.—which she'd enjoyed with Tara, Amelia, Pam, Diantha, Catherine, Arlene, Holly, and—of course—Emma.

For Eric's part, he'd danced with Tara, Pam, Jessica, Miranda, Isabel, and Lafayette, who used the fact that he'd been a willing medium that night to cop a feel or two of Eric's bottom.

Yes. It had been a fun night, but Sookie was ready to cop a feel or two of her own.

* * *

><p>Through the bond, Sookie felt Eric quickly returning to her from the house.<p>

"You look beautiful," he said almost reverently as he lifted her feet, sat down in the chair that had been holding them, snaked his fingers under her dress, and began to rub her sore calves.

"I look like I've been danced off my feet," she chuckled.

"Exactly," he smirked. "I take great pride in being the one who is responsible for your condition." His eyes sparkled.

She sighed as she enjoyed the pressure of his hands. "Hunter asleep?"

Eric shook his head as he continued to rub. "Of course not. He and Emma were beginning one of their 'discussions' even as I left the house."

Sookie's lips turned up into a contented smile. Hunter and Emma had been having sleepovers for years—under Breeta's close supervision, of course. The two often stayed up giggling and talking for several hours after they were supposed to be sleeping. "What were they talking about?"

"They were discussing the merits of the cake," Eric answered with seriousness even though his eyes were still smiling. "They had snuck another piece up there to share."

Sookie giggled. "Then they really _will_ be up for a while."

Eric nodded in agreement. "All night, I'd suspect."

"They truly are each other's best friend," Sookie observed.

"Yes. That bodes well for their future." He chuckled. "Did you see Hunter's reaction to Coby?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Hunt looked like he was gettin' ready to fight him off of her." She sighed. "You're probably gonna need to talk to him about that. He can't get all bent out of shape if she wants to dance with another boy."

Eric quirked a brow. "He _can_ if the other is a threat."

Sookie chuckled and shook her head. "You two are just alike."

Eric smiled unashamedly. "Yes. Neither one of us would allow our mate to dance with someone who has designs upon her. Plus," Eric's eyes glimmered, "what do you think Emma would have done if Lisa had wanted to dance with Hunter? I would have paid to see that confrontation."

Sookie laughed louder. "She would have done what I would have done," she admitted.

"And what would that be?" Eric asked with a little leer.

"She would have told the other girl to back away from _her_ property," Sookie winked. "And if the 'ho' hadn't listened, she'd have kicked her ass."

"That's what I thought," Eric grinned in triumph. "Still, I'm glad Coby showed interest. It gave me a chance to dance with my future daughter-in-law. Hunter likely would not have allowed me to otherwise."

"Don't let Sam hear you calling her that—_yet_," Sookie giggled. "You know how he gets."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Sam is half a mile south of here, howling at the moon."

Sookie grinned, but then suddenly changed gears. "I'm so tired," she said with a dramatic and very fake yawn and stretch of her arms. "How does a short," she paused, "_nap_ sound to you?"

Eric felt her spike in lust through their bond and growled. He was immediately up on his feet and pulling her into his arms. Just as he was getting ready to head them toward the house for their "nap," she placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"No, no, no, Viking," she chided as she shook her head.

His expression immediately sank.

"It's just that I have somewhere else in mind," she whispered seductively into his ear. "Somewhere more nostalgic."

Eric's eyebrow rose, even as he smelled Sookie's arousal beginning to pool in the only place he desperately wanted to be. "Where?" he panted as he inhaled deeply.

"The first place we were together," she whispered. "I want you to take me there," she giggled coquettishly, "so that you can _take_ me there."

In a flash, Eric had his tux jacket draped around her to keep her warm and was flying them to the spot in the woods where they'd first made love. He landed them next to the stream and lifted his nose into the air to make sure they were alone.

"The others are running near here, lover," he said before burying his nose into her neck. "I do not mind if the whole world hears me claiming you, but I know that you do."

She gave him a knowing smile. "That's why Jesus was here earlier setting up a privacy spell for us." She grabbed his hand and led him to the clearing where they'd first made love. Eric had bought the patch of woods between Gran and Jason's properties, which housed their special place, and had given it to Sookie for their third anniversary. They had returned to the spot many times over the years.

Eric gasped with surprise as they entered into the confines of the privacy spell. "Sookie," he whispered.

A half a dozen large, thick furs created a comfortable-looking bed on the ground, and a small fire had been built nearby. A huge piece of wedding cake had been set onto a small table that had been placed next to the furs.

Eric stepped forward to take in the scene. He noticed that the privacy spell also seemed to insulate the space so that the fire amply kept the November chill at bay. "What are your plans for that?" Eric asked as he motioned toward the cake.

Instead of an answer to his question, the vampire heard a loud zipping noise and immediately turned to see his wife standing on the furs and slowly unfastening the side zipper of her beautiful wedding gown. His eyes locked onto her fingers as they dragged the fastening lower and lower.

He couldn't stop himself from panting as more and more of her luscious flesh came into view.

"I intend to eat that cake off of your naked body, Mr. Northman," Sookie said in an innocent tone; the bond, however, told him that her intentions were anything but innocent. She reached the end of the zipper and raised her hand to her shoulder, slowly moving the last bit of fabric which was holding her dress onto her body. As the material slipped over her shoulder, the dress slipped down her curves before pooling at her feet.

Eric felt frozen in place as he took in his wife in all her glory. Mesmerized, he watched as she reached up and loosened the bun in her hair with a few tugs on strategically placed bobby pins. Tumbling out of its imprisonment, her blond locks fell in curls around her face and shoulders. The peach blossom fluttered onto the furs, but Eric didn't follow its path. His eyes were slowly trailing down his wife's body, devouring her every inch. She stood in a white strapless lace bra, through which he could see the rosy shade of her nipples teasing him. He licked his lips as he took in the flat of her stomach and the swell of her hips.

His roving eyes stopped at what he saw on those supple hips. "A garter belt," he croaked out as he gazed at the white lacy lingerie that held up his mate's white stockings. Underneath it, she wore a matching white thong. For the thousandth time, he wondered if eternity would be long enough for him to celebrate the curves of her flesh, curves made even more splendid because they fit against him perfectly.

"I initially tried it in red," she said, biting her lip, "but the color showed a little through the dress, so I'll save that outfit for later."

"You bought the red one too?" Eric's voice stammered a little.

"Uh-huh." She dragged one finger lazily down her body—down her neck, along her collar bone, over the swell of her breast, and down so that it ghosted under the edge of her garter belt. "But don't you like the white one?" she asked in a pouty, teasing tone. Her eyes smoldered with desire.

Eric didn't answer her with words. Instead, he sent his lust through the bond like a bolt of lightning, even as he loosed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. "You requested my nudity, lover? For your—uh—cake eating?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," she purred as he shoved his shirt over his shoulders. She stepped out of her dress, quickly moved it to the side and then walked over to him. "Let me open the rest," she whispered huskily, as she undid his belt, pulled it out of his tuxedo pants, and then went to work on his button and zipper.

Eric growled as Sookie lowered his trousers, dragging her fingernails over the swell of his cock as she moved downward.

"No special undies for me?" she asked coyly.

One side of Eric's mouth tugged upward. "I wanted to be able to take you quickly in your wedding dress if need be."

"Would you like me to put it back on?" she asked as she bent down in front of him and removed his shoes, socks and pants so that he was nude in front of her. She eyed his cock hungrily.

"Absolutely not," Eric panted. "I am enjoying your current attire, lover."

She grinned up at him as she licked his length with one long stroke of her tongue. "Are you?" she asked, as she took his tip between her lips and swirled her tongue around it.

"Yes," Eric growled, even as his knees buckled a bit at her ministrations. "However, had I known about all this, I would have worn that Viking costume you bought for me last year."

Inflamed by the memory of how he'd pillaged her while wearing that outfit, she took more of him into her mouth and used her hands to make up for what she couldn't reach. He was Viking-sized, after all.

She hummed around him. "Mmmm," she said brazenly, even as she blushed a little. "This is even yummier than cake."

"Sookie," he gasped as she moved one hand to fondle his balls.

"Hmmm?" she sounded around his shaft as she started a steady pace, taking him in deeper with each bob of her head.

"I need you," he groaned out. "I need you now."

In the next second, Sookie found herself on her back on top of the soft furs. Her mate hovered above her, his eyes a mixture of adoration and blue fire. There was awe in his voice. "Liggandes på pälsar, ser du ut som en gudinna. Fucking. Beautiful." ["_Lying on furs, you look like a goddess_."]

Having spent the last several years becoming fluent in Swedish, Sookie understood his words and smiled at them. She'd been reading as much as she could about Viking wedding rites and had found out that some of the most common items a bride would bring into her new husband's household were furs and blankets. They served both utilitarian and symbolic purposes. Obviously, they helped to keep the bride's new family warm during the cold Scandinavian winters. Moreover, they symbolized her commitment to the hearth and the home of the family.

However, as Sookie took in her own Viking above her, she didn't care about the time it had taken her to track down the furs that were protecting them from the cool ground. All she cared about was her mate's cool body positioned above hers.

She gasped as she felt the tip of his penis sliding through her folds and moaned as it hit her clit. "Eric."

Stealing her moan, his lips crashed down onto hers as if he'd not kissed her in a hundred years, and she met them with equal fervor, arching into his hands as they surrounded her lace-covered breasts.

Her husband's frustrated growl told Sookie two things loud and clear. First, her underwear was not going to survive her pillager. Second, foreplay was over.

Sookie endorsed both of those facts as Eric took her bra with both his hands and ripped it in two before following suit with her panties. All that she had on as her mate sank his shaft into her welcoming heat was her garter belt, her stockings, and her high heels, which she pressed into the back of Eric's legs.

He groaned at the pressure of them. "Leverage, lover?" he asked as he stilled and enjoyed the feeling of being buried to the hilt inside of his mate.

She smiled and used the force of her heels against his flesh to compel his lower body even closer to hers. She fisted her hands into his hair and brought his face to hers as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, she whispered breathily, "Every girl needs spurs now and then."

He growled into their kiss as he felt her smile lingering. Their tongues battled and then played and then battled and played again as she spurred him to move his straining cock in and out of her—setting a fast and hard rhythm that left them both moaning.

"Sookie," he gasped into her neck as he broke their kiss so that she could breathe. One of his large hands had taken hold of her breast even as he slid his lips down her body and curved his back so that he could take a nipple into his mouth.

Sookie arched up into him, and between the back of her heels, which were still digging into his upper legs and bottom, and her fingernails, which were cutting into his shoulders, Eric felt himself losing control, but he was not going to tip over the edge until his wife did.

He brought a hand down to toy with her clit even as he slid his other hand underneath her bottom so that he could change his angle of thrusting just enough to find her G-spot.

"So good," Sookie moaned as she increased the pressure of her limbs on her mate. "More!"

From the bond, Eric knew exactly what she wanted, and he pounded into her even harder—thrilled, as he always was, that she could take him all in and still crave more. No other woman had ever come close to matching him so perfectly, and sex between them was only getting better as they grew in their knowledge of each other's bodies.

"Sookie," he groaned as her hips rose to meet his thrusts in a perfect, powerful rhythm. "Come. For. Me. Now!" he cried out, knowing he couldn't hold himself back much longer.

From the telltale fluttering of her walls around his cock, he knew that she was close to her release, so he increased his speed just a fraction and thrummed vibrations onto her clit with his fingers.

"Eric!" she screamed as her walls crashed and pulsed around him. In her pleasure, she bit into the spot where his neck met his shoulders; she sucked his thick blood hard from the wound, causing him to explode into her.

Eric bent to her breast and fed from her as she continued to pull his release and his blood from his body. He felt empty and full all at once as he gave everything to her and took everything from her.

It was always that way between them.

It was always bliss.

But every time with his mate seemed completely different too. Eric knew that he would never get used to the electrifying feeling of their joining. And he was glad about it—very glad.

The vampire in him sated for the moment, Eric licked her wound closed and moved so that he could gently take off her shoes, stockings, and garter belt. As fucking sexy as she was in them, he knew that she'd be more comfortable out of them. And—when it all came down to it—her flesh was more beautiful without any kind of adornment.

Once she was bare before him, he lay on his back on the soft furs and pulled her into his arms as he covered them with another fur blanket. She happily burrowed into him and played with the wispy hair on his chest as her breathing normalized.

"Thank you," he whispered after a few minutes.

"You gave as good as you got," she said with a giggle.

He purred, "Yes, the sex was _very_ good, lover. But I was speaking of this." He gestured around the little love nest she'd arranged for them.

She looked up at him and inhaled deeply as she was struck by the emotion in her mate's eyes—emotion that was heightened by the colors of the fire dancing in blue. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." He bent down slightly so that he could brush her lips with a gentle, chaste kiss. A faraway look came into his eyes. "If we had married during my human days, it would have been much like this day. We would have both prepared for weeks. The men of our families would have hunted and fished for food for the feast, and the women would have prepared the food. They would have used herbs and berries to flavor the meal. The bride would have seen the feast as a way to honor her husband." He smiled down at her. "You did this for us—for me—Sookie."

He went on. "The brides back then would have prepared special clothing and worn flowers in their hair. You did this for me, Sookie."

He kissed her temple and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly as he slipped the still fragrant peach blossom behind her ear. "In that time, we would have been married surrounded by our families and our friends. And we would have danced and feasted with them well into the night. You made this possible for me, Sookie."

She went to speak, but he softly placed a finger over her lips. "In that time, I would have taken my bride back to my home and made love to her on a bed of furs." He sighed. "You arranged for this as well, Sookie." His smile was as soft as his touch. "I vow to you that I will always appreciate the many things that you do for me, min kära—so many things that only you know that I want and need. You have made this day more than I ever thought it could be because of the touches you have placed onto it—touches that you knew would be meaningful just for me. It is for those things that I thank you."

"Eric," she whispered as she kissed his chest. He felt her hot tears on his flesh and reached for his jacket, which he knew had a few more fresh handkerchiefs inside the pockets. He was beginning to wonder if the seven he'd originally stowed into the garment would be enough and was already planning to ask Arlene to embroider more for him to keep handy.

He lifted her face and tenderly wiped her eyes with the piece of cloth.

"Snälla, gråt inte, min älskade," he begged. ["_Please, don't cry, my beloved_."]

"I'm not crying," she said as she smiled at him through her lingering tears. "I'm just leaking."

Eric laughed as he felt Sookie's bliss echoing through their bond. She kissed his hand that held the handkerchief and then placed her cheek against it. "Thank you," she said meaningfully as her eyes glanced to the handkerchief. "All those things you mentioned me doing for you? Well—I'm just returning the favor."

They lay in each other's arms silently for a few minutes before Sookie sat up next to him. Eric felt her playfulness flood the bond; it was paired with a high level of lust. Her eyes were not on him, however. They were on the little table next to their makeshift bed.

Knowing that he was about to find out firsthand what it felt like to be licked clean of cake, Eric growled in anticipation.

It turned out that it was pretty fucking amazing. And sticky.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello! I enjoyed getting your reactions to the last chapter!

I can't believe there are only 2 chapters yet! Tomorrow—chapter 215. Sunday—chapter 216 and the epilogue. I'm getting excited but I'm also sad b/c this story has been such a huge part of my life for so long. Anyway—thanks for coming along on the journey.

_**Next up:**_ The dawn is getting closer and closer. Someone unlikely gives Eric some support.]


	217. Chapter 215: Vigil

**Chapter 215: Vigil**

After their private party in the woods—during which Eric made sure that Sookie had an orgasm for all five of their anniversaries as well as an extra one to store in her "jar"—Eric put out the small fire and grabbed their discarded clothing and shoes, wrapping everything into one of the furs so that it could be easily carried. He then wrapped Sookie and himself into another fur—making sure that she was as close to him as possible—for warmth, of course—before flying them to the house so that they could shower.

Needless to say, they each made sure the other was squeaky clean. There may have also been other kinds of "squeaks" involved as well since eliciting them from each other had become one of their favorite pastimes throughout the years.

Eric and Sookie rejoined the remaining guests at their reception at about 3:30, a little more than three hours before sunrise. Eric had redressed in his tuxedo, though he'd forgone his tie and left his top buttons undone, but Sookie had opted to change into a pretty white sweater dress, which Pam had gotten for her to wear after what the vampiress called their "inevitable romp." When Pam had given it to her, Sookie had blushed, but she'd not been able to deny the likelihood of Pam's prediction.

She was always itching to get he hands on her mate. And Eric in a tux? Well—that was just irresistible.

Sookie had paired the dress with some white tights and ballet flats, which her feet thanked her for.

However, even though the couple continued to enjoy spending time with all of their guests, they both kept returning to sit and talk with the A.P., who was flanked by Niall most of the time. Sookie knew that Eric was counting down the moments until the sun rose—the moments until he would lose his maker's maker.

* * *

><p>It was just forty minutes before dawn, and the reception had broken up about an hour before. Everyone had decided to leave the cleaning for the next day, and the tent wasn't due to be removed until Monday.<p>

All but five people—Sookie, Eric, Niall, the A.P., and Clovache—had taken their leave.

For the small group remaining, Eric had built a fire in the fire pit, around which the family still liked to gather most cool nights. He and Sookie were settled into the wide chair he'd built to accommodate both of them, and Niall and the A.P. were sitting across the fire from them, staring into it even as they held each other's hands. Silence had fallen over the group in the wake of several goodbyes that had taken place in the last half hour.

The A.P. had insisted that only a few people be told about the fact that she would likely be "leaving" them that morning. Hunter—of course—had been informed and had said his private goodbye to his Grandma Brit before he'd gone to bed.

From the many conversations that they'd shared about the A.P. leaving, Eric knew that his son was already mourning her upcoming loss. Hunter had asked and had been given permission to confide in Emma, and the little girl had been of great help to him. She'd lost her own grandmother, Martha, to breast cancer the year before, and Hunter had stood with Emma through her grandmother's long illness. And now Emma was serving as an invaluable source of strength for his son. He'd overheard the two children speaking about the A.P. dying several times during their recent sleepovers, and the Viking was comforted that the little girl was with Hunter even then.

Eric longed to shield his son from his grief, but that was not possible.

How could he shield Hunter from pain when his own heart felt so raw?

The vampire's emotions had been muddled for weeks, and he was only now letting himself feel all of them. The joy of his wedding had been his focus until the dawn's approach could no longer be ignored. And now, his thoughts and emotions tangled and pulled at him.

Part of him was happy for the A.P. Yet the selfish part of him—the part that couldn't imagine his life without her presence in it—was in shambles. That part wanted to beg the A.P. to stay, to fall to his knees and plead, just as he'd done with Godric. But he held onto his mate instead, grateful for the strength and comfort she was sending into the bond. He was just as thankful that his son's chosen mate, though still a child herself, had already proven herself to be a constant source of support and love for Hunter.

Batanya and Duncan, who had known the A.P. for centuries because of his relationship with Godric, had also been told. They had said their goodbyes earlier and then had immediately gone to Miranda and Jarod's house to look in on little James and Maggie. The twins were definitely trying to live up to the reputation of the "terrible 2's and 3's," but Eric could hear that they were sleeping at the moment. Eric knew, however, that watching over the children would be soothing for his vampire brother. Duncan seemed to be made for fatherhood, and Eric was privy to the fact that he and Batanya planned to adopt a child of their own in the next decade or so.

Batanya, like Clovache, took the A.P.'s leaving in stride. Eric knew that the Britlingens respected and even loved the A.P.—in their own ways—but they also understood her better than any others because of the great deal of time they had spent as her guards. They recognized that her leaving meant that she would be getting her heart's desire. And they saw her opportunity to seek her own happiness as a rare gift.

Jessica and Jason also knew about the A.P.'s situation, and—to his credit—Jason had been a rock for Jessica as she'd tearfully told the matriarch of her adoptive bloodline farewell. The couple had gone to their own home after that.

Claude, of course, had also been told about the A.P. leaving. His goodbye to her had taken place only fifteen minutes before, and Eric had felt Sookie's heart wrenching as they'd witnessed it. Tears had poured down Claude's face as he'd told his aunt that he loved her and would miss her. After that, he'd decided to go back to the "in-between place," which had been named Dùraig, a Fae word that translated roughly as a "wish" or a "hope."

Eric could tell that Claude wanted to be close to little Adele, whom he thought of as his own child. The vampire certainly couldn't fault the fairy for that impulse. Even then, Eric wished that Hunter was by his side, but he and Sookie had decided—after much discussion and after a talk with Hunter—that it would be best if their son did not witness the A.P.'s death.

In addition, Eric knew that Claude needed to seek out the comfort of his own mate, and even though Hadley had not given herself to Claude completely, Eric intuited that the two would soon be at that point.

For all of Pam's ribbing about Claude not moving fast enough with Hadley, in Eric's opinion, the fairy had actually gone at exactly the right pace to win the woman's heart. Eric traveled to Dùraig several times a month with Sookie and Hunter. And every time he went, he could tell that Claude and Hadley had gotten closer to one another.

Eric still had problems with Hadley over the way she favored Adele over Hunter, but the vampire had discussed the issue many times with his son and knew that Hunter had made his peace with the situation. After all, Hunter certainly favored Sookie now—had made her his true mother—and Hadley filled more of an aunt's role for him.

But—despite any reservations Eric had about Hadley—he genuinely liked Claude, and the fairy loved Sookie's cousin. Plus, Eric knew that Hadley loved Claude as well.

Strangely enough, Hadley had confided in Eric a few weeks before. She'd realized that she was in love with Claude—more even than she'd been in love with Sophie-Anne—but she felt she wasn't worthy of him.

Eric understood from the early days of his relationship with Sookie what it felt like to think of oneself as inferior to the person one loved. So Eric told Hadley the lesson that Sookie had taught him. It didn't matter whether she was good enough for Claude. What mattered was that Claude thought she was. What mattered was what Hadley was willing to _be_ now and what she and Claude could be together.

For Claude's sake, Eric hoped that Hadley would soon understand that her past need not dictate her present choices. Meanwhile, he was confident that she would be a comfort to Sookie's tanu—their tanu.

* * *

><p>Eric—as he always did—used his heightened senses to account for those whom he thought of as "his people." However, on this night, he knew that he was using that habit as a distraction to keep from dwelling on what was soon coming.<p>

Tray, Amelia, and T.J. left soon after the music had ended. T.J. had slept through most of the party in the "mead hall" under Becky's watchful eye but had been wide awake and rambunctious when they left. Sam and Luna's two younger children, Tommy and Samantha—along with Becky—were currently asleep in Tara's guestroom since the Merlottes had decided to stay the night.

Bubba, who had graced them by singing for over an hour, and Thalia were safely across the cemetery in their home. Kibwe, Isabel, Rasul, Clancy, and Chow were also there, where they would stay in Thalia's refurbished and luxurious state-of-the-art basement for the day. Eric smiled a little, knowing that this ultra-secure facility was little more than a diversionary tactic by his queen. Though Bubba and Thalia stayed indoors some nights, more often than not, they moved through a secret passageway from their basement quarters to the _ætt land_, where they would dig a hole in which to take their day-rest. Both of them preferred sleeping in the earth, and they knew that they would be secure within the protection spell.

Eric knew that Lafayette, Jesus, and little Kyle had gone to their home, but since there was a privacy spell around their dwelling, he could sense nothing inside. Tara had gone with them, and she and Lafayette were determined to continue "toasting the newlyweds"—with tequila shots—into the morning hours. Eric had heard Miranda and Pam making a bet about who would pass out first, and Jesus had been promised half the amount of the bet if he would "accurately" report the winner to them.

After escorting his wife to Jesus and Lafayette's house, Henry had begun a patrol of the _ætt land_ with Alcide. Due to the lateness of the hour and the fact that Mia was already asleep, Maria-Star had decided to stay in the little apartment that had been built next to the stables. Alcide would join her to take his own rest after the morning shift of Were guards arrived.

Knowing what he did about Henry, Eric was certain that the ex-marine would continue his patrol until he was confident that things were as they should be before he sought his own rest. Eric had considered making Henry his chief of security many times, but the truth of the matter was that Miranda was brilliant at that job already and Henry enjoyed his work as a doctor too much to leave it. Plus—though he would admit it to no one but Sookie—Eric was a little reticent about angering Ludwig, and the hobbit-like doctor was already pissed at him because Henry had been spending so much time on the security for the wedding. Eric chuckled to himself a little, knowing that if Ludwig grumbled too much, he could subdue her with his secret weapon: Hunter.

Still, Eric couldn't help but to be impressed with Henry's work and loyalty. The Werewolf—instead of being in the wedding party as Sookie had wanted—insisted that he put his military training to good use by overseeing the event's security. And, like the soldier he was, Henry apparently hadn't even flinched when Quinn, who had been acting as his lieutenant in matters of security, was basically removed from the equation at the last minute. Moreover, he'd arranged—with a little help from Octavia—for Quinn's witch friend to be detained. It turned out that the witch was an old associate of Freyda's, who was using Quinn to get close to Eric and Sookie. She could have become a major problem to them because of the Weretiger's delusions, but Henry had quickly and efficiently handled that threat too. Before the wedding, he'd had Octavia place a stasis spell around the witch so that she couldn't perform magic of her own. And after Claude "popped" Eric, Sookie, and Hunter back to the _ætt land_ following the wedding, Henry led Pam, Duncan, and Octavia to where the witch was being held. After making sure she was working independently and that Quinn had known nothing of her secret agenda, she'd been dispatched.

Indeed, Henry was extremely competent in dealing with such matters, but Eric still wasn't going to stir up the hornet's nest that was Ludwig's temper by approaching the Werewolf with a permanent job offer. Instead, he'd just gratefully accept the fact that Henry was one of the many people who were willing to protect Hunter and Sookie. He was family. Of course, Eric would still string up the Werewolf by his balls if he ever hurt Tara, but the Viking was confident that Henry was smart enough to recognize her value.

Confident that the area around the _ætt land_ was secure and well-guarded, Eric continued checking his people.

Pam and Molly had gone to the "vamp cave" about a half hour before the party wrapped up. Pam had known about the A.P.'s impending departure too, but—in true Pam fashion—his child had not wanted to share a public goodbye with the A.P.

The "vamp cave" also had a privacy spell cast around it, but Eric could feel his child's sorrow through their bond. He was glad, however, that Pam was seeking company and comfort from Molly. The fledgling vampiress was good for her, and Eric hoped that Pam would stop stubbornly resisting a long-term relationship with her.

Miranda and Jarod were both asleep in their home, and Eric could tell that all three of their children were still asleep as well. He could sense Duncan and Batanya walking to the "vamp cave" where Batanya would stay until just after dawn. At that point, she would take over as Hunter's guard. Breeta generally went to watch over Emma during the daytime, but since the little girl was with Hunter, Eric knew that both Britlingens would soon be watching over the children.

From Batanya, Eric had learned that Clovache would be joining the guarding rotation the next day. The A.P. had apparently paid for the services of Clovache through several more centuries, and she had decided to honor the contract by transferring to Eric's employ.

The third Britlingen to join their group would be watching over Emma at night and providing more support for the _ætt land_ during the day. Eric figured that the round-the-clock guardianship of Emma was Hunter's idea, but he couldn't fault his son for needing to make sure his woman was safe. He pulled his own woman more closely into his long body.

No. He couldn't fault his son at all.

* * *

><p>Sookie shivered, despite the fact that there was a fire going. A cold wind had picked up from the north in the last hour or so.<p>

Sensing his wife's discomfort, Eric rubbed her arms to create a little friction and whispered to her, "I will go get you the afghan."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him. From the bond, Sookie could tell that Eric needed a few minutes to steady himself for what was coming. "Check to see if Hunter's finally asleep," she requested, giving him the excuse he needed to take as much time as he needed.

Eric kissed her nose and then quickly and quietly went into his home.

Sam and Luna had opted to stay the night in the guestroom downstairs, and he didn't want to disturb them. He needn't have worried. Luna was in a heavy sleep. And as Eric went into the living room to grab the afghan, he found Sam wide awake and sitting on the couch, his head tilted toward the ceiling. The shifter had a small smile on his face.

"They are talking about the horses and playing checkers," Sam reported.

"They are still awake?" Eric asked, though he was not really surprised.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I had been worried that they were growing up too fast—that we might need to cut out these sleepovers.

"And now?" Eric asked with an amused grin.

"And now—despite the fact that he's _your_ son through and through—he's also a gentleman with her. And he'd obviously walk through fire for her." He smirked at Eric. "It was _she_ who stole a kiss from him half an hour ago."

"She _always_ does, you know, but the kisses are innocent." He chuckled. "I imagine that Hunter is still blushing and grinning from it."

"Women," Sam said in feigned frustration. "They learn to rule us early on—don't they?"

"Agreed," Eric said nodding his head. "Do not worry, Sam. Though Breeta and Batanya are both loyal to Hunter, they have agreed to speak with me if they see anything of concern between the children. However, I believe that Hunter will come to me for advice well before anything of an _adult_ nature happens."

Sam nodded. "Yes. I suppose Britlingen chaperones will be a good thing as they get older."

"Indeed," Eric agreed.

"Emma confides in Luna too," Sam added with a sigh. "Emma has told Luna that she intends to marry Hunter—that she loves him."

"You know that Hunter feels the same about her. They are a good match."

Sam smiled resignedly. "I know. And it is clear that you have taught Hunter to have respect for women."

Eric smiled. "With Sookie around, it has been impossible not to teach him that."

"I'd imagine," Sam chuckled. The shifter's tone turned serious. "Earlier, Hunter was upset."

Eric stiffened. "About the A.P.?"

Sam nodded. "He and Emma were talking about her. I'm sorry I overheard. I know you were trying to keep it private. May I ask why she is meeting the sun? I mean—I know she's old, but she's so respected in the supernatural community."

Eric sighed. "It is a long story, and much of it is private." He paused for a moment. "A prophesy was made long ago, and the A.P. thinks that it was fulfilled today. If so, she will be able to seek the man that she loves as much as I love Sookie, but she must die to her life here in order to do it." He paused again. "She has been forced to dwell without him for thousands of years, and she is tired of waiting."

"I can't blame her," Sam said quietly. The shifter was silent for a moment and then looked again toward the ceiling. "Hunter was grieving for her, but Emma comforted him." He shook his head. "Sometimes, she seems so grown up."

"Hunter too," Eric said. "His childhood is moving too fast for me."

Sam nodded in agreement and sighed. "I am concerned for Hunter."

Eric's brow rose in question.

"Because of his Fae blood, he will likely outlive Emma by many years," Sam explained.

"Yes," Eric said, the concern clear in his voice as well. "I have thought about that too, but shifters—by rule—live longer than humans. And it is clear that they belong to each other." The Viking sighed. "So I have faith that they will live a happy and full life before death separates them—if it does."

"Will Hunter choose to become a vampire?" Sam asked curiously.

Eric shrugged. "I admit that I hope he does one day, but it is not something we will talk to him about until he is of age."

Sam nodded. "If he does become a vampire, then Emma will choose to become one with him; of that, I am certain."

"Yes," Eric agreed. "I know that he would not be turned without her, but the A.P. has seen them with children, so it will be a long time before such decisions would need to be made."

"Who would do it?" Sam asked, knowing that Eric had likely thought about all contingencies surrounding his son despite the fact that those decisions were "a long time" away.

"If it is to be done, then I will turn Hunter, and Pam wishes to turn Emma."

Sam nodded and the two were silent for a moment before Sam grinned. "So you and I will be grandfathers together."

"If the A.P.'s predictions are correct, then yes," Eric shared. "I have not told Hunter of this, however."

"No. They shouldn't know," Sam agreed, once more looking at the ceiling.

"They should experience the joy of their journey without knowing the outcome," Eric added. He picked up the afghan. "I need to get this to Sookie."

Sam nodded. "Hey," he said as Eric was about to leave the room. "How many grandkids?"

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Eric grinned.

"No," Sam chuckled.

"She saw at least four—two of each gender."

Sam's smile broadened.

"And a parcel of great-grandkids," Eric added before turning once more to go.

"Eric?" Sam said.

This time when Eric turned around Sam's smile had dropped.

"I don't know who the Ancient Pythoness is to you for sure," the shifter said quietly. "But I know she's important to you."

Eric nodded.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Staying for Sunday dinner tomorrow?" Eric asked.

"Luna and the kids are. I gotta be at the bar tomorrow night since I've got Holly and Terry opening." He paused. "You should come by around closing. I'll buy you an RBL."

"I'll see you tomorrow at around 2 then," Eric said simply before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>As Eric approached the fire, he nodded to Clovache who stood a bit away from the group as she kept watch over the A.P. The Britlingen's face was just as calm as usual, but Eric felt his own emotions rolling through his body. He steeled himself as he rejoined Sookie and then wrapped them inside the afghan and her into his arms. She looked up at him in question.<p>

"What took you so long?" she asked in a whisper.

"Sam," Eric reported. He kissed his wife on the forehead. "I think he has finally decided that the kids are not exploring territory that they should not be," he chuckled. "And," he paused, "I'm meeting up with him for a drink after Merlotte's closes tonight."

Sookie lifted an eyebrow. "You two aren't gonna become friends—are you?" she teased.

Eric smirked. "I told him about our grandkids."

Sookie grinned. "That'd do it."

The couple fell into silence and held onto each other as the mood became more and more weighty. They both became lost in the flames of the fire. There was nothing more left to do but to wait for the dawn.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Hello. I hoped you liked this second-to-last chapter, and I hope that you liked the interaction between Eric and Sam.

Thanks to everyone who posted reviews about the last chapter. I'm glad you liked the lemons as well as the reports about Hunter during the reception—a chip off the old block, indeed.

_**Up Next:**_ The last full chapter of _CBTM_! I'll try to post it around this time tomorrow morning. Then I'll post the epilogue a few hours later. I'm already getting nervous.]


	218. Chapter 216: Eclipse

**Chapter 216: Eclipse**

Britomart and Niall were talking in hushed voices—almost as if they were afraid that speaking louder would call the morning to them sooner.

Sookie and Eric remained quiet, neither one of them wanting to interrupt the exchange between the siblings. The vampire held his wife tightly and accepted the comfort she was pouring into their bond gratefully. They had exchanged blood twice that night, so they knew that Eric would be protected from the light of the dawn, which was now a little less than twenty-five minutes away.

Niall's voice caused them both to jump a little.

"It was a lovely ceremony and reception," he said. Sookie turned her gaze onto Niall; she could tell that her great-grandfather was trying to put on a brave face, but his smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes.

The A.P. smiled more convincingly—and more wickedly—than her brother. "I assume―given your long absence earlier―that you have had the chance to consummate your marriage. I'd hate to think that I was keeping you two from that," she paused, "duty."

Sookie blushed crimson red, but stated in a flat tone. "Yep—we are good and consummated."

Eric chuckled and breathed in his mate's hair contentedly. "Three times—as a matter of fact," he offered.

Sookie's blush got even deeper, but she still turned her head and kissed her man chastely on the lips. She relished the love she felt through the bond. And she was grateful that the mood had lightened a little—even if it was at her own expense.

After that, the four of them chatted about a variety of topics as the morning crept toward them. They laughed about Sam's reaction to learning about Hunter and Emma's future children. They talked about Hunter's interest in photography. They discussed Eric and Niall's company. They talked about the school Sookie and Katherine were running in Dùraig. The A.P. even told the story about the first time she met Eric. They packed as much as they could into fifteen minutes.

But one thing they didn't talk about was the fact that Britomart was still not feeling compelled to seek shelter inside. And about five minutes before the dawn, they all grew suddenly silent as light began to gather in the East.

Britomart broke the short silence with a sigh. Her tone conveyed excitement—relief. "I think that it is time_—finally_. I have never gotten this close. Always before, I felt as if I had to seek cover—as if I'd been commanded to do so, but this time," her voice trailed off.

"But this time, you're gonna be able to go to Artegal," Sookie finished with a tear forming in her eye even as she smiled at the A.P.

"Yes," she said almost inaudibly. The two women shared a look that spoke volumes. They understood each other well.

Feeling her mate's sorrow, Sookie gripped Eric more tightly. And with a slight nod of her head, she promised the A.P. that she would take care of Eric—that she would protect him and love him through all eternity. The ancient vampiress nodded—her expression showing her appreciation.

"What will we do without you?" Eric asked softly.

Britomart scoffed, "Go on―of course. You have more life to lead―after all. I have already saved you enough times, little cat, and now I am confident that your bride will keep you from trouble." She sighed. "And have faith, dear boy—we will probably see each other in the future. I have a feeling that those who are close in this plane will find each other in other planes as well." She was looking at her brother comfortingly as she said the last part of her sentence.

The darkness of night was falling away more and more; the sky was gray with pieces of yellowish light poking through the trees. Britomart stood up and faced Eric and Sookie. "You will take care of each other." It was not an order or a request. She spoke the sentence as the fact it was.

Eric and Sookie also stood as Britomart approached them and took one of each of their hands into hers. Her voice was full of emotion and gratefulness. "After _all_ this time," she sighed, "you two are the prophesy spoken of by my Artegal." She chuckled, "I'm glad you did not fuck it up, little cat. I thought you would several times."

Not able to speak, Eric managed a smile for his maker's maker, even though Sookie felt the intensity of his grief. As soon as the A.P. dropped their hands, Sookie sat back down with Eric—this time enfolding him into her arms.

Britomart turned to Niall. "Perhaps, I will see you in the Summerlands, brother." She winked. "I will bring Artegal there with me and drive Mother and Father away―if I can."

Niall rose and went over to his sister. "I will see you there then, my beloved _older_ sister." He bent slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Britomart pushed aside a red tear and then sighed heavily. It was the sigh of someone who had lived almost three thousand years. It was the sigh of someone who had spent most of those years separated from the love of her long life—from her soul mate. It was the sigh of someone who was finally going to be released to join him—at last.

With difficulty, Eric put aside his sorrow and looked upon the A.P. with awe. He had experienced twenty months without his beloved. Britomart had lived more than thirty centuries without hers by her side. Eric realized that he had learned how to _feel_ faith because of his beautiful wife, but he had a living personification of what it meant to _keep_ faith for millennia in front of him. Britomart's was a beautiful example of what it actually took to love another being forever. He made a silent promise to the universe that he would emulate that example and love Sookie just as well.

"Find your happiness," the Viking whispered, earning him an almost imperceptible nod from the A.P.

His shoulders slumping, Niall sank back into his chair as he, Eric, and Sookie watched Britomart turn so that her profile was facing them. As she looked toward the East, her smile became beatific.

She looked back at them for a final time and breathed a sigh of relief with a breath she didn't need. Two long streams of red tears were now flowing freely from her eyes, and her face was the picture of bliss. It was the face of someone who had fulfilled her destiny. It was the look of someone who was going home. Finally.

She spoke in a tone full of peace and release. "I have—_at long last_—come to the end of my time in this place."

She smiled, and in that moment, Niall smiled with her. To him, she looked just like the beautiful young woman she'd been when she met her Artegal. On that long-ago day, his sister had told him excitedly that she had just met the one who was her match. Niall hadn't known what she'd meant then—hadn't known until he met his own beloved Viola. Tears dropped from his eyes, though he could not be certain whether they were from grief or joy. In truth, they were likely from both.

Britomart continued speaking in a wistful tone, "I feel my heart yearning to beat again in my chest. I feel Artegal's spirit hovering close to me. He has been waiting for me." She turned to face the East again. "And it seems that his waiting is at an end."

Sookie held her mate tightly as the A.P.—the one who was directly responsible for the fact that they were still alive—faced the rising sun. Her expression was peaceful, and the morning reminded Sookie of the one when Godric had died—except this time, there were no tears falling down her own cheeks. And there were none falling down the cheeks of her beloved either. To be sure, there was sorrow in the bond. They both loved Britomart, and they were beholden to her, but they also both understood what lengths they would go to in order to be with each other.

Yes. More than anyone else, they recognized how much Britomart needed to get to her mate. Britomart and Artegal had waited long enough.

And in that moment, their joy for her eclipsed their sorrow.

Niall spoke to his sister one last time. "I will seek you hereafter, dear sister."

She gave the slightest of nods in answer, but kept her eyes facing the East. As the sun rose over the oak and cypress trees, she walked as if to greet it. Just as Godric had done on that rooftop in Dallas, the A.P. did not activate the magic within her to protect herself. She let herself be taken, and in a quick flame of blue, she was gone.

* * *

><p>The three left behind kept their eyes fixed on the spot from which Britomart Carlah Brigant had disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>After almost half an hour of silence, Niall finally stood up.<p>

He turned to Eric and Sookie and smiled. "I am glad that you were the couple of which Artegal spoke. I am glad that because of your love and the acceptance of that love by others, she could finally go to him. It was a long time coming—_too_ long for her to wait."

Sookie rose and hugged her great-grandfather. "You'll be here for Sunday dinner tonight?" she asked with a little smile.

"I wouldn't miss it," he responded. He looked at them both. "It truly was a lovely ceremony." This time his smile did reach his eyes. "Tell Hunter I will see him later this evening." With a wink and his trademark twinkle in his still-teary eyes, he "popped" away.

"He's gonna be okay," Sookie said, half to Eric and half to herself.

When he didn't answer, she looked back at her mate, who was still sitting in their chair, looking into the distance.

"Eric?" she said quietly.

He held his arms out to her, and she walked back to him and settled into his strong body again. They both looked toward the morning sun. He'd seen the sunlight many times with Sookie, but it still enthralled him.

"You okay?" she asked as she felt Eric's swirl of emotions.

He held her tightly and breathed her in. "I was just thinking about the _many_ things that we have to be thankful for. I was thinking about our friends. I was thinking about our child. But most of all, I was thinking about the day that you broke our first bond with that severing spell—remember?"

She nodded and then turned to him with a question in her eyes. "Why would you be thinking about that day?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it's odd, but that was the day that I first began to truly have faith, min kära. I had to have faith that you were only breaking the bond so that you could fix it." He smiled at her.

"So _we_ could fix it _together_," she corrected with a smile of her own.

He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose playfully. "Yes—_we_. We are always better when we work together."

She settled her body back into his. As came automatically to her during the daytime, she checked on his well-being. As usual, she found that she'd already been unconsciously sending him a dosage of her healing through the bond.

He spoke quietly behind her. "Faith is such a beautiful thing, my love—and _so_ difficult to find. So precious. It is difficult to believe in others. It is difficult to believe in things unseen. The paradox, of course, came the moment I began to believe in _you_," he pulled her tighter into his body. As always, she fit there perfectly.

He continued, "From that moment on, having faith in you—in us—was the _easiest_ thing I have ever done."

"Today is a good day for faith," Sookie mused, pulling the afghan over them against the cool November morning. The fire had all but gone out and was offering little heat, so she happily snuggled into him. She tilted her head back and to the side and looked up at him. "I think that she's already found him―don't you?"

Eric's expression lightened, and he chuckled. "Most certainly! The old hag would never have left if she'd not known he was right there waiting for her."

"Like you would do?"

Eric nodded. "I plan to haunt you until the end of time, Mrs. Stackhouse-Northman."

Sookie giggled, "I love the sound of that."

"My haunting you?"

"Yep—that and my new, _official_ name."

His tone turned more serious. "I love the sound of it too. I'm glad you decided to keep your own family name, but I must admit that I like the fact that you are a Northman too. That may have been a surname that I chose when I moved to the States, but the fact that you are choosing it too," he paused, "means the world to me."

Sookie sniffled a little at his words. "I'll always be a Stackhouse. That's my foundation. Gran helped me survive my telepathy while I was growin' up. And she made me into the kind of girl that was able to hold my ground against a Viking vampire when I first met him."

"Mmmm," Eric sounded as he kissed her forehead, "I remember. You were a beautiful flame of fire in the darkness of my life then. And now you have taken that darkness away forever."

Sookie smiled up at him, "Gran also made me into the kind of girl that was able to fight off Bill's influence and break the tie he'd manipulated me into forming with him. And despite the fact that I still regret hurtin' you, I'm glad I was strong enough to break our first bond too. Gran's was the voice in my head that told me to have faith in _myself_—faith that I would make the right choices about you and about Bill—about my life. And I did. I'm here now. And here with you and with Hunter is _exactly_ the place I am meant to be. I might have been a Stackhouse first, but being a Northman—belonging to you and Hunter—is the _biggest_ thing I'll ever do in my life."

Eric gave her another kiss and tightened his arms around her. "Belonging to you and being a father to Hunter are the biggest accomplishments of my life too."

Sookie smiled. "I like it when you admit that you belong to me."

Eric went from contemplative to aroused in less than a second because of her statement of ownership. "_Mine_," Eric growled, letting his fangs drop.

Sookie looked up at him ready to roll her eyes, but the passion in his blue orbs caused her breath to hitch and her teasing to be forgotten. "Yes—_yours_," she whispered, her blood now inflamed and her arousal rising.

"_Yours_," Eric promised her, dragging his fingers softly over her cheek.

"_My_ vampire," she said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled their lips together.

The fire in their kiss reflected all of the love, lust, passion, and—yes—_faith_ that they had in each other.

Knowing a kiss wouldn't be enough for either of them, Eric picked his beloved up bridal style and zipped her over several thresholds on the way to their bedroom where he planned to do as much pillaging and consummating as his Viking and vampire instincts required. The beauty of it was that he knew—absolutely fucking knew—that he would be pillaged right back.

As he laid her down on _their_ bed in _their_ room in _their_ house with _their_ son sleeping nearby and _their_ family also near to them, Eric felt full of life. They had made such a teeming existence together—one that had spread far enough to inspire the world to change in a significant way.

Eric was once more awed by the "bigness" of their love; it had been big enough destroy hate and to fulfill a prophesy that was thousands of years old. It had been big enough to form the nucleus for the most unique family he'd ever heard of.

Yet in the end, especially on this morning, their love felt "small"—intimate and compact and dense. Everything came back to them―just them.

It was only the two of them in that room. And that was more than enough.

It always would be.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ First, thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter and who read this chapter.

I am biting my nails, hoping that you liked the ending. And—yes—I'm also crying. I just got done re-reading this chapter one last time, and my tears always get in the way when the A.P. disappears in a flame of blue. But like Niall, I don't know if my tears are from joy or grief.

If you are interested, I will tell you that the A.P. had only a tiny role in the first draft of this story, but then I made a single decision that led to so much richness for me. That decision was to make Niall and the A.P. twins. After that, the second draft of the story opened up so much, and then, suddenly, Artegal entered the picture.

This story was a love story with a twist to me. It was about romantic love—sure—but also about the building of a family around that love—the building of a family by two individuals whose biggest tragedy is that they can never have a child of their own.

So this story became about family—the things that people would do for their families and the things they would do to deserve them. I imagined Eric and Sookie as the nucleus of a family that could stretch the bounds of convention and affection but not—in the end—"biology."

Before I wrote even a word of draft one, I knew three things: first, Hunter was going to be a huge part of this family but that Eric was going to be his father long before Sookie was his mother; second, Eric and Sookie were going to and "needed" to spend a lot of time apart; and third, Russell Edgington was going to be the big bad because he was the one who took Eric's first family from him, and there had to be a real possibility that he would do it again.

But this time, Russell was going to try to take Eric's family by literally taking Eric's sanity and playing on his worst fears of being abandoned and alone (made even more poignant when the vampire experiences a life where he is anything but alone). I also realized early on that Russell would be able to succeed in this _**unless**_ Eric was stronger, so I "broke through the levees" of Eric's mind—so to speak—just so that I could rebuild them so much stronger. I pounded him with the worst things I could think of by taking Sookie away and then taking the bonds away and then by sending Godric to him to poke at him when he was down. But the Viking fought back—with assists from Pam, Jesus, and mostly Hunter—and he rose stronger than ever. Meanwhile, Sookie also had a journey to face. She too had been battered through her life, and she needed to learn to believe in herself. And when both Sookie and Eric were stronger individuals, I was able to make them into a much stronger duo—a partnership in which both parties added equally and profoundly.

I hope you liked this story. I hope you found it worth all the time I know you spent with it; I am certainly thankful that you graced me with a piece of your life.

There is a short epilogue, which I will post in a little while. I hope you will join me for that.

And—once more—thanks for reading with me and for sharing your time with me.]


	219. Epilogue: Found

**Epilogue: Found**

"It's nice to have this body back," she observed. "I feel so," she paused, "_young_—beautiful even." She giggled. "My voice even seems more like my own again."

"You have been beautiful throughout the ages," he whispered into her long, blond hair as he inhaled deeply.

"I was a crone," she chuckled.

"I think that you and I have _very_ different conceptions of the word 'crone,'" he kissed her temple. "You have always been _my girl_—as beautiful as the moment I first saw you. Do you remember?"

"Even three millennia could not take away such a good memory," she assured.

"Your hair was spun gold. It feels even softer now than it did then." He sighed as he tried to get even closer to her. He was leaning against some cushions in the bower he'd made for them, and she was leaning against him—her back to his chest; her bare legs touching his; her head resting on his shoulder; her hands touching his hand and knee; his hands touching her hand and hair; his lips on her temple, behind her ear, on her chin; his cheek against hers. She would never be close enough.

He would never let her go again.

"Yes, but my hair was gray by the time I was made a vampire. I was old—a crone."

"Gold became silver," he kissed her hair. "But it was no less beautiful—no less precious."

"You are biased."

"You are beautiful."

She turned her head a little so that she could reach his lips with hers. Their kiss was languid and unhurried—silk floating on a lazy breeze.

"I thought I would have no body here," she remarked as their lips parted. "I thought we'd be spirits or something."

He growled into her ear a little. "I—for one—am _very_ glad that I have this body to touch." His fingers ghosted along the sides of her breasts.

She giggled and then sighed as she laid her head back onto his shoulder. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," he smiled into her cheek as he kissed it.

"You don't?" she asked. "But you've been dead for so long."

"Dead?" he asked playfully, as he swirled his fingertips around her nipples. "I am definitely _not_ dead."

She felt his generous erection against her back and gasped as her lust rose—again. The fact that they'd been making love for hours—or was it days?—since she'd gotten there told her that neither one of them was truly dead.

"Is this the Summerlands?" she asked as he moved his hands onto her stomach.

"Perhaps," he said. "I have seen all kinds of Fae since I came here—Sky, Water, and Earth Fae and Fire Fae too. But there are more here as well."

"Humans?" she asked.

"Yes and more," he answered even as he began to move his hands a little lower, rubbing small circles into her soft flesh as he went. "Species I knew of before my death and those I could not even imagine have passed through this place, but I was waiting for only one—_for you_—my beloved."

She turned to face him, biting her lip as his intense blue eyes captivated her.

"I thought that I had remembered your eyes so perfectly. They were the last thing I thought of each day before my sleep, and they woke me—_always_. But," she sighed breathlessly, "my memory was dim in comparison to the sight I see before me now."

He grinned boyishly. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

She nodded and returned his grin, "Under the nata tree behind my parents' home?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

Artegal growled. "Oh yes. _You_ took me against that tree, woman."

She giggled again. "As I remember it, _you_ were the one who took me."

He brought her hand up to his lips and placed the gentlest of kisses on her palm. "I am no fool, my love. I recognized that _you_ were in charge—even then. You were just letting me _think_ that I was."

She tickled his side. "Do not try to goad me," she teased.

He chuckled as he grabbed both of her wrists so that she couldn't continue her tickling. He remembered well how relentless she was once she got started.

"I have never been able to help that." He pulled her closer and—soon—she was taking him again.

And again.

Relentlessly.

* * *

><p>It was several hours—or was it days?—later when their gasps once more became steady breaths and their moans once more turned into words.<p>

They were lying down, facing each other. Their legs were tangled together. Her expression, which had been a soft, contented smile, turned to worry.

"What is wrong, my love?" he asked as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Will they be alright?" she asked, as she curled into him.

"Yes," he said gently, knowing whom she was talking about without her needing to tell him. He kissed his beautiful mate's temple comfortingly. He'd always loved that spot.

"How do you know?" she asked. "I can no longer see their future."

"Nor can I," he observed. "Here, I have learned to watch over those I care for _without_ knowing what will happen."

"Then how do you know they will be well?" she asked.

"_Here_," he answered, placing his hand over her once more beating heart and then pulling her hand over his heart. "From here, I always knew that you would come to me. From here, I always knew that your plans for them would come to fruition."

"You were watching over me?" she asked, knowing his response already. Still, she wanted to hear it from him.

"Of course. _Always_. Where else could my eyes have lived except upon your beauty, my love?"

A clear tear slipped from her eye. "I had always hoped you were watching over me."

"I was."

"I thought I felt you sometimes."

"I hoped you did," he said.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"So they will be safe?" she asked, still trying to get used to the fact that she no longer had the burden—or the luxury—of future-sight to guide her.

He shrugged. "I know _nothing_ of their safety. It means very little in the grand scheme of things. You asked me if they would be _alright_—if they would be _well_, and they will be. Their love will guide them."

"Like ours?" she asked.

"Exactly." His blue eyes relit with molten desire. "I have been without your body for too long, my love."

She chuckled. "You had me minutes ago."

"One minute is too long," he purred. "And after all the time that we were apart, I will never get my fill of you."

"I know," she whispered as he began to make long caresses from her hip to her neck and back again. "We were without each other for so long," she lamented as she placed her palm onto his cheek. "But I always _knew_—always."

"Knew what?" he asked.

"I always knew that I would make my way back to you."

"And I always knew that you would come."

"And they will be the same," she whispered confidently―even as she lost herself in the arms of her beloved.

No. As she _found_ herself there.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>AN:**_ Sigh. I continue to be floored by the support for this story! And now that it's over, I cannot help but to feel both happy and sad. Thank you for going on this journey with me.

In a few minutes, I will be publishing an extended Author's Note/Thank you letter to readers. If you want to know what is up next in California Kat's wheelhouse of stories, then check it out. If you want to hear me go on and on (and you know I can do it too!) about how much I appreciate you all, then I hope you read it.

Also, there are several bonus features available over on my WordPress site if you want to check them out. (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com)

If you are not interested, then let me just say this: Thanks and I hope I will "see" you at my next story.


	220. Author's Note: A Thank You

Well—here we are! At the end.

I started posting this story on March 17—that's 216 chapters, a prologue, and an epilogue in 226 days.

Whew!

And now that it's complete, I cannot help but to be both happy and sad. I began writing _Back & Forth_ more than a year ago—right after Season 4 of _TB_ ended. I shared the first chapter of it one year and five days ago. In that time, I have lived in—and through, to a certain extent—the characters that I borrowed from Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball (as well as those that I added to the story). I have tried to imbue them with life. I hope that I succeeded at least to a certain extent.

When I began to post _Back & Forth_, I didn't know what kind of response I would get. Many of the fanfiction stories I have read are full of more action or more lemons or more "something." I knew that mine wasn't quite like those, and I wondered if I should just keep it for me instead of putting it out there where it would likely receive criticism for its length and plodding nature. I can't tell you what finally gave me the courage to post, but ever since my very first review—I think from erin1705 if I remember right—I have been glad that I shared my work.

It's funny, but I never intended to write a sequel to _Back & Forth_. I thought I had nothing left to "say" about the characters I had borrowed or made. (Over 700,000 words later and I understand just how wrong I was. LOL.) It was when cdb33 (Scorp) asked about the name of the kitten that I suddenly realized that I had another story to tell about Eric and Sookie. And Hunter.

I hope that _Come Back to Me_ has rewarded you like it has rewarded me. I wanted it to be different than any other Sookie/Eric story I'd ever read. I knew that separating them for the majority of this work was risky. Would readers stop reading because they were apart? I know some have. Would they get frustrated that it turned out even more verbose than _B&F_? Some did. Many readers got bored and dropped out somewhere in the middle. One even insinuated that I was full of myself for producing a piece longer than _War and Peace_ and longer than all of Charlaine Harris's books combined. (I never checked that last claim, but I got a kick out of it.) My verbosity is why I'll likely never get published, so I can't blame some people for giving up. (I admit to never finishing _A Tale of Two Cities_ or _Finnegan's Wake_.)

I have to respectfully disagree with the idea that I was "full of myself," however. I think that I was a little empty before I wrote this story. And it filled me.

And if you are reading this, then you stuck with me (most likely). And your presence in my life for the last year and five days (or however long you've been with me) has also filled me.

I hope you enjoyed the journey of _B&F_ and _CBTM_. I hope you like where Eric and Sookie ended up. I hope it felt like the evolutions of their characters were authentic. I hope that you ended up loving Hunter as much as I did. And the A.P. And this version of Niall and Claude. And Batanya and Thalia. In fact, I hope that you enjoyed what I did with all the characters I borrowed from Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball. And I hope you liked the characters I added to the story. Miranda and Jarod and Henry and Duncan and Artegal and Viola and the others became a part of the _SVM_/_TB_ world in my head. An Eric/Sookie world without Duncan and Batanya, Miranda and Jarod, (my) Claude and Niall, and—especially—Hunter now seems like a foreign concept to me. (Confession: I sometimes wonder where they are in other stories. LOL.).

Some of you will be glad to hear that I'm not going fully move away from this universe I have created and helped to populate. I have a side-story in the drafting stage, which is focused around the night that Eric and Sookie bring the two daggers together for the first time. I'm hoping to have it done in a few weeks.

And—as of last night—I have been inspired to write a piece that centers on Hunter and Emma (but still occurs in this universe), which will be set from the night of her high school graduation to the time shortly after his eighteenth birthday. It will include a villain from the _SVM_ universe that I didn't get around to killing. And it will also include an unlikely villain as well. I don't think it will be too long, but I won't be posting until it is done (except for editing), so don't look for it too soon.

But I have other things I have been itching to write too, which is why I'm not planning another long sequel. My story _Inner_ has languished—unattended—for way too long because work demands prevented me from being able to see to it and _Come Back to Me_ at the same time. I plan to pick that story back up very soon. After each episode of season 5, I made my outline for what I wanted to do, and I plan to stick with that outline. I will continue to delve into Eric's "inner" thinking as S5 progressed, and there is a lot to work with there. I hope to post a chapter or so of that a week b/c I'm going to stick with posting chapters as I get them done (with that story) instead of waiting till the whole thing is done before posting it.

I'm also going to start drafting the other piece I've had in mind—_Uninvited_. I am so excited about that one! (In truth, I have already written 50 or so pages of it!) It's a story that picks up right after Bill bit Sookie in the van in Season 3. And from there, I'm taking Eric and Sookie in new directions! I always wanted to write a story that contained Eric and Sookie's first kiss, and I intend for their romance to burn "slowly"—just as you'd likely expect from me.

Now—to the most important part of this author's note: the thank you's. Of course, a question has to be asked. How can I properly thank those of you who have read so much and given me so much of your time? How can I properly thank those of you who have taken _**extra**_ time to review (many of you after each chapter)? It seems impossible to properly express these thanks, but I want to try. Inevitably, I'm going to leave people out, and I'm so sorry if I do that to you! I'm also going to go alphabetically so that you can find yourself easily. And, of course, if you are reading AFTER I write this, I will miss you altogether, though I will try to thank you personally via reply to your review or PM. I hope that by thanking you here you will forgive the fact that I had to quit replying to reviews individually. Between work and trying to write/edit new chapters and marriage, it all became too much for a while. But please know that I appreciated—and still appreciate—all comments (except the nasty anonymous ones) that this story got.

I admit that I've been working on this list and these thank you's in my sparse spare time for weeks because there are _**so many of you**_ that support me and I felt the need to acknowledge you all. You honored me with your words and encouragement. (Also, I might thank a few of you twice if you have different user's names on FF . net and WordPress.)

How did I compile this list? Well—I went back and read all my reviews since July 15 (that's all I had time for—sorry), so if you wrote before then, I'm sorry. Just know that I appreciate you too!

* * *

><p>So here goes nothing:<p>

_**26Pennwv:**_ You made me laugh one day when you said that I should drag out the story on purpose to annoy my anonymous reader. And then you made my day when you said that my stories held up long enough for you to want to reread them. Now that's commitment—and a huge compliment! Thanks.

_**acelticdream**_: Thanks so much for your words of support for both the story and for me personally.

_**agreeneyedrose:**_ Thank you for your support! (Sorry to be a "tease" at times. LOL.) You made me laugh when you suggested that I "quit" my job so that your mental health would be better. It made me feel great to know that I had put you on the edge of your seat at times.

_**AJC Reborn: **_I get the feeling that you don't review a lot, but you made a point to give me a kind word when I needed one. Thanks.

_**AlwayzTeamE**_: Thanks so much for commenting and letting me know you liked the story! I know you don't review much, so I appreciated that you chose to for this story.

_**Angelyne80**_: Thanks for letting me know that you liked this story. I appreciated it when you said that you wouldn't change a thing. That made me feel great.

_**artzygal35**_: You were so sweet for letting me know that this was your favorite story on ff. net. Thank you so much for sharing that!

_**Atomicflea**_: Thanks so much for reading. When you said that you started reading during your wedding anniversary mini-cation, I swear that I laughed out loud. I just hope your husband didn't mind! ;)

_**Avo Maria**_: Thanks for your support of this story (and its length). ;)

_**Balti K:**_ Your reviews always showed your engagement with this story. You are a very thoughtful reader. Your humor came through too, and your words often made me smile. Thanks.

_**bbambini**_: It's great to have a fan in Brazil! I'm so happy that you enjoyed this story and that the Eric I wrote appealed to you so much.

_**bearygirl**_: You have your settings so that I could never reply to your reviews—darn it. But I enjoyed getting them all. You were always so encouraging. Thanks.

_**beripear**_: I'm sorry that I shot your nerves. ;) Thanks for reading and telling me you liked the story.

_**bgibbs0402**_: Thanks for letting me know you liked the story.

_**bib2009:**_ I think you took the time to tell me what you liked about pretty much every chapter. I loved how you always seemed to point out the moment you enjoyed best. Thanks. (And if I influenced you to read _The Faerie Queene_, then so much the better! ;0)

_**BingQing**_: Even though you don't generally like long stories, you stayed with me and encouraged me. I appreciate your support.

_**bitchfaceruinedbella**_: Thanks for "trusting" me to get Eric and Sookie out of the mess I put them into. ;) Also I appreciate your compliments about the way I developed Claude and Niall; I'm glad you liked them.

_**BiteMe84**_: I appreciate your support for this story!

_**Breathesgirl**_: Thanks for taking the time to give me support. It was appreciated.

_**bwtawny**_: Thanks so much for giving me your support and for sticking with me. You sent me a lengthy shot of support just when I needed it most. I appreciated it so much! I also appreciated when you made a point to let me know that you felt I was handling the violence in this story with restraint.

_**carolinagirl96:**_ Thanks so much for your comments, despite the fact that the suspense was "killing you." ;) I appreciate your mentioning how you liked the interactions between the characters. I work hard to make sure that relationships seem natural, so I was thankful to get your comment on that.

_**CassiopeiaHastur**_: Thanks for telling me what you thought of the story! I'm glad you liked it!

_**Cathy Smith:**_ I remember getting your review calling for another sequel right after getting a review that bashed this story for being too long. I was encouraged by you and reminded that many people enjoy my elongated style. I'm honored that you like the way that my writing "flows." Thanks.

_**cdb33:**_ Sigh. What do you say to the person who sparked the thought that sparked the story? You are like a co-parent to this piece. You have been my confidant, my sounding board, and—most importantly—one of my closest friends for almost a year. I will love you forever because of what you have come to mean to me and because of the "bond" we now share. We'll talk more later. For now, all I can say is _**grazie**_! Actually—no—I can say a little more. I know that you are just as sad that this story is over as I am, but you and I will always be friends—beyond the ff world. You are such a wonderful feature/fixture in my life now that I will always need you as a sounding board as I write and as I "live."

_**CelticGlamazon**_: I appreciate your support, especially when you "growled" after a lemon. It made me think that I must be doing something right. ;) Thanks.

_**CharmedTwilight**_: Thanks for your support for the story.

_**chipndalegal**_: I know that you aren't old enough to be this, but I almost think of you as my mother figure when I read your reviews—maybe a "sister" would be closer. You have always "nurtured" me. From the beginning, you just "got" where I was going with these characters. We have eerily similar ideas about what we see for Eric and Sookie's potential. And you trusted me with _**our**_ people. I'm pretty sure that—for a while—we will both be sad this story is over. I feel like I earned a friend in you as I wrote this. Thanks.

_**christicdc**_: You are just starting _CBTM_ as I write this, but you are already leaving feedback. Thanks! I hope that you continue to like it (despite the angst).

_**coakes013**_: Thanks for reading!

_**C.S. Tolkien:**_ I appreciate how you shared so many opinions of both my story and other things with me. Thanks.

_**DarkAngel42186**_: I so appreciated your support when I was getting harassed by that anonymous reviewer. Your kind words helped to bolster me during that time.

_**Dawskar**_: You let me know that you tend to be a lurker and not post reviews, so I was very appreciative when you did post. Thanks so much for being with my stories from the beginning.

_**dblueeyedrose**_: You once said that my story became "like a friend" in your life. That made me feel really special. Thanks.

_**Debbie**_: Thanks for your words of encouragement and support.

_**desireecarbenell:**_ Thanks so much for all your support for this story. I appreciate when people point out moments that they like, and you took a lot of time to do that! I really appreciated your compliments about my version of the A.P. It was great to know that you liked her as much as I did.

_**dorismaries**_: I know that you ended up getting really busy, but I always enjoyed getting your reviews and comments about the "roller coaster." ;)

_**dragonfey57**_: Hey Okie! Thanks for reading. ;) (P.S. Sorry that I didn't stake Mab with iron. LOL) I hope I run across you at a "chat" soon.

_**Dream-forger**_: I wanted to let you know that I really appreciated the lengthy message of support that you wrote for me. It was so wonderful to hear that you enjoy reading my stories again and again. I'm so glad you liked the way that I characterized Eric and Sookie, and I appreciated your saying that you were pleasantly surprised when I made you feel sorry for the likes of Lillith or Bill. That made me feel great!

_**Duckbutt**_: You amused and touched me a lot with your comments, Pat! I always enjoyed them so much. Although it is difficult to "hear" people's personalities through reviews, I always heard yours. ;) Thanks for sharing a bit of yourself with me. I'm glad I could make you "cry" at times. It felt like I was doing my job. ;) And thanks for following me to WordPress. When you said that my story "sung to your heart," I was so touched.

_**DysonsGirl**_: Thanks for sticking with this story even though I kept Eric and Sookie apart for so long. I appreciated your encouragement to get to my HEA.

_**elektra2**_: Thanks so much for your kind words about this story (except when you said you wanted to "shake me silly" for leaving you with a cliffhanger). I'm especially glad you enjoyed the characterization of Hunter. I love him too!

_**e miller:**_ Thanks for your support of the story!

_**ennen**_: Thanks for your support. I'm glad you liked both the family and action aspects of the story.

_**Ericsbee**_: Thanks for all your positive words & reviews—and after lots and lots of chapters too! I always appreciated them all.

_**Ericsbickerchick**_: Thanks so much for letting me know how much you enjoyed this story. I appreciate how you told me that you liked how in-depth the characters were; that made my day. Sorry that you had to use so many Kleenexes, but I guess that means I was doing a good job.

_**erin1705:**_ Well—I have already mentioned you, but you will always hold a special place in my heart because you were with me from the beginning. And you always made a point to share your thoughts and your kind words. (It's an honor to make your top 5 list.) Thanks.

_**Ethereal88**_: Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate your support that I "dragged this story out." LOL.

_**foxgodess07**_: Despite the fact that you once called me "evil" after leaving you with an itty bitty cliffy, I appreciated your support and feedback very much.

_**Gallega97**_: I very much appreciated all the thoughts that you shared with me about this story. You were always very kind and encouraging in your support, and I know it was hard for you to get to a computer so that you could post reviews, so I was very appreciative when you did. You stood by this story and me throughout its writing, and I was honored by your endorsement.

_**glamouredbyyou**_: I am still laughing at your comment that a cold shower wouldn't suffice after one of my lemons (you required the Baltic Sea). Considering how anxious I always am about writing good lemons, I appreciated that very much. I also loved when you said that you would be "very happy to read about Eric and Sookie in 'KAT-STYLE.'" That made me laugh. Thanks.

_**grammysharbear2**_: I appreciate your support!

_**Graves-Wife-13: **_Thanks so much for telling me how much you enjoyed the story. I especially appreciated how you thought that my narrative would make the show better! What a compliment! ;)

_**gunnymom**_: I always looked forward to your comments. You managed to be complimentary and encouraging all at the same time! And I "always" appreciate your avatars! Gunny, I wanted you to also know that I save some of the reviews that mean the most to me, those that touch my heart. This is what you wrote after Eric killed Russell: _"Kat, you are one special woman. The way that you wrote this scene between Russell and Eric was unlike any other death scene ever. It was beautiful. The emotion that you showed through Eric was unique and well versed. I am so proud of you for what this story has become to so many people, myself included. I only hope that once I continue my story that I will have learned something from you and how well you communicate through words. I can't wait for the emotions of their reunion."_ What you said here has stayed with me. Your words for me were amazing, especially since you are a writer too. Thanks.

_**heather 218:**_ I appreciated your kind words. You once said this was your favorite ff story and that made my day! Thanks.

_**Helena Miller**_: Thanks for telling me that you loved the story! I'm glad you found me on WordPress!

_**history247**_: Thanks for posting your support for me and this story. I'm so glad that you appreciated the "scenic route" I took.

_**Honulvr:**_ Thanks so much for giving me your reactions to so many chapters! I appreciated it when you told me specific things you liked, and I also appreciated it when you offered constructive criticism (like when you felt I was getting a little too cheesy). And I appreciated the little glimpses I got of your personality (like when you approved of me putting in Freyda just so I could kill her off and take out my frustrations with her character in the books—LOL). Thanks!

_**ILuvBonesNDool:**_ I very much appreciated the fact that you reviewed so many chapters! You were always someone I counted on for support. And when you called me a "wordsmith," I was truly honored. Thanks.

_**inspired101:**_ Thanks so much for commenting on _CBTM_ and my other stories. I'm glad that you like them. I'm so glad that my story could be your "treat" after work at times.

_**Irishgal4evr**_: Thanks for your willingness to share with me when you felt I'd done something that you had problems with (making Lillith into something of a sympathetic character and victim of her circumstances). I appreciated your candor, and I hope that part of the story resolved in a satisfactory way for you and that you stuck with me through the rest of the story.

_**istra**_: I love it when I get reviews in the middle of the night from people who have just found the story and cannot stop reading it. It makes me feel great! Thanks for sharing that. ;)

_**Izabella Alexandria**_: Thanks so much for your comments and support! I was especially glad to hear that you enjoyed getting Hunter's thoughts. I loved writing them.

_**jamieelynn**_: Thank you so much for your long letter of support. I was so honored when you said that my work "was some of the most engaging" that you had ever read. I appreciate your support and kindness and telling me that.

_**janiaco**_: Thanks so much for your support and loyalty to this story! Even though you once accused me of "killing you," when I left you with a cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed how the story ended.

_**jc52185**_: You made a point to review even when I knew you were incredibly busy. And you also took the time to tell me specific things you enjoyed. I loved how you were both anxious to see how the story would end but sad to see it go. Thanks especially for letting me know how much you loved Hunter in this story; you said he was one of the "best" characters that you've ever read. I'm honored.

_**jewelpearl**_: Thanks for your encouragement! It made my day when you said that I have "a gift for going way beyond the surface of [my] characters' emotions." That is what I always want to do; I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks. (I took it as a compliment that I made you tear up during the wedding; thanks for sharing that.)

_**JHope**_: I really appreciate your kind words about this story. I was honored when you said that _CBTM_ was the best thing that you'd found in FF. Many thanks.

_**jkazzie**_: Thanks for your "impatient" support. I love people who are greedy for the story to come faster. It means that I left a chapter in a good spot. ;) I appreciate you telling me what you thought of the story.

_**JLD1218:**_ I appreciated your words of support and compliments! Thanks for telling me that Jason's little speech brought tears to your eyes. I was worried that it was a little 'corny,' but weddings are supposed to be corny—right? Yours was the first comment I got about that scene, and knowing you had an emotional response to it made me feel like I'd struck a good balance. Thanks.

_**JLWalsh:**_ Even though you aren't a habitual reviewer, I appreciated when you took the time to come out of the woodwork and tell me that you were enjoying my work, that you would miss it when it was over, and that you were already planning to reread it. It made me feel good. Thanks.

_**jsins:**_ You made a point to encourage me to keep going! You said that you could read about "these guys forever." (Sorry. Even I couldn't go on that long. LOL.) Thanks.

_**judith77:**_ I'm glad you liked the story! I'm also proud that you used it to help practice your reading. Thanks for telling me that. (You know that I love to hear things like that since I'm a teacher.)

_**kalibean**_: Thanks for your support and for sticking with me, even though I know you prefer "fluffy bunnies." LOL.

_**kateruny**_: Thanks so much for the encouragement; it was so nice to hear that you felt my story was "compelling." It was also bolstering to hear that you felt I was handling the violence within the story responsibly.

_**Kim915**_: I was happy to get your comments, especially when things were "getting lemony." The sex scenes are often the parts I agonize over most, and I appreciated knowing you liked them. Thanks.

_**Kitkath70**_: Thank you so much for your words of encouragement about this story.

_**kittyinaz:**_ Thanks for all the comments you gave me! I'm so glad you liked the story. You were always so quick to let me know what you were thinking that it made me know you were anxiously waiting for new updates! Sorry for adding to your Kleenex budget. ;) I loved how I could leave you "speechless," but not. ;) (But the Snoopy dance? LOL)

_**kleannhouse:**_ Kristie, your comments were always thoughtful and full of support. I appreciate how you defended and engaged with this story. I grew to count on hearing what you thought after every chapter, and I loved reading your opinions and speculations. Thanks.

_**lacevas**_: I'm glad you enjoyed story. I appreciated your support. Thanks.

_**LadyLuxx:**_ You gave me great encouragement when you said that you loved this work more with every chapter. Thanks.

_**LadyRandz**_: Hello. You posted as a guest, so I was unable to tell you how much your kind words meant to me when I was feeling down (after the blitzkrieg from the anonymous reviewer). I'm so glad that you enjoyed my story and that it helped you get through your days during a difficult part of your life. Thank you very much for sharing a little of yourself with me.

_**leslieljs713**_: Thanks for reading!

_**LilyT93**_: Thanks for the support—especially after the lemony chapters since I have trouble with those. I also appreciated your support for the story in general and for me personally. Thanks for "dusting off the review button." That comment made me laugh.

_**llagrand:**_ Thanks for your encouragement! You made a point to tell me all the stuff you would like to see happen as the story continued. I appreciated that. Thanks.

_**Loretta57**_: I appreciated your support a lot. You once said that you would miss this story like a "good friend" when it was over. And that was quite a compliment! Of course, without it, you will get more done. ;) Thanks.

_**lori p 100:**_ I always looked forward to your kind reviews. You gave me an insight into your emotional response to the story, which I was very grateful for. I'm glad that you enjoyed my attention for the little details. When you called this story "the wonderful world of Kat," it made my day. Thanks.

_**LostInSpace33:**_ Your reviews always stuck out to me because you would point out the specific moments you enjoyed and because your sense of humor showed through. Thanks.

_**lovesam**_: You were very kind to let me know that you liked how I was putting this story together. It was encouraging when you said that you could "see" the action when reading. Thanks.

_**lunjul**_: Thanks for reading and commenting!

_**Lynnks**_: Thanks so much for your words of support!

_**mac3774**_: Thanks for your comment about Thalia! She is one of my favorites too. I appreciate your support for this story.

_**mandymouse**_: Thanks for coming out of the "lurker" world and telling me that you liked the story! I appreciated it. I hope you follow me to my next stories too.

_**marilyn59**_: Your defense of this story meant a lot to me! Thanks.

_**media-savant: **_Thanks for sticking with me! I appreciate your saying that you thought that nothing was superfluous in this story. Since it was so long, that was saying something! And thanks also for your encouragement about the action chapters. Your reviews often touched my heart and made me feel proud. Thanks.

_**Megan Consoer**_: Thanks for reading and supporting the story.

_**MeganDW2552**_: I wanted to thank you for taking the time to PM me with your encouragement. I laughed out loud when you said you were "anxiously awaiting" my "next long, drawn out" piece. Thanks.

_**MelinaFan1989**_: Thanks for reading and for your support of this story!

_**melissacl**_: I appreciate your support. I liked how you would point out specific moments that you liked in your reviews. Short and sweet. (And thanks for your support when I introduced Freyda just so I could kill her. LOL)

_**Millarca666**_: For some reason, your reviews really stood out to me. It's impossible to "know" someone from a simple review, but I always imagined you as a bit of a "badass," so I listened to what you had to say. You once wrote me a PM that made my day. In it you said that _CBTM_ was "fresh and engaging and vibrant." Wow. Thanks.

_**Mindy**_: Thanks so much for your insightful comments about the story! Also, I appreciate how you always told me the specific things that you enjoyed. It made me feel great! It also showed that you were reading the story very closely, and that was awesome. And you're awesome! (Go Machiavelli!) ;)

_**minkarlek**_: Thanks for your kind words and support of the story!

_**misfitvampirequeen**_: You made sure to support me when I was down. I appreciate how you were so into this story that you even wanted _**another**_ sequel. Thanks.

_**missingjasamalways**_: I appreciate the words of encouragement you gave me. You made a point to tell me what you liked and what you looked forward to about the story, and that made me feel great. Thanks. ("Smalls" – LOL!)

_**missrissa81**_: Thanks so much for letting me know that you liked the story! When you said I was a "fantastic storyteller," it really made my day. The word "storyteller" really resonated with me b/c that is what I truly want to be.

_**MissRon**_: Sorry I didn't give you that miraculous pregnancy, but that is Eric and Sookie's tragedy—don't you think? I hope you aren't too disappointed. By the way, I laughed out loud when you said this: "I stalk my inbox and squeal like a twilight fangirl when i see a new chapter has been posted." I still snort when I read this comment.

_**Mistress-Cinder**_: Other than adoring your avatar, I also appreciated all of your kind reviews and comments! You especially made me smile when you said that you'd like to attend Eric and Sookie's wedding because it was a true celebration. That's what I was going for after such a long story. Thanks.

_**Momentyne**_: Thanks so much for sending me a lengthy note of encouragement when I needed it most. It touched my heart when you said that my story was a "work of art." (P.S. Eric hates typing with his phone too.) ;)

_**moonstarlady57**_: It is always a pleasure to get kind words from people who admit that they don't review much. It tells me that something I did stood out to you and made you break your habit! ;) Thanks.

_**Morrigan28:**_ I apologize for your sleepless nights! But I'm honored that they were caused due to your anticipation over what was coming next. Thanks for your consultation over Aussie slang. I told my uncle that he was an old fogey b/c the slang he used was so dated. He asked me what an "old fogey" was. LOL. Thanks for reading!

_**MsEllie**_: I appreciated having your support. I'm glad you thought this was a "good read." And I was happy to invest those hours in the story. I appreciate your hours too. Thanks.

_**MsNorthman**_: You made sure that I knew you loved the story by reviewing often. Thanks.

_**MSR82:**_ I appreciate your support and kind words for me and _CBTM_! Your comments were often short and sweet, but I was glad to know that you were enjoying the story. Thanks.

_**murgatroid-98:**_ You wrote me a lot of reviews and I always enjoyed getting your opinions. I appreciated how—after all the main drama was over—you seemed to just sit back and enjoy the end with me. You said that Sookie and Eric were forming a "microcosm of what life could be for everyone," and that was exactly what I was going for. Thanks for seeing that.

_**mybonded**_: Leeann, You took the time to "defend" me from "evil" and to support _me_ and not just the story. You also always took the time to comment and tell me what you thought of my writing. (BTW: I did buy stock in Kleenex—LOL.) This may sound random, but I love the company that I keep on your list of favorite stories. I always felt really honored to be there since you seem so selective. Thanks.

_**mycajunlover**_: I love how you totally don't care how long this piece is and how you even asked for a sequel. You are so greedy, but it made me feel good. Thanks.

_**myvikingboyfriend**_: From one writer to another, thanks so much for the support.

_**ncmiss12:**_ You were with me from the first of _B&F_. I always enjoyed your speculations about what might be coming. As I think I said before, sometimes I liked your ideas better than mine! You are very creative. Thanks for engaging with my work. It is appreciated!

_**New Orleans Vamp:**_ It is always nice to have a Louisiana reader! I'm glad I didn't make any mistakes about geography that you called me on (LOL). I appreciate your reading (glad you did okay through Isaac). You made my day when you told me this story was the "highlight of your week." Thanks.

_**njg1rl**_: You didn't allow me to let the naysayers get me down. And even though you said you were "lazy" about reviewing, I appreciated it when you did. ;) Thanks.

_**nordiclover**_: I know that you weren't able to review every time, but I really appreciated it when you did! Thanks for giving so much support to this story—and all the way from Australia too! ;) (And I always loved your avatars—yummy.) You really made me smile when you said once that this story got better with each chapter. Thanks.

_**Nwagoner**_: Your words encouraged me to draw out the ending "sappiness" as I'd always intended instead of cutting some of it out. Thanks.

_**Oceanwriter**_: Your words were poetic at times, and I treasured them. Thanks.

_**oneday80**_: Thanks for sharing your story about talking to another fan of _CBTM _at Dragon*Con. It was awesome to hear that you were able to bond with someone over my story! I appreciate your reading and commenting, especially when ff . net didn't cooperate with you. ;)

_**onthegp**_: Thank you for sharing your opinions with me when you were not happy with a direction I took (the Lillith thing). I hope that that section of the story ended up okay for you, and I hope that you continued to read despite the violence that took place in that part of the story. I certainly appreciated your feedback.

_**opalheart12**_: Thanks so much for letting me know that you loved the story and especially the characters that I adapted and made up. I was honored when you said that _CBTM_ had become an "integral" part of your life. Thanks for telling me that. I also appreciate your sequel ideas. Though I don't have plans for a full sequel right now, who knows what may happen in the future? But I'll miss these characters too.

_**opi91**_: Thanks for letting me know that you liked this story! It was quite a compliment for you to say that you were enjoying it more than _True Blood_!

_**Padore:**_ Your reviews were often interesting and challenging, and I learned new things from you. You made interesting connections between what I was doing and other things. And you always made me smile. Thanks.

_**Pamela Thornton:**_ Thank you so much for your reflective and thoughtful observations about the story! I appreciated your sharing your opinions. And—as I said above—I definitely have more stories in the works.

_**peppermintbark**_: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I always looked forward to them. They always gave me a good idea of the things you enjoyed. I think that I blushed once when you said that the love story I made for Sookie and Eric was "epic and eternal." That was a great compliment! You often wrote quite long reviews and really made me think and that made my days better. I loved them.

_**pk22477:**_ First, I would never want to be on your bad side! ;) Your defense of me was so kind. Even as I worried that I was drawing things out too much, you told me you wanted more. It helped me to remember that a lot of people were still reading and enjoying the story. Thanks.

_**Poppy**_: Thanks for reading, despite the dark turn that the story took. I hope that you enjoyed the HEA.

_**Queenkeeta69**_: I really appreciated when you reviewed! Your enthusiasm for this story came through, and it was greatly appreciated. I loved how your pointed out what you loved and what you would love to see happen.

_**Queen of Hope**_: I appreciate so much your compliments about the story. I'm so glad that you got a lot of enjoyment from it.

_**Readerforlife**_: Thanks so much for your support and encouraging words about this story. Your enthusiasm for it came through.

_**RedRosebud532**_: Thanks for letting me know how much you love this story.

_**Rosemary: **_Thanks so much for your kind words and compliments about this story. I promise that I'll write more stuff.

_**Roxy-Roller85**_: Hi! Thanks for taking the time to comment. I know that you don't review often, so I appreciate that you commented for this story. I'm glad you think the story's "farken awesome." That made me laugh. Also thanks for your stout defense of me with the anonymous reviewer. It was greatly appreciated.

_**scrapping4you:**_ Thanks so much for telling me what you thought when you could—despite the difficulty of responding with your wordpad. I appreciated that this story was on your list of bedtime reading though. ;) But the talk of pitchforks kind of scared me. LOL.

_**Sd:**_ Thanks for reviewing when I needed the support most! I'm glad you enjoyed how I fleshed out the characters. Thanks.

_**sebeaver**_: Thanks so much for letting me know that you loved the story! I appreciate your support as I move to different stories too!

_**selenakhrystafur:**_ I'm sorry that I didn't give you an Eric/Sookie baby. Thanks so much for reading though! I'm glad you liked the story.

_**SeleneNorthman:**_ You gave me many encouraging words and much encouragement! Thanks. I was also honored to be an inspiration for your own writing!

_**Sephrenia1:**_ I must "do my duty" and give you an extra special thanks. Not only were you an ardent supporter yourself, but you also suggested this story to others. And then you went even further and created art related to my work. You made the title page—for goodness sakes! And you did all these things simply out of the kindness of your heart. Thanks.

_**Sera**_: Thanks for your encouragement and support of _CBTM_. I blushed when you called the story "epic."

_**SexyViking (Barbara)**_: Thanks so much for giving me support when I needed it. I appreciate especially the kind compliments that you paid to my characterizations.

_**SheriMcDoogle**_: I'm glad that I could seemingly make you laugh and cry simultaneously. ;) Thanks for letting me know what you thought about the story.

_**Shortscotwifey**_: Thanks so much for reading and supporting _CBTM_.

_**shortshirls**_: I appreciated your support!

_**sisterthemoon**_: Thanks so much for your encouragement and support of this story! I'm so glad you enjoyed how I developed the characters.

_**Snowf86:**_ I admit to laughing a little when you claimed to have withdraws because of the lack of Internet connection you had once. But that kind of comment always showed me that you were anxious to see what was coming. Thanks.

_**Sookie-Eric:**_ I got a kick out of your greediness once when you asked if there was HOPE for a second chapter one day. It showed me how anxious you were to read on. Thanks for sharing your opinion with me.

_**spikes lizard:**_ I love how you offered to bribe me with chocolate for more story! It made me laugh in the middle of a hard day. Thanks.

_**Stacieee**_: I loved what you said about being impatient about the separation but then understanding later why I did it. It made me feel good to know that everything made sense as it was wrapping up. Thanks.

_**stalkerisme:**_ You touched my heart when you said that my story was a welcome relief in your life. Thank you so much for your support.

_**Sueaczel**_: Thanks so much for letting me know what you were excited about. I appreciated your support for both the story and me.

_**supreader:**_ Mags, you're so funny. I'm sorry that your plan to not read until the story was finished was ruined—but since it was because you couldn't wait, I guess I'm not too sorry. ;) Thanks for your support! (Sorry too about all the crying I made you do. Ok—not really on that either.) ;)

_**sweetliz1961**_: Your compliment that I should be a writer for _True Blood_ made my day! Thanks.

_**sweetmg:**_ Well, aside from always getting a kick out of your avatar picture, you always gave me encouragement about how I wrote "our favorite couple!" Thank YOU for coming along "for the ride."

_**switbo**_: I appreciate all of your comments and encouragement for this story. You often let me know specific things that struck you, and I enjoy hearing that from readers. And—just so you know—I'm "crying like a baby" now that this story is over too. ;) Thanks.

_**talia2079**_: I appreciated you giving me support for this story. I do put my "heart and soul" into my writing, and I appreciated the fact that you talked about that in your comment to me. I'm glad the story touched you in some way. Thanks.

_**Talia Ocean**_: You made a point to mention specific things you enjoyed about the chapters you reviewed. You touched my heart when you said that you loved these characters and would "miss" them. Thanks.

_**TB-ChelyK**_: I appreciated your comments of encouragement. It made me feel great to know that this is one of your favorite ff stories.

_**Team-Sooric-Delena**_: Thanks for reading!

_**Tessan91**_: Thanks for the support and the advice in Swedish. It was MUCH appreciated!

_**TexasEx**_: I know you didn't always have time to review, but when you did, you always made a point to write about specific things you enjoyed. Thanks.

_**TCathimme**_: Though you threatened me once with rotten fruit after a cliffhanger, I appreciated your support. Thanks for reading.

_**TheGirlWhoWaited**_: Thanks for letting me know that you enjoyed the story!

_**TheLadyKT**_: You _**always**_ made a point to give me a comment after each chapter. You became a voice that I "expected" and looked forward to. You were often short and sweet, but you were appreciated! Thanks.

_**TraceyVamp1211**_: Thanks so much for your support and encouragement. Coming from a fellow writer, it meant a lot when you said that you loved "every word" of my story.

_**Trajedy99:**_ Trudy, I love anyone who quotes me back to me. ;) Thanks for reading! Aussie, Aussie, Aussie. Oiy, Oiy, Oiy.

_**Truebie:**_ You offered me both support and advice when all the big bads came out. And when you commented, you always told me specifics that you enjoyed. I could tell you put a lot of thought into the story as you read. When you said I was one of your favorite authors period—not just in ff—I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day. And when you said that I helped inspire you to post your own stories, I was honored. (P.S. Pam was one of my favorites to write too. Glad you liked my characterization.) Thanks.

_**tyesmamaw:**_ Hi! Thanks for commenting on the story and letting me know you liked it. I loved how you were always "getting caught up." That told me that you were busy, but still commenting when you could, and that was greatly appreciated!

_**Tynee23**_: Your comments were always thoughtful and often made me smile (such as when you said Pam would have the best-dressed state if she were queen—LOL). Thanks for engaging with this story and sticking with me.

_**VAlady**_: You are sometimes a woman of few words, but you always made a point to let me know what you thought and what stood out to you! Thus, you stood out to me. When you did have more to say—like when you spoke about anonymous reviews or about something that struck you—I always appreciated it so much. Thanks.

_**VampMad50**_: I love how greedy you are! Despite the length of this story, you beggedbeggedbegged for more. LOL. I'm sorry that I didn't give you the Eric/Sookie baby you wanted, but it made me feel good to know that you could see a lot of future directions for this story. Thanks.

_**VampQueenV**_: I know that you will be reading "after" I have completed the story because that's how you roll, baby, but I also know that I will owe a big thank you to you too. So consider this preemptive. Thanks, darlin'.

_**Vicki219**_: You called this story "absolutely wicked." I liked that. ;)

_**Vilannh**_: Thanks for your comments. I especially enjoyed hearing your reaction to Lillith.

_**violetsdream**_: Thanks for your support of this story and for me. And thanks for telling me that I "rock" once. ;) So do you. (Sorry that I made you cry during the wedding scene. Okay—I'm not really sorry. I'm always happy and honored when my writing elicits an emotional response.) Thanks again.

_**wanicokanwi2012**_: Thanks so much for your support of this story! (And thanks for having my back.)

_**Whovian83**_: To my fellow Okie who made a point to pass along your support when I needed it even though you don't typically comment—Thanks. (Boomer)

_**wolfeagle**_: You always had such interesting things to say, and you were always there to encourage me. There was a night when you said something very kind at just the right time. I intuit that you are a spiritual person, and I was so thankful that you were "talking" to me that night. Thanks for that. Also, I was honored when you commented that you'd never had such an "intense spiritual moment of unity in Fanfiction" as when you read my story. Thank you for saying that.

_**Wooth**_: Thanks for the well-timed PM. You made me laugh by calling yourself a "lazy whore" for not reviewing. I appreciated your support—whether you were a "lazy whore" or not. LOL. Thanks.

_**x5Lions**_: Thanks for your kind words about this story's plot and characterizations. I appreciated your support and readership.

_**Xia Cheyenne:**_ Thanks for letting me know that this story helped you deal with your life at times. That's one of the reasons why I shared it here. Other stories have helped me get through my days too. And, coming from a fellow writer, it was a big compliment. Thanks for saying that you would never give up on this story.

_**Yeesalu**_: Thanks so much for your support. I'm glad you liked the Russell payoff.

_**Yve327**_: Thanks for your comments on the story. I appreciated your emotional responses to the characters.

* * *

><p>And I know there are many others out there. Not everyone reviews, but—as I've said before—I "feel" you all out there, and I appreciate you all so much! As I write this sentence, <em>CBTM<em> has over 400 followers on and others are reading on my WordPress site. And I know others will start reading as soon as I hit that "complete" button or will find this story later.

I hope you will follow me to my other stories! It is a privilege having readers as loyal as you.

**All I can say is** _**THANKS.**_


	221. Author's Note 2

**Hello all. Someone suggested that I leave a note here to say that there is now a side-story to _Come Back to Me._ That story is called _Sojourn_ and will be about 60,000 words total. It's already up to Chapter 5, and I'm trying to post as fast as I can. It is done except for the final revisions and editing.  
><strong>

**Here's a little information about _Sojourn_. **

**Summary: **A "missing chunk" or interlude of _Come Back to Me_, _Sojourn_ tells the story of Eric and Sookie's necessary reconnection and healing. It is set about 5 weeks after the fight with Russell Edgington and takes place over a weekend. I hope that you will check it out!


	222. Author's Note 3

_**Hello All!**_

This isn't a new chapter of _Come Back to Me_, but I wanted to tell you about a new LITTLE story in the B&F/CBTM universe.

I wrote the new story,"King of Fools," as a thank you to readers, who nominated me for 4 Fangreaders Awards this year! The story is a one-shot.

Thanks to everyone who nominated _Come Back to Me_! It was nominated for The Russell Edgington Award (for best villain in a Fanfic), The Nan Flanagan Award (for best villainess in a Fanfic), The Bill Compton Award (for best Angst Fanfic), and The Eric Northman Award (for best Epic Fanfic). I am so excited, especially given the fact that I have been nominated alongside other stories that I admire very much! I hope that you will vote (even if it's not for me). Here's the website to vote at: eSurv . org?u=Fangies2013 (take out the spaces).

The Fangreaders also have a page on ff . net. Here's the address to that: fanfiction . net u/3514708/ (remove the spaces).

For anyone interested, I have previews to the stories I am currently working on over on my wordpress site (californiakat1564 . wordpress . com). I also have a version of "King of Fools" with a few pictures—if you want to check it out.

As always, thanks for reading. And—again—thanks for all the support on my stories!

Kat


End file.
